harry sister's : séparés par le secret
by vaness2212
Summary: Et si James et Lily avait une fille avant Harry ? Et si pour la protéger on lui avais effacé la mémoire et envoyer en France ? Et si pour le tournoi des 3 sorciers elle venait avec son école à Poudlard ? et si elle devenais amie avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Et si ces souvenirs commençais à lui revenir ? suivez l'histoire de Mia, courageuse, farceuse mais surtout au grand cœur
1. prologue

« -James! Il est là  
-Monte avec les enfants, je m'en occupe  
-Mais ...  
-Fait ce que je dis hurla l'homme  
La femme fonça alors sur lui et l'embrassa rapidement  
-Je t'aime dit-elle les larmes coulants sur ces joues avant d'attraper le bébé jouant dans son parc. Elle attrapa ensuite la petite fille assise dans le canapé par la main  
-Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse  
-Rien, ma chérie ne t'en fait pas répondis sa mère en essayant tant bien que mal de gérer le tremblement de sa voix. Écoute-moi dit-elle en se penchant ensuite à son niveau en étant arrivé à l'étage . Va te cacher dans ton endroit secret dans ton placard d'accord  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda la petite fille perdue  
-Fais-moi confiance ma chérie, il faut que tu sois une grande fille d'accord  
La petite approuva finalement d'un hochement de tête et sa mère lui embrassa le sommet du crâne  
-N'oublie jamais que maman t'aime plus que tout lui dit-elle en la poussant vers sa chambre  
Elle se précipita ensuite dans son placard et caché derrière quelques couettes, elle ouvrit la petite trappe et y rentra pour rester là sans bouger  
Un cri perçant provenant d'en bas . Tous ces petits membres commencèrent à trembler en entendant quelqu'un monter les escaliers . Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'à coté puis un autre cri retentis et la petite fille éclata en sanglots sans bouger comme elle l'avais promis à sa mère . Au bout d'un long moment de silence d'autres pas se firent entendre dans la maison . N'en pouvant plus la fillette décida de sortir. Lorsqu'elle passa sa tête à la porte de sa chambre elle trouva un homme aux cheveux noirs dos à elle  
-Parrain dit-elle d'une voix faible  
L'homme en question se retourna vers elle le visage fendu par la tristesse puis il s'empressa de fermer la porte de la chambre du bébé devant laquelle il se trouvais avant de la serrer contre lui  
-Où sont papa et maman ?  
-Ils sont partis se reposer , ils sont très fatigués  
-Mais Harry pleur dit-elle en entendant le bébé à travers la porte  
-Je sais je vais aller m'en occuper, il doit avoir faim  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un CRACK sonore se fit entendre dans son dos  
-Il les as trouvés dis son parrain en s'adressant au vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître  
-Je sais Severus soupira-t-il avec tristesse  
-Et pour les enfants ?  
-Je m'en occupe. Donne-moi la petite  
-Écoute-moi dit-il en se retournant finalement vers elle, tu vas aller avec Dumbledore d'accord  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda la fillette perdue  
-On va faire un jeu tous les 2 dit l'autre homme en souriant  
-D'accord approuva la fillette en attrapant la main du vieil homme et après je pourrais aller voir papa et maman ?  
-Oui dit-il d'un sourire doux  
-Et pour le petit ? Demanda Severus  
-Hagrid arrive pour le prendre, je le rejoindrais après répondit-il avant de transplaner  
-Ou sommes nous ? Demanda la fillette en regardant partout autour d'elle  
-Nous sommes chez toi dit-il simplement en déposant sa main sur son front »

Sur ce je me réveilla en sursaut . Quel étrange rêve . Mais je le chassa bien vite de mon esprit et souris en regardant mon uniforme m'attendant prêt pour la rentrée

Lorsque j'eus reçu ma lettre pour beauxbatons je n'en crus pas mes yeux . Mes parents ont pleuré de joie . Une sorcière dans la famille c'était si improbable et si merveilleux en même temps . Je grandis ainsi entre mon coté moldu et ce monde magique si plein de mystère . J'avais aujourd'hui 16 ans et entrais en 6 éme année . Je fini de coiffer mes longs cheveux roux foncé et ajoutas une légère couche de maquillage sous mes yeux noisette et souris . Ça y est j'étais fin prête . Je m'empressais ensuite de descendre les escaliers et embrassa la joue de mon père en arrivant dans la cuisine

-Bien dormis ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant par dessus son journal

-Oui je suis en pleine forme

-En pleine forme pour ne plus faire de bêtise j'espère bien dis ma mère en posant mon déjeuner devant moi

-Bien sur maman pour qui me prend tu ? Dis-je espièglement

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel . Et pour cause depuis ma première mon père et elle ne faisait que de recevoir des lettres de plainte de la directrice à mon propos . Franchement ça ne fais de mal à personne une petite blague de temps en temps . Mais bon en 5 ans j'avais reçu le titre de la blagueuse la plus productif de beauxbâtons et de terreur des profs malgré le fait que j'avais d'excellentes notes et je comptais bien être encore plus productive cette année d'autant plus que cette année était spécial et pour cause , notre école avait été choisis pour participer au tournoi des 3 sorciers qui aura lieux à Poudlard école mythique d'Angleterre , bien sur je n'étais pas en âge d'y participer mais Madame Maxime avait autorisé les élèves de 6 éme à accompagner ceux de 7 éme pour l'année .

-Bon on devrais y aller dis-je une fois mon déjeuner avalé . Je ne voudrais pas rater le train pour beauxbâtons

-On est partis souris mon père en attrapant ces clés de voiture

Enfin arrivé à la gare je devançais largement mes parents pour atteindre le passage à la voie magique

-Dis donc Euphemia Mc Donald . Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelques chose ? Demanda la voix de mon père alors que j'allais déjà traverser

-Oh oui pardon l'habitude souris-je oubliant parfois qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers

Je fini ensuite de leurs dire au revoir et passa vraiment ce passage

-Mia hurla une voix hystérique à l'autre bout du quai me faisant éclater de rire avant de voir Lila ma meilleure amie se frayer un chemin dans la foule

-T'as réussi à semer tes parents ? Me moquais-je quand elle fut à mon niveau

-Ouai enfin soupira-t-elle en faisant voler sa longue tresse de cheveux noir dans son dos, j'avais encore droit à un discours de ma mère sur la bonne impression que je devais faire cette année à Poudlard au nom de notre famille

Lila était l'héritière d'une longue lignée de sang pur français et portais d'ailleurs sur elle tous les airs hautain et symbolique de ceux-ci ce qui ne l'empêchais pas d'avoir un cœur immense. Elle est vraiment très bonne élève toujours première de classe , on s'étonne toujours de savoir que nous sommes meilleures amie mais l'expression les opposés s'attire n'as jamais été aussi vrai que pour nous . Toujours contre mes blagues ça ne l'empêchais pourtant pas d'en rire à chaque fois de bon cœur .

Finalement nous sommes montés dans le train qui démarra quelques minutes plus tard . Le mois de Septembre fut le plus long de toute ma vie, je n'attendais qu'une chose , le départ pour Poudlard et celui-ci arriva enfin . Madame Maxime avais rassemblé tout les élèves de 6 éme et 7 éme devant un carrosse énorme . Nous faisant encore un énième discours sur la façon dont nous devons être irréprochable là-bas et tout faire pour remporter le tournoi . Puis elle nous laissa enfin être dans le carrosse d'un beauté à coupé le souffle à l'intérieur . Voilà pourquoi j'adore la magie , tout est possible . Celui-ci était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus grand dedans qu'a l'extérieur . Il était composé d'une cuisine pour les elfes de maison, d'une salle à manger décorer richement pour les repas , d'une salle détente et enfin de 5 chambre 4 énormes, 2 pour les filles de 6 éme et de 7 éme et les 2 autres pour celles des garçon et enfin la dernière pour Madame Maxime . Après quelques instructions sur le règlement intérieur nous avons décollé à l'aide d'immense chevaux ailés . J'étais excité comme une puce , j'avais toujours été fasciné par l'Angleterre et plus particulièrement par Poudlard . J'avais d'ailleurs appris l'anglais très tôt , si tôt que je ne m'en rappelle même plus . Enfin après quelques heures de vols , le carrosse se posa et madame Maxime en sorti la première se faisant accueillir par un vieil homme à l'air doux . A peine eus-je posé mes yeux sur lui qu'un énorme mal de crâne m'envahis

-Mia ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Lila en me voyant me tenir la tête

-Oui oui t'inquiète . C'est bizarre, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme

-C'est probable après tout c'est Albus Dumbledore l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde

Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ce nom m'étais familier ? Mais je chassa bien vite cela de mon esprit et sortis à mon tour du carrosse avant de rester bouchebé face à l'énorme château se dressant devant nous

-Il est magnifique dis Lila visiblement dans le même état que moi

Je baissa ensuite mes yeux pour voir la foule d'élèves qui nous observais . Tous habiller avec 4 couleurs différentes , soit rouge , soit bleu , soit jaune , soit vert

Mais bien vite madame Maxime nous pressa à l'intérieur se plaignant du froid comme apparemment tout les élèves . Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi . Certes il fait plus froid qu'en France mais il ne faut quand même pas abuser . J'aurai préféré rester dehors à attendre Dumstrang

Le château est visiblement immense , c'est tellement différent de beauxbâtons , je vais me perdre ici par Merlin .

Enfin après avoir attendu un certain temps Dumstrang , Dumbledore nous fit prendre place dans la grande salle et je suivis mon école sur la table des gens habiller en bleu . Après avoir bien mangé de tous les plats excellents , Dumbledore nous fit un petit discours et présenta la coupe dans laquelle les élèves majeurs devais mettre leur prénoms si ils voulais participer . Pourquoi n'ai-je pas 17 ans par Merlin ? J'aurai adoré représenter Beauxbâton . Quand il eu fini Madame Maxime nous ordonna de retourner au carrosse . Tout le monde étant épuisé . Épuisé ? Tu parles , comment on peux être épuisé alors qu'il y à tant de truc à découvrir ici ?  
Quand je fut sur que tout le monde dormais , je m'extirpas de mon lit et avança prudemment vers le château avant de décider d'explorer les couloirs . Quitte à me perdre . J'espère seulement ne pas me faire prendre par le concierge, cet homme me donne froid dans le dos .  
Plus j'avançais et plus j'étais sûr que j'étais totalement perdu . Ça devais bien faire 2 heures que je tournais dans le château et ma fatigue commençais quand même à se faire ressentir . Mais au coin d'un couloir je sentis une main sur mon épaule et une autre se poser sur ma bouche afin étouffer mon cris. 2 chevelures rousse finir par apparaître dans mon champs de vision , une sur chaque épaule  
-Et bien retentis la voix dans mon oreille droite . On dirais que nous avons trouvé une Française farouche  
-Farouche mais pas très discrète répondis l'autre garçons  
-Non mais lâcher moi bande de crétins dis-je finalement en me débattant  
-Du calme la tigresse rigola l'un d'eux  
-Et parle moins fort si tu veux pas te faire prendre par Rusard  
-Vous êtes qui ? Demandais-je tout bas en leur faisant maintenant face  
-Je suis Fred Weasley  
-Et moi c'est George Weasley enchanté de te rencontrer ...  
-Euphemia Mc Donald mais appelé moi Mia  
-Très bien Mia dis Fred en regardant quelques choses dans mon dos dans ce cas tu es prête à courir ?  
-Quoi ? Dis-je juste avant que George ne m'attrape par la main apercevant juste un chat à l'autre bout du couloir avant de me faire entraîner  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est miss teigne la chatte de Rusard , si elle est là , ça veux dire qu'il n'est pas loin  
-Oh génial me faire coller mon premier jour à poudlard , mes parents vont apprécier  
-Qui à parler de se faire coller ? Me souris George . Tu es avec les 2 garçons qui connaisse le mieux les passage secrets de poudlard  
-Oh mais quel honneur rigolais-je alors que nous nous arrêtions quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle  
-Il arrive dis Fred en entendant des pas  
-Attendez dis-je en sortant ma baguette avant de jeter un sors qui fit apparaître un liquide gluant au sol  
Le concierge arrivant justement dans ce couloir plongé dans le noir ne le vis pas et s'étala d'une façon magistral au sol nous faisant éclater tout les 3 de rire  
-Revenez ici bande d'hooligans pesta-t-il en peinant à se relever  
-Bon il est temps d'y aller dis-je en recommençant à courir suivis des jumeaux  
-Ici dis Fred en ouvrant une tapisserie dans laquelle c'était déjà engouffré George  
Et sans me le refaire dire je m'y précipita suivis de Fred qui referma soigneusement derrière lui Nous avons ainsi attendu quelques minutes que Rusard sois loin  
-Ma chère Mia je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre tu sais dis finalement George en éclatant de rire  
-Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire dis-je amusé en sortant de notre cachette . Bon je devrais retourner au carrosse dormir un peu quand même  
-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?  
-C'est pas de refus , c'est assez facile de se perdre ici  
-Bah avec nous tu vas vite apprendre dis Fred en commençant à avancer dans le couloir  
Enfin après 10 minutes je dis au revoir aux jumeaux et repartis vers le carrosse


	2. Chapter 1: les 4 champions

Bonjour avant de commencer, je tiens bien sur à préciser que toute cette histoire appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et que je ne fais que m'approprier son oeuvre, seules les personnages de Mia et Lila sortent de mon imagination :)  
Voilà bonne lecture :)  
-

-Mia , Mia réveille toi par Merlin sinon Madame Maxime va s'en mêler  
-Quoi soupirais-je en ouvrant les yeux  
-On dois être au déjeuner dans 10 minutes  
-Oh génial soupirais-je en me levant d'un coup pour enfiler mon uniforme et me coiffer rapidement afin de rejoindre le groupe qui parti ensuite déjeuner à la même table qu'on avais occupé la veille . Alors que j'allais m'asseoir je vis les jumeaux entrer dans la salle et m'adresser un clin d'œil qui me fit rire légèrement  
-Dis donc Mia souris Lila qui n'avais rien manqué . On dirais que tu leur plaît  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on s'est rencontré cette nuit pendant mon escapade c'est tout dis-je tout bas afin que personne n'entende  
-Tu commence déjà soupira-t-elle . T'as de la chance qu'ils soient mignons  
-Lila dis-je en tapant son bras  
-Quoi c'est vrai rigola-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille

-Bien dis madame Maxime à la fin du repas, les 6 éme vous avez cours de potion avec les 6 éme de Gryffondor dit-elle en montrant la table de rouge et or . Les 7 éme, vous avez cours de métamorphose avec les 7 éme de Poufsoufle  
Je ne peu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les gens de mon année rejoindre le groupe qu'occupais Fred et George  
-Eh la tigresse me sourirent ils  
-Salut les garçons  
-remise de tes émotions de cette nuit ?  
-Moi ça va , par contre Rusard je ne pense pas dis-je en éclatant de rire avec eux . Au fait je vous présente ma meilleure amie Lila , beaucoup plus sérieuse , elle est première de classe  
-Mia dit-elle offusqué de sa présentation  
-Oh alors on devrais te présenter à Hermione souris George je suis sur que tu t'entendrai très bien avec elle  
-Qui est Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle intéressé  
-Oh la meilleure amie de notre petit frère  
-Je vois , je serais très heureuse de la rencontrer en tout cas dit-elle en suivant le groupe se dirigeant maintenant vers les cachots ou nous attendais un hommes habillé tout en noir  
-Bien dit-il d'une voix fermé, je vois que les élèves de Beauxbâtons sont ici . Donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment est le programme chez vous mais... dit-il en hésitant légèrement son regard s'étant posé sur moi

« -Parrain hurla la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme qui venais d'entrer  
-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous l'ayez pris comme parrain marmonna un homme assis dans le canapé entre 3 autres  
-Lily à insisté et Dumbledore lui fait confiance depuis qu'il joue les agents double pour nous auprès des mangemorts alors je fais confiance à Dumbledore puis je m'entend mieux avec lui depuis qu'ils sont réconcilier avec Lily  
-Comment tu peux t'entendre avec Sevrilus franchement ?  
-Sirius ne complique pas tout et essaye de faire un effort soupira le 3 éme homme avec d'énorme cernes sous les yeux  
-et puis râle pas toi tu sera le parrain de notre fils  
-Ouai t'inquiète pas Jamsenie, compte sur moi pour en faire un vrai héritier de maraudeurs souris celui-ci en fixant le ventre rond de la jeune femme rousse qui discutais avec le 5éme homme dans la pièce »

-Mia...Mia ça va ? Retentis la voix de Lila dans mes oreilles  
-Oui, oui dis-je en lâchant ma tête qui me faisait un peu moins souffrir  
-Encore un mal de tête  
-Oui mais rien d'important dis-je en souriant légèrement tandis que le professeur semblais avoir repris son discours comme si de rien étais  
Le cour se passa finalement normalement en dehors de l'explosion du chaudron d'un de mes camarades de Beauxbâtons . Du sûrement à l'ingrédient que George à mis dedans quand il avait le dos tourné , ce qui m'as fait exploser de rire . Le cours suivant , celui de divination, fut plus ennuyeux donc je m'amusa à lancer des boulette de parchemin sur les personnes devant à l'aide de ma baguettes . Sauf qu'une conversation dans mon dos retins mon attention  
-Ça dois pas être si compliqué à faire enfin soupira Fred  
-Je sais pas , c'est pas ce que dis le manuelle  
-Mais c'est notre seul chance de participer au tournoi  
Prise par la curiosité je tournas la tête sur la table derrière moi et vis dans le manuelle des jumeaux la préparation de la potion de vieillissement  
-J'y crois pas dis-je en me penchant en arrière sur ma chaise afin que seuls eux m'entende. Lila bien trop occupé à copier le cours de toute façon . Vous voulez faire une potion de vieillissement pour pouvoir mettre votre nom dans la coupe  
-Ouaip sourirent-ils fier  
-Je veux en être dis-je en leur souriant  
-Ça dépend dis Fred en regardant George tu nous paye combien  
-Vous compter vous y prendre comment pour la faire ? Demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine  
-On va bien trouver  
-Et si je vous dis que je sais faire cette potion ?  
-Tu nous la ferrais ? Dirent-ils en se regardant  
-Ça dépend vous me payer combien ? Dis-je moqueuse  
-On fait équipe ? Demanda George en tendant sa main en avant  
-On fait équipe confirmais-je en la serrant suivis de celle de Fred . On se retrouve après le cours d'accord ?  
-D'accord

-Mia tu viens ?  
-Non pars sans moi j'ai un truc à faire d'abord  
-Encore un de tes mauvais plan ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les jumeaux m'entourer  
-Probablement souris-je  
-Très bien, je ne veux rien avoir à faire la dedans dit-elle en tournant les talons  
-Ou on va ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Fred  
-Salle 404 , la seule classe qui ferme à clé  
-Bien  
-Et ça prendra combien de temps cette potion ? Parce qu'il nous reste que 3 h pour mettre notre nom  
-Environ une heure dis-je en commençant à me mettre au travail  
Travailler avec les jumeaux autours à été le travail le plus fatiguant que j'ai eu à faire entre les entendre se plaindre de l'attente et qu'ils me demandent toutes les 2 secondes si c'était bientôt fini . Quand nous sommes revenus à la grande salle , c'était l'effervescence , apparemment beaucoup de monde avait tenté sa chance .  
-Laissez passer déclara George d'un ton digne alors que tout les regards se posèrent sur nous  
-De futurs champion sont dans la place  
-Vous n'avez pas l'âge bande d'idiot soupira une jeune fille rousse non loin de nous  
-Tu apprendra que nous sommes plus ingénieux que ça chère sœur lui souris Fred  
-Ça ne va jamais marché dis une voix moqueuse un peu plus loin  
-Ah oui Granger et pourquoi ça ? Demanda George  
-Vous voyez cette ligne dit-elle en montrant le rond autour de la coupe , c'est Dumbledore qui l'as tracé et il ne va pas se laisser avoir par quelques chose d'aussi simple qu'un potion de vieillissement  
-Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on verra . Mia ? Dis Fred en tendant la main vers moi alors que j'approuva en leur tendant à chacun une fiole  
-Prêt ? Demanda George en nous regardant tout les 2  
-Prêt avons nous confirmé avant d'avaler la potion  
-Bien allons y leur souris-je en même temps qu'eux pour plonger dans le cercle . Et nous y sommes entrés sans encombre  
Alors que les jumeaux crièrent de joie en me serrant contre eux , nous nous sommes tout les 3 retrouver propulser hors du cercle . Quand je me releva , je me pétrifia à la vision de mes mains ridé et de me longs cheveux roux devenu blanc . Mais j'explosa de rire en voyant qu'il était arrivé la même chose aux jumeaux  
-Et oui jeunes gens , vous n'êtes pas les premiers à essayer cette technique . Allez donc à l'infirmerie avec les autres élèves dans votre cas  
Et hilare nous avons obéi au directeur de Poudlard  
Le soir nous avons enfin pu sortir de là afin de rejoindre le repas ou seront annoncé les vainqueur de chaque école .  
La coupe au milieu de la pièce fini enfin par brûler des flammes rouges et expulsa un morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa au vol  
-Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.  
Celui-ci se leva de la table des Serpentard et se diriger vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.  
Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.  
-Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

J'applaudis avec entrain , je savais bien qu'avec Fleur nous serions bien représenté , j'avais toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour cette fille aussi courageuse que belle .  
Celle-ci se leva avec grâce, rejetant en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avança d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.  
Lorsque Fleur eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard… et de ce que j'avais compris l'école se divisais malheureusement souvent en 4 et chaque maison voulais que le champion sois celui de la sienne Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.  
-Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !  
Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.  
-Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer…  
Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :  
-Harry Potter.

«-Harry arrête rigola la petite fille en se faisant poursuivre par le bébé qui volais sur le balai en jouet  
-Harry mon chéri laisse ta sœur tranquille souris la femme rousse en attrapant maternellement le bébé  
-Oui parce que celle-ci dois déjà faire face à un monstre affreux rigola un homme en bondissant de derrière le canapé pour commencer à chatouiller la petite fille  
-Non papa arrête pleura-t-elle de rire en se roulant au sol  
-Sinon quoi ? Souris l'homme les yeux pétillants derrière ces lunettes  
-Sinon c'est moi le monstre rigola-t-elle en bondissant sur lui suivis du jeune Harry tandis que la jeune femme rigola en observant sa famille »

-Mia ? Demanda inquiète Lila  
-Ça va dis-je simplement en relevant les yeux vers le garçon à la mine visiblement très surprise et Dumbledore du l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'Hermione la jeune fille qu'on avait vu tantôt ne décide de le pousser pour qu'il avance d'un pas mécanique vers le directeur lui lançant un regard étrange . Il lui fit ensuite signe de passer la même porte que les autres vainqueurs


	3. Chapter 2: première conversation

Une fois fait les professeur se rassemblèrent pour discuter avant que certains ne disparaissent derrière la porte  
-Bien intervint le professeur Mc Gonagal étant la seule resté là . Je pense qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre ces appartements . Les préfets je compte sur vous dit-elle avant de disparaître elle aussi par la porte .

-Non mais t'y crois toi ? Il dois avoir quoi 14 ans . Comment il à réussi à mettre son nom dans la coupe si même toi t'y est pas arrivé ? Oh Mia tu m'écoute ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi alors que j'avançais comme un automate en suivant les autres de beauxbatons vers le carrosse  
-Ouai ouai soupirais-je agacé par son monologue . J'en sais rien moi comment il s'y est pris et je m'en fiche  
Une fois rentré dans le carrosse , je décida de me poser un peu dans mon lit pour réfléchir . Tout ces flash me tracassais de plus en plus , ce garçon me semblais si familier . Tout ça n'est pas normal . Mais mes réflexions furent interrompu par des bruits assourdissant venant de notre salle commune . Je me leva donc à contre cœur pour aller voir ce qui provoquais tant d'effervescence et il se trouva que Fleur était revenu avec Madame Maxime et que chacun félicitais notre championne  
-Alors madame demanda Josh l'un des garçons de 7 éme que va-t-il se passer pour la triche de Poudlard avec ce gamin ?  
-Hé bien le ministre est formel soupira notre directrice, la personne dont le nom est sortis de la coupe doit participer au tournoi . Mais bon il n'a que 14 ans, Fleur nous le battras très facilement sourit-elle en posant ces mains sur les épaules de la blonde . Bien maintenant allez tous vous reposer . Vous avez cours demain  
Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que chacun rejoignent son lit

Le lendemain au déjeuner les jumeaux m'adressèrent de grands signes depuis leur table indiquant de les rejoindre  
-Ou tu vas ? Demanda Lila en me voyant partir vers la table des rouges et or  
-Madame Maxime n'as jamais dis qu'on était obligé de se mettre à la table des Serdaigle simplement  
parce que les autres y sont dis-je en haussant les épaules . Mais tu peux y aller si tu veux toi  
-Pour rester toute seule non merci dit-elle en me suivant  
-Salut les filles nous souris George alors qu'on s'asseyait en face des 2 Weasley  
-Salut répondis-je en me tournant vers Fred en pleine discutions avec un autre garçon roux  
-N'empêche j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment il à fait . C'est dingue  
-Et moi donc soupira le garçon  
-Ils parlent de quoi ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers George  
-De Harry le garçon qui à été nommé champion dans notre maison  
-Oh je vois  
-Nan mais le pire intervint à nouveau le garçon semblant sortir de ces pensée c'est qu'il continue de me nier qu'il l'a fait . Je suis son meilleur ami, il aurait pu m'en parler tout de même ce n'est pas comme si je l'aurai balancé Hermione à la limite j'aurais compris mais moi  
-Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que si il te dis qu'il ne l'a pas fait c'est la vérité ? Dis-je en mordant dans mon déjeuner  
Le garçon releva alors des yeux surpris vers moi comme si il constatais seulement notre présence  
-Excuses moi mais t'es qui ? Dit-il les sourcils froncés  
-Oh, on manque à nos devoirs souris Fred, Ron voici Euphémia Mc Donald et Lila Dupond, 2 élèves de Beauxbatons et les filles voici Ron Weasley notre frère  
-Appelle moi Mia souris-je en serrant la main de Ron  
-Ouai si tu veux mais sans vouloir t'offenser . Je crois pas que notre conversation te regarde  
-Désolé je voulais juste aider dis-je simplement  
-Ouai ben tu peux rien faire dit-il en se levant  
-Désolé dis George en fixant son cadet sortir de la salle . Il à toujours eu mauvais caractère mais là c'est encore pire  
-Oh c'est rien dis-je en souriant . Mais j'ai une question , Ginny est votre sœur , Ron votre frère , le roux qui suis toujours le responsable du tournoi est un Weasley aussi si je ne m'abuse . Vous êtes combien comme ça ?  
-Oh dirent-ils en se fixant amusés  
-Et encore souris George t'es pas au bout de tes peines, On à encore 2 autres grands frères Bill notre aîné est en Égypte et travail pour Gringotts, Charlie le second frère est en Roumanie pour travailler avec les dragons , Percy est effectivement au ministère après avoir quitté Poudlard l'année dernière puis nous , Ron et Ginny  
-Maman voulais absolument une fille souris Fred amusé de notre réaction à Lila et moi  
-Et ben une femme bien courageuse dis-je en souriant, ça doit être calme chez vous dis-je ironique  
-Oh oui surtout quand on est là affirmèrent t'ils d'une même voix  
-Je n'en doute pas souris-je .  
-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serais temps d'aller en cours ? Intervint Lila en voyant la grande salle se vider  
-Ça va on y va madame la première de classe rigola Fred alors que nous nous levions tous en même temps  
-Va te faire voir Weasley dit-elle en souriant

Après les cours je laissa les Weasley retourner à leur tour et Lila retourner seule au carrosse faire ces devoirs . Ma vision d'hier me trottant toujours un peu dans la tête, je décida de faire quelques recherche à la bibliothèque . Fait absolument notable chez moi d'ailleurs . Mais après quelques livres pas très intéressant j'allais laisser tomber quand un journal attira mon attention , un journal sur la guerre qui avais terrifié l'Angleterre 13 an plus tôt . Cet article parlais de la chute du grand mage noir Voldemort tué par un simple bébé du nom d'Harry Potter  
Un nouveau mal de tête  
« La petite fille se releva pendant la nuit et décida de dormir avec ces parent mais ceux-ci ne se trouvais pas dans leur chambre . Intrigué la fillette descendis silencieusement les marches . Ces parents étaient dans le salon à discuter et semblais tout les 2 préoccupés  
-Lily je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à tout ces mythes de prophéties  
-Bien sur mais . Dumbledore à l'air inquiet et les mangemorts semble plus agité que jamais. Un bébé né à la fin du mois de Juillet et né de parents ayant par 3 fois défié le maître des ténèbres . C'est beaucoup trop d'indices pour être une simple coïncidence, c'est forcément nous ou Alice et Franck . Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelques choses aux enfants James j'ai peur  
-Je sais dit-il en le serrant contre lui mais je vous protégerais . On va mettre toutes les sécurités possible sur la maison avec l'aide de Dumbledore et Sirius pourrais faire notre gardien des secrets . Regarde moi dit-il en relevant son visage . On se battra d'accord . On ne laissera rien leur arriver »

J'inspira profondément alors que ma vue redevint normal Puis je reposa mon attention sur le journal . C'était sûrement normal que ce garçon me dise quelque chose si après tout il à arrêter la guerre mes parents on du en parler et du haut de mes 3 ans j'aurai pu comprendre ça et le nom de ce Harry me serrais resté en mémoire ?  
Je soupira en referma le livre contenant les articles de journaux avant d'aller le ranger . Un peu plus loin de l'étagère assise seule sur une table , je remarqua Hermione en train de travailler et je me décida d'aller la voir  
-Salut dis-je tout bas alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers moi  
-Heu bonjour  
-Je m'appelle Mia Mc Donald je suis élève à Beauxbâtons et toi tu est Hermione c'est ça ?  
-C'est bien ça confirma-t-elle . Je peux faire quelques chose pour t'aider ?  
-Oh non je voulais seulement te rencontrer . Je suis une amie des jumeaux Weasley et ce matin j'ai rencontré Ron  
-Oh il n'était sûrement pas dans un de ces bons jours soupira-t-elle  
-Ouai j'ai cru voir ça . Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il c'était disputé avec votre ami Harry celui qui à été choisi par la coupe  
-Oui dit-elle simplement  
-Et toi tu le crois ? Harry ?  
-Bien sûr dit-elle en me regardant semblant attendre ma réaction  
-Moi aussi souris-je . Enfin j'ai vu son regard quand son nom est sortis de la coupe . Il était beaucoup trop étonné pour que ce sois lui  
-Merveilleux 2 personnes qui le crois ça va sûrement lui remonter le morale dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Ouai j'ai entendu les autres élèves, ils ne sont pas vraiment tendre avec lui surtout les Serpentard  
-Ça c'est sur soupira-t-elle . Dis je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sur  
-Pourquoi tu n'as presque pas d'accent ? Je veux dire j'ai déjà entendu beaucoup de français parler depuis que vous êtes arrivé mais toi aucun accent choquant  
-Aucune idée , sûrement parce que je parle anglais depuis petite . Oh mais il se fait déjà tard . Je dois retrouver Lila pour manger. Tu veux venir avec moi ? C'est ma meilleure amie et vous avez beaucoup de points commun  
-Pourquoi pas dit-elle en haussant le épaules avant de rassembler ces affaires pour me suivre  
Arrivé devant la grande salle Lila nous attendais justement  
-Laisse moi deviner j'ai 30 secondes retard ? Dis-je en plaisantant  
-Enfaîte 45 dit-elle sur le même ton  
-Désolé j'étais à la bibliothèque  
-Toi t'était à la bibliothèque ? Dit-elle suspicieuse  
-Ouai . Ah au fait je te présente Hermione Granger  
-Oh salut , Fred et George m'ont déjà parlé de toi  
-Vraiment dit-elle en levant un sourcil suspicieux  
-Ouai, d'après eux je suis aussi studieuse que toi  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux souris la gryffondor et bien enchanté de te connaître Lila  
-Moi aussi sourit-elle alors que nous avancions toutes les 3 vers la tables des Gryffondor  
-Ah je vois que tu à rassembler les 2 têtes plaisanta George alors que je m'assis à coté d'eux  
-Ouai c'était peut être une mauvaise idée enfaîte souris-je en les voyant commencer une longue conversation sur la différence de cours entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons .  
Quelques minutes plus tard Harry fini par s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione juste en face de moi  
-Ça n'as pas l'air d'aller Potter dis Fred pour essayer de le dérider  
-Ça va répondis simplement le garçon en se servant à manger  
-Au fait continua George . On ne t'as pas présenté Mia  
-Salut dit-il simplement avant de commencer à manger  
Le reste ce passa donc entre les 2 filles continuant leur discussion , Harry ne parlant à personne et moi rigolant avec les jumeaux

Quelques jours passèrent et une routine commença à s'installer dans le château, Les jumeaux m'avais officiellement inclus dans leurs blagues et notre trio faisais parler de lui grâce à notre inventivité et surtout au rapprochement des écoles dont personne ne faisais beaucoup preuve en dehors de nous et des filles courant derrière Krum afin d'avoir son autographe. Le samedi avançait tranquillement et je venais de quitter les jumeaux pour me promener dans le parc . Entendant encore autour de moi des rumeurs sur ce pauvre Harry . De ce que j'ai compris ces derniers jours, depuis sa première il s'était déjà retrouvé le centre d'attention plusieurs fois et beaucoup le soupçonnaient de chercher encore la gloire . Hors il se trouvais loin d'un garçon cherchant la gloire . Il cherchait plus à ne plus se faire voir pour qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille . D'ailleurs en parlant d'Harry , il était assis seul prés d'un arbre à observer le lac d'un air absent  
-Salut Harry dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui  
-Pour la dernière fois, je ne dirais pas comment j'ai fait pour mettre mon nom dans la coupe vu que je ne l'ai pas fait dit-il d'un ton agressif  
-Je sais dis-je doucement alors qu'il releva son regard vers moi . Je te crois moi  
-Désolé j'ai cru que t'était encore un élève de Poudlard  
-Je comprends, c'est pas facile à vivre hein  
-Pas vraiment soupira-t-il en envoyant un caillou dans le lac  
-Tu permets que je m'assoie ?  
-Si t'as pas peur qu'on croie que tu cherche la célébrité en venant prés de moi dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-J'ai jamais écouté les rumeurs d'imbéciles de toute façon dis-je en prenant place à coté de lui  
-Pourquoi tu me crois ? Demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé  
-Je sais pas trop dis-je en haussant les épaules . Mais t'as pas l'air d'un garçon qui cherche la célébrité au contraire puis sans parler que t'avais l'air le plus étonné quand ton nom est sortis  
-Ça c'est sur  
-Tu sais qui aurait pu mettre ton nom dans la coupe ?  
-Aucune idée soupira-t-il et c'est bien ça le problème  
-Un autre élève ?  
-Peu probable , il faut beaucoup d'expérience pour déjouer un sors de Dumbledore . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça dit-il en soupirant . Je ne te connais même pas  
-C'est vrai dis-je en souriant doucement mais tu as peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un , quelqu'un qui est là pour t'écouter  
-Peut-être dit-il en reconcentrant son regard sur le lac  
Nous sommes ainsi resté un moment sans parlé juste dans un calme apaisant à regarder le parc de Poudlard


	4. Chapter 3: ce besoin de le protéger

Quelques jours plus tard, nous venions de finir un cours de potion avec les Serdaigle et Lila avais déjà filer pour son cours d' arythmency que j'avais grâce à Merlin pas pris. Je m'attardais donc un peu plus à ranger mes affaires avant de sortir pour croiser les élèves de 4 éme attendant le professeur Rogue partis recherches des constituants pour leurs potions . Au moment où je sortis , je vis un Serpentard blond faire face à Harry avec un badge accroché à sa poitrine sur lequel était marqué  
Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY le VRAI champion de Poudlard !  
-Ça te plaît, Potter ? Lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore . Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde ! Il appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes : À BAS POTTER  
Hurlant de rire, les Serpentard appuyèrent tous sur leurs badges jusqu'à ce que le slogan À BAS POTTER étincelle tout autour de Harry  
-Oh, mais c'est très drôle, ça, dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique à Pansy Parkinson et ses amies de Serpentard qui riaient plus fort encore que les autres. Vraiment très spirituel.  
Ron était adossé au mur . Il ne riait pas mais ne faisait rien non plus pour défendre Harry.  
-Tu en veux un, Granger ? demanda Malefoy en tendant un badge à Hermione. J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.  
Et d'un coup sans crier gare Harry sortis sa baguette et la pointa sur les Serpentard qui reculèrent  
-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en essayant de le retenir.  
-Vas-y, Potter, dit tranquillement Malefoy qui avait saisi sa propre baguette. Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger, cette fois-ci. Alors, fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre… Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis tous deux attaquèrent exactement au même instant.  
-Furunculus ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Dentesaugmento ! s'écria Malefoy.  
Des traits de lumière jaillirent des deux baguettes, se heurtèrent en plein vol et ricochèrent en déviant de leur trajectoire. Celui lancé par Harry toucha Goyle au visage et celui de Malefoy atteignit Hermione. Goyle poussa un hurlement en plaquant ses mains sur son nez qui se couvrait d'horribles furoncles. Hermione se tenait la bouche en laissant échapper des gémissements terrifiés.  
-Hermione ! Ron s'était précipité à son secours. Il écarta la main qu'Hermione serrait sur sa bouche, révélant un spectacle désolant. Les dents d'Hermione d'une taille déjà supérieure à la moyenne grandissaient à une vitesse alarmante. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un castor à mesure que ses incisives s'allongeaient vers son menton. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, elle poussa un cri de panique.  
Drago quand à lui ayant vu l'état de son ami voulu se jeter sur Harry mais je le retins en plaquant ma baguette sur son torse

-Tu crois pas que vous en avez déjà assez fait toi et ta bande de Serpents ? Demandais-je en fixant le blond  
-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Malefoy en me fusillant du regard  
-Quelqu'un que t'as pas envie d'avoir dans tes ennemis crois moi  
-Encore une de tes admiratrice Potter ? Ricana-t-il en regardant Harry . Une rousse encore ? T'avais pas assez de ta Weasley ?  
-Ron non dis-je en retenant le roux qui allait foncer sur le blond . Laisse moi régler ça d'accord  
-Et tu compte faire quoi la Française ? Se moqua-t-il  
-Déjà donnez moi ces imbécillité dis-je en levant ma baguettes et d'un coup tout les badges se retrouvèrent dans ma main . Vous êtes ridicule, vous êtes tous dans la même école vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez être dans le même camps plutôt ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante.  
Rogue venait d'arriver.  
Les Serpentard se mirent à parler tous en même temps pour donner leur version de l'incident. Rogue pointa vers Malefoy un long doigt jaunâtre.  
-Expliquez-moi, dit-il.  
-Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur…  
-Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps ! S'écria Harry.  
-Et il a atteint Goyle… Regardez… Rogue examina Goyle dont le visage ressemblait aux illustrations d'un livre sur les champignons vénéneux.  
-À l'infirmerie, Goyle, dit Rogue d'un ton très calme.  
-Malefoy a frappé Hermione, dit Ron. Regardez ! Il força Hermione à montrer ses dents à Rogue elle faisait de son mieux pour les cacher avec ses mains, mais sans grand succès, car elles atteignaient à présent le col de sa robe. Pansy Parkinson et les autres filles de Serpentard, secouées d'un fou rire silencieux, montraient Hermione du doigt derrière le dos de Rogue.  
-Je ne vois pas grande différence, dit Rogue en jetant un regard glacial à Hermione.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle laissa échapper un gémissement puis tourna les talons et courut à toutes jambes dans le couloir, disparaissant au loin. Ce fut sans doute une chance que Harry et Ron se mettent à hurler en même temps à l'adresse de Rogue. Une chance que les parois de pierre du couloir répercutent leurs voix dans un vacarme si confus qu'il lui fut impossible de comprendre exactement de quoi ils le traitaient. Il en perçut cependant l'essentiel.  
-Voyons, dit-il de sa voix la plus veloutée. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter et Weasley. Et maintenant, rentrez en classe ou je vous donne une semaine entière de retenue  
-Professeur si je puis me permettre intervins-je finalement en voyant son regard dur se poser sur moi et quelque peu se calmer  
-Mc Donald que faite vous encore là ? Dit-il légèrement étonné  
-En fait j'allais partir quand j'ai intercepté l'intercalation étant neutre au niveau des 2 maisons je peux peut être expliquer ce qui c'est passé  
-Et bien fait dit-il agacé  
-Malefoy et sa bande on provoqué Harry par rapport à sa participation au tournoi et il à insulté Hermione . Je sais que Harry à réagis assez rapidement mais Malefoy à jeté un sors en même temps que Potter  
-Bien soupira-t-il à contre cœur , je retire également 50 points à Serpentard  
un cris de protestation s'éleva directement dans le dos du professeur . Tandis que Harry et Ron s'observaient d'un regard abasourdi  
-Il suffit rugis Rogue maintenant tout le monde en classe et Mc Donald veillez disposer  
-Bien sur dis-je partant sans me le faire redire

-J'en reviens pas comment t'as fait ? Intervint Fred en me regardant comme si j'étais un miracle  
-Bah j'ai rien fait de spécial , j'ai simplement expliqué la situation au professeur Rogue qu'est ce qu'il y à de si étonnant  
-Ce qu'il y à d'étonnant ? Demanda George abasourdis . Personne, vraiment personne n'as réussi à faire changer d'avis Rogue et encore moins lui faire retirer des points à sa maison  
-Quoi ? Mais non je suis sur qu'il ne peut pas être si terrible que ça  
-Tu rigoles ? Dirent les 2 en même temps  
-Maintenant que j'y pense réfléchi George c'est vrai que quand on à cours de potion ensemble, je ne l'ai jamais vu te rabaisser ou dénigrer ton travail  
-Ça voudrait dire que Rogue aime bien quelqu'un ? Dis Fred en regardant son jumeau avant que les 2 n'éclate de rire à cette idée  
-Ça va fermer la bande d'idiot soupirais-je

Après le repas j'avais rejoint le carrosse ou je m'étais installé dans ma chambre pour essayer de comprendre comment le badge fonctionne  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lila en venant s'affaler dans son lit  
-J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour changer le message de tous ces badges dis-je les sourcils froncés  
-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à défendre ce garçon ? Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur Fleur , c'est elle notre championne  
-Fleur s'en sortira très bien toute seule , Harry n'a que 14 ans et tous ces camarades sont contre lui . Je ne sais pas, je ressens le besoin de l'aider  
-Ah Mia il faut toujours que tu défendes la veuve et l'orphelin hein sourit-elle amusé  
-Oui et alors ?  
-Rien dit-elle amusé . Je dis juste que tu as un cœur beaucoup trop pur parfois s'en est frustrant  
-Va te faire voir rigolais-je en lui envoyant un coussin dans la tête alors qu'elle éclata de rire

Le lendemain Hermione était revenu de l'infirmerie et je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais elle me semblais changé comme plus belle . Seulement ce cours moment de répits dans Poudlard pris vite fin lorsque la gazette aborda le sujet du tournoi la stupide journaliste ayant écrit l'article avais créer la colère de Beauxbâtons et Dumstrange en n'abordant que très peu les 2 vainqueurs quand à Diggory il n'était même pas mentionné, mais concernant Harry c'était un tout autre niveau . Des phrases que je suis persuadé il n'aurait jamais dites étaient écrites noir sur blanc

« Je pense que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant… Oui, parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer… Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours de ce tournoi, car ils veillent sur moi…  
Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard, écrivait-elle. Colin Crivey, un de ses très proches amis, nous a confié qu'on voit rarement Harry sans Hermione Granger, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, d'origine moldue, qui, tout comme Harry, est une des meilleures élèves de l'école. »

Et bien vite les moqueries des Serpentard avaient repris sur les 2 . 3 jours plus tard je me trouvais dans le parc à essayer de trouver une nouvelle blague à faire avec les jumeaux . Mais Lila me rejoint bien vite  
-Tient ? Dis-je étonner, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque avec Hermione ?  
-Ca fait une semaine que je n'y vais plus avec elle  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Elle est toujours occupé dit-elle avec un petit sourire avec Viktor Krum  
-Nan dis-je en me retournant choqué vers elle . Ce type sait vraiment lire ?  
-Mia rigola-t-elle en me frappant le bras  
-Quoi j'en peux rien si à lui tout seul il représente le cliché du sportif sans cervelle  
-Ouai mais je ne pense pas qu'il y va vraiment pour travailler . Je pense que Hermione lui plaît  
-Sérieux ? Dis-je amuser . Ce serait un couple atypique après tout  
Mais des éclats de voix vinrent couper notre conversation  
-Tu veux un mouchoir, Potter, au cas où tu aurais une petite crise de larmes pendant le cours de métamorphose ?  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, Potter ? À moins qu'il s'agisse d'une autre école que tu as fondée avec Neville ?  
-Hé, Harry !  
-Oui, oui, c'est ça, s'exclama Harry en faisant volte-face. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer la mort de ma mère et, d'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à aller sangloter dans un coin, histoire d'entretenir les bonnes habitudes…  
-Non, c'est simplement que… tu as laissé tomber ta plume.  
Je le vis regarder la jeune asiatique légèrement gêné  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi…, marmonna-t-il en ramassant la plume.  
-Heu… bonne chance pour mardi, dit-elle. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.  
Et Harry la regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'Hermione vint le rejoindre  
-D'une beauté éblouissante ? Elle ? s'était écriée Pansy Parkinson . Par rapport à qui ? À un castor ?  
-Ne fais pas attention, dit Hermione avec dignité, en passant la tête haute devant les filles de Serpentard, comme si elle n'entendait pas leurs ricanements. Ne fais pas attention, Harry  
Mais je ne pu pas résister à la tentation et je pointa ma baguette sur le badge qui se trouvait toujours dans ma poche  
-Au fait avais-je lancé d'une voix forte pour que toute les personnes présentes m'entendent, j'aime beaucoup vos nouveaux badges  
Harry et Hermione en même temps que les Serpentard avaient alors posé leur regard sur la poitrine des verts et argent . Dessus on pouvait maintenant voir affiché « à Poudlard, Serpentard au placard . Diggory et Potter vont nous couvrir d'honneur »  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc râla Malefoy en appuyant dessus espérant le faire changer mais à la place les têtes de Harry et Cédric apparurent ensemble couvertes d'un feu d'artifice  
Harry d'abord bouchebé se retourna perplexe vers moi et je lui envoya un clin d'œil complice avant de partir avec Lila  
Depuis plus aucun badge ne s'affichait dans Poudlard à part sur quelques rare supporter de Gryffondor ou poufsoufle même quelque Serdaigle les portais pour montrer qu'ils soutenais leur école 

Une semaine plus tard les professeurs nous avais autorisé à une sortie à pré au lard le village non loin de Poudlard . Lila et moi avons donc rejoint les jumeaux qui ont décidé de nous servir de guide Ce village était vraiment magnifique . Bien sûr en France nous avons aussi des villages juste pour sorcier mais j'ai très peu l'occasion d'y aller vu la condition moldu de mes parents . Nous sommes d'abord passé devant la boutique de Quidditch ou les garçons s'extasièrent devant le nouveau balai en vitrine  
-Pourquoi les garçons ne doivent toujours voir que par le sport ? Soupira Lila visiblement agacé de passer autant de temps ici  
-Et pourquoi les premières de classes ne doivent toujours penser qu'au livre se moqua George alors qu'elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête  
-Et toi Mia ? Demanda une voix dans mon oreille me faisant sursauter alors que j'étais en pleine lecture des attributs de ce nouveau balai  
-Quoi moi ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Fred qui m'adressa un sourire moqueur  
Pourquoi est ce qu'il et obligé d'être aussi proche de moi ? Non pas que ça me dérange enfin c'est très ... déstabilisant  
-Tu aime le Quidditch ?  
-Bien sûr dis-je directement enfin nous on à pas d'équipe dans notre école comme vous vu qu'on à personne avec qui se battre mais, j'ai toujours adoré. D'après mon prof de vol je suis une très bonne attrapeuse  
-Tu gagne de plus en plus de points de qualité à mesure que je te connais sourit-il . On devrais se jouer un match une fois  
-Pourquoi pas si t'es près à perdre dis-je moqueuse alors qu'il éclata de rire  
-Très bien on verra ça  
-Bon les gars vous venez ? Demanda George prés de la porte  
-Ouai dis-je en suivant les 2 à l'extérieur  
-Bon on va ou maintenant ? Demanda Fred  
-Oh oui il faut que je passe à la libraire dis Lila surexcité en disparaissant dans la boutique non loin  
-Bon quelqu'un à envie de la suivre ? Demandais-je moqueuse . Bien dans ce cas ou on va ?  
-On va te faire découvrir LA boutique qu'il faut connaître me souris George en avançant à coté de son jumeaux  
-Hey les gars retentis une voix alors nous arrivions devant une boutique à la façade rouge  
-Salut Lee souris-je au garçon qui avançais vers nous  
-Alors vous venez faire le plein je suppose ?  
-Bien entendu souris Fred et toi ?  
-Ouai j'ai acheté quelque truc sourit-il . Bon je vous laisse on se voit peut être tantôt  
-Le plein de quoi ? Demandais-je perdu

-Viens me souris George en m'entraînant à l'intérieur  
-Waouh fut la seule chose que je réussi à dire quand j'entras dans la boutique de farce et attrape . Mais c'est dégueulasse pourquoi on pas ça en France nous ? J'ai toujours du imaginer mes blagues moi même, vous trichez enfaîte souris-je aux jumeaux  
-Bien sur que non , on fait avec ce qu'on à  
-Ouai ouai dis-je en commençant à avancer dans les allées  
Presque une demi heure plus tard nous sommes tous les 3 ressortis de là avec des sacs pratiquement plus lourd que nous et nous avons décidé de retrouver Lila au 3 balais  
-Bah enfin j'ai failli attendre dit-elle assise seule à une table . Qu'est ce que vous transporté ? Non enfaîte j'ai pas envie de savoir dit-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répondre  
-Commandez pour moi je reviens , je vais au toilette dis-je après avoir posé toutes mes affaires à table  
Je parcouru le pub jusqu'à arrivé à la porte de laquelle sortirent 3 garçons de 4 éme à Gryffondor je crois  
-Bon Neville demanda l'autre garçon brun tu veux faire quoi après ?  
-Je dois aller me racheter une plume répondis le concerné en passant à coté de moi alors qu'un nouveau mal de tête n'arrive  
«-Alice, Franck souris la jeune femme rousse en ouvrant la porte au jeune couple entrez dit-elle en laissant le passage .  
-Marraine hurla une petite fille en se précipitant vers la jeune femme brune  
-Oh mais voilà la plus belle souris celle-ci en se penchant vers sa filleule  
-C'est Neville ? Demanda la petite fille avec curiosité en montrant le bébé dans les bras de la femme  
-Oui c'est lui sourit-elle attendris  
-Il est aussi petit que Harry souris la fillette . Oh mais vient dit-elle en prenant la jeune femme par la main. Je dois te montrer mon petit frère  
-Elle à l'air de bien s'adapter à sa condition de grande sœur souris Franck en serrant la main de l'autre homme dans la pièce  
-Tu rigole ? Elle en est folle de son frère rigola celui-ci  
-En tout cas c'est gentil à vous de nous avoir invité ça va faire du bien à Neville de prendre un peu l'air  
-Surtout loin de ta mère mon chérie lança Alice moqueuse au dessus du berceau d'Harry »

Je pris une grande inspiration et retrouva enfin une vue normal . Je me retourna ensuite vivement vers le groupe de garçons mais les 3 avais déjà quitté le pub . N'y pensant plus je repris mon chemin vers les toilettes avant de rejoindre mes amis 


	5. Chapter 4 : première tâche

Le soir alors que tout le monde dormais dans le calme du carrosse . J'entendis 2 voix discuter avant de sortir . Prise par la curiosité , je me leva doucement de mon lit afin de ne réveiller personne . Dehors je reconnu l'énorme forme de Madame Maxime accompagné de l'autre forme aussi imposante qu'est celle d'Hagrid . Intrigué, je les suivis vers la forêt interdite . Marchants ainsi pendant de longues minutes je commença à fatiguer mais d'un coup des voix d'hommes retinrent mon attention . Soudain une lumière illumina la scène et je resta bouchebé avant de cogner quelques chose . Mais rien ne se trouvais à coté de moi . Je tendis alors la main pour être sur d'avoir rêvé mais je me fis entraîner d'un coup sous un tissus étrange  
-Harry dis-je en reconnaissant la personne face à moi  
-Chut dit-il en montrant Madame Maxime et Hagrid non loin  
-Mais ils vont nous voir si on reste là dis-je tout bas  
-Non soupira-t-il . On est invisible  
-Invisible dis-je en touchant doucement le tissus au dessus de nous . Ne me dis pas que c'est une cape d'invisibilité ?  
-Si  
-Oh c'est la classe souris-je en observant encore un peu plus le tissus mais une autre lumière me fit revenir à la réalité  
-Des dragons souffla Harry entre ces lèvres tandis que son regard laissa échapper sa peur  
-Je ... tu crois que c'est la première tâche ?  
-Je ne crois pas , je suis sur soupira-t-il  
-Oh fut la seule chose que je réussi à dire  
-Ça va Hagrid ? Retentis une voix devant nous avant qu'un garçon roux ne rejoigne les 2  
-Attend des dragons et un roux ne me dis pas que c'est Charlie Weasley dis-je les sourcils froncés  
-Si affirma Harry  
-Ça devrait bien se passer, maintenant. On leur a fait prendre une potion de Sommeil pour les amener ici. On pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils se réveillent dans le noir et dans le calme. Mais, comme vous avez vu, ils n'étaient pas contents, pas contents du tout…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme espèces ? demanda Hagrid en regardant le plus proche des dragons celui qui était noir avec une expression proche de la vénération.  
-Ça, c'est un Magyar à pointes. Le plus petit, là-bas, c'est un Vert gallois commun, celui qui a une couleur gris-bleu, c'est un Suédois à museau court et le rouge, c'est un Boutefeu chinois.  
Charlie regarda autour de lui. Madame Maxime longeait la palissade en observant avec intérêt les dragons stupéfixés.

-Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir avec elle, Hagrid, dit Charlie, les sourcils froncés. Les champions ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attend. Elle va sûrement avertir la concurrente de Beauxbâtons, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-J'ai seulement pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de les voir, répondit Hagrid avec un haussement d'épaules, en contemplant les dragons d'un air extasié.  
-Vraiment très romantique, comme promenade au clair de lune, fit remarquer Charlie en hochant la tête.  
-Quatre dragons… dit Hagrid. Alors, il y en a un pour chaque champion, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Les combattre ?  
-Simplement réussir à passer devant eux, je crois, répondit Charlie. Nous serons prêts à intervenir avec des sortilèges d'Extinction si les choses tournent mal. Ce sont toutes des femelles. Ils voulaient des mères en train de couver, je ne sais pas pourquoi… En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui tombera sur le Magyar à pointes. Il est aussi dangereux derrière que devant. Comment va Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux  
-Très bien, répondit Hagrid  
-J'espère qu'il ira toujours aussi bien après avoir affronté ça, dit Charlie d'un air sombre, en contemplant les créatures enfermées dans l'enclos. Je n'ai pas osé raconter à ma mère ce qu'il devait accomplir comme première tâche, elle se fait déjà un sang d'encre pour lui. Charlie se mit alors à imiter la voix anxieuse de Mrs Weasley :  
-Comment ont-ils pu le laisser participer à ce tournoi ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Je croyais qu'ils ne risquaient rien, je croyais qu'il y avait un âge minimum ! Elle était en larmes après avoir lu l'article sur lui dans La Gazette du sorcier. Il pleure toujours en pensant à ses parents ! Oh, le pauvre garçon, je ne savais pas !  
Mais d'un coup je me sentis tirer dans l'autre sens  
-Hé Harry attend dis-je en peinant à le suivre . Ou tu vas ?  
-J'ai entendu tout ce que j'avais besoin mais maintenant j'ai quelques chose à faire et toi tu devrais retourner à ton carrosse  
-Hé ho tu va pas me donner des ordres en plus dis-je avant de me heurter à quelque chose de dur qui me fit tomber sur Harry l'entraînant avec moi dans ma chute  
-Ouille ! Qui est là ? s'exclama une voix.  
-Oh nan dis-je sans oser bouger pour ne plus faire un seul bruit . C'était Karkaroff.  
-Qui est là ? répéta Karkaroff d'un ton soupçonneux en scrutant l'obscurité autour de lui.  
Au bout d'une minute environ, Karkaroff sembla croire qu'il avait heurté un animal. Il regardait un peu partout, penché en avant, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un chien. Puis il retourna à l'abri des arbres et avança à pas de loup en direction de l'enclos où étaient parqués les dragons. Lentement, prudemment  
-C'est bon dis-je une fois qu'il fut loin avant de me lever pour ensuite aider Harry à faire de même . Bon et bien je suppose que maintenant Krum va être au courant de l'épreuve aussi, tout comme Fleur  
-Ouai je suppose aussi dis Harry en continuant à avancer  
-Harry ça veux dire que seul Cédric n'est pas au courant c'est complètement déloyale  
-Et alors qu'est ce que je peux y faire ?  
-Tu dois lui en parler  
-Et pourquoi moi ?  
-Vous êtes dans le même camp , vous représentez tout les 2 Poudlard  
-Ouai bon je verrais ce que je peux faire mais surtout ne parle de ça à personne surtout pas aux Weasley . Bonne nuit Mia dit-il avant de disparaître vers le château alors que je le regardais perplexe , qu'est ce qui pouvais bien être aussi urgen du matin ?  
Puis épuisé je regagna mon lit et m'endormis quasiment aussitôt

Je passa les 2 jours suivant à essayer de trouver des sors qui pourrais aider Harry mais rien ne vint alors que celui-ci semblais vouloir m'éviter . Mais j'ai appris qu'il avais quand même tenu Cédric au courant . Et le jour de la première épreuve arriva rapidement . Lila et moi nous rendions dans les gradins prévu pour beauxbâtons . Mais en passant prés d'une porte menant à l'intérieur de l'arène , un garçon en sortis précipitamment avant de foncer dans Lila  
-Oh excuse moi dit-il confus  
-Oh non ce n'est rien ... dis Lila en relevant le regard vers lui avant de rougir légèrement. Je vais bien sourit-elle doucement  
-Tant mieux lui souris le garçon sans non plus la lâcher du regard  
Quand à moi j'observa les 2 moqueuse en reconnaissant Charlie Weasley  
-Hum Lila dis-je enfin après quelques minutes . On devrais y aller non ?  
-Ho heu oui dit-elle en redescendant sur terre . Au fait je m'appelle Lila Dupont  
-Enchanté Lila souris le roux moi c'est Charlie Weasley  
-Weasley dit-elle en levant un sourcil . T'est le frère de Fred et George  
-Hé oui sourit-il amusé . Et tu es ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi  
-Oh Mia Mc Donald souris-je  
-Enchanté bon désolé les filles je dois y retourner j'ai du travail  
-Bien sur on s'en allais justement répondis-je alors qu'il s'éloigna à grand pas sous le regard de Lila  
-T'aime bien les roux toi maintenant ? Rigolais-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule  
-Carrément sourit-elle en mordant dans sa lèvre  
-Allez viens rigolais-je en la traînant vers les gradins  
Nous avons pris place en attendant que Monsieur Croupton ne démarre le tournoi nous expliquant préalablement que les vainqueurs devais réussir à détourner l'attention du dragon afin de voler parmi ces œufs un œuf d'or  
Ainsi les 4 passèrent chacun leur tour . Cedric fit un truc bizarre. Il métamorphosa une pierre qui se trouvait par terre. Il l'a transforma en chien, il voulait que le dragon s'intéresse au chien plutôt qu'à lui. Comme métamorphose,c'était sacrement réussi et ça a failli très bien marcher. Il est arrivé à prendre l'œuf, mais il s'est quand même fait brûler. Le dragon a brusquement changé d'avis et il a décidé qu'il préférait s'occuper de lui plutôt que du labrador. Mais Cedric s'en est quand même sorti. Après, il y eu Fleur. Elle utilisa une sorte d'enchantement pour faire tomber le dragon en transe. Ça aussi, ça a plus ou moins marché. Le dragon s'est assoupi mais il s'est mis à ronfler et il a craché un long jet de flammes qui a mis le feu à sa robe. Heureusement, elle a pu l'éteindre en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette magique. Krum a jeté un sort en plein dans l'œil du dragon . L'ennui, c'est que le dragon avait tellement mal qu'il s'est mis à donner des coups de patte dans tous les sens en cassant la moitié de ses vrais œufs. Les juges lui ont enlevé des points à cause de ça. Selon le règlement, les œufs devaient rester intacts. Enfin le tour d'Harry fur annoncé et je me redressa un peu plus sur mon siège . Oh bien sur j'avais déjà bien suivis le spectacle avant mais j'attendais avec impatience de voir ce qu'Harry avais trouvé . Tout le contraire de Lila qui depuis le début observais à peine les élèves son regard plutôt posé sur un jeune homme roux placé au bord de l'arène . Ces muscles saillant à force de maintenir des dragons par la force des bras et quelques brûlures sur son corps montrais quelques problèmes qu'on pouvais rencontrer avec ces créatures . Mais je décida d'arrêter de me moquer d'elle quand Harry entras à son tour dans l'arène . Après un moment, il appela son ballait et fit la plus belle démonstration de vol que je n'aie jamais vu. Finalement Harry fini à ex æquo avec Krum , 2 éme position se trouvais Cédric et finalement Fleur .  
Le soir malgré notre défaite Madame Maxime demanda aux elfes de nous préparer des mets succulents et nous autorisa à faire une petite fête tant que ça ne dégénérais pas . Bien que cette soirée fut sympathique je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai pu être à la fête des Gryffondor organisé par Fred et George et qui s'annonçait mémorable . Enfin vers 3 heure du matin chacun avais rejoint son lit 

Le lendemain Lila et moi étions les premières arrivé au déjeuner . C'est bien ce que je pensais , les Gryffondor n'étaient pas prêt de se lever. Mais alors que nous discutions joyeusement toute les 2, les hiboux vinrent apporter le courrier et une grande chouette grise se posa devant Lila qui attrapa le parchemin avant de donner un peu à manger à l'animal qui repartis ensuite comblé  
-C'est Dorian dit-elle en lisant la lettre  
-Et que veux ton frère ? Demandais-je en mordant dans mon repas  
-Demi frère dit-elle en me toisant de son regard gris  
-Ouai c'est pareil dis-je en faisant un geste négligé avec ma fourchette  
-Pas du tout objecta-t-elle en soupirant  
Si il y avais bien un sujet sensible avec Lila c'est celui de son père . Sa mère est tombé enceinte d'elle à 17 ans et n'avais jamais révélé sa grossesse à son copain de l'époque. Dans une famille de sang pur c'était une honte d'avoir un enfant hors mariage et ces parents voulais l'obligé à avorter ce contre quoi elle s'était rebellé catégoriquement . Elle à donc élevé Lila seule en lui donnant son nom de famille . Puis 3 ans plus tard elle avais rencontré Will un sorcier issus d'une ligné de sang pur lui aussi et il se sont mariés avant de donner naissance à Dorian . Will avais même voulu adopter Lila pour qu'elle porte son nom et ainsi qu'elle ne sois plus le bébé de la honte mais elle avais refusé catégoriquement . Non pas qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec Will au contraire mais ce n'était pas son père et ça ne le serrais jamais . Lila elle avais besoin de son vrai père au grand damn de sa mère qui ne lui avais jamais rien dis dessus malgré toute tentative d'en savoir plus.  
-Il me dis que rien d'intéressant ne se passe à beauxbâtons en ce moment et que c'est beaucoup trop calme sans nous . Puis il veut savoir comment c'est passé la première épreuve . Je sens qu'il va être déçus  
Ça je ne pouvais que le confirmer . Dorian qui était maintenant en 2 éme année à beauxbatons avais été le plus enjoué de l'école quand il à appris la nouvelle du tournoi mais il à surtout été le plus déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir alors Lila lui avais promis de toujours lui expliquer tout dans les moindres détails  
Mais je vis Lila changer littéralement de couleur en fixant maintenant la grande porte . Je compris rapidement pourquoi en voyant Charlie Weasley y entrer avec ces hommes . Lorsqu'il nous aperçut , il nous adressa un sourire avant de nous rejoindre  
-Salut les filles ça à été l'épreuve hier ?  
-Oh oui déclara directement Lila enfin c'était très impressionnant . C'est très courageux de t'occuper des dragons comme ça  
-Oh ce sont des créatures merveilleuse et tellement incomprises tu sais dit-il en haussant les épaules . Et dites moi n'auriez pas vu mes frères et ma sœur ?  
-Oh non , aucun Gryffondor n'est levé pour le moment . Et je crois qu'avec leur fête hier tu devras encore attendre un moment souris-je  
-Oh dommage dit-il en faisant la moue j'aurai aimer leur dire au revoir  
-Quoi tu repart déjà ? Déclara un peu trop directement Lila  
-Et bien oui après le repas mes hommes et moi devons reconduire ces dragons en Roumanie  
-Oh je vois dis Lila en fixant le sol . Mais tu compte revenir une fois dans l'année ?  
-Probablement sourit-il . J'ai aussi envie d'encourager Harry . Bon je vous laisse je vais manger dit-il en nous adressant un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre ces collègues


	6. Chapter 5 : la blague de Lila

Le mois de Décembre s'installa ainsi peu à peu . Tous le monde ne parlais que de la première tâche . Fleur avais ouvert l'œuf mais à pars hurler dans tout le carrosse il n'avais pas aidé des masses . Harry n'étais plus la tête de Turc de tout Poudlard et il s'était aussi réconcilié avec Ron  
Ce jour là, je revenais d'avoir déposé quelques affaires dans le carrosse pour le dîner quand une foule d'élèves non loin de la grande salle attira mon attention . Jouant des coudes je me fraya un chemin afin de voir ce qui attirais tant de monde . Au milieu du cercle ce trouvais 3 personnes et je fronças les sourcils en reconnaissant Fred, George et Lila  
-Vous voulez vraiment jouez à ça avec moi demanda Lila les bras croisés sur sa poitrine les toisant tout les 2 de son regard clair  
-Ouai c'est exactement ça Dupont répondis Fred moqueur  
-Très bien alors montrez moi que vous êtes capable d'avoir un optimal au prochain devoir de Métamorphose et moi je vous prouve non seulement que j'ai un humour mais qu'il est bien subtil que le votre  
-Marché conclu souris George très confiant  
-Ah Mia justement j'aimerais que tu nous serve d'arbitre souris Fred en se retournant vers moi  
-Pourquoi pas approuvais-je amusé  
-Bien alors que le meilleur gagne souris Lila en avançant vers la grande salle  
-Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez dis-je moqueuse aux jumeaux  
-Allons c'est pas une première de classe qui égalera notre humour  
-Si seulement, Lila m'as déjà aider à quelques rares fois certes mais tout de même pour faire mes blagues et elles n'ont jamais aussi bien marché que quand elle était avec moi déjà qu'on forme un duo merveilleux mais en plus elle à un esprit vif , réfléchi , très malin et surtout très drôle  
-Ouai ouai c'est ce qu'on verra dis Fred en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor à coté de Lila qui lui souriais déjà confiante  
Quelques minutes plus tard Harry , Hermione et Ron vinrent nous rejoindre  
-Justement déclara directement Hermione j'ai besoin de vous  
-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en mordants dans mon morceau de poulet  
-Vous voudriez rejoindre les S.A.L.E  
-Les quoi ? Demandais-je perdu en voyant Harry et Ron m'envoyer un regard désolé  
-La société d'aide à la libération des elfes déclara très solennellement Hermione, c'est inadmissible que c'est pauvres créatures doivent travailler comme des esclaves sans même être payer . Il faut faire changer ça  
-Mais Hermione ça à toujours été comme ça déclara Lila . Les elfes servent les sorciers depuis toujours , ils ne savent rien faire d'autre . Aucun elfe ne voudrais perdre son travail, c'est leur raison de vivre  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas les payer dis Hermione la tête haute  
D'un coté je comprend Lila ayant vécu toute sa vie dans la famille de sang pur de sa mère puis celle de son beau père, elle est servis par des elfes depuis qu'elle est née . Mais je comprend également Hermione venant moi aussi d'une famille moldu .  
-Moi je veux bien signer si tu veux lui souris-je finalement alors que les jumeaux et Lila me regardais avec des yeux ronds  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Hermione visiblement étonné  
-Bien sur, si je peux aider  
-Oh et bien merci me sourit-elle en me tendant une plume et un parchemin sur lequel était noté 3 prénoms, le sien bien sur et Harry et Ron visiblement forcé vu l'air blasé qu'ils affichent  
-Bien maintenant il faut que je trouve d'autres membres sourit-elle en se levant pour aller discuter avec un petit groupe un peu plus loin  
-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça soupira Ron  
-Bah pourquoi pas, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée  
-Oui mais tu ne connais pas Hermione, quand elle à une idée en tête elle n'en démord pas  
-Ouai le mois dernier elle à même fait une gréve de la faim pour lutter contre l'exploitation des elfes confirma Harry  
-Je vois souris-je amusé en fixant Hermione se faire remballer par le 2 éme groupe qu'elle alla voir

Le lendemain Madame Maxime nous avait tous rassemblés avant les cours pour nous parler de quelque chose d'important  
-Bien votre attention s'il vous plaît dit-elle pour avoir le calme . Comme vous le savez noël approche à grand pas . Mais également la tradition du tournoi veut qu'avant noël un bal soit organiser pour rapprocher encore plus les différentes écoles . Nous aurons donc quelques cours de danse d'ici là , les tenues de soirée sont obligatoires et bien sur essayer de trouver des cavalier et cavalière d'autres écoles si possible pour nous montrer sociables tout en bien sur représentant merveilleusement bien notre école . Bien vous pouvez disposer  
-J'en reviens pas , un bal, un vrai bal s'emballa Lila alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre cours . J'ai toujours rêvé dans faire un dans ma vie  
-Bah voilà ton vœu réalisé  
-Oh il va falloir qu'on se trouve des cavaliers . Tu voudrais y aller avec qui toi ?  
-Peu importe dis-je en sentant malgré moi mes joues rougir  
-Oh oh dis Lila d'un ton moqueur. Tu es sûr ? Même pas avec un certain garçon roux qui possède un frère lui ressemblant comme 2 gouttes d'eau  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dis-je d'un ton digne  
-Ouai ouai tu me crois vraiment aussi aveugle ? Mia t'es ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est entrée à Beaubâtons ensemble  
-Va te faire voir dis-je en essayant de la semer  
-Ouai c'est ça chacune son tour et chacune son Weasley à mon tour de bien me moquer de toi dit-  
elle en me suivant comme mon ombre . Je sens que ça va être long , très long  
Heureusement on peut compter sur les cours pour absorber Lila, ce qui me laissa la matinée pour me trouver des excuses . Bon c'est vrai j'aimerais bien y aller avec lui mais si il ne m'invite pas ce ne sera pas la mort après tout nous sommes juste amis. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus en effet alors que nous venions de nous installer pour le repas de midi . D'un coup sans crier gare les assiettes de Fred et George ont littéralement exploser et ils se sont fait entourer d'une fumée quand enfin elle s'est dissipée, j'ai été prise d'un énorme fou rire . Les 2 complètement perdu étaient maintenant habiller des robes bleu des filles de beauxbâtons . J'eus juste besoin d'un regard vers la personne à côté de moi pour comprendre que c'était son œuvre . Mais ce ne fut pas tout . Alors que toute la grande salle était morte de rire , les 2 montèrent sur la table  
-Tu sais Georgie déclara Fred sans visiblement pourvoir contrôler ces paroles . On peut le dire, Lila Dupont est tout de même la sorcière la plus brillante  
-Je dirais même plus, la plus intelligente mais surtout la plus drôle  
-Oh ça oui bien plus drôle que nous 2 réunis  
-Elle à un humour fin et distingué  
-D'ailleurs nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant elle  
Et 2 secondes après ils étaient en train de faire la révérence face à une Lila écroulée de rire  
-Alors ça s'était bas Dupont marmonna George tentant de se défaire du maléfisme  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends pas, il semble qu'il y ai un problème avec ta bouche mon cher George . Au fait ça à été vos devoirs de métamorphose ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse  
Et en s'adressant un regard les 2 soupirèrent avant de déclarer :  
-Très bien nous savons reconnaître notre défaite . Tu as gagné  
-Mia tu en dis quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi  
-Je confirme , Lila l'emporte haut la main . Bon maintenant je crois que tu peux les libérer  
-C'est vrai sourit-elle en sortant sa baguette qu'elle agita vers eux . 2 secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin maîtres de leur mouvement  
-Et pour les vêtements ?  
-Oh je trouve que ça vous va très bien rigola-t-elle avant de déglutir rapidement l'ombre de Madame Maxime venais de se poser sur elle  
-Oh bonjour madame sourit-elle innocemment en se retournant vers elle  
-Dupont avec moi déclara-t-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte  
-Bon vous viendrez à mon enterrement ? Dit-elle en se levant  
-Seulement si on peux venir comme ça déclarèrent Fred et George en montrant leur robe  
-Allez je suis gentille je vous les offres sourit-elle avant de disparaître sur les traces de notre directrice

Quelques jours plus tard le château était en effervescence, en plus de parler de la blague de Lila, tout le monde était obnubilé par le bal et plus particulièrement les filles . N'ayant pas envie de s'enfermer dans le carrosse , Lila et moi avons rejoint la grande salle pour voir Harry discuter avec Hermione , Ron en face d'eux en train de construire un château de cartes  
-Laisse-le tranquille, Hermione, il a bien mérité de se reposer un peu, dit Ron alors que nous arrivions à leur niveau  
-Ce reposée pourquoi ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à coté du roux  
-Pour le mystère de l'œuf nous répondis Hermione cherchant apparemment du soutien pour motiver Harry  
-Fleur à déjà trouvé ? Demanda-t-il intéressé  
-Aucune idée avons-nous répondu en même temps . Tu sais on est pas super proche de Fleur non plus  
-Mais bon pour le moment, la principale, c'est le bal alors vous y aller avec qui ? Demanda Lila surexcité  
-On sais pas encore se renfrogna Ron  
-Oh allons avec toutes les filles dans Poudlard ne me dites pas qu'il n'y à personne que vous voulez inviter ? Demanda Lila curieuse tandis que je vis avec amusement Harry détourné le regard rougissant un peu  
-D'ailleurs toi Harry tu dois absolument trouver quelqu'un affirmais-je tu dois ouvrir le bal  
-Ça va je sais soupira-t-il  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que le château de carte de Ron lui explosa au visage, lui brûlant ainsi les sourcils  
-Bravo, Ron, tu es très bien comme ça… Ça ira à merveille avec ta tenue de soirée ! C'étaient Fred et George. Ils s'assirent avec nous à la table tandis que Ron se tâtait les sourcils pour essayer d'évaluer les dégâts.  
-Ron, on peut t'emprunter Coquecigrue ? demanda George.  
-Non, il est en train de porter une lettre, répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que George veut l'inviter au bal, dit Fred d'un ton narquois.  
-Parce qu'on veut envoyer une lettre, espèce de sombre idiot, dit George.  
-À qui vous écrivez comme ça, tous les deux ? demanda Ron tandis que j'excisais un sourire Lila et moi avions été mise au courant du secret des jumeaux quelques jours plus tôt . Les 2 essayaient de rassembler de l'argent avec divers investisseurs pour après leur 7 éme ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrape ou vendre leurs inventions

-Ne mets pas ton nez dans nos affaires, sinon je te le brûle aussi, répliqua Fred en brandissant sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant. Alors… Vous avez des filles pour vous accompagner au bal ?  
-Pas encore, dit Ron visiblement agacé qu'on lui pose encore la question  
-Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, vieux, sinon il ne restera plus que les moches, dit Fred.  
-Et vous, vous serez avec qui ?  
-Angelina, dit aussitôt Fred, sans la moindre gêne.  
A peine eu-t-il prononcé sa phrase que j'eus l'impression de recevoir un poids dans l'estomac  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu lui as déjà demandé ?  
-Tiens, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, répondit Fred. Il se retourna et s'écria :  
-Oh, Angelina !  
Angelina, qui bavardait un peu plus loin avec Alicia Spinnet, leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?  
Angelina observa Fred comme si elle le jaugeait du regard.  
-D'accord, dit-elle, puis elle reprit sa conversation avec Alicia, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que mon estomac se tordais encore plus douloureusement . Même si j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître, je vis le regard désolé de Lila se poser sur moi  
-Et voilà, dit Fred. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça. Il se leva en bâillant et ajouta :  
-On ferait peut-être bien de prendre un hibou de l'école, George. Viens…  
Ce dernier observa son jumeau d'un regard étrange avant de se retourner vers moi en se mordant la lèvre puis finalement il fini par suivre son frère  
Et tous deux sortirent de la grande salle. Ron cessa de tâter ses sourcils et regarda Harry par-dessus les débris fumants de son château en ruine.  
-Il a raison. On devrait peut-être s'en occuper aussi… de trouver une fille pour le bal. Sinon, on va finir avec une paire de trolls.  
Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation indignée.  
-Une paire de quoi ? Comment tu as dit ?  
-Je préférerais encore me retrouver tout seul que d'y aller avec… Disons avec Éloïse Midgen, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Son acné s'est beaucoup arrangée ces temps derniers. Et elle est très sympathique !  
-Elle n'a pas le nez au milieu de la figure, dit Ron.  
-Ah oui, je comprends, répliqua Hermione avec irritation. Donc, en résumé, tu prendras la plus belle fille que tu trouveras même si c'est la pire des chipies ?  
-Heu… Oui, c'est à peu près ça, admit Ron.  
-Je vais me coucher, lança Hermione d'un ton sec. Et sans ajouter un mot, elle partit  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de mal ? Demanda Ron en la fixant passer la grande porte  
-Ron, un jour il faudra que je te fasse un cours sur la façon subtil de parler aux filles lança Lila moqueuse . Mais pas aujourd'hui je suis crevé . Tu viens Mia  
-Heu ouai approuvais-je toujours l'esprit ailleurs avant de la suivre  
Quand nous nous sommes retrouvées seules dans les couloirs menant à l'extérieur. Je sentis le regard argent de Lila se poser sur moi  
-Mia je...  
-Ne dis rien soupirais-je . C'est pas grave vraiment . J'irais avec quelqu'un d'autre  
-Mais ...  
-N'insiste pas Lila s'il te plaît soupirais-je en m'approchant du carrosse


	7. Chapter 6: la bal de noël

Hello :) oui, je sais j'ai de l'avance pour poster mon chapitre mais n'étant pas la ce week-end je préfère le poster avant . En espérant qu'il vous plaise . A la semaine prochaine :)

Le lendemain malgré le fait que j'essayais de paraître normal, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Du coup pour ne pas m'énerver sur les gens inutilement, j'avais décidé de prendre mes distances et je me promenais seule dans le parc enneiger . Merlin que j'aime la neige, c'était tellement beau . Mais mon attention fut détourner par 2 personnes un peu plus loin . Harry venais d'aborder une élève de Serdaigle Cho Chang il me semble et il lui demandais visiblement pour aller au bal avec elle et vu son regard désolé j'en déduis que la réponse était négative et je ne pu que compatir avec lui  
-Mia ?  
La voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter  
-Oh George souris-je en me retournant vers lui . Ça va ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Moi ça va toujours dis-je en souriant . Tu voulais quelques chose ?  
-Oh ouai enfaîte je voulais te parler du bal. Je sais que tu aurai aimer y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ...  
-Quoi non pas du tout je ...  
-Mia dit-il en m'envoyant un regard moqueur . Fred est mon frère jumeau mais il n'est pas aussi observateur que moi sinon ce n'est pas Angelina qu'il aurai invité  
-Ne me dis pas que t'as parlé avec Lila dis-je suspicieuse  
-Pas besoin dit-il en haussant les épaules . Mais voilà vu qu'on est tout les 2 seuls est ce que ça te dis d'y aller avec moi ? En amis bien sur  
-Tu me prend en pitié ? Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine  
-Bien sur que non . Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à de mal à inviter son amie d'autant plus quand celle-ci est l'une des plus jolies fille de Beauxbâtons  
-Allez vieux charmeur tu m'as conquise dis-je en éclatant de rire . J'adorais aller au bal avec vous monsieur Weasley dis-je en attrapant son bras  
-Vous m'en voyez ravi mademoiselle Mc Donald plaisanta-t-il alors que nous avancions vers le château  
Nous avons ainsi rejoint la grande salle. Voyant Harry assis seul à la table des Gryffondor l'air renfrogné j'entraina George avec moi dans sa direction . Mais je n'eus même pas eu le temps de lui adresser un mot que Ron passa la porte blanc comme un linge Ginny à coté de lui lui parlais asseyant apparemment de le consoler  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? s'inquiéta Harry lorsqu'ils nous ont rejoints.  
Ron leva les yeux vers lui, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait une chose pareille ? dit-il, effaré. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !  
-Quoi ? dit Harry.  
-Il… heu… il vient de demander à Fleur Delacour d'aller au bal avec lui, expliqua Ginny.  
Elle eut l'air de réprimer un sourire, mais continua de tapoter le bras de Ron avec douceur.  
-Tu as quoi ? dit Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! répéta Ron, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Il y avait des gens tout autour d'elle , j'ai dû devenir fou devant tout le monde ! Je venais de la croiser dans le hall d'entrée ,elle parlait avec Diggory et j'ai senti quelque chose qui me poussait… Alors, je lui ai demandé…  
Ron poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il continua à parler, mais on avait peine à comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
-Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un ver de vase. Elle n'a même pas répondu. Alors, tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis réveillé et j'ai pris la fuite.  
-Elle est en partie Vélane, dit Harry. Tu avais raison. Sa grand-mère en était une. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'imagine que tu es passé à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait agir son charme magique pour plaire à Diggory et tu as dû prendre une décharge. Mais, de toute façon, elle perdait son temps avec lui. Il va au bal avec Cho Chang.  
Ron releva la tête.

-C'est elle qui me l'a dit, précisa Harry d'un ton éteint. Je viens de lui demander de m'accompagner…  
Ginny cessa soudain de sourire.  
-C'est fou, dit Ron. On est les seuls à n'avoir personne à part Neville. Devine à qui il a demandé ? À Hermione !  
-Quoi ? dit Harry, soudain distrait de ses sombres pensées par l'étrange nouvelle.  
-Oui, c'est drôle, non ? s'esclaffa Ron dont le visage commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Il m'a raconté ça après le cours de potions ! Il a dit qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, qu'elle l'aidait dans son travail et tout ça, mais elle lui a répondu qu'elle était déjà prise. Ha, ha ! Tu parles ! Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec Neville… D'ailleurs, qui voudrait ?  
-Arrête de rire ! dit Ginny, agacée.  
-C'est vrai Ron intervins-je à mon tour Neville est un garçon charmant . Je suis sur qu'il va trouver une cavalière  
À cet instant, Hermione entra dans la salle et nous rejoint.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
-Oh enfaîte, oh, arrêtez de rire, tous les deux , ils viennent de se faire envoyer promener par les deux filles à qui ils ont demandé de les accompagner au bal ! dit Ginny.  
Harry et Ron cessèrent aussitôt de rire.  
-Merci beaucoup, Ginny, dit Ron avec aigreur.  
-Alors, toutes les belles filles sont prises ? dit Hermione d'un air hautain. Éloïse Midgen commence à être très jolie, non ? Enfin, je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de vous accompagner.  
Mais Ron regardait à présent Hermione comme s'il la voyait soudain sous un tout autre angle.  
-Hermione, dit-il, Neville a raison, après tout : tu es une fille…  
-Quel sens de l'observation ! lança Hermione d'un ton acide.  
-Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir avec un de nous deux !  
-Non, impossible, répondit sèchement Hermione.  
-Allez, arrête, dit Ron d'un air agacé. On a besoin de cavalières, on va avoir l'air vraiment idiot si on n'en a pas, tous les autres en ont…  
-Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, dit Hermione, qui rougissait à présent. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Tu parles ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as dit ça simplement pour te débarrasser de Neville.  
-Ah, tu crois ça ? répliqua Hermione, avec un regard qui jetait des éclairs inquiétants. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que d'autres n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille !  
Ron la regarda, puis il sourit à nouveau.  
-D'accord, d'accord, on sait que tu es une fille, dit-il. Ça te va ? Alors, tu es d'accord pour venir avec nous, maintenant ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impossible ! répondit Hermione avec colère. Je vais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et elle se précipita vers la sortie de la salle.  
-Elle ment, assura Ron en la regardant partir.  
-Non mais tu t'arrête jamais toi soupirais-je en tapant l'arrière du crâne de Ron agacé .  
-Elle à raison affirma Ginny en m'envoyant un sourire de remerciement . Achète toi 2 neurones de temps en temps Ronald Weasley . Et pour ta gouverne sache que Hermione à bien un cavalier  
-Alors, avec qui elle y va ?  
-Je ne te le dirai pas, ça la regarde.  
-Très bien, dit Ron, désemparé. Tout ça devient franchement idiot. Ginny, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Harry et moi, je…  
-Je ne peux pas, répondit Ginny en devenant écarlate. J'y vais avec… avec Neville. Il me l'a demandé quand Hermione lui a dit non et j'ai pensé… Tu comprends, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu y aller du tout, je ne suis pas en quatrième année. Elle semblait totalement déconfite. Je crois que je vais y aller dit-elle en rejoignant la table des Serdaigle afin de s'asseoir à coté d'une blonde l'air un peu ailleurs  
Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?  
-Vous êtes des idiots voilà ce qui leur prend dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Mais ... mais balbutia Ron ça veux dire qu'on est sûrement les derniers à n'avoir pas de cavalières . George ? Dit-il en regardant son frère d'un regard suppliant  
-Désolé mon vieux souris celui-ci . Mais j'y vais avec Mia  
-Harry il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche soupira-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutais pas , son regard était porté sur des jumelle l'une à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serdaigle  
-Attends-moi ici, dit-il à Ron en se précipitant vers elles

Comme quoi les idiots s'en sorte toujours . Les 2 ont accepté leur sauvant ainsi les fesses . Lila quand à elle avais aussi trouvé un cavalier . Drake un garçon blond de 7 éme à Beauxbâtons, gay, mais elle avais accepté directement . Elle aussi n'y allais que pour profiter de la soirée entre amis de toute façon  
Peu à peu le jour de noël arriva enfin . Je me suis réveiller surexcité avant de bondir sur Lila  
-Je te hais le jour de noël tu sais ça ? Soupira-t-elle en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête  
-Moi aussi je t'aime dis-je moqueuse mais viens . Les cadeaux sont là  
Je finis par la traîner de force hors de son lit et après avoir râler environ10 minutes, elle consentis à rejoindre les autres élèves entasser devant le grand sapin de la salle à manger  
-Mia, il y à un cadeau de tes parents et toi aussi Lila nous souris Caroline une fille de notre chambre en nous tendant les 2 paquets  
Je découvris avec joie que mon père m'avais quelque uns de ces gâteaux dont lui seul à le secret et ma mère m'avais offert quelques vêtements de quoi refaire ma garde robe moldu mais un cris de surprise attira mon attention vers Lila debout à coté de moi tenant une robe bleu nuit magnifique devant elle  
-C'est la robe de bal de ma mère pour son bal quand elle était en dernière année . Elle me l'offre à mon tour . Mais regarde ça Mia dit-elle émerveiller en retournant la robe dans tous les sens . C'est une pur merveille qui dois valoir une fortune  
-Tu va être magnifique ce soir lui souris-je . Dommage vraiment que Drake sois gay sinon tu lui aurais fait tourner la tête dis-je moqueuse  
-Ouai , ouai allez viens on devrais aller manger . Il parais que les elfes de Poudlard se surpasse le jour de noël  
-Ah le jour ou ton estomac ne te dirigera pas sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche rigolais-je en la suivant  
-C'est ça ouai rigola-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup dans le bras . Arrivé à la salle commune, un groupe se fit plus remarquer que les autres par des pulls en laine les même avec chacun la lettre de le prénom dessus  
-Vous lancez une nouvelle mode ? Demanda Lila moqueuse en s'asseyant à coté des Weasley , Harry et Hermione  
-Ceci Dupont est l'emblème de notre famille il n'y à pas de noël sans les pulls de notre mère nous souris Fred  
-Moi je trouve ça très mignon au contraire  
-On est idiot, on aurais dû en demander 2 pour vous fit remarquer George  
-Non c'est gentille dis-je en souriant . Votre mère ne nous connais même pas ce serais de l'abus  
-Dommage qu'elle ai quand même décidé d'en faire dans ce cas souris Fred en nous tendant chacune un paquet . C'est le problème d'être amies avec des Weasley  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop gentille . On ne peux pas accepter dis Lila gêné  
-Allons elle serais outré que vous en les preniez pas  
-Bon mais à la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard vous nous aiderais à lui trouvez à cadeau prévins-je en regardant les 4 Weasley qui approuvèrent en nous souriant  
Ces pulls sont des purs merveilles par Merlin j'aurai pu porté ça tout les jours . C'est chaud, doux et confortable . J'ai de plus en plus de respect pour cette Madame Weasley déjà que c'est une mère hors norme pour élever toute la fratrie Weasley , c'est une super couturière et en plus une super cuisinière . Nous avons ainsi passé la journée avec les jumeaux à jouer dans la neige , à boire des chocolats chaud, bref une vrai journée de noël. Mais en fin d'après midi nous avons abandonné les garçons pour partir nous préparer pour le Bal

Lila comme prévu était magnifique dans sa robe , elle avait attaché ces cheveux en un chignon compliqué tout à fait ravissant et je l'avais aidé à se maquiller de manière à faire ressortir ces yeux argenté . De mon coté j'avais mis une robe noir bustier assez longue, j'avais légèrement bouclé mes cheveux et je m'étais maquillé très légèrement. Quand l'heure du bal arriva enfin, nous sommes sortis Lila accroché au bras de Drake et moi marchant à coté d'eux . Dans le hall, nous avons rejoint les jumeaux . En nous apercevant George me souris tandis qu'une étrange lumière passa dans les yeux chocolat de Fred  
-Et Freddy fait gaffe celle là c'est ma cavalière lui lança George moqueur mais assez fort pour que je l'entente et que je le fusille du regard  
-Ouai ouai dis Fred en détournant le regard afin d'accueillir Angelina .  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou si c'était un effet de lumière mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avais un peu rougis  
-J'ai une cavalière encore plus ravissante que je le pensais me souri George en me tendant finalement son bras  
-Mais vous êtes très chic aussi monsieur Weasley rigolais-je m'y accrochant .  
2 autres élèves arrivèrent juste à coté de nous et je du me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire face à la tenue de Ron. Le pauvre pourquoi Fred et George doivent être très classe et lui doit porter... cette chose . Puis je souris en voyant Harry se tordre nerveusement les mains  
-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas souris-je en posant une main amicale sur son épaule  
-Ouai c'est juste que ... j'aime vraiment pas danser soupira-t-il et là devoir danser devant tout le monde  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tu sera très bien d'ailleurs voilà ta cavalière souris-je en voyant les jumelles Patil descendre les escalier . Padma grimaçant légèrement en voyant la tenue de Ron.  
Enfin les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par le professeur Karkaroff. Krum était en tête du groupe, accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille  
-Mia dis Lila la bouche grande ouverte c'est Hermione  
-Quoi mais ...  
Effectivement c'était bien elle, plus magnifique que jamais accroché au bras du joueur de Quidditch La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.  
-Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Parvati, le visage rayonnant, rajusta ses bracelets. Harry et elle nous dirent : « À tout à l'heure »puis s'avancèrent parmi la foule qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le professeur McGonagall, qui portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge et avait accroché une affreuse couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Écosse, autour de son chapeau, leur demanda d'attendre à côté de la porte pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils devaient y pénétrer à leur tour, les uns derrière les autres, lorsque leurs camarades seraient installés à leurs tables. Je sentis donc George m'entraîner vers la salle magnifiquement décoré et nous avons pris place sur l'une des tables avec Lila, Drake, Fred et Angelina  
Enfin les portes se rouvrir sur les champions . Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies en tête . Davies paraissait si émerveillé d'avoir été choisi comme cavalier par Fleur qu'il ne cessait de la contempler d'un air admiratif. Cedric et Cho . Harry et Parvati et enfin Hermione et Krum . Je du mordre assez violemment dans ma lèvre pour éviter une nouvelle fois d'éclater de rire . Ron ayant reconnu Hermione avais perdu toute couleur et avalais difficilement sa salive. les filles du fan-club qui épiait Krum dans la bibliothèque passèrent devant eux en jetant à Hermione des regards dégoûtés. Pansy Parkinson, au bras de Malefoy, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle la reconnut et Malefoy lui-même sembla incapable de trouver une insulte à lui lancer . Les champions et leur cavalier avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à la table sur l'estrade avec les professeurs , le ministère et un garçon, qui si j'ai bien compris était Percy Weasley l'assistant personnel de Croupton  
Quand tous le monde fut assis, les plats succulents arrivèrent dans les assiettes en or et je passa un très bon repas . Angelina est une fille vraiment sympa tout de même . Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler mais il se trouve que nous avons plein de points communs  
A la fin du repas, les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux très longs et étaient vêtues de robes noires qui avaient été savamment déchirées en divers endroits. Elles prirent leurs instruments et les champions se rassemblèrent au milieu de la piste de danse . Harry était bien sur le plus stressé de tous mais Parvati semblais très bien le guider. Les premiers à les rejoindre furent le Dumbledore et Mc Gonagal et je ne pu que sourire en les voyant danser ensemble, suivant leur exemple plusieurs élèves commencèrent à affluer sur la piste . Parmi eux Neville et Ginny et je vis Ginny faire la grimace, chaque fois que Neville lui marchait sur les pieds . Mais le plus drôle fut quand même Hagrid et Madame Maxime. Lila et moi avons pris un moment pour nous remettre de notre fou rire . Enfin calmé je vis un bras se poser devant mon regard  
-Tu veux danser ? Me souris George debout devant moi  
-Avec joie dis-je emballé en avançant vers la piste de danse bientôt suivis par les 4 autres  
Après 2 chansons plutôt calme ou George m'avais fait beaucoup tourner, les Bizzare sister's se mirent à jouer des morceaux plus rythmé et je m'amusa beaucoup à danser avec George, Lila, Drake , Angelina et Fred  
Enfin après plus d'une demi heure je m'éclipsa à bout de force pour aller prendre un truc à boire  
-Très belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Lança une voix dans mon dos alors que je me trouvais face à une table  
Directement je fit demi tour pour me retrouver face à Charlie Weasley  
-Hey Charlie lui souris-je qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Dumbledore nous à inviter pour nous remercier de notre aide pendant la première épreuve . Mais nous venons seulement d'arriver  
-Oh et tu as une cavalière ?  
-Je danserai sûrement un peu avec Ginny dit-il en haussant les épaules et toi pourquoi pas si tu accepte  
-Je suis déjà prise par un autre Weasley dis-je en faisant la moue mais je dois pouvoir m'arranger dis-je moqueuse . Et avec Lila dis-je innocemment  
-Oh dit-il légèrement gêné . Elle est là ?  
-Bien sur prés de tes frères là-bas montrais-je alors que Drake s'amusait à la faire tourner la faisant à chaque fois éclater de rire. Si ça peu te rassurer dis-je en voyant son regard . Son cavalier est gay. Tu devrais l'inviter pour une danse tout de même . Bon je dois y retourner lui souris-je avant de disparaître dans la foule

Au moment ou je rejoint justement les 5, les slows commencèrent  
Angelina emballé entraîna directement Fred tandis que George l'air de rien m'invita aussi à danser . Après une danse j'entendis dans mon dos la voix de Charlie  
-Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière le temps d'une danse ? Demanda-t-il poliment à Drake  
-Bien sur . J'allais justement me chercher à boire souris le blond  
-Charlie ? Demanda Lila étonné  
-Salut souris le concerné avant de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence ici  
A la fin de cette danse là je vis un peu plus loin que Drake avais trouvé une nouvelle occupation auprès d'un garçon plutôt mignon et Lila semblais de toute façon avoir oublié qui était son réel cavalier rigolant joyeusement avec Charlie .  
Soudain la voix de George dans mon oreille me rappela à la réalité  
-Et les gars dit-il en regardant Fred et Angelina ça vous dis d'échanger un peu les couples  
-Pourquoi pas dis Angelina emballé avant d'attraper en souriant la main de George  
-Bon il semblerais que vous soyez ma nouvelle cavalière miss Mc Donald  
-Pas trop déçu ? Demandais-je moqueuse  
-Oh non au contraire dit-il alors qu'à nouveau cette étincelle repassa dans son regard. Son regard qui par Merlin est beaucoup trop troublant  
-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Demandais-je finalement  
-Merveilleuse et toi ?  
-Plutôt pas mal approuvais-je  
puis sans rien dire, je posa doucement ma tête sur son épaule profitant de son contact . Malheureusement la dernière danse arriva trop rapidement à mon goût et nous avons dû commencer à nous rassembler vers la sortie

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on te raccompagne jusqu'au carrosse ? Demanda Angelina alors que nous sortions de la grande salle  
-Non c'est gentil, je vais attendre Lila . Allez vous coucher  
-Bon et bien bonne nuit me souris Fred avant de monter les escaliers menant vers la tour des Gryffondor avec les 2 autres  
Une fois seule, je souris en voyant Lila encore en pleine conversation avec Charlie . Mais d'un coup des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention  
-Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir ! criait Hermione.  
Ses cheveux étaient défaits et les traits de son visage déformés par la fureur.  
-Ah ouais ? répliqua Ron en criant aussi fort qu'elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ?  
-La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre.  
Ron ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau  
-Ça suffit tous les 2 aller vous coucher rugit-elle tandis qu'ils obéir docilement  
Quand Harry et Ron eurent disparu à l'étage d'en haut, Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'escalier et je l'entendis avec peine se mettre à pleurer  
-Hey Hermy dis-je en m'installant doucement à coté d'elle  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de rester digne  
-J'attendais Lila et je vous ais entendu . Hé dis-je en frottant maternellement son dos . Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des états pareil . Tu n'est responsable de rien. Tant que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Krum c'est le principale  
-Oui probablement dit-elle peu convaincu  
-Oui c'est sur, les garçons Weasley sont des idiots aveugle dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie ce qui lui fit échapper un petit rire  
-Pourtant je croyais que toi tu y avait été avec George  
-Ouai mais c'était peut être pas celui que j'attendais  
-Oh dis Hermione en reniflant doucement. T'as probablement raison . Les Weasley vont nous rentre folle  
-je confirme lança une voix devant nous et le temps de comprendre Lila s'affala à coté de nous  
-Je croyais que ça se passais bien avec Charlie pourtant  
-Oui il est vraiment adorable mais on dirais qu'il ne décroche jamais de ces dragons . Comment veux tu qu'il y ai une place pour une relation dans sa vie avec ça  
-C'est peut être à toi de lui prouver qu'il n'y à pas que ça dans la vie lui souris-je  
-Probablement dit-elle en fixant le mur vide devant nous . Tandis qu'Hermione et moi faisions de même perdu dans nos pensées . Malgré tous je ne pu qu'être amusé du ridicule de la situation . 3 filles désespéré par ces stupides roux . C'est tout de même un peu pathétique 


	8. Chapter 7: Rita Skeeter

-Ce prof est vraiment horrible soupira George en se laissant tomber sur le banc en face de moi avec son jumeau  
-De qui tu parle ? Demandais-je intrigué  
-De Rogue répondis Fred . J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui ils nous détestais encore plus que d'habitude  
-C'est peut être normal souris George amusé . Après tout j'ai été au bal avec sa protégé et toi aussi t'as dansé avec elle dit-il à son jumeaux  
-Arrêtez avec ça, je ne suis pas la protégé de Rogue  
-Ouai ouai personne en dehors de quelques Serpentard n'as d'aussi bons point que toi  
-Parce que j'adore les potions tout simplement  
-Arrête Mia, Rogue t'adore personne ne pourras le nier ce qui est assez dégouttant d'ailleurs dis Fred en faisant une grimace  
Je leva alors les yeux au ciel sans rien rajouter  
-Au fait ou est Lila ?  
-Oh en bibliothèque avec Hermione  
Mais à peine eus-je fini ma phrase que les 2 apparurent suivi de Ron et Harry  
-C'est horrible bonne femme je jure que si je met la main dessus pesta Hermione en se laissant tomber à coté de moi  
-De qui tu parles ? Demandais-je intrigué ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi énervé  
-De ça me dis Ron en me tendant l'un des exemplaires de la gazette des sorciers

« L'ERREUR GÉANTE DE DUMBLEDORE  
Albus Dumbledore, l'excentrique directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, n'a jamais hésité à confier des postes d'enseignant à des personnages très controversés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Au mois de septembre dernier, il a ainsi engagé, comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol Œil », l'ex-Auror dont la réputation de maniaque de la baguette magique n'est plus à faire. Une décision qui a fait lever plus d'un sourcil au ministère de la Magie, compte tenu de la tendance bien connue de Maugrey à attaquer férocement quiconque a le malheur de faire un mouvement un peu brusque en sa présence. Pourtant, Maugrey Fol Œil nous paraît fort aimable et doué d'un grand sens des responsabilités, comparé au personnage à demi humain qui a été chargé par Dumbledore d'assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Rubeus Hagrid, qui avoue avoir été expulsé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, occupe depuis cette date les fonctions de garde-chasse de l'école, un poste ou plutôt une sinécure créé spécialement pour lui par Dumbledore. L'année dernière, cependant, Hagrid a usé de sa mystérieuse influence sur le directeur de Poudlard pour se faire attribuer une fonction supplémentaire, celle de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, en dépit des nombreux candidats mieux qualifiés qui auraient pu assurer cette charge. La silhouette massive et peu rassurante, le regard cruel, Hagrid a profité de cette autorité nouvellement acquise pour plonger dans la terreur les jeunes gens qui lui sont confiés, en les obligeant notamment à subir les attaques d'une succession de créatures particulièrement horrifiantes. Pendant que Dumbledore fermait les yeux, plusieurs élèves de Hagrid ont été blessés, parfois même mutilés, en suivant ces cours qui, de l'aveu de certains, sont « proprement effrayants ».  
« J'ai été attaqué par un hippogriffe et mon ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse, nous a déclaré Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Tout le monde déteste Hagrid, mais nous avons trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. » Hagrid n'a cependant aucune intention de mettre un terme à sa campagne d'intimidation. Au cours d'une conversation avec un reporter de La Gazette du sorcier, le mois dernier, il a reconnu qu'il élevait des créatures auxquelles il a donné le nom de « Scroutts à pétard », un très dangereux croisement entre des Manticores et des crabes de feu. La création de nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques est, bien entendu, une activité que le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques surveille habituellement de très près. Mais il semble que Hagrid ne se sente nullement concerné par de telles restrictions. « Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu », a-t-il déclaré avant de changer précipitamment de sujet. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, La Gazette du sorcier a désormais la preuve que Hagrid n'est pas comme il l'a toujours prétendu, un sorcier de pure souche. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas un humain de pure souche. Sa mère, nous pouvons aujourd'hui le révéler en exclusivité, n'est autre que la géante Fridluva dont on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement. Brutaux, assoiffés de sang, les géants se sont tellement entre-tués au cours du siècle dernier que leur espèce a fini par s'éteindre. Les quelques individus qui subsistaient ont rejoint les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ont été responsables des plus effroyables tueries de Moldus qui ont eu lieu sous son règne de terreur. Alors que la plupart des géants qui s'étaient mis au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient tués par les Aurors en lutte contre les forces du Mal, Fridluva, elle, parvenait à s'échapper. Il est possible qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans l'une des communautés de géants qui existent encore dans les montagnes de certains pays étrangers. Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en juge par les extravagances de ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il semblerait que le fils de Fridluva ait hérité du tempérament brutal de sa mère. Curieusement, on dit que Hagrid aurait noué d'étroits liens d'amitié avec le garçon qui a mis fin au pouvoir de VousSavez-Qui , obligeant ainsi la propre mère de Hagrid, ainsi que tous les autres partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, à s'enfuir ou à se cacher. Harry Potter ignore peut-être la vérité sur son « grand » ami mais Albus Dumbledore a sans nul doute le devoir de veiller à ce que Harry Potter, tout comme ses condisciples, soit averti des dangers que présente la fréquentation des demi-géants. »

-Comment ça tout le monde déteste Hagrid dis-je outré en finissant a lecture . Hagrid est un gros nounours, il n'y à pas plus gentille que lui . Qui à écris ces horreurs ?  
-A ton avis soupira Lila  
-Rita Skeeter me répondis Hermione ces yeux lançant des éclaires  
-Celle qui avais déjà écris l'article sur vous 2 ? demandais-je en fixant Harry et Hermione qui approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête  
-Quelle garce . Et comment vas Hagrid ?  
-On en sais rien m'avoua Harry . Il s'est enfermé chez lui et son cours est donné par une nouvelle pour le moment  
-Le pauvre soupirais-je .  
Malheureusement Hagrid ne donna pas signe de vie pendant toute la semaine qui suivis et bien vite la nouvelle sortie à Pré au lard arriva . Arrivé là-bas les jumeaux Lila et moi avons d'abord bien entendu été chez Zonko sous le regard émerveillé de Lila qui n'y était encore jamais allé , puis nous avons fait le plein de bonbons chez honeydukes . Enfin pour nous réchauffer un peu de la chaleur plutôt basse du mois de janvier, nous avons décidé de nous rendre aux 3 balais . Seulement avant de passer la porte je me stoppa net  
-Oh non dis-je tandis que les 3 regard se posais sur moi . J'ai oublié quelques chose . Les garçons vous sauriez m'aider ? Lila tu veux bien aller réserver une place en attendant ?  
-Bien sur approuva-t-elle en disparaissant dans le pub tandis que je traînais les jumeaux un peu plus loin  
-Bon qu'est ce que tu as oublié ? Me demanda George  
-Rien enfaîte j'avais besoin de vous parler loin de Lila . Il faut que vous m'aidiez . Demain c'est son anniversaire et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir  
-Un anniversaire me souris Fred je crois que tu as frappé à la bonne porte . On va organiser la plus belle fête de sa vie  
-C'est vrai vous feriez ça ?  
-Bien sur demain emmène là à 20 h à la salle commune de Gryffondor on s'occupe du reste  
-Comment je vais y entrer ?  
-On te donnera le mot de passe répondis George comme si c'était logique  
-Bien on devrais retourner prés d'elle avant que ça ne devienne suspect . Et oh dis-je en faisant apparaître 3 sacs faussement remplis . Pour que notre départ paraisse plus vrai leur souris-je  
De retours au 3 balais , je vis Lila assise avec Harry , Ron et Hermione

-Hello souris-je en m'asseyant à coté d'eux  
-Tiens, tiens, dit Ron en regardant vers la porte.  
Rita Skeeter venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée de son photographe bedonnant. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe jaune banane et ses ongles très longs étaient recouverts d'un vernis rose vif. Elle alla chercher des consommations au bar et tous deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour aller s'asseoir à une table proche, sous notre regard noir à tous. Elle parlait vite et semblait très satisfaite de quelque chose.  
-… n'avait pas l'air très content de nous rencontrer, tu ne trouves pas, Bozo ? Pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec une bande de gobelins accrochés à ses basques ? Il dit qu'il leur fait visiter le village… Quelle idiotie… Il a toujours été incapable de mentir convenablement. Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? On devrait peut-être faire notre petite enquête ? Imagine un peu : Déshonneur pour l'exdirecteur des sports magiques, Ludo Verpey… Pas mal comme accroche, tu ne trouves pas ? Il suffit de dénicher une histoire qui aille avec…  
-Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? lança Harry d'une voix forte. Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lorsque Rita Skeeter le reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses.  
-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te joindre à…  
-Je ne m'approcherais pas de vous-même avec un balai de trois mètres, répliqua Harry, furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à Hagrid ? Rita Skeeter haussa ses sourcils soulignés d'un épais trait de crayon.  
-Nos lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité, Harry, je ne fais que mon…  
-On s'en fiche qu'il soit un demi-géant ! s'écria Harry. Il n'y a strictement rien à lui reprocher ! Le pub était devenu soudain silencieux. Derrière le bar, Madame Rosmerta les observait sans se rendre compte que la cruche qu'elle était en train de remplir d'hydromel débordait. Le sourire de Rita Skeeter sembla s'effacer légèrement puis s'élargit à nouveau, comme si elle l'avait raccroché à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec son sac en peau de crocodile et en sortit sa Plume à Papote.  
-Et si tu me parlais un peu du Hagrid que tu connais, Harry ? dit-elle. De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut du père, pour toi ? Hermione se leva d'un bond, la main crispée sur son verre de Bièraubeurre comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade.  
-Vous êtes horrible ! dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne, tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui, même sur Ludo Verpey…  
-Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et ne parle pas sans savoir, répliqua froidement Rita Skeeter, avec un regard féroce. Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Verpey des choses à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête… Ce qui leur ferait peut-être du bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la tignasse d'Hermione.  
-Venez, on s'en va, dit Hermione. Sans se e faire redire, nous sommes tous sortis, suivis du regard par les autres clients. Avant de refermer la porte, je jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi. La Plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter glissait précipitamment d'un bord à l'autre d'un morceau de parchemin posé sur la table.  
-Maintenant, c'est à toi qu'elle va s'en prendre, Hermione, dit Ron d'un air inquiet tandis que nous remontions la rue d'un pas vif.  
-Qu'elle essaye ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante, en tremblant de rage. Je vais lui montrer, moi ! Il paraît que je suis une petite sotte ? Très bien, elle va me le payer ! D'abord Harry, puis Hagrid…  
-Il ne faut pas mettre Rita Skeeter en colère, dit Ron, mal à l'aise. Je parle sérieusement, Hermione, elle va dénicher quelque chose sur toi…  
-Mes parents ne lisent pas La Gazette du sorcier, elle ne me fait pas peur et je n'irai pas me cacher ! assura Hermione en marchant en grandes enjambées  
A réfléchir , je n'avais jamais vu Hermione aussi en colère et je devais avoué que cette Hermione rebelle me plaisait beaucoup  
-Et Hagrid ne va pas se cacher non plus ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser impressionner par cette pâle imitation d'être humain ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !  
Elle nous entraîna au pas de course le long de la route, franchit le portail encadré de sangliers ailés et ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous fumes arrivés devant la cabane de Hagrid. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, mais on entendais Crockdur aboyer.  
-Hagrid ! cria Hermione, en martelant la porte à coups de poing. Hagrid, ça suffit ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! Hagrid, sortez de là, vous êtes en train de… La porte s'ouvrit. Il était t… dit Hermione qui s'interrompit aussitôt en se retrouvant face à face avec… Albus Dumbledore.  
-Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Nous… heu… nous voulions voir Hagrid, dit Hermione d'une voix devenue soudain timide.  
-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Mais pourquoi restez-vous dehors ? Entrez donc.  
-Ah… heu… oui, d'accord, balbutia Hermione. Elle entra dans la cabane et nous la suivirent Hagrid était assis à sa table sur laquelle étaient posées deux grandes tasses de thé. Il paraissait anéanti. Il avait le visage marbré, les yeux gonflés et ses cheveux, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, n'avaient jamais été aussi hirsutes. On aurait dit un enchevêtrement de fils de fer.  
-Bonjour, Hagrid, dit Harry. Hagrid leva les yeux vers lui.  
-'jour, dit-il d'une voix très rauque.  
-Je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un peu de thé, dit Dumbledore en refermant la porte. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la remua d'un geste négligent. Aussitôt, un plateau à thé apparut dans les airs ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteaux. Le plateau se posa de lui-même sur la table et tout le monde s'assit. -Est-ce que par hasard vous avez entendu ce que Miss Granger a crié tout à l'heure, Hagrid ? dit Dumbledore après un instant de silence. Hermione rosit légèrement, mais Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire et poursuivit :  
-À en juger par la façon dont ils ont essayé de défoncer la porte, ces jeunes ont toujours envie de vous voir.  
-Évidemment qu'on a envie de vous voir ! dit Harry en regardant Hagrid. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que ce qu'a écrit cette grosse truie de Skeeter… Excusez-moi, professeur, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
-J'ai eu un soudain accès de surdité et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire, Harry, répondit Dumbledore en se tournant les pouces, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

-Heu… Je… reprit Harry d'une voix contrite, je voulais simplement dire… Enfin, Hagrid, comment pouvez-vous penser que nous attachons la moindre importance à ce que cette… cette femme… a écrit sur vous. Deux grosses larmes jaillirent des yeux noirs de Hagrid et coulèrent lentement dans sa barbe en broussaille.  
-Voilà la preuve vivante de ce que je vous disais, Hagrid, commenta Dumbledore, qui continuait de fixer attentivement le plafond. Je vous ai montré les innombrables lettres de parents qui se souviennent de leurs années d'école et me font savoir en des termes dénués de toute ambiguïté que, si jamais l'idée me venait de vous renvoyer, ils auraient deux mots à me dire…  
-Il y en a d'autres, dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque, d'autres qui ne veulent pas que je reste…  
-Écoutez, Hagrid, si vous tenez absolument à susciter une approbation universelle, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez contraint de rester très longtemps enfermé dans cette cabane, répliqua Dumbledore qui le regardait à présent d'un air très sérieux pardessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Depuis que je suis devenu directeur de cette école, il ne s'est pas passé une seule semaine sans que je reçoive au moins un hibou pour protester contre la façon dont j'assure cette fonction. Alors, que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Que je me barricade dans mon bureau et que je refuse de parler à quiconque ?  
-Vous… vous n'êtes pas un demi-géant ! dit Hagrid d'une voix éraillée.  
-Bon ça suffit maintenant Hagrid explosais-je , on s'en fiche de quel espèce vous êtes . Ce qui compte c'est qui vous êtes réellement  
-C'est vrai confirma Lila. Le regard des autres on s'en fiche  
-Hagrid, regardez qui j'ai comme famille ! s'exclama Harry avec fougue. Regardez un peu les Dursley !  
-Judicieuse remarque, fit observer le professeur Dumbledore. Mon propre frère, Abelforth, a fait l'objet de poursuites pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur une chèvre. C'était dans tous les journaux, mais est-ce qu'Abelforth est allé se cacher ? Non, pas du tout ! Il a gardé la tête droite et a vaqué à ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien n'était ! Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il sache lire, sa bravoure n'avait donc peut-être rien à voir là-dedans…  
-Revenez faire vos cours, Hagrid, dit Hermione à voix basse. Revenez s'il vous plaît, vous nous manquez. Hagrid avala avec difficulté. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau dans sa barbe et Dumbledore se leva.  
-Je refuse votre démission, Hagrid, et je veux que vous repreniez votre travail lundi prochain, dit-il. Je vous donne rendez-vous à huit heures et demie dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi. Soyez-y sans faute. Je vous salue tous les 8.  
Dumbledore quitta la cabane en s'arrêtant simplement un instant pour caresser Crockdur. Hagrid enfouit son visage dans ses mains, de la taille d'un couvercle de chaudron, et se mit à sangloter. Hermione lui tapota le bras et Hagrid finit par relever la tête, les yeux rougis.  
-Un grand homme, Dumbledore…, dit-il, un grand homme…

-Bon alors c'est d'accord ? Demandais-je vous revenez faire vos cours  
-Oui Hagrid intervint George . Nous vous revoulons comme professeur  
-Et pour que nous vous demandions ça c'est que nous vous aimons bien ce qui est très rare pour un professeur confirma Fred  
-Oui c'est sur le seul en dehors de vous qu'on à bien aimé c'était Lupin et pourtant c'était un loup-garou . Ça ne compte pas tout ça  
un nouveau mal de tête m'envahis  
« -tonton Remus ça va ?  
-Oui oui ne t'en fait pas lui souris affectueusement l'homme épuisé  
-Dis je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sur  
-J'ai entendu papa et maman parler de loup-garou . C'est vrai ? Tu en est un, comme ceux qu'il y à dans les histoires ?  
-Oui c'est vrai . C'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps ce soir Parce que le temps d'une nuit je vais devenir u monstre  
-Non ! Hurla la fillette le faisant sursauter . Tu n'est pas un monstre dit-elle fermement . Tu est mon gentil tonton Remus et c'est tout. J'ai lu dans une histoire que les méchants c'était ceux qui voulais attraper le loup. Pas le loup . Moi je sais que tu n'est pas un monstre tu me crois hein ? Dit-elle en se serrant contre lui  
-Oui je te crois dit-il attendris »  
-Mia ça va ?  
Le regard inquiet de Fred est perçant vers moi  
-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas , ça m'arrive assez souvent ces temps-ci  
-Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs dis Lila . Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller voir madame Pomefresh  
-Non ça va je vous assure . Bon Hagrid dis-je en fixant l'homme . Vous revenez alors  
-Je ... c'est d'accord dit-il timidement  
-Parfait souris-je . Bien on devrais vous laisser  
Et Lila, les jumeaux et moi sommes partis le laissant en compagnie du trio

Le lendemain, comme prévu , j'obligea Lila à bien s'habiller puis je la traîna dans les couloirs  
-Est ce que par merlin tu va me dire ou on va ?  
-Non surprise souris-je en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame à qui je donna le mot de passe  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là demanda Lila en voyant le passage s'ouvrir  
-Entre tu verras lui souris-je alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer le trou  
-Surprise !  
-Qu'est ce que . Sale fouine rigola-t-elle en me donnant un coup das le bras . T'était obligé de leur dire  
-Bien sur souris George en nous rejoignant avec Fred . Un anniversaire ça se fête  
-Vous êtes des idiots mais je vous adore quand même tout les 3 nous sourit-elle  
-Bon c'est pas le tout de ça mais il est temps de faire la fête hurla Fred à tout les élèves présent qui approuvèrent d'un cris de joie commun  
D'un coup de baguette, George démarra une radio moldu  
-Vous avez vraiment géré souris-je à Fred tandis que George emmena Lila observer le banquet qu'ils avaient prévu  
-Nous aurais tu sous estimé ?  
-Je n'aurai pas oser dis-je en éclatant de rire . La nourriture vous avez fait comment ?  
-Rien de plus facile quand on sais comment entrer dans les cuisines et que les elfes t'adore  
-Tant de modestie souris-je . Et la bierre-au-beurre  
-On connais un passage qui mène jusqu'au 3 balais  
-Ingénieux souris-je  
-Bon si on allais se servir à boire ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant par la main pour m'entraîner vers le bar improvisé  
Heureusement il ne remarqua pas le léger empourprement de mes joues à ce contact  
-Dans un mois tu est sur ? Retentis la voix de George un peu plus loin de nous  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à dans un mois  
-L'anniversaire de Mia souris Lila  
-Quoi et tu ne comptais pas nous le dire ? Demanda Fred  
-C'est pas très important vous savez  
-Bien sur que si c'est important . Tu va être majeur . Ça se fête et dignement me souris George  
-Vous n'êtes pas obligé dis-je légèrement gêné  
-Oh que si me souris Lila chacune son tour ma veille  
-Ouai veille entre nous c'est quand même toi la plus âgé rigolais-je  
-Ouai ben la veille à envie de s'amuser sourit-elle en entraînant de force George sur la piste de danse  
-Madame ? Me demanda Fred en me tendant son bras dans un geste très exagéré qui me fit rire  
-Monsieur souris-je en m'y accrochant avant de partir vers la piste  
La soirée fut vraiment très bien et comme promis un mois plus tard ils m'avaient réservé une fête tout aussi épique si pas plus 


	9. Chapter 8 : 2 éme tâche

bonjour :)

Comme la fois dernière je ne serais pas là ce week end et je préféré poster mon chapitre tôt

P.S ne me tuez pas pour la fin :)

Le lendemain essayant de nous remettre de notre gueule de bois, nous airions tout les 4 dans les couloirs comme des zombis jusqu'à tomber sur le professeur Mc Gonagal  
-Messieurs Weasley savez-vous ou se trouve votre frère ?  
-Lequel ? demanda George  
-Le seul encore scolarisé voyons dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Oh non aucune idée  
-Bien alors si vous le voyez, soyez gentils de me l'amener et miss Granger aussi  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Fred  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner  
-Il doit être à la bibliothèque répondis Lila évasivement  
-Ron à la bibliothèque mais bien sur se moqua George  
-Elle n'as pas tord, nous sommes la veille de la 2 éme épreuve et Hermione et lui doivent sûrement aider Harry à se préparer  
-Bien dans ce cas, on qu'à aller voir dis Fred en haussant les épaules  
Arrivé à la bibliothèque, nous avons parcouru les allés jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hermione ne parviennent à nos oreilles  
-Ce livre ne sert à rien, dit Hermione en refermant d'un coup sec les Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite. Qui donc aurait envie de faire des frisettes à ses poils de nez ?  
-Moi, ça me plairait assez intervint Fred . C'est un bon moyen de faire parler de soi, non ?  
Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête en même temps vers nous .  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ron.  
-On te cherchait, répondit George. McGonagall veut te voir et toi aussi, Hermione.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.  
-Sais pas… mais elle avait l'air assez sinistre, dit Fred.  
-On est chargés de vous emmener dans son bureau, dit George.  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry qui devint pâle  
-On se retrouve dans la salle commune, dit Hermione qui se leva en même temps que Ron  
tous deux avaient l'air très inquiet. Apporte autant de livres que tu pourras, d'accord ?  
-D'accord, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.  
Et tandis que Lila et les jumeaux entraînais les 2 chez Mc Gonagal, je resta planter la , à fixer Harry avec peine  
-C'est à propos de la 2 éme tâche ? Dis-je en venant m'asseoir à coté de lui  
-Oui soupira-t-il  
-Et qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?  
-Nager sous l'eau pendant 1h  
-Oh pas facile, tu permet que je t'aide un peu ?  
-Tout aide sera la bienvenue dans une situation aussi désespéré  
-Allez faut pas perdre espoirs, je suis qu'il y à un moyen  
-Tu en vois un toi ?  
-Je connais quelques sors mais c'est du niveau de 7 éme moi-même je serais incapable de les faire alors les apprendre pour demain impossible  
-Ouai du coup ça m'aide beaucoup soupira-t-il  
-Allez on va bien trouver quelques trucs dans ces livres dis-je avec un sourire en mettant un devant moi pour commencer à le feuilleter  
-Pourquoi tu m'aide encore ? Demanda Harry après une heure de recherche  
-Pourquoi je ne le ferrais pas ? Souris-je  
-Bah je ne sais pas , t'es de beauxbâtons , tu n'est pas sensé aider l'un des champion de poudlard  
-Pourquoi ? Je m'en fiche de qui gagne . T'es le plus jeune Harry, tu pars avec un désavantage certain . Donc autant te donner de l'avantage autrement  
-Merci me sourit-il avant de replonger dans son livre et de nouveau ma vue se brouilla

«-Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les 2 ? souris l'homme en entrant dans la pièce  
-Je lis l'histoire des 3 frères à Harry  
-Tu sais lire ? s'étonna t-il  
-Oui maman m'as appris  
-Oh je vois, ça ne m'étonne pas . Tu es aussi intelligente qu'elle . Tu veux bien me la raconter à moi aussi ?  
-Bien sur sourit-elle fière tandis que son père s'assit en face d'elle en prenant le petit Harry sur ces genoux »  
Ma vue redevint peu à peu normal . Je me frotta alors les yeux et décida de me reconcentrer sur les recherches  
Seulement toujours pas de solution lorsque ce fut l'heure de fermeture de la bibliothèque  
-Hé maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Harry complètement dépité  
-Ne t'inquiète pas lui souris-je t'as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité ?  
-Bien sur  
-Va la chercher. On retourne à la bibliothèque tout de suite  
Et sans se le faire redire, il montas dans son dortoir la chercher avant de nous envelopper tout les 2 avec  
«-Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda la petite fille émerveillé  
-Ahah rigola son père en réapparaissant . Enfaîte ceci est une cape d'invisibilité . Tu veux l'essayer ?  
-Oh oui dit-elle surexcité  
Son père se plaça alors à coté d'elle et les enveloppa tout les 2 du tissus  
-On est invisible ?  
-Viens lui sourit-il en l'entraînant vers un miroir  
-Whaou dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux . Alors on est vraiment invisible . J'adore cette cape  
-Moi aussi rigola son père . Ne le dis pas à ta mère mais c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu faire de nombreuses blagues à Poudlard et quand vous serez en age d'y entrer vous aussi . Je te l'offrirai à toi et ton frère  
-Je pourrais faire plein de blagues avec ?  
-Bien sur mais tu ne dis pas à ta mère que c'était mon idée  
-Promis rigola la fillette »  
-Mia ? Ça va ? Demanda Harry face à la porte de la bibliothèque  
-Oui oui . On devrais se dépêcher dis-je en poussant la porte avant d'allumer ma baguette d'un lumos  
2heure du matin , 3 heure du matin . Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourde . Mais je tiens bon . Pour Harry . D'ailleurs un coup d'œil à coté de moi et je constata qu'il c'était endormis sur l''un des livres . Avec un petit sourire, je fit apparaître une couverture que je lui plaça maternellement sur les épaules  
Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui m'obligeais à tant materner ce garçon . Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avec personne mais avec Harry, il y avait un lien étrange que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre  
Doucement, je lui retira ces lunettes et les posa à coté de lui avant de me remettre au travail . Mais Quelques heures plus tard je sursauta en entendant un petit « pop » à coté de moi

-Qui es tu ? Demandais-je en fixant de mes yeux fatigués le petit elfe qui venais d'apparaître  
-Je suis Dobby madame  
-Tu n'est pas obligé de m'appeler madame souris-je mais enchanté Dobby, je suis Mia  
-Mademoiselle Mia à l'air très gentille, Dobby l'aime déjà  
-Merci souris-je . Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
-Dobby dois parler avec Harry Potter  
-A quel propos ?  
-L'épreuve commence dans 10 minutes  
-Merlin dis-je en fixant ma montre tu as raison. Harry ... Harry réveille toi dis-je en le secouant  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant ces lunettes  
-Harry Potter doit se dépêcher ! couina Dobby. La deuxième tâche commence dans dix minutes et Harry Potter…  
-Dix minutes ? croassa Harry. Dix… Dix minutes ? Il regarda sa montre. Dobby disait vrai. Il était neuf heures vingt.  
-Dépêchez-vous, Harry Potter ! s'écria Dobby en tirant Harry par la manche. Il faut descendre au bord du lac avec les autres champions, monsieur !  
-Il est trop tard, Dobby, dit Harry d'une voix désespérée. Je n'accomplirai pas cette tâche, j'en suis incapable…  
-Harry Potter accomplira la tâche ! couina l'elfe. Dobby sait que Harry Potter n'a pas trouvé le bon livre, alors Dobby a trouvé pour lui !  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste la deuxième tâche…  
-Dobby sait, monsieur ! Harry Potter doit plonger dans le lac et trouver son Whisky…  
-Trouver mon quoi ?  
-Il doit reprendre son Whisky au peuple des sirènes !  
-Un Whisky ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Votre Whisky, monsieur, le Monsieur Whisky qui a donné à Dobby son pull-over !  
Dobby tira sur le pull violet et rétréci, made in Weasley qu'il portait par-dessus son short.  
-Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Tu veux dire Weasley ? Ron Weasley ? Ils ont capturé Ron ?  
-Ce qui est le plus cher à Harry Potter, monsieur ! dit Dobby. Et après l'heure écoulée…  
-Renonce à tout espoir, récita Harry, frappé d'horreur. Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard… Dobby… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-Il faut manger ceci, monsieur, couina l'elfe. Il sortit de la poche de son short une boule qui semblait constituée d'un enchevêtrement de queues de rats grises et gluantes. Juste avant de plonger dans l'eau, monsieur. Ce sont des Branchiflores !  
-Des branchiflores . pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt . Dobby t'es génial dis-je en embrassant le crâne du petit elfe qui remua ces oreilles de plaisir  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Harry en regardant la boule.  
-La Branchiflore permettra à Harry Potter de respirer sous l'eau, monsieur !  
-Dobby, dit Harry d'un ton frénétique, tu es sûr de ça ? .  
-Dobby en est absolument sûr, monsieur, répondit l'elfe d'un air très sérieux. Dobby entend des choses, monsieur, c'est un elfe de maison, il va partout dans le château pour allumer les feux et laver par terre. Dobby a entendu le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Maugrey, ils parlaient de la prochaine tâche, dans la salle des professeurs… Et Dobby ne laissera pas Harry Potter perdre son Whisky !  
Harry se leva d'un bond, fourra sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, glissa la Branchiflore dans sa poche puis sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, Dobby et moi sur ses talons.  
-Dobby doit très vite retourner aux cuisines, monsieur ! cria l'elfe. On a besoin de Dobby là-bas. Bonne chance, Harry Potter, bonne chance, monsieur !  
-À plus tard, Dobby ! lui lança Harry. Il courut le long du couloir et descendit les marches quatre à quatre.  
-Bonne chance Harry dis-je alors que nous arrivions prés du lac . Je dois rejoindre les gradins mais tout va bien se passer  
-Merci dit-il avant de disparaître au pas de course

-Oulah t'as une mine affreuse dis Lila alors que je pris place à coté d'elle  
-Je te remercie  
-T'était ou ? Je sais que tu n'est pas rentré de la nuit  
-J'aidais Harry  
-Évidemment . J'aurai du me douter que tu n'aurai pas laisser tomber ton petit protéger la veille de son épreuve . Alors il à trouver ?  
-Oui à la dernière minute mais c'est bon  
-Tant mieux sourit-elle avant que la voix de Verpey nous interrompe

-Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… deux… trois ! Aussitôt, sa voix résonna de la surface du lac jusqu'aux tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée. Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Sans regarder ce que faisaient les autres champions, Harry enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, sortit la Branchiflore de sa poche, la fourra dans sa bouche et entra dans l'eau  
Krum avait choisi d'utiliser un sors de transformation en requin et Fleur et Cédric un sors de tête en bulle . Après quelques instants Fleur dus abandonner la tâche , le premier à ressortir fut Cédric avec Cho suivis de Viktor avec Hermione mais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry qui apparu bien plus tard avec Ron et Gabrielle la petite sœur de Fleur qui s'empressa de la serrer contre elle inquiète  
Dumbledore, accroupi sur le rivage, était en grande conversation avec ce qui paraissait être le chef des êtres de l'eau, une sirène à l'aspect particulièrement sauvage et féroce. Dumbledore émettait les mêmes cris perçants que les êtres de l'eau lorsqu'ils s'exprimaient à l'air libre. De toute évidence, il parlait les langues aquatiques. Enfin, il se releva, se tourna vers les autres juges et dit :  
-Je demande une réunion du jury avant de donner les notes. Les juges se rassemblèrent aussitôt, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey résonna derrière eux et les fit sursauter. Dans les tribunes, la foule se tut aussitôt.  
-Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions : Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée par des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les tribunes. Mr Cedric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti. Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les rangs des Poufsouffle Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-sept points. Mr Viktor Krum, reprit Ludo Verpey, a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points. L'air très supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit de toutes ses forces.  
-Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore, poursuivit Verpey. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien. La plupart des juges et Ludo Verpey lança alors à Karkaroff un coup d'œil féroce pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Verpey. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions  
Et peu à peu les gradins commencèrent à se vider . En chemin je vis les champions rejoindrent le château et je souris en serrant Harry contre moi  
-T'as réussi lui souris-je félicitation  
-Je n'aurai rien su faire seule . Merci de m'avoir aider  
-Je n'ai rien fait finalement . Celui qu'il faudra remercier c'est Dobby  
-Ouai je pense qu'à la prochaine sortie à pré au lard , je lui achèterais des paires de chaussettes pour tout les jours de l'année  
-Judicieux choix rigolais-je  
Et bien sur une telle Victoire mérita bien des jumeaux de faire une de leur fête épique à laquelle Lila et moi avons bien sur été invité .

« -Et qui c'est elle ? Demanda la petite fille assise sur les genoux de sa mère à feuilleté un album photo  
-C'est ta grand-mère , la maman de ton papa, elle s'appelait Euphémia  
-Comme moi s'étonna la fillette  
-Oui comme toi, ton papa l'aimais beaucoup tu sais . Quand elle est partis , il n'as plus souris jusqu'à ce que tu vienne au monde . A ce moment là il à su que tu serais son nouveau rayon de soleil dans sa vie et il t'as donné le prénom de sa mère  
-Tu crois que papa m'aime autant qu'il aimais sa maman ?  
-Bien sur ma chérie mais ce n'est pas pareil »  
Je me réveilla en sursaut et Lila à coté de moi fit un énorme bond  
-Enfin j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à te réveiller se moqua celle-ci . On déjeune dans 10 minutes  
-Je n'ai pas faim dis-je en me levant d'un bond  
-Mia tu vas ou ?  
-Chercher des réponses répondis-je en sortant en trombe du carrosse . Je me précipita ainsi dans le château et failli foncer dans quelqu'un  
-Vous chercher quelqu'un miss Mc Donald ? Me souris Dumbledore  
-Oui vous , j'ai à vous parler . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis que je suis ici, j'ai des visions bizarre et j'ai l'étrange impression que vous y être pour quelques choses  
-Bien, je savais que ce moment arriverais . Venez avec moi dit-il gentiment avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau  
-Prévenez Severus de me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît demanda-t-il à l'œuvre qui approuva avant de disparaître  
-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue devrais nous rejoindre ? Demandais-je perdu en le suivant vers son bureau  
-Il fait partis des réponses que vous chercher  
-Comment ça ? demandais-je  
-Vous aller vite comprendre dit-il en passant la porte de son bureau  
Une pièce très grande et spacieuse avec plein d'objet intriguant . Mais ce qui attira bien plus mon attention fut le magnifique phœnix posé tranquillement sur son perchoir . Je ne pu résister à l'envie de m'approcher de lui pour lui caresser doucement la tête  
-Je vois souris Dumbledore . Votre frère l'aime beaucoup également  
-Mon frère ? De quoi parlez-vous . Je suis fille unique professeur  
-La vérité va être un très grand chamboulement pour vous me dit-il très sérieusement  
-Vous m'avez fait demander ?  
Le professeur Rogue venais de passer la porte et il se figea en remarquant ma présence  
-Oui Severus . Il semblerai que le moment sois venu  
-Le moment sois venu de quoi ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Le moment de vous rendre vos souvenir dis gentiment le directement en posant sa main sur mon front


	10. Chapter 9 : souvenirs

Bonjour à tous :) je sais que ce chapitre sera un peu "hors contexte" mais je trouve que c'est important de revenir sur le passé pour comprendre l'histoire de Mia . Bonne lecture :)

«-Evans souris James en se retrouvant face à elle dans le poudlard express. Tu es préfète hein dit-il en fixant son insigne sur sa poitrine . Rien d'étonnant à ça .  
-Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir Potter, mais Remus . On devrais se rendre au compartiment des préfet  
-Bien sur dis le châtain en passant à coté de James . Je vous rejoint tantôt les gars dit-il à ces 3 meilleurs amis avant de suivre Lily  
-Merci de ne pas leur avoir dis avant que j'avais été nommé préfète avec toi dis doucement Lily tandis qu'ils parcourais les couloirs  
-Pas de quoi . Tu aura déjà assez de remarques pendant l'année par rapport ça  
-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux être ami avec lui Remus, il est détestable  
-Non, c'est juste que James ne te montre que c'est mauvais coté de lui . Mais il est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir . Crois moi il n'est pas que l'être imbu de sa personne que tu connais  
-Mais je ne demande qu'a te croire Remus vraiment

-Lily ou tu vas ? Demanda Alice couché dans son lit en voyant sa meilleure amie encore habiller et prête à sortir à 23 h  
-C'est mon tour de surveillance ce soir soupira la rousse . Je risque de ne pas rentrer avant un moment  
-Oh je vois, dans ce cas j'irais voir Franck souris la brune  
-Et pas de bêtise dis la rousse en lui tirant la langue tandis que sa meilleure amie éclata de rire en lui envoyant un coussin dans la tête  
Après cela elle quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor et commença à parcourir les couloirs . Un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos. Elle maintient la pression sur sa baguette . Elle détestais les nuits de pleine lune , ça ne la rassurais jamais vraiment . Finalement un gros «BOUM» la fit sursauter et elle rejoint le couloir concerné .  
-Peeve pesta-t-elle en voyant toutes les armure renverser Qu'est ce que l'esprit frappeur de l'école avais le don de l'agacer et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle est devenu préfète  
Finalement, elle rangeât tout le bazar d'un coup de baguette et continuas sa ronde. Mais en passant devant la grande porte d'entrée un bruit étrange attira son attention dehors . Son stupide courage de Gryffondor lui dis cependant qu'elle devais aller voir et elle ne pu résister à la tentation . Elle avança prudemment dans le parc avant de se figer . Face à elle se trouvais un loup les crocs sortie et les yeux rivé sur elle prêt à lui sauter à la gorge . Non pas un loup, un loup garou . Elle était perdu , sa baguette ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité actuellement et courir n'aurais servis à rien, il l'aurai rattrapé bien trop simplement . Soudain le loup démarra au quart de tour et elle ferma les yeux de désespoir . Elle allais mourir , ou se faire transformer elle aussi sans pouvoir rien faire . Mais au moment ou tout semblais perdu, elle se retrouva propulser douloureusement sur quelques choses . Le temps de reprendre ces esprits et elle se voyais avancer . Des bois couvrant sa vue . Un cerf sortis de nul pars l'avais soulevé avec force d'un coup de bois pour la mettre sur son dos avant de partir en courant . Un coup d'œil en arrière et elle se figea à nouveau . Le loup était à leur poursuite. Le cerf accéléra le pas . Mais elle poussa malgré elle à cris en voyant la créature bondir sur eux et planter ces crocs dans la patte arrière du cerf qui tomba sous son propre poids . Le loup reporta ensuite son attention sur Lily mais d'un coup , un chien noir bondis sur celui-ci et l'entraîna de force dans la forêt . Le cerf dans un effort surhumain se remis sur ces pattes et repartis faiblement vers le château mais à quelques mètres de celui-ci, il s'effondra à nouveau . Lily inquiète voulu s'occuper de l'animal blessé mais elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'a la place du cerf , se trouvais actuellement un garçon  
-Potter dit-elle faiblement le voyant bien trop pale, sa jambe saignant abondement  
-Plus tard pour les questions tu veux bien ? Dit-il faiblement  
-Mais la morsure tu ...  
-Allons Evans dit-il en grimaçant de douleur pour la meilleure élève de l'école tu me déçois . Tu sais bien qu'en sa forme animal , un animingus ne peux pas être transformer si il est mordu

-D'accord . Mais tu doit te faire soigner rapidement viens dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever  
-Non ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie dit-il paniqué  
-Mais Potter tu...  
-S'il te plaît, ramène moi à la salle commune dit-il en la suppliant du regard  
-Mais il te faut des soins  
-Je sais mais personne ne doit être au courant pour ma condition C'est important fait moi confiance  
-Je ... très bien capitula-t-elle avant de le traîner à travers les couloirs . Mais ça devint rapidement difficile . James se laissant de plus en plus aller sa force le quittant et il pesais son poids sur les épaules de la jeune fille  
Heureusement le portrait de la grosse dame apparu enfin et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune tout le monde dormais déjà  
-Potter comment tu vas faire pour te soigner ? Demanda-t-elle en le posant doucement dans l'un des canapé  
-Tu veux devenir médicomage n'est ce pas ? Dit-il faiblement  
-Bien sur mais ...  
-Alors je serais ton premier patient  
-Tu n'y pense pas dit-elle horrifié  
-Il n'y à pas d'autre solution  
Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, elle reposa ensuite son regard vers sur lui  
-Ne meurs pas je te préviens dit-elle en disparaissant rapidement par le portrait . Avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard des produits de l'infirmerie plein les mains  
-Ça ne va pas être très agréable dit-elle en grimaçant voyant la plaie d'un peu plus prêt  
-Sinon ce ne serais pas drôle dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie  
Et doucement, elle se mit à l'œuvre , nettoyant et désinfectant tout avant de se mettre à recoudre prudemment sous les gémissement de James  
-Voilà dit-elle en reculant . Normalement ça devrais être bon  
-Merci beaucoup dit-il doucement  
-Tu m'as sauvé la vie , c'est bien le moins que je pouvais faire  
-A ce propos . Tu ne dois en parler à personne  
-Tu me crois idiote ? Tu crois que j'ai envie que Remus se fasse exclure ?  
-Comment ? Dit-il en relevant la tête, les yeux écarquiller  
-Je sais calculer Potter les sois disant disparition de Remus à chaque pleine lune pour aller sois disant voir sa mère malade, sa fatigue constante et surtout ses cicatrices . Ça fait un moment que j'avais compris ce qu'il était . Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? Sirius et toi avez décidé comme d'habitude de jouer avec le feu en faisant joujou avec un loup garou ?  
-Tu n'y est pas du tout dis James offusqué . Si on à choisi de devenir animingus c'est pour Remus . Ces pleines lune sont plus supportable quand nous sommes avec lui . Ainsi on peut le soutenir et d'ailleurs Peter l'as fait avec nous aussi, c'est un rat c'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'y à pas porté attention ce soir  
-Vous avez fait ça pour lui  
-Ça à l'air de t'étonner que je puisse faire un truc par gentillesse  
-Bah plutôt  
-Je te remercie dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un petit sourire  
-Tu devrais aller te reposer  
-Pas tant que Sirius et Peter ne sont pas rentrer objecta-t-il  
-Bien dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui . Dans ce cas je reste avec toi . Quoi ? Dit-elle en voyant son regard interrogateur . Il faut bien que je veille sur mon patient  
-Evans promet moi de ne pas parler à Remus de ce qu'il m'as fait  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il culpabiliserais encore plus . Il se considère déjà bien assez comme un monstre . Pas la peine d'en rajouter . Je t'assure qu'il n'as jamais blessé personne avant . Nous restons toujours loin des endroits contenant des humains  
-Mais ce soir il à flairé mon odeur et ça la rendu fou comprit-elle  
-Ça à rendu fou le loup en lui pas lui . Tu sais bien qu'il ne te ferais jamais de mal  
-Bien sur Remus ne ferais jamais de mal à personne . Je te promet que je ne lui dirais rien  
-Merci 

Lily parcourais les couloirs seule lorsqu'elle surpris une conversation au coin de l'un d'eux  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus Rogue . Tant que tu ne t'allieras pas au maître tu resteras faible . Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne conquère le monde  
-Pour ça il devras d'abord battre Dumbledore  
-Dumbledore ce moqua l'un des garçons . Ce faible ne gagnera jamais . Tu t'inquiète juste pour ta sang de bourbe n'est ce pas ?  
-Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de Lily  
-Mais ouvre les yeux . Elle te met en danger . Et elle mourra comme tout ceux de son espèce  
-Il me faut plus de temps pour réfléchir soupira Severus  
Alors quand entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami Lily s'enfuie en courant les larmes aux yeux

-Dites vous 2 si je vous dérange vous me le dites rigolas Lily assise contre à arbre à lire tranquillement un livre  
-Désolé dis Alice gêné en arrêtant d'embrasser Franck afin de reposer sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci  
Lily souris malgré elle . Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne elle avait toujours connu Alice en admiration devant Franck et quand enfin en 4 éme celui-ci lui avais avoué qu'il l'aimais aussi , ils ne se lâchaient plus .  
Elle n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu un couple aussi amoureux que ces 2 là . Mais parfois c'était un peu oppressant d'être seule avec eux .  
Mais ces pensées furent coupés par des éclats de voix un peu plus loin dans le parc . Relevant la tête elle vit un amas d'élèves un peu plus loin et en parfaite préfète, elle se leva pour aller voir la raison de se rassemblement . Au milieu du cercle, James baguette tendu regardais Severus couché par terre des bulles de savons sortant de sa bouche et sa baguette gisant plus loin , Sirius hilare derrière James , Peter à coté de lui qui se contentais d'observer en souriant et Remus assis plus loin à lire observais la scène gêné sans pour autant intervenir  
-Potter hurla Lily en arrivant à son niveau. Laisse le tranquille  
Ce dernier se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire arrogant  
-Ça va Evans ?  
-Laisse le tranquille répéta-t-elle en répriment l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure  
James pris un temps de réflexion avant de répondre calmement :  
-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant avec lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Un gloussement se propagea alors parmi la foule d'élève autours d'eux et les yeux de Lily lancèrent des éclaires  
-Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'est qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante Potter . Laisse le tranquille  
-C'est d'accord à condition que tu accepte de sortir avec moi Evans . Allez ...sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur ce cher Sevrillo  
-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi même, même si je n'avais plus que le choix entre toi et un calamar géant  
-Pas de chance Cornedrue dis Sirius en se retournant vivement vers Rogue. Oh attention  
Severus venais de récupérer sa baguette et un éclair fendis l'espace jusqu'à James et bien vite, une entaille s'ouvrit sur sa joue. Mais en un clin d'œil James riposta et Severus se retrouva pendu par les pieds  
-Fait le descendre hurla Lily  
-Mais certainement  
Le Serpentard s'écrasa lourdement au sol mais se releva très rapidement . Seulement Sirius fut plus rapide  
-Pétrificus totalus  
-Laissez le tranquille dis Lily en sortant sa baguette  
-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.  
\- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !  
James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.  
\- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !  
Ah cet instant Lily se figea  
-Très bien, je ne m'en mêlerais plus à l'avenir et si j'étaie de toi, je laverais mon caleçon Sevrilus  
-Fait tes excuses à Evans rugit James d'une voix menaçante sa baguette pointé vers Severus  
-Je ne veux pas que tu l'oblige à s'excuser ! S'écria Lily en se tournant vers lui . Tu es aussi mauvais que lui  
-Quoi ? Jamais je ne t'aurai traité de ... tu-sais-quoi  
-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavane avec ton stupide vif d'or, tu jette des maléfice à tous ceux que tu n'aime pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire ... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflé. Tu me fait VOMIR  
Finalement elle tourna les talon et pleine de rage Lily partis en courant n'entendant pas Alice lui courir après pour la rattraper

-Je suis désolé  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Lily soupira Severus  
-Épargne ta salive  
-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de sang de bourbe ça m'as seulement ...  
-Échappé ? Il est trop tard . Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucunes de mes amies ne comprenais pourquoi j'acceptais de te parler . Toi et tes chers amis mangemorts ... Tu vois, tu ne le nie même pas .Tu ne nie pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir . Vous avez hâte de rejoindre tu sais qui n'est ce pas ?  
Il ouvris la bouche et la referma sans laisser sortir un mot  
-Je ne peux plus faire semblant . Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne  
-Non... écoute, je ne voulais pas ...  
-Me traiter de sang de bourbe . Mais tu traite de sang de bourbe tous les gens qui sont de la même naissance que moi Severus . Pourquoi serais-je différente ?  
Puis sans un mot elle fit demi tour et s'en alla les larmes au yeux . Elle venais tout de même de perdre son meilleur ami 

Couché dans son lit à observer le plafond , James soupira pour la énième fois . 3 mois , ça faisait exactement 3 mois que Evans ne lui avais plus adressé la parole . Avant elle lui parlais au moins pour lui hurler dessus mais là plus rien , elle l'ignorais parfaitement et ça lui faisais de plus en plus mal . D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne . Il n'avais jamais eu d'yeux que pour elle . Depuis qu'il l'avais rencontré, sans aucune raison, cette fille l'avais envoûté . Et il était le seul à comprendre cette passion qu'il lui portait . Même Sirius qui pourtant l'avais toujours compris mieux que personne ne cessais de lui répéter que des filles bien plus jolies , moins bizarre et surtout moins sérieuse qu'elle n'avais d'yeux que pour lui mais il s'en fichais . Avec les autres filles il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour les séduire mais dés que Lily était dans les parages, il se comportais comme un parfait crétin. Et maintenant il avais tout gâché  
-James ?  
Un coup à la porte vint interrompre ces pensées  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ces coudes  
-Est ce que ça va ? Tu n'est pratiquement pas sortis de ta chambre aujourd'hui s'inquiéta sa mère  
-Oui j'avais juste... besoin de réfléchir  
-Je vois , encore cette Lily ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant à coté de lui  
Décidément sa mère le connaissait trop bien . Depuis tout petit il avait été plus que proche d'elle et il était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce sois .  
Euphémia Potter en plus d'être d'une grande douceur et d'une grande générosité , était d'une grande beauté , elle ressemblais d'ailleurs beaucoup à son fils avec ces longs cheveux noir de gaie et ces grand yeux noisettes . Les seules choses que James avait hérité de son père était ces cheveux en pétard et sa mauvaise vue l'obligeant à porter des lunettes  
Pour toute réponse James hocha finalement la tête et sa mère passa une main affectueuse sur sa joue  
-Vas y raconte moi  
Après avoir expliqué toute cette année à sa mère , elle le regarda d'abord d'un regard de désaccord pour la partie ou il martyrise Rogue puis elle soupira  
-Je vois . Déjà tu ne crois pas qu'il serais temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec ce Rogue ? Je sais que vous avez tout les 2 vos tords mais avec la guerre dehors pas la peine d'envenimer les choses  
-Mais maman il va de toute façon devenir un mangemort  
-Qui te le dis ?  
-C'est un Serpentard et il ne traîne qu'avec de futur mangemort et enfant de mangemort  
-Ce n'est pas avec des clichés que nous ferons avancer les choses James et tu le sais bien et ensuite pour cette Lily . Essaye déjà par arrêter de la malmener dit-elle avec un petit sourire . Tu va finir par la rendre folle et essaye de t'excuser  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple soupira-t-il  
-Mais tout n'est pas toujours aussi compliqué que tu le pense

-James ? Retentis la voix de son père en bas  
-Oui ? Répondis celui-ci  
-Tu veux bien descendre s'il te plaît  
-J'arrive dit-il en se relevant suivis de sa mère avant de rejoindre les escaliers  
En bas de ceux-ci, il aperçut Sirius grimaçant en se tenant les côtes , son œil droit enflé commençant à devenir mauve et sa lèvre ouverte  
-Sirius . Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Oh mon père dit-il comme si c'était normal  
Et une haine énorme montas en James . Encore ces parents, depuis tout petit Sirius recevais des coups plutôt violent d'abord pour sois disant le forger avec une bonne éducation ensuite parce qu'il protégeais son petit frère de ces propres coups . A son entré à poudlard c'est pour avoir été le déshonneur de leur famille en étant à Gryffondor et maintenant c'est parce que Sirius n'était plus un petit garçon apeuré et qu'il se permettais de leur répondre  
-Je l'ai enfin fait James dis Sirius doucement coupant le blanc qui venais de s'installer dans la pièce . Je suis parti de chez moi . Je les déteste tous avec leur sois disant supériorité de sang pur . Je ne fais pas partis de cette famille , je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais fait partis mais ... soupira-t-il  
-Mais ?  
-Regulus dit-il en relevant son regard vers lui . J'ai essayer James vraiment . J'ai voulu l'emmener avec moi pour le protéger mais il est effrayer . Ma mère à réussi à lui faire avaler ces fausses valeurs  
-Tu ne peux plus rien pour ton frère Sirius . Il à choisi son camps et ce n'est pas le même que le notre  
-Je ne savais pas ou aller. J'ai bien pensé à ma cousine Andromeda, mais elle à déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça avec sa fille de 3ans, Nymphadora. Alors...  
-Tout va bien répondis Euphémia en se rapprochant du garçon la dépassant largement d'une tête . Tu es ici chez toi Sirius . Tu le sais , tu peux rester tant que tu veux  
-Merci dis le Gryffondor touché tandis que la mère de son meilleur ami le serra contre elle . Depuis qu'il est ami avec son fils , Euphémia avait toujours considéré Sirius comme son propre fils et elle ressentais toujours une énorme peine en le voyant débarquer couvert de coups . Mais elle avait toujours tout fait pour l'aider  
-James dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers son fils . Emmène Sirius dans la chambre d'ami qui deviendra sa chambre et demain nous irons sur le chemin de traverse te trouver des affaires dit-elle voyant qu'il était partis précipitamment de chez lui sans rien prendre à pars sa baguette  
-Je ne veux vraiment pas abuser de votre hospitalité , je vous jure que dés que je serais majeur et j'aurai un travail je m'en irais et je vous rembourserais jusqu'au derniers centimes  
-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça pour le moment lui souris monsieur Potter alors que les 2 garçons disparurent à l'étage

Avançant tranquillement dans les couloirs Lily revenais de la bibliothèque les bras chargés de livres quand un choc violant la fit tomber au sol .  
-Par merlin soupira la voix de la personne qui l'avait fait tomber  
-Potter encore toi pestas Lily en reconnaissant la personne  
-Désolé Evans dit-il en se relevant d'un coup avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever  
Mais qu'elle ignora parfaitement en se relevant seule avant de commencer à ramasser ces livres  
-Tiens lui dis James en lui tendant ceux qui étaient tombés prés de lui  
-Merci dis Lily en lui arrachant sèchement  
-Par merlin c'est pas vrai dis James en regardant au coin du couloir . Le revoilà  
-Revoilà qui ?  
-Cours si tu ne veux pas te faire coller dit-il en l'attrapant par la main avant de la traîner de force dans son sillage  
-Potter lâche moi tout de suite qu'est-ce que tu fais  
-Rusard est à mes trousses si il te voit avec moi, tu sais très bien qu'il ne fera pas de différence  
-Je te hais tu le sais ça ?  
-C'est ce qui fait mon charme dit-il d'un sourire charmeur alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel  
Et soudain il s'arrêta dans un couloir  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily en le voyant attrapé la tapisserie  
-Rentre la dedans dit-il en ouvrant un trou  
-Il n'en est pas question  
-Bon dis James en entendant les pas de Rusard se rapprocher tu ne me laisses pas le choix  
Et sans ménagement, il l'as poussa dedans et y entra lui aussi . Retenant leur souffle , ils étendirent le concierge passé devant eux sans les voir  
-C'est extrêmement serré ici dis Lily tout bas  
-C'est intime moi j'aime plutôt bien . Aïe se plaint James en se tenant le bras  
-T'es un crétin  
-Je suis désolé  
-D'être un crétin ?  
-Non de t'avoir entraîné malgré moi la dedans . Bon je crois qu'il est parti dis James en observant prudemment dehors . On peut sortir  
-Parfait tu permet que je m'en aille loin de toi maintenant ? Dit-elle une fois sortie  
-Fait comme bon te semble lui sourit-il mais tu ne pourras pas te passer longtemps de moi  
Et en soupirant elle tourna les talons afin de s'éloigner de lui  
-Hé Evans  
-Quoi ?  
-Je suis désolé  
-Tu la déjà dit  
-Pas pour ça, pour m'en être pris à Sevri... Rogue et pour t'avoir fait de la peine  
Et sans qu'il s'y attende un petit sourire naquis sur les lèvres de la rousse  
-C'est pardonné pour cette fois dit-elle avant de disparaître  
Finalement sa mère n'avais peut être pas si tord que ça

-Sirius  
-Regulus répondit le Gryffondor sur le même ton en faisant face à son frère  
-Je voulais seulement te prévenir mère t'as supprimer de l'arbre généalogique , comme Andromeda  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?  
-Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir, tu ne fais plus partie de la famille  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois partie ?  
-C'est donc tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu avais la chance de faire partie de l'une des famille les plus puissantes et tu as tout abandonné pourquoi ? Pour défendre des sangs de bourbe et des sangs mêlés ?  
-C'est exactement pour ça que je suis partie oui . Avant de me faire noircir le cerveau comme un parfait fils à maman le nargua-t-il et s'en fut trop pour son frère qui lui sauta dessus mais tout aussi rapide Sirius le repoussa et une bagarre plutôt violente commença entre les 2 garçons  
-Je t'ai toujours protégé contre eux et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies  
-Et moi je t'ai toujours admiré jusqu'à comprendre que tu étais un lâche  
-Le lâche entre nous 2 ce n'est sûrement pas moi, moi au moins j'ai décidé de me battre pour mes idées hurla Sirius en lui enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac  
-Non mais arrêté hurla une voix en arrivant en courant dans le couloir . Les garçons . Black ! hurla-telle en les arrêtants d'un coup de baguette magique avant de les séparer . Vous êtes ridicule tout les 2 . Est ce un comportement de frère ? Demanda Lily en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre  
-Je n'ai plus de frère dis Sirius d'une voix dur ou plutôt si le seul vrai que j'ai jamais eu c'est James  
-J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et 10 points à Serpentard pour la peine. Regulus rejoint ta salle commune  
Sans demander son reste le plus jeune disparu dans les couloirs  
-Bah bravo soupira la rousse en tournant vers Sirius  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vais te soigner  
-Je n'ai pas besoin ...  
-Je ne te demande pas ton avis soupira-t-elle en le faisant s'asseoir pour refermer sa plaie au front  
Finalement Sirius décida de ne pas discuter un ordre de Lily la tigresse et se laissa faire  
-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te disputer avec ton frère ?  
-On à pas le même camps simplement  
-Pourquoi il ...  
-Oui dis Sirius comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence . Un bon petit futur mangemort en puissance . Je ne voulais pas devenir comme eux . Plutôt mourir, alors je me suis enfui  
-Comment ça tu t'es enfui de chez-toi ? Tu es à la rue

-Non . Tu crois vraiment que James me laisserait dehors sourit-il malgré lui  
-Potter t'as recueilli ?  
-Bien entendu . Tu sais tes mauvais a priori sur lui son parfois blessant  
-Désoler dit-elle sincèrement  
-Mais bon, on ne peut pas vraiment t'en vouloir . J'ai jamais vu James aussi crétin que quand t'es dans les parages  
-Ça c'est sûr qu'il ne gagnera pas un prix de l'intelligence dit-elle les faisant tout les 2 éclater de rire  
-T'es plutôt cool finalement . J'arrivai pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi James t'aimait tant mais il à peu être pas si tord  
Sans pouvoir le contrôler Lily se mit à rougir . Oh bien sur James lui avait déjà demander de nombreuses fois pour sortir avec elle mais elle avait pris ça pour de la provocation . Seulement dans la bouche de Sirius ça paraissait différent . Beaucoup plus vrai  
Ce qui d'ailleurs fit échapper un petit sourire à l'aîné Black. Les chances de son meilleur ami n'étaient peut être pas toutes veines après tout

Un match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard  
Lily dans les gradins avec Alice souriait heureuse par l'avance qu'avait prise leur maison . Alice bien sûr n'avais d'yeux que pour Franck en parfait gardien. Lily elle observait les techniques de tous les joueurs . Leur équipe était douée ça ne faisait aucun doute mais en posant son regard sur James elle ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi il avait été nommé capitaine . Il avait un talent incomparable sur un balai . Seulement elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant partir à une hauteur impressionnante . Et se prendre un cognard en plein visage . Sonné celui-ci lâcha prise sur son balai et tomba en chute libre . Aucun des joueurs sur le terrain ne semblait avoir remarqué l'incident . Malgré elle Lily se leva d'un bond et quand il fut à quelques centimètres du sol , elle lança un sors espérant amortir un peu sa chute . Et juste après ça, elle partit en courant sur le terrain . Sirus fut le premier à se poser à côté de son meilleur ami tandis qu'elle accourut pour se mettre à genoux à coté de lui  
-James ...James insista-t-elle en le secouant . Allez réveille toi par merlin . James  
Doucement ces yeux s'ouvrir  
-James ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète  
-Plutôt bien, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom  
-Si ce n'est que ça , on peut en revenir à Potter  
-Non James c'est bien dit-il faiblement alors qu'au même moment des professeurs arrivèrent avec un brancard qu'ils emmenèrent à l'infirmerie . Lily suivant les professeurs , elle aida Pomefresh pendant tout les soins . Après cela l'infirmière retourna dans son bureau et Lily s'assit à coté du lit de James  
-Comment ça se fait que t'ai pu rentrer et pas Sirius , Remus et Peter ? La questionna James  
-C'est un arrangement entre moi et Pomefresh . Je suis devenu son assistante pour me préparer un peu à mes études de médicomagie après  
-Hé bien, il semblerait que je suis destiné à être ton patient docteur Evans  
Elle laissa échapper un petit rire . C'est vrai que James pouvait être sympa quand il n'est pas imbu de sa personne  
-Bon je vais aller dormir un peu , tu ferais bien de faire de même  
-Oui . Eh Lily  
Elle sentit ses joues chauffées à l'entente de son nom dans sa bouche . C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'ils s'appellent par le prénom après 6 ans  
-Oui ?  
-Merci encore d'être toujours là pour me soigner  
-Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te soigner tant que tu continueras à jouer les idiots irresponsables  
-C'est bien vrai dit-il dans un petit rire . Bonne nuit Lily  
-Bonne nuit James dit-elle sans savoir pourquoi en posant ces lèvres sur la joue du garçon qui s'empourpra légèrement alors qu'elle disparus de la pièce

Prés au lard devint d'un coup un champ de bataille, les mangemorts étaient arrivé de nul pars . Et bien vite les plus âgées des élèves avaient pris les choses en main pour protéger les plus jeunes. Les 6 éme se chargeais de ramener les élèves au château tandis que les 7 éme organisais la résistance se battant vaillamment contre les mangemorts . Lily se figea en voyant à côté d'elle Annie sa voisine de dortoir et amie depuis la première tomber morte . Les mangemorts étaient sans pitié et paniqué elle regarda partout autour d'elle . Sirius et Remus dos à dos était au mains avec une dizaine d'hommes . Peter avait disparu pour prévenir Dumbledore . Alice et Franck se protégeaient mutuellement . Et soudain un éclair apparu dans les yeux de Lily et elle sue qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter  
-LILY ! la voix de James fendit le bruit de tous les combats alors qu'elle tomba sous le coup du sort . Pris de rage, James terrassa une dizaine de mangemort pour rejoindre la rousse et juste à ce moment-là Dumbledore arriva et les mangemort s'enfuirent

Lily rouvrit les yeux et s'adaptant à la lumière elle reconnut peu à peu le décor de l'infirmerie autour d'elle . Elle voulut se redresser mais compris que c'était une mauvaise idée en sentant une douleur horrible dans son abdomen. Alors doucement elle tourna la tête sentant une pression sur sa main . Une masse de cheveux noire hérissés reposaient sur son matelas . James c'était endormi en veillant sur elle . Puis elle vit une forme entré dans son champ de vision et elle reconnut directement Dumbledore  
-Ne faite pas de gestes brusques miss Evans . Vous pourriez rouvrir vos points de suture . Puis ne réveillons pas monsieur Potter, il n'as dormi que quelques heures cette semaine en voulant veiller sur vous  
-Cette semaine demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquiller  
-Oui les sors de magie noire sont très durs à soigner . Mais madame Pomefresh à fait de l'excellent travail  
-Et les mangemorts ?  
-Vous et vos amis avez fait de l'excellent travail, vous nous avez permis d'arrêter une dizaine de mangemorts et c'est énorme pour des sorciers de votre âge . Bon je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien  
A peine sortis que le bruit de la porte réveilla James en sursaut  
-Lily dit-il en écarquillant les yeux . Tu vas bien  
-Plutôt oui dit-elle d'un sourire rassurant . Et toi ?  
-Très bien, et puis ça change que ce soit à moi de te soigner pour une fois  
-C'est vrai rigola-t-elle

-Très bien jeunes gens . Je sais très bien que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai demandé ici dis Dumbledore assis à son bureau face à Lily , James , Sirius, Remus, Alice, Franck, Peter et quelques Serdaigle et poufsoufle . Chacun de vous à montrer pendant l'attaque à pré au lard ces capacités et comme vous le savez dehors la guerre gronde . Vous êtes tous en dernière année et l'année prochaine vous serez confronté à la réalité . Mais surtout ils nous faut des gens avec vos capacités pour maintenir la résistance . Rien n'est obligatoire . Mais vous devez faire votre choix ici même . Voulez-vous entrer dans mon armée de résistance secrète ? Si vous dites non , je serai malheureusement obligé vous effacer la mémoire pour que personne d'autre dans l'école ne sois au courant . Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir  
Un coup d'œil autour d'elle et Lily compris . Aucun d'eux ne dira non . Chacun savait a quel point il était important de sauver le monde maintenant .

Assise dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune à travailler pour ces ASPIC, Lily était seule étant donné l'heure déjà tardive mais le portrait s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête pour rester figer face à un James en larmes . Celui-ci ne semblait ne pas l'avoir vu car il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons  
-James le retint Lily . Ça ne va pas ?  
-Tu ne dors pas ? Dit-il en essuyant rapidement ces larmes  
-Le travail et moi tu sais dit-elle en haussant les épaules . Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce  
-Pourquoi faire ? Dit-il complètement abattu  
-Je pourrais peut-être t'aider dit-elle doucement  
-Personne ne peut m'aider dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dépité . Mes parents viennent de m'écrire dit-il en montrant la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains . Ils ont tous les 2 contractés la dragoncelle  
-Oh dis simplement Lily choqué . Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était cette maladie magique . C'était à peu prés l'équivalent du cancer moldu mais elle n'as aucun traitement . C'était une maladie dégénératice mortel dans 100% des cas  
-Mais ils sont sûrs ? Enfin je veux dire, ils ont fait tous les testes  
-Tous les testent possible oui , ils sont formels dit-il ravalant un nouveau sanglot . Je vais perdre mes parents et je n'ai que 17 ans . Comment je suis sensé vivre sans eux ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux  
-Ils vont peut être trouver un traitement d'ici là, il ne faut pas perdre espoir James  
-Tu en aurais à ma place peut-être ? Dit-il en ne pouvant plus retenir ces larmes  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle en le serrant contre elle  
Elle le berça avec des paroles douces et rassurantes ainsi toute la nuit même si la situation ne pouvait pas changer . Les Potter allaient mourir

Lily se réveilla d'un cauchemars . Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir , elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune . Mais dans celle-ci se trouvais déjà quelqu'un . James était assis devant le feu le regard dans le vide .  
-Tu ne dors pas non plus ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui  
-Non , je n'y arrivai pas avoua-t-il en lui passant un bout de sa couverture  
-Merci dit-elle en se serrant contre lui . A quoi tu penses ?  
-Ah tous , la guerre dehors, mes parents , mon futur . A toi  
-A moi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Ça te parait toujours aussi bizarre qu'au bout d'autan d'années je sois toujours amoureux de toi ? Demanda-t-il évasivement  
-Plutôt oui  
-Et toi à quoi tu penses ?  
-A toi dit-elle alors qu'il tourna d'un coup la tête vers elle mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle pressa ces lèvres contre les siennes le sentant frémir à ce contact et enfin elle comprit, elle comprit toute la sincérité de ces sentiments depuis tant d'années

-Dis donc Black elle à l'air de bien te plaire notre élève d'échange française se moqua Lily en le voyant observé la jeune fille depuis le début du repas  
-Quoi mais pas du tout Evans  
-Ah tu m'as fait peur moi qui croyais que tu n'aimerais jamais une fille intelligente se moqua James  
-Oui surtout qu'elle, elle est carrément première de classe et rat de bibliothèque confirma Lily  
-Allez vous faire voir soupira Sirius tandis qu'il éclatèrent de rire . Je préférais quand vous vous détestiez . Vous êtes encore plus lourd amoureux c'est dingue dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel faisant sourire le petit couple face à lui

-Lily sois la bienvenue lui souris Euphémia en la serrant contre elle . Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi  
-Maman dis James gêné  
-Désolé sourit-elle amusé avant de grimacer légèrement  
-Maman tu es sur que ça va ?  
-Oui oui ne t'en fait pas , je dois juste m'asseoir un peu mais entrer vite dit-elle sur un ton rassurant  
Ce qui ne changea pas l'inquiétude de James . Il l'avait bien vu en revenant . Sa mère était la plus atteinte par la maladie . Elle avait perdu plus de 10 kilos en quelques mois et sa peau était devenue terne , son père bien sur paraissais lui aussi malade mais un peu moins  
-Oh lily je dois te dire que tu es encore plus ravissante que de ce que James m'as parlé  
-Maman s'offusqua à nouveau son fils tandis qu'elle éclata de rire avec Lily  
-Je suis très heureuse pour vous 2 vous savez dit-elle à Lily . Je suis heureuse qu'il ai au moins trouver le bonheur avant que je ne le quitte  
-Ne dites pas ça dis Lily compatissante . Vous allez vous battre  
-Crois moi je ne fait que ça ma chère Lily dit-elle en lui caressant la joue . Promet moi que tu prendras soin de notre James quand nous ne serons plus là  
-Je vous le promet dis Lily un pincement au cœur de devoir parler de ça avec une femme aussi gentille  
-Et moi Euphémia j'espère que je vous ai manque dis Sirius en entrant dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon  
-Bien sur rigola la femme . Alors dis moi . James m'as parlé d'une petite amie  
-Tu n'aurai pas pu tenir ta langue toi hein dit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui lui envoya un sourire compatissant  
-Ne fait pas cette tête Sirius . Je trouve ça très bien moi. Et j'adorerais la rencontrer  
-Ça va être compliqué . Elle rentre en France à la fin de l'année dis Sirius en faisant une moue déçu  
-Mais tu l'as reverra ?  
-Je n'en sais encore rien  
-Tous le monde à table  
-Oh oui dis Sirius en accourant à la cuisine  
-Viens maman dis James en aidant sa mère à se relever du canapé  
-Tu verra Lily . Fleamont mon mari est le meilleur cuisinier du monde  
-Mais je vous crois lui souris la rousse

-Lily ça va ? Demanda James inquiet, avachi dans l'un des canapé de la salle commune voyant sa petite amie revenir avec le teint pâle . Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était malade et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle  
-Je peux te parler seul à seul ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement  
-Bien sur dit-il en l'entraînant dans son dortoir  
Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et James attrapa les mains tremblante de Lily  
-Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il rassurant  
-Je ... je ne sais pas comment te le dire  
-Dis le moi c'est tout . Hé dit-il en la voyant très inquiète . Tu peux tout me dire . Je suis là pour tout partager avec toi  
-Je ... suis enceinte dit-elle doucement sans oser le regarder dans les yeux  
-Tu ... dis James la bouche grande ouverte  
Sans oser bouger , elle attendis patiemment sa réaction  
-Mais c'est horrible dit-il d'un coup tandis qu'elle sentis son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine . Il ne nous reste que quelques mois pour trouver un appartement et préparer la venue du bébé  
-James dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui . Tu n'est pas fâché ?  
-Pourquoi je serais fâché ? Dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Avoir tes enfants avec toi est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé . Bon peut être pas si tôt admis t-il mais c'est pas grave on va gérer . Tu me fait confiance ?  
-Oui approuva-t-elle  
-Alors on va avoir le plus beau bébé du monde lui sourit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre avant de l'embrasser

-Une page qui se tourne dis Remus debout face au château avec James , Lily , Sirius et Peter  
-Nos études sont officiellement fini approuva Sirius  
-Et le futur nous tend les bras dis James en tenant la main de Lily dans la sienne  
-Ça va me manquer quand même admis Peter  
-A qui le dis tu soupira Lily . J'en reviens pas qu'on ne reviendras plus jamais ici  
-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin . Mais une bien plus belle nous attend lui souris James en caressant doucement son ventre

-Vous n'auriez pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau que celui-là avant mon départ . Vous allez m'offrir de merveilleux petits enfants j'en suis sur . J'aurais tant aimé les voir grandir dis tristement Euphémia  
Lily en était à 7 mois de grosses et Euphémia s'éteignait peu à peu . Elle n'en aura certainement que pour très peu de temps  
-Alors dites moi demanda-t-elle curieuse en tenant la main de son mari qui lui aussi attrapais de plus en plus mauvaise mine . Fille ou garçon ?  
-Fille lui souris James sachant que sa mère en avais toujours rêvé mais qu'après lui , ils n'ont jamais pus ravoir d'enfants  
Les larmes aux yeux elle caressa doucement la joue de son fils  
-Tu es ma plus grande fierté ne l'oublie jamais ça lui dit-elle alors qu'il ferma les yeux comme pour retenir le moindre souvenir qu'il avais avec sa mère avant de la perdre définitivement

-Professeur Dumbledore ?  
-Bonjour miss Evans puis-je entrer  
-Bien sur dis Lily avant de se figer voyant la personne derrière lui . Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Dit-elle en montrant Severus  
-C'est la raison de ma venue dis poliment le directeur en saluant James qui fusilla malgré lui Severus . Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dur  
-Allez y dis Lily en peinant à s'asseoir sous le regard insistant de Severus qui ne lâcha pas son ventre des yeux  
-Severus est venu de notre coté  
-Ben voyons dis James en rigolant  
-Tu avais raison dis le concerné en ignorant parfaitement son ancien ennemi . J'ai été idiot de me mêler aux mangemorts . Je ne me suis jamais autant dégoûté que l'année ou je suis resté avec eux . Je veux vous aider et pour ça j'ai un certain avantage  
-Et lequel ?  
-Tu-sais-qui me fait confiance .  
-Severus va jouer les agents double pour nous  
-Mais c'est très dangereux dis Lily inquiète  
-Comme toute cette guerre Lily . On à pas le choix, on à besoin de donnés intérieur et je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça  
-Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que c'est pas nous que t'espionne ?  
-Je peux t'en faire un serment inviolable  
-Très bien affirma James en lui tendant son bras  
-Quoi mais vous n'y pensez pas bande d'idiot essaya de les retenir Lily  
-Je veux vous le prouver affirma Severus . Laisse moi faire ça pour me faire pardonner  
-Très bien soupira-t-elle en voyant les bras des 2 hommes se lier du sors  
-Hé Sevrilus ... Rogue soupira James ayant encore trop l'habitude de l'ancien surnom  
-Quoi ?  
-Désolé pour toutes les vacherie que je t'ai fait . J'étais un gamin stupide et arrogant dit-il en souriant à Lily . Je ne dis pas qu'on dois être ami loin de là dit-il avec une mine dégoûté mais on pourrais faire un effort vu qu'on est dans le même camps  
-Ça me va . Puis moi aussi je ne suis pas innocent dans ces histoires . Lily encore une fois je suis désolé  
-C'est pardonner souris la rousse en le serrant contre elle avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux . Désolé rigola-t-elle en caressant son ventre . Elle adore donner des coups . Je suis sur qu'elle va me donner autant de fil à retordre que son père plus tard dit-elle en regardant James qui lui envoya un sourire fier  
-Ah oui au fait félicitation dis Severus un peu mal à l'aise avec toutes ces formules de politesse

-Lily ?  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers James avant d'écarquiller les yeux le voyant face à elle. Un genoux à terre .  
-Est ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir Lily Potter  
-Oui espèce d'idiot rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant  
Après cela il lui passa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

-Severus je peux te parler ?  
-Bien sur entre dit-il en lui laissant le passage . Ça va ?  
-Oui oui ce n'est pas pour un truc négatif que je suis venu  
-Vas y dis moi  
-Est ce que tu accepterais de devenir le parrain de ma fille ?  
-Quoi ? Dit-il choqué . Mais Potter est d'accord avec ça ?  
-Il n'as pas eu le choix . On à jouer le choix de parrain à une partie de bataille explosive et j'ai gagné rigola-t-elle . Alors tu accepte ?  
-C'est à dire que ...je ... oui dit-il timidement  
-Super . Hou on dirais que la petite est contente sourit-elle en frottant son ventre

-c'est le hiboux de mon père dis James en allant ouvrir a fenêtre  
Mais malheureusement Lily compris le contenue de la lettre en voyant le visage de son fiancé se briser douloureusement de tristesse . Directement elle voulu aller le serrer contre elle mais un liquide coulant le long de ces jambes la retint  
-Non non non ce n'est vraiment pas le moment  
-Lily ? Demanda James paniqué en relevant le regard vers elle  
-Je suis désolé James mais c'est maintenant  
-Oh dit-il en se levant d'un bond avant de l'attraper par le bras afin de transplaner  
Arrivé à St Mangouste les médicomage la prirent tout de suite en main et quelques heures plus tard la petite Euphémia Potter était née . Une vie qui s'éteint pour une nouvelle qui s'éveille

Severus passa timidement la porte de la chambre  
-Severus entre lui souris Lily , son bébé dans ces bras . Tu veux la tenir  
-C'est à dire que  
-Oh allez ne fait pas encore ton ronchon lui souris la rouquine en lui mettant précautionneusement le bébé dans les bras  
-Alors ou est ma merveilleuse filleule ? Hurla Alice en entrant comme une furie dans la pièce suivis d'un Franck beaucoup plus calme  
Ainsi les visites se passèrent tranquillement entre les maraudeurs, les grands parents et les parrain et marraine de la petite Potter .Petunia la sœur de Lily désirant bien sur ne pas connaître se nouveau monstre capable de magie . Fleamont ,lui éclata en pleur lorsqu'il su l'hommage que son fils avait rendu à sa femme dans cette merveilleuse petite fille . Malheureusement il n'aura pas l'occasion de la connaître beaucoup car il rejoindra sa tendre femme 2 mois plus tard

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on à accepter que Sirius fasse notre témoin et donc lise ce fichu speech ? demanda Lily en cachant son visage de gène  
-Aucune idée répondis James dans le même état . On aurai du prendre Remus ou Peter soupira-t-il en fixant son meilleur ami complètement ivre raconter toutes les vacheries que les 2 jeunes marié ce sont fait pendant leur scolarité  
-Il va falloir effacer la mémoire de ma famille moldu après ça tu es au courant ?  
-Ouai on va avoir du boulot soupira James  
-Mes parents vont me tuer soupira la jeune femme en relevant son regard vers son meilleur ami tenant Euphémia sur ces genoux et écoutant le speech les sourcils froncés

Sirius, Remus et Peter s'était autoproclamer babysitter de Euphémia ce soir pour permettre à ces parents d'avoir une soirée tranquille mais la tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévu  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer ? Se plaint Peter les mains sur les oreilles  
-Je ne comprend pas soupira Remus . Je l'ai changé, je lui ai donné son biberon . Elle ne devrais plus pleurer  
-Vous êtes nuls se moqua Sirius laissé moi faire  
et d'un coup il se changea en gros chien noir devant le bébé qui arrêta instantanément de pleurer en le regardant avec de gros yeux . Finalement elle éclata de rire en venant tirer maladroitement sur ces poils comme un jouet  
-Si j'avais su que ce serais si facile soupira Remus en se laissant tomber de fatigue dans le fauteuil . La pleine lune approchais et comme à chaque fois , ces cernes s'agrandissait

Tous les aurors avait été demander en urgence . Les mangemorts venais d'attaquer un quartier moldu de Londres faisant de nombreuses victimes . James et Sirius se battait l'un à coté de l'autre pour repousser la menace ennemis . Une fois le calme revenu . Ils parcoururent les avenus pour constater les dégâts et retrouver d'éventuel survivant mais les chances pour ces derniers semblais minces . Seulement d'un coup James se figea face à un couple mort l'un à coté de l'autre  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius en le rejoignant .  
-Ce sont les Evans . Les parents de Lily . Elle va être effondrer quand je vais lui apprendre la nouvelle  
-Je suis désolé mon vieux dis sincèrement son meilleur ami en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule

Lily sortis des toilettes encore un peu sonné , de nouveau elle était enceinte sans l'avoir prévu . Bien sur elle était très heureuse mais elle ne pensais pas forcément ravoir un enfant aussi vite . Enfin pas avant que la guerre ne sois fini au moins . Mais ces pensées furent arrêter par la sonnette  
-Alice sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte  
-Salut Lily dit-elle tout sourire . Je peux entrer ?  
-Bien sur sourit-elle en lui laissant le passage . Tu veux boire quelques choses ?  
-Non c'est gentil . Je suis juste venu pour te parler . Franck ne le sais pas encore mais je voulais te le dire à toi d'abord  
-Je t'écoute répondis la rousse curieuse  
-Je suis enceinte  
-Quoi toi aussi ?  
-Comment ça moi aussi ? Lily ne me dis quand même pas que tu es à nouveau...  
Et pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête  
-Oh mais c'est trop bien explosa sa meilleure amie en lui sautant dans les bras . Nos enfants seront à poudlard ensemble alors . Et si ils sont ensemble à Gryffondor je suis sur qu'ils deviendront très amis  
-Je suis sur aussi lui souris Lily

-Mia retentis la voix de son père alors que celle-ci était tranquillement assise à jouer avec des jouets magique pour bambin  
-Oui ? Dit-elle en posant son regard noisette sur ces parents  
-On voudrais t'annoncer quelques chose lui souris sa mère  
-C'est une surprise ? Demanda la petite rousse emballé  
-Oui on peux dire ça rigola son père . Tu vas être grande sœur  
-C'est vrai?demanda-t-elle emballé . Un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?  
-On ne sais pas encore . Disons que c'est ça qui sera la surprise  
-C'est trop bien éclata-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de ces parents qui éclatèrent de rire

-Maman s'écria Euphémia en poussant sans ménagement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital suivis de son père . Alors ?  
-Viens approche lui sourit-elle  
Sans se le faire redire, la petite fille s'approcha du lit et sa mère lui tandis doucement un bébé devant les yeux  
-Voilà ton petit frère Harry  
-Harry ? Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire . J'aime beaucoup  
-Et je suis sur qu'il t'aimera beaucoup lui aussi lui souris son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Mia qu'est ce que tu fait encore là ? Souris sa mère appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte  
-Je voulais être sur qu'Harry dorme bien dans sa nouvelle maison dit-elle penché au dessus du berceau  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va très bien mais toi par contre il serai temps que tu aille dormir  
-Mais tu me lis une histoire d'abord  
-D'accord sourit-elle en lui attrapant la main pour la conduire dans sa chambre . Tu veux qu'elle histoire ?  
-Celle des 3 frères  
-Évidemment rigola Lily  
Après 10 minutes de lecture la jeune femme releva les yeux avant de voir la petite fille dormant profondément . Sortant doucement de la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller , elle rejoint son mari en bas avant de froncer les sourcils  
-Professeur Dumbedore qu'est ce que vous faite là ?  
-J'ai à vous parler  
Lily fronça encore plus les sourcils . Elle n'aimais vraiment pas l'air inquiet sur le visage de son ancien directeur  
-Ça concerne votre fils , il y à une prophétie...

-Il y à un traître parmi nous , quelqu'un qui donne des informations à Voldemort dis James gravement  
-Et vous pensez que c'est ... Remus dis doucement Sirius  
-Tout est contre lui Sirius, on ne peux plus lui faire confiance  
-Je comprends soupira-t-il déçu . Je lui aurai donné ma vie sans compter j'en reviens dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé à coté des Potter . C'était pourtant notre ami  
-Avec la guerre les gens changent soupira James  
-Et pour le gardien des secrets ?  
-Quoi c'est toi et tout est très bien comme ça  
-Non justement c'est beaucoup trop évident tu ne crois pas ? Tout le monde sais que vous placez toute votre confiance en moi . Mais il ne soupçonnerait pas quelqu'un d'un peu plus faible et maladroit  
-Quelqu'un comme Peter compris Lily  
-Tu veux vraiment faire de lui le gardien du secret ?  
-Je pense que ce serait le mieux . Je continuerais de rependre la rumeur que c'est moi pour les éloigner le plus de lui . On dois prendre le plus de disposition pour la protection de vos enfants  
-C'est vrai reconnu James. Alors Peter devient notre gardien du secret

-James! il est là  
-Monte avec les enfants je m'en occupe  
-Mais ...  
-Fait ce que je dis hurla l'homme  
La femme fonça alors sur lui et l'embrassa rapidement  
-Je t'aime dit-elle les larmes coulants sur ces joues avant d'attraper Harry jouant dans son parc . Elle attrapa ensuite sa fille assise dans le canapé par la main  
-Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse  
-Rien ma chérie ne t'en fait pas répondis sa mère en essayant tant bien que mal de gérer le tremblement de sa voix . Écoute-moi dit-elle en se penchant ensuite à son niveau en étant arrivé à l'étage . Va te cacher dans ton endroit secret dans ton placard d'accord  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mia perdu  
-Fais-moi confiance ma chérie , il faut que tu sois une grande fille d'accord  
La petite approuva finalement d'un hochement de tête et sa mère lui embrassa le sommet du crâne  
-N'oublie jamais que maman t'aime plus que tout lui dit-elle en la poussant vers sa chambre  
Elle se précipita ensuite dans son placard et caché derrière quelques couettes , elle ouvris la petite trappe et y rentras pour rester là sans bouger  
Un cris perçant provenant d'en bas . Tous ces petits membres commencèrent à trembler en entendant quelqu'un monter les escaliers . Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'à coté puis un autre cris retentis et la petite fille éclata en sanglot sans bouger comme elle l'avais promis à sa mère . Au bout d'un long moment de silence d'autres pas se firent entendre dans la maison . N'en pouvant plus Mia décida de sortir . Lorsqu'elle passa sa tête à la porte de sa chambre elle trouva un homme aux cheveux noir dos à elle  
-Parrain dit-elle d'une voix faible  
l'homme en question se retourna vers elle le visage fendu par la tristesse puis il s'empressa de fermer la porte de la chambre du bébé devant laquelle il se trouvais avant de la serrer contre lui  
-Ou sont papa et maman ?  
-Ils sont partis se reposer , ils sont très fatigué  
-Mais Harry pleur dit-elle en entendant le bébé à travers la porte  
-Je sais je vais aller m'en occuper il dois avoir faim  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un CRACK sonore se fit entendre dans son dos  
-Il les as trouvé dis son parrain en s'adressant au vieil homme qui venais d'apparaître  
-Je sais Severus soupira-t-il avec tristesse  
-Et pour les enfants ?  
-Je m'en occupe . Donne moi la petite

-Écoute-moi dit-il en se retournant finalement vers elle, tu vas aller avec Dumbledore d'accord  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda la fillette perdue  
-On va faire un jeux tout les 2 dit l'autre homme en souriant  
-D'accord approuva Mia en attrapant la main du vieil homme et après je pourrais aller voir papa et maman ?  
-Oui dit-il d'un sourire doux  
-Et pour le petit ? Demanda Severus  
-Hagrid arrive pour le prendre je le rejoindrais après répondit-il avant de transplaner  
-Ou sommes nous ? Demanda la filette en regardant partout autour d'elle  
-Nous sommes chez toi dit-il simplement en déposant sa main sur son front »

Lorsque tous ces flash furent finis , Dumbledore du me maintenir sur mes jambes avant de me faire asseoir doucement dans une chaise  
-Je ... je suis Euphémia Potter dis-je faiblement . Je suis la fille de James et Lily Potter. Ha...Harry est mon frère dis-je choqué  
-Il va vous falloir un moment pour digérer la nouvelle me dis doucement le directeur  
-Je me souviens de tous dis-je en tournant mon regard vers le professeur Rogue . Parrain dis-je en ne pouvant plus contenir mes larmes  
Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien  
-Je sais que c'est dur . Mais on devait t'effacer la mémoire . Pour ta sécurité  
-Mais personne ne s'est posé de question ? Ma tante Pétunia ? Mon oncle Remus , ma marraine Alice ...  
-Nous avons rependu la nouvelle que tu avait péri juste après ton père qui voulait te protéger . Et quand à ta marraine soupira le vieil homme  
-Quoi ?  
-Elle et son mari ce sont fait torturer jusqu'à la folie le soir du meurtre de tes parents  
-Mais c'est horrible dis-je en étouffant un sanglot . Et Neville ?  
-Élevé par sa grand mère  
-Et mes parents ? Je veux dire les Mc Donald qui sont ils ?  
-Un brave couple qui connaissait tout de la magie . Madame Mc Donald étant stérile, ils n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Alors quand je leur ai parlé de toi, ils ont tout de suite accepté de t'adopter en te cachant qui tu était réellement pour ta propre sécurité


	11. Chapter 10: Monsieur Croupton

-C'est ton frère !  
La voix de Lila résonna dans tout le carrosse tandis que je m'entêtais à essayer de lui faire baisser le ton  
-Puis ce que je te le dis  
-J'en reviens pas t'es la sœur de Potter  
-Techniquement je suis une Potter aussi enfaîte dis-je en soupirant  
-La vache, ça doit te foutre un choc  
-Non non dis-je exaspérer j'adore découvrir que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents, que mes vrais parents sont morts et que j'ai un petit frère  
-Ouais désolé c'était pas très subtil de ma part dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi dans mon lit puis elle me tira vers elle afin que ma tête repose sur son épaule. Au moins t'as retrouvé ton petit frère dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-C'est vrai mais il ne sait même pas que j'existe, il n'avait qu'un an quand on à été séparés de force . Et merde personne n'as le droit de faire ça, c'était mon petit frère, c'était à moi de m'occuper de lui et au lieu de ça on m'as éloigné et on m'as forcé à l'oublier pendant que lui vivais chez mon affreuse tante. C'est beaucoup trop injuste  
-Je sais dis Lila en me frottant le dos d'une manière rassurante. Dire que je pensais avoir une famille compliquée avec mon père inconnue dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour  
-Tu m'aide pas là Lila soupirais-je  
-Désolé, mais je sais ce qui va te faire du bien . Il parait que les elfes de maison nous ont préparer leur plat spécial avec du lapin  
-J'ai pas faim dis-je alors qu'elle me traîna de force dehors  
-Mais si on à toujours faim allez viens sinon je vais chercher ton parrain dans sa salle de potion pour venir te donner la béqué  
-Et tu te crois drôle ? Dis-je sur le ton de l'ironie  
-Parfaitement, j'ai un humour fin et distingué dit-elle avec un énorme sourire qui me fit légèrement rire

Arrivé à la grande salle je me figeai en constatant que les jumeaux c'étaient assis à coté du trio . Je ne suis pas prête pour parler à Harry, pas maintenant Mais je pris sur moi et fit comme si de rien était . Trifouillant mon assiette avec ma fourchette je ne pu m'empêcher de relever les yeux vers Harry . C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à papa et ces yeux verts, les yeux de maman que j'aurai rêvé d'avoir moi aussi quand j'étais petite  
-Lila arrête ça dis-je tout bas en sentant le regard de ma meilleure amie passer de moi à Harry inlassablement  
-Désoler dit-elle sur le même ton . C'est juste quand y regardant bien, c'est vrai que vous avez des traits communs enfaîte  
-Merci tu viens de comprendre la définition de frère  
-Qu'est ce que vous complotez toute les 2 ?  
Prise par surprise par cette intervention, je me retournai d'un coup et me retrouvai à quelques centimètres du visage de Fred qui à mon avis du rougir autant que moi, ne s'attendant pas à ce rapprochement non anticipé . Finalement, je reculai d'un coup sec et je demandai :  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-On parle de votre comportement bizarre depuis que vous êtes arrivés dis George avec un sourire moqueur en nous observant tout 2 de la même manière que Lila . Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez toutes les 2 ?  
-Rien dis-je en soupirant mais je vis à leur regard blessé qu'ils auraient bien aimé eux aussi être dans la confidence. Bon soupirais-je . On en parlera tantôt quand il y aura moins d'oreilles indiscrètes  
-Ça marche répondirent les jumeaux en même temps

Et à peine sortie de table que les 2 me traînèrent dans un coin du parc ou personnes ne pouvais nous entendre  
-Vas y on t'écoute souris George en s'asseyant dans l'herbe entre Lila et moi  
-Avant j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de n'en parler ni à Ron, ni à Hermione et encore moins à Harry enfin à personne quoi  
-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Fred les sourcils froncés  
-C'est...important disons . Vous vous rappelez mes migraines et mes léger moment d'absence ? (les 2 hochèrent la tête de haut en bas) . J'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet et il m'as dis que tout ça était des souvenirs refoulé  
-Refoulé de quoi ?  
-De mes parents  
-Comment ça, tu à oublié certains faits sur tes parents ? Demanda Fred perdu  
-Non mes vrais parents. James et Lily Potter  
Un blanc s'installa directement après cette annonce avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire  
-Mais arrêtez bande d'idiots dis Lila en leur tapant l'arrière de la tête . Est-ce qu'elle à l'air de rire ?  
Un regard vers moi et ils cessèrent directement de rire  
-Tu n'est pas sérieuse Mia . Enfin c'est pas possible . Les Potter c'est les parents d'Harry  
-Oh oui sans blague ? Rappelez moi un truc ? Vous avez bien les mêmes parents ? Oh merveilleux, vous venez de comprendre le sens de frère et sœur  
-Mais enfin Mia ça ne ce peu pas . T'es Française  
-Non ça c'est mes parents adoptifs . A la mort de nos parents Dumbledore m'as effacé la mémoire et m'as emmené chez eux pour me protéger . Nous n'étions pas encore sur que Voldemort ( un frisson parcouru les 2 garçons à l'entente de ce nom) avait vraiment été évincé . Revenir là ou je suis née, m'as fait remonter certains souvenir . Surtout au contact d'Harry . J'étais une grande sœur très protectrice quand il était bébé  
-Ce qui n'as pas changé dis Lila dans un faux éternuement  
-Waouh et Harry est au courant ?  
-Non, c'est pour ça que vous ne devez rien lui dire . C'est à moi de le faire mais d'abord je dois un peu digérer la nouvelle  
-C'est compréhensible  
-Oh encore une chose  
-Quoi ?  
-J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais vous aviez raison  
-A propos ?  
-Du professeur Rogue . Il me protège peut être un peu mais il à ces raisons  
-J'aimerais bien les savoir tient dis Fred sur un ton moqueur  
-C'est mon parrain  
2 éme éclat de rire alors que les 2 venais littéralement de se rouler dans l'herbe  
-Sérieusement ? Comment tes parents on pu choisir un type pareil comme parrain ? Il est vicieux désagréable et ... Aïe  
-Ne traitez pas mon parrain devant moi dis-je après leur avoir donné un sacré coup dans le bras 

Quelques jours plus tard, une sortie à pré au lard fut annoncé et comme à notre habitude, les jumeaux, Lila et moi avons commencé par Zonko avant de nous diriger vers honeydukes . En chemin vers la boutique de bonbons, je vis Harry , Ron et Hermione emprunter une rue un peu plus reculé mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention que ça. Enfin nous avons eu la boutique dans notre champs de vision quand je me figea face à un chien noir que je vis emprunter la même rue que le trio  
-Patmol laissais-je échapper entre mes lèvres  
-Quoi ? Demanda Lila à coté de moi  
Mais je ne lui répondis même pas avant de partir en courant vers cette même rue . Seulement en y arrivant plus rien ne s'y trouvais, ni homme, ni chien  
-Mia qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Fred en me rejoignant en courant avec les 2 autres  
-J'ai cru voir...non rien laissé tomber , j'ai du rêver dis-je simplement . Allez faites pas cette tête on à des bonbons à aller acheter dis-je en y retournant déjà tandis que dans mon dos, les 3 s'adressèrent un regard perdu

Le lendemain dans l'après midi, je montai à la volière pour porter une lettre à mes parents . Mais arrivé là-bas, je vis qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà . Je me figeai un peu en reconnaissant Harry . C'était la première fois que je le voyais seule depuis que j'avais appris la vérité sur le lien qui nous unit . J'aurais bien aimé lui partagé mais j'en étais, pour le moment, incapable. Entendant mes pas, celui-ci se retourna vivement vers moi  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu  
-Je porte une lettre à mes parents dis-je simplement et toi ?  
-J'essaye de fuir les disputes incessantes de Ron et Hermione  
-En mangeant tous ça ? Dis-je amuser en voyant toute la nourriture qu'il était occupé à accrocher à un des hiboux de l'école  
-Non, j'envoie ça à un ami, il est moldu et il n'as pas beaucoup d'argent alors quand je peux l'aider je le fait dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop tremblante pour quelqu'un d'honnête  
-Je vois dis-je simplement l'air de rien . C'est gentil de ta part dis-je en accrochant ma lettre à un petit hibou . Dis donc je me posais une question  
-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux de son oiseau qui venait de s'envoler  
-Sirius Black l'échapper d'Azkaban c'est bien ton parrain ?  
-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux  
-Je ne sais pas , j'ai appris que l'année dernière il était à ta recherche et que finalement il n'as jamais réussi à t'atteindre, c'est bizarre pour quelqu'un qui à su s'échapper de la prison la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier  
-Il à sûrement perdu de ces pouvoirs dit-il en haussant les épaules . Puis Dumbledore me protège et c'est tout de même le sorcier le plus puissant du monde  
-C'est vrai approuvais-je  
Si seulement tu savais Harry, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert pensais-je pour moi-même. Je sais que tu l'as retrouvé, et je sais que tu le couvres . Car je sais aussi qu'il est innocent . Ça n'a jamais été lui le traître ni même Remus d'ailleurs . Jamais aucun des 2 n'aurait pu trahir papa et maman  
-Sinon dit-il pour changer de sujet après quelques minutes de blanc . J'ai donné mon cadeau à Dobby , il était tout heureux  
-Je n'en doute pas , c'est très gentil de ta part dis-je avec un petit sourire

Le lendemain alors que nous étions tous assis tranquillement à déjeuner, les hiboux vinrent apporter le courrier et Hermione surprise en reçu plus d'une vingtaine . En voyant sa mine déconfite en lisant les lettres, je ne pue qu'aller voir . Toutes ces lettres était des lettres de menace suite à l'article qu'avait publié Rita sur elle ou elle disait qu'Hermione avait soit disant tromper Harry avec Krum et maintenant les admiratrices de mon frère s'en prenaient à elle  
-Mais c'est odieux s'indigna Lila . Attend que je mette la main sur cette journaliste et sur ces petites pimbêches qui n'ose même pas signer ces lettres  
Lorsque Hermione eut ouvert la dernière enveloppe, un liquide verdâtre dégageant une forte odeur d'essence ruissela sur ses mains qui se couvrirent aussitôt de gros furoncles jaunes.  
-C'est du pus de Bubobulb ! dit Ron en reniflant l'enveloppe. Et non dilué en plus !  
-Aïe ! s'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de s'essuyer les mains avec une serviette, mais ses doigts étaient recouverts de cloques douloureuses. On aurait dit qu'elle avait mis des gants en peau de poulpe.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie, dit Harry, tandis que les chouettes reprenaient leur vol. On expliquera au professeur Chourave ce qui t'est arrivé…  
-Je l'avais prévenue ! dit Ron en regardant Hermione sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Je lui avais dit de ne pas énerver Rita Skeeter !  
-Pas énerver Rita tu parles, elle va voir de quel bois on se chauffe cette langue de vipère dis-je décider

Les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione continua de recevoir des lettres qu'elle avait fini par ne plus ouvrir. Lila et moi avions décidé de l'aider à trouver ce qui à permis à Rita de s'infiltrer dans l'école sans que personne ne la vois pour trouver des indices lui permettant de pondre ces faux articles.  
Enfin les vacances de pâques arrivèrent et Lila et moi avons été étonné de voir que madame Weasley nous avais comme à ces enfants, Harry et Hermione( bien que son paquet fût beaucoup plus petit, madame Weasley ayant du lire l'article de Rita, qui la fait passer pour celle qui à briser le cœur d'Harry) fait un un paquet remplis d'oeufs en chocolats .  
Il faudra vraiment que je trouve un énorme cadeau à envoyer à cette adorable dame

Quelques jours plus tard alors que je n'arrivais plus à travailler dans le vacarme incessant du carrosse, je décidai de prendre un peu l'air avant de voir un peu plus loin Harry avancer en compagnie de Krum . Étrange, je n'avais jamais vu ces 2 là ensemble en dehors de la compétition et je pense d'ailleurs que Krum est jaloux d'Harry par rapport à l'article sur Hermione  
Seulement pendant leur conversation, je vis quelqu'un sortir de la forêt en titubant puis il s'effondra à genoux à côté d'Harry . Je ne pu me retenir à aller voir ce qui se passait . L'homme à genoux, se trouvait être monsieur Croupton, le patron de Percy Weasley  
On aurait dit qu'il venait de faire un voyage de plusieurs jours. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée et tachée de sang à la hauteur des genoux, son visage portait des égratignures, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, le teint grisâtre, l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffer auraient eu besoin d'un shampooing et d'une bonne coupe. Sa moustache elle-même paraissait beaucoup moins nette que d'habitude. Mais son comportement était plus étrange encore que son apparence. Marmonnant, gesticulant, Mr Croupton semblait parler à quelqu'un que lui seul pouvait voir. Lui aussi parlait tout seul en faisant de grands gestes.  
-Harry dis-je en arrivant derrière les 2 garçons qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Aucune idée, murmura celui-ci. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un…  
-Dumbledore ! dit Mr Croupton d'une voix haletante. Je dois… voir… Dumbledore…  
-D'accord, dit Harry. Si vous voulez bien vous relever, Mr Croupton, je vous accompagnerai au…  
-J'ai fait… des choses… stupides… murmura Mr Croupton dans un souffle. Il avait l'air complètement fou. Ses yeux exorbités continuaient de rouler dans leurs orbites et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui coûter un terrible effort.  
-Faut… dire… Dumbledore…  
-Levez-vous, Mr Croupton, dit Harry à haute et intelligible voix. Levez-vous, je vais vous amener auprès de Dumbledore !  
Les yeux de Mr Croupton roulèrent à nouveau avant de se poser sur Harry.  
-Qui… vous ? murmura-t-il.  
-Je suis un élève de l'école, répondit Harry qui se tourna vers nous en espérant un peu d'aide, mais Krum restait en retrait, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.  
-Écoutez monsieur Croupton dis-je doucement, il faut vous calmer. On va aller chercher Dumbledore ça ne sers plus à rien de vous inquiéter  
-Vous n'êtes pas… avec lui ? murmura Croupton, la mâchoire tombante.  
-Non, répondit Harry sans avoir l'air d'avoir la moindre idée de ce que Croupton voulait dire.

-Du côté… Dumbledore ?  
-C'est ça, assura Harry. Croupton le tira un peu plus vers lui. Harry essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais sa main serrait sa robe avec une force incroyable.  
-Avertir… Dumbledore…  
-Si vous me lâchez, je vais aller chercher Dumbledore promit Harry. Lâchez-moi, Mr Croupton, et je le ramène ici…  
-Merci, Wistily, et quand vous aurez fini, j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé. Ma femme et mon fils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, nous devons aller à un concert, ce soir, avec Mr et Mrs Fudge. Croupton avait recommencé à parler à l'arbre sans aucune difficulté d'élocution et semblait ne plus s'apercevoir de notre présence.  
-Oui, mon fils a obtenu douze BUSE. C'est très satisfaisant, en effet, merci, oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous cache pas que j'en éprouve une certaine fierté. Et maintenant, pourriez-vous m'apporter ce mémorandum du ministre de la Magie d'Andorre, je pense que je vais avoir le temps de rédiger une réponse…  
-Restez ici avec lui, dit Harry . Je vais chercher Dumbledore, ça ira plus vite, je sais où est son bureau.  
-Il est fou, dit Krum d'un air dubitatif en regardant Croupton qui continuait de parler à l'arbre, apparemment convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Percy.  
-Mia s'il te plaît, il faut que vous vous occupiez de lui le temps que je revienne  
-Bien sur approuvais-je en fixant l'homme  
Harry se tourna vers le château, mais le mouvement qu'il fit déclencha un autre changement brusque dans l'attitude de Mr Croupton qui l'attrapa violemment par les genoux et le fit tomber par terre.  
-Ne… me… laissez pas ! murmura-t-il, les yeux à nouveau exorbités. Je… me suis enfui… il faut… prévenir… Dumbledore… ma faute… entièrement ma faute… Bertha… morte… ma faute… mon fils… ma faute… dites à Dumbledore… Harry Potter… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter…  
-J'irai chercher Dumbledore si vous me lâchez ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Monsieur Croupton dis-je doucement en m'accroupissant à coté de lui lâcher Harry s'il vous plaît dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne . Il va revenir je vous le promets et en attendant je reste avec vous d'accord ?  
Mes paroles semblaient le calmer légèrement et il lâcha Harry qui se releva rapidement  
-Merci dit-il en partant vers le château  
-Dépêche-toi, d'accorrrd ? cria Krum tandis que Harry disparaissait  
Le champion de Quidditch fixa ensuite l'homme avant de me regarder  
-Tu sais quoi fairrrrre avec lui ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant l'asseoir contre l'arbre  
-Pas vraiment avouais-je juste rester gentille et douce sinon il panique  
-Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui confirmer le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui assisteront au tournoi. Karkaroff vient de nous informer qu'ils seraient douze… Ensuite, vous enverrez un autre hibou à Madame Maxime parce qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombre des élèves qui l'accompagneront, maintenant que Karkaroff a limité les siens à douze… Faites cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce… ?  
Croupton recommençait à parler tout seul mais au moins il ne faisait plus de crise d'hystérie  
Je décidai donc de m'asseoir à côté de l'homme pour le rassurer de ma présence tandis que Krum continuais à faire les 100 pas entre la forêt et nous observant tout le temps le château espérant voir arriver Harry bientôt .  
Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre prés de lui alors qu'il était prés de l'obscurité de la forêt  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore Krum soupirais-je  
Mais celui-ci ne me répondit pas  
J'attrapai alors instinctivement ma baguette et me levai . Monsieur Croupton ne sembla d'ailleurs même pas s'en rendre compte .  
-Lumos dis-je en m'approchant de l'obscurité de la forêt .  
Mais à peine eu-je aperçu le corps évanoui de Krum que se fut le trou noir

Je fus réveillé d'un coup par un sors et je voulus me redresser directement mais une main me retins et mes yeux aperçurent Harry et Dumbledore penché au-dessus de moi  
-Restez calme miss Mc Donald me dis Dumbledore en me faisant doucement asseoir à coté de Krum . Que c'est il passé ?  
-Il m'a agrrressé ! bredouilla Krum, en mettant une main sur son front. Le vieux fou m'a agrrressé ! Je rrregarrrdais pourrr voirrr où était passé Harrrry Potterrr et il m'a attaqué parrrderrrrrièrrrre !  
-Ce n'était pas lui dis-je directement . Il était assit à coté de moi quand tu t'es fait agressé Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre professeur . Quand j'ai entendu Krum s'écrouler j'ai voulu aller voir mais il m'as surprise par derrière et cette personne à dû emmener Croupton  
Des bruits de pas qui martelaient le sol comme un tonnerre retentirent alors derrière eux et Hagrid apparut, hors d'haleine, son arbalète à la main, Crockdur sur ses talons.  
-Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ! Qu'est-ce que… ?  
-Hagrid, il faut que vous alliez chercher le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, dit Dumbledore. Leurs élèves ont été attaqués. Quand vous les aurez prévenus, soyez assez aimable pour avertir également le professeur Maugrey…  
-Inutile, Dumbledore, grogna une voix essoufflée. Je suis là.  
Maugrey s'avança vers nous de son pas claudicant, s'appuyant sur son bâton, sa baguette magique allumée.  
-Fichue jambe, marmonna-t-il avec fureur. J'aurais pu être là plus vite… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Rogue a parlé de Croupton…  
-Croupton ? dit Hagrid, déconcerté.  
-Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, allez les chercher, répéta sèchement Dumbledore.  
-Ah oui… Oui, bien sûr, professeur… Hagrid fit volte-face et disparut dans l'obscurité, suivi par Crockdur.  
-J'ignore où est Barty Croupton, dit Dumbledore à Maugrey, mais il faut absolument le retrouver.  
-Je m'en occupe, grogna Maugrey. Il pointa sa baguette magique devant lui et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Dumbledore et Harry restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent à nouveau le bruit de pas caractéristique de Hagrid qui revenait avec Crockdur. Karkaroff et Madame Maxime se hâtaient derrière eux, l'air anxieux  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Karkaroff lorsqu'il vit Krum étendu sur le sol  
-J'ai été agrrressé ! dit Krum qui s'était assis et se massait la tête. C'est ce Mrrrr Crrrroupton…  
-Croupton vous a agressé ? Vous avez bien dit Croupton ? Le juge du tournoi ?  
-Mais ce n'était pas Crouton soupirais-je en fixant le Bulgare

-Igor, commença Dumbledore. Mais Karkaroff se redressa, serrant sa fourrure autour de lui, le visage livide.  
-Trahison ! s'exclama-t-il, le doigt pointé sur Dumbledore. C'est un complot ! Vous et votre ministre de la Magie m'avez attiré ici sous des prétextes fallacieux, Dumbledore ! Cette compétition n'est pas loyale ! D'abord, vous vous arrangez pour introduire clandestinement Potter dans le tournoi, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'âge minimum ! Et maintenant, l'un de vos amis du ministère essaye de mettre mon champion hors d'état de concourir ! Toute cette affaire est entachée de duplicité et de corruption et vous, Dumbledore, vous, avec vos grands discours sur l'amitié internationale entre sorciers, sur la nécessité de renouer les liens du passé, d'oublier les anciennes différences voilà ce que je pense de vous ! Karkaroff cracha sur le sol, aux pieds de Dumbledore. D'un mouvement vif, Hagrid le saisit aussitôt par le col de sa fourrure, le souleva en l'air et le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre.  
-Des excuses ! exigea Hagrid d'un ton menaçant tandis que Karkaroff, les jambes pendantes, suffoquaient, étranglé par le poing massif de Hagrid qui lui écrasait la gorge.  
-Hagrid, non ! s'exclama Dumbledore, le regard étincelant.  
Hagrid lâcha Karkaroff qui glissa le long du tronc et s'effondra par terre en une masse informe. Quelques brindilles et des feuilles d'arbre lui tombèrent sur la tête.  
-Hagrid, vous serez aimable de raccompagner Harry au château, dit sèchement Dumbledore. Respirant profondément, Hagrid lança à Karkaroff un regard noir.  
-Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester avec vous, monsieur le directeur…  
-Hagrid, vous allez raccompagner Harry au château, répéta Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. Emmenez-le directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Et Harry, je veux que tu y restes. Tout ce que tu pourrais avoir envie de faire envoyer des hiboux, par exemple attendra jusqu'à demain matin, tu m'as bien compris ?  
-Heu… Oui, dit Harry en le regardant d'un air intrigué.  
-Je vous laisse Crockdur, monsieur le directeur, dit Hagrid. Il continuait de lancer des regards menaçants à Karkaroff, toujours étalé par terre, empêtré dans ses fourrures et les racines de l'arbre. Tu restes ici, Crockdur. Viens avec moi, Harry. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence  
-Madame Maxime dit finalement le directeur. Ramener aussi miss Mc Donald au carrosse , je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de repos  
Ma directrice approuva d'un signe de tête et m'aida à me lever . Enfin elle me décolla plus du sol qu'autre chose mais je ne fit aucune remarque

-Mia ! Hurla Lila en me voyant débarquer dans la chambre de la glace sur ma tête  
-Tu n'est pas obligé de crier dis-je en grimaçant ma tête tambourinant déjà bien assez  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me demanda Georgia l'une de mes 3 autres voisine de chambre  
-Je me suis fait agressé  
-Par qui ? Demanda Romane une autre fille de mon dortoir  
-J'en sais rien, le juge disparu est revenu complètement fou de la forêt interdite et Krum et moi l'avons surveillé le temps qu'Harry aille chercher de l'aide puis nous nous sommes tout les 2 fait assommés  
-Krum dis Naomie la 3 éme fille de mon dortoir des étoiles dans les yeux et il va bien ?  
-Ouai dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel .  
Bien que j'adore ces 3 filles . Je ne comprendrais jamais leur goût pour les gros bras sans cervelle . Encore heureux que Lila n'est pas comme ça  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée alors que nous nous étions toutes posés tranquillement dans nos lit , à lire ou faire nos devoirs, une pierre à la fenêtre nous fit sursauter. Puis une 2 éme . Et Romane la plus prés de la fenêtre se leva en fronçant les sourcils pour aller voir ce qui se passais  
Quelques secondes plus tard , elle rentras sa tête à l'intérieur du carrosse et m'adressa un sourire  
-Mia, c'est pour toi  
-Pour moi?dis-je perdu  
-Tes chevaliers roux sont inquiet  
En souriant je me leva de mon lit et passa ma tête à la fenêtre  
-Mia ça va ? Harry nous à dis que tu t'étais faite agressé dis Fred inquiet  
-Ça va oui souris-je rassurante . Juste une petite bosse  
-Je te l'avais dis George en donnant un coup de coude à son frère . Elle est costaude notre tigresse  
J'éclatta de rire à la remarque de George  
-Bon je crois qu'on va y aller avant de se faire remarquer . Tu nous explique tout demain ?  
-Promis souris-je  
-Bonne nuit Mia dis Fred en m'adressant un dernier petit sourire très craquant soit dit en passant  
-Bonne nuit les garçons dis-je en souriant les voyant s'éloigner  
Lorsque je rentras la tête dans la chambre je vis 4 pairs yeux me fixer et des sourires de psychopathes se dessiner sur leurs visages  
-Quoi ? Dis-je suspicieuse  
-Bon sang Mia ton visage à presque la même couleur que tes cheveux souris Naomie  
-Quoi non dis-je en me touchant machinalement les joues  
-Bon dis Georgia en venant s'asseoir au pied de mon lit quand est ce que tu va avancer ?  
-De quoi tu parle ? Demandais-je perdu  
-On parle de monsieur inquiet . Mia tu n'as rien ? Tu t'est vraiment fait agressé ? Dis Romane en essayant d'imiter Fred d'une façon niai  
Je releva alors directement un regard plein d'éclair vers Lila  
-Et j'ai rien dis moi dit-elle en faisant un signe neutre avec ces bras  
-On à pas eu besoin de Lila, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu lui plaît et inversement  
-Vous pensez que je lui ... Nan c'est ridicule dis-je directement  
-Mais bien sur dis Lila en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Ca va hein parce que toi aussi on pourrais t'ennuyer avec ton Weasley dis-je du tac au tac  
-George ? Demanda Georgia avec un petit sourire  
-Nan dit directement Lila leur frère Charlie celui qui s'occupe des dragon et oui Mia moi j'assume pleinement qu'il me plaît  
-Je ... laissez tomber le filles d'accord, j'ai d'autres trucs plus important à penser pour le moment . Puis ma tête me fait toujours mal donc j'aimerais bien dormir  
Lila sembla comprendre le message car se fut la première à se redresser  
-Elle à raison les filles, allons dormir maintenant  
Après un soupire, les 3 finir par obéir


	12. Chapter 11 : la pensine

Le lendemain, je me réveilla tôt et tandis que toutes les filles dormais encore, je décida d'aller au château. Ne m'attendant pas à croiser quelqu'un, je fut surtout surprise de tomber sur Fred et George  
-Les garçons les retins-je alors qu'ils se trouvaient dos à moi  
-Ah Mia me souris Fred en m'apercevant est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui je suis complètement remise mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
-Oh heu, on doit envoyer une lettre tôt pour ne pas se faire repérer dis doucement George  
-Ah qui ?  
-Ludo Verpey dis Fred en regardant autours de nous si il n'y avait personne . Ce sale rat nous à piégé . Il à fait un pari avec nous pendant la coupe du monde et il à perdu . Il nous à donc donner l'argent qu'il nous fallait sauf que c'était de l'or de farfadet  
-Et donc l'or à disparu compris-je . Il ne vous à jamais remboursé  
-Ouai dis George en faisant la moue et ce pari était une grosse partie de notre investissement pour notre magasin . On doit impérativement le récupérer  
-Je comprend, Ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne à la volière ?  
-Bien sur que non dis Fred alors que je commençais à leur emboîter le pas  
Nous avons donc commencer à gravir les marches pendant que les jumeaux se disputaient sur ce qu'ils devaient mettre dans la lettre  
-Ça s'appelle du chantage et on pourrait s'attirer de sacrés ennuis avec ça…  
-On a essayé d'être polis, maintenant, on va être beaucoup plus méchants, comme lui. Il n'aimerait sûrement pas que le ministère de la Magie soit au courant de ce qu'il a fait.  
-Je te dis que si tu mets ça par écrit, c'est du chantage !  
-Peut-être, mais tu ne te plaindras pas si on ramasse un joli petit paquet, non ?  
A peine passé la porte de la volière qu'on se figea sur place en voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione. -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandèrent Ron et Fred d'une même voix.  
-On envoie une lettre, répondirent Harry et George à l'unisson.  
-Quoi, à cette heure-ci ?Avons nous dis ensemble avec Hermione  
Fred eut un sourire.  
-Très bien, on ne vous demandera pas ce que vous faites si vous non plus, vous ne nous posez pas de questions .On ne veut surtout pas vous retenir, dit-il en s'inclinant avec une politesse feinte, le doigt pointé sur la porte.  
Ron ne bougea pas.  
-À qui vous faites du chantage ? demanda-t-il.  
Le sourire de Fred s'effaça. George lui jeta un coup d'œil à peine perceptible, avant d'adresser un sourire à Ron.

-Ne sois pas idiot, c'était une blague, dit-il d'un air dégagé.  
-Ça n'en avait pas l'air, répliqua Ron  
Fred et George échangèrent un regard.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron, reprit soudain Fred, arrête de mettre ton nez partout si tu veux qu'il reste entier. Remarque, ce ne serait pas plus mal d'en enlever un bout, mais…  
-Ça me regarde si vous faites du chantage à quelqu'un, l'interrompit Ron. George a raison, vous pourriez avoir de sacrés ennuis.  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était une blague, répéta George. Il prit la lettre des mains de Fred et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette la plus proche.  
-Ron, ajouta-t-il, tu commences à parler comme ton frère aîné. Continue comme ça et tu finiras préfet.  
-Certainement pas ! s'indigna Ron.  
George emmena la chouette près de la fenêtre et la lança au dehors. Puis il se tourna vers Ron et lui sourit à nouveau.  
-Alors, arrête de te mêler de ce que font les autres. À plus tard.  
Les 2 sortir de la volière et je les suivis sans rien dire mais Harry me retins dans l'escalier  
-Mia . Est ce que ça va ? Ta tête je veux dire  
-Oh oui je n'ai plus mal juste une vilaine bosse qui va disparaître avec le temps  
-Tant mieux dit-il avec un sourire . Fait attention à toi  
-C'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi mais l'inverse dis-je en souriant avant de comprendre le sens de mes paroles . Enfin je veux dire avec le tournoi tout ça  
-Oui oui bien sur je ferais gaffe dit-il avant de retourner dans la volière  
-Tu ne lui à toujours pas dis que tu était sa sœur hein ?  
-La ferme hurlais-je en regardant la porte  
Mais Harry l'avait bien refermer et ne semblais ne rien avoir entendu  
-Non soupirais-je j'attends le meilleur moment pour lui dire . Je ne peux pas débarquer et lui faire « Hey Harry je suis Mia Potter ta grande sœur oublié tu ne te souviens pas de moi mais c'est pas grave moi aussi je t'avais oublié jusque là »  
-Mais il faudra bien que tu lui dise, et le plus tôt sera le mieux  
-Je sais dis-je alors qu'on arrivais en bas des marches

Le lendemain, sortant de mon cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentard, je laissai Lila aller à son cours d'arithmancy et je décida d'aller travailler un peu en bibliothèque bien plus calme que le carrosse . Mais en chemin j'aperçus Harry plus pâle que d'habitude et titubant légèrement  
-Harry dis-je en le rejoignant en 2 foulés . Est ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en le voyant se tenir le front  
-Ouai c'est rien dit-il précipitamment  
-Bien sur que non c'est pas rien dis-je en repoussant sa main. Tu es brûlant constatais-je avant de passer délicatement ma main sur sa cicatrice et je me rendis compte que c'était ça qui était brûlant . Et d'un coup , Harry flancha et j'eus du mal à le retenir pour le mettre assis contre le mur . Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est comme si il revenait à lui . Il me regarda d'abord étonner puis ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demandais-je inquiète  
-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement les sourcils froncés  
-Je ... quoi dis-je perdu . Qu'est ce qui te prend  
-Quand tu as touché ma cicatrice, j'ai cru voir ... je ... c'était sans doute rien dit-il finalement  
-Qu'est ce que tu à vu ? Insistais-je  
-Mes parents répondit-il et ... c'est rien dit-il finalement en tentant de se lever  
-Attend je vais t'aider dis-je en passant son bras au-dessus de mes épaules sans continuer à insister sur ce qu'il aurait pu voir . Ou tu comptais aller comme ça ? L'infirmerie c'est de l'autre côté  
-Je sais bien , je dois voir Dumbledore  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Oui, c'est très important  
-D'accord . Dans ce cas viens dis-je en l'aidant à avancer vers la gargouille gardant le bureau du vieil homme  
-Sorbet citron dit-il devant la statue  
-Quoi ? dis-je amuser  
-C'était le mot de passe l'année passé . J'ignore c'est quel mot cette année expliqua-t-il  
-Nids de cafard dis-je en souriant et la gargouille se mit à tourner pour donner place à l'escalier menant au bureau  
-Comment tu le sais ? Me demanda Harry perdu  
-J'ai ... heu ... dû me rendre au bureau du directeur il y à peu . Pour madame Maxime dis-je beaucoup trop précipitamment pour qu'il n'y croie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde  
Mais il ne posa pas de question beaucoup trop troublé par sa cicatrice  
Nous sommes enfin arrivés en haut et des voix se firent entendre à travers la porte .Harry et moi nous sommes adressés un regard sans trop savoir si on devait montrer notre présence ou pas  
-Dumbledore, j'ai bien peur de ne pas voir le rapport entre les deux, je ne le vois même pas du tout !  
Je reconnut la voix de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie.

-Ludo dit que Bertha est parfaitement capable de se perdre toute seule. J'admets que nous aurions dû la retrouver à l'heure qu'il est, mais nous n'avons pas la preuve pour autant qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de louche, Dumbledore, pas la moindre preuve. Comment sa disparition pourrait-elle être liée à celle de Barty Croupton ?  
-Et, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à Barty Croupton ? grogna la voix de Maugrey.  
-Je vois deux possibilités, Alastor, répondit Fudge. Ou bien Croupton a fini par perdre la tête ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant, vous en conviendrez, lorsqu'on connaît son histoire personnelle et il s'est mis à errer au hasard…  
-Dans ce cas, il a erré au pas de course, Cornélius, fit remarquer Dumbledore d'une voix très calme.  
-Ou alors… mais bon… reprit Fudge d'un ton embarrassé, je préfère réserver mon jugement jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu l'endroit où on l'a trouvé… Vous m'avez dit que c'était à proximité du carrosse de Beauxbâtons ? Dumbledore, vous savez qui est cette femme ?  
-Je la considère comme une directrice d'école très compétente… et une excellente danseuse, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix égale.  
-Dumbledore, voyons ! s'exclama Fudge avec colère. Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez un préjugé favorable à son égard à cause de Hagrid ? Vous savez, ils ne sont pas tous inoffensifs si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier Hagrid d'inoffensif, compte tenu de son obsession pour les monstres…  
-Je ne soupçonne pas plus Madame Maxime que Hagrid, dit Dumbledore du même ton paisible. Et je n'exclus pas que ce soit vous qui ayez des préjugés, Cornélius.  
-Est-ce que nous pourrions mettre un terme à cette conversation ? grogna Maugrey.  
-Oui, c'est ça, descendons dans le parc, dit Fudge avec impatience.  
-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, reprit Maugrey. C'est simplement parce que Potter et son amie de beauxbâtons veulent vous voir, Dumbledore. Ils attendent devant la porte.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.  
-Bonjour, Potter, dit Maugrey. Entre donc dit-il avant de me jeter un regard étrange  
Harry s'avança à l'intérieur et je le suivis bien vite, cet homme me donne la chair de poule. Cornélius Fudge se tenait à côté du bureau de Dumbledore, vêtu de son habituelle cape à fines rayures, son chapeau melon vert à la main.  
-Harry ! dit-il d'un ton jovial en s'approchant de lui. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Très bien, mentit Harry.  
-Nous parlions justement de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Mr Croupton est apparu dans le parc, reprit Fudge. C'est toi qui l'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry. Puis, il ajouta : Mais je n'ai vu Madame Maxime nulle part sauf quand elle est venue voir Mia et il serait bien étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à se cacher.  
Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, lui adressa un sourire derrière le dos de Fudge.  
-Oui, bon, dit Fudge, l'air gêné. Nous allons nous rendre sur place pour voir tout ça, Harry, si tu veux bien nous excuser… Tu devrais peut-être retourner en classe…  
-Je voulais vous parler, professeur, dit précipitamment Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui lui jeta un regard bref et perçant.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre ici, dit-il. Notre examen des lieux ne sera pas très long. Ils sortirent en silence, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Lorsque le claquement de la jambe de bois de Maugrey se fut éloigné dans, le couloir du dessous, Harry jeta un regard autour de lui.

-Bonjour, Fumseck, dit-il  
Celui-ci s'envola et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry tout en posant sa tête dans mon cou en signe de bonjour  
-Salut mon grand dis-je en caressant sa tête . Quoi ? Demandais-je en voyant le regard qu'Harry m'envoyait  
-Comment tu as pu te faire adopter aussi vite par Fumseck ?  
-Oh on à beaucoup de chose en commun dis-je simplement en fixant l'oiseau sentant très bien le regard vert d'Harry m'analyser comme maman le faisait dés qu'elle savait que j'avais fait une bêtise  
Puis pour l'ignorer, je fis le tour du bureau pour commencer à observer les portraits des anciens directeur . Seulement quand je me retourna enfin vers Harry , je le vis regarder dans la pensine de Dumbledore .Très mauvaise idée . Mais avant que je n'aie pu réagir, son visage toucha le liquide étrange et son esprit fut happé à l'intérieur bien évidemment . Je décidai donc prise par la curiosité de le suivre et je me retrouvai à côté de mon frère dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avait même l'air d'être située en sous-sol, à en juger par l'absence de fenêtres. La seule source de lumière provenait de torches fixées aux murs, comme celles qui éclairaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Une foule de sorcières et de sorciers étaient assis le long des murs, sur des bancs étagés en gradins. Au centre, un fauteuil : ses bras comportaient des chaînes, comme si on ne pouvait s'y asseoir sans être attaché  
-Professeur s'exclama Harry en apercevant à coté de lui le directeur quoi qu'un peu plus jeune  
-Il ne peut pas t'entendre dis-je d'une d'une voix amusé alors qu'il tourna son regard vers moi  
-Alors pourquoi toi oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?  
-Je t'ai suivi dis-je simplement. On est dans une pensine, ça permet de revivre les souvenirs de quelqu'un . Mais vu que nous n'en faisions techniquement pas partie, personne dedans ne peux nous voir ou nous entendre  
-On est dans le souvenir de qui ?  
-Dumbledore je suppose dis-je alors que la porte de l'audience s'ouvrit  
Les Détraqueurs, se glissèrent lentement vers le fauteuil, au centre de la salle, chacun tenant l'homme par un bras dans ses mains mortes et décomposées. L'homme semblait sur le point de s'évanouir… La foule tressaillit légèrement lorsque les Détraqueurs firent asseoir l'homme dans le fauteuil avant de sortir de la salle. La porte se referma alors sur eux. Je regardai l'homme et reconnus Karkaroff. Il tremblait, tandis que les chaînes du fauteuil, étincelant soudain d'une lueur dorée, s'enroulaient d'elles-mêmes autour de ses bras et l'attachaient solidement.

-Igor Karkaroff, dit une voix sèche, à gauche . Mr Croupton, debout au milieu du banc. Les cheveux foncés, le visage beaucoup moins ridé, Croupton avait l'air vif et en pleine santé.  
-Igor Karkaroff, vous avez été transféré d'Azkaban jusqu'ici pour témoigner au bénéfice du ministère de la Magie. Vous avez laissé entendre que vous déteniez des informations d'une grande importance pour nous. Karkaroff, enchaîné au fauteuil, se redressa du mieux qu'il put.  
-En effet, monsieur, répondit-il. La peur faisait trembler sa voix, mais elle conservait le ton onctueux habituel.  
-Je souhaite être utile au ministère. Je souhaite apporter mon aide. Je… je sais que le ministère essaye de… d'appréhender les derniers partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'espère ardemment pouvoir y contribuer par tous les moyens… Il y eut un murmure dans la salle. Certains observaient Karkaroff avec intérêt, d'autres avec une méfiance affichée. :  
-Canaille… Hurla Maugrey Fol Œil, assis à côté Dumbledore. Maugrey paraissait toutefois très différent. Il n'avait pas encore d'œil magique, mais deux yeux normaux qui fixaient Karkaroff avec un intense dégoût. Croupton va le laisser sortir, murmura Maugrey à Dumbledore. Il a conclu un marché avec lui. J'ai passé six mois à le retrouver, mais Croupton va le relâcher s'il lui donne suffisamment de noms. Il vaudrait mieux écouter ce qu'il a à dire et le livrer aux Détraqueurs. Dumbledore fit la moue pour exprimer sa désapprobation. Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Vous n'aimez  
pas les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? dit Maugrey avec un sourire sardonique.  
-Non, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. Je ne les aime pas, en effet. Je suis convaincu depuis longtemps que le ministère a eu tort de s'allier à de telles créatures.  
-Mais pour ce genre de crapule… murmura Maugrey.  
-Vous dites que vous avez des noms à nous donner, Karkaroff, reprit Mr Croupton. Nous vous écoutons.  
Il faut bien comprendre, répondit précipitamment Karkaroff, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a toujours agi dans le plus grand secret… Il préférait que nous . Je veux dire ses partisans et aujourd'hui, je regrette très profondément d'avoir compté parmi eux…  
-Ça suffit, pas de blabla, marmonna Maugrey d'un air méprisant.  
-… Il préférait que nous ne connaissions pas les noms de tous nos camarades. Lui seul savait qui ils étaient…  
-Ce qui était très sage car, de cette manière, les gens comme vous, Karkaroff, ne pouvaient pas dénoncer les autres, grommela Maugrey.  
-Vous dites cependant que vous avez certains noms à nous révéler, reprit Croupton.

\- En… en effet, répondit Karkaroff, le souffle court. Et il s'agit de noms importants, je vous le garantis. Des gens que j'ai vus de mes propres yeux exécuter ses ordres. Je donne ces informations pour bien montrer que j'ai totalement et définitivement renoncé à le servir et que mon remords est si grand que je…

-Quels sont ces noms ? l'interrompit sèchement Mr Croupton. Karkaroff prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Il y avait Antonin Dolohov, dit-il. Je… je l'ai vu s'acharner sur d'innombrables Moldus et sur des… des opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Et vous l'avez aidé dans sa besogne, murmura Maugrey.  
-Nous avons déjà arrêté Dolohov, dit Croupton. Il a été capturé peu après vous.  
-Vraiment ? s'étonna Karkaroff, les yeux écarquillés. Je… je suis enchanté de l'apprendre ! Mais il n'en avait pas l'air.

Qui d'autre ? interrogea Croupton d'une voix glaciale.  
-Eh bien… il y avait Rosier, répondit aussitôt Karkaroff. Evan Rosier.  
-Rosier est mort, déclara Croupton. Lui aussi a été arrêté peu après vous. Il a préféré résister au lieu de nous suivre docilement et il a été tué dans la bagarre.  
-En emportant un souvenir de moi, murmura Maugrey. Je le vit montrer à Dumbledore son nez mutilé.  
-Rosier ne… ne méritait pas mieux ! assura Karkaroff. On sentait à présent la panique dans sa voix. Il commençait à se demander si ses dénonciations n'allaient pas se révéler totalement inutiles. Les yeux de Karkaroff se tournèrent vers la porte derrière laquelle les Détraqueurs l'attendaient.  
-D'autres noms ? demanda Croupton.  
-Oui ! répondit Karkaroff. Il y avait Travers, qui a aidé à assassiner les McKinnon ! Mulciber, qui était spécialisé dans le sortilège de l'Imperium et a obligé des tas de gens à commettre des actes abominables ! Rookwood, qui était un espion et a communiqué à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom des informations de la plus grande importance recueillies au sein même du ministère ! Un murmure parcourut la foule.  
-Rookwood ? répéta Mr Croupton. Il fit un signe de tête à une sorcière assise devant lui, qui se mit à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin  
-Vous voulez dire Augustus Rookwood, du Département des mystères ?  
-Lui-même, s'empressa de confirmer Karkaroff. Je suis convaincu qu'il avait organisé un réseau de sorciers bien placés, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du ministère, pour rassembler des informations.  
-Travers et Mulciber, nous les avions déjà, dit Mr Croupton. Très bien, Karkaroff, si c'est tout, vous allez être ramené à Azkaban pendant que nous prendrons une décision…  
-Attendez ! s'écria Karkaroff, l'air désespéré. J'en ai d'autres ! À la lueur des torches, je vis qu'il transpirait, la pâleur de son teint contrastant avec sa barbe et ses cheveux noirs.  
-Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il… Severus Rogue !

-Rogue a été innocenté par le conseil, répliqua Croupton de sa voix glacée. Albus Dumbledore s'en est porté garant.  
-Non ! hurla Karkaroff en tirant sur les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Je peux vous assurer que Severus Rogue est un Mangemort ! Dumbledore s'était levé.  
-J'ai déjà apporté des preuves concernant cette affaire, dit-il avec calme. Il est vrai que Severus Rogue était un Mangemort. Il a cependant rejoint notre camp avant la chute de Lord Voldemort et il s'est mis à notre service comme espion, en courant de grands risques personnels. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi.  
-Très bien, Karkaroff, dit froidement Croupton. Vous nous avez été d'une certaine aide. Je vais examiner votre cas. En attendant, vous allez retourner à Azkaban… La voix de Mr Croupton s'évanouit et la salle se mit à se dissoudre comme si elle se transformait en fumée. Tout s'estompait autour de nous dans une pénombre tourbillonnante. Seul nos propres corps restait bien réel. Puis le décor réapparut. Cette fois, nous étions assis à un autre endroit. On se trouvait toujours sur le banc le plus élevé, mais à la gauche de Mr Croupton. L'atmosphère était très différente à présent, plus détendue, et même joyeuse. Les sorcières et les sorciers se parlaient volontiers, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à assister à un événement sportif. Une sorcière assise à mi-hauteur des gradins, en face de Harry. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et courts, portait une robe rose vif et suçait l'extrémité d'une plume d'un vert criard. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Rita Skeeter avec quelques années de moins. Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe différente, était à nouveau assis à côté de Harry. Mr Croupton paraissait plus fatigué, plus maigre, plus féroce, d'une certaine manière. La porte s'ouvrit dans le coin opposé et Ludo Verpey entra dans la salle. Mais c'était un Ludo Verpey très différent. Il ne s'était pas encore empâté et avait le physique d'un joueur de Quidditch au meilleur de sa forme. Il était grand, mince, musclé et son nez n'était pas encore cassé. L'air inquiet, il s'assit dans le fauteuil, mais les chaînes ne s'enroulèrent pas autour de ses bras, comme elles l'avaient fait pour Karkaroff. Comme s'il y voyait un signe d'encouragement, Verpey jeta un regard à la foule, adressa un geste de la main à deux ou trois personnes qu'il connaissait et parvint à esquisser un sourire.  
-Ludo Verpey, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique pour répondre à des accusations en rapport avec les activités criminelles des Mangemorts, annonça Mr Croupton. Nous avons entendu les témoignages vous concernant et nous nous apprêtons à prononcer notre verdict. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à vos déclarations avant que nous rendions notre jugement ?  
-Disons simplement que…, répondit Verpey avec un sourire gêné. Enfin bon, je sais que j'ai été un peu idiot… Quelques personnes assises sur les gradins eurent un sourire indulgent. Mr Croupton, cependant, ne semblait pas partager leurs sentiments. Il regardait Ludo Verpey avec une expression sévère et hostile  
-Tu ne saurais mieux dire, mon bonhomme, marmonna quelqu'un à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Encore Maugrey bien évidemment  
-Si je ne savais pas qu'il n'a jamais été très malin, j'aurais pensé que les Cognards avaient fini par lui abîmer la cervelle…  
-Ludovic Verpey, vous avez été surpris à communiquer des informations à des partisans de Voldemort, reprit Mr Croupton. En conséquence, je propose que vous soyez condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement d'au moins… Il y eut alors une vague de protestation dans le public. Plusieurs personnes se levèrent en hochant la tête d'un air furieux et même en brandissant le poing vers Mr Croupton.

-Mais je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien ! s'écria Verpey au milieu du brouhaha, ses yeux bleus encore plus ronds qu'à l'ordinaire. Rien du tout ! Ce vieux Rookwood était un ami de mon père… Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse être en rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui ! Je pensais que je rassemblais des informations pour notre propre camp ! Et Rookwood n'arrêtait pas de me dire que, plus tard, il m'obtiendrait un emploi au ministère… Quand j'aurais fini ma carrière de joueur de Quidditch, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux quand même pas continuer à me faire taper dessus par des Cognards jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non ? Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.  
-La question va être mise aux voix, répliqua Mr Croupton avec froideur. Il se tourna vers la droite.  
-Les jurés voudront bien lever la main… Ceux qui sont en faveur d'une peine d'emprisonnement… Personne ne leva la main. Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements. Dans le jury, une sorcière se leva. -Oui ? aboya Croupton.  
-Nous voudrions simplement féliciter Mr Verpey pour sa remarquable performance au sein de l'équipe d'Angleterre dans son match de Quidditch contre la Turquie samedi dernier, dit la sorcière sans reprendre son souffle.  
Mr Croupton avait l'air furieux. Des applaudissements enthousiastes résonnaient à présent dans toute la salle. Verpey se leva et salua, le visage rayonnant.  
-Lamentable, lança Mr Croupton à Dumbledore en se rasseyant tandis que Verpey sortait de la salle. Rookwood, lui trouver un emploi, vous imaginez ? Si un jour Ludo Verpey venait travailler chez nous, ce serait une bien triste date pour le ministère…  
Et le décor s'effaça à nouveau. mais l'atmosphère n'aurait pu être plus différente. Il régnait un silence total, rompu seulement par les sanglots d'une petite sorcière gracile assise de l'autre côté de Mr Croupton. Les mains tremblantes, elle serrait un mouchoir contre sa bouche. En regardant Croupton, il avait l'air plus émacié, plus grisâtre que jamais. Un nerf se contractait par moments sur sa tempe.  
-Qu'on les fasse entrer, dit-il d'une voix qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle silencieuse. La porte s'ouvrit dans le coin opposé. Cette fois, six Détraqueurs entrèrent, encadrant quatre accusés. Tout les visages se tournèrent vers Mr Croupton. Quelques personnes se parlaient à l'oreille. Quatre sièges pourvus de chaînes occupaient à présent le centre de la salle et les Détraqueurs y firent asseoir chacun des accusés. Un homme solidement bâti leva vers Croupton un regard vide ; un autre plus mince et plus nerveux observait la foule de ses petits yeux mobiles ; une femme aux cheveux bruns, épais et brillants, les paupières lourdes, était assise dans son fauteuil comme si c'était un trône ; enfin, le quatrième accusé, un garçon qui devait être âgé d'un peu moins de vingt ans, semblait pétrifié. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, ses cheveux couleur paille tombant sur son visage, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux constellée de taches de rousseur. À côté de Mr Croupton, la petite sorcière gracile se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant dans son mouchoir. Croupton se leva et regarda les quatre accusés avec une expression de haine absolue.  
-Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce…  
-Père, dit le garçon aux cheveux de paille. Père, je t'en supplie…  
-Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblables devant cette cour, poursuivit Croupton en parlant plus fort pour couvrir la voix de son fils. Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d'avoir capturé un Auror Frank Londubat et et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maître exilé CeluiDont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…  
Directement je blêmis en comprenant à quel procès je me trouvais. Au procès des monstres qui ont fait perdre la tête à ma marraine et son mari  
-Père, je n'ai rien fait ! s'écria le garçon d'une voix perçante. Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Père, ne me renvoie pas chez les Détraqueurs…  
-En outre, vous êtes accusés, s'écria Mr Croupton, d'avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l'épouse de Frank Londubat lorsque vous avez compris qu'il ne vous révélerait pas l'information que vous recherchiez. Vous aviez l'intention de ramener Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au pouvoir et de reprendre une existence consacrée à la violence, semblable à celle que vous aviez sans doute menée lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Je demande au jury…  
-Mère ! s'exclama le garçon. La petite sorcière gracile assise à côté de Croupton éclata alors en sanglots en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Mère, empêche-le ! Mère ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi !  
-Je demande aux jurés, reprit Mr Croupton d'une voix tonitruante, de lever la main s'ils estiment, comme moi, que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban. Tous les jurés levèrent la main en même temps. La foule se mit alors à applaudir, comme elle l'avait fait pour Verpey mais, cette fois, il y avait sur les visages une expression de triomphe empreint de sauvagerie. Le garçon se mit à hurler :  
-Non ! Mère, non ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoie pas en prison ! Empêche-le ! Les Détraqueurs étaient à nouveau entrés dans la salle. Les trois autres accusés se levèrent. La femme aux paupières lourdes regarda Croupton et lança :  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver ! Le garçon essayait de résister aux Détraqueurs, mais leur pouvoir de vider leurs victimes de toute énergie commençait à agir. La foule conspuait les accusés. Certains s'étaient levés pour mieux voir la femme se faire emmener et le garçon lutter en vain.  
-Je suis ton fils ! criait celui-ci à Croupton. Je suis ton fils !  
-Non, tu n'es pas mon fils ! s'exclama Croupton, les yeux soudain exorbités. Je n'ai pas de fils ! La petite sorcière, à côté de lui, eut un haut-le-corps et s'effondra sur le banc. Elle s'était évanouie mais Croupton ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
-Emmenez-les ! ordonna-t-il aux Détraqueurs, en postillonnant abondamment. Emmenez-les et qu'ils pourrissent dans leur geôle !  
-Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie !  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir dans mon bureau, dit une voix douce dans mon oreille.  
-Venez , dit Dumbledore en nous prenant par le bras.  
Le décor du tribunal s'estompa. Et nous avons été propulser dans le bureau de Dumbledore -Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix haletante. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne voulais pas… La porte de l'armoire était entrouverte et…  
-Je comprends très bien, répondit Dumbledore. Il souleva la bassine, la posa sur son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil en nous faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui.  
-Je suppose que Miss Mc Donald vous à déjà expliqué le contenue de la pensine  
Harry hocha la tête de bas en haut  
-Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore. Regarde, je vais te montrer. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche de sa robe et en posa l'extrémité sur ses cheveux argentés, près de sa tempe. Lorsqu'il écarta la baguette, on aurait dit que des cheveux s'y étaient collés, mais il s'agissait en fait de filaments argentés semblables à la substance que contenait la Pensine. Dumbledore y ajouta la pensée qu'il venait d'ôter de sa tête. Puis Dumbledore prit la Pensine et se mit à l'agiter, tel un chercheur d'or en quête de paillettes… nos visages se transformèrent en celui de mon parrain qui ouvrit la bouche et parla au plafond, sa voix résonnant légèrement, comme en écho : « Elle revient…, disait-il… Celle de Karkaroff aussi… plus nette que jamais…»  
-Une relation que j'aurais pu établir moi-même, soupira Dumbledore, mais ça ne fait rien. Il nous regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
-J'étais en train de consulter la Pensine lorsque Mr Fudge est arrivé pour notre réunion et j'ai été obligé de la ranger en toute hâte. De toute évidence, je n'ai pas refermé l'armoire convenablement et il n'est pas étonnant que ton attention ait été attirée…  
-Je suis désolé, marmonna Harry. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-La curiosité n'est pas répréhensible, dit-il, mais nous devrions toujours l'exercer avec prudence… avec prudence… Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il remua les pensées de la bassine du bout de sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, une silhouette s'éleva devant nous : c'était une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, plutôt replète, le visage renfrogné, qui commença à tourner lentement sur elle-même, les pieds au fond de la Pensine. Elle ne nous prêta aucune attention . Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix résonna en écho, comme celle de Rogue. On aurait dit qu'elle s'élevait des profondeurs de la bassine.  
-Il m'a jeté un sort, professeur Dumbledore, pourtant, je n'avais fait que le taquiner. J'avais simplement dit que je l'avais vu embrasser Florence derrière la serre, jeudi dernier…  
-Mais enfin, Bertha, dit Dumbledore d'un air attristé en regardant la jeune fille qui continuait de tourner lentement sur elle-même, pourquoi donc avez-vous cherché à le suivre ?  
-Bertha ? murmura Harry. C'est… c'était… Bertha Jorkins ?  
-Oui, dit Dumbledore. Il plongea à nouveau l'extrémité de sa baguette dans la bassine et la silhouette de Bertha disparut en se fondant dans les pensées qui reprirent leur couleur argentée. C'est Bertha telle que je me souviens d'elle lorsqu'elle était à l'école. La lueur argentée de la Pensine éclairait le visage de Dumbledore  
-Alors, Harry, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, avant de te perdre dans mes pensées, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry avant de me regarder .  
-Vous pouvez faire confiance à miss Mc Donald dit-il d'un sourire doux en nous observant tout les 2 -D'accord, donc Professeur, j'étais au cours de divination et… heu… je me suis endormi… Il hésita -C'est très compréhensible. Vas-y, continue.  
-Alors, j'ai fait un rêve, poursuivit Harry. J'ai rêvé de Lord Voldemort. Il s'en prenait à Queudver… Vous savez qui est Queudver…  
-Je sais, je sais, dit Dumbledore. Tandis que je sentis mes poings se serrer de colère ce sale rat -Continue dis le directeur .  
-Voldemort recevait une lettre apportée par un hibou et il disait que l'erreur de Queudver avait été réparée. Il annonçait que quelqu'un était mort. Puis il ajoutait que Queudver ne serait pas livré au serpent qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil. Il disait… Il disait que c'était moi qu'il allait donner à manger au serpent. Ensuite, il a jeté le sortilège Doloris à Queudver et ma cicatrice s'est mise à me faire mal. La douleur était si forte que je me suis réveillé. Dumbledore le regarda en silence. Heu… c'est tout, dit Harry.  
-Je vois… dit enfin Dumbledore de sa voix paisible. Est-ce qu'il y a eu un autre moment au cours de l'année où ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, à part le jour où elle t'a réveillé, cet été ?  
-Non, je… Comment savez-vous qu'elle m'a réveillé cet été ? demanda Harry, stupéfait  
-Tu n'es pas le seul à échanger du courrier avec Patmol, répondit Dumbledore. Moi aussi, je suis en contact avec lui depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard

Harry posa un regard stressé vers moi mais je fis genre de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait  
Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. Par moments, il effleurait sa tempe du bout de sa baguette magique, ôtait de sa tête une autre pensée argentée et la déposait dans la Pensine. Dumbledore cessa de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers nous.  
-Excusez-moi, dit-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.  
-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi sa cicatrice lui fait mal ? Demandais-je finalement inquiète  
Dumbledore regarda longuement Harry.  
-J'ai une hypothèse, rien de plus, dit-il enfin. Je crois que sa cicatrice devient douloureuse lorsque Lord Voldemort se trouve à proximité ou qu'il est pris d'un accès de haine particulièrement violente.  
-Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda Harry qui pâli encore plus  
-Parce que toi et lui, vous êtes liés par le sort qu'il t'a jeté et qui a raté. Il ne s'agit pas d'une cicatrice ordinaire.  
-Alors, vous pensez que… ce rêve… Ça s'est vraiment passé ?  
-C'est possible, répondit Dumbledore. Je dirais même probable. Harry… As-tu vu Voldemort dans ton rêve ?  
-Non. Seulement le dos de son fauteuil. De toute façon, il n'y aurait rien eu à voir, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il n'a pas de corps… Pourtant… il tenait sa baguette… comment faisait-il ? dit lentement Harry.  
-Oui… comment faisait-il ? murmura Dumbledore.  
Comment faisait-il ? Nous sommes rester silencieux pendant un moment. Le regard lointain, Dumbledore continuait de temps à autre d'effleurer sa tempe avec sa baguette magique, ajoutant une pensée argentée à la Pensine dont le contenu frémissait devant lui.  
-Professeur, dit enfin Harry. Croyez-vous qu'il est en train de retrouver des forces ?  
-Voldemort ? Dis-je choqué . C'est impossible n'est ce pas ?  
Dumbledore nous regarda par-dessus la Pensine, de ce regard perçant, caractéristique, que je me rappelle avoir vu dans mon enfance quand il à annoncer à papa et maman que Harry était le garçon de la prophétie .  
-Une fois de plus, Harry, je ne peux exprimer que des soupçons. Il soupira à nouveau et parut plus vieux, plus las que jamais. L'époque qui a vu l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir, reprit Dumbledore, a été marquée par des disparitions. Or, Bertha Jorkins s'est volatilisée sans laisser la moindre trace dans la région où on a de bonnes raisons de penser que Voldemort avait trouvé refuge. Mr Croupton aussi a disparu… dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Et il faut ajouter une troisième disparition à laquelle le ministère, j'ai le regret de le dire, n'a accordé aucune importance car elle concerne un Moldu. Il s'appelait Frank Bryce, il habitait le village où le père de Voldemort a grandi et on ne l'a plus revu depuis août dernier. Tu vois, à la différence de la plupart de mes amis du ministère, je lis régulièrement la presse moldue. Dumbledore nous regarda avec gravité. Ces disparitions me semblent liées. Le ministère n'est pas d'accord comme vous l'avez peut-être entendu vous-même lorsque vous attendiez devant la porte de mon bureau.  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Le silence s'installa à nouveau tandis que Dumbledore continuait d'ôter par instants des pensées de sa tête.

-Professeur ? répéta-t-il.  
-Oui, Harry ?  
-Heu… Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander ce qu'était-ce tribunal où je me suis retrouvé… quand j'étais dans la Pensine ?  
-Bien sûr que tu peux, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. J'ai souvent assisté à ces procès mais certains d'entre eux sont restés plus clairs que d'autres dans ma mémoire… surtout en ce moment… -Vous savez… le procès pendant lequel vous êtes venu me retrouver… Celui du fils Croupton ? Est-ce qu'ils parlaient des parents de Neville ?  
Dumbledore me lança un regard perçant tandis que je serrai encore plus les poings  
-Neville ne t'a jamais raconté pourquoi il a été élevé par sa grand-mère ? dit-il.  
Harry fit non de la tête  
-Oui, ils parlaient des parents de Neville, poursuivit Dumbledore. Frank, son père, était un Auror, comme le professeur Maugrey. Ainsi que tu l'as entendu toi-même, les partisans de Voldemort les ont soumis, sa femme et lui, au sortilège Doloris pour essayer de leur faire révéler où s'était réfugié Voldemort après sa chute. Ils voulaient le rejoindre.  
-Alors, ils sont morts ? dit Harry à voix basse.  
-Non, répondit Dumbledore avec une amertume que je n'avais encore jamais perçue dans sa voix. Ils sont devenus fous. Ils se trouvent tous les deux à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où l'on soigne les maladies et blessures magiques. Je crois que Neville va les voir avec sa grand-mère pendant les vacances. Mais ils ne le reconnaissent pas. Les Londubat étaient très aimés, poursuivit Dumbledore. Ils ont été attaqués après la chute de Voldemort, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Une attaque qui a déclenché une vague de fureur telle que je n'en avais jamais connue jusqu'alors. Le ministère était soumis à une pression constante pour que les criminels soient retrouvés. Malheureusement, après ce qu'ils avaient subi, les Londubat n'étaient pas en état de témoigner.  
-Alors, il est possible que le fils de Mr Croupton n'ait pas été coupable ? dit lentement Harry  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
-Heu… Mr Verpey…  
-… n'a plus jamais été accusé de la moindre activité en matière de magie noire, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille.  
-Ah… Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le contenu de la Pensine dont le mouvement s'était ralenti, à présent que Dumbledore avait cessé d'y ajouter des pensées.  
-Et heu… Mais la Pensine sembla poser la question à sa place. Le visage de Rogue réapparut à la surface. Dumbledore y jeta un coup d'œil puis regarda à nouveau Harry.

-Le professeur Rogue non plus, dit-il.  
Harry fixa les yeux bleus de Dumbledore  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il a véritablement cessé de soutenir Voldemort, professeur ? Dumbledore regarda Harry quelques instants puis répondit :  
-Ça, Harry, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Rogue et moi-même. Puis son regard plein de sous entendu se posa sur moi et je compris que c'est un sujet que je ne pourrais pas aborder tout de suite avec Harry  
Finalement Nous nous sommes levé pour quitter le bureau et laisser le directeur tranquille  
-Harry, ajouta-t-il, lorsque celui-ci eut atteint la porte. Je te demande de ne parler à personne des parents de Neville. Il a le droit de décider lui-même du moment où il voudra révéler la vérité. -D'accord, professeur, répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte.  
-Je voulais te dire aussi… Harry se retourna. Dumbledore se tenait debout devant la Pensine qui projetait sur son visage ses reflets argentés.  
-Bonne chance pour la troisième tâche.  
-Merci professeur dit-il en sortant .  
Et au moment ou j'allais le suivre, le professeur me retint moi aussi  
-Miss Mc Donald, je vois bien que quelques chose vous tracasse  
-Oui dis-je en fermant doucement la porte . Si vous pensez qu'il peut revenir Harry est plus en danger que jamais n'est-ce pas ?  
-Et bien dit-il en observant mon regard noisette . Vous savez, vous me faites beaucoup penser à vos parents dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Eux aussi avait cette lumière de combativité dans le regard qui voulait dire qu'ils vous protégeraient à n'importe quel prix  
-Et ils ont payer le prix fort dis-je en regardant le sol  
-Ils savaient très bien les risques qu'ils encourais . Mais pour répondre à votre question oui . Je pense que votre frère est en danger . Son nom n'a pas été mis dans la coupe pour rien, quelqu'un essaye de le faire périr dans cette compétition . Alors je vous avoue qu'un œil en plus pour veiller sur lui ne sera pas de trop  
-Compter sur moi pour ça, et je suppose que Sirius n'est jamais loin non plus  
-Bien entendu, il tient absolument à jouer son rôle de parrain et honorer la promesse qu'il à fait à vos parents  
-Il n'a pas changé dis-je avec un petit sourire . Bon je vais vous laissez professeur  
-Bonne journée miss Potter dit-il les yeux pétillant tandis que je lui adressai un faible sourire en fermant la porte derrière moi  
Arrivé en bas des escaliers du bureau, je fus étonné de voir Harry m'attendre appuyer contre le mur  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Demandais-je étonné  
-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose . Je sais que tu en à déjà fait beaucoup pour m'aider mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autres demandé ça. Hermione et Ron n'ont pas le niveau nécessaire pour m'entraîner non plus . Alors tu crois que tu saurai m'apprendre 2, 3 maléfices pour la 3 éme tâche ?  
-Bien sur dis-je avec un sourire . Et en quoi elle consiste cette 3 éme tâche ?  
-On doit traverser un labyrinthe remplis de créatures et de sors en tout genre  
-Oh je vois, je pourrais effectivement d'apprendre 2,3 trucs qui pourraient t'être utile  
-Merci dit-il avec un sourire 


	13. Chapter 12: 3éme épreuve et révélations

Les semaines qui suivirent, je passai la plupart de mon temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione dans les salles de classes vides pour le préparer à la dernière tâche bien que la menace qui pèse sur lui continue de me tracasser . Du coup je lui appris le plus de choses possible et utile mais celui-ci s'inquiétait pour nous et nos examens de fin d'année qui approchait à grand pas . Mais nous l'avons vite rassuré en lui disant qu'on était de toute façon prêt ( moi je n'avais pas vraiment le choix avec une amie comme Lila et pareil pour Ron et Harry avec Hermione) La veille de la dernière tâche, Hermione et Ron s'était endormis pendant que je continuais de perfectionner les derniers sors d'Harry  
-Bon dis-je en me relevant avec l'aide d'Harry qui venait de réussir à la perfection un sors de protection . Je pense que tu es prêt . Maintenant les jeux sont fait , se sera à toi de donner le meilleur de toi-même  
-Merci encore me dit-il avec un sourire . Je n'aurai jamais appris autant de truc sans toi  
-T'inquiète petit f... mais je m'arrêtai net dans ma phrase . T'inquiète pas dis-je simplement pour corriger la faute que j'allais faire . Ne le dis pas aux autres de beauxbatons mais j'espère que c'est toi qui gagnera demain . Bon aller maintenant au lit . Une grande journée t'attend demain  
-D'accord dit-il en s'approchant de Ron pour le réveiller alors que je fit de même avec Hermione  
Après cela, j'abandonnai les 3 pour rejoindre le carrosse en même temps que Fleur qui devait elle aussi être en train de s'entraîner  
Le lendemain, matin de la 3 éme tâche, le château était plus bruyant que jamais . je pris place comme d'habitude à table avec les jumeaux et Lila non loin du trio et d'un coup Hermione recrachant son jus de citrouille attira mon attention . Mais je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui attirait son attention que Malefoy se leva de la table des Serpentard  
-Hé, Potter ! Potter ! Comment ça va, la tête ? Tu te sens bien ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas piquer ta crise !  
Malefoy, avait à la main un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier. Avec des sourires narquois, ses camarades se tortillaient sur leurs chaises pour mieux voir la tête de Harry  
-Excuse moi je peux te l'emprunter ? Demandais-je à l'élève de 2 éme à côté de moi en train de lire cette fameuse gazette  
-Heu ... je oui dit-il timidement en me la passant

En première page de celui-ci, se trouvais une photo d'Harry avec un article  
HARRY POTTER  
« PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX » Le garçon qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-PasPrononcer-Le-Nom est instable et potentiellement dangereux, écrit Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale. Des témoignages alarmants concernant l'étrange comportement de Harry Potter font douter de sa capacité à participer à une compétition aussi exigeante que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On peut même se demander s'il est véritablement apte à fréquenter l'école Poudlard. La Gazette du sorcier est en mesure de révéler en exclusivité à ses lecteurs que Potter est sujet à des évanouissements réguliers et qu'on l'entend souvent se plaindre de douleurs à la cicatrice qu'il porte au front (souvenir du mauvais sort par lequel Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de le tuer). Lundi dernier, en pleine leçon de divination, l'envoyée spéciale de La Gazette du sorcier a vu Potter quitter la classe en toute hâte en affirmant que sa cicatrice lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse continuer à suivre le cours. D'après des experts de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, il est possible que le cerveau de Potter ait été affecté par l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et que son insistance à se plaindre d'une douleur à sa cicatrice soit en fait une manifestation de sa profonde confusion mentale. « Il pourrait même s'agir d'une simulation, déclare un spécialiste, une façon d'attirer l'attention sur lui. » La Gazette du sorcier a cependant découvert certains faits inquiétants qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, a soigneusement cachés au public. « Potter parle le Fourchelang, révèle Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Il y a deux ans, des élèves se faisaient attaquer sans arrêt et nous étions nombreux à penser que c'était lui le coupable. Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait vu se mettre en colère lors d'un club de duel et envoyer un serpent sur un de ses camarades. L'affaire a été étouffée, bien entendu. Mais il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec des loupsgarous et des géants. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. » Le Fourchelang, qui donne la faculté de converser avec les serpents, est depuis longtemps considéré comme une pratique de magie noire. Et il est vrai que le plus célèbre expert en Fourchelang de notre temps n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Un membre de la Ligue de défense contre la magie noire, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, déclare que, selon lui, quiconque parle le Fourchelang devrait « faire l'objet d'une enquête. Personnellement, j'aurais les plus grands soupçons à l'égard de quelqu'un qui a la capacité de parler avec les serpents. Les serpents sont en effet utilisés dans les pires pratiques de la magie noire et sont historiquement associés aux adeptes des forces du Mal ». De même, « quiconque recherche la compagnie de créatures aussi malfaisantes que les loupsgarous et les géants a forcément un goût prononcé pour la violence ». Albus Dumbledore devrait sans nul doute se demander s'il est bien raisonnable qu'un garçon présentant une telle personnalité soit autorisé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains craignent en effet que Potter ait recours à la magie noire dans une tentative désespérée pour remporter le tournoi, dont la troisième tâche doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui même.  
-Cette veille Harpie de Rita pestais-je entre mes dents . Si elle croise encore ma route, je jure que ça va très mal se passer dis-je en tendant la gazette à mes 3 amis qui me questionnais du regard  
-Mia, Lila ! Hermione venais d'arriver en courant derrière nous . Je pense avoir une idée . On dois aller à la bibliothèque  
-Quoi ? dis-je perdu  
-Venez insista-t-elle  
Lila et moi nous sommes alors adressé un regard puis nous avons décidé de la suivre .  
-Tu vas nous expliquer de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Lila en peinant à la suivre tellement elle semblais pressé  
-Rita, je pense savoir comment elle à pu s'infiltrer dans le château sans être vu, pas même par Maugrey . Mia tu te rappelle quand en entraînant Harry, on à vu Malefoy qui parlais dans ces mains ?  
-Comme si il parlait à un talkie-walkie oui et alors ?  
-Et si il tenais un animal dans ces mains . Un animal capable de s'infiltrer n'importe ou grâce à sa petite taille  
-Comme un animingus dis-je alors que mon esprit s'éclaira Hermione t'es génial lui souris-je  
-Vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne ? Demanda Lila perdu  
-On pense que Rita Skeeter est un animingus dis Hermione en se retournant vers elle  
-Mais oui, ça semblerais logique . Mais pourquoi on va à la bibliothèque si on sais ce qu'elle est ?  
-On sais ce qu'elle est, mais pas quelle animal elle est  
-Et quand on le saura on pourra la coincer souris-je  
Enfin nous avons commencé nos recherches dans les nombreuses étagères et après un moment l'animal le plus probable nous sauta aux yeux . Un scarabée

Après ces quelques minutes de recherches, nous avons du nous mettre à courir dans les couloirs . Notre examen de sortilège allais commencer dans 3 minutes . Mais au coin d'un couloir, nous avons failli percuter quelqu'un  
-Exusez-nous dis-je précipitamment . Mais nous sommes pressés  
-Je le sais bien dis Dumbledore avec un sourire . Miss Dupont, voici un mot pour excusez votre retard au professeur dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin dans sa main . Quand à vous miss Mc Donald . Vous êtes dispensé d'examens pour aujourd'hui  
-Mais pourquoi ?dis-je perdu  
-Suivez-moi dit-il simplement . Miss Dupont je vous ai peut être excusé votre retard mais ce n'est pas un raison pour rester planter là . Souris le directeur amusé en la voyant qui n'avais toujours pas bouger un peu perdu  
-Oh heu oui bien sur dit-elle en partant en vitesse  
-Ou m'emmenez-vous professeur ? Demandais-je curieuse  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est le matin de la dernière tâche. Et de ce fait, les familles sont autorisé à passer la journée avec les champions  
-Je ... heu ... mais Harry ne sais pas que je suis ...  
-Je le sais bien dit-il rassurant . Mais je me suis dis que vous auriez envie d'être avec lui . Nous trouverons bien une excuse pour Harry  
-Je ... merci professeur dis-je avec un petit sourire alors que nous arrivions devant la porte de la salle contenant les familles .  
-Mais je vous au pris . C'est normal dit-il alors que son regard bleu pétilla . Maintenant allons y miss Potter dit-il avec un sourire

Et je le suivis dans la salle . Ou nous avons rejoint Harry qui était pris dans l'étreinte d'une petite dame rousse un peu dodu et à coté un grand roux au long cheveux les observait en souriant  
-Mia ? Dis Harry perdu en me fixant maintenant lâché de l'étreinte . Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
-Oh dis le directeur . Je me suis dis que miss Mc Donald méritais bien une journée de congé avec vous après toute l'aide qu'elle vous à apporter  
-Oh bien sur dis Harry en m'adressant un sourire . Heu madame Weasley, je vous présente Mia Mc Donald  
-Oh Mia sourit-elle . Les jumeaux nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton amie Lila . Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer dit-elle de son air doux  
-Moi aussi mais je suis confuse . Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui sinon je vous aurais acheté un cadeau . Vous nous avez beaucoup trop gâté  
-Oh ça me fait plaisir dit-elle simplement  
-Et j'imagine que tu doit être Bill dis-je en me tournant vers le garçon qui l'accompagnais  
-C'est bien ça dit-il en me serrant la main  
-Bien au moins j'aurai rencontré tout les enfants Weasley dis-je amusé  
-Mais que fait vous là ? Demanda Harry intrigués aux 2 roux  
-On a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir te voir, Harry ! Souris madame Weasley  
-Charlie aurait bien voulu venir aussi, mais il n'a pas trouvé le temps. Il a dit que tu avais été fantastique face au Magyar à pointes. Lui dit Bill  
Je remarqua alors dans le dos du garçon les yeux bleus perçant de Fleur l'observer  
De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien contre les cheveux longs ou les boucles d'oreilles avec des crochets de serpent. Il y à pas à dire, nous les françaises avons un problème avec les Weasley pensais-je amusé  
-C'est vraiment gentil à vous, murmura Harry à Mrs Weasley. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que… les Dursley…  
-Hmmm, dit Mrs Weasley en pinçant les lèvres.  
De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas apprécier notre oncle et notre tante et je la comprend tellement . Je me rappelle encore de papa surnommant tante Pétunia la veille chouette et même si maman le réprimandai à chaque fois, elle gardait toujours son air amusé à se surnom

-Ça fait plaisir de revenir ici, dit Bill en regardant autour de lui. Il y a cinq ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Le tableau de ce chevalier fou est toujours là ? Le chevalier du Catogan ?  
-Oh oui, répondit Harry  
-Et la grosse dame ? demanda Bill.  
-Elle était déjà là à mon époque, dit Mrs Weasley. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon une nuit où j'étais rentrée au dortoir à quatre heures du matin…  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors du dortoir à quatre heures du matin ? s'exclama Bill en contemplant sa mère avec stupéfaction.  
Mrs Weasley sourit, le regard brillant.  
-Ton père et moi, nous étions allés faire une promenade au clair de lune, répondit-elle. Il s'est fait prendre par Apollon Picott ,c'était le concierge à l'époque. Ton père en porte encore les marques.  
-Vous nous faite faire un tour ? demanda finalement Bill amusé  
Nous nous sommes donc dirigé vers la Grande Salle et en passant devant Cédric et ces parents, son père se tourna vers nous  
-Ah, te voilà, toi, dit-il en toisant Harry. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir un peu moins fier maintenant que Cedric a le même nombre de points que toi, hein ?  
-Comment ? s'étonna Harry.  
-Ne fais pas attention, dit Cedric à voix basse en regardant son père les sourcils froncés. Il est en colère depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter sur le tournoi ,tu sais, quand elle a laissé entendre que tu étais le seul champion de Poudlard.  
-Il n'a pas jugé utile de démentir, n'est-ce pas ? dit Amos Diggory suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende . Enfin, ça ne t'empêchera pas de lui montrer de quoi tu es capable, Ced. Tu l'as déjà battu une fois, non ?  
-Rita Skeeter fait toujours ce qu'elle peut pour causer des ennuis à tout le monde, Amos ! dit Mrs Weasley avec colère. Je croyais que vous saviez ça, vous qui travaillez au ministère !  
Mr Diggory sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante mais sa femme lui posa une main sur le bras et il se contenta de hausser les épaules  
Nous avons ainsi passer une matinée très agréable en compagnie des 2 Weasley . Je leur fit visiter le carrosse, nous sommes passer devant le bateau de Dumstrang. Et Harry fit visiter le parc .Mrs Weasley fut intriguée par le Saule cogneur qui avait été planté après qu'elle eut terminé ses études et elle nous raconta diverses anecdotes sur le garde-chasse qui avait précédé Hagrid, un certain Ogg.  
-Comment va Percy ? demanda Harry alors qu'on faisait le tour des serres.  
-Pas très bien, dit Bill.  
-Il est dans tous ses états, dit Mrs Weasley à voix basse en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Le ministère veut garder la disparition de Mr Croupton secrète, mais Percy a dû répondre à un interrogatoire concernant les instructions qu'il lui envoyait. D'après eux, elles n'auraient pas été écrites de sa main. La situation est très difficile pour Percy. Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'il représente Mr Croupton ce soir pour juger le tournoi. C'est Cornélius Fudge qui va prendre sa place  
Puis nous sommes remonter à la salle commune pour le repas

-Maman ! Bill ! s'écria Ron, abasourdi, lorsqu'il eut rejoint la table des Gryffondor . Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-On est venus voir Harry pour la dernière tâche ! Répondit Mrs Weasley d'un ton joyeux. Je dois dire que c'est bien agréable pour une fois de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine. Comment s'est passé ton examen ?  
-Oh… bien, répondit Ron. Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les noms des gobelins révoltés, alors j'en ai inventé quelques-uns. Mais ça ne fait rien. Il se servit un pâté de viande avec des légumes sous le regard sévère de Mrs Weasley.  
-Ce n'était pas difficile, ils ont tous des noms du style Borbog le Barbu ou Eûrk le Crasseux.  
Fred, George, Lila et Ginny vinrent également s'asseoir à côté de nous et nous avons passer un très bon moment . J'en suis d'ailleurs venu à envier l'ambiance que devait être le terrier avec tout ce beau monde  
Hermione finit par nous rejoindre en plein milieu du repas  
-Au fait, tu vas nous dire ce que… Commença Ron .  
Mais Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Weasley.  
-Bonjour, Hermione, dit celle-ci d'un ton beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-Bonjour, dit Hermione.  
Son sourire s'évanouit en voyant l'expression glaciale de Mrs Weasley.  
-Mrs Weasley, intervint Harry. j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru les bêtises de Rita Skeeter ? Hermione n'a jamais été ma petite amie.  
-Ah ? dit Mrs Weasley. Heu… Non, bien sûr, je n'en ai pas cru un mot !  
Mais, à partir de cet instant, elle devint beaucoup plus cordiale avec Hermione.  
Après le repas, nous avons continuer notre promenade à 4 et nous sommes revenu à la grande salle seulement pour le grand banquet du soir  
Ludo Verpey et Cornélius Fudge avaient pris place à la table des professeurs. Verpey semblait d'excellente humeur mais Cornélius Fudge, assis à côté de Madame Maxime, avait l'air grave et ne parlait à personne. Madame Maxime se concentrait sur son assiette et j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. À l'autre bout de la table, Hagrid ne cessait de lui jeter des regards  
-Tu devrais manger un peu intervins-je une fois que les plats furent là et qu'Harry semblait ne pas vouloir y toucher . Il va te falloir des forces pour tantôt  
-Je ne suis pas sur de savoir avalé quelque chose dit-il en faisant la moue  
-Non Harry protesta Madame Weasley. Elle à raison mange un peu voyons regarde toi tu es tout maigre  
Et à contre cœur, celui-ci avalait quelque trucs sous nos regards avisés et protecteur

Lorsque le ciel bleu qui s'étendait sous la voûte du plafond magique s'empourpra à l'arrivée du crépuscule, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea aussitôt dans le silence.  
\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.  
Harry se leva l'air encore plus stressé  
-Bonne chance lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant tandis que toute la table des gryffondor l'applaudis et il sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cedric, Fleur et Krum.  
De suite, comme tout le monde, nous nous sommes rendu au terrain  
-Alors tu mises sur ton frangin ? Demanda George en venant passer son bras sur un coté de mes épaules tout comme Fred de l'autre côté  
-Bien sûr . Faut pas oublier que c'est moi qui l'ai formé dis-je espiègle . Il va tout déchirer j'en suis sûr  
-Et concernant le problème avec tu sais qui ? Demanda Fred très sérieusement (Je n'avait pas pu leur cacher mon entrevue avec Dumbledore et Harry)  
-Je ne sais pas soupirais-je . C'est un problème que nous verrons dés demain quand tout ça sera fini  
Mais au fond de moi, je savais que mes mots sonnaient faux. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Mais je fis genre de rien et je m'assis dans les tribunes à coté des Weasley , Hermione et Lila . En tournant la tête vers l'extérieur du terrain, je fronçai le sourcils en apercevant un gros chien noir assis tranquillement loin des regards à observer le labyrinthe . Cet idiot de Sirius . Il est l'ennemi publique numéro un mais rien ne l'empêchera de jouer son rôle de parrain . Il n'a vraiment pas changer . Dés que la compétition sera fini. Il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec Harry pour lui avouer la vérité et sur moi et sur ce que je sais de Sirius . Trop d'années on passer sans que je n'ai pu le voir et maintenant je sais qu'il est juste à quelques mètres de moi me croyant morte lui aussi  
-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! À la première place ex-æquo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !  
Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri.  
-À la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Nouveaux applaudissements.  
-Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !  
Applaudissant Fleur, je vis Harry devant le labyrinthe nous adresser un petit signe de la main auquel je m'empressai de répondre avant de lever mes pousses en l'air signe que tout irait bien  
-Attention… À mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! reprit Verpey. Trois… deux… un…  
Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Harry et Cedric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut au tour de Krum puis enfin de Fleur

Une fois tous les champions dedans, l'attente fut insupportable . Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait là-dedans  
-Mia retentit une voix dans mon oreille  
-Quoi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Fred  
-Arrête de stresser sourit-il en retirant ma main de ma bouche . Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à ronger mes ongles nerveusement  
-Désolé . Mais j'en peux rien c'est naturel . Tu t'inquiéterais aussi si c'était Ron ou Ginny la dedans  
-Ouai c'est possible dit-il en souriant mais Harry à bien plus de chance qu'eux la dedans crois-moi . En 2 éme année il a sauvé Ginny d'un basilic géant  
-Je ... quoi ? Sérieux ?  
-Ouais  
-Et comment?  
-Avec l'épée de Gryffondor  
-Je l'ignorais . Il ne m'en à jamais parlé  
-Harry n'est pas du genre à parler de ces exploits tu devrais le savoir .  
-C'est vrai dis-je un peu plus rassuré . Merci dis-je en lui adressant un faible sourire  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose . Des étincelles rouges sortir du labyrinthe et paniqué à l'idée que Harry ai des problèmes , j'attrapai instinctivement la main de Fred à côté de moi, ne le sentant pas se crisper à ce contact, je tendis le cou pour voir quelques chose  
-Fleur Delacour est disqualifiée retentis la voix de Ludo Verpey . Un peu rassuré, je me détendis sur mon banc  
Bon j'aurai bien aimé que si ce n'est pas Harry qui gagne au moins Fleur mais il semblerait que tout repose sur mon frère. Juste pas ce lourdaud de Krum au moins sinon on va entendre les filles glousser pendant un bon moment après ça .  
Un peu après, je resserrai la pression sur la main de Fred que je n'avais toujours pas conscience de tenir . De nouvelles étincelles rouge . Heureusement, se fut pour Krum cette fois  
-Poudlard est, d'office, gagnant retentis la voix de George dans notre dos  
-Espéreront que ce soit Harry maintenant dis-je en me retournant vers lui .  
Aussitôt, il regarda Lila en souriant et je vis leurs regards plongés vers nos mains entrelacées à Fred et moi . C'est seulement à ce moment que j'en pris conscience et que je la retirai directement gêner avant de me retourner vers le labyrinthe pour éviter le regard de ces 2 imbéciles qui sont sensés être mes amis . Fred lui fit semblant de rien mais ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée adorable qui malgré moi me fit échapper un sourire  
Mais les minutes suivantes furent véritablement un torture psychologique . Les professeurs continuaient de patrouiller autour de labyrinthe mais aucune nouvelle de Harry ou de Cédric . Un quart d'heure passa, une demi-heure . Je vais vraiment finir par devenir folle a ça continue par Merlin .  
-Il se passe quelque chose dis-je finalement les sourcils froncés  
-Quoi de quoi tu parles ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je le ressens . Comme si Harry était en danger  
-Mia tu te doutes bien que ce qu'il y à dans ce labyrinthe n'est pas là pour lui faire des câlins dis Lila  
-Non, c'est pas ça . Autre chose de plus dangereux . Comme ... je ne sais pas . C'est peut-être rien après tout . Je me fais peut-être des films à cause de l'inquiétude  
Mais encore un peu après, quelque chose apparu devant le labyrinthe . 2 personnes . Harry et Cédric  
Directement la musique se mit à jouer et tout le monde acclama les 2 garçons . Mais je me relevai brusquement  
-Ce n'est pas normal dis-je en courant vers le bas de la tribune  
Pourquoi Harry et Cédric ne se relèvent pas ?  
La foule semblait commencer à comprendre car les questionnements se propagèrent partout tandis que j'arrivai en bas des marches . Dumbledore lui venais de s'agenouiller à côté d'Harry pour le forcer à lâcher Cédric  
Des voix se firent entendre partout autour de moi « il est mort » . « Diggory est mort »  
Non ça ne se peut pas, pas pendant le tournoi . J'accélérerai le pas pour rejoindre mon frère mais d'un coup quelqu'un me coupa le passage  
-Où crois-tu aller ? Me demanda Fol-oeil  
-Je dois aller voir Harry  
-Désolé mais il y à un mort juste là et le directeur s'occupe déjà de lui  
-Vous ne comprenez pas, je doit être avec lui . Dumbledore vous le confirmera  
-Écoute une enquête va commencer et j'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec les gamines dans ton genre alors dégage de là . Et d'un coup de baguette, il me renvoya à ma place sur les gradins

-Mia qu'est ce qui c'est passé . Cédric il est ...  
-Oui dis-je en me relevant d'un coup .

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça . Personne ne m'empêchera d'être avec mon frère à ce moment précis et je repartis en courant en bas  
Mais arrivé en bas, je vis seulement Dumbledore consoler les parents de Cédric tandis que tout le monde regardait la scène effaré . Mais aucune trace d'Harry ni de Fol-oeil d'ailleurs  
-Bordel pestais-je en partant en courant vers le château  
Je couru le plus vite que mes jambes me l'autorisèrent . Mais arrivé au château je du réfléchir . Ou se trouve donc le bureau de ce satané professeur déjà ?  
Puis j'eus l'illumination et je m'y précipita . Sans me soucier de quoi que ce sois, j'ouvris la porte en fracas baguette levé . Directement je vit Fol-oeil menacé Harry de sa baguette et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour l'envoyer valser dans le mur . Harry encore faible m'observa perdu . Mais je m'avança vers Maugrey et le ligota solidement d'un sors  
-Mi... Mia dis Harry d'une voix faible .C'est un mangemort . C'est lui le mangemort infiltré dans l'école  
-Ça ne m'étonne même pas dis-je en donnant une baffe à l'homme assommé pour qu'il se réveil  
-Stupide gamine grogna-t-il . J'aurai du t'éliminer directement . Mais il refusai que je me fasse remarquer  
-Qui ça, ton maître ?  
-Bien entendu. Il à refuser de me laisser faire. Il voulais attendre le bon moment mais je lui ai dis. J'aurai pu tuer les 2 stupides Potter d'un coup  
-Que ... dis Harry perdu  
-Comment l'avez-vous su ? Dis-je en voyant du coin de l'œil les yeux écarquiller d'Harry se poser sur moi  
-Que crois tu gamine ? A l'apogée de la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres, vos parents étaient les plus rechercher par les mangemort . Et tu est le portrait craché de ta mère, avec l'insolence de ton père . Lui aussi avait beaucoup trop confiance en lui . C'est ce qui lui à coûté la vie  
-Ne parle pas de mon père hurlais-je en lui adressant une nouvelle baffe avant de me tourner vers Harry et de lui adresser un regard qui lui disait que je lui expliquerai plus tard  
-Si vous saviez qui j'étais . Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas mis en état de nuire ? Vous saviez pourtant que je viendrait d'office au secours de mon frère  
-Bien sur mais je savait que Potter avait pleinement confiance en moi, j'avais tout fait pour, et que de ce fait il t'aurai convaincu aussi . De ce que j'avais pu voir . Tu semblais beaucoup lui coller aux basquettes  
-Sauf qu'une grande sœur sens ce choses là dis-je en le fusillant du regard . Je ne vous ai jamais fait confiance . Je sentais votre noirceur à travers tout vos pore professeur  
-C'est vrai souris l'homme je suis son plus grand serviteur . Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Nous avons été tous les deux déçus par nos pères… Très déçus. Et nous avons tous les deux subi le déshonneur de recevoir le même nom que ce père détesté. Mais nous avons aussi eu tous les deux le plaisir… le très grand plaisir… de tuer nos pères pour assurer l'ascension durable de l'Ordre des Ténèbres !  
-Vous êtes fou ! dit Harry . Complètement fou !  
-Moi fou sourit-il d'un air dément . C'est ce qu'on verra Potter . Vous croyez vraiment que de stupides liens d'une gamine de 17 ans peuvent me tenir longtemps ?  
-Non mais les miens peuvent tenir plus retentis une voix prés de la porte  
Dumbledore, Mc Gonagal et mon parrain venais d'arriver en courant . Dumbledore lança à sors Maugrey pour qu'il s'évanouisse et se tienne tranquille

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança droit sur Harry.  
-Venez, Potter, murmura-t-elle. Venez… à l'infirmerie…  
-Non, dit sèchement Dumbledore.  
-Dumbledore, il devrait… Regardez-le… Il a été suffisamment éprouvé ce soir…  
-Il doit rester, Minerva, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Harry a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a imposé l'épreuve qu'il a subie ce soir et pourquoi.  
-Maugrey, dis-je finalement . C'était lui depuis le début  
-Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme. Vous n'avez jamais vu Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey n'aurait pas éloigné Harry de moi après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Dès le moment où je l'ai vu l'emmener, j'ai compris. Vous avez très bien agi Miss Potter  
-Miss Potter ? Demanda Mc Gonagal mais enfin Albus de quoi parlez-vous ?  
-Je suis désolé Harry dis-je en me retournant vers lui . Je voulais t'en parler . Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire  
-C'est impossible dit-il doucement . Je serais au courant si j'avais une sœur tout de même  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui Albus enfin la fille de James et Lily est morte avec eux, c'est vous-même qui avez trouvé son corps  
-Ça c'est la version officiel dis-je sombrement . Mais je suis bien en vie. C'était ton idée n'est ce pas parrain alors explique leur dis-je en me tournant vers le professeur de potion  
-Parrain ? Dis Harry en s'étouffant avec sa salive  
-Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir Mia. Mais j'ai fait ça pour votre mère , je lui avais promis de tout faire pour vous protéger et c'est ce que j'ai fait  
-En me faisant oublier qui j'étais ? Hurlais-je ma colère de ces derniers mois ressortant enfin . En m'envoyant chez des inconnus en France . En m'éloignant du dernier membre de ma famille restant dis-je en regardant furtivement Harry . J'aurai dû être avec lui , quand vous avez su que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas, du moins pas avant un moment marmonnais-je . Vous auriez dû revenir me rechercher . Maman ne nous aurait jamais séparer elle, elle savait qu'on aurait été plus fort uni  
-C'est tout Miss Potter je crois que vous aurez tout le temps d'avoir cette conversation dans un autre moment . Severus, s'il vous plaît, allez me chercher la potion de vérité la plus puissante que vous possédiez, puis descendez aux cuisines et ramenez l'elfe de maison qui s'appelle Winky. Minerva, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid où vous verrez un gros chien noir assis dans le jardin aux citrouilles. Emmenez le chien dans mon bureau, dites-lui que je l'y rejoindrai bientôt et revenez ici.

Les 2 trouvèrent sans doute ces instructions un peu bizarres, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître de leur étonnement. Tous deux tournèrent aussitôt les talons et sortirent du bureau. Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite de la malle aux sept serrures au coin de la pièce, glissa la première clé du trousseau de Maugrey dans la première serrure et l'ouvrit. La malle était remplie de livres de sorcellerie. Dumbledore la referma, mit la deuxième clé dans la deuxième serrure et rouvrit la malle. Les livres de sorcellerie avaient disparu ; cette fois, la malle contenait des Scrutoscopes cassés, des feuilles de parchemin, des plumes et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore glissa, la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième et la sixième clé dans leurs serrures respectives. Chaque fois, il rouvrait la malle et chaque fois, son contenu changeait. Enfin, il enfonça la septième clé dans la septième serrure, souleva une septième fois le couvercle de la malle et Harry laissa alors échapper une exclamation de stupeur. On pouvait maintenant voir une sorte de fosse, comme une pièce souterraine qui s'enfonçait à trois mètres au-dessous du sol et dans laquelle était étendu le véritable Maugrey Fol Œil. Il paraissait profondément endormi et plus mince. De toute évidence, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Sa jambe de bois avait disparu, l'orbite de son œil magique semblait vide sous la paupière et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient clairsemés, comme si on lui en avait arraché plusieurs touffes. Dumbledore entra dans la malle, se laissa tomber en douceur à côté du Maugrey endormi et se pencha sur lui.  
-Stupéfixé, soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium , il est dans un grand état de faiblesse, dit-il. Heureusement, il avait besoin de le garder en vie. Envoyez-moi la cape de l'imposteur, Alastor est glacé. Il faudra que Madame Pomfresh l'examine, mais il n'est pas en danger immédiat. Nous nous sommes directement exécuté. Dumbledore en enveloppa soigneusement Maugrey et ressortit de la malle. Puis il prit la flasque qu'il avait posée sur le bureau, dévissa le bouchon et la retourna. Un liquide épais et gluant coula sur le sol.  
-C'est du Polynectar, dit Dumbledore. C'était tout simple et très ingénieux. Car Maugrey ne boit jamais rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a dans sa flasque, il est bien connu pour ça. Bien entendu, l'imposteur avait besoin de garder le vrai Maugrey auprès de lui pour pouvoir continuer à préparer sa potion. Regardez ses cheveux… Dumbledore se tourna vers le vrai Maugrey toujours endormi dans la malle. L'imposteur lui en a coupé tout au long de l'année. Il lui en manque en plusieurs endroits. Mais je crois que, dans la précipitation de cette soirée, notre faux Maugrey a dû oublier de prendre son Polynectar aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait fallu… Une fois par heure… Nous allons bientôt voir ça… Dumbledore tira la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et s'y assit, les yeux fixés sur le faux Maugrey toujours inconscient. Les minutes passèrent en silence…  
Enfin le visage du faux Maugrey se transforma peu à peu. Ses cicatrices disparurent, sa peau devint plus lisse, le nez mutilé se reconstitua en un nez entier et plus petit. La longue crinière de cheveux gris se rétracta et prit une couleur paille. La jambe de bois tomba avec bruit sur le sol et une jambe normale apparut à sa place. Un instant plus tard, l'œil magique sauta de son orbite, remplacé par un œil réel, et roula par terre en continuant de pivoter en tous sens. L'homme qui était à présent étendu sur le sol avait le teint pâle, des taches de rousseur et une houppe de cheveux blonds.  
Je le reconnus aussitôt. Je l'avais déjà vu dans la Pensine avec Harry 

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir. Rogue était de retour, Winky sur ses talons. Le professeur McGonagall les suivait de près.

-Croupton ! s'exclama Rogue en se figeant sur le seuil de la porte. Barty Croupton !

-Mon Dieu ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en s'immobilisant à son tour, les yeux écarquillés.

-Maître Barty ! Maître Barty ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous l'avez tué ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué le fils de mon maître !

-Il est simplement stupéfixé, Winky, dit Dumbledore. Écarte-toi, s'il te plaît. Severus, vous avez la potion ?

Sale, échevelée, Winky passa la tête derrière les jambes de Rogue et regarda elle aussi. La bouche grande ouverte, elle poussa alors un cri perçant. Elle se jeta sur la poitrine du jeune homme

Rogue lui tendit un flacon en verre rempli d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau. C'était du Veritaserum . Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, se pencha sur l'homme étendu par terre et le mit en position assise, le dos contre le mur. Winky était restée à genoux. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle se cachait le visage dans les mains. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche de l'homme inconscient et y versa trois gouttes du liquide. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit :

-Enevatum.

Le fils de Mr Croupton ouvrit les yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient flasques, son regard brouillé. Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

-Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. L'homme battit des paupières.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Je voudrais que vous nous disiez comment il se fait que vous soyez ici, dit Dumbledore sans élever la voix. Comment vous êtes-vous enfui d'Azkaban ?

Croupton prit une profonde inspiration, le corps parcouru d'un frémissement, puis il se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde :

-C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie, dit-il. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir et elle a demandé à mon père, comme dernière faveur, de m'arracher de ma prison. Il l'aimait profondément. L'amour qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné, il l'éprouvait pour elle. Et il a fini par accepter. Ils sont venus me voir à Azkaban et m'ont donné à boire une gorgée de Polynectar qui contenait un cheveu de ma mère. Elle-même en a bu une autre gorgée qui, cette fois, contenait un de mes cheveux. Nous avons donc échangé nos apparences.

-Ne dites rien de plus, maître Barty, ne dites rien de plus, ou votre père aura des ennuis ! Mais Croupton prit une nouvelle inspiration et continua à parler du même ton monocorde :

-Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles. Ils ont senti une personne saine et une personne mourante entrer à Azkaban, ils ont senti une personne saine et une autre mourante en sortir. J'avais mis les vêtements de ma mère pour que les autres prisonniers ne se doutent de rien en me voyant passer devant leurs cellules et c'est ainsi que mon père m'a fait évader. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après à Azkaban. Elle avait pris soin de boire du Polynectar jusqu'à la fin et on l'a enterrée sous mon nom et sous mon apparence. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était moi. Croupton battit à nouveau des paupières.

-Et qu'est-ce que votre père a fait de vous après vous avoir ramené à la maison ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il a fait croire que ma mère était morte dans son lit et un enterrement a eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. Mais le cercueil était vide. C'est notre elfe de maison qui m'a soigné et m'a rendu la santé. Ensuite, il a fallu me cacher. Et me surveiller. Mon père a eu recours à divers sortilèges pour me faire obéir. Après avoir retrouvé mes forces, je ne pensais plus qu'à rejoindre mon maître… à retourner auprès de lui pour me mettre à son service.

-Comment a fait votre père pour vous faire obéir ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, répondit Croupton. J'étais sans cesse sous son contrôle. Je devais porter nuit et jour une cape d'invisibilité et l'elfe de maison ne me quittait pas. Elle était chargée de me garder et de prendre soin de moi. Je lui faisais pitié et elle arrivait parfois à convaincre mon père de me récompenser de ma bonne conduite.

-Maître Barty, maître Barty ! sanglota Winky, le visage dans les mains. Il ne faut pas dire ça, on va avoir des ennuis…

-Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais découvert que vous étiez toujours vivant ? demanda Dumbledore. Quelqu'un est-il au courant, à part votre père et l'elfe de maison ?

-Oui, répondit Croupton en battant à nouveau des paupières. Une sorcière qui travaillait dans le service de mon père. Bertha Jorkins. Un jour, elle est venue à la maison pour faire signer des papiers à mon père. Il n'était pas là et Winky l'a fait entrer puis elle est retournée auprès de moi, dans la cuisine. Mais Bertha Jorkins a entendu Winky me parler et elle est allée voir ce qui se passait. Elle en a entendu suffisamment pour deviner qui se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque mon père est rentré à la maison, elle lui a aussitôt parlé de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et il lui a infligé un très puissant sortilège d'Amnésie pour lui faire tout oublier. Si puissant que sa mémoire a subi des dommages irréversibles.

-Pourquoi elle est venue fouiner dans les affaires de mon maître ? sanglota Winky. Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas laissés tranquilles ?

-Parlez-moi de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit Dumbledore.

-Winky a persuadé mon père de m'y laisser aller, répondit Croupton de la même voix monotone. Elle lui en a parlé pendant des mois. Depuis des années, je n'avais pas quitté la maison. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé le Quidditch. « Donnez-lui la permission d'y aller, disait-elle. Il sera caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pourra regarder le match. Laissez-le respirer un peu d'air frais, pour une fois. » Elle disait que c'était ce que ma mère aurait voulu. Qu'elle était morte pour que je puisse être libre. Elle ne m'avait pas sauvé pour que je passe ma vie enfermé. Et finalement, il a accepté. Winky, toujours tremblante, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Tout a été méticuleusement organisé. Dans la journée, mon père nous a emmenés, moi et Winky, dans la loge officielle. Winky devait dire qu'elle gardait une place pour mon père, et moi, je resterais assis à côté d'elle, invisible. Quand tout le monde aurait quitté la loge, nous sortirions à notre tour. Winky aurait l'air d'être seule et personne ne se douterait de rien. Mais Winky ne savait pas que je devenais de plus en plus fort. J'avais commencé à lutter contre l'Imperium que mon père m'imposait. Par moments, je retrouvais ma vraie personnalité. Pendant de brèves périodes, je parvenais à échapper à son contrôle. C'est ce qui est arrivé là-bas, dans la loge officielle. J'avais l'impression de m'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. J'étais dehors, en public, en plein milieu du match, et j'ai vu une baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche du garçon assis devant moi. Je n'avais plus jamais eu le droit de toucher une baguette depuis qu'on m'avait envoyé à Azkaban. Alors, j'ai volé celle-là. Winky n'avait rien vu. Elle a tellement peur de l'altitude qu'elle se cachait la tête dans les mains.

-Maître Barty, vous êtes un méchant garçon ! murmura Winky. Des larmes coulaient entre ses doigts.

-Donc, vous avez pris la baguette magique, dit Dumbledore. Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

-Nous sommes retournés sous la tente, répondit Croupton. Et c'est là qu'on les a entendus. On a entendu les Mangemorts. Ceux qui n'étaient jamais allés à Azkaban. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais souffert pour mon maître. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Mais eux n'étaient pas réduits à l'état d'esclaves, comme moi. Eux, ils étaient libres de le chercher, mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils se contentaient de s'amuser avec des Moldus. Le son de leurs voix m'a réveillé. Depuis des années, je n'avais jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair. Et j'ai senti la colère monter en moi. J'ai eu envie de les attaquer pour les punir de leur déloyauté envers mon maître. Or, j'avais une baguette magique et mon père avait quitté la tente pour aller libérer les Moldus. Winky a eu peur en me voyant aussi en colère. Elle a usé de ses propres méthodes magiques pour m'attacher à elle puis elle m'a fait sortir de la tente et m'a emmené dans la forêt, loin des Mangemorts. J'ai essayé de la retenir. Je voulais retourner vers le camping, je voulais montrer à ces Mangemorts ce que signifiait la loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les punir d'en avoir tant manqué. C'est alors que je me suis servi de la baguette magique pour faire apparaître dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. Des sorciers du ministère sont arrivés et ils ont jeté des sortilèges de Stupéfixion dans tous les sens. L'un des sortilèges est passé entre les arbres là où je me trouvais avec Winky et le lien magique qui nous unissait a été brisé. Nous avons été stupéfixés tous les deux. Quand Winky a été découverte, mon père a su tout de suite que je devais me trouver à proximité. Il a fouillé les buissons à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée et il a senti mon corps, toujours caché par la cape d'invisibilité. Il a attendu que les autres membres du ministère soient partis et il m'a à nouveau soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium pour me ramener à la maison. Ensuite, il a renvoyé Winky. Elle avait commis une faute en me laissant prendre une baguette magique. C'était presque comme si elle m'avait permis de m'enfuir. Winky laissa échapper un long gémissement désespéré. À partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes restés seuls à la maison, mon père et moi. Et alors… alors… La tête de Croupton oscilla sur son cou et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de dément. Alors, mon maître est venu me chercher. Il est arrivé chez nous un soir, très tard, dans les bras de Queudver, son serviteur. Mon maître avait appris que j'étais toujours vivant. Il avait capturé Bertha Jorkins en Albanie et l'avait contrainte à lui révéler beaucoup de choses en brisant le sortilège d'Amnésie infligé par mon père. Elle lui avait parlé de tout, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de Maugrey, l'ancien Auror, qui allait enseigner à Poudlard, mais aussi de mon évasion d'Azkaban. Elle lui avait dit également que mon père me gardait prisonnier pour m'empêcher de chercher mon maître et de le rejoindre. Ainsi, mon maître a su que j'étais resté son fidèle serviteur peut-être le plus fidèle de tous. Il a alors conçu un plan, grâce aux révélations de Bertha. Il avait besoin de moi. Il est arrivé chez nous peu avant minuit. C'est mon père qui a ouvert la porte. Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Croupton, comme s'il évoquait le plus beau souvenir de sa vie. Winky, trop accablée pour parler, avait légèrement écarté les doigts, laissant voir ses grands yeux marron au regard atterré. Les choses se sont passées très rapidement. Mon père a été aussitôt soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium par mon maître. C'était lui, maintenant, qui était prisonnier, lui qui se retrouvait sous contrôle. Mon maître l'a forcé à poursuivre ses activités habituelles, à se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Et j'ai été enfin libéré. Je me suis éveillé, je suis redevenu moi-même, la vie est revenue en moi après toutes ces années.

-Et qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort vous a demandé de faire ? interrogea Dumbledore.

-Il m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à tout risquer pour lui. J'y étais prêt. Mon rêve, ma seule ambition, c'était de le servir, de faire mes preuves à ses yeux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un fidèle serviteur à Poudlard. Un serviteur qui guiderait Harry Potter à travers les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans que personne s'en rende compte. Un serviteur qui veillerait sur Harry Potter. Et qui l'amènerait à être le premier à mettre la main sur le trophée. Un trophée qui aurait été transformé en Portoloin de telle sorte que quiconque poserait la main dessus serait immédiatement transporté auprès de mon maître. Mais d'abord…

-Vous aviez besoin d'Alastor Maugrey, dit Dumbledore. Sa voix restait très calme, mais ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

-Je m'en suis occupé avec Queudver. Nous avions préparé le Polynectar à l'avance. Nous sommes allés ensemble jusque chez lui. Maugrey a résisté. Il y a eu une bagarre et nous avons réussi à le neutraliser juste à temps. Nous l'avons bouclé dans sa propre malle magique après avoir pris un peu de ses cheveux pour les ajouter au Polynectar. Puis j'ai bu la potion et je suis devenu le double de Maugrey. Je lui ai pris sa jambe de bois et son œil magique et j'étais ainsi prêt à recevoir Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il est arrivé pour s'occuper des Moldus alertés par le vacarme. J'ai déplacé les poubelles dans le jardin et j'ai dit à Arthur Weasley que quelqu'un s'y était introduit et avait déclenché la réaction des poubelles magiques. Après son départ, j'ai pris les vêtements de Maugrey et ses détecteurs d'ennemis que j'ai mis dans sa malle avec lui, puis je suis parti à Poudlard. Je l'ai gardé vivant, en le soumettant au sortilège de l'Imperium, pour pouvoir l'interroger. Je voulais tout savoir de son passé, de ses habitudes, afin d'être sûr que Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait aucun soupçon. En plus, j'avais besoin de ses cheveux pour la préparation du Polynectar. Il n'était pas difficile de se procurer les autres ingrédients. J'ai volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre dans le bureau de Rogue. Quand il m'a découvert, je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais reçu des ordres pour fouiller tout le château.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'a fait Queudver après l'attaque contre Maugrey ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il est retourné s'occuper de mon maître qui était resté dans la maison de mon père. Il était également chargé de surveiller mon père.

-Mais votre père s'est enfui, dit Dumbledore.

-Oui. Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium, comme je l'avais fait moi-même. Il y avait des moments où il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait et mon maître a estimé qu'il n'était pas prudent de le laisser sortir de la maison. Il l'a alors forcé à envoyer ses instructions au ministère par courrier. Il l'a obligé à écrire qu'il était malade, mais Queudver s'est montré négligent. Il ne l'a pas surveillé d'assez près et mon père a réussi à s'échapper. Mon maître s'est douté qu'il irait tout de suite à Poudlard pour tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il était prêt à avouer qu'il m'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban. Mon maître m'a fait savoir que mon père s'était enfui et m'a dit de l'arrêter à tout prix. J'ai donc attendu en me servant de la carte que j'avais prise à Harry Potter. La carte qui avait failli tout gâcher.

-La carte ? dit précipitamment Dumbledore. Quelle carte ?

-La carte de Poudlard que possédait Potter. Il avait vu mon nom s'y inscrire une nuit où j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue pour y voler d'autres ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du Polynectar. Il a cru que c'était mon père puisque nous avons le même prénom. Cette nuit-là, je me suis arrangé pour lui prendre sa carte. Je lui ai dit que mon père détestait les mages noirs et Potter a cru qu'il fouillait le bureau de Rogue parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'en être un. Pendant une semaine, j'ai attendu l'arrivée de mon père à Poudlard. Enfin, un soir, la carte a montré qu'il avait pénétré dans le parc. J'ai aussitôt mis ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis allé à sa rencontre. Je l'ai trouvé à la lisière de la forêt mais les Potter et Krum sont arrivés. J'ai donc attendu. Je ne pouvais attaquer Potter, mon maître avait besoin de lui. Quand il a couru chercher Dumbledore, j'ai stupéfixé Krum et la fille et j'ai tué mon père.

-Noooooon ! gémit Winky. Maître Barty, maître Barty, qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

-Vous avez tué votre père, répéta Dumbledore de la même voix calme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du corps ?

-Je l'ai transporté dans la forêt et je l'ai recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais la carte avec moi. J'ai suivi la course de Potter jusqu'au château. Il est tombé sur Rogue, puis Dumbledore est arrivé. J'ai vu ensuite Potter amener Dumbledore dans le parc. Je suis alors sorti de la forêt, je les ai contournés puis je les ai rejoints en arrivant derrière eux. J'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que c'était Rogue qui m'avait dit où ils étaient. Dumbledore m'a demandé de partir à la recherche de mon père et je suis retourné auprès de son corps. J'ai regardé la carte et quand j'ai vu que tout le monde était parti, j'ai métamorphosé le cadavre de mon père. J'ai usé d'un sortilège pour le réduire à un os unique… que j'ai enterré, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, dans le carré de terre fraîchement retournée, devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Il y eut un grand silence ponctué seulement par les sanglots de Winky. Puis Dumbledore ajouta :

-Et ce soir…

-Avant le dîner, j'ai proposé d'aller placer le trophée dans le labyrinthe, murmura Croupton. Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin et le plan de mon maître a marché. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir et me récompensera au-delà de tous mes rêves. Une fois de plus, son sourire de dément éclaira son visage et sa tête s'affaissa sur son épaule tandis que Winky sanglotait et gémissait à côté de lui.

Dumbledore se leva et regarda longuement Barty Croupton avec une expression de dégoût. -Minerva, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde pendant que j'emmène Harry et Mia là-haut ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait le teint pâle, comme si elle était prise de nausées. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur Barty Croupton, sa main ne tremblait pas.

-Severus, dit alors Dumbledore, pourriez-vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de descendre ici ? Il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornélius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dites-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure environ. Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit en silence de la pièce.

-Harry ? Mia ?dit Dumbledore avec douceur.  
Harry se leva et chancela, je m'empressai de le soutenir. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête.  
-Je sais que vous tu as besoin de soin Harry mais j'aimerai d'abord que vous passiez tout les 2 dans mon bureau . Quelqu'un nous y attend  
Et effectivement,Sirius nous attendait dans le bureau, le visage livide, émacié. Il se précipita vers nous.  
-Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Je le savais… J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les mains tremblantes, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Avant de se retourner vers moi et je le vis chanceler à son tour  
-Mi... Mia dit-il d'une voix faible  
-Mia dis directement Harry inquiet je peux tout t'expliquer, je...  
-Pas la peine, je sais déjà tout, je sais qu'il est innocent et que c'est Peter qui les as trahis .Salut oncle Sirius dis-je avec un petit sourire en me tournant vers l'homme, ça fait longtemps  
-Tu ... c'est impossible, tu était morte . Ton corps à été retrouvé à coté de ton père. Seul Harry s'en est sortis  
-Ouai une idée de mon cher parrain cette histoire de fausse mort pour soit disant me protéger  
-Cet imbécile de Rogue pesta-t-il . Mais tu as tellement grandis dit-il en relevant finalement le regard vers moi . La beauté de ta mère et le caractère de ton père dit-il avec fierté  
-J'aurai du être là quand tu as été arrêté, j'aurai du te protéger toi aussi dis-je en le serrant contre moi  
-Mia tu n'avait que 3 ans, tu n'y était pour rien . J'ai agis sans réfléchir quand j'ai vu votre maison détruire et Peter à retourner la situation à son avantage  
-Je veux le tuer moi même de mes propres mains . Ce connard me gardait quand j'étais petite merde  
-Je sais dit-il d'une voix rassurante mais on l'arrêtera un jour  
-Tout est parfaitement irréel depuis que j'ai retrouver mes souvenirs . Tu m'as tellement manqué. Mon oncle wouaf wouaf dis-je amusé  
-Tu te rappelle de ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire  
-Bien sur souris-je  
-C'était le seule moyen de te calmer quand tu était toute petite . Ton père à bien essayer lui aussi mais il à vite été déçu en voyant que le cerf t'effrayait plus qu'autre chose  
J'éclatta doucement de rire en me décollant de lui. Puis je me tourna vers Harry qui nous observait la bouche grand ouverte  
-Alors c'est vrai dit-il tu es vraiment ma sœur  
-Ouais dis-je en me rapprochant de lui . Salut petit frère  
-Maintenant je comprend mieux ma vision dit-il en réfléchissant  
-Quelle vision ?  
-Celle quand tu as touché ma cicatrice . J'ai vu papa et maman te surveiller toi petite alors que tu me tenais dans tes bras  
-Je me rappelle bien de ce jour. C'est quand papa et moi sommes venus voir maman à la maternité . Je les ai tellement tanné pour te prendre dans les bras qu'ils ont fini par accepter  
-Bon Harry dis Sirius en se reprochant de nous que c'est il passé alors ?

Dumbledore commença alors à lui expliquer tout ce que Croupton venait de nous dire . Puis il se tourna vers Harry

-Harry, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé quand tu as touché le Portoloin, dans le labyrinthe, dit Dumbledore.

-On pourrait peut-être attendre demain matin ? dit Sirius d'un ton abrupt. Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Laissons-le dormir. Il a besoin de repos

Je ne pue qu'être d'accord avec Sirius voyant la mine pâle d'Harry .Mais Dumbledore, indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire, se pencha vers Harry.

-Si je pensais pouvoir t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil pour retarder le moment où tu devras repenser à tout ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, crois bien que je le ferais, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Mais je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi et je te demande de montrer encore une fois ton courage. Je voudrais que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Instinctivement j'attrapa sa main et lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui dire qu'il ne restait plus rien avec nous . Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Nous parlant de Voldemort, des mangemorts, du combat, de la mort de Cédric Une ou deux fois, Sirius sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire

Mais lorsque Harry raconta comment Peter lui avait percé le bras avec la pointe de son poignard, Sirius poussa une exclamation et Dumbledore se leva brusquement. Dumbledore contourna son bureau et demanda à Harry de tendre le bras. Harry montra la déchirure de sa manche et la coupure que lui avait faite Queudver

-Il a dit que mon sang le rendrait plus fort que tout autre sang, expliqua Harry. Il a dit que la protection que ma… que ma mère m'a laissée en mourant… serait également en lui. Et il avait raison. Il a pu me toucher sans éprouver aucune douleur.

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort a donc réussi à abattre cette barrière. Continue, Harry, s'il te plait. Harry reprit son récit. Il raconta comment Voldemort avait émergé du chaudron et nous rapporta le plus fidèlement possible son discours aux Mangemorts. Puis il en vint au moment où Voldemort l'avait libéré de ses liens, lui avait rendu sa baguette magique et s'était préparé à l'affronter en duel. Mais lorsqu'il voulut raconter l'apparition du rayon de lumière dorée qui avait uni leurs deux baguettes magiques

-Un rayon de lumière reliait les deux baguettes ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius

-Priori Incantatum, murmura-t-il. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Harry

-La remontée des sortilèges ? dit Sirius d'un ton brusque.

-Exactement, répondit Dumbledore. La baguette magique de Voldemort et celle de Harry contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elles, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix. En fait, il s'agit de ce phénix, ajouta-t-il en montrant Fumseck

-La plume de ma baguette magique vient de Fumseck ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

-Oui, dit Dumbledore. Dès que tu as quitté sa boutique, il y a quatre ans, Mr Ollivander m'a écrit pour me dire que c'était toi qui avais acheté la seconde baguette.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur ? demanda Sirius.

-Elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre… un phénomène très rare se produira. L'une des baguettes obligera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés en remontant le cours du temps. Le plus récent d'abord… puis celui qui l'a précédé… Il lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Ce qui signifie, reprit lentement Dumbledore en regardant Harry dans les yeux, que Cedric a dû réapparaître sous une certaine forme. Harry fit un nouveau signe de tête.

-Diggory est revenu à la vie ? dit brusquement Sirius.

-Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte d'écho à l'envers. Une ombre du Cedric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette… C'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

-Il m'a parlé, répondit-il. Le… le fantôme de Cedric, ou je ne sais quoi… Il m'a parlé.

-Un écho, dit Dumbledore. Un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de Cedric. Je devine que d'autres formes ont dû aussi apparaître… Des victimes moins récentes de la baguette magique de Voldemort…

-Un vieil homme, dit Harry, la gorge toujours nouée. Bertha Jorkins. Et…

Et j'entendis sa voix se briser et il se retourna vers moi

-Papa et maman dit-il d'une voix faible alors que je poussa un hoquet de surprise

-Les derniers meurtres accomplis par la baguette de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. En remontant le temps. Si tu avais maintenu le lien, d'autres échos, d'autres ombres seraient encore apparus. Maintenant, dis-nous… Qu'ont-elles fait, ces ombres ?

Harry raconta comment les silhouettes jaillies de la baguette avaient marché le long du cercle délimité par le dôme d'or, il décrivit l'expression de peur sur le visage de Voldemort, il rapporta les paroles que papa lui avait dit ce qu'il devait faire, puis l'ultime requête de Cedric. À cet instant, Harry s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il se tourna vers Sirius ,il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains . Instinctivement , je serra Harry contre moi exactement comme je le faisait pour le calmer quand il était bébé . J'essayai de lui donner toute ma force vital de surmonter cette épreuve alors que je le sentis craquer dans mes bras . Je le berça doucement tandis que les 2 hommes par respect ne dirent pas un mot . Doucement il se calma et je déserra mon étreinte sans m'éloigner trop de lui

-Je vais le répéter, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi. Tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont morts en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Ce soir, tu as porté sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un sorcier aguerri et tu t'es montré à la hauteur de l'épreuve. À présent, tu nous as donné tout ce que nous pouvions te demander. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes tout de suite au dortoir. Tu as besoin d'une potion de Sommeil et d'un peu de paix… Sirius, Mia vous voudrez bien rester avec lui, cette nuit ? Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête juste après moi et se leva. Il se transforma à nouveau en un gros chien noir, sortit du bureau sur nos talons et descendit avec nous à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Dumbledore en poussa la porte, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione entouraient une Madame Pomfresh à l'air épuisé. Tous la harcelaient de questions pour savoir où était Harry et ce qui lui était arrivé.  
À notre entrée, tout le monde se tourna vers nous et Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un cri étouffé. -Harry ! Oh, Harry ! Elle se précipita sur lui, mais Dumbledore s'interposa :  
-Molly, dit-il, une main levée, écoutez-moi un instant. Harry a traversé une terrible épreuve cette nuit. Et il a fallu qu'il la revive pour me la raconter. La seule chose dont il ait besoin, maintenant, c'est de sommeil, de tranquillité, de calme. S'il souhaite que vous restiez avec lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron, Hermione et Bill, vous pourrez le faire. Mais je ne veux pas que vous lui posiez de questions tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt à y répondre, c'est-à-dire certainement pas ce soir. Mrs Weasley hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle avait le teint livide. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, Hermione et Bill comme s'ils venaient de se montrer particulièrement bruyants et murmura entre ses dents :  
-Vous avez entendu ? Il a besoin de calme !  
-Monsieur le Directeur, dit Madame Pomfresh en regardant le gros chien noir, puis-je vous demander ce que ce… ?  
-Ce chien, tout comme Mia va rester avec Harry pendant un certain temps, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Je vous promets qu'il est très propre. Harry, je vais attendre que tu sois au lit. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai vu Fudge, dit Dumbledore. Je te demande de rester ici jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à ce que j'aie parlé aux autres élèves.  
Et il s'en alla. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh le conduisit jusqu'à un lit proche, j'aperçut le véritable Maugrey, étendu immobile à l'autre bout de la salle. Son œil magique était posé sur la table de chevet et sa jambe de bois contre le mur.  
-Comment il va ? demandais-je  
-Il se remettra très bien, assura Madame Pomfresh. Elle donna un pyjama à Harry et déplia un paravent autour de lui. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et se coucha.  
Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec une certaine prudence, comme s'ils avaient eu peur de lui.  
-Je me sens bien, leur dit-il. Je suis simplement fatigué.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Mrs Weasley lissa inutilement ses couvertures. Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était précipitée dans son bureau, revint avec un gobelet et un flacon rempli d'une potion violette.  
-Il va falloir que tu boives tout ça, Harry, dit-elle. C'est une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Harry prit le gobelet et le vida en quelques gorgées.  
-Dors maintenant lui dis-je doucement en posant mes lèvres sur son front  
-Mia dit-il déjà à moitié endormis  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois ma sœur  
-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé petit frère dis-je en passant une main maternel dans ces cheveux avant de relever les yeux vers toutes les personnes qui me regardaient avec de gros yeux  
-Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Ron perdu en nous regardant tout les 2  
-Je suis sa sœur, je m'appelle en réalité Euphémia Potter. À la mort de mes parents, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue m'ont effacé la mémoire et m'ont envoyer en France . En revenant ici cette année et en étant en contact avec Harry, j'ai commencé à retrouver ma mémoire . Seuls Lila et les jumeaux étaient au courant mais je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien dire . Mais il était temps que je lui avoue la vérité dis-je en regardant mon frère endormis sans aucune expression sur le visage  
-C'est ... tellement inattendu dis doucement Hermione  
Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, Madame Weasley me serra contre elle  
-C'est merveilleux dit-elle les larmes aux yeux . Harry à bien besoin d'une grande sœur pour veiller sur lui après tout ce qui lui est arrivé  
-A ce propos . Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui  
-Oh mais c'est normal ma chérie me dit-elle avec son habituel sourire doux

A peine une heure plus tard, Dumbledore était revenu dans l'infirmerie mais des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir

Mc Gonagal , Rogue et Fudge arrivèrent comme des furies vers le Directeur

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sèchement en regardant alternativement Fudge et le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Minerva, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, je vous avais demandé de surveiller Barty Croupton.

-Il ne sert plus à rien de le surveiller, Dumbledore ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Monsieur le ministre s'en est occupé lui-même !

La colère marbrait son visage de taches rouges, elle serrait les poings et tremblait de fureur.

-Quand nous avons averti Mr Fudge que nous avions capturé le Mangemort responsable des événements de cette nuit, dit Rogue à voix basse, il a semblé estimer que sa sécurité personnelle était menacée. Il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un Détraqueur et il l'a fait entrer dans le bureau où Barty Croupton…

-Je lui ai dit que vous ne seriez pas d'accord, Dumbledore ! tonna le professeur McGonagall. Je lui ai dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détraqueur pénétrer dans le château, mais…

-Chère madame, rugit Fudge, en tant que ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel…

Mais la voix du professeur McGonagall couvrit celle de Fudge :

-Au moment même où ce… cette chose est entrée dans la pièce, hurla-t-elle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds, le doigt pointé sur Fudge, elle s'est précipitée sur Croupton et… et…

le professeur McGonagall essayait de trouver ses mots pour raconter ce qui s'était produit.

Mais personne n'eus besoin d'entendre la fin de sa phrase pour comprendre qu'on lui avait infligé un baiser, un truc pire que la mort

-Et alors, ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! s'emporta Fudge. Apparemment, il a été responsable de plusieurs meurtres !

-Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus témoigner, Cornélius, dit Dumbledore. Il fixait Fudge d'un regard dur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment. Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens.

-Pourquoi il les a tués ? Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dedans ! s'exclama Fudge. C'était un fou furieux ! D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'ont dit, il semblait persuadé d'avoir agi sur les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornélius, répondit Dumbledore. La mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et ce plan a réussi. Voldemort a retrouvé son corps. Fudge donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Clignant des yeux d'un air stupéfait, il regarda Dumbledore comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vous-Savez-Qui… est revenu ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ridicule. Allons, Dumbledore, reprenez-vous…

-Ainsi que Minerva et Severus vous l'ont sans doute rapporté, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons entendu la confession de Barty Croupton. Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il nous a révélé comment il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban et comment Voldemort apprenant par Bertha Jorkins qu'il était toujours en vie , l'a libéré de son père et s'est servi de lui pour capturer Harry. Le plan a réussi, comme je vous l'ai dit. Croupton a aidé Voldemort à revenir.

-Voyons, Dumbledore, répliqua Fudge, vous… vous ne pouvez sérieusement croire cela. Vous-Savez-Qui ? De retour ? Allons, allons, Croupton a certainement cru lui-même qu'il agissait sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui mais comment pouvez-vous croire sur parole un personnage aussi fou, Dumbledore… ?

-Lorsque Harry a touché le trophée, ce soir, il a été immédiatement transporté auprès de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Il a assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau. Dumbledore lança un regard à Harry et je constata qu'il e dormait plus

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous permettre d'interroger Harry ce soir. Lui aussi jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes… heu… prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ? Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rompu par un grognement de Sirius. Ses poils étaient hérissés et il montrait les dents à Fudge.

-En effet, je crois Harry, répondit Dumbledore dont le regard flamboyait à présent. J'ai entendu la confession de Croupton et j'ai entendu Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où il a touché le trophée et les deux récits coïncident, ils expliquent tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que Bertha Jorkins a disparu, l'été dernier. Fudge avait toujours cet étrange sourire.

-Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que vous l'avez entendu dire par un fou assassin et un garçon qui… Fudge lança un nouveau regard à Harry

-Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge, dit Harry à voix basse. Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Bill sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était rendu compte que Harry ne dormait plus. Fudge rougit légèrement mais une expression de défi apparut sur son visage buté.

-Et en admettant que je l'aie lu ? dit-il, le regard tourné vers Dumbledore. Et si j'y avais -découvert que vous avez gardé le secret sur certains faits concernant ce garçon ? Il parle le Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est pris d'étranges crises…

-J'imagine que vous faites allusion aux douleurs de sa cicatrice ? dit Dumbledore d'un ton glacial.

-Alors, vous reconnaissez que ces douleurs sont bien réelles ? répondit précipitamment Fudge. Il a des maux de tête ? Des cauchemars ? Peut-être aussi… des hallucinations ?

-Écoutez-moi, Cornélius, reprit Dumbledore en avançant d'un pas vers Fudge. Et il émana de lui cette impression indéfinissable de puissance . Pas éttonant que ce soois l'un des sorciers les plus puissant du monde.

-Harry est aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi. Cette cicatrice qu'il porte au front n'a en aucune manière affecté son cerveau. Je suis persuadé qu'elle lui fait mal lorsque Voldemort se trouve à proximité ou qu'il éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers. Fudge avait légèrement reculé en voyant Dumbledore avancer vers lui, mais il paraissait toujours aussi buté.

-Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'une cicatrice qui puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme…

-Écoutez ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir ! s'écria Harry. Il essaya de sortir de son lit mais je le força à se rallonger. J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner leurs noms ! Lucius Malefoy… Rogue fit un brusque mouvement mais, lorsque Harry le regarda, il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Fudge.

-Malefoy a été innocenté ! protesta Fudge, visiblement offensé. C'est une très vieille famille… Ils ont fait de nombreux dons pour soutenir d'excellentes causes…

-Macnair ! poursuivit Harry.

-Lui aussi a été innocenté ! Il travaille pour le ministère, maintenant !

-Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle…

-Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a treize ans ! s'exclama Fudge avec colère. Tu aurais pu trouver ces noms-là dans d'anciens comptes rendus des procès ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, ce garçon a déjà raconté des tas d'histoires à dormir debout l'année dernière. Ses affabulations sont de plus en plus invraisemblables et vous persistez à les avaler. Allons, Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous encore croire ce qu'il dit ?

-Espèce d'idiot ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Cedric Diggory ! Mr Croupton ! Ces assassinats ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un simple fou qui frappe au hasard !

-Je n'en vois aucune preuve ! répliqua Fudge, le visage violacé de fureur. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours de ces treize dernières années !

-Voldemort est revenu, répéta Dumbledore. Si vous acceptez ce fait tel qu'il est et si vous prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation. La première décision, la plus importante, devrait être de retirer aux Détraqueurs le contrôle de la prison d'Azkaban… -Ridicule ! s'écria Fudge. Enlever les Détraqueurs ! Je serais démis de mes fonctions si je faisais une telle proposition ! La plupart d'entre nous n'arrivons à bien dormir que parce que nous savons que les Détraqueurs montent la garde à Azkaban !

-Et nous, Cornélius, nous dormons beaucoup moins bien en sachant que vous avez confié la surveillance des plus dangereux partisans de Lord Voldemort à des créatures qui se rangeront à ses côtés dès qu'il le leur demandera ! répliqua Dumbledore. Elles ne vous resteront pas fidèles, Fudge ! Voldemort peut leur offrir beaucoup plus de possibilités que vous d'exercer leurs pouvoirs et de satisfaire leurs désirs ! Lorsque les Détraqueurs et ses anciens partisans l'auront rejoint, vous aurez bien du mal à l'empêcher de retrouver la puissance qui était la sienne il y a treize ans ! Fudge ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme si aucune parole ne pouvait répondre à pareil outrage.

-La deuxième mesure que vous devriez prendre, et tout de suite, poursuivit Dumbledore, ce serait d'envoyer des émissaires aux géants.

-Des émissaires aux géants ? s'écria Fudge qui avait soudain retrouvé sa langue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie ?

-Tendez-leur la main de l'amitié dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Dumbledore, ou alors ce sera Voldemort qui saura les convaincre, comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant, que lui seul est en mesure de leur rendre leurs droits et leur liberté !

-Vous… vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! balbutia Fudge en reculant encore d'un pas. Si la communauté des sorciers apprenait que j'ai approché les géants… Tout le monde les déteste, Dumbledore… Ce serait la fin de ma carrière…

-Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction, Cornélius ! lança Dumbledore, le regard flamboyant. Il avait haussé la voix et l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui devenait si intense qu'elle était presque palpable. Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, à la prétendue pureté du sang ! Vous refusez de reconnaître que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient ! Votre Détraqueur a supprimé le dernier membre d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur et voyez ce que cet homme avait choisi de faire de sa vie ! Je vous le dis maintenant : prenez les mesures que je vous ai suggérées et vous laisserez le souvenir, dans votre administration et ailleurs, de l'un des plus courageux et des plus grands ministres de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connus. Renoncez à agir et l'histoire se souviendra de vous comme de l'homme dont la faiblesse aura donné à Lord Voldemort une deuxième chance de détruire le monde que nous avons essayé de reconstruire !

-Complètement fou, murmura Fudge en reculant encore d'un pas. De la démence… Il y eut alors un grand silence. Madame Pomfresh était figée au pied du lit, les mains sur la bouche. Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione regardaient fixement Fudge et moi je continuais à garder Harry couché dans son lit .

-Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin, Cornélius, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et moi aussi, j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon. La voix de Dumbledore n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle donnait l'impression d'une simple constatation, mais Fudge se raidit comme s'il l'avait menacé de sa baguette magique.

-Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore, dit-il en agitant un index accusateur. Je vous ai laissé la bride sur le cou. Toujours. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous. Parfois, je n'étais pas d'accord avec certaines de vos décisions, mais je ne disais rien. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui vous auraient permis d'engager un loup-garou comme professeur ou de garder Hagrid, ou encore de fixer le programme scolaire sans en référer au ministère. Mais si vous vous opposez à moi…

-Le seul auquel j'ai l'intention de m'opposer, l'interrompit Dumbledore, c'est Lord Voldemort. Si vous êtes contre lui, Cornélius, nous resterons du même côté. Apparemment, Fudge ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il oscilla d'avant en arrière sur ses petits pieds en faisant tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains.

-Il ne peut pas être de retour, Dumbledore, dit-il enfin, d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant, c'est impossible… Rogue s'avança alors vers lui en passant devant Dumbledore. Il releva la manche de sa robe et mit son bras sous le nez de Fudge qui tressaillit.

-Voilà, dit Rogue d'un ton brusque. Vous voyez : la Marque des Ténèbres. Et encore, elle n'est pas aussi nette. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire. Mais vous pouvez quand même la voir. Lord Voldemort a gravé cette marque par le feu dans le bras de chaque Mangemort. C'était un signe de reconnaissance et un moyen de nous faire venir auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il touchait la Marque d'un Mangemort, nous transplanions immédiatement à ses côtés. Cette Marque que vous voyez là est devenue de plus en plus visible au cours de l'année. Celle de Karkaroff également. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Karkaroff a pris la fuite, cette nuit ? Tous les deux, nous avons senti la Marque nous brûler. Et tous les deux, nous savions qu'il était de retour. Karkaroff redoute la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a trahi trop de ses camarades Mangemorts pour être bien accueilli s'il revenait au bercail. Fudge recula devant Rogue comme il avait reculé devant Dumbledore. Hochant la tête, il ne semblait pas avoir assimilé le moindre mot de ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. Il se contentait de regarder avec dégoût l'horrible Marque sur son bras. Enfin, il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore et murmura :

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous et vos collègues, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai entendu assez. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la façon dont cette école doit être dirigée. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner au ministère. Parvenu devant la porte, il s'arrêta soudain, fit volte-face et revint vers le lit de Harry.

-Ton prix, dit-il d'un ton sec. Il sortit de sa poche un sac d'or qu'il laissa tomber sur la table de chevet. Mille Gallions. Normalement, il aurait dû y avoir une cérémonie, mais étant donné les circonstances… Il enfonça son chapeau melon sur sa tête et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Dumbledore se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Harry.

-Il y a du travail, dit-il. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ?

-Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, répondit Mrs Weasley. Elle avait le teint livide, mais semblait déterminée. Arthur sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec Fudge. Il n'a jamais eu d'avancement au ministère à cause de son affection pour les Moldus. Fudge trouve qu'il n'a pas le véritable orgueil des sorciers.

-Il faut que je lui envoie un message, dit Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui sont prêts à accepter la vérité doivent être immédiatement avertis et Arthur est bien placé pour contacter ceux qui travaillent au ministère et qui ne sont pas aussi aveugles que Cornélius.

-Je vais aller voir papa, dit Bill, je pars tout de suite.

-Parfait, approuva Dumbledore. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui que je prendrai bientôt directement contact avec lui. Mais il devra se montrer discret. Si jamais Fudge pense que je mets mon nez dans les affaires du ministère…

-Comptez sur moi, dit Bill. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry, embrassa sa mère, mit sa cape et sortit de la salle d'un pas vif.

-Minerva dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, je veux voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Et également, si elle consent à venir, Madame Maxime. Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit à son tour de la salle.

-Pompom, dit alors Dumbledore à Madame Pomfresh. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey ? Vous y trouverez une elfe de maison du nom de Winky qui doit être dans un grand état de détresse. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour elle et ramenez-la aux cuisines. Dobby s'occupera d'elle.

-Très bien, dit Madame Pomfresh, visiblement étonnée. Et elle aussi quitta la salle. Dumbledore s'assura que la porte était fermée et que les pas de Madame Pomfresh s'étaient éloignés avant de reprendre la parole :

-Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius… Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ? Le gros chien noir leva les yeux vers Dumbledore puis, en un instant, se métamorphosa en homme. Mrs Weasley poussa un hurlement et fit un bond en arrière.

-Sirius Black ! s'écria-t-elle, l'index pointé sur lui.

-Arrête, maman ! s'exclama Ron. Il n'y a aucun danger !

Rogue n'avait pas crié, ni fait de bond en arrière mais il contempla le visage de Sirius avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère.

-Lui ! gronda-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Sirius qui avait la même expression de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, dit Dumbledore, tout comme vous, Severus. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Sirius et Rogue se toisaient avec la plus grande répulsion.

-Parrain , oncle Sirius soupirais-je vous êtes ridicule . Même papa à été capable de mettre son ancienne aminoacide de coté parce qu'ils étaient dans le même camp

-Pourquoi il à fallu que tu hérite de l'intelligence de ta mère ? Soupira mon parrain

-Vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main dis Dumbeldore. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et, si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous. Très lentement mais en continuant de se lancer des regards assassins, Sirius et Rogue s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Ça suffira pour l'instant, dit Dumbledore en se plaçant entre eux. À présent, j'ai du travail pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher, tous les anciens. Restez caché chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas.

-Mais…, dit Harry.

-Tu me reverras très bientôt, Harry, assura Sirius. Je te le promets. Mais je dois faire ce que je peux, tu comprends, non ?

-Oui, dit Harry. Oui… Bien sûr.

Sirius lui saisit la main et la serra brièvement, puis il fît un signe de tête à Dumbledore et m'adressa un sourire

-Prend soin de ton frère

-Comme toujours assurai-je

Il se transforma à nouveau en un gros chien et sortit de la salle en actionnant la poignée de la porte avec sa patte. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

-Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt…  
-J'y suis prêt, répondis Rogue.  
Directement , je voulus hurler de ne pas faire ça comprenant très bien qu'il allait reprendre son ancien rôle de double agent mais je me retins. Personne en dehors de Dumbledore ou moi ne devait être au courant  
-Alors, bonne chance, dit Dumbledore. Son visage exprimait une certaine appréhension  
-Parrain dis-je en le voyant se diriger vers la porte . Fait attention à toi dis-je en lui faisant une rapide étreinte  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi dit-il simplement avant de quitter l'infirmerie  
-Parrain soufflât Ron à Harry avec une grimace de dégoût alors que je lui envoyai un regard plein d'éclairs  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole :  
-Je dois descendre, dit-il enfin. Il faut que je voie les Diggory. Harry, bois le reste de ta potion. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard. Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers tandis que Dumbledore sortait à son tour.  
-Il faut que tu finisses ta potion, Harry, dis-je enfin.  
-Oui, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil intervint madame Weasley. Essaye de penser à autre chose… Pense par exemple à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir t'acheter avec ce que tu as gagné !  
-Je ne veux pas de cet or, répondit Harry, d'une voix sans timbre. Prenez-le. Donnez-le à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû le gagner, c'est Cedric. Il battit des paupières et regarda le plafond.  
-Harry calme toi dis-je doucement . Ce n'est pas ta faute  
-Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, expliqua Harry.  
Je le regardai d'abord un peu choqué puis je le serrai doucement contre moi comme maman le faisait quand on faisait des cauchemars. Le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit sembla s'évacuer tout doucement  
-Maintenant prend ta potion dis-je calmement . Il faut vraiment que tu dormes  
Et docilement il m'obéit et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir tandis que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en fracas sur 3 personnes  
-Mais enfin Fred, George calmez-vous retentis la voix de madame Weasley dans mon oreille mais je sentis juste les bras de Fred m'entourer et se détendre légèrement  
-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil dit-il doucement en posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne  
-Désoler dit-je en enfuyant ma tête contre son torse . Comme si j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute la journée que je venais de vivre  
Puis doucement je me décollai de lui et l'intensité de ces yeux chocolat me perturbèrent bien plus que d'accoutumer  
-Mais enfin Mia . Ou t'étais passé ? demanda Lila dans une expression mi inquiète mi attendris  
-On voit le corps de Cédric, tout le monde ne parle que de tu sais qui et toi tu disparais pendant des heures dis George  
-Désolé, je sauvais mon frère d'un mangemort dis-je comme si c'était une chose tout à fait banal  
-Tu quoi ? Demanda Fred inquiet  
-Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais là Harry à besoin de repos et je dois rester avec lui  
-Très bien dis George . Mais essaye de dormir un peu  
-Promis approuvais-je  
-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur comme ça Mc Donlad...Potter peut importe comment il faut t'appeler dis Lila en me donnant un léger coup dans le bras  
-Bien sûr dis-je en rigolant légèrement


	14. Chapter 13 : le secret sur Lila

Le lendemain Dumbledore avait rassemblé tout les élèves des 3 écoles pour demander à ce que personne ne pose de questions à Harry sur ce qu'il avait pu vivre et je l'en remercia fortement d'un regard . Je crois que le pauvre à déjà bien assez subi. Les jours qui suivirent furent très calme. Harry et moi apprenions à nous connaître sans brusquer les choses comme 2 amis tout simplement. Même si nous étions déjà proche avant ça nous permis vraiment de rapprocher notre lien fraternel qui n'aurai jamais du être brisé . Je lui racontais des anecdotes de notre enfance avec papa, maman, Sirius, Remus ... et lui me raconta un peu sa vie chez notre oncle et notre tante . Il s'intéressa aussi beaucoup à ma vie en France . A mes parents adoptifs ...

La veille du départ, Harry décida d'aller boire le thé chez Hagrid avec Ron et Hermione et j'en profita pour passer une dernière journée à rigoler et m'amuser avec Lila et les jumeaux . Mais le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Au matin en arrivant à la grande salle, je vit que la salle était décoré différemment de d'habitude Un décors beaucoup plus sombre si trouvais et tout le monde compris vite que c'était pour rendre hommage à Cédric

-Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année, dit Dumbledore quand la calme fut présent dans la salle . Il s'interrompit et son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Poufsouffle. C'était la table qui avait été la plus discrète de toute la soirée, la table autour de laquelle on voyait les visages les plus tristes, les plus blafards.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici. Il fit un geste vers la table des Poufsouffle. pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cedric Diggory.

Dans un raclement de chaises et de bancs, tous les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leurs gobelets. D'une même voix, comme un grondement qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle, tout le monde prononça le nom de Cedric Diggory.

-Cedric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Un murmure de panique parcourut la Grande Salle. Les élèves fixaient Dumbledore d'un air incrédule et terrifié. Parfaitement calme, Dumbledore attendit que le silence revienne.

-Le ministère de la Magie, reprit Dumbledore, ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront peut-être horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cedric est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire. Pétrifiés, épouvantés, tous les visages étaient tournés vers Dumbledore… ou presque tous les visages. À la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy Murmura quelque chose à Crabbe et à Goyle.

-Je ne peux évoquer la mort de Cedric Diggory sans citer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Harry Potter. Il y eut comme un frémissement dans la Grande Salle lorsque quelques élèves tournèrent la tête vers Harry avant de reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore. Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cedric. Il a fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent lui rendre hommage. Dumbledore regarda Harry avec gravité et leva à nouveau son gobelet. Presque tout le monde l'imita dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves murmurèrent son nom comme ils avaient murmuré celui de Cedric et burent en son honneur. Mais bien sur Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et de nombreux autres élèves de Serpentard étaient restés assis sans toucher à leurs gobelets, dans une attitude de défi. Lorsque chacun se fut rassis, Dumbledore poursuivit :

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers du monde entier. À la lumière de ce qui s'est passé, le retour de Voldemort , de tels liens deviennent plus importants que jamais. Dumbledore regarda Madame Maxime et Hagrid, nous, les élèves de Beauxbâtons, puis Viktor Krum et les élèves de Durmstrang . Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, reprit Dumbledore en fixant les élèves de Durmstrang, seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Les différences de langage et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. Je suis convaincu et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort. Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory.

Le soir, tous les élèves se pressèrent dans le hall, se serrèrent dans les bras, se disant au revoir, se promettant de s'écrire, certain même pleurais à chaude larmes . De mon coté, je posa délicatement ma valise et j'observai Harry dire au revoir à Fleur puis Krum après avoir dis au revoir à Hermione lui serra à lui aussi la main . Enfin j'osai m'approcher du petit groupe et Harry compris vite que je voulais lui parler à part  
-J'ai bien réfléchi dit-il alors que nous commencions à marcher . Je ne veux pas de cet argent, je veux le donner à des personnes à qui ça servira et avec la période sombre qui se prépare. Je pense que les gens on plus que jamais besoin de rire. Je vais l'offrir à Fred et George pour ouvrir leur magasin  
-Harry c'est adorable de ta pars de faire ça mais tu es sur de ne pas en vouloir ?  
-Non, je ne mérite pas cet argent alors que les jumeaux ce sont battus toute l'année pour en avoir je suis sur de ce que je fait  
-Très bien , ils vont être enchanté . C'est super dis-je en souriant  
-Alors ... dit-il sans trop savoir comment continuer . Tu va repartir et France et ...  
-Harry, ce n'est qu'un au revoir dis-je avec un sourire . Je reviens ici dés que je peux et que j'ai parlé à mes parents . Mais ma place est ici, avec toi . Plus rien ne nous sépareras d'accord ? Je ne t'abandonne plus jamais  
Et alors qu'il m'adressa un petit sourire, je ne pu résister à le serrer contre moi . Du à son éducation sans amour, il semblais ne pas trop savoir quoi faire avant de finir par refermer ces bras sur mon dos.  
-Je reviens vite promis petite frère dis-je en posant un rapide baiser sur son front .  
Puis j'allai dire au revoir à Ron et Hermione  
-Hermione dis-je à son oreille. Tu as bien enfermé Rita le scarabée dans le bocal incassable que je t'ai donné ?  
-Bien entendu souris la brune . Et je ne la ferais sortir qu'à Londres quand elle m'aura certifié qu'elle arrêterais d'écrire des absurdités au moins pendant un an  
-Parfait, je suis très heureuse que tu l'ai trouvé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie quand Harry dormais  
-Moi aussi , il était temps de lui faire payer à cette veille chouette  
-Bon je dois y aller bonne vacance dis -je avec un sourire avant de rejoindre les jumeaux qui venais de finir de dire au revoir à Lila  
-Alors dis George en me faisant face . Tu as intérêt à venir au terrier. Maman t'attend de pied ferme  
-Bien entendu dis-je en rigolant . Je ne voudrais pas blesser votre mère dis-je en souriant  
-Alors ça va . Viens là dit-il en me tirant avec force dans ces bras  
-George tu vas finir par m'étouffer dis-je amusé  
-C'est le but ma chère  
-Allez lâche moi espèce d'idiot dis-je en me dégageant  
-Ça c'est ma tigresse dit-il avec un sourire  
-Tu va me manquer aussi grand idiot dis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de me tourner vers Fred qui m'observait les mains dans les poches  
-Bon dis-je à mon tour hésitante . On se revoit bientôt alors  
-J'y compte bien dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-Mia ! Le carrosse va décoller on attend plus que toi hurla la voix de Lila au loin  
-Oui oui j'arrive . Bon dis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Fred mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, je me retrouva coller contre son torse et je sentis son menton se poser sur le sommet de mon crâne  
-Tu va me manquer dit-il d'une petite voix  
-Toi aussi dis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui comme pour m'imprégner de son odeur si rassurante de mélange d'explosif et de cannelle  
Et peu à peu, je me décolla à contre cœur avant de lui donner un bisous sur la joue avec un petit sourire et je disparu dans le carrosse  
-Un baiser sur la joue sérieusement Mia dis Lila choqué alors que nous commencions à décoller et il est ou le bisous larmoyant d'adieux ?  
-C'est pas un adieux dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Ouais ouais . Bon et ben maintenant . C'est plus que toi et moi dit-elle en passant un bras au dessus de mes épaules . Comme à la bonne époque  
-La meilleure équipe lui dis-je avec un sourire

Arrivé chez nous, je souris en voyant mes parents m'attendre du coté moldu de la France et je les rejoint avant que ma mère ne me serre contre moi suivis de mon père . Je sais que je devrais leur en vouloir de m'avoir mentis toute ma vie mais d'un coté je n'y arrive pas . Car ils ont été des parents merveilleux et ça restera toujours ceux qui m'ont élevé quoi qu'il arrive . Ensuite mon père hissa ma valise dans la voiture et nous sommes rentré . Arrivé à la maison, je vida ma valise avant de m'étaler un peu dans mon lit . Le trajet m'avait épuisé . Une demi heure plus tard, ma mère m'appela pour manger et je retrouva avec joie la merveilleuse cuisine de mon père  
-Alors demanda mon père en coupant sa viande comment c'était l'Angleterre ?  
-Super, poudlard est vraiment un endroit à couper le souffle et les gens sont vraiment bien . J'ai fait beaucoup de rencontre par exemple celle de mon frère  
Directement les 2 lâchèrent leurs couverts avant de tourner le regard vers moi  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas le tourner comme ça, ce n'était pas une reproche  
-Mia...tu  
-Oui je sais tout, mes souvenirs me sont revenus peu à peu  
-Mia on est vraiment désolé, on aurait du te le dire avant que tu parte on...  
-Arrêtez dis-je avec un petit sourire . Ce n'était pas votre faute, je sais que Dumbledore vous à fait jurer de ne rien dire et à part m'avoir donné tout l'amour que vous aviez à donner, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je ne vous en veux pas, vraiment et quoi qu'il arrive vous êtes aussi mes parents. Qui je suis ne change rien à tout ça  
-Merci dis ma mère les larmes aux yeux . Ta maturité m'as toujours impressionné tu sais

Le reste de la semaine, je le passa tranquillement avec mes parents profitant un peu de leur présence avant d'enfin prendre mon courage à 2 mains et leurs avouer mes futurs projet  
-Papa, maman je peux vous parler ?  
-Bien sur souris mon père qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu à l'air tracassé  
-Oui enfaîte j'aimerai retourner en Angleterre bientôt et y rester l'année scolaire . Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais je viens de retrouver mon frère et je ne peut pas l'abandonner à nouveau . Il à besoin de moi  
-Je comprend dis mon père avec un petit soupir . Je pense qu'il est temps de te laisser prendre ton envole après tout  
-Et puis nous t'avons privée bien assez de ta famille jusque là ajouta ma mère  
-Ne dit pas ça, vous êtes ma famille aussi dis-je avec un petit sourire. Bon je vais vite aller écrire à Lila pour la prévenir à tantôt dis-je en montant dans ma chambre

2 jours plus tard, j'étais en route vers une petite colline où je pu retrouver une veille chaussure troué qui m'attendais. Les jumeaux avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus avaient fait venir un portoloin pour que j'arrive rapidement en Angleterre . Seulement celui-ci ne s'enclencherait que d'ici 15 min. J'étais largement à l'avance . Donc je posai mes affaires dans l'herbe et j'attendis tranquillement . Seulement, au bout de 5 minutes un crack sonore se fit entendre dans mon dos et quand je me retournai, je me trouvai face à Lila qui m'adressait un grand sourire  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je en me relevant précipitamment  
-Oh j'ai eu une longue discutions avec ma mère sur le faite de faire ma dernière année à Poudlard, que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour mon avenir étant donné que c'est là-bas que les meilleurs médicomages sont formés et après un moment elle a fini pas accepter  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Quelle question dit-elle avec un sourire . Mia tu t'en vas en Angleterre pour protéger ton frère d'une guerre imminente tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ma sœur partir seule comme ça . Bon évidemment ça je l'ai plutôt tenue sous silence auprès de ma mère mais ...  
Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, je la serrai dans mes bras  
-Merci dis-je avec un sourire . Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait un an sans toi  
-Tu te serais ennuyé comme pas possible dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Et t'as trouvé quoi comme excuse pour passer l'été aussi ?  
-Bah que c'était plus facile de partir avec toi vu que nous allions chez des amis . Le seul truc qu'elle m'a dit quand elle a accepter c'est que ça allait finir par être une habitude pour nous  
-A propos de quoi ?  
-Aucune idée, tu connais ma mère et ces secrets soupira-t-elle  
-Oh mince dis-je en regardant ma montre ça va être l'heure viens dis-je en prenant mon sac pour m'accrocher à la chaussure suivis de Lila  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis la sensation d'un crochet qui m'accroche l'estomac pour me tirer , et je me retrouvai propulser en l'air avant d'atterrir lourdement dans un parc

-Je ne gère toujours pas les chutes soupira Lila en se relevant pour ensuite faire craquer ces épaules. Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-elle en observant autour de nous  
-A Londres  
-Je croyais qu'on allait chez les Weasley  
-Ouais c'était ce qui était prévu à la base mais finalement, ils arrivent ici demain donc on m'as fait venir directement là  
-Mais on va chez qui ?  
-Justement à ce propos dis-je en mordant dans ma lèvre. Il y à un truc que je n'ai toujours pas expliqué  
-Quoi encore ? A propos de ta famille ?  
-En quelques sortes. Tu te rappelles de l'homme que tout le monde recherchais i ans ? Sirius Black  
-Bien sûr, mais quel est le rapport ?  
-Ben c'est mon oncle enfin le meilleur ami de mon père mais c'est pareil et là on va aller chez lui  
-Attend quoi ? Tu vas me faire aller chez un tueur ?  
-Ce n'est pas un tueur , il est innocent  
Je soupirai ensuite et entrepris de tout lui expliquer . Une fois finie, elle se contenta de garder le silence en observant le sol  
-C'est horrible dit-elle doucement je suis désolé  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lila dis-je directement . Mais nous sommes très peu à savoir la vérité . Et il est toujours en cavale ce qui explique qu'il ne pourra pas sortir du repère pendant un bon moment  
-Je comprends dit-elle simplement . Tu peux compter sur moi, je garderais bien le secret  
-Merci dis-je avec un sourire  
-Miss Potter ? Retentis une voix derrière nous dans l'obscurité du parc  
-Je suis là professeur  
-Qu'est ce que Dumbledore fait là ? Me demanda Lila en le voyant approché  
-C'est lui le gardien du secret du QG de l'ordre. On à besoin de lui pour entrer  
-Oh miss Dupont, vous êtes là aussi . Très bien, plus on est, mieux c'est . Bon je ne vais pas vous laisser vous refroidir plus ici .  
Il nous dit ensuite à chacune le mot de passe à l'oreille et d'un coup entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13 apparu un autre immeuble  
-Je vais vous laisser maintenant nous appris le vieil homme. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire . On se revoit vite mesdemoiselles  
Puis il disparut dans un crack sonore  
-Bon allons y dis-je ensuite en me tournant vers Lila. Je vais te présenter à ma famille

-Mia souris Sirius en m'apercevant

Il bondis alors directement sur ces pieds et il vint me serrer contre lui tandis que Remus se leva tranquillement

-Ça a été le trajet ? Me demanda-t-il en se décollant

-Bah je hais les portoloin mais dans l'ensemble oui souris-je . Salut oncle Remus dis-je ensuite en me tournant vers l'autre homme

-Regarde toi dit-il en souriant . Tu est devenu une magnifique jeune fille . Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère mais tu as...

-Les yeux de mon père complétais-je en souriant

-Désolé tu dois me prendre pour un vieux gâteux. C'est juste que ce fut tellement bizarre d'apprendre que tu était toujours en vie

-Tu m'as manqué aussi dis-je en venant le prendre dans mes bras

Ensuite je me décolla de lui et je me tourna de nouveau vers Sirius qui envoyai un regard étrange à Lila

-Oh oui dis-je directement . Je ne vous ai pas prévenu, mais mon amie va rester elle aussi avec nous cet été ça ne dérange pas ?

-Oh non bien sur que non dis directement Remus

-Heum bonjour dit finalement Lila timidement . Je m'appelle Lila Dupont

-Enchanté Lila moi c'est Remus Lupin et cet homme qui peut paraître un peu bizarre à première vu c'est Sirius . Patmol cesse donc de la regarder comme ça, tu va l'effrayer

-Dupont dit-il simplement . Famille avec Myranda Dupont ?

-Heum oui c'est ma mère dit Lila qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte

Sirius tourna alors le regard vers Remus et celui-ci semblai perplexe avant qu'une lumière de compréhension ne s'allume dans son regard

-Sirius vient il faut qu'on parle dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras avant de l'entraîner en dehors de la pièce

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? demanda Lila j'ai dis quelques chose de mal

-Non dis-je les sourcils froncé en voyant les 2 hommes entrer dans le salon avant de refermer la porte . C'est eux qui sont bizarre qu'est ce qu'ils leur prend ?

-D'où est ce qu'il peut bien connaître ma mère ? Demanda Lila perdu

-Aucune idée mais je ne compte pas rester là à attendre pour le découvrir dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte du salon

Qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce n'est pas mon genre d'écouter aux portes mais là, la curiosité à pris le dessus et Lila et moi avons silencieusement entrouvert la porte pour observer Sirius tourner en rond dans le salon tandis que Remus l'observais en lui parlant

-Écoute Sirius calme toi c'est peut être une coïncidence

-Une coïncidence ? Mais enfin Lunard réveil toi, elle ressemble peut être beaucoup à sa mère mais elle à mes yeux et ces cheveux, je peux t'assurer que c'est le noir des Black et par Merlin fait le compte elle à 17 ans plus 9 mois, ça correspond exactement à la période ou Myranda est venu à Poudlard

-Et ou vous êtes sortir ensemble dit l'autre homme en réfléchissant oui mais ...

Et avant que je n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce sois, Lila entras comme une furie dans la pièce pour dévisager Sirius

-Tu ...tu es mon père ?

-Je ... écoute dit doucement Sirius . Je n'en sais rien mais...

-Maman n'as jamais rien voulu me dire sur mon père, soit disant pour me protéger mais si elle te prend pour un meurtrier, ça semble logique

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie tu sais

-Mais ma mère et venu à Poudlard, c'est bien ce que tu as dis . Et vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

-Pendant notre dernière année oui, l'école à organisé un échange scolaire avec plusieurs écoles mais vu que nous étions en période de guerre peu d'élèves ont accepté . Pourtant ta mère n'as jamais eu peur, elle voulais tellement voir l'Angleterre au moins une fois dans sa vie

-Lila intervins-je tu te rappelle de ce que ta mère t'as dis avant de partir ? Que ça allais finir par être une habitude chez vous . Elle parlais certainement de sa dernière année à Poudlard et par Merlin ton patronus, comment je n'ai jamais pu le remarquer ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il à mon patronus ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Fait le

-Je ... très bien dit-elle en sortant sa baguette sans vraiment comprendre et directement le jet argenté sortant de sa baguette se transforma en un gros chien

-Patmol dis Remus en observant l'animal

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? Demanda Lila encore plus perdu

-De ça dit Sirius en se transformant en chien, exactement le même que le chien sortant de la baguette de Lila

-Ok dis Lila en arrêtant instantanément le sors . Ça fait trop de coïncidence, je dois parler à ma mère dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée

-Alors je viens avec toi dit Sirius maintenant retransformé en humain

-Oui c'est parfaitement une bonne idée dit Remus sarcastique, elle va bondir de joie en voyant sa fille débarquer avec son ex petit ami qu'elle croit être un meurtrier

-Alors j'y vais en chien dis Sirius comme si c'était logique

-Elle connais ta forme de chien Sirius, je te rappelle que tu lui à avoué avant qu'elle ne rentre en France

-Mia dit Lila en se tournant vers moi . Viens avec nous

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ma mère te fait confiance, et tu es celle qui connais mieux l'histoire entière, tu saura mieux lui expliquer

-Je ne suis pas sur ...

-S'il te plaît . J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité . Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi

-Je ... très bien soupirais-je . On reviens très vite Remus lui promis-je alors qu'il nous regardai pas vraiment convaincu

Et d'un coup de poudre de cheminette, nous avons tout les 3 disparut pour réapparaître dans le manoir du beau père de Lila. Ce truc m'as toujours paru immense, il m'arrive d'ailleurs encore maintenant de me perdre en allant aux toilettes

-Miss Lila est déjà rentré ? Demanda Sally, la petite elfe de maison en nous regardant intrigué

-Heu oui Sally dit Lia en s'époussetant est ce que quelqu'un est à la maison ?

-Oh maître Will est sortis avec monsieur Dorian mais maîtresse Myranda est dans le jardin

-Parfait merci dit Lila en s'y précipitant tandis que nous la suivions avec Sirius

-Lila ? Demanda Myranda assise à la terrasse à lire un magazine pour sorciers qu'est ce que tu fait déjà là ?

-Je dois te parler dis Lila extrêmement décidé

-Très bien ? Oh bonjour Mia

-Bonjour Myranda dis-je avec un sourire

Puis celle-ci aperçu le chien à mes pieds et elle fronça les sourcils avant de se relever d'un coup

-Ce chien dit-elle en se le montrant du doigts . Les filles vous...

-Attendez Myranda . Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît . J'aimerai vous parlez un peu

-De quoi ?

-Asseyez-vous d'abord

-Non je ...

-S'il vous plaît dis-je suppliante

Et toujours sans lâcher Sirius des yeux ,elle m'obéit

-Vous savez, lors de mon année dernière à Poudlard, j'ai fait beaucoup de découverte . Tout d'abord que mes parents, les Mc Donald n'étaient pas mes parents, j'ai été adopter mais le plus intéressant, c'est quand j'ai rencontré mon frère, Harry Potter

-Tu ... dit-elle les yeux écarquiller

-Oui, je suis la fille de James et Lily Potter

-Je me suis toujours dis que tu me rappelais quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qui . Maintenant ça semble logique . Mais si tu es la fille de James, tu sais forcément qui est ce chien

-Oui dis-je avec un sourire comme vous et justement nous qui le connaissons toutes les 2, comment avons nous pu croire qu'il aurait pu trahir papa ? Son frère de cœur

-Je ...

-Sirius est innocent dis-je doucement, le traître c'est Peter . Mes parents ont changé le gardiens du secret sans le dire à personne seulement Sirius continuais de faire croire que c'était lui et quand mes parents on été tués, il à voulu se venger de ce sois disant ami mais il la piégé et envoyé à Azkabant à sa place

-Non dit-elle en plaquant ces mains sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux . Sirius dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai

-Malheureusement si Myranda dit-il en se retransformant en humain

-Oh par Merlin je suis tellement désolé je ...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde l'a cru et puis c'était normal mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu dit-il en regardant Lila . Dis moi la vérité . C'est ma fille n'est ce pas ?

-Oui dis timidement Myranda sans oser regarder l'un d'entre nous

-Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? Rugit Sirius quand tu croyait que j'étais un meurtrier je le conçois bien mais avant, tu as eu 3 ans pour me le dire

-J'ai voulu je te jure . Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais déjà de retours en France et je l'ai d'abord dis à ma mère . Tu connais comme moi les familles de sang pur. Mes parents ont voulu m'obliger à avorter mais je me suis battu bec et ongle pour ne pas que ça arrive et échange de quoi mes parents m'ont jurer de ne jamais te le dire . Il ne voulais pas qu'en plus , leur nom soit tacher par un Black déshérité

-Comme si tes parents allaient surveiller ton courrier . Rien qu'une petite lettre m'aurai suffit

-Bien sur que oui, ils surveillais tout . Ils ne m'ont lâcher que quand j'ai été marier avec Will

-Ça ne sers à rien de vous disputer ais-je fini par hurler et les 2 se sont retourné vers moi qui serrais Lila en pleur contre moi

-Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais la rencontre dit-elle avant de partir en courant à l'étage

-Bravo soupirais-je . Tout ce que votre fille voulais, c'est qu'on lui explique le plus grand secret de sa vie

-Mais moi aussi dis Sirius

-Oh arrête d'agir en gamin capricieux soupira Myranda

-Stop hurlais-je à nouveau . Vous êtes ridicule

-Elle à raison soupira Sirius . Je suis désolé de m'être énervé mais comprend moi, c'est un peu dur d'apprendre que tu as une fille de 17 ans

-J'imagine dit timidement Myranda . Désolé

-Mais elle est magnifique à t'il dit doucement . On à quand même fait du bon boulot

-Oui dis Myranda en rigolant même si elle est aussi borné que toi

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme dit-il en haussant les épaules . Alors Lila ? Pourquoi Lila

-Tu ne t'en rappelle pas? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire . Bien sur tu as été un parfait idiot de séducteur pitoyable pendant une bonne partie de l'année, jusqu'à ce que Lily t'ouvre enfin les yeux et tu es venu me demander un rendez-vous tu était d'ailleurs très mignon et tu te rappel de ce que tu m'as offert ?

-Un bouquet de Lila se rappela-t-il

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai absolument voulu appeler notre fille comme ça

-Bon dis-je en me sentant de trop . Je vais aller voir Lila moi hein

-Non, c'est à moi de le faire intervins Sirius . C'est de ma faute après tout

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal Sirius intervins Myranda

-Non peut être mais j'ai envie de commencer une relation avec ma fille sur de bonne base

-C'est compréhensible dit-elle alors qu'il montai les marche. Alors dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, une Potter hein . Je me rappelle bien de tes parents tu sais, je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec Lily quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard puis elle est sortis avec James et j'ai rencontré ces amis avec cet idiot de Sirius . Mais j'ai fini par le trouver attachant avec le temps

-C'est le pouvoir des maraudeur apparemment dis-je amusé . Les filles ne les trouvent attachant qu'à la longue

-Et Remus ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Remus ?

-Oh oui, il est chez Sirius et il nous attend

-Et comment va-t-il ?

-Plutôt bien, enfin il fait comme il peut

-Avec sa lycanthropie oui je comprend

-Tu es au courant de ça ?

-Oui sourit-elle . Je l'ai rapidement compris mais mon point de vue sur lui n'as pas changé pour autant . Je crois que c'est ça qui rendais ces 3 là attachant, la souffrance qu'ils avaient dans le regard malgré la force qu'ils montrent en apparence . Sirius avec sa famille, Remus avec sa maladie et quand j'ai connu James, ses parents étaient déjà condamnés . Oh dit-elle en se levant . Il faut que je trouve quelque chose . Mais il faudra bientôt que vous partiez, Will ne va pas tarder à revenir et je ne pense pas qu'il croira aussi vite que moi que Sirius est innocent . Surtout qu'il ne sais pas qui est réellement le père de Lila

-D'accord . Je vais aller chercher les autres alors dis-je en montant à mon tour les escaliers

Arrivé en haut, j'entendis la voix de Sirius résonner dans les couloirs

-Tu sais dit-il ... tout ça est un peu précipité pour moi et certainement rapide pour nous 2 mais je ne veux pas compliquer les choses en te demandant de me raconter toute ta vie d'un coup, on va apprendre à ce connaître tout doucement tout cet été déjà

-Bien sur dis Lila timidement

-Bon je sais, tu dois être un peu déçu que ce sois moi ton père . Un sang pur déshonorer et un prisonnier qui plus est

-Faux prisonnier corrigeât Lila . Bien sur que non je ne suis pas déçu , bien sur tu ne correspond pas au héro que je me mettais en tête quand j'étais petite, mais tu n'es pas une déception je t'assure . Justement tu es un homme courageux et j'ai très envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi

-Merci dit Sirius légèrement ému

Alors j'osai enfin toquer à la porte

-Les gars dis-je en passant ma tête à la porte . On devrait y aller Will ne va pas tarder à rentrer

-Oh bien sur dit Lila en se levant suivis de Sirius

Arrivé en bas, Myranda nous attendais dans le salon

-Bon dit-elle je crois qu'on aura pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter mais on pourras s'écrire des lettres ?

-Bien sur promis Sirius signe juste bien pour Sniffle au cas ou elles sont interceptés

-D'accord . Oh hé voici pour toi dit-elle en lui tendant un album . C'est des photos qui représente à peu prés toutes les périodes de la vie de Lila. Pour que tu puisse dans un sens la voir grandir

-Merci dit-il avec un sourire

-Et prend soin d'elle

-Promis . Bon on va y aller maintenant les filles

-Oui bonne vacance maman dit Lila en la serrant rapidement contre elle avant d'entrer dans la cheminée ou nous avons suivis son départ

-Alors ? Demanda Remus assis dans un canapé à lire tranquillement

-Lunard, je te présente Lila Dupont, ma fille dit Sirius mi fier , mi stressé

-Oh je vois et bien heu félicitation enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'on dis dans ces moment là

-Ouai rigolais-je aller viens oncle Remus viens m'aider à faire à manger . Je crois que ces 2 là ont beaucoup de choses à ce dire dis-je en l'entraînant dans la cuisine


	15. Chapter 14: l'ordre du phénix

Hello :) . J'aimerai avoir vos avis . Alors vous l'aviez vu venir le lien entre Lila et Sirius ? Vous aviez capté les indices laissé dans les souvenirs de Mia ? Votre réaction sur le fait qu'elle soit sa fille ?:) . Bref sur ce bon chapitre qui annonce des vacances mouvementés pour notre petite bande

Le lendemain, Lila et moi nous sommes réveillé vers midi dans la chambre qui nous avait été administré . La veille, nous avions discuté et rigolé avec Remus et Sirius jusque tard ou plutôt tôt enfaîte . Puis après avoir pris notre déjeuner/dîner ... enfin bref, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une ribambelle de roux qui me firent éclater de rire . On peut dire qu'on remarque quand les Weasley arrive . Surtout quand une horrible voix se mit à hurler à l'étage

-Sortez de chez moi infâme traites à votre sang, créature de malheurs, enfant de sang-de bourbe, sale sang de bourbe ! hurla la voix

-Oh ma chère mère est réveillé soupira Sirius

-Ta mère ? Dis-je perdu

-Elle à coller un potait d'elle impossible à retirer avant son décès, quelle gentille attention tu ne trouve pas ? Bon Lunard vient m'aider à refermer le rideau pour la rendormir dit-il en montant à l'étage suivis de son meilleur ami

-J'ai l'air d'avoir une grand mère formidable dis Lila sarcastique mais avant même qu'une de nous 2 n'ai pu réagir, nous nous sommes fait attraper par 2 tornades rousses

-Oui les garçons vous aussi vous nous avez manqué rigolais-je avec Lila alors que les jumeaux nous adressait un sourire

-Ça à été vos vacances ? Demanda George

-Oui plutôt tranquille

-Ouais c'est sur tranquille dit Lila, au fait je vous ai présenté mon père ? Dit-elle alors que Sirius réapparu dans la pièce

-Ton père ? Hurlèrent les 2 en même temps

-Heum ouai ça m'as fait cet effet là aussi quand je l'ai appris dis Sirius légèrement gêné

-Bah au moins t'as retrouvé ton père lui souris Fred

-Oh merci dis Lila, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un 2 éme sunshine qui voit tout en rose dit-elle en me montrant

-Ça va détend toi un peu dis-je en lui adressant un sourire

-Hey salut les filles dirent Ron , Hermione et Ginny en arrivant à leur tour vers nous

-Salut les gars avons nous dis en même temps

-Bon les enfants intervint madame Weasley . Allez déposer vos affaire dans vos chambre . Fred/ George, vous partager la chambre à coté de celle de Mia et Lila , Ginny et Hermione celle d'en face et Ron celle à coté de ta sœur

-Venez on va vous montrez souris-je en voyant qu'ils étaient tous un peu perdu par ces explications

Nous sommes donc tous montés à l'étage . Une fois que chacun eu découvert sa chambre, la porte se rouvris à nouveau sur de nombreuses personnes Dumbledore bien sur, le professeur Mc Gonagal, mon parrain, Alastor Maugrey( le vrai cette fois) quelques personnes qui me sont inconnus et Bill et Charlie Weasley avec un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu mais vu son âge et ces cheveux roux, j'en déduis que c'est monsieur Weasley.

-Bill et Charlie sont là ? Je croyait qu'ils étaient tout les 2 en Roumanie et en Egypte

-Ouais pour Charlie, c'est le cas . Il revient seulement pour certaines réunions et Bill à décidé de revenir travailler ici . Sois disant les pyramide lui manque mais il à trouvé un lot de consolation dis George moqueur

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lila

-Oh vous savez, votre amie Fleur à trouvé un travail ici à la banque Gringott pour améliorer son anglais et Bill étant son supérieur, il lui donne des cours de langue dis Fred en éclatant de rire avec son jumeaux

-Et qu'est ce qu'ils font tous là ? dis-je en évitant le double sens de leur phrase après tout, tout ça ne étonnement qu'à moitié

-la réunion va bientôt commencer je crois dis Ginny

-Quoi ? Mais il faut y aller dis-je en m'avançant vers les escaliers

-Impossible, maman nous l'as interdit dis Ron

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule, je suis majeur et personne ne m'empêchera d'y aller dis-je décidé en descendant suivis des autres

Arrivé en bas, j'hésita quelque peu puis j'entras finalement dans la pièce ou tout les regards se posèrent sur moi

-Oui Miss Potter ? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant alors que plusieurs personnes dans la pièce le dévisagèrent à l'appellation de mon nom

-Oh heu, je venais simplement m'asseoir, ne faites pas attention à moi dis-je simplement

-Non hors de question déclara madame Weasley. Je vous ai demandé de rester en haut

-Mais maman on est majeur se dirent les jumeaux en même temps

-Je ne veux pas le savoir dehors

-Sauf votre respect madame la personne qui dois décider pour moi n'as pas encore rendu son verdict dit Lila. Je peux rester n'est-ce pas papa ... enfin je veux dire Sirius dit-elle gêné tandis que de nombreuse paires d'yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur Sirius

-Non heu dit-il pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça . Papa ça me va aussi si ça te plaît . Mais ils ont raisons Molly, ils sont majeur . Bien sur je ne te laisserais pas aller dans les missions de l'ordre pour le moment mais tu peux assister aux réunions lui souris Sirius

-Cool souris Lila en prenant place à coté de Charlie pour lui adresser un sourire

Je vis alors le roux se pencher à son oreille pour lui demander qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de père

-Bon et bien moi, aucun de vous n'as de droit légal sur moi, même toi parrain dis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester et étant majeur, je reste dis-je simplement en m'asseyant à coté de Lila

-Maman dirent les jumeaux suppliant en nous fixant puis madame Weasley

-Bon mais juste pour cette fois dit-elle . Mais pas vous, que les majeur dit-elle en refermant la porte sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny

-Bien joués les filles nous souris Fred tandis que Madame Weasley vint reprendre sa place entre son mari et Fol œil

-Bon dit Dumbledore . Comme je le disait, étant donné que vous-savez-qui commence à recruter, nous devons faire de même de notre coté . C'est pourquoi Hagrid est partis chez les géants avec madame Maxime

-Madame Maxime avons nous dis en même temps avec Lila alors que nous nous étouffions avec notre salive

-Oui dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire . Ça semble être la meilleure personne pour l'aider dans cette tâche

-Oh oui bien sur avons nous dis en nous adressant toute 2 un sourire amusé

-Bon continuas Dumbledore

Mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrant en fracas l'interrompis

-Désolé du retard dit la nouvelle venue essoufflé . Je me suis perdu

-Étonnant marmonna Fol-oeil

En lui adressant un sourire flamboyant, la jeune femme pris place à la dernière chaise . Elle était assez mince et de taille moyenne, ces cheveux rose étaient coupés assez court et ces yeux étaient bleu... bleu ? J'aurai juré que juste avant ils étaient brun

Mais bien vite , Dumbledore repris la parole sur quelques missions déjà lancé tandis que la nouvelle venue se pencha vers Sirius pour lui adresser quelques mots

-Dora la coupa fol-oeil . Si tu pouvait éviter de distraire tout le monde rien qu'en rentrant dans une pièce , ça nous arrangerais tous

-Je vais essayer patron sourit-elle espiègle . Mais je n'en peux rien si j'ai un sens de l'humour irrésistible dit-elle en transformant sous mes yeux ébahi son nez en trompe d'éléphant

Et je compris finalement, cette fille est une méthamorphomage . Très peu de sorciers on se don et bon sang il est trop cool . C'est décidé, j'adore cette fille

-Bon repris Dumbledore . Si nous pouvions rester sérieux 2 minutes pour le dernier point de la réunion . Celui-ci concerne Harry. Comme vous le savez, nous devons le transférer ici à la fin du mois en toute sécurité, mais les mangemorts doivent certainement le surveiller de partout . Tant qu'il reste chez son oncle et sa tante avec la protection c'est bon mais dehors c'est plus délicats. Nous devons d'abord trouver un moyen pour éloigner les moldus de chez eux afin que nous embarquions Harry sans les mettre en danger si ça tournais mal

-Oh laissez moi y aller professeur, s'il vous plaît . J'ai un compte à régler avec ma chère tante sur les traitements qu'elle à infligé à mon frère toutes ces années . Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ferrais sortir rapidement dis-je le regard en feu

-Non miss Potter , ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour une réunion de famille surtout quand on vous crois morte . Nous devons sortir Harry le plus discrètement possible

-Très bien dis-je en soupirant.

-Bon quelqu'un à un plan ?

-A quoi ressemble ces moldus ? Demanda un homme à la peau foncé qui travail au ministère il me semble

-Des sales ... gens dis-je en sentant tout les regards sur moi . Ils veulent paraître le plus normaux et parfait possible

-C'est vrai que leur maison est très propres intervint madame Weasley

-Et si on leur faisait croire qu'il avait gagné le pris de la maison la plus rangé ou un truc du style ? Proposa Tonks tandis que tout les sorciers sans moldu dans la famille semblait ne pas tout suivre

-Pas très probable mais Harry m'as parlé de leur pelouse parfaitement taillé toute l'année, on pourrais jouer avec ça proposais-je

-C'est une idée me souris Tonks . Je peux me charger de leur envoyer une lettre par courrier moldu pour leur expliquer qu'ils ont gagné le prix de la meilleure pelouse et qu'ils doivent aller chercher leur prix

-Parfait accepta Dumbledore maintenant comment allons nous transférer Harry ici ?

-C'est évident intervins Sirius, par balai, c'est le mieux pour lui

-Alors il nous faut une vrai garde autours de lui pendant le trajet

-J'y vais déclara Sirius

-Impossible Sirius tu es toujours recherché par les aurors

-Moi j'y vais dit Remus, Harry me connais

-J'en suis aussi souris Tonks

Ainsi 4,5 sorciers se proposèrent également

-Alastor, voudrais tu bien diriger l'expédition ?

-Pas de problème confirma l'auror

-J'y vais également déclarais-je finalement

-Et on va avec elle déclarèrent les jumeaux

-Hors de question trancha madame Weasley en regardant ces fils

-Mia, je ne pense pas que ce sois une très bonne idée intervint Dumbledore

-Il est exclu qu'on aille chercher Harry sans moi, c'est mon frère . Je viens il n'y à pas de discutions là dessus

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de protéger 2 Potter gamine grogna Maugrey

-Qui vous parle de me protéger ? Je vous signal que je suis venu à bout de l'homme qui vous avait eu pour protéger mon frère alors j'estime avoir droit à un peu de considération

-Quelle gamine insolente dit Maugrey entre ces dents

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire en parlant du même caractère que James dis l'un des sorcier inconnu amusé.

-Tu pense pouvoir tenir le rythme sur un balai ? Me demanda gentiment Tonks

-Vous rigolez ? Intervint Lila . Mia est pratiquement née sur un balai

-Une parfaite Potter en puissance je vous l'avait dis dit Sirius en croisant les bras avec fierté

-Bah je me débrouille oui dis-je . Mais je suis celle en qui Harry à le plus confiance donc ça semble logique que je vienne

-Moi je suis pour qu'elle vienne dit Tonks en m'adressant un sourire

-Très bien miss Potter viens également trancha Dumbledore . L'expédition débutera donc le 31 juillet dans l'après midi . Bonne chance à vous, la séance est levé

Tout le monde se leva alors les un après les autres pour quitter la maison pour beaucoup

-Parrain le retins-je avant qu'il ne passe la porte . Ça va ? Ta mission je veux dire

-Je ne peux rien te dire dessus Mia, je fait ce que j'ai à faire c'est tout .

-Oui mais fait attention s'il te plaît

-Bien sur et toi ? Comment ce sont passé tes vacances

-Oh je suis resté tranquillement chez mes parents, rien de très passionnant. Tu sais, je me dis que depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, on à pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter . Tu crois qu'on pourrais essayer de discuter un peu tout les 2 de temps à autre ?

-Je verrai quand j'aurai dû temps promit-il mais là je dois repartir réunion de ... tu sais dit-il en grimaçant légèrement

-Bien sur, bon courage alors dis-je sans vraiment trouver autre chose à dire

J'entrepris ensuite de rejoindre mes amis à la cuisine et prés d'eux, Tonks apparu avant de frotter les cheveux de Charlie avec son poing

-Hey Weasley ça fait un baille dit-elle amusé . Toujours avec tes dragons ?

-Toujours sourit-il amusé et toi chez les aurors ça va ?

-Parfait sourit-elle

-Vous vous connaissez tout les 2 ? demanda George en observant son frère puis Nymphadora

-Bien sur souris Tonks Charlie et moi étions à Poudlard dans la même année . Lui à Gryffondor et moi à poufsoufle mais on était souvent collé en même temps

-Toi collé dis Fred la bouche grande ouverte en fixant Charlie mais maman n'arrête pas de te mettre sur un piédestal en disant que aucun de nos frère avant nous n'avait eu autant de retenus

-Maman ne l'as jamais su enfaîte dit Charlie tout bas . Tonks signais mes mots et moi je signais les siens

-Un échange de bon procédé rigola Tonks

-Alors là tu viens de remonter dans notre estime frangin dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson avant que les 3 Weasley n'éclate de rire

Mais moi j'observai plutôt Lila écouter la conversation les bras croisé sur sa poitrine . Et elle me dis ne jamais être jalouse mais bien sur

-Oh dit Dora en se tournant vers nous . Alors comme ça t'es ma petite cousine

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Lila

-Oui t'es la fille de Sirius non ?

-Oui mais ...

-Je suis la fille de sa cousine Andromeda . Elle aussi elle à été déshérité des Black . Pour avoir épousé mon père, un né moldu

Et d'un coup sous nos yeux, Tonks transforma son apparence en une fille ressemblant beaucoup trop à Lila . Même yeux gris et même couleur de cheveux . Seulement, les traits de Nymphadora étaient plus doux, moins aristocratique sûrement dû à sa partie moldu tandis que Lila est une sang pur

-Ça c'est ma vrai apparence souris Tonks . Mais comme Sirius et ma mère, je renie mon coté Black et mon don m'y aide

-Hé protesta Charlie . Il m'a fallu des années pour que tu me montre ta vrai apparence

-Oh sois pas jaloux Charlie dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil avant de rependre son apparence aux cheveux rose . Bon Weasley viens, on à plein de chose à se dire dit Dora en l'entraînant par le bras

-Desserre les dents Lila dis-je en me penchant amusé vers elle

-Je vais très bien dit-elle simplement avant de rejoindre son père discutant avec plusieurs de l'ordre

-Ça se voit oui dis-je pour moi même avant de me tourner vers les jumeaux . Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-De nouvelles expériences ? Proposa George

-Oh ouais, j'ai trouvé de nouvelles inventions pour votre futur magasin venez je vais vous montrer dis-je en partant vers ma chambre ou j'avais mis mes nouvelles farce et attrape

Nous avons ainsi travaillé là-dessus pendant un bon moment avant que madame Weasley ne nous appelle pour manger et avant que je ne comprenne, les jumeaux avaient disparu en transplanant

-Bon sang hurla madame Weasley en bas . Vous m'avez fait la peur de ma vie . Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu votre permis de transplanage tout les 2 que vous devez l'utiliser à tout bout de champs  
Tout ça pour ne pas prendre les escaliers. Ces garçons sont incorrigible pensai-je amusé en descendant à mon tour mais normalement moi . Je pris donc place autours de la table avec les Weasley( seul Bill était partis) Remus, Sirius , Lila , Hermione et Tonks qui était resté et qui rigolais tranquillement avec Charlie pour le plus grand plaisir de Lila d'après son regard  
-Par merlin madame Weasley votre nourriture est un régale, moi qui pensais ne pas trouver meilleure cuisinière que mon père dis-je en goûtant le plat qu'elle nous avait concocté  
-Oh merci ma chérie c'est très gentille dit-elle avec son habituel sourire doux  
-Dit moi demanda Tonks en se penchant vers mon oreille. Ma petite cousine n'as pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier  
-Oh non dis-je directement pour défendre Lila, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que elle ...  
-Est jalouse ? Parfait souris Tonks amusé  
-Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je en m'étouffant avec mon bout de viande  
-Oh allez il faut bien les faire bouger ces 2 là, ils se bouffent du regard depuis que je suis entrés dans la réunion et par merlin ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une aussi jolie fille s'intéresse à Charlie  
-Tu veux dire que tu ne t'intéresse pas à Charlie  
-Oh bien sur que non, c'est comme mon frère . Puis Charlie et moi on se connais depuis nos 11 ans, si on avait voulu sortir ensemble tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurai fait avant ?  
-C'est vrai admis-je . Tu sais quoi Tonks, je crois qu'on va très bien s'entendre toute les 2 lui souris-je  
-Moi aussi sourit-elle d'ailleurs toi et Weasley numéro 2 vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Je ... heu non dis-je en sentant mes joues s'enflammer . Oh non dis-je en voyant un éclair de malice s'allumer dans son regard hors de question que tu t'en mêle  
-Mais de quoi tu parle Mia dit-elle innocemment avant de se tourner vers Remus et d'engager la conversation avec lui

Le soir, Tonks était rentrés dormir chez elle car elle travaillait tôt le lendemain, et Charlie était reparti en Roumanie par portoloin . Lila et moi étions couché dans nos lits dans le noir à fixer le plafond  
-C'est quand même dingue retentis la voix de Lila  
-Quoi ?  
-Tout ça, nos vies, tous ces secrets. T'imagine que nous sommes liés depuis toujours ? Une Potter et une Black, comme si l'histoire se répétais . On aurai pu être élevé ensemble si mon père avait appris mon existence bien plus tôt  
-C'est vrai admis-je n'y ayant jamais pensé . Les Potter et les Black toujours unis contre tout. A ce propos, ça va avec Sirius ?  
-Oui, c'est un peu bizarre c'est sur mais il est très gentil  
-Sirius est quelqu'un de super tu sais . Courageux, fidèle et drôle . Tu sais pourquoi il à été déshérité ?  
-Nan, je n'ai jamais osé lui poser la question  
-Il était contre toutes les idées de sa famille sur la supériorité de sang. Il savait que si il restait, il devrait un jour ou l'autre rejoindre Voldemort pour honorer son nom et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que ça arrive  
-J'aurai fait pareil à sa place dis Lila en réfléchissant  
-C'est normal, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que vous vous ressemblez sur plus de points que vous l'imaginez dis-je avec un sourire  
-Mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai tout mon temps pour apprendre à connaître mon père, et ça me fait plaisir  
-Moi aussi , surtout qu'après tout ce qu'il à vécu, que Sirius ai quelqu'un de sa famille dont il puisse être fière  
-Pourquoi serait-il fier de moi ?  
-Oh, laisse moi réfléchir, belle, courageuse, intelligente, assez puissante, ambitieuse. Première de sa promotion oui pourquoi serait-il fier ?  
-Arrête dit Lila amusé . Mais ... merci  
-C'est la vérité dis-je simplement.  
Finalement, nous avons toutes les 2 été emporté par le sommeil . Le reste du mois de juillet, nous l'avons passé à nettoyer et ranger la maison pour la rendre moins insalubre et plus habitable . Le fait d'avoir été vide pendant plus de 15 ans n'aidais pas non plus . Heureusement, les jumeaux étaient toujours là pou nous faire rire pendant ces tâches parfois ingrates comme lorsque George avait habillé Fred en petite robe de femme de ménage sexy ou que son jumeau c'était vengé en le transformant en balai que madame Weasley avait utilisé sans se rendre compte qu'elle se servait de son fils et après un moment le sors s'estompa pour laisser réapparaître George les cheveux remplis de poussière sous les cris de surprise de Madame Weasley. De temps en temps, nous croisions le désagréable elfe de maison des Black, créature, et à par Lila qu'il semblait apprécier (Je n'arrivais pas trop à comprendre si c'est pour ces traits distinct de Black qui lui rappelais sa maîtresse adoré ou pour son statut de 100 % sang pur ) ils nous niais tous sauf Sirius qu'il était à son plus grand déshonneur obliger d'écouter étant le dernier héritier Black en vie  
un jour alors que je travaillais tranquillement à désinfecter le canapé du salon avec Lila, j'entendis la voix de Sirius rugir  
-Comment ça des détraqueurs ont attaqués Harry . Comment c'est possible . Je vais ...  
-Calme toi Sirius dit Remus d'une voix douce  
Mais il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour rejoindre les 2 hommes dans la pièce à coté  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Harry ?  
-Mia soupira Remus  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? insistais-je  
-Des détraqueurs l'ont attaqué, personne ne sais pourquoi et le ministère refuse de reconnaître son erreur et Harry doit passer un procès pour avoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école sans être majeur  
-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il risque  
-Le renvoie de Poudlard dit Remus en faisant une légère grimace  
-Mais c'est n'importe quoi , emmène moi au ministère , j'ai 2 mots à dire au ministre il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe . Cet idiot engage des créatures démoniaque, ne sais pas les gérer et ça devrait être la faute d'Harry ?  
-Je suis d'accord avec elle objecta Sirius  
-Vous ne feriez qu'envenimer les choses tout les 2. Dumbledore à déjà essayer de lui parler mais rien n'y fait . Il devra aller à son procès et c'est là que la décision sera prise  
-Alors j'irai avec lui  
-Nous verrons bien, le principale maintenant c'est de ramener Harry ici sain et sauf

Enfin le 31 arriva et avec joie je finis d'emballer le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry que je prévois de lui offrir ce soir quand il sera arrivé . Puis la porte d'entrés s'ouvrit et Tonks m'appela en bas

-Prête ? Me demanda Maugrey en bas de l'escalier avec le reste de la protection d'Harry

-Bien sur dis-je avec confiance en attrapant le balai que Remus me tendait

-Faites attention à elle, Demanda madame Weasley alors que nous quittions la maison

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, on revient vite lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant avant de m'envoler avec les autres

Nous avons ensuite volés jusque devant chez les Dursley . Et nous avons attendu leur départ . Apparemment, le faux prix de Tonks avait fonctionner et je du me faire résistance pour ne pas sortir de ma cachette pour aller dire 2 mots à mon oncle et ma tante. Enfin, quand la voiture ne fut plus visible . Nous avons traversé la rue pour entrer discrètement dans la maison qui était plongé dans le noir . Nous sommes montés à l'étage et nous avons trouvé une porte fermé . La chambre d'Harry sans aucun doute ( je vais vraiment tuer ces trucs qui me servent d'oncle et de tante c'est décidé). D'un coup de baguette, Remus débloqua la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement . Harry se tenais debout et essayer d'observer ce qui se passait devant lui . Mais vu l'obscurité du couloir ça ne devait pas être évident

-Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un, dit Fol oeil

-Harry dis-je finalement en me jetant dans ces bras

D'abord surpris et toujours sur la défensive, celui-ci fini par se détendre en me reconnaissant puis il me serra maladroitement contre lui

-Bon anniversaire petit frère dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Alors dis moi c'est quoi cette histoire de détraqueurs ? Tu va bien ?

-Potter ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'instant de parler de ça

-Professeur Maugrey ? Demanda Harry d'un ton mal assuré en se tournant vers lui .

-Professeur, je ne sais pas, gronda Fol œil, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'enseigner, pas vrai ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous sommes venus te chercher retentis la voix de Remus un peu en retrait

-P-professeur Lupin ? dit-il, incrédule. C'est vous ?

-Professeur dis-je moqueuse désolé oncle Remus dis-je en lui lançant un regard dans le noir. Je n'arrive définitivement pas à te voir en professeur même en ayant entendu Hermione et les Weasley t'appeler comme ça pendant 2 semaines

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous restons dans le noir ? Soupira Tonks. Lumos

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma pour éclairer le couloir d'une clarté magique

-Oooh, il est exactement tel que je l'imaginais souris Tonks

-Oh Harry je te présente Tonks dis-je en adressant un sourire à mon petit frère

-Salut, Harry ! lança-t-elle.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Remus, c'est le portrait de James. Lança Kingsley un auror travaillant au ministère. Il fait un travail d'infiltration au sein du ministère mais nourri aussi l'Ordre du Phénix en informations et réduit à une peau de chagrin les efforts du ministère pour localiser Sirius. Physiquement, il à la peau foncé, il est chauve et porte une boucle d'oreille doré à une seule oreille

-Sauf pour les yeux, fit remarquer Elphias Doge un sorcier aux cheveux argentés et à la voix sifflante. Ce sont ceux de Lily

-Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est lui, Lupin ? Gronda Maugrey . On aurait l'air fin si on ramenait un Mangemort qui aurait pris son apparence. Il faudrait lui demander quelque chose que seul le vrai Potter peut savoir. À moins que quelqu'un ait apporté du Veritaserum ?

-C'est ça, vous êtes bien placé pour dire ça tient dis-je sèchement et personne ne fera boire de Veritaserum à mon frère c'est clair ?

-On en aura pas besoin Mia me dit gentiment Remus. Harry, quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? interrogea Lupin.

-La forme d'un cerf, répondit Harry, d'un ton nerveux.

-C'est bien lui, Fol Œil, assura Remus

Harry fini par se détendre complètement et mis sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans

-Ne mets pas ta baguette là, mon garçon ! rugit Maugrey. Imagine qu'elle s'enflamme toute seule. Des sorciers plus expérimentés que toi se sont retrouvés avec une fesse en moins !

-Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un qui a perdu une fesse ? demanda d'un air intéressé Tonks.

-Peu importe, ne mets pas ta baguette dans ta poche arrière, c'est tout ! grogna Fol Œil. Question de sécurité élémentaire, mais personne ne s'en soucie plus.

Il descendis vers la cuisine d'un pas claudicant.

-Et ça, je l'ai vu bien souvent, ajouta-t-il d'un ton irrité tandis que Tonks levait les yeux au plafond.

Remus serra la main de Harry.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en le regardant attentivement.

-T-très bien… J'ai… j'ai vraiment de la chance que les Dursley ne soient pas là, bredouilla Harry.

-De la chance ? Ha ! Ha ! s'exclama Tonks. C'est moi qui les ai attirés dehors. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre par la poste moldue pour leur annoncer qu'ils faisaient partie des finalistes du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue. Ils sont en route pour assister à la remise des prix… enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Bien sur Mia m'as beaucoup aidé dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire

-On va partir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry. C'est pour bientôt ?

-Presque tout de suite, assura Remus. Nous attendons simplement le feu vert.

-Où va-t-on ? Au Terrier ? dit Harry plein d'espoir.

-Non, pas au Terrier, répondit Remus en lui faisant signe d'aller dans la cuisine. Tout le monde leur emboîta alors le pas

-Trop risqué, expliqua Remus. Nous avons installé notre quartier général dans un endroit impossible à détecter. Il a fallu un certain temps…

Maugrey Fol Œil s'assit à la table de la cuisine et but au goulot de sa flasque, son œil magique pivotant en tous sens pour observer les nombreuses machines qui épargnaient aux Dursley la plupart des corvées ménagères.

-Voici Alastor Maugrey, dit Remus à Harry.

-Je sais, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Et comme ta sœur t'as dis, voici Nymphadora…

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus, protesta la jeune sorcière avec un frisson. Mon nom, c'est Tonks.

-Nymphadora Tonks qui préfère être connue sous son seul nom de famille, acheva Remus.

-Toi aussi, tu préférerais si ton idiote de mère t'avait baptisé Nymphadora, marmonna Tonks.

-Lui, c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle…

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, couina Diggle, en laissant tomber son haut-de-forme violet.

-Emmeline Vance. Une majestueuse sorcière enveloppée d'un châle vert émeraude le salua de la tête. Sturgis Podmore. Un sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleur paille adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Et enfin Hestia Jones. Derrière le toaster, une sorcière aux joues roses et à la chevelure noire lui fit un signe de la main. Harry s'inclina maladroitement devant chacun d'eux

-Détend toi lui dis-je gentiment . Tout ces gens font partis de l'ordre que Dumbledore à monté

-Un nombre surprenant de volontaires se sont proposé de venir te chercher, expliqua Remus surtout ta sœur dit-il en nous adressant un sourire à tout les 2.

-Plus on est, mieux ça vaut, commenta Maugrey d'un air sombre. Nous sommes ta garde rapprochée, Potter.

-Nous attendons simplement le signal qui nous indiquera que la voie est libre, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il devrait venir dans une quinzaine de minutes environ.

-Ils sont très propres, tes Moldus, dit Tonks qui observait la cuisine avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Mon père aussi est un Moldu mais c'est un vrai cochon. J'imagine que ça doit dépendre des individus, comme chez les sorciers.

-Heu… oui, dit Harry.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Remus et moi.

-Que s'est-il passé, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit, qu'est-ce que Vol… ?

D'étranges sifflements s'élevèrent aussitôt du groupe des sorciers. Dedalus Diggle laissa une nouvelle fois tomber son chapeau et Maugrey gronda :

-Tais-toi !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Pas question de parler de ça ici, c'est trop risqué, expliqua Maugrey qui tourna son œil normal vers Harry, l'œil magique restant fixé sur le plafond. Nom de nom, ajouta-t-il avec colère en portant une main à son œil. Il n'arrête pas de se coincer depuis que cette vermine s'en est servie. Avec un horrible bruit de succion semblable à celui d'une ventouse débouchant un évier, il arracha l'œil de son orbite.

-Fol Œil, tu sais que c'est parfaitement répugnant ce que tu fais ? dit Tonks sur le ton de la conversation.

-Va me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît, Harry, demanda Maugrey.

Harry alla prendre un verre propre dans le lave-vaisselle et le remplit d'eau au robinet de l'évier,

-Merci bien, dit Maugrey lorsque Harry lui eut donné le verre. Il laissa tomber l'œil magique dans l'eau et le secoua de haut en bas. L'œil tourna sur lui-même en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.

-Je veux trois cent soixante degrés de visibilité sur le trajet du retour.

-Comment irons-nous… là où on doit aller ? demanda Harry.

-En balai, répondit Remus. C'est le seul moyen. Tu es trop jeune pour transplaner, le réseau de cheminées est trop bien surveillé pour utiliser la poudre de Cheminette et installer un Portoloin sans autorisation nous coûterait beaucoup trop cher pour que ça en vaille la peine.

-Remus dit que tu sais très bien voler, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave.

-Il est excellent, assura Remus, un œil sur sa montre. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de préparer tes bagages, Harry, il faut que nous soyons prêts à partir dès qu'on aura le signal.

-On viens t'aider, dit Tonks d'un ton claironnant en m'entraînant en haut avec eux

En parcourant les couloirs, Tonks regarda curieusement partout autour d'elle

-Drôle d'endroit, dit-elle. Un peu trop propre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça manque de naturel. Ah, ça, c'est mieux, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'on entras dans la chambre de Harry.

Harry ramassa des livres qu'il jeta hâtivement dans sa valise. Tonks s'arrêta devant l'armoire ouverte et examina d'un œil critique son reflet dans la glace de la porte.

-Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le violet qui m'aille le mieux, dit-elle d'un air pensif en tirant une mèche de ses cheveux pointus. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça me donne mauvaise mine ?

-Heu…, dit Harry en la regardant par-dessus un volume intitulé Les Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande.

-Oui, sans aucun doute, assura Tonks d'un air décidé. Elle plissa les yeux, le visage crispé, comme si elle s'efforçait de se rappeler quelque chose et, un instant plus tard, ses cheveux prirent une teinte rose chewing-gum.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? s'étonna Harry, l'air ébahi tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

-C'est une méthamorphomage expliquais-je en rigolais de son expression . Ça signifie qu'elle peut changer d'apparence comme elle le désir

-Je suis née comme ça souris Tonks. J'ai eu les notes maximum en classe de dissimulation et déguisement quand j'ai suivi ma formation d'Auror. Et sans avoir besoin de rien étudier. C'était parfait.

-Vous êtes un Auror ? demanda Harry, impressionné.

-Ouais, répondit Tonks avec fierté. Kingsley aussi, à un niveau un peu plus élevé que moi. Je n'ai passé mon diplôme qu'il y a un an. J'ai failli rater l'épreuve de filature et tapinois. Je suis d'une maladresse abominable, tu m'as entendue casser l'assiette quand nous sommes arrivés ? D'ailleurs Fol œil est mon patron, il me le reproche tout le temps comme si j'avais demandé à être maladroite dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

-On peut apprendre à devenir Métamorphomage ? lui demanda Harry qui s'était redressé, oubliant complètement sa valise.

Tonks eut un petit rire.

-J'imagine que ça ne te déplairait pas de cacher cette cicatrice de temps en temps, non ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque en forme d'éclair que Harry portait au front.

-Non, ça ne me déplairait pas du tout, marmonna-t-il en se détournant

C'est un truc que j'ai bien appris avec Harry, il déteste le regard que les autres pose toujours sur lui pour être le garçon qui à survécu et la cicatrice ne l'aide vraiment pas à se faire oublier

-J'ai bien peur que l'apprentissage soit difficile, dit Tonks. On naît Métamorphomage, on ne le devient pas. C'est très rare, tu sais ? La plupart des sorciers doivent recourir à une baguette magique ou à une potion pour changer d'apparence. Mais il faut se dépêcher, Harry, nous étions venus faire tes bagages, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coupable en regardant la pagaille alentour.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

-Ne sois pas idiot souris-je en sortant ma baguette . Failamalle !

Les livres, les vêtements, le télescope et la balance s'envolèrent aussitôt et retombèrent pêlemêle dans la grosse valise.

-Tu peux utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard c'est vrai me souris Harry

-Et oui enfin dis-je fier c'est le plus grand avantage à être majeur je pense . Je pointa ensuite ma baguette sur la cage d'Edwige . Récurvite !

Quelques plumes et des fientes de hibou disparurent aussitôt

-Parfait souris Tonks . Bon on à tout ? Dit-elle en tournant sur elle même . Le chaudron ? Le balai ? Wouao ! Un Éclair de feu ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur l'engin que Harry tenait dans sa main droite. C'était sa fierté et sa joie, un balai aux normes internationales, offert par Sirius.

-Et moi qui continue de voler sur un Comète 260, soupira Tonks avec envie. Enfin… Tu as toujours ta baguette dans ta poche ? Et tes deux fesses sont encore là ? O.K., alors, allons-y. Locomotor Barda !

La grosse valise s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Sa baguette magique à la main dans un geste de chef d'orchestre, Tonks dirigea la valise vers le couloir . J'attrapa la cage d'Edwige et je les suivis en bas

-Parfait, dit Remus lorsqu'il nous vit entrer . Je pense qu'il nous reste à peu près une minute. Nous devrions peut-être sortir dans le jardin pour nous tenir prêts. Harry, j'ai laissé un mot à ta tante et à ton oncle pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter…

-Ils ne s'inquiéteront pas, assura-t-il.

-… que tu es en sécurité…

-Ça va les déprimer.

-… et que tu les reverras l'été prochain.

-C'est vraiment indispensable ?

Remus sourit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Tout comme moi, j'avoue y avoir longuement pensé mais après Poudlard, je pourrais largement prendre Harry chez moi pour les vacance quand j'aurai trouvé une maison et ne plus l'obliger à retourner chez ces horrible gens . Mais bon j'ai encore quelques mois pour y penser

-Viens là, mon garçon, dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru en lui faisant signe avec sa baguette magique. Il faut que je te désillusionne.

-Que vous quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Que je te soumette à un sortilège de Désillusion, répondit Maugrey, sa baguette brandie. Lupin m'a dit que tu possèdes une cape d'invisibilité mais tu n'arriveras pas à la maintenir en place pendant le vol, il faut donc trouver un meilleur déguisement. Allons-y… Il lui donna un bon coup de baguette sur le crâne

-Beau travail, Fol Œil, dit Tonks d'un air appréciateur en contemplant Harry à hauteur de la taille .

Il était maintenant parfaitement invisible

-Venez, dit Maugrey en déverrouillant la porte de derrière d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils sortirent sur la magnifique pelouse de Vernon.

-La nuit est claire, grogna Maugrey, dont l'œil magique scrutait le ciel. J'aurais préféré un peu plus de nuages. Bon, toi, aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, on va voler en formation serrée. Tonks restera devant, colle-toi dans son sillage. Lupin te couvrira par en dessous. Moi, je serai derrière. Les autres feront le cercle autour de nous. Pas question de rompre la formation pour quelque motif que ce soit, vous m'avez compris ? Si l'un de nous se fait tuer…

-Il y a un risque ? demanda Harry avec appréhension, mais Maugrey ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

-… les autres continuent, ne vous arrêtez pas et, je le répète, ne rompez pas la formation. S'ils arrivent à nous descendre tous et que tu survives, Harry, l'arrière-garde sera prête à prendre le relais. Continue à voler cap à l'est et ils te rejoindront.

-Ne dis pas ça d'un ton aussi joyeux, Fol Œil, il va croire qu'on prend les choses à la légère, commenta Tonks. Elle était occupée à fixer la grosse valise de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige à son balai grâce à un harnais accroché au manche.

-J'explique simplement notre plan à ce garçon, gronda Maugrey. Nous avons pour mission de l'amener sain et sauf au quartier général et si nous sommes tués au cours de l'opération…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry tout va bien se passer dis-je sur un ton qui se voulais rassurant

-Personne ne se fera tuer, assura Kingsley de sa voix profonde et apaisante

-Montez sur vos balais, voilà le premier signal ! annonça vivement Remus, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

Très loin au-dessus de nous, une pluie d'étincelles rouges avait jailli parmi les étoiles.

-Deuxième signal, on y va ! dit Remus d'une voix forte tandis que d'autres étincelles, vertes cette fois, explosaient dans le ciel

Nous avons ainsi tous décollé en formation . Le vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux me fit sourire malgré la tentions de la situation , ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avait pas voler par Merlin

-Virage serré à gauche, je répète, gauche serré, il y a un Moldu qui regarde en l'air ! s'écria Maugrey derrière nous.

-Il faut prendre de l'altitude. On monte de quatre cents mètres ! Annonça Tonks devant

-Cap au sud ! s'écria Maugrey. Ville en vue ! Cap au sud-est et continuez à prendre de l'altitude, il y a un nuage dans lequel nous pourrons disparaître ! lança Maugrey.

-Il n'est pas question de traverser des nuages ! s'exclama Tonks avec colère. On serait trempés, Fol Œil !

Maugrey grogna en lançant un regard de feu à Tonks mais n'ajouta rien de plus . Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule qui ose m'opposer à ce vieil auror bourru et entêté

Cela devait faire environ une heure que nous volions

-Cap au sud-ouest ! hurla Maugrey, il faut éviter de passer au-dessus de l'autoroute ! Nous devrions revenir en arrière pour nous assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis ! s'écria Maugrey.

-TU ES FOU, FOL ŒIL ? s'exclama Tonks, à l'avant de la formation. Nous sommes tous gelés jusqu'au manche ! Si nous changeons sans cesse de cap, nous arriverons là-bas la semaine prochaine ! D'ailleurs, nous y sommes presque

-Il est temps d'amorcer la descente ! lança la voix de Remus. Suis bien Tonks, Harry !

Et en suivant la formation, nous avons tous atterris dans la rue devant chez les Black

Maugrey donna ensuite le mot de passe à Harry et le bâtiment se matérialisa devant nous sous les yeux écarquillé de Harry

-Viens, dépêche-toi, gronda Maugrey en poussant Harry devant lui. Pour le faire entrer

-Entre vite, Harry, murmura Remus , mais ne va pas trop loin et ne touche à rien

-Et voilà… dis Maugrey en posant sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry afin de le faire réapparaître

On entendis ensuite les petits pas pressé de madame Weasley qui s'approcha de nous en souriant avant de serrer Harry contre elle

-Oh, Harry, quelle joie de te revoir ! Murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as l'air tout faible. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose mais j'ai bien peur que le dîner se fasse un peu attendre. Elle se tourna vers les autres et murmura rapidement : Il vient d'arriver, la réunion a commencé.

Tous partir alors vers la cuisine et Harry et moi entamions de les suivres

-Non, Harry, la réunion est réservée aux membres de l'Ordre. Ron et Hermione sont en haut, tu n'as qu'à attendre avec eux qu'elle soit terminée, ensuite nous pourrons dîner. C'est pareil pour toi Mia

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Les jumeaux et Lila en sont aussi privée dit-elle . Tu devrais aller montrer l'étage à ton frère dit-elle joyeusement

C'est bien parce que Harry est là que je n'insista pas mais je jure que c'est la seule réunion ou on m'exclura par Merlin

-D'accord viens Harry dis-je en faisant décoller sa valise que Tonks avait posé dans le hall

empoignant la cage, il me suivis à l'étage . Je passa ensuite la porte de la chambre de Ron et d'un coup, Hermione s'était jeté sur Harry

-HARRY ! Ron, ça y est, il est là, c'est Harry ! Nous ne t'avions pas entendu arriver ! Oh, comment vas-tu ? Ça va ? Tu étais furieux contre nous ? Je peux l'imaginer, nos lettres n'avaient aucun intérêt, nous ne pouvions rien te dire, Dumbledore nous avait fait jurer de garder le silence mais maintenant, on a tellement de choses à te raconter et toi aussi… Les Détraqueurs ! Quand nous avons entendu ça, et l'histoire de l'audience au ministère… quel scandale ! J'ai bien étudié la question, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, c'est impossible, il y a une disposition dans le décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qui autorise le recours aux sortilèges en cas de légitime défense…

-Laisse-le respirer, Hermione, dit Ron avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière nous

Toujours rayonnante, Hermione lâcha Harry mais, avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, il y eut un léger bruissement et une forme blanche s'envola du sommet d'une armoire pour atterrir en douceur sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Hedwige !

La chouette des neiges claqua du bec et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille tandis que Harry lui caressait les plumes.

-Elle était de très mauvaise humeur, dit Ron, elle a failli nous dévorer à moitié quand elle nous a apporté tes dernières lettres. Regarde ça… Il montra à Harry l'index de sa main droite qui présentait une coupure à moitié guérie mais profonde. —

\- Ah oui, désolé, dit Harry, mais je voulais absolument des réponses…

-On aurait bien voulu te les donner, répondit Ron. Hermione en devenait folle, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu finirais par faire une bêtise si tu restais tout seul sans aucune nouvelle, mais Dumbledore nous a fait…

-… jurer de garder le silence, acheva Harry. Je sais, Hermione me l'a déjà dit.

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant lequel Harry caressa machinalement Hedwige, sans regarder les deux autres.

-Il pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, reprit Hermione, la voix un peu haletante. Dumbledore, je veux dire.

-C'est ça, répondit Harry.

-À mon avis, il pensait que tu étais plus en sécurité chez les Moldus…, commença Ron. —

-Ah ouais ? dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs, au cours de l'été ?

-Non, bien sûr… mais c'est pour ça qu'il te faisait surveiller sans arrêt par des gens de l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Ça n'a pas marché si bien que ça, on dirait, remarqua Harry en faisant de son mieux pour parler d'une voix égale. En définitive, j'ai été obligé de me débrouiller tout seul.

-Il était dans une fureur…, dit Hermione d'une voix presque terrorisée. Dumbledore. On l'a vu. Quand il a appris que Mondingus était parti avant la fin de son tour de garde. C'était effrayant.

-Eh bien, moi, je suis très content qu'il soit parti, répliqua froidement Harry. Sinon, je n'aurais pas été obligé de jeter un sortilège et Dumbledore m'aurait sans doute laissé mijoter à Privet Drive tout l'été.

-Tu n'es pas… inquiet à propos de ta convocation au ministère de la Magie ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

-Non, répondit Harry sur un ton de défi. Il s'éloigna d'eux en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, Hedwige, l'air satisfait, blottie sur son épaule.

-Alors, pourquoi Dumbledore tenait-il tant à me garder dans l'ignorance ? demanda Harry qui s'efforçait toujours d'adopter un ton détaché. Est-ce que vous avez… heu… pris la peine de le lui demander ?

-Nous avons expliqué à Dumbledore que nous voulions te raconter ce qui se passait, dit Ron. Tu peux nous croire, Harry. Mais il est très occupé en ce moment, nous ne l'avons vu que deux fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer, il nous a simplement fait jurer de ne rien te communiquer d'important dans nos lettres, il avait peur que nos hiboux soient interceptés.

-Il aurait quand même pu me tenir informé s'il l'avait voulu, répliqua sèchement Harry. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il n'a aucun moyen de transmettre des messages autrement que par des hiboux. Et toi dit-il en se tournant vers moi, même toi tu ne m'as rien dis

-Parce que je ne sais rien Harry, je n'ai assisté qu'à une seule réunion, tout le monde fait exprès de ne pas trop m'en dire car Dumbledore sais que je n'aurais pas obéi à son ordre et que j'aurai trouvé un moyen de t'envoyer un message

-Et nous, nous ne pouvions pas assister aux réunions dis Hermione d'une voix timide

-DONC, VOUS N'ASSISTEZ PAS AUX RÉUNIONS, ET ALORS ? VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME ICI, NON ? ET ENSEMBLE ! MOI, J'AI ÉTÉ COINCÉ CHEZ LES DURSLEY PENDANT TOUT UN MOIS. ET J'AI DÛ AFFRONTER DES SITUATIONS DONT VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS EU L'IDÉE. DUMBLEDORE LE SAIT ! QUI A RÉCUPÉRÉ LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ? QUI S'EST DÉBARRASSÉ DE JEDUSOR ? QUI VOUS A SAUVÉS TOUS LES DEUX DES DÉTRAQUEURS ?

Hedwige prit peur en entendant tout ce bruit et s'envola pour aller se poser à nouveau sur le sommet de l'armoire. Coquecigrue émit de petits cris de frayeur et voleta encore plus vite autour de leurs têtes.

-QUI EST-CE QUI A DÛ FAIRE FACE À DES DRAGONS, DES SPHINX ET TOUTES SORTES D'AUTRES HORREURS, L'ANNÉE PASSÉE ? QUI EST-CE QUI L'A VU REVENIR ? QUI A DÛ LUI ÉCHAPPER ? MOI ! MAIS POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE ÊTRE AU COURANT DE CE QUI SE PASSE ? POURQUOI SE DONNERAIT-ON LA PEINE DE ME DONNER DES NOUVELLES ?

-Harry, nous voulions te tenir au courant, crois-moi…, commença Hermione.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DÛ VOULOIR BEAUCOUP, SINON VOUS M'AURIEZ ENVOYÉ UN HIBOU, MAIS DUMBLEDORE VOUS A FAIT JURER…

-C'est la vérité…

-PENDANT QUATRE SEMAINES ENTIÈRES, JE SUIS RESTÉ COINCÉ À PRIVET DRIVE, OBLIGÉ DE FOUILLER LES POUBELLES À LA RECHERCHE DE JOURNAUX OÙ JE POURRAIS TROUVER DES INDICATIONS SUR CE QUI SE PASSAIT…

-On voulait…

-J'IMAGINE QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES BIEN AMUSÉS, ICI, TOUS LES DEUX…

-Non, crois-moi…

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! assura Hermione au désespoir, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry

Oui moi aussi je comprend la colère d'Harry, tout ce temps passé enfermé chez les Dursley pendant que ces amis était tous ici, j'aurai complètement pété un câble moi aussi

-Et d'ailleurs, on est où, ici ? lança-t-il à Ron et à Hermione.

-Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit aussitôt Ron.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin consentir à m'expliquer ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix ?

C'est une société secrète, dit précipitamment Hermione. Dumbledore en est le président, il l'a fondée lui-même. Elle rassemble tous ceux qui ont lutté contre Tu-Sais-Qui la dernière fois

La conversation sur toutes les question qu'Harry se posais sur l'ordre et Voldemort . Enfin, peu à peu, il sembla se calmer

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux si on ne veut pas de vous aux réunions ? demanda-t-il. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez très occupés.

-C'est vrai, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Nous avons désinfecté cette maison. Elle était restée inhabitée pendant des années et des tas de trucs se sont répandus un peu partout. Nous avons réussi à nettoyer la cuisine, la plupart des chambres et je pense que nous allons nous occuper dem… AARGH !

Accompagnés de 3 craquements sonores, Fred, George et Lila venaient de se matérialiser au milieu de la pièce. Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron poussa des cris plus frénétiques que jamais et fila rejoindre Hedwige au sommet de l'armoire.

-Arrêtez de faire ça ! dit Hermione d'une voix faible à leur adresse

-Salut, Harry, dit George avec un grand sourire. Il nous avait semblé entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse.

-Il ne faut pas réprimer ta colère comme ça, Harry, laisse-la s'exprimer, dit Fred avec le même sourire. Sinon, il y a peut-être deux ou trois personnes dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres qui risquent de ne pas t'entendre.

-Hey tigresse ça à été le voyage ? Me demanda George avec un sourire

-On est là non ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Cool, j'aimerai tellement faire une mission moi aussi mais mon père me l'interdit

-Ton père ? Demanda Harry les sourcils froncé . Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas ton père

-Ouais longue histoire dis Lila avec un geste évasif mais en gros il se trouve que c'est Sirius

-Si... Sirius dis Harry comme si il avait mal entendu

-Et ouais Potter, tu à devant toi la dernière héritière Black dis George en passant un bras sur les épaules de Lila qui le repoussa en soupirant

-Ouais c'est un peu compliqué dit-elle simplement . Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard

-Ouais dis Fred. On essaye de savoir ce qui se passe en bas.

Il tenais en main, une oreille avec un fil relié. Les oreilles à rallonge qu'ils avaient inventé dans la semaine. La porte s'ouvrit et une longue crinière rousse apparut.

-Oh, salut, Harry ! lança Ginny . Se tournant vers Fred et George, elle ajouta :

-C'est fichu pour les Oreilles à rallonge, elle a jeté un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte de la cuisine.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda George, tout déconfit.

-Tonks m'a appris comment s'en apercevoir, expliqua Ginny. Il suffit de jeter quelque chose contre la porte suspecte et si le contact es impossible, ça signifie qu'elle a été impassibilisée. J'ai lancé des Bombabouses sur la porte de la cuisine depuis le haut de l'escalier et à chaque fois, elles sont reparties dans l'autre sens. Donc, les Oreilles à rallonge ne pourront pas passer dessous. Fred poussa un profond soupir.

-Quel dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que le vieux Rogue a fabriqué ces temps derniers.

-Rogue ! s'exclama Harry. Il est ici ?

-Ouais, dit George. Il referma soigneusement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits jumeaux. Fred et Ginny l'imitèrent.

-Il est en train de faire un rapport top secret. (dont seul moi et Dumbledore somme au courant pensais-je)

-Sale bonhomme, dit Fred d'un ton nonchalant.

-Il est de notre côté, maintenant, protesta Hermione. Ron renifla avec mépris.

-Il n'empêche que c'est quand même un sale bonhomme. Il faut voir comment il nous regarde quand on le croise.

-Arrête avec ça dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'estomac . C'est de mon parrain que tu parles. Puis vu toutes les blagues tordu que vous lui faite c'est pas étonnant

-Nos blagues ne sont pas tordu ma chère Mia dit Fred en m'envoyant un sourire flamboyant

-Bill ne l'aime pas non plus, dit Ginny, comme si cela réglait définitivement la question.

Harry fut étonné de la présence de Bill mais nous lui avons expliqué rapidement l'implication de Bill et Charlie

-Et Percy ? demanda Harry

Nous nous sommes tous adressé un regard

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ne prononce jamais le nom de Percy devant maman ou papa, dit Ron à Harry, la voix tendue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que chaque fois qu'on parle de Percy, papa casse ce qui lui tombe sous la main et maman se met à pleurer, répondit Fred.

-C'est une histoire affreuse, dit tristement Ginny.

-On en a tous assez de lui, déclara George, avec une expression hostile qui ne lui était pas familière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Harry.

-Percy et papa se sont disputés, expliqua Fred. Je n'avais jamais vu papa se disputer comme ça avec qui que ce soit. D'habitude, c'est maman qui se charge de crier.

-Ça s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire, dit Ron. Nous devions venir rejoindre l'Ordre. Percy est arrivé à la maison et nous a annoncé qu'il avait eu une promotion.

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Harry.

-Oui, nous avons tous été surpris, dit George, car Percy s'était attiré beaucoup d'ennuis dans l'affaire Croupton, il y a eu une enquête et tout ça. Ils ont dit que Percy aurait dû se rendre compte que Croupton déraillait et en informer les instances supérieures. Mais tu connais Percy, Croupton lui avait confié la direction du département, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait eu une promotion ?

-C'est précisément la question que nous nous sommes posée, dit Ron qui semblait ravi d'avoir une conversation normale, maintenant que Harry avait cessé de hurler. Il était très content de lui quand il est revenu à la maison – encore plus content que d'habitude, si c'est possible – et il a annoncé à papa qu'on lui avait offert un poste dans le bureau même de Fudge. Un excellent job pour quelqu'un sorti de Poudlard depuis seulement un an : assistant du ministre. Il pensait que papa serait impressionné.

-Mais il ne l'était pas du tout, dit Fred d'un air sinistre.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Apparemment, Fudge avait fait une descente dans tous les bureaux du ministère pour s'assurer que plus personne n'avait de contact avec Dumbledore, répondit George.

-Ces temps-ci, le nom de Dumbledore est haï au ministère, dit Fred. Ils sont tous persuadés qu'il cherche à semer la pagaille en prétendant que TuSais-Qui est de retour.

-Papa dit que Fudge a bien fait comprendre que les alliés de Dumbledore, quels qu'ils soient, peuvent tout de suite prendre la porte, expliqua George.

-L'ennui, c'est que Fudge soupçonne papa. Il sait qu'il est ami avec Dumbledore et il a toujours pensé que papa était quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre à cause de sa passion pour les Moldus.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec Percy ? s'étonna Harry, un peu désorienté.

-J'y viens. Papa pense que Fudge veut prendre Percy auprès de lui dans le seul but de s'en servir pour espionner la famille – et Dumbledore par la même occasion. Harry émit un léger sifflement.

-J'imagine que ça a dû faire plaisir à Percy. Ron eut un rire jaune.

-Il est devenu fou de rage. Il a dit… il a dit tout un tas de choses horribles. Que depuis son arrivée au ministère, il avait dû se battre contre l'exécrable réputation de papa, que papa n'avait aucune ambition et que c'était pour ça que nous avions toujours été… enfin, je veux dire… qu'on n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'argent…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule, tandis que Ginny laissait échapper un grondement de chat furieux.

-Je sais, dit Ron à voix basse. Et c'est devenu encore pire. Il a dit que papa était idiot de fréquenter Dumbledore, que Dumbledore allait avoir de graves ennuis, et qu'il entraînerait papa dans sa chute et que lui – Percy – savait où était la loyauté, qu'elle était du côté du ministère. Et si maman et papa devaient trahir le ministère, il s'arrangerait pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'appartenait plus à notre famille. Là-dessus, il a fait ses valises et il est parti le soir même. Maintenant, il vit ici, à Londres.

-Maman était dans un bel état, dit Ron, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle est allée à Londres pour essayer de parler à Percy mais il lui a claqué la porte au nez. Je me demande ce qu'il fait quand il croise papa dans les couloirs du ministère – il détourne la tête, j'imagine.

-Mais Percy sait sûrement que Voldemort est de retour, dit lentement Harry. Il n'est pas idiot, il se doute bien que ton père et ta mère ne prendraient pas tous ces risques sans avoir de preuves.

-Ouais, et c'est là que ton nom est apparu dans la dispute, répondit Ron en jetant à Harry un regard furtif. Percy dit que la seule preuve qu'on ait, c'est ta parole et… enfin… il ne pensait pas que ce soit suffisant.

-Percy croit ce qui est écrit dans La Gazette du sorcier, dit Hermione d'un ton amer. Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Harry

\- Tu… Tu ne recevais pas La Gazette du sorcier ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise.

-Si, bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

-Et tu… Tu l'as lue attentivement ? poursuivit-elle, de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Pas de la première à la dernière ligne, répondit Harry sur la défensive. S'ils avaient eu quelque chose à dire sur Voldemort, la nouvelle aurait fait les grands titres, non ? Les autres tressaillirent en entendant prononcer le nom.

-Si tu ne la lisais pas en entier, tu ne pouvais rien remarquer, reprit précipitamment Hermione. En tout cas, ils ont… heu… parlé de toi environ deux fois par semaine.

\- Je m'en serais aperçu…

\- Pas si tu te contentais de lire la première page, dit-elle en hochant la tête. C'étaient de simples allusions, pas de grands articles. Une sorte de plaisanterie à répétition.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-En fait, ils sont assez méchants, dit Hermione qui s'efforçait de parler d'une voix calme. Ils se servent des histoires de Rita.

-Mais elle n'écrit plus pour eux ?

-Oh non, elle a tenu sa promesse – d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le choix, ajouta Hermione avec satisfaction. Mais elle a jeté les bases de ce qu'ils font maintenant.

-Et ils font quoi ? demanda Harry, agacé.

-Tu te souviens quand elle écrivait que tu passais ton temps à t'évanouir en disant que ta cicatrice te faisait mal et tout ça ?

-Oh, oui, dit Harry

-Eh bien, ils te présentent comme une sorte d'illuminé qui cherche à tout prix à attirer l'attention sur lui en pensant qu'il est un grand héros tragique ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, expliqua Hermione qui parlait le plus rapidement possible comme s'il était moins désagréable pour Harry d'entendre tout cela très vite. Ils glissent régulièrement des remarques sarcastiques à ton sujet. Par exemple, s'ils parlent d'une histoire qui paraît invraisemblable, ils ajoutent un commentaire du style : « Un conte digne de Harry Potter », et si quelqu'un est victime d'un accident un peu bizarre, ils disent : « Espérons qu'il n'aura pas de cicatrice au front, sinon on nous demandera de lui vouer un culte…»

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on me voue un culte…, répliqua Harry avec fougue.

-Je le sais bien, dit aussitôt Hermione, effrayée. Je le sais, Harry. Mais tu vois où ils veulent en venir ? Ils veulent te faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il ne faut surtout pas croire. C'est Fudge qui est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûre. Ils veulent que le sorcier moyen te considère comme un personnage ridicule et stupide qui raconte des contes à dormir debout pour entretenir sa célébrité.

-Je n'ai pas demandé… Je n'ai pas voulu… Voldemort a tué mes parents ! balbutia Harry. Je suis devenu célèbre parce qu'il a assassiné ma famille sans réussir à me tuer ! Qui aurait envie d'être célèbre pour cette raison-là ? Ils ne comprennent donc pas que j'aurais préféré ne jamais…

-Nous le savons, Harry, dit Ginny d'un ton grave. Tandis que je lui attrapa la main rassurante

Et, bien entendu, ils n'ont pas dit un mot des Détraqueurs qui t'ont attaqué, poursuivit Hermione. Quelqu'un leur a recommandé de faire le silence là-dessus. Pourtant ils tenaient un bon article : des Détraqueurs échappés d'Azkaban. Ils n'ont même pas signalé ton infraction au Code international du secret magique. Nous pensions qu'ils sauteraient sur l'occasion, ça cadrait tellement bien avec l'image de m'as-tu-vu stupide qu'ils veulent donner de toi. Ils doivent attendre que tu sois renvoyé de Poudlard pour se déchaîner. Je veux dire, si tu es renvoyé, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. En fait, tu ne devrais pas l'être : s'ils respectent leurs propres lois, ils n'ont rien à te reprocher.

Oh, attention. Fred tira vigoureusement sur l'Oreille à rallonge puis, dans un nouveau craquement assourdissant, il se volatilisa en même temps que George m'attirant avec eux de même que Lila .

-Pourquoi on est partis ? Dis-je en voyant qu'on avait apparu dans la chambre des jumeaux

-Il faut cacher les oreille à rallonge avant que maman n'arrive dis George en se précipitant vers l'une des veilles armoires et il la referma juste quand la porte s'ouvrit

-La réunion est fini, on va manger annonça madame Weasley avant d'écarquiller les yeux en me fixant ou plutôt ma main plongé dans celle de Fred qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché depuis qu'il m'avait fait transplaner

Directement, par réflexe, nous nous sommes éloigné l'un de l'autre en rougissant tandis que George et Lila nous adressèrent un regard moqueurs. Je vous jure ces 2 là

-Oui on arrive maman dis George innocemment

-Et sans transplaner dit-elle en sortant de la chambre

-Elle est pas drôle soupira Fred encore un peu rose

-Bon on devrais y aller dis-je en partant la première essayant d'ignorer le picotement dans ma main

Mais à peine eus-je mis le pied dans le couloir que j'entendis un bruit sourd puis de verre qui se brise dans le hall

-Vermine ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?

-Tonks rugit fol œil

-Désolé dit-elle couché à plat ventre par terre mais c'est se stupide porte parapluie, ça fait 2 fois aujourd'hui que je me prend les pieds dedans dit-elle en se relevant avant de reconstruire d'un coup de baguette le vase qu'elle venais de casser

Remus et Sirius montèrent alors refermer le rideau sur le portrait de madame Black . Remus affichant un sourire amusé sur ces lèvres

Après s'être battu un bon moment avec le rideau, ils réussir à le fermer et Sirius se tourna vers Harry lui aussi debout devant la porte de sa chambre

-Salut Harry lui sourit-il ça va ?

Il l'entraîna ensuite en bas et je les suivis dans le cuisine ou seuls quelques personnes étaient restés de la réunion

Monsieur Weasley accueilli avec joie Harry avant que Bill ne vienne lui aussi le saluer

-Tu as fait bon voyage, Harry ? demanda Bill en essayant de ramasser une douzaine de parchemins à la fois. Fol Œil n'est pas passé par le Groenland ?

-Il a essayé, dit Tonks. Elle s'était approchée de Bill pour l'aider et avait aussitôt renversé une bougie allumée sur le dernier morceau de parchemin resté sur la table.

-Oh non… je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, dit Mrs Weasley, visiblement exaspérée.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle répara le parchemin. Elle saisit le parchemin d'un geste vif et le fourra dans les bras déjà surchargés de Bill.

-Ces choses-là devraient être rangées très vite à la fin des réunions, dit-elle sèchement.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, dit Sirius. Tu connais déjà Mondingus ?

L'homme qui était avachi sur la table se redressa alors d'un coup

-Y a quéqu'un qui m'a appelé ? grommela Mondingus d'une voix ensommeillée. Chuis d'accord avec Sirius… Il leva une main crasseuse comme pour participer à un vote, ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang lançant un regard vitreux. Ginny pouffa de rire.

La réunion est terminée, Ding, annonça Sirius tandis que tout le monde prenait place autour de la table. Harry est arrivé.

\- Hein ? dit Mondingus en observant Harry d'un air sinistre à travers ses épaisses mèches rousses. Alors, le voilà, nom de nom… Ça va, Harry ?

-Ouais, répondit-il.

-Et si vous voulez dîner avant minuit, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, ajouta Mrs Weasley en s'adressant à l'assistance. Non, reste où tu es, Harry chéri, tu as fait un long voyage.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Molly ? demanda Tonks avec enthousiasme en s'approchant d'un pas bondissant. Mrs Weasley hésita, apparemment inquiète

-Heu… Non, ça va, Tonks, il faut que tu te reposes, toi aussi, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. -Non, non, je veux t'aider ! protesta Tonks d'un ton claironnant. Elle renversa une chaise en se dirigeant vers le buffet d'où Ginny sortait des couverts. Bientôt, de gros couteaux se mirent à couper tout seuls viande et légumes, sous la surveillance de Mr Weasley. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Weasley remuait le contenu d'un chaudron accroché au dessus du feu

J'entraînai alors Lila avec moi pour aider . C'est le problème avec Lila , elle ne comprend pas toujours quand elle doit faire quelque chose . Après tout elle à toujours été servis par des elfes de maison et elle n'as pas l'habitude de faire le ménage ou à mangé elle même. C'est pourquoi depuis son arrivé, je dois toujours lui rappelé qu'elle est censé nous aidé dans les tâches

-Fred ! George ! NON, PORTEZ-LES NORMALEMENT ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tous les gens autours de la tables plongeaient en dessous. Fred et George avaient ensorcelé un grand chaudron de ragoût, une bonbonne en métal remplie de Bièraubeurre et une épaisse planche à pain avec son couteau, pour qu'ils aillent se poser tout seuls à leur place. Le ragoût glissa sur toute la longueur de la table et s'arrêta juste au bord en laissant une longue brûlure noirâtre à la surface ; la bonbonne de Bièraubeurre tomba dans un grand bruit et déversa son contenu un peu partout ; quant au couteau, il s'envola de la planche à pain et se planta verticalement en vibrant avec force à l'endroit précis où la main droite de Sirius s'était trouvée un instant auparavant.

-POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! hurla Mrs Weasley. VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE ÇA ! JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR ASSEZ ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'ON VOUS A DONNÉ LE DROIT D'UTILISER LA MAGIE QUE VOUS DEVEZ SORTIR VOS BAGUETTES À LA MOINDRE OCCASION !

-Nous voulions simplement gagner un peu de temps ! répliqua Fred en se précipitant pour arracher le couteau à pain de la table. Désolé, Sirius, mon vieux… Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Sirius, Harry , Lila et moi avons alors éclaté de rire mais le regard de reproche de madame Weasley nous fit tout de suite arrêter

-Mes enfants, dit Mr Weasley qui souleva la marmite pour la remettre au milieu de la table, votre mère a raison, vous devriez vous montrer un peu plus responsables maintenant que vous êtes majeurs…

-Aucun de vos frères ne m'a jamais causé autant d'ennuis ! s'emporta Mrs Weasley en posant brutalement une nouvelle bonbonne sur la table

-Bill n'éprouvait pas le besoin de transplaner chaque fois qu'il fallait faire trois pas ! Charlie ne passait pas son temps à ensorceler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ! Percy… Elle s'interrompit net, le souffle court, et lança un regard apeuré à son mari dont le visage s'était soudain figé comme un morceau de bois.

-Mangeons, dit précipitamment Bill.

Ça m'a l'air délicieux, Molly, commenta Remus.

Heureusement, le reste du repas ce passa un peu plus calmement

-Je crois qu'il va être temps d'aller se coucher, dit Mrs Weasley en bâillant

-Pas encore, Molly, répondit Sirius qui repoussa son assiette vide et se tourna vers Harry. Tu sais, je suis un peu surpris. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea aussi vite que si des Détraqueurs avaient brusquement surgi. Un instant auparavant, elle était décontractée et somnolente, soudain tout le monde fut sur le quivive, tendu même. Lorsque Sirius prononça le nom de Voldemort, un frisson courut autour de la table. Remus, qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de vin, reposa lentement sa coupe, l'air méfiant.

-Bien sûr que j'ai posé des questions ! s'indigna Harry. J'en ai posé à Ron et à Hermione mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas admis aux réunions de l'Ordre, alors…

-Et c'est vrai, l'interrompit Mrs Weasley. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Elle était assise bien droite, les poings serrés sur les bras de son fauteuil, et toute trace de somnolence avait disparu de son visage

-Depuis quand doit-on être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour poser des questions ? demanda Sirius. Harry a été prisonnier de cette maison moldue pendant un mois entier. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est pass…

-Attendez un peu ! intervint George d'une voix forte.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on réponde aux questions de Harry ? lança Fred avec colère.

-Nous, on a essayé de tirer quelque chose de vous pendant un mois et vous ne nous avez pas raconté la moindre petite bribe de quoi que ce soit ! ajouta George.

-Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre ! dit Fred d'une voix aiguë qui imitait avec une ressemblance troublante celle de sa mère. Harry, lui, n'est même pas majeur !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l'Ordre, répondit calmement Sirius. Il s'agit d'une décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! coupa sèchement Mrs Weasley. Son visage d'ordinaire si bienveillant avait pris une expression menaçante.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

-À quel moment ? demanda Sirius d'un ton poli mais avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se prépare à la bagarre.

-Au moment où il nous a recommandé de ne pas révéler à Harry plus de choses qu'il n'a besoin de savoir, répliqua Mrs Weasley en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots

-Si je puis me permettre dis-je doucement, aucun de vous n'as son mot à dire sur Harry, étant sa sœur et étant majeur, j'en deviens son tuteur légal

-Et moi je tiens à dire qu'on ne m'as rien dis non plus papa ajouta Lila les bras croisé sur sa poitrine

-Très bien soupira Sirius. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire plus qu'il n'ont besoin de savoir, Molly, reprit Sirius. Mais comme c'est Harry qui a vu revenir Voldemort (il y eut un nouveau frisson autour de la table), il a davantage le droit que beaucoup d'autres de…

-Il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Il n'a que quinze ans et…

-Et il a dû affronter autant d'épreuves que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, interrompit Sirius, et même plus que certains.

-Personne ne nie ce qu'il a fait ! répondit-elle en élevant la voix, ses poings tremblants sur les bras du fauteuil. Mais il est encore…

-Ce n'est plus un enfant ! s'impatienta Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! protesta Mrs Weasley, dont les joues commençaient à prendre des couleurs. Ce n'est pas James !

-Je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly, répliqua froidement Sirius.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Parfois, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? demanda Harry.

-Ce qu'il y a de mal, Harry, c'est que tu n'es pas ton père, même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! déclara Mrs Weasley, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sirius. Tu vas encore à l'école et les adultes responsables de ton éducation ne devraient pas l'oublier !

-Ce qui signifie que je suis un parrain irresponsable ? s'indigna Sirius d'une voix puissante.

-Ce qui signifie que tu es connu pour tes comportements irréfléchis, Sirius, et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore ne cesse de te répéter que tu dois rester à la maison…

-Laissons de côté les instructions de Dumbledore à mon égard, si tu veux bien ! s'écriât-il.

-Arthur ! lança Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers son mari. Arthur, défends-moi !

Mr Weasley ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sans regarder sa femme, il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya lentement avec un pan de sa robe. Il ne parla enfin qu'après les avoir soigneusement remises sur son nez.

-Dumbledore sait que la situation a changé, Molly. Il accepte l'idée qu'il faut mettre Harry au courant, jusqu'à un certain point, maintenant qu'il est venu s'installer au quartier général.

-Oui, mais il y a une différence entre ça et l'encourager à poser toutes les questions qu'il veut !

-Personnellement, intervint Remus à mi-voix, en détachant enfin son regard de Sirius tandis que Mrs Weasley se tournait vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir trouvé un allié, je pense préférable que Harry apprenne les faits – pas tous les faits, Molly, mais l'idée générale – de notre bouche plutôt que par d'autres personnes qui lui donneraient une version… déformée. Remus avait une expression bienveillante .

-Très bien, dit Mrs Weasley. Elle respira profondément et jeta un regard autour de la table à la recherche d'un soutien qui ne venait pas.

-Très bien, je vois que je suis en minorité, mais j'ajouterai simplement ceci : Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir que Harry en sache trop et, comme je suis quelqu'un à qui les intérêts de Harry tiennent particulièrement à cœur…

-Il n'est pas ton fils, dit tranquillement Sirius.

-C'est comme s'il l'était, répliqua Mrs Weasley d'un ton féroce. Qui d'autre a-t-il ?

-Il a moi !

-Ah oui, dit-elle en retroussant la lèvre, sauf qu'il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t'en occuper pendant que tu étais enfermé à Azkaban, non ? Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise.

-Molly, tu n'es pas la seule personne autour de cette table qui se soucie de Harry, lança sèchement Remus. Sirius, rassieds-toi.

La lèvre de Mrs Weasley tremblait. Sirius retomba lentement sur sa chaise, le visage livide.

-Je pense que Harry devrait avoir son mot à dire, reprit Remus. Il est suffisamment grand pour décider par lui-même.

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, assura Harry.

-Très bien, dit Mrs Weasley, la voix un peu cassée. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, vous sortez tout de suite de la cuisine (elle n'osa bien sur rien dire contre Lila et moi sachant qu'on l'aurai vite envoyé petre ). Il y eut un concert de protestations.

-On est majeurs ! s'écrièrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

-Si Harry a le droit de savoir, pourquoi pas moi ? s'exclama Ron.

-M'man, je veux tout entendre ! gémit Ginny.

-NON ! hurla Mrs Weasley en se levant, les yeux brillants. J'interdis absolument…

-Molly, tu ne peux pas empêcher Fred et George de rester, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton las. Ils sont majeurs.

-Ils vont toujours à l'école.

-Mais légalement, ce sont des adultes, répondit Mr Weasley de la même voix fatiguée. Mrs Weasley était devenue écarlate.

-Je… Bon, d'accord, dans ce cas, Fred et George peuvent rester, mais Ron…

-De toute façon, Harry nous dira tout, à Hermione et à moi ! s'emporta Ron. Pas… pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en croisant le regard de Harry.

-Bien sûr, dit-il. Ron et Hermione eurent un grand sourire.

-Très bien ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Très bien ! Ginny… AU LIT !

Le départ de Ginny ne se fit pas en silence. Ils l'entendirent hurler et tempêter contre sa mère en montant les marches et lorsqu'elle fut parvenue dans le hall, les cris assourdissants de Mrs Black s'ajoutèrent bientôt au vacarme. Remus se précipita vers le portrait pour ramener le calme. Sirius attendit pour parler qu'il fût revenu et eût repris sa place à la table après avoir refermé soigneusement la porte de la cuisine.

-O.K., Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Où est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il, sans se soucier des frissons et des grimaces qu'il provoqua en prononçant ce nom. Que fait-il ? J'ai essayé de regarder les informations des Moldus mais on n'a encore rien annoncé qui porte sa marque, pas de morts étranges, rien.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a eu aucune mort étrange pour l'instant, répondit Sirius. Autant que nous puissions le savoir en tout cas… et nous en savons beaucoup.

-Plus qu'il ne le pense, ajouta Remus.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait plus tué personne ? s'étonna Harry.

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, expliqua Sirius. Ce serait dangereux. Son retour ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Il l'a raté.

-Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui le lui as fait rater, rectifia Remus avec un sourire satisfait.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Tu n'étais pas censé en réchapper ! répondit Sirius. Personne, en dehors de ses Mangemorts, ne devait savoir qu'il était revenu. Mais tu as survécu et témoigné.

-La personne qu'il voulait à tout prix tenir dans l'ignorance de son retour, c'était Dumbledore, dit Remus. Or, tu l'as aussitôt prévenu.

-Et en quoi cela a-t-il aidé ? interrogea Harry.

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Bill, incrédule. Dumbledore est le seul qui ait jamais réussi à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Grâce à toi, Dumbledore a pu réunir à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix environ une heure après le retour de Voldemort, expliqua Sirius.

-Et qu'a fait l'Ordre ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard aux sorciers réunis autour de la table.

-Tout son possible pour empêcher Voldemort de mener à bien ses projets, répondit Sirius.

-Comment pouvez-vous les connaître, ses projets ?

-Dumbledore a une idée de la question, dit Remus, et les idées de Dumbledore se révèlent généralement exactes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, d'après lui ?

-D'abord, il veut reconstituer son armée, dit Sirius. Dans le passé, il avait énormément de gens sous ses ordres : des sorcières et des sorciers qu'il avait obligés à le suivre en les brutalisant ou en les ensorcelant, et puis ses fidèles Mangemorts bien sûr, et aussi toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres. Tu l'as entendu dire qu'il avait l'intention de recruter les géants mais ce ne sont pas les seuls qu'il cherche à rallier. Il n'essayera sûrement pas de s'emparer du ministère de la Magie avec simplement une douzaine de Mangemorts.

-Alors, vous essayez de l'empêcher de réunir des partisans ?

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux, dit Remus.

-Comment ?

-L'étape la plus importante, c'est de convaincre le plus de gens possible que Tu-SaisQui est revenu pour qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes, dit Bill. C'est déjà très difficile.

-Pourquoi ?

-À cause de la position du ministère, répondit Tonks. Tu as vu Cornélius Fudge après le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry. Eh bien, il n'a pas du tout changé d'opinion. Il refuse catégoriquement de croire que c'est vrai.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton désespéré. Pourquoi est-il si stupide ? Si Dumbledore…

-Et voilà, tu as mis le doigt sur le problème, l'interrompit Mr Weasley avec un sourire désabusé. Dumbledore.

-Fudge a peur de lui, tu comprends ? dit Tonks avec tristesse.

-Peur de Dumbledore ? s'étonna Harry.

-Peur de ce qu'il prépare, dit Mr Weasley. Fudge pense qu'il essaye de le renverser. Il croit qu'il veut devenir ministre de la Magie à sa place.

-Mais Dumbledore ne s'est jamais intéressé à…

-Bien sûr que non, dit Mr Weasley. Il n'a jamais voulu du poste de ministre, même si beaucoup de gens souhaitaient le voir nommer lorsque Millicent Bagnold est partie à la retraite. Fudge a pris le pouvoir à sa place mais il n'a jamais complètement oublié le soutien que Dumbledore avait obtenu, sans jamais s'être porté candidat.

-Au fond, Fudge sait très bien que Dumbledore est beaucoup plus intelligent que lui et que ses pouvoirs de sorcier sont bien plus puissants, dit Remus. Dans les premiers temps de son ministère, il lui demandait sans cesse aide et conseils. Mais il semble qu'il ait pris goût au pouvoir et qu'il se sente beaucoup plus sûr de lui, à présent. Il aime être ministre, il a même réussi à se convaincre que c'est lui le plus intelligent et que Dumbledore essaye simplement de provoquer des troubles pour servir ses propres intérêts.

-Comment peut-il penser cela ? s'indigna Harry. Comment peut-il penser que Dumbledore aurait tout inventé – que j'aurais tout inventé ?

-Parce que accepter le fait que Voldemort soit de retour signifie devoir affronter des problèmes que le ministère n'a plus jamais connus depuis près de quatorze ans, expliqua Sirius d'un ton amer. Et Fudge ne peut s'y résoudre. Il est tellement plus confortable à ses yeux de se convaincre que Dumbledore ment dans le seul but de le mettre en difficulté…

-Tu vois le problème, reprit Remus. Tant que le ministère répète qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de Voldemort, il est difficile de convaincre les gens qu'il est bel et bien de retour, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de le croire. En plus, le ministère s'appuie largement sur La Gazette du sorcier pour que ne soient jamais rendues publiques ce qu'ils appellent les fausses rumeurs de Dumbledore. Si bien que la plupart de ses lecteurs ne se doutent de rien, ce qui en fait des cibles faciles pour les Mangemorts s'ils veulent utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium.

-Mais vous expliquez tout cela autour de vous, non ? demanda Harry en regardant Mr Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mondingus, Remus et Tonks. Vous prévenez les gens qu'il est de retour ? Ils eurent tous un sourire sans joie.

-Comme tout le monde pense que je suis un tueur complètement fou et que le ministère offre dix mille Gallions de récompense pour ma capture, il m'est difficile de me promener dans la rue en distribuant des tracts, tu comprends ? dit Sirius, visiblement nerveux.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas l'hôte idéal dans les dîners en ville, déclara Remus. Ça fait partie des risques du métier, quand on est loup-garou.

-Tonks et Arthur perdraient leur emploi au ministère s'ils se mettaient à parler, reprit Sirius. Or, il est très important pour nous d'avoir des espions à l'intérieur du ministère car tu peux être sûr que Voldemort en a aussi.

-Nous avons quand même réussi à convaincre deux ou trois personnes, dit Mr Weasley. Tonks, par exemple – elle est trop jeune pour avoir appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix la dernière fois et il est toujours très avantageux d'avoir des Aurors de notre côté. Kingsley Shacklebolt est aussi un atout majeur. C'est lui qui est chargé de rechercher Sirius et il a fait croire qu'il s'était réfugié au Tibet.

-Mais si personne parmi vous ne répand la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort…, commença Harry.

-Qui t'a dit que personne ne répandait la nouvelle ? coupa Sirius. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que Dumbledore a tant d'ennuis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils essayent de le discréditer, répondit Remus. Tu n'as pas lu La Gazette du sorcier la semaine dernière ? Il était annoncé qu'il a été mis en minorité à la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers dont il a dû quitter la présidence parce qu'il se fait vieux et qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Il a été mis en minorité par des sorciers du ministère après avoir prononcé un discours dans lequel il annonçait le retour de Voldemort. Ils l'ont également limogé de son poste de président-sorcier du Magenmagot – la Haute Cour de justice des mages – et on parle même de lui retirer l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

-Mais Dumbledore dit qu'il s'en fiche du moment qu'on ne supprime pas sa carte des Chocogrenouilles, dit Bill avec un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, répliqua vivement Mr Weasley. S'il continue à défier le ministère comme ça, il risque de se retrouver à Azkaban et c'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Tant que Dumbledore est en liberté et au courant de ce qui se prépare, Tu-Sais-Qui prendra des précautions. Mais si Dumbledore n'est plus en travers de son chemin, alors il aura le champ libre.

-Mais si Voldemort essaye de rassembler de nouveaux Mangemorts, on finira forcément par s'apercevoir de son retour, non ? interrogea Harry d'un ton désespéré.

-Voldemort ne va pas frapper à la porte des gens, répondit Sirius. Il les trompe, les ensorcelle, leur fait du chantage. Il a une longue pratique de la clandestinité. De toute façon, il ne cherche pas seulement à recruter des partisans. Il a également d'autres projets, des projets qu'il peut mettre en œuvre très discrètement et c'est là-dessus qu'il se concentre pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Des choses qu'il ne peut obtenir que dans le plus grand secret. Voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry, Sirius ajouta : Une arme, par exemple. Une arme nouvelle dont il ne disposait pas la dernière fois.

-Lorsqu'il avait le pouvoir ?

-Oui.

-Quel genre d'arme ? Pire que l'Avada Kedavra… ?

-Bon, ça suffit ! La voix de Mrs Weasley s'éleva de l'obscurité, du côté de la porte. Les bras croisés, elle paraissait maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher. Tous !

-Tu n'as plus le droit de nous commander…, protesta Fred.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, gronda Mrs Weasley. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement en regardant Sirius.

-Tu as déjà donné plein d'informations à Harry. Si tu continues, autant le faire entrer directement dans l'Ordre.

-Et pourquoi pas ? dit précipitamment Harry. Je veux rejoindre les autres, je veux me battre.

-Oh stop là Harry, savoir des trucs c'est une chose mais entrer dans l'ordre s'en est une autre intervins-je . Il est hors de question que tu y entre, moi je ne n'en ferrais partis que l'année prochaine

-Mais pourquoi protesta-t-il

-Parce que t'es mon frère, il est hors de question que tu te lance dans des missions aussi dangereuses. Papa et maman ne l'auraient pas accepté non plus dis-je finalement

-Très bien dit-il finalement alors que madame Weasley m'envoya un regard pour me remercier

-Bon maintenant au lit dit madame Weasley d'un ton lasse et nous avons tous obéi silencieusement

. Arrivé en haut seulement je me figea devant la porte de ma chambre

-Harry attend le retins-je . Viens 2 secondes s'il te plaît . Il ressortis alors de la chambre qu'il partageais avec Ron pour me suivre

-Tiens dis-je en lui passant le paquet qui traînais sur le lit . Bon anniversaire

-Merci dit-il touché en déballant rapidement le paquet . Puis il regarda ému l'album photo que j'avais fait exprès pour lui

-Dumbledore à retrouvé de veilles photos de notre famille tout comme Sirius et Remus, ils m'ont aidé à le créer

-Merci beaucoup dit-il les yeux pétillants

-J'ai aussi ajouté des photos de Ron , Hermione, les Weasley, ton équipe de Quidditch ... enfin tout ce qui compte pour toi quoi dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire dit-il en fixant toujours l'album

-Alors ne dis rien dis-je en le serrant contre moi . Allez il est temps d'aller dormir bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit dit-il en rejoignant sa chambre en tenant l'album précautionneusement

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée de nettoyage fatigante nous attendais tandis que les jumeaux continuais de préparer leurs inventions dés que madame Weasley avait le dos tourné . Sirius et Madame Weasley se parlai sur un ton poli, mais on voyait que leur dispute de la veille n'était pas oublié . Finalement, vers midi madame Weasley nous laissa un peu souffler pour aller préparer le repas . Lila, Harry et moi avons alors commencé à discuter tranquillement avec Sirius tandis que les jumeaux étaient partis dans leur chambre testé je ne sais quel pastis sur l'un l'autre . Si un reviens couvert d'écaille , ça ne m'étonnera même pas . Suivant toujours Sirius, nous sommes arrivés dans une pièce que je n'avait encore jamais vu . Crasseuse et poussiéreuse comme les autres bien sur mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut la tapisserie sur laquelle on pouvais voir un arbre généalogique avec marqué :La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black « Toujours pur »  
Toujours pur pensais-je sarcastique c'est sur que Tonks en est la preuve vivante avec son coté demi moldu désolé pour vous les sang pur  
-Tu n'y es pas ! remarqua Harry après avoir examiné le bas de l'arbre.  
\- J'y étais, répondit Sirius en montrant un petit trou rond aux bords noircis qui ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette. Mais ma chère vieille mère m'a effacé d'un coup de baguette lorsque je suis parti de la maison. Kreattur aime beaucoup raconter l'histoire quand il parle tout seul.  
-Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Demanda Harry  
-Parce que je les haïssais tous : mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal… mon idiot de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire… Tiens, c'est lui. Sirius tapota de l'index le bas de l'arbre généalogique à l'endroit qui portait le nom de Regulus Black. La date de sa mort (une quinzaine d'années auparavant) suivait sa date de naissance.  
-Il était plus jeune que moi, reprit Sirius, et un bien meilleur fils, comme on ne manquait jamais de me le faire observer.  
-Mais il est mort, dit Lila.  
-Ouais… L'imbécile… Il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts.  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
-Allons, Harry, tu as vu suffisamment de choses dans cette maison pour savoir quel genre de famille vivait ici, non ? répliqua Sirius avec mauvaise humeur  
-Et tes… Tes parents aussi étaient des Mangemorts ?

-Non, non, mais crois-moi, ils approuvaient les idées de Voldemort, ils étaient tous partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de se débarrasser de ceux qui venaient de familles moldues et de mettre les sang-pur au pouvoir. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls, beaucoup de gens, avant que Voldemort montre sa vraie nature, étaient persuadés qu'il avait raison… Ils ont été un peu refroidis en voyant ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais au début, quand il s'est engagé, je suis sûr que mes parents voyaient en Regulus un brave petit héros…  
-Il a été tué par un Auror ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.  
-Oh non, répondit Sirius. Non, il a été assassiné par Voldemort. Ou sur ordre de Voldemort, plus vraisemblablement. Je doute que Regulus ait jamais été assez important pour que Voldemort se donne la peine de le tuer lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai su après sa mort, il l'a suivi jusqu'à un certain point, puis il a été pris de panique devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et il a essayé de se retirer. Mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort en lui écrivant une simple lettre de démission. Avec lui, il faut servir ou mourir  
-C'est horrible dit Lila en mordant dans sa lèvre  
-C'est le monde réel, dis simplement Sirius . Tu n'est pas sauvé parce que tu as décidé de quitter les méchants tu sais . Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas regardée. Voilà Phineas Nigellus… mon arrière-arrière- grand-père. Le directeur le moins aimé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard… Et là, c'est Araminta Meliflua… une cousine de ma mère… elle a essayé de faire passer une loi au ministère pour autoriser la chasse aux Moldus… et cette chère tante Elladora… c'est elle qui a inauguré la tradition de décapiter les elfes de maison quand ils étaient trop vieux pour porter les plateaux de thé… Bien entendu, chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille se révélait à peu près fréquentable, il était renié. Je vois que Tonks n'est pas là. C'est sans doute pour ça que Kreattur refuse de lui obéir – il est censé faire tout ce que lui demandent les membres de la famille…  
-Tu es parent avec Tonks ? s'étonna Harry.  
-Oh oui, Andromeda, sa mère, était ma cousine préférée, répondit Sirius en examinant attentivement la tapisserie. Non, Andromeda n'est pas là non plus, regarde… Il montra un autre petit trou entre les noms de Bellatrix et Narcissa.  
-Les sœurs d'Andromeda y sont toujours parce qu'elles se sont mariées à de charmants et respectables sang-pur, mais Andromeda a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue, Ted Tonks, alors… Sirius mima le geste par lequel on avait brûlé le nom d'un coup de baguette magique puis il eut un rire amer.  
-Bellatrix Black-Lestrange lis-je en regardant le nom de la grande sœur d'Andromeda . C'est pas la folle qui est à Azkaban ?  
-Pour être une des plus fidèle mangemort ? Demanda Sirius sinistre ouais . J'ai toujours détesté Bellatrix plus que n'importe quelle personne de ma famille . Surtout après ce qu'elle à fait à Franck et Alice  
Directement je poussa un petit cris d'horreur en me revoyant dans le procès dans la pensine de Dumbeldore. La femme aux paupières lourde, la plus fidèle mangemort de Voldemort . Celle qui à rendu fou ma marraine et son mari c'est elle , la cousine de Sirius  
-Attend dit Lila en posant son regard sur la plus jeune sœur, Narcissa Black-Malefoy . Ne me dis pas qu'on est famille avec cette fouine de Malefoy dit Lila suppliante  
-Hé si dis Sirius en haussant les épaules . La plus grande fierté de mon oncle et ma tante Narcissa qui leur à donné un parfait héritier de sang pur . Les familles de sang-pur sont toutes parentes, expliqua Sirius. Si tu ne laisses tes enfants se marier qu'avec d'autres sang-pur, le choix devient vite très limité. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Molly est ma cousine par alliance. Arthur est quelque chose comme mon deuxième cousin au deuxième degré. Mais inutile de les chercher sur cet arbre – s'il y a jamais eu une famille qui soit considérée comme traître à son sang, c'est bien les Weasley. D'ailleurs les Potters sont également une très ancienne famille de sang pur, ce qui explique l'héritage que tu as dans ton coffre Harry . Heureusement Euphémia et Fleamont était les sang purs les plus ouvert que j'ai jamais rencontrés, il s'en fichait complètement que James se mari avec une née moldu, du moment qu'il était heureux.  
-On mange retentis la voix de madame Weasley  
-On ferais mieux d'y aller dis Sirius en nous faisant sortir de la pièce avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la tapisserie et de nous suivre 

Les jours qui suivirent furent fort similaires, nous passion les journées à désinfecter et nettoyer la maison et bientôt elle fut presque parfaite . Le soir, avant de manger . Lila , les jumeaux et moi nous étions rassemblés dans la chambre des jumeaux pour discuter un peu . Lila et George était avachi dans le lit du garçon et pareil pour moi et Fred dans son lit. Nous discutions et de temps en temps, nous testions une pastis en fabrication des garçons donc rien d'étonnant au fait qu'i minutes, j'étais couverte de plumes jaune et que Lila avait un bec qui avait poussé . Mais tous ça nous faisait plus éclater de rire qu'autre chose . Heureusement que les effets sont de courtes durée . On aurais vraiment du mal à l'expliquer à Madame Weasley sans qu'elle se fâche.

-On mange intervint Ginny en faisant irruption dans la chambre

-Oh ouais dit George en se levant d'un bond preum's en bas

-Dans tes rêves Weasley, c'est mon plat préféré qu'elle à servis aujourd'hui, j'y serai avant toi dit Lila en lui sautant sur le dos pour le ralentir . Ainsi, ils quittèrent la chambre en se bagarrant d'une manière tout à fait ridicule

-Quel bande d'idiots dis-je en rigolant . Avant d'essayer de me redresser mais bien vite, Fred me ratira sur le lit

-Nan soupira-t-il . On à qu'a faire croire à notre mort comme ça on est pas obliger de bouger . C'est loin

-Allez grosse larve dis-je en rigolant debout dis-je en lui attrapant le bras pour tirer dessus

Mais c'est sans compter que Fred est bien plus fort que moi et d'un coup, il me refit tomber dan le lit avant de m'écraser pour ne plus que je bouge

-T'es lourd espèce d'idiot dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coussin dans le visage

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Dis-il en esquissant un sourire malicieux

Et d'un coup, je me retrouva à ma débattre sous les chatouilles de cette idiot de Weasley . Heureusement, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire comme ça . Je remonta un peu le bras pour attraper sa baguette posé un peu plus loin dans le lit . Avec un petit effort, je réussi enfin à l'attraper entre mes doigts

-Même pas en rêve souris Fred en m'attrapant la main. C'est ma baguette ça

-Ah bon tu es sur ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était la mienne laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil une seconde dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Tu sais quoi, on peut dire que j'ai gagné

-C'est ça dans tes rêve

-Dis le, t'es soumise à moi de toute façon dit-il triomphalement

-Jamais de la vie

-Bon dit-il en recommençant ces chatouille

-Nan hurlais-je ok, ok c'est bon t'as gagné

-J'aime mieux ça, petite chose faible

-Grand dadet abruti dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme dit-il en m'adressant un sourire oh combien canon.

Et d'un coup, son sourire changea comme si il venait seulement de se rendre compte de notre proximité et délicatement, il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux entre ces doigts

-Tu sais Mia dit-il distraitement . Je suis vraiment heureux que tu reste ici

-Moi aussi dis-je doucement en sentant mes joues s'enflammer car le visage de Fred se rapprocha de plus en plus dangereusement mais lentement . Trop lentement comme si il voulais me dire, si tu veux m'arrêter, surtout n'hésite pas mais au lieu de ça, l'attente fut une torture . Et quand enfin ces lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, je poussa malgré moi un petit gémissement avant de passer timidement mes doigts dans sa chevelure se confondant maintenant parfaitement avec la mienne . Et prise d'un élan de folie, ma langue chercha l'accès à sa bouche qu'il m'accorda quasi instantanément en poussant à son tour un petit gémissement roque .

-Les gars hurla George en entrant en fracas dans la pièce . Maman demande ce que vous... Oh je vois dit-il avec un petit sourire alors que nous nous décollions rapidement l'un de l'autre hors d'haleine

-Écoute Georgie dit Fred

-Attendez que les autres sois au courant de ça dit-il en partant en courant

-Oh non dit Fred en se levant d'un coup viens ici tout de suite dit-il en poursuivant son jumeaux

Tandis que je laissa échapper un petit rire en remettant tout de même mes cheveux de manière à peu prés correct pour paraître innocente de tout ce qui aurai pu se passer . Puis je descendis, je passa à coté des jumeaux en train de se battre gentiment couché dans le hall

Innocemment, je vint m'asseoir à table et madame Weasley me servis à manger

-Fred, George qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda madame Weasley en essayant d'apercevoir ces fils

-Rien maman dit Fred en arrivant dans la cuisine avant de prendre place à coté de Ron

-George qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Je... j'arrive maman dit-il d'une voix enroué tandis que je vis une plume jaune voler devant la porte . Alors Fred m'adressa un clin d'œil et je du me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait fait manger un pastis à son frère de force

Quelques minutes après, George apparu enfin en lançant un regard de défis à Fred puis il s'assit en silence . Silence oh combien dangereux venant de lui . Les conversation autours de la table allais bon train quand madame Weasley nous posa la question à ne pas poser

-Qu'est ce qui vous à pris autant de temps en haut ?

George éclata alors littéralement de rire tandis que tout le monde le regarda perplexe

-Oh tu sais maman, ils avaient sûrement des trucs très intéressant à faire

-La ferme George soupira Fred

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda madame Weasley

-Oh et bien . Mia veux tu bien arrêter de me jeter des coups de pieds sous la table s'il te plaît me dit-il avec un sourire

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous prend à tout les 2 ? Demanda Lila

-Oh ils ne veulent pas que je dise qu'ils étaient en train de se bécoter dit George à une vitesse incroyable

-George nous sommes nous insurgé en même temps tandis qu'Harry failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille , que Ginny éclata de rire , que Sirius failli recracher son vin et que Remus avala son bout de viande de travers

-Vous ... vous 2 dit madame Weasley en nous observant simultanément tandis que je trouva maintenant un intérêt certain pour mon assiette

-Oh moi j'aime plutôt bien l'idée d'avoir Mia comme belle sœur dit George avec un sourire moqueur

-Tu crois pas que tu va un peu vite en besogne dis Fred en rougissant dangereusement

-J'en était sur souris Lila . C'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle ? Dis-je moqueuse alors que Sirius tourna un regard soupçonneux vers sa fille

-Heum vous pourriez arrêter de tous nous dévisager comme ça ? Ça deviens gênant soupira Fred

-C'est super drôle Freddy , t'es de la même couleur que ta petite amie

-La ferme George soupira-t-il à nouveau

Malheureusement le repas continuas ainsi sous les blagues douteuse et lourde pendant un long moment. Enfin, nous avons pu sortir de table et j'entraina Fred dans le salon

-Petite amie hein ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

-Heum ouai je... enfin si t'es pas d'accord je comprendrais, je pensais juste que ...

Directement, je me dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes

-Ça répond à tes inquiétudes ?

-Pas sur, redis moi ça encore dit-il avec un petit sourire alors que j'éclatta de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un entra dans la pièce . A croire que ça va devenir une habitude de nous déranger

-Mia on peut te parler ? Demanda Sirius accompagné de Remus

-Je te vois après dit Fred avant de quitter la pièce

-Oui ?

-Fred Weasley hein ? Me dis Sirius

-Oh non pitié, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de garçons avec vous . Vous ne voulez pas inviter mon parrain aussi tant qu'on y est ?

-On pourra très bien se passer de Rogue marmonna Sirius . Et étant donné que tes parents ne sont plus là, c'est à nous de gérer ça

-C'est vrai souris Remus, mais je doit d'abord te dire que je trouve ton choix très bien, Fred est un garçon très gentil, un peu dissipé, mais il sera très bien pour toi

-Moi j'accepte carrément, ce gosse à un pur esprit de maraudeurs, on peut dire que tu sais les choisir Mia

-Mais ? Dis-je attendant la suite

-La contraception tout ça... dit Remus

-Quoi je... oh non pitié ne me dites pas que vous compter vraiment me parler de ça dis-je en enfuyant mon visage dans mes mains . Dans le genre oncles qui mettent mal à l'aise, vous êtes forts

-On veut seulement s'assurer que tu as tout pour ... tu sais dit Sirius

-Stop arrêtez là dis-je complètement écarlate . Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir, ma mère m'as parlé de ça à mes 12 ans environ . Alors non pitié épargnez moi ça

-Bien on voulais seulement s'assurer que...

-Ouais c'est plutôt à Harry que vous devriez donner des conseils . Entre garçons tout ça

-Pourquoi Harry à une petite amie ?

-Bah non, mais bon, il vient d'avoir 15 ans et je doute que les Dursley lui parle de ça et...

-Ouais il faudra qu'on aborde ça avec Harry aussi dit Remus en regardant Sirius

-Je crois vraiment qu'on vient d'avoir la conversation la plus gênante qu'on ai jamais eu donc je propose qu'on en reparle plus jamais

-Je vote pour dit Sirius en levant la main comme un enfant à l'école . Bon c'est pas le tout de ça mais on va y aller nous . T'es prêt Lunard ?

-Non comme toujours soupira-t-il

-Vous allez ou ?

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir, alors Sirius m'accompagne dans un endroit non loin d'ici ou je pourrais me changer loin du monde

-Oh, bien . Dans cas prend bien ta potion alors dis-je timidement

-Bien sur dit-il d'un ton doux . Même si ça ne change pas vraiment la douleur

-Et Sirius, tu es toujours recherché, donc fait attention

-Ça va je ne vais pas loin dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme un ados en pleine crise

-Bon allons y Patmol . Bonne nuit Mia

-Bon courage lui dis-je avec un faible sourire alors qu'il quitta la pièce


	16. Chapter 15: Un été au square Grimmaurd

2 jours plus tard, j'étais adossé contre la fenêtre menant sur la rue attendant la moindre trace du retours d'Harry qui était parti il y à maintenant plus de 2 heures à son audience ou je ne pouvais par Merlin pas me rendre ( soit disant je risquais de sauter sur un membre du jury si ça tournais mal et ça métrais Harry dans une situation encore plus difficile . Ridicule . Non pour le fait que j'aurai pu étrangler un jury qui voterais pour l'exclusion de mon frère ça je l'aurai clairement fait mais pour le fait que je ne puisse pas l'accompagner ) . De plus la maison me semblais beaucoup trop calme et morose aujourd'hui . Remus était partis en mission d'espionnage de potentiel mangemort avec Tonks tandis que Sirius brouillais du noir se sentant totalement inutile par le faite qu'il doive rester ici. Molly continuais de s'acharner pour nettoyer la maison et avait réquisitionner tout le monde . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que je détruisais plus ce que je devais nettoyer qu'autre chose avec mon stresse . Elle m'avait donc laissé partir pour attendre le retour d'Harry et monsieur Weasley . Soudain je sursauta en sentant des mains venir s'entrelacer autour de ma taille et un torse se plaquer contre mon dos

-Arrête de t'en faire comme ça, ça va bien se passer . Dumbledore à promis qu'il le représenterais lui même résonna la voix de Fred dans mon oreille alors qu'il posa sa tête sur mon épaule

-Mais Dumbledore est détesté au ministère actuellement soupirais-je

-Peut être mais il reste toujours le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il existe et ils ont toujours peur de lui

-C'est vrai soupirais-je

Et je me détendis légèrement en sentant ces lèvres se poser sur ma nuque me donnant un frison dans tout le corps

Malgré mon stresse, je souris en me tournant vers lui pour entourer son cou de mes bras avant de l'embrasser

-Oh non , hé Ginny est toujours mineur hein résonna la voix de George qui venais d'entrer dans la pièce avec sa sœur lui cachant les yeux avec sa main

Celle-ci rigola avant de repousser sa main puis elle fronça les sourcils en fixant la fenêtre dans mon dos

-Ils sont là déclara-t-elle finalement

Et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour partir en courant dans le hall . Entendant tout le raffuts qu'on avait fait, Hermione, Ron , Lila, Sirius et Molly avait eux aussi déboulé et à peine Harry eu-t-il passé la porte que je lui bondis dessus

-Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Dumbledore est bien venu hein ?

-Oui Mia tout va bien dit-il amusé, je serais à poudlard avec vous cette année encore

-Oh merci Merlin dis-je en le serrant contre moi

-Je le savais ! s'écria Ron en donnant un coup de poing en l'air. Tu t'en sors toujours !

-Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de te disculper, dit Hermione. Il n'y avait rien à te reprocher, absolument rien.

-Pour des gens qui étaient sûrs que j'allais m'en tirer, vous m'avez quand même l'air bien soulagés, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

Mrs Weasley s'essuyait le visage avec son tablier et Fred, George, et Ginny exécutaient une sorte de danse de guerre en scandant :

-Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…

-Ça suffit, calmez-vous ! s'exclama Mr Weasley bien que lui aussi eût un sourire. Écoute bien, Sirius, Lucius Malefoy était au ministère…

-Quoi ? dit Sirius d'un ton brusque.

-Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…

-Taisez-vous, tous les trois. Oui, on l'a vu parler avec Fudge au niveau neuf et ensuite, ils sont montés ensemble dans le bureau de Fudge. Il faut mettre Dumbledore au courant.

-Absolument, approuva Sirius. On le lui dira, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller, il y a des toilettes régurgitantes qui m'attendent à Bethnal Green. Molly, je rentrerai tard, je remplace Tonks, mais il se peut que Kingsley vienne dîner…

-Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…

-Ça suffit, Fred, George, Ginny ! s'écria Mrs Weasley tandis que son mari sortait de la maison Harry, mon chéri, viens manger quelque chose, tu n'as presque rien pris au petit déjeuner.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle réunion c'était déroulé pour expliquer ce que chacun avait découvert mais rien de très concluant . A la fin de la réunion alors que j'allais suivre Lila et les jumeaux à l'étage, mon parrain vint se poster à côté de moi  
-Ça te dis qu'on aille faire un tour tout les 2 ? Dit-il avec un rictus bizarre qui montrait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de faire des proposition pareil

-Heu oui bien sûr dis-je avec un petit sourire . Je reviens tantôt les gars prévenez votre mère

-Bien sur approuvèrent les jumeaux alors que je passai la porte avec Severus

-Ou veux tu aller ? Demanda le professeur de potion une fois dans la rue

-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller boire un verre au 3 balais

-Pourquoi pas dit-il avant de me prendre par le bras pour transplaner

Nous nous sommes donc installés tout les 2 à une table du pub sous le regard perplexe de certains clients qui devait connaître mon parrain et sa phobie des lieux public surtout en compagnie de quelqu'un . Après avoir reçu tout 2 nos bière au beurre, un silence étrange s'installa et je me rendis rapidement compte qu'au contraire de Remus et Sirius, je ne savais pas trop de quoi lui parler

-Alors dit-il en coupant le silence tu sors vraiment avec Fred Weasley ?

-Heum ouai dis-je timidement en voyant déjà son regard de reproche

-Weasley soupira-t-il, vraiment il fallait que ce sois lui

-Je sais que Fred et toi n'êtes pas vraiment en bon terme et c'est vraiment un garçon bien tu sais

-Un fainéant qui trouve toujours une façon de contourner le règlement pour me rendre la vie impossible avec son jumeaux ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un garçon bien

-Mais tu leur rends bien dis-je amusé

-M'ouai marmona-t-il

-Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs dis-je d'un regard plein de sous entendu

-Ton frère est encore pire que les jumeaux, il ne respecte pas le règlement et fait toujours tourné ça à son avantage pour se pavaner , il ...

-Ressemble beaucoup trop à papa finis-je . Arrête parrain, tu sais comme moi qu'Harry ne fait jamais ça méchamment et encore moins pour se pavaner . Il n'est pas mon père . Je sais qu'il à été un idiot avec toi quand il était jeune mais il s'est excusé et c'est injuste de punir Harry pour ça . Alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien te mettre à donner de mauvaise note à Lila qui est la meilleure élève de mon année sous prétexte qu'elle est la fille de Sirius qui est aussi ton ancien ennemi

-Il faut vraiment que tu trouves du bon en tout le monde hein ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Maman l'as bien fait avec toi . Personne n'est tout noir ou tout blanc

-Plus je te vois, et plus je ne peux que constater à quel point tu lui ressembles

-Elle te manque ?

-Tout les jours avoua-t-il faiblement. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai regretté d'avoir parlé de cette prophétie à tu sais qui

-Attend quoi ? Quel prophétie ?

-Celle sur ton frère

-C'est toi qui lui à dis ? Dis-je décontenancer

-Oui mais je ... j'ignorais qu'elle concernait Harry sinon je ...

-Sinon quoi ? Et si elle concernait Neville ou n'importe quel autre gamin comme eux ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ...

-Tu lui à balancer la prophétie pour laquelle il s'est lancé à notre recherche, pour laquelle mes parents sont morts hurlais-je malgré moi . Mes parents sont morts pour une raison que tu lui à donné dis-je en me levant d'un coup

-Non, Mia tu ne comprends pas ...

-Tu as raison oui je ne comprends pas . Ils t'avaient fait confiance et tu ... je te déteste dis-je en éclatant en pleur avant de transplaner

Arrivé devant la maison des Black, je rentras en trombe dans celle-ci et je faillis bousculer Sirius

-Mia . Qu'est ce qui ...

Mais je l'ignora et monta les escalier en courant . Je m'élançai dans la chambre des jumeaux qui discutais avec Lila et directement, je me jeta dans les bras de Fred qui se retrouva complètement perdu

-Mia dit-il en passant maladroitement ces mains dans mes cheveux qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est lui... articulais-je difficilement . Quand il était encore mangemort, il à balancé la prophétie à Voldemort . Et ... à cause de cette prophétie on est orphelin, j'ai été séparé de mon frère , je ... tout est de sa faute . Il à détruis ma famille

-De qui tu parles ? Demanda doucement George

-De mon parrain. Il dit qu'il ignorait quelle parlait de Harry mais qu'est ce que ça change, en la disant à Voldemort , il savait qu'il condamnais un pauvre bébé et sa famille

-Mais Mia, même si je n'apprécie pas forcément Rogue articula Lila . Je ne pense pas qu'il ai fait sa consciemment

\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal » c'est ça la prophétie alors dis moi comment il n'aurai pas pu être conscient de ce que ça voulais dire ?

-Quelle ordure articula Fred en me serrant un peu plus contre lui

Les 2 autres ne trouvèrent rien de plus à ajouter à ça, ils étaient aussi décontenancé que moi. Heureusement, je réussi à me calmer pour descendre manger et ne rien laisser paraître . Je ne devait pas en toucher un mot à Harry et Sirius . Et je fit croire à ce dernier que je l'avait simplement pas vu dans le hall même si ça ne paru pas le convaincre

Le soir comme chaque soir, nous testions certaines des inventions de jumeaux dans leur chambre avec Lila quand on toqua à la porte . George se pressa alors de cacher ces jambes qui avait pris l'aspect de pattes de poulets sous ces couettes et madame Weasley est entré  
-Bon les enfants, il est temps d'aller dormir  
-Oh m'man ça va il est que minuit  
-Non , je vais dormir et je veux m'assurer que chacun est dans sa chambre surtout toi Mia  
-Molly rigola Sirius en passant dans son dos, ils sont majeur tu sais, tu pourras rien faire pour les empêcher de se retrouver  
-Oui ben j'aimerai bien éviter d'être grand mère avant qu'ils ais fini Poudlard tout les 2 dit-elle tandis que mon visage devint aussi rouge que celui de Fred tandis que Lila et George se retenais d'éclater de rire  
-On va aller dormir déclara finalement Lila en se levant du lit de George pour m'aider à me lever  
-Et mon bonne nuit ? Demanda Fred amusé  
-Je ... ouai dis-je en regardant madame Weasley gêné avant d'embrasser rapidement Fred pour quitter leur chambre sous le regard inquisiteur de leur mère  
-Bonne nuit papa dit Lila en serrant rapidement Sirius dans ces bras . Bonne nuit madame Weasley  
-Bonne nuit les filles dis celle-ci en refermant la porte de la chambre des garçons mais quelque chose me dis qu'elle va veillez au grain pour être sur que Fred ne vienne pas dans ma chambre ou inversement . Comme si on allait le faire avec George ou Lila à coté ? ... Enfin on en est pas du tout encore là de toute façon

Environ une semaine plus tard, on nous appela en bas, du courrier venant apparemment d'arriver pour nous tous  
-Cool nos lettres pour Poudlard souris-je après avoir transplaner auprès de Ron et Harry dans la cuisine avec Lila et les jumeaux

-Oh dit Fred en regardant son jumeau .je me demande qui a ajouté le bouquin d'Eskivdur à la liste

-Ça signifie que Dumbledore a trouvé un nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du Mal, dit George.

-Il était temps, d'ailleurs, ajouta Fred.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry en sautant à bas de sa chaise.

-Avec les Oreilles à rallonge, on a surpris une conversation entre maman et papa il y a quelques semaines, expliqua Fred, et d'après ce qu'ils disaient, Dumbledore avait beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un cette année.

-Pas étonnant quand on voit ce qui est arrivé aux quatre derniers, fit remarquer George.

-Un renvoyé, un mort, un amnésique et le dernier enfermé dans une malle pendant neuf mois, dit Harry en comptant sur ses doigts. Oui, ça se comprend.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron ? demanda Fred.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il se tenait immobile, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fixés sur sa lettre de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Fred. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Ron pour lire le parchemin par-dessus son épaule, Fred ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

\- Préfet ? dit-il en contemplant la lettre d'un air incrédule. Préfet ?

George fit un bond, arracha l'enveloppe que Ron tenait de l'autre main et la retourna.

Et un objet rouge et or tomba dans sa paume.

-Pas possible, dit George d'une voix étouffée.

-Il y a eu erreur, dit Fred. Il arracha la lettre de la main de Ron et la leva contre la lumière comme s'il cherchait un filigrane.

-Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait l'idée de nommer Ron préfet.

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et regardèrent Harry.

-On pensait que ce serait toi à coup sûr ! dit Fred, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que Harry avait dû leur jouer un tour.

-On croyait que Dumbledore serait forcé de te choisir, ajouta George d'un ton indigné.

-Après avoir remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tout ça ! dit Fred.

-J'imagine que toutes ces histoires de folie ont dû jouer contre lui, dit George à Fred.

-Ouais, répondit Fred d'une voix lente. Ouais, tu as causé trop d'ennuis, mon vieux. Enfin, il y en a au moins un de vous deux qui sait où sont ses priorités

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui donna une claque dans le dos tandis qu'il foudroyait Ron du regard.

-Préfet… Le petit Ronnie préfet, tu ferai la fierté de Percy tient .

-Maman va devenir intenable, grogna George en rendant à Ron son insigne, comme s'il avait eu peur d'être contaminé.

Ron, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, contempla l'insigne pendant un bon moment puis le tendit à Harry comme pour lui demander de confirmer son authenticité. Harry examina l'objet. Un grand P était inscrit sur le lion de Gryffondor. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione fit irruption, cheveux au vent, les joues écarlates. Elle tenait une enveloppe à la main.

-Vous avez… Vous avez eu… ? Elle vit l'insigne dans la main de Harry et laissa échapper un cri perçant.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée, en brandissant sa lettre. Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi !

-Non, dit précipitamment Harry qui remit l'insigne dans la paume de Ron. C'est Ron, pas moi.

-C'est… Quoi ?

-C'est Ron qui est préfet, pas moi, répéta Harry.

-Ron ? dit Hermione, bouche bée. Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Elle rougit un peu plus lorsque Ron se tourna vers elle avec un air de défi.

-C'est à moi que la lettre est adressée, dit-il.

-Je…, balbutia Hermione, abasourdie. Je… Eh ben dis donc ! Wouaooo ! Bravo, Ron ! C'est vraiment…

-Inattendu, acheva George en hochant la tête.

-Oh non, répondit Hermione, de plus en plus rouge. Non, ce n'est pas… Ron a fait beaucoup de… il est très…

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine à reculons, les bras chargés d'une pile de robes fraîchement lavées.

-Ginny m'a dit que les listes de livres étaient enfin arrivées, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux enveloppes. Elle alla poser les robes et commença à les séparer en tas. Vous n'aurez qu'à me les donner, j'irai faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi et je prendrai vos livres pendant que vous préparerez vos valises. Ron, il faut que je t'achète d'autres pyjamas, les tiens sont trop courts d'au moins quinze centimètres. C'est fou ce que tu grandis vite… Quelle couleur tu voudrais ?

-Prends-les rouge et or pour aller avec son insigne, ricana George.

-Aller avec quoi ? dit Mrs Weasley d'un air absent en roulant une paire de chaussettes violettes qu'elle plaça sur la pile de Ron.

-Son insigne, dit Fred avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se dépêche d'annoncer le pire. Son magnifique insigne tout neuf et tout brillant de préfet. Les paroles de Fred mirent un certain temps à éclipser les préoccupations de Mrs Weasley en matière de pyjamas.

-Son… Mais… Ron, tu n'es pas… Ron montra son insigne. Mrs Weasley poussa un cri aussi perçant que celui d'Hermione.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Oh, Ron, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Un préfet ! Tout le monde l'a été dans la famille !

-Et Fred et moi, on est qui ? Des voisins de palier ? s'indigna George.

Sa mère l'écarta et serra dans ses bras son plus jeune fils.

-Quand ton père saura ça ! Ron, je suis si fière de toi, quelle fabuleuse nouvelle, tu deviendras peut-être préfet-en-chef, comme Bill et Percy, c'est le premier pas ! Oh, quelle joie au milieu de tous ces soucis, je suis enchantée, oh, Ronnie…

Derrière son dos, Fred et George faisaient semblant de vomir, mais Mrs Weasley n'y prêta aucune attention. Les bras serrés autour du cou de Ron, elle couvrait de baisers son visage devenu plus écarlate que son insigne.

-Maman… Non… Maman, calme-toi…, marmonna-t-il en essayant de la repousser. Elle le lâcha enfin et dit d'une voix haletante :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être ? On avait offert un hibou à Percy mais tu en as déjà un.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron comme s'il n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Il faut bien te récompenser ! dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton affectueux. Tu veux des nouvelles tenues de soirée ?

-On lui en a déjà acheté, dit Fred avec amertume, comme s'il regrettait sincèrement cette générosité.

-Avec quel argent ?

-On ... dirent les jumeaux en se fixant avant de lancer un bref regard à Harry. Nos économie dirent-ils finalement

-Ou un chaudron neuf ? Continuas madame Weasley pas plus préoccupé que ça. Le tien est tout rouillé, il faut dire qu'il date du temps de Charlie. Ou peut-être un autre rat ? Tu as toujours aimé Croûtard…

-Maman, dit Ron, plein d'espoir, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un nouveau balai ? Les traits de Mrs Weasley s'affaissèrent légèrement. Les balais étaient chers.

-Pas un vraiment beau ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ron. Simplement un neuf, pour changer. Mrs Weasley hésita puis sourit.

-Bien sûr que tu l'auras… Bon, je ferais bien de me dépêcher si je dois aussi acheter un balai. À tout à l'heure, vous tous… Le petit Ronnie, préfet ! Et n'oubliez pas de faire vos bagages… Préfet… Oh, j'en suis toute retournée ! Elle embrassa à nouveau Ron sur la joue, renifla bruyamment puis se hâta de sortir.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché si on s'abstient de t'embrasser, Ron ? dit Fred d'un ton faussement anxieux.

-On peut remplacer ça par une révérence si tu préfères, dit George.

-Ça suffit, répliqua Ron avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Sinon, quoi ? dit Fred, un sourire malveillant s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Tu vas nous donner une retenue ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il essaye, ricana George.

-Il pourrait très bien, si vous ne faites pas attention à vous ! intervint Hermione avec colère. Fred et George éclatèrent de rire.

-Laisse tomber, Hermione, grommela Ron.

-Il va falloir qu'on surveille notre conduite, George, dit Fred qui faisait mine de trembler. Avec ces deux-là pour nous surveiller…

-Oui, j'ai bien peur que la belle époque où on se fichait du règlement soit terminée, dit George avec un hochement de tête. Oh et Mia, toi qui commençais seulement à t'amuser avec nous c'est vraiment dommage rigolèrent ils à nouveau

Tandis que je souris amusé avant de me sentir transplaner jusqu'en haut par Fred

Arrivé dans leur chambre les jumeaux s'écroulèrent dans leurs lits morts de rire

-Ils sont irrécupérable dis Lila en me lançant un regard avant que nous éclations à notre tour de rire

En fin d'après midi quand nous sommes redescendu, une énorme banderole se dressais face à nous à la cuisine  
« FÉLICITATIONS À RON ET À HERMIONE LES NOUVEAUX PRÉFETS »  
-Préfet dis Tonks debout face à la banderole . J'ai jamais compris comment Charlie avait pu l'être . Je crois que Dumbledore l'aimais trop . Je suis contente de ne l'avoir jamais été moi  
-C'est pas si nul d'être préfet dis Remus en haussant les épaules  
-Ouai toi et Lily étiez de véritable terreur se moqua Sirius assis à table  
-T'as été préfet se moqua Tonks en fixant Remus  
-Ouai pendant que James et Sirius passait leur temps en retenu . Dumbledore à pensé que je pourrais les remettre dans le droit chemin . Autant dire que j'ai lamentablement foiré  
Tonks éclata de rire en imaginant la scène . Aujourd'hui elle abordais une chevelure rousse bouclé jusqu'en bas du dos et de grand yeux bleus. On aurai presque pu la prendre pour ma grande sœur  
-Hey dis-je en émergeant des escalier alors vous êtres rentrés . Ça a été votre mission  
-Très bien souris Tonks en se tournant vers nous . Et j'ai appris pour vous les amoureux dit-elle en lançant un sourire à Fred . Prend soin d'elle Weasley hein dit-elle en les ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu va me transformer en éléphant ? Se moqua Fred  
-Et c'est plutôt cool les éléphant dit-elle en faisant apparaître une trompe à la place de son nez  
Un peu plus tard Kingsley, Bill et Fol œil sont aussi arrivé pour la petite fête improvisé  
La fête se passait plutôt dans la bonne ambiance avec les remarques habituel de madame Weasley sur fait que Bill devrait se couper les cheveux beaucoup trop long à son goût . A la fin du repas alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Harry et Lila , Maugrey s'approcha de nous  
-Tenez les gamins dit-il en sortant une photo de sa poche . J'ai retrouvez ça hier . L'ordre du phénix d'origine

Sur la photo un petit groupe de gens nous regardais certains saluait de la main et d'autre en levant leurs verres

-Ça, c'est moi, dit inutilement Maugrey en se montrant lui-même. Le Maugrey de la photo était parfaitement reconnaissable, bien qu'il eût les cheveux moins gris et un nez intact. À côté de moi, c'est Dumbledore, de l'autre côté, Dedalus Diggle… Ça, c'est Marlene McKinnon, elle s'est fait tuer deux semaines après que cette photo a été prise, ils ont eu la famille tout entière. Ça, c'est Frank et Alice Londubat…

Directement mon estomac se contracta . Ma marraine et son mari semblais si heureux sur cette photo, si plein de vie . Neville ressemblais d'ailleurs beaucoup à sa mère

-Pauvres diables, grogna Maugrey. Il vaut encore mieux mourir que de subir ce qu'on leur a fait… Ça, c'est Emmeline Vance et voilà Lupin, bien sûr… Benjy Fenwick, lui aussi, y a eu droit, on l'a retrouvé en petits morceaux… Poussez-vous un peu, là, ajoutat-il en tapotant la photo. Les personnages se glissèrent alors sur le côté pour que ceux qu'ils cachaient partiellement puissent venir au premier plan. Ça, c'est Edgar Bones… le frère d'Amelia Bones. Lui aussi, ils l'ont eu avec sa famille, c'était un grand sorcier… Sturgis Podmore, oh, là, là, c'est fou ce qu'il paraît jeune… Caradoc Dearborn, il a disparu six mois après la photo, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps… Hagrid, bien sûr, toujours le même… Elphias Doge, j'avais oublié qu'il portait ce stupide chapeau à l'époque… Gideon Prewett, les Mangemorts ont dû se mettre à cinq pour les tuer lui et son frère Fabian, ils se sont battus en héros

-Prewett ? Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers Molly c'est ...

-Ses frères oui confirma Maugrey, de très bon gars . Molly en parle très peu mais à l'époque elle attendais les 2 grands dadets dit-il en montrant Fred et George d'un coup de menton . Je pense que les lettres de leurs prénoms ne sont pas anodines … Allez, poussez-vous… Les personnages de la photo se tassèrent un peu pour que ceux qui se trouvaient au tout dernier rang puissent apparaître à leur tour. Voici Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore, c'est la seule fois où je l'ai rencontré, drôle de type… Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort l'a tuée de sa propre main… Sirius quand il avait encore les cheveux courts… et… voilà qui vous intéresse dit-il à Harry et moi !

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine . Papa et maman nous regardais en souriant et papa passa distraitement sa main sur le ventre quelque peu rebondis de maman. Apparemment quand ça à été pris , je n'allais pas tarder à naître assis à coté d'eux, un petit homme aux yeux larmoyants que je reconnut aussitôt : c'était Queudver, ce sale rat de Petter Pettigrow et mes poings se serrèrent d'instincts

Je sais que Fol œil veut nous faire plaisir . Mais voir tout ce visages si heureux et imaginer toute les choses horribles qui leur arriverais dans les années suivante était vraiment dur . Entre être tué pour une prophétie, mourir découpé en morceau, mourir en héro, finir à Azkaban à la place d'un autre , se faire torturer jusqu'à la folie... tout ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi et ça rendais les choses encore plus horrible

Je vis qu'Harry pensais la même chose et quand je le vis sortir de la pièce, je m'empressai de le suivre . Revoir ainsi nos parents à du le chambouler lui aussi .

-Harry le retins-je dans l'escalier . Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je... oui enfin je crois

Je fini par le rejoindre pour lui tenir la main alors que nous montions toujours l'escalier .

-Si tu veux en parler je suis là tu sais

-Il n'y à pas grand chose à dire

-C'est vrai approuvais-je en comprenant qu'être simplement là pour lui, lui faisait déjà du bien

Mais arrivé au premier étage, nous nous sommes inquiétez en entendant des pleurs . Suivant les bruits vers le salon de l'étage, nous nous sommes figé en même temps avec Harry . Devant nous , dans la pièce gisait le corps mort de Ron . Je voulu hurler mais mon souffle se coupa en me rappelant que je venais juste de voir Ron avant de monter . C'était donc impossible qu'il se trouve là

-Mrs Weasley ? appela Harry d'une voix rauque en reconnaissant ces pleurs apparemment je ne l'avait pas vu monter .

-R-r-riddikulus ! sanglota-t-elle en pointant sa baguette tremblante sur le corps de Ron. Crac ! Le cadavre de Ron se transforma en celui de Bill, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vide.

Mrs Weasley se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Et tout se mit en place . Le truc enfermé dans l'armoire depuis que nous sommes arrivé c'est un épouventard et madame Weasley à du vouloir s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute sauf que ça ne semblais pas très concluant . Elle n'arrivait pas à affronter ces propres peurs

-R-riddikulus ! répéta-t-elle. Crac ! Le corps de Mr Weasley remplaça celui de Bill, les lunettes de travers, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage.

-Non ! se lamenta Mrs Weasley. Non… Riddikulus !

-Madame Weasley dis-je d'une faible voix en entrant dans la pièce . Tout ça n'est pas vrai, vous devez le combattre

-Riddikulus ! RIDDIKULUS !

-Molly vous...

Crac ! Les jumeaux morts.

Les mots me restèrent dans la gorge . Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je comprend la détresse de madame Weasley . Tout mon sang à maintenant quitté mon visage et je n'arrive pas à retirer mon regard de cette scène horrible

Crac ! Percy mort. Crac ! Harry mort…

-Non hurlais-je en m'écroulant au sol . S'en fut trop pour moi

-Mia , je suis là dis Harry en arrivant dans mon dos . Mia je ne suis pas mort écoute moi retentis sa faible voix dans mes oreilles qui bourdonnes

-Je... oui dis-je en me tournant vers lui . Ok dis-je en me levant . Tu veux jouer l'épouventard ? Alors attaque toi à moi dis-je en me plaçant entre la créature et madame Weasley

La forme morte d'Harry sembla me toiser du regard avant de m'entourer et paniqué, je me roula en boule

-Mia hurla la voix de Harry au loin

Mais je ne pu pas parler . Je me retrouvais maintenant dans mon placard le soir du meurtre de mes parents. J'avais rapetissé de taille comme si j'avais de nouveau 3 ans . Et soudain le cris de douleur de mon père en mourant arriva à mes oreilles

-Non, non , non hurlais-je en me tenant les oreilles

Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre le cris de ma mère maintenant

-Non hurlais-je de plus belle tandis que les pleurs d'Harry bébé me parvinrent aux oreilles

-Arrête ça, arrête. Tu n'est pas réel . Tu n'est pas réel ! Riddikulus !

Le sors sortis de ma baguette et d'un coup la pièce redevint le vieux salon des Black tandis que l'épouventard c'était transformer en une maison de poupée rose

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Remus était accouru dans le salon, suivi de près par Sirius, Maugrey boitant derrière eux.

-Oh… Oh… Oh…, s'étrangla Mrs Weasley, le visage dans les mains, en proie à une véritable tempête de larmes.

-Molly, dit Remus d'un ton grave en s'approchant d'elle, Molly, ne… Elle se jeta alors sur son épaule et sanglota de toutes ses forces. Molly, c'était un simple Épouvantard, murmura Remus d'une voix apaisante en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mia dis Sirius en s'approchant de moi alors que j'étais toujours assise au sol à fixer impuissante la maison de poupée

-Je les vois m-m-morts tout le temps ! gémit Mrs Weasley. Tout le t-t-temps ! J'en r-r-rêve… N-n-ne le dites pas à Arthur, hoqueta Mrs Weasley en s'épongeant fébrilement les yeux avec ses manchettes. Je n-n-ne veux pas qu'il sache… que je suis une idiote… Remus lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Mia hurla la voix de Fred en arrivant en courant avec Lila et George . Oh Mia dit-il en venant me serrer contre lui tandis que je n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Lila en observant la pièce

-J'ai ... j'ai voulu nous débarrasser de cet épouventard, j'en pouvais plus de l'entendre se débattre dans cette armoire alors quand je suis passé ici posé du linge j'ai craqué

-Molly soupira Sirius . Je vous avait dis qu'il fallait laisser Maugrey le faire

-Qu'est ce que Mia à vu dans son épouventard ? Demanda George en me fixant tandis que je venais d'éclater en pleur contre le torse de Fred

-Je n'en sais rien avoua Harry . Il l'a enveloppé, comme si il voulais la coincé dans un endroit qui l'effraye

-Si impuissante laissais-je échapper entre mes lèvres . Pourquoi je dois être si impuissante ? J'ai pas pu les sauver . Leurs cris, leurs horrible cris . Je veux plus les entendre suppliais-je en me tenant les oreilles

-Tu ne va plus les entendre Mia me promis Fred sans savoir de quoi je parlais. Ou tu était ? Ou l'épouventard t'as emmené

-Chez moi articulais-je doucement . Et Harry arrête pas de pleurer dis-je en me tenant la tête . Il à reçu le sors et moi je suis inutile, tellement inutile . Je ne peux même pas m'occuper de mon frère , je suis trop petite

-Mia, dis doucement Harry en s'approchant de nous . Tu n'est pas inutile, tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu peux m'aider maintenant . Tu l'as déjà fait avec le mangemort l'année dernière . Regard moi dit-il convaincu . C'est fini d'accord . On est tous ensemble ici . Tout va bien

Et d'un coup en percutant ces yeux verts, c'est comme si je revenais sur terre . J'observa toutes les personnes les unes après les autres perdus

-C'était horrible dis-je en me serrant plus contre Fred enfuyant mon visage dans son épaule . J'ai revécu leur mort . Je ...

-Chut dis Fred en me berçant tout doucement . C'est fini . D'accord ? Tu es en sécurité avec nous

-Mia articula Madame Weasley, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre ça. J'étais tellement impuissante face à ...

-C'est rien Molly . C'est moi qui ai décidé de le défier . Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher

-Bon, je vais vous débarrasser de cette chose dit Maugrey en faisant décoller l'épouventard d'un coup de baguette et de disparaître de la pièce

Cette nuit là, je ne fus pas capable de m'endormir . Alors agacé, je me levai pour aller boire un verre d'eau . Mais en arrivant à la cuisine une voix retint mon attention  
-Dis Remus demanda la voix tendue de Tonks . Est ce que je peux te poser une question  
-Bien sur approuva celui-ci  
-Comment tu ... as été transformé ?  
-Oh ... dit-il pris au dépourvu . Ben j'avais presque 5 ans et ce soir-là, un soir de pleine lune, je jouais dans le jardin comme n'importe quel gamin normal quand j'ai entendu des grognements dans mon dos . Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner qu'un loup garou du nom Greyback à bondis sur moi et m'as mordu. Quand je me suis réveillé quelques jours plus tard, ma mère était toujours en pleur assise à coté de mon lit . Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que ma vie était fichue et que j'aurai mieux du mourir  
-Mais c'est horrible dit Tonks d'une voix étouffée . Tu n'étais qu'un gosse . Pourquoi il à fait ça ?  
-Mon père était un auror très réputé . Et un jour il à eu un combat avec une meute de loup-garou et pendant la bagarre il lui à dis que les loups garou étaient " des créatures dépourvues d'âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort" . Seulement Greyback à réussi à survivre au combat avec les aurors et le soir de la pleine lune il à trouvé comment se venger de mon père de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit, en transformant son fils unique en une créature qu'il déteste  
-Mais ton père ne t'a pas détesté n'est-ce pas ?  
-J'aimerais te dire non mais le fait est que mon père ne m'as plus jamais regardé dans les yeux depuis ce jour là . Je crois qu'il se sentait trop responsable de ce qu'il m'était arrivé . Après ma transformation, mes parents m'ont caché de la société et ils me ligotaient dans les bois pour les soirs de pleines lune . Enfin à 11 ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission pour poudlard . Mais ma mère m'as dit que c'était impossible que j'y aille . Que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre en danger les autres . Seulement Dumbledore en personne est venu sonner à notre porte un peu avant la rentrée et il à expliqué à mes parents qu'il était au courant de ma condition et qu'il avait pris les mesures pour pouvoir m'accueillir . Dumbledore est le premier à m'avoir laissé ma chance et je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant . Arrivé à Poudlard je faisais ce que mes parents m'ont appris, je m'isolais des autres . Saufs que 3 garçons refusaient que je traîne seul, il trouvait ça beaucoup trop déprimant et je suis devenu ami avec eux  
-James et Sirius je suppose dit Tonks avec un sourire

-Et Peter oui . Mais j'étais mal à l'aise avec eux . J'avais peur qu'ils découvrent mon secret et me laissent tomber . Seulement ils l'ont bien découvert mais à la place de fuir, ils ont trouvé ça trop cool . Et en 5 éme ils ont réussi à gérer le sors de l'animingus que très peu de sorciers arrive juste pour me soutenir pendant mes pleines lunes  
-Peu de gens aurais fait ça remarqua Tonks  
-Ouais je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans eux  
-Oh, je vais nous resservir du thé dit Tonks en fixant leurs tasses . Mais en se levant, elle se prit les pied dans la table et tomba avec les tasses  
-Aïe soupira-t-elle en observant ces mains en sang  
-Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda Remus en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle  
-C'est rien, juste un bout de verre dit-elle en fixant la blessure  
-Il faut la passer à l'eau dis Remus en lui attrapant la main pour la conduire à l'évier ne remarquant pas la teinte rouge que les cheveux de Tonks avaient pris un cours instant  
Souriante, je remontai l'escalier en courant pour rejoindre ma chambre avant de bondir sur Lila  
-Bordel Mia qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en me repoussant  
-Il faut que je te dise un truc  
-T'es oblige de le faire à 2 heures du matin ?  
-Oui aller Lila  
-Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux  
-Je crois que Tonks est amoureuse de Remus  
-Attend quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un coup très intéressé . Je croyais qu'elle était sur Charlie  
-Quoi ? Ah dis-je en éclatant de rire . Non ça elle te le faisait croire pour voir ta réaction , elle voulait vous donner un coup de main à Charlie et toi mais il ne l'intéresse pas du tout elle me l'as dit  
-Quoi ... je vais me venger . Donc son trip se serait plus les vieux  
-Lila dis-je en rigolant Remus n'est pas si vieux  
-Il à l'âge de nos pères  
-Qui nous ont quand même eu à 18 ans . Et puis ils n'ont que 13 ans de différence . Ça va encore. Mais bon le plus compliqué ça va être de convaincre Remus  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Remus refuse tout type de relations à cause de sa lycanthropie, il pense ne pas mériter d'amour à cause de ça  
-C'est idiot  
-C'est bien ce que je dis  
-Bon cupidon, on verra ça demain mais là, j'ai besoin de sommeil  
-Ça va j'ai compris dis-je en rejoignant mon lit


	17. Chapter 16 : rentrée des classes

Le lendemain matin, madame Weasley nous réveilla tôt pour la rentrée . Alors que nous venions de nous habiller et que nous sortions de notre chambre avec Lila, les jumeaux nous sourirent avant de nous prendre nos valises

-Laissez nous faire mesdemoiselles dirent-ils confiant

Et d'un coup, ils ensorcelèrent les valises qui commencèrent à descendre l'escalier sans voir que Ginny s'y trouvais et celle-ci dégringola rapidement les escaliers . Voyant cela, j'eus juste le temps de sortir ma baguette pour amortir sa chute au sol .

-Ginny ça va ? Demanda Harry qui venais de sortir de sa chambre avec Ron ayant tout 2 entendus le bruit

-Heu oui je crois dit-elle encore un peu secoué tandis que sa mère l'aida à se relever le visage rouge de colère et 2 secondes plus tard, les hurlement de madame Black et madame Weasley retentirent dans le couloir

-VOUS AURIEZ PU LA BLESSER GRAVEMENT, ESPÈCES D'IDIOTS…

-IMMONDES BÂTARDS, VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES…

Et il fallu un bon moment pour les calmer toutes les 2 . Puis nous sommes descendu tandis que les jumeaux bafouillais des excuses à leur sœur .

-Papa soupira Lila en voyant le chien noir attendre prés de la porte d'entrée . C'est dangereux que tu vienne avec

Pour toute réponse le gros chien noir poussa un petit aboiement

-Et pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton . Dit-elle comme si elle comprenais . Tu es ridicule . Très bien fait comme tu veux mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse remarquer

Nous avons ensuite parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la gare à pied en petit groupe séparé et je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler à chaque fois que je vit le chien Sirius courir après un pigeon

Enfin arrivé à la gare, nous sommes allé directement sur la voie 9 3/4

-Hey les gars il est cool votre chien souris Lee Jordan en venant saluer les jumeaux .

Entendant ça Sirius se mit à sautiller joyeusement autours de lui .

-Hé Lila, Mia vous êtes là aussi ? Mais vous n'étiez pas sensé être à beauxbatons ?

-Si mais disons qu'on va faire notre dernière année à Poudlard lui souris-je en glissant ma main dans celle de Fred

-Mais rigola Lee . J'ai raté un truc c'est ça ? Bien joué Fred dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule . Bon je vais aller dire au revoir à mes parents on se voit à Poudlard dit-il en s'éloignant. J'espère que vous serez à Gryffondor les filles

-Bon dit Remus en venant nous dire au revoir . Prenez bien soin de vous

Il s'avança vers Harry et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule

-Toi aussi, Harry, sois prudent.

-Ouais, garde la tête basse et les yeux ouverts, ajouta Maugrey en serrant à son tour la main de Harry. Et n'oubliez pas, vous tous, faites bien attention à ce que vous écrivez dans vos lettres. Si vous avez un doute, n'écrivez rien du tout.

-On commence à le retenir au bout de la 50 éme fois mais redites le nous encore une fois pour être sur dis-je moqueuse tandis qu'il m'envoya un regard sévère

Tonks s'approcha ensuite de nous et elle me serra dans ces bras avant de faire de même avec Lila

-On se revoit à noël dit-elle souriante . Oh je vais m'ennuyer sans vous maintenant

-Mais non, je suis sur que tu aura de la très bonne compagnie dans l'ordre dis-je d'un ton plein de sous entendu en regardant furtivement Remus ce qui paru la gêner quelques secondes avant de se reprendre

-Oh oui, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail . Ça va passer très vite j'en suis sur

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les élèves qui étaient encore sur le quai se hâtèrent de monter dans le train.

-Vite, vite, dit Mrs Weasley d'un air affolé en nous serrant contre elle au hasard

-Et ne fait rien d'irréfléchi papa dit Lila en serrant rapidement le chien contre elle, qui poussa un petit aboiement comme pour dire «pour qui tu me prend enfin »

-Ouais ouais dit Lila . Mais je sais que tu déteste cette maison mais reste y pour ta sécurité d'accord ? Je viens de te retrouver . Je ne veux pas déjà te perdre . On se voir à noël d'accord dit-elle en se relevant

Nous sommes ensuite tous entrés dans le train ou les jumeaux Lila et moi avons commencé à chercher un compartiment pour le trajet laissant Hermione et Ron partir au compartiment des préfet tandis que Ginny invita Harry à s'asseoir avec elle, son amie Luna et Neville qu'ils ont croisés en chemin . Partant s'asseoir avec ces 3 là, Harry m'adressa un sourire pour me montrer que tout irais bien et je continuas à suivre mes amis jusqu'à enfin trouver une place

Le trajet se passa relativement rapidement et arrivé là-bas , Lila et moi avons du gagner le château en barque avec les premières afin de nous aussi nous faire répartir dans une maison. J'embrassa donc rapidement Fred qui me souris avant de rejoindre les calèches avec George et je m'éloigna avec Lila . Je fut triste de constater qu'Hagrid n'était pas là pour nous accueillir . J'espère vraiment que son expéditions chez les géants se passes bien

Arrivé au château, Mc Gonagal nous fit face afin de nous expliquer que nous allions être répartis dans les différentes maisons, ce que ça représentais ... Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et nous avons avancé vers la table des professeurs. Beaucoup d'élèves nous regardais étrangement et pour cause, nous faisions assez tâches autours des enfants de 11 ans . Mai je vis à la tables des Gryffondor Fred et George nous sourire confiant . Mais et si je ne me retrouvais pas à Gryffondor avec eux, ou Lila ? Je chassa bien vite cette idée après tout qu'est ce que ça changerai ? Nous n'aurions pas cours tout le temps ensemble mais c'était déjà le cas l'année passé Enfin nous nous sommes arrêté devant la tabouret sur lequel était posé le choixpeau

L'école tout entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

« Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf. Les fondateurs de notre noble école. De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole Rassemblés par la même passion. Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition. De répandre leur savoir à la ronde. Dans l'école la plus belle du monde « Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! » Décidèrent les quatre compagnons Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait où la destinée les séparerait. Toujours amis à la vie à la mort Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ? J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire vous raconter la très pénible histoire. Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées », Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre », Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage ira d'abord aux enfants du courage », Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. » Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence Car chacun ayant sa propre maison pouvait enseigner selon sa façon Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure. Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur chez les sorciers de son académie. Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie. Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor. La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait. Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs Connurent de l'amitié la valeur. Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie De longues années libres de soucis. Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies. Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas Chacune voulant imposer sa loi. Il fut un temps où l'école parut Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue. Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits Les amis dressés contre les amis Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard Estima venue l'heur' de son départ. Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi. Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie. Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là et vous connaissez tous le résultat : Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission. Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson : Bien que condamné à vous séparer Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter Il me faut accomplir ma destinée qui est de vous répartir chaque année Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie voyez les dangers, lisez les présages Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle Pour échapper à la chute mortelle Soyez avertis et prenez conscience La répartition maintenant commence. »

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Mais pour la première fois, ils furent accompagnés de murmures et de marmonnements divers. D'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins

Mais le professeur McGonagall attendait de lire la liste des noms des première année et elle jeta aux élèves qui continuaient de chuchoter un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une brûlure. Après avoir balayé chacune des tables d'un dernier regard sévère, le professeur McGonagall baissa les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste.

-Abercrombie, Euan.

Le jeune garçon terrifié s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et coiffa le Choixpeau magique qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :

-Gryffondor !

La table des rouges et or applaudis bruyamment tandis qu'il alla s'y asseoir . Peu à peu, la longue file des première année diminua. Enfin, Zeller, Rose, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle

-Bon déclara le professeur Mc Gonagal. Cette année nous avons 2 entrés peu commune dans l'école . 2 élèves de beauxbâtons ont décidé de faire leur dernière année dans notre école . C'est pourquoi nous allons dés maintenant les répartir . Dupont Lila

Celle-ci m'adressa un large sourire et partis s'asseoir sur le tabouret . Sur sa tête le choixpeau paraissait beaucoup moins grand que sur celles des première .

-Je vois déclara le choixpeau assez prés pour que je l'entende mais pas les autres . L'héritière Black. Oui, très semblable à ta famille . Tu as la même ruse et ambition dont tes ancêtre serait fière qui serai parfait pour Serpentard. Mais je vois également la même pointe rebelle dans ton caractère que ton père et puis se courage serai digne de Gryffondor sans compter cette intelligence qui ferait de toi un élément parfait pour Serdaigle . Oui jeune Black, tu es un cas très complexe mais pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute que tu dois aller à ... GRYFFONDOR

M'adressant un clin d'œil, Lila se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison à coté des jumeaux qui lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux en rigolant . Soudain mon estomac devint lourd Et si je n'allais pas avec eux ? Si je me retrouvais loin de mes amis , de Fred et surtout de Lila avec qui je partage tout depuis mes 11 ans

-Mc Donald Euphémia

Respirant un grand coup, je m'assis sur le tabouret et j'attendis que le choixpeau tombe sur ma tête

-La jeune Potter hein . Ça fait longtemps que nous aurions du nous rencontrer tous les 2 . Oh , tu me semble beaucoup moins complexe que ton frère à caser . Cette gentillesse hérité de ta mère , ce grand cœur de ton père . Et les courage impressionnant des 2, ça ne fait aucun doute que tu es faite pour GRYFFONDOR

Bondissant de joie, je m'élança vers ma nouvelle table ou Fred c'était levé lui aussi d'un bond et je me précipita dans ces bras tandis qu'il souris en me faisant tourner avant de m'embrasser

-Je crois qu'elle est déçu d'être à Gryffondor rigola George assis à table

-Totalement dis-je en prenant place en face de lui . Devoir te supporter un an George Weasley quelle horreur

-Tu me blesse là dit-il en rigolant tandis que Lila me tapa dans la main

Le professeur McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait.

-À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluèrent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

-C'est super que tu sois avec nous me souris Harry en se servant à manger

-Ouais ça ne me déplais pas trop non plus dis-je en rigolant

Le repas ce passa ainsi tés bien et sous la bonne humeur de tous

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvus du moindre enthousiasme

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le… Il s'interrompit en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Comme celle-ci n'était pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu'assise, il y eut un moment d'incertitude au cours duquel personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore s'était tu. Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit alors la gorge

-Hum, hum

et il devint manifeste qu'elle s'était levée avec l'intention de faire un discours. Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore parut pris au dépourvu, puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda le professeur Ombrage d'un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l'écouter parler. D'autres membres du corps enseignant ne se montrèrent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise. Les sourcils du professeur Chourave se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses mèches rebelles et je n'avais jamais vu les lèvres du professeur McGonagall aussi pincées. Jusqu'à présent, aucun nouvel enseignant ne s'était jamais permis d'interrompre Dumbledore. De nombreux élèves affichaient un sourire narquois ; de toute évidence, cette femme ignorait les traditions de Poudlard.

Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda le professeur Ombrage. Elle avait une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu voilée. Elle s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge (hum, hum) et reprit :

-Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard – elle sourit en découvrant des dents pointues –, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Aucun visage n'étaient joyeux. Les élèves semblaient plutôt surpris de s'entendre traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans.

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Autour des tables, il y eut des échanges de coups d'œil. Certains cachaient à peine leurs sourires ironiques. Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge (hum, hum) mais lorsqu'elle reprit son discours, sa voix était beaucoup moins voilée. Elle parlait plutôt comme une femme d'affaires et les mots qu'elle prononçait avaient le rythme morne d'un discours appris par cœur.

-Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Le professeur Ombrage marqua une pause et inclina légèrement la tête en direction de ses collègues mais aucun ne lui rendit son salut. Les sourcils noirs du professeur McGonagall s'étaient froncés à tel point qu'elle avait l'air d'un faucon et je la vit échanger un regard éloquent avec le professeur Chourave tandis qu'Ombrage, après un nouveau « hum, hum », poursuivait son discours :

-Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

Beaucoup d'élèves n'écoutais déjà plus et moi même je peinais à ne pas m'endormir en l'écoutant . A coté de moi, les jumeaux avait repris une de leur expérience pour faire passer le temps et Lila regardait autours d'elle perdu dans ses pensées . Le professeur Ombrage ne semblait pas remarquer l'agitation de la salle. Les autres professeurs, en revanche, l'écoutaient très attentivement et Hermione avait l'air de boire chacune de ses paroles même si, à en juger par son expression, elles n'étaient pas du tout de son goût.

-… car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent mais plusieurs d'entre eux se contentèrent de claquer des mains une ou deux fois seulement. Quelques élèves suivirent mais la plupart avaient été surpris par la fin du discours dont ils n'avaient écouté que quelques mots et, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'applaudir vraiment, Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le…

-Ça, pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant, dit Hermione à voix basse.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a captivée, non ? murmura Ron en tournant vers Hermione un visage éteint. C'est le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais entendu et pourtant, moi, j'ai grandi avec Percy.

-J'ai dit éclairant, pas captivant, répondit-elle. C'était très révélateur.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Moi, ça m'a donné l'impression d'une sauce insipide.

-Il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients cachés dans la sauce, répliqua Hermione, le visage sombre.

-Ah bon ? dit Ron, interdit.

-Par exemple : « le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé ». Ou encore : « tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose ».

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron avec impatience.

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, répondit Hermione d'un ton lourd de menaces. Que le ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Je n'avais écoutez la conversation de ces 3 là que d'une oreille mais je devais dire qu'Hermione avait raison . Le ministère à tellement peu confiance en Dumbledore actuellement qu'il est prés à tout pour le garder à l'œil

Enfin, Dumbledore nous libéra tous pour aller dormir . Hermione et Ron étant préfet,ont commencé à accompagné les premières aux dortoirs laissant ainsi Harry seul . Alors qu'il sortais de la salle, il se retrouva face à Drago, Crabble et Goyle

-Potter dis le blond d'un ton moqueur . J'ai vu que tu avait été célèbre cet été . La presse n'as fait que parler de toi . A prés tout ça ne change rien...

Voyant ça, je délaissa 2 secondes les jumeaux qui s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre les 4 garçons

-Dégage de là Malefoy . Retourne à ta salle commune

-En quoi ça te regarde la nouvelle ?

-Ça me regarde que tu gène mon frère là

-Tu ...

-Et ouais Malfoy . Tu dois vite t'empresser d'aller voir ton cher papa . Pour qu'il prévienne votre maître tant adoré . Mais Mia Potter est belle et bien vivante, et il devra me passer dessus avant de toucher à mon frère . Et on sais tous ce que ça fait quand il s'en prend à une fille Potter, il disparais lui glissais-je à l'oreille

-C'est impossible dit Drago légèrement décontenancer . Potter n'as pas de famille à part ces moldus

-Harry est beaucoup plus entouré que toi dit Lila en venant se placer de l'autre coté d'Harry

-T'es qui toi déjà ? Cracha le blond

-Oh je me suis pas présenté, je suis Lila Black

-Black dit-il en palissant

-Une histoire étrange petit cousin dit-elle en le fixant dans ces yeux gris si semblable aux siens hérité des Black . Je suis la fille du meurtrier Sirius Black et si tu ne veux pas que je me prenne moi aussi d'un accès de rage meurtrier alors dégage . Bouh ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant un bond en avant tandis que les 3 Serpentard disparurent en courant

-Alors ça c'était génial Lila dis-je en tapant dans sa main morte de rire

-Non mais quel petit prétentieux . Je hais cette partie de ma famille

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'intervenir soupira Harry

-Non mais c'était très drôle lui souris Lila

-Allez viens, rejoignons notre salle commune dis-je en l'entraînant à ma suite

Seulement en arrivant devant le portait de la grosse dame aucun de nous 3 ne semblais savoir le mot de passe

-On n'entre pas sans mot de passe, dit-elle avec dédain.

-Harry, je le connais ! dit quelqu'un derrière nous d'une voix haletante.

Je me retourna et vit Neville qui arrivait en courant.

-Devine ce que c'est ? Cette fois-ci, je vais enfin m'en souvenir . Il brandit le petit cactus rabougri qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'est Mimbulus Mimbletonia !

-Exact, dit la grosse dame. Son portrait pivota aussitôt vers nous à la manière d'une porte, révélant un trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur

-Merci beaucoup Neville dis-je en lui souriant

-Oh pas de soucis . Et bienvenus à Gryffondor toutes les 2 dit-il timidement

-Merci dis-je en l'observant . C'est dingue comment il ressemble à sa mère. Cette pensée me fit un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à ma marraine coincé à St Mangouste .

Nous sommes ensuite entré dans la salle et les 2 garçons ont rejoint leur dortoir tandis que Lila et moi avons dis bonne nuit aux jumeaux qui avait pris place dans l'un des canapés avant de rejoindre notre nouveau dortoir .

En ouvrant la porte, je souris en observant les 3 filles qui s'y trouvais déjà . Angelina bien sur dont sa peau noir ressortais beaucoup plus avec sa nuisette blanche . Une fille du nom de Patricia Stimpson qui venais d'attacher ces cheveux blond en une coiffure plus confortable pour la nuit . Et Alicia Spinnet venais de sortir de la salle de bain les cheveux dégoulinant encore d'eau . Les 3 nous adressèrent un sourire en nous voyant entrer

-Hey les filles souris Patricia heureuse de vous voir avec nous

-Nous aussi répondis Lila emballé en se dirigeant vers sa valise qui avait été porté magiquement au pied de son lit

-Alors racontez nous, qu'est ce qui vous à décidé de faire votre dernière année ici ? Demanda Alicia

-Oh vous savez cette école est tellement bien dis-je en souriant

-Et puis il y à Fred dit Angelina moqueuse

-Heum ... ouais dis-je gêné de parler de lui avec sa cavalière de bal

-C'est vraiment super me sourit-elle emballé alors comment c'est enfin arrivé vous 2 ?

-Oh enfaîte on à passé une bonne partie de l'été avec eux donc je suppose que ça c'est fait à force

-Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez chez les Weasley ? Demanda Alicia amusé

-Oh . Ils nous ont invité dis-je simplement sans laisser trop de détails


	18. Chapter 17:Une mauvaise journée pour Mia

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveilla, le dortoir était incroyablement vide

-Enfin rigola une voix dans mon dos . On à bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais

-Ou sont les autres ? Demandais-je à Angelina en me levant

-Lila est à la douche et les 2 autres sont déjà partis déjeuner

-Oh d'accord dis-je en attrapant mon uniforme dans ma valise

-Dis Mia je voulais te demander. Vu que je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année . Tu n'aurai pas envie de passer les sélections ? J'ai déjà demander à Lila mais ça ne l'intéresse pas

-Oh non c'est gentille souris-je mais vous n'avez besoin que d'un gardien et moi mon truc se serais plus attrapeuse et je ne serais jamais aussi doué qu'Harry

-Ok dommage ça aurai pu être drôle

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que vous gagnerez quand même . Avec l'équipe que vous avez

-C'est vrai qu'on à de très bon éléments . Harry à une vitesse surprenante, avec les filles on forme un très bon trio de poursuiveuse et en batteur les jumeaux font un duo de choc

-Heu en parlant des jumeaux Angie, à propos de Fred je ...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite dit-elle en souriant . Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Fred . J'ai accepter d'aller au bal avec lui parce que ça me faisait plaisir que quelqu'un m'invite comme n'importe quelle fille je suppose mais c'est juste un ami et après le bal j'ai été vraiment mal quand j'ai compris qu'il aurait dû y aller avec toi . Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire

-Merci dis-je légèrement rassuré

Quelques minutes après, Lila est sortis de la salle de bain et nous sommes descendu toutes les 3 à la salle commune ou une foule d'élèves s'étaient agglutiné devant un mur . Intrigué, nous avons toutes 3 fait des coudes pour aller voir la raison de se rassemblement . Et sur le mur se trouvais une affiche

« DES GALLIONS À FOISON

Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses ? Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenu ? N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec Fred et George Weasley, pièce commune de Gryffondor, pour petits travaux à temps partiel, simples et quasiment sans douleur. (Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats devront agir à leurs risques et périls.) »

Lisant ça Lila , Angelina et moi n'avons pas pu nous retenir d'éclater de rire mais la voix de Hermione grogna dans notre dos

-Ils dépassent vraiment les bornes ! dit-elle d'un air sombre.

Elle s'empressa d'enlever l'annonce épinglée par les jumeaux sur une affiche qui informait que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu au mois d'octobre.

-Il va falloir leur dire deux mots, Ron.

Ron parut soudain très inquiet.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes préfets ! répondit Hermione, en se glissant avec Ron et Harry (se dernier m'ayant saluer rapidement d'un coup de tête) par le trou que masquait le portrait de la grosse dame. C'est à nous de mettre un frein à ce genre de choses

-Hermione ne vas pas être une préfète marrante constata Angelina

-Bah ça va lui passer dit Lila en haussant les épaules . Hermione est comme ça . Elle aime bien faire les choses bien et pour elle son titre de préfète est un grand privilège

-Ouai bon en attendant je meurs de faim, allons manger

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça rigola Lila en me suivant avec Angie

Nous avons ainsi rejoint la table des Gryffondor ou les jumeaux venais de rejoindre le trio . Angelina nous adressa un petit sourire avant de rejoindre ses amies tandis que nous nous asseyons avec eux .

-Un préfet de Poudlard ne chercherait quand même pas à sécher ses cours ? Demanda George moqueur à son frère sûrement dû à une conversation qu'ils venaient d'entendre

-Regarde ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, dit Ron d'un ton grincheux en mettant son emploi du temps sous le nez de Fred. C'est le pire lundi que j'aie jamais vu.

-Je te l'accorde, petit frère, dit Fred en parcourant la feuille des yeux. Si tu veux, je peux te céder à bas prix un peu de nougat Néansang.

-Et pourquoi à bas prix ? demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

-Parce que tu continueras à saigner jusqu'à ce que tu sois tout desséché. On n'a pas encore trouvé l'antidote, répondit George en se servant un hareng fumé.

Ron rangea son emploi du temps dans sa poche.

-Merci bien, ronchonna-t-il. Je crois que je préfère encore les cours.

-À propos de vos boîtes à Flemme, dit Hermione qui dévisageait Fred et George avec petits yeux perçants, il n'est pas question d'afficher dans la salle commune vos petites annonces pour recruter des cobayes.

-Ah, et qui a dit ça ? s'étonna George.

-C'est moi qui le dis, répliqua Hermione. Et Ron aussi.

-Ne me mêle pas à ces histoires, protesta aussitôt Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Fred et George ricanèrent.

-Tu changeras bientôt de discours, Hermione, assura Fred en étalant une épaisse couche de beurre sur un petit pain rond. Tu commences ta cinquième année et tu verras que dans très peu de temps, tu nous supplieras de te fournir des boîtes à Flemme.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de boîtes à Flemme pour ma cinquième année ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que c'est l'année des BUSE, répondit George.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, il va falloir préparer tes examens et tu passeras tellement de temps le nez collé à ton labeur que tu finiras par avoir la chair à vif, expliqua Fred d'un air satisfait.

-La moitié de notre classe est tombée en dépression à l'approche des examens, dit George d'un ton joyeux. Larmes, sanglots, crises de nerfs… Patricia Stimpson était sans cesse au bord de l'évanouissement…

-Kenneth Towler était couvert de furoncles, tu te souviens ? rappela Fred.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu avais mis de la poudre de Bulbonox dans son pyjama, fît remarquer George.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit Fred avec un grand sourire. On a parfois des trous de mémoire…

-En tout cas, la cinquième année, c'est un vrai cauchemar, reprit George. Si les résultats de tes examens t'intéressent, bien sûr. Fred et moi, on s'est toujours arrangés pour garder le moral.

-Oui… Vous avez eu quoi, trois BUSE chacun, c'est ça ? dit Ron.

-Ouais, répondit Fred d'un ton insouciant. Mais nous avons la très nette impression que notre avenir se situe dans un autre monde que celui des performances académiques.

-Nous nous sommes même sérieusement demandé si nous allions prendre la peine de revenir ici faire notre septième année, dit George d'un ton claironnant, maintenant que nous avons… Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Harry qui savait qu'il s'apprêtait à parler du sac d'or du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-… maintenant que nous avons nos BUSE, acheva précipitamment George. Devions-nous vraiment passer nos ASPIC ? Sans doute pas mais nous avons pensé que maman ne supporterait pas de nous voir quitter l'école trop tôt, surtout au moment où Percy se révélait comme le plus grand crétin du monde.

-Cette dernière année ici ne sera pourtant pas du temps perdu, assura Fred en jetant un regard affectueux autour de la Grande Salle. Nous avons l'intention d'en profiter pour faire une étude de marché, évaluer très précisément les besoins de l'élève moyen en matière de farces et attrapes, analyser en profondeur les résultats de nos recherches puis fabriquer les produits qui répondront à la demande. Et puis surtout il à toi dit-il en m'adressant un sourire

-Oh trop d'honneur rigolais-je . Quel immense preuve d'amour

-N'est ce pas dit-il amusé

-Et où allez-vous trouver l'or nécessaire pour financer votre magasin ? demanda Hermione d'un air sceptique. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup d'ingrédients, de matériel, et d'un local aussi, j'imagine…

-Ne nous pose pas de questions et nous ne te dirons pas de mensonges, Hermione. Viens, George, si nous arrivons là-bas assez tôt, nous pourrons peut-être vendre quelques Oreilles à rallonge avant le cours de botanique. On se rejoint en cours dit Fred en m'embrassant rapidement avant de s'éloigner avec son jumeaux

-Les jumeaux en avance en cours on aura tout vu dit Lila en levant les yeux au ciel

Après cela , nous avons fini notre repart et nous avons rejoint les serres avec les autres 7 éme

Après le cours de botanique, nous sommes tous partis en cours de défense contre les force du mal . Ombrage habillé de son horrible tailleur rose qui fait mal aux yeux nous attendais devant le tableau tandis que nous prenions place

-Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsque nous furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

-Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

-Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Lila et moi avons fait de même en comprenant que ce cours allais être des plus ennuyeux . Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment courte, et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt : Défense contre les forces du Mal connaissance de fin de parcoure

-Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers nous, les mains jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année d'ASPIC, votre dernière année . Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau et inscrivis plusieurs phrases avec sa baguette

-Excusez moi professeur dit Lila en levant la main

-Oui miss...

-Dupont . Mais si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos baguettes, comment feront nous pour la pratique ?

-La pratique mais pourquoi faire ? La théorie vous suffit amplement

-Pour quoi faire ? Dis-je avec un rire acide . Oh je ne sais pas, peut être parce qu'une guerre se prépare et que Voldemort est revenu

Un frisson parcouru tout les élèves et Ombrage me regarda scandalisé

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom dit-elle amèrement . Tout le monde sais que le grand mage noir est mort depuis 14 ans

-Harry l'as vu revenir et tuer Cedric Diggory protestais-je

-Allons on sais tous que ce garçon à été très retourné par la situation et qu'il à cru voir des choses

-Harry n'est pas fou m'offusquais-je . Alors pour vous la mort de Diggory n'est qu'un accident ?

-Oui , un tragique accident et l'esprit de ce pauvre garçon à du imaginer la mort qui lui semblais la plus plausible après tout il à vécu le meurtre de ces parents de la même façon

-Ça n'as rien à voir . Harry n'as pas imaginé tout ça

-Et qu'est ce qu'il vous permet de l'affirmer ?

-Parce que c'est mon frère dis-je précipitamment et en colère

-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-elle avec de gros yeux tandis que tout le monde me dévisagea

-Renseignez-vous auprès de votre chère ministère au sujet des naissances dans l'année 1978 vous verrez que James et Lily Potter on eu une fille du nom de Euphémia Potter . Et bien regardez bien la photo . Vous verrez que je ne mens pas . A la mort de nos parents le professeur Dumbledore lui même m'as envoyé en France pour me protéger sachant qu'Harry risquais toujours d'être traqué

-C'est impossible le ministère aurait été informé d'une adoption

-Oh oui bien sur, Dumbledore n'as jamais rien caché au ministère dis-je moqueuse . C'est bien ça dont vous avez peur n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça suffit hurla-t-elle à bout de nerf . Vous aurez une retenu chaque soir de la semaine à partir de demain pour votre insolence . Maintenant sortez de ma classe

-Avec plaisir dis-je en attrapant mon sac avant de sortir en claquant la porte sous les yeux ébahi des autres élèves

Je passa ainsi les 2 heures de cours restante à errer dans les couloirs jusqu'au retours de Lila et des jumeaux quand le cours fut fini

-T'as été exceptionnel rigola Fred en m'embrassant

-Je peut pas la supporter surtout quand elle parle de mon frère comme d'un fou furieux

-Tu sais dit George hésitant ce n'est pas la seule à le penser . Nous avons entendu beaucoup de rumeur dans le château à son propos

-Et bien qu'ils viennent me trouver ces imbéciles

-A ce propos dit Lila . Tu as lâché une bombe pendant le cours . Maintenant le fait que tu sois la sœur d'Harry va vite se répandre dans le château

-Et bien tant mieux, j'en ai absolument pas honte

-Allez viens dit Fred d'un ton calme en me prenant la main . Allons manger

Effectivement, la rumeur fit vite le tour du château car bien vite tout le monde commença à me dévisager

-Désolé Harry je voulais pas encore plus attirer l'attention sur toi dis-je alors qu'il avait pris place à coté de moi au repas

-C'est pas grave assura-t-il . Je suis plus à ça prêt après tout . Même Seamus qui partage mon dortoir depuis ma première année refuse de m'adresser la parole parce que ses parents qui lise la gazette lui ont interdit

-Ignore tous ces idiots d'accord lui dis-je avec un faible sourire même si je devais appliquer ce conseil à moi aussi

Après le repas comme si le sors avait décidé de s'acharner contre moi , nous avions potion et j'entrai dans la classe morose et alla m'asseoir le plus au fond possible en espérant que mon parrain ne me remarque pas

Heureusement, celui-ci m'ignora complètement et donna un cours normal avant de nous demander de nous même préparer la potion qu'il venait de nous montrer

Une fois fait, il passa entre les rangs pour observer le résulta . Comme d'habitude, il trouva tout nul, bof ou affligeant jusqu'à arriver à ma potion avec Lila

-Enfin quelques chose de respectable dit-il d'une voix morne . Au fait miss Mc Donald, j'aimerais vous voir après le cours

-Non

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je vous ais dis non professeur, je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus

-En tant que professeur vous n'avez pas à protester mes ordres dit-il énervé

-C'est bien dommage

-Bon ça suffit. Vous aurez une retenu demain soir

-Oh belle excuses parrain pestais-je . Oh pardon dis-je en voyant son visage pâlir . Tu ne voulais peut être pas que tes élèves sache que tu est le parrain de la fille de l'horrible James Potter . Je ne fait pas la fière d'avoir un parrain pareil non plus tu sais . Et sachez que je suis déjà en retenu toute la semaine avec Ombrage professeur dis-je d'un ton acide

-Samedi matin dans mon bureau . Maintenant sortez tous le cours est terminé

J'attrapa donc rapidement mon sac et avec un dernier fusillement de regard entre le professeur et moi, et je sortis de la classe

-Mia, tu ne crois pas que tu y à été un peu fort dit Lila en peinant à me rattraper

-Il le mérite

-Ok il à fait une erreur mais attend de le laisser s'expliquer avant de le juger ainsi comme tu le fais chaque fois

-Comment ça comme je le fait chaque fois ?

-Tu sais très bien Mia, tu es beaucoup trop tête brûlé quand tu t'y met

-Désolé, tout le monde n'est pas aussi calme et réfléchi que toi dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle

-Et tu n'as pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur moi tu sais m'hurla-t-elle alors que je quitta le couloir

Le soir, je m'étais assise morose dans un canapé seule pour essayer de réfléchir calmement. Et au coin de la pièce, je vis Lila levé les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant des jumeaux et de Lee en train de distribuer différents « bonbons » de leurs inventions à un groupe de première  
Un par un, comme si on les avait assommés avec un maillet invisible, les première année s'effondraient, inconscients, sur leurs sièges. Certains glissaient par terre, d'autres restaient penchés par-dessus le bras de leur fauteuil, la langue pendante. Les autres élèves assistaient au spectacle en éclatant de rire. Hermione redressa alors les épaules et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Fred et George qui étaient debout, à présent, un bloc-notes à la main, et observaient attentivement leurs cobayes évanouis  
-Ça suffit ! dit Hermione avec force en s'adressant à Fred et à George qui la regardèrent tous deux d'un air légèrement surpris.  
-Oui, tu as raison, répondis George avec un hochement de tête, ce dosage me semble assez puissant.  
-Je vous ai dit ce matin que vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous servir des élèves pour tester vos cochonneries !  
-Mais on les paye ! s'indigna Fred.  
-Je m'en fiche, ça peut être dangereux !  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
-Calme-toi, Hermione, ils sont en pleine forme ! déclara Lee d'un ton rassurant. Il glissait à présent des bonbons violets dans la bouche ouverte de chacun des élèves.  
-Regarde, ils reprennent connaissance, dit George.  
Certains commençaient en effet à bouger. La plupart semblaient stupéfaits de se retrouver allongés par terre ou penchés par-dessus le bras de leur fauteuil  
-Ça va, tu te sens bien ? demanda aimablement George à une fillette aux cheveux bruns étendue à ses pieds.  
-Je… je crois, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
-Parfait, dit Fred, l'air joyeux.  
Mais Hermione lui arracha des mains son bloc-notes et le sac de petits fours Tourndelœil.  
-Ce n'est PAS parfait du tout !  
-Bien sûr que si, ils sont vivants, non ? protesta Fred avec colère.  
-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Imaginez que l'un d'entre eux tombe vraiment malade ?  
-Ça ne peut pas les rendre malades, on les a déjà testés sur nous, c'est simplement pour voir si tout le monde réagit de la même manière.  
-Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, je vais…  
-Nous donner une retenue ? dit Fred d'un ton qui signifiait : « J'aimerais bien voir ça. »  
-Nous faire copier des lignes ? dit George avec un sourire narquois.  
Des rires s'élevaient des quatre coins de la pièce. Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux plissés. Des étincelles électriques semblaient crépiter dans ses cheveux touffus.  
-Non, répliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère, mais je vais écrire à votre mère.  
-Tu ne ferais pas ça, dit George, horrifié, en reculant d'un pas.  
-Oh que si, je le ferais, assura Hermione d'un air menaçant. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de manger vous-mêmes vos cochonneries mais il n'est pas question que vous en donniez aux première année. A ce moment-là, je ne pue retenir un sourire. Fred et George paraissaient abasourdis, la menace de leur mère était la pire de toute . Aucune autorité ne peut leur faire peur à cette exception .  
Fier de son effet, Hermione repartis prêt de Ron et Harry . George ramassa les sacs de « bonbons » et parti les ranger dans le dortoir avec Lee tandis que Fred se rapprocha de moi . Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'attrapa afin que je me blottisse dans ces bras  
-Lila m'a dis que vous vous étiez disputés dit-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule  
-C'était pas intentionnel soupirais-je . C'est juste que j'ai eu une dur journée et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur elle  
-Je me doute que ça ne dura pas me sourit-il . Quant à ta journée, essaye de ne plus y penser . Je ne veux pas que cette ombrage et ton parrain te prenne ta bonne humeur habituel que j'aime tant  
-Je peux essayer de faire un effort pour toi dis-je en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser  
Nous avons ainsi passer notre soirée couché dans le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ne nous occuper de rien ni personne


	19. Chapter 18:conversation parrain-filleule

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais seule dans le dortoir avec Lila qui enfilait son uniforme  
-Lila...  
Pas de réponse...  
-Lil' dis-je suppliante . Je suis désolé . Je ne voulais pas te parler comme je l'ai fait mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier, c'était l'accumulation  
-T'as de la chance que c'est à moi qui te connais par cœur que t'as parlé comme ça dit-elle en soupirant  
-Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes  
-Ça veut dire que j'ai pas le choix . Si je ne suis pas derrière toi pour te gérer qui le fera ?  
-Merci dis-je avec un faible sourire  
-Allez maintenant habille toi on va être en retard pour manger  
-Bien entendu dis-je en rigolant

La journée d'aujourd'hui ce passa heureusement beaucoup plus calmement . Mais le soir Harry et moi avons du prendre la direction du bureau d'ombrage . Mon frère a apparemment lui aussi tenu tête à Ombrage. Pas le même sang qui coule dans les veines pour rien tous les 2  
-Bonsoir jeunes gens retentis la voix d'Ombrage alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau  
-Bonsoir professeur avons-nous répondu d'un ton morose  
-Eh bien, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.  
Elle nous indiqua une petite table drapée de dentelles devant laquelle elle avait installé 2 chaises à dossier droit. 2 morceaux de parchemin vierge, posé sur la table, paraissaient nous attendre.  
-Heu…, dit Harry sans bouger. Professeur Ombrage, avant de… heu… commencer, j'aurais voulu vous… vous demander un… un service.  
Les yeux globuleux du professeur se plissèrent.  
-Ah, vraiment ?  
-Voilà, je… je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et je devais aller aux essais pour sélectionner le nouveau gardien vendredi à cinq heures. Alors, je… je me demandais si je pourrais éviter la retenue ce soir-là et la faire un… un autre jour…  
-Oh non, répondit Ombrage avec un large sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un crapaud ravi d'avoir avalé une mouche particulièrement juteuse. Oh, non, non, non. Vous êtes puni parce que vous répandez des histoires détestables et malfaisantes dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention sur vous, Mr Potter, et les punitions ne sont pas faites pour être adaptées aux convenances du coupable. Non, vous viendrez ici à cinq heures demain et le jour suivant et vendredi également et vous accomplirez vos retenues comme prévu. Je pense qu'il est excellent de vous priver d'une chose à laquelle vous tenez véritablement. Cela ne fera que renforcer la leçon que j'essaye de vous donner  
Me voyant serrer les poings et sur le point de répondre, Harry m'adressa un regard pour me demander de ne rien faire ou je risquais d'empirer les choses  
-Très bien, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce. Maintenant vous allez copier des lignes. Oh non, pas avec vos plumes, ajouta-telle en nous voyant nous pencher pour ouvrir nos sacs. Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà. Elle nous tendit à chacun une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.  
-Je veux que vous écriviez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.  
Me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Harry m'arrêta d'un regard et je grognai silencieusement avant de demander :  
-Combien de fois ?  
-Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message rentre, répondit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Allez-y.

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se pencha sur une liasse de parchemins qui semblaient être des copies à corriger.  
-Vous ne nous avez pas donnés d'encre, remarqua Harry.  
-Oh, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin, répondit le professeur Ombrage avec quelque chose dans la voix qui évoquait vaguement un rire.  
Je m'exécutai donc et commençai à écrire jusqu'à sentir une énorme douleur sur ma main . Les mots s'étaient inscrits sur le parchemin dans une sorte d'encre rouge et brillante. Mais au même moment, ils étaient également apparus sur le dos de ma main droite, tracé dans ma peau comme avec un scalpel. Un regard vers Harry et je le vis lui aussi fixer douloureusement sa main ou la coupure étincelais encore de sang avant que la peau ne se referme peu à peu et l'inscription s'effaça en ne laissant qu'une marque légèrement rouge et lisse au toucher.  
Je releva alors un regard pleine de rage vers le professeur  
-Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse  
-Non répondit simplement Harry pour m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit  
Prenant sur moi, je me reconcentras sur mon parchemin et me remit à recopier des ligne avec à chaque nouvelle phrase, cette horrible douleur . Le temps passa ainsi très lentement, mais je continuai sans laisser voir le moindre signe de faiblesse à cette horrible femme . Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir  
-Venez ici, dit-elle mains  
Nous lui tendirent et elle les prit dans les siennes.  
-Mmm, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression, dit-elle avec un sourire. Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez partir  
Sans rien rajouter de plus, nous avons quitté le bureau en silence et une fois assez loin j'explosa enfin  
-Cette horrible bonne femme, je te jure que je vais te la ...  
-Mia dit calmement Harry . On ne pourra rien y changer, elle à le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, le ministère la soutient  
-Je sais soupirais-je en prenant sa main pour frotter maternellement sa blessure . Viens dis-je en le tirant à ma suite . J'ai une potion pour la douleur à te donner .  
Nous avons ainsi parcouru les couloirs pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor  
-Au fait Harry dis-je en chemin . Ne parle pas de ça aux jumeaux, ils risquent de se faire exclure en voulant nous défendre sans réfléchir  
-C'est vrai qu'ils seraient assez fort pour ça . Bien sûr, je ne leur dirai rien  
-Merci dis-je en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame . Attend moi là dis-je dans la salle commune presque vide à cette heure-ci  
Je montai donc dans mon dortoir, attrapai une petite fiole de potion toujours très utile dans ma valise et je redescendis  
-Tient dis-je en lui mettant la fiole dans la main . Prend en avant de dormir et prend en surtout demain avant la retenu  
-Mais et toi ?  
-T'en fais pas pour moi , je sais faire les potions assez rapidement . Maintenant va dormir dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire alors qu'il m'obéit docilement 

-Alors cette retenu ? Demanda Lila en me voyant m'affaler dans mon lit épuisé  
-J'ai copié des lignes dis-je simplement  
-Oh rien d'insurmontable finalement . Ça m'étonne de ce vieux crapaud  
-Ouai moi aussi dis-je en observant discrètement ma main encore douloureuse marqué de la phrase « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »  
Cette semaine fut la plus longue de ma vie . Les professeurs nous chargeais de devoirs pour nous préparer à nos ASPIC et les retenus avec Ombrage durais toujours jusque des heures impossibles . En faites je ne vis quasiment pas le temps passer tellement mon esprit était épuisé et que je devais ressembler à un zombi  
En dehors de ça, les sélections approchais et un matin, je surpris Ron à s'entraîner . J'espère vraiment qu'il sera pris comme gardien vu l'entraînement qu'il s'inflige . Mais après tout c'est compréhensible Ron à toujours été dans l'ombre de tout le monde déjà de Harry et surtout de ses frères . Un autre Weasley parmi d'autres comment se démarquer quand ses frères ont déjà tout réussi avant lui ? Bill à été préfet en chef, Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Percy préfet en chef et premier de sa classe et les jumeaux forme le meilleur duo que l'école n'ai jamais connu en tant que batteur.

Le vendredi matin alors que j'allais enfin avoir fini avec tout ça et vivre ma dernière retenue le soir même, je m'endormis malencontreusement en cours d'histoire de la magie, ma fatigue m'ayant rattrapé . Mais je fut réveillé en sursaut par Fred attrapant ma main d'un geste brusque  
-Mia qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant ma cicatrice  
-C'est rien dis-je en arrachant rapidement ma main de la sienne  
-Alors c'est ça qu'Ombrage vous fait faire ?  
-Qu'est ce que ça change ?  
-Elle ne peut pas faire ça, on doit prévenir quelqu'un  
-Prévenir qui Fred ? C'est le ministère qui l'envoie, même Dumbledore ne peut pas la contrer, on est seuls dans cette histoire  
-Alors ça y est dit Lila en fixant un point invisible devant elle  
-Ça y est quoi ?  
-La guerre à commencé de l'intérieur également  
-Elle à raison intervint George et cette guerre là, c'est à nous de nous en occuper  
-Et comment ?  
-On à quelques nouveaux produits à tester souris Fred à son jumeaux  
-Ne faites pas ça, elle risquerai de vous renvoyer  
-Ça ne nous fait pas peur, cette veille peau ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça foie de Weasley  
-On va lui en faire baver intervint Lila confiante alors qu'on tournas tout 3 un regard surpris vers elle  
-Quoi ? Je suis une fille de maraudeurs moi aussi, certes je n'intervint quand cas d'extrême urgence, mais là s'en est un. Et vous l'avez dis vous même, je suis plus inventive que vous  
-Ombrage n'imagine pas le quatuor qu'elle vient de se mettre à dos déclara alors George d'un sourire fier 

Le soir après notre dernière retenue, Harry et moi revenions à la tour de Gryffondor soulagé  
-Mia il faut que je te dise quelque chose  
-Vas y je t'écoute  
-Tout à l'heure quand Ombrage m'a touché le bras je ... j'ai ressenti une légère douleur à ma cicatrice  
-Tu ne penses quand même pas que ce soit lié à Voldemort ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai déjà ressentis ça en première quand notre professeur hébergeait en réalité Voldemort sur le dos de son crâne  
-Ouh dégueu . Mais tu sais, Ombrage à beau être une sale ... enfin voilà . Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être lié à Voldemort . L'année dernière Dumbledore t'as dit qu'elle te faisait mal quand Voldemort était en grand état émotionnelle et surtout d'énervement . Et en dehors l'ordre du phénix le contre plutôt bien, ça ne doit pas l'enchanter . Il a du très certainement s'énerver en même temps . Je pense que le mieux, ce serait d'en parler à Dumbledore  
-Non trancha Harry  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis Juin Mia, il ne m'a pas tenu informé des agissements de Voldemort alors que c'est moi qui l'ai vu revenir . Dumbledore veut m'ignorer alors moi aussi  
-Je vois, je comprends quand on parle d'être borné comme un Potter dis-je amusé . Alors essaye peut-être d'en parler à Sirius et Remus  
-T'as raison, je leur écrirais une lettre ce soir  
Nous sommes ainsi arrivé à notre destination . Mais à peine avons nous passé le portrait de la grosse dame qu'un vacarme arriva à nos oreilles et que Ron accouru le visage rayonnant  
-Harry, j'ai réussi, c'est moi le nouveau gardien !  
-Quoi ? Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il  
-Prenez donc une Bièraubeurre, dit Ron en nous donnant une canette chacun. Je n'ai pas encore réalisé ! Où est Hermione ?  
-Là-bas, dit Fred, occupé lui aussi à vider une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Il montra du doigt un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Hermione y était assise et somnolait, sa coupe penchant dangereusement dans sa main.  
-Pourtant, elle a dit qu'elle était contente quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, commenta Ron, un peu contrarié.  
-Laisse-la dormir, dit précipitamment George.  
Quelques instants plus tard, je remarquai que plusieurs élèves de première année regroupés autour d'eux semblaient avoir récemment saigné du nez.  
-Encore une de leur expérience ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de Lila  
-J'en ai bien peur dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel . Alors la retenue ? Dit-elle en attrapant ma main . Oulah, ça à l'aire encore plus douloureux avec le sang fraie qui coule de cette plaie  
-Ça l'est confirmais-je  
-Tu devrais prendre de ta potion anti douleur  
-Je l'ai déjà donné à Harry et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en refaire. Mais ça ne fait rien, demain je ne sentirais presque plus rien  
-Sur ? Sinon je peux t'en faire  
-Non ça va assurais-je avec un sourire  
-Si tu le dis capitula-t-elle sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de moi . Au fait, je pourrais t'emprunter ton hiboux pour envoyer une lettre à mon père ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu en à un  
-Oui mais dit-elle en tripotant ses mains . Il n'est pas encore revenu de Roumanie  
-De Roumanie dis-je moqueuse . Dis donc Charlie et toi n'arrêtez plus de parler ces temps-ci  
-C'est juste que ... on s'entend très bien  
-Très bien ça c'est sûr  
-Arrête dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule qui me fit éclater de rire

Le lendemain, je me réveilla toute morose et pour cause, à 9 h je me retrouva devant le bureau de mon parrain pour une confrontation dont je n'avait absolument pas envie de vivre . Seulement, je pris mon courage à 2 mains et toqua à la porte  
-Entrez répondit la voix froide du professeur de potion  
-Je suis venu pour ma retenu dis-je simplement  
-Très bien, il faudrait nettoyer tout les chaudrons de la classe et pas de magie . Avec ceci dit-il en faisant apparaître du matériel de nettoyage  
-D'accord dis-je simplement en commençant mon travail sans lui adresser le moindre regard  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive tu sais dit Rogue après un long moment de blanc  
-Moi non plus mais c'est arrivé  
-D'accord, je comprend que tu m'en veuille mais il faut que tu comprenne les circonstance, la guerre faisait rage, tu-sais-qui était plus fort que jamais et je n'était qu'un gamin . Les mangemort ont réussi à me manipuler afin de m'enrôler en apprenant la haine que j'avais pour mon père moldu qui me battait . Et c'est vrai que l'image des moldus autours de moi n'était pas des mieux entre mon père et ta tante qui était déjà exécrable à cette époque là . Oui j'ai entendu Trelawney raconter cette prophétie, mais dés que nous revenions auprès de tu-sais-qui, il scannais à tous notre esprit pour s'assurer de notre fidélité et malheureusement il la vu et quand j'ai compris que ça parlais de ton frère, j'ai accouru voir Dumbledore afin qu'ils vous protège et je me suis mis à travailler l'occlumancie afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lire dans mon esprit. Mais ça n'as pas suffit, le secret de tes parents à été trahis . Ce soir là, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai accouru chez vous mais c'était trop tard pour vos parents, ma vie c'est effondré au moment ou j'ai vu le corps de ta mère gisez au sol . Puis quand je t'ai vu arriver vivante, j'ai pris la meilleure solution afin de te protéger coûte que coûte . Je ne pouvait pas te perdre toi aussi . Je suis désolé, vraiment  
Je l'avais écouté sans l'interrompre et malgré moi, les larmes arrivèrent à mes yeux  
-Tu étais amoureux d'elle n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu à toujours détesté papa ? Vous aimiez la même femme  
-Je ... oui avoua-t-il la tête baissé . J'ai aimé ta mère dés le moment ou on est devenu ami à 10 ans. Mia, je comprend que tu me déteste, tout est de ma faute  
-Non dis-je tandis qu'une larme s'échappa de mon œil . C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été odieuse avec toi . Je te tenais responsable de tout mes malheurs alors que les vrais coupables ce sont Peter et Voldemort . Tu sais, ce n'est pas vrai . Je n'ai jamais eu honte que tu sois mon parrain . J'en suis même très honorer, tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse  
-Je pense que nous avons tout les 2 nos tords dans cette histoire  
-C'est vrai approuvais-je . On oublie ?  
-On oublie confirma-t-il avec un mouvement de tête alors que je le serra contre moi sachant pourtant très bien son aversion pour le contact

A la fin de ma retenu, je me sentis enfin libéré de ma colère que j'avais emmagasiné tout ce temps . Je retourna ainsi à la tour de Gryffondor ou Lila était assise dans un canapé et quand je m'approcha d'elle , elle abaissa frénétiquement la gazette qu'elle était en train de lire  
-Oh non ce n'est pas bon du tout ça  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Ça dit-elle en me montrant un article  
« Le ministère de la Magie a reçu d'une source digne de foi une information selon laquelle Sirius Black, l'assassin de sinistre réputation… bla, bla, bla… se cacherait actuellement à Londres ! »  
-Les aurors se rapproche de lui, ce n'est vraiment pas bon du tout  
-Ne t'en fait pas, tant qu'il reste dans la maison on ne peut pas le trouver . Le plus inquiétant c'est qui à pu savoir ça alors qu'il n'est sortis que pour nous conduire à la gare  
-Alors c'est quelqu'un qui connais sa forme de chien et ça c'est encore moins bon signe . Je ne veut pas que mon père retourne à Azkaban  
-Il n'y retournera pas, on ne les laissera pas faire  
-Oui mais pour ça il nous faudra Peter mais ce trouillard ce cache dans les jupes de Voldemort je te rappelle  
-Je sais bien, mais un jour on l'arrêtera et on innocentera Sirius  
-J'espère vraiment . Au fait comment ça à été avec ton parrain ?  
-On s'est réconcilier dis-je sans révéler notre discutions bien trop personnel  
-Oh dit Lila en fixant de nouveau la gazette je crois qu'on à un autre problème  
Elle me tendis à nouveau le journal et je lu l'article  
« CAMBRIOLAGE AU MINISTÈRE  
Sturgis Podmore, trente-huit ans, domicilié au 2, Laburnum Gardens, à Clapham, a été déféré devant le Magenmagot pour effraction et tentative de vol au ministère de la Magie, le 31 août dernier. Podmore a été appréhendé par le sorcier-vigile du ministère, Éric Munch, qui l'a surpris à une heure du matin alors qu'il essayait de forcer une porte de haute sécurité. Podmore, qui a refusé de présenter sa défense, a été condamné pour ces deux chefs d'accusation à six mois de prison au pénitencier d'Azkaban. »  
-Attend, c'est celui qui fait partis de l'ordre et qui devait nous escorté aussi jusqu'à la gare que Maugrey n'arrêtais pas de maudire de ne pas être là ?  
-Lui même dit Lila . Je pense qu'il était en mission pour l'ordre et qu'il s'est appréhendé par le ministère qui le suspecte d'être du coté de Dumbledore  
-Alors il lui aurait tendu un piège pour l'arrêter ?  
-Ça semblerais probable . Entre ça et Ombrage, le ministère est complètement effrayé par Dumbledore, ils essayent de lui montrer qu'il peuvent le contrôler  
-Tu va voir si Ombrage peut nous contrôler oui dis énervé  
-Elle va en baver ne t'en fait pas me souris Lila . Mais en attendant si on allais voir l'entraînement de Gryffondor vu qu'on à rien à faire ?  
-Ok approuvais-je en me dirigeant vers le portrait de la grosse dame

Arrivé là-bas, je remarquai que quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient eux aussi assis dans les gradins pour observer sûrement l'idée de Malefoy pour encore se moquer de Ron et Harry . L'équipe arriva enfin sur le terrain  
-C'est quoi, le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Qui donc a eu l'idée d'ensorceler cette vieille bûche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ?  
Un mélange de rires gras et suraigus s'éleva du banc où Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson avaient pris place.  
Lila ne pue résister à l'envi de lancer un regard meurtrier à Malefoy qui pâlis légèrement avant de reprendre son air hautain habituel  
Tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et Fred m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis. Angelina se plaça face à son équipe pour leur expliquer en quoi consisterait leur entraînement  
-Alors, écoutez-moi, tout le monde, on va commencer par quelques passes pour s'échauffer, toute l'équipe, s'il vous plaît…  
-Hé, Johnson, c'est quoi, cette coiffure ? Hurla Pansy Parkinson, sur les gradins. On dirait que tu as des vers de terre qui te sortent de la tête !  
Angelina rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux tressés et poursuivit très calmement :  
-Mettez-vous en place et voyons ce qu'on peut faire…  
Harry se détacha du groupe et alla se poster à l'extrémité du terrain. Ron se dirigea vers les buts d'en face, Angelina leva le Souafle d'une main et le lança avec force à Fred qui le passa à George qui le passa à Harry qui le passa à Ron qui le laissa tomber. Menés par Malefoy, les Serpentard se mirent à hurler de rire. Ron fonça en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle avant qu'il ne touche le sol et essayât de remonter en chandelle mais il rata sa manœuvre et glissa de côté sur son balai avant de revenir tant bien que mal à l'altitude de jeu, le visage écarlate. Fred et George échangèrent des regards niais, mais contrairement à leur habitude, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire  
-Passe la balle, Ron, lança Angelina, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Ron lança le Souafle à Angelina qui passa derrière elle à Harry qui passa à George.  
-Hé, Potter, comment va ta cicatrice ? s'écria Malefoy. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te coucher ? Ça fait bien une semaine que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, c'est un record pour toi, non ?  
Lila lui lança directement un regard électrique pour lui montrer qu'elle le tenait à l'œil .  
George fit une passe à Angelina qui fit une passe de revers à Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas, mais parvint à rattraper le Souafle du bout des doigts. Il le passa très vite à Ron qui se précipita et le rata de quelques centimètres.  
-Ron, enfin…, s'impatienta Angelina tandis qu'il redescendait en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle. Fais un peu attention.

Lorsque Ron revint à l'altitude de jeu, il aurait été difficile de dire si c'était le Souafle ou son visage qui était le plus écarlate. Malefoy et les autres Serpentard recommencèrent à hurler de rire. À sa troisième tentative, Ron rattrapa le Souafle. Sous l'effet du soulagement, sans doute, il le relança avec tant d'enthousiasme que le Souafle passa droit entre les bras tendus de Katie et la heurta violemment en plein sur le nez.  
-Excuse-moi, grogna Ron en fonçant vers elle pour voir s'il lui avait fait mal.  
-Reprends ta place, elle n'a rien ! Aboya Angelina. Mais quand tu passes le Souafle à une de tes coéquipières, n'essayes pas de la faire tomber de son balai, d'accord ? On a des Cognards pour ça !  
Le nez de Katie saignait. En bas, les Serpentard tapaient du pied en lançant leurs habituels quolibets. Fred et George s'approchèrent ensemble de Katie.  
-Tiens, prends ça, lui dit Fred. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de petit bonbon violet qu'il lui tendit. Dans un instant, tu n'auras plus rien.  
-Bien, dit Angelina d'une voix sonore. Fred et George, allez chercher vos battes et un Cognard. Ron, va te mettre en place devant les buts, Harry, tu relâcheras le Vif d'or quand je te le dirai. Alors, évidemment, on essaye de marquer des buts à Ron.  
Ils redécollèrent en direction du terrain. Au coup de sifflet d'Angelina, Harry lâcha le Vif d'or et Fred et George libérèrent le Cognard. L'entraînement commença ainsi normalement… Mais un autre coup de sifflet retentis.  
-Stop… stop… STOP ! hurla Angelina. Ron, tu ne couvres pas le but central !  
-Oh…, excuse-moi…  
-Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de place pendant que tu surveilles les poursuiveurs ! dit Angelina. Ou bien tu restes au centre jusqu'à ce que tu aies à bouger pour défendre un but ou bien tu tournes régulièrement autour des anneaux, mais ne te balades pas vaguement d'un seul côté, c'est comme ça que tu as encaissé les trois derniers buts !  
-Excuse-moi…, répéta Ron, son visage écarlate brillant comme un phare dans le ciel d'un bleu étincelant.  
-Et Katie, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de saigner du nez ?  
-Ça devient de pire en pire ! Répondit Katie d'une voix pâteuse en essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang avec sa manche.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à Fred qui vérifiait le contenu de ses poches d'un air inquiet. Je le vit sortir quelque chose de violet qu'il examina un instant. Puis Fred se tourna vers Katie, visiblement frappé d'horreur. Il à surement du confondre plusieurs de leurs inventions  
-Bon, on essaye une nouvelle fois, dit Angelina. Elle n'accordait apparemment aucune attention aux Serpentard qui scandaient à présent : « Les Gryffondor vont perdre, les Gryffondor vont perdre ! », mais on sentait malgré tout une certaine raideur dans la façon dont elle se tenait sur son balai. Cette fois, ils avaient à peine volé pendant trois minutes que le sifflet d'Angelina retentit à nouveau.  
Je vis alors Angelina, Fred et George voler à toute vitesse vers Katie. De toute évidence, Angelina avait interrompu l'entraînement juste à temps : Katie avait à présent le teint crayeux et ruisselait de sang.  
-Il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, dit Angelina.  
-On s'en occupe, assura Fred. Elle… heu… elle a peut-être avalé par erreur des graines de Sanguinole…  
-En tout cas, on ne peut pas continuer sans batteurs et avec un poursuiveur en moins, dit Angelina d'un air renfrogné, tandis que Fred et George filaient vers le château en portant Katie chacun d'un côté. Venez, on retourne se changer.  
Et les Serpentard continuèrent de scander leurs insultes pendant que le reste de l'équipe prenait la direction des vestiaires.

Nous avons ensuite rejoint les jumeaux qui ressortaient de l'infirmerie après avoir déposé Katie.  
-Cet entraînement était le pire qu'on ai jamais vécu se plaint George alors que nous remontions vers la tour des Gryffondor  
-Quel idée stupide aussi de donner à une blessée un de vos bonbons sans savoir c'est lequel bande d'idiots dit Lila en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Et on aurai pas eu à le faire si Ron n'avait pas joué comme un pied dit Fred en glissant sa main dans la mienne  
-Moi je le plains . Ron à une pression énorme sur ses épaules vous savez. Il arrive après 6 frères qui ont quasiment tous joué au Qudditch et été préfet comment voulez-vous qu'il se détache de vous après ça ? Bill était le premier, il n'avait à se comparer à personne, Charlie est devenu capitaine pour se démarquer, Percy préfet en chef et meilleur élève de son année . Vous bah autant dirent que vous vous démarquez avec vos blagues . Ginny c'est une fille ce n'est pas pareil mais Ron qu'est ce qu'il lui reste ?  
Aucun d'eux de ne répondit mais je vis dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient en pleine réflexion

Le soir à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron reçu une lettre de Percy qu'il jeta quasiment tout de suite au feu . J'appris plus tard par Harry qu'il le félicitait pour son rôle de préfet et de suivre ces traces plutôt que l'horrible chemin de Fred et George . Il lui expliquait aussi qu'il devait arrêter d'être ami avec Harry qui était un danger avec Dumbledore pour le ministre entier  
-Je le déteste dit George les poings serrés  
-Je sais que c'est un idiot mais ça reste votre frère dit Lila  
-Non dis Fred en fixant un point invisible au mur . Notre vrai frère n'aurait jamais fait pleurer maman personne n'as le droit de le faire même nous qui adorons la pousser à bout, on ne pourrait pas faire ça. Percy à décidé de nous renier et bien très bien nous aussi, ce n'est plus notre frère.  
Je vis bien que malgré tout les 2 souffraient également de cette situation car avec toutes leurs différences, les Weasley sont tous unis et le fait que Percy renie tout, est un coup dur pour tout le monde . Je serrai alors Fred contre moi et posai ma tête sur son épaule pour essayer de l'apaiser un peu .  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous n'étions plus que 7 dans la salle commune . Nous 4 et Hermione aidant Harry et Ron avec leurs devoirs quand tout à coup, Harry sursauta et s'accroupit à côté de la cheminée  
-Papa dit Lila en se levant d'un bond pour s'approcher elle aussi de la cheminée tandis que nous la suivions  
-Je commençais à craindre que vous n'alliez vous coucher avant que les autres soient partis, dit-il. J'ai vérifié toutes les heures…  
-Tu veux dire que, toutes les heures, tu as passé la tête dans le feu ? s'étonna Harry en riant à moitié.  
-Juste quelques secondes pour voir si la voie était libre.  
-Et si on vous avait surpris ? dit Hermione d'une voix angoissée.  
-Je crois qu'il y a une fille – de première année, d'après sa tête – qui a dû m'apercevoir tout à l'heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sirius précipitamment en voyant Lila plaquer une main contre sa bouche. J'étais déjà parti quand elle a voulu regarder de plus près. Elle a sans doute pensé que j'étais une bûche avec une drôle de forme ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Mais Papa, c'est un risque énorme…, commença Lila.  
-On dirait Molly, répliqua Sirius. C'était la seule façon de répondre à la lettre de Harry sans recourir à un code – les codes, on peut les percer.  
En entendant parler de la lettre de Harry, tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui.  
-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais écrit à Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton accusateur.  
-J'ai oublié, assura Harry. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione, il était impossible que quiconque y découvre la moindre information, pas vrai, Sirius ?  
-En effet, elle était très bien, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche au cas où quelqu'un viendrait nous déranger… Ta cicatrice.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Ron, mais Hermione l'interrompit.  
\- On te racontera plus tard. Continuez, Sirius.  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle quand ça fait mal mais nous pensons qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle est restée douloureuse toute l'année dernière, non ?  
-Oui, et Dumbledore a dit que ça arrivait chaque fois que Voldemort éprouvait une très forte émotion, répondit Harry. Alors peut-être que le soir où j'avais cette retenue, il était très en colère ou je ne sais quoi…  
-Maintenant qu'il est de retour, la douleur reviendra plus souvent, dit Sirius.  
-Alors, tu penses que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Ombrage m'ait touché ? demanda Harry.  
-J'en doute, répondit Sirius. Je la connais de réputation et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une Mangemort.  
-Elle est suffisamment ignoble pour en être une, dit sombrement Fred. Tout le monde autour de lui approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.  
-Oui, mais le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et Mangemorts, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire désabusé. Je sais bien qu'elle est épouvantable, vous devriez entendre Remus quand il en parle.  
-Remus la connaît ? demandais-je précipitamment me rappelant qu'Ombrage avait parlé lors de son premier cours de « certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux ».  
-Non, dit Sirius, mais il y a deux ans, elle a rédigé quelques textes de loi anti-loups-garous qui lui interdisent pratiquement de trouver du travail.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre les loups-garous ? Demandais-je avec colère.  
-J'imagine qu'elle en a peur, répondit Sirius qui souriait devant mon indignation. Apparemment, elle déteste les hybrides. L'année dernière, elle a fait campagne pour qu'on recense les êtres de l'eau et qu'on les marque. Vous vous rendez compte ? Perdre son temps et son énergie à persécuter les êtres de l'eau alors que des immondices comme Kreattur ne sont pas inquiétées ?  
Ron éclata de rire, mais Hermione et Lila parurent outrée.  
-Papa ! s'exclama Lila d'un ton de reproche.  
-Alors, comment se passe la cours d'Ombrage ? Demanda Sirius en évitant le regard de sa fille. Elle vous apprend à tuer les hybrides ?  
-Oh non, répondit George. Elle ne veut pas que nous fassions de la magie !  
-On passe notre temps à lire ce stupide manuel, dit Fred.  
-Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit Sirius. D'après nos informations au sein du ministère, Fudge ne veut pas qu'on vous entraîne au combat.  
-Qu'on nous entraîne au combat ! répéta Harry, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on veut devenir une armée ?  
-C'est exactement ce qu'il pense, dit Sirius. Ou plutôt, il pense que c'est Dumbledore qui essaye de former sa propre armée pour s'emparer du ministère de la Magie. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Ron reprit :  
-C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue. Même Luna Lovegood ne dit pas des trucs pareils.  
-Alors, on nous empêche d'apprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal parce que Fudge a peur qu'on utilise des sortilèges contre le ministère ? dit Hermione, furieuse.  
-En effet, répondit Sirius. Fudge pense que Dumbledore ne reculera devant rien pour prendre le pouvoir. Il devient chaque jour un peu plus paranoïaque. Il finira par monter une machination pour faire arrêter Dumbledore, c'est une question de jours.  
-Est-ce que tu sais s'il va y avoir quelque chose sur Dumbledore dans La Gazette du sorcier de demain ? Percy, le frère de Ron, prétend que oui…  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Sirius. Je n'ai vu aucun membre de l'Ordre pendant le week-end, ils étaient tous trop occupés. Il n'y avait plus que Kreattur et moi, là-bas… On sentait une très nette amertume dans sa voix.  
-Alors, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Hagrid non plus ?  
-Ah… dit Sirius. Je crois qu'il aurait déjà dû revenir, personne ne sait très bien ce qui lui est arrivé. Voyant notre expression atterrée, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
-Mais Dumbledore n'est pas inquiet, alors ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. Je suis sûr que Hagrid va très bien.  
-Mais s'il aurait déjà dû revenir…, dit Hermione d'une petite voix anxieuse.  
-Madame Maxime était avec lui, nous avons eu un contact avec elle et elle nous a dit qu'ils étaient rentrés séparément, mais rien ne laisse penser qu'il ait pu être blessé ou… Bref, rien n'indique qu'il ne soit pas en pleine forme. Écoutez, ne posez pas trop de questions sur Hagrid, reprit Sirius. Vous ne pourriez qu'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'est pas encore revenu et je sais que Dumbledore veut éviter ça. Hagrid est un dur, il s'en sortira très bien. Comme on ne semblait pas rassuré, il ajouta :  
-À quel moment aura lieu votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire comme pour la gare de King's Cross, personne n'a remarqué le chien…  
-NON ! s'écrièrent Harry, Lila et Hermione d'une même voix.  
-Papa, tu n'as donc pas lu La Gazette du sorcier ? demanda Lila d'un ton anxieux.  
-Ah oui, ce petit article…, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ils essayent toujours de deviner où je me trouve. En fait, ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée…  
-Cette fois, c'est différent, dit Harry. Dans le train, Malefoy a fait une allusion… et on a tout de suite pensé qu'il savait que le chien, c'était toi. Son père était sur le quai, Sirius – tu connais Lucius Malefoy – alors, quoi que tu fasses, ne viens pas ici. Si Drago Malefoy te reconnaît…  
-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, répondit Sirius, visiblement mécontent. C'était juste une idée, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir qu'on se retrouve.  
-Bien sûr que ça nous ferait plaisir mais je ne veux pas qu'on te renvoie à Azkaban ! Dis-je  
-Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller. J'entends Kreattur qui descend l'escalier, dit Sirius. Je vous écrirai pour vous indiquer le moment où je pourrai revenir vous parler dans le feu, d'accord ? Il y eut un petit pop ! et les flammes s'élevèrent à nouveau à l'endroit où la tête de Sirius s'était trouvée un instant auparavant.


	20. Chapter 19 : réunion secrète

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les hiboux apportèrent le courrier, une exclamation générale se fit entendre pour une article en particulier dans la gazette  
« LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE  
Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. « Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. » Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée. « C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. » C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice. « Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. » Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard. « Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. » Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil ». Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. « Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère. Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard. « Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. » (Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.) »

-La s'en est trop, il faut réagir dis-je en venant de finir l'article  
-Je suis d'accord, elle va trop loin . Acquiesça Lila  
-Et vous proposez quoi ? On à pas encore trouvé de blagues assez conséquente pour elle intervint Fred  
-Il n'y à pas que les blagues pour la contrer, vous vous rappelez ce qu'a dit Sirius ? Le ministère à peur qu'on crée une armée ? Et ben on va répondre à ces craintes dis-je un éclair de combativité passant dans mes yeux

Dans le cours juste après, nous avons eu la grande joie d'accueillir Ombrage pour son analyse du professeur Flitwick  
Ombrage était tapie dans un coin et griffonnait sur son bloc-notes. Flitwick égale à lui même, la traita comme si c'était une invitée, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde qu'elle sois là. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose,elle posa simplement quelques questions à Alicia sur la façon dont se passent les cours d'habitude. Alicia a répondu qu'ils étaient toujours intéressants et ça s'arrêta là.  
Cette après midi par contre ce fut Trelawney et apparemment, ça se passa beaucoup moins bien. Et pendant son cours de défense contre les forces du mal Harry écopa de nouveau d'une retenu d'une semaine. Mais cette fois je ne serais pas là pour le soutenir. Apparemment, Ombrage à passé le cours à rabaisser tout les professeur de défense contre les force du mal précédent (et plus particulièrement Remus) et avait dis que Quirrell avait été le meilleur et Harry n'a pu s'empêcher de rappeler que Voldemort logeais au dos de son crane  
Le soir à la grande salle, on entendis qu'Angelina hurler sur le fait que Harry allais rater les entraînement à cause de ces retenus alors que l'équipe était loin d'être prête pour un match et Mc Gonagal n'eus pas d'autres choix que de retirer des points à Gryffondor pour cette comédie à tout les 2 . Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour moi . Là on devait intervenir  
C'est pourquoi quand beaucoup d'élèves furent au lit, je rejoint Hermione , Ron et Harry dans un canapé avec les jumeaux et Lila  
-Montre ta main ordonnais-je à Harry avant de lui passer une crème que j'avais préparé exprès pour le genre de blessure qu'inflige Ombrage . Cette stupide femme en rose va payer. Vous le savez comme moi ce qui se prépare dehors. Nous devons nous préparer et ce n'est pas avec les cours d'Ombrage qu'on y arrivera  
-Je suis d'accord dit Hermione mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y changer ?  
-On devrait préparer nos propres cours  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Ron perdu  
-Et bien si Ombrage refuse de nous enseigner ce qu'on doit savoir alors on le fera nous même  
-Et qui pourrais bien nous enseigner ça ? Demanda Harry  
-Toi évidemment . Tu es le seul à avoir affronté des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et à en être sortis

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as appris beaucoup de sortilège  
-L'année passé seulement . Pourtant tu as affronté Quirrell en première, un basilic en 2 éme, des centaines de détraqueurs en 3 éme et Voldemort, un dragon, des sirènes et un labyrinthe tout seul, tu sais utiliser ces sortilèges en situation de crise tu es le plus apte à les apprendre  
-Je ne pense pas  
-Mia intervint Hermione je pense que niveau professeur tu est excellente, je t'ai vu tout enseigner à Harry l'année passé et Harry serai merveilleux également pour tout ce que tu viens de dire . Je pense que vous devriez nous enseigner ensemble  
-Mais je ne suis pas fait pour être professeur protesta Harry  
-Ça me semble être une bonne idée souris-je  
-Vous m'écoutez, oui ? Ça paraît très bien quand vous en parlez comme ça, mais c'était uniquement de la chance ; la moitié du temps, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je n'avais rien prévu, j'ai simplement improvisé comme je le pouvais et j'ai presque toujours eu de l'aide… Ne restez pas là à sourire comme si vous saviez tout mieux que moi ! dit-il en s'emportant. C'est moi qui étais là, non ? Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé ! Et si j'ai réussi à faire tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais brillant en défense contre les forces du Mal mais parce que… parce que j'ai reçu une aide au bon moment ou parce que j'avais bien deviné… mais, croyez-moi, j'ai complètement pataugé, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais .Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Vous n'avez eu à l'affronter ! Vous pensez qu'il suffit de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges et de les lui jeter à la figure, comme si on était en classe ? Pendant tout le temps où vous êtes face à lui, vous savez qu'entre vous et la mort, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que votre… votre cerveau, vos tripes, ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si on pouvait réfléchir normalement quand on sait que dans une fraction de seconde, on va se faire tuer, torturer ou voir ses amis mourir… ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça en classe, ce que c'est que d'affronter ce genre de choses… Et vous, vous êtes là à faire comme si j'étais un brave garçon bien intelligent sous prétexte que je suis vivant, comme si Diggory, lui, n'était qu'un idiot qui a raté son coup… Vous n'y comprenez rien, j'aurais très bien pu mourir à sa place, c'est ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de moi…  
-On n'a rien dit de tout ça, mon vieux, se défendit Ron  
-Harry, dit Hermione timidement, tu ne comprends donc pas. C'est… c'est exactement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi… on a besoin de savoir co-comment c'est… de… de l'affronter… d'affronter Vvoldemort.  
-Harry intervint Fred tu sais qu'on est pas du genre à demander de l'aide mais l'année prochaine nous on sera dehors à affronter tu-sais-qui et on à besoin de toi justement parce que tu sais ce qu'est un vrai combat  
Je tourna un regard surpris vers Fred. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu être aussi sérieux et pourtant il à raison

. Dés la fin de nous études nous nous engagerons tout les 4 dans l'ordre  
-Harry intervint finalement Lila . Tu sais comme moi à quel point ça tue mon père de ne rien pouvoir faire . Hors nous on à ce pouvoir, on peux faire bouger les choses grâce à toi  
-Écoute… penses-y, dit George en se levant avec son jumeaux avant de rejoindre leur dortoir après que Fred m'aie rapidement embrassé .  
Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de lui aussi partir à son dortoir

Il passa ainsi 2 semaines à réfléchir sur notre proposition et finalement il accepta et Hermione toute heureuse me fit par de son implication dans le recrutement de quelques personnes et elle réussi également à nous trouver un lieu de rendez-vous à la tête de sanglier pub dont je n'avait jamais entendu parlé  
Enfin le jour de la sortie à pré-au-lard, nous avons suivis les jumeaux et Lee chez Zonko ou ils prirent vraiment beaucoup de temps à acheter une énorme pile d'article . Je proposa donc à Lila de l'accompagner en vitesse à la librairie et en chemin, une voix parlant Français nous appela un peu plus loin  
-Mia, Lila nous souris Fleur en s'approchant de nous ces longs cheveux blonds flottant dans son dos . Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes resté à Poudlard  
-Et oui lui souris Lila. C'est une très bonne école  
-C'est vrai confirma la blonde . Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'Angleterre d'ailleurs mon nouveau travail à la banque est vraiment bien et j'ai appris par Bill que tu sortait avec son frère Greg  
-Fred corrigeais-je  
-Oui oui bien sur . Oh si tu savait je suis très heureuse dit-elle en m'attrapant les mains . Mon Bill c'est si adorable, il m'aide beaucoup avec l'anglais et me donne beaucoup de conseil au travail . Et depuis que nous sortons ensemble, c'est le petit ami parfait dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux  
-Hé bien je suis très heureuse pour toi dis-je avec sincérité  
-Oh mais je dois y aller, ma pause est bientôt terminée, je devais faire quelques emplettes ici . On se voit bientôt j'espère surtout maintenant que nous sommes belle sœur dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire puis à Lila avant de transplaner  
-Et bien dit Lila alors que nous continuions notre chemin vers la librairie . Elle est toujours ...  
-Égale à elle même dis-je avec un sourire amusé et si ça marche entre toi et Charlie tu deviendra aussi sa belle sœur adoré  
-Merveilleux dit Lila avant que nous éclations de rire toute les 2  
Après la librairie, nous avons décidé de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione pour ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous . Je poussa la porte du pub et m'arrêta net à l'entrée  
Le décor n'avait rien à voir avec celui des Trois Balais dont la vaste salle aux lueurs chaleureuses donnait une impression de propreté et de confort. Celle de La Tête de Sanglier était petite, miteuse, crasseuse et imprégnée d'une forte odeur qui faisait penser à des chèvres. Les fenêtres en saillie étaient tellement incrustées de saleté que la lumière du jour avait du mal à les traverser. Le seul éclairage provenait de bouts de chandelles posés sur les tables en bois brut. À première vue, le sol semblait en terre battue mais, en posant le pied dessus, je m'aperçut qu'il y avait de la pierre sous les couches de salissures qui paraissaient s'être accumulées depuis des siècles.  
Accoudé au comptoir, un homme avait la tête entièrement entourée de bandages grisâtres de saleté, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avaler à travers une fente pratiquée devant sa bouche d'innombrables verres d'une substance rougeoyante d'où s'élevaient des volutes de fumée. Deux silhouettes ensevelies sous d'épais capuchons étaient assises à une table, devant l'une des fenêtres. Dans un coin sombre, près de la cheminée, était installée une sorcière enveloppée d'un voile noir et épais qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. On ne distinguait que le bout de son nez qui formait une légère bosse sous le voile.

-Et on peut venir dans ce genre d'endroit demanda Lila à mon oreille

-D'après Hermione aucun professeur n'a jamais interdit de s'y rendre faut juste être idiot pour y venir

-C'est sur dit-elle en s'avançant vers le bar pour commander 2 Bièraubeurres

Après cela, nous avons rejoint le trio déjà attablé

-Alors, qui doit nous rejoindre ? Demandais-je en prenant place à coté d'Harry

-Oh, juste deux ou trois personnes, dit Hermione qui consulta sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte. Je leur avais dit de venir à peu près à cette heure-ci et je suis sûre qu'ils savent où ça se trouve… Ah, regardez, c'est sûrement eux.

La porte du pub s'était ouverte. Pendant un instant un épais rayon de soleil transperça la poussière et divisa la salle en deux avant de disparaître, occulté par la foule qui entrait. Il y eut d'abord Neville, avec Dean et Lavande, suivis de près par Parvati et Padma Patil en compagnie de Cho ( je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Harry rougir légèrement) et de l'une de ses habituelles amies spécialisées dans les gloussements. Venait ensuite (toute seule et l'air si rêveur qu'elle aurait pu entrer là par hasard) Luna Lovegood. Puis Katie, Alicia et Angelina, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle avec une longue natte dans le dos et dont j'ignorais le nom, Ginny, trois garçons de Serdaigle qui s'appelaient, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et Michael Corner (d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre sans en parler bien sur aux jumeaux, ce dernier est le petit ami de Ginny d'où sûrement sa présence ici), suivie ensuite un garçon blond, grand et maigre, le nez en trompette, faisant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et enfin, fermant la marche, Fred et George accompagnés de Lee, tous trois chargés de grands sacs en papier remplis de marchandises achetées chez Zonko.

-Deux ou trois personnes ? dit Harry d'une voix rauque en s'adressant à Hermione. Deux ou trois personnes ?

-En fait, on dirait que l'idée a eu pas mal de succès, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Ron, tu veux bien aller chercher d'autres chaises ?

Le barman s'était figé sur place alors qu'il essuyait un verre avec un torchon si sale qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais été lavé. L'homme n'avait sans doute jamais vu son pub aussi plein.

-Bonjour, dit Fred qui fut le premier à arriver au bar et compta rapidement le nombre de ses camarades. Nous voudrions… vingt-cinq Bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. Le barman le regarda un instant avec des yeux flamboyants puis, jetant le torchon d'un air agacé, comme si on l'avait interrompu dans une tâche importante, il entreprit de passer à Fred des bouteilles poussiéreuses qu'il prenait sous le comptoir.

-Merci, dit Fred en les distribuant. Allongez la monnaie, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas assez d'or pour payer tout ça…

Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? dit-il à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ils veulent simplement écouter ce que tu as à leur dire, répondit Hermione d'un ton apaisant. Mais Harry continuait de la regarder avec une telle expression de fureur que je m'empressa d'ajouter :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, c'est moi qui leur parlerai d'abord.

-Salut, Harry, dit Neville, le visage rayonnant, en venant s'asseoir face à lui. Harry s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire mais ne répondit pas un mot.

-Bonjour dis-je en me levant une fois tout le monde assis . Le groupe reporta son attention sur moi mais les regards continuaient de se tourner régulièrement vers Harry.

-Bon alors je suppose qu'Hermione vous à prévenu de pourquoi nous nous retrouvons ici ? J'ai eu l'idée… que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du Mal – et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal…

-Bravo, dit Anthony Goldstein

-Donc, j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main. J'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges…

-Tu veux quand même réussir l'épreuve de défense le jour de tes ASPIC, non ? dit Michael Corner.

-Bien entendu, je passe quand même mes ASPIC, je ne suis pas idiote . Mais, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que Voldemort est de retour.

La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible. L'amie de Cho poussa un hurlement aigu et renversa de la Bièraubeurre sur sa robe. Terry Boot eut une sorte de spasme. Padma Patil frissonna des pieds à la tête et Neville laissa échapper un étrange glapissement qu'il parvint à transformer en toux. Tout le monde, cependant, regarda fixement Harry, avec même une certaine avidité.

-Enfin… c'est notre projet, en tout cas, intervint Lila . Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour…

-Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? demanda d'un ton assez agressif le garçon blond qui jouait dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit…, commençais-je

-Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit, lui, dit le garçon blond, en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

-Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda Ron d'un ton assez grossier.

-Zacharias Smith, répondit le garçon et toi t'es vraiment sa sœur ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant puis Harry

-Bien sur approuvais-je d'un ton menaçant

-Alors c'est normal que tu le crois

-Oui je le crois et pas seulement parce que c'est mon frère mais parce que je le ressent

-j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

-Écoute, reprit aussitôt Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion…

-Laisse, Hermione, dit Harry. Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? demanda-t-il en regardant Zacharias droit dans les yeux. C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l'année dernière à toute l'école ce qui s'était passé et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle pendant que Harry parlait.

-Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias avec dédain, c'est que Cedric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir…

-Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi, l'interrompit Harry.

-Harry dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ça ne sers à rien de répondre à ça

-Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Dit finalement Harry Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

Mais personne ne se leva pour partir, pas même Zacharias Smith qui continuait de fixer Harry d'un regard intense.

-Donc, dit Lila. Si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence de cours, de l'endroit où…

-C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ? demanda à Harry la fille à la longue tresse. Un murmure intéressé s'éleva du groupe.

-Oui, répondit Harry, tout comme ma sœur et Lila

-Pour ça nous n'avons aucun mérite intervins Lila à Beauxbatons nous l'apprenons en 5 éme année . Harry lui à du l'apprendre pour combattre de vrai détraqueurs

-Un Patronus corporel ? Demanda la fille de plus en plus intéresse

-Heu… Tu ne connaîtrais pas Mrs Bones, par hasard ? Demanda Harry.

La fille eut un sourire.

-C'est ma tante, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Susan Bones. Elle m'a parlé de ton audience disciplinaire. Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu as fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf ?

-Oui.

-Ça alors, Harry ! s'exclama Lee, l'air très impressionné. Je ne savais pas du tout !

-Maman a demandé à Ron de ne pas répandre la nouvelle, déclara Fred en souriant à Harry. Elle dit que tu attires suffisamment l'attention comme ça.

-Elle n'a pas tort, marmonna Harry. Il y eut quelques éclats de rire. La sorcière voilée remua légèrement sur sa chaise.

-Et tu as vraiment tué un Basilic avec l'épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Terry Boot. C'est ce que m'a dit l'un des portraits quand je suis allé là-bas, l'année dernière…

-Heu, oui… c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Justin Finch-Fletchley émit un sifflement. Les frères Crivey échangèrent des regards ébahis et Lavande Brown laissa échapper un « Wouao ! » à mi-voix.

-Et à la fin de notre première année, dit Neville en s'adressant à tout le monde, il a arraché la pierre phénoménale…

-Philosophale, souffla Hermione.

-C'est ça, oui… à Vous-Savez-Qui, acheva Neville.

Hannah Abbot ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier, dit Cho (les yeux de Harry se tournèrent instantanément vers elle. Cho le regardait en souriant et il rougit à nouveau), toutes les tâches qu'il a accomplies l'année dernière pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – en affrontant des dragons, des êtres de l'eau, l'Acromentule et tout le reste…

Un murmure approbateur et admiratif s'éleva autour de la table.

-Écoutez, reprit Harry, et tout le monde se tut à l'instant même. Je… je ne veux pas jouer les faux modestes mais j'ai toujours bénéficié de beaucoup d'aide au moment où je faisais tout ça…

-Pas avec le dragon, en tout cas, dit aussitôt Michael Corner. Ça, c'était une sacrée démonstration de vol…

-Bon, d'accord, admit Harry, en sentant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le nier.

-Et personne ne t'a aidé à te débarrasser de ces Détraqueurs l'été dernier, fit remarquer Susan Bones.

-Non, reconnut Harry, non. Bon, O.K., je sais que j'ai réussi certaines choses sans aucune aide, mais ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, c'est…

-Tu essayes de te défiler pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? intervint Zacharias Smith.

-Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi, dit Ron à haute voix, avant que Harry ait pu répondre, et si tu la fermais ? Peut-être que l'expression « se défiler » avait particulièrement choqué Ron. En tout cas, il regardait à présent Zacharias comme si rien ne lui aurait fait davantage plaisir que de l'assommer. Zacharias devint écarlate.

-Enfin, quoi, dit-il, on vient tous ici pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, grogna Fred.

-Tu veux qu'on se charge de te laver les oreilles ? demanda George en sortant d'un des sacs de chez Zonko un long instrument de métal à l'aspect meurtrier.

-Ou n'importe quelle autre partie de ton corps, nous on n'est pas difficiles, on veut bien te coller ça où tu voudras, ajouta Fred.

-Bien, reprit précipitamment Hermione, de tout façon Harry ne sera pas seule pour ces cours. Pendant le tournoi Mia lui à appris beaucoup de chose et elle est prête à nous aider nous aussi à les apprendre avec l'aide d'Harry. Maintenant essayons d'avancer… Le premier point, c'est : sommes-nous tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry et Mia ?

Il y eut un murmure général d'approbation. Zacharias croisa les bras sans rien dire, trop occupé sans doute à surveiller l'instrument que Fred tenait à la main.

-Bien, dit Hermione, soulagée que quelque chose ait enfin été décidé. Alors, la question suivante, c'est à quel rythme va-t-on le faire ? À mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup…

-Attends un peu, coupa Angelina. Nous devons être sûrs que ça ne va pas se télescoper avec notre entraînement de Quidditch.

-Ni avec le nôtre, dit Cho.

-Ni avec le nôtre, ajouta Zacharias Smith.

-Je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver une soirée qui convienne à tout le monde, dit Hermione, un peu agacée. Vous savez, c'est quand même assez important, il s'agit d'apprendre à nous défendre contre les Mangemorts de V-Voldemort…

-Bien dit ! aboya Ernie Macmillan. Personnellement, je pense que c'est très important, peut-être même plus important que tout ce que nous aurons à faire d'autre cette année, même avec les BUSE qui nous attendent !

Il promena autour de lui un regard impérieux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde s'écrie : « Sûrement pas ! » Mais voyant que personne ne disait rien, il poursuivit :

-En ce qui me concerne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère nous a imposé un professeur aussi incompétent dans une période aussi critique. De toute évidence, ils nient le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui mais de là à nous donner un enseignant qui nous empêche systématiquement d'utiliser des sortilèges de défense…

-Nous pensons que la raison pour laquelle Ombrage ne veut pas nous former à la défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Lila c'est qu'elle a… une sorte d'idée folle selon laquelle Dumbledore pourrait se servir des élèves de l'école pour constituer une sorte d'armée privée. Elle pense qu'il cherche à nous mobiliser contre le ministère.

Tout le monde ou presque sembla stupéfait. Tout le monde sauf Luna qui lança :

-C'est assez normal, après tout, Cornélius Fudge lui aussi dispose de sa propre armée.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

-Oui, il a une armée d'Héliopathes, déclara solennellement Luna.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Hermione

-Bien sûr que si, insista Luna.

-C'est quoi, des Héliopathes ? demanda Neville, intrigué.

-Ce sont des esprits du feu, répondit Luna, dont les yeux exorbités s'arrondirent en lui donnant l'air plus fou que jamais, de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant elles en brûlant tout sur leur passage…

-Ces créatures n'existent pas. Neville, affirma Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

-Si, elles existent ! protesta Luna avec colère.

-Je suis navrée, mais as-tu la preuve de leur existence ? demanda Hermione.

-Il y a plein de témoignages. Tu es tellement bornée qu'il faut toujours tout te mettre sous le nez pour que tu y croies…

-Hum, hum, dit Ginny, dans une si bonne imitation du professeur Ombrage que plusieurs d'entre nous se tournèrent vers elle d'un air affolé avant d'éclater de rire. N'étions-nous pas en train de décider du rythme de nos cours de défense ?

-Si, dit aussitôt Hermione. Tu as raison, Ginny.

-Une fois par semaine, ça paraît bien, approuva Lee

-Du moment que…, commença Angelina.

-Oui, oui, on est au courant pour le Quidditch, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix tendue. Bon, l'autre chose à déterminer c'est l'endroit où ça se passera… La question était plus difficile et tout le monde garda le silence.

-La bibliothèque ? suggéra Katie au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne pense pas que Madame Pince sera vraiment enchantée de nous voir pratiquer des maléfices dans sa bibliothèque, dit Harry.

-Peut-être une classe inutilisée ? proposa Dean.

-Oui, approuva Ron. McGonagall nous laissera peut-être la sienne, elle l'avait déjà fait quand Harry s'entraînait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais j'étais presque sûr que McGonagall ne se montrerait pas aussi accommodante cette fois-ci.

-Bon, alors, on essayera de trouver autre chose, dit Hermione. Nous enverrons un message à tout le monde lorsque nous aurons fixé une date et un lieu pour le premier rendez-vous. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une plume et un parchemin, puis hésita un instant, comme si elle se préparait à dire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas forcément à tout le monde. Je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également – elle prit une profonde inspiration – que nous devrons tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Donc, si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d'autre. Fred tendit la main vers le parchemin et écrivit son nom de bonne grâce mais je remarqua que certains ne paraissaient guère enthousiastes à l'idée d'ajouter leur nom à la liste.

-Heu…, dit lentement Zacharias sans prendre le parchemin que George lui passait. En fait, il suffira qu'Ernie me dise à quel moment aura lieu la prochaine réunion. Mais Ernie, lui aussi, avait l'air d'hésiter à signer. Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Je… Enfin, bon, nous sommes préfets, s'exclama Ernie. Et si jamais cette liste était découverte… Je veux dire… Tu nous as avertis toi-même, si Ombrage s'aperçoit…

-Tu viens d'affirmer que ce groupe était la chose la plus importante que tu aurais à faire cette année, lui rappela Harry.

-Je… Oui, répondit Ernie, oui, je le crois. Simplement…

-Ernie, tu penses vraiment que je vais m'amuser à laisser traîner cette liste ? demanda Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Ernie qui sembla un peu moins anxieux. Je… Oui, bien sûr, je vais signer. Après Ernie, plus personne ne souleva d'objection mais je vit l'amie de Cho lui lancer un regard de reproche avant d'ajouter son nom à la liste. Lorsque la dernière personne – en l'occurrence, Zacharias – eut signé, Hermione reprit le parchemin et le glissa précautionneusement dans son sac. Un sentiment étrange parcourait à présent l'assistance. C'était comme s'ils avaient signé une sorte de contrat.

-Bon, le temps passe, dit brusquement Fred en se levant. George, Lee et moi devons faire des achats d'une nature un peu délicate. Mia, Lila vous venez avec nous ?

* * *

-Bien sur souris-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne et nous sommes sortis du pub


	21. Chapter 20 : premier entrainement

Le reste du week-end se passa très bien, je venais de finir mes devoirs et je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Harry  
-Dis donc toi dis-je amusé t'as l'air de très bonne humeur depuis 2 jours  
-Oui je dois avouer que je le suis dit-il en relevant le regard vers moi  
-Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Cho Chang par hasard  
-Je... dit-il en rougissant rapidement . Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-Harry dis-je en me retenant d'éclater de rire. T'es mon petit frère, j'ai facile à comprendre quand tu es amoureux  
-Je suis pas amoureux  
-Bien sur dis-je moqueuse  
-Et puis pourquoi je te parlerai de ça ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé que tu aimais Fred toi à ce que je sache  
-Tu aurais voulu que je le fasse ?  
-Ouais nan pas vraiment  
-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors tu devrais l'inviter à sortir  
-Quoi ? Mais ou ?  
-Je ne sais pas, à la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard par exemple  
-Mais je ne sais pas si je, enfin je l'ai déjà invité l'année dernière pour la bal et elle à refuser  
-Parce qu'elle avait déjà dit oui à Cédric . Ce n'était pas contre toi  
-Ouais peut-être  
-Tu sais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable par rapport à Cédric, je sais que Cho l'aimait beaucoup mais tu n'y est pour rien et Cho ne vas pas rester seule indéfiniment c'est une jolie fille tu sais . Alors tente ta chance . A moins que tu ne préfères la séduire en jouant les professeur inaccessible et très doué dis-je en me levant  
-Mia s'insurgea-t-il en rougissant de plus belle tandis que je m'éloignais en rigolant

Le lendemain, en arrivant à la salle commune avec Lila, je vis un rassemblement impressionnant d'élèves. Jouant des coudes nous avons été voir ce qui pouvait bien attirer tant l'attention et au milieu de ce petit cercle, un grand écriteau y était placardé, si grand,qu'il avait recouvert tout le reste – la liste des grimoires d'occasion à vendre, les habituels rappels au règlement d'Argus Rusard, le programme des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, les propositions d'échange de cartes de Chocogrenouille, les petites annonces des Weasley pour recruter de nouveaux cobayes, les dates des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard et les messages concernant des objets trouvés ou perdus.  
L'écriteau était imprimé en grandes lettres noires et un sceau à l'aspect très officiel y était apposé, à  
côté d'une signature ronde et nette.

« PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDEINQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD

Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels

rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la

Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement

renvoyé de l'école. Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre.

Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice »

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, retentis la voix de Harry dans mon dos. Elle est au courant.  
-Impossible, dit Ron.  
-Il y a des gens qui nous écoutaient, dans ce pub. Et puis, soyons réalistes : parmi tous ceux qui  
Étaient là, combien y en a-t-il à qui nous pouvons faire confiance ? N'importe lequel d'entre eux  
aurait pu aller tout raconter à Ombrage…  
-Zacharias Smith, dit aussitôt Ron en donnant un coup de poing dans la paume de sa main. Ou  
Alors… j'ai trouvé que ce Michael Corner avait lui aussi une tête de faux-jeton…  
-Tu ne dis pas ça parce qu'il sort avec ta petite sœur par hasard dis-je moqueuse  
-Ça n'a rien à voir dit-il en devenant de la même couleur que ces cheveux  
-Mais bien dis-je amuser  
-Je me demande si Hermione a déjà lu ça, dit Harry, le regard tourné vers la porte du dortoir des  
filles.  
-Viens, on va la prévenir, dit Ron.  
Il se précipita vers le dortoir des filles et commença à monter d'un pas vif l'escalier en colimaçon.  
Il avait atteint la sixième marche lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant, semblable au gémissement  
d'une sirène, retentit soudain. Au même moment, les marches s'escamotèrent pour ne plus former  
qu'un long toboggan en spirale, comme dans les parcs de jeux. Pendant un instant, Ron essaya de  
continuer à courir en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras mais il bascula en arrière et dévala le  
toboggan avant de finir sa course sur le dos, aux pieds de Harry.  
-Ça on aurai pu te le dire Ron dit Lila morte de rire tout comme moi . Aucun garçon ne peux accéder au dortoir des filles  
-Et pourquoi les filles peuvent aller dans celui des garçons ?  
-A ton avis demandais-je en levant un sourcils .  
-Dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, on explique que les fondateurs trouvaient les garçons moins  
dignes de confiance que les filles. Et au fait, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de monter là-haut ? Intervins Hermione en descendant le toboggan pour atterrir sur ces pieds en bas  
\- Pour te voir… Regarde ça ! dit Ron en l'entraînant vers le tableau d'affichage.  
Hermione parcourut rapidement des yeux le texte de l'écriteau. Son visage se figea.  
-Quelqu'un a dû tout lui raconter ! dit Ron avec colère.  
-C'est impossible, assura Hermione à mi-voix.  
-Tu es vraiment naïve. Tu crois que sous prétexte que vous êtes tous des gens de bonne  
compagnie…

-Non, c'est impossible pour la bonne raison que j'ai ensorcelé le morceau de parchemin que  
nous avons tous signé, dit Hermione, menaçante. Crois-moi, si quelqu'un nous dénonce à Ombrage,  
nous saurons exactement qui c'est et il le regrettera amèrement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivera ? Demanda Ron d'un air avide.  
\- Disons que, par comparaison, l'acné d'Éloïse Midgen apparaîtra comme de ravissantes petites  
taches de rousseur. Venez, descendons prendre le petit déjeuner, on verra ce que les autres en pensent… Je me demande si la même chose a été affichée dans toutes les maisons.  
Dès qu'on entra dans la Grande Salle, il fut évident que l'annonce d'Ombrage n'était pas  
réservée aux seuls Gryffondor. Une intensité particulière animait les conversations et l'on  
remarquait davantage de mouvement que d'habitude, les élèves passant d'une table à l'autre  
pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Nous nous sommes à peine assis, que Neville, Fred, George et Ginny fondirent sur nous.  
-Vous avez vu ça ?  
\- Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry et moi  
\- On va le faire quand même, bien sûr, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ne m'entendent . Raison de plus pour le faire d'ailleurs  
-Je savais que tu dirais ça, se réjouit George  
-Les préfets sont d'accord ? demanda Fred, avec un regard interrogateur en direction de Ron  
et d'Hermione.  
-Bien entendu, répondit froidement Hermione.  
-Voilà Ernie et Hannah Abbot, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Et aussi les types  
de Serdaigle et Smith… Aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'avoir de boutons.  
Hermione sembla inquiète.  
\- Peu importe les boutons, il ne faut surtout pas que ces idiots viennent nous voir maintenant,  
ce serait vraiment suspect… Asseyez-vous ! Dit-elle à Ernie et à Hannah en remuant simplement les  
lèvres, avec des gestes frénétiques pour leur faire signe de rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle. Plus tard ! Nous-parlerons-plus-tard, ajouta-t-elle, toujours silencieusement.  
-Je vais aller prévenir Michael, dit Ginny d'un ton agacé en pivotant sur son banc pour se lever.  
Quel imbécile, vraiment !  
Quelques instants plus tard alors que nous nous étions installé un peu plus loi à table avec les jumeaux et Lila, les hiboux apportèrent le courrier et Lila fronça les sourcils en décrochant le petit parchemin de ma chouette qui c'était posé devant elle  
-Oh c'est patmol dit-elle en nous montrant le mot qui disait :  
« Aujourd'hui, même heure, même endroit. »  
-Parfait, j'espère vraiment que la veille peau ne surveille pas les cheminée par contre  
-On aura qu'a l'essayer avant pour être sur dit Lila en brûlant le mot d'un coup de baguette afin que personne ne tombe dessus . Bon, on à cours de sortilège dans 5 minutes dit-elle en se levant  
-Ouais ouais on y va dirent les jumeaux peu convaincu

Après 2 heures de cours, nous sortions de classe de potion un peu en retard alors que les élèves de 5 éme de gryffondor et serpentard attendais pour y entrer . Seulement, je m'arrêta net en voyant Harry et Ron empêcher Neville de bondir sur Drago  
-Pas… drôle… ne jamais… Mangouste… lui…montrer… haleta Neville en se débattant de plus en plus  
-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Malefoy ? Demanda Lila en se retournant vivement énervé vers lui tandis qu'il recula d'un pas en blêmissant légèrement  
Quand à moi, j'essayai de mettre un sens à cette situation . Neville n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violant mais ces paroles me frappèrent rapidement .  
Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Rogue apparut. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la file des Gryffondor jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry et Ron se débattaient avec Neville.  
\- En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? dit Rogue de sa voix froide et ironique.  
Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c'est la retenue. Entrez,  
tout le monde.  
Harry lâcha Neville qui essaya de retrouver son souffle et lui lança un regard furieux.  
\- Il fallait bien que je t'arrête, haleta Harry en prenant son sac par terre. Crabbe et Goyle  
t'aurais mis en pièces.  
Neville ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de ramasser son propre sac d'un geste brusque  
-Tous le monde en classe et les 7 éme il me semble que vous avez cours aussi, déguerpissez ordonna le professeur de potion  
-Parrain... enfin je veux dire professeur Rogue, je pense que je devrais emmener Neville à l'infirmerie  
-Pourquoi il va très bien dit-il d'un ton sec tandis que je lui lança mon regard suppliant. Bien soupira-t-il . Londubat aller avec Mia . Les autres dépêcher vous de rentrer ou de partir  
Bien vite, tous le monde obéi et je me retrouva seule avec Neville  
-Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille à l'infirmerie ? Je vais très bien  
-Physiquement oui approuvais-je . Viens avec moi, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu dis-je en commençant à avancer alors qu'il me suivit  
-Tu veux parler de quoi ?  
-Qu'est ce que t'as dis Malefoy pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?  
-C'est pas important  
-Biens sur que si, ça devait être grave pour que tu t'énerves ainsi  
-Il s'est moqué des personnes qui ont perdu la raison et sont du coup à St Mangouste  
-Je vois, c'est bien ce que je pensais . Il faut que je te dise un truc depuis longtemps  
-Quoi ?

-Je suis au courant pour tes parents  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet  
-On se connaît depuis plus longtemps que tu le crois toi et moi dis-je rassurante . Nos mères étaient meilleures amies tu le savais ça ? Et nos pères partageaient le même dortoir  
-Non je l'ignorais .  
-Quand je suis née, ma mère à demandé à la tienne de devenir ma marraine  
-Tu es sa filleule ?  
-Oui, je me souviens très bien d'elle tu sais, c'était une femme très gentille avec toujours le sourire et de bonne humeur  
-Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien moi et ma famille évite de m'en parler  
-C'est normal tu n'avais qu'un an . Je t'ai d'ailleurs porté quand tu étais bébé dis-je en souriant  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, j'adorais m'occuper d'Harry donc ça ne gênait pas tes parents de te confier à moi quelques instants  
-C'est dingue  
-Comme tu dis  
-Et mon père comment il était avant que ça arrive ?  
-Un homme très gentil aussi , très courageux également, et très réfléchi  
-J'aimerais lui ressembler un jour . Mais je suis bon à rien comme ne cesse de me le répéter ma famille  
-Ne dis pas ça, tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne crois.  
-Tu rigoles ? J'ai du mal à avoir la moyenne partout, je ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch, je suis maladroit et si j'ai atterri à Gryffondor c'est parce que j'ai supplié le choipeau car je voulais rendre fières mes parents et être comme eux  
-Le choipeau ne se trompe jamais Neville, arrête d'avoir si peu confiance en toi ainsi et puis regarde toi en botanique, tu brille plus que tout le monde et ça ce n'est pas rien mais si ça peut te donner un peu confiance, je suis sur que je peux t'apprendre plein de trucs, on va faire de l'excellent boulot pendant nos cours  
-Tu crois que j'en serai capable ?  
-J'en suis sûr . Et sinon, comment vont tes parents maintenant ?  
-Comme d'habitude, ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'ils leur arrivent . Parfois j'aimerais qu'ils me reconnaissent ne serait-ce qu'une fois mais ce sont toujours les mêmes êtres brisés incapable de réfléchir par eux même  
-J'imagine, c'est normal que ce soit dur pour toi, mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que tes parents se sont défendu jusqu'au bout pour protéger ce qu'ils croyaient juste, ce sont des héros et on va rendre nos parents fiers nous aussi, on va leur rendre hommage dans cette nouvelle guerre  
-J'y compte bien  
\- Bon tu devrais retourner en cours avant que mon cher parrain ne te colle  
-C'est sur, il me donne la chair de poule dit-il alors que nous revenions aux cachots  
-Oh il n'est pas si terrible quand on le connaît rigolais-je . Bon je dois aussi aller en cours . A plus tard  
-Merci Mia, ça m'as fait du bien de parler un peu avec toi  
-De rien, quand tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas surtout dis-je en souriant avant de m'éloigner 

Le soir à la salle commune, se fut l'effervescence. Fred et George avaient enfin réussi à mettre au point leur boite à flemme dont ils faisaient la démonstration à tour de rôle devant un public enthousiaste et tapageur.  
D'abord, Fred mordait la partie orange d'un bonbon, ce qui avait pour effet immédiat et  
spectaculaire de le faire vomir dans un seau placé devant lui. Ensuite, il se forçait à avaler la partie  
violette du bonbon et les vomissements cessaient aussitôt. Lee, qui jouait le rôle d'assistant,  
débarrassait à intervalles réguliers le seau de son contenu en lançant négligemment un sortilège de Disparition  
-Interdiction de m'embrasser ce soir toi dis-je à Fred alors que ce fut autours de George de faire la démonstration  
-Mais Mia protesta-t-il  
-Hors de question dis-je en m'approchant du canapé dans lequel était assis Harry . Alors j'ai appris qu'Hedwig à été blessé  
-Ouais, son aile est foulé . Comme si on l'avait attaqué  
-C'était un mot de Patmol ?  
-Oui, le même que vous avez reçu  
-Alors il faut faire attention, ne lui envoie plus de lettres avec Hedwig, elle est bien trop reconnaissable et quelqu'un doit avoir des soupçons, ce n'est pas pour rien si elle s'est faite attaquer  
-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, est ce que c'est vraiment prudent qu'il vienne nous voir tu crois ?  
-J'ai vérifié la cheminée pendant le repas dit Lila en s'asseyant à côté de moi . Elle n'est pas surveillé, c'est déjà ça . Il faudra lui dire d'être très prudent à l'avenir

Le reste de la soirée passa assez rapidement, les jumeaux ne cessais de recompter leur argents fier d'eux tandis que la salle se vida peu à peu pour ne laisser que nous dedans . Soudain les flammes se mirent à bouger

-Papa s'écria Lila en bondissant vers la cheminée

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Salut, avons nous répondu en cœur en s'agenouillant sur le

tapis.

Pattenrond se mit à ronronner bruyamment et s'approcha du feu en essayant, malgré la chaleur,

de frotter sa tête contre celle de Sirius.

\- Comment ça se passe ? demanda Sirius.

\- Pas trop bien, répondit Harry, tandis qu'Hermione tirait Pattenrond en arrière pour

l'empêcher de se brûler les moustaches. Le ministère a passé un nouveau décret qui nous

interdit d'avoir notre équipe de Quidditch…

\- Ou de former un groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal ? acheva Sirius.

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Comment tu le sais ? m'éttonais-je

\- Vous devriez vous montrer plus prudents dans le choix de vos lieux de rendez-vous, répondit

Sirius avec un sourire encore plus large. La Tête de Sanglier ! Non mais vraiment !

-En tout cas, c'était mieux que Les Trois Balais ! répliqua Hermione, sur la défensive. Là-bas, c'est toujours plein de monde…

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait été plus difficile d'entendre ce que vous disiez. Tu as encore

beaucoup à apprendre, Hermione.

\- Qui nous a entendus ? demanda Fred.

-Mondingus, bien sûr.

Devant notre expression ébahie, Sirius ajouta :

-La sorcière voilée, c'était lui.

\- Mondingus ? répéta Harry, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à La Tête de Sanglier ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit Sirius d'un ton un peu agacé. Il te surveillait, bien entendu.

-Je suis toujours suivi ? interrogea Harry avec colère.

\- Oui, répondit Sirius, et ça vaut mieux si la première chose que vous songer à faire, c'est

constituer un groupe illégal de défense.

Il ne paraissait ni fâché, ni inquiet, cependant. Au contraire, il nous regardait avec une fierté

manifeste.

\- Et pourquoi Ding se cachait-il de nous ? demanda Ron, déçu. On aurait bien aimé le voir.

\- Il y a vingt ans qu'il n'a plus le droit de revenir à La Tête de Sanglier, expliqua Sirius. Et ce

barman a une très bonne mémoire. Nous avons perdu une des capes d'invisibilité de Maugrey

quand Sturgis a été arrêté et Ding est souvent obligé de se déguiser en sorcière ces temps-ci… Quoi qu'il en soit… Ron, George et Fred pour commencer, j'ai juré à votre mère de vous transmettre un message.

-Ah bon ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Elle dit que sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez participer à un groupe illégal de défense contre les

forces du Mal. Sinon, vous seriez renvoyé à coup sûr et votre avenir s'en trouverait gravement

compromis.

-On s'en fiche dirent les jumeaux en même temps

-Elle dit aussi que vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre à vous défendre plus tard et que vous êtes trop jeune pour vous occuper de ça maintenant. Elle conseille également (les yeux de Sirius se tournèrent vers Harry, Hermione Lila et moi ) à vous, de renoncer à ce groupe bien qu'elle

sache qu'elle n'a d'autorité sur aucun d'entre vous. Elle vous supplie simplement de ne pas

oublier qu'elle prend toujours vos intérêts à cœur. Elle aurait bien voulu vous écrire tout ça

elle-même mais si son hibou avait été intercepté, vous auriez tous eu de sérieux ennuis et comme

elle était de service ce soir, elle n'a pas pu venir vous en parler de vive voix.

-De service pour faire quoi ? Demanda précipitamment George.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ce sont des choses qui concernent l'Ordre, répondit Sirius.

-Elle ne risque pas d'être en danger ? Demanda Fred

-Je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire la dessus mais votre mère est très forte vous savez, elle reviendra vite. J'ai donc été chargé du message et n'oubliez surtout pas de lui dire que j'ai bien rempli ma mission parce que je crois qu'elle se méfie aussi de moi.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Pattenrond essaya en miaulant de poser sa patte sur la tête de Sirius

et Ron joua avec un trou dans le tapis.

\- Alors, vous voulez nous entendre dire qu'on ne participera pas au groupe de défense ? marmonna

enfin Ron.

-Parce que nous c'est hors de question dirent Fred et George à l'unissons

\- Moi ? Certainement pas ! répondit Sirius, surpris. Je crois au contraire que c'est une

excellente idée !

-Vraiment ? dit Lila

-Bien entendu ! assura Sirius. Tu crois donc que Remus , James et moi, on se serait couchés et qu'on aurait obéi aux ordres d'une vieille harpie comme Ombrage ?

\- Mais l'année dernière, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que je devais être prudent et ne pas

prendre de risques…intervint Harry

-L'année dernière, nous avions tout lieu de penser que quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de Poudlard,

essayait de te tuer, Harry ! répliqua Sirius, agacé. Cette année, nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, qui aimerait bien nous tuer tous et voilà pourquoi apprendre à vous défendre efficacement me semble être une très bonne idée !

\- Et si on se fait renvoyer ? Demanda Hermione d'un air songeur.

\- Il vaut mieux être renvoyé et capable de se défendre que de rester tranquillement assis dans

une école sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passe dehors, répondit Sirius.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense souris-je

-Alors comment va s'organiser ce groupe ? Où allez-vous vous réunir ?

-C'est le problème, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous pourrions aller.

\- Pourquoi pas à la Cabane hurlante ? Suggéra Sirius.

\- C'est une idée ! dit Ron, très excité.

Hermione, en revanche, émit un grognement sceptique.

\- À votre époque, Sirius, vous n'étiez que quatre à vous réunir dans la Cabane hurlante,

expliqua Hermione. Vous aviez tous la faculté de vous métamorphoser en animaux et j'imagine

qu'en vous serrant un peu, vous auriez pu tenir sous une seule cape d'invisibilité en cas de besoin.

Mais nous, nous sommes vingt-huit et aucun d'entre nous n'est un Animagus, alors ce n'est pas

une cape mais un chapiteau d'invisibilité qu'il nous faudrait.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Sirius, un peu dépité. Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez un endroit. Il y

avait un passage secret assez spacieux derrière le grand miroir du quatrième étage, vous auriez

peut-être assez de place pour y pratiquer des maléfices.

-Il n'existe plus dirent Fred et George. Il y a eu un éboulement ou on ne sais quoi.

\- Ah…, murmura Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils. Bon, je vais y penser et je reviendrai…

Il s'interrompit, le visage soudain tendu, anxieux. Sa tête pivota sur le côté, le regard

apparemment fixé sur le mur en briques de l'âtre.

-Papa ? s'inquiéta Lila

Mais il avait disparu. Lila observa les flammes pendant un moment puis se tourna vers nous

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ?

Hermione laissa alors échapper un gémissement de terreur et se leva d'un bond, les

yeux fixés sur la cheminée.

Une main était apparue parmi les flammes,cherchant à saisir quelque chose, une main aux

doigts boudinés, surchargés d'horribles vieilles bagues démodées.

Nous avons aussitôt pris . Arrivé à la porte du dortoir des filles, je jetai un regard par-dessus son épaule. La main d'Ombrage, léchée par les flammes, continuait à s'ouvrir et à se refermer telle une pince, à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvée la tête de Sirius un instant auparavant, comme si elle cherchait à la saisir par les cheveux.

Le lendemain, en cours, Lila et moi fixions Ombrage avec appréhension mais celle-ci ne semble pas avoir compris que c'étaient nous qui étions à la cheminée .  
-C'est elle qui à attaqué Hedwig j'en suis sur maintenant dis-je tout bas . Elle voulais lire le courrier d'Harry parce qu'elle à des soupçons et maintenant ils sont fondés, on doit encore plus se méfier d'elle  
-Et encore plus mon père, il ne faut plus qu'il essaye de nous contacter dit Lila en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume nerveusement  
-oui, c'est beaucoup trop risqué  
-Et les gars intervint la voix joyeuse d'Angelina dans mon dos J'ai eu l'autorisation ! s'exclama-t-elle. De reconstituer l'équipe de Quidditch !  
-Parfait ! se réjouirent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
-Oui, dit Angelina, le visage radieux. Je suis allée voir McGonagall et je crois bien qu'elle a demandé à Dumbledore d'intervenir. En tout cas, Ombrage a dû céder. Alors, je veux vous voir tout les deux sur le terrain à sept heures ce soir. Il faut rattraper le temps perdu. On n'est plus qu'à trois semaines de notre premier match, vous vous rendez compte ?  
-Ça va aller Angie lui souris George on va se rattraper  
-Oui ça va aller j'en suis sur dit-elle un peu plus confiante  
-Mademoiselle Jonhson silence intervint Ombrage avec amertume visiblement elle n'as pas trop apprécier qu'Angelina reforme l'équipe contre son gré  
-Bien sur professeur dit-elle poliment en se redressant vers Alicia  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demandais-je à Lila  
-Oh je t'en pris d'habitude c'est toi qui vois ces choses là  
-Qui vois quoi ?  
-Je pense que l'année passé toi et Angelina avez vraiment été au bal avec le mauvais jumeaux  
-Pourquoi demandais-je en lançant un regard vers George qui lançais un petit regard furtive à Angelina . Oh par merlin dis-je un énorme sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres . Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir  
-Trop concentré sur l'autre jumeaux à mon avis dit-elle moqueuse avant de se reconcentrer sur sa copie voyant le regard de reproche de Ombrage sur nous

Le soir, alors qu'il pleuvait abondement dehors, les joueurs de Quidditch revinrent à la salle commune complètement trempé et boueux  
-Rusard va vouloir nous tordre le cou maintenant qu'on à sali la moitié de l'école soupira Alicia en remontant vers les dortoirs des filles avec Angelina et Katie  
-Par merlin sacré entraînement à ce que je vois rigolais-je en lançant un accio afin que 2 serviettes arrivent dans ma main et je les tandis aux jumeaux  
-Angelina est folle de nous faire jouer par se temps se plaint Fred en s'enveloppant de la serviette  
-Bon premier à la douche dit George en partant vers le dortoir  
-En attendant retire ça avant d'attraper la mort dis-je à Fred en lui retirant son maillot complètement trempé tandis qu'il était en train de se sécher les cheveux  
-Tu sais si tu veux me déshabiller, je préférerais qu'on fasse ça dans un endroit plus discret dit-il moqueur alors que je devint de la même couleur que mes cheveux  
-T'es un idiot Fred Weasley  
-Ouais mais un idiot que t'adore, avec un corps parfait dit-il en me voyant légèrement loucher vers son torse . Je n'aurai pas imaginé que le Quidditch musclait à ce point là  
-Et prétentieux en plus  
-Réaliste corrigea-t-il alors que j'éclate de rire avant de l'embrasser  
-Il y à des chambres pour faire ça intervint Lila sans relever la tête de son devoir et par pitié Fred tu veux bien aller t'habiller  
-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la vue Black  
-Nan, ce devoir de métamorphose et bien plus plaisant  
-Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était Charlie n'est ce pas ? Dit-il moqueur avant de se recevoir un coussin dans la tête  
-La ferme Weasley soupira Lila les joues légèrement rosé  
-Bon aller tu devrais aller prendre ta douche dis-je en le poussant vers son dortoir  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry passa à son tour le portrait avec Ron  
-Ça va Harry ? Demandais-je en voyant la tête qu'il faisait  
-Plus loin dit-il en m'entraînant loin des oreilles indiscrètes . C'est ma cicatrice  
-Elle te fait encore mal ?  
Il acquiesça  
-Il est encore en colère alors  
-Il veut que quelque chose soit fait et ça ne se passe pas assez vite à son goût, répondit-il .  
-C'était la même douleur que la dernière fois avec Ombrage ?  
Harry fit non de la tête et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains en appuyant ses paumes contre ses paupières.  
-La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il était content, dit-il. Vraiment content. Il pensait… qu'une bonne chose allait se produire. Et la veille de notre arrivée à Poudlard…  
-Tu ne m'en à pas parlé  
-Je trouvais pas ça important sur le coup se défendit-il … mais ce jour-là, il était furieux  
-Tu arrives à ressentir ce qu'il ressent ?  
-C'est un peu ça, c'est très bizarre à expliquer  
-Je continue de penser que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore  
-Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?  
-Ça changerait que tout ça m'inquiète , ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi connecté avec lui  
-Je vais bien Mia je t'assure, je vais aller prendre ma douche parce que là, je meurs de froid  
-Attend Harry protestais-je . Harry dis-je en le voyant monter les escaliers . Ah les ados soupirais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Lila  
-Il n'as que 2 ans de moins que nous fit-elle remarquer  
-Je m'en fiche

Le lendemain, Harry arriva tout joyeux vers nous à table et il nous annonça à voix basse :  
-Très bien, on a trouvé un endroit pour notre première réunion. Ce soir, huit heures, septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. Vous pouvez le dire à Katie, Angelina, Lee et Alicia ?  
-Sans problème mais comment à tu trouver et c'est quoi cette salle  
-La salle sur demande et disons que j'ai eu de l'aide de Dobby  
-Décidément, j'adore cet elfe souris-je

Le soir, peu avant 20h , nous avons retrouvé le trio devant un mur vide

-Bien dis Harry après avoir vérifie avec la carte du maraudeurs que personne ne sois dans le coin . Dobby m'as dis de passer 3 fois devant et elle apparaîtrais avec tout ce qu'on à besoin

-Harry ! dit soudain Hermione alors qu'ils faisaient à nouveau demi-tour après leur troisième passage. Une porte de bois verni était apparue dans le mur. Harry tendit la main, saisit la poignée de cuivre, ouvrit la porte et pénétra le premier dans une pièce spacieuse, illuminée par des torches semblables à celles qui éclairaient les cachots, huit étages plus bas. Des bibliothèques s'alignaient le long des murs et de grands coussins en soie tenaient lieu de sièges. Au fond de la pièce, des étagères étaient chargées de toutes sortes d'instruments tels des Scrutoscopes, des Capteurs de Dissimulation et une grande Glace à l'Ennemi craquelée

-Ça, ce sera bien quand on s'entraînera à la Stupéfixion, dit Ron avec enthousiasme en donnant un petit coup de pied dans un coussin.

-Et regardez tous ces livres ! s'exclama Hermione, surexcitée, en caressant du bout des doigts la reliure des gros volumes de cuir. Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre attaques… Les Forces du Mal surpassées… Les Sorts d'Autodéfense… Wouao…

-C'est vraiment parfait souris-je en regardant partout autours de moi tandis que les jumeaux et Lila commençais à toucher à tous

On frappa doucement à la porte. Harry se retourna. Ginny, Neville, Lavande, Parvati et Dean étaient arrivés.

-Ooooh, s'écria Dean en regardant autour de lui, l'air impressionné. C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

Harry se lança dans des explications mais, avant d'en avoir terminé, d'autres personnes arrivèrent et il dut tout recommencer depuis le début. Lorsqu'il fut huit heures, tous les coussins étaient occupés. Harry se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la clé qui dépassait de la serrure. Il y eut un déclic sonore des plus satisfaisants et tout le monde se tut, les yeux tournés vers nous .

-Bien, dis-je . Voici donc l'endroit que Harry à trouvé pour nos séances d'entraînement et je crois qu'il nous convient tous souris-je

-C'est fantastique ! dit Cho.

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Dean, assis au fond de la pièce, l'index pointé sur les Scrutoscopes et la Glace à l'Ennemi.

-Des détecteurs de magie noire, répondit Lila . Leur fonction de base, c'est de montrer la présence d'ennemis ou de Mages noirs qui se trouveraient à proximité, mais il ne faut pas trop s'y fier, on peut parfois déjouer leur vigilance…

-Bon dit Harry quand Lila eu fini son explication J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'on devrait faire au début et… heu… – il remarqua une main levée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par élire un chef, dit-elle.

-C'est Harry, le chef, dit aussitôt Cho en regardant Hermione comme si elle était folle.

-Heu ... avec Mia du coup vu que nous allons donner les cours ensemble

Tous approuvèrent alors d'un commun accord

-Je pense que nous devrions aussi nous donner un nom, intervint à nouveau Hermione d'une voix claironnante, la main toujours en l'air. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d'équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?

-On n'a qu'à s'appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage, proposa Angelina, avec optimisme. -Ou alors le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère, suggéra Fred.

-Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons, reprit Hermione en regardant Fred les sourcils froncés. Comme ça, on pourrait en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions.

-L'Association de défense ? risqua Cho. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D., personne ne saurait de quoi il s'agit.

-Oui, c'est pas mal l'A.D., approuva Ginny. Mais ce serait mieux si ça voulait dire l'armée de Dumbledore, puisque c'est la pire crainte du ministère, non ? Il y eut un mélange d'éclats de rire et de murmures approbateurs.

-Tout le monde est d'accord pour l'A.D. ? demanda Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Elle s'agenouilla sur son coussin pour compter les voix.

-Ça fait une majorité, la motion est adoptée ! Elle épingla au mur le parchemin qui portait toutes leurs signatures et écrivit en grosses lettres sur toute la largeur : ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE

-Bien, dis-je lorsqu'elle se fut rassise. On passe à la pratique, maintenant ? Je pense que la première chose que nous devrions faire, c'est Expelliarmus, vous savez, le sortilège de Désarmement. Je sais que c'est assez élémentaire mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très utile…

-Oh, non, s'il te plaît, dit Zacharias Smith en levant les yeux au plafond, les bras croisés. Je ne crois pas qu'Expelliarmus puisse vraiment nous aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Moi, je m'en suis servi contre lui, dit Harry d'une voix posée. Ça m'a sauvé la vie en juin.

Smith ouvrit la bouche d'un air niais. Les autres restèrent totalement silencieux.

-Écoute si je propose ça, c'est pour commencer par du facile, commencer trop haut ne servira à rien

-Pourquoi ? Si ton frère à réussi à faire un patronus alors je peux le faire

-Très bien dis-je en me levant et en faisant signe à Harry de faire de même.

Cote à cote, nous avons sortis nos baguettes et nous avons prononcer le sors de patronus ainsi, une biche et un cerf avancèrent l'un à coté de l'autre dans la salle en parfait souvenir de James et Lily

-Viens si tu es si fort fait le

-Très bien dit-il en se levant pour faire la même chose que nous mais rien ne se passa même pas un petit filet argenté

-Voilà dis-je moqueuse . Ça prend de l'entraînement ce genre de sors donc il faut commencer par étape alors maintenant va te rasseoir et laisse nous gérer

Sans rien rajouter de plus, il repris place sur son coussin

-O.K., repris-je. Nous allons former des équipes de deux et nous mettre au travail.

Après avoir rejoint Lila pour faire équipe avec, je déclara :

-Bon, à trois, on y va… Un, deux, trois…

Des Expelliarmus retentirent alors dans toute la pièce. Des baguettes magiques volèrent en tous sens. Des sortilèges mal orientés frappèrent les livres rangés sur les étagères en les projetant en l'air. En regardant autours de moi je m'aperçut qu'on avait eu raison de commencer par un exercice de base. Tout cet étalage de magie n'était guère brillant. Nombre d'entre eux étaient incapables de désarmer leurs adversaires et ne parvenaient qu'à les faire reculer de quelques pas ou à leur arracher une grimace lorsque leur sort défaillant leur sifflait au-dessus de la tête.

-J'Y SUIS ARRIVÉ ! s'exclama Neville non loin de moi d'un air ravi. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait et J'Y SUIS ARRIVÉ !

-C'est super Neville lui souris-je, tu veux bien faire équipe avec Lila pour qu'Harry et moi on aille voir d'un peu plus près comment se débrouillent les autres ?

-Bien sourit-il toujours fier de lui

Harry et moi avons alors avancer au centre de la pièce. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec Zacharias Smith. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour désarmer Anthony Goldstein, sa propre baguette lui sautait de la main alors qu'Anthony n'avait pas encore émis le moindre son.

-Fred, George dis-je sur un ton mi amusé, mi sévère en les voyant à quelques pas de Smith et lui pointant à tour de rôle leur baguette dans le dos.

-Désolé, me souris Fred. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je leva les yeux au ciel et continuas d'avancer entre les groupes de 2 . Ginny faisait équipe avec Michael Corner et se montrait très habile sans qu'on puisse savoir si Michael était moins doué qu'elle ou s'il répugnait à lui jeter un sort. Ernie Macmillan brandissait sa baguette avec de grands gestes inutiles qui permettaient à son partenaire de passer sous sa garde. Les frères Crivey, pleins d'enthousiasme mais très irréguliers, étaient les principaux responsables des vols planés exécutés par les livres de la bibliothèque. Luna semblait tout aussi inégale. Parfois, elle arrivait à arracher sa baguette magique des mains de Justin Finch-Fletchley, à d'autres moments, elle ne parvenait qu'à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

-Bon, on arrête ! s'écria Harry. Stop ! STOP ! . Tout le monde abaissa sa baguette.

-Ce n'était pas mal, dit Harry, mais il y a de la place pour des progrès. Zacharias le fusilla du regard.

-Allez, on essaye encore dis-je encourageante.

On fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant ici ou là pour donner des conseils. Peu à peu, les performances s'améliorèrent. Je ne pu cependant pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry se rapprocher timidement de Cho pour la conseiller avant de discuter un peu avec. Mais je du m'arrêter de les observer quand la baguette de Terry Boot vint frapper Alicia en plein sur le nez.

-Hé, Harry, Mia appela Hermione un peu plus tard . Vous avez vu l'heure ? Je regarda ma montre et je fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était déjà neuf heures dix, ce qui signifiait qu'on devait rentrer tout de suite dans nos salles communes respectives si on ne voulait pas être punis par Rusard pour vagabondage dans les couloirs. Harry donna un nouveau coup de sifflet. Les Expelliarmus s'interrompirent aussitôt et l'on entendit encore deux baguettes magiques tomber sur le sol.

-C'était très bien, annonçais-je, mais nous avons un peu dépassé l'horaire et il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter maintenant. Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

-Plus tôt que ça ! lança Dean Thomas avec enthousiasme. Il y eut de nombreux signes de tête approbateurs, mais Angelina s'empressa d'intervenir :

-La saison de Quidditch est sur le point de commencer, il faut aussi penser à nous entraîner !

-Alors, disons mercredi prochain, proposa Harry. Nous pourrons décider à ce moment-là d'organiser des réunions supplémentaires. Venez, on ferait bien d'y aller. Il ressortit la carte du Maraudeur et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs dans les couloirs du septième étage. Puis il les laissa partir par groupes de deux ou trois en suivant leurs petits points noirs avec inquiétude pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient retournés sans encombre dans leurs dortoirs : les Poufsouffle dans leur couloir du sous-sol, par lequel on accédait également aux cuisines, les Serdaigle dans une tour de l'aile ouest du château et les Gryffondor dans le passage qui menait au portrait de la grosse dame.

-C'était vraiment très, très bien, dit Hermione lorsque nous ne furent plus que 7

-Ça, c'est vrai, approuva George avec enthousiasme.

-Bon on devrait partir nous aussi dis-je en regardant les jumeaux et Lila . Partez 5 minutes après nous dis-je au trio en passant la porte . Autant ne pas se faire repérer par gros groupes

-Très bien empruntez le passage secret du couloir nord alors, Rusard n'est pas loin dit Harry en fixant la carte

-Très bien, on se voit à la salle commune dis-je en passant la porte avec les 3 autres


	22. Chapter 21: problème de couple

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent, je me sentis extrêmement bien, entre les entraînements, j'adorai croiser Ombrage et me moquer d'elle par un simple regard de savoir que nous la n'arquions sous son nez sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive . Dans l'ordre, chacun faisait des efforts considérable et je suis vraiment fière de ce que chacun accomplis. Lila et Hermione de leur coté ont commencé à chercher un moyen discret qui nous permettrait de communiquer avec les membres de l'ordre sans que personne ne vois ça suspectement que des élèves de différentes maisons se mettes d'un coup à parler tout le temps ensemble et après des heures de recherches, les 2 arrivèrent à l'entraînement avec un panier de Gallions qu'elle distribuèrent à tout le monde  
-Vous voyez les chiffres, sur la tranche de la pièce ? Demanda Lila en tenant l'un des Gallions entre le pouce et l'index. À la lumière des torches, la pièce d'or scintillait d'un bel éclat jaune vif. Sur les vrais Gallions, il s'agit simplement d'un numéro de série désignant le gobelin qui a frappé la monnaie.  
-Sur ces fausses pièces, en revanche compléta Hermione les chiffres changent et indiquent le jour et l'heure de la prochaine réunion. Si la date est modifiée, la pièce chauffe et vous la sentirez dans votre poche. Nous aurons chacun un faux Gallion. Lorsque Harry et Mia fixeront la date de la prochaine séance, ils changeront les chiffres de leur propre Gallion et comme nous avons soumis toutes les pièces à un sortilège Protéiforme, les autres indiqueront automatiquement les mêmes chiffres. Un silence total suivit les paroles d'Hermione.  
-Waouh les filles dis-je finalement . C'est impressionnant  
-C'est Hermione qu'il faut féliciter surtout, elle à accomplis un travail digne des ASPIC  
-Mais c'était ton idée protesta la brune et tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour m'apprendre le sors  
-Ce n'est pas grand chose lui sourit Lila  
-Tu vois c'est pour ça qu'Ombrage ne peut pas nous battre, on à les 2 plus grandes intelligences de Poudlard dans notre équipe souris-je à Harry qui approuva tout comme les autres tandis que les 2 filles rougissait gêné  
À l'approche du premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, les réunions de l'A.D. se trouvèrent suspendues car Angelina insistait pour qu'ils s'entraînent presque chaque jour. Même Mc Gonagal n'avait donné de devoir à aucun Gryffondor de la semaine pour permettre aux joueurs de s'entraîner correctement et de lui rapporter la victoire.  
Octobre s'éloigna sous la pluie battante et les rugissements du vent et novembre s'installa, avec sa froideur d'acier, ses matins de givre et ses courants d'air glacés qui mordaient les mains et le visage. Le ciel et le plafond de la Grande Salle avaient pris une teinte gris perle, le sommet des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard s'était couvert de neige et la température dans le château était tombée si bas que nombre d'élèves mettaient leurs gants en peau de dragon pour parcourir les couloirs entre deux classes.  
Le matin du match flotta une étrange atmosphère dans le château, plus particulièrement chez Gryffondor et Serpentard les 2 maisons étaient plus tendu que jamais . En allant déjeuner je remarqua même un badge chez de nombreux Serpent . Dans la forme de couronne était inscrit «Weasley est notre roi» de toute évidence les vert et argent attendait de Ron qu'il se plante afin d'emporter la victoire  
Enfin l'heure du match arriva et Lila et moi avons rejoint Hermione dans les gradins

-Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna l'arbitre, Madame Bibine.  
Angelina et Montague se tendirent la main et je vit nettement que Montague essayait d'écraser les doigts d'Angelina mais elle resta impassible.  
-Enfourchez vos balais… Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla.  
Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
-Et c'est maintenant Johnson qui prend le Souafle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi…  
-JORDAN ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.  
-C'était pour rire, professeur, juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant. Elle évite Warrington, passe devant Montague, houlà ! elle est frappée dans le dos par un Cognard de Crabbe… Montague reprend le Souafle, il remonte le terrain et… excellent Cognard expédié par George Weasley, en plein sur la tête de Montague qui lâche le Souafle rattrapé par Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Gryffondor fait une passe de revers à Alicia Spinnet qui s'élance, elle contourne Warrington, évite un Cognard, c'était tout juste, Alicia ! et les spectateurs sont ravis, écoutez-les, qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ?  
Lorsque Lee s'interrompit en tendant l'oreille, la chanson s'éleva, forte et claire, de la marée vert et argent qui s'étalait dans les tribunes des Serpentard :  
«Weasley est un grand maladroit Il rate son coup à chaque fois. Voilà pourquoi Les Serpentard chantent avec joie . Weasley est notre roi. Weasley est né dans un trou à rats. Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit. Voilà pourquoi Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera, Weasley est notre roi. »  
-… Et Alicia repasse à Angelina ! s'écria Lee. Vas-y, Angelina ! On dirait qu'elle n'a plus que le gardien devant elle ! ELLE TIRE… ELLE aaargh…  
Bletchley, le gardien de Serpentard, avait bloqué le Souafle. Il le renvoya à Warrington qui fonça en zigzaguant entre Alicia et Katie. De l'autre coté des gradins, la chanson résonnait avec de plus en plus de force à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Ron.  
\- « Weasley est notre roi Weasley est notre roi. Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit . Weasley est notre roi. »  
-… Warrington en possession du Souafle, Warrington qui s'avance vers les buts, hors de portée des Cognards, seul le gardien lui fait face…  
Dans les tribunes des Serpentard, la chanson résonna de plus belle : Weasley est un grand maladroit Il rate son coup à chaque fois…

-… Voici donc le premier test pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, Weasley, frère des batteurs Fred et George, et un nouveau talent prometteur de cette équipe…Vas-y, Ron !

Hélas, ce furent les supporters de Serpentard qui poussèrent les hurlements de joie : Ron avait plongé de toutes ses forces mais le Souafle était passé entre ses bras écartés et avait traversé l'anneau central.  
-Serpentard marque ! annonça la voix de Lee parmi les acclamations et les huées de la foule, le score est donc de dix à zéro en faveur de Serpentard… Pas de chance, Ron.  
Les Serpentard chantèrent de plus en plus fort : WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT…  
-Gryffondor reprend le Souafle et c'est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain…, s'écria vaillamment Lee, malgré la chanson qui retentissait avec tant de force qu'il avait du mal à se faire entendre.  
« GRÂCE À LUI, C'EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA, WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI… »  
-… Warrington reprend le Souafle, s'écria Lee, il passe à Pucey, Pucey évite Spinnet, vas-y, Angelina, tu peux l'arrêter ! Non, finalement, tu ne peux pas. Mais voilà un très beau Cognard de Fred Weasley, non, c'est George, oh, peu importe, un des deux en tout cas, et Warrington lâche le Souafle repris par Katie Bell… heu… qui le lâche aussi… Et c'est Montague qui le récupère, le capitaine des Serpentard en possession du Souafle remonte le terrain, allez, Gryffondor, il faut le bloquer ! Et Pucey évite une nouvelle fois Alicia, il fonce droit vers les buts, arrête-le, Ron !  
Pas besoin de regarder le match pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. On entendit du côté des Gryffondor une terrible plainte qui se mêla aux cris et aux applaudissements des Serpentard.  
Le match continuas ainsi sous cette chanson agaçante  
-... Katie Bell de Gryffondor évite Pucey, contourne Montague, beau virage, Katie, et passe à Johnson qui file vers les buts, vas-y Angelina ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Quarante-dix, quarante-dix en faveur de Serpentard et c'est Pucey qui reprend le Souafle . Pucey passe à Warrington qui passe à Montague, Montague repasse à Pucey, Johnson intercepte, Johnson prend le Souafle, passe à Bell, tout ça se présente très bien… non, très mal… Bell est frappée par un Cognard envoyé par Goyle, de Serpentard, et c'est Pucey qui reprend possession du Souafle…  
« WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT GRÂCE À LUI, C'EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA »  
Et d'un coup Harry fonça suivis de Malefoy à la poursuite du vif d'or . Malefoy et lui étaient maintenant côte à côte. Arrivé tout près du sol, Harry tendit sa main droite vers le Vif d'or et Malefoy fit pareil. Tout fut terminé en deux secondes, les doigts de Harry se refermèrent sur la minuscule balle qui se débattait. Harry remonta légèrement, serrant le Vif d'or et les supporters de Gryffondor hurlèrent leur joie. BANG ! Un Cognard frappa Harry au creux des reins et l'éjecta de son balai.  
-Harry hurlais-je en me levant d'un coup avant de partir en courant vers le terrain  
Lorsque j'arrivai sur le terrain, mon frère se relevais à l'aide d'Angelina et il semblait aller bien  
Un peu plus loin, Madame Bibine fonçais vers Crabble qui avait envoyé le cognard alors que le match était fini et alors que j'arrivai à la hauteur d'Harry et Angelina, Drago se posa à coté de nous en grognant

-Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? dit-il à Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais… Mais après tout, il est né dans un trou à rats… Ma chanson t'a plu, Potter ?  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il se détourna vers moi et les autres joueurs de Gryffondor qui atterrissaient un par un autour de nous, hurlant de joie et donnant des coups de poing dans le vide en signe de victoire. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Ron qui était descendu de son balai au pied des buts et rentrait seul au vestiaire d'un pas accablé.  
-On voulait écrire un autre couplet ! lança Malefoy tandis que Katie et Angelina serraient Harry dans leurs bras. Mais on n'a pas trouvé de rimes à « grosse et laide »… On aurait aimé chanter quelque chose sur sa mère, tu comprends ?  
-Typique des mauvais joueurs, dit Angelina en regardant Malefoy d'un air dégoûté.  
-On a également eu du mal à caser « pauvre type » dans les paroles… à propos de son père…  
Fred et George venaient de réaliser de quoi parlait Malefoy. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à serrer la main de Harry, ils s'immobilisèrent soudain et regardèrent Malefoy.  
-Laissez tomber, dis-je aussitôt en prenant Fred par le bras. Laisse, Fred, laisse-le s'égosiller, il est simplement hargneux parce qu'il a perdu, cette espèce de petit parvenu à la…  
-Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? reprit Malefoy d'un ton railleur. Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé – si on peut employer ce mot-là – chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais…  
Harry ceintura George. Dans le même temps, il me fallut toutes mes forces pour empêcher Fred de bondir sur Malefoy qui riait ouvertement.  
-Ou peut-être, ajouta Malefoy en s'éloignant avec un regard torve, que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.  
-Harry non hurlais-je en voyant Harry lâcher George pour bondir à son tour . Quelques secondes plus tard, George et lui s'étaient précipités sur Malefoy. Sans prendre le temps de sortir leur baguette magique, ils le frappèrent violemment  
-Harry ! HARRY ! GEORGE ! NON ! Angelina, Katie et Alicia tentèrent de les faire lâcher prises mais en vain . Des coups de sifflet retentir. Ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu'un s'écria : « Impedimenta ! » et qu'ils se retrouvèrent projetés à terre par la puissance du sortilège qu'ils renoncèrent à marteler de coups de poing chaque partie du corps de Malefoy  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama Madame Bibine tandis que Harry se relevait d'un bond. Elle tenait son sifflet d'une main et une baguette magique de l'autre, son balai abandonné par terre à quelques mètres de là. Malefoy, recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissait et pleurnichait, le nez en sang. George avait une lèvre enflée, Quand à moi, je me battait toujours pour retenir Fred et Crabbe, resté un peu plus loin, caquetait comme un poulet.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement, poursuivit Madame Bibine. Rentrez immédiatement au château, dans le bureau de votre directrice de maison ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !  
Harry et George quittèrent le terrain à grandes enjambées  
-Monsieur Weasley retentis une voix mielleuse j'aimerai aussi vous voir  
Directement mon sang se glaça en voyant Ombrage nous sourire  
-Pourquoi demandais-je sur la défensive . Fred n'a rien fait  
-Oh bien entendu mais seulement parce que vous avez été là pour le retenir miss Mc Donald. Mais je crains que sans vous il aurait lui aussi pris part à la bagarre donc vous êtes considéré comme coupable  
-Mais c'est injuste protestais-je en me plaçant devant Fred  
-C'est moi qui fais le règlement ici taché de ne pas oublier ça  
-Dumbledore à encore des droits je vous signale  
-Oui mais dorénavant les punitions son sous mon contrôle dit-elle en devenant rouge de colère .  
-Mia dit Fred en posant une main sur mon épaule c'est rien  
-Bien sur que non ce n'est pas rien, tu n'as rien fait . Elle ... elle  
-Cessez donc d'être insolente dit-elle d'une voix aigu . Je crains que votre retenu de la dernière fois ne vous ai pas suffit  
-Elle lui à amplement suffit dit Fred en la fusillant du regard . Je vous suis professeur dit-il en passant devant moi  
-Mais ...  
-Ça va aller Mia on se rejoint à la salle commune d'accord dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement tandis qu'Ombrage marqua quelque chose dans son carnet en marmonnant à propos d'un décret pour les relations entre élèves  
Puis Fred et elle sortirent du terrain  
-Rah hurlais-je une fois qu'elle fut loin . Cette sale grosse truie . Je la hais, je la hais tellement  
-On la hait tous dit Angelina en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule . C'est pourquoi on ne doit pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis, pour ne pas faire foirer notre rebellions c'est tous ce qu'on à contre elle  
-C'est vrai admis-je en soupirant

Lorsque les 3 garçons revinrent à la salle commune, ils semblaient plus abattus que jamais  
-C'était si terrible que ça ? Elle vous à déjà donné une retenue ? Demandais-je en attrapant la main de Fred mais aucune trace de cicatrice  
-Pire soupira George  
-Interdit de Quidditch à vie dit Harry en s'affalant dans un canapé  
-Quoi ? Hurla la voix d'Angelina . C'est pas vrai, nan c'est pas vrai. Plus d'attrapeur, plus de batteurs… Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?  
-C'est tellement injuste, dit Alicia d'un air hébété. Et Crabbe qui t'a envoyé un Cognard après le coup de sifflet final ? On ne lui a pas interdit de jouer, à lui ?  
-Non, dit Ginny d'un air accablé. Hermione et elles étaient assises de chaque côté de Harry. Il a simplement eu des lignes à copier. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Montague pendant le dîner.  
-Et interdire Fred alors qu'il n'a rien fait du tout ! s'exclama Alicia avec fureur en tapant du poing sur son genou.  
-Si seulement j'avais pu au moins le mettre en miettes dit Fred en me regardant d'un regard accusateur  
-Et tu m'accable de ce qu'il t'es arrivé là ? Dis-je indigné . J'ai essayé de te protéger je te signal  
-Ouais ben t'aurai peut être pas du dit Fred en se levant . Je vais me coucher  
-Fred protestais-je  
Mais il ne daigna même pas m'adresser un regard  
-Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui me dit Ginny d'une voix calme . Le Quidditch à toujours été important pour lui et là il s'en retrouve privée du jour au lendemain  
-Mais je voulais l'aider, j'ai même voulu le protéger au prix d'une retenu  
-Je sais dit Ginny mais laisse lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle  
-Bien soupirais-je moi aussi je vais me coucher

Seulement,le lendemain matin rien ne semblais aller mieux au contraire, en passant à coté de nous, les jumeaux sans nous adresser un regard continuèrent leur chemin pour s'asseoir avec Lee et les autres garçons de leur dortoir  
-Fait pas cette tête dit Lila rassurante ça arrive à tout les couples de ce disputer  
-Mais ça ne nous était pas encore arrivé à nous  
-Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis 4 mois c'est normal me sourit gentiment Angelina  
-Mais ce qui me tue le plus c'est que ça partais d'une bonne attention  
-On le sais, et il finira par s'en rendre compte que sa haine doit aller vers cette veille peau et pas toi  
-Moi j'ai peut être quelque chose pour te remonter le morale me sourit Hermione  
-Ah oui ? Bah bonne chance  
-Hagrid est revenu  
-Quoi ? Dis-je en me levant d'un bond mais il faut aller le voir tout de suite  
Directement Lila et Hermione me suivirent dans le parc pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane du garde de chasse  
-Oui ? Demanda le demi géant de l'autre coté de la porte  
-Hagrid c'est nous Mia, Lila et Hermione  
-Oh bonjour les filles sourit-il en ouvrant la porte  
-Par Merlin Hagrid qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda Lila horrifié en voyant son visage  
-Mais c'est rien, rien du tout ! répondit précipitamment Hagrid.  
Du sang coagulé collait ses cheveux et son œil gauche n'était plus qu'une fente au milieu de chairs enflées d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le noir et le violet. Son visage et ses mains étaient recouverts de nombreuses plaies, dont certaines saignaient encore, et il se déplaçait avec précaution, ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait des côtes cassées.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Insistais-je tandis que Crockdur nous faisait la fête en essayant de nous lécher le visage.  
-Bon entrez, après tout je l'ai déjà raconté à Ron , Harry et Hermione dit-il . Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?  
Ainsi Hagrid commença son discours en nous expliquant son voyage chez les géants avec Madame Maxime, leur alliance avec le chef avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par un autre géant qui lui ne les accepta pas mais par contre se rallia aux mangemorts ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon pour nous . Il nous expliqua également l'entrevue qu'il avait eu hier avec Ombrage qui le suspectais de faire un truc louche pour Dumbledore et qui la ensuite menacé son poste de professeur . Par la suite, Hermione décida de rester avec lui pour préparer ses prochains cours afin qu'Ombrage n'ai rien à lui reprocher .

Le soir à la salle commune, Fred m'observa d'un regard triste avant de monter dans son dortoir . Quelques minutes plus tard, je fit de même d'un pas lourd  
-Vous êtes toujours en dispute en conclu Lila quand elle me vit m'asseoir à coté d'elle dans son lit pour poser ma tête sur son épaule  
-Pourquoi ça doit être si compliqué ?  
-Parce que c'est un Weasley sourit Lila amusé . Tu sais quoi dit-elle en refermant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire . Fred est triste parce que Ombrage la blessé dans une de ces plus grandes passion . Alors on à qu'a le venger lui et George par leur autre plus grande passion  
-Tu ne pense quand même pas à ...  
-Bien sur que si sourit-elle  
-Et tu m'aiderai ?  
-Et on est les filles de Sirius et James 2 des maraudeurs sourit-elle. Elle ne sais pas à qui elle s'attaque  
-T'es la meilleure dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

Nous avons ainsi passé la nuit à préparer notre plan par des recherches dans les livres et le dimanche matin à la première heure, nous étions posté au coin du couloir menant au bureau d'Ombrage à coté du quel est inclue sa chambre . Lorsqu'elle en sortis, Lila et moi avons sortis nos baguettes pour lui lancer un sortilège dans le dos qu'elle ne remarqua pas et pour cause, il est prévu pour être invisible à ces yeux et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Lila et moi nous tapions dans la main fière de nous avant de rejoindre la grande salle par un raccourci afin d'arriver avant elle.  
Heureusement, quand nous prenions place à la table des Gryffondor, celle-ci passa la porte et tout le monde tourna de gros yeux vers elle. Car à la place de sa robe robe habituelle, celle-ci portait maintenant une robe affreuse passant de temps à autre du vert au orange respectivement la couleur des yeux d'Harry et des cheveux des jumeaux . Et dans son dos était affiché un mot  
« Ne touchez plus jamais à nos joueurs de Quidditch préféré signez 2 Fan girl mécontente »  
Ombrage au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançais fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi les ricanement s'élevait dans la salle sur son passage. A coté de moi, je vis Harry éclater de rire , un peu plus loin George nous adresser un énorme sourire et une étincelle passer dans les yeux de Fred. Mais mon regard fut surtout attirer par la table des professeur et je compris par l'expression de nombreux d'entre eux qu'ils avaient compris que c'était notre œuvre mais aucun ne semblais vouloir nous réprimander surtout pas Mc Gonagal qui semblais jubiler intérieurement. A la fin du repas alors que je sortais de la salle pour retourner à ma salle commune, je sentis une ombre se poster dans mon dos  
-Parrain souris-je en me tournant vers lui . Ça va ? Demandais-je innocente  
-C'est ton œuvre n'est ce pas dit-il directement  
-De quoi tu parle ? Dis-je sur le même ton innocent  
-Ne joue pas avec moi à ça Mia soupira-t-il  
-Bon d'accord c'est moi mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire sans riposter... elle  
-Bien joué . Tant que c'est sur cette harpie que tu t'acharne, on va dire que je n'ai rien vu dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais ? Demanda Lila en me rejoignant  
-Heu je sais pas trop avouais-je . Je crois qu'il est tombé sur la tête dis-je en le fixant alors qu'il s'éloignait

Arrivé à la salle commune, je bondis de joie en voyant le parc couvert de neige  
-Lila , on y va ... allez on y va s'il te plaît  
-Tu es sur que tu es majeur ? Demanda-t-elle exaspéré  
-Bien sur dis-je en souriant aller vient dis-je en lui donnant sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants avant de la traîner vers la sortie  
-J'adore la neige souris-je en arrivant sur l'étendu blanche  
-On avait pas remarqué tient se moqua Lila . Hé protesta-t-elle en se recevant une boule de neige avant de tourner la tête vers George qui lui souriait provocateur  
-Weasley alors ça tu vas me le payer  
-Viens je t'attend Black dit-il en s'armant d'une nouvelle boule de neige alors qu'elle s'élança vers lui  
De mon coté je les observa morte de rire avant de sentir de la neige entrer dans mon T shirt et couler le long de mon dos  
-Qui à oser hurlais-je en me tournant vers Fred qui s'enfuie en courant  
-Alors tu ne me parle pas pendant 2 jour et maintenant ça . Je te jure que tu va me le payer dis-je sortant ma baguette  
-Et c'est sans magie protesta-t-il  
-Pas dans mes règles dis-je alors qu'une centaine de boule de neige s'élevait autours de moi avant de foncer sur Fred qui s'écroula sous le poids et j'en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le maintenir au sol avant de lui faire avaler une poignée de neige  
-J'ai l'impression que tu es énervé chérie dit-il amusé après avoir recraché toute la neige  
-Moi énervé . Et pour quelle raison en dehors du fait que tu me tient responsable de tout tes malheurs ?  
-D'accord j'ai eu tors avoua-t-il . J'étais en colère, Ombrage m'as foutu à bout  
-Je sais je connais ça . Mais t'aurai pu au moins venir me voir pour qu'on en parle au lieu de m'ignorer  
-Je sais désolé  
-Et tu crois que ça va tout régler ?  
-Non pas avec ton caractère dit-il espiègle  
-Tu re-veux manger de la neige toi apparemment  
-C'est exactement pour ça que je t'aime dit-il en éclatant de rire parce que tu reste toujours une tigresse dans toutes les situations  
-Ouais ouais . Attend quoi ?  
Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, il retourna nos positions et m'étala dans la neige  
-C'est exactement ce que t'as entendu . Je t'aime Mia Mc Donald-Potter sourit-il en m'embrassant, je t'aime , je t'aime, je t'aime dit-il en accompagnant chaque phrase d'un baiser  
-Ok dis-je en rigolant . On peut dire que t'es doué pour les excuses . Je t'aime aussi dis-je en l'attirant à moi  
-Hé vous 2 hurla Lila un peu plus loin en se faisant poursuivre par George . Encore une fois il y à des chambres pour faire ça  
Fred et moi nous sommes alors regardé en éclatant de rire

Hey tout le monde, j'aimerai savoir si mon histoire vous intéresse toujours, ou bien est-ce à cause des vacances que je n'ai plus de nouvelle ? ( ce que je comprendrais parfaitement:) ) Dans tout les cas j'aimerai bien savoir si quelques chose vous déplais ou autre :)


	23. Chapter 22: retours mouvementé

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la réapparition de Hagrid à la table des professeurs ne provoqua pas un enthousiasme unanime. Certains, comme Fred, George et Lee poussèrent un rugissement ravi et se précipitèrent entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle pour aller serrer chaleureusement son énorme main. D'autres, comme Parvati et Lavande échangèrent des regards sinistres en hochant la tête. Bien sur, beaucoup d'entre eux préféraient les cours du professeur Gobe-Planche . Et je dois admettre qu'Hagrid à des méthodes d'enseignements étrange mais, ça reste un très bon professeur et je suis heureuse de le retrouver

Le mardi alors que nous arrivions à notre cours de soin aux créatures magique, Hagrid nous accueilli avec une mine sombre  
-Hagrid dis-je en m'approchant de lui avec Lila et les jumeaux . Comment c'est passé votre test avec Ombrage ?  
-Pas bien du tout dit-il tristement . Je crains de ne pas rester votre professeur bien longtemps  
-Pourquoi qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lila avec colère  
-J'ai fait mon cours sur les sombrals et elle n'a pas du tout apprécié  
-Oh non soupirais-je  
-Bon dit Hagrid peu convaincu en attendant je doit aussi vous donnez cours alors approcher dit-il en entraînant la classe des 7 éme de Gryffondor et Poufsoufle dans la foret  
-Bon dit-il en arrivant devant un troupeau de sombrals combien d'entre vous les vois ?  
Lila, moi et 2 élèves de Poufsoufle avons alors levé la main  
-Bien dit Hagrid avec un faible sourire, vous êtes la classe avec le plus grand nombre . Est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi certains voit les sombrals et pas les autres ? Oui Théo ?  
-Ceux qui voient les sombrals sont ceux ayant déjà vu la mort. Généralement ont dit que les voire porte malheur  
-Cette affirmation est bien entendue une fausse image qui c'est rependu et effectivement seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voire 10 points pour Poufsoufle  
-Lila, pourrais tu décrire à tes camarades qui ne les vois pas à quoi ressemble les sombrals  
-Et bien dit-elle en s'approchant de l'un des bébés non loin pour lui caresser la tête, ce sont des chevaux squelettiques avec de grandes ailes . Beaucoup les trouvent effrayant mais ce sont seulement des créatures incomprises. Ils sont une réelle beauté pour qui sait le voir dit-elle faiblement  
-Je pense qu'elle passe trop de temps à parler avec Charlie dit George moqueur dans mon dos  
-Ou alors avec cette fille bizarre , Luna dit Fred  
-Vous avez fini tous les 2 ? Soupirais-je  
Même si je dû admettre que pour le coup ils n'avaient pas vraiment tord, depuis quelque temps Lila s'intéresse de plus en plus à la cause des animaux et je pense que Charlie y est pour quelques chose  
Après l'heure de cours que je trouva très intéressante, nous avons tous rejoint le château heureux de retrouver la chaleur du bâtiment  
-Dit moi demanda Fred en chemin . Le fait que tu les vois, c'est dû à tes parents ?  
-Non. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents mourir, je les ai seulement entendu . Mon parrain à fermer la porte de la chambre d'Harry quand je suis sortis de ma chambre afin que je ne voit pas ma mère et Dumbledore m'a fait transplaner sans passer devant mon père du coup ce n'est pas dû à ça  
-Alors quelle autre mort à tu connu ? Demanda-t-il en glissant sa main dans la mienne d'une manière rassurante  
-Hé bien dis-je en regardant Lila avancer devant avec George perdu dans ces pensées. Son arrières grand mère dis-je tout bas  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-C'était une veille dame vraiment adorable tu sais . Quand sa mère à appris qu'elle était enceinte de Lila c'est la seule à l'avoir défendu et aidé . Ces grands parents n'ont pas parlé avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit marier à Will et qu'elle ai récupéré leur honneur. Son arrière grand mère quand à elle à toujours été là et Lila et elle était vraiment très proche mais l'été après notre 5 éme avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard, elle est tombé très malade . J'ai alors passé la plupart de mon temps chez Lila pour la soutenir et l'aider à m'occuper d'elle mais le 5 août, la maladie la rattraper et elle est morte sous nos yeux sans qu'on ai pu rien faire . Je crois que c'est surtout pour ça que Lila veut devenir médicomage, pour pouvoir sauver tout le monde  
-Mais on ne peut sauver tout le monde, elle va se rendre malade à essayer  
-Tu as déjà essayé de faire changer d'avis Lila soupirais-je ?  
-C'est vrai avoua Fred

Décembre arriva en apportant encore plus de neige et une véritable avalanche de devoirs  
pour nous préparer au Aspics  
Pour la dernière réunion de l'A.D. avant Noël, Harry et moi sommes arrivé de bonne heure dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais apparemment, Dobby avait pris l'initiative de décorer les lieux à sa manière.  
-Oh non soupira Harry en observant le plafond  
-Oh moi et trouve ça plutôt drôle dis-je en souriant  
-Ouais parce que c'est pas ta tête qui est affiché la-haut dit-il en regardant les boules dont chacune montrait une photo de Harry accompagnée de la légende : VIVE LE POTTER NOËL !  
-Aide moi à les décrocher s'il te plaît dit-il en sortant sa baguette  
-Bien, je vois que monsieur n'aime pas ces admirateurs dis-je moqueuse alors qu'il soupira et que j'éclatai encore plus de rire en attrapant ma baguette  
Nous avons réussi à décrocher la dernière boule quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec un grincement. Luna Lovegood entra, l'air aussi rêveur qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton absent, en regardant ce qui restait des décorations. C'est joli, commenta-t-elle, vous avez fait ça vous-même ?  
-Oui souris-je Harry c'est dit que ce serai original  
-Non, répondit Harry en me fusillant du regard , c'est Dobby, l'elfe de maison.  
-Tiens, du gui, dit Luna d'une voix songeuse.  
Elle montra une grappe de baies blanches accrochée presque au-dessus de la tête de Harry qui fit aussitôt un bond en arrière pour s'en éloigner.  
-Tu as raison de te méfier, dit Luna avec le plus grand sérieux, c'est souvent infesté de Nargoles.  
Je fut dispensé de demander ce qu'étaient des Nargoles par l'arrivée d'Angelina, de Katie et d'Alicia. Toutes trois étaient hors d'haleine et paraissaient frigorifiées.  
-Oh Mia tu es là dit Angelina en se précipitant vers moi . On à besoin de toi  
-Heu pourquoi ? Demandais-je perdu  
-On à réussi à remplacé Fred et George  
-Quoi ? Demandèrent les 2 en passant la porte avec Lila  
-Oui on à prit Ginny, votre sœur est doué et Andrew Kirke, pas très doué lui par contre mais plus que les autres abrutis qui ont passé les essais . Mais impossible de trouver un attrapeur avec ne serais-ce un peu de talent . C'est pour ça qu'on à besoin de tes talents Mia, on à tous entendu parlé de tes talents, t'es notre dernier espoir  
-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas  
-Mais pourquoi ? Protesta Katie  
-Parce que c'est le poste de mon frère, je ne le mérite pas, lui si

-Mais Mia, je ne peux plus l'avoir protesta Harry et si il faut que quelqu'un l'ai autant que ce sois toi  
-Tu doit le prendre Mia intervint Fred  
-Mais, ce ne serai pas juste pour vous  
-Si on veux gagner alors il le faut dit George  
-Vous êtes sur ? Dis-je en regardant les 3  
-Oui approuvèrent ils  
-Bon très bien dis-je en fixant Angelina, mais je veux aussi passer un test avant d'être prise . Si ça se trouve je n'ai pas le talent que tu cherche  
-Très bien même si je suis persuadé que si me sourit-elle . Oh merci Mia dit-elle en me serrant contre elle  
L'arrivée de Ron, d'Hermione et de Neville mit un terme à cette conversation et cinq minutes plus tard, la salle s'était remplis de tout le monde  
-Bien, dit Harry en demandant l'attention de tout le monde, nous avons pensé que ce soir, nous devrions revoir tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant, puisque c'est notre dernière réunion avant les vacances et qu'il ne servirait à rien de commencer quelque chose de nouveau à la veille d'une interruption de trois semaines.  
-On ne va rien faire de nouveau ? protesta Zacharias Smith dans un murmure de mauvaise humeur assez sonore pour être entendu dans toute la salle. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu.  
-Dans ce cas, on regrette tous beaucoup que Harry et Mia ne t'ait pas prévenu à temps, dit Fred à haute voix.  
-Nous allons reformer des équipes de deux, dis-je finalement. On commencera par le maléfice d'Entrave pendant dix minutes, ensuite, on remettra les coussins en place pour la Stupéfixion.  
Ils se répartirent docilement par deux et je fit équipe avec Lila comme d'habitude, venant toutes les 2 de beauxbâton ou le programme est différent( par exemple nous apprenons le patronus en 5 éme et non en fin 7 éme), nous sommes du même niveau. Bientôt, des Impedimenta retentirent par intermittence d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Des élèves se figeaient sur place et demeuraient ainsi immobiles une bonne minute pendant laquelle leurs partenaires soudain inoccupés regardaient autour d'eux les autres équipes à l'œuvre. Puis, dès qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur liberté de mouvement, ils essayaient à leur tour de lancer le maléfice. Neville avait fait des progrès spectaculaires. Après qu'il eut réussi trois fois de suite à pétrifier Harry, celui-ci lui demanda de rejoindre à nouveau Lila pendant qu'on ferait le tour de la salle pour aller voir comment se débrouillaient les autres. Au bout de dix minutes de maléfice d'Entrave, Nous avons disposé des coussins sur le sol afin de s'exercer à la Stupéfixion. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'espace dans la salle pour que nous puissions jeter le sort tous en même temps. La moitié des équipes regarda faire l'autre moitié pendant un moment puis on inversa les rôles. Et je ne pu qu'être fière en voyant les progrès que chacun afin fait. Au bout d'une heure, Harry mit fin à la séance.  
-Vous devenez excellents, dis-je en leur adressant un grand sourire. Au retour des vacances, nous pourrons attaquer des choses plus difficiles – peut-être même les Patronus  
Il y eut un murmure d'enthousiasme puis, peu à peu, les élèves quittèrent la salle par groupes de deux ou trois comme d'habitude. En partant, la plupart d'entre eux nous souhaitèrent un « joyeux Noël ». Je mis ensuite de l'ordre dans la salle avec Harry mais bien vite je compris que je devait m'éclipser en voyant que Cho était encore là  
-Bon heu dis-je innocente . Je doit y aller j'ai une tonne de boulot  
-Heu ... oui dit Harry qui m'écoutais à moitié constatant lui aussi la présence de Cho  
-On se voit à la salle commune Don juant lui dis-je à l'oreille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de partir en éclatant de rire tandis qu'il rougissait grandement

Une demi heure plus tard, je vit enfin Harry revenir dans la salle commune et je me leva d'un bond de Fred sur lequel je m'était affalé  
-Alors demandais-je en prenant place dans le même canapé d'Harry et Ron tandis qu'Hermione par terre écrivais une très longue lettre  
-Ça va bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le regardant par-dessus l'extrémité de sa plume.  
Harry haussa les épaules d'un air incertain.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Alors avec Cho ? Demandais-je impatiente alors que Ron et Hermione tournais le regard vers moi  
-Elle…, commença Harry, la voix rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença :  
-Elle… heu…  
-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda vivement Hermione.  
Ron se redressa avec brusquerie et il regarda Harry d'un air avide.  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.  
Harry nous regarda tour à tour. Enfin, il répondit « oui » d'un simple hochement de tête.  
-HA !  
Ron lança le poing en l'air dans un geste de triomphe et éclata d'un rire si bruyant qu'il fit sursauter, à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques élèves de deuxième année à l'air effarouché.  
Un sourire contraint s'étala sur le visage de Harry  
-Je le savait souris-je fière  
-Alors ? dit enfin Ron en levant les yeux vers Harry, comment c'était ?  
-Humide, dit Harry en toute sincérité.  
-Oh sympa dis-je en faisant la moue  
-C'est pas le rôle d'une grande sœur de lui apprendre à embrasser aussi ? Demanda Ron  
-Est ce que t'as demandé à Fred et George de t'apprendre peut être dis-je en le fusillant du regard  
-Heu non dit-il en devenant rouge jusqu'à ces oreilles  
-Dommage tu devrais Fred embrasse très bien dis-je en lui adressant un sourire  
-Beurk il y à des trucs que j'ai pas envie de savoir dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Parce qu'elle pleurait, reprit Harry d'un ton abattu.  
-Oh, dit Ron. Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?  
-Sais pas, dit Harry qui sembla soudain inquiet. C'est possible.  
-Bien sûr que non, dit Hermione d'un air absent, sans cesser d'écrire sa lettre.  
-Comment tu le sais ? dit Ron d'un ton abrupt.  
-Tout simplement parce que Cho passe la moitié de son temps à pleurer, ces temps-ci, répondit Hermione d'un ton absent. Elle pleure pendant les repas, aux toilettes, un peu partout dans le château.

-Un bon baiser, ça aurait dû lui remonter le moral, commenta Ron avec un sourire.  
-Les garçons soupirais-je en fixant Hermione d'un regard aussi agacé qu'elle  
-Ron, dit Hermione d'un air très digne en trempant la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier, tu es le butor le plus insensible que j'aie jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer.  
-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'indigna Ron. Tu connais des gens, toi, qui pleurent quand on les embrasse ?  
-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry, d'un ton où perçait le désespoir, tu en connais, toi, des gens comme ça ? Hermione les regarda tous les deux avec une expression proche de la pitié.  
-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce que Cho peut ressentir en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
Hermione soupira et posa sa plume.  
-Eh bien, évidemment, elle est très triste à cause de la mort de Cedric. En plus, je pense qu'elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est parce qu'elle aimait Cedric et que maintenant elle aime Harry sans arriver à déterminer qui elle aime le plus. Ensuite, elle se sent coupable en pensant que c'est une insulte à la mémoire de Cedric d'embrasser Harry et elle se demande ce que les autres vont penser d'elle si elle se met à sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrive sans doute pas à définir ses sentiments pour Harry parce que c'est lui qui se trouvait avec Cedric quand il est mort et donc, tout cela est très embrouillé et très douloureux. Ah oui, il faut aussi ajouter qu'elle a peur d'être exclue de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle parce qu'elle vole très mal en ce moment. Un silence un peu étonné accueillit ce discours.  
-Il est impossible de ressentir tout ça à la fois sans exploser, dit enfin Ron.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde, dit Hermione alors que j'éclatai de rire suivis de Harry puis Hermione nous sourit avant de partir dans un fou rire avec nous et Ron perdit finalement son air outré pour finalement nous sourire  
-Alors comment ça c'est passé exactement ? Demandais-je finalement en me tournant vers Harry  
-C'est elle qui a commencé, dit Harry. Moi, je n'aurais rien fait… Elle est venue vers moi… et elle s'est mise à me pleurer dessus… Je ne savais plus comment réagir…  
-Ça, je te comprends, dit Ron, alarmé à cette seule pensée.  
-Il suffisait d'être gentil avec elle, dit Hermione en levant vers Harry un regard anxieux. J'espère que tu l'as été ?  
-Ben, heu…, dit Harry, je lui ai… donné des petites tapes dans le dos.  
-J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, soupirais-je en regardant Hermione. Tu vas la revoir ? Demandais-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Harry  
-Il faudra bien, non ? répondit Harry. Nous avons d'autres réunions de l'A.D.  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
Harry resta silencieux.  
-Ne prend pas cet air alarmé Harry, tu verra bien comment évoluerons les choses après les vacances dis-je rassurante  
-Oh, de toute façon, dit Hermione d'un air distant en se replongeant dans sa lettre, il aura sûrement plein d'occasions de l'inviter.  
-Et s'il n'en a pas envie ? dit Ron  
-Ne sois pas stupide, dit Hermione, un peu absente, Harry aime Cho depuis une éternité, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
-À qui tu écris ce roman ? demanda Ron à Hermione en essayant de lire le morceau de parchemin . Hermione le tira vers elle pour le mettre hors de vue.  
-À Viktor.  
-Krum ?  
-On connaît combien d'autres Viktor ?  
Ron ne répondit pas un mot mais parut mécontent.  
-Bon dis-je finalement en voyant amusé l'air jaloux de Ron . Je vais vous laisser . Bonne nuit les gars  
-Bonne nuit répondirent les 3 à l'unissons 

Pendant la nuit, je me fis réveiller en sursaut par quelqu'un qui me secouait frénétiquement  
-Enfin dit Angelina en me voyant ouvrir les yeux . Seamus Finnigan hurle ton nom en bas, il dit que c'est important  
-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en me levant d'un bond  
-Ça concerne ton frère apparemment  
-Qu'est ce qu'il à ?  
-Sais pas mais ça à l'air inquiétant vu la tête de Seamus dit Lila en entrant dans la pièce  
-Bon dis-je en partant en courant en bas . Seamus dis-je en arrivant à son niveau . Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Harry, il est devenu hystérique, il hurlais dans son sommeil, Neville est partis chercher les professeurs et Ron à pensé que c'était une bonne idée de t'appeler  
-Effectivement merci dis-je en partant en courant vers leur dortoir  
-Il est vraiment malade, dit une voix apeurée alors que j'arrivai dans la chambre  
-Harry calme toi dis-je en arrivant à son niveau alors qu'il continuait de se débattre tout transpirant . Harry c'est moi Mia dis-je en essayant de le maintenir pour le calmer  
-Ton père, dit-il, la respiration haletante en se tournant vers Ron. Ton père… s'est fait attaquer…  
-Quoi ? dit Ron sans comprendre.  
-Ton père ! Il s'est fait mordre, c'est grave, il y avait du sang partout…  
-Harry, mon vieux, dit Ron, d'un ton incertain. Tu… Tu as simplement rêvé…  
-Non ! répliqua-t-il avec fureur. Ce n'était pas un rêve… pas un rêve ordinaire… J'étais là, je l'ai vu… Je l'ai fait…  
-Tu es brûlant dis-je en touchant son front . Sa cicatrice dis-je en regardant Ron inquiète .  
Harry continuait à transpirer et à frissonner, comme sous l'effet de la fièvre. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et Ron fit un bond en arrière.  
-Harry, tu es malade, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Neville est allé chercher de l'aide.  
-Je vais très bien ! Harry s'étrangla et s'essuya la bouche sur la manche de son pyjama, le corps agité de tremblements incontrôlables.  
-Ok Harry, mais il faut que tu essaye de ta calmer d'accord dis-je calmement  
-Tout va bien pour moi, c'est pour son père qu'il faut s'inquiéter… Il faut absolument savoir où il est… Il saigne terriblement… J'étais… j'étais un énorme serpent. Il essaya de sortir du lit, mais Ron et moi l'avons directement bloqué. Puis des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier. Le professeur McGonagall entra en trombe dans le dortoir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, ses lunettes perchées de travers sur son nez osseux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?  
-Le père de Ron, dit-il en se redressant à nouveau, il a été attaqué par un serpent et c'est grave. Je l'ai vu.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je l'ai vu » ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.  
-Je ne sais pas… Je dormais et je me suis retrouvé là-bas…  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé ?  
-Non ! protesta Harry avec colère. Au début, c'était un rêve, un rêve stupide qui n'avait rien à voir… Et puis tout d'un coup, c'est devenu réel. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Mr Weasley était endormi par terre et il a été attaqué par un serpent gigantesque, il y avait plein de sang et il s'est évanoui. Il faut absolument savoir où il est…  
Le professeur McGonagall l'observait derrière ses lunettes posées de travers comme si elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.  
-Professeur dis-je à mon tour suspicieuse . Sa cicatrice, ce n'était pas un rêve normal  
-Mettez votre robe de chambre Potter, nous allons voir le directeur. Déclara directement Mc Gonagall  
Directement Ron et moi avons maintenu Harry afin de l'aider à avancer jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore  
-Fizwizbiz, dit le professeur McGonagall quand nous sommes arrivé devant le bureau

La gargouille s'anima et s'écarta. Le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, révélant un escalier de pierre qui tournait sur lui-même comme un escalator en colimaçon. Le professeur frappa trois fois à l'aide du heurtoir. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et le professeur McGonagall nous emmena à l'intérieur du bureau. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

-Oh, c'est vous, professeur McGonagall… et… ah. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil à dossier haut. Il se pencha en avant, dans la flaque de lumière diffusée par les chandelles qui éclairaient les papiers posés devant lui. Il portait une robe de chambre pourpre et or, aux broderies somptueuses, par-dessus une chemise de nuit d'un blanc de neige, mais semblait parfaitement éveillé, ses yeux perçants, d'une couleur bleu clair, fixant le professeur McGonagall d'un regard intense.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Potter a eu un… enfin… un cauchemar, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. Il dit…

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, l'interrompit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Très bien, Potter, dans ce cas, racontez-le vous-même au directeur.

-Je… Voilà, je dormais, c'est vrai…, commença Harry. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire… poursuivit-il. C'était réel… J'ai vu ce qui arrivait… (Il respira profondément.) Le père de Ron, Mr Weasley, a été attaqué par un serpent géant.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en contemplant le plafond d'un air méditatif. Ron, pâle et choqué, observa tour à tour Harry et Dumbledore.

-Comment avez-vous vu cela ? demanda Dumbledore à voix basse, toujours sans regarder Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci avec une certaine colère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dans ma tête, j'imagine…

-Vous m'avez mal compris, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton toujours aussi calme. Je voulais dire… Vous souvenez-vous de… heu… l'endroit où vous vous trouviez lorsque l'attaque s'est produite ? Étiez-vous à côté de la victime, ou observiez-vous la scène du dessus ?

-J'étais le serpent, répondit-il. J'ai tout vu par l'œil du serpent.

-Professeur intervins-je sa cicatrice brûlante, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence

Pendant un certain temps, personne ne prononça plus un mot, puis Dumbledore, le regard à présent tourné vers Ron, qui était toujours aussi pâle, demanda d'une tout autre voix, plus tranchante :

-Arthur est gravement blessé ?

-Oui, insista Harry.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa à l'un des vénérables portraits, accroché tout près du plafond.

-Everard ? dit-il sèchement. Et vous aussi, Dilys ! Un sorcier au teint cireux, une courte frange plaquée sur le front, et, dans le cadre voisin, une sorcière âgée, avec de longues boucles argentées, ouvrirent aussitôt les yeux malgré le profond sommeil dans lequel tous deux semblaient plongés. Vous avez entendu ? demanda Dumbledore. Le sorcier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La sorcière répondit :

-Naturellement.

-L'homme a les cheveux roux et porte des lunettes, dit Dumbledore. Everard, vous allez donner l'alerte et vous assurer qu'il soit découvert par les gens qu'il faut. Les deux portraits hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et sortirent de leurs cadres, mais au lieu de réapparaître dans les tableaux voisins (comme c'était souvent le cas à Poudlard), ils se volatilisèrent. L'une des toiles ne représentait plus qu'un rideau de couleur sombre et l'autre un élégant fauteuil de cuir.

-Everard et Dilys ont été deux des directeurs de Poudlard les plus célèbres et les plus appréciés, expliqua Dumbledore. Il nous contourna pour s'approcher du magnifique oiseau endormi sur son perchoir, à côté de la porte.

-Leur renommée est telle qu'ils ont tous deux leurs portraits exposés dans d'autres institutions importantes du monde de la magie. Et comme ils possèdent la faculté de se déplacer à leur guise entre leurs différents portraits, ils peuvent nous dire ce qui se passe ailleurs…

-Mais Mr Weasley pourrait être n'importe où ! s'exclama Harry.

-Asseyez-vous tous les 4, dit Dumbledore comme si Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Everard et Dilys ne reviendront sans doute pas avant quelques minutes. Professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous nous fournir quelques sièges supplémentaires ? Le professeur McGonagall tira sa baguette magique d'une poche de sa robe de chambre et l'agita un instant. 4 chaises en bois à dossier droit surgirent alors de nulle part

-Nous aurons besoin d'être avertis, dit très doucement Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'oiseau. Il y eut un éclair enflammé et le phénix disparut. Dumbledore se précipita ensuite vers l'un des fragiles instruments d'argent l'apporta sur son bureau. Il s'assit de nouveau face à nous puis le tapota doucement du bout de sa baguette magique. Dans un tintement, l'instrument s'anima aussitôt en produisant un cliquetis régulier. De petites bouffées d'une fumée vert pâle s'échappèrent d'un minuscule tube d'argent, situé en haut de l'appareil. Dumbledore examina attentivement la fumée, le front plissé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les petites bouffées se transformèrent en un jet régulier qui s'épaissit et s'enroula en spirale… Une tête de serpent, la gueule grande ouverte, apparut à l'extrémité de la volute.

-Naturellement, naturellement, murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. Il continuait d'observer le jet de fumée sans manifester la moindre surprise. Mais séparés dans leur essence ?

Le serpent de fumée, se divisa instantanément en deux autres serpents qui ondulèrent et s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes dans la pénombre. Avec une expression de sombre satisfaction, Dumbledore tapota à nouveau l'instrument : le cliquetis ralentit puis s'évanouit et les serpents de fumée s'estompèrent en une vapeur informe qui se dissipa peu à peu. Dumbledore alla remettre l'instrument sur la petite table aux pieds effilés. Ensuite, un cri retentit en haut du mur, à notre droite. Le dénommé Everard était revenu dans sa toile, légèrement essoufflé.

-Dumbledore ?

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? interrogea celui-ci.

-J'ai crié jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne, répondit le sorcier qui s'épongeait le front à l'aide du rideau accroché derrière lui. J'ai dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose bouger au bas des escaliers… Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient me croire ou non mais ils sont quand même descendus… Comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de tableaux en bas, je ne pouvais donc pas aller voir moi-même. En tout cas, ils l'ont remonté quelques minutes plus tard. Il a l'air mal en point, avec du sang partout. J'ai couru dans la toile d'Elfrida Cragg pour voir de plus près au moment où ils l'emmenaient.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore, tandis que Ron était saisi d'un mouvement convulsif. Je pense que Dilys les aura vus arriver… Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, la sorcière aux boucles argentées réapparut à son tour dans sa toile. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, en proie à une quinte de toux, et annonça :

-Ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste… je les ai vus passer devant mon portrait… Il est dans un triste état…

-Merci, dit Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Minerva, je voudrais que vous alliez réveiller les autres enfants Weasley.

-Bien sûr… Elle se leva et se hâta en direction de la porte.

Ron lui paraissait terrifié.

-Et, heu… Dumbledore… En ce qui concerne Molly ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

-Ça, ce sera le travail de Fumseck quand il aura fini de faire le guet, répondit Dumbledore. Mais elle est peut-être déjà au courant… Grâce à sa merveilleuse horloge

Dumbledore fouillait à présent dans un placard, derrière nous. Il en sortit une vieille bouilloire noircie qu'il posa avec précaution sur son bureau. Il leva alors sa baguette et murmura :

-Portus ! Pendant un instant, la bouilloire trembla, luisant d'une étrange lumière bleue, puis redevint inerte et aussi noire qu'à l'ordinaire. Dumbledore s'approcha d'un autre tableau qui représentait un sorcier au visage intelligent avec une barbe en pointe. Il portait les couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard et paraissait si profondément endormi qu'il n'entendait pas la voix de Dumbledore :

-Phineas. Phineas. Les portraits qui tapissaient les murs ne songeaient plus à dormir et changeaient de position dans leurs cadres pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Lorsque le sorcier à la barbe en pointe continua de feindre le sommeil, certains se mirent eux aussi à crier son nom :

-Phineas ! Phineas ! PHINEAS ! Il ne put tricher plus longtemps. Dans un sursaut théâtral, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

-J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans votre autre portrait, Phineas, dit Dumbledore. J'ai encore un message.

-Me rendre dans mon autre portrait ? répondit Phineas d'une voix flûtée en faisant semblant de bâiller longuement (ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur Harry). Oh, non, Dumbledore, pas ce soir, je suis trop fatigué.

Mais un tonnerre de protestations s'éleva des autres portraits accrochés aux murs :

-Insubordination, monsieur ! rugit un sorcier corpulent au nez rouge. Manquement au devoir !

-Nous devons nous mettre au service de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, il y va de notre honneur ! s'écria un vieux sorcier à la silhouette gracile. Honte à vous, Phineas !

-Voulez-vous que j'emploie des arguments plus convaincants, Dumbledore ? demanda une sorcière aux yeux perçants en brandissant une baguette magique d'une taille si exceptionnelle qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à une cravache.

-Oh, très bien, reprit le dénommé Phineas en regardant la baguette avec une certaine appréhension. Mais il a peut-être détruit mon portrait à l'heure qu'il est, il s'est débarrassé de presque toute la famille…

-Sirius sait bien qu'il doit conserver votre portrait, répliqua Dumbledore. Vous allez lui transmettre le message qu'Arthur Weasley a été grièvement blessé et que sa femme et ses enfants, ainsi que sa fille et Harry et Mia Potter, arriveront très bientôt chez lui, reprit Dumbledore. Vous avez compris ? -Arthur Weasley, blessé, femme, enfants, Harry et Mia Potter et fille arrivent... Attendez fille ? Ce traître n'as pas de fille . A moins d'avoir procréer hors mariage, ce ne serai pas la première fois que ce traître trahis son sang après tout . Mon descendant, quelle fierté dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

-Tout de suite ordonna Dumbledore

-Oui, oui… Très bien… Il se dirigea vers le bord du cadre et disparut au moment même où la porte du bureau s'ouvrait à nouveau pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall qui poussait devant elle Fred, George et Ginny. Échevelés et en état de choc, tous trois étaient encore en pyjama.

-Harry… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny, l'air effrayé. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu avais vu papa blessé…

-Votre père a été attaqué pendant qu'il accomplissait une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, expliqua Dumbledore avant que Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il a été transporté à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Vous allez tous retourner dans la maison de Sirius qui est beaucoup plus pratique que le Terrier pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Vous retrouverez votre mère là-bas.

-On y va comment ? demanda Fred, visiblement secoué. Par la poudre de Cheminette ?

-Non, répondit Dumbledore. Trop risqué, le réseau des cheminées est surveillé. Vous prendrez un Portoloin. (Il montra l'innocente vieille bouilloire posée sur son bureau.) Nous attendons simplement que Phineas Nigellus vienne faire son rapport… Je veux être sûr que la voie est libre avant de vous donner le feu vert… Il y eut soudain un éclair de flammes au beau milieu du bureau et une unique plume d'or virevolta doucement vers le sol.

-C'est un avertissement de Fumseck, dit Dumbledore en rattrapant la plume. Le professeur Ombrage doit savoir que vous avez quitté vos dortoirs… Minerva, allez l'occuper… Racontez-lui une histoire quelconque… Le professeur McGonagall sortit dans un tourbillon de tissu écossais.

-Il dit qu'il sera ravi de les accueillir, annonça une voix morne derrière Dumbledore. Le dénommé Phineas avait repris sa place devant la bannière des Serpentard. Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils a toujours manifesté un goût étrange dans le choix de ses invités.

-Venez ici, nous dit Dumbledore . Et dépêchez-vous avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

-Mais professeur et Lila ? Demandais-je

-Trop risqué d'aller la chercher pour le moment. Je la conduirai moi-même demain matin dés que tout le monde aura pris le Poudlard express en attendant les Weasley ont besoin d'être avec leur mère et votre frère à besoin de vous

-Bien sur approuvais-je en rejoignant les autres autour du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Vous avez tous déjà utilisé un Portoloin ? demanda Dumbledore.

-On acquiesça d'un signe de tête et chacun de nous tendit la main pour toucher la bouilloire noircie. - Bien, attention, à trois… Un… Deux… Trois.

La bouilloire tomba par terre dans un bruit de ferraille lorsque nous avons atterri et une voix toute proche marmonna :

-De retour, les sales petits gamins traîtres à leur sang. Est-il vrai que leur père est à l'agonie ?

-DEHORS ! rugit une deuxième voix.

On étaient apparemment arrivés dans la sinistre cuisine aménagée au sous-sol du 12, square Grimmaurd. Il n'y avait pour toute lumière que le feu de la cheminée et une chandelle qui éclairait les restes d'un dîner solitaire. Avant de disparaître par la porte qui donnait sur le hall, Kreattur nous lança un regard mauvais en remontant son pagne. Sirius se précipita vers nous, l'air anxieux. Il était encore habillé et ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Une vague odeur d'alcool rance, à la Mondingus, flottait autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever. Phineas Nigellus a dit qu'Arthur avait été gravement blessé…

-Demandez à Harry, dit Fred.

-Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir, ajouta George.

Ginny et les jumeaux avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry. Les pas de Kreattur s'étaient arrêtés sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait dans le hall.

-J'ai eu…, commença Harry. J'ai eu une… une sorte de… vision…

Il leur fit alors le récit de ce qu'il avait vu mais en modifiant un peu l'histoire pour laisser entendre qu'il avait observé l'attaque de l'extérieur et non pas à travers les yeux du serpent lui-même. Ron, toujours très pâle, lui lança un regard furtif, mais ne dit pas un mot. Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Fred, George et Ginny continuèrent de le fixer pendant un bon moment.

-Maman est là ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Elle ne doit pas encore être au courant, répondit Sirius. L'important, c'était de vous éloigner d'Ombrage avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en mêler. Je pense que Dumbledore va prévenir Molly, maintenant. Ou est Lila ? Demanda-t-il en nous fixant tous à tour de rôle

-Elle ... elle n'a pas su venir tout de suite, Dumbledore la ferra transplaner dés qu'Ombrage ne sera plus dans ces pattes expliquais-je

-Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à Ste Mangouste, dit Ginny d'une voix fébrile. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères qui étaient toujours en pyjama. Sirius, vous pouvez nous prêter des capes ou autre chose ?

-Attendez un peu, vous n'allez pas vous précipiter comme ça à Ste Mangouste ! dit Sirius.

-Bien sûr que si. On va à Ste Mangouste si on a envie d'y aller, dit Fred avec une expression butée. C'est notre père !

-Et comment allez-vous expliquer que vous êtes au courant de l'attaque dont il a été victime alors que l'hôpital n'a même pas encore prévenu sa femme ?

-Quelle importance ? dit George d'un ton véhément.

-C'est important parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que Harry voit dans ses rêves des choses qui se passent à des centaines de kilomètres ! répliqua Sirius avec colère. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que le ministère pourrait faire d'une telle information ? À l'évidence, Fred et George considéraient les agissements du ministère comme le dernier de leurs soucis. Ron, lui, avait toujours un teint de cendre et ne disait pas un mot.

-Quelqu'un d'autre que Harry aurait pu nous prévenir…, dit Ginny.

-Qui, par exemple ? demanda Sirius d'un ton agacé. Écoutez-moi bien, votre père a été blessé au cours d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. Les circonstances de l'attaque sont déjà suffisamment louches, si en plus on s'aperçoit que ses enfants étaient au courant quelques secondes plus tard, l'Ordre pourrait en subir de très graves conséquences…

-On s'en fiche complètement de cette idiotie d'Ordre ! s'exclama Fred.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que papa est en train de mourir ! s'écria George.

Votre père savait à quoi il s'exposait et il ne vous remerciera pas d'avoir compliqué les choses ! répliqua Sirius, tout aussi furieux. Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre… Vous ne comprenez pas… Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir !

-Ça vous va bien de dire ça, vous qui restez toujours collé ici ! vociféra Fred. On ne vous voit pas beaucoup risquer votre peau !

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage de Sirius disparut aussitôt. Pendant un instant, il sembla éprouver une envie irrésistible de frapper Fred

-Écoutez les gars dis-je en me mettant entre les Weasley et Sirius . Je suis d'accord avec lui, vous ne pouvez pas aller à Ste Mangouste tout de suite . Attendez au moins que votre mère soit rentrer

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, ce n'est pas ton père qui est au bord de la mort déclara George avant de pâlir horrifier en voyant mes yeux se couvrir de larmes

-Mia désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je ...

Mais je ne le lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer que je monta rapidement les marches sur plusieurs étages jusqu'à m'arrêter dans la chambre de Sirius ou je m'assis à coté de Buck en lui caressant doucement les plumes et l'hippogriffe me frotta affectueusement la joue avec son bec afin d'effacer mes larmes

Soudain, une boite attira mon attention un peu plus loin et je la tira à moi pour voir dedans une centaine de photo entassé. Je sortis la première et une larme coula à nouveau le long de ma joue . Les maraudeurs jeunes et heureux . De toutes évidence Sirius avait coupé Peter mais Remus, mon père et lui devait avoir à peu prêt mon age sur cette photos et de ce que je pu constater ils étaient vraiment canon, chacun à leur manière. Sirius dans le genre plus bad boy, Remus timide et inaccessible et mon père, égale à lui même, rebelle et drôle

-Mia ? Retentis une voix alors qu'Harry et Sirius passèrent la porte

-Vous les avez laissé seuls en bas ?

-Ouais mais ils n'ont plus l'intention de partir ne t'inquiète pas dit Sirius en s'asseyant à coté de moi suivis d'Harry . Tu sais continua-t-il . George ne voulais pas dire ce qu'il à dit . Mais il est angoissé

-Je sais, c'est surtout que me faire repenser à mon père m'as fait mal

-Je te comprend dit-il en regardant la photo que j'avais dans les mains. Ah dit-il avec un léger sourire . C'est ta mère qui à prit la photo le jour de notre départ de Poudlard . On savait que rien ne serai plus jamais pareil après mais on imaginais pas à quel point

-Vous aviez tous l'air si heureux dit Harry en attrapant une photo sur laquelle était les maraudeurs, notre mère, Alice, Frank et Myranda

-On l'était dit Sirius avec un sourire triste . Des amis inséparable . De jeunes adultes qui pensent que le monde leur appartient et puis la réalité et surtout la guerre vous rattrape

-Et c'est toi là dis-je en attrapant une photo de 2 petits garçons jouant joyeusement ensemble

-Oui avec mon frère . A l'époque ou on était encore inséparable avant que n'atterrisse à Gryffondor . C'est Andromeda la mère de tonks qui à pris la photo, regardez c'est elle avec moi là dit-il en attrapant une photo . Le jour de mon entrée à poudlard . Quand je fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ce fut la seule qui m'as féliciter . Elle était déjà en 7 éme à Serpentard mais elle aurai aimé être dans une autre maison pour ennuyer ses parents . Je me rappellerai toujours du jour ou pendant ma première année au coin d'un couloir, je l'ai vu embrasser cet élève de Poufsoufle et elle m'as ensuite fait promettre de ne rien dire à la famille tellement elle était paniqué mais je lui ai sourit et je lui ai dit que j'adorai ce type qui nous aidais à emmerder notre famille. Un an plus tard, elle à avoué à c

ses parents qu'elle venait de se fiancer avec lui et ils l'ont renié. Au début de ma 3 éme année, je l'ai enfin revu à pré au lard et quand elle m'a serré dans ces bras j'ai écarquiller les yeux en sentant son ventre me donner un coup de pied

-Dora souris-je

-Ouais, je ne l'ai malencontreusement jamais rencontré avant la fin de ma 6 éme année quand l'été, Andromeda est venu sonner chez votre père avec une petite fille aux cheveux rose . Elle avait appris que je m'étais enfui de chez moi et elle voulais m'aider. Et ensuite on s'est encore perdu de vue avec Azkaban

-Et tu l'as revu depuis ? demanda Harry

-Oui, Dora la fait venir un jour avec elle ici . Ça m'as vraiment fait du bien de la revoir . Bon laissons le passé derrière nous maintenant, et allons voir les Weasley avant qu'ils en fassent une bêtise

-C'est sur que c'est bien leur genre approuvais-je en m'aidant de la main qu'il me tendais pour me relever

A peine sommes nous entrer dans la cuisine, que Fred se leva d'un bond avant d'attraper George par l'oreille et de le traîner de force vers moi

-Excuses toi tout de suite

-C'est ce que je comptais faire protesta-t-il. Mia, je suis désolé, j'ai parlé trop rapidement et quand je suis inquiet je dit n'importe quoi . Je sais que je suis un idiot ...

-Ça c'est sur dis-je avec un léger sourire

-Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas George, j'ai juste du mal quand on parle de mes parents

-Je sais désolé

-Et moi je suis désolé pour votre père

-Très bien, dit Sirius d'un ton encourageant, on va tous… on va tous boire quelque chose en attendant. Accio Bièraubeurre !

-Il leva sa baguette et 7 biéraubeurre se posèrent sur la table

Nous nous sommes donc installé pour les boires en silence

Soudain, une flamme explosa dans les airs, illuminant les assiettes sales posées devant nous. Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent autour de la table et un rouleau de parchemin tomba avec un bruit sourd, accompagné d'une unique plume d'or.

-Fumseck ! dit aussitôt Sirius en attrapant le parchemin. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Dumbledore, il doit s'agir d'un message de votre mère. Tiens. Il mit la lettre dans la main de George qui l'ouvrit aussitôt et lut à haute voix :

-« Papa est toujours vivant. Je pars pour Ste Mangouste à l'instant. Restez où vous êtes. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles dès que possible. Maman. »

George regarda autour de lui.

-Toujours vivant…, répéta-t-il avec lenteur. On dirait qu'il est…

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase tout le monde compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Le teint d'une pâleur exceptionnelle, Ron fixait le verso de la lettre de sa mère comme s'il avait pu y trouver quelques mots de réconfort. Fred prit le parchemin des mains de George et le lut pour lui-même. Puis il regarda Harry. Et je le supplia du regard pour qu'il arrête . Harry avait l'air de se sentir bien assez responsable sans qu'on en rajoute une couche

Je ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais passé une nuit aussi longue. À un moment, Sirius suggéra, sans grande conviction, qu'on feraient peut-être bien d'aller se coucher mais le regard dégoûté des Weasley lui tint lieu de réponse. Nous avons passé la plus grande partie du temps assis en silence autour de la table à regarder la mèche de la chandelle s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la cire liquide. Parfois, on portait une bouteille à nos lèvres, ne parlant que pour vérifier l'heure ou se demander à haute voix ce qui se passait et se rassurer les uns les autres. Nous nous sommes dit que s'il y avait de mauvaises nouvelles, on le saurait tout de suite car Mrs Weasley devait être arrivée depuis longtemps à Ste Mangouste. Fred tomba dans un demi-sommeil, la tête penchée sur mon épaule. Ginny était lovée comme un chat sur sa chaise, appuyé sur George mais gardait les yeux ouverts. Ron était assis la tête dans les mains sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il était éveillé ou endormi. Enfin, à dix heures et demie du matin d'après la montre de Ron, la porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine. Elle était d'une extrême pâleur mais, lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers elle – Fred, Ron et Harry se levant à demi de leurs chaises –, elle esquissa un sourire.

-Il va s'en sortir, annonça-t-elle, la voix affaiblie par la fatigue. Pour l'instant, il dort. On pourra tous aller le voir un peu plus tard. Bill est resté avec lui. Il a décidé de ne pas aller travailler ce matin.

Fred retomba sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains et je le serra contre moi. George et Ginny se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur leur mère pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Ron eut un petit rire chevrotant et avala d'un trait le reste de sa Bièraubeurre.

-Petit déjeuner ! dit Sirius d'une voix forte et joyeuse en se levant d'un bond. Où est ce maudit elfe de maison ? Kreattur ! KREATTUR !

Mais Kreattur ne répondit pas à l'appel.

-Bon, tant pis, marmonna Sirius en comptant le nombre de personnes présentes. Alors, un petit déjeuner pour… – voyons – 8. Œufs au bacon, j'imagine, avec du thé et des toasts… Harry se hâta vers le fourneau pour apporter son aide et je le suivis bien vite voulant laisser les Weasley à leur bonheur de savoir que leur père était sauvé. Mais à peine Harry avait-il pris des assiettes dans le buffet que Mrs Weasley les lui arracha des mains et le serra contre elle.

-Je me demande ce qui se serait passé sans toi, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Arthur serait resté là des heures avant qu'on le découvre et, alors, il aurait été trop tard. Mais grâce à toi, il est vivant et Dumbledore a pu inventer une histoire plausible pour justifier la présence d'Arthur là-bas. Sinon, tu ne peux pas imaginer les ennuis qu'on aurait eus, regarde ce pauvre Sturgis

Puis elle le lâcha bientôt pour se tourner vers Sirius qu'elle remercia d'avoir pris soin de ses enfants tout au long de la nuit. Sirius répondit qu'il était ravi d'avoir pu se rendre utile et espérait les voir demeurer chez lui aussi longtemps que Mr Weasley serait à l'hôpital.

-Oh, Sirius, je te suis tellement reconnaissante… Il devra rester un petit moment là-bas et ce serait merveilleux d'être un peu plus près… Bien sûr, ça signifie qu'on passera peut-être Noël ici.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! dit Sirius avec une telle sincérité que Mrs Weasley lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Oh oui souris-je à mon tour et on pourrais inviter Remus, ce serais comme les noëls qu'on passaient ensemble

-Tu t'en souvient ? Me demanda Sirius avec un sourire

-Ton déguisement était vraiment nul Sirius à, a peine 2 ans je t'ai reconnu

-C'est vrai je m'en souvient rigola-t-il. Tu m'a arraché la barbe en criant que je piquait le rôle du vrai père noël et que je n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Tu avais déjà ton petit caractère à cet age là. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ton père aussi mort de rire que quand il à vu ma mine penaud

Nous nous sommes ensuite adressé un sourire puis Madame Weasley mit un tablier et aida Sirius à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Sirius, murmura Harry. Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ?

-Heu… maintenant ? Bon viens dit-il en l'emmenant en dehors de la cuisine. Je pense qu'Harry à besoin de parler de sa vision à quelqu'un d'extérieur car ça à l'air de le ronger depuis tantôt

A peine 2 secondes après que les 2 ne soient revenu, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lila fit irruption dans la cuisine

-Alors comment il va ? Demanda-t-elle essoufflé

-Il va s'en sortir lui souris Molly merci de t'en inquiéter ma chérie

-Oh merci Merlin soupira-t-elle avant de voir la présence de Sirius . Papa sourit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

-Salut souris Sirius . Tu es seule ?

-Oui Dumbledore m'as juste déposé pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage

-Il à bien fait. Tu as faim ?

-Non ça va, j'ai déjeuner à Poudlard mais bon appétit dit-elle en voyant Molly poser les plats à table

Après avoir mangé, tout le monde passa la matinée à dormir à part Lila qui força Molly à aller dormir en disant qu'elle se chargeait de la vaisselle . Mais elle ne réussi pas à convaincre son père qui fut très heureux de pouvoir un peu discuter seul à seul avec elle


	24. Chapter 23: st Mangouste

Vers 13h, Lila vint nous réveiller pour le repas et je vis à la tête d'Harry qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir sûrement trop anxieux de refaire un rêve semblable à celui qu'il avait vu cette nuit. J'aurai bien aimé parler avec lui mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment donc je me promit de le faire ce soir . Enfin, nos bagages arrivèrent de Poudlard et nous avons pu nous habiller de façon moldu avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Tonks et Fol Œil qui arrivèrent pour nous escorter à travers Londres, ils furent accueillis par des cris d'allégresse. De grands éclats de rire saluèrent le chapeau melon que Fol Œil portait de travers pour cacher son œil magique et on lui assura que Tonks, qui avait à présent des cheveux courts d'un rose éclatant, attirerait beaucoup moins l'attention que lui  
-Et regardez qui on à trouvé en chemin sourit Tonks en se poussant pour laisser apparaître la personne  
-Charlie sourit Lila en se jetant dans ses bras alors que celui-ci la réceptionna en rigolant tout en la faisant carrément décoller du sol dû à son corps frêle par rapport à la montagne de muscles qu'est Charlie . Heum dit-elle en se décollant de lui après qu'il l'ai reposé et en voyant le regard suspicieux de son père. Ça fait plaisir de te voir  
-Toi aussi dit-il en souriant  
-Bon les tourtereaux sourit Tonks moqueuse en fixant Sirius on y va  
Tout le monde la suivit dans l'escalier roulant, Maugrey boitant à l'arrière du groupe. Sa main noueuse, glissée entre deux boutons de sa veste, serrait sa baguette magique . Finalement, Harry demanda à Fol Œil où était dissimulé Ste Mangouste.  
\- Pas très loin d'ici, grommela Maugrey.  
On se retrouva sur une large avenue bordée de magasins et grouillante de Londoniens qui faisaient leurs achats de Noël.  
-Pas facile de trouver un bon endroit pour un hôpital. Il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le Chemin de Traverse et impossible de le mettre sous terre, comme le ministère, ce ne serait pas bon pour la santé. Finalement, ils ont réussi à se procurer un bâtiment ici. L'idée, c'était que les sorciers malades pouvaient ainsi aller et venir en se mêlant à la foule expliqua Maugrey .Voilà, on y est, dit-il, un instant plus tard.  
On était arrivés devant un bâtiment de briques rouges qui abritait un grand magasin à l'ancienne dont la façade indiquait : Purge & Pionce Ltd. L'endroit avait un aspect miteux, misérable. Les vitrines présentaient quelques mannequins écaillés, la perruque de travers, disposés au hasard et affublés de vêtements qui auraient déjà été démodés dix ans plus tôt. Sur les portes poussiéreuses, des écriteaux signalaient : « Fermé pour rénovation ». A peu plus loin, J'entendis une grosse femme chargée de sacs en plastique dire à son amie :  
-Ce n'est jamais ouvert, ici…  
-Bon, dit Tonks en nous faisant signe d'approcher d'une vitrine dans laquelle un mannequin de femme particulièrement laid, les faux cils décrochés, présentait une robe-chasuble en nylon vert. Tout le monde est prêt ?  
On acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se regroupant autour d'elle. Tonks se pencha tout près de la vitrine, le regard fixé sur l'horrible mannequin, son souffle dessinant un cercle de buée sur le verre.

\- Salut, dit-elle, on vient voir Arthur Weasley. Un instant plus tard, le mannequin hocha très légèrement la tête et fit un petit signe de ses doigts joints. Tonks prit alors Ginny et Mrs Weasley chacune par un bras, puis toutes trois avancèrent d'un pas en traversant la vitrine et disparurent. Fred, George et Ron les suivirent. Ensuite, Maugrey nous poussa Harry et moi et enfin, Lila et Charlie fermèrent la marche . Sirius n'étant pas sortis pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'on se retrouva de l'autre côté, on était dans un hall d'accueil bondé où des rangées de sorciers et de sorcières attendaient, assis sur des chaises de bois branlantes. Certains paraissaient parfaitement normaux et lisaient de vieux numéros de Sorcière-Hebdo, d'autres présentaient d'effroyables malformations, telles des trompes d'éléphant ou des mains supplémentaires qui sortaient de leur poitrine. La salle était à peine moins bruyante que la rue au-dehors en raison des bruits insolites qu'émettaient de nombreux patients : au milieu du premier rang, une sorcière au visage luisant de sueur s'éventait vigoureusement avec un numéro de La Gazette du sorcier en laissant échapper un sifflement aigu tandis que des jets de vapeur jaillissaient de sa bouche. Dans un coin, un sorcier d'une propreté douteuse tintait comme une cloche chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste et sa tête se mettait alors à vibrer horriblement, l'obligeant à la saisir par les oreilles pour la maintenir immobile.  
Des sorciers et des sorcières vêtus de robes vertes arpentaient les rangées de malades et leur posaient des questions en écrivant sur un bloc-notes semblable à celui d'Ombrage.  
-Par ici ! appela Mrs Weasley en couvrant le nouveau bruit de cloche que venait de faire le sorcier à la tête vibrante. on la rejoignit dans la queue qui s'était formée devant une petite sorcière blonde et replète assise à un comptoir où était écrit : « Renseignements ». Derrière elle, le mur était couvert d'avis et d'affiches sur lesquels on pouvait lire des slogans du genre : dans un chaudron propre les potions ne se transforment pas en poisons, ou les antidotes sont de la camelote s'ils ne sont pas approuvés par un guérisseur qualifié. Il y avait aussi un grand portrait d'une sorcière aux longues boucles argentées sous lequel on pouvait lire :  
« Dilys Derwent guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste 1722-1741 directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard 1741-1768 »  
Dilys observait les Weasley comme si elle avait voulu les compter. Le premier de la file était un jeune sorcier qui dansait sur place une étrange gigue en s'efforçant, entre deux cris de douleur, d'expliquer ses ennuis à la sorcière assise derrière le comptoir.  
-Ce sont – Aïe ! – ces chaussures que mon frère m'a données – houlà ! –, elles me dévorent les – OUILLE ! – pieds, elles doivent être – AARG ! – ensorcelées et je n'arrive pas – AAAAARG ! – à les retirer.  
Le sorcier sautait d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il dansait sur des charbons ardents.  
-Vos chaussures ne vous empêchent pas de lire, j'imagine ? dit la sorcière blonde d'un air agacé en montrant un grand écriteau à gauche du comptoir. Vous devez vous rendre au service de pathologie des sortilèges, au quatrième étage. Il suffit de consulter le plan. Suivant ! Tandis que le sorcier s'éloignait dans une suite de cabrioles et d'entrechats, les Weasley avancèrent de quelques pas. Le premier de la file était à présent un très vieux sorcier au dos voûté, un cornet acoustique dans l'oreille. Il s'avança vers le comptoir d'un pas traînant.  
-Je suis venu voir Broderick Moroz ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.  
-Salle 49, mais j'ai bien peur que vous perdiez votre temps, répondit la sorcière d'un ton dédaigneux. Il a le cerveau complètement ramolli. Il se prend toujours pour une théière. Suivant !  
Un sorcier à l'air épuisé tenait fermement par la cheville une fillette qui voletait autour de sa tête grâce à d'immenses ailes couvertes de plumes qui avaient poussé à travers sa barboteuse.  
-Quatrième étage, dit la sorcière d'une voix lasse sans poser de question. L'homme disparut par la double porte, à côté du comptoir, en tenant sa fille comme un étrange ballon.  
-Suivant ! Mrs Weasley s'approcha du comptoir.  
-Bonjour, dit-elle, mon mari Arthur Weasley devait être transféré dans une autre salle ce matin. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer…  
-Arthur Weasley ? dit la sorcière en parcourant une longue liste du doigt. Oui, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite, salle Dai Llewellyn.  
-Merci, dit Mrs Weasley. Venez, vous autres. on la suivit à travers la double porte puis le long d'un couloir étroit où s'alignaient d'autres portraits de guérisseurs célèbres. L'endroit était éclairé par des globes de cristal remplis de chandelles, semblables à des bulles de savon géantes. D'autres sorcières et sorciers vêtus de robes vertes allaient et venaient en tous sens. Nous avons ensuite parcouru une volée de marches et nous sommes arrivé dans le couloir du service des blessures par créatures vivantes. Sur la deuxième porte à droite, une plaque indiquait : « Salle Dai Llewellyn, dit le Dangereux : morsures graves ». Au-dessous, sur une carte glissée dans un support de cuivre, on pouvait lire, écrit à la main : « Guérisseur-en-chef : Hippocrate Smethwyck. Guérisseur stagiaire : Augustus Pye ».

-On va attendre dans le couloir, Molly, dit Tonks. Arthur ne voudra sûrement pas voir trop de visiteurs à la fois… il faut laisser la famille d'abord.  
Fol Œil approuva d'un grognement et s'appuya contre le mur, son œil magique pivotant de tous côtés. Harry, Lila et moi somme également resté en arrière, mais Mrs Weasley tendit la main et nous poussa à l'intérieur.  
-Ne soyez pas stupide, dit-elle, Arthur veut sûrement remercier Harry et il voudra vous voir les filles .  
La salle était petite et plutôt sinistre, en raison de l'unique et étroite fenêtre aménagée tout en haut du mur qui faisait face à la porte. La lumière qui éclairait l'endroit provenait principalement d'autres globes de cristal accrochés au centre du plafond. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris de chêne et un tableau représentait un sorcier à l'air méchant sous lequel une plaque indiquait : « Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, inventeur du maléfice de Videntrailles ». Il n'y avait que trois patients. Mr Weasley occupait le lit situé tout au fond de la salle, près de la minuscule fenêtre. Il était adossé contre une pile d'oreillers et lisait La Gazette du sorcier à la lueur de l'unique rayon de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux à notre entrée et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'il nous reconnut.  
-Bonjour, lança-t-il en jetant La Gazette à côté de lui. Bill vient de partir Molly, il fallait qu'il aille travailler mais il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir un peu plus tard.  
-Comment ça va, Arthur ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
L'air anxieux, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
-Tu parais encore un peu faible.  
-Je me sens en pleine forme, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton joyeux en tendant son bras valide pour serrer Ginny contre lui. Si seulement ils m'enlevaient ces bandages, je serais en état de rentrer à la maison. Oh Charlie mon garçon tu es venu aussi  
-Bien sur sourit-il dés que j'ai su ce qu'il t'était arrivé  
-Oh il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour si peu  
-Et pourquoi ils ne t'enlèvent pas les bandages si ce n'est rien ? demanda Fred.  
-À chaque fois qu'ils essayent, je me mets à saigner comme un dément, dit Mr Weasley d'une voix amusée. Il prit sa baguette magique posée sur la commode à côté du lit et l'agita pour faire apparaître 9 chaises.  
-Apparemment, il y avait un drôle de venin dans les crochets de ce serpent, quelque chose qui empêche les blessures de se refermer. Mais ils sont sûrs de trouver un antidote. Ils disent qu'ils ont vu des cas bien pires que le mien et, en attendant, il suffit que je prenne toutes les heures une potion de Régénération sanguine. Celui-là, là-bas, en revanche… Il baissa la voix et montra d'un signe de tête le lit d'en face où était étendu un homme au teint verdâtre et maladif, les yeux fixés au plafond. -… il a été mordu par un loup-garou, le malheureux. Aucun remède possible.  
-Un loup-garou ? murmura Mrs Weasley, l'air alarmé.

-Les guérisseurs sont venus lui parler ce matin pour essayer de le convaincre qu'il pourra mener une vie presque normale. Je lui ai dit – sans indiquer aucun nom, bien sûr – que je connaissais personnellement un loup-garou, un homme charmant, qui s'accommode très bien de sa condition.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? demanda George.  
-Que lui aussi allait me mordre si je ne la fermais pas, répondit Mr Weasley avec tristesse. Et cette femme, là-bas – il montra le troisième lit occupé, juste à côté de la porte –, ne veut pas dire par quoi elle a été mordue, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle doit posséder une créature illégale. En tout cas, il lui manque un bon morceau de jambe, et on sent une horrible odeur quand ils lui enlèvent ses bandages.  
-Alors, tu vas enfin nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, papa ? demanda Fred qui rapprocha sa chaise du lit.  
-Vous le savez déjà, non ? dit Mr Weasley en adressant à Harry un sourire entendu. C'est très simple. J'avais eu une très longue journée, je me suis endormi, un serpent s'est approché silencieusement et m'a mordu.  
-Est-ce que La Gazette raconte que tu as été attaqué ? interrogea Fred, le doigt pointé sur le journal posé à côté de lui.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Mr Weasley avec un sourire teinté d'amertume. Le ministère ne tient pas du tout à ce qu'on sache qu'un énorme serpent venimeux a réussi à…  
-Arthur ! coupa Mrs Weasley.  
-À réussi à… me mordre, acheva-t-il précipitamment, bien que je fûs certaine qu'il avait l'intention de dire tout autre chose.  
-Et où étais-tu quand c'est arrivé ? demanda George.  
-Ça, c'est mon affaire, dit Mr Weasley avec un petit sourire. Il reprit La Gazette du sorcier, la secoua pour l'ouvrir de sa seule main valide et poursuivit :  
-Quand vous êtes arrivés, j'étais en train de lire un article sur l'arrestation de Willy Larebrouss. Vous saviez que c'était Willy le responsable de cette histoire de toilettes régurgitantes, l'été dernier ? L'un de ses maléfices a mal tourné, les toilettes lui ont explosé à la figure et on l'a retrouvé évanoui au milieu des débris, couvert de la tête aux pieds de…  
-Quand tu dis que tu étais en mission, l'interrompit Fred à voix basse, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
-Vous avez entendu votre père, murmura Mrs Weasley, nous n'allons pas parler de ça ici ! Continue l'histoire de Willy Larebrouss, Arthur.  
-Eh bien, ne me demande pas comment, mais il a fini par être innocenté, dit Mr Weasley d'un air sombre. Je ne serais pas surpris que quelques pièces d'or aient changé de mains.  
-Tu étais chargé de la garder, c'est ça ? dit George à mi-voix. L'arme ? Celle que Tu-Sais-Qui essaye de se procurer ?  
-George, tais-toi ! ordonna sèchement Mrs Weasley.  
-En tout cas, reprit Mr Weasley en élevant la voix, cette fois, Willy s'est fait prendre alors qu'il vendait à des Moldus des poignées de porte mordeuses et là, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en tirer parce que, d'après l'article, deux Moldus ont perdu des doigts et se trouvent maintenant au service des urgences de Ste Mangouste pour leur faire repousser les os et leur modifier la mémoire. Vous vous rendez compte, des Moldus à Ste Mangouste ! Je me demande dans quelle salle on les a mis. Il promena autour de lui un regard avide comme s'il espérait apercevoir un écriteau.  
-Tu nous avais bien dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait un serpent, Harry ? demanda Fred en observant son père pour voir sa réaction. Un très gros ? Tu l'as vu, la nuit de son retour, non ?  
-Ça suffit, dit Mrs Weasley avec colère. Tonks et Fol Œil sont dans le couloir, Arthur, ils voudraient venir te voir. Vous autres, vous attendrez dehors, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ses enfants et à nous. Vous pourrez revenir après pour dire au revoir. Allez-y.  
On retourna tous ( sauf Charlie faisant partie de l'ordre) dans le couloir. Tonks et Fol Œil entrèrent à leur tour et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Fred haussa les sourcils.

-C'est très bien, dit-il avec froideur en fouillant dans ses poches. Vous ne voulez rien nous dire ? D'accord, continuez.  
-C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit George en lui tendant un enchevêtrement de ficelles couleur chair.  
-Tu as lu dans mes pensées, répondit Fred avec un sourire. Voyons si Ste Mangouste jette des sorts d'Impassibilité sur les portes de ses salles. En démêlant les ficelles, ils obtinrent 7 Oreilles à rallonge qu'ils nous distribuèrent  
Je pris l'extrémité d'une des ficelles et l'enfonçai dans mon oreille, comme l'avaient déjà fait les jumeaux.  
-O.K., on y va ! chuchota Fred. Les ficelles couleur chair se tortillèrent comme de longs vers de terre et se glissèrent sous la porte.  
-… ils ont fouillé tout le secteur, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu'il ait disparu juste après t'avoir mordu, Arthur… Mais Tu-SaisQui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent puisse entrer là, non  
-Je pense qu'il l'a envoyé en éclaireur, grogna Maugrey, étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces temps derniers. Il a voulu avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui l'attendait et, si Arthur n'avait pas été là, la bête aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux. Potter dit qu'il a assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Oui, répondit Mrs Weasley, plutôt mal à l'aise. Dumbledore semblait presque s'attendre à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision.  
-Oui, oui, dit Maugrey, on sait bien que ce jeune Potter est un peu bizarre.  
-Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Harry quand je l'ai vu ce matin, murmura Mrs Weasley.

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, gronda Maugrey. Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui…  
Harry arracha l'Oreille à rallonge de la sienne, le visage en feu. Il se tourna vers les autres qui le regardaient à présent avec de grands yeux, leurs ficelles couleur chair pendant toujours de leurs oreilles. Ils paraissaient soudain terrorisés. Et Harry partit précipitamment  
-Harry attend dis-je en le rattrapant dans le couloir d'à coté  
-Tout le monde me croit fou soupira-t-il  
-Bien sur que non mais tu dois les comprendre, ce n'est pas banale ce qui t'arrive, ça les effrayes  
-Et moi tu crois que je ne suis pas terrorisé ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé à avoir cette vision ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis tout le temps en colère, je ... j'ai l'impression ...  
-D'être lui complétais-je  
-Oui affirma-t-il  
-Écoute moi dis-je en l'arrêtant pour attraper son visage entre ces mains. Tu n'es pas comme lui , c'est ce qu'il cherche à te faire croire . Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous êtes lié ainsi mais une chose est sur, c'est qu'il joue avec ça pour t'affaiblir et te faire douter de toi . Alors écoute moi bien, moi je ne doute pas de toi . Dés que tu ne te sentiras plus toi-même regarde moi . Tu verras que c'est toujours toi d'accord  
-Je ... oui dit-il faiblement  
-Allez viens là dis-je en le serrant contre moi. Tout ira bien, je suis avec toi et il est hors de question qu'il te fasse du mal tant que je serrai dans son chemin  
-Et si tu n'y étais plus ? Si il t'avait toi aussi comme papa et maman  
-Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne dis-je en observant ces yeux tristes et sûrement pas avec ce maître des ténèbres de pacotilles. Ombrage, les mangemorts, lui, ils ne savent pas qui ils viennent de se mettre à dos crois moi  
-Merci dit-il faiblement en enfuyant sa tête dans son épaule  
-De rien petit frère dis-je en caressant doucement ces cheveux  
-Ah vous êtes là retentis la voix de Tonks dans mon dos . Molly veut que vous alliez dire au revoir à Arthur nous y allons. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les yeux rouges d'Harry  
-Les odeurs d'hôpital, il ne les supporte pas bien dis-je tandis qu'Harry m'envoya un regard de remerciement

De retours chez Sirius, Harry s'excusa en disant qu'il était malade et il se rendit dans sa chambre pour éviter les Weasley . Le lendemain, tout le monde s'activa pour mettre les décorations de noël dans la maison  
Je ne se souvenais pas d'avoir jamais vu Sirius d'aussi bonne humeur depuis qu'il est sortis d'Azkaban . Il allait même jusqu'à chanter des cantiques avec Lila. Finalement, je pris une guirlande et montai tout les étages avant de trouver Harry cacher au grenier  
-Harry tu es ridicule soupirais-je . Viens t'amuser avec nous  
-Je ne veux pas  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'ils t'en veuillent parce que tu as eu une vision ? Mais c'est ridicule  
-C'est pas toi qu'on regarde comme si tu étais un monstre  
-Non certes mais dans ce cas là, j'affronterai le regard des autres et surtout ceux de mes amis  
-Mais je ne suis pas comme toi Mia  
-Je ne te demande pas d'être comme moi, seulement de faire un effort, c'est le premier noël qu'on passe enfin comme une famille depuis que tu as un an, c'est important tout de même  
-Désolé dit-il en repliant ses jambes sur son torse  
-Très bien soupirais-je . Rejoins-nous si tu changes d'avis

Vers six heures du soir, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et je fut heureuse de voir Hermione arriver apparemment, elle avait renoncé au ski qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment pour passer noël avec nous. Et en dehors de moi, si il y à bien une personne capable de faire changer d'avis à Harry c'est bien elle  
Finalement, elle réussit à faire descendre Harry prés de Ron, Ginny et moi tandis que les jumeaux étaient occupés avec je ne sais qu'elle expérience et que Lila était certainement avec son père et Charlie  
-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Très bien, assura Harry avec raideur.  
-Ne mens pas, Harry, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Ron et Ginny m'ont dit que tu te cachais de tout le monde depuis ton retour de Ste Mangouste.  
-Ah, ils ont dit ça ? Harry jeta à Ron et à Ginny un coup d'œil furieux. Ron baissa les yeux, mais Ginny ne manifesta aucun embarras.  
-En tout cas, c'est ce que tu as fait ! dit-elle. Et tu ne nous regardes même plus !  
-C'est vous qui ne me regardez plus ! dit Harry avec colère.  
-Peut-être que vous vous regardez à tour de rôle mais jamais en même temps, suggéra Hermione, les coins de sa bouche frémissant en un sourire.  
-Très drôle, dit Harry d'un ton sec en se détournant.  
-Arrête de jouer les incompris, lança Hermione. Écoute, les autres m'ont raconté ce que vous avez entendu l'autre jour avec les Oreilles à rallonge…  
-Ah ouais ? Grogna Harry. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Alors, comme ça, vous parlez tous de moi ? Remarquez, je commence à m'y habituer.  
-Oh arrête ton drama princesse dis-je agacer, Harry tu sais que je t'adore, mais là tu vas trop loin  
-C'est à toi qu'on voulait parler, Harry, dit Ginny, mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher depuis qu'on est rentrés…  
-Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me parle, répondit-il de plus en plus irrité.  
-C'est quand même un peu bête de ta part, s'emporta Ginny. La seule personne que tu connaisses qui ait jamais été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est moi. J'aurais pu te dire quel effet ça fait.  
Harry resta immobile, apparemment frappé par les paroles de Ginny. Puis il tourna sur lui-même pour la regarder en face.  
-J'avais oublié, dit-il.  
-Tu as bien de la chance, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.  
-Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Harry. Alors… vous pensez que je suis possédé, hein ?  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ginny. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il y a de longues périodes de blanc pendant lesquelles tu ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Non, dit-il.  
-Dans ce cas, Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'a jamais possédé, répondit simplement Ginny. Quand il a pris possession de moi, il m'arrivait de ne plus savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant plusieurs heures d'affiler. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais quelque part sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivée.  
-Mais quand j'ai rêvé de ton père et du serpent…  
-Harry, tu as déjà eu des rêves dans ce genre-là avant, l'interrompit Hermione. L'année dernière, tu voyais parfois ce que Voldemort était en train de faire.  
-C'était différent, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Cette fois-ci, j'étais à l'intérieur du serpent. C'est comme si c'était moi le serpent… Et si Voldemort avait réussi à me transporter à Londres ?  
-Un jour, dit Hermione au comble de l'exaspération, tu te décideras peut-être à lire L'Histoire de Poudlard, et tu te souviendras alors qu'il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, ni pour y venir, ni pour en sortir. Seul le directeur à ce pouvoir. Même Voldemort ne parviendrait pas à t'arracher à ton dortoir, Harry.  
-Tu n'as pas quitté ton lit, mon vieux, assura Ron. Je t'ai vu t'agiter pendant au moins une minute dans ton sommeil avant qu'on arrive à te réveiller.  
Harry se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il prit un sandwich dans l'assiette posée devant lui et le fourra avidement dans sa bouche.

Finalement, cette conversation semblais avoir fait du bien à Harry qui repris goût à la vie en société avec nous . Le lendemain , je fut heureuse de voir revenir Remus de mission en pleine forme . Nous étions le 23 et malheureusement soir de pleine lune. Alors un peu avant la tombé de la nuit, Sirius l'accompagna dans leur cachette habituel et Tonks vint assurer notre sécurité pour la nuit avec Charlie sachant que madame Weasley restait à l'hôpital. Le lendemain matin, Lila et moi nous sommes levé en premières et Tonks nous rejoint alors que nous avions décidé de préparer le déjeuner  
-Vous êtes bien matinal nous sourit-elle  
-On est le 24 soupira Lila . Tu ne connais pas Mia à noël toi ça se voit  
-Je crois comprendre rigola Dora en me voyant décorer les pancakes avec des petits chapeaux de noël glacé  
Juste après, Sirius entra sous sa forme de chien avant de se transformer et de fouiller dans les armoires afin de sortir une trousse de secours  
-Remus c'est griffés plusieurs fois lui-même cette nuit expliqua-t-il par rapport à nos regards perplexe  
-Oh dans ce cas je pense qu'on devrais laisser Tonks y aller dis-je en relevant les yeux de mon travail  
-Pourquoi demanda Sirius  
-Bah elle est auror, elle à suivis une formation de guérisseuse du coup  
-Je sais très bien soigner mon meilleur ami, je l'ai fait pendant des années protesta Sirius alors que je lui envoya un regard menaçant aidé de Lila  
-Bien dit-il en nous fixant toutes les 2 . Vous avez sûrement raison, Tu veux bien t'en charger Dora ?  
-Heu dit-elle alors que la pointe de ces cheveux devint rouge oui bien sur  
-Oh et Tonks dit Sirius en lui tendant une cape . Prend ça, Remus est complètement nu, la transformation c'est pas top pour les vêtements  
-Oh heu oui dit-elle avec les cheveux maintenant complètement rouge flash avant de quitter la cuisine tandis que Lila et moi nous tapions dans la main fière  
-Si vous croyez que ça va être si facile dit Sirius vous vous trompez, j'ai passé des années avec James à essayer de faire sortir Remus avec des filles . Sans résultat  
-Parce que tu n'as pas notre talent lui sourit Lila. Regarde et apprend papa ce qu'on appelle la subtiliser féminine  
-Oui regarde souris-je ça va bientôt marcher pour Lila et Charlie  
-Mia ! S'insurgea-t-elle en rougissant. Papa me regarde pas comme ça  
-Mais tu es trop jeune pour les garçons  
-J'ai 17 ans presque 18 dit-elle les bras croisés, c'est pas l'age à laquelle maman et toi m'avez créer par hasard ?  
-Mais ce n'est pas la même choses ont ... Et puis il est trop vieux, il à presque mon age  
-Papa, t'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? Il 23 ans et de toute façon on sors pas ensemble donc la question est réglé  
Sirius ouvris à nouveau la bouche pour protester mais il fut arrêté par l'arriver des autres dans la cuisine  
-Tient souris-je à Fred qui s'approchait de moi goûte moi ça dis-je en lui tendant un bout de mes pancakes de noël  
-Parfait me sourit-il en m'embrassant  
-Je confirme dit Ginny assise à table qui venait aussi d'attraper un bout . Une vrai femme à marier n'est ce pas Fred dit-elle moqueuse alors que celui rougit jusqu'à ces oreilles me faisant éclater de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue

Le reste de la journée, on travailla sans relâche au nettoyage et à la décoration et lorsqu'on alla se coucher, la maison était à peine reconnaissable. Sur les lustres ternis, des guirlandes or et argent entremêlées de branches de houx avaient remplacé les toiles d'araignée. Une neige magique scintillait en couches épaisses sur les tapis usés et Mondingus s'était procuré un grand sapin de Noël, décoré de fées vivantes, qui cachait avantageusement l'arbre généalogique de la famille de Sirius. Même les têtes d'elfes empaillées, sur le mur du hall, portaient des barbes et des chapeaux de père Noël. En me réveillant le matin de Noël, je trouva une pile de cadeaux au pied de mon lit. Je réveilla vite Lila et ensemble, nous avons ouvert nos cadeaux . Mes parents m'avaient envoyé plusieurs CD moldu que je voulais depuis un moment, Lila une nouvelle robe très classe, plusieurs babioles de Ron , Ginny, George, Tonks, Charlie, Mr et Madame Weasley et Hermione, un kit complet de truc explosif à utiliser contre ombrage de Sirius, une nouvelle cape de Remus, un balai de Harry pour m'encourager dans l'équipe et enfin un collier magnifique de Fred de la forme d'un tigre ( ou plutôt d'une tigresse en l'occurrence) rugissant que je trouva drôle et magnifique en même temps. De son côté, Lila avait aussi été gâté beaucoup de babioles également, comme d'habitude, elle ressue un énorme cadeau de ses parents, un livre qu'elle voulait s'acheter depuis longtemps de Remus, une nouvelle paire de gants chauffante de Charlie, de nouveaux vêtements de ma part, mais surtout de son père, un bracelet familial que chaque héritier Black doit offrir à sa moitié mais pour Sirius, le seul amour de sa vie, c'est sa fille donc il lui revient de droit  
Enfin, après avoir enfilé nos pull made in Weasley, nous sommes sortis dans le couloir et je sauta dans les bras de Fred qui remontais avec George .  
-Joyeux noël dis-je en l'embrassant  
-A toi aussi dit-il en souriant  
-Ne descendez pas tout de suite dit George .  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda Lila.  
-Maman est encore en train de pleurer, dit Fred d'un ton lourd. Percy lui a renvoyé son pull de Noël.  
-Sans même un mot, ajouta George. Il n'a pas demandé de nouvelles de papa, il n'a pas été le voir, rien.  
-On a essayé de la consoler, dit Fred . On lui a dit que Percy n'est qu'un énorme tas de crottes de rats.  
-Mais ça n'a pas marché, dit George  
-Non sans blague ? Dit Lila sarcastique .  
-Alors, Lupin a pris le relais. Il vaut mieux lui laisser le temps de lui remonter le moral avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
Enfin après un moment, nous sommes tous descendu et les joyeux noël fusèrent de partout  
Après le repas de midi et le pudding de noël de Molly, nous nous sommes tous rendu à St Mangouste voir monsieur Weasley

Le hall de réception dégageait une agréable atmosphère de fête. Les globes de cristal qui éclairaient Ste Mangouste avaient été colorés en rouge et or, se transformant ainsi en gigantesques boules de Noël lumineuses. Du houx était accroché au-dessus des portes et des sapins de Noël resplendissants, recouverts de givre et de neige magiques, scintillaient dans tous les coins, chacun d'eux surmonté d'une étoile d'or. Il y avait moins de monde que la fois précédente. En arrivant au centre de la salle, cependant, Harry fut bousculé par une sorcière qui avait un kumquat coincé dans la narine gauche. -Querelle de famille ? ricana la sorcière blonde derrière son comptoir. Vous êtes la troisième aujourd'hui… Pathologie des sortilèges, quatrième étage.  
Nous avons trouvé Mr Weasley adossé contre ses oreillers, un plateau sur les genoux avec les reliefs de sa dinde de Noël. Un certain embarras se lisait sur son visage.  
-Comment ça va, Arthur ? demanda Mrs Weasley après que tout le monde l'eut salué en lui donnant ses cadeaux.  
-Très bien, très bien, assura-t-il d'un ton un peu trop chaleureux. Tu… heu… Tu n'as pas vu le guérisseur Smethwyck, par hasard ?  
\- Non, dit Mrs Weasley, l'air soupçonneux. Pourquoi ?  
-Oh, pour rien, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton dégagé en commençant à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Alors, tout le monde a passé une bonne journée ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu pour Noël ? Oh, Harry, c'est absolument magnifique ! Il venait d'ouvrir le paquet que lui avait apporté Harry et qui contenait des tournevis et des fusibles.  
Mrs Weasley ne sembla pas entièrement satisfaite de la réponse de son mari. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour serrer la main de Harry, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bandage qu'on voyait sous sa chemise de nuit.  
-Arthur, dit-elle, le ton aussi sec qu'un piège à souris, ton pansement a été changé. Pourquoi l'a-t-on changé un jour plus tôt que prévu, Arthur ? Ils m'avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils ne le feraient que demain.  
-Quoi ? répondit Mr Weasley. Il avait l'air effrayé et ramena ses couvertures sur sa poitrine. Non, non… ce n'est rien… c'est… je… Il sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon sous le regard perçant de Mrs Weasley.  
-Bon… Ne te mets pas en colère, Molly, mais Augustus Pye a eu une idée… C'est un guérisseur stagiaire, un garçon adorable et très intéressé par… heu… la médecine d'appoint… Je veux dire, certains remèdes moldus… ça s'appelle des points de suture, Molly, et c'est très efficace pour les… les blessures moldues… Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un bruit de très mauvais augure, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement et le grognement. Remus s'écarta du lit et alla voir le loup-garou qui n'avait aucun visiteur et contemplait avec envie la petite foule rassemblée autour de Mr Weasley. Bill marmonna qu'il allait se payer une tasse de thé et Fred, George et Charlie se levèrent d'un bond pour l'accompagner, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ne jamais rester prêt de maman quand elle est en colère conseilla Charlie à l'oreille de Lila  
-Je crois que je vais vous accompagner enfaîte dit alors Lila en suivant les 4 garçons  
-Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre par là, dit Mrs Weasley, sa voix augmentant de volume à chaque mot, et sans se rendre compte que tout le monde filait se mettre à l'abri, que tu as fait l'idiot avec des remèdes moldus ?  
-Pas fait l'idiot, Molly chérie, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton implorant. C'était simplement… simplement quelque chose que Pye et moi, nous voulions essayer… Seulement voilà, il se trouve que par malheur… ce genre de blessures… enfin, ça n'a pas marché aussi bien que nous l'avions espéré…  
-Ce qui veut dire ?  
-Eh bien… heu… J'ignore si tu sais ce que sont des points de suture ?  
-Apparemment, ça signifie que tu as essayé de te recoudre la peau ? répondit Mrs Weasley avec une sorte de rire sans joie. Mais enfin, Arthur, même toi, tu ne serais pas aussi stupide…  
-Je crois que je prendrais bien une tasse de thé, moi aussi, dit Harry en se levant d'un bond. Alors qu'Hermione, Ginny Ron et moi avons approuvé en le suivant dehors en courant presque. Lorsque la porte de la salle se referma derrière nous, nous avons entendu Mrs Weasley hurler :  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR : « C'EST L'IDÉE GÉNÉRALE » ?

-Typique de papa, commenta Ginny en hochant la tête tandis qu'on s'éloignait dans le couloir. Des points de suture… Je vous demande un peu…  
-Tu sais, ça marche très bien sûr les blessures non magiques, dit Hermione, dans un souci d'impartialité. Il doit y avoir dans le venin de se serpent quelque chose qui dissout les fils ou je ne sais quoi. Je me demande où est le salon de thé.  
-Cinquième étage, répondit Harry  
-On le suivit dans le couloir pour franchir une double porte et se retrouver dans un escalier branlant aux murs duquel s'alignaient d'autres portraits de guérisseurs à l'allure féroce qui ne cessaient de nous interpeller à mesure qu'on montait les marches, diagnostiquant d'étranges maladies et proposant d'horribles remèdes. Ron se sentit gravement insulté lorsqu'un sorcier moyenâgeux lui cria qu'il était atteint, de toute évidence, d'une forme inquiétante d'éclabouille.  
-Et c'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère, alors que le guérisseur le poursuivait de tableau en tableau en bousculant leurs occupants légitimes  
-Il s'agit, mon jeune monsieur, d'une très grave affection de la peau qui vous laissera le teint grêlé et vous fera paraître encore plus abominable que vous ne l'êtes déjà…  
-Et c'est moi que vous traitez d'abominable ! s'indigna Ron, les oreilles écarlates.  
-Le seul remède sera de prendre le foie d'un crapaud, de l'attacher bien serré autour de votre gorge et de vous plonger nu à la pleine lune dans un tonneau que vous aurez rempli avec des yeux d'anguilles.  
-Je n'ai pas d'éclabouille !  
-Et pourtant, mon jeune monsieur, voyez ces marques disgracieuses sur votre figure…  
-Ce sont des taches de rousseur ! répliqua Ron d'un ton furieux. Maintenant, rentrez dans votre tableau et laissez-moi tranquille ! Il se tourna vers les autres qui s'efforçaient de rester impassibles.  
-On est à quel étage, ici ?  
-Je crois que c'est le cinquième, dit Hermione.  
-Non, le quatrième, rectifia Harry. Encore un. Mais lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le palier, il s'immobilisa soudain, en regardant la petite fenêtre découpée dans la double porte qui marquait l'entrée du service de PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES. Un homme nous observait, le nez collé contre la vitre. Il avait des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleu clair et un large sourire vide qui découvrait des dents d'un blanc éclatant.  
-Ça alors ! dit Ron en regardant l'homme à son tour.  
-Vous le connaissez ? Demandais-je perdu par l'expression des 4  
-Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama Hermione, la voix haletante. Professeur Lockhart !  
-Notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal expliqua Ginny

Celui-ci poussa la double porte et s'avança vers nous, vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre couleur lilas.  
-Bonjour ! dit-il. J'imagine que vous voulez mon autographe ?  
-Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, marmonna Harry à Ginny qui eut un sourire.  
-Heu… Comment allez-vous, professeur ? demanda Ron d'un air un peu coupable.  
-Je vais très bien, merci ! répondit Lockhart avec exubérance, en sortant de sa poche une plume de paon qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Combien d'autographes désirez-vous ? Maintenant j'arrive à attacher les lettres entre elles, vous savez ?  
-Heu… nous n'avons pas besoin d'autographes pour le moment, merci, répondit Ron. Les sourcils levés, il se tourna vers Harry qui demandait :  
-Professeur, est-il bien prudent que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs ? Vous devriez peut- être rentrer dans votre chambre ?  
Le sourire de Lockhart s'effaça lentement. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa Harry.  
\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, non ? dit-il.  
-Heu… oui, en effet, répondit Harry. Vous nous donniez des cours à Poudlard, vous vous souvenez ?  
-Des cours ? Répéta Lockhart, un peu déconcerté. Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?  
Le sourire revint alors sur son visage, si soudainement qu'il en avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.  
-J'ai dû vous apprendre tout ce que vous savez, j'imagine ? Alors, ces autographes ? On n'a qu'à dire une douzaine, vous les donnerez à vos amis comme ça tout le monde sera content ! Mais à cet instant, une tête apparut à la porte, tout au bout du couloir et une voix appela :  
-Gilderoy, vilain garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Une guérisseuse aux allures maternelles, une couronne de guirlandes dans les cheveux, s'approcha à grands pas en nous adressant un sourire  
-Oh, Gilderoy, tu as des visiteurs ! Mais c'est merveilleux et le jour de Noël, en plus ! Vous savez, il n'a jamais de visites, le pauvre petit agneau, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est tellement mignon, n'est-ce pas que tu es mignon ?  
-Je donne des autographes ! dit Lockhart à la guérisseuse avec un nouveau sourire étincelant. Ils en veulent plein et ils insistent ! J'espère au moins qu'on a suffisamment de photos !  
-Écoutez-le, dit la guérisseuse en le prenant par le bras, le visage radieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de deux ans particulièrement précoce. Il était assez connu, il y a quelques années, on espère beaucoup que ce goût pour les autographes est un signe que sa mémoire commence à revenir. Vous voulez bien venir par là ? Il est dans une salle spéciale, vous savez, toujours fermée à clé, il a dû se glisser dehors quand j'ai apporté les cadeaux de Noël. D'habitude, la porte reste verrouillée… Non pas qu'il soit dangereux ! Mais, poursuivit-elle en baissant la voix, il est un peu dangereux pour lui-même, le pauvre… Il ne sait pas qui il est, il va se promener au hasard et n'arrive plus à retrouver son chemin… C'est vraiment gentil à vous d'être venus le voir.  
-Heu…, dit Ron avec un geste inutile en direction de l'étage supérieur. En fait, on voulait simplement… heu…  
Mais la guérisseuse nous souriait d'un air confiant et la fin de la phrase de Ron, qui ajouta timidement : «… prendre une tasse de thé », se transforma en un marmonnement inaudible.  
-Oh je suis sur qu'on peu rester 1 minute dis-je en souriant à la femme tandis que les 4 m'adressèrent de gros yeux . Oh allez c'est noël pour tout le monde, si ça peut rendre cet homme heureux on peut faire un effort  
-On ne va pas rester longtemps, dit finalement Ron à voix basse.  
La guérisseuse pointa sa baguette magique sur la porte de la salle Janus Thickey et murmura : « Alohomora. » La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et elle nous conduisit à l'intérieur en continuant de tenir fermement Lockhart par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait installé dans un fauteuil, près de son lit.  
-C'est là que sont réunis nos résidants de longue durée, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, ceux qui sont atteints de maladies incurables consécutives à des sortilèges. Oh, bien sûr, avec des potions intensives, quelques charmes thérapeutiques et un peu de chance, nous arrivons à obtenir des progrès. Gilderoy semble reprendre un peu conscience de lui-même et nous avons constaté une très nette amélioration chez Mr Moroz, il retrouve peu à peu l'usage de la parole bien que nous ne comprenions pas la langue qu'il utilise. Bon, je vais continuer de distribuer les cadeaux, je vous laisse bavarder tranquillement.  
Dès que sa guérisseuse l'eut déposé dans son fauteuil, Gilderoy prit une pile de photos et une plume et se mit à les signer fébrilement.  
-Vous n'aurez qu'à les ranger dans des enveloppes, dit-il à Ginny en lui jetant les photos sur les genoux à mesure qu'il les signait. On ne m'a pas oublié, vous savez, oh non, je reçois toujours beaucoup de courrier de mes fans… Gladys Gourdenièze, par exemple, m'écrit toutes les semaines… J'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi… Il s'interrompit, l'air un peu perdu, puis nous adressa un nouveau sourire rayonnant et recommença à signer avec une vigueur renouvelée.  
-Je pense que c'est à cause de mon physique avantageux…

Un sorcier au teint cireux, le visage lugubre, était allongé dans le lit d'en face, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il marmonnait tout seul et semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Deux lits plus loin, une femme avait la tête entièrement recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure. Tout au bout de la salle, deux lits étaient entourés de rideaux à fleurs pour donner un peu d'intimités aux patients et à leurs visiteurs.  
-Voilà pour vous, Agnès, dit la guérisseuse d'un ton joyeux en donnant quelques cadeaux à la femme au visage velu. Vous voyez, on ne vous oublie pas. Et votre fils a envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il viendra vous voir ce soir, c'est bien, non ? Agnès aboya bruyamment à plusieurs reprises. La guérisseuse se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme qui marmonnait tout seul.  
-Regardez, Broderick, on vous a envoyé une plante en pot et un très joli calendrier avec un hippogriffe différent pour chaque mois. Ça va égayer un peu le décor, non ? Elle posa sur le meuble de chevet une plante assez laide, dotée de longs tentacules qui pendaient de toutes parts, et fixa le calendrier au mur d'un coup de baguette magique.  
-Et puis… Ah, Mrs Londubat, vous partez déjà ?

Je tourna brusquement la tête. Les rideaux avaient été écartés devant les deux lits situés à l'autre bout de la salle et deux visiteurs s'avançaient dans l'allée centrale : une sorcière âgée, à l'aspect redoutable, qui portait une longue robe verte, une fourrure de renard mangée aux mites et un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et, traînant derrière elle, l'air complètement déprimé… Neville.  
En un éclair, je compris qui devaient être les deux patients du fond de la salle. Ron avait également levé la tête en entendant le nom de Londubat et il s'écria :  
-Neville !  
Neville sursauta et courba le dos comme si une balle de pistolet venait de le manquer de peu.  
\- C'est nous, Neville ! dit Ron d'une voix claironnante en se levant. Regarde ! Lockhart est ici ! Et toi, qui est-ce que tu venais voir ?  
-Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ? demanda la grand-mère de Neville d'un ton aimable en se dirigeant vers nous.  
Apparemment, Neville aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où dans le monde pourvu que ce soit loin d'ici. Son visage joufflu se teinta peu à peu d'une couleur violette et il évita avec soin de croiser nos regards.  
-Ah, oui, dit sa grand-mère. Elle fixa sur Harry des yeux pénétrants et lui tendit une main desséchée en forme de serre.  
-Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes, bien sûr. Neville me dit toujours le plus grand bien de vous.  
-Heu… merci, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.  
Neville ne le regardait pas, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, le teint de plus en plus violacé.  
-Et vous deux, vous êtes les Weasley, poursuivit Mrs Londubat en tendant la main d'un geste royal à Ron puis à Ginny. Oui, je connais vos parents – pas très bien sans doute – mais ce sont des gens charmants… Et vous, vous devez être Hermione Granger ? Hermione lui serra la main, l'air surprise que Mrs Londubat connaisse son nom. Et vous êtes...  
-Euphémia Potter dis-je en lui serrant poliment la main

-Mais bien sur dit-elle en m'observant de haut en bas . Oui, j'ai entendu beaucoup parler de vous quand vous étiez petite et vous, Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dit-elle en regardant les 4 autres . Vous l'avez aidé à se tirer de quelques mauvais pas, si j'ai bien compris ? Oh, c'est un gentil garçon, dit-elle. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent de chaque côté de nez osseux et elle observa Neville d'un regard sévère comme si elle l'évaluait. Mais il n'a pas le talent de son père, il faut bien le reconnaître. Elle montra les deux lits du bout de la salle d'un mouvement de tête si brusque que le vautour empaillé de son chapeau se mit à osciller dangereusement.  
-Quoi ? dit Ron, abasourdi alors que j'aurai adoré lui envoyé un sors pour le rendre muet. C'est ton père qui est là-bas ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'exclama sèchement Mrs Londubat. Tu n'as donc pas parlé de tes parents à tes amis, Neville ?  
Neville prit une profonde inspiration, leva les yeux au plafond et hocha la tête.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte ! poursuivit Mrs Londubat avec colère. Tu devrais au contraire être fier, Neville, tu m'entends ? Fier ! Ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur santé et leur équilibre mental pour que leur fils unique ait honte d'eux !  
-Je n'ai pas honte, répondit Neville d'une toute petite voix en évitant toujours de nous regarder  
-Eh bien, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! répliqua Mrs Londubat. Mon fils et son épouse, continua-t-elle en se tournant d'un air hautain vers nous, ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. D'un même mouvement, Hermione et Ginny plaquèrent leurs mains contre leur bouche. Ron cessa de tendre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les parents de Neville et parut mortifié. C'étaient des Aurors, voyez-vous, reprit Mrs Londubat, et très respectés dans la communauté des sorciers. Très doués tous les deux. Je… Oui, Alice, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
La mère de Neville, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, s'était approchée à petits pas. Et mon cœur se serra, elle n'avait plus cet air joyeux et joufflu que je lui connaissais . Son visage à présent était maigre et usé, ses yeux semblaient trop grands et ses cheveux, devenus blancs, étaient fins et ternes comme ceux d'un mort. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler, ou peut-être en était-elle incapable, mais elle fit un geste timide vers Neville, pour lui donner quelque chose qu'elle tenait à la main.  
-Encore ? dit Mrs Londubat, un peu lasse. Très bien, Alice, ma chérie, très bien… Neville, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais prends-le.  
Neville avait déjà tendu la main dans laquelle sa mère laissa tomber un papier vide de Ballongomme du Bullard.  
-C'est très gentil, ma chérie, dit Mrs Londubat d'une voix faussement enjouée en tapotant l'épaule de sa belle-fille.  
-Merci, maman, dit Neville à voix basse.  
D'un pas chancelant, elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et son regard sembla s'illuminer  
-Lily dit-elle simplement avant de me prendre dans ces bras  
-Voyons Alice ma chérie n'importune pas cette jeune fille la gronda madame Londubat  
-Ce n'est rien assurais-je en tapotant le dos de ma marraine . Je ne suis pas Lily marraine, c'est moi . Mia tu te rappelles ? J'ai beaucoup grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'est vrai mais c'est bien moi  
-Mia dit-elle en caressant ma joue  
-Oui dis-je en attrapant sa main dans la mienne les larmes aux yeux, ça fait plaisir de te voir marraine  
Puis soudainement, elle se détourna de moi et observa Neville avant de me regarder de nouveau  
-Lily dit-elle directement  
-Je suis désolé dit Neville, elle ... elle ne reconnaît plus vraiment les gens tu sais  
-Ce n'est rien assurais-je alors qu'elle retourna vers le fond de la salle en chantonnant pour elle-même.  
-Bon, il est temps de rentrer, soupira Mrs Londubat en enfilant de longs gants verts. J'ai été très heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous. Neville, va mettre ce papier dans la corbeille,elle a dû t'en donner déjà suffisamment pour tapisser les murs de ta chambre.  
Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent, j'étais certaine d'avoir vu Neville glisser le papier dans sa poche. La porte se referma sur eux.

-Je ne savais pas, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Moi non plus, ajouta Ron d'une voix rauque.  
\- Ni moi, murmura Ginny. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry.  
-Ta marraine dit Harry en se tournant vers moi  
-Oui dis-je avec un faible sourire en fixant le rideau par lequel elle avait disparu . Maman et elle était meilleure amie  
-Waouh je l'ignorai  
-Ça veut dire que vous étiez au courant tout les 2 ? Demanda Ron  
-Je ne sais pas pour Mia, mais moi Dumbledore me l'avait dit confessa Harry. mais il m'avait fait promettre de ne le répéter à personne… C'est pour ça que Bellatrix Lestrange a été envoyée à Azkaban, parce qu'elle a fait usage du sortilège Doloris sur les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison.  
-Bellatrix Lestrange a fait ça ? murmura Hermione, horrifiée. Cette femme dont Kreattur garde la photo dans sa tanière ?  
-Oui soupirais-je elle et 3 autres mangemorts dont Croupton junior . Mais vous ne devez en parler à personnes, par respect pour Neville  
-Bien entendu dit directement Ginny  
Il y eut un long silence qui fut interrompu par la voix courroucée de Lockhart :  
-Dites, vous pourriez vous intéresser à mes autographes ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai appris à attacher les lettres !


	25. Chapter 24 : évasion massive

Les jours suivants, Charlie avait dû rentrer en Roumanie et la joie de Sirius se dissipait peu à peu , maintenant que Noël était terminé. À mesure que la date de notre retour à Poudlard approchait, il devenait de plus en plus enclin à ce que Mrs Weasley appelait des « crises de grognerie » pendant lesquelles il devenait taciturne et grincheux et se retirait souvent pendant plusieurs heures d'affiler dans la chambre de Buck. Sa morosité imprégnait toute la maison, suintant sous les portes comme un gaz nocif qui finissait par contaminer tout le monde. Pourtant, Lila était bien décider à ne pas le laisser déprimer. Elle le retrouvait souvent prés de Buck pour discuter des heures durant avec lui mais elle aussi ne semblait pas très emballé de retourner à Poudlard avec Ombrage alors qu'elle venait de passer son premier noël avec son père et que ces vacances les avaient beaucoup rapproché tout les 2. Et puis surtout on savait tous à quel point Sirius était mal de devoir rester enfermer dans la maison de son enfance qu'il déteste avec un elfe de maison qu'il déteste également. Sans pouvoir aider l'ordre alors que tout les autres risquent leur peau à l'extérieur .  
Finalement, le dernier jour des vacances, je descendais tranquillement à la cuisine quand je tomba sur mon parrain  
-Oh je vais le chercher dit Molly en passant à côté de moi pour rejoindre l'escalier  
-Chercher qui ? Pour faire quoi ? Demandais-je à mon parrain  
-Ton frère, Dumbledore veut que je lui apprenne l'occlumancie  
-Bien entendu, je suis sur qu'il sera enchanté de faire des cours particulier avec toi dit Sirius sarcastique  
-Parce que toi tu pourrais lui apprendre quelque chose peut-être ? Demanda Rogue sèchement. En dehors de devenir un délinquant bien sur ?  
-Alors là je te jure que ... dit Sirius en se relevant d'un coup baguette en main  
-Ok stop tout les 2, tout le monde reste calme dis-je en me plaçant entre les 2 . Sirius assis toi et parrain aussi . Il à raison Sirius. Harry en à besoin, c'est vraiment dangereux le fait que Voldemort puisse s'introduire dans son esprit. Il faut qu'il arrive à le contrôler  
Sirius laissa alors échapper un grognement et marmonna un truc ressemblant à « pauvre Harry avec stupide sevrillo , cheveux gras »  
S'en suivis ensuite une ambiance pesante et électrique. Sirius et Rogue, assis à la table, lançais tous deux des regards noirs dans des directions opposées. Il régnait un silence lourd d'hostilité réciproque.

-Heu… retentis finalement la voix d'Harry pour signaler sa présence.  
-Asseyez-vous, Potter.  
-Tu sais, dit Sirius d'une voix forte en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, le visage levé vers le plafond, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison, je te le rappelle.  
Une horrible rougeur se diffusa sur le visage blanchâtre de mon parrain. Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Sirius, face au professeur de potions.  
-J'étais censé vous voir seul, Potter, dit celui-ci avec son habituel rictus méprisant. Mais Black…  
-Je suis son parrain, rappela Sirius en parlant plus fort que jamais. De plus Mia aussi est là  
-Elle, elle peut rester, sa présence n'est pas insupportable répondit sèchement Rogue. Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, continua Rogue, dont l'irritation rendait par contraste la voix plus assourdie, mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien… participer.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua Sirius en laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds avec un grand bruit.  
-Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'utile (Rogue accentua légèrement le mot) pour l'Ordre.  
Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir. Rogue retroussa la lèvre dans une expression de triomphe et se tourna vers Harry.  
-Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre.  
-Des cours de quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué.  
-D'occlumancie, dis-je doucement. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile.  
-Et pourquoi faut-il que j'étudie l'occlu… chose ? balbutia-t-il.  
-Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Vous aurez des cours privés une fois par semaine mais vous n'en parlerez à personne, et surtout pas à Dolores Ombrage. Compris ?  
-Oui, assura Harry. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?  
Rogue haussa un sourcil.  
-Moi, dit-il.  
Harry se tourna précipitamment vers Sirius, en quête de réconfort.  
-Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? demanda Sirius d'un ton agressif. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?

-Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège du directeur de déléguer à ses collaborateurs les tâches les moins plaisantes, répondit Rogue d'une voix veloutée. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplié de me confier ce travail.  
-Parrain soupirais-je. Tandis qu'il se leva  
-Je vous attends lundi soir à six heures, Potter. Dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question, vous répondrez que vous prenez des leçons de rattrapage en potions. Quiconque vous aura vu à l'un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous en ayez grand besoin. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, sa cape noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage.  
-Attends un peu, dit Sirius en se redressant sur sa chaise. Rogue fit volte-face, toujours méprisant.  
-Je suis assez pressé, Black. Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.  
-Dans ce cas, je viendrai droit au fait, dit Sirius qui se leva à son tour. Il était plus grand que Rogue et je vit ce dernier serrer le poing dans une poche de sa cape sur ce qui était certainement sa baguette magique.  
-Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours d'occlumancie pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry, tu auras affaire à moi.  
-Comme c'est touchant, ricana Rogue. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père ?  
-En effet, dit Sirius avec fierté.  
-Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre, reprit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse.  
Sirius écarta brutalement sa chaise et s'avança vers Rogue à grands pas en sortant sa baguette magique. D'un geste vif, Rogue tira également la sienne de sa cape. Ils se postèrent face à face, Sirius le teint livide, Rogue le regard calculateur, ses yeux allant sans cesse du visage de son adversaire à l'extrémité de sa baguette.  
-Sirius ! s'écria Harry  
-Parrain dis-je en même temps  
-Je t'ai prévenu, Servilus, dit Sirius, son visage à trente centimètres de celui de Rogue. Peu m'importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est…  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? murmura Rogue. À moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère ?  
-Dis-moi donc comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non ?

-En parlant de chien, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, sais-tu que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au-dehors ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien… Ça t'a donné une excuse en acier trempé pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius leva sa baguette.  
-NON ! Avons nous hurler en même temps avec Harry avant de sauter par-dessus la table pour essayer de se placer entre eux.  
-Tu me traites de lâche ? rugit Sirius.  
Il voulut écarter Harry mais celui-ci refusa de bouger.  
-Je pense que c'est ça, en effet, répondit Rogue en essayant lui aussi de m'écarter  
-Harry-va-t'en-de-là ! gronda Sirius en le poussant de sa main libre. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et la famille Weasley, accompagnée d'Hermione et Lila, entra dans la cuisine. Ils paraissaient tous très heureux, Mr Weasley marchant fièrement au milieu du groupe, vêtu d'un pyjama sur lequel il avait passé un imperméable.  
-Guéri ! annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante. Complètement guéri ! Tout le monde resta alors cloué sur place en voyant la scène qui semblait elle-même figée en pleine action. Sirius et Rogue se tournèrent vers la porte, leurs baguettes magiques toujours pointées l'un sur l'autre, Harry et moi immobile au milieu, pour essayer de les séparer.  
-Par la barbe de Merlin, dit Mr Weasley, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Sirius et Rogue abaissèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.  
Rogue remit sa baguette dans sa poche et traversa la cuisine à grandes enjambées en passant devant les Weasley sans prononcer un mot. Arrivé devant la porte, il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui.  
-Lundi soir, six heures, Potter. Puis il disparut. Sirius continua de fixer la porte d'un regard furieux, sa baguette magique pendant au bout de son bras.  
-Papa qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Lila  
-Rien répondit Sirius, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de parcourir une longue distance au pas de course. Une simple petite conversation amicale entre deux anciens camarades d'école. Au prix d'un effort qui paraissait considérable, il parvint à sourire.  
-Alors Arthur… Tu es guéri ? Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle.  
-N'est-ce pas ? dit Mrs Weasley en faisant asseoir son mari sur une chaise. Le guérisseur Smethwyck a finalement exercé sa magie, il a trouvé un antidote au venin de ce serpent et Arthur a appris qu'il ne fallait pas bricoler avec la médecine moldue, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? ajouta-telle d'un ton menaçant.  
-Oui, Molly chérie, répondit Mr Weasley d'une voix penaude.  
Le dîner aurait pu être plus joyeux, pour saluer le retour de Mr Weasley. Et je voyait Sirius faire des efforts en ce sens : il se forçait à rire bruyamment aux plaisanteries de Fred et de George ou veillait à remplir les assiettes des convives, mais dès qu'il cessait d'être occupé, il redevenait maussade, soucieux. Mondingus et Fol Œil étaient quand à eux venus féliciter Mr Weasley de sa guérison.

Le lendemain, jour de la rentrée. Lila et moi nous sommes levées pour aller déjeuner et nous avons croisé Ron, Harry et Hermione dans le couloir . Quand nous avons passé la porte de la cuisine, Remus et Tonks était là ( pour nous escorter jusqu'à la gare) avec les autres adultes de la maison. Quand ils nous aperçurent, ils se tournèrent brusquement vers nous et se turent aussitôt.  
Quand , se fut le moment de partir, Lila pris son père à part pour le convaincre de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi pendant notre absence même si il ne supportait pas être là et que les insultes de mon parrain l'avaient blessé.  
Puis se fut au tour d'Harry d'aller lui parler et je vis Sirius lui donner discrètement un petit paquet mal emballé qu'Harry s'empressa de cacher  
Puis il se tourna finalement vers moi et je lui dis rapidement au revoir  
-Bon allons y dit-il en nous entraînant dans le hall ou nous attendais les Weasley, Hermione, Tonks et Remus  
Une fois que nous avons dit au revoir à Molly et Arthur, je me retourna une dernière fois vers Sirius et le serra rapidement contre moi .  
-Prend bien soins de toi d'accord dis-je avant de suivre Remus et Tonks (déguisée ce jour-là en une grande femme aux cheveux gris fer, toute vêtue de tweed) à l'extérieur  
-Venez, plus vite on sera dans le bus, mieux ça vaudra, dit Tonks. Elle jeta un regard inquiet autour de la place. Remus tendit brusquement son bras droit.  
BANG !

Un autobus à double impériale, d'une éclatante couleur violette, venait de surgir de nulle part, évitant de peu le réverbère le plus proche qui fit un bond en arrière pour libérer le passage. Un jeune homme boutonneux aux oreilles en chou-fleur sauta à terre.  
-Bienvenue à bord du…, commença-t-il.  
-Oui, oui, c'est ça, on connaît, merci, l'interrompit Tonks. Allez, vite, montez… Elle poussa Harry vers le marchepied, devant le contrôleur qui le regarda avec des yeux, ronds.  
-Oh mais… c'est Harry !  
-Si jamais tu prononces son nom, je te jette un sort qui te plongera dans un oubli définitif, menaça Tonks en poussant à présent Ginny et Hermione à bord du bus.  
-J'ai toujours voulu monter dans ce truc-là, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.  
-Ouais bah pas moi me dit Lila. D'après mon père . Ce bus est tellement rapide que tu as la nausée presque à chaque fois et le conducteur est un vieux fou qui n'a plus toute sa tête  
-Oh rien ne peut être pire qu'un portoloin relativisais-je  
-Il va falloir qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, dit vivement Tonks qui cherchait des yeux des sièges inoccupés. Fred, George, Mia et Lila, allez vous asseoir là-bas, au fond… Remus restera avec vous. Les autres avec moi dit-elle à Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione  
Une fois assis, Remus paya le contrôleur pour nous 5 et celui-ci partis en direction des 5 autres  
tandis que le bus repartait en oscillant dangereusement. Dans un grondement, il tourna autour du square Grimmaurd, montant à plusieurs reprises sur le trottoir puis, avec un nouveau BANG ! impressionnant, Nous fumes tous projetés en arrière. Après m'être rattrapé comme je pouvais, je regarda par la fenêtre. On fonçait à présent sur ce qui semblait être une autoroute. Le Magicobus se pencha d'une manière alarmante en doublant une file de voitures du mauvais côté. Je vis ainsi Lila chuter sur George  
-Oh oh Lila je croyait que tu t'intéressais à Charlie mais si c'est des avances pourquoi pas dit-il moqueur  
-La ferme Weasley dit-elle en lui tapant l'arrière du crane après s'être relevé  
Tout le monde chuta nouveau quand Magicobus sauta de l'autoroute de Birmingham sur une petite route de campagne aux virages en épingle à cheveux. Et Je chuta à mon tour sur Fred  
-Hey salut toi sourit-il en me réceptionnant. Mon corps de rêve t'attire beaucoup trop à ce que je vois  
-Bien sur dis-je moqueuse . Je ne peux plus m'en passer dis-je en passant devant lui avant de me laisser tomber sur le siège à coté de Remus  
-Alors ça va ? Demandais-je en souriant  
-Bien sur et toi ?  
-Oh oui moi ça va toujours souris-je alors dis-je en observant tout comme lui l'avant du bus. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Tonks ces temps-ci non ?  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parle d'elle ?  
-Parce que tu la fixe depuis le début du voyage  
-Non absolument pas, j'observe pour être sur qu'il n'y à aucun danger autours de ton frère, ce contrôleur ne me dit rien qui vaille  
-Oh bien sur, la protection d'Harry suis-je bête dis-je moqueuse  
-Ou tu veux en venir Mia ?  
-Elle est plutôt mignonne Tonks souris-je  
-Et alors ?  
-Bah vous vous entendez bien et vous iriez bien ensemble souris-je  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi soupira-t-il  
-Comment ça moi aussi ?  
-Laisse tomber  
-Remus insistais-je en lui lançant mon regard impatient

-On dirait ton père quand tu fait ça sourit-il .  
-Ouais ben mon père était aussi curieux que moi et il aurai voulu savoir alors fait comme si j'étais lui et parle moi s'il te plaît  
-Très bien soupira-t-il. C'était pendant notre dernière mission i jours. Alors que nous espionnions un probable mangemort. Tonks m'as dit qu'avec une équipe pareil ils ne saurais jamais gagner . Car c'est nous qui avions récupéré les plus intelligent et les plus beau. Puis elle m'a parlé de Sirius en me disant que lui par exemple, malgré Azkaban restait canon . Sur ce je lui et répondu que c'est toujours lui qui attire les filles  
-Jaloux ? Demandais-je moqueuse  
-Non, c'est juste une constatation. Sirius à toujours attirer les filles . C'étaient un véritable tombeur  
-Ouais jaloux c'est ce que je dit dis-je moqueuse alors qu'il me fusillait du regard . Et après ? Elle à dit quoi ?  
-Elle m'as regardé furieusement puis elle m'a dit que si j'arrêterai de m'apitoyer sur mon sors je verrai pour qui elle à succombé puis elle à transplaner et depuis elle ne me parle de plus  
-Du Tonks tout craché souris-je en la fixant à l'avant du bus discutant avec Hermione et Ginny. Mais c'est très bien Remus  
-En quoi c'est très bien qu'elle me râle dessus ?  
-Non idiot. Sa phrase, tu as au moins compris ce qu'elle essayait de te dire ?  
-Bah...  
-C'est toi Remus, Tonks t'aime toi  
-Non elle ne ...  
-Bien sur que si . Et toi qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
-Comment ça se que j'en pense ?  
-Excuse moi mais une relation ça se crée à 2 dis-je moqueuse  
-Relation ? Non mais tu vas pas bien Mia. Tonks ne m'aime pas et il ne se passera jamais rien  
-Remus... écoute  
-On est arrivé dit-il en observant le portail de Poudlard devant lequel on venait d'arriver  
Et précipitamment. Il sortit du bus  
-J'en ai pas fini avec toi Remus crois moi. Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir la vérité dis-je pour moi même avant d'attraper ma valise et de sortir du bus  
-Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous aurez franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard, assura Tonks en scrutant la route déserte. Bon trimestre !  
-Prenez bien soin de vous, dit Remus qui serra la main de tout le monde  
Puis les 2 sont remontés dans le bus s'en s'adresser un regard et nous avons commencé à remonter à grand-peine l'allée glissante qui menait au château. Puis Fred vint se placer à coté de moi, il fit l'éviter ma valise d'un coup de baguette et il pris ma main dans la sienne en souriant. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé devant les grandes portes de chêne, Ombrage nous toisait déjà d'un regard noir et soupçonneux du sûrement au fait que nous n'étions pas arrivé en train comme tout le monde  
-Monsieur Weasley dit-elle de sa voix agaçante. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lâcher mademoiselle Mc Donald . Dorénavant, les garçons et les filles ne doivent plus s'approcher à moins d'un mètre me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
-Laissez moi deviner. Un nouveau décret ?  
-Oui, il est passé le dernier jour avant les vacances . Mais je suppose que vous n'auriez pas pu l'entendre vu que vous n'étiez pas là dit-elle agacé . Ou étiez-vous passé d'ailleurs ?  
-On est partis en voyage plus tôt que prévu notre mère ne vous à pas prévenu dit Ginny en lui adressant un faux sourire innocent  
-Je croyais que votre père était à l'hôpital  
-Oui, il y à eu un accident pendant le trajet dit George du coup on à du revenir à Londres, sombre histoire  
-Bon dépêchez-vous de rentrer dit-elle d'un ton aigu qui montrait son agacement et portez vos valise ordonna-t-elle . Vous savez que je n'aime pas la magie abusive  
-Sans blague on ne l'aurai pas deviné dis-je à l'oreille de Fred  
-1 mètres entre vous ! hurla Ombrage dans notre dos

Pendant la nuit, je sursauta tandis que quelqu'un me secoua frénétiquement  
-Fred dis-je tout bas en l'apercevant penché au dessus de moi . Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Comment t'es entré dans le dortoir des filles ?  
-Facile sourit-il en montrant le balai qu'il avait dans les mains . On va faire un tour ?  
-A 2 h du matin ?  
-Ça peut être fun surtout si ça peut ennuyer Ombrage  
-Vu comme ça souris-je en me levant avant de monter à l'arrière de son balai .  
Nous sommes ainsi sortis discrètement dans le parc pour s'envoler sur le toit de l'école  
-Waouh dis-je en observant la vu . J'avais jamais pensé à venir ici  
-C'est le meilleur endroit pourtant . On l'a découvert après un match en 2 éme avec George  
-C'est magnifique souris-je en me penchant un peu plus  
-C'est sur approuva Fred  
-Tu ne regarde même pas la vue dis-je en le voyant m'observer  
-Je sais bien rigola-t-il en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser  
-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?  
-Je me suis dis qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps tout les 2 . Entre mon frère, Lila, ton frère . Les problèmes de nos familles , l'A.D, Ombrage...  
-C'est vrai je suis désolé dis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras . Je vais essayer d'avoir plus de temps pour toi  
-Et puis surtout dit Fred . Je voulais te parler  
-De quoi ?  
-On à trouvé un local avec George pour notre magasin . Il y à même de quoi faire un appartement au dessus  
-Mais c'est génial souris-je en l'embrassant  
-Ouais mais maintenant qu'on est sur que notre avenir est tracé avec George on à bien discuté . On ne peux pas laisser Ombrage faire tout ce qu'elle veut . On va lui rendre la vie impossible mais il se peut qu'on se fasse virer . C'est même très probable enfaîte  
-Alors je veux vous aider  
-Non, tu doit finir tes études  
-Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard  
-Justement, il te faut un diplôme alors que George et moi non . Il ne faut pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. Il faut que tu finisse ton année avec Lila  
-Mais je ne vais pas survivre à Ombrage sans toi  
-Bien sur que si, tu es forte et tu es celle qui sais le mieux faire tourner Ombrage en bourrique . Mais il faut que tu reste discrète. Laisse nous faire ce qu'on à a faire d'accord ? Je t'attendrai dehors de toute façon . Je n'irai nul part sans toi  
-Très bien dis-je en baissant la tête  
-Je t'aime d'accord et on va mettre la plus grande pagaille que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu . Même plus que les maraudeurs. Pour être à la hauteur de ton père et surtout de sa merveilleuse fille  
-T'es déjà bien plus qu'à la hauteur tu sais . Sirius le dit lui même  
-Et il n'a encore rien vu dit-il avec un énorme sourire alors que j'éclatai de rire avant de l'embrasser

Le lendemain, après les cours je me retrouva à la salle commune pour travailler la pile de devoir qu'on venait déjà de recevoir quand Harry passa la portrait de la grosse dame pour venir à grand pas vers moi  
-Oh Harry ça va ? Ça à été ton cours ?  
-Justement, à ce propos. Je peux te parler ?  
-Bien sur dis-je en le suivant jusqu'à son dortoir heureusement vide. Alors ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur son lit  
-J'ai compris un truc grâce à ce cours. Depuis le début de l'année, je rêve d'une salle et d'une porte . Mais j'ignorai ou elle se trouvais et quand Rogue à fait remonter mes souvenirs, j'ai compris . Je l'ai déjà vu au ministère  
-Attend 2 secondes dis-je perdu. Quel rêve ? Quelle porte ?  
-Je rêvais de ça en général après mes douleurs à ma cicatrice et donc mon lien avec Voldemort. C'est la porte du département des mystères . Je pense que c'est là que Voldemort cherche l'arme dont Sirius nous à parler et c'est aussi là qu'Arthur c'est fait attaquer . Je pense qu'il gardait cette arme pour l'ordre  
-Mais c'est aussi la porte que Sturgis Podmore a essayé de forcer. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, il était pourtant de notre coté ?  
-C'est la question qu'on s'est posé aussi avec Ron et Hermione  
-Bon, en tout cas tout ce que je sais, c'est que le département des mystère est un endroit secret bizarre et que les gens qui y travail son appelé les Langues-de-plomb, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne doivent rien révélé  
-Oui mais ça ne nous aide pas pour savoir ce que ça peut bien cacher .  
-Non c'est sur, bah je suppose qu'on ne peut pas le savoir pour le moment et qu'on doit faire confiance à l'ordre . Et toi tu devrait te reposer . Ton cours d'occlumancie à dû t'épuiser, t'es très pâle  
-Ça va aller dit-il en se levant pour retourner à la salle commune  
Mais la salle commune était bondée et retentissait d'éclats de rire et de hurlements surexcités. Fred et George étaient en train de faire une démonstration de leur dernière invention en matière de farces et attrapes.  
-Le Chapeau-sans-Tête ! annonça George tandis que Fred agitait devant les élèves un chapeau pointu orné d'une grosse plume rose. Deux Gallions pièce. Regardez bien ce que va faire Fred. Vas-y !  
Avec un grand sourire, Fred enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. Pendant un instant, il eut l'air simplement stupide puis tout à coup le chapeau et sa tête disparurent en même temps. Tout le monde hurla de rire, à part quelques filles qui s'étaient mises à crier de terreur.  
-Et hop, on l'enlève ! s'exclama George. Pendant un moment, la main de Fred tâtonna dans ce qui semblait être le vide, au-dessus de son épaule, puis sa tête réapparut lorsqu'il enleva d'un grand geste le chapeau à la plume rose.  
-Ils sont incroyable souris-je en arrivant au milieu de la foule . Eh Fred quasi sans tête . Ce serais vraiment dommage que tu la perde souris-je . Elle te va plutôt bien  
-C'est vrai admis t'il mais surtout, je ne pourrai plus faire ça dit-il en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser  
-Et vous 2 . Un mètre entre vous ! Hurla la voix d'Ombrage  
Directement, je repoussa Fred et observa la salle avant de voir George et Ginny éclater de rire en se tapant dans la main  
-Tu t'améliore de plus en plus dans tes imitations sœurette rigola George  
-Très drôle, vraiment dit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que tout le monde autours éclata de rire

Un peu plus tard, Ron s'approcha de moi et demanda à me parler loin de Lila et ses frères  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Ça concerne Harry  
-Il à un problème ? Demandais-je inquiète  
-Non, il est partis dormir maintenant mais , tout à l'heure quand il est rentré au dortoir, Hermione m'a demandé d'aller le voir parce qu'il ne semblait pas aller bien . Quand je suis arrivé dans notre dortoir, il était couché par terre mort de rire. Mais un rire qui donnait froid dans le dos et ces yeux étaient éteints  
-Voldemort était dans son esprit n'est ce pas ?  
-Je ne sais pas si il l'était mais Harry m'a dit qu'il était heureux, vraiment heureux et vu qu'il ressent ces émotions ben il à rigolé sans le vouloir  
-Mais c'est très mauvais signe qu'il soit heureux  
-Oui approuva Ron  
-Merci de m'en avoir parlé Ron dis-je en retournant vers les autres

Mais j'eus vite la réponse de savoir pourquoi Voldemort pouvais être heureux en voyant la gazette le lendemain. Dix photographies en noir et blanc occupaient la plus grande partie de la une. Neuf d'entre elles représentaient des sorciers, la dixième une sorcière. Certains avaient une expression narquoise, comme s'ils se moquaient de nous silencieusement, d'autres pianotaient d'un air insolent sur le bord de la photo. Chaque portrait s'accompagnait d'une légende précisant le nom du sorcier et le crime pour lequel il avait été envoyé à Azkaban  
« Antonin Dolohov », disait la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au long visage pâle et tordu, « condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett. »  
Directement, je relevai mon regard vers le jumeaux, apparemment voir le meurtrier de leurs oncles en liberté ne semblais pas leur plaire .  
« Augustus Rookwood », indiquait la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au visage grêlé, les cheveux graisseux, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, appuyé contre le bord de son cadre, « condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la Magie à Celui-Dont-On-NeDoit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. » Mais mon regard fut surtout attiré par la photo de la sorcière. Son visage m'avait sauté aux yeux dès l'instant où il avait vu le journal. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir qui paraissaient négligés et décoiffés La femme nous lançait des regards noirs sous de lourdes paupières et ses lèvres minces esquissaient un sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain. Comme Sirius, elle conservait les vestiges d'une grande beauté, mais quelque chose – Azkaban, sans doute – lui avait ravi ses attraits. « Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée pour tortures ayant entraîné une incapacité permanente sur personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat. »  
Directement, mon regard se releva et chercha Neville . Celui-ci était assis à la table un peu plus loin complètement pâle et abattu et beaucoup d'élèves le fixait en s'adressant des messes basses. Je voulu alors directement le rejoindre mais quelques chose retins mon attention sur la page suivante que Lila venait de tourner  
« ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS »  
-Black ? Dit Lila à haute voix . Ça va pas non comme si mon père avait pu ...  
-Chut ! murmurais-je. Pas si fort, on en peut pas savoir ton lien avec Sirius . Pas tout de suite du moins dis-je en continuant l'article  
« Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban. Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus. « Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. »

-Non mais cet idiot de ministre je te jure pesta Lila . Dumbledore la prévenue et maintenant qu'il sait que c'est sa faute, il remet tout sur mon père ? Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça  
-Il y à plus important pour le moment Lila  
-Ah oui et quoi ?  
-Maintenant tout ces mangemorts les plus forts et les plus fidèles sont dans la nature et ce n'est certainement pas pour aider l'ordre  
-Oh dit-elle en comprenant seulement ça que ça engendrait  
-Je reviens dis-je finalement en me levant pour aller voir Neville  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible  
-Viens dis-je en le tirant par le bras . Tu as besoin de prendre l'air  
Ainsi, je le traîna jusqu'au parc ou il avançait la tête basse  
-Je sais ce que tu ressens Neville  
-Non tu ne sais pas  
-Bien sur que si, je te rappelle que le meurtrier de mes parents est aussi revenu  
-Ouais désolé dit-il faiblement . Mais c'est injuste . Pourquoi eux sont libres et on le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent alors qu'ils ont condamner nos parents et bien d'autres  
-Parce que la vie est injuste soupirais-je  
-Je vais les tuer moi-même . Surtout cette Bellatrix. Je veux la voir souffrir comme elle à fait souffrir mes parents  
-Je sais dis-je doucement. Et c'est en tenant notre rébellion qu'on les battra d'accord. On vengera nos parents crois moi mais au moment venu

-Et tu as vu aussi plus loin dans le journal  
-Non quoi ?  
-Mr Moroz est mort . C'était le voisin de chambre de mes parents à St Mangouste  
-Oh le monsieur qui ne parlais et ne bougeait pas ?  
-Ouais , il à été assassiné. La plante qu'il à reçu à noël l'a tué en l'étouffant dans son sommeil. C'était en réalité un Filet du Diable  
-Oh vraiment une sale plante . On sais qui à fait ça ?  
-Nan . Ma grand mère m'as déjà parlé de cet homme avant qu'il n'arrive à St Mangouste. C'était un langues-de-plomb . Elle est persuadé que c'est le ministère qui l'a rendu fou parce qu'il en savait trop  
-Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas d'eux approuvais-je . Le ministère à bien Ombrage ça montre bien les monstres qu'ils ont là-bas  
-C'est vrai sourit-il alors que nous retournions vers Poudlard  
-Oh Hagrid souris-je en le croisant sur notre route  
-Oh bonjour Mia, Neville. Vos vacances ce sont bien passé ?  
-Très bien et vous ? Ça va ?  
-Oh ça va bien dit-il sur un ton qui se voulais détaché. Je suis simplement un peu occupé, la routine habituelle, les cours à préparer, deux ou trois salamandres qui ont attrapé la gale des écailles… et puis je suis mis à l'épreuve, marmonna-t-il.  
-Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ? répéta Neville  
-Oui, dit Hagrid. Oh mais, en fait, je m'y attendais. Mon inspection ne s'est pas très bien passée… Enfin bon, soupira-t-il, je vais aller mettre encore un peu de poudre de piment sur ces salamandres, sinon leur queue va finir par tomber. À bientôt, vous deux… Il continua en traînant les pieds et je soupira  
Cette stupide Ombrage devait vraiment faire du mal partout autours d'elle. Même aux personnes les plus gentilles  
-Mia retentis une voix dans mon dos . Oh salut Neville dit Angelina en arrivant à notre niveau  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je  
-J'ai réussi à avoir le terrain de Quidditch demain, tu passera ton essai avant l'entraînement  
-Et si je suis pas assez doué ?  
-Ne dit pas de bêtises me sourit-elle. On se voit demain dit-elle en s'éloignant à grand pas


	26. Chapter 25: St Valentin

Le lendemain, j'arrivai à 8h du matin sur le terrain de Quidditch avec mon balai . Angelina et toute son équipe m'attendais patiemment  
-Bien me dit Angie . On va commencer par voir ton talents au niveau de la vitesse en te faisant faire un parcours chronométré . Ensuite on testera tes réflexes à l'esquive puis on verra comment tu te débrouille à l'attrape .  
Ainsi, je parcouru d'abord le parc de poudlard plusieurs fois en suivant les instructions d'Angelina qui me chronométrai sur le terrain . Après cela, je du éviter tout les cognard que me lançais les autres membres de l'équipe . Je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal en dehors de 2,3 cognards qui m'ont touché en me laissant de beaux bleus . Finalement, je du intercepter toutes les petites balles qu'ils m'envoyais . Une fois fini, je me posa à coté d'Angelina qui me sourit avant de monter sur son balai  
-Bon parfait . Je crois qu'on peut commencer l'entraînement  
-Attend . Mais tu ne m'as pas dit si j'étais prise  
-Bien sur que si je viens de le faire alors monte sur ton balai et trouve nous le vif d'or dit-elle avant de partir faire une passe avec le souaffle à Katie  
D'abord abasourdis , je souris avant d'enfourcher mon balai et de partir dans une position stratégique dans le ciel afin de mieux apercevoir le vif d'or  
Après 2 heures d'entraînements ou tout le monde était totalement épuisé, Angelina nous permis d'aller prendre notre douche pour ensuite aller manger  
Quand je m'assis à la table des Gryffondor , les jumeaux et Lila relevèrent instantanément leurs têtes  
-Alors ? Me demanda Fred  
-Oh j'ai été prise souris-je en me servant de la viande  
-Tiens personne ne s'y attendait dit Lila sarcastique en m'envoyant un sourire  
-Enfin Gryffondor va peut être malgré tout avoir une chance dit George en fixant son jumeau

Les jours suivant, le seul sujet de conversation de toutes l'école même des professeurs était l'évasion d'Azkaban . Beaucoup de mangemorts reconnu comme les plus cruels en faisait trembler plus d'un  
Une nouvelle note d'information était également apparue sur les tableaux d'affichage des différentes maisons, le lendemain du jour où l'évasion d'Azkaban avait été connues :  
« PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner.  
Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six.  
Signé :  
Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice »  
Ce dernier décret avait donné lieu à un grand nombre de plaisanteries de la part des élèves.  
Lors de notre cours de défense contre les force du mal, les jumeaux jouais à la bataille explosive dans le fond de la classe et quand Ombrage était en train de les punir pour ça, Lee ne pu se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'en vertu de cette nouvelle règle, elle n'était pas autorisée à réprimander Fred et George  
-La Bataille explosive n'a rien à voir avec la défense contre les forces du Mal, professeur ! Ce n'est pas une information en rapport direct avec la matière que vous enseignez !  
Ombrage avait alors rougis de colère et donner une retenu à Lee le soir même . Quand elle eu le dos tourné sur son tableau, j'interpella Lee avant de lui tendre 2 potions  
-C'est pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il tout bas  
-Pour ta retenu, t'en aura besoin prend la potion anti douleur avant et applique l'autre sur la blessure après  
-Merci me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire  
C'était maintenant devenu une habitude, dés que quelqu'un était convoqué en retenu avec Ombrage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de concocter une nouvelle potion sachant la douleur qu'elle inflige. J'étais un peu devenu la trafiquante de potion de Poudlard

J'aurai pensé que l'évasion d'Azkaban inciterait Ombrage à faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité, qu'elle ressentirait une certaine honte devant cette catastrophe qui s'était produite sous le nez de son bien-aimé Fudge. Mais il semblait au contraire que son furieux désir d'exercer son contrôle sur tous les aspects de la vie à Poudlard s'en trouvait intensifié. Elle paraissait en tout cas décidée à procéder bientôt à des licenciements et la seule question était de savoir si la première victime en serait le professeur Trelawney ou Hagrid.  
On avait l'impression qu'Ombrage s'obstinait à nous priver chaque jour un peu plus de ce qui rendait la vie à Poudlard digne d'être vécue. Il ne nous restait qu'un seul moyen de prendre notre revanche : redoubler d'efforts pour l'A.D. Je fus contente de voir que tout le monde, même Zacharias Smith, était décidé à travailler plus que jamais depuis la fuite des dix Mangemorts. Mais celui qui avait fait les plus gros progrès était sans nul doute Neville. L'évasion de ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à ses parents semblait avoir provoqué en lui un changement étrange et même un peu alarmant. D'ailleurs, Neville ne parlait pratiquement plus pendant les réunions de l'A.D. Il pratiquait sans relâche chaque mauvais sort ou contre-maléfice qu'on leur enseignait, son visage lunaire tendu par la concentration. Apparemment indifférent aux blessures ou aux accidents, il travaillait avec plus d'acharnement que tous les autres. Ses progrès étaient tels qu'ils en devenaient troublants et lorsqu'on leur enseigna le charme du Bouclier – un moyen de renvoyer à l'attaquant les maléfices mineurs –, seule Hermione parvint à maîtriser le charme plus vite que Neville.  
Avec un programme aussi chargé – des quantités stupéfiantes de devoirs qui obligeaient bien souvent les dernières année à travailler jusqu'à plus de minuit, les séances secrètes de l'A.D et les entraînements , janvier fila à une vitesse alarmante et nous avons à peine eu le temps de fêter les 18 ans de Lila . Février était arrivé, apportant avec lui un temps plus humide et plus chaud . Fred et moi, continuions de nous retrouver pendant la nuit pour essayer de nous voir un peu ce qui était vraiment compliqué ces temps-ci .  
Ce soir également, nous avancions tranquillement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Fred ne fasse apparaître la salle sur demande  
-Tu veux t'entraîner maintenant dis-je moqueuse en le voyant faire 3 aller-retours devant le mur  
-Encore mieux sourit-il . La salle sur demande ne t'apporte toujours que ce que tu as besoin alors viens dit-il en m'attrapant par la main avant d'entrer  
Mais la pièce n'était pas la salle de classe habituel que nous utilisions pour l'A.D . Elle était bien plus petite , plus chaleureuse . Au milieu de la pièce se trouvais de grands coussins posé à coté des quelques fraises couverte de chocolat  
-Je doit reconnaître que cette salle sais organiser des rendez-vous souris-je en prenant place sur les coussins avec Fred  
-Alors maintenant qu'on est là sourit Fred en me tendant une fraise . Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à pré-au-lard demain ?  
-Tu me propose un rendez-vous pour la St Valentin dis-je moqueuse  
-Oh Merlin non, ce serai beaucoup trop bizarre de demander ça à ma petite amie dit-il en me faisant éclater de rire  
-C'est d'accord souris-je . Je t'accompagne  
-Cool me dit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser  
Bien vite, pris dans notre passion, nous nous sommes retrouvé couché sur les coussins et finalement, je roula au dessus de lui  
-Mia dit-il en se décollant doucement de moi . Tu es sur que ...  
-Certaine confirmais-je en l'embrassant de nouveau

Le lendemain, après m'être réveillé dans les bras de Fred, je sursautai en constatant qu'il était déjà 6 heure du matin et qu'il fallait vite qu'on rejoigne notre dortoir avant qu'on nous trouve dans les couloirs . Donc, discrètement nous avons rejoint la tour de Gryffondor et après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Fred, je rejoins ma chambre alors qu'il fit de même . Dans celle-ci je voulus rejoindre mon lit avant de me taper le petit orteil contre le coin du lit de Lila et je la réveilla en jurant  
-Mia soupira-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout si tôt ?  
-Heu j'arrivai plus à dormir dis-je innocente  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes chaussures en main ? Dit-elle avant de fixer mon lit qui n'était même pas défait. T'as pas dormis là ? Ne me dis pas que tu ... avec Fred vous ...  
-Parle moins fort dis-je en observant que les 3 autres filles dorment toujours . Oui j'ai dormi avec lui dis-je le rouge aux joues  
-Oh... Et c'était bien ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur  
-Lila m'offusquais-je alors que je rougis encore plus. Bon tu sais quoi je vais prendre ma douche dis-je en partant vers la salle de bains alors qu'elle éclatait de rire

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, tous les élèves se retrouvaient dans le hall d'entrer du château . Quand je vis passer Angelina avec Ron et Andrew . Après plusieurs entraînements désastreux ou Ron continuait de laisser passer toutes les balles dans les anneaux et Andrew qui visait tellement mal qu'il avait failli s'assommer lui-même 4 fois avec sa propres batte. Angelina avait donc décidé de les priver de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour passer la journée à s'entraîner avec eux . Un peu plus loin, je vis Harry rejoindre Cho et son stress se voyaient clairement sur son visage . Son premier rendez-vous avec une fille le stressait plus que les épreuves du tournoi l'année dernière pensais-je amuser . Enfin Lila et George nous adressèrent un signe de main avant de s'éloigner de leur côté pour nous laisser seuls avec Fred  
-Donc si on est seuls le jour de la St Valentin je dois en déduire que c'est un rendez-vous ? Demanda George avec un sourire nargeur à Lila qui leva les yeux au ciel  
-Même si je devais choisir entre toi et un troll, je préférerais sortir avec un troll le jour de la St Valentin espèce d'idiot répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire  
-Alors là je pense que tu viens de me briser le cœur Black dit George en se tenant la poitrine  
-Regarde-moi bien . J'en ai rien à faire dit Lila en continuant à avancer le laissant sur place alors que j'éclatais de rire avec Fred  
Nous sommes ensuite partis tous les 2 dans le village pour boire un chocolat chaud puis nous nous sommes promenés au hasard dans les magasins simplement heureux de pouvoir être ensemble en public sans que Ombrage nous punisse dés qu'on est plus prés qu'un mètre l'un de l'autre  
Vers la fin de la journée, quand nous sommes passés devant les 3 balais, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Harry en sortir avec Hermione, Luna et Rita Skeeter . Quand la journaliste fut éloignée du petit groupe, je finis par les rejoindre  
-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec Rita Skeeter ? Demandais-je directement  
-Oh dit Hermione en se tournant vers moi . C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour qu'elle publie une interview d'Harry sur le retour de tu-sais-qui . Beaucoup de gens se sont rendu compte avec l'évasion des mangemorts que quelque chose clochait alors si l'ordre ne peut pas répandre la nouvelle correctement, à nous de le faire  
-Et comment ? La gazette des sorcier ne publiera jamais ça fit remarquer Fred  
-Oh ça non dit Luna mais mon père le fera, il dirige le chicaneur et nous on croit en ce qu'Harry dit  
-Pourquoi pas dis-je finalement, si ça peut permettre de ramener des gens de notre côté  
-Moi, je suis impatient de savoir ce que va penser Ombrage quand elle verra que tu parles publiquement dit Fred avec un sourire  
Après cela, nous avons commencé à rejoindre le château ensemble et je me mis un peu en arrière avec Harry  
-Alors comment c'était ton rendez-vous avec Cho ?  
-Oh, heu… c'était… un fiasco total soupira-t-il  
Et il me raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu :  
-… et à ce moment-là, acheva-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, elle se lève d'un bond et elle me dit : « À un de ces jours, Harry. » Et puis elle s'en va en courant ! Je me demande ce qui lui a pris ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-Oh, Harry, dis-je avec un petit sourire désolé . Tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle parce que tu avais rendez-vous avec Hermione ?  
-Bah oui , c'était la vérité  
-Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas dire à la fille avec qui tu sors que tu dois raccourcir ton rendez-vous parce que tu as un rendez-vous avec une autre  
-Mais ce n'est qu'Hermione puis c'est elle qui m'a demandé de la rejoindre  
-Je sais bien que ce n'est que ta meilleure amie mais pas Cho et puis je sais qu'Hermione avait besoin toi mais tu aurais pu lui expliquer avec un peu plus de tact  
-Moi ? Manqué de tact ? s'indigna-t-il. Tout allait très bien et, brusquement, elle me raconte que Roger Davies l'a invité à sortir avec lui et qu'elle venait souvent dans ce stupide salon de thé pour s'embrasser avec Cedric. Comment je dois réagir à ça, moi ?  
-Elle à dis ça pour te rendre jaloux Harry. Elle essayait de te faire réagir. Il faudrait que tu lui parles pour lui expliquer la situation d'accord . Dés que l'article est sorti, montre lui et explique lui que c'est pour ça que tu devait partir pas pour Hermione  
-C'est compliqué les filles soupira-t-il  
-Allez va . T'as toujours ta super grande sœur pour t'expliquer le mystère féminin dis-je en rigolant tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Le lendemain, nous avions un nouvel entraînement . Malgré leur journée de dur labeur, il semblerait que Ron et Andrew n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de progrès . C'était abominable, Ron à même demander à quitter l'équipe et Angelina était au bord des larmes à la fin de la séance.  
Mais le samedi du match arriva bien vite . Et ce qu'on pouvait dire de mieux à propos du match, c'était qu'il n'avait pas duré longtemps. Les supporters de Gryffondor n'avaient eu à subir que vingt-deux minutes de supplice. Il était difficile de déterminer ce qui avait été le pire : le quatorzième but encaissé par Ron, le coup de batte que Andrew avait donné sur la bouche d'Angelina en ratant un Cognard ou la chute de ce dernier qui était tombé en arrière de son balai en poussant un hurlement perçant lorsque Zacharias Smith avait foncé sur lui, le Souafle à la main. Le miracle, c'était que Gryffondor n'avait perdu que de dix points : Ginny avait réussi à assurer mes arrières en faisant reculer l'attrapeur de poufsoufle me permettant de ravir le Vif d'or sous le nez de Summerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, ce qui donnait un score final de deux cent quarante à deux cent trente

-Joli coup, dit Harry à Ginny lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la salle commune ou l'atmosphère faisait penser à une veillée funèbre particulièrement lugubre.  
-J'ai eu de la chance, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai su viser à temps l'attrapeur c'est tout. Mais je préfère de loin le rôle de poursuiveuse et vu que l'année prochaine Angelina et Alicia auront fini leur études, je pense postuler pour ce poste là pendant que tu récupéreras ton poste d'attrapeur  
-Ginny je suis privé de Quidditch à vie fit remarqué Harry  
-Ombrage t'as privé de Quidditch à vie rectifia Ginny . Mais crois moi, elle ne tiendra pas des années ici  
Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à Ron qui était recroquevillé dans un coin et contemplait ses genoux en serrant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans sa main.  
-Angelina ne veut toujours pas accepter sa démission, dit Ginny. Elle dit qu'elle est sûre qu'il finira par y arriver.  
Fred et George s'approchèrent de nous.  
-Je n'ai même plus le cœur à me payer sa tête, dit Fred en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette prostrée de Ron. Tu te rends compte… quand il a laissé entrer le quatorzième… Il fit de grands moulinets désordonnés avec ses bras, comme un chien pataugeant dans l'eau. Enfin bon, il vaut mieux que je réserve ça pour les soirées entre amis.  
Peu après, Ron se traîna jusqu'au dortoir et j'eus vraiment de la peine pour lui . Malgré tout ses efforts, ses progrès restaient nul à cause de son stress et de cette stupide chanson que les Seprenatrd chantent dans toute l'école sur son passage

Le lundi matin, alors que nous prenions notre déjeuner . Des dizaines de hiboux se posèrent pour déposer une lettre devant Harry  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron abasourdis alors que toute la table des Gryffondor observait maintenant la montagne de lettre  
-Harry ! Dit Hermione d'une voix haletante. Je crois savoir ce que ça signifie. Ouvre d'abord celui-ci !  
Harry déchira le papier d'emballage d'où s'échappa un exemplaire soigneusement roulé de l'édition de mars du Chicaneur. Il déroula le magazine et je vit sur la couverture son visage sourire d'un air timide. En grosses lettres rouges, un titre annonçait sur toute la largeur de la photo : HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN : LA VÉRITÉ SUR CELUI-DONT-ONNE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ET LE RÉCIT DE LA NUIT OÙ JE L'AI VU REVENIR  
-C'est bien, hein ? dit Luna qui s'était approchée d'un pas traînant de la table des Gryffondor et s'asseyait à présent en se glissant entre Fred et Ron. Il est sorti hier. J'ai demandé à papa de t'en envoyer un exemplaire gratuit. Je pense que tout ça doit être du courrier de lecteurs, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les hiboux qui se pressaient sur la table.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Hermione avec avidité. Harry, tu veux bien que…  
-Vas-y, répondit Harry, un peu déconcerté. Ron et Hermione commencèrent tous deux à ouvrir des enveloppes.  
-Celle-ci est envoyée par un type qui pense que tu as perdu la boule, dit Ron en parcourant une lettre. Bah…  
-Là, il y a une femme qui te recommande de suivre une cure d'électro-sorts à Ste Mangouste, dit Hermione qui froissa la lettre, l'air déçue.  
-Celle-là m'a l'air mieux, dit Harry avec lenteur. C'est une lettre d'une sorcière de Paisley. Hé, elle me croit !  
-Celui-ci est partagé, dit Fred qui participait avec enthousiasme à l'ouverture des lettres. Il écrit que tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être fou mais, comme il ne veut vraiment pas croire que Tu-SaisQui est de retour, il ne sait plus que penser. Bref, beaucoup de parchemin pour ne rien dire !  
-En voilà un autre que tu as convaincu, Harry ! m'exclamais-je. « Après avoir lu votre version de l'histoire, je suis bien obligé de conclure que La Gazette du sorcier vous a traité très injustement… Bien que je n'aie pas du tout envie de croire au retour de CeluiDont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je suis forcé de reconnaître que vous avez dit la vérité…»  
-Encore un qui pense que tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit Lila en jetant par-dessus son épaule une lettre froissée. Mais celle-ci écrit que tu l'as convaincue et te considère maintenant comme un véritable héros.  
-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? dit alors une voix de petite fille faussement aimable. Le professeur Ombrage se tenait derrière Fred et Luna, ses gros yeux de crapaud observant le fouillis de hiboux et de lettres qui s'entassaient devant Harry. Aux autres tables, de nombreux élèves nous regardaient avec convoitise.  
-Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle lentement.  
-C'est un crime, maintenant, de recevoir du courrier ? demanda Fred d'une voix forte.  
-Attention, Mr Weasley, sinon je serai obligée de vous donner une retenue, dit Ombrage. Alors, Mr Potter ?  
-Des gens m'ont écrit parce que j'ai donné une interview, expliqua Harry. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin.  
-Une interview ? répéta Ombrage, la voix plus aiguë et plus grêle que jamais. Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Je veux dire qu'une journaliste m'a posé des questions et que j'y ai répondu, dit Harry. Voilà… Et il lui jeta l'exemplaire du Chicaneur. Elle l'attrapa au vol et regarda la couverture. Son visage terreux, blafard, prit alors une horrible teinte violacée.  
-Quand avez-vous fait cela ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.  
-Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry. Elle lui lança un regard brûlant de rage, le magazine tremblant entre ses doigts boudinés.  
-Comment avez-vous osé… ? Comment avez-vous pu… ? (Elle prit une profonde inspiration.) J'ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges mais, apparemment, le message n'a pas pénétré. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une nouvelle semaine de retenue. Elle s'éloigna en serrant Le Chicaneur contre sa poitrine, suivie des yeux par la plupart des élèves.  
Vers le milieu de la matinée, d'énormes écriteaux avaient été placardés partout dans l'école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d'affichage mais également dans les couloirs et les salles de classe.  
« PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ. CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT »  
À la fin de la journée, bien que je n'aie vu aucune trace du Chicaneur, tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de l'interview, citations à l'appui. Ils discutaient à voix basse dans les files d'attente, avant le début des cours, dans la Grande Salle pendant le déjeuner et au fond des classes. Quand je me rendis à mon cours de potion, 4,5 élèves de 2 éme années se postèrent devant moi  
-Heu je peux vous aidez ?  
-C'est vrai que tu es la grande sœur d'Harry Potter  
-Oh et bien oui, je ne l'ai jamais caché  
-Tu as vraiment attaqué un mangemort pour le protéger ?  
-Hé bien oui  
-Waouh dirent les 2 filles du groupe en se fixant . Alors tout ce qu'il à dit est vrai ?  
-Bien sur  
Mais ce ne furent pas les seuls, je passai la journée à me faire bombarder de question dans toute l'école. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Ombrage rôdait dans les couloirs, arrêtant les élèves au hasard pour exiger qu'ils retournent leurs poches et leurs sacs. Bientôt, il sembla que tout le monde dans l'école avait lu l'article . Même Cho est venu s'excuser auprès d'Harry pour s'être énervé alors qu'il devait partir pour une bonne raison . Malefoy, Crabble et Goyle quand à eux nous lançais toujours des regards noirs en restant bien à carreaux maintenant que leurs pères avaient été cité comme mangemorts. Ce soir-là, Harry fut accueilli en héros dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Provocateurs, Fred et George avaient jeté un charme d'Agrandissement sur la couverture du Chicaneur et l'avaient accrochée au mur. La tête géante de Harry contemplait l'agitation ambiante en lançant de temps à autre d'une voix tonitruante des phrases du genre : « LE MINISTÈRE EST UN TAS DE CRÉTINS » ou OMBRAGE EST BÊTE À MANGER DE LA BOUSE. »

Le lendemain Harry vint me trouver légèrement tracassé. Il venait de faire un nouveau rêve ou il était Voldemort  
-Il était avec Rookwood, l'un des Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban, tu te souviens ? Rookwood vient de lui dire que Moroz n'y serait jamais parvenu. Me dit Harry en racontant ce qu'il avait vu  
-Parvenu à quoi ?  
-À sortir quelque chose… Il a dit que Moroz savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas… Moroz était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium… Il a dit que c'était Malefoy qui le lui avait jeté, je crois.  
-Moroz a été ensorcelé pour sortir quelque chose ? Dis-je. Mais alors, ça doit être…  
-L'arme, acheva Harry. Je sais. Mais Rookwood va s'en occuper, maintenant… Il est à nouveau sur la bonne piste…  
-Alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué, dis-je. Quand Moroz a essayé de voler cette arme, quelque chose d'étrange lui est arrivé. Je pense qu'elle doit être protégée par des sortilèges de défense pour empêcher les gens d'y toucher. C'est pour ça qu'il a fini à Ste Mangouste, son cerveau a complètement déraillé et il ne pouvait plus parler. Mais tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit la guérisseuse ? Il allait mieux. Et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'il guérisse, bien sûr. Le choc qu'il a subi quand il a touché l'arme a probablement annihilé les effets de l'Imperium. En retrouvant l'usage de la parole, il aurait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait. On aurait su alors que quelqu'un l'avait envoyé voler l'arme. Bien sûr, il était facile à Lucius Malefoy de lui jeter le sortilège. Il est toujours fourré au ministère, non ?  
-Il y traînait même le jour où je suis passé au tribunal, dit Harry. Dans le… hé, mais attendez…, dit-il lentement. Il se trouvait dans le couloir du Département des mystères, ce jour-là ! Arthur à dit qu'il était sans doute descendu voir ce qui s'était passé pendant mon audience. Mais s'il…  
-Sturgis ! Dis-je dans un souffle  
-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il .  
-Sturgis Podmore, arrêté pour avoir essayé de forcer une porte ! Lucius Malefoy a dû l'y obliger, lui aussi ! Je parie qu'il l'a fait le jour même où tu l'as vu là-bas, Harry. Sturgis avait emporté la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey. Imaginons qu'il ait monté une garde invisible devant la porte et que Malefoy l'ait entendu bouger, ou ait deviné sa présence, ou même qu'il ait jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium à tout hasard en pensant qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un en faction ? À la première occasion – sans doute au moment où c'était à nouveau son tour de monter la garde –, Sturgis, sous l'emprise du maléfice, a essayé de pénétrer dans le Département des mystères et d'y voler l'arme pour Voldemort mais il s'est fait prendre et on l'a envoyé à Azkaban. Et maintenant, c'est Rookwood qui a indiqué comment voler l'arme ?  
-Je n'ai pas entendu toute la conversation, mais c'est ce qui semblait en ressortir, répondit Harry. Rookwood travaillait là, avant… Peut-être que Voldemort l'a envoyé le faire lui-même ?  
-Oh c'est pas bon soupirais-je . Et c'est encore moins bon que t'ai pu voir ça Harry . Il faut vraiment que tu travail ton occlumancie aussi non Voldemort pourra s'en servir contre toi  
-Mais j'essaye mais t'es marrante toi comment je suis censé être sans émotion face à Rogue qui me méprise  
-Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile. Mais fait un effort, c'est important  
-Je sais soupira-t-il

2 semaines plus tard, alors que nous avions fêter mon anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, Lila, les jumeaux et moi travaillions sur nos Aspics ( enfin les jumeaux testait plus de nouvelles expériences mais personnes n'y faisait attention) quand une femme poussa alors un hurlement quelque part dans le château.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lila en redressant brusquement sa tête de son parchemin  
-Aucune idée répondit Fred  
La femme hurla à nouveau  
-Allons voir dit George en se levant d'un bond  
Les cris provenaient en effet du hall d'entrée. Ils augmentaient d'intensité à mesure qu'on s'approchait . Lorsqu'on arriva en bas de l'escalier, une foule était rassemblée dans le hall. Des élèves étaient accourus de partout pour venir voir ce qui se passait. On se fraya un chemin parmi un groupe de grands Serpentard .Un cercle c'était formé au milieu. Certains visages paraissaient choqués, d'autres effrayés. Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait de l'autre côté du cercle, face à nous. Apparemment, ce qu'elle voyait lui soulevait le cœur. Le professeur Trelawney se tenait au milieu du hall, sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers faisaient paraître un de ses yeux plus grand que l'autre. Ses innombrables châles et écharpes pendaient en désordre de ses épaules et donnaient l'impression qu'elle se déchirait de toutes parts. Deux grosses malles étaient posées sur le sol, à ses pieds. L'une d'elles était à l'envers, comme si on l'avait jetée dans l'escalier. Le professeur Trelawney, le regard fixe, paraissait terrifiée par quelque chose  
-Non ! hurla-t-elle. NON ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne se peut pas… Je refuse de l'accepter !  
-Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? dit avec un amusement cruel une voix aiguë de petite fille. Celle d'Ombrage bien entendu. Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable.  
-Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je… Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma m-maison !  
-C'était votre maison, rectifia le professeur Ombrage.  
J'éprouvai un sentiment de révolte en voyant la joie qui s'étalait sur son visage de crapaud tandis qu'elle regardait le professeur Trelawney, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, s'effondrer sur l'une de ses malles.

-Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez. Elle resta là à observer avec une jubilation féroce le professeur Trelawney, au comble du malheur, qui tremblait et gémissait en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa malle. Puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Se détachant de la foule, le professeur McGonagall marcha droit sur le professeur Trelawney et lui tapota le dos d'un geste ferme en sortant un mouchoir d'une poche de sa robe.  
-Allons, allons, Sibylle… Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous… Ce n'est pas si grave… Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard…  
-Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin en s'avançant de quelques pas. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?  
-Moi, répondit une voix grave. Les portes de chêne s'étaient soudain ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvaient devant s'écartèrent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant à le voir ainsi apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit étrangement brumeuse. Il laissa les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui et s'avança à travers le cercle des spectateurs en direction du professeur Trelawney, frissonnante et ruisselante de larmes, toujours effondrée sur sa malle, le professeur McGonagall à son côté.  
-Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? dit Ombrage avec un petit rire singulièrement déplaisant. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici – elle tira de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin – un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle – c'est-à-dire que je – juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or, j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions.  
À ma grande surprise, Dumbledore continua de sourire. Il baissa les yeux vers le professeur Trelawney qui sanglotait toujours sur sa malle et déclara :  
-Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement, que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Poudlard.  
Le professeur Trelawney laissa alors échapper un petit rire frénétique ponctué d'un hoquet qu'elle n'arriva pas à étouffer.  
-Non… Non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs…  
-Non, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sibylle. Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall. — Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ?  
-Bien entendu, répondit McGonagall. Levez-vous, Sibylle… Le professeur Chourave surgit de la foule et se précipita pour prendre l'autre bras du professeur Trelawney. Toutes deux l'entraînèrent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage. Le professeur Flitwick accourut derrière elles. - Locomotor Barda ! ordonna-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée. Aussitôt, les deux malles s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, le professeur Flitwick fermant la marche. Le professeur Ombrage resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, toujours souriant.  
-Et qu'allez-vous faire, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure qui résonna tout autour du hall, lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ?  
-Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.  
-Vous avez trouvé ? s'exclama Ombrage d'une voix perçante. Vous avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux…  
-Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas – et uniquement dans ce cas – où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat, répondit Dumbledore. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ?  
Il se tourna vers les portes ouvertes à travers lesquelles filtrait à présent la brume nocturne. on entendit un bruit de sabots. Il y eut un murmure stupéfait dans tout le hall et les élèves qui se tenaient près des portes reculèrent à nouveau, certains d'entre eux trébuchant dans leur hâte de laisser le passage au nouveau venu. À travers la brume se dessinèrent un visage et une silhouette. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée.  
-Voici Firenze, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semblait frappée par la foudre. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste.


	27. Chapter 26: les jumeaux entre en action

Mars était rapidement passé pour maintenant laisser place à un avril venteux .  
Les séances de l'A.D continuais et tout le monde travaillait dur mais s'amusaient beaucoup. J'étais rempli de fierté en voyant à quel point tout le monde avait progressé. Mais il m'arrivait de me demander quelle serait la réaction d'Ombrage lorsqu'elle verrait que les membres de l'A.D. avaient tous reçu la mention « Optimal » à l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal.  
On avait enfin commencé à travailler sur les Patronus, ce qu'ils avaient tous attendu avec impatience. Mais Harry ne cessait de leur rappeler que produire un Patronus au milieu d'une salle de classe bien éclairée, sans être soumis à aucune menace, était beaucoup plus facile que d'avoir à le faire face à un Détraqueur.  
Je passais comme d'habitude au milieu de tout le monde pour donner des conseils de même que Harry occupé à observer le grand signe argenté sortant de la baguette de Cho en souriant . Lila elle, montrait son patronus en forme de gros chien noir à Luna et Ginny en leur donnant 2,3 conseils pour les aider et quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval majestueux et un adorable lapin sortirent de leurs baguettes. Quant à moi, je continuais d'avancer avant de m'arrêter en observant 2 renards argenter se chamailler et sautiller gaîment au milieu des élèves . Je n'eus même pas besoin de relever la tête vers les jumeaux pour comprendre à qui appartenais ces patronus  
A ma droite Lavande continuais de se plaindre à Parvati qu'elle ne parvenait à rien sans pour autant essayer plus que ça. Neville avait des difficultés, lui aussi. Son visage était crispé par la concentration mais seuls de faibles lambeaux de fumée argentée sortaient de sa baguette magique.

-Il faut penser à quelque chose d'heureux, lui rappelais-je avec un sourire rassurant  
-J'essaye, répondis Neville d'une petite voix misérable en déployant de si grands efforts que son visage luisait de sueur.  
-Harry, Mia, je crois que j'y arrive ! s'écria Seamus que Dean avait amené avec lui pour la première fois. Regardez… Oh, il a disparu… Mais c'était quelque chose de très velu !  
Le Patronus d'Hermione représentait une loutre argentée qui gambadait autour d'elle.  
-C'est vraiment joli, dit-elle en la regardant avec tendresse.  
À cet instant, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et se referma. Je me retournai pour voir qui était entré mais apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Je mis quelques instants à réaliser que tous ceux qui se trouvaient près de la porte étaient devenus soudain silencieux. Puis quelqu'un tira un pan de la robe d'Harry  
-Salut, Dobby, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
L'elfe tremblait, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Autour de Harry, tout le monde s'était tue et fixait Dobby. Les quelques Patronus que les élèves avaient réussi à faire apparaître s'évanouirent en une brume argentée qui rendit la pièce beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant.  
-Harry Potter, monsieur…, couina l'elfe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Harry Potter, monsieur… Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire… Il se précipita vers le mur tête la première.  
Harry voulut le rattraper mais Dobby rebondit simplement contre le mur, le choc absorbé par sa pile de huit chapeaux superposés. Hermione et plusieurs autres filles laissèrent échapper de petits cris de frayeur et de compassion.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? répéta Harry. Il saisit l'elfe par son bras minuscule et le maintint à l'écart de tout ce qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour se faire mal.  
-Harry Potter… Elle… elle… De son bras libre, Dobby se donna un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Harry lui immobilisa les deux bras.  
-Qui ça, elle ?  
L'elfe leva les yeux vers lui en louchant légèrement et remua les lèvres sans qu'il en sorte aucun son.  
-Ombrage ? Dis-je horrifier en me rapprochant des 2  
Dobby acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis essaya de se cogner le front contre les genoux de Harry qui le tint à bout de bras.  
-Et alors, Dobby ? Dis-moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D. ?  
Je lus la réponse sur le visage effaré de l'elfe. Les mains immobilisées par Harry, Dobby essaya de se donner des coups de pied et tomba à genoux.  
-Elle arrive ? demandais-je à voix basse.  
Dobby laissa échapper une longue plainte.  
-Oui  
Harry se redressa et regarda les autres. Immobiles, terrifiés, ils contemplaient l'elfe qui se débattait en tous sens.  
-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? m'écriais-je. FILEZ !  
Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers la sortie et formèrent devant la porte une véritable mêlée d'où certains parvinrent à émerger pour se ruer dans le couloir. Je les entendais courir à toutes jambes en espérant qu'ils auraient suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas essayer de rejoindre directement leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il n'était que neuf heures moins dix, il leur suffisait d'aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque ou dans la volière qui étaient toutes les deux beaucoup plus proches.  
-Harry, Mia venez vite ! Cria Hermione au centre de la cohue où tout le monde se battait à présent pour sortir.  
Harry saisit Dobby qui essayait toujours de s'infliger de cruelles blessures et courut se joindre aux autres en portant l'elfe dans ses bras tandis que je le suivis de prés.  
-Dobby, c'est un ordre : va tout de suite retrouver les autres elfes dans la cuisine. Si elle te demande si tu m'as prévenu, n'hésite pas à mentir et réponds-lui que non ! Recommanda Harry. Et je t'interdis de te faire du mal ! Il lâcha l'elfe une fois que nous fumes tous sortis  
-Merci, Harry Potter, couina Dobby qui fila aussitôt.  
Je jetai un regard de chaque côté. Les autres couraient si vite que je vis simplement des pieds s'agiter à chaque bout du couloir puis disparaître rapidement.

-Viens dis-je à Harry en l'attrapant par le bras pour me mettre à courir vers la droite.  
-AAARGH ! Quelque chose se prit dans les jambes de Harry et il fit une chute spectaculaire, m'entraînant avec lui. Quelqu'un riait derrière nous. On se retourna en même temps pour voir Malefoy, caché dans une niche, derrière un horrible vase en forme de dragon.  
-Maléfice du Croche-Pied, Potter ! lança-t-il. Hé, professeur… PROFESSEUR ! J'en ai 2 !  
-La ferme Malefoy dis-je en attrapant rapidement ma baguette que je tendis vers lui alors qu'il pâlit bien plus que d'habitude  
Mais Ombrage surgit au bout du couloir, essoufflée mais le sourire ravi.  
-Miss Mc Donald lâché immédiatement votre baguette . C'est très bien monsieur Malefoy, c'est les 2 que je voulais dit-elle avec jubilation. Excellent, Drago, excellent ! Oh, c'est vraiment très bien, cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je m'en occupe, maintenant… Debout, vous 2 !  
Une fois debout, elle nous saisit le bras en le serrant comme un étau et se tourna vers Malefoy avec un large sourire.  
-Voyez si vous pouvez encore en attraper, Drago, dit-elle. Demandez aux autres d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, qu'ils repèrent ceux qui sont essoufflés, vérifiez aussi les toilettes, Miss Parkinson s'occupera de celles des filles. Allez-y. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce et la plus menaçante tandis que Malefoy s'éloignait, vous allez venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva devant la gargouille de pierre.  
-Fizwizbiz, chantonna Ombrage. La gargouille de pierre s'écarta aussitôt, le mur s'ouvrit et on monta l'escalier mobile. Lorsqu'on eut atteint la porte de bois verni au heurtoir en forme de griffon, Ombrage ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et entra directement en nous tenant toujours aussi fermement. La pièce était remplie de visiteurs. Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore paraissait serein, ses doigts joints devant lui. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout à côté de lui, raide et le visage extrêmement tendu. Près de la cheminée, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses orteils, apparemment ravi de la situation. Kingsley Shacklebolt et un autre sorcier, l'air patibulaire, le cheveu court et dru, avaient pris position de chaque côté de la porte comme des sentinelles en faction. La silhouette affairée de Percy Weasley, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, les lunettes sur le nez, l'air surexcité, se détachait du mur. Il tenait entre les mains une plume et un gros rouleau de parchemin, visiblement prêt à prendre des notes. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard ne faisaient pas semblant de dormir, cette fois. Tous avaient l'air grave et attentif, regardant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.  
Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière nous, Ombrage me poussa vers la droite ou se trouvait Percy  
-Vous, occupez vous de tenir celle-ci. Je garde le jeune Potter  
-Bien sûr madame dit-il poliment.  
-Tu es Percy Weasley n'est ce pas ? Demandais-je tout bas tout en essayant de le faire lâcher prise en me débattant  
-Parfaitement dit-il en me tenant beaucoup plus fermement . Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'ai un message des jumeaux pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot  
-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que peuvent penser mes frères. Surtout ces délinquants de Fred et George  
-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui ai un message pour toi . Espèce de connard comment tu peux préférer croire ce foutu ministère plutôt que ta famille qui t'a toujours tout donné. Tu as brisé le cœur de ta mère et tu as déçu ton père à un point inimaginable  
-Et on peut savoir qui t'es pour me parler de ma famille ?  
-Oh c'est vrai je suis Mia Potter la petite amie de Fred  
-Potter dit-il les sourcils froncé  
-Eh bien. Eh bien, eh bien… retenti finalement la voix du ministre  
-Ils essayaient de revenir dans la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ombrage. On sentait dans sa voix une excitation indécente, la même jouissance impitoyable que je l'avais vu éprouver en regardant le professeur Trelawney se liquéfier devant elle.  
-C'est le jeune Malefoy qui les a coincé.  
-Ah oui, vraiment ? dit Fudge d'un air appréciateur. Il faudra que je pense à raconter ça à Lucius. Au faite qui est cette fille ?  
-Je l'ai déjà dit dis-je hargneusement je suis Euphemia Potter  
-Ne l'écoutez pas monsieur le ministre, cette petite folle se prend pour la jeune et regretté Potter  
-J'ai l'air morte d'après vous ? Dis-je en envoyant un regard noir au ministre  
-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi jeune fille, la fille Potter est morte à l'age de 3 ans  
-Ah oui vraiment dis-je moqueuse . Voyons voir ce qu'en dit le professeur Dumbledore c'est lui qui vous à raconter ça n'est ce pas ?  
-Laissez Mia, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça intervint le directeur

-Il a raison dit le ministre. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
-Ou… non. dit Harry  
-Je vous demande pardon ? dit Fudge.  
-Non, répondit Harry d'un ton décidé.  
-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
-Non, on ne le sait pas, vous êtes sourd ? Demandais-je .  
L'air incrédule, Fudge observa successivement Harry, moi puis le professeur Ombrage.  
-Vous n'avez donc aucune idée, reprit Fudge, la voix déformée par le sarcasme, de la raison pour laquelle le professeur Ombrage vous a amené dans ce bureau ? Vous n'êtes pas conscient d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école ?  
-Le règlement de l'école ? Dit Harry. Non.  
-Ou plutôt les décrets du ministre ? Rectifia Fudge avec colère.  
-Pas que je sache, répondis Harry d'un ton aimable.  
-Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant, reprit Fudge, la voix à présent chargée de fureur, qu'une organisation illégale d'élèves a été découverte dans cette école ?  
-Non, jamais entendu parlé dis-je alors qu'il m'observait  
-Je crois, monsieur le ministre, dit la voix veloutée d'Ombrage à côté de lui, que nous progresserions davantage si j'allais chercher l'élève qui m'a donné l'information.  
-Oui, oui, faites donc, dit Fudge en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Il lança à Dumbledore un regard malveillant tandis qu'Ombrage sortait du bureau.  
-Rien ne vaut un bon témoin, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?  
-Vous avez parfaitement raison, Cornélius, répondit-il d'un air grave en inclinant la tête. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles personne ne se regarda, puis on entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ombrage entra dans la pièce et passa devant Harry en tenant par l'épaule l'amie aux cheveux bouclés de Cho, la dénommée Marietta, qui se cachait le visage dans les mains.  
-N'ayez pas peur, ma petite, vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce en lui tapotant le dos. Tout va bien, maintenant, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Monsieur le ministre est très content de vous. Il dira à votre mère que vous vous êtes très bien conduite. La mère de Marietta, monsieur le ministre, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Fudge, est Mrs Edgecombe, du Département des transports magiques, Service du réseau des cheminées. Elle nous a aidés à assurer la surveillance des feux de Poudlard.  
-C'est parfait, parfait ! dit Fudge d'un ton chaleureux. Telle mère, telle fille, hein ? Bien, alors, ma chère petite, regardez-moi dans les yeux, ne soyez pas timide, nous allons écouter ce que vous avez à nous…Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes !  
Lorsque Marietta releva la tête, Fudge fit un bond en arrière, l'air horrifié, et faillit atterrir dans la cheminée. Il poussa un juron et tapa du pied sur le bas de sa cape qui commençait à fumer. Avec un petit cri plaintif, Marietta releva le col de sa robe jusqu'à ses yeux, mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de voir son visage atrocement défiguré par une éruption de pustules violettes qui s'étalaient en rangs serrés sur son nez et ses joues en formant le mot « CAFARD ». Et je du mordre fermement dans ma lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione est étonnante son sors pour ensorceler le parchemin ou nous avons mis nos noms était parfait  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos boutons, ma petite, dit Ombrage d'un ton impatient. Ne mettez pas votre robe devant votre bouche et dites plutôt à M. le ministre…  
Mais Marietta poussa un nouveau gémissement étouffé et hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.  
-Oh, très bien, petite sotte, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui lui dirai tout, déclara sèchement Ombrage. Elle afficha à nouveau son sourire nauséabond et poursuivit :  
-Eh bien, voilà, monsieur le ministre, Miss Edgecombe ici présente est venue ce soir dans mon- bureau, peu après le dîner, pour me dire qu'elle avait des révélations à me faire. Elle m'a alors informée que si je me rendais dans une salle secrète du septième étage, que l'on appelle parfois la Salle sur Demande, j'y trouverais quelque chose qui me serait utile. Je lui ai posé quelques questions pour en savoir plus et elle a fini par m'avouer qu'il devait s'y dérouler une sorte de réunion. Malheureusement, juste à ce moment-là, ce maléfice – elle montra d'un geste irrité le visage caché de Marietta – s'est déclenché et en se voyant dans le miroir de mon bureau, cette jeune fille a été si bouleversée qu'elle n'a pas pu me dire un mot de plus.  
-Bien, dit Fudge en fixant Marietta d'un regard qu'il imaginait empreint de bienveillance paternelle, c'est très courageux de votre part, ma chère petite, d'être venue avertir le professeur Ombrage. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, dites-moi donc ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette réunion ? Quel était son objet ? Qui y participait ?

Mais Marietta refusait de parler. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux terrorisés

-N'avons-nous pas de contre-maléfice pour ce genre de chose ? demanda Fudge à Ombrage d'un ton agacé en montrant d'un geste de la main le visage de Marietta. Qu'elle puisse parler librement ?  
-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en trouver un, admit Ombrage à contrecœur. Mais ça ne fait rien, si elle ne veut pas parler, je peux prendre le relais et vous raconter l'histoire moi-même. Vous vous souvenez sans doute, monsieur le ministre, que je vous ai envoyé au mois d'octobre un rapport pour vous signaler que Potter avait réuni un grand nombre de ses condisciples à La Tête de Sanglier, le pub de Pré- au-Lard…  
-Et quelle preuve avez-vous de ce que vous avancez ? interrompit le professeur McGonagall.  
-Je possède le témoignage de Willy Larebrouss, Minerva. Il se trouve qu'il était dans ce bar à ce moment-là. Il portait des bandages partout, c'est vrai, mais son ouïe était intacte, répliqua Ombrage d'un air supérieur. Il a entendu tout ce que Potter a dit et s'est hâté de venir à l'école pour me le répéter.  
-Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'il n'a pas été poursuivi dans l'affaire des toilettes régurgitantes ! lança le professeur McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. Voilà une information intéressante sur la façon dont fonctionne notre système judiciaire !  
-Corruption manifeste ! rugit le portrait du corpulent sorcier au nez rouge, accroché au mur derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. De mon temps, le ministère ne passait pas de marchés avec des petits délinquants, non, monsieur, c'était impensable à l'époque !  
-Merci, Fortescue, ça ira comme ça, dit Dumbledore à mi-voix.  
-Le but de la réunion de Potter et de cette fille dit-elle en me montrant, avec leurs élèves, était de les persuader de s'enrôler dans une association illégale ayant pour objet d'enseigner des sortilèges et des maléfices que le ministère juge inappropriés pour des jeunes gens d'âge scolaire…  
-Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point, Dolores, dit Dumbledore sans hausser le ton, en regardant Ombrage à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées au milieu de son nez aquilin.  
-Oh, oh, dit Fudge en recommençant à se balancer sur ses orteils. Allons-y, écoutons la dernière histoire à dormir debout destinée à tirer Potter de ce mauvais pas ! Allez-y, Dumbledore, allez-y. Willy Larebrouss a menti, c'est ça ? Ou bien était-ce un sosie de Potter qui se trouvait à La Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là ? Ou bien s'agit-il de l'explication habituelle avec une inversion de temps, un mort qui revient à la vie et deux Détraqueurs invisibles ? Percy éclata de rire dans mon oreille.  
-Ho ! ho ! très drôle, monsieur le ministre, très drôle !  
-Crétin dis-je en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fit grimacer

-Cornélius, je ne nie pas – et Harry et Mia non plus, j'en suis sûr – qu'ils étaient bien à La Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là, ni qu'ils essayaient de recruter des élèves pour constituer un groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je voudrais simplement souligner que Dolores se trompe en laissant entendre qu'un tel groupe était illégal à cette époque. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le décret ministériel qui interdit toute association d'élèves à Poudlard n'a pris effet que deux jours après la réunion de Pré-au-Lard, aussi ils n'ont violé aucun règlement lorsqu'il se trouvait à La Tête de Sanglier.  
Percy donna l'impression d'avoir reçu en pleine figure un objet très lourd. Fudge s'immobilisa au milieu d'un balancement, la bouche ouverte. Ombrage fut la première à se ressaisir.  
-Tout cela est très bien, cher directeur, dit-elle avec un sourire sucré, mais à présent, six mois ont passé depuis l'application du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Si cette première réunion n'était pas illégale, toutes celles qui ont eu lieu depuis le sont sans aucun doute.  
-Il est vrai, répondit Dumbledore en la contemplant avec un intérêt poli par-dessus ses doigts joints, qu'elles le seraient si elles avaient continué après la publication du décret. Avez-vous la preuve que de telles réunions se soient renouvelées ? Pendant que Dumbledore parlait  
-La preuve ? répéta Ombrage avec son horrible sourire de crapaud. Vous ne m'avez pas bien écoutée, Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Miss Edgecombe est ici ?  
-Oh, elle pourrait donc nous raconter six mois de réunions ? dit Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Il me semblait qu'elle parlait seulement d'une réunion qui aurait eu lieu ce soir.  
-Miss Edgecombe, reprit aussitôt Ombrage, dites-nous donc pendant combien de temps ces réunions ont eu lieu. Vous pouvez répondre en vous contentant d'un signe de tête. Je suis certaine que vos boutons n'empireront pas pour autant. Ces réunions se sont-elles produites régulièrement au cours des six derniers mois ? Faites un simple signe de tête pour répondre oui ou non, ma petite, dit Ombrage à Marietta d'un ton cajoleur. Allons, voyons, ce n'est pas cela qui réactivera le maléfice.  
Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tourné vers Marietta dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles, entre son col relevé et sa frange bouclée. Peut-être était-ce une illusion due à l'éclairage mais son regard semblait étrangement vide. Soudain, à ma plus grande stupéfaction , Marietta fit non de la tête. Ombrage jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fudge puis regarda à nouveau Marietta.  
-Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris la question, ma chérie. Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez allée à ces réunions au cours des six derniers mois. Vous y êtes allée, n'est-ce pas ? À nouveau, Marietta fit « non » de la tête.  
-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix agacée.  
-Il me semble qu'elle a été très claire, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall d'un ton abrupt. Il n'y a pas eu de réunions secrètes au cours des six derniers mois. C'est bien cela, Miss Edgecombe ?  
Marietta acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Mais il y a eu une réunion ce soir ! s'exclama Ombrage avec fureur. Une réunion dans la Salle sur Demande, Miss Edgecombe, vous m'en avez parlé ! Et Potter et Mc Donald en étaient les meneurs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est eux qui l'ont organisée, eux qui ont… Pourquoi remuez-vous la tête ainsi ?  
-D'ordinaire, lorsque quelqu'un hoche la tête de droite à gauche, dit McGonagall avec froideur, cela signifie non. Aussi, à moins que Miss Edgecombe utilise un langage visuel inconnu des humains…

Le professeur Ombrage saisit Marietta par les épaules, la tourna vers elle pour lui faire face et se mit à la secouer brutalement.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Dumbledore avait bondi, sa baguette levée. Kingsley s'avança et Ombrage fit un saut en arrière. Elle avait lâché Marietta et remuait les mains en l'air comme si elle s'était brûlée.  
-Je ne puis tolérer que vous malmeniez mes élèves, Dolores, dit Dumbledore. Pour la première fois, il paraissait en colère.  
-Il va falloir vous calmer, Mrs Ombrage, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas vous attirer des ennuis ?  
-Non, répondit-elle, le souffle court, en levant les yeux vers la silhouette imposante de Kingsley. Je veux dire, oui… vous avez raison, Shacklebolt, je… je me suis emportée.

Marietta était restée à l'endroit où Ombrage l'avait lâchée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été perturbée par cette soudaine attaque, ni soulagée d'en être libérée. Elle continuait de tenir le haut de sa robe contre son visage et regardait droit devant elle de ses yeux étrangement vides.

-Dolores, dit Fudge, avec l'air de vouloir régler les chose une bonne fois pour toutes, parlons de cette réunion de ce soir – celle dont nous savons qu'elle a bel et bien eu lieu…  
-Oui, répondit Ombrage en se ressaisissant. Eh bien, voilà, Miss Edgecombe m'a donc avertie et je me suis rendue aussitôt au septième étage, accompagnée de quelques élèves dignes de confiance, pour prendre la main dans le sac ceux qui assistaient à cette réunion. Or, il apparaît qu'ils ont été avertis de mon arrivée car, lorsque nous avons atteint le septième étage, ils s'enfuyaient déjà en tous sens. Mais c'est sans importance, j'ai quand même tous leurs noms. Miss Parkinson s'est aussitôt précipitée dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir s'ils avaient laissé quelque chose derrière eux. Nous avions besoin de preuves et la salle nous en a fourni.

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, elle sortit alors de sa poche la liste des noms qui avait été affichée dans la Salle sur Demande et la tendit à Fudge.  
-Dès que j'ai vu le nom de Potter sur la liste, j'ai su de quoi il s'agissait, dit-elle à mi-voix.  
-Excellent, approuva Fudge avec un large sourire. Excellent, Dolores. Et… Mille tonnerres… Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui se tenait toujours à côté de Marietta, sa baguette pendant au bout de son bras. Vous avez vu le nom qu'ils se sont donné ? murmura Fudge. L'armée de Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore tendit le bras et prit la liste des mains de Fudge. Il contempla l'en-tête qu'Hermione avait griffonné des mois auparavant et, pendant un instant, sembla incapable de parler. Puis il releva la tête, souriant.  
-Bon, eh bien, c'est fini, dit-il simplement. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse une confession écrite, Cornélius, ou une déclaration devant ces témoins sera-t-elle suffisante ?  
Je vis McGonagall et Kingsley échanger un regard, une expression de peur sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et, apparemment, Fudge non plus.  
-Une déclaration ? dit lentement celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que… ? Je ne…  
-L'armée de Dumbledore, Cornélius, répondit Dumbledore toujours souriant en agitant la liste des noms sous le nez de Fudge. Pas l'armée de Potter, l'armée de Dumbledore.  
-Mais… Mais… Un éclair de compréhension traversa soudain le regard de Fudge. Horrifié, il recula d'un pas, poussa un petit cri, et fit un nouveau bond pour s'écarter de la cheminée.  
-Vous ? murmura-t-il, piétinant encore une fois sa cape fumante.  
En effet, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.  
-C'est vous qui avez organisé ça ?  
\- C'est moi, assura Dumbledore.

-Vous avez recruté ces élèves pour… pour votre armée ?  
-Nous devions tenir la première réunion ce soir, expliqua Dumbledore. Simplement pour voir s'ils souhaitaient se joindre à moi. À présent, bien sûr, je constate que j'ai commis une erreur en invitant Miss Edgecombe. Marietta approuva d'un signe de tête. Fudge la regarda puis se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, en gonflant la poitrine.  
-Alors, vous avez vraiment comploté contre moi ! s'écria-t-il.  
-C'est exact, admit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.  
-NON ! m'exclamais-je directement en même temps qu'Harry. Kingsley nous jeta un regard d'avertissement et McGonagall écarquilla les yeux d'un air menaçant, mais je venais de comprendre ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire et il ne pouvait l'accepter.  
-Non… Professeur Dumbledore !  
-Taisez-vous, miss Potter , sinon vous devrez sortir de mon bureau, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme.  
-eh bien, eh bien… dit Fudge. J'étais venu ce soir en m'attendant à renvoyer Potter et au lieu de ça…  
-Au lieu de ça, vous allez m'arrêter, coupa Dumbledore avec un sourire. C'est comme si vous aviez perdu une Noise pour trouver un Gallion, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Weasley ! s'écria Fudge qui frémissait littéralement d'allégresse, à présent. Weasley, avez-vous bien tout écrit ? Tout ce qu'il a dit, sa confession, vous l'avez ?  
-Oh heu je m'en occupe monsieur dit-il en me lâchant pour se mettre à écrire rapidement  
-Le passage où il dit qu'il a essayé de lever une armée contre le ministère, tous ses efforts pour me déstabiliser, c'est bien noté ?  
-Oui, monsieur, tout y est ! répondit Percy en parcourant ses parchemins d'un air ravi.  
-Très bien, dit Fudge, radieux. Faites une copie de vos notes, Weasley, et envoyez-la immédiatement à La Gazette du sorcier. Si nous la faisons partir par hibou express, elle devrait arriver à temps pour l'édition du matin ! Percy se rua hors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui et Fudge se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.  
-Vous allez maintenant être escorté jusqu'au ministère où une inculpation officielle vous sera notifiée, puis vous serez envoyé à Azkaban en attendant le procès !  
-Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore avec douceur, je pensais bien que nous allions en arriver à cette petite difficulté.  
\- Une difficulté ? s'étonna Fudge, la voix toujours vibrante de bonheur. Je ne vois aucune difficulté là-dedans, Dumbledore !

\- Eh bien, moi, si, je le crains, répondis Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse.  
\- Ah, vraiment ?  
-Voilà… Il semble que vous entreteniez l'illusion selon laquelle je serais disposé à obéir… Quelle est la formule, déjà ? Ah, oui… sans opposer de résistance. Or je crois bien que je vais en opposer une, justement. Car, voyez-vous, Cornélius, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser envoyer à Azkaban. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais m'en évader, mais quelle perte de temps et, très franchement, il y a tant de choses plus utiles que j'aimerais mieux faire à la place. Le teint d'Ombrage devenait de plus en plus rouge. On aurait dit que quelqu'un la remplissait peu à peu d'eau bouillante. Fudge fixa Dumbledore d'un air particulièrement stupide comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup qui l'aurait à moitié assommé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il émit une sorte d'éructation puis se tourna vers Kingsley et le sorcier aux cheveux courts, qui était le seul à n'avoir pas dit un mot jusqu'à maintenant. Celui-ci adressa à Fudge un signe de tête rassurant et s'écarta légèrement du mur.  
-Ne soyez pas idiot, Dawlish, dit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. Je suis certain que vous êtes un excellent Auror – je crois me souvenir que vous avez obtenu la mention « Optimal » dans toutes vos épreuves d'ASPIC – mais si vous essayez de… heu… m'emmener par la force, je vais être obligé de vous faire mal. Le dénommé Dawlish cligna les yeux d'un air assez bête. Il regarda à nouveau Fudge mais, cette fois, il semblait attendre un signe lui indiquant ce qu'il convenait de faire.  
-Ainsi donc, ricana Fudge qui s'était ressaisi, vous avez l'intention d'affronter Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores et moi-même à vous tout seul, c'est bien cela, Dumbledore ?  
-Par la barbe de Merlin, non, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tant que vous ne serez pas assez sot pour m'y obliger.  
-Il ne sera pas tout seul ! assura d'une voix forte le professeur McGonagall en plongeant la main dans sa robe.  
-Oh, si, il le sera, Minerva ! répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. Poudlard a besoin de vous !  
-Ça suffit, ces sottises ! s'exclama Fudge qui sortit sa propre baguette magique. Dawlish ! Shacklebolt ! Saisissez-vous de lui !  
Un éclair de lumière argentée illumina la pièce. Il y eut une détonation, comme un coup de feu, et le sol trembla. Une main m'attrapa par la peau du cou et me força à me coucher au moment où jaillissait un deuxième éclair d'argent. Plusieurs portraits se mirent à hurler, Fumseck lança un cri aigu et la pièce se remplit d'un nuage de poussière qui me fit tousser. je vit alors une silhouette sombre s'effondrer avec fracas devant moi. Puis un hurlement aigu retentit, suivi d'un bruit sourd, et quelqu'un s'écria : « Non ! » J'entendis ensuite un bruit de verre, des pas précipités, un grognement… et le silence revint. Me retournant, je vis le professeur McGonagall accroupie à côté de moi, nous maintenant tout 3 avec Harry et Marietta loin des éclairs. De la poussière flottait toujours dans la pièce et retombait lentement sur nous.  
-Ça va ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de nous.  
-Oui ! répondit le professeur McGonagall. Elle se releva en nous hissant tout 3 afin de nous aider à nous remettre debout. La poussière qui se dissipait laissait voir peu à peu l'étendue des dégâts. Le bureau de Dumbledore était retourné, toutes ses tables de bois fin renversées et les instruments d'argent en morceaux. Fudge, Ombrage, Kingsley et Dawlish, allongés par terre, demeuraient immobiles. Fumseck, le phénix, volait en larges cercles au-dessus d'eux en chantant doucement.  
-Malheureusement, j'ai dû infliger aussi le maléfice à Kingsley, sinon, ils auraient eu des soupçons, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Ses réflexes ont été remarquables, il a réussi à modifier la mémoire de Miss Edgecombe pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs – vous le remercierez pour moi, voulez-vous, Minerva ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, maintenant, et il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous avons pu communiquer ; vous devrez agir comme si aucun laps de temps ne s'était écoulé entre leur évanouissement et leur réveil. Faites-leur croire qu'ils ont simplement été jetés à terre, ils ne se souviendront de rien.  
-Où irez-vous, Dumbledore ? murmura le professeur McGonagall. Square Grimmaurd ?  
-Oh non, répondit-il avec un sourire sinistre. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me cacher. Fudge regrettera bientôt de m'avoir délogé de Poudlard, je vous le promets.  
-Professeur Dumbledore… commença Harry.  
Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot de plus.  
-Écoute-moi, Harry, dit-il d'un ton pressant, tu dois absolument étudier l'occlumancie, tu comprends ? Fais tout ce que te dit le professeur Rogue et exerce-toi chaque jour, surtout le soir, avant de t'endormir pour pouvoir fermer ton esprit aux mauvais rêves. Tu comprendras pourquoi bien assez tôt, mais tu dois me promettre… Le dénommé Dawlish commençait à remuer. Dumbledore attrapa Harry par le poignet.  
-Souviens-toi, dit-il : ferme ton esprit. Tu comprendras plus tard, murmuras Dumbledore. Fumseck décrivit un cercle autour du bureau et descendit vers lui. Dumbledore lâcha Harry, leva la main et attrapa la longue queue dorée du phénix. Il y eut alors un éclair enflammé et tous deux disparurent en même temps

-Où est-il ? Hurla Fudge en se redressant péniblement. Où est-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas ! s'étonna Kingsley qui s'était relevé d'un bond.  
\- Il ne peut pas avoir transplané ! s'exclama Ombrage. C'est impossible dans l'enceinte de cette école…  
-Les escaliers ! s'écria Dawlish. Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et disparut, suivi de près par Kingsley et Ombrage. Fudge hésita puis se releva lentement en époussetant ses vêtements. Un long et douloureux silence s'installa.  
-Eh bien, Minerva, dit enfin Fudge d'un ton mauvais en lissant la manche déchirée de sa chemise, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la fin de votre ami Dumbledore.  
-Vous croyez vraiment ? répondit le professeur McGonagall avec mépris. Fudge sembla ne pas l'avoir entendue. Il regardait le bureau dévasté. Quelques portraits émirent des sifflements hostiles en le regardant, certains lui adressèrent même des gestes grossiers de la main.  
-Vous feriez bien d'envoyer ces trois-là se coucher, dit Fudge. Il se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall en nous désignant d'un signe de tête dédaigneux. Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit rien mais nous entraîna vers la sortie. Lorsque la porte se referma sur nous, j'entendis la voix de Phineas Nigellus :  
-Voyez-vous, monsieur le ministre, il y a bien des sujets sur lesquels je suis en désaccord avec Dumbledore… Mais il faut lui reconnaître qu'il ne manque pas de style…

« PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie »  
En une nuit, la nouvelle avait été placardée dans toute l'école, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment tout le monde dans le château pouvait savoir que Dumbledore avait réussi à s'échapper en terrassant à lui seul deux Aurors, la Grande Inquisitrice, le ministre de la Magie et son jeune assistant  
Dans la journée, en sortant de notre cours de Potion, nous sommes passé devant les sabliers comptant les points des maisons avant de remarqué que Gryffondor était en train d'en perdre une quantité monumentale sous nos yeux  
-Vous avez vu ça ? Dit Fred.  
-Malefoy vient de nous enlever une trentaine de points en tout, dit Harry d'un ton furieux  
-Laisse moi deviner le pouvoir de cette brigade inquisitoriale ? Demanda Lila  
-Oui confirma Ron, Ombrage les à mis au pouvoirs à la place des préfets ont dirait  
-Ouais, Montague a essayé de nous faire le même coup pendant la récréation, dit George.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « essayer » ? Demanda aussitôt Ron.  
-Il n'a pas réussi à prononcer sa phrase en entier, expliqua Fred, pour la simple raison qu'on l'a forcé à entrer tête la première dans l'Armoire à disparaître du premier étage.  
Hermione parut choquée.  
-Fait pas cette tête Hermione c'était super drôle dis-je avec un petit sourire  
-Mais vous allez vous attirer de terribles ennuis !  
-Pas tant que Montague ne sera pas réapparu, ce qui pourrait prendre des semaines. Je ne sais pas où nous l'avons envoyé, dit Fred avec froideur. De toute façon on a décidé qu'on s'en fiche désormais de s'attirer des ennuis.  
-Parce qu'avant, vous ne vous en fichiez pas ? demanda Hermione.  
\- Non, bien sûr, dit George. La preuve, on ne s'est jamais fait renvoyer.  
-On a toujours su où était la limite, dit Fred.  
-On a peut-être posé un orteil dessus, à l'occasion, admit George.  
-Mais nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'au vrai grand chambardement, dit Fred.  
\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron d'un ton hésitant.  
\- Eh bien, maintenant…, dit George.  
\- … après le départ de Dumbledore…, ajouta Fred.  
-… nous avons pensé que notre nouvelle directrice…, reprit George.  
\- … méritait bien un peu de chambardement.  
\- Ne faites surtout pas ça ! murmura Hermione. Surtout pas ! Elle serait ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de vous renvoyer !  
-Je crois que tu ne nous as pas très bien compris, Hermione, répondit Fred avec un sourire. Nous n'avons plus envie de rester. Nous partirions volontiers à l'instant même si nous n'étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage à Dumbledore.  
-Et vous les laissez-faire ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lila et moi  
-Ils sont assez grands pour prendre leur décision dis-je  
-Et puis elles ne seront pas mêlées à ça, Fred et moi en seront les seuls responsables. Il consulta sa montre. La phase une ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si j'étais vous, j'irais tout de suite m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, comme ça les profs verront que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup. -Dans quel coup ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.  
-Tu verras bien, dit George. Allez-y, maintenant. Vous aussi les filles dit-il en se tournant vers nous.  
Fred et George tournèrent les talons et se fondirent dans la foule des élèves qui descendaient l'escalier de marbre pour aller déjeuner. L'air passablement décontenancé, Ernie qui accompagnait le trio marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un devoir de métamorphose inachevé et s'éloigna à toutes jambes.  
-Je crois que nous devrions filer d'ici, dit Hermione, toujours nerveuse. Simplement au cas où…  
-Ouais, d'accord, approuva Ron

Nous nous sommes tous dirigé vers la Grande Salle mais à peine avons nous passer la porte qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et sur celle d'Harry  
-La directrice voudrait vous voir dit-il avec un regard mauvais.  
\- On n'y est pour rien, répondit bêtement Harry en pensant certainement à ce que George et Fred préparaient.  
Rusard eut un rire silencieux qui fit trembloter ses bajoues.  
-Mauvaise conscience, hein ? dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Suivez-moi.  
Je jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lila qui haussa les épaules signe qu'elle n'y comprenait rien et je suivis Rusard qui se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée en remontant le courant des élèves affamés. Rusard semblait de très bonne humeur. En gravissant les marches de l'escalier de marbre, il chantonna quelque chose de sa voix grinçante et lorsque nous sommes arrivèrent au premier étage, il lança soudain :  
-Les choses changent ici  
-J'ai remarqué, répliquais-je froidement  
-Eh oui… Pendant des années et des années, j'ai répété à Dumbledore qu'il était trop faible avec vous, dit Rusard avec un ricanement féroce. Bande de répugnants petits gorets, vous n'auriez jamais fait éclater des boules puantes dans le château si vous aviez su qu'il était en mon pouvoir de vous fouetter jusqu'à l'os, n'est-ce pas ? Et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de lancer dans les couloirs des Frisbee à dents de serpent si j'avais eu la possibilité de vous pendre par les pieds dans mon bureau, pas vrai ? Mais quand le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-neuf entrera en vigueur, j'aurai le droit de faire tout cela… Et elle a demandé au ministre de signer l'ordre d'expulsion de Peeves… Oh oui, les choses seront bien différentes ici, avec elle aux commandes…  
-Nous y voilà, dit-il en nous jetant un regard mauvais. Il frappa à trois reprises à la porte d'Ombrage et entra.  
-Le 2 jeunes élèves sont là, madame, annonça-t-il.  
Le bureau, n'avait pas changé. Le seul élément nouveau était la grosse plaque de bois qui s'étalait en travers de la table et sur laquelle était écrit en lettres d'or le mot : DIRECTRICE. L'éclair de feu de Harry et les Brossdur de Fred et de George, étaient à présent attachés par une chaîne cadenassée à un gros piton de fer planté dans le mur du fond. Assise derrière son bureau, Ombrage écrivait d'un air affairé sur l'un de ses parchemins roses. En nous voyant arriver, elle leva les yeux et sourit largement.  
-Merci, Argus, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Mais je vous en prie, madame, c'était un plaisir, répondit Rusard qui s'inclina aussi profondément que ses rhumatismes le lui permettaient et sortit à reculons.  
-Asseyez-vous, dit sèchement Ombrage. Elle nous montra 2 chaises.  
-Bien, à nous, maintenant, dit-elle enfin. Elle posa sa plume et nous regarda comme un crapaud s'apprêtant à avaler une mouche particulièrement juteuse. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

-Pardon ? dit Harry  
-Ce que vous voulez boire dit-elle, le sourire encore plus large. Du thé ? Du café ? Du jus de citrouille ? À chaque boisson qu'elle nommait, elle donnait un petit coup de baguette magique et une tasse ou un verre apparaissait aussitôt sur la table.  
-Rien, merci, répondit Harry.  
-Pour moi non plus dis-je suspicieuse  
-Je souhaiterais que vous buviez quelque chose en ma compagnie, insista-t-elle avec une douceur qui devenait menaçante. Choisissez.  
-Très bien… Du thé, alors, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
-Pour moi aussi dis-je finalement en observant ces moindres faits et gestes  
Elle se leva et ajouta du lait avec un soin tout particulier, le dos tourné vers nous. Puis, les tasse à la main, elle contourna le bureau. Un sourire d'une amabilité sinistre s'étalait sur son visage.  
-Voilà, dit-elle en nous tendant le thé. Buvez-le avant qu'il ne refroidisse, voulez-vous ? Maintenant, Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation après les pénibles événements de la nuit dernière.  
Elle retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil et attendit. Après un long moment de silence, elle lança d'un air joyeux :  
-Vous ne buvez pas ! Harry porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis, tout aussi soudainement, l'éloigna à nouveau.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ombrage, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Vous voulez du sucre ?  
-Non, répondit Harry. Il porta à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres et fit semblant de boire une gorgée tout en maintenant sa bouche hermétiquement close. Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit.  
-Bien, murmura-t-elle. Très bien. Et vous ?  
-Je n'aime pas le boire trop chaud dis-je avec un faux air innocent  
-Bon très bien, passons donc au choses sérieuses. Où est Albus Dumbledore ?  
-Aucune idée, répliquais-je aussitôt  
-Je vous ordonne de boire dit-elle fermement  
-Et moi je vous dis que je n'ai pas soif dis-je en la fusillant du regard  
-D'accord et vous Mr Potter ? Je sais parfaitement que vous connaissez le lieu où il se cache. Dumbledore et vous, vous êtes ensemble dans cette affaire depuis le début. Songez à votre situation, Mr Potter…  
-Je ne sais pas où il est. Harry fit à nouveau semblant de boire.  
-Très bien, dit Ombrage, l'air mécontent. Dans ce cas, vous allez avoir l'amabilité de me dire où se trouve Sirius Black.  
Directement, je tiqua et sentis mon visage pâlir  
-Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache dis-je finalement  
-Buvez vous dit-elle agressivement, votre thé ne doit plus être chaud maintenant. Alors monsieur Potter ou est il ? Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce .  
Plus de doute, elle doit avoir mis du véritaserum dans ces thés mais aucun de nous n'en à encore bu. Je dois admettre que Harry l'a mieux joué que moi sur ce coup là .  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il  
-Mr Potter, reprit Ombrage, je voudrais vous rappeler que c'est moi qui ai failli attraper le criminel Black dans la cheminée de Gryffondor, en octobre dernier. Je sais parfaitement qu'il était venu vous voir et si j'en avais la moindre preuve, vous pouvez être certain que ni lui ni vous ne seriez en liberté à l'heure actuelle. Alors, je vous répète, Mr Potter… Où est Sirius Black ?  
-Aucune idée, dit Harry d'une voix sonore.  
Soudain, Ombrage se leva.  
-Très bien, Potter, cette fois, je vais vous croire sur parole. Par contre vous dit-elle en me pointant du doigt . J'en ai pas fini avec vous. Et je vous avertis : j'ai derrière moi la puissance du ministère. Tous les moyens de communication de cette école avec le monde extérieur sont sous contrôle. Un régulateur du réseau des cheminées est chargé de surveiller tous les feux de Poudlard – sauf le mien, bien entendu. Ma brigade inquisitoriale ouvre et lit tout le courrier qui arrive au château ou qui en sort. Et Mr Rusard observe tous les passages secrets qui mènent vers l'extérieur. Si je découvre la moindre petite preuve…

BOUM ! Le sol du bureau se mit à trembler. Ombrage glissa de côté en se cramponnant à sa table pour ne pas tomber. Elle paraissait ébranlée.  
-Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle regarda la porte. Harry en profita pour vider sa tasse presque pleine dans les fleurs séchées du vase le plus proche. Au-dessous, on entendait des gens courir et hurler.  
-Retournez déjeuner! s'écria Ombrage. Sa baguette brandie, elle se rua hors du bureau.  
On lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance puis se hâta de sortir à notre tour pour aller voir la cause du tumulte.  
Elle ne fut pas difficile à découvrir. À l'étage au-dessous régnait un véritable chaos. Quelqu'un (les jumeaux bien entendu) avait allumé le contenu d'une énorme boîte de feux d'artifice magiques. Des dragons entièrement constitués d'étincelles vert et or volaient dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes. Des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d'un rose criard, traversaient les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, telles des soucoupes volantes. Des fusées au long sillage d'étoiles argentées ricochaient sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivaient tout seuls des jurons qui restaient suspendus en l'air. Des pétards explosaient partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblaient gagner en énergie et en mouvement sous mes yeux. Rusard et Ombrage, pétrifiés d'horreur, se tenaient côte à côte au milieu de l'escalier. Soudain, l'un des plus grands soleils parut se sentir à l'étroit. Dans un sifflement sinistre, il tourna sur lui-même et fonça sur Ombrage et Rusard, qui poussèrent un hurlement de terreur en se baissant pour l'éviter, puis il s'envola par la fenêtre et traversa le parc. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs dragons et une chauve-souris violette, qui dégageait une fumée menaçante, profitèrent de la porte ouverte, au bout du couloir, pour s'échapper vers le deuxième étage.  
-Dépêchez-vous, Rusard ! Vite ! hurla Ombrage. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon il y en aura partout. Stupéfix ! Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et frappa l'une des fusées. Mais au lieu de s'immobiliser dans les airs, la fusée explosa avec une telle force qu'elle fit un grand trou dans un tableau qui représentait une sorcière à l'air mièvre au milieu d'une prairie. La sorcière parvint à s'échapper de justesse et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, écrasée dans le tableau voisin, où deux sorciers qui jouaient aux cartes se levèrent aussitôt pour lui faire de la place.  
-Il ne faut surtout pas les stupéfixer, Rusard ! s'exclama Ombrage avec colère, comme si c'était lui qui avait prononcé la formule magique.  
-Vous avez raison, madame la directrice ! répondit-il de sa voix sifflante. Rusard, qui était un Cracmol, aurait été aussi incapable de stupéfixer les feux d'artifice que de les avaler. Il se précipita vers un placard proche, en sortit un balai et se mit à donner de grands coups en l'air pour essayer de repousser fusées, soleils et dragons. Quelques secondes plus tard, son balai était en feu. Harry et moi en avons vu suffisamment. Éclatant de rire, nous avons courut, penché en avant, vers une porte qu'il connaissait, dissimulée par une tapisserie du couloir. Il l'ouvrit, on se glissa par l'entrebâillement et on se retrouva nez à nez avec Fred et George qui s'étaient cachés là. Secoués d'un rire étouffé, les jumeaux écoutaient les hurlements d'Ombrage et de Rusard.  
-Impressionnant, chuchota Harry avec un sourire. Très impressionnant. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à réduire le Dr Flibuste au chômage.  
-Merci, murmura George qui essuyait des larmes de rire. J'espère qu'elle va essayer un sortilège de Disparition, la prochaine fois… Ça les multiplie par dix.

Cet après-midi-là, les feux d'artifice continuèrent d'exploser et de se répandre dans toute l'école. Malgré le désordre qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, surtout les pétards, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. Aucun d'eux ne semblais vraiment vouloir aider la nouvelle directrice surtout mon parrain qui malgré sa haine pour les jumeaux et le faite qu'il sache très bien que c'était leur œuvre, ne fit aucune remarque quand l'un des dragons entra dans sa classe faisant exploser le chaudron d'un élève de Serdaigle  
-Oh dit-il simplement de son air renfermé . Monsieur Jordan allez prévenir la directrice qu'un de ces dragons est entré dans le cachots  
Le professeur Ombrage dut ainsi passer son premier après-midi de directrice à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'école pour répondre aux demandes des autres enseignants, dont aucun ne semblait capable, sans son aide, de débarrasser sa classe des feux d'artifice vagabonds. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du dernier cours de la journée et que tout le monde retourna à la tour de Gryffondor, j'eus l'immense satisfaction de voir une Ombrage échevelée, couverte de suie et le visage en sueur, sortir d'un pas titubant de la classe du professeur Flitwick.  
-Merci beaucoup, professeur ! dit Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée. Certes, j'aurais pu me débarrasser moi-même de ces cierges magiques mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour cela. Rayonnant, il referma la porte de sa classe sur le visage hargneux d'Ombrage. Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Fred et George furent traités en héros. Hermione elle-même se fraya un chemin parmi la foule des élèves surexcités pour les féliciter de vive voix.  
-Ces feux d'artifice étaient une merveille, dit-elle avec admiration.  
-Merci, répondit George qui paraissait à la fois surpris et content. Ça s'appelle les Feuxfous Fuseboum, qualité Weasley, précisa-t-il. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'on a utilisé tout notre stock. Il va falloir recommencer la fabrication depuis le début, maintenant.  
-Mais ça valait la peine, dit Fred qui prenait les commandes d'élèves vociférants d'enthousiasme. Si tu veux ajouter ton nom à la liste d'attente, Hermione, c'est cinq Gallions la boîte Flambée de Base et vingt pour la Déflagration Deluxe… Hermione retourna à la table où Harry et Ron étaient assis  
-Et bien souris-je en posant ma tête sur le genoux de Fred qui venait de s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés, il semble que vous soyez devenu les élèves les plus populaire de l'école, il va falloir que je fasse attention si je ne veux pas que tu me sois volé par l'une de vos groupies rigolais-je en observant le groupe de filles qui observait les jumeaux en gloussant  
-Bah, aucune d'elles ne t'arrive à la cheville sourit-il en m'embrassant  
-Super du coup c'est notre Georgie qui va pouvoir jouer les Don Juant dit Lila en posant ces jambes sur George qui venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle dans le canapé en face du notre  
-Faut pas te gêner Black surtout soupira-t-il  
-Oh t'inquiète pas pour moi dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire  
A la fin de la soirée, alors que je me posa dans mon lit, je réfléchi en me demandant ce qu'Ombrage ressentait à l'issue de ce premier jour où elle avait exercé les fonctions de Dumbledore, et comment Fudge réagirait quand il apprendrait que l'école avait été plongée pendant la plus grande partie de la journée dans un état de désordre avancé. Avec un sourire, je ferma les yeux… Les sifflements et les explosions des pétards échappés dans le parc semblaient à chaque fois plus distants…  
BANG !  
Je me réveilla en sursaut. Des rires s'élevaient dans le dortoir obscur.  
-Oh waouh s'exclama Angelina dont la silhouette se découpait contre la fenêtre. Je crois qu'un des soleils a heurté une fusée et c'est comme s'ils avaient eu des petits !  
Me levant, je vis des porcelets ailés, rose et argenté, qui brillais à présent devant les fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor.  
-Je ne suis même pas sur que les jumeaux savais que ça pourrais faire ça souris-je amusé  
-On m'as réveiller pour des cochons volants dit Lila en s'étalant dans son lit . Vous irez tous brûler en enfers pour ça  
Avec les 3 autres filles, nous nous sommes regardé avant d'éclater de rire  
-Fermez là retentis la voix de Lila avant qu'un coussin ne nous vole dessus  
-Bon je pense qu'on devrait retourner dormir dis-je finalement  
-Et attendez dit Lila en nous voyant nous réinstaller dans nos lit . Quelqu'un peut me renvoyer mon coussin ? S'il vous plaît dit-elle d'une voix plaintive  
-Lila soupirais-je en me remettant bien dans mes couettes tu as une baguette magique je te signal  
-Oh oui bien sur dit-elle avant de faire léviter son coussin  
-7 ans que je la supporte soupirais-je alors que j'entendis les 3 autres laisser échapper un petit rire


	28. Chapter 27 : Conseil d'orientation

Bonjour :) vous êtes prêt pour la rentrée ? Je tenais à vous laisser un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je ne posterai pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je suis en vacance donc on reprendre le week end d'après les publications normales. Sur ce bon chapitre :)

Le lendemain, je fut de très bonne humeur d'apprendre que Montague avait été retrouvé coincé la tête dans les toilettes ne se rappelant pas exactement de comment il était arrivé là. Mais un peu plus tard, alors que je me trouvais seule à la bibliothèque pour travailler mes Aspics, je vis Harry revenir de son cours d'occlumencie plus décontenancé que jamais  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je alors qu'il s'assit à coté de moi  
-Rogue avait raison depuis le début  
-A quel propos ?  
-Papa, c'était vraiment un garçon arrogant  
-Attend de quoi tu parle là ?  
-J'ai vu un souvenir de Rogue. D'abord on était dans un examen. Papa devait avoir mon age. Il venait de finir son examens , et il n'arrêtait pas de tracer des lettres à l'encre sur son banc. L.E .  
-Lily Evans dis-je avec un sourire  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oui souris-je ça c'est du papa tout craché et après ?  
-Il y avait aussi Sirius, il se balançais sur sa chaise alors qu'une bande de fille de dévorais du regard. Remus lui relisais consciencieusement sa copie et il y avait aussi Pettigrew qui semblais s'arracher les cheveux sur son examens . Mais quand l'examen fut fini, ils sont partis dans le parc. Papa jouait avec un vif d'or qu'il avait volé sous les yeux émerveillé de Pettigrew puis Sirius à dit qu'il s'ennuyait alors papa à décidé d'aller ennuyer Rogue . Il l'a maltraité juste parce que Sirius s'ennuyait  
-Oh je vois dis-je en comprenant . Écoute moi, papa à été quelqu'un d'arrogant je le sais bien, mais ce n'était qu'un gamin, il à grandit après et il à compris qu'il était stupide. Il s'est même excusé auprès de mon parrain . Puis il faut que tu comprenne aussi que tu n'as vu qu'une partis de l'histoire, papa maltraitai certes mon parrain mais il lui rendais bien . Il se vouait une haine énorme  
-Mais il y avait aussi maman, elle est venu le défendre et ...  
-Il l'a traité de sang de bourbe . Je sais, mais lui aussi c'est excusé pour sa faute  
-Mais je ne comprend pas, maman détestait papa, comment elle à pu l'épouser ?  
-Elle ne le détestait pas, pas vraiment . Elle le trouvais juste stupide et il l'était dis-je avec un petit rire mais il à changé et maman l'a bien vu. Tu sais quoi, si ça te tracasse tant que ça, tu devrais en parler avec Remus et Sirius, c'est ceux qui pourrons le mieux te parler de cette période  
-Oui mais comment ? Ombrage surveille tout je te signal.  
-C'est juste soupirais-je  
-Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il à fallu que je me dispute avec Cho avant le cours  
-A quel propos ?

-Elle voulait défendre son amie Marietta et après elle s'en est pris à Hermione qui à crée le sors des boutons et quand je l'ai défendu, elle à refait une crise de jalousie  
-Oh je vois soupirais-je . Bah laisse là ce calmer, ça ira mieux après.  
-Salut retentis une voix dans mon dos  
-Oh Ginny souris-je en me tournant vers elle  
-I paquets qui sont arrivés, il vienne de passer les nouveaux contrôles d'Ombrage. Elle posa sur la table 2 boîtes enveloppée de papier kraft. De toute évidence, les colis avait été ouvert puis refermé sans aucun soin. Un mot griffonné à l'encre rouge indiquait : « Inspecté et autorisé par la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. »  
-Ce sont des œufs de Pâques qu'a envoyés maman, dit Ginny. Il y en a un pour chacun de vous…  
-Oh c'est très gentille souris-je en prenant mon petit paquet  
-Ça va, Harry ? demanda Ginny à voix basse.  
-Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il d'un ton grincheux.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral, ces temps-ci, insista Ginny. Tu sais, je suis sûre que si tu allais parler à Cho…  
-Ce n'est pas à Cho que je veux parler, dit brusquement Harry.  
\- À qui, alors ?  
-Je… Il jeta un regard dans la salle pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Madame Pince se trouvait à plusieurs étagères de là, occupée à extraire une pile de livres pour une Hannah Abbot visiblement fébrile.  
-Je voudrais parler à Sirius, marmonna-t-il, mais je sais que c'est impossible.  
-En fait, dit lentement Ginny en mangeant un morceau d'œuf, si tu veux vraiment parler à Sirius, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'y arriver.  
-Tu plaisantes, répondit Harry d'un ton désespéré, avec Ombrage qui fait surveiller les cheminées et lit tout notre courrier ?  
-L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George, dit Ginny d'un air songeur, c'est qu'on finit par penser que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot.  
-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?  
-Aïe, murmura Ginny, j'avais oublié… Madame Pince s'était ruée sur nous, son visage parcheminé déformé par la rage.  
-Du chocolat dans la bibliothèque ! hurla-telle. Dehors ! dehors ! DEHORS !  
Directement, nous avons tous pris nos affaires et nous sommes sortis  
-OH désolé de t'avoir fait virer de là Mia dit Ginny dans le couloir  
-Oh ce n'est rien, j'allais bientôt arrêter pour venir à l'entraînement de toute façon  
-Oh l'entraînement, c'est juste . Je doit faire un truc avant on se voit là bas dit-elle en me laissant avec Harry  
-Mais dit moi dis-je quelques secondes plus tard. Comment mon parrain à t'il réagit quand il à appris que tu avait vu ce souvenir ?  
-Pas très bien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me donnerai plus de cours comme si ça pourrais changer quoi que ce sois  
-Il quoi ? Dis-je d'un coup. Non il ne peut pas faire ça. Oh par Merlin je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper maintenant, j'ai entraînement mais je doit lui parler  
-Pourquoi moi je suis mieux sans ces cours  
-Toi peut être mais pas ton esprit, tu en as besoin tu le sais . Bon dis-je en regardant ma montre je doit y aller . On se voit tantôt dis-je en partant vers le terrain

Le soir, après mon entraînement, je me rendis prés des cachots dans la salle de potion mais plus personne ne s'y trouvais . Je partis donc un peu plus loin prés de la porte menant aux appartements de mon parrain, je pris une grande inspiration et toquai à la porte. Celui-ci vint m'ouvrir avec son air dur habituel  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-On doit parler . Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?  
-D'accord soupira-t-il en se poussant pour me laisser l'accès .  
L'appartement était petit et contenait juste une chambre avec un lit, un bureau et un canapé et une salle de bain. L'environnement était plutôt sombre étant donné que nous nous trouvions dans les sous-sols et qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre  
-Alors c'est ici que tu vis quand tu n'est pas dans ta salle de classe dis-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même  
-Ouais comme tout les professeurs dit-il simplement. Alors tu veux boire quelques chose ?  
-Oh non merci, je ne dois pas rester longtemps j'ai encore pas mal de devoirs et de révision qui m'attendent  
-Tu te sens prêtes pour tes ASPIC ?  
-Je n'en sais rien avouais-je. Je fais mon maximum  
-Et concernant l'année prochaine, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais faire ?  
-Toujours pas soupirais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun métier n'est fait pour moi  
-Tu pourrais t'orienter dans les potions, tu es très doué dans cette matière  
-J'aime beaucoup c'est vrai, mais je ne me vois pas passer ma vie à en faire . Je ne sais pas soupirais-je . Mais je verrai plus tard. Je suis venu te parler de Harry  
-A quel propos ?  
-Je sais qu'il a vu un de tes souvenirs. Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter ces cours pour autant  
-Bien sur que si, Dumbledore n'est plus là pour m'y obliger et aucun de nous 2 n'appréciaient ces cours  
-On s'en fiche de ça. Il en à besoin pour sa sécurité et tu le sais  
-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision Mia  
-Tu es ridicule soupirais-je tout ça pour un vieux souvenir ? Moi aussi je l'ai vu quand Dumbledore m'a donné les souvenirs de mes parents et pourtant tu ne m'en veux pas  
-Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi  
-Harry ne va pas s'en servir contre toi qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je sais que c'est ton souvenir le plus douloureux mais s'il te plaît  
-Non et cette conversation est terminé, on ne parle plus de mes souvenirs, ni de ton frère  
-Mais ...  
-Tu devrais y aller dit-il en ouvrant la porte . Tu dois réviser non ?  
-T'es borné soupirais-je . On en reparlera quand tu seras calmé  
-Je ne changerai pas d'avis  
-C'est ce qu'on verra dis-je alors qu'il referma la porte derrière moi et que je me retrouvai seule dans le couloir

Vers la fin des vacances, comme pour souligner l'importance des examens qui nous attendaient, une pile de brochures, de prospectus et d'annonces concernant les diverses carrières de la sorcellerie apparurent sur les tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en même temps qu'une note sur le tableau d'affichage :  
« CONSEIL D'ORIENTATION Tous les élèves de cinquième année sont convoqués à un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine du troisième trimestre, afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière. Et ainsi de choisir les options pour la 6 éme année . De même les 7 éme passeront un bref entretien pour les préparer à leur future carrière dans ce qui surviendra à leur sortie."  
Je passai donc le dernier week end à essayer de trouver dans quoi je pourrais bien travailler sans résultat  
-C'est pas la peine de te prendre la tête pour ça Mia me dit Lila. Tu finira par trouver et je suis sur que Mc Gonagal t'aiguillera parfaitement  
-Facile à dire pour vous soupirais-je, vous savez tous ce que vous voulez faire . Vous dis-je en regardant les jumeaux votre magasin est presque prêt et toi tu seras une grande médicomage  
-Pas sur dit Lila  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Oui je veux travailler dans le secteur des soins mais je ne suis plus sur de vouloir travailler sur les humains. J'y réfléchis encore, moi aussi je pense que cet entretient avec Mc Gonagal pourras m'aider à y voir plus clair  
-Hé Harry l'interpella Fred alors que le trio passait à côté de nous  
-Oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant de nous  
-Ginny nous à parlé de toi, dit George Elle nous a dit que tu voulais parler à Sirius ? Finit-il tout bas  
-Quoi ? dit brusquement Hermione.  
-Ouais, répondit Harry en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé. Oui, j'aimerais bien…  
-Ne sois pas ridicule, l'interrompit Hermione en le regardant comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avec Ombrage qui se promène dans les cheminées et passe tous les hiboux à la fouille ?  
-Nous, on pense pouvoir contourner la difficulté, dit George en s'étirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agit simplement de provoquer une diversion. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que nous nous sommes faits discrets sur le front du chambardement, pendant les vacances de Pâques ?  
-À quoi pouvait bien servir, nous sommes nous demander, de perturber les moments de détente ? poursuivit Fred. À rien du tout, nous sommes-nous répondu. En plus, nous aurions empêché les gens de réviser et c'était quelque chose que nous ne voulions surtout pas faire. Il adressa un petit signe de tête vertueux à Hermione qui parut prise de court par tant de délicatesse.  
-Mais à partir de demain, les affaires reprennent, ajouta vivement Fred. Et si nous devons créer un peu de désordre, pourquoi Harry n'en profiterait-il pas pour avoir sa petite conversation avec Sirius ?

-Oui, mais en admettant même, dit Hermione avec l'air de quelqu'un qui tente d'expliquer quelque chose de très simple à un interlocuteur particulièrement obtus, que vous provoquiez en effet votre petite diversion, comment Harry s'y prendra-t-il pour lui parler ?  
-Le bureau d'Ombrage, répondit Harry à mi-voix.  
-Tu es… complètement fou ? dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.  
-Je ne pense pas, assura Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.  
-Et d'abord, comment tu ferais pour y entrer ?  
-Le couteau de Sirius, dit-il.  
-Pardon ?  
-À Noël d'il y a deux ans, Sirius m'a offert un couteau qui peut ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Alors, même si elle a ensorcelé sa porte pour résister à Alohomora, ce qui est sûrement le cas…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? demanda Hermione à Ron.  
Je songeai irrésistiblement à Mrs Weasley prenant son mari à témoin, le premier soir où Harry avait dîné square Grimmaurd. Ces 2 là agissent comme un vieux couple s'en est vraiment tordant  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, très inquiet à l'idée d'avoir à donner une opinion. Si Harry veut le faire, c'est à lui de décider, non ?  
-Voilà comment doit parler un Weasley à un véritable ami, approuva Fred en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Ron. Bien, alors, nous avions pensé agir demain juste après la fin des cours, parce que l'impact sera beaucoup plus grand si tout le monde se trouve dans les couloirs. Harry, nous déclencherons la chose quelque part dans l'aile est, ce qui attirera Ombrage loin de son bureau. À mon avis, nous devrions pouvoir te garantir dans les… disons, vingt minutes de tranquillité ? Dit- il en regardant George.  
-Facile, répondit celui-ci.  
-Ce sera quel genre de diversion ? demanda Ron.  
-Tu verras, petit frère, dit Fred qui se leva en même temps que George. Si toutefois tu prends la peine d'aller te promener dans le couloir de Gregory le Hautain demain vers cinq heures de l'après- midi.  
-Au fait Harry intervint timidement Lila, si tu vas parler à mon père. Tu crois que je pourrais t'accompagner ? Je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis noël et je suis inquiète à son sujet. J'aimerais juste le voir un peu  
-Oh et bien oui, tu peux venir approuva Harry alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire

Le lendemain à la première heure, je fut la première élève à avoir rendez-vous avec le professeur Mc Gonagal  
-Asseyez-vous me dit-elle simplement alors que je passa la porte . Bien je suppose que vous avez des pistes concernant l'année prochaine me dit-elle gentiment alors dites moi à quoi penssez-vous ?  
-Pour tout dire professeur, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aimerai faire soupirais-je  
-Vraiment aucune ?  
-Non et pourtant j'y réfléchi depuis un moment  
-Et vos options, vous devez bien les avoirs prises en fonction d'un métier futur  
-Pas vraiment avouais-je. J'ai pris les options qui m'intéressais c'est tout  
-Je vois soupira-t-elle . Bien alors je vais essayer de vous aiguiller du mieux que je peux. Un emplois au ministère ?  
-Je ne me vois pas rester coincé derrière un bureau  
-Oui ce n'est pas dans votre caractère c'est sur approuva-t-elle. Médicomage ?  
-Oh non , j'aurai jamais les capacité et puis je panique face aux blessés  
-Relation public avec les moldus ?  
-Bah non ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai toujours vécu avec des moldus  
-La banque Gringotts recherche des briseur de maléfices, vous pourriez voyager beaucoup grâce à ce métier  
-Oh oui, j'en ai déjà parler à Bill Weasley, il faisait ça avant de revenir travailler dans la banque même mais je ne veux pas voyager avec tout ce qui se passe ici, je compte rester en Angleterre  
-Langue-de-plomb ?  
-Je ne suis pas faite pour garder des secrets  
-Oubliator ?  
-Oh non, je déteste toucher à la mémoire des gens  
-Peut être que travailler dans un quelconque commerce sur le chemin de traverse ou à pré-au-lard pourrais vous intéresser ?  
-Non, j'aime bien la vente mais sans plus  
-Écrivaine de livre de cours ou autre  
-Je suis pas très doué en écriture  
-Créateur de baguette ou de balai ?  
-Je suis pas très habille avec mes mains dis-je avec un sourire désolé  
-Bon, d'après vos notes de l'année passé et de cette année, je vois que vous êtes plutôt doué en défense contre les forces du mal, pourquoi pas Auror ?  
-Je ne pense pas être faite pour être auror, je préfère être pacifiste qu'attaquer de front bien que les enquête m'intéresse réellement  
-Dans ce cas dit-elle avec un petit sourire, je pense savoir ce qu'il vous faut, que diriez vous de sorcière d'élite de la brigade de la police magique  
-De quoi ?  
-C'est un métier très peu connu car ils ne font pas beaucoup de pub pour recruter des jeunes, mais tout comme les auror, il combatte les mangemorts et les mages noir. Ils sont spécialistes dans les recherche criminel et ils sont surtout là pour les intervention pacifiste afin de convaincre les mages noir de se rendre facilement et de les aider à la rédemption par la suite. Mais ils sont également préparer aux combats quand le suspect ne veux pas coopérer et qu'ils doivent intervenir  
-C'est extra dis-je avec un sourire. Ça à l'air super . Comment on le devient ?  
-Il y à une formation d'un an à réaliser d'abord avant d'entrer dans la brigade mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas ça qui vous arrêtera  
-Bien sur que non souris-je . Je pourrais avoir plus d'information là dessus ?  
-Bien sur dit-elle en ouvrant son bureau. Tenez dit-elle ensuite en me tendant une brochure. Lisez la tranquillement et si après vous avez encore des questions revenez me voir  
-Merci beaucoup professeur souris-je en me levant avant de quitter le bureau et de croiser Lila qui attendait à son tout pour son entretien  
-Alors ça t'as aidé ?  
-Plus que je ne l'aurai espérer souris-je alors qu'elle entra dans le bureau

Après ça, je retourna en cours de sortilège qui avait déjà commencé . A peine eus-je pris place sur mon bureau pour commencer à lire la brochure, que Fred se pencha vers moi  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il intéressé  
-J'ai peut être trouvé ce que j'allais faire l'année prochaine souris-je. Mc Gonagal m'a proposé sorcière d'élite de la brigade de la police magique  
-Oh waouh classe . Je vais sortir avec un flic sexy alors sourit-il  
-Si tu veux rigolais-je  
A la fin des cours, Lila se précipita pour rejoindre Harry tandis que les jumeaux revoyais une dernière fois leur plan  
-Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça ? Demandais-je anxieuse  
-On ne peut plus reculer maintenant dit George . On doit le faire, il est temps pour nous de tirer notre révérence  
-Mais...  
-Ça va aller Mia me sourit Fred, tu survivra sans nous . Mais on doit partir et tu le sais toi aussi. Alors on s'en tient au plan initial, Je serai là pour t'accueillir sur le quai à la fin de l'année ne t'en fait pas, il n'y en à plus que pour un mois et demi ça ira vite  
-Oui mais tu vas me manquer  
-Toi aussi dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser  
-Les gars !  
Lee venait d'arriver en courant vers nous  
-Ombrage à autorisé Rusard à ressortir la punition des coups de fouet, il faut que vous interveniez maintenant  
-Ouais il est temps prés Georgie ?  
-Prêt et toi Freddy ?  
-Comme toujours sourit son jumeau . Lee, Mia partez maintenant . Mia tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?  
-Oui confirmais-je en embrassant une dernière fois Fred avant de m'éloigner  
Puis, quelques minutes après que je me sois éloigné, un gros boum se fit entendre . Quand j'eus tout mis en place pour mon rôle, je rejoint le couloir ou j'avais laissé les jumeaux  
La scène qui se passait devant moi, me rappelait le soir où Trelawney avait été renvoyée. Les élèves formaient un grand cercle le long des murs (certains d'entre eux, étaient couverts d'une substance qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'Empestine). Les enseignants et les fantômes étaient également présents. Bien visibles dans la foule, on reconnaissait les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale qui affichaient un air satisfait. Peeves voletait au-dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George. Debout au milieu du cercle, tous deux avaient l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un qu'on vient de prendre la main dans le sac.

-Bien ! dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant. Cette fois encore, elle contemplait sa proie avec délectation. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très amusant, oui, répondit Fred qui leva le regard vers elle sans manifester le moindre signe de frayeur. Rusard joua des coudes pour s'approcher d'Ombrage. Il pleurait presque de bonheur.  
-J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque en brandissant un morceau de parchemin . J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts… Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…  
-Très bien, Argus, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.  
-Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, répliqua Fred. Il se tourna vers son frère jumeau.  
-George, dit-il, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.  
-Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit George d'un ton léger.  
-Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? reprit Fred.  
-Sans aucun doute, approuva son frère. Et avant que le professeur Ombrage ait pu dire un mot, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :  
-Accio balais !  
J'entendis un grand bruit quelque part dans le château. Je jetas un coup d'œil sur ma gauche et j'eus tout juste le temps de me baisser. Les balais de Fred et de George, l'un traînant toujours derrière lui la lourde chaîne et le piton de fer auquel Ombrage les avait attachés, fonçaient dans le couloir en direction de leurs propriétaires légitimes. Ils virèrent sur leur gauche, plongèrent le long de l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent net devant les jumeaux, la chaîne cliquetant bruyamment sur les dalles du sol.  
-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en passant une jambe par dessus le manche de son balai.  
-Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, ajouta George qui enfourcha également le sien.  
Fred jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en une foule attentive et silencieuse.  
\- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit-il d'une voix sonore. Nos nouveaux locaux !  
-Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, ajouta George en montrant du doigt le professeur Ombrage.  
-ARRÊTEZ-LES ! hurla Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë. Mais il était trop tard. Tandis que la brigade inquisitoriale s'avançait vers eux, Fred et George décollèrent d'un coup de pied et firent un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs, le piton de fer se balançant dangereusement sous leurs balais. Fred se retourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui voletait à sa hauteur au-dessus de la foule.  
-Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il. Et Peeves, que je n'avait encore jamais vu obéir à l'ordre d'un élève, ôta de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à- vous devant Fred et George qui firent demi-tour  
Les 2 m'adressèrent un clin d'œil et j'allumai les pétard à distance d'un coup de baguette. Et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel pour laisser apparaître la lettre « W » alors que Fred et George disparurent  
sous les applaudissements dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule.

L'histoire de la fuite de Fred et de George vers la liberté fut racontée tant de fois dans les jours qui suivirent que j'étais sûr de la voir entrer à l'avenir dans la légende de Poudlard. Au bout d'une semaine, même ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène furent presque convaincus d'avoir vu les jumeaux fondre en piqué sur Ombrage pour la bombarder de Bombabouses avant de s'envoler au- dehors. Après leur départ, beaucoup parlèrent de les imiter. J'entendais souvent des propos du genre : « Franchement, certains jours, j'ai envie de sauter sur mon balai et de quitter cet endroit », ou bien : « Encore un cours comme celui-là et je file façon Weasley. »  
Fred et George avaient pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'on ne les oublie pas de sitôt. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient laissé aucune instruction sur la façon de faire disparaître le marécage qui occupait le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile est. On avait vu Ombrage et Rusard essayer divers moyens, mais sans succès. Finalement, le secteur fut interdit d'accès et l'on confia à Rusard, qui grinçait furieusement des dents, la tâche de faire passer les étudiants d'une classe à l'autre en les transportant dans un bac à fond plat. Je ne doutais pas que des professeurs comme McGonagall ou Flitwick étaient parfaitement capables de débarrasser le couloir de son marécage mais, apparemment, ils préféraient voir Ombrage se débrouiller seule, comme le jour où Fred et George avaient rempli le château de leurs Feuxfous Fuseboum. Ensuite, il y avait les deux gros trous en forme de balai, sur la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, là où les Brossdur de Fred et de George étaient passés en force pour rejoindre leurs maîtres. Rusard installa une nouvelle porte et descendit l'Éclair de feu de Harry dans les cachots où, selon la rumeur, Ombrage avait posté un troll armé pour le garder. Les ennuis d'Ombrage, cependant, étaient loin d'être terminés. Stimulés par l'exemple de Fred et de George, bon nombre d'élèves étaient entrés en compétition pour occuper les postes désormais vacants de chahuteurs-en-chef. En dépit de la nouvelle porte, quelqu'un avait réussi à glisser dans le bureau d'Ombrage un Niffleur au museau velu. La créature avait très vite saccagé l'endroit, à la recherche d'objets brillants, et avait sauté sur Ombrage dès son retour dans le bureau pour essayer de lui arracher à coups de dents les bagues qui ornaient ses doigts boudinés. Des Bombabouses et des boules puantes étaient si fréquemment jetées dans les couloirs que la nouvelle mode consistait à s'appliquer un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de quitter chaque classe, ce qui donnait l'apparence bizarre de porter sur la tête un bocal à poissons rouges renversé mais permettait au moins de respirer. Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs, une cravache à la main, dans l'espoir de surprendre les coupables mais ils étaient à présent si nombreux qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La brigade inquisitoriale s'efforçait de l'aider mais ses membres étaient victimes d'étranges phénomènes. Warrington, de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, se présenta un jour à l'infirmerie en se plaignant d'une horrible affection de la peau qui lui donnait l'air d'être recouvert de corn flakes. Le lendemain, Pansy Parkinson, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, dut renoncer à se rendre en classe en raison des cornes de cerf qui lui avaient poussé sur la tête. Dans le même temps, on eut une idée du nombre impressionnant de boîtes à Flemme que Fred et George avaient réussi à vendre avant de partir. Il suffisait à Ombrage d'entrer dans sa classe pour que se multiplient les évanouissements, les vomissements, les fièvres violentes ou les saignements de nez. Hurlant de rage, elle essayait de remonter à la source des mystérieux symptômes mais les élèves s'obstinaient à lui répondre qu'ils souffraient simplement d'« ombragite chronique ». Après avoir infligé à quatre de ses classes une retenue collective sans avoir réussi à découvrir leur secret, elle dut abandonner la partie et autoriser ses élèves ruisselants de sueur ou de sang, saisis de syncopes ou de nausées, à quitter la classe par groupes entiers. Mais même les adeptes de la boîte à Flemme ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le maître du chaos, Peeves, qui semblait avoir pris très à cœur les dernières paroles prononcées par Fred avant son départ. Dans des caquètements démentiels, il volait à travers toute l'école en renversant les tables, surgissant des tableaux noirs, projetant à terre statues et vases. À deux reprises, il enferma Miss Teigne à l'intérieur d'une armure dont elle fut délivrée, dans un concert de miaulements, par le concierge furieux. Peeves fracassait les lanternes, éteignait les chandelles, terrorisait des élèves en jonglant au-dessus de leurs têtes avec des torches enflammées, faisait tomber par la fenêtre ou dans les feux de cheminée des liasses de parchemins soigneusement empilés. Il inonda le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinets des salles de bains, jeta un sac de tarentules au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner et, dans ses moments de repos, voletait derrière Ombrage des heures durant, en lançant des bruits grossiers chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler. En dehors de Rusard, personne, parmi le personnel, ne remuait le petit doigt pour aider Ombrage. Une semaine après le départ de Fred et de George, je vis le professeur McGonagall passer devant Peeves, occupé à détacher du plafond un lustre de cristal, et j'aurais juré l'avoir entendue dire du coin des lèvres à l'esprit frappeur : « Il faut le dévisser dans l'autre sens. » Pour couronner le tout, Montague ne s'était toujours pas remis de son séjour dans les toilettes. Il restait plongé dans la plus grande confusion et l'on vit un mardi matin ses parents, en proie à une extrême fureur, remonter à grands pas l'allée qui menait au château  
Seul bémols à tout cela, mon parrain continuait de m'ignorer alors que j'essayais toujours de le convaincre de reprendre les cours d'Harry  
Par la suite, le match opposant Poufoufle et Serpentard eu lieu, et Poufsoufle battu de peu Serpentard mais pas assez pour nous permettre de perdre contre Serdaigle 2 semaines après si on veut gagner la coupe

1 semaine plus tard, notre dernière sortie à pré-au-lard eu lieu, Lila et moi nous promenions donc d'un magasin à un autre sans but précis, j'aurai aimé pouvoir voir Fred pendant ce temps de pause, mais avec la préparation du magasin, il n'avait malheureusement pas pu se libérer et c'était surtout mieux pour lui de ne pas croiser Ombrage aussi vite après son coup d'état. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les 3 balais, je reconnu au loin une coiffure rose et je souris à Lila avant que nous pression le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Tonks  
-Hey Dora sourit Lila en posant sa main sur son épaule  
-Oh les filles bonjour dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulais convainquant  
-Est ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en voyant ces cheveux d'habitude rose flash être terne . Mais souvent, ces cheveux réagisse à son humeur  
-Oh oui bien sur enfaîte je ... pas vraiment dit-elle en voyant nos regards peu convaincu  
-Tu sais quoi, je t'offre une bierraubeurre et tu nous en parle  
-Si vous voulez dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
Nous avons ainsi toute 3 pris place à une table dans le pub  
-Alors ? Demanda Lila quand nous boissons furent devant nous  
-C'est Remus soupira-t-elle  
-Qu'est ce que ce vieil idiot à encore fait ? Demandais-je en buvant une gorgé  
-C'est pas lui c'est moi enfin en partis . Enfaîte, ça faisait depuis noël qu'il était distant  
-Oh ça c'est peut être ma faute avouais-je timidement  
-Comment ça ?  
-Quand vous nous avez escortez à Poudlard, il m'a raconter votre conversation ou quand t'avait parlé de Sirius il avait peut être été un peu jaloux. Alors je lui ai plus ou moins fait comprendre que c'était pour lui que tu craquais  
-Oh c'est pas vrai dit-elle en enfuyant sa tête dans ces mains . C'est pour ça qu'il m'évitait  
-Parce qu'il à peur de ces propres sentiments Tonks  
-Ça je l'ai vu oui  
-Comment ça ?  
-Hier après notre réunion, je n'ai pas su résister, il fallait que je lui parle alors je l'ai pris à part. Et notre conversation à pris une tournure bizarre et je l'ai embrassé

-Tu l'as embrassé ? Dit Lila  
-Oui répondit-elle d'une voix plaintive  
-Et alors quel est le problème ?  
-Le problème, c'est qu'au début il à été surpris, puis ensuite il à répondu à mon baiser . Et par merlin, la manière dont il m'a embrassé, personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça . Puis finalement, comme si il avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'est décollé de moi, m'a lancé un vague désolé et il à transplaner  
-Oh. Ce n'est rien Tonks, il faut lui laisser du temps dit gentiment Lila  
-Tu aurai vu le regard paniqué qu'il m'a envoyé dit-elle doucement  
-C'est normal, il à besoin de comprendre ses sentiments, pour le moment ils l'effrayent parce qu'il à toujours vécu ainsi loin des autres de peurs de leurs faire du mal  
-Mais moi je n'ai pas peur de lui, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il est  
-Je le sais bien, mais c'est à Remus qu'il faut le faire comprendre et ça, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire  
-J'avais déjà remarqué que j'étais pas tombé amoureuse du plus simple dit-elle avec un petit rire. Mais bon j'aime les défis dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Et dis moi Tonks, tu as revu mon père ?  
-Oh bien sur, pas plus tard qu'hier à la réunion, il va très bien ne t'en fait pas  
-Je le sais ça, je lui ai parlé avec Harry . Je sais qu'il va bien physiquement et même si il essaye de faire paraître le contraire, son morale est au plus bas, il se libère pour être de nouveau enfermé. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis noël  
-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Sirius est quelqu'un de fort, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais lui arriver  
-J'en sais rien avoua Lila  
-Par contre les jumeaux sont venu aussi à la réunion maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus scolarisé, ils veulent entrer dans l'ordre . Mais madame Weasley n'est pas trop d'accord pour le moment. Enfin, tu as l'air de beaucoup manquer à Fred dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire  
-Oh il me manque aussi. Remet lui mon bonjour la prochaine fois que tu le vois  
-Je n'y manquerai pas confirma-t-elle  
-Et j'ai également vu Charlie il y à peu. Il à réussi à trouver des hommes en Roumanie pour nous aider quand la guerre éclatera. Il reviendra en Angleterre sûrement pour le mois d'août dit-elle en adressant un sourire à Lila qui rougis légèrement  
Après ça, nous avons pris congé de Tonks pour reprendre le chemin de l'école


	29. Chapter 28: Graup

La veille de notre match contre Serdaigle, Alors que nous révision tranquillement dans le parc ensoleillé avec Lila, Hagrid vint nous trouver en boitant  
-Hagrid que vous est il arrivé de nouveau ? Demanda Lila inquiète  
-Oh ce n'est rien dit-il en regardant autours de nous . Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry, Ron et Hermione ?  
-Ils doivent sûrement étudier leurs BUSE quelques part pourquoi ?  
-Vous sauriez leur dirent que je dois vous voir tous pendant le repas . Personne ne doit nous voir  
-A quel propos ?  
-Je ne peux pas le dire ici, mais venez c'est important s'il vous plaît  
-Très bien approuvais-je . On va voir si on les trouve  
-Merci, on se retrouve chez moi plus tard alors dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide  
Ainsi, à l'heure du repas, nous sommes tous partis pour la maison du garde chasse  
-Oh c'est gentil à vous d'être venu, vous n'avez pas été suivis ?  
-Non tout le monde est dans le château mais Hagrid pourquoi cet air inquiet ?  
-Venez vous saurez tout dit-il en partant vers la foret interdite  
On échangea tout les 5 un regard puis on s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres, derrière Hagrid qui avançait déjà à grands pas sous les feuillages sinistres, son arbalète à la main.  
-Hagrid, pourquoi êtes-vous armé ? interrogea Harry.  
-Simple précaution, répondit-il en haussant ses épaules massives.  
-Vous n'aviez pas emporté votre arbalète le jour où vous nous avez montré les Sombrals, dit timidement Hermione.  
-On n'allait pas aussi loin, ce jour-là. Et puis, c'était avant que Firenze quitte la forêt.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change, le départ de Firenze ? demanda Lila avec curiosité.  
-Ça change que les autres centaures sont fous de rage contre moi, répondit Hagrid à mi-voix en surveillant les alentours. Avant, ils étaient… − enfin bon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire amicaux, mais on s'entendait bien. Ils restaient entre eux mais ne refusaient jamais de me voir si j'avais besoin de leur parler. C'est fini, maintenant. Il poussa un profond soupir.  
-Firenze nous a expliqué qu'ils sont en colère parce qu'il a accepté de travailler pour Dumbledore, dit Harry.  
-Oui, dit Hagrid d'un ton lourd. Mais en colère n'est pas le mot juste. En fait, ils sont dans une fureur noire. Si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé, ils auraient tué Firenze à coups de sabots…  
-Ils l'ont attaqué ? demanda Hermione, choquée.  
-Ouais, marmonna Hagrid en écartant des branches basses qui lui barraient le chemin. La moitié du troupeau lui est tombée dessus.  
-Et vous les avez arrêtés ? dit Harry, ébahi et admiratif. À vous tout seul ?  
-Bien sûr, je n'allais quand même pas rester là à attendre qu'ils l'aient tué, non ? répliqua Hagrid. C'est une chance que je me sois trouvé pas très loin… Et j'aurais pensé que Firenze s'en souviendrait avant de m'envoyer ses stupides avertissements ! ajouta-t-il brusquement d'un ton enflammé.

Surpris, On échangea un regard avec Lila mais Hagrid, l'air renfrogné, ne donna pas de détails.  
-En tout cas, dit-il, la respiration un peu plus profonde que d'habitude, depuis cette histoire, les autres centaures sont furieux contre moi et l'ennui, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup d'influence, dans la forêt… Ce sont les créatures les plus intelligentes, ici.  
-C'est à cause d'eux que vous nous avez fait venir, Hagrid ? Les centaures ?  
-Oh non, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux. Oh, bien sûr, ils pourraient compliquer les choses, c'est vrai… Mais vous verrez ce que je veux dire dans un petit moment. Sur ces paroles incompréhensibles, il se tut et accéléra le pas. Chacune de ses enjambées équivalait à trois des notre et on eut beaucoup de mal à suivre son allure. Le sentier était de plus en plus envahi par la végétation et les arbres devenaient si touffus à mesure qu'on avançait dans la forêt qu'on avait l'impression d'être à la tombée de la nuit. Bientôt, nous avons dépassé de très loin la clairière où Hagrid nous avait montré les Sombrals. Puis Hagrid s'écarta inopinément du chemin et s'enfonça parmi les arbres vers le cœur obscur de la forêt.

-Hagrid ! Où allons-nous ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
Un peu plus loin, répondit Hagrid par-dessus son épaule.

Marcher au rythme de Hagrid représentait un combat de tous les instants. Les branches et les buissons d'épines qu'il écartait aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi de toiles d'araignée se prenaient dans nos robes en s'y accrochant avec tant de force qu'on devait s'arrêter un bon moment pour s'en libérer. Mes bras et mes jambes furent bientôt couverts d'entailles et d'égratignures. L'obscurité de la forêt était telle à présent que Hagrid n'était plus par moments qu'une forme noire et massive qui avançait devant nous. Dans le silence étouffé, le moindre son paraissait menaçant. Le craquement d'une brindille résonnait bruyamment et le plus modeste froissement, fût-il le fait d'un simple moineau,  
-Hagrid, vous croyez qu'on pourrait allumer nos baguettes magiques ? Demandais-je à voix basse.  
-Heu… Oui, d'accord, répondit-il dans un murmure. En fait… Il s'immobilisa soudain et se retourna. Poursuivant sur sa lancée, Hermione le heurta de plein fouet et fut projetée en arrière. Ron la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre.  
-Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter un moment pour que je puisse… vous mettre au courant, dit Hagrid. Avant qu'on arrive là-bas.  
-Ça pourrait être pas mal en effet confirma Lila  
-Lumos ! Murmurais-je pour nous faire un peu de lumière alors que les autres firent de même .Le visage de Hagrid flotta dans l'obscurité, éclairé par les rayons lumineux, et je le vit à nouveau triste et inquiet.  
-Bon, alors, reprit Hagrid, voilà… Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il y a de fortes chances que je sois renvoyé d'un moment à l'autre.  
-Vous êtes resté jusqu'à maintenant, risqua Ron, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que… ?  
-Ombrage croit que c'est moi qui ai mis ce Niffleur dans son bureau. Depuis que je suis revenu, elle cherche un prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, bien sûr, mais s'il n'y avait pas… heu… les circonstances particulières que je vais vous expliquer, je m'en irais tout de suite, avant de lui laisser l'occasion de me chasser devant toute l'école, comme elle l'a fait avec Trelawney. Oh, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je pourrai aider Dumbledore quand je serai parti d'ici. Je peux être utile à l'Ordre. Et vous autres, vous aurez Gobe-Planche, vous… vous n'aurez pas de mal à passer vos examens… Sa voix trembla et se brisa.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit-il précipitamment alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui tapoter le bras. Il sortit de la poche de son gilet un immense mouchoir à pois et se tamponna les yeux. Écoutez, je ne vous raconterais pas tout ça si je n'y étais pas obligé. Vous comprenez, si je m'en vais… je ne peux pas partir sans… sans dire à quelqu'un… Parce que je… je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'aider.  
-Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider, dis-je aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

Hagrid renifla bruyamment et tapota sans un mot mon épaule avec une telle force que je fus projeté contre un arbre.  
-Je savais que vous accepteriez, dit Hagrid, plongé dans son mouchoir, mais je… n'oublierai… jamais… allez… venez… c'est un peu plus loin, là- bas… faites attention, il y a des orties…  
On continua à marcher en silence pendant encore un quart d'heure. Hagrid tendit finalement son bras droit pour nous faire signe de nous arrêter.  
-Attention, dit-il à voix basse, pas de bruit… On avança avec précaution et j'aperçus un grand monticule de terre lisse presque aussi haut que Hagrid. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de la tanière d'un énorme animal. Des arbres avaient été déracinés tout autour et leurs troncs entassés formaient une sorte de clôture, ou plutôt de barricade, derrière laquelle on se tenaient à présent.  
-Il dort, chuchota Hagrid.  
-Hagrid, dit Hermione dans un murmure que le son produit par la créature endormie rendait à peine audible. Qui est-ce ?  
-Hagrid, vous nous aviez dit… balbutia Lila, sa baguette tendu vers la grotte. Vous nous aviez dit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu venir !  
Comprenant soudain, de quoi elles parlaient, Harry et Ron se tournèrent à nouveau vers le monticule et étouffèrent une exclamation horrifiée. La surface du monticule de terre sur lequel On auraient tous pu aisément se tenir côte à côte s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de la respiration rauque et profonde qu'on entendait. En fait, ce n'était pas du tout un monticule. C'était le dos arrondi d'un…  
-Justement, il ne voulait pas venir, dit Hagrid d'un ton désespéré. Mais il fallait que je l'emmène, il le fallait !  
-Pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je  
-J'étais sûr que si j'arrivais à le ramener, expliqua Hagrid, proche des larmes, et à lui apprendre un peu de bonnes manières, je pourrais le sortir et montrer à tout le monde qu'il est inoffensif !  
-Inoffensif ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Hagrid agita frénétiquement les mains pour la faire taire alors que l'énorme créature poussait un grognement sonore et changeait de position dans son sommeil.  
-C'est lui qui vous donnait des coups, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez toutes ces blessures !  
-Il ne connaît pas sa force ! répondit Hagrid avec conviction. Mais il fait des progrès, il se bat beaucoup moins…  
-Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle vous avez mis deux mois à revenir ! dit Lila. Oh, Hagrid, pourquoi l'avez-vous amené, s'il ne voulait pas venir ? N'aurait-il pas été plus heureux avec son propre peuple ?  
-Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le brutaliser dit Hagrid. Il est si petit !  
-Petit ? répéta Ron. Petit ?  
-Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…, gémit Hagrid. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage meurtri et disparaissaient dans sa barbe. Vous comprenez, c'est mon frère !  
-Hagrid, quand vous dites « mon frère », ça signifie… demanda Harry d'une voix lente.  
-Enfin bon, mon demi-frère, rectifia Hagrid. Il se trouve que ma mère est partie avec un autre géant quand elle a quitté mon père et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a eu Graup…

-Graup ? M'étonnais-je  
-Oui… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on comprend quand il dit son nom, répondit Hagrid d'un air anxieux. Il ne parle pas très bien anglais… J'ai essayé de lui apprendre… Ma mère n'a pas l'air de l'avoir aimé beaucoup plus que moi. Vous savez, avec les géantes, ce qui compte c'est de faire de beaux gros enfants et lui, pour un géant, il est plutôt du genre avorton… Il ne mesure que cinq mètres…  
-Oh oui, c'est minuscule ! remarqua Ron avec une sorte de rire nerveux. Absolument minuscule !  
-Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de le maltraiter… Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…  
-Madame Maxime était d'accord pour le ramener ? Demandais-je .  
-Elle… enfin, elle voyait bien que c'était très important pour moi, répondit Hagrid en tordant ses énormes mains. Mais, au bout d'un moment, elle en a eu un peu assez, je dois l'avouer… Alors, on s'est séparés et on est rentrés chacun de notre côté… Mais elle a promis qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne…  
-Et comment avez-vous fait pour le ramener sans que personne le remarque ? interrogea Lila.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps. On ne pouvait voyager que la nuit et en pleine nature. Bien sûr, il avale pas mal de kilomètres quand il veut, mais il avait toujours envie de revenir chez lui.  
-Oh, Hagrid, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissé partir ? se lamenta Hermione. Elle s'effondra sur le tronc d'un arbre déraciné et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire avec un géant violent qui n'a même pas envie de rester ici ?  
-Oh, violent… c'est un peu fort, dit Hagrid qui continuait de se tordre les mains. J'admets qu'il m'a donné quelques coups de poing quand il était de mauvaise humeur mais il fait des progrès, de gros progrès, il est beaucoup plus calme…  
-Et ces cordes, elles servent à quoi ? demanda Harry. Vous êtes obligé de l'attacher ?  
-Ah ben, oui…, répondit Hagrid, anxieux. Vous comprenez… c'est comme je le disais… Il ne connaît pas sa force.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? demandais-je.  
-Que vous vous occupiez de lui, répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque. Quand je serai parti.  
\- Et heu… en… en quoi ça consiste, exactement ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
-Oh, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui donne à manger ! répondit précipitamment Hagrid. Il se débrouille pour trouver sa nourriture tout seul, des oiseaux, des cerfs, tout ça… Non, il a surtout besoin de compagnie. Si je pouvais être sûr que quelqu'un continue à l'aider un peu… à lui apprendre des choses, vous comprenez ?  
-Vous voulez qu'on lui apprenne des choses ? dit Lila d'une voix caverneuse.  
-Oui, même si vous lui parlez juste un petit peu, répondit Hagrid avec espoir. Je me dis que s'il a l'occasion de bavarder avec des gens, il comprendra mieux qu'on l'aime vraiment et qu'on tient à le garder parmi nous.  
-Ça nous ferait presque regretter Norbert le dragon, dit Harry tout bas en se penchant vers Hermione et Ron qui furent secoués d'un petit rire.  
-Alors, vous voulez bien le faire ? demanda Hagrid qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que Harry venait de dire.  
-Nous allons ... nous allons essayer. Dis-je  
-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous dit Hagrid. Il eut un sourire larmoyant et s'épongea à nouveau le visage avec son mouchoir. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous donniez trop de mal… Je sais bien qu'il y a les examens… Si vous pouviez juste venir faire un tour avec la cape d'invisibilité, disons une fois par semaine, et bavarder un peu avec lui… Bon, je vais le réveiller maintenant… Pour vous présenter…  
-Que, quoi… non ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Hagrid, non, ne le réveillez pas, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de…

Mais Hagrid avait déjà enjambé le grand tronc d'arbre couché devant nous et s'avançait vers Graup. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à environ trois mètres, il ramassa par terre une longue branche cassée, nous adressa par-dessus son épaule un sourire rassurant puis donna un coup sec dans le dos de Graup avec l'extrémité de la branche. Le géant poussa un rugissement qui résonna dans le silence de la forêt. Des oiseaux posés au faîte des arbres s'envolèrent en pépiant tandis que sous nos yeux, le géant faisait trembler le sol en y posant sa main énorme pour s'aider à se redresser sur les genoux. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait dérangé.

-Ça va, Graupy ? dit Hagrid d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Il recula en brandissant sa branche, prêt à en donner un nouveau coup à Graup. Tu as bien dormi ?

Graup s'était agenouillé entre deux arbres qu'il n'avait pas encore déracinés. Il leva ses grosses mains et se frotta vigoureusement les paupières avec des jointures aussi grosses qu'une balle de cricket puis, soudain, il se mit debout avec une rapidité et une agilité surprenantes.  
-Oh, là, là, couina Hermione, terrifiée,  
Les arbres auxquels étaient attachées les cordes qui retenaient Graup par les poignets et les chevilles grincèrent dangereusement. Comme Hagrid l'avait dit, il devait faire au moins cinq mètres de hauteur. Jetant un regard vitreux autour de lui, Graup tendit une main de la taille d'un parasol, attrapa un nid d'oiseau au sommet d'un grand pin et le retourna avec un rugissement mécontent en constatant qu'il ne contenait aucun oiseau. Des œufs tombèrent comme des grenades et Hagrid se protégea la tête de ses bras.  
-Graupy, cria Hagrid en levant les yeux avec méfiance, de peur que d'autres œufs ne s'écrasent sur lui, j'ai amené des amis pour te les présenter. Souviens-toi, je t'en avais parlé. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'irais peut-être faire un petit voyage et que je leur demanderais de s'occuper de toi pendant quelque temps ? Tu te souviens de ça, Graupy ?

Mais Graup se contenta de pousser un nouveau rugissement. Il était difficile de savoir s'il écoutait Hagrid ou même s'il avait conscience que les sons émis par lui constituaient un langage articulé. Il avait saisi à présent le faîte de l'arbre et le tirait vers lui, pour le simple plaisir de voir jusqu'où il irait dans l'autre sens lorsqu'il le lâcherait.  
-Non, Graupy, ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama Hagrid. C'est comme ça que tu as déraciné les autres… Je t'ai amené un peu de compagnies ! cria Hagrid. De la compagnie, tu vois ? Regarde en bas, espèce de gros bouffon, je suis venu avec des amis !  
-Oh, non, Hagrid, gémit Hermione. Mais il avait déjà levé sa branche dont il donna un coup sur le genou de Graup. Le géant lâcha l'arbre qui oscilla dangereusement et répandit sur Hagrid une pluie d'aiguilles de pin. Puis il baissa les yeux.  
-Voici Harry, Graup ! dit Hagrid en se précipitant vers nous, Harry, Mia , Ron, Lila et Hermione ! Ils viendront peut-être te voir si je dois m'en aller, tu as compris ? Le géant venait seulement de s'apercevoir de notre présence.

-C'est bien, hein ? Ça te fait des nouveaux amis… GRAUPY, NON ! La main de Graup avait soudain jailli vers Hermione. Harry attrapa Hermione et la projeta derrière un arbre. Le poing de Graup érafla le tronc mais se referma dans le vide.

-C'EST TRÈS VILAIN, GRAUPY ! s'écria Hagrid tandis qu'Hermione, tremblante et gémissante, se cramponnait à Harry. TRÈS VILAIN… IL NE FAUT PAS ESSAYER D'ATTRAPER… OUILLE !

Graup ne s'intéressait plus à lui et recommençait à tirer le sommet du pin le plus loin possible.

-Bien, dit Hagrid d'une voix pâteuse. Il se releva, une main pinçant son nez pour l'empêcher de saigner, l'autre crispée sur son arbalète. Voilà, vous avez fait sa connaissance et… et maintenant il saura qui vous êtes quand vous reviendrez le voir… Bon, alors… Il leva les yeux vers Graup qui continuait de tirer le pin vers lui avec une sorte de plaisir détaché. Dans un grincement, les racines commençaient à sortir du sol. Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Hagrid. On va… on va retourner là-bas, maintenant, d'accord ? On approuva tous d'un signe de tête. Hagrid remit son arbalète sur son épaule en se pinçant toujours le nez et s'enfonça à nouveau parmi les arbres. Personne ne dit rien pendant un bon moment, même quand on entendit un fracas lointain qui signifiait que Graup avait enfin réussi à déraciner le pin.  
-Attendez, dit soudain Hagrid, au moment ou on se frayaient à grand-peine un chemin dans un enchevêtrement de hautes herbes. Il sortit un carreau du carquois qu'il portait en bandoulière et en chargea l'arbalète. Nous avons tous levé nos baguettes magiques.  
-Oh, nom de nom, murmura Hagrid.  
-Je croyais pourtant qu'on t'avait prévenu, dit une voix grave, que tu n'es plus le bienvenu, ici ? Le torse nu d'un homme sembla flotter un instant devant nous dans la faible lumière verte qui tachetait les arbres. Puis on vit que le torse s'articulait harmonieusement au corps d'un cheval au pelage brun. Le centaure avait un visage fier, aux pommettes hautes, encadré de longs cheveux noirs. Comme Hagrid, il était armé. Il portait à l'épaule un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches.  
-Comment ça va, Magorian ? demanda Hagrid d'un air méfiant. Les arbres bruissèrent et quatre ou cinq autres centaures apparurent derrière Magorian.  
-Eh bien voilà, dit l'un des centaure d'un ton mauvais avant de se tourner vers Magorian. Nous étions tombés d'accord, je crois, sur ce que nous ferions à cet humain si jamais il remettait les pieds dans la forêt ?  
-Alors, maintenant, je suis « cet humain » ? répliqua Hagrid avec mauvaise humeur. Simplement parce que je vous ai empêchés de commettre un meurtre ?  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de nos affaires, Hagrid, reprit Magorian. Nos mœurs ne sont pas les vôtres, nos lois non plus. Firenze nous a trahis et déshonorés.  
-Je ne sais pas où vous avez été chercher ça, répondit Hagrid, irrité. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que d'aider Dumbledore…  
-Firenze a accepté de vivre dans la servitude imposée par les humains, dit un centaure gris au visage dur, creusé de rides profondes.  
-Servitude ! s'exclama Hagrid d'un ton cinglant. Il rend service à Dumbledore, c'est tout…  
-Il colporte notre savoir et nos secrets auprès des humains, dit Magorian à mi-voix. On ne peut pardonner une telle disgrâce.  
\- Si c'est toi qui le dis, répliquas Hagrid en haussant les épaules. Mais personnellement, je crois que vous faites une grosse erreur…  
-Toi aussi, l'humain, tu fais une grosse erreur en revenant dans la forêt alors que nous t'avions averti…  
-Bon, maintenant, écoutez-moi, vous tous, dit Hagrid avec colère. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez un peu cette histoire de « notre » forêt. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui a le droit ou pas de venir ici…  
-Ce n'est pas à toi non plus, Hagrid, dit Magorian d'une voix paisible. Je te laisserai passer aujourd'hui parce que tu es accompagné de tes jeunes…  
-Ce ne sont pas les siens ! l'interrompit l'un des centaures avec mépris. Ce sont des élèves de l'école, Magorian ! Ils ont sans doute déjà profité des enseignements du traître Firenze.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Magorian toujours très calme, tuer des poulains est un crime horrible ; nous ne touchons jamais aux innocents. Aujourd'hui, Hagrid, tu peux passer. Mais à l'avenir, ne viens plus ici. Tu as renoncé à l'amitié des centaures lorsque tu as aidé le traître Firenze à nous échapper.

-Ce n'est pas une bande de vieilles mules dans votre genre qui m'empêchera d'aller dans la forêt ! répliqua Hagrid en haussant le ton.  
-Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë et terrifiée, tandis que le centaure gris frappait le sol de ses sabots. Allons-nous en, s'il vous plaît, allons-nous-en !  
Hagrid reprit son chemin, mais son arbalète était toujours levée et ses yeux fixaient Magorian d'un air menaçant.  
-Nous savons très bien ce que tu caches dans cette forêt, Hagrid ! leur cria Magorian alors que les centaures disparaissaient de notre champ de vision. Et notre tolérance a des limites ! Hagrid se retourna en ayant l'air de vouloir foncer droit sur Magorian.  
-Vous le tolérerez aussi longtemps qu'il sera là. C'est autant sa forêt que la vôtre ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous nous sommes alors mis à 5 pour le retenir de foncer sur les centaure . Toujours furieux, il baissa les yeux et son visage exprima soudain une légère surprise lorsqu'il les vit arc-boutés contre lui. Il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.  
-Ce sont vraiment d'horribles vieilles mules ! Dit en continuant son chemin vers la sortie  
-Hagrid, dit Lila, le souffle court, en contournant les orties devant lesquelles on était déjà passés en arrivant, si les centaures ne veulent pas d'humains dans la forêt, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions…  
-Oh, tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, ils ne tuent pas les poulains, enfin, les enfants.  
-Mais on est majeur Lila et moi  
-De toute façon, on ne va pas se laisser impressionner par cette bande là, répondit Hagrid avec dédain.  
On rejoignit enfin le sentier et, dix minutes plus tard, les feuillages des arbres commencèrent à s'éclaircir. Des taches de ciel bleu apparaissaient à nouveau au-dessus de nos têtes  
-Bon, il est temps pour vous de rentrez dit Hagrid en sortant de la foret ne vous faite pas remarquer surtout  
-Bien sur avons nous dit avant de prendre congé de lui  
-Un géant explosa finalement Ron quand nous fumes assez loin d'Hagrid. Il veut vraiment qu'on s'occupe d'un géant . D'abord ces araignées psychopathe et maintenant ça . J'adore Hagrid mais là il veut nous tuer c'est pas possible  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui dit Hermione en hochant la tête. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux  
-Bah on restera loin relativisais-je. On peut bien faire ça pour lui

Le lendemain, je me suis rendu au vestiaire des filles avec Ginny, Angelina, Katie et Alicia . Une fois prête, nous avons rejoint les 2 autres pour partir vers le terrain, Ron était déjà abattu avant même de commencer le match ce qui promettait vraiment  
Lee, lui paraissait très démoralisé depuis le départ de Fred et de George, il commentait le match comme à son habitude. Mais lorsque les équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain, il donna le nom des joueurs avec un peu moins d'entrain qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-… Bradley… Davies… Chang, annonça-t-il.  
Chacun enfourcha son balais  
-Et les voilà partis ! annonça Lee. Davies prend immédiatement le Souafle, Davies, le capitaine de Serdaigle, en possession du Souafle, il évite Johnson, il évite Bell, il évite Spinnet… Il fonce droit vers les buts ! Il va tirer et… et… – Lee poussa un juron sonore – et il marque.

Comme c'était à prévoir, les Serpentard, de l'autre côté du stade, se mirent à chanter leur horrible refrain :  
« Weasley est un grand maladroit Il rate son coup à chaque fois… »  
-Spinnet récupère le souaffle dit Lee assez fort pour passé au dessus de la voix des Serpentard, elle fait la passe à Jonhson mais Bradley s'en empare, il fonce vers les anneaux il vise et rate, Weasley à envoyé le cognard si prés de lui que ça l'a déstabilisé. Bell récupère donc le souaffle et parts vers les anneaux des Serdaigle, elle tire et marque 10 points pour Gryffondor  
-Davies récupère le Souaffle, évite le cognard de Ginny il tire et ... rate ? S'écriât Lee . Weasley est arrivé comme une flèche . Waouh ça c'était bien joué, continue comme ça Ron l'encourageât Lee  
-Monsieur Jordan , je vous rappelle que vous devez être équitable retentis la voix de Mc Gonagal à coté de lui dans la tribune du présentateur  
-Bien sur professeur sourit-il. Bell repart vers les anneaux de Serdaigle mais Serdaigle reprendre l'avantage, fonce vers les anneaux de Gryffondor mais sont arrêté par Weasley, vous avez vu cette figure ! s'écria Lee ...  
« Weasley est vraiment très adroit Il réussit à chaque fois Voilà pourquoi Les Gryffondor chantent avec joie Weasley est notre roi »  
Cette fois, j'observai la foule, ce n'était plus les Serpentard qui s'étaient mis à chanter mais les supporter de Gryffondor. Souriante, je vit Ron reprendre confiance en lui et joué comme un malade  
1 heures de jeu plus tard , Gryffondor avait pris un bel avantage  
« Weasley est notre roi Weasley est notre roi Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas, Weasley est notre roi »  
Mais soudain, un petit éclair doré brilla un peu plus loin et je m'élança juste quelques secondes avant Cho ce qui me permis de prendre une légère avance sur elle  
-Mia s'élance, Cho est à ces trousses, Mia se rapproche, elle tend le bras et attrape le vif d'or . Gryffondor remporte la coupe !  
Directement, les supporters de Gryffondor fondirent sur le terrain pour nous porter en honneur alors que Mc Gonagal me tendis la coupe en souriant  
-Non souris-je en l'attrapant avant de la tendre à Ron. C'est toi qui la mérite  
-Moi ? Dit il abasourdi  
-Oui . Tu as fait des progrets impressionnant Ron, on aurai jamais gagné sans toi  
-Merci dit-il en attrapant la coupe alors que tout le monde l'acclama

Le parc du château étincelait au soleil comme si on venait de le repeindre de frais. Le ciel sans nuages se souriait à lui-même à la surface scintillante du lac. Les pelouses satinées ondulaient par moments au souffle d'une faible brise. Juin était là mais pour les 7 éme année, il ne signifiait plus qu'une seule chose : les ASPIC avaient fini par arriver

Les examens s'enchaînèrent ainsi avec les épreuves théoriques le matin et les épreuves pratiques le soir .  
Cette soirée-là, tous les 7 éme étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour réviser tandis que les 5 éme étaient en salle d'examen pour passer leur épreuve de BUSE en Astrologie. Quand tout un coup un BANG sonore résonna dans tout le château  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Angelina en relevant la tête de ces cours  
-Ça vient de la maison d'Hagrid dit Lee qui s'était levé pour aller voir étant le plus prés de la fenêtre  
-Quoi ? Dis-je en me levant d'un bond suivis de Lila pour aller voir  
La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée et, dans la lumière qui jaillissait de l'intérieur, on vit nettement la forme massive de Hagrid qui rugissait, les poings brandis, entouré de six personnes dont chacune, à en juger par les minuscules rayons de lumière dirigés vers lui, essayait de le stupéfixer.  
-Non ! s'écria Lila.  
Des jets de lumière rouge continuaient de jaillir du côté de la cabane mais on aurait dit qu'ils rebondissaient sur Hagrid. Il était toujours debout et résistait à ses assaillants. Des hurlements, des vociférations, s'élevaient dans le parc. Un homme s'écria :  
-Soyez raisonnable, Hagrid ! Ce dernier poussa un nouveau rugissement.  
-Raisonnable ? Va donc au diable ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Dawlish !  
Tous les élèves s'étaient à présent levés pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur  
J'apercevais la minuscule silhouette de Crockdur qui essayait de défendre Hagrid en sautant sur ses agresseurs jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion le frappe de pleins fouets. Le molosse s'effondra à terre. Avec un hurlement de fureur, Hagrid souleva alors le coupable et le projeta en l'air. L'homme fit un vol plané d'au moins trois mètres et ne se releva pas.  
-Regardez ! couina Patricia  
Elle montrait le pied du château où la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte à nouveau. De la lumière jaillit dans l'obscurité du parc et une ombre unique, longue et noire, ondula sur la pelouse.  
-Comment osez-vous ? s'écriait-elle. Comment osez-vous ?  
-C'est Mc Gonagal, murmura Alicia .  
-Laissez-le ! Je vous dis de le laisser ! s'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagal dans l'obscurité. De quel droit l'attaquez-vous ? Il n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier…  
Devant la cabane, les silhouettes avaient projeté pas moins de quatre éclairs de stupéfixion sur le professeur McGonagal. Les rayons rouges la frappèrent à mi-chemin entre la cabane et le château. Pendant un instant, elle sembla s'illuminer, entourée d'un inquiétant halo rougeâtre, puis elle fut projetée dans les airs et retomba brutalement sur le dos. Étendue de tout son long, elle ne bougeait plus.  
-C'est pas vrai hurla Lee scandalisé  
-LÂCHES ! hurla Hagrid. Sa voix parvint nettement jusqu'au sommet de la tour  
-IGNOBLES LÂCHES ! PRENEZ ÇA ! ET ÇA…  
Hagrid balaya de deux énormes coups de poing ses agresseurs les plus proches qui s'effondrèrent aussitôt, assommés net. Je vis alors Hagrid se courber en deux puis se redresser, portant sur son dos quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sac. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du corps inerte de Crockdur couché en travers de ses épaules.  
-Attrapez-le ! Attrapez-le ! cria Ombrage. Mais le seul de ses acolytes encore debout ne paraissait guère empressé de se mettre à portée du poing de Hagrid. Il recula si vite qu'il trébucha contre le corps étendu de l'un de ses collègues et tomba en arrière. Hagrid avait tourné les talons et s'enfuyait, Crockdur toujours sur son dos. Ombrage lança vers lui un dernier éclair de stupéfixion mais elle rata son coup et Hagrid, courant à toutes jambes vers le grand portail, disparut dans l'obscurité. Il y eut un long silence fébrile pendant lequel tout le monde scruta le parc, bouche bée.  
-Cette stupide Ombrage je vais là...  
-Mia non dirent Angelina et Lila en me retenant toute 2 par un bras, tu ne pourras rien faire contre elle. Tout ce qu'on peut faire actuellement, c'est finir nos examens rien de plus  
-Très bien soupirais-je . Je finis mes examens je prends mon diplôme et je la massacre  
-Alors tu iras à Azkaban dit Angelina d'une voix désolée. Elle à le ministère en soutient  
-Alors il est temps de faire changer le ministère  
-Et comment ?  
-J'en sais encore rien, mais je trouverai


	30. Chapter 29: attaque au ministère

A la fin de la semaine, alors que je venait de finir mon dernier examen, je sortis soulagé de la salle avec Lila quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent en courant vers nous  
-Mia, dit Ron en reprenant son souffle tu n'as pas vu Harry ?  
-Heu c'est vous qui avez examen avec lui pas moi . Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Il est sortis de l'examen plus tôt  
-A cause de quoi ?  
-Aucune idée, il s'est endormis et c'est mis à pousser des cris alors le professeur à mis ça sur la cause du stresse mais ...  
-Il aurai fait encore un rêve ?  
-Sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'on pensais qu'il serait venu te trouver directement  
-Nan, il savait que j'étais en examen, il aura sûrement été voir quelqu'un en qui il à confiance  
-Mc Gonagal ? Proposa Lila, elle fait partis de l'ordre et c'est la seule de confiance qui reste dans l'école  
-Avec mon parrain protestais-je  
-Oh oui Harry et lui s'entendent si bien dit-elle sarcastique  
-Ouais t'as raison, allons voir à l'infirmerie alors, c'est là qu'il ont emmené Mc Gonagal après son attaque  
Nous sommes donc tout les 4 partis en direction de l'infirmerie et nous avons failli foncer dans Harry au coin d'un couloir  
-Oh Harry tu es là dit Hermione rassuré  
-Mc Gonagal à été emmené à St Mangouste, ces blessures sont grave donc on ne peut compter que sur nous même dit-il fébrilement  
-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je inquiète Harry qu'est ce que tu as vu ?  
-Venez avec moi, répondit Harry.  
Il nous emmena le long du couloir du premier étage et finit par trouver une salle vide dans laquelle il se précipita, refermant la porte et s'adossant contre elle dès que nous sommes tous entrés.

-Sirius est prisonnier de Voldemort.  
-Quoi ? Dit Lila en pâlissant. Comment tu le… ?  
-Je l'ai vu. À l'instant. Quand je me suis endormi pendant l'examen.  
-Mais… où ? Comment ? demanda Hermione dont le visage était devenu livide.  
-Comment, je l'ignore, mais où, ça je le sais très précisément. Il y a une salle au Département des mystères remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles sont alignées de petites boules de verre. Sirius se trouve au bout de la rangée numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept et Voldemort veut se servir de lui pour lui faire prendre quelque chose dont il a besoin dans cette salle… Il est en train de le torturer… Il dit qu'il finira par le tuer ! Il s'approcha d'une table et s'y assit en essayant de se maîtriser.  
-Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour aller là- bas ? nous demanda-t-il.  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Ron dit :  
-A… aller là-bas ?  
-Aller au Département des mystères pour secourir Sirius ! s'exclama Harry.  
\- Mais… Harry…, murmura Ron d'une petite voix.  
-Quoi ? Quoi ? s'emporta Harry.  
-Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton apeuré, heu… Co… comment Voldemort a-t-il pu entrer au Département des mystères sans que personne s'en aperçoive ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? s'écriat-il. La question, c'est plutôt de savoir comment nous, nous allons y entrer !  
-Mais, Harry, réfléchi, dit Hermione en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi… Le ministère de la Magie doit être plein d'employés à cette heure-ci… Comment Voldemort et Sirius auraient-ils pu y entrer sans être vus ? Harry… ce sont certainement les deux sorciers les plus recherchés dans le monde… Tu crois qu'ils pourraient s'introduire dans un bâtiment rempli d'Aurors sans être repérés ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Voldemort a dû utiliser une cape d'invisibilité, ou quelque chose comme ça ! s'exclama Harry. D'ailleurs, le Département des mystères a toujours été vide chaque fois que j'y suis allé…  
-Tu n'y es jamais allé, Harry, fit remarquer Hermione à voix basse. Tu as vu cet endroit en rêve, c'est tout.  
-Ce ne sont pas des rêves normaux ! s'emporta-t-il. Sinon, comment pourrais-tu expliquer que j'aie vu le père de Ron, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, comment se fait-il que j'aie su ce qui lui arrivait ?  
-Il a raison, approuva Ron à mi-voix en regardant Hermione.  
-Mais c'est tellement… Tellement invraisemblable ! dit-elle d'un air désespéré. Harry, comment serait-il possible que Voldemort ait capturé Sirius alors qu'il n'a pas quitté le square Grimmaurd ?  
-Sirius en a peut-être eu assez et il est allé prendre l'air, répondit Ron, inquiet. Il y a une éternité qu'il voulait sortir de cette maison.

-Mais pourquoi, insista Hermione, pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il se servir de Sirius pour s'emparer de cette arme, ou de je ne sais quoi ?  
-Hermione on s'en fiche dit Lila en retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole . Il s'agit de mon père là et il est hors de question que je le laisse se faire tuer sur un peut être dit-elle en serrant les poings  
-O.K., reprit Hermione, effrayée mais déterminée, maintenant, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire…  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu… Ce n'est pas pour te critiquer, Harry, mais tu… d'une certaine manière… je veux dire… Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu trop tendance à vouloir sauver les gens ? risqua-t-elle.  
Harry lui lança un regard noir  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ça, « une tendance à vouloir sauver les gens » ?  
-Eh bien… Tu… – elle avait l'air plus anxieuse que jamais –, l'année dernière, par exemple… dans le lac… pendant le tournoi… Tu n'aurais pas dû… je veux dire, tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller à la rescousse de la petite Delacour… Tu t'es laissé un peu… emporter… Bien sûr, c'était très généreux de ta part, et tout ce que tu voudras, ajouta précipitamment Hermione qui paraissait littéralement pétrifiée par le regard de Harry. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était merveilleux de l'avoir fait…  
-Ça, c'est drôle, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix tremblante, parce que je me souviens très bien de Ron me disant que j'avais perdu mon temps à jouer les héros… C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu crois que je veux recommencer à jouer les héros ?  
-Non, non, non ! assura Hermione, effarée. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !  
-Alors dépêche-toi de nous balancer ce que tu as en tête parce qu'on est en train de perdre notre temps  
-J'essaye de te dire… Voldemort te connaît, Harry ! Il a emmené Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets pour t'y attirer, ce sont des choses qu'il a l'habitude de faire, il sait que… que tu es du genre à porter secours à Sirius ! Alors, imagine, et si c'était toi qu'il essayait d'attirer au Département des mys…  
-Hermione, peu importe qu'il ait fait ça pour m'amener là-bas ou pas… Ils ont transporté McGonagall à Ste Mangouste, il n'y a plus à Poudlard aucun membre de l'Ordre à qui on puisse raconter ce qui se passe et si nous n'y allons pas, Sirius est mort !  
-Mais, Harry… Et si ton rêve… n'était qu'un rêve ? Harry laissa échapper un rugissement de rage. Hermione recula d'un pas, affolée.  
-Tu ne veux donc pas comprendre ! lui cria Harry. Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, ce ne sont pas de simples rêves ! À ton avis, à quoi servait l'occlumancie ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore voulait m'empêcher de voir ces choses-là ? Parce qu'elles sont RÉELLES, Hermione… Sirius est prisonnier, je l'ai vu. Voldemort le tient à sa merci et personne d'autre ne le sait, ce qui signifie que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le sauver ! Alors, si tu ne veux pas bouger, très bien, mais moi, j'y vais, tu comprends ? D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, tu ne te plaignais pas trop de ma tendance à vouloir sauver les gens quand c'était toi que je sauvais des Détraqueurs ou toi – il se tourna brusquement vers Ron –, quand c'était ta sœur que je sauvais du Basilic…  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je me plaignais ! protesta Ron avec ardeur.  
-Mais, Harry, tu viens de le dire toi-même, répliqua Hermione d'un ton féroce. Dumbledore voulait que tu apprennes à empêcher ce genre de visions de pénétrer dans ta tête. Si tu avais étudié l'occlumancie correctement, tu n'aurais jamais vu ce…  
-SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS RIEN VU !  
\- Sirius lui-même a dit qu'il était très important que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit !  
-EH BIEN, JE PENSE QU'IL DIRAIT AUTRE CHOSE S'IL SAVAIT CE QUE JE VIENS DE… À cet instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Ginny, le regard interrogateur, entra dans la classe, suivie par Luna qui avait l'air, comme d'habitude, de s'être aventurée là par hasard.

\- Salut, dit Ginny d'un ton hésitant. On a reconnu la voix de Harry. Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit-il brutalement. Ginny haussa les sourcils.  
-Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, reprit elle avec froideur. Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais me rendre utile.  
\- Eh bien non, tu ne peux pas, trancha Harry, cassant.  
-Tu n'es pas très poli, tu sais, fit remarquer Luna, l'air serein. Harry poussa un juron et se détourna d'elle.  
-Attends, dis-je soudain… Harry, je crois au contraire qu'elles peuvent nous être utiles. Écoute, poursuivis-je, nous devons savoir si Sirius a véritablement quitté le quartier général.  
-J'ai déjà dit que j'ai vu…  
-Harry, s'il te plaît ! Hermione n'a pas tord. Laisse-nous simplement vérifier que Sirius n'est plus chez lui avant de foncer à Londres. Si nous nous apercevons qu'il n'est plus là, alors, je te jure qu'on y va directement . On fera tout ce qui est possible pour essayer de le sauver dis-je en regardant Lila  
-Sirius est torturé EN CE MOMENT MÊME ! s'écria Harry. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.  
-Mais si c'est une ruse de Voldemort, Harry, nous devons vérifier, il le faut.  
-Comment ? interrogea-t-il. Comment on va s'y prendre pour vérifier ?  
-On se servira de la cheminée d'Ombrage pour voir si on peut le contacter, répondis-je. On va de nouveau attirer Ombrage ailleurs, mais nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le guet et c'est là que Ginny et Luna peuvent nous être utiles. Bien qu'elle n'eût visiblement rien compris à ce qui se passait, Ginny répondit aussitôt :  
-D'accord, vous pouvez compter sur nous. Luna ajouta :  
-Quand vous dites Sirius, vous voulez parler de Stubby Boardman ?  
Personne ne lui répondit.  
-O.K., dit Harry. O.K., si tu trouves le moyen de le faire vite, je marche avec toi, sinon je vais tout de suite au Département des mystères.  
-Le Département des mystères, dit Luna, légèrement surprise. Et comment tu vas aller là- bas ? Cette fois encore, personne ne lui prêta aucune attention.  
-Bien, reprit Hermione qui faisait les cent pas entre les rangées de tables en se tordant les mains. Bon alors, il faut que l'un de nous aille trouver Ombrage pour… pour l'envoyer dans la mauvaise direction et la garder le plus longtemps possible éloignée de son bureau. On pourrait lui dire… je ne sais pas… que Peeves est en train de tout ravager quelque part, comme d'habitude…  
-Je m'en occupe, proposa aussitôt Ron. Je lui dirai qu'il casse tout dans le département de métamorphose ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est à des kilomètres de son bureau. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, je pourrais aussi bien essayer de convaincre Peeves de le faire vraiment si je le rencontre sur mon chemin. Le fait qu'Hermione ne soulève aucune objection à l'idée de tout casser au département de métamorphose en disait long sur la gravité de la situation.  
-D'accord, dit-elle, le front plissé, tandis qu'elle continuait de faire les cent pas. Maintenant, il faut qu'on empêche les autres de s'approcher du bureau d'Ombrage pendant qu'on force la porte sinon, on risque d'être repérés par un Serpentard qui ira la prévenir.  
-Luna et moi, on n'a qu'à se mettre à chaque bout du couloir, dit aussitôt Ginny, pour prévenir les gens que quelqu'un a répandu du Gaz Étrangleur. Hermione parut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Ginny avait trouvé ce mensonge. Ginny haussa les épaules et expliqua :  
-Fred et George avaient l'intention de le faire pour de bon avant de partir.  
-O.K., dit Hermione. Moi je m'occupe de forcer la porte avant de la surveiller pendant que vous 3 , avec la cape d'invisibilité, vous entrez dans le bureau  
-Ok avons nous confirmé  
-Bon, mais même si on fait tout ça, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse disposer de plus de cinq minutes, reprit Hermione, soulagée que Harry ait accepté son plan. Avec Rusard et l'horrible brigade inquisitoriale qui se promènent un peu partout…  
-Cinq minutes suffiront, assura Harry. Je vais chercher ma cape je revins dit-il en disparaissant  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparu dans la salle  
-Ça y est, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit-il d'une voix haletante. Alors, vous êtes prêts ?  
-Oui, on peut y aller, murmura Hermione tandis qu'une bande de sixième année particulièrement bruyants passaient devant nous. Toi, Ron, tu pars t'occuper d'Ombrage… Ginny, Luna, si vous pouviez commencer à éloigner les gens du couloir…

Ron s'éloigna à grands pas. Ses cheveux roux vif restèrent visibles jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le bout du couloir. Pendant ce temps, la tête tout aussi flamboyante de Ginny s'éloignait dans l'autre direction, ballottée par les élèves qui se bousculaient autour d'elle et suivie par la chevelure blonde de Luna.  
-Venez par là, murmura Hermione.  
-Tu… Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? M'inquiétais-je en me cachant. Tu es toujours très pâle.  
-Je vais très bien, répliqua-t-il en sortant de son sac la cape d'invisibilité  
Il étendit la cape sur nous et nous sommes restés immobiles, l'oreille aux aguets  
On ne peut pas passer par là ! criait Ginny à la foule des élèves. Désolée, il faut passer par l'escalier tournant, quelqu'un a répandu du Gaz Étrangleur dans le couloir. Ils entendirent des protestations.  
-Je ne vois pas de gaz, ici, dit une voix grincheuse.  
-C'est parce qu'il est incolore, répondit Ginny d'un ton exaspéré qui semblait tout à fait convaincant. Mais si tu veux passer quand même, vas-y, on montrera ton corps au prochain imbécile qui refusera de nous croire. Peu à peu, il y eut de moins en moins de monde. La nouvelle de la présence du Gaz Étrangleur s'était largement diffusée et plus personne n'empruntait le couloir. Lorsque les alentours furent complètement dégagés,  
-Bien c'est bon dit Hermione j'y vais  
Elle s'avança vers la porte  
-Bien dit-elle une fois qu'elle eu réussi à l'ouvrir. A vous de jouer. N'oubliez pas le signal.  
-C'est quoi, le signal ? Marmonna Harry  
-Si l'une de nous voit Ombrage revenir, on devra chanter très fort Weasley est notre roi.  
Nous sommes ensuite entrer dans le bureau, nous nous sommes accroupis devant la cheminé, Harry prit la boîte de poudre de Cheminette et en jeta une pincée dans l'âtre. Des flammes d'émeraude jaillirent aussitôt et on plongea nos têtes dans le feu puis je m'écria  
\- 12, square Grimmaurd !  
Ma tête se mit à tourner comme si je venais de descendre d'un manège de fête foraine mais mes genoux restèrent solidement plantés sur le sol de pierre froide du bureau. La vaste cuisine glacée du square Grimmaurd apparut alors devant nous. Il n'y avait personne.  
-Sirius ? Cria Harry. Sirius, tu es là ? Sa voix résonna en écho dans toute la cuisine mais il n'y eut aucune réponse en dehors d'un bruissement à peine perceptible à droite de la cheminée.  
-Qui est là ? M'exclamais-je  
Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, se glissa dans notre champ de vision. Il avait l'air enchanté malgré les gros bandages qui lui entouraient les mains et semblaient cacher des blessures graves.  
-Où est mon père ? demanda Lila d'un ton pressant. L'elfe de maison laissa échapper un petit rire sifflant.  
-Le maître est sorti  
-Où est-il allé ? Où est-il allé, Kreattur ?  
Celui-ci se contenta d'émettre un petit rire aigu.  
-Attention, je te préviens ! menaça Harry.  
-Où est Remus ? Et Fol Œil ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? Demandais-je finalement  
-Personne sauf Kreattur ! répondit l'elfe d'un ton ravi. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Kreattur pense qu'il va aller bavarder un peu avec sa maîtresse, maintenant, oui, il y a longtemps qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion, le maître de Kreattur l'a tenu éloigné d'elle…  
-Où est parti Sirius ? lui cria Harry. Kreattur, est-ce qu'il est allé au Département des mystères ? L'elfe se figea sur place.  
-Le maître ne dit pas au pauvre Kreattur où il va, répondit l'elfe à voix basse.  
-Mais tu le sais quand même ! s'écria Lila. N'est-ce pas ? Tu sais où il est ! Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'elfe laissa échapper un rire plus sonore que les précédents.  
-Le maître ne reviendra pas du Département des mystères ! dit-il avec joie. Kreattur et sa maîtresse sont à nouveau seuls ! Puis il fila à petits pas pressés et disparut par la porte du hall.  
-Espèce de… ! Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer la moindre insulte, j'éprouvai une intense douleur au sommet du crâne. Je respira une bouffée de cendres, m'étouffant à moitié et je me sentit tirer en arrière, à travers les flammes. Soudain, j'eus l'horrible surprise de voir devant nous le gros visage blafard du professeur Ombrage qui nous avaient traîné hors du feu en nous saisissant par les cheveux

\- Vous pensez sans doute, murmura-t-elle en tirant un peu plus ma tête alors que j'étais obligé à présent de regarder le plafond, qu'après deux Niffleurs, j'allais à nouveau laisser une ignoble petite créature fouiner dans mon bureau quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai jeté des sortilèges Anticatimini tout autour de ma porte, espèce d'idiot. Prenez leurs baguettes, aboya-telle à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas voir. Je sentis alors une main fouiller dans la poche de ma robe de sorcière et en retirer sa baguette magique.  
-Je veux connaître les raisons de votre présence ici, dit Ombrage.  
-J'essayais… de récupérer mon Éclair de feu ! Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.  
-Menteur ! Votre Éclair de feu est sous bonne garde dans les cachots, vous le savez très bien, Potter. De plus pourquoi aviez-vous besoin des 2 filles pour un stupide balai ? Vous aviez la tête dans ma cheminée. Avec qui étiez-vous en train de communiquer ?  
-Personne, assura Lila  
-Mensonge ! hurla Ombrage.  
Accoudé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, Malefoy, avec un sourire narquois, lançait la baguette de Harry en l'air et la rattrapait d'une seule main. Il y eut un grand bruit dans le couloir et quelques robustes élèves de Serpentard entrèrent dans le bureau, en tenant fermement Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione et, à ma grande stupéfaction , Neville. Crabbe l'avait immobilisé en lui serrant la gorge et Neville semblait sur le point de suffoquer. Tous les 5 avaient été bâillonnés.  
-Nous les avons tous, annonça Warrington qui poussa brutalement Ron à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celui-là – il pointa un index épais en direction de Neville – a essayé de m'empêcher d'emmener celle-ci – il désigna Ginny qui essayait de donner des coups de pied dans les tibias de la grosse fille de Serpentard qui la maintenait – alors, j'ai décidé de l'ajouter aux autres.  
-Très bien, très bien, se réjouit Ombrage en regardant Ginny se débattre. Il semble que Poudlard sera bientôt un espace libéré des Weasley. Malefoy eut un rire sonore et servile. Avec son large sourire satisfait, Ombrage s'installa dans un fauteuil recouvert de chintz et contempla ses captifs en clignant des yeux à la manière d'un crapaud tapi dans un massif de fleurs.  
-Alors, vous avez installé des guetteurs, ou plutôt des guetteuses, autour de mon bureau et vous avez envoyé ce bouffon – elle désigna Ron d'un signe de tête et Malefoy éclata d'un rire encore plus bruyant – me raconter que l'esprit frappeur détruisait tout au département de métamorphose alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était occupé à badigeonner d'encre les lentilles des télescopes. Mr Rusard venait de m'en informer. De toute évidence, il était très important pour vous de parler à quelqu'un. Était-ce Albus Dumbledore ? Ou l'hybride Hagrid ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir de Minerva McGonagall, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était plus en état de parler à quiconque. Cette réflexion déclencha à nouveau le rire de Malefoy et de quelques autres membres de la brigade inquisitoriale.  
-Vous n'avez pas à savoir à qui on parlait, ça ne vous regarde pas, grondais-je avec hargne. Le visage flasque d'Ombrage sembla se durcir.  
-Très bien, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix la plus menaçante et la plus doucereuse, très bien. Je vous ai donné une chance de me répondre librement. Vous avez refusé. Je n'ai maintenant plus d'autre choix que de vous forcer à parler. Drago, allez chercher le professeur Rogue. Malefoy rangea la baguette de Harry dans une poche de sa robe et sortit du bureau en ricanant  
Le silence retomba dans le bureau. On entendait plus que les mouvements brusques et les froissements d'étoffe dus aux efforts des Serpentard pour maintenir leurs prisonniers. La lèvre de Ron saignait sur le tapis d'Ombrage tandis qu'il se débattait pour se libérer de Warrington qui l'avait immobilisé d'une clé au bras. Ginny s'efforçait toujours d'écraser les pieds de la fille de sixième année qui l'avait solidement empoignée. Neville devenait de plus en plus violacé en essayant d'écarter les bras de Crabbe. Et Hermione tentait en vain de repousser Millicent Bulstrode qui continuait de la plaquer contre le mur. Luna, en revanche, se tenait négligemment à côté de sa ravisseuse, jetant par la fenêtre des regards vagues comme si ce qui se passait autour d'elle lui paraissait très ennuyeux

-Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice ? demanda mon parrain en entrant dans la pièce  
-Ah, professeur Rogue, dit Ombrage qui se releva en souriant largement. Oui, je voudrais un autre flacon de Veritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît.  
-Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger Potter et Mia répondit Rogue en l'observant d'un regard froid à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient autour de la figure. Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas utilisé entièrement ? Je vous avais dit que trois gouttes seraient suffisantes. Ombrage rougit.  
-Vous pouvez m'en préparer encore, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, d'une voix qui avait pris des intonations doucereuses de petite fille, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était furieuse.  
-Mais certainement, répondit Rogue, la lèvre légèrement retroussée. La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, elle sera donc prête dans un mois environ.  
-Un mois ? couina Ombrage qui sembla enfler comme un crapaud. Un mois ? Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Rogue ! Je viens de surprendre Potter et sa bande qui se servaient de ma cheminée pour communiquer avec une ou des personnes dont il n'ont pas voulu me révéler le nom !  
-Vraiment ? dit Rogue, qui tourna son regard vers nous en montrant pour la première fois un très léger signe d'intérêt. Je n'en suis pas surpris. Potter n'a jamais manifesté un goût très prononcé pour le respect du règlement de l'école. Tout comme Mia et connaissant la famille de Dupond, rien ne m'étonne non plus  
-Je veux les interroger ! s'écria Ombrage. Rogue détacha son regard de nous pour le reporter sur le visage tremblotant de fureur d'Ombrage.  
-Je veux que vous me fournissiez une potion qui le forcera à me révéler la vérité !  
-Je vous ai déjà dit, répondit Rogue avec douceur, qu'il ne me reste plus de Veritaserum. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez les empoisonner, il m'est impossible de vous aider. Le seul ennui, c'est que la plupart des venins agissent trop vite pour laisser à la victime le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle sait.  
-Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ! hurla le professeur Ombrage. Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers elle, les sourcils légèrement levés. Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer ! J'attendais mieux de votre part. Lucius Malefoy parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux ! Et maintenant, sortez de mon bureau ! Rogue s'inclina en un salut ironique et s'apprêta à repartir.  
-Il a pris Patmol ! s'écria Harry. Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! Rogue s'était immobilisé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
-Patmol ? s'exclama le professeur Ombrage en regardant successivement Harry et Rogue d'un œil avide. Qui est Patmol ? Où est cette chose cachée ? Que veut-il dire, Rogue ?  
Rogue se tourna vers Harry, le visage insondable.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial. Potter, quand j'aurai envie de vous entendre crier des paroles sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerai une potion de Babillage. Et vous, Crabbe, desserrez un peu votre prise. Si Londubat meurt étouffé, il faudra remplir tout un tas de paperasses et en plus, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à le mentionner dans vos références quand vous chercherez un emploi. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec un léger claquement  
-Très bien, dit Ombrage en sortant sa baguette magique. Très bien… Je n'ai plus d'autre choix… Il ne s'agit plus seulement de discipline scolaire… C'est une question qui concerne la sécurité du ministère… Oui… Oui…  
On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose.  
-Vous m'y forcez … Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux, dit-elle, en dansant toujours sur place. Mais parfois, les circonstances justifient qu'on y ait recours… Je suis certaine que le ministère comprendra que je n'avais pas le choix… Malefoy l'observait avec un regard gourmand.  
-Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous délier la langue, dit Ombrage à mi-voix.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas dis-je avec rage. C'est illégal ! Mais Ombrage ne fit pas attention à moi. Il y avait sur son visage une expression de férocité, d'excitation, d'avidité. Elle leva sa baguette.  
-C'est contraire à la loi, professeur Ombrage ! s'exclama Lila. Le ministre ne vous approuvera sûrement pas ! Il vous fera arrêter dés qu'il le saura  
-Ce que Cornélius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort, répondit Ombrage. La respiration légèrement haletante, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur différentes parties du corps de Harry, essayant de déterminer l'endroit où elle pourrait lui faire le plus mal. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais donné l'ordre à des Détraqueurs d'aller s'occuper de Potter l'été dernier, mais il a quand même été ravi d'avoir une occasion de le renvoyer.  
-C'était vous ? s'exclama Harry, le souffle coupé. Vous m'avez envoyé les Détraqueurs ?  
-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse, dit Ombrage dans un murmure, sa baguette magique pointée à présent sur le front de Harry.  
-Essayer seulement de le toucher dis-je en attrapant son bras avec force  
-Lâchez moi pauvre petit idiote. Vous dit-elle en regardant Goyle et Malefoy retenez les 2 filles qu'elles ne se mettent pas dans mes pattes  
-Bien sur Professeur dit Drago en attrapant fermement Lila qui se mit à se débattre tandis que je faisait de même avec le molosse  
-Bien, Endol…  
-NON ! hurla Hermione d'une voix brisée. Non… Harry… Il faut le lui dire !  
\- Certainement pas ! protesta Harry en fixant des yeux le peu que Millicent Bulstrode laissait voir d'Hermione.

-Il le faut, Harry. De toute façon, elle t'y forcera, à quoi ça servirait de s'entêter ? Et Hermione se mit à pleurer dans la robe de Millicent Bulstrode qui cessa aussitôt de l'écraser contre le mur et s'écarta d'elle d'un air dégoûté.  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Ombrage, triomphante. Mademoiselle J'ai-toujours-une-question va maintenant nous donner quelques réponses ! Alors, allons-y, ma petite fille, allons-y !  
-Her – mio – ne – non ! s'écria Ron qui suffoquait. Ginny fixait Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Neville, étouffant toujours à moitié, avait également les yeux rivés sur elle. Moi en revanche, je venais de remarquer quelque chose. Le visage dans les mains, Hermione sanglotait désespérément mais on ne voyait pas trace de larmes.  
\- Je… je suis désolée…, dit Hermione. Mais… je ne peux pas le supporter…  
-Très bien, très bien, ma petite fille ! s'exclama Ombrage. Elle saisit Hermione par l'épaule, la projeta dans le fauteuil de chintz et se pencha sur elle. Allons-y, maintenant… Avec qui étaient-ils en train de communiquer il y a quelques minutes ?  
-Eh bien, hoqueta Hermione, le visage dans les mains, il essayait de parler au professeur Dumbledore. Ron se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Ginny cessa d'écraser les orteils de la fille de Serpentard et Luna elle-même parut un peu étonnée. Heureusement, l'attention d'Ombrage et de ses laquais était trop concentrée sur Hermione pour que ces diverses manifestations de surprise éveillent leurs soupçons.  
-Dumbledore ? dit Ombrage d'un air avide. Vous savez donc où est Dumbledore ?  
-Oh… non ! sanglota Hermione. On a essayé Le Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Les Trois Balais, et même La Tête de Sanglier…  
-Espèce d'idiote ! Dumbledore ne va pas s'installer dans un pub alors que tout le ministère est à sa recherche ! s'écria Ombrage. La déception se lisait sur chaque ride de son visage flasque.  
-Mais… On avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! gémit Hermione. Elle serra ses mains plus fort contre son visage, non en signe de détresse,mais pour cacher l'absence de larmes.  
-Ah oui ? murmura Ombrage avec un regain d'excitation. Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez lui dire ?  
-Nous… voulions lui dire que c'est… p-prêt ! balbutia Hermione d'une voix étouffée.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? Ombrage la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui est prêt, ma petite fille ?  
\- L'a… l'arme, répondit Hermione.  
-L'arme ? L'arme ? s'exclama Ombrage dont les yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Vous avez organisé une méthode de résistance ? Avec une arme que vous pourriez utiliser contre le ministère ? Sous les ordres du professeur Dumbledore, bien sûr ?

-Ou-oui, haleta Hermione, mais il a dû partir avant qu'elle soit terminée et m-m-maintenant, on l'a finie pour lui, mais on n'arrive pas à le t-ttrouver pour le lui d-d-dire !  
\- De quel genre d'arme s'agit-il ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix dure, ses doigts boudinés toujours serrés sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
-On n'a p-p-pas vraiment compris, répondit Hermione en reniflant bruyamment. On a s-s-simplement fait ce que le p-p-professeur Dumbledore nous a d-d-dit de faire. Ombrage se redressa. Elle exultait.  
\- Montrez-moi cette arme, dit-elle.  
-Je ne veux pas la montrer… à eux ! dit Hermione d'une voix suraiguë en regardant les Serpentard à travers ses doigts écartés.  
-Ce n'est pas à vous de fixer les conditions, répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton cassant.  
-Très bien, dit Hermione qui recommença à sangloter dans ses mains. Très bien… Qu'ils la voient, et j'espère qu'ils s'en serviront contre vous ! Finalement, je voudrais que vous ameniez plein de gens pour la voir ! Ce… ce serait bien fait pour vous ! Je serais ravie si t-t-toute l'école savait où elle est et comment s'en servir, comme ça, dès que vous vous en prendrez à quelqu'un, il pourra vous ré-régler votre compte ! Les paroles d'Hermione eurent un impact considérable sur Ombrage. Elle jeta un regard furtif et soupçonneux aux membres de sa brigade inquisitoriale, ses yeux globuleux s'attardant un instant sur Malefoy qui fut trop lent pour dissimuler l'expression d'avidité apparue sur son visage. Ombrage contempla Hermione pendant encore un bon moment puis elle reprit la parole, d'un ton qu'elle voulait maternel :  
-Entendu, ma chérie, allons-y toutes les deux… Et nous emmènerons Potter aussi, d'accord ? Levez-vous, maintenant.  
-Professeur, dit précipitamment Malefoy, professeur Ombrage, je pense que des membres de la brigade devraient venir avec vous pour veiller à…  
-Je suis une représentante officielle et parfaitement qualifiée du ministère de la Magie, Malefoy, vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule face à deux adolescents désarmés ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. En tout cas, il semble préférable que les élèves de l'école ne voient pas cette arme. Vous resterez donc ici jusqu'à mon retour en vous assurant que ces jeunes gens ne puissent pas s'échapper.  
-Très bien, répondit Malefoy, déçu et boudeur.  
-Et vous deux, vous allez passer devant moi pour me montrer le chemin, ajouta Ombrage en pointant sa baguette magique sur Harry et Hermione. On y va.

Une fois seule dans le bureau, les Serpentard semblais très content de nous avoir à leur merci  
-Bien sourit Malefoy, on doit les surveiller n'est ce pas alors assurons nous qu'ils ne s'échappent pas  
-Très bonne idée sourit la fille qui retenais Ginny avant de lui infliger un coup  
-Ne la touche pas hurlais-je directement  
-Goyle occupe toi de ta prisonnière rigola la fille  
-Non intervint Lila  
-La ferme Dupond  
-BLACK  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Je m'appelle Black je te l'ai déjà dit hurla-t-elle d'un ton acide alors que Neville palissait légèrement et pour cause, son air actuel était effrayant, je n'avais jamais vu Lila dans un tel état de colère. Son air était tel qu'elle ressemblais énormément à Sirius et son air dément qu'il à sur les photos d'Azkaban ceux n'ayant pas encore compris son lien de parenté avec lui ne pouvais maintenant plus en douter  
-Ça ne change rien dit Drago qui ne semblais plus du tout aussi à l'aise  
-Bien sur que si, il est hors de question que je reste là avec une bande d'idiot alors que mon père est en danger  
Et d'un coup, elle rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer Drago en se tenant le nez qui s'était mis à saigner . Lila en profita alors pour attraper les baguettes qu'il détenais dans ses poches . Puis elle se tourna avec rapidité vers Goyle et elle l'envoyé volé dans le mur opposé avec un sors  
-Jolie souris-je en attrapant ma baguette qu'elle venait de me lancer avant de stupéfixer Crabble permettant ainsi à Neville de pouvoir enfin respirer correctement je m'occupa ensuite de délivrer Ginny tandis que Lila s'occupait des 2 retenant Ron et Luna . Après quoi, Ron s'occupa de Milicent et Ginny pointa sa baguette sur Drago en souriant et d'un coup, une flopée de bestioles battant des ailes sortirent de sa baguette pour recouvrir le visage du blond  
-Enlever les moi ! hurla Drago en se débattant  
-Waouh Gin' qu'est ce que c'était que ce sors ? Dis-je en souriant  
-Le sortilège du chauve-furie sourit-elle en rangeant sa baguette  
-Bon maintenant qu'on est débarrasser d'eux, il faut retrouver Harry et Hermione dit Lila  
-Ils partent vers la foret interdite dit Luna en regardant par la fenêtre  
-Bien alors allons y , ça fait un moment que je veux me débarrasser de ce vieux crapaud qu'est Ombrage  
Nous sommes directement sortis en courant pour rejoindre l'extérieur .  
-Au fait Lila dit Neville d'une voix timide, quand tu dit que tu t'appelle Black est ce que ça veut dire que...  
-Oui dit-elle directement. Je suis la fille de Sirius Black mais ne prend pas cet air inquiet dit-elle rassurante. Mon père n'est pas qui on crois, il est innocent. Il n'as jamais tué personne  
-Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?  
-C'est une longue histoire Neville mais elle dit la vérité, Sirius est également le parrain d'Harry, c'est avec lui qu'on à voulu communiquer  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il est en danger dit sombrement Lila. Voldemort l'a enlevé  
-Il... dit Neville en pâlissant encore plus  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner si tu n'en à pas envie tu sais . Ce que je comprendrai très bien. Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes après tout  
-Non dit-il directement . A quoi servirai l'armée de Dumbledore alors ? Il faut qu'on soit soudé et qu'on s'aide . Et puis je peux vous être utile, je suis devenu plus fort. Je peux vous aider à combattre  
-Mais ce sera très dangereux  
-J'en ai bien conscience mais je veux faire honneur à mes parents, ils n'ont jamais fuis devant le danger eux alors je serais comme eux dit-il décidé  
-Et toi Luna tu veux quand même venir aussi ? Demandais-je alors que nous entrions dans la forêt  
-Oh oui dit-elle d'un air rêveur comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation . Mais comment voulez-vous allez le rejoindre ?  
-Ça ça reste un problème admis Lila

Un peu plus loin, nous avons entendu la voix d'Hermione déclarer :  
-On ne peut rien faire sans nos baguettes magiques, se lamenta-t-elle en se redressant péniblement. De toute façon, Harry, comment avais-tu l'intention d'aller à Londres ?  
-Oui, c'est justement ce qu'on se demandait  
Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers nous  
-Alors, dit Ron qui écarta une branche basse et tendit à Harry sa baguette magique, tu as une idée pour aller à Londres ?  
Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ? demanda Harry, stupéfait, en prenant sa baguette  
-Grâce à Lila. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Ombrage ?  
-Elle a été emmenée par un troupeau de centaures, répondit Harry.  
-Et ils vous ont laissés tranquilles ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.  
\- Non, mais ils se sont fait poursuivre par Graup, dit Harry.  
\- C'est qui, Graup ? interrogea Luna, intéressée.  
-Le petit frère de Hagrid, répondit Ron. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu dans la cheminée ? Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a vraiment capturé Sirius ou…  
-Oui, dit Harry. Je suis sûr que Sirius est toujours vivant mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions aller là-bas pour l'aider.  
-Il faudra que nous y allions par la voie des airs, non ? dit enfin Luna. Elle avait parlé sur un ton presque réaliste que je ne l'avait jamais entendue employer jusqu'à présent.  
-Bon, alors, répondit-il d'un air irrité en se tournant vers elle, pour commencer, si tu t'inclus dans ce « nous », tu te trompes complètement parce que toi, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, et ensuite, Ron et Mia sont les seuls à avoir un balai qui ne soit pas gardé par un troll, alors…  
-Moi, j'ai un balai ! intervint Ginny.  
-Oui, seulement toi non plus, tu ne viens pas avec nous, dit Ron avec colère.  
-Excuse-moi, mais ce qui arrive à Sirius m'importe autant qu'à toi ! répliqua Ginny. Sa mâchoire crispée la faisait soudain ressembler d'une manière frappante à Fred et à George.  
-Tu es trop…, commença Harry. Mais Ginny l'interrompit avec fougue :  
-J'ai trois ans de plus que tu n'avais quand tu as affronté Tu-Sais-Qui pour l'empêcher de prendre la pierre philosophale et c'est grâce à moi que Malefoy est coincé dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec des Chauves-furies géantes qui l'attaquent de tous les côtés…  
-Oui, mais…  
-On fait tous partie de l'A.D., dit Neville à mi-voix. On était censés apprendre à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, non ? Eh bien voilà, c'est la première fois qu'on a l'occasion de faire quelque chose de concret – ou alors, est-ce que ça signifie que nos séances d'entraînement n'étaient qu'un jeu ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry, agacé.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions venir aussi, conclut simplement Neville. On veut aider.  
-Exactement, ajouta Luna avec un sourire joyeux  
-Ils ont raison Harry, si Voldemort à enlevé Sirius, il ne sera sûrement pas seul . On aura besoin d'aide et tu as vu comme moi les progrès qu'ils ont fait cette année  
-De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, puisqu'on ne sait toujours pas comment faire pour aller là-bas…, dit Harry d'un ton qui exprimait toute sa frustration.  
-Je croyais que nous avions déjà réglé la question, répondit Luna, exaspérante. Nous irons par la voie des airs !  
-Écoute, dit Ron, qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère, peut-être que toi tu es capable de voler sans balai mais nous, on n'arrive pas à se faire pousser des ailes sur commande…  
\- Il y a d'autres moyens de voler qu'avec des balais, assura Luna d'un air serein.  
-Sans doute sur le dos d'un Cornac Ronfleur ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle ? demanda Ron.  
-Le Ronflak Cornu est incapable de voler, répliqua Luna d'une voix pleine de dignité. Mais eux, ils peuvent et Hagrid a dit qu'ils savaient très bien trouver la destination de leurs cavaliers. je fit volte-face. Entre deux arbres, leurs yeux blancs luisant d'un reflet étrange et inquiétant, se tenaient deux Sombrals qui nous regardaient comme s'ils comprenaient chaque mot de notre conversation.  
-Oui ! Murmura Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Ils secouèrent leurs têtes reptiliennes, rejetant en arrière leurs longues crinières noires, et Harry tendit la main pour caresser l'encolure brillante de celui qui était le plus proche.  
-C'est encore ces histoires démentes de chevaux volants ? dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée en fixant des yeux un point qui se trouvait légèrement à gauche du Sombral que caressait Harry. Ceux qu'on ne peut voir que si on a eu un cadavre sous les yeux ?  
-Ce ne sont pas des histoires Ron les sombrals existent tu ne peux juste pas le voir assura Lila  
-Il y en a combien ?  
-Deux seulement.  
-Il nous en faut 5, dit Hermione qui paraissait encore un peu secouée mais n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination.  
-6, Hermione, rectifia Ginny, le visage renfrogné.  
-En fait, nous sommes 8, dit calmement Luna en comptant.  
-Ne sois pas idiote, nous ne pouvons pas y aller tous ! s'emporta Harry. Écoutez, vous trois – il montra Neville, Ginny et Luna –, vous n'êtes pas dans le coup, vous ne… Leurs protestations l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. D'accord, très bien, c'est vous qui prenez la décision, dit-il sèchement, mais si nous ne trouvons pas d'autres Sombrals, vous ne pourrez pas…  
-Oh, ils vont arriver, assura Ginny, confiante. Tout comme Ron, elle fixait les yeux dans la mauvaise direction en ayant l'impression de regarder les chevaux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?  
-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Hermione et toi, vous êtes tous les deux couverts de sang, répondit-elle froidement, et nous savons que Hagrid se sert de viande crue pour attirer les Sombrals. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que ces deux-là sont venus ici.  
-Bon, d'accord, dit-il  
-Regardez, il y en a encore qui arrivent…sourit Luna. Vous devez vraiment sentir très fort, tous les deux…Pas moins de six ou sept Sombrals s'avançaient parmi les arbres, leurs grandes ailes lisses comme du cuir étroitement repliées sur leur corps, leurs yeux luisant dans l'obscurité.  
-Très bien. Prenez-en un chacun et allons-y souris-je.

Je m'accrochai solidement à la crinière du Sombral le plus proche, posai le pied sur une souche et grimpai tant bien que mal sur le dos soyeux du cheval. L'animal n'opposa aucune résistance . Harry et Lila étaient également monté . Neville s'était hissé sur le Sombral qui se trouvait à côté de lui et essayait à présent de faire passer l'une de ses courtes jambes par-dessus son dos. Luna était déjà installée, assise en amazone, et arrangeait sa robe comme si elle avait fait ça tous les jours. Ron, Hermione et Ginny, en revanche, étaient restés immobiles au même endroit, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Et alors ? dit Harry.  
-Comment on fait pour monter ? demanda Ron d'une voix timide. On ne voit rien, nous.  
-Oh, c'est facile, répondit Luna. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et s'avança vers eux. Venez… Elle amena chacun d'eux auprès d'un Sombral et l'aida à monter sur son dos. Ils semblèrent tous les trois extrêmement inquiets lorsqu'elle entortilla leurs mains dans la crinière des chevaux et leur conseilla de se cramponner fermement. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa propre monture.  
-C'est de la folie, murmura Ron en passant précautionneusement la main le long de l'encolure du cheval. Une vraie folie… Si seulement je pouvais le voir…  
-Espère plutôt que tu ne le verras jamais,dois-je te rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles on peut les voir nous ?  
-Heu non dit Ron gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à ça  
-Vous êtes prêts ? Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. O.K… Alors… Ministère de la Magie, entrée des visiteurs, Londres, Heu… Si tu sais… où c'est dis-je à mon Sombral  
Pendant un instant, le Sombral ne bougea pas. Puis, dans un ample mouvement, ses ailes se déployèrent de chaque côté. Le cheval s'accroupit lentement avant de s'élancer dans les airs, à une telle vitesse que je dus me cramponner de toutes mes forces, bras et jambes serrés, pour éviter de glisser en arrière sur le dos osseux de l'animal. Nous sommes ainsi tous élevé dans les airs pour partir à une vitesse incroyable  
-C'est vraiment bizarre !  
J'avais vaguement entendu Ron faire cette remarque derrière moi et j'imaginai ce qu'on devait ressentir en filant à cette altitude sans aucun support visible.  
Puis après un moment, je sentis mon estomac faire un bond alors que la tête du sombral penchait vers le sol. Nous nous sommes posé doucement et je me suis laissé glisser en bas de mon sombral  
-Merci mon vieux dis-je en caressant une dernière fois sa crinière tandis que Lila et Harry se laissaient aussi glisser au sol  
Ron atterrit un peu plus loin et tomba à la renverse sur le trottoir.

-Plus jamais, dit-il en se relevant à grande peine. Il voulut s'éloigner du Sombral mais, incapable de le voir, il heurta sa croupe de plein fouet et faillit tomber à nouveau. Plus jamais, jamais… Pire que tout…  
Les Sombrals d'Hermione et de Ginny se posèrent à ses côtés. Toutes deux en descendirent avec un peu plus de grâce que Ron mais avec la même expression de soulagement. Neville sauta de sa monture en tremblant de tout son corps et Luna mit pied à terre en douceur.  
-Et maintenant, où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle à Harry d'une voix polie et intéressée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une agréable excursion.  
\- Là-bas, répondit-il.  
Il tapota le flanc du Sombral avec gratitude puis se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique aux vitres cassées et en ouvrit la porte.  
-Venez, entrez ici ! Vite ! nous sommes ainsi serré dans la minuscule cabine. Celui ou celle qui est le plus près du téléphone compose six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux, dit-il. Ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea, le bras bizarrement tordu pour atteindre les numéros. Lorsque le cadran circulaire se fut remis en place, la voix féminine froide et distante résonna dans l'appareil :  
-Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.  
\- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Euphémia Po... Mc Donald et Lila Dupont dit rapidement Harry, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood… Nous sommes venus sauver quelqu'un à moins que votre ministère puisse s'en charger à notre place !  
-Merci, dit la voix féminine. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes. 8 badges glissèrent dans le réceptacle habituellement destiné aux pièces inutilisées. Hermione les ramassa et les donna sans un mot  
-Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.  
-D'accord ! dit Harry d'une voix sonore. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait bouger un peu ? Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à vibrer et le trottoir s'éleva devant les fenêtres. Les Sombrals, toujours occupés à fouiller la benne, disparurent de notre champ de vision, l'obscurité se referma sur nous et, avec un grondement sourd, on s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du ministère de la Magie. Un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur nos pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer nos corps tout entiers.  
-Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable soirée, dit la voix féminine. La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit à la volée et tout le monde sortis heureux de ne plus être compressé. On entendait dans tout l'atrium que l'écoulement régulier des jets d'eau qui sortaient des baguettes magiques de la sorcière et du sorcier, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe de maison pour retomber dans le bassin, autour de la fontaine d'or.

-Venez, dit Harry à voix basse. Nous nous sommes hâté dans le hall, passant devant la fontaine en direction d'un bureau cependant, il était vide. J'étais presque sûr qu'un gardien aurait dû se trouver là et que son absence était un présage inquiétant. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'aggrava lorsque nous avons franchis les portes dorées qui permettaient d'accéder aux ascenseurs. Ginny appuya sur le bouton « Descente » le plus proche et une cabine apparut presque immédiatement dans un grincement. La grille dorée coulissa avec un grand bruit métallique qui résonna en écho et nous nous sommes précipités à l'intérieur. Harry pressa le bouton du niveau neuf, la grille claqua en se refermant et l'ascenseur entama sa descente, grinçant et cliquetant. Ce vacarme aurait dû alerter tous les agents de sécurité présents dans le bâtiment mais lorsque la cabine s'arrêta, l'habituelle voix féminine annonça normalement :  
-Département des mystères, et la grille se rouvrit. Nous sommes sortis aussitôt dans le couloir où rien d'autre ne bougeait que les flammes des torches agitées par le souffle d'air qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.  
-Allons-y, murmura Harry. Il s'avança dans le couloir. Bon, écoutez, dit-il lorsque nous sommes arrivé à deux mètres de la porte. Peut-être que… que deux d'entre nous devraient rester ici pour… pour faire le guet…  
-Et comment on s'y prendra pour te prévenir, si quelqu'un arrive ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils. Tu seras peut-être à des kilomètres d'ici.  
\- On vient avec toi, Harry, dit Neville.  
-Continuons, dit Ron d'un ton décidé.  
Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et s'avança. il la franchit le premier, suivi des autres. On se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle circulaire. Tout, ici, était noir, y compris le sol et le plafond. Identiques, sans aucune marque, dépourvues de poignées, des portes noires s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers le long des murs également noirs. Des chandeliers fixés entre les portes éclairaient la pièce de flammes bleues dont la lueur froide, vacillante, se reflétait dans le marbre brillant du sol en lui donnant l'aspect d'une eau sombre.  
-Fermez la porte, murmura Harry.  
Au moment même où Neville la ferma, nous avons été privée de la lumière provenant des torches du couloir, la pièce circulaire devint si obscure que, pendant un moment, seules les flammes qui tremblotaient sur les murs et nos reflets fantomatiques dans le marbre du sol restèrent visibles. Le mur circulaire était en train de tourner sur lui-même. Pendant quelques secondes, emportées par le mur qui tournait de plus en plus vite, les flammes bleues devinrent floues, traçant des lignes lumineuses semblables à des néons. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le grondement s'interrompit et la pièce retrouva sa stabilité.  
-À quoi ça rime ? murmura Ron, effrayé.

-Je crois que c'est pour qu'on ne sache plus par quelle porte on est entrés, dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée.  
-Comment on va faire pour ressortir ? demanda Neville, mal à l'aise.  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, répondit Lila avec force. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de sortir avant d'avoir retrouvé mon père  
-On va où, maintenant ? demandais-je.  
-Je ne…, répondit Harry – il déglutit avec difficulté. Dans mes rêves, je passais la porte située au bout du couloir en sortant de l'ascenseur et j'arrivais dans une pièce sombre. Celle-ci. Ensuite, je franchissais une autre porte qui donnait sur une salle où je voyais… des lumières briller. Essayons d'ouvrir des portes, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je reconnaîtrai le bon chemin quand je le verrai. Venez. Il s'avança droit vers la porte qui lui faisait face. Posant une main sur le panneau luisant et froid, il leva sa baguette, prêt à attaquer, et poussa. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Après l'obscurité de la première pièce, les lampes suspendues à de longues chaînes d'or fixées au plafond donnaient l'impression que cette longue salle rectangulaire était beaucoup mieux éclairée. L'endroit était vide, à l'exception d'un énorme réservoir aux parois de verre, si grand qu'on aurait pu y nager tous ensemble. Il occupait le centre de la pièce et contenait un liquide vert foncé dans lequel flottaient paresseusement des objets d'un blanc nacré.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins-là ? murmura Ron.  
-Sais pas, dit Harry.  
\- Tu crois que ce sont des poissons ? chuchota Ginny.  
-Des larves d'Aquavirius ! s'exclama Luna avec enthousiasme. Papa dit que le ministère élève…  
-Non, coupa Lila d'un ton étrange. Elle s'avança vers le réservoir et regarda à travers la paroi transparente. Ce sont des cerveaux.  
-Des cerveaux ?  
-Oui… Je me demande ce qu'ils en font.  
En effet, vu de près, on ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Scintillant d'une lueur inquiétante, ils dérivaient lentement, apparaissant et disparaissant dans les profondeurs du liquide vert, comme des espèces de choux fleurs visqueux.  
-Sortons d'ici, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas par là, il faut essayer une autre porte.  
-Ici aussi, il y a des portes, dit Ron en montrant les murs.  
-Dans mon rêve, je traversais la pièce sombre pour entrer dans l'autre salle. Je pense qu'il faut retourner là-bas et faire une nouvelle tentative.  
-Attends, dit brusquement Hermione alors que Luna s'apprêtait à refermer derrière nous la porte de la salle aux Cerveaux. Flambios ! Avec sa baguette magique, elle dessina une croix dans les airs et un X enflammé apparut aussitôt sur la porte. À peine le panneau s'était-il refermé que le grondement sonore se déclencha à nouveau. Une fois de plus, le mur se mit à tourner rapidement sur lui-même mais à présent une lueur rouge s'était glissée parmi les tramées bleues, et lorsque tout redevint immobile, la croix flamboyante brûlait toujours, indiquant la porte qu'on avait déjà ouverte.  
-C'était une bonne idée, dit Harry. Essayons celle-ci, maintenant. À nouveau, il s'avança vers la porte qui lui faisait face et l'ouvrit. Cette pièce-là, rectangulaire et faiblement éclairée, était plus vaste que la précédente. On distinguait au centre une grande fosse de pierre d'environ six mètres de profondeur. On se trouvait au sommet d'une série de gradins formés de bancs de pierre qui faisaient tout le tour et descendaient en marches escarpées, comme un amphithéâtre. Au milieu de la pièce, se dressait un socle de pierre sur lequel reposait une arcade, également en pierre, qui paraissait si antique, lézardée, croulante. Elle encadrait un rideau noir en lambeaux, ou plutôt un voile qui, malgré la totale immobilité de l'air, ondulait très légèrement, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'effleurer.

-Qui est là ? C'est toi, Sirius ? demanda Harry en sautant sur le banc de pierre qui se trouvait au-dessous. Personne ne répondit mais le voile continua de bouger.  
-Allons-nous-en, dit Hermione qui était descendue jusqu'au milieu des gradins. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici, viens, Harry, partons. Elle paraissait effrayée, plus encore que dans la salle aux Cerveaux.  
\- Harry, allons-nous-en, d'accord ? répéta Hermione avec insistance.  
-O.K., dit-il, mais il ne bougea pas. Je venais moi aussi d'entendre quelque chose. Un faible murmure s'élevait derrière le voile.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il à haute voix. Ses paroles se répercutèrent en écho sur les gradins de pierre.  
-Personne n'a rien dit, Harry ! répondit Hermione qui s'était rapprochée.  
\- On entend murmurer quelqu'un derrière ce rideau, assura Lila en fronçant les sourcils  
-Moi aussi, je les entends, dit Luna dans un souffle.  
-Il y a des gens, là-dedans ! Dis-je en me tenant maintenant à coté de l'arcade  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là-dedans ? m'interrogea Hermione en sautant de la dernière marche. Il n'y a pas de là-dedans, c'est une simple arcade. Elle n'est pas assez grande pour y mettre quelqu'un. Arrêtez ça, sortons d'ici… Elle saisit le bras de Harry et voulut l'entraîner mais il résista.  
-Harry, nous sommes venus chercher Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, inquiète.  
-Sirius, répéta Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le voile, comme hypnotisé. Oui… Il recula de plusieurs pas et arracha son regard du voile. Allons-y, dit-il.  
-C'est ce que j'essayais de… Alors, on y va, oui ? s'impatienta Hermione. Elle contourna le socle en nous entraînant. De l'autre côté, Ginny et Neville, eux aussi, fixaient le voile, apparemment fascinés. Sans un mot, Hermione prit le bras de Ginny, Ron celui de Neville et ils les ramenèrent de force vers les gradins  
-À votre avis, c'était quoi, cette arcade ? demanda Harry tandis qu'on regagnait la salle circulaire.  
Je n'en sais rien, mais sûrement quelque chose de dangereux, répondit Hermione d'un ton catégorique en inscrivant un autre X enflammé sur la porte. Une fois de plus, le mur tourna sur lui-même puis s'immobilisa. Harry s'approcha d'une nouvelle porte choisie au hasard et la poussa mais elle ne bougea pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je.  
-Elle est… fermée à clé, répondit Harry. Il pesa de tout son poids contre la porte qui ne céda pas d'un pouce.  
-C'est sûrement celle-là, alors ? dit Ron surexcité, en se joignant à Harry pour essayer de la forcer. Ce serait logique !  
-Écartez-vous ! commanda Lila. Elle pointa sa baguette à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la serrure et prononça la formule :  
-Alohomora ! Rien ne se produisit.

-Le couteau de Sirius ! dit Harry. Il le sortit de sa poche et en glissa la lame dans l'interstice entre la porte et le mur. Il passa la lame de haut en bas, la retira et donna à nouveau un grand coup d'épaule contre la porte qui resta aussi hermétiquement close qu'auparavant. Pire encore, la lame du couteau de Sirius avait fondu.  
-Bon, laissons cette pièce de côté, dit Hermione d'un ton décidé.  
\- Et si c'était la bonne ? dit Ron qui regardait la porte avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie.  
-Impossible. Dans son rêve, Harry franchissait facilement toutes les portes, fit remarquer Hermione en dessinant une nouvelle croix enflammée.  
\- Vous savez ce qu'il y a peut-être, là-dedans ? dit Luna d'un air gourmand, alors que le mur se remettait à tourner.  
-Un gros truc à babille, sans doute, murmura Hermione. Neville eut un petit rire nerveux. Le mur s'immobilisa et Harry poussa une nouvelle porte.  
-C'est celle-ci !  
Je vis des pendules qui brillaient de toutes parts, des grandes, des petites, des horloges de grand-mère, des réveils de voyage. Certaines étaient accrochées aux murs, entre des bibliothèques, d'autres posées sur des tables alignées tout au long de la pièce. Un cliquetis incessant s'élevait de partout, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules avaient marché au pas. Les lueurs éclatantes qui dansaient comme des reflets de diamant provenaient d'une grande cloche de cristal, tout au fond de la pièce.  
-Par ici ! On se dirigea vers la source lumineuse, la cloche de cristal, aussi haute que moi, posée sur un bureau et dans laquelle un tourbillon de vent dessinait des volutes de lumière.  
-Oh, regardez ! dit Ginny en montrant le cœur de la cloche. Porté par les courants étincelants, un œuf minuscule, brillant comme un joyau, flottait à l'intérieur. À mesure qu'il s'élevait, sa coquille craquait et laissait apparaître un colibri que le vent emportait jusqu'au sommet de la cloche. Il retombait alors dans les remous et ses plumes se froissaient peu à peu, redevenant aussi humides qu'au moment de sa naissance. Enfin, lorsqu'il touchait le fond, une nouvelle coquille se formait autour de lui.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ! dit sèchement Harry à Ginny qui avait visiblement envie de regarder l'œuf se transformer à nouveau en oiseau.  
-Et toi, tu n'as pas traîné devant cette vieille arcade ? répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Elle le suivit cependant en direction de l'unique porte qui se trouvait derrière la cloche.  
-C'est celle-ci, dit encore une fois Harry. Par là, venez. Il nous jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule voyant que nous avions maintenant tous sortis nos baguettes . Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sous sa poussée nous faisant entrer dans une pièce aussi vaste qu'une église et rempli d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. On les voyait luire faiblement à la lueur des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons. Tout comme ceux de la pièce circulaire, ils brûlaient d'une flamme bleue. Un froid intense régnait dans la salle. Harry s'avança prudemment et scruta l'obscurité de l'une des allées, entre deux rangées d'étagères.

-Tu as dit que c'était la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, murmurais-je  
-Oui, répondit Harry dans un souffle.  
-Je crois qu'il faut aller à droite, chuchota Hermione en plissant les yeux pour lire le chiffre suivant. Oui… voilà le cinquante-quatre…  
-Tenez vos baguettes prêtes, dit Harry à voix basse tandis qu'on passait devant les rangées numérotées dont les profondeurs étaient plongées dans une obscurité quasi totale. De minuscules étiquettes jaunissantes avaient été collées sous chaque globe de verre. Certains d'entre eux diffusaient une lueur étrange, liquide, d'autres étaient aussi sombres et ternes que des ampoules usagées. Ils passèrent le numéro quatre-vingt-quatre… quatre-vingt-cinq…  
-Quatre-vingt-dix-sept ! murmura Lila.  
-Il est tout au bout, dit Harry, la bouche légèrement sèche. On ne peut pas bien voir d'ici. Prenant la tête du groupe, il s'enfonça dans l'allée, entre les hautes étagères chargées de sphères poussiéreuses dont certaines brillaient faiblement sur leur passage… Il devrait être tout près, chuchota Harry. Tout près…  
-Harry ? dit Hermione d'une voix timide.  
-Quelque part… par ici…, murmura-t-il. Lorsqu'on atteignit l'extrémité de l'allée. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Tout était plongé dans un silence poussiéreux où le moindre bruit résonnait en écho. Il est peut-être là…, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque en scrutant l'allée suivante. Ou là… Il regarda dans une autre allée.  
-Harry ? répéta Hermione.  
\- Quoi ? gronda-t-il.  
-Je… Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit ici. Personne n'ajouta un mot.  
\- Harry ? appela Ron.  
\- Quoi ?  
-Tu as vu ça ? demanda Ron.  
-Quoi ? dit à nouveau Harry, mais d'un ton empressé, cette fois. Il retourna à grands pas vers l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, là où on était restés. Quoi ? répéta Harry, l'air découragé.  
-Il… Il y a ton nom là-dessus, dit Ron. Il lui montra une petite sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle on voyait briller une faible lueur, malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le verre. Apparemment, l'objet était resté là de nombreuses années sans que personne n'y touche.  
-Mon nom ? murmura Harry, interdit. Il s'avança d'un pas. Harry était moins grand que Ron et dut tendre le cou pour lire l'étiquette jaunie collée sous la sphère poussiéreuse. D'une écriture longue et fine était indiquée une date qui remontait à seize ans auparavant et au-dessous : S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D. Seigneur des Ténèbres et (?) Harry Potter  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ton nom fait là-dessus ?  
\- Je ne figure pas sur les autres, dit-il, perplexe. Ni aucun d'entre nous.  
-Harry, je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, dit aussitôt Hermione en le voyant tendre la main vers la sphère.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il. C'est quelque chose qui me concerne, non ?  
-Ne fais pas ça, Harry, dit soudain Neville. . Le visage lunaire de ce dernier luisait de sueur. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter ce surcroît d'angoisse.  
-Il y a mon nom dessus, répondit Harry. Il ôta la sphère de son étagère et la regarda de près. Il ne se passa rien du tout. À cet instant, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière nous :  
\- Très bien, Potter, dit la voix. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça.  
Des silhouettes noires surgirent de partout, bloquant le passage des deux côtés. Des yeux brillaient à travers les fentes des cagoules et une douzaine de baguettes magiques allumées étaient pointées sur nos poitrines. Ginny étouffa une exclamation d'horreur

-Donne-moi ça, Potter, répéta la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy qui tendait la main vers lui.  
On étaient cernés par des adversaires presque deux fois supérieurs en nombre.  
-Donne, insista Malefoy.  
-Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry. Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Une voix féminine, dure et sèche, s'éleva sur la gauche et lança d'un ton triomphant :  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours comment faire !  
\- Toujours, dit doucement Malefoy, comme en écho. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter.  
\- Je veux savoir où est Sirius !  
-Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! répéta la femme en l'imitant. Les Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de nous. Les rayons de lumière qui jaillissaient de leurs baguettes magiques m'éblouissaient.  
\- Vous l'avez fait prisonnier, dit Harry. Il est ici, je le sais.  
-Le petit bébé f'est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai, dit la femme en imitant une horrible voix d'enfant. Je sentit Ron bouger à côté de moi.  
-Ne tente rien, marmonnais-je. Pas encore… La femme éclata d'un rire rauque.  
-Je sais que Sirius est ici, dit Harry. Je sais que vous l'avez fait prisonnier ! De nouveau, les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et c'était la femme qui riait le plus fort.  
-Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, dit Malefoy. Donne-moi cette prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguettes.  
-Très bien, allez-y, répliqua Harry en brandissant la sienne. Aussitôt, nos baguettes magiques s'élevèrent en même temps autour de lui.  
-Donne-moi la prophétie et il ne sera fait de mal à personne, dit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale. Ce fut au tour de Harry d'éclater de rire.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Je vous donne cette… prophétie, comme vous dites, et ensuite vous nous laissez tranquillement rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ? À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la femme Mangemort s'écria d'une voix suraiguë :  
-Accio proph… Harry s'était préparé. Il cria : « Protego ! » avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'achever sa formule. La sphère glissa jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts mais il parvint à la retenir.  
\- Oh mais, il sait bien jouer, le petit bébé Potter, dit la femme Mangemort, ses yeux déments étincelant à travers les fentes de sa cagoule. Très bien, dans ce cas…  
-JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ! rugit Lucius Malefoy. Si jamais elle se casse…

La femme s'avança, se détachant de ses compagnons, et enleva sa cagoule. Azkaban avait creusé les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle avait le visage émacié, semblable à une tête de mort, mais une lueur fébrile, fanatique, l'animait.  
-Tu as besoin d'arguments plus convaincants, sans doute ? dit-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Très bien… Prends la petite, ordonna-t-elle à l'un des Mangemorts. On va la torturer devant lui. Je m'en charge. Directement, tout le monde se resserra autour de Ginny. Tandis que j'attrapai la sphère dans les mains d'Harry  
-Si vous voulez attaquer l'un d'entre nous, il faudra d'abord casser cette sphère, dis-je à Bellatrix. Je ne pense pas que votre patron sera très content si vous revenez sans elle. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de me fixer, en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
-La fille Potter hein . Oui Drago nous à parlé de toi, il parait que tes parents et Dumbledore t'ont bien caché pour te protéger mais tu viens de faire échouer toutes leurs tentatives en venant ici avec ton stupide petit frère  
-Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tellement besoin de çà ? Les Mangemorts émirent une sorte de sifflement assourdi.  
-Tu oses prononcer son nom ? murmura Bellatrix.  
-Oui, répondis-je la main fermement serrée sur la sphère. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à dire Vol…  
-Ferme-la ! s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë. Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé, tu oses…  
-Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé, comme vous dites ? l'interrompit Harry, téméraire. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement à mon oreille.  
-Oui, la mère de Voldemort était une sorcière mais son père un Moldu… ou peut-être vous a-t-il dit qu'il était de sang pur ?  
-Stupéf…  
-NON ! Un éclair de lumière rouge avait jailli de la baguette magique de Bellatrix Lestrange mais Lila l'a dévié à temps et le rayon frappa une étagère, à trente centimètres à gauche de Harry. Des globes de verre volèrent en éclats. Deux silhouettes d'un blanc nacré, semblables à des fantômes, aussi mouvantes qu'une fumée, s'élevèrent alors des débris répandus sur le sol et se mirent à parler. Leurs voix se chevauchaient en essayant de se faire entendre et seules quelques paroles restèrent audibles  
-Qu'est ce que dit Bellatrix encore plus en colère en observant soigneusement Lila avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres  
-Alors c'est donc vrai, mon stupide cousin à procréer, quel idiot même si je doit reconnaître que sur ce coup là, il n'a pas tout raté, la puissance et le charme des Black sont bien en toi. Tu es une sang pur n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi pers tu ton temps avec ces minables ? Je suis sur que si tu viens maintenant avec nous, le seigneur des ténèbres te pardonnera. Je suis sur que tu es plus intelligente que ton père

A ce moment-là, Lila fit la chose la plus improbable qui soit, elle éclata de rire  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à de drôle ?  
-Oh rien dit Lila en s'avançant doucement vers elle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi grande tante, la terrible et puissante Bellatrix Black-Lestrange . Mais j'ignorai une chose à ton sujet  
-Laquelle ?  
-Tu es vraiment stupide sourit Lila faisant grimacer Bellatrix, tu sais quoi ? Oui je suis une Black et je suis fière de mon nom pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est celui de mon père et de Andromeda, les 2 membres de notre famille les plus intègre. Laisse moi te dire une chose, je ressemble à mon père plus qu'a quiconque et pour cette raison dit-elle en se penchant à son oreille . Moi vivante jamais je ne vous rejoindrais  
Puis, elle se recula d'un coup et je vis à peine son poing partir pour s'écraser sur le visage de Bellatrix qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et qui s'écroula ainsi sous la surprise  
-Maintenant nous hurla Lila en envoyant un sors pour envoyé balader Lucius  
Derrière elle, nous avons déclaré en même temps : « Reducto ! » 7 sortilèges jaillirent alors dans des directions différentes, heurtant de plein fouet les étagères alentour. Les hautes structures vacillèrent tandis qu'une bonne centaine de sphères explosaient. Des silhouettes d'une blancheur nacrée se déployèrent de toutes parts et flottèrent dans les airs, leurs voix s'élevant d'on ne savaient quel passé lointain dans le torrent de verre brisé et de bois fracassé qui retombait en pluie sur le sol.  
-Fuyez hurlais-je directement en attrapant la personne la plus proche de moi pour me mettre à courir avec Neville qui se fit bien vite rattraper par un mangemort qui l'attrapa par l'épaule  
-Stupéfix ! Hurlais-je pour envoyer le mangemort voler contre l'une des étagères  
Nous avons ainsi continué à courir en combattant 2,3 mangemorts à nos trousses puis nous avons passé la porte pour nous retrouvé dans la salle circulaire ou se tenait 3 personnes qui se trouvais être Hermione, Harry et Lila  
\- Où… Où sont les autres ? demandais-je hors d'haleine  
-Ils ont dû prendre la mauvaise direction ! murmura Hermione avec une expression de terreur.

-Écoute ! chuchota Neville. Des bruits de pas et des cris retentissaient derrière la porte et on entendait Lucius Malefoy rugir :  
-Ne t'occupe pas de Nott, laisse-le, j'ai dit… Ses blessures ne seront rien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres comparées à la perte de la prophétie. Jugson, reviens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! Nous allons nous répartir deux par deux pour les chercher. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous prenez à gauche, Crabbe, Rabastan, à droite, Jugson, Dolohov, la porte devant vous, Macnair et Avery par là, Rookwood, ici, Mulciber, tu viens avec moi !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione  
-Pour commencer, on ne va pas attendre ici qu'ils nous aient trouvés, répondit Lila. Éloignons-nous de cette porte.  
-Écarte-toi, dit une voix rauque. Alohomora !  
-STUPÉFIX ! Hurlais-je, un jet de lumière rouge frappa le Mangemort le plus proche. Il tomba en arrière. Le deuxième Mangemort, en revanche, avait fait un bond de côté pour éviter le sortilège et pointait à présent sa baguette sur Hermione  
-Avada…  
-EXPELLIARMUS ! s'écria Lila et la baguette magique du mangemort bondis dans sa main  
-Écarte-toi, Harry ! Hurla Neville. Harry se jeta sur le côté tandis que Neville visait en s'exclamant :  
-STUPÉFIX ! Le jet de lumière rouge passa juste au-dessus de l'épaule du Mangemort et frappa le mur  
-STUPÉFIX ! Hurla à on tour Hermione. L'éclair rouge frappa le Mangemort en pleine poitrine. Il se figea sur place et il bascula en arrière  
Un cri retentit dans une pièce voisine, puis il y eut un grand bruit suivi d'un long hurlement.  
-RON ? s'exclama Harry GINNY ? LUNA ?  
-Venez !  
On se précipita dans un petit bureau sombre et encombré dont Harry claqua la porte derrière nous face à 2 mangemorts alerté par le bruit de notre précédent combat .  
-Colla…, commença Hermione mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'achever la formule, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux Mangemorts firent irruption dans la pièce. Dans un cri de triomphe, tous deux s'exclamèrent :  
-IMPEDIMENTA ! Nous avons tout les 5 été projetés en arrière. Neville s'effondra sur le bureau, Hermione heurta de plein fouet une bibliothèque et fut engloutie sous une cascade de livres et Harry se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur situé derrière lui. Et Lila et moi avons heurté violemment le sol  
-ON LESA EU ! hurla le Mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près de moi. DANS LE BUREAU QUI DONNE SUR…  
-Silencio ! s'écria Lila. La voix de l'homme s'interrompit aussitôt. Il continua de remuer les lèvres sous sa cagoule mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'autre Mangemort l'écarta d'un geste.  
-Petrificus Totalus ! hurlais-je au moment où le deuxième Mangemort levait sa baguette. L'homme se raidit, les jambes jointes, les bras collés le long du corps, et tomba sur le tapis face contre terre, droit comme une planche et incapable de faire le moindre geste.  
-Bien joué, … Mais le Mangemort qui venait de perdre sa voix fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine d'Hermione une longue flamme violette. Elle poussa un faible cri, comme sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'effondra sur le sol où elle resta immobile.  
-HERMIONE ! Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle tandis que Neville émergeait précipitamment de sous le bureau, sa baguette levée devant lui. Le Mangemort lui donna alors un violent coup de pied à la tête, brisant sa baguette magique au passage. Neville fut frappé de plein fouet. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et se recroquevilla par terre, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et son nez.  
-Neville dis-je en attaquant le mangemort alors que Lila se précipita vers lui  
-Ton nez est cassé retentis la voix de Lila en analysant le visage de Neville  
-Donne moi la prophétie stupide gamine déclara le mangemort avec lequel je venait de commencer un face à face  
-Guoi gu'il arrive,Mia , dit Neville d'un ton féroce, de lui laize zurdout bas brendre la brovézie !  
Un grand bruit retentit alors à l'extérieur de la pièce et Dolohov regarda par-dessus son épaule. Je sauta sur l'occasion  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! Le sortilège frappa Dolohov avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour l'esquiver et il bascula en avant, s'abattant en travers de son camarade, aussi raide et immobile que lui.  
-Hermione, dit Harry. Il la secoua. Hermione, réveille-toi…  
-Gu'est-ze gu'il lui a vait ? demanda Neville  
-Je ne sais pas…  
Neville prit le poignet d'Hermione.  
-Le bouls bat engore. J'en zuis zûr.

-Je m'en occupe dit Lila en rejoignant les 2 garçons prés d'Hermione  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle à ?  
-Pas vraiment avoua Lila.  
-On ne peut pas rester là dis-je en scrutant la porte baguette tendu. Ils vont nous retrouver  
-Elle à raison admis Lila, je ferai mieux de la soigner dans un lieu un peu plus sur  
-'rès 'ien dit Neville en attrapant Hermione dans ces bras pour l'emmener autre part  
-Attends, dit Harry. Il ramassa par terre la baguette magique d'Hermione et la mit dans la main de Neville. Tu ferais bien de prendre ça. Neville écarta d'un coup de pied les débris de sa propre baguette et suivit Harry qui s'avançait lentement vers la porte.  
-Ba grand-bère va be duer, dit Neville d'une voix accablée, des gouttes de sang giclant de son nez. Z'édait la baguedde bagigue de bon bère.  
Nous avons ainsi rejoint la salle circulaire et le mur circulaire se remit à tourner.  
-À votre avis, par où faut-il… ? Mais avant qu'on ait pu décider quelle direction prendre, une porte s'ouvrit sur notre droite et trois personnes firent irruption dans la pièce.  
-Ron ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers eux. Ginny… Vous êtes tous…  
-Harry, dit Ron avec un petit gloussement de rire. Il s'avança vers lui, le saisit par le devant de sa robe et le regarda d'un œil vitreux. Ah, te voilà… Ha ! ha ! ha !… Tu as un drôle d'air, Harry… On dirait que tu sors du lit… Ron avait le teint très pâle et un liquide sombre s'égouttait du coin de sa bouche. Soudain, ses genoux se dérobèrent et il resta cramponné à la robe de Harry, l'obligeant à se pencher en une sorte de salut.  
-Ginny ? dit Harry, effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais Ginny hocha la tête et glissa le long du mur en tombant assise par terre. La respiration haletante, elle se tenait la cheville.  
-Je crois qu'elle s'est cassé la cheville, j'ai entendu quelque chose craquer, murmura Luna qui semblait la seule à être en bon état. Elle se pencha sur Ginny. Quatre Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis dans une salle remplie de planètes, expliqua-t-elle. C'était un drôle d'endroit. Par moments, on avait l'impression de flotter dans le noir.  
\- Harry, on a vu Saturne de près ! dit Ron en continuant de glousser faiblement. Et Saturne rond. Tu as compris, Harry ? Saturne rond… Ha ! ha ! ha !… Une bulle de sang enfla et éclata au coin de ses lèvres.  
-En tout cas, il y en a un qui a attrapé Ginny par le pied, reprit Luna. J'ai jeté un sortilège de Réduction et je lui ai fait exploser Pluton à la figure, mais… Avec un geste d'impuissance, Luna montra Ginny qui respirait faiblement, les yeux fermés.  
-Et Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Harry, effaré. Ron continuait à glousser de rire, toujours suspendu à la robe de Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, répondit tristement Luna, mais il est devenu un peu bizarre. J'ai eu du mal à le ramener.

-Harry, dit Ron qui lui attrapa l'oreille pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Tu sais qui c'est, cette fille ? C'est Loufoca… Loufoca Lovegood… ha ! ha ! Ha !  
-Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux faire dit Lila qui venait de finir de faire apparaître un bandage autour de la cheville de Ginny, tant que je n'ai pas de potion, je ne sais rien faire de plus  
-C'est déjà ça dit Ginny ça soulage un peu la douleur  
-Et pour Ron ? Demanda Harry  
-J'ignore le sors qu'on lui à lancé dit Lila d'un ton désolé. On ne peut qu'attendre que les effets passes  
-Bon, Il faut sortir d'ici, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Luna, tu peux aider Ginny ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle en glissant sa baguette magique derrière une oreille pour la garder à portée de main. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny et la souleva.  
-C'est simplement la cheville, je peux me relever toute seule ! dit Ginny, agacée. Mais un instant plus tard, elle glissa sur le côté et se raccrocha à Luna. Harry attrapa le bras de Ron et le passa par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir . Il traîna Ron vers l'une des portes. Lorsqu'il n'en fut plus qu'à un mètre ou deux, une autre porte s'ouvrit brusquement de l'autre côté de la salle et trois Mangemorts surgirent, menés par Bellatrix Lestrange.  
-Ils sont là ! hurla-t-elle. Des éclairs de stupéfixion jaillirent. Harry fonça sur la porte, l'ouvrit brutalement d'un coup d'épaule, projeta Ron devant lui sans ménagements et revint sur ses pas pour aider Neville à porter Hermione. Nous avons tous franchi le seuil à temps pour pouvoir refermer la porte au nez de Bellatrix.  
-Collaporta ! s'écria Harry et on entendit nos trois poursuivants heurter le panneau de plein fouet.  
-Ça ne fait rien, dit une voix d'homme. Il y a d'autres entrées. NOUS LES TENONS, ILS SONT LÀ-DEDANS !  
On était revenus dans la salle aux Cerveaux et, en effet, je vis des portes de tous les côtés. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce circulaire, signalant l'arrivée de nouveaux Mangemorts qui couraient rejoindre les premiers.  
-Il faut sceller les portes dis-je aux personnes encore en état . Collaporta ! Les bruits de pas se multipliaient derrière les portes et quelqu'un se jetait parfois contre l'une d'elles en la faisant craquer sous son poids. Luna et Neville étaient occupés à sceller celles du mur d'en face. Soudain,on entendit Luna crier :  
-Collaaaaaaaaaargh…elle s'envola dans les airs. Cinq Mangemorts surgirent par la porte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre. Luna atterrit sur une table, glissa à sa surface et tomba à terre les bras en croix, aussi immobile qu'Hermione.  
-Attrapez la prophétie ! hurla Bellatrix qui s'élançait vers moi. Je l'évita et fila dans l'autre sens.  
-Hé ! s'exclama Ron qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal et s'avançait vers Harry en titubant comme un ivrogne. Hé, Harry, il y a des cerveaux, là-dedans, ha ! ha ! ha ! c'est bizarre, hein, Harry ?  
-Ron, écarte-toi, baisse cette… Mais Ron avait déjà pointé sa baguette magique sur le réservoir.  
\- Je t'assure, Harry, ce sont des cerveaux… Regarde… Accio cerveau ! La scène sembla se figer momentanément. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lila, moi et tous les Mangemorts nous sommes tourné pour regarder le réservoir d'où un cerveau jaillit hors du liquide vert, tel un poisson sautant hors de l'eau. Pendant un instant, le cerveau resta suspendu dans les airs, puis il s'envola vers Ron en tournant sur lui-même et des rubans d'images mouvantes se mirent à flotter dans son sillage en se déroulant comme des bobines de film.

-Ha ! ha ! ha ! Harry, tu as vu ? dit Ron qui regardait le cerveau offrir le spectacle de son intimité. Harry, viens voir, touche-le, ça doit faire un drôle d'effet…  
-RON, NON ! Hurla Lila . Lorsqu'elle se rua en avant, il était déjà trop tard, Ron avait attrapé le cerveau entre ses mains tendues. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, les tentacules s'enroulèrent comme des cordes autour des bras de Ron.  
-Harry, regarde ce qui se passe… Non… Non… Je ne veux pas… Non, arrêtez… arrêtez… Mais les fins rubans s'entortillaient à présent autour de sa poitrine. Il avait beau tirer dessus, les déchirer, le cerveau se collait à lui comme le corps d'une pieuvre.  
-Diffïndo ! hurla Lila, essayant de trancher les tentacules qui enserraient Ron, mais ils ne cédèrent pas. Ron tomba à terre en se débattant contre ses liens.  
-Il va étouffer ! s'écria Ginny, immobilisée par sa cheville cassée. Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit alors de la baguette magique de l'un des Mangemorts et l'atteignit en plein visage. Elle bascula sur le côté et resta étendue sur le sol, inconsciente.  
-SDUBÉVIGZ ! hurla Neville, la baguette d'Hermione pointée sur les Mangemorts. SDUBÉVIGZ ! SDUBÉVIGZ ! Mais rien ne se produisit. Un Mangemort jeta lui aussi à Neville un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui le manqua de quelques centimètres. Deux des mangemorts projetèrent des rayons argentés semblables à des flèches qui manquèrent Harry et Neville mais creusèrent deux gros trous dans le mur, derrière eux. Je pris la fuite en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange se ruer sur moi. Tenant la prophétie au-dessus de ma tête, je courut vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Le seul plan qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était d'attirer les Mangemorts loin des autres. Mon idée semblait marcher. Les Mangemorts me pourchassaient en renversant tables et chaises sur leur passage mais n'osaient pas me jeter de sorts, de peur de briser la prophétie. Je fonça vers la seule porte encore ouverte, celle par laquelle les Mangemorts étaient eux-mêmes entrés.  
Observant derrière moi, je vis les mangemorts me suivre tandis que Lila devait être auprès de Ron pour le délivrer avec l'aide de Harry et Neville. Puis soudain, je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pied et je dévala brutalement les grands gradins de granit en rebondissant de marche en marche jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur le dos, dans un choc qui me coupa le souffle, tout au fond de la fosse où l'arcade se dressait sur son socle. Le rire des Mangemorts résonna dans la salle : Je leva les yeux et les vit tous les cinq descendre vers moi tandis que d'autres arrivaient par d'autres portes et sautaient à leur tour de gradin en gradin. Je me releva doucement en tenant toujours la prophétie.  
-C'est la fin du chemin, pour toi, dit Lucius Malefoy de sa voix traînante en enlevant sa cagoule. Maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie  
-Laissez les autres repartir libres et je vous la donnerai ! Assurais-je  
Quelques Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.  
-Tu n'es pas en position de marchander dit Lucius Malefoy, son visage blafard rougissant de plaisir. Vois-tu, nous sommes dix et tu es seule…  
-Elle d'est bas zeul ! cria une voix au-dessus de nous. On 'est là auzzi !  
Neville et Harry descendaient maladroitement les gradins

-Laissez ma sœur tranquille déclara Harry en envoyant un sors à un mangemort qui l'évita de justesse avant qu'un autre ne l'attrape fermement pour le maintenir  
-SDUBÉVIGZ ! s'écria Neville en pointant sa baguette sur chacun des Mangemorts à tour de rôle. SDUBÉVIGZ ! SDUBÉ… L'un des plus grands parmi les Mangemorts le saisit alors par-derrière et lui plaqua les bras contre les flancs. Neville se débattit et donna des coups de pied, provoquant des éclats de rire chez les Mangemorts.  
-C'est Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius Malefoy d'un ton narquois. Ta grand-mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les besoins de notre cause… Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.  
-Londubat ? répéta Bellatrix. Son visage émacié s'éclaira d'un sourire véritablement maléfique. — J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.  
-JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! rugit Neville. Il se démena alors avec tant de force que le Mangemort qui l'immobilisait s'écria :  
\- Que quelqu'un le stupéfixe !  
-Oh, non, non, non, dit Bellatrix. Elle paraissait transportée, débordante d'excitation. Son regard se porta sur Harry puis à nouveau sur Neville.  
-Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents… À moins que Potter préfère nous donner la prophétie ?  
-DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS ! s'exclama Neville qui paraissait hors de lui, donnant des coups de pied, se tortillant en tous sens tandis que Bellatrix s'approchait de lui, sa baguette levée. DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS, MIA ! Bellatrix brandit sa baguette magique.  
-Ne le touche pas sale garce hurlais-je pleine de rage  
-Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher sourit-elle . Endo...  
-Non moi hurla une voix en haut des escalier tandis que le sors de Lila toucha Bellatrix en pleine poitrine qui se fit projeter violemment contre les marches  
-Espèce de sale garce hurla l'un des mangemorts en se précipitant vers elle mais celui-ci fut d'un coup projeter en arrière par un nouveau sortilège  
-Personne ne touche à ma fille résonna la voix de Sirius en apparaissant au-dessus des marches  
Et 4 autres personnes se précipitèrent dans la salle : Remus, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley. Malefoy se retourna, sa baguette brandie, mais Tonks lui avait déjà décoché un éclair de stupéfixion.  
-Ne touche pas à mon filleule dit Sirius en donnant un coup-de-poing au mangemort qui retenait Harry. Celui-ci en colère, lâcha Harry pour bondir sur Sirius  
-Harry hurlais-je en le voyant se rapprocher de moi . Attrape dis-je en lui lançant la prophétie . Prend Neville et part avec  
-Et toi ?  
-Je vais les retenir avec les autres vas y  
-D'accord dit-il en partant  
-Non hurla Lucius en colère . Il essaya alors de partir vers Harry mais je me mis dans son chemin  
-Ou tu vas ? C'est moi ton adversaire  
-Petite insolente, tu veux finir comme tes parents très bien. Avada...  
-Ferme là hurlais-je en lui lançant un stupéfix  
De là, commença un duel avec Malefoy tandis que Harry essayait d'éviter les mangemorts pour quitter la salle avec Neville  
-Accio proph… Retentis alors une voix  
Mais Sirius surgit de nulle part et heurta Dolohov de plein fouet d'un grand coup d'épaule qui le précipita à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois encore, la prophétie lui avait glissé jusqu'à l'extrémité des doigts mais Harry était parvenu à la retenir dans sa main. Sirius et Dolohov engagèrent aussitôt un duel acharné. Leurs baguettes magiques flamboyaient comme des épées, dans un jaillissement d'étincelles. Une nouvelle fois, Dolohov fendit l'air de sa baguette, comme il l'avait fait tantôt. Harry se leva d'un bond et hurla :  
-Petrificus Totalus ! Bras et jambes à nouveau figés, Dolohov bascula en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le dos.  
-Bien joué ! s'écria Sirius en forçant Harry à se baisser pour éviter deux éclairs de stupéfixion qui volaient vers eux. Et maintenant, tu vas sortir de… Tous deux se baissèrent à nouveau. Un jet de lumière verte avait manqué Sirius de peu. De l'autre côté de la salle, je vit Tonks tomber des gradins, sa silhouette flasque dégringolant de marche en marche. Bellatrix, triomphante, revint en courant se jeter dans la mêlée.  
-Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici ! cria Sirius qui se ruait déjà vers Bellatrix

-Arrête de te préoccuper des autres, c'est moi ton plus grand problème actuellement hurla Lucius en m'envoyant un sors que j'évitai de justesse  
Mais alors que je reprenais mon combat avec plus de sérieux, quelques chose retint à nouveau mon attention. La sphère s'envola de la main d'Harry heurta le pied de Neville qui continuait de danser après qu'il se soit pris un sortilège et se fracassa sur le gradin inférieur, trois mètres plus loin. Contemplant les débris de verre avec une expression d'horreur, on vit une silhouette d'un blanc nacré, aux yeux immenses, s'élever dans les airs.  
-DUMBLEDORE ! S'écria soudain l'un des mangemort  
Au-dessus de nos têtes, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux.  
Quelques Mangemorts prirent aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes mais le sortilège que leur lança Dumbledore les ramena en arrière aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été accroché à un fil invisible… Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Je vis Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :  
-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-til, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle. Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Je vis la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de mon oncle qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place. J'entendis le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange  
-Papa ! le cris de désespoir de Lila retentis dans toute la salle et je compris qu'elle comptais elle aussi aller dans le voile quand je vis ses longs cheveux noir passer à coté de moi  
-Lila non dis-je en la rattrapant de justesse .  
-Laisse moi, laisse moi y aller hurla-t-elle en se débattant  
-Ce ne sers à rien dis-je d'une voix calme en essayant de la maintenir comme je pouvais  
-Si, je dois aller le rechercher, il ne peut pas ... il n'est pas ...  
-Je suis désolé dis-je en la voyant éclater en pleur tandis que ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et que je vacillai avec elle les larmes aux yeux  
-SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !

Je le vis arriver vers nous en courant lui aussi et je lança un regard à Remus qui compris toute de suite et comme je l'avait fait avec Lila, il l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…  
-Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !  
\- Il est trop tard, Harry.  
-On peut encore le rattraper. Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Remus ne le lâchait pas.  
\- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui dit Remus d'une voix éteinte. Son dernier meilleur ami venait lui aussi de disparaître pour toujours  
-Non, ce n'est pas fini ! hurla Harry. Il continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte de Remus. SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !  
-Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Remus. Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry. Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…  
-IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT ! rugit Harry. SIRIUS ! Il y avait encore beaucoup de mouvement autour de nous, une agitation inutile, des éclairs qui jaillissaient par instants.  
Dumbledore avait regroupé au milieu de la salle la plupart des Mangemorts qui semblaient immobilisés par des cordes invisibles. Maugrey Fol Œil s'était glissé jusqu'à l'endroit où Tonks était étendue et tentait de la ranimer. Derrière le socle de pierre, il y avait encore des éclairs, des cris, des grognements ; Kingsley s'était rué sur Bellatrix pour prendre la relève de Sirius.  
-Harry ? Neville avait réussi à se laisser tomber de marche en marche jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Harry. Celui-ci avait renoncé à lutter contre Remus qui lui tenait toujours le bras par simple précaution.  
-Harry… Je zuis vraibent désolé…, dit Neville. Ses jambes continuaient de danser toutes seules  
-Attends, dit Remus à mi-voix. Il pointa sa baguette sur les jambes de Neville et prononça la formule :  
-Finite. Le maléfice fut aussitôt levé. Les jambes de Neville retombèrent sur le sol, retrouvant leur immobilité, et il put se tenir debout normalement. Remus était très pâle.  
-Allons… allons retrouver les autres, dit-il. Où sont-ils ?  
-Ils zont là-bas, répondit Neville. Un zerveau a addagué Rod je benze gu'il z'en est zordi. Et Herbiode est évadouie bais zon bouls bat doujours…

À cet instant, une détonation suivie d'un cri retentit derrière le socle de pierre. Je vis Kingsley tomber par terre en hurlant de douleur. Bellatrix Lestrange tourna les talons et prit la fuite tandis que Dumbledore faisait volte-face. Il lui jeta un sortilège mais elle parvint à le dévier. Elle était déjà arrivée à mi-hauteur des gradins, à présent.  
-Harry… Non ! s'écria Remus. Il avait un peu relâché sa prise et Harry en avait profité pour dégager son bras d'un coup sec.  
-ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS ! vociféra Harry. ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAI ! Et il s'élança, grimpant à son tour les gradins de pierre.  
-Remus occupe toi de Lila hurlais-je en me relevant

-Ne fais rien d'idiot dit-il en attrapant Lila complément effondré en pleur contre lui  
-Non je vais empêcher mon frère de faire quelques chose d'idiot par contre  
Je remontai à mon tour les marches et partis dans la même direction que les 2. J'étais revenus dans la salle aux Cerveaux…Je passa devant Ginny qui lui demanda : « Mia… Qu'est-ce que… ? »  
-Pas le temps de t'expliquer pour le moment dis-je simplement en passant devant Ron qui continuait de glousser faiblement et enfin devant Hermione, toujours inanimée sur le sol. J'entrai dans la salle circulaire et du ouvrir plusieurs portes avant de trouver la bonne et de rejoindre l'ascenseur  
Parvenu à l'étage je sortis rapidement de l'ascenseur avant de me figer . Harry était penché devant Bellatrix et je l'entendis prononcer :  
-Endoloris !  
Bellatrix poussa un cri. Le maléfice l'avait jetée à terre.  
-Harry hurlais-je en courant vers lui . Arrête ça, c'est un sortilège interdit  
-je m'en fiche dit-il plein de haine je veux qu'elle souffre  
-Je sais dis-je en attrapant son bras pour le forcer à arrêter le sortilège mais si on s'abaisse à agir comme eux alors on ne vaut pas mieux que ça. Tu n'est pas comme eux Harry, je ne veux plus jamais te voir utiliser un sors pareil  
-Je ... désolé dit-il en baissant la tête  
Un instant plus tard, Bellatrix s'était déjà relevée, le souffle court, et ne riait plus du tout.  
-J'eus alors juste le temps de projeter Harry derrière la fontaine alors qu'elle lançait un sors  
-C'est la première fois que tu lances un Sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? hurla-t-elle. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon.  
-Endoloris !  
-Harry baisse toi hurlais-je en voyant la statut au-dessus de nous se détruire  
-Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi ! hurla-t-elle. Je l'entendis se déplacer vers la droite, à la recherche d'un angle de tir. je tournai autour de la fontaine pour nous éloigner d'elle. J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du Mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit bonhomme…  
-Stupéfix ! cria Harry. Il s'était glissé derrière le gobelin qui levait un visage radieux vers le sorcier à présent décapité et il l'avait visée dans le dos alors qu'elle nous cherchait de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Elle réagit avec une telle rapidité que j'eus à peine le temps de le voir  
-Protego ! Le jet de lumière rouge qu'avait produit le maléfice d'Harry rebondit vers lui. Je le tira à nouveau derrière la fontaine tandis qu'une oreille de gobelin traversait la pièce en vol plané.  
-Potter, je vais te laisser une chance ! cria Bellatrix. Donne-moi la prophétie – fais-la rouler vers moi – et je t'accorderai peut-être la vie sauve !  
-Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir me tuer parce que la prophétie n'existe plus ! rugit Harry en se maintenant le front. Et il le sait ! ajouta Harry avec un rire démentiel digne de Bellatrix. Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus. Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ?  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria-telle. Pour la première fois, il y avait de la peur dans sa voix.  
-La prophétie s'est cassée pendant que j'essayais d'aider Neville à remonter les gradins ! À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Voldemort va dire de ça ?  
-MENTEUR ! vociféra-t-elle. Mais une véritable terreur perçait derrière sa colère, à présent. TU L'AS ENCORE, POTTER, ET TU VAS ME LA DONNER ! Accio prophétie ! ACCIO PROPHÉTIE ! Harry éclata à nouveau d'un grand rire destiné à la rendre folle de rage. Il agita sa main vide derrière le gobelin à l'oreille cassée et la retira très vite alors qu'elle dirigeait sur lui un autre jet de lumière verte.  
-Rien dans ma main ! cria Harry. On ne peut rien me prendre du tout ! Elle s'est cassée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait, vous pourrez raconter ça à votre patron !  
-Non ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYÉ, J'AI ESSAYÉ − NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS…  
-Inutile de gaspiller votre salive ! s'écria Harry. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une douleur qui semblait terrible. Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici !  
-Vraiment, Potter ? dit alors une voix aiguë et glacée.

Grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, son terrible visage de serpent blafard et émacié, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites fixés sur nous… Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître au milieu du hall, sa baguette pointée sur Harry qui était figé de stupeur, incapable de faire un geste.  
-Ainsi, tu as brisé ma prophétie ? dit Voldemort à mi-voix, ses yeux rouges au regard implacable rivés sur Harry. Non, Bella, il ne ment pas… Je vois la vérité dans son esprit méprisable… des mois de préparation, des mois d'efforts… Et mes Mangemorts, une fois de plus, ont permis à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans…  
-Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus ! sanglota Bellatrix en se jetant aux pieds de Voldemort qui s'approchait lentement. Maître, il faut que vous sachiez…  
-Tais-toi, coupas Voldemort d'un ton menaçant. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. Crois-tu donc que je suis venu au ministère de la Magie pour t'entendre pleurnicher des excuses ?  
-Mais, Maître… il est ici… en dessous… Voldemort ne lui accorda aucune attention.  
-Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Potter, reprit-il à voix basse. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps. AVADA KEDAVRA !  
-Nan hurlais-je en projetant Harry au sol de justesse  
-La jeune Potter grinçât-il entre ces dents. J'aurai dû te tuer avec tes misérables parents  
-Et vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est bien dommage dis-je en me relevant avec ma baguette en main. Maintenant c'est à moi de vous éliminer pour vous en être pris à ma famille  
-Tu crois que toi misérable gamine que tu es tu vas réussir à m'éliminer ? Dit-il en éclatant de rire  
-Stupéfix !  
-C'est pathétique dit-il en se protégeant bien trop facilement du sors. AVADA KEDAVRA .  
Mais la statue décapitée du sorcier s'était soudain animée. Elle sauta de son piédestal, atterrit avec un grand bruit sur le parquet et dressa de toute sa hauteur entre nous et Voldemort. Le sortilège rebondit sur la poitrine de la statue qui étendit les bras pour nous protéger  
-Quoi ? s'écria Voldemort en regardant autour de lui. Dumbledore ! dit-il alors dans un souffle. Le cœur battant, je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Dumbledore se tenait devant les portes d'or. Voldemort leva sa baguette et un autre jet de lumière verte jaillit en direction de Dumbledore qui se retourna et disparut dans un tourbillon de sa cape. Un instant plus tard, il réapparut derrière Voldemort et agita sa baguette vers ce qui restait de la fontaine. Les autres statues s'animèrent à leur tour. Celle de la sorcière se rua sur Bellatrix qui poussa un hurlement. Elle essaya de l'arrêter, mais ses sortilèges rebondissaient sur la poitrine d'or de la statue qui plongea sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Pendant ce temps, le gobelin et l'elfe de maison se précipitèrent vers les cheminées aménagées le long des murs et le centaure manchot galopa en direction de Voldemort. Celui-ci se volatilisa aussitôt et réapparut au bord du bassin. D'un geste, la statue sans tête nous écarta pour nous éloigner du combat tandis que Dumbledore marchait sur Voldemort, le centaure galopant autour d'eux.  
-C'était une idiotie de venir ce soir, Tom, dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. Les Aurors sont en route…  
-Et quand ils arriveront, je serai parti et tu seras mort ! cracha Voldemort. Il envoya un autre sortilège mortel à Dumbledore mais il le rata. L'éclair frappa le bureau du sorcier-vigile et y mit le feu. Dumbledore remua légèrement sa baguette magique et la force du sortilège qui en sortit fut telle que, malgré la protection de la statue d'or, mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête quand j'en sentit le souffle. Cette fois, Voldemort fit apparaître un bouclier d'argent étincelant pour dévier le jet de lumière. Le sortilège, ne causa aucun dégât au bouclier mais, sous le choc, une note grave, semblable à celle d'un gong, s'en éleva et résonna dans toute la salle en un son étrange, à glacer le sang.  
-Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbledore ? lança Voldemort, ses yeux écarlates plissés au-dessus de son bouclier. Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, Tom, répondit Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme. Il continuait d'avancer vers Voldemort comme s'il n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur, comme si rien ne s'était passé qui pût interrompre sa marche à travers le hall. Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue…  
-Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, Dumbledore, gronda Voldemort avec hargne.

-Tu te trompes complètement, répliqua Dumbledore. Il s'approchait inexorablement en parlant d'un ton aussi léger que s'ils étaient en train de boire un verre. En vérité, ton incapacité à comprendre qu'il existe des choses bien pires que la mort a toujours constitué ta plus grande faiblesse… Un autre jet de lumière verte jaillit de derrière le bouclier. Cette fois, ce fut le centaure manchot, galopant devant Dumbledore, qui reçut l'éclair de plein fouet et se brisa en mille morceaux. Mais avant que les débris aient eu le temps de retomber sur le sol, Dumbledore avait brandi sa propre baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet. Une longue flamme mince fusa alors de son extrémité et s'enroula autour de Voldemort et de son bouclier. Pendant un instant, il sembla que Dumbledore avait remporté la victoire mais la corde enflammée se transforma soudain en un serpent qui relâcha aussitôt son étreinte et se retourna vers Dumbledore en sifflant avec fureur. Voldemort se volatilisa. Le serpent se dressa, prêt à frapper… Une gerbe de flammes explosa dans les airs, au dessus de Dumbledore, juste au moment où Voldemort réapparaissait, debout sur le piédestal, au milieu du bassin où, quelques minutes plus tôt, se dressaient encore les cinq statues.  
-Attention ! hurla Harry. Mais à l'instant même où il avait crié, un nouveau jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et le serpent attaqua… Fumseck apparut soudain devant Dumbledore et fondit, le bec grand ouvert, sur le rayon de lumière qu'il avala tout entier. L'oiseau se consuma alors dans un jaillissement enflammé et tomba sur le sol en une petite boule de plumes ratatinée, incapable de voler. Au même moment, Dumbledore brandit sa baguette magique et décrivit dans les airs un long mouvement fluide. Le serpent, qui était sur le point de planter ses crochets dans sa chair, s'envola puis s'évapora en une volute de fumée noire tandis que l'eau du bassin s'élevait brusquement et enveloppait Voldemort comme un cocon de verre fondu. Pendant quelques secondes, Voldemort ne fut plus qu'une silhouette sombre, ondulante, dépourvue de visage, dont la forme indécise et luisante se débattait sur le piédestal pour essayer d'échapper à cette masse vitreuse qui l'étouffait. Soudain, il disparut et l'eau retomba avec fracas, déferlant sur les bords du bassin, inondant le parquet verni.  
-MAÎTRE ! hurla Bellatrix.  
Dumbledore lui paraissait terrifié en observant partout autours de lui  
-Harry hurlais-je en le voyant s'effondrer à côté de moi  
-Tue-moi, maintenant, Dumbledore… la voix sortis d'Harry mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix habituel. Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tue ce garçon…  
On entendit alors des voix résonner dans le hall, plus nombreuses qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être…Voldemort réapparu alors à côté de nous avant de disparaître de nouveau. Harry rouvrit les yeux  
-Ça va, Harry, tu n'es pas blessé ? Demandais-je inquiète

-Ça va, répondit-il en tremblant si violemment qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir la tête droite. Je… non… où est Voldemort… qui sont ces… qu'est-ce que… ? L'atrium était maintenant rempli de monde. Le parquet brillant reflétait les flammes vert émeraude qui avaient jailli dans toutes les cheminées aménagées le long des murs, et d'où émergeait un flot continu de sorcières et de sorciers. Parmi eux un Cornélius Fudge abasourdi  
-Il était là ! s'écria un homme vêtu d'une robe écarlate, les cheveux coiffés en catogan. Il montrait du doigt un tas de débris dorés de l'autre côté du hall, là où Bellatrix s'était trouvée plaquée au sol quelques instants auparavant. Je l'ai vu, Mr Fudge. Je vous jure que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a emmené cette femme avec lui et il s'est enfui en transplanant.  
-Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi ! balbutia Fudge qui portait un pyjama sous sa cape à rayures et haletait comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Par la barbe de Merlin… Ici… Ici même ! Au ministère de la Magie ! Par tous les dieux du ciel ! Comment est-ce possible… ma parole… comment cela a-t-il pu… ?  
-Allez donc faire un tour au Département des mystères, Cornélius, dit Dumbledore. Il s'avança ostensiblement afin que les nouveaux venus s'aperçoivent de sa présence (quelques-uns d'entre eux levèrent leur baguette, d'autres parurent simplement stupéfaits. Les statues de l'elfe et du gobelin applaudirent et Fudge sursauta si violemment que ses pieds chaussés de pantoufles quittèrent brièvement le sol).  
-Vous trouverez dans la chambre de la Mort plusieurs des Mangemorts évadés, immobilisés par un maléfice Antitransplanage, en attendant de savoir ce que vous comptez faire d'eux.  
-Dumbledore ! bredouilla Fudge, médusé. Vous… Ici… Je… Je… Il lança des regards frénétiques aux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient. De toute évidence, il était à deux doigts de s'écrier : « Saisissez-vous de lui ! »  
-Cornélius, je suis prêt à affronter vos hommes – et à les vaincre une fois de plus ! tonna Dumbledore. Mais, il y a quelques minutes, vous avez eu devant les yeux la preuve que, depuis un an, je vous disais la vérité. Lord Voldemort est revenu, vous avez recherché pendant douze mois un homme qui n'était pas coupable et il serait temps que vous redeveniez raisonnable !  
-Je… Ne… Bon…, bégaya Fudge. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il poursuivit : Très bien… Dawlish ! Williamson ! Descendez au Département des mystères et voyez ce qu'il en est… Dumbledore, il… il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez exactement… La fontaine de la Fraternité magique… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta-t-il dans une sorte de gémissement en contemplant les débris des statues de la sorcière, du sorcier et du centaure, éparpillés sur le sol.  
-Nous parlerons de tout ça lorsque j'aurai renvoyé les Potter à Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore.  
-Potter ? Fudge pivota sur ses talons et nous regarda. Ici ? dit Fudge. Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-Je vous expliquerai tout, assura Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils serons de retour à l'école. Il s'éloigna du bassin et s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait la tête arrachée du sorcier d'or. Sa baguette pointée, il murmura :  
-Portus. La tête brilla d'une lueur bleue et se mit à vibrer bruyamment contre le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir inerte.  
-Attendez un peu ! dit Fudge alors que Dumbledore ramassait la tête d'or pour nous l' n'avez aucune autorisation pour ce Portoloin ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire des choses comme ça sous les yeux du ministre de la Magie, vous… vous… Sa voix s'étouffa sous le regard impérieux de Dumbledore qui le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
-Vous allez donner l'ordre de mettre fin aux fonctions de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard, déclara Dumbledore. Vous allez dire à vos Aurors d'arrêter de rechercher mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques afin qu'il puisse reprendre son travail. Je vais vous accorder… – Dumbledore tira de sa poche une montre à douze aiguilles qu'il consulta d'un bref coup d'œil – une demi-heure de mon temps, au cours de laquelle je vous résumerai l'essentiel de ce qui s'est passé ici. Après cela, il me faudra retourner à mon école. Si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide, je serai ravi de vous l'apporter, il vous suffira de me contacter à Poudlard. Les lettres adressées au directeur me parviendront. Fudge, les yeux exorbités, resta bouche bée, son visage rond rosissant à vue d'œil sous ses cheveux gris en désordre.  
-Je… Vous…

Dumbledore lui tourna le dos.  
-Prenez ce Portoloin  
Il nous tendit la tête d'or de la statue  
-Je vous retrouverai dans une demi-heure, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Un… deux… Trois…

J'éprouvai à nouveau la sensation familière d'une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si on le tirait avec un crochet. Le parquet verni se déroba sous mes pieds, l'atrium, Fudge, Dumbledore disparurent et je m'envolai dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons…


	31. Chapter 30 : derniers moments à Poudlard

Mes pieds heurtèrent une surface dure. Mes genoux fléchirent légèrement sous le choc et la tête d'or du sorcier tomba sur le sol avec un clang ! métallique. Je regardai autour de lui et m'aperçus qu'on était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Harry dis-je en me tournant vers lui . Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. Tu es très pâle .  
-Je vais très bien dit-il en me repoussant  
-Bien sur que non tu ne vas pas bien, tu viens de te faire posséder par Voldemort  
-Et Sirius et mort s'écria-t-il . Il est mort à cause de moi . C'est entièrement ma faute  
-Non Harry dis-je doucement ce n'est pas ...  
-Bien sur que si dit-il les larmes aux yeux . Si je n'avais pas été assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège de Voldemort, si je n'avais pas été tellement convaincu que ce que j'avais vu dans son rêve était réel, si j'avais simplement accepté l'hypothèse que Voldemort, comme Hermione l'avait dit, comptait sur ma tendance à jouer les héros…  
-Arrête, on était tous d'accord pour venir, on était tous convaincu que Sirius avait été capturé. Voldemort savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait . C'est sa faute à lui et à Bellatrix pas la tienne  
-Bien sur que non ! Hurla-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues  
-Regarde moi Harry dis-je en relevant son visage. Sirius savait les risques qu'il prenait en venant là . Il savait ce qu'il faisait mais il s'en fichait parce que rien ne l'aurait empêché de venir nous sauver Lila, toi et moi. Je te rappelle qu'il vient de passer un an enfermé dans la maison de son enfance qu'il déteste. Le moindres prétexte l'aurait fait sortir tu le sais  
-Et c'est moi qui lui ai donné ce prétexte  
-Non, c'est Voldemort qui lui à donné ce prétexte dis-je avant de le serrer contre moi tandis qu'une voix froide s'éleva :  
-Ah… les Potter… il me semblait bien que c'était vos voix  
Phineas Nigellus bâilla longuement et s'étira en nous regardant de ses yeux étroits et pénétrants.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, au petit matin ? demanda enfin Phineas. Ce bureau est censé être interdit d'accès à quiconque d'autre que le directeur légitime. Ou bien est-ce Dumbledore qui vous a envoyé ? Oh, ne me dites pas que… (Il eut un nouveau bâillement) Y aurait-il un nouveau message pour mon vaurien d'arrière-arrière-petit-fils ?  
-Phineas fichez nous la paix vous voulez dis-je sèchement  
D'autres portraits se réveillaient, à présent.  
-Cela signifie, j'espère, que Dumbledore sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, dit le sorcier corpulent au nez rouge, dont le portrait était accroché derrière le bureau directorial. Harry se retourna et adressa un signe de tête affirmatif au sorcier qui le dévisageait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
-Oh, tant mieux, dit le sorcier. C'était très ennuyeux, sans lui, vraiment très ennuyeux. Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en forme de trône sur lequel on l'avait peint et nous adressa un sourire bienveillant.  
Des flammes vert émeraude jaillirent soudain dans la cheminée vide. Lorsque la longue silhouette de Dumbledore s'éleva du feu, les sorcières et les sorciers accrochés aux murs se réveillèrent en sursaut et furent nombreux à lancer des exclamations de bienvenue.

-Merci, dit Dumbledore à mi-voix. Au début, il ne nous accorda pas un regard. S'approchant du perchoir, derrière la porte, il sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa robe un Fumseck minuscule, disgracieux et dépourvu de plumes, qu'il posa en douceur sur le plateau de cendres, au-dessous de la perche d'or sur laquelle Fumseck se tenait ordinairement lorsqu'il avait sa forme adulte.  
-Eh bien, dit Dumbledore en se détournant enfin de l'oisillon, je pense que vous serez contents d'apprendre qu'aucun de vos camarades de classe n'aura à subir de conséquences durables des événements de la nuit dernière. Madame Pomfresh est en train de rafistoler tout le monde, dit Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks devra peut-être faire un petit séjour à Ste Mangouste mais apparemment, elle devrait se rétablir complètement. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry, dit Dumbledore en nous observant tout les 2  
-Non, vous ne savez rien du tout, répliqua Harry. Sa voix était devenue soudain puissante et ferme.  
-Vous voyez, Dumbledore ? dit Phineas Nigellus d'un air malicieux. N'essayez jamais de comprendre les jeunes. Ils détestent ça. Ils préfèrent de très loin rester des incompris tragiques, s'apitoyer sur eux-mêmes, se complaire dans leur…  
-Ça suffit, Phineas, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver de tels sentiments, Harry Au contraire… Le fait que tu sois capable de ressentir une telle douleur constitue ta plus grande force.  
-Ma plus grande force, vraiment ? répliqua Harry d'une voix tremblante. Vous n'avez aucune idée… Vous ne savez pas…  
-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? demanda Dumbledore, de la même voix calme.  
-Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, compris ? Ni à vous ni à toi dit-il en se tournant vers moi  
\- Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain…  
-ALORS – JE – NE – VEUX – PAS – ÊTRE – HUMAIN ! Rugit-il  
Il prit le fragile instrument d'argent posé sur une table à côté de lui et le jeta à travers la pièce. L'objet se brisa en mille morceaux contre le mur. Divers portraits poussèrent des cris de colère ou de frayeur et la tête d'Armando Dippet s'exclama :  
-Non mais vraiment !  
-JE M'EN FICHE ! cria Harry en saisissant un Lunascope qu'il lança dans la cheminée. J'EN AI EU ASSEZ, J'EN AI VU ASSEZ, JE VEUX QUE ÇA FINISSE, ÇA NE M'INTÉRESSE PLUS…  
Il prit la table sur laquelle avait été posé le fragile instrument d'argent et la jeta également de toutes ses forces. Elle se cassa par terre et ses pieds roulèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
-Harry arrête dis-je d'une voix faible.  
-Tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout, dit Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas même tressailli, ni esquissé le moindre mouvement pour empêcher Harry de démolir son bureau. Il paraissait très calme, presque détaché. Tu t'en fiches si peu que tu as la sensation de mourir de douleur, comme si on te vidait de ton sang.  
-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Harry.  
\- Oh, si, c'est vrai, reprit Dumbledore, plus calme que jamais. Tu as perdu ta mère, ton père et maintenant l'être qui pour toi tenait lieu de parent. Et tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout.  
-VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! gronda Harry. VOUS ÊTES LÀ À PARLER… VOUS…  
-Harry moi je ...  
-NON ... tu ne sais pas non plus toi. Oui on à perdu papa , maman et Sirius tout les 2 mais toi tu as eu une belle enfance. Des parents adoptifs qui t'aiment. Tu ... tu sais comment gérer tout ça. Parce qu'on te l'as appris. Moi tout ce qu'on m'a appris c'est à servir comme un esclave . Je ne sais pas faire comme toi, je ne sais pas le faire ... Je veux être seul  
Il se précipita vers la porte, saisit la poignée et la tourna violemment. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Harry fixa à nouveau Dumbledore.  
-Laissez-moi sortir, dit-il. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête.  
-Non, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans bouger.  
\- Laissez-moi sortir, répéta Harry.  
\- Non, répondit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.  
\- Si vous ne… Si vous m'enfermez ici… Si vous ne me laissez pas…  
\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, continue donc à casser mes objets, dit Dumbledore d'un ton serein. De toute façon, j'en ai trop. Il contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir derrière en observant Harry.  
\- Laissez-moi sortir, dit à nouveau Harry d'un ton froid et presque aussi calme que celui de Dumbledore.  
-Pas avant que tu aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.  
-Et vous… Vous pensez que j'ai envie… vous pensez que je m'intéresse à… JE ME FICHE COMPLÈTEMENT DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ À ME DIRE ! rugit Harry. Je ne veux rien entendre !  
-Tu m'écouteras quand même, répliquas Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Parce que tu devrais être beaucoup plus en colère contre moi. Si tu m'attaquais, comme je te sens sur le point de le faire, je l'aurais totalement mérité

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
-C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort, déclara Dumbledore sans détour. Je devrais plutôt dire presque entièrement ma faute. Je n'aurai pas la prétention de revendiquer toute la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé. Sirius était un homme courageux, intelligent, énergique et de tels hommes n'ont pas coutume de rester chez eux à se cacher pendant que d'autres courent des risques. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû croire un seul instant qu'il était nécessaire pour toi de te rendre au Département des mystères. Si j'avais été plus franc avec toi, Harry, comme j'aurais dû l'être, tu aurais su depuis longtemps que Voldemort essayerait sans doute de t'attirer là-bas et tu ne serais jamais tombé dans le piège en y allant hier soir. Et Sirius n'aurait pas été obligé de venir à ton secours. C'est moi et moi seul qu'il faut blâmer pour cela. Assieds-toi, je te prie, dit Dumbledore.  
-Dois-je comprendre, dit lentement Phineas Nigellus, à la gauche de Harry, que mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils est mort ?  
-Oui, Phineas, répondit Dumbledore.  
-Je ne le crois pas, dit Phineas d'un ton brusque. Je tournai la tête à temps pour le voir sortir de son portrait et sut aussitôt qu'il allait se rendre dans son autre tableau du square Grimmaurd. Peut-être irait-il ainsi de toile en toile en appelant Sirius dans toute la maison…  
-Mia vient t'asseoir aussi s'il te plaît me demanda calment Dumbledore  
-D'accord dis-je simplement en obéissant  
-Harry, je te dois une explication, reprit Dumbledore. L'explication des erreurs d'un vieil homme. Car je me rends compte à présent que tout ce que j'ai fait, ou que je n'ai pas fait, en ce qui te concerne porte le sceau des insuffisances de la vieillesse. La jeunesse ne peut savoir ce que pense et ressent le vieil âge. Mais les hommes âgés deviennent coupables s'ils oublient ce que signifiait être jeune… Et il semble bien que je l'aie oublié, ces temps derniers. Il y a quinze ans, lorsque j'ai vu ta cicatrice sur ton front, j'ai deviné ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, commença-t-il. J'ai deviné que c'était peut-être là le signe d'un lien qui s'était forgé entre toi et Voldemort.  
-Vous m'avez déjà dit ça, professeur, répondit brutalement Harry.  
-C'est vrai, admit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse. Mais, vois-tu, il est nécessaire de commencer par ta cicatrice. Car il est apparu, peu après ton entrée dans le monde de la magie, que je ne m'étais pas trompé et que ta cicatrice t'avertissait lorsque Voldemort se trouvait près de toi ou qu'il ressentait une émotion intense.  
-Je sais, dit Harry d'un ton las.

-Cette faculté que tu as de détecter la présence de Voldemort, même lorsqu'il est déguisé, et de savoir ce qu'il ressent est devenue de plus en plus prononcée depuis que Voldemort a retrouvé son propre corps et l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Plus récemment, poursuivit Dumbledore, j'ai eu peur que Voldemort réalise qu'un tel lien existait entre vous. Et en effet, il est arrivé un moment où tu as pénétré si loin dans son esprit et ses pensées qu'il a fini par sentir ta présence. Je parle bien sûr de la nuit où tu as assisté à l'attaque de Mr Weasley.  
\- Ouais, Rogue m'en a parlé, marmonna Harry  
-Le professeur Rogue, Harry, rectifia Dumbledore à mi-voix. Mais ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui te l'avais expliqué ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui t'enseignais l'occlumancie ? Pourquoi je ne te regardais même plus depuis plusieurs mois ? Harry leva la tête  
-Si, je me le suis demandé, grommela-t-il.  
-Vois-tu, j'étais sûr qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que Voldemort essaye de s'insinuer dans ton esprit pour manipuler et fourvoyer tes pensées. Bien entendu, je ne voulais pas lui donner de motifs supplémentaires d'agir ainsi. Or, s'il se rendait compte que nos relations étaient – ou avaient toujours été – plus proches que celles qui existent traditionnellement entre un directeur d'école et un élève, j'étais certain qu'il saisirait cette occasion de se servir de toi pour m'espionner. Je craignais qu'il t'utilise en essayant de te posséder. Et je crois, Harry, que ces craintes étaient justifiées. Dans les rares occasions où nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, toi et moi, j'ai cru voir l'ombre de Voldemort remuer au fond de tes yeux. Comme il l'a démontré ce soir, Voldemort, en te possédant ainsi, ne cherchait pas ma propre destruction mais la tienne. Lorsqu'il s'est emparé de toi, tout à l'heure, il espérait que je te sacrifierais pour essayer de le tuer. Tu comprends maintenant que si je prenais mes distances avec toi, c'était pour tenter de te protéger, Harry. L'erreur d'un vieil homme… Il poussa un profond soupir. Sirius m'a dit que tu avais senti la présence de Voldemort en toi la nuit même où tu as vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer. J'ai su aussitôt que mes pires craintes étaient fondées. Voldemort s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait t'utiliser. Pour tenter de te donner des moyens de défense contre lui, j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de t'enseigner l'occlumancie. Le professeur Rogue, reprit Dumbledore, a découvert que tu avais rêvé pendant des mois de la porte qui ouvre sur le Département des mystères. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé son corps, Voldemort était, bien sûr, obsédé par la prophétie et voulait à tout prix l'entendre. Il pensait si souvent à cette porte qu'elle est apparue dans tes rêves, bien que tu n'aies pas su ce qu'elle signifiait. Et puis tu as vu Rookwood, qui travaillait au Département des mystères avant son arrestation, dire à Voldemort ce que nous savions depuis toujours – que les prophéties conservées au ministère de la Magie bénéficient d'une haute protection. Seules les personnes auxquelles elles font référence peuvent les ôter de leurs étagères sans être frappées de folie. Dans ce cas précis, il fallait que Voldemort pénètre lui-même dans le ministère au risque de se révéler au grand jour, ou bien que ce soit toi qui prennes la prophétie pour lui. Il devenait donc de plus en plus urgent que tu maîtrises l'occlumancie.

-Ce que je n'ai pas fait, marmonna Harry. On a essayé de vérifier si vraiment il avait capturé Sirius. On est allé dans le bureau d'Ombrage. On a parlé à Kreattur dans la cheminée et il nous a dit que Sirius n'était pas là, qu'il était parti.  
-Kreattur a menti, dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme. Vous n'êtes pas ces maître, il pouvait donc vous mentir sans avoir besoin de se punir lui-même. Kreattur voulait que vous alliez au ministère de la Magie.  
-Et il nous y a envoyé exprès ? Demandais-je  
\- Oh oui. Je crains bien que Kreattur ait servi plus d'un maître ces derniers mois.  
-Comment pouvait-il faire ? demanda Harry. Il n'est pas sorti du square Grimmaurd depuis des années.  
-Kreattur a saisi l'occasion peu avant Noël, répondit Dumbledore, quand Sirius, apparemment, lui a dit : « Dehors ! » Il l'a pris au mot en l'interprétant comme un ordre de quitter la maison. Et il est allé chez le seul membre de la famille Black pour qui il ait encore du respect… Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius, sœur de Bellatrix et épouse de Lucius Malefoy.  
-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Demandais-je intéressé  
-Kreattur me l'a dit la nuit dernière, répondit Dumbledore. Quand Harry a donné au professeur Rogue cet avertissement codé, dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage, il a compris qu'il avait eu une vision de Sirius prisonnier dans les entrailles du Département des mystères. Comme vous, il a tout de suite essayé de contacter Sirius. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont des moyens de communication plus sûrs que la cheminée de Dolores Ombrage. Et le professeur Rogue a pu vérifier que Sirius était bien vivant et en sécurité, square Grimmaurd. Mais quand il s'est aperçu que Harry ne revenais pas de la Forêt interdite et que vous vous étiez échappé en laissant les Serpentard dans un sale état, le professeur Rogue a craint que vous soyez toujours persuadé que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort. Il a alors alerté des membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et poursuivit :  
-Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Remus Lupin se trouvaient au quartier général quand il a établi le contact. Ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour aller immédiatement te porter secours. Le professeur Rogue a demandé que Sirius reste dans la maison car je devais arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il fallait que quelqu'un puisse me prévenir de ce qui s'était passé. Entre temps, le professeur Rogue avait l'intention d'aller voir si vous n'étiez pas resté dans la forêt. Mais Sirius n'a pas voulu demeurer en arrière pendant que les autres partaient à votre recherche. Il a donc confié à Kreattur le soin de me mettre au courant. Et quand je suis arrivé square Grimmaurd, peu après le départ des autres pour le ministère, j'ai trouvé l'elfe qui a failli s'étouffer de rire en m'annonçant où Sirius était allé.  
-Il riait ? dit Harry d'une voix caverneuse.

-Oh oui. Kreattur ne pouvait pas nous trahir entièrement. Il n'est pas le Gardien du Secret de l'Ordre, il lui était impossible d'indiquer aux Malefoy notre lieu de rendez-vous ou de leur parler des plans secrets que nous lui avions interdit de révéler. Il était lié par les enchantements qui s'attachent à son espèce, ce qui signifie qu'il ne peut désobéir à un ordre direct de son maître, Sirius en l'occurrence. Il avait cependant donné à Narcissa des informations très utiles pour Voldemort mais que Sirius avait trouvées trop insignifiantes pour qu'il songe à lui interdire de les répéter.  
\- Quoi, par exemple ? Demandais-je  
-Par exemple, le fait que ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour Sirius, c'était vous 3 avec Lila, répondit Dumbledore à mi-voix. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'ignorait pas que Sirius était membre de l'Ordre et que vous saviez où il se trouvait, mais les informations de Kreattur lui avaient permis de comprendre que la seule personne pour laquelle tu étais prêt à prendre tous les risques si elle avait besoin de toi, c'était Sirius … quand j'ai demandé à Kreattur si Sirius était là, hier soir… Les Malefoy – qui obéissaient certainement aux instructions de Voldemort – lui avaient dit de tenir Sirius à l'écart, à compter du moment où tu l'aurais vu, dans ton rêve, subir la torture. Comme ça, si vous décidiez de venir voir si Sirius était ou non chez lui, Kreattur pourrait prétendre qu'il était parti. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Kreattur a blessé Buck, l'hippogriffe. Au moment où vous êtes apparu dans la cheminée, Sirius était en haut, occupé à le soigner.  
-Kreattur vous a dit tout ça… et ça le faisait rire ? Gronda Harry.  
-Il ne voulait pas me le dire, mais j'ai une expérience suffisante de la legilimancie pour savoir quand on me ment ou pas. Je l'ai donc… persuadé… de me raconter toute l'histoire avant de me rendre moi-même au Département des mystères.  
\- Et Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de nous dire qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui, murmura Harry, les poings crispés sur les genoux.  
-Elle avait entièrement raison assura Dumbledore. J'avais prévenu Sirius, lorsque nous avons décidé d'installer notre quartier général square Grimmaurd, qu'il fallait traiter Kreattur avec gentillesse et respect. Je lui avais également dit que Kreattur pouvait devenir dangereux pour nous. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pris mes avertissements très au sérieux ou qu'il ait même considéré Kreattur comme un être doué des mêmes sentiments qu'un homme.  
-Ne rejetez pas la faute… ne parlez… pas… de Sirius comme… Kreattur est un immonde… menteur… il mérite…  
-Kreattur est ce que les sorciers en ont fait, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Oui, il faut avoir pitié de lui. Son existence a été aussi misérable que celle de ton ami Dobby. Il devait obéir à Sirius parce qu'il était le dernier membre de la famille à laquelle l'attachait son état d'esclave mais il n'éprouvait pas de véritable loyauté à son égard. Et quels que soient les torts de Kreattur, il faut avouer que Sirius n'a rien fait pour améliorer son sort…  
-NE PARLEZ PAS COMME ÇA DE SIRIUS ! s'écria Harry. Et Rogue ? lança Harry. Lui, vous ne m'en parlez pas ! Quand j'ai voulu lui dire que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort, il a ricané, comme d'habitude…  
-Harry, tu sais bien que devant Dolores Ombrage, le professeur Rogue n'avait d'autre choix que de faire semblant de ne pas te prendre au sérieux, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, il a informé l'Ordre le plus vite possible. C'est lui qui a déduit que vous étiez parti pour le ministère en voyant que vous ne reveniez pas de la forêt. Lui aussi qui a donné au professeur Ombrage un faux Veritaserum lorsqu'elle a voulu te forcer à révéler où Sirius se cachait.  
\- Rogue… Rogue asticotait Sirius parce qu'il restait caché dans la maison. Il voulait le faire passer pour un lâche…  
-Sirius était beaucoup trop intelligent et expérimenté pour se laisser atteindre par des sarcasmes aussi dérisoires, assura Dumbledore.  
\- Rogue a arrêté de me donner des leçons d'occlumancie ! reprit Harry avec hargne. Il m'a expulsé de son bureau !  
-Je le sais, répondit Dumbledore d'un air accablé. J'ai déjà dit que j'avais fait une erreur en ne te donnant pas moi-même ces leçons mais à l'époque, j'étais convaincu que rien n'aurait été plus dangereux que d'ouvrir encore un peu plus ton esprit à Voldemort en ma présence…  
-Rogue aggravait les choses, ma cicatrice me faisait encore plus mal après mes leçons avec lui. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'essayait pas de m'affaiblir pour que Voldemort puisse entrer plus facilement dans mon… ?

-Je fais confiance à Severus Rogue, dit simplement Dumbledore. Mais j'avais oublié – encore une erreur due à l'âge – que certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour pouvoir guérir. Je pensais que le professeur Rogue parviendrait à surmonter ses sentiments à l'égard de votre père… Je me trompais.  
-Mais ça, ce n'est pas grave, bien sûr ! s'écria Harry. Que Rogue haïsse mon père, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais que Sirius déteste Kreattur, alors là, ça ne va plus du tout !  
-Sirius ne détestait pas Kreattur, répondit Dumbledore, il le considérait simplement comme un serviteur qui ne mérite pas beaucoup d'intérêt. L'indifférence, la négligence, font parfois beaucoup plus de dégâts que l'hostilité déclarée… La fontaine que nous avons détruite cette nuit racontait un mensonge. Nous les sorciers avons maltraité trop longtemps les êtres qui nous sont proches et nous récoltons aujourd'hui ce que nous avons semé.  
-ALORS, SIRIUS A EU CE QU'IL MÉRITAIT hurla Harry.  
-Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il à dit  
-C'est vrai dit calmement Dumbledore et je ne le dirait jamais. Sirius n'était pas un homme cruel, il se montrait bienveillant envers les elfes de maison en général. Mais il n'aimait pas Kreattur car c'était un souvenir vivant de la maison qu'il avait tant haïe.  
-Oui, il la haïssait ! s'exclama Harry. La voix brisée, il tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Vous l'avez obligé à rester dans la maison et il avait horreur de ça, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a voulu en sortir, la nuit dernière…  
-J'essayais de préserver sa vie, dit Dumbledore, toujours à mi-voix.  
-Les gens n'aiment pas être enfermés ! s'emporta Harry en se retournant vers nous. Vous m'avez fait la même chose l'été dernier… Dumbledore ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses longs doigts. Dumbledore posa finalement les mains sur son bureau et observa Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
-Le moment est venu, reprit-il, de te révéler ce que j'aurais déjà dû te dire il y a cinq ans. Assiedstoi, s'il te plaît, je vais tout te raconter. Je te demande simplement un peu de patience, tu pourras te mettre en colère contre moi – ou faire ce que tu voudras – quand j'aurai fini. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Il y a cinq ans, tu es arrivé à Poudlard vivant et en bonne santé, dit-il, comme c'était mon intention. Enfin, pas en si bonne santé que ça. Tu avais souffert. Je savais que tu souffrirais lorsque je t'ai laissé à la porte de ta tante et de ton oncle. Je savais que je te condamnais à dix ans d'une vie difficile et obscure. Il s'interrompit. Harry ne disait rien. Tu me demanderas peut-être – et tu auras de bonnes raisons pour cela – pourquoi il devait en être ainsi. Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir confié à une famille de sorciers ? Nombre d'entre elles auraient été ravies et honorées de t'élever comme leur propre fils. Pour toute réponse, je te dirai que ma priorité était de te garder en vie. Personne d'autre, à ma connaissance, ne courait d'aussi grands dangers que toi. Voldemort avait été vaincu quelques heures auparavant mais ses partisans – dont beaucoup étaient aussi redoutables que lui – se trouvaient toujours en liberté, furieux, désespérés, violents. Il fallait aussi que je prenne ma décision en fonction des années à venir. Étais-je convaincu que Voldemort avait disparu à tout jamais ? Non. J'ignorais combien de temps s'écoulerait avant son retour, dix ans, vingt ans, cinquante ans, mais je savais qu'il reviendrait et, le connaissant comme je le connais, j'étais également certain qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à te tuer. Je savais que la connaissance de Voldemort en matière de magie dépasse sans doute celle de tous les sorciers actuels. Je savais que même mes sortilèges les plus complexes et les plus puissants ne seraient pas invincibles s'il retrouvait tous ses pouvoirs. Mais ce que je savais aussi, c'était que Voldemort avait une faiblesse. J'ai donc pris ma décision. Tu serais protégé par une ancienne magie qu'il connaît mais qu'il méprise, une magie qu'il a toujours sous-estimée – à ses dépens. Je parle bien sûr du fait que ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. Elle t'a ainsi doté d'une protection durable qu'il n'avait pas prévue et qui, aujourd'hui encore, coule dans tes veines. J'ai donc placé ma confiance dans le sang de ta mère. Je t'ai amené à sa sœur, sa seule parente encore vivante.

-Elle ne m'aime pas, dit aussitôt Harry. Elle s'en fiche complètement de…  
-Mais elle t'a quand même recueilli, l'interrompit Dumbledore. À contrecœur, peut- être, contre sa volonté, avec fureur, amertume… Il n'en reste pas moins quelle t'a accepté et en agissant ainsi, elle a scellé le sort par lequel je te protégeais. Le sacrifice de ta mère avait fait de ce lien du sang le plus puissant bouclier que je pouvais t'offrir.  
-Je ne vois toujours pas…  
-Tant que tu pourras considérer comme ta maison le lieu où réside le sang de ta mère, il sera impossible à Voldemort de t'atteindre ou de te faire du mal en cet endroit-là. Il a versé le sang de ta mère, mais ce sang vit en toi et en sa sœur, il est devenu ton refuge. Tu n'as besoin de retourner là- bas qu'une fois par an mais aussi longtemps que cette maison reste la tienne, Voldemort ne peut rien contre toi lorsque tu t'y trouves. Ta tante le sait. Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais fait dans la lettre que je lui ai laissée devant sa porte, quand je t'ai déposé chez elle. Elle sait qu'en t'accueillant sous son toit, elle t'a gardé en vie pendant quinze ans.  
-Attendez, dit Harry. Attendez un peu. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Vous lui avez envoyé une Beuglante. Vous lui disiez de se souvenir… C'était votre voix…  
-J'ai pensé, répondit Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement la tête, qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin de s'entendre rappeler le pacte qu'elle avait conclu en te prenant chez elle. Je me doutais que l'attaque des Détraqueurs lui redonnerait conscience des dangers qu'elle courait en t'acceptant comme son fils adoptif.  
-C'est ce qui s'est passé, répondit Harry à mi-voix. Enfin, c'est plutôt mon oncle qui a réagi. Il voulait me chasser. Mais après la Beuglante, elle… elle a dit que je devais rester. Il contempla un instant le tapis, puis ajouta : Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec… ?  
-Il y a cinq ans, donc, reprit Dumbledore comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu, tu es arrivé à Poudlard, sans doute pas aussi heureux, ni aussi bien nourri que je l'aurais souhaité mais vivant et en assez bonne santé. Tu n'étais pas un petit prince gâté mais tu me semblais dans un état aussi satisfaisant que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Jusque-là, mon plan avait bien marché. Ensuite… Tu te souviens aussi bien que moi de ce qui s'est passé au cours de ta première année à Poudlard. Tu as magnifiquement relevé le défi qui t'était lancé et plus tôt – beaucoup plus tôt – que je ne l'avais prévu, tu t'es retrouvé face à Voldemort. À nouveau, tu as survécu. Mieux encore, tu l'as une fois de plus empêché de regagner son pouvoir et sa force. Tu t'es battu comme l'aurait fait un homme accompli. J'étais… plus fier de toi que je ne saurais le dire. Pourtant, il y avait un défaut dans ce merveilleux plan que j'avais établi. Un défaut manifeste dont je n'ignorais pas, même à ce moment-là, qu'il pourrait tout détruire. Mais, sachant à quel point il était important que ce plan réussisse, j'étais décidé à ne pas laisser ce défaut le compromettre. J'étais le seul à pouvoir empêcher cela, ce serait donc à moi d'être suffisamment fort. C'est alors que j'ai subi mon premier test, lorsque tu étais couché à l'infirmerie, affaibli par ton combat contre Voldemort.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que vous dites, l'interrompit Harry.  
-Ce jour-là, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait voulu te tuer quand tu étais bébé, tu t'en souviens ? Harry eut un signe de tête affirmatif.  
-Aurais-je dû te le dire à ce moment-là ? Harry fixa en silence les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Tu ne vois pas encore le défaut de mon plan ? Non… Peut-être pas. Comme tu le sais, j'ai décidé de ne pas répondre à ta question. Onze ans, me disais-je, c'est trop jeune pour savoir. Il n'avait jamais été dans mes intentions de te faire si tôt une telle révélation. Elle aurait été trop lourde pour un garçon de cet âge. J'aurais dû reconnaître alors les premiers signes du danger. J'aurais dû me demander pourquoi je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure de t'entendre poser déjà cette question à laquelle je savais qu'il faudrait un jour apporter une terrible réponse. La vérité, et j'aurais dû me l'avouer à moi-même, c'était que j'étais trop heureux d'avoir un bon prétexte pour ne pas y répondre à ce moment-là… Tu étais trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Ensuite a commencé la deuxième année à Poudlard. Une fois de plus, tu as dû relever des défis que même des sorciers adultes n'avaient jamais eu à affronter. Et cette fois encore, tu as réussi au-delà de mes rêves les plus insensés. Mais tu ne m'as plus demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait laissé cette marque sur ton front. Oh, bien sûr, nous avons parlé de ta cicatrice… Nous avons approché le sujet de très près. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas tout révélé à cette époque ? Il me semblait tout simplement que douze ans, ce n'était guère mieux que onze pour entendre de telles révélations. Lorsque tu es sorti de mon bureau, tu étais épuisé, taché de sang, mais euphorique. Quant à moi, si j'ai éprouvé un vague malaise à l'idée que je ne t'avais toujours rien dit, il fut très vite étouffé. Tu étais encore si jeune, je ne pouvais me résoudre à gâcher cette nuit de triomphe… Tu vois, Harry ? Tu vois le défaut de mon plan si brillant ? J'étais tombé dans le piège que j'avais prévu et dont je m'étais dit que je pourrais l'éviter, que je devais l'éviter. Je te ménageais trop, dit simplement Dumbledore. Je me souciais davantage de ton bonheur que de t'apprendre la vérité, davantage de ta tranquillité d'esprit que de mon plan, davantage de ta vie que des autres vies qui seraient peut-être perdues si ce plan échouait. En d'autres termes, j'ai agi exactement comme Voldemort s'attend à ce que nous agissions, nous, les imbéciles qui éprouvons des sentiments d'amour. Y a-t-il quelque chose à dire pour ma défense ? Quiconque t'a observé aussi bien que moi – et je t'ai observé plus attentivement que tu ne peux l'imaginer – aurait eu ce même souci de t'épargner des souffrances supplémentaires après ce que tu avais déjà enduré. Je défie qui que ce soit de dire le contraire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire si je ne sais combien de gens dont je ne connaissais ni les noms, ni les visages, trouvaient une mort violente dans un avenir indéterminé, du moment que toi, dans l'instant présent, tu étais vivant, en bonne santé, et heureux ? Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je serais un jour responsable d'un être tel que toi. La troisième année est alors arrivée. Je t'ai regardé de loin repousser les Détraqueurs, rencontrer Sirius, apprendre qui il était et le secourir. Aurais-je le cœur de te révéler la vérité au moment où tu parvenais triomphalement à arracher ton parrain aux griffes du ministère ? Non, bien sûr, mais tu avais treize ans et, à cet âge, je n'avais plus d'aussi bonnes excuses. Tu étais encore très jeune, c'est vrai, mais tu avais prouvé que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ma conscience me mettait mal à l'aise, Harry. Je savais que le moment approchait… Et puis, l'année dernière, tu es sorti du labyrinthe après avoir vu Cedric Diggory mourir, après avoir toi-même échappé de très peu à la mort… là encore, je ne t'ai rien dit, tout en sachant, à présent que Voldemort était de retour, qu'il me faudrait le faire très bientôt. Et maintenant, ce soir, je me rends compte que tu es prêt depuis longtemps à entendre la vérité que je t'ai cachée pendant toutes ces années. Tu as donné la preuve que j'aurais dû placer ce fardeau sur tes épaules bien avant. Ma seule défense, la voici : je t'ai vu affronter des épreuves qu'aucun autre élève de cette école n'a jamais connues et je ne pouvais me résoudre à en ajouter une autre – la plus grande de toutes  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais bébé à cause d'une prophétie faite peu avant ta naissance. Il savait que cette prophétie existait, mais il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails. En voulant te tuer, il croyait accomplir ce qu'elle annonçait. Mais il a appris à ses dépens qu'il s'était trompé lorsque le sort qu'il a jeté sur toi s'est retourné contre lui. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé son corps et surtout depuis que tu as réussi l'exploit extraordinaire de lui échapper l'année dernière, il a résolu d'entendre cette prophétie dans son intégralité. L'arme qu'il cherchait avec tant de constance, c'était celle-là : connaître le moyen de te détruire.  
-La prophétie s'est brisée, dit Harry, l'air interdit. J'essayais d'aider Neville à monter les gradins dans la… la pièce où il y avait l'arcade. Sa robe s'est déchirée et la boule est tombée…  
\- La chose qui s'est cassée n'était qu'une simple copie de la prophétie, destinée aux archives du Département des mystères. Mais la prophétie elle-même a été faite à quelqu'un qui possède un moyen de se la rappeler parfaitement.  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il eût l'impression de connaître déjà la réponse.  
-Moi, répondit Dumbledore. Je l'ai entendue il y a seize ans par une nuit froide et humide, dans une chambre située au-dessus du bar de La Tête de Sanglier. J'étais allé là-bas pour y voir une candidate au poste de professeur de divination, malgré mes réticences à l'égard de cette matière que j'envisageais de supprimer. Mais il se trouvait que cette candidate était l'arrière-arrière-petite- fille d'une voyante très célèbre et très douée et la plus élémentaire courtoisie m'obligeait à la rencontrer. J'ai été très déçu, cependant. Il me semblait qu'elle-même ne possédait pas le moindre don. Je lui ai donc annoncé, poliment j'espère, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui confier ce poste et je me suis apprêté à prendre congé. Mais il s'est alors passé quelques chose . Ta sœur, en récupérant ces souvenirs est au courant de tout ça, il est temps pour toi de savoir ce qui te concerne  
Dumbledore se leva, passa devant nous, et se dirigea vers une petite armoire de couleur noire, à côté du perchoir de Fumseck. Il se pencha, souleva un loquet et sortit du meuble la bassine de pierre, gravée de runes. Dumbledore revint derrière son bureau, y posa la Pensine et leva l'extrémité de sa baguette magique vers sa tempe d'où il retira de longs filaments argentés, semblables à une toile d'araignée, qu'il déposa dans le récipient. Puis il se rassit à son bureau et regarda pendant un moment ses pensées s'étirer et tournoyer au fond de la Pensine. Enfin, avec un soupir, il remua doucement la substance argentée du bout de sa baguette. Une silhouette s'en éleva, enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes, et tourna lentement sur elle-même, les pieds dans la bassine. Mais lorsque Sibylle Trelawney parla, ce ne fut pas de son habituelle voix éthérée et mystique mais du ton rauque et dur  
-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…  
La silhouette continua de tourner lentement pendant un instant puis se replia sur elle-même et disparut parmi les filaments argentés. Un silence absolu régnait à présent dans le bureau.  
-Professeur Dumbledore ? dit enfin Harry dans un murmure. Ça… Est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-Cela signifie, répondit Dumbledore, que la seule personne qui ait une chance de vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort est née il y a près de seize ans, à la fin du mois de juillet. Et que ce garçon est né de parents qui, par trois fois déjà, avaient eux-mêmes défié Voldemort.  
-Ça veut dire… moi ? Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Ce qui est étrange, Harry, reprit-il à mi-voix, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de toi. La prophétie de Sibylle pouvait s'appliquer à deux jeunes sorciers, nés tous deux à la fin de juillet cette même année et dont chacun avait pour parents des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui, à trois reprises, avaient échappé de justesse à Voldemort. L'un d'eux, bien sûr, c'était toi. L'autre s'appelait Neville Londubat.  
-Mais alors… alors… pourquoi y avait-il mon nom sur cette prophétie et pas celui de Neville ?  
-La copie officielle a été étiquetée à nouveau après que Voldemort eut essayé de te tuer, répondit Dumbledore. Aux yeux du gardien de la salle des Prophéties, il était clair que Voldemort avait voulu t'assassiner parce qu'il avait reconnu en toi celui dont parlait Sibylle.  
\- Mais… Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi, après tout ?  
-J'ai bien peur, dit lentement Dumbledore comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort considérable, qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de toi.  
-Vous venez de me dire que Neville est né fin juillet, lui aussi… Et que ses parents…  
-Tu oublies une partie de la prophétie, le signe distinctif de celui qui pourra vaincre Voldemort… Voldemort en personne « le marquera comme son égal ». Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, Harry. C'est toi qu'il a choisi, pas Neville. Il t'a marqué de la cicatrice qui s'est révélée à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

-Peut-être s'est-il trompé ! objecta Harry. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas marqué la bonne personne ?  
-Il a choisi celui dont il pensait qu'il représenterait pour lui le plus grand danger. Et remarque bien ceci, Harry, son choix ne s'est pas porté sur celui qui avait le sang pur (alors que, d'après son credo, seuls les sorciers de pure ascendance sont dignes de ce nom) mais sur le sang-mêlé, comme lui. Il s'est vu en toi avant même de te connaître. Et, en te marquant de cette cicatrice, il ne t'a pas tué comme il en avait l'intention, mais t'a donné un avenir et des pouvoirs qui t'ont permis, jusqu'à présent, de lui échapper non pas une fois mais quatre. Un exploit que ni tes parents ni ceux de Neville n'ont jamais pu réaliser.  
-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il tenté de me tuer lorsque j'étais encore bébé. ? Il aurait dû attendre que nous grandissions pour voir si c'était Neville ou moi qui lui paraîtrait le plus dangereux et essayer alors de tuer l'un ou l'autre…  
-Cela aurait peut-être été plus rationnel, en effet, admit Dumbledore, mais Voldemort n'avait de la prophétie qu'une connaissance incomplète. La Tête de Sanglier, que Sibylle avait choisie pour ses prix bon marché, a longtemps attiré une clientèle, disons… plus intéressante que celle des Trois Balais. Comme tes amis et toi l'avez découvert à vos dépens, et moi aux miens cette nuit-là, c'est un endroit où l'on n'est jamais certain de ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais imaginé, lorsque je suis parti rencontrer Sibylle Trelawney, qu'elle allait me confier quelque chose digne d'éveiller l'attention des curieux. La chance que j'ai eue – que nous avons eue –, c'est que l'espion présent ce soir-là fut repéré et jeté dehors alors que Sibylle commençait tout juste à me révéler la prophétie.  
\- Alors, il n'a entendu que…  
-Que le début, la partie qui annonce la naissance au mois de juillet d'un garçon dont les parents ont par trois fois défié Voldemort. L'espion ne pouvait donc avertir son maître qu'en t'attaquant, il risquait de te transférer des pouvoirs et de te marquer comme son égal. Ainsi, Voldemort n'a jamais su qu'il pouvait être dangereux d'essayer de te tuer et qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre d'en savoir plus. Il ne savait pas que tu aurais « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…»  
-Mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir ! s'étrangla Harry. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir que lui-même ne possède pas, je serais incapable de me battre comme il l'a fait la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas posséder d'autres êtres ou… ou les tuer…  
-Il existe une pièce, au Département des mystères, l'interrompit Dumbledore, qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'étude qui se trouvent là- bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'a poussé à vouloir à tout prix sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d'habiter un corps où cette force qu'il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n'était pas très important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé.  
-Et la fin de la prophétie… C'était quelque chose comme : « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre…»  
-… « tant que l'autre survit », acheva Dumbledore.  
-Alors, dit Harry, cela signifie que… qu'à la fin… l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre ?  
-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux. Je sens que je te dois une autre explication, Harry, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton hésitant. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne t'ai pas choisi comme préfet ? Je dois te l'avouer… J'ai pensé… que tu avais suffisamment de responsabilités comme cela.  
En relevant la tête, je vis une larme couler sur la joue de Dumbledore  
-Bien dit-il finalement je pense que vous devriez dormir un peu tout les 2 Mia je peux compter sur vous pour ...  
-Bien sur . Viens Harry allons y dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour sortir du bureau

Notre chemin jusqu'à la salle commune se fit dans le calme et une fois arrivé, Harry partis calmement dans son dortoir tandis que je rejoint le mien dedans les 3 autres filles étaient déjà partis déjeuner tandis que Lila se tenais debout devant la fenêtre  
-Les autres sont à l'infirmerie dit-elle simplement d'une voix éteinte, Hermione c'est réveillé, Pomefresh à su annuler le sors jeté sur Ron, Luna à une bosse mais rien de grave, la cheville de Ginny devrais se réparer en un rien de temps tout comme le nez de Neville  
-Tant mieux dis-je simplement alors qu'elle se tourna vers moi les yeux rouge et gonflé et sans rien dire, je la força à s'asseoir dans son lit ou je pris place à coté d'elle avant de la serrer contre moi . Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus après tout que d'être là pour elle actuellement . Aucune de nous ne parvint bien sur à trouver le sommeil et le lendemain, nous sommes descendu pour aller à l'infirmerie voir les autres  
-Regardez dit Hermione assise dans son lit en nous tendant le journal à Harry, Lila et moi  
« CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PASPRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR  
Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse vendredi soir, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu'il y est à nouveau actif. « J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord – vous voyez qui je veux dire – est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous », a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes. « C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie. Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se sont à présent placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin. Nous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois. » La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers qui, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, recevait du ministère l'assurance qu'il n'y avait « aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles VousSavez-Qui se manifesterait à nouveau parmi nous ». Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles (connus sous le nom de Mangemorts), aurait réussi jeudi soir à pénétrer au sein même du ministère de la Magie. Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'a fait aucune déclaration jusqu'à présent. Tout au long de l'année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus et que, selon lui, il recommençait à recruter des partisans pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'emparer du pouvoir. Dans le même temps, le jeune homme surnommé « le Survivant »…

-On parle de toi. J'étais sûre qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de te mettre dans le coup, dit Hermione en le regardant par-dessus son journal.  
-Ça y est, il est redevenu « le Survivant », dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ce n'est plus un cinglé qui cherche uniquement à se faire remarquer. Il prit une poignée de Chocogrenouilles dans l'énorme tas de friandises posé sur son meuble de chevet, en jeta quelques-uns à Harry, Ginny et Neville et déchira avec les dents le papier du sien. On voyait toujours sur ses bras les marques profondes provoquées par les tentacules du cerveau qui avait failli l'étouffer. À en croire Madame Pomfresh, les pensées pouvaient laisser des cicatrices plus visibles que n'importe quoi d'autre, ou presque, mais depuis qu'elle lui avait appliqué à doses généreuses l'onguent d'amnésie du Dr Oubbly, il semblait y avoir un progrès.  
-Oui, maintenant, ils sont très élogieux envers toi, Harry, dit Hermione en parcourant l'article. « La voix solitaire de la vérité… Perçu comme un déséquilibré, il n'a pourtant jamais varié dans son récit… Obligé de supporter railleries et calomnies…» Hmmmm, je remarque, ajouta-telle, les sourcils froncés, qu'ils prennent bien soin de ne pas préciser que ce sont eux qui t'ont raillé et calomnié dans La Gazette… Elle eut une légère grimace et porta une main à ses côtes. Le maléfice dont Dolohov avait fait usage contre elle, bien que moins efficace que s'il avait pu prononcer l'incantation à haute voix, avait néanmoins, selon les propres termes de Madame Pomfresh, « fait déjà assez de dégâts comme ça ». Hermione devait prendre chaque jour dix potions différentes mais elle allait beaucoup mieux et en avait déjà assez de rester à l'infirmerie.  
-« La dernière tentative de Vous-Savez-Qui pour prendre le pouvoir, pages 2 à 4. Ce que le ministère aurait dû nous dire, page 5. Pourquoi personne n'a écouté Albus Dumbledore, pages 6 à 8. Une interview exclusive de Harry Potter, page 9…» Eh bien, dit Hermione en repliant le journal qu'elle jeta à côté d'elle, au moins, ils ont de quoi écrire, maintenant. Mais l'interview de Harry n'a rien d'exclusif, c'est celle qui a paru dans Le Chicaneur, il y a plusieurs mois.  
-Papa la leur a vendue, dit Luna de son ton absent en tournant une page du Chicaneur. Il en a tiré un bon prix, alors on va pouvoir organiser une expédition en Suède, cet été, pour essayer d'attraper un Ronflak Cornu. Hermione sembla se faire violence pendant un instant, puis elle répondit :  
-En voilà, une bonne idée. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe de beau, à l'école ? demanda Hermione, qui s'était redressée sur ses oreillers avec une nouvelle grimace.  
-Flitwick a débarrassé le couloir du marécage de Fred et George, expliquais-je. Il a fait ça en trois secondes mais il en a laissé un petit carré sous la fenêtre, entouré par un cordon…  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.  
-Il a dit que c'était vraiment de la très belle magie, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.  
-Je pense qu'il a voulu en faire un monument à Fred et à George, commenta Ron

-Est-ce que les choses s'arrangent maintenant que Dumbledore est de retour ?  
-Oui, assura Neville, tout est redevenu normal.  
\- J'imagine que Rusard est content, non ? dit Ron en posant contre sa cruche d'eau une carte de Chocogrenouille représentant Dumbledore.  
-Pas du tout, répondit Ginny, il est vraiment, vraiment malheureux… Elle ajouta dans un murmure :  
-Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'Ombrage était la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Poudlard…  
Le professeur Ombrage était allongée dans un lit, de l'autre côté de la salle, les yeux fixés au plafond. Dumbledore était allé seul dans la forêt pour l'arracher aux centaures. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu émerger d'entre les arbres en soutenant le professeur Ombrage sans avoir une égratignure ? Personne ne le savait et il ne fallait certainement pas compter sur Ombrage pour le raconter. Depuis qu'elle était revenue au château, elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, à notre connaissance en tout cas. Personne ne savait non plus de quoi elle souffrait. Ses cheveux châtains habituellement si soigneusement coiffés étaient à présent en désordre et parsemés de feuilles et de brindilles, mais elle semblait intacte par ailleurs.  
-Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle est simplement en état de choc, murmura Hermione.  
-Je crois plutôt qu'elle boude, assura Ginny.  
\- Oui, elle montre des signes de vie quand on fait ça, dit Ron. Avec sa langue il imita le bruit des sabots d'un cheval. Ombrage se redressa brusquement en jetant autour d'elle des regards fébriles.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en passant la tête derrière la porte de son bureau.  
\- Je… non, j'ai dû rêver…, répondit Ombrage en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Hermione et Ginny étouffèrent leur rire dans les couvertures.  
-En parlant de centaures, dit Hermione lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé un peu de son sérieux, qui est professeur de divination, maintenant ? Est-ce que Firenze va rester ?  
\- Il est bien obligé, répondit Harry, les autres centaures ne veulent plus de lui.  
-Apparemment, Trelawney et lui vont enseigner tous les deux, dit Ginny.

Quelques jours plus tard, le départ de Poudlard fut annoncer et chacun prit place dans un compartiment . Étrangement, le mien et celui de Lila était vide maintenant que nous n'étions que 2 sans les jumeaux . En plein milieu du trajet, des bruits de combats se firent entendre dans le couloir du train et prises de curiosité, Lila et moi avons été voir pour trouver Harry protéger par Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot en face d'eux, se trouvais trois gigantesques limaces boudinées dans un uniforme de Poudlard.  
-Laissez moi deviner Crabble, Goyle et Malefoy ? Demanda Lila  
-Précisément sourit Justin, ils ont essayé d'attaquer Harry qui était seul  
-Pas de chance, c'était juste devant notre compartiment  
-Et bien mes chers membres de l'A.D on peut dire que vous vous êtes encore amélioré dis-je en éclatant de rire  
-Laissons les sur le porte-bagage jusqu'à la fin du trajet proposa Terry  
Harry, Ernie et Justin les hissèrent dans le filet à bagages et les laissèrent là, gluants et visqueux.  
-Je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience de voir la tête que va faire la mère de Malefoy quand son fils descendra du train, commenta Ernie d'un ton satisfait en regardant Malefoy se tortiller au-dessus de lui.  
-La mère de Goyle sera beaucoup plus contente, dit Ron qui était venu voir d'où venait tout ce bruit. Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça… En tout cas, Harry, le chariot de friandises vient d'arriver, si tu veux quelque chose…  
-Oh oui j'arrive approuva-t-il  
Et ainsi chacun rejoint son compartiment laissant les 3 limaces se tortiller dans le porte-bagage  
En rejoignant le notre, Lila et moi nous sommes arrêté net en voyant Ginny embrasser Dean Thomas caché un peu plus loin  
-Dit moi, elle ne sortait pas avec Michael Corner elle ? Demanda Lila à mon oreille  
-Plus maintenant apparemment dis-je avec un sourire . Allez viens laissons les tranquille dis-je en l'entraînant dans notre compartiment  
Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement et quand le train s'arrêta sur le quai, on laissa la plus part des élèves sortir devant nous avant que Lila ne s'approche du porte baguage et ne redonne une forme normal aux 3 Serpentard  
-Maintenant dégagez ordonna-t-elle alors qu'ils ne se firent pas prier  
-Attend Malefoy dit-elle en le retenant par le bras avant le mettre dos au mur afin qu'il ne s'enfuît pas  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Cracha le blond  
-Je sais qu'il habite chez toi

-Qui ?  
-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle alors ne me force pas à le dire tout haut pour que quelqu'un nous entende  
-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Je sais que maintenant que ton père à failli à sa mission au ministère c'est toi qui vas devoir payer en travaillant pour lui  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde  
-Parce qu'on fait partie de la même famille  
-Ça avait l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter quand vous avez mis mon père en prison  
-Écoute moi Malefoy, tu n'es pas ton père, tu n'es pas obligé de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Tu peux encore te libérer de ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
-Non je ne peux pas  
-Bien sur que si et je peux t'aider  
-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne le peut  
-Si justement je le peux encore maintenant en t'empêchant de rejoindre ces rangs  
-Mais je n'ai pas le choix  
-On à toujours le choix  
-Pas si il retient ma mère et qu'il la tue si je ne le fais pas  
A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il écarquilla les yeux effrayé  
-Je ne vous ai rien dit, nous n'avez rien entendu c'est clair ?  
Puis il repoussa Lila avant de vite quitter le train  
-Je ne te comprends pas Lila qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que tu haïssais Malefoy  
-Probablement, mais cette épreuve m'a fait comprendre une chose. La famille qu'elle quel soit c'est important. Drago n'est qu'un gamin effrayé, il peut encore être sauvé  
-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu vas débarquer au manoir et le sauver lui et sa mère ?  
-Nan, je ne pourrais rien faire cet été, il va devenir un mangemort c'est incontestable mais je peux l'empêcher de faire une terrible erreur par la suite. Je le surveillerai quand il reviendra à Poudlard  
Disant cela, elle attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie .

Arrivé sur le quai, tout les élèves avait déjà rejoint leurs parents qui les étreignais et j'observai autours de moi avant de sourire en voyant 2 chevelure rousses au loin et je m'élança pour accourir vers Fred qui en m'apercevant me souris avant de m'intercepter dans ses bras pour m'embrasser  
-Tu m'as manqué tu sais sourit-il en me laissant respirer  
-Toi aussi dis-je avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres  
-Je suis heureux de te voir aussi Mia dit une voix moqueuse à coté  
-Désolé George rigolais-je en me tournant vers lui. Ça va ?  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Mieux qu'elle dis-je en montrant d'un coup de menton Lila arriver calmement vers nous  
George ne dit alors rien et avança vers elle avant de la serrer contre lui. D'abord surprise par ce geste inhabituel, Lila fini par se détendre et enfui son visage dans le T-shirt de George  
-Salut Black dit finalement George en se décollant d'elle  
-Salut Weasley dit-elle avec un faible sourire avant d'adresser un signe de tête de bonjour à Fred qui lui souris  
-Oh attendez moi là dis-je en voyant Harry partir vers la sortis du quai . Harry attend dis-je en le rattrapant  
-Oh désolé, je comptais te dire au revoir après et puis  
-Il n'y à pas besoin de me dire au revoir personne ne t'attend de l'autre coté  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai envoyé une lettre de ton nom à Pétunia, tu ne retourne pas là-bas cet été  
-Mais Dumbledore à dit  
-Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore à dit. Tu restes avec moi cet été. Je mettrait toutes les protections possible autours de l'appartement si il faut  
-Mais on va allez ou ?  
-Chez Fred et George bien sur dis-je avec un sourire  
-Mais ... et ils sont d'accord ?  
-Mon imbécile de frère ne peut rien refuser à ta frangine dit George en s'approchant avec les 2 autres . De plus ta chambre est déjà prête  
-Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ?  
-Harry mon vieux depuis que t'as 11 ans tu passe l'été chez nous c'est pas un mois de plus qui va changer grand chose sourit Fred. D'ailleurs Lila si tu veux venir aussi, tu es la bienvenue  
-Ouais on à plus de chambre mais je te passerai la mienne et je transformerai le canapé du salon en lit approuva George  
-C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer en France, j'ai besoin d'être avec ma famille un petit moment et m'éloigner de tout  
-On comprend mais tu viendra quand même nous voir pendant l'été ?  
-J'ai promis à Molly de passer le mois d'août au terrier alors oui  
-Super. Comment tu vas rentrer ?  
-J'ai un portauloin qui m'attend d'ailleurs je ne devrais pas trop tarder à aller le prendre . On se voit dans un mois d'accord  
-D'accord approuvais-je en la serrant contre moi après qu'elle ai dit au revoir aux garçons  
Une fois Lila partis, je me tourna vers Harry  
-Allez viens, on va faire une petite visite à notre oncle et notre tante  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu as des affaires à récupérer et que j'ai 2 mots à leurs dire . On se rejoint chez vous ?  
-Ouais à tantôt approuvèrent les jumeaux avant de transplaner

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et moi avons atterris devant la maison à la pelouse parfaite des Dursley et je m'avançai bien vite pour sonner . Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pétunia à qui j'adressai un grand sourire  
-Bonjour tante Pétunia  
-Qu'est ce que dit-elle en pâlissant dangereusement. Tu ... tu ... c'est ...c'est impossible  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Gronda une voix derrière elle  
-Oh oncle Vernon bonjour dis-je avec le même sourire amical  
-Oncle ... mais ... qu'est ce que ... Pétunia tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que ...  
-J'en sais rien, c'est impossible ... elle est morte  
-Et bien ce n'est pas le cas vous le voyez bien . Vous permettez qu'on entre merci beaucoup dis-je sans attendre leurs réponses . Très jolie maison vraiment dis-je en observant autours de moi avant d'entrer dans le salon. Oh et ça doit être Dudley dis-je en observant le garçon assis paresseusement dans le salon. Oui pas de doute tu est le portrait craché de ton père . Tu devrais freiner la nourriture tu sais dis-je gentiment ou alors si tu tu veux entretenir ta ressemblance avec un cochon dit le moi je te le fait sans problème  
-Maman ... dit le garçon effrayé qui c'est ?  
-C'est ... c'est  
-Mia Potter, enchanté de te rencontrer mon cher cousin on en à encore jamais eu l'occasion  
-Mia Po...Potter, cou... cousine mais qu'est ce que ça signifie  
-Pas très malin non plus à ce que je vois dis-je en me tournant vers Harry qui du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la tête déconfite des 3. Alors dis-je en m'asseyant à coté de Dudley qui poussa un cris avant de se relever d'un bond . Le fait d'une cousine c'est que je suis la fille de ta tante Lily Evans-Potter . La petite sœur de ta mère. Ce qui fait de moi la grande sœur d'Harry merveilleux non ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire  
-Ta grande sœur dit-il en fixant Harry avec de grand yeux  
-Oui approuva celui-ci  
-Bon asseyez-vous dis-je en fixant mon oncle et ma tante . Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter  
-Mais comment ... Tu ... comment tu peut être vivante  
-Allons Pétunia tu ne crois pas vraiment que ce monstre est ta nièce . C'est impossible même dans ce monde bizarre ils ne peuvent pas faire revenir les morts . C'est sûrement une mauvaise blague de ce garnement dit-il en s'avançant vers Harry

-Essaye seulement de le toucher dis-je en sortant ma baguette . Contrairement à lui, étant majeur, je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école alors essaye vraiment... j'ai 15 années de vengeance en préparation de toute façon dis-je d'un air menaçant alors que son teint devint presque gris . Bien maintenant tu vas gentiment t'asseoir . Bien dis-je ensuite en me tournant vers Pétunia. Tu te rappelles la fois ou je suis venu ici avec maman ?  
-Je ... vaguement  
-Moi je m'en rappelle très bien. Maman attendais Harry et elle avait appris que tu était toi aussi enceinte. Malgré vos années de dispute, elle voulait enterrer la hache de guerre, elle voulait retrouver sa grande sœur pour qu'Harry et moi puissions connaître notre tante et notre cousin à naître . Mais tu as refusé, tu as refusé de pardonner ta petite sœur d'avoir eu ces pouvoirs qui rendaient vos parents si fier . Ces pouvoirs que tu aurai tant désirer toi aussi. Et c'est pour ça que dés que vous avez découvert ses pouvoir tu l'a détesté et que tu n'a jamais pu lui pardonner d'être si exceptionnel et toi si ordinaire . Mais tu te rappelles quand même n'est ce pas de tous ces moments que vous avez partagé ? Vous étiez inséparable avant ça. Et malgré ça, tu n'as pas réussi à pardonné ta sœur pour un truc qu'elle n'était pas responsable.  
-Je sais dit-elle doucement et je le regrette tout les jours  
-Tu le regrettes dis-je avec un rire amère. Et pourtant tu as maltraité son fils pendant 10 ans espérant ne pas le voir développer de pouvoir et lui aussi tu l'as haïs quand il à reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard . Tu me fais vomir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre . Vraiment, comment en tant que grande sœur tu peux faire ça à ta cadette. Comment maman la femme la plus gentille, la plus intègre qui sois peut être de la même famille que toi.  
-Je ...  
-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît, rien ne pourra enlever ce que tu as pu faire subir à Harry. Regarde le, regarde le dans les yeux comment tu as pu t'en prendre au fils de ta petite sœur  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle alors qu'une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. En observant les yeux d'Harry et moi successivement comme si avec nous 2, elle essayaient de reconstitué l'image de sa sœur perdu  
-Être désolé ne suffit pas . Harry dis-je en me tournant vers lui va chercher tes affaires dans ta chambre d'accord, qu'on s'en aille vite d'ici  
-Oui confirma-t-il en quittant la pièce  
-Tu te demandes comment je suis encore en vie n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle m'adressa un signe de tête positif . Ce soir là, nos parents savaient ce qu'il allait se passer . Papa à décidé de le retenir pour nous permettre de nous enfuir . Maman m'a caché et est partis avec Harry pour le protéger . Quand tout fut fini, Dumbledore m'a fait adopter mais avec Harry ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il était en danger et il devait rester avec quelqu'un du même sang que lui pour le protéger mais ça tu le sais déjà n'est pas ? Dis-je en observant du coin de l'œil Vernon observer d'un regard terrifié ma baguette que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts. Mais le hasard à voulu que le seul membre de notre famille encore vivant ce soit toi et il n'a pas eu d'autres choix. Avec n'importe quel autre personne Harry aurai eu une enfance aussi heureuse que la mienne mais non, il à fallu que ça tombe sur notre horrible tante. Tu l'as fait dormir dans un placard, tu t'es servi de lui comme d'un esclave, tu l'a caché du monde, privé de nourriture très souvent alors que t'engraissaient tes porcs qui te servent de mari et de fils . Malgré tout dis-je finalement . Tu l'as maintenu en vie en acceptant de le garder sous ton toit  
-Alors ... qu'est ce que tu vas faire de nous ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement  
-Prendre mon frère et m'en aller vivre chez mon petit ami et son frère jumeaux vous les avez déjà rencontré il me semble . N'est ce pas Dudley dis-je moqueuse au fait, comme va ta langue ? Ah Harry te voila dis-je en le voyant passer la porte bien il est temps pour nous d'y aller . On se reverra certainement dis-je en adressant un dernier regard aux Dursley avant de quitter la maison  
-Tu as agi avec beaucoup plus de maturité que je l'aurai pensé m'avoua Harry alors que nous avancions sur le chemin à l'extérieur  
-Oh mais oui pour qui tu me prends  
-Tu as lancé quoi comme sors ?  
-Un sors qui attire les taupes et un sors de poussière avec ça leur maison et leur pelouse ne sera plus jamais parfaite quel dommage  
Harry éclata alors de rire en observant une taupe creuser un trou dans la pelouse  
-Merci dit-il finalement  
-C'est normal petit frère dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Après cela, nous sommes partis vers le chemin de traverse et je m'arrêta net face au magasin des jumeaux  
-Alors ça dis-je en observant la façade  
-Impressionnant me sourit Harry  
-Ça vous plaît ? Retentis la voix de Fred en sortant de la boutique . Je doit dire qu'on à beaucoup investit pour ça  
-Et encore ce n'est rien par rapport à l'intérieur dit George sur le pat de la porte . Venez voir  
Sans se le faire redire, nous avons pénétré dans le magasin pour rester rebouché  
-Ouais on en est plutôt fier sourit Fred  
-Tu m'étonne lui souris-je . Et vous comptez l'ouvrir quand ?  
-Dans quelques jours se sera officiellement prêt  
-Harry mon vieux on espère que tu sera notre premier client . Il faut quelqu'un pour nous honorer maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard donc il faudra bien t'équiper  
-Je ne pense pas être la meilleur personne pour ça avoua Harry . Ginny par contre tient beaucoup de vous  
-C'est vrai qu'elle à beaucoup de potentiel  
-Normal on lui à tout appris après tout fit remarquer George  
-Mais venez voir l'appartement maintenant dit Fred en partant vers un escalier à coté de l'arrière boutique .  
Directement à l'étage, nous sommes tomber sur un salon assez coloré  
-J'adore la déco souris-je  
-Bien entendu sourit George . Par là c'est la cuisine dit-il en partant dans la pièce d'à coté . A la droite nous avons ma chambre, là c'est la salle de bain, ici se sera ta chambre Harry vient je vais te montrer dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite  
-Et enfin me sourit Fred ici c'est notre chambre  
-Notre chambre hein dis-je avec un petit sourire  
-Elle te plaît ?  
-Elle est parfaite tant que je suis avec toi dis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras avant de l'embrasser  
-Oh les gars avant de nous faire des mini Weasley roux on pourrais manger d'abord ? Demanda George sur le pas de la porte  
-Bien sur dis-je en éclatant de rire  
-Parfait Mia tu nous fait à manger ?  
-Quoi ? Bande de machiste  
-Mais Fred et moi on a fait que cramer les plats pendant qu'on devait cuisiner tout seuls se défendit-il

-Bon soupirais-je . Je vais le faire mais vous ferez la vaisselle  
-Je vais t'aider à faire à manger Mia si tu veux proposa Harry  
-Si tu veux mais ce sera vite régler avec quelques coups de baguette pour moi tandis que toi tu dois tout faire à la main  
-C'est pas dérangeant . J'ai l'habitude après tout  
-Oui mais ici tu n'es plus chez les Dursley  
-Oui mais je veux aider  
-Comme tu veux dis-je simplement  
Après le repas, Fred et George se mirent à ensorcelé la vaisselle pour la laver  
-Et ne casser pas tout cette fois dis-je moqueuse en m'asseyant dans le canapé à côté d'Harry  
-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser faire ça ?  
-Nan admis-je mais il faut bien qu'ils apprennent. Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?  
-C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux d'être en vacance et d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un vrai foyer comme si j'avais une famille  
-Et on est une famille. Fred est ton beau frère et George est ... imagine le comme ton grand frère dis-je simplement. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps de toute façon je suis sur qu'ils te considèrent comme un de leur frère  
-Un de plus ou un de moins de toute façon dit-il en haussant les épaules alors que nous éclations de rire en même temps  
Après cela, nous avons tous été nous coucher  
-C'était long un mois sans toi dis-je une fois dans mon lit allongé dans les bras de Fred  
-Pour moi aussi mais j'étais très occupé, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé aux mains d'Ombrage  
-C'est rien, de toute façon après votre départ vous êtes devenu des légendes et vous avez inspiré une génération entière de nouveaux farceurs  
-Le plus bel héritage qu'on pouvait me faire dit-il en éclatant de rire. Au fait, comment... comment c'est arrivé... pour le ministère je veux dire et Sirius  
-C'est une longue histoire soupirais-je . J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant . Plutôt demain matin  
-D'accord . Je voulais seulement te dire, désolé de ne pas avoir été avec toi pour ça aussi  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne t'en veux pas . C'est rien vraiment  
-Oui mais je ...  
-Tais-toi dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser . On ne parle pas de ça pour le moment  
-Comme tu veux dit-il avant de s'allonger au-dessus de moi et de m'embrasser dans le cou. Par merlin ton odeur m'avait tellement manqué  
-Juste mon odeur ?  
-Bien sur que non sourit-il avant de retirer ma blouse qui semblait de trop actuellement

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveilla, je tâta la place à coté de moi avant de grogner en constatant qu'elle était vide. Je me leva alors doucement et me dirigea vers la cuisine avant de voir un mot sur la table  
« on est au magasin si vous nous chercher. On à encore plein de boulot avant l'ouverture »  
Je déjeuna donc en vitesse toute seule puis je partis prendre ma douche avant d'attraper mon sac et de descendre au magasin  
-Salut toi sourit Fred en passant à coté de moi en portant une caisse avant de m'embrasser. Bien dormis  
-Super et toi ?  
-Pas assez tigresse dit-il avant d'éclater de rire face à mon rougissement  
-Ho Bonjour Mia  
-Salut George souris-je à ce dernier qui vidait une autre caisse dans l'un des rayons non loin  
-Tu vas quelques part ? Dit-il en observant mon sac  
-Oh oui, je vais voir Remus, vous surveillé Harry pendant mon absence  
-Mia ton frère à presque 16 ans je crois qu'il à pas besoin qu'on le babysitte dit Fred moqueur  
-Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire  
-Bien sur maman poule  
-Bon à tantôt dis-je en passant la porte  
Une fois dans la rue, je transplana jusque devant le bâtiment de Remus et je monta jusqu'à son appartement . Alors que j'allais toquer à la porte, une voix retentis de l'autre coté de la porte  
-Je suis un monstre Tonks  
-Et moi je suis quoi ?  
-Une métamorphomage  
-Tu crois qu'on ne me considère pas pareil ?  
-Bien sur que non, ta faculté est merveilleuse  
-peut être mais je ne suis pas normal aux yeux des autres  
-En attendant tu ne fait de mal à personne  
-Toi non plus  
-Non mais je pourrais  
-Arrête de faire ça Remus  
-De faire quoi ?  
-Tu sais très bien  
-J'essaye de t'éviter de souffrir par ma faute  
-Et pourtant c'est toi qui me fait souffrir espèce d'idiot  
D'un coup, plus aucune voix ne se fit entendre mais j'entendais un bruit, comme si 2 personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser

-Désolé dit Remus après un cours instant. Je n'aurai pas dû  
-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Remus Lupin ! Et d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et j'eus juste le temps de me décaler pour que Tonks ne me voie pas en quittant l'appartement en courant  
-Mia soupira la voix de Remus dans l'appartement  
-Désolé dis-je gêner en passant la tête à la porte . Je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes j'ai juste ...  
-Entre dit-il simplement  
Je passai donc doucement la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement miteux . Bien sur le fait que Remus ne puisse pas trouver de travail à cause de sa condition ne devait pas l'aider à trouver un bon endroit pour vivre  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse en prenant place dans le canapé troué dans lequel il m'indiqua de prendre place  
-Je t'ai amené du chocolat, je sais que tu adores ça dis-je en sortant le paquet de mon sac et puis je venais voir comment tu allais  
-Ça va dit-il simplement  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Remus. Je sais que tu as l'impression que tout redevient comme la dernière fois. Quand mes parents sont morts que tu croyais que Sirius avait tué Peter et qu'il était en prison, tu as tout perdu. Et aujourd'hui que Sirius est parti tu as l'impression que de nouveau ça recommence  
-Et en quoi c'est différent cette fois ?  
-Tu n'es pas seul. On est là nous, nous sommes ta famille Lila, Harry et moi . Bien sur nous ne sommes pas nos parents mais tu restes notre oncle Remus. A l'époque nous étions trop jeunes pour te soutenir mais aujourd'hui tu peux compter sur nous  
-Merci dit-il touché  
-Alors pourquoi Tonks est venu ?  
-Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, voir comment j'allais maintenant que Sirius est ... enfin . Et puis la conversation à quelques peu dévié dit-il gêner  
-J'ai pu constater dis-je amuser . Mais je ne te comprends pas Remus pourquoi tu la repousses ? Tonks est folle de toi et ça crève les yeux que toi aussi  
-Je cherche à la protéger  
-De toi ? Allons soyons sérieux. Tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche  
-Quand je suis un homme oui  
-Si tu prends ta potion les soirs de pleine lune tu n'es un danger pour personne tu le sais  
-Mais même si j'accepte Tonks, ça ferait d'elle une paria tout comme moi  
-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle aime un loup-garou on va la virer des aurors alors que c'est une excellente recrue ? Tu as peur du regard que les gens vont porter sur elle . Allons on parle de Tonks là, une jeune femme qui porte les cheveux rose flash la plupart du temps, et qui s'habille avec des jeans troué et des T shirt courts des bizarres sisters . Je ne crois pas vraiment que le regard des autres lui importe  
-Mais il n'y à pas que ça Mia, ce n'est pas aussi simple  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses toujours le bonheur Remus  
-Parce que je ne le mérite pas  
-Ne redis plus jamais ça m'offusquais-je . Tu le mérite plus que n'importe qui  
-Alors pourquoi toutes les personnes que je me permets d'aimer m'ont été enlevé dit-il finalement d'une voix éteinte  
-Oh Remus dis-je ce n'est pas du tout ...  
-Laisse tomber Mia, je ne sortirai pas avec Tonks pour la protéger un point c'est tout  
-Dans ce cas Tonks à raison, tu n'es qu'un idiot soupirais-je


	32. Chapter 31: vacance

Hey :). Je voulais juste vous postez un petit mot avant le chapitre pour vous demandez si mon histoire vous intéresse toujours ? Certes mes favoris et mes follower augmentent et ça me fait vraiment plaisir mais je n'ai plus de review donc je n'ai pas trop votre avis sur l'histoire et ce que vous en pensez. Voila, voila, je voulais juste avoir un peu de vos nouvelles:) sur ce bon chapitre:)

* * *

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Fred

-Prêt avons nous affirmé

-Bien alors n'oubliez pas...

-...Harry et moi on s'occupe de la caisse pendant que vous présentez les produits et que vous conseillez les clients dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

-On sais mon vieux souris George en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entré . Bien alors je déclare le magasin Weasley, farces pour sorcier fastidieux officiellement ouvert dit-il en tournant la clé avant d'ouvrir la porte et là nous avons tout les 4 ouverts grand la bouche . La foule attendant devant le magasin est vraiment impressionnante . Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard pour lesquels Fred et George sont devenu des légendes mais également des parents, des enfant plus jeunes et même des personnes âgés

-Bon chacun à sa place alors dit Fred encore abasourdis

Sans se le faire redire, Harry et moi sommes partis derrières les caisses et les jumeaux ont fait entrer les gens et en moins de 2, la boutique était totalement remplis de gens

À la fin de la journée, nous étions tous totalement épuisés, mais le chiffre d'affaires était impressionnant . Nous nous sommes donc empressés de manger et les jumeaux sont repartis au magasin pour faire l'inventaire, refaire des produits, en commander d'autres et remplir les étagères déjà bien vide. Pendant ce temps, je fis en vitesse la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette puis je partis toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Harry  
-Oui ? Retentis sa voix à l'intérieur  
-Je peux entrer ? Demandais-je en passant ma tête à la porte  
-Oui bien sûr dit-il en abaissant son journal pour m'observer  
J'entrais donc dans la pièce et m'assis à côté de lui dans son lit  
-Ça va ?  
-Fatigué mais ça va  
-C'est sur on à eu une dure journée. Le magasin est une véritable réussite  
-C'est vrai je suis heureux pour eux  
-Alors ils disent quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demandais-je en montrant le journal  
-Quelques trucs dit-il en me le tendant  
« HARRY POTTER : L'ÉLU ?  
Des rumeurs continuent de circuler au sujet des incidents survenus récemment au ministère de la Magie et au cours desquels Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été vu une nouvelle fois. « Ne me demandez rien, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en parler », nous a déclarés hier soir, au moment où il quittait le ministère, un Oubliator très agité qui a refusé de nous donner son nom. Cependant, des sources bien informées dans les hautes sphères du ministère ont confirmé que ces incidents avaient eu pour origine la légendaire salle des Prophéties. Bien que les sorciers de presse du ministère aient jusqu'à présent refusé ne serait-ce que de confirmer l'existence d'un tel lieu, les membres de la communauté magique sont de plus en plus nombreux à croire que les Mangemorts actuellement en prison à Azkaban pour effraction et tentative de vol avaient essayé de s'emparer d'une prophétie. La nature de celle-ci reste mystérieuse mais on pense généralement qu'elle concernerait Harry Potter, la seule personne à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort, et dont on sait également qu'il se trouvait au ministère au cours de la nuit en question. Certains vont jusqu'à surnommer Potter « l'Élu », pensant que la prophétie le désigne comme le seul qui sera jamais capable de nous débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-LeNom. On ignore où se trouve actuellement cette prophétie, si toutefois elle existe, bien que (suite en page 2, cinquième colonne)  
À la deuxième page, on lisait ce titre : SCRIMGEOUR SUCCÈDE À FUDGE

La page était en grande partie occupée par la photo noir et blanc d'un homme aux cheveux épais comme une crinière de lion et au visage marqué. La photo bougeait : on voyait l'homme agiter la main vers le plafond.

« Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur du Bureau des Aurors au Département de la justice magique, a succédé à Cornélius Fudge comme ministre de la Magie. Cette nomination a été accueillie avec enthousiasme par la communauté des sorciers, bien que des rumeurs de désaccord entre le nouveau ministre et Albus Dumbledore, récemment rétabli à son poste de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, aient commencé à se répandre quelques heures seulement après l'entrée en fonction de Scrimgeour. Les représentants de Scrimgeour ont reconnu qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore tout de suite après la passation de pouvoirs mais n'ont pas voulu révéler les sujets abordés au cours de leur conversation. Albus Dumbledore est connu pour ...(suite page 3, deuxième colonne)  
Quelques pages plus loin, je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant ma photo  
« LA FILLE POTTER ENCORE EN VIE »  
Après l'incident qui à eu lieu au ministère, nous avons appris la vérité sur la fille de James et Lily Potter, la jeune fille après l'incident qui à touché sa famille à été transféré en France sous la protection de Dumbledore. Mais maintenant de retours en Angleterre, la jeune femme est bien décidé à rester au côté de son frère Harry dans la guerre à venir. Les registres de naissance vont de ce fait être tous revus pour ne plus que le ministère laisse échapper une telle information. Nous sommes en tout cas à la gazette des sorciers très heureux de revoir Euphémia Potter comme une sorcière a part entière de notre société ( plus d'informations en page 11)  
-Leur joie de me revoir me va droit au cœur dis-je sarcastique. Je suppose que c'est Fudge qui à fini par reconnaître mon existence quand on l'a viré  
-Je suppose dit Harry, il a reconnu toutes ces fautes on dirait  
-Pas toutes. Sirius na toujours pas été innocenté mais Lila travail dessus, elle récolte toutes les preuves possibles pour lui rendre son honneur  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Ouais, je suppose qu'elle se dit que c'est le dernier truc qu'elle pourra faire pour lui  
-Je veux l'aider moi aussi  
-Je suis sur qu'elle ne te dira pas non. Tout ce que tu pourrais trouver pour l'aider sera le bienvenu  
-Je verrai ce que je peux faire  
-Et toi comment ça va ? Tu arrives un peu mieux à gérer la situation ?  
-Je vais pas vraiment dire ça mais disons que je m'habitue à vivre avec  
-Je sais, c'est dur. Ça prendra du temps mais on arrivera à surmonter ça tu verras . C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu de toute façon  
-Je sais  
-Et dit moi tu as des nouvelles de Cho ? Je ne t'ai vu écrire que des lettres à tes amis  
-Oh ouais. On est plus ensemble, elle sort avec Michael Corner maintenant  
-L'ex de Ginny ?  
-Oui mais elle s'en fiche, c'est elle qui l'a plaqué et maintenant elle est avec Dean  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-Elle nous l'a dit  
-Et comment Ron l'a pris ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Ouais. Franchement parfois je n'aimerai vraiment pas être Ginny. Avoir 6 grands frères protecteur ça ne doit pas être la joie surtout pour son petit ami dis-je amuser. Bon je vais te laisser de reposer . On aura encore beaucoup de travail demain à mon avis  
-Ouais bonne nuit

Une semaine plus tard, le magasin fonctionnait toujours aussi bien et toujours une quantité impressionnante de personnes y venaient. A la fin de la journée, Fred se laissa tomber dans le lit à coté de moi complètement épuisé  
-Fred ?  
-Mmmhhh dit-il les yeux à moitié fermé  
-J'aimerais aller chez mes parents avec Harry quelques jours et ils aimeraient beaucoup vous rencontrer également George et toi  
-Tu veux me faire rencontrer tes parents dit-il en rouvrant les yeux  
-Pourquoi pas, je connais bien les tiens depuis un an moi  
-C'est vrai admit il mais ça va être compliqué pour George et moi de bouger avec le magasin  
-Vous pourriez venir le lundi toute la journée, c'est votre jour de fermeture et ça vous permettra de vous reposer  
-Oui c'est vrai pourquoi pas, j'en parlerai à George mais ça pourrait se faire . Tu comptes partir avec Harry quand ?  
-samedi soir si ça va pour vous  
-Oui de toute façon on devra bien essayer de se débrouiller tout seuls . Harry va retourner à Poudlard et toi tu vas commencer ta formation en Septembre  
-Merci dis-je en l'embrassant

Le lendemain, sur le temps de midi, je quittai la magasin pour rejoindre une petite maison dans Londres  
-Oh tu es en avance dit la personne en venant m'ouvrir la porte  
-Oui les garçons m'ont laissé prendre ma pause plus tôt  
-Bon et bien entre dit-il en se poussant pour me laisser le passage  
-J'avoue avoir été étonné quand tu m'as invité à manger chez toi  
-Je suppose que les Weasley et ton frère n'ont pas vu ça d'un très bon œil  
-Parrain soupirais-je. Ils savent très bien qui tu es pour moi et il respecte que j'ai envie de te voir tu sais  
-Si tu le dis dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine . Justement le repas est prêt  
-Parfait, je meurs de faim, le travail au magasin est épuisant, c'est fou ce que ça creuse  
-Ouais ce magasin dit-il en mettant le plat sur la table. Maintenant je vais retrouver plein de ces immondices dans les couloirs de l'école  
-Oh je t'en pris, détends-toi dis-je avec un petit sourire alors qu'il m'envoya un regard noir. Dis toi que tu pourras retirer bien plus de points aux élèves maintenant  
-Si tu le dis dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Tes sujets de conversation sont de plus en plus variés dis-je avec un sourire amusé. Arrête de faire ton ronchon s'il te plaît . Alors dit moi comment se passent tes vacances ?  
-Lentement  
-Je vois c'est pour ça que tu m'a invité ? Pour passer le temps ?  
-Non, je devais te parler  
-A propos de quoi ?  
-A partir de demain, il ne faudra plus que tu viennes me rendre visite chez moi  
-Pourquoi ?  
\- «il» m'a assigné un serviteur si on peut dire . Et il va donc venir vivre chez moi  
-Ah bon et c'est lequel de ces ordures ?  
-Pettigrew  
-Quoi ?  
-Je sais Mia, mais je ne peux rien faire, je dois seulement accepter les ordres  
-Mais c'est à cause de lui si mes parents sont morts. Ma mère parrain, c'est de sa faute comment tu peux cautionner ça ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix . Crois-moi que j'ai aussi peu envie de le voir que toi  
-Mais si tu l'as sous tes ordres tu pourrais te charger de le tuer  
-Il saura directement que c'est mon œuvre et ma couverture serait grillé  
-Alors je peux le faire moi-même pendant son sommeil  
-Le résultat sera le même, il pensera que c'est moi . Alors je t'en pris, tu ne dois rien faire, pas pour le moment . Contente toi juste de m'ignorer tant que je ne suis pas à Poudlard pas de lettres ni de visites  
-Mais il sait que tu es mon parrain, lui aussi je le connais depuis que je suis née  
-Oui mais il ignore qu'on entretient un lien, pour lui tu es juste un parasite que je préfère ignorer tu comprends ?  
-Je vois dis-je en soupirant. Bien, je ne tenterai rien . Mais dés que j'en ai l'occasion je tue ce sale rat moi même  
-Et je ne t'en empêcherai pas

Le samedi, après la fermeture du magasin, Harry et moi nous sommes approchés de la cheminée

-Vous venez nous voir lundi alors ?

-Promis sourit George

-En attendant n'en faites pas trop avec votre magasin

-Bien sur dit Fred avec un sourire . Et vous, vous revenez quand ?

-Mercredi ou jeudi je pense

-D'accord alors à lundi dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes

-Ouais salut dis-je en entrant dans la cheminée

Et quelques instants après, Harry et moi avons atterris dans le salon de la maison dans lequel j'ai grandis

-Oh Mia me sourit ma mère en me serrant contre elle . Enfin, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu vas bien ? Dit-elle en m'observant sous toutes mes coutures

-Oui maman je vais très bien dis-je en lui adressant un sourire rassurant . Salut papa dis-je en le serrant contre moi

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ta mère, tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète vite pour toi

-Je sais oui dis-je amusé . Au fait dis-je ensuite en me rapprochant d'Harry qui n'avais pas bougé de devant la cheminée . Je vous présente mon petit frère Harry

-Oh enfin nous nous rencontrons, Mia nous à beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est fou ce que tu lui ressemble. Oui pas de doute, tu ne peux être que son frère

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer madame dit-il poliment

-Oh pas de madame entre nous, appelle moi Diane et voici mon mari Fabien

-Bonjour

-Bon allez maman cesse de l'oppresser comme ça . Je vais lui montrer la chambre d'amis

-Oh oui bien sur mais ne traînez pas trop, le repas sera servis dans un quart d'heure

-D'accord dis-je avec un sourire avant d'entraîner Harry vers l'escalier

-Alors c'est ici que tu as grandis dit-il en observant partout autours de lui

-Hé oui

-C'est différent de chez les Dursley, bien plus chaleureux

-Ce n'est pas compliqué aussi. Tient là c'est ta chambre dis-je en ouvrant la porte. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir et la c'est ma chambre dis-je en ouvrant une nouvelle porte . Elle n'a pas changé depuis que je suis partis souris-je

-Elle est très coloré constata Harry

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais c'est vrai que ça te ressemble dit-il en observant les photos accroché sur mon mur . Certaines tout à fait normal de mes amis moldu d'enfance et d'autres magique de beauxbâtons, la plupart avec Lila d'ailleurs. Une avec sa mère son beau père et son demi frère certaines photos avec mes parents, une photo de moi avec les jumeaux et Lila prise l'année dernière et une de Harry et moi prise également l'année dernière

-Il faut que je complète ça dis-je en plongeant la main dans mon sac . Je sortis d'abord une des veilles photos que j'avais retrouvé chez Sirius, une de nos parents, Harry et moi, une de nous 4 avec Remus et Sirius en plus, une de Fred et moi, une photo des Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Lila, Hermione, Harry et moi prise à noël et finalement une de l'A.D

-Il manque une de mon parrain constatais-je. En même temps ça risque d'être compliqué d'avoir une photo avec lui

-Tu crois ? Demanda Harry sarcastique

-Mia, on mange

-J'arrive

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Nous avons passé la soirée à regarder la télé et discuter avec mes parents. Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, j'entraîna Harry faire un tour pour lui faire visiter la France. En fin d'après-midi, je fis un dernier transplanage qui nous fit atterrir devant un énorme manoir  
-Ou on est ?  
-Chez Lila viens dis-je en passant le grand portail afin de rejoindre la grande porte à l'autre bout de l'immense jardin  
-Oh miss Mia dit poliment le petit elfe de maison  
-Bonjour Sally. On vient voir Lila est ce qu'elle est là ?  
-Bien sûr retentis une voix derrière l'elfe  
-Oh bonjour Myranda dis-je en voyant la femme s'approcher  
-Bonjour Mia et ... waouh pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais James dit-elle en fixant Harry . Mais j'en déduis que tu es Harry oui pas de doute avec ces yeux dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste  
-Enchanter dit-il poliment  
-Comment va Lila ?  
-Oh tu sais ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Malgré le fait qu'elle ai très peu connu son père, ils semblent avoir tissé des liens très forts ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment lui remonter le morale . J'ai même dit la vérité à Will et Dorian qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle mais malgré tout, ils ne parviennent pas non plus à lui remonter le morale  
-Comment Will à pris le fait que son père sois Sirius ?  
-Au début, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais il à fini par comprendre son innocence et maintenant il l'accepte tout à fait  
-Je vois  
-Bon, elle est dans sa chambre si vous voulez la voir  
-Merci dis-je en entrant dans l'énorme manoir pour ensuite monter l'escalier et entrer dans la chambre immense de Lila. Celle-ci est assise sur son lit des documents l'entourant de toute part  
-Je vois que tes recherches avancent  
-Mia, Harry ? Dit-elle en relevant le regard vers nous  
-Salut  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-On passait par là .  
-Je vois, mais non mon enquête n'avance pas des masses. Enfin je n'ai rien d'assez concluant pour le moment  
-On finira bien par trouver. On va t'aider un peu maintenant si tu veux dis-je en m'asseyant dans son lit alors qu'Harry acquiesça  
-Lila, dis timidement Harry . A propos de Sirius je voulais te dire ...  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Harry, je n'ai jamais considéré que c'était ta faute  
-Mais c'est moi qui nous ai entraînés là-bas  
-Non, on a tous décidé d'y aller . La seule responsable c'est cette Bellatrix dit-elle les poings serrés. Aller viens dit-elle en tapotant son lit à côté d'elle . Si il à bien une chose qu'on peut faire pour lui maintenant, c'est ça  
-D'accord dit-il en attrapant l'un des documents  
-Comment t'a réussi à avoir les documents de l'enquête du ministère ?  
-Tonks m'a donné un sacré coup de main et puis tu parles d'une enquête, il l'ont condamner sans même un procès seulement avec ce qu'ils ont vu.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont vu ?  
-Quand mon père à vu votre maison détruite, il à compris que c'était Peter le traite depuis le début et non Remus. Alors il l'a pourchassé jusqu'à le coincer . Peter se sachant pris au piège à tué des dizaines de personnes se trouvant dans la rue, il s'est coupé un doigt, c'est transformé en rat et à disparu dans les égouts au moment même ou le ministère est arrivé sur place . Donc la seule chose qu'ils ont vu c'est ...  
-Sirius au milieu de tous les cadavres de moldu, baguette tendu et l'expression avec une telle rage qu'ils on été persuadé que c'était lui qui à fait ça et qu'en plus il aurai tué Peter en ne laissant de lui qu'un seul doigts compris-je  
-Exactement . Pas de procès, pas de potion pour savoir si il disait la vérité, le ministère la seulement lancé à Azkaban comme ça sans chercher plus loin  
-Rien d'étonnant de leur part dis-je simplement  
A la fin, nous avions passé tellement de temps à aider Lila que nous avons mangé là-bas avant de rentrer chez moi tard dans la soirée et le lendemain je me suis réveillé un peu avant le repas et j'eus juste le temps de me préparer avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent

-A vous êtes là souris-je en les voyant apparaître dans la cheminée

-Comme on te l'avais dit sourit George

-Bon sang tu est magnifique me sourit Fred en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser tandis qu'un petit toussotement se fit entendre dans notre dos

-Bon dit George en observant mon père . Je crois que c'est le moment ou je doit vous laisser discuter . Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur

-De même jeune homme dit-il en l'observant partir vers la cuisine rejoindre Harry et ma mère

-Bonjour monsieur Mc Donald dit poliment Fred en lui tendant la main

-Alors comme ça tu es le petit ami de ma fille dit-il sans répondre à son geste de la main

-Heu oui dit Fred mal à l'aise . Je suis Fred Weasley enchanté de vous rencontrer

-J'espère que tu t'occupe bien de ma petite Mia, Weasley

-Papa soupirais-je

-Oh et bien je fais mon maximum, c'est une jeune femme merveilleuse vous savez

-Bien sur que je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé

-Papa !

-Bon et bien c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre enchanté mon garçon sourit-il en lui serrant joyeusement la main

-T'était pas obligé de le traumatiser tu sais

-Oh bien sur que si me sourit-il. C'est ce que tout bon père doit faire pour le garçon qui décide de s'approcher de sa petite fille

-Je suis désolé, mon père est parfois dérangé dis-je à Fred en adressant un regard plein de reproche à mon père

-Oh pas de soucis rigola Fred, c'était légitime je doit l'admettre et bien joué

-J'ai passé la soirée à m'entraîner avoua mon père en entraînant Fred dans la cuisine tandis que je leva les yeux au ciel

Finalement, la journée se passa tranquillement. Mes parents apprécient beaucoup Fred et George tout comme Harry d'ailleurs et la fin de la semaine passa rapidement . Nous avons ainsi repris notre travail au magasin et quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui demandant de l'accompagner pour l'aider dans une mission qu'il m'assure être non dangereuse . C'est ainsi que 2 jours après, Dumbledore entras dans la boutique en souriant

-Professeur c'est un plaisir de vous voir dirent les jumeaux enchanté

-Je vois que ça marche bien pour vous malgré votre retrait scolaire soudain

-Oh vous nous connaissez, on étaient pas fait pour les études rigola Fred

-Vous voulez quelques choses ? Demanda George en souriant .

-Enfaîte, je suis venu chercher Harry et parler à Mia mais je doit dire que vos baguettes farceuses m'ont l'air bien amusante

-Allez, on vous en offre une pour avoir réussi à chasser Ombrage de votre poste souris Fred

-Oh alors j'accepte avec joies dit-il avec ces yeux bleu pétillant de malice

-Professeur dis-je après avoir fait payé le client avec lequel j'étais occupé

-Oh bonjour Mia

-Alors vous avez besoin d'Harry c'est bien ça ?

-Oh oui exactement, j'aimerai qu'il m'aide à engager un professeur

-Et pourquoi Harry pourrais vous aider pour ça ?

-C'est un professeur assez spécial, il est à la retraite, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendu et ce professeur aime la compagnie des gens célèbres, de ceux qui ont du succès et du pouvoir. Il est ravi quand il a l'impression qu'il peut les influencer.

-Et Harry est exactement comme ça

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de lui

-Mais on peut faire confiance à ce professeur ?

-Croyez moi, c'est un vieil ami et un énorme fan de votre mère quand elle était élève

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur alors ne vous en faite pas, nous allons seulement le voir et j'emmènerai ensuite Harry au terrier comme convenue

-C'est très gentil. Bien je vous le laisse alors . Vous avez toute ma confiance professeur . Harry, Dumbeldore est là

-Oh bonjour dit-il en s'approchant de nous

-Bien Harry nous pouvons y aller si tu es prêt

-Bien sur confirma-t-il

Et les 2 sortirent de la boutique avant de s'éloigner pour aller transplaner plus loin

-Bon dis-je ensuite en me tournant vers les jumeaux. Lila ne va pas tarder à arriver au terrier je ne devrais pas tarder à y aller moi aussi

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, notre nouvelle employé va bientôt arrivé. Tu sais celle que nous avons recruté pendant que Harry et toi étiez en France

-D'ailleurs la voilà dit George en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blond coupé cours

-Elle est jolie constatais-je . Pourquoi ça pouvais pas être une veille moche ?

-Jalouse ? Demanda Fred amusé

-Nan dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

-Mais tu sais dit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras afin de coller son torse à mon dos . Les blondes c'est pas mon style, c'est plutôt celui de Bill. Moi j'aime beaucoup trop les rousses et une en particulier

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais la rousse la plus agaçante

-Hé !

-Mais la plus attachante que j'ai jamais rencontré dit-il en rigolant avant de m'embrasser

-Bonjour retentis une voix à coté de nous

-Salut sourit George à la jeune femme

-Salut Verity dit Fred. Je te présente ma petite amie Mia

-Enchanté me sourit-elle

-Moi aussi dis-je en me détendant

-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu peux aller poser ton sac dans la réserve et tu devra t'occuper de la caisse je vais te montrer comment ça marche dit George en l'entraînant à sa suite

-Bien, je vais y aller moi. Vous venez quand au terrier tout les 2 ?

-Dés qu'on aura un peu de temps promis Fred de toute façon tu reviens dormir ici

-Bien sur promis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser . On se voit plus tard dis-je en quittant la boutique pour aller transplaner plus loin

Arrivé devant le terrier, je souris en voyant un portauloin se poser non loin de moi

-Lila souris-je en m'approchant d'elle . Tu es vraiment venu

-Bien sur, je l'avais promis à Molly. Alors c'est ça le terrier dit-elle en fixant la maison

-Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça dis-je en la fixant à mon tour. C'est super souris-je

-Il doit avoir un sacré paquet de sortilège qui doivent soutenir toutes ces pièces ensemble constata Lila

-Mia, Lila retentis une voix à l'intérieur du terrier . Oh mais entrez ne restez pas dehors

Sans se le faire redire, nous avons passé la porte pour saluer Molly, Ron, Ginny et Hermione et j'observai l'intérieur émerveillé. C'est dingue tout les objets magique que cette maison contient . Ça à du être drôle pour les Weasley de grandir dans une telle maison avec leurs frères et sœur

-On allais justement passer à table dit Molly en s'approchant de ces plats mijotant encore

-Oh mais Harry devrais venir lui aussi

-Oui Dumbledore m'a prévenu, mais je lui mettrais une assiette de coté d'après ce qu'il à dit, ils en auront pour un moment

-Comme vous voulez . Alors Hermione tu es arrivé quand ?

-Je suis arrivé avant hier. J'ai laissé mes parents partir en voyage romantique tout les 2

-Oh c'est super ça. Je devrais proposer l'idée à mes parents un jour

-Alors Harry nous à dit que vous aviez passé une semaine chez tes parents et que Fred et George son également venu une journée dit Ron

-Oui, ils avaient très envie de les rencontrer tout les 3. Ça c'est vraiment bien passé souris-je . Au fait Lila, tu as su avancer sur ton affaire ?

-Oh ça oui. Tu verra demain dit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique

Après le repas Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont partis en haut tandis que Lila et moi aidions Molly avec la vaisselle quand un coup retentis à la porte

-Qui est là ? Demanda Molly en pointant sa baguette sur la porte

-C'est moi Molly, c'est Tonks

-Oh oui bien sur dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte . Je t'attendais, mais il est déjà tard, je suppose que c'est à cause de ton travail, le nouveau ministre abuse vraiment, oui Arthur rentre souvent tard aussi ces temps si. Tu savais qu'il avait été promu

-Oui j'ai appris ça dit Tonks en entrant dans la pièce

A la lumière, je constata bien plus le changement que je n'avais pas remarqué en allant voir Remus quelques semaines plus tôt, les cheveux d'habitude plein de couleur de Dora sont maintenant terne et elle semble extrêmement fatigué

-Oh bonjour les filles dit Tonks en constatant notre présence

-Salut dis-je en souriant tandis que Lila la salua à son tour

-Alors Molly pourquoi vouliez-vous absolument me voir ?

-Oh viens assis toi, tu veux un thé ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement et Molly s'arrêta dans son geste

-Enfaîte continua Molly, je voulais savoir comment tu vas

-Moi ? Mais bien ! Enfin pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Répondit-elle bien trop précipitamment en détournant le regard

-Justement répondit Molly, c'est à toi de me le dire

Tonks baissa alors la tête tandis que Lila et moi nous adressions un regard

-Tu as vu Remus ces derniers temps ? Demanda soudainement Molly

Tonks releva la tête surprise et rougissante

-Pourquoi ?

-Par curiosité, simplement, je pense que vous avez des choses à partager tout les 2

Soudain, je sursauta à cause de Tonks qui se releva d'un bond pour commencer à faire quelques pas dans la pièce

-Quoi hein ? Qu'est ce qu'on pourrais partager ? Notre tristesse ? Notre différence ? Notre besoin de se sentir en vie, aimé ... Bon sang pourquoi est ce que vous ne me lâchez pas toutes les 3 ? Pourquoi vous nous voyez si bien ensemble ? C'est si évident que ça ? Si oui pourquoi il ne le voit pas lui ? Par merlin je l'aime, je l'aime répéta-t-elle en sanglotant

Je fit alors un pas devant moi pour m'approcher d'elle mais elle releva brusquement la tête

-En même temps reprit-elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'encombrerait d'une gamine maladroite de surcroît. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il se tue à me dire « ce n'est pas possible » dit-elle en l'imitant

-Tu sais dit Molly avec un sourire doux, tu es peut être une gamine maladroite comme tu le dit mais de nombreux hommes adorais t'avoir pour femme

-Je me fiche des autres dit Tonks avec un sourire désabusé

-Tu sais dit calmement Molly, si il répète autant que ce n'est pas possible, c'est peut être pour se convaincre lui même . Tu ne crois pas ?

-Molly à raison dis-je en souriant. Remus est persuadé qu'il ne peut pas être avec toi car sinon il te fera forcément du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre mais malgré tout il t'aime, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi qu'il répète ça, c'est surtout pour lui même

-Tu sais Tonks sourit de nouveau Molly . L'amour peut tout, je doit sûrement te paraître comme une veille idéaliste mais crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Si le monde à survécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce que les hommes sont capable d'aimer. C'est ce qui nous unis tous. Mais parfois, nous devons forcer les hommes à aimer, c'est le rôle des femmes. Arthur... même pour moi et Arthur ça à été difficile, nous étions trop jeunes, trop pauvre, pas assez qualifié et pas assez intelligent . Mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui on est heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Les femmes doivent se battre pour que l'amour triomphe, ma petite Remus t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute . Mais il à peur et ce sera à toi de faire le travail, les femmes ont des arguments auquel les hommes ne peuvent pas résister tu sais

-Molly dit Tonks en rougissant tandis que Lila et moi nous fiction choqué avant d'éclater de rire

Soudain, on frappa de nouveau à la porte

-C'est moi, Dumbledore, j'amène Harry.

Madame Weasley s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et souris

-Harry, mon chéri !

-Nous avons eu de la chance, dit Dumbledore en poussant Harry à l'intérieur. Slughorn s'est laissé convaincre beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'espérais. Grâce à Harry, bien sûr. Tiens, bonjour Nymphadora, Lila dit-il aimablement

-Bonjour, professeur, salut Harry. Dirent les 2

-Je ferais bien d'y aller, lança Tonks précipitamment en se levant et en jetant sa cape sur ses épaules. Merci pour le thé et le soutien moral.

-Il ne faut pas partir à cause de moi, dit aimablement Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai des choses importantes à voir avec Rufus Scrimgeour.

\- Non, non, je dois y aller, assura Tonks en évitant le regard de Dumbledore. Bonne nuit…

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner pendant le week-end ? Remus et Fol Œil seront là…

-Non, vraiment, Molly… Merci quand même… Au revoir tout le monde. Tonks passa en hâte devant Dumbledore et Harry, puis sortit dans le jardin ; après avoir fait quelques pas au-dehors, elle tourna sur place et se volatilisa.

-Eh bien, je te reverrai à Poudlard, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Prends bien soin de toi même si je suis sur que ta grande sœur fait ça très bien pour toi. Mes dames, mes hommages. Il s'inclina devant nous et imita Tonks, disparaissant à son tour au même endroit. Mrs Weasley referma la porte sur le jardin désert puis elle prit Harry par les épaules et l'amena à la lumière de la lanterne posée sur la table pour l'examiner de plus près.

-Tu es comme Ron, commenta-t-elle, en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. On dirait que vous avez subi un maléfice d'Élongation, tous les deux. Je jurerais que Ron a pris dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai acheté des robes pour l'école. Tu as faim, Harry ?

-Oui, répondit-il

-Assieds-toi, mon chéri

-Hermione est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix réjouie tandis qu'il grattait Pattenrond derrière l'oreille.

-Oui, elle est arrivée avant-hier, répondit Mrs Weasley en tapotant de sa baguette une grande marmite de fer mais à l'heure qu'il est, Ron, Ginny et elle doivent dormir. Tiens, voilà… Elle donna à nouveau un petit coup de baguette ; cette fois, la marmite s'envola vers Harry et s'inclina. Mrs Weasley glissa un bol au-dessous, juste à temps pour recueillir l'épaisse soupe à l'oignon fumante qui s'en déversait.

\- Du pain, mon chéri ?

-Oui, merci, Mrs Weasley. Elle agita sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et une miche de pain accompagnée d'un couteau vinrent atterrir avec grâce sur la table. La miche de pain se coupa d'elle-même et la marmite de soupe retourna se poser sur la cuisinière pendant que Mrs Weasley venait s'installer face à Harry.

-J'espère que tu as bien mangé pendant tout ce temps chez Fred et George

-Oh ne vous en faite pas, je ne les laissait pas toucher aux fourneaux rigolais-je

-Tant mieux parce qu'ils peuvent être de tel calamité parfois me sourit Molly . Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans les femmes, je vous le demande . Alors, tu as réussi à convaincre Horace Slughorn d'accepter ce travail Harry ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la bouche pleine de soupe chaude qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Il a été notre professeur, à Arthur et à moi, poursuivit Mrs Weasley. Il a enseigné à Poudlard pendant une éternité. Je crois qu'il a dû commencer à peu près au même moment que Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? La bouche à présent pleine de pain, Harry haussa les épaules et eut un mouvement de tête qui n'engageait à rien.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, assura Mrs Weasley d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, il peut être charmant quand il le veut mais Arthur ne l'a jamais beaucoup aimé. Le ministère est rempli d'anciens chouchous de Slughorn, il a toujours été habile à donner des coups de pouce mais il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper d'Arthur, il ne le trouvait pas assez ambitieux. Ce qui montre que même Slughorn peut commettre des erreurs. Je ne sais pas si Ron te l'a dit dans une de ses lettres, ça vient juste d'arriver, mais Arthur a eu une promotion ! Il était évident que Mrs Weasley brûlait de le lui apprendre.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il dans un hoquet.

-Tu es adorable, dit Mrs Weasley, le visage rayonnant. Oui, Rufus Scrimgeour a créé plusieurs nouveaux services pour mieux répondre à la situation actuelle et Arthur a été nommé directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection. C'est un poste important, il a dix personnes sous ses ordres, maintenant !

\- Et qu'est-ce que…

-Eh bien, vois-tu, dans la panique provoquée par le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, des choses étranges ont commencé à se vendre un peu partout, des objets censés prémunir leurs propriétaires contre Tu-Sais-Qui et les Mangemorts. Tu peux imaginer quel genre de prétendues potions de protection qui sont simplement de la sauce de viande avec un peu de pus de Bubobulb ou des instructions pour des maléfices de défense qui en réalité te font tomber les oreilles… Dans leur grande majorité, ces escrocs sont des gens dans le style de Mondingus Fletcher qui n'ont jamais exercé un travail honnête un seul jour dans leur vie et cherchent à tirer profit de la terreur collective. Mais parfois, on trouve de vraies horreurs. L'autre jour, Arthur a confisqué une boîte de Scrutoscopes ensorcelés qui ont certainement été introduits par les Mangemorts. Comme tu le vois, c'est un travail très important et je lui ai dit qu'il était idiot de regretter les bougies de moteur, les toasters et toute cette pacotille de Moldus, conclut Mrs Weasley avec un regard sévère comme si Harry avait laissé entendre qu'il était bien naturel d'avoir la nostalgie des bougies de moteur.

-Mr Weasley est toujours à son travail, à cette heure-ci ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. En fait, il est un peu en retard… Il m'avait dit qu'il serait de retour vers minuit… Elle se retourna pour regarder une grande horloge posée de travers sur une pile de draps dans le panier de linge sale, au bout de la table. Elle avait neuf aiguilles qui portaient chacune le nom d'un des membres de la famille. En cet instant, chacune de ses neuf aiguilles pointait sur « En danger de mort ».

-Il y a un bout de temps que c'est comme ça, dit Mrs Weasley, d'un ton qu'elle essayait sans succès de rendre désinvolte. Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu au grand jour. J'imagine que tout le monde est en danger de mort, désormais… pas seulement notre famille… mais je ne connais personne d'autre qui possède une telle horloge, je ne peux donc pas vérifier. Oh ! Avec une soudaine exclamation, elle montra le cadran. L'aiguille de Mr Weasley était passée sur « En déplacement ». Il arrive !

Et en effet, un instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte de derrière. Mrs Weasley se leva d'un bond et se précipita. Une main sur la poignée, le visage contre le panneau, elle murmura :

-Arthur, c'est toi ?

-Oui, répondit la voix fatiguée de Mr Weasley. Mais c'est ce que je dirais même si j'étais un Mangemort, ma chérie. Alors, pose la question !

\- Oh, tu crois vraiment ?

-Molly !

\- Très bien, très bien… Quelle est ta plus chère ambition ?

-Découvrir comment font les avions pour voler. Mrs Weasley approuva d'un signe de tête et tourna la poignée mais, apparemment, Mr Weasley la bloquait de l'autre côté car la porte resta solidement fermée.

-Molly ! Il faut d'abord que je te pose ta question !

\- Arthur, vraiment, c'est complètement idiot…

-Quel est le petit nom par lequel tu aimes bien que je t'appelle quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux ? Même à la faible lumière de la lanterne, je vis que Mrs Weasley était devenue écarlate.

-Mollynette, murmura Mrs Weasley, mortifiée, dans l'interstice qui séparait le bord de la porte du chambranle

-Exact, approuva Mr Weasley. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser entrer. Mrs Weasley ouvrit la porte et son mari apparut

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il faut recommencer tout cela chaque fois que tu reviens à la maison, dit Mrs Weasley, le teint toujours rose tandis qu'elle aidait son époux à enlever sa cape. Après tout, un Mangemort aurait très bien pu t'arracher la réponse avant de prendre ton aspect.

-Je sais ma chérie mais ce sont les procédures imposées par le ministère et il faut que je donne l'exemple. Il y a quelque chose qui sent bon, ici. De la soupe à l'oignon ? Mr Weasley se tourna vers la table avec espoir.

-Harry, Mia, Lila. J'ignorai que vous étiez ici. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Harry pendant que Mrs Weasley posait devant lui un autre bol de soupe. Merci, Molly. La nuit a été rude. Un idiot avait commencé à vendre des Médailles Métamorphes. Il suffisait, disait-il, de les mettre autour du cou pour pouvoir changer d'apparence à volonté. Cent mille déguisements possibles pour dix Gallions seulement !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on les porte ?

-La plupart du temps, on prend simplement une horrible couleur orange mais deux ou trois personnes ont aussi vu des verrues en forme de tentacules leur pousser sur tout le corps. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà suffisamment de travail à Ste Mangouste !

-C'est le genre d'objet que Fred et George trouveraient très amusant, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton hésitant. Tu es sûr que…

-Évidemment, j'en suis sûr ! répliqua Mr Weasley. Ils ne feraient jamais une chose pareille en ce moment, alors que les gens sont prêts à tout pour se protéger !

-Oui Molly, je vous assure que les jumeaux n'ont pas de tels objets dans leur magasin confirmais-je

-Très bien, alors comme ça les affaires marches plutôt bien pour eux ?

-Mieux que bien, les journée au magasin sont épuisante

-Quoi vous y travaillez vous aussi ?

-On donne un petit coup de main dit Harry

-Puis on s'amuse bien mais ils ont engagé une employé vu que nous ne serons pas toujours là pour les aider

-Bon et bien je crois qu'il est l'heure pour toi d'aller au lit Harry , tu as l'air épuisé dit Madame Weasley en l'observant bailler. Je t'ai préparé la chambre de Fred et George, tu l'auras pour toi tout seul.

-Et vous ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Lila et moi

-Je rentre et Lila vient avec moi

-Je t'empreinte ta chambre le temps que tu es ici ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Oh non bien sur confirma Harry . Bonne nuit dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escalier

-Oui nous aussi on s'en va dis-je en me levant . Bonne nuit

Le lendemain, Lila et moi avons repris le chemin du terrier pendant la journée de travail des garçons . En arrivant là-bas, Molly vient comme à son habitude nous serrer contre elle avant qu'une voix ne retentisse un peu plus loin. Lila et moi nous sommes alors directement adressées un regard en comprenant à qui appartenait cette voix  
-Mia, Lila sourit Fleur en apparaissant dans la cuisine avant de venir nous serrer contre elle  
-Oh Fleur dit Lila sur un ton qui se voulait enjouer  
De l'autre coté de la pièce, je vis Ginny faire une grimace de dégoût tandis que madame Weasley leva les yeux aux ciel agacé . De toute évidence, les 2 femmes Weasley ne semblent pas porter la Vélane dans leur cœur  
Finalement, Fleur nous lâcha en faisant virevolter gracieusement ses cheveux blonds dans son dos  
-Oh je suis si heureuse de vous voir si vous saviez . Oh mais puisque vous êtes là, il faut absolument que je vous demande, vous accepteriez de faire mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Oh oui en tant qu'ancienne camarade de beauxbâtons  
-Demoiselle d'honneur ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Oui sourit-elle . Bill et moi on va se marier c'est pas merveilleux  
Cette fois, je vis clairement Ginny faire semblant de vomir dans son dos  
-Si c'est vraiment super dis-je en souriant tandis que du coin de l'œil, je vis Lila se retenir d'éclater de rire en fixant Ginny  
-Et Bill n'est pas avec toi ? Constata Lila  
-Non, il est terriblement occupé ces temps-ci, oh, là, là, c'est fou ce qu'il travaille, moi je suis seulement employée à mi-temps chez Gringotts, ça me permet d'améliorer mon anglais. Alors il m'a amenée ici quelques jours pour que je puisse mieux connaître sa famille. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette maison, sauf si on aime la cuisine et les poulets !  
Elle se tourna avec grâce et parut flotter dans les airs tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Mrs Weasley émit un son qui ressemblait à : « Tchah ! »  
-Maman la déteste, dit Ginny à voix basse.  
-Je ne la déteste pas ! protesta Mrs Weasley dans un chuchotement furieux. Je trouve simplement qu'ils se sont fiancés un peu trop vite, c'est tout !  
-Il y a un an qu'ils se connaissent, fit remarquer Ron que je n'avais pas encore remarqué assis à table avec Hermione et Harry. Il paraissait étrangement étourdi, le regard fixé sur la porte fermée.  
-Ce n'est pas très long ! Et puis je sais comment ça s'est passé. C'est à cause de l'incertitude qui règne depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent mourir d'un instant à l'autre et ils se hâtent de prendre des décisions qui auraient dû leur demander une plus grande réflexion. On a vu la même chose autrefois au temps de sa puissance, des couples à droite et à gauche qui partaient vivre ensemble sur un coup de tête.  
-Toi et papa, par exemple, dit Ginny d'un air malicieux.  
-Oui mais, ton père et moi, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, à quoi aurait-il servi d'attendre ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Alors que Bill et Fleur… enfin quoi… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ? Lui a le sens des réalités, il aime travailler dur, alors qu'elle…  
-Une vraie dinde, trancha Ginny avec un signe de tête approbateur. Mais Bill n'est pas si réaliste. Son métier, c'est de conjurer les mauvais sorts, il aime bien l'aventure, il est sensible au charme… J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de Fleurk.  
-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Ginny, répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley, tandis que Harry et Hermione éclataient de rire.

Soudain, des hululements se firent entendre dehors  
-Ce sont des hiboux, dit Ron d'une voix rauque. Il se rua vers la fenêtre, rejoignant Hermione.  
-Et il y en a 5, ajouta Harry qui se précipita à son tour  
-Un pour chacun de nous, murmura Hermione terrifiée. Oh, non… oh, non… oh, non… Elle agrippa Harry et Ron chacun par un bras.  
-Hermione il faut que tu te calmes assura madame Weasley  
-Les résultats de tes BUSES ?  
-Oui, elle tourne dans le terrier depuis une heure à attendre et il semble qu'il y à aussi vos aspics constata Ginny  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Fleur en entrant dans la pièce mais tout le monde l'ignora parfaitement alors que les chouette entrèrent et chacune d'elle se posa devant nous 5 . Lila et moi avons attrapé négligemment notre lettre sachant qu'elle contenais seulement notre diplôme . Mais les 3 autres se pressèrent d'ouvrir les leurs et je me pencha au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry  
« BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE  
Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O), Effort exceptionnel (E), Acceptable (A) .  
Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T)  
HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :  
Astronomie A  
Soins aux créatures magiques : E  
Sortilèges : E  
Défense contre les forces du Mal : O  
Divination : P  
Botanique : E  
Histoire de la magie : D  
Potions : E  
Métamorphose : E  
-C'est bien Harry, tu n'as raté que la divination et l'histoire de la magie mais qui donc s'y intéresse ?  
-Mais je n'ai pas eu assez en potion, Rogue n'accepte dans sa classe d'ASPIC que ceux qui ont eu un O . Je peux dire au revoir à ma carrière d'auror sans les potions

-Bah je suis sur que je peux essayer de parler à mon parrain pour qu'il fasse l'effort d'accepter les E dans sa classe pour changer franchement n'accepter que les O c'est ridicule, il doit avoir quoi 3 personnes dans sa classe  
-Je ne suis pas sur que ça changera quelques chose mais pourquoi pas  
-Je savais que tu aurais le maximum en défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Ron qui donna à Harry un coup de poing sur l'épaule. On s'est bien débrouillés, non ?  
-Bravo ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec fierté en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron. Sept BUSE, c'est plus que ce que Fred et George ont jamais obtenu à eux deux !  
-Et toi ? demanda timidement Ginny à Hermione qui nous tournait le dos. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?  
-Je… Ce n'est pas trop mal, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Eh, arrête un peu, coupa Ron en s'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre ses résultats des mains. Ouais, c'est ça… dix « Optimal » et un « Effort exceptionnel » en défense contre les forces du Mal. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré . Tu dois être très déçue, non ? Hermione hocha la tête et Harry éclata de rire.  
-Eh bien, maintenant, nous allons préparer nos ASPIC ! dit Ron avec un sourire. Maman, il reste des saucisses ?  
-Oh voilà le journal dis-je en voyant un nouvel hibou passer la fenêtre. Je m'empressai ensuite de l'attraper pour voir si d'autres attaques de mangemort sont à constater mais au lieu de ça, je m'arrêta net face à la couverture ou une énorme photo du Sirius était imprimé avec au-dessus  
« SIRIUS BLACK JUGE A TORD , SA FILLE VEUT RETABLIR LA VERITE »  
-Lila dis-je en relevant le regard vers elle  
-Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai sourit-elle . Lis l'article  
« Après la mort de Sirius Black en juin dernier, beaucoup se croyaient débarrasser d'un des plus grand sbire de vous-savez-qui mais la vérité sur cet homme innocent fait juste froid dans le dos.  
Sirius Black, celui qu'on prenait pour le plus grand criminel de ces dernières années n'en est rien. Après un test ADN confirmant la paternité de ce dernier, Lila Dupond-Black sa fille veut enfin rétablir la vérité, le ministère à envoyé en prison un innocent sans même lui faire un procès. 13 ans à croupir en prison pour un autre  
Revenons sur l'histoire sordide du soir ou «il » à été tué. Les Potter meilleurs amis de Black ont d'abord octroyé leur confiance à ce dernier mais quand la menace s'est faite plus grande sur leur famille, les 2 ont décidé d'user d'un stratagème en changeant leur protecteur en Peter Pettigrew également ami intime du couple. Jeune homme timide et maladroit personne ne l'aurai soupçonner mais il s'est avéré que depuis le début vous-savez-qui manipulais pettigrew dans l'ombre et quand ce dernier lui à révélé l'emplacement des Potter, Black à voulu venger ses meilleurs amis en s'attaquant à l'homme qui les avais trahis mais ce dernier avais plus d'un tour dans son sac. Après avoir massacré des dizaines d'innocents moldu, il s'est transformer en rat sa forme d'animingus non déclaré laissant Black purger sa peine à sa place en se faisant passer pour mort.  
Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de procès à Black ? Ne pas avoir usé de sors pour avoir la vérité ? Les erreurs du ministère sont lourdes pour un homme qui voulait seulement sauver des vies. L'innocence de Black aujourd'hui rétabli. Pettigrew monte en tête des mangemort les plus recherchés du pays . Si vous apercevez cet homme, prévenez immédiatement les aurors »  
A la fin de l'article, se tenais la photo de Peter permettant aux gens de le reconnaître si ils le croisent  
-Lila c'est super sourit Harry emballé. Sirius peut enfin être fier

Le soir, en rentrant chez Fred et George, nous les avons trouvé tout les 2 avachis dans le canapé

-Dur journée ?

-Épuisante confirma George

-Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous donne un coup de main au magasin ?

-Non, c'est notre travail, on doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seuls dit Fred en posant mollement sa tête sur mon épaule . Au début on n'aurai pas su s'en sortir sans vous mais maintenant on commence à gérer

-Bah dites vous que vous n'avez pas à supporter Fleur la journée en restant là dit Lila

-Fleur ? Demanda George intrigué . Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez nous ?

-Quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Bill l'a demandé en mariage

-Quoi ? Demanda Fred en relevant brusquement la tête

-Maintenant qu'elles le disent, c'est peut être ça qu'il à écris dans la lettre qu'il nous à envoyé il y à déjà plusieurs jours

-Vous n'ouvrez pas votre courrier s'étonna Lila

-Pas le temps dit Fred en montrant d'un geste lasse la table de la cuisine ou s'entassait une dizaine de lettre

-Je vois soupira Lila . Je vais voir si il n'y à quand même rien d'important là dedans dit-elle en se levant. Je vous ramène une bierreaubeure en même temps

-Oh ouais merci secrétaire souris George avant de se recevoir un coussin dans la tête

Le lendemain, alors que nous passions un peu de temps dans le magasin avant de se rendre au terrier, Tonks passa la porte de la boutique et observa autours d'elle en souriant. J'arréta donc ma conversation avec Verity et je m'approcha d'elle

-C'est génial me sourit Tonks en me voyant approcher

-N'est ce pas. Ils ont été bluffant sur ce coup là

-Ça c'est sur

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Une soudaine envie de piéger fol œil avec une baguette farceuse

-L'idée est tentante je doit l'admettre dit-elle avec un petit sourire mais non, je viens voir Lila

-Oh elle est dans les rayons, Lila !

-Oui ? Dit-elle en passant la tête au coin d'une étagère

-Tonks veut te voir

-Oh salut dit-elle en s'approchant de nous. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ma mère aimerais te rencontrer

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a demandé de t'amener chez nous pour parler de Sirius sans doutes. C'est la personne encore en vie qui l'a connu le mieux, puis ça fait un moment qu'elle voulais rencontrer la fille de son cousin . Alors tu veux bien venir ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, je vais chercher mon sac et je te rejoint dit-elle en rejoignant en vitesse l'escalier menant à l'appartement

Un peu après le départ de Lila, je rejoint finalement le terrier pour le repas . Après avoir mangé, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et moi avons décidé de jouer une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin . Vers 14h, Lila fit son apparition et je fit une pause dans la partie pour aller la voir.

-Alors comment ça c'est passé chez les Tonks ?

-Plutôt bien, Andromeda est une femme adorable et Ted le père de Dora est très sympa. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler de mon père avec elle, elle l'a tout de même connu de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort

-Tant mieux souris-je. C'est bien que tu te rapproche un peu des membres de ta famille du coté de ton père . En parlant de ça, tu as des nouvelles de Malefoy ?

-Non, mais je le mettrais sous surveillance dés qu'il sera de retours à Poudlard

-Je vois. Tu veux venir jouer une partie de Quidditch avec nous ?

-Oh non, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce sport

-Hermione non plus, pourtant elle fait un effort. Aller, histoire de te changer les idées

-Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur là

-Bien dis-je sans insister plus . Mais si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue

-D'accord dit-elle en s'éloignant

Vers 16h, une nouvelle personne fit son apparition dans le jardin des Weasley et je souris en me posant de nouveau au sol

-Charlie Weasley souris-je

-Mia Potter sourit-il à son tour en saluant mais je vois que tout le monde est là, salut Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gin' sourit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite sœur

-Oui tout le monde est là confirma la cadette Weasley même notre chère nouvelle belle sœur

-Ouais j'ai appris ça rigola Charlie. Maman avait l'air enchanté dans sa lettre dit-il ironique au contraire de Bill qui semble sur un petit nuage à l'idée de se marier

-Ouais elle l'a envoûté c'est sur confirma Ron. En même temps on ne peut pas lui en vouloir dit-il alors que Hermione lui envoya un regard noir

-Au fait, ou est Lila ?

-Dans la maison en train de lire je ne sais quel livre

-Comment elle va ?

-A ton avis ? Elle vient de perdre son père qu'elle à cherché toute sa vie alors qu'elle n'a pu profiter de lui que quelques mois

-Ouais bête question admit-il . Il faudrait essayer de lui changer les idées

-Essaye, moi toutes mes tentatives ont échoués

-Compte sur moi dit-il avec un petit sourire en se dirigeant vers la maison

Au loin, j'entendis Molly saluer son fils avant que celui-ci ne salue Fleur puis nous sommes resté quelques instants dans le jardin avant qu'un cris ne retentisse dans la maison et directement après, nous avons vu Charlie sortir de la maison en rigolant Lila sur son épaule lui tapant le dos de ces poings . Mais si elle compte échapper à la montagne de muscle qu'est Charlie je crois que c'est plutôt foutu .

-Charles Weasley repose moi tout de suite au sol

-Dans tes rêves Black

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire au juste ?

-Te faire sortir

-Je suis très bien à l'intérieur

-Ça se voit dit-il ironique en sortant sa baguette . Accio balai

-Balai ? Comment ça balai ?

-C'est un objet qui sers aux sorciers à voler et aux moldus à faire le ménage

-Va te faire foutre Weasley . Non, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il l'a posa sur le balai avant de prendre place juste devant elle. Je hais les balais Charlie, je déteste voler

-Alors accroche toi bien dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire avant de décoller

-Quoi ? Non hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant fermement à sa taille . CHARLIE POSE MOI AU SOL IMMEDIATEMENT! retentis la voix de Lila alors que les 2 s'éloignait vers la forêt entourant le terrain des Weasley

Ginny et moi nous sommes alors regardé avant d'éclater de rire

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Molly en sortant du terrier avec Fleur

-Charlie à décidé de remonter le morale à Lila dis-je simplement

-Ça n'avais pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire constata madame Weasley

-Je suis sur qu'elle va vite changer d'avis dis-je avec un petit sourire malicieux

-Bon dit Fleur, vous voulez que je vous prépare de la citronnade ?

-Ouais avec joie souris-je à la blonde qui fit demi tour gracieusement pour rentrer dans la maison

-Attend dit Molly en la suivant, tu ne sais même pas comment faire. Non mais je vous jure

-Connaissant Charlie, ils ne seront pas là avant plusieurs heures dit Ginny en fixant le ciel ou on pouvais encore apercevoir un mini point. Bon on reprend la partie ? On va vous plumer les Potter sourit-elle

-Dans tes rêves Weasley sourit Harry en remontant sur son balais alors que Ron rejoint le but que nous avions délimiter et qu'Hermione écouta la nouvelle stratégie de Ginny

-Bon Harry dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Le tout, est de jouer prêt de Hermione, elle n'est pas un danger

-Mais Ginny est doué par contre dit-il en observant la rousse au loin

-Ça c'est sur, il faut neutraliser Ginny

A son retours, Lila ne semblais plus du tout en colère, au contraire. Elle semblais avoir passé un très bon moment. Charlie semble vraiment être doué pour sortir les gens de leur déprime. Les jours qui suivirent, Charlie décidais souvent d'emmener Lila dans des endroits différents et je dois dire que sa transformation me fit énormément plaisir, tout doucement, Lila recommençai à sourire et même à rire de bon cœur. Ce jour là, comme beaucoup de jour dans l'été, nous jouions encore au Quidditch quand Lila transplana dans le jardin des Weasley

-Hey souris-je en me posant à coté d'elle . Comment ça à été la journée

-Je sais pas dit-elle en avançant à grand pas vers l'intérieur de la maison demande à cet idiot qui embrasse une fille avant de se dire que c'était la pire idée de sa vie

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était la pire idée de ma vie dit Charlie en commençant à la poursuivre. Lila attend. Lila dit-il en lui attrapant le bras afin de la forcer à lui faire face

-Quoi ?

Mais avant que Lila ne puisse dire quoi que ce sois de plus, Charlie lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était la pire idée de ma vie dit doucement Charlie en se décollant d'elle seulement ...

il poussa un long soupire

-...Tu me fait faire n'importe quoi Lila Black, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour m'envoûter au point que je n'arrive plus à ne plus penser à toi mais il faut que tu te rendes compte de la vie que je mène, j'ai toujours été un solitaire. Ma vie est en Roumanie avec des dragons. Tu mérite un homme qui reste à tes cotés, qui fasse tout pour toi mais d'aussi loin, je ne serai pas capable d'être cet homme

-T'as toujours pas compris espèce d'idiot

-Compris quoi ?

-Je sais parfaitement la vie que tu mène. Et j'ai envie d'en faire partie, je me suis inscrite à une formation pour devenir soigneuse de dragons

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais devenir médicomage

-Je le voulais pendant tout un temps, cependant depuis cette année, je me rend compte que ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne me suis pas inscrite à cette formation seulement pour toi tu sais, mais c'est ce que je veux faire, vraiment, j'en ai parlé longuement avec Mc Gonagal

-Donc tu serai prête à me suivre dans ma vie complètement délirante ?

-Je serais prête à te suivre n'importe ou Charlie sourit Lila

-Tu veux que je te dise Black, tu es encore plus exceptionnel que je le pensais

-Je le sais Weasley rigola-t-elle avant de tirer sur le col de son T shirt pour qu'il se baisse et qu'elle puisse l'embrasser

-Ah, Ron tu me doit 15 gallions déclara Ginny en souriant à son frère qui ronchonna en plongeant sa main dans sa poche tandis que j'éclatai de rire


	33. Chapter 32 : achats mouvementés

Le soir, je retournai au magasin pour trouver les jumeaux occuper à remplir les rayons à coups de baguette

-Lila n'est pas avec toi ? Constata George en observant dans mon dos

-Oh non souris-je disons qu'elle est occupé

-Encore avec Charlie ? Demanda Fred

-Ça oui dis-je en rigolant

-Qu'est ce que tu nous cache ? Demanda George

-Oh 3 fois rien, disons juste que vous avez une nouvelle belle sœur

-C'est pas vrai . Enfin ? Demanda Fred

-Lila à enfin réussi ? dit George en même temps

-Et oui souris-je

-C'est pas trop tôt, ça leur aura pris que 2 ans dit George moqueur

-Tu peux parler toi, il ne me semble pas avoir vu beaucoup de fille entrer ici en dehors de Lila, Verity et moi

-Pas besoin dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Au fait on devrai inviter Angelina à manger un de ces jours

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il directement

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en adressant un sourire moqueur à Fred, comme ça. J'aimerai beaucoup la revoir

-Ouais comme tu veux dit George sur un ton qui se voulais détaché

Le lendemain étant un lundi, jour de fermeture du magasin, les jumeaux m'accompagnèrent au terrier pour la journée

-Oh vous êtes là sourit madame Weasley en les serrant contre elle. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bill aussi est en congé pour la journée . Oh ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on à pas mangé tous ensemble avec votre père, Ginny et tout vos frères ... enfin presque tout vos frères dit-elle tristement

Bien sur pensais-je en moi même . Percy à du rester le même idiot malgré le fait qu'il ai du se rendre compte que ses parents avaient raisons

-Oui ça va être super maman dit George rassurant . D'autant plus maintenant que tu à 3 belles filles de plus dans la famille

-En parlant de ça dit Fred moqueur. Ou sont Charlie et Lila

-Oh dans le salon avec votre père, Bill et Fleur . Moi je vais aller chercher Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry en haut

Une fois Molly partis à l'étage, nous nous sommes dirigé dans le salon

-Alors Charlie sourit Fred en se plaçant devant celui-ci assis dans un canapé sa main sur la cuisse de Lila

-Tu sors avec Lila hein dit George en faisant de même

-Oui et ? Demanda-t-il en attendant la connerie de ses frères

-Si tu veux mon avis Lila, tu es trop bien pour lui sourit George

-Et bien trop jeune surtout commenta Fred

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à le même age que je suis obligé d'être aussi stupide et immature que vous dit Lila en leur tirant la langue

-Oui mais juste pour infos, Charlie est tellement vieux que c'est lui qui nous à appris à voler sur un balai et à lasser nos chaussures

-Ouais tout comme c'est sur vous que maman m'a appris à changer une couche pour que je puisse l'aider à s'occuper de Ginny et Ron commenta Charlie moqueur tandis que les jumeaux se fixais mi-surpris mi-gênés et que Lila et moi nous nous fixions avant d'éclater de rire

La conversation fut ensuite troublé par les autres entrant dans la pièce

La journée avec tout le monde réuni était vraiment agréable, ce petit coté famille très soudé me plaisait beaucoup, bien que ce ne sois toujours pas la grande entente entre Ginny, Hermione,Molly et Fleur. Mais celle-ci avait passé la journée à parler avec Harry accroché au bras de Bill

Ces vacances auraient pu être paisibles et heureuses sans les récits de disparitions, d'accidents bizarres, et même de meurtres qui paraissaient presque quotidiennement dans La Gazette du sorcier. Parfois, Bill et Mr Weasley rapportaient des informations qui n'étaient même pas encore dans le journal. Au grand déplaisir de Mrs Weasley, la célébration du seizième anniversaire de Harry fut assombrie par les abominables nouvelles qu'annonça Remus, la mine sinistre, le visage émacié, ses cheveux châtain largement sillonnés de gris, ses vêtements plus miteux et rapiécés que jamais.

-Il y a encore eu deux attaques de Détraqueurs, déclara-t-il tandis que Mrs Weasley lui servait une grosse tranche de gâteau d'anniversaire. Le corps d'Igor Karkaroff a été découvert à l'intérieur d'une cabane, dans le nord du pays. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus. Franchement, je suis même surpris qu'il ait réussi à survivre une année entière après avoir déserté les Mangemorts ; si je me souviens bien, Regulus, le frère de Sirius, n'a tenu que quelques jours.

-Oui, bon, dit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils, il vaudrait peut-être mieux parler d'autre cho…

-Tu as appris ce qui est arrivé à Florian Fortarôme, Remus ? demanda Bill que Fleur abreuvait de vin. Celui qui…

-… vendait des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse ? l'interrompit Harry. Il me donnait des glaces gratuites. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Emmené de force à en juger par l'état de sa boutique.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron, alors que Mrs Weasley lançait à Bill un regard furieux.

-Qui sait ? Il a dû leur déplaire. C'était un homme bien, Florian.

\- En parlant du Chemin de Traverse, dit Mr Weasley, il semble qu'Ollivander aussi ait disparu.

-Le fabricant de baguettes ? s'exclama Ginny, surprise.

-Lui-même. Son magasin est vide. Aucune trace de lutte. Personne ne sait s'il est parti volontairement ou s'il a été enlevé.

\- Et les baguettes ? Comment vont faire les gens, maintenant, pour avoir des baguettes ?

-Ils devront s'adresser à d'autres fabricants, répondit Remus. Mais Ollivander était le meilleur et si le camp d'en face l'a récupéré, ce n'est pas très bon pour nous.

Le lendemain de ce goûter d'anniversaire plutôt maussade, je continuais comme d'habitude de venir au terrier tandis que Lila elle y restait même la nuit pour être avec Charlie. Enfin, les chouettes de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent avec la liste des livres et je vit qu'en l'ouvrant, le visage d'Harry devint soudain très surpris

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je intrigué

-J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch

-Quoi ? Dit Ginny en attrapant le badge. Mais c'est super Harry . Mais dans un sens c'est logique dans les membres de l'équipe qui reste avec le départ de Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia et Mia, tu es le plus ancien avec Katie mais surtout, tu es le plus doué

-Ça te donne un rang équivalent à celui de préfet ! s'écria Hermione d'un ton joyeux. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir utiliser la salle de bains qui nous est réservée, et tout ce qui va avec !

-Je me souviens quand j'ai eu le même, dit Charlie en observant avec nostalgie le badge envoyé à Harry.

-Maintenant que vous les avez reçues, je pense que nous ne pourrons plus retarder bien longtemps notre petit voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse, soupira Mrs Weasley en regardant la liste des livres de Ron. On ira samedi si votre père n'est pas obligé de travailler. Je refuse d'aller là-bas sans lui.

-Maman, tu crois sincèrement que Tu-Sais-Qui va se cacher derrière une étagère chez Fleury et Bott ? ironisa Ron.

-Fortarôme et Ollivander sont sans doute en vacances ? répliqua Mrs Weasley, s'enflammant aussitôt. Si tu crois que la sécurité est un sujet de rigolade, tu n'as qu'à rester ici et j'achèterai tes affaires moi-même…

-Non, je veux venir, je veux voir le magasin de Fred et George ! s'exclama précipitamment Ron.

\- Alors tu changes d'attitude, jeune homme, sinon j'estimerai que tu es trop immature pour nous accompagner ! lança Mrs Weasley avec colère. Elle saisit l'horloge dont les neuf aiguilles pointaient toujours sur « En danger de mort » et la posa en équilibre sur une pile de serviettes fraîchement lavées. C'est aussi valable si tu veux retourner à Poudlard !

-T'en fait pas maman, Lila , Mia et moi on viendra aussi commenta Charlie. On est jamais trop de sorcier majeur sachant se battre de toute façon

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est gentil à vous

Le samedi arriva bien vite. Habitant sur le chemin de traverse, je décida d'attendre tout le monde à l'entrée du passage ou je sourit en apercevant Hagrid

-Oh Mia, tu es venu aussi pour assurer la protection d'Harry ? Dit-il indifférent du regard que les moldu nous lançais

-Bien sur souris-je en le serrant contre moi. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que pendant l'année

-Oui ça va très bien et tu devrais voir Buck... je veux dire Ventdebout , il est tellement heureux d'être revenu à l'air libre…

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui dis-je avec un sourire en voyant 2 voitures se garer devant nous

Directement, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Lila, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron en sortirent

-Ces inventions moldus vraiment j'adore commenta Monsieur Weasley en s'adressant à Charlie

-Oh Mia , Hagrid vous êtes déjà là commenta Molly en nous apercevant

-A l'heure comme prévu commenta Hagrid. Allons-y, maintenant. Après vous, Molly, Arthur…

Nous sommes d'abord entré dans le Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le patron, desséché et édenté, était le seul présent dans la salle. À notre arrivée, il nous regarda avec espoir mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Hagrid annonça d'un ton important :

-On ne fait que passer, aujourd'hui, Tom. Tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Les affaires de Poudlard… Tom acquiesça d'un air sombre et retourna essuyer ses verres. Nous sommes sortis par la porte arrière, pour arriver dans la petite cour glacée où étaient rangées les poubelles. Hagrid leva son parapluie rose et tapota une brique du mur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour former une arcade donnant accès à la rue pavée et sinueuse.

-Je crois que nous devrions commencer par Madame Guipure dit Molly, Hermione veut de nouvelles robes de soirée et les robes d'école de Ron sont devenues trop courtes, on voit ses chevilles. Toi aussi, il t'en faut d'autres, Harry, tu as tellement grandi. Allez, venez, tous…

-Molly, c'est un peu idiot de se retrouver tous en même temps chez Madame Guipure, fit remarquer Mr Weasley. Ils n'ont qu'à y aller tous les trois avec Hagrid, Mia, Charlie et Lila et pendant ce temps-là, nous irons chercher les livres chez Fleury et Bott avec Ginny, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Weasley, anxieuse, manifestement déchirée entre le désir d'en finir au plus vite avec les achats et le souhait de voir tout le monde rester groupé

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly, ils seront très bien avec nous, la rassura Hagrid, en agitant d'un geste désinvolte une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle.

Mrs Weasley ne parut pas entièrement convaincue mais elle consentit à la séparation, se hâtant en direction de Fleury et Bott en compagnie de son mari et de Ginny tandis qu'on se rendaient chez Madame Guipure.

-On sera peut-être un peu serrés là-dedans, si j'y vais avec vous, dit Hagrid qui s'était arrêté devant la vitrine de Madame Guipure en se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Je monterai la garde dehors, d'accord ? Charlie, Mia, Lila vous les surveillez à l'intérieur ?

-Bien sur dis-je en suivant tout le monde dans le magasin

À première vue, il avait l'air vide, mais à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur nous qu'on entendit une voix familière s'élever derrière une rangée de robes de soirée pailletées de vert et de bleu.

-… ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul. Il y eut une sorte de gloussement puis une voix déclara :

-Votre mère a tout à fait raison, mon petit, personne ne doit plus se promener seul, qu'on soit un enfant ou pas n'a rien à voir avec ça…

-Faites attention où vous mettez cette épingle, s'il vous plaît !

Un adolescent au visage pointu et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc apparut alors, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier vert foncé sur laquelle brillaient des épingles, autour de l'ourlet et au bout des manches. Il s'avança vers le miroir et se regarda. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il n'aperçoive par-dessus son épaule notre reflet. Il plissa aussitôt ses yeux gris clair.

-Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici, dit Drago Malefoy.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tenir ce genre de propos ! protesta Madame Guipure en sortant de derrière la rangée de vêtements, un mètre ruban et une baguette magique à la main. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se batte dans ma boutique ! se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter après avoir vu Harry et Ron pointer leurs propres baguettes sur Malefoy. Hermione, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, murmura :

-Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école, ricana Malefoy.

-Eux peut-être pas mais moi je peux très bien dit Charlie sur le ton de la conversation

-Laisse le soupira Lila. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vois que tu n'a toujours trouvé 3 neurones depuis notre dernière conversation Malefoy et pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Black dit-il sur la défensive

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça dit Charlie

-C'est qui ton petit ami ? Dit-il en dévisageant Charlie. Un Weasley dit-il dédaigneux et dire qu'on est censé faire partis de la même famille. Tu n'est qu'une traître à ton sang comme les Weasley et ton père

-Si tu cherches à me provoquer Malefoy. Ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Désolé de te décevoir mais tu as beau être malin, je le suis bien plus que toi.

Narcissa Malefoy apparut à ce moment là.

-Rangez ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial à Harry et à Ron. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais faite dans votre vie.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Harry. Il s'avança d'un pas et fixa le visage lisse et arrogant qui, en dépit de sa pâleur, ressemblait toujours à celui de sa sœur.

-Vous avez l'intention d'aller chercher quelques-uns de vos amis Mangemorts pour en finir avec nous ?

Madame Guipure poussa un cri perçant et porta la main à son cœur.

-Voyons, il ne faut pas accuser… c'est très dangereux de dire ça… rangez vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît ! Mais Harry continua de brandir la sienne. Narcissa Malefoy eut un sourire déplaisant.

-Je constate qu'être le chouchou de Dumbledore vous a donné l'illusion que vous étiez invincible, Harry Potter. Mais Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger. Harry jeta un regard moqueur autour de la boutique.

-Tiens… vous avez vu… il n'est pas là pour l'instant ! C'est le moment de tenter votre chance, non ? Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu !

Malefoy, furieux, s'élança vers Harry, mais il se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et trébucha. Ron éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! gronda Malefoy.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, Drago, dit Narcissa qui le retenait en posant ses doigts pâles et fins sur son épaule. Je pense que Potter ira rejoindre le cher Sirius avant que je ne retrouve Lucius.

Harry leva sa baguette un peu plus haut.

-Harry, ça suffit maintenant dis-je en retenant son bras, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça.

-Ta sœur à raison Harry dit Lila en se plaçant entre nous et les Malefoy. Quand à vous dit-elle en se tournant vers Narcissa. Vous devriez tout comme votre fils commencer à réfléchir sérieusement ou c'est vous qui aller rejoindre mon père

A ces mots, Narcissa écarquilla les yeux

-Alors tu es...

-Lila Black oui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. D'ailleurs j'ai un message de votre sœur, vous vous êtes déjà trompé de coté pendant la première guerre, ne faite pas la même erreur. Pensez-y, au moins pour votre fils dit-elle en observant Drago

-De ... de Andromeda

-Je pense que si je croisait votre plus grande sœur, je ne parlerai pas beaucoup avec elle, je vous rappelle juste qu'elle à tué mon père. Alors vos histoires de famille, je m'en tape complètement. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aider, Andromeda, pour la mémoire de mon père et elle ce qu'elle veut, c'est vous aider vous alors réfléchissez vraiment à laquelle de vos sœurs vous préféré ressembler

-Je ... viens Drago dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils, on à encore plein de truc à acheter. Va retirer cette robe

Celui-ci fusilla une dernière fois Harry et Ron du regard et obéi à sa mère tandis que tout les 2 disparurent dans les rayons

Après ça, les 3 commencèrent à faire leurs achats en silence et nous avons rejoint Hagrid devant le magasin ou nous avons vite été rejoint par les 3 autres Weasley

-Tout va bien ? demanda Mr Weasley. Vous avez vos robes ? Parfait, nous passerons chez l'apothicaire et chez Eeylops, au Royaume du Hibou, en allant voir Fred et George… Restez bien groupés, maintenant…

Ainsi, nous sommes passé de boutique en boutique avant d'arriver devant le magasin des jumeaux ou je souris à Harry et Lila en voyant la tête que faisait les Weasley et Hermione face au magasin

-Wooah ! s'exclama Ron en se figeant sur place.

Molly, elle s'approcha de la vitrine de droite qui était recouverte d'une immense affiche, de couleur violette sur laquelle scintillait en lettres jaunes : Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !

-Pousse-Rikiki, ils vont se faire tuer dans leurs lits ! murmura-t-elle.

-Mais non ! dit Ron qui riait. C'est très drôle !

-Et encore, vous n'avez encore rien vu, venez dis-je en les entraînant dans le magasin

Une fois de plus, tous restèrent bouchebé

-C'est vraiment extraordinaire, comme magie ! Dit Hermione visiblement impressionné

-Pour avoir dit ça, lança une voix derrière nous, tu as droit à une boîte gratuite. Fred s'était approché, la mine réjoui. Vous êtes enfin arrivé dit-il en passant sa main sur mes hanches. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. Ah, voilà George

-Bonjour sourit celui-ci en saluant toute la bande

-Les gars, on à encore des chaudron farceur ? Demanda Verity en arrivant vers nous

-Au fond de la réserve assura George . Je vais aller voir

-En attendant dit Fred suivez moi

Tout le monde parcouru les allés en souriant . Hermione et Ginny venais de s'arrêter devant un rayons de baguettes farceuses et Fred se tournas vers elles

-Dites-moi, les filles, est-ce que vous avez vu notre gamme Charme de Sorcière ? demanda Fred. Suivez-moi, mesdemoiselles… Près de la vitrine étaient exposées des rangées de produits d'un rose violent autour desquels un groupe de filles surexcitées gloussaient d'enthousiasme. Hermione et Ginny restèrent en arrière, l'air réticent.

-Et voilà, s'exclama Fred avec fierté. Le meilleur choix de philtres d'amour que vous puissiez trouver. Ginny, visiblement sceptique, haussa un sourcil.

-Et ça marche ?

-Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures d'affilée, selon le poids du garçon…

-… et la beauté de la fille, dit George en réapparaissant à côté d'elles. Mais nous n'en vendons pas à notre sœur, ajouta-t-il, soudain sérieux, surtout pas quand on sait qu'elle a déjà cinq petits amis, d'après ce que nous avons…

-Tout ce que raconte Ron n'est qu'un énorme mensonge, répliqua Ginny d'un ton très calme en se penchant pour prendre un petit pot rose sur l'étagè 'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Un Efface-Boutons dix secondes garanties, répondit Fred. Convient à tout, depuis les points noirs jusqu'aux furoncles mais n'essaye pas de changer de conversation. Est-ce que oui ou non tu sors ces temps-ci avec un garçon nommé Dean Thomas ?

-Oui, dit Ginny. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai eu devant moi, je n'ai vu qu'un seul garçon, pas cinq. C'est quoi, ça ? Elle montrait des petites boules rondes et duveteuses, dont la couleur variait du rose au violet et qui roulaient sur elles-mêmes au fond d'une cage en émettant des cris aigus.

-Des Boursouflets, répondit George. En fait, ce sont des Boursoufs miniatures. Nous avons du mal à en élever suffisamment pour répondre à la demande. Et Michael Corner ?

-Je l'ai laissé tomber, c'était un mauvais joueur, dit Ginny, passant un doigt entre les barreaux de la cage et regardant les Boursouflets se précipiter tout autour. Ils sont adorables !

\- C'est vrai, on a envie de les caresser, admit Fred. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu changes de petit ami un peu trop souvent ? Ginny se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Son regard ressemblait tellement à celui de Mrs Weasley quand elle était en colère

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton furieux à l'adresse de Ron qui venait d'apparaître, chargé de marchandises, au côté de George, je te serais très reconnaissante de ne pas raconter à ces deux-là des histoires qui ne concernent que moi !

-Elle à raison, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot, laissez votre sœur tranquille soupirais-je en donnant un coup dans le bras Fred

-Ouais est-ce qu'on vous empêche de sortir avec qui vous voulez vous ? Demanda Lila en donnant également un coup dans le bras de Charlie

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi ce plaint-il

-Tu pense trop fort dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules

-Ah les joies du célibat sourit George moqueur à ces 2 frères. Ça te fera trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles et une Noise, annonça-t-il ensuite en examinant les nombreuses boîtes que Ron portait dans les bras. Allonge la monnaie.

-Je suis ton frère !

-Et ce sont nos produits que tu essayes de piquer. Trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles, je te fais grâce de la Noise.

-Je n'ai pas trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles !

-Alors, tu remets tout ça où tu l'as pris et ne te trompe pas d'étagères. Ron laissa tomber plusieurs boîtes, poussa un juron et adressa à George un geste grossier de la main, malheureusement surpris par Mrs Weasley qui avait choisi ce moment pour se montrer.

-Si je te vois encore faire ça, je te jette un sort qui te collera les doigts, lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Maman, je peux avoir un Boursouflet ? demanda aussitôt Ginny.

-Un quoi ? dit Mrs Weasley, méfiante.

-Ils sont tellement mignons… Mrs Weasley fit un pas de côté pour regarder les Boursouflets

-Je me demande où est sa mère, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés en observant dehors

\- Apparemment, il lui a faussé compagnie, constata Ron.

-Vous parlez de qui ? Dis-je en m'approchant du trio

-De Drago, mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea Hermione.

-Tu as raison Hermione dit Lila en réfléchissant . Narcissa Malefoy n'aurait pas laissé de son plein gré son précieux fils quitter son champ de vision. Malefoy avait dû déployer de grands efforts pour échapper à ses griffes.

-Tu as raison. A mon avis les raisons de tout ça ne sont pas bonnes. Venez vite là-dessous, chuchota Harry en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

J'observai autours de moi, Charlie parlais avec Fred et George en observant un rayon, madame Weasley était occupé avec Ginny et Arthur était quelque part dans le fond du magasin

-Oh… tu crois, Harry ? dit Hermione en lançant un regard incertain vers Mrs Weasley.

-Allez, viens ! dit Ron.

Elle hésita encore un instant puis en voyant que Lila et moi serions déjà notre baguette dans notre main, elle nous rejoignis sous la cape

Nous sommes ensuite sortis du magasin et nous avons suivis la direction prise pas Drago, celle de l'allée des embrumes, le coin de la magie noir

Malefoy s'arrêta finalement devant le magasin de Barjow et Beurk et le gérant vint lui ouvrir en observant derrière lui l'air très stressé

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils disent soupirais-je sachant très bien qu'on ne pouvais pas trop s'approcher

-On peut dit Ron en sortant une oreille à ralonge de sa poche

-Oh, fantastique souris-je en mettant l'un des bouts dans mon oreille

-… vous savez comment la réparer ?

-Peut-être, répondit Barjow sur un ton qui laissait deviner une certaine réticence à s'engager. Il faudra que je voie ça. Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Malefoy. Elle doit rester là où elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.

-Si je ne la vois pas, je dois dire que ce sera très difficile, peut-être même impossible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.

-Non ? répliqua Malefoy. Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous. Il s'avança vers Barjow et fut alors caché par l'armoire. Nous nous sommes déplacé légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de le garder dans notre champ de vision mais on ne voyait que Barjow qui semblait terrorisé.

-Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, menaça Malefoy, il y aura des représailles. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de ma famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

-Il est inutile de…

-J'en jugerai moi-même, coupa Malefoy. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurai besoin.

-Vous voulez peut-être l'emporter maintenant ?

\- Certainement pas, petit homme stupide, de quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? Ne la vendez pas, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr que non… monsieur. Barjow le salua en se penchant bas

\- Pas un mot à quiconque, Barjow, y compris à ma mère, d'accord ?

-Naturellement, naturellement, murmura Barjow en s'inclinant à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta avec force tandis que Malefoy sortait de la boutique en paraissant très content de lui. À l'intérieur du magasin, Barjow restait figé. Son sourire onctueux avait disparu, il semblait inquiet.

-De quoi parlaient-ils ? murmura Ron en ré-enroulant les Oreilles à rallonge.

-Je l'ignore, dit Harry. Il veut qu'on lui répare quelque chose… Et il veut qu'on lui mette un objet de côté dans la boutique… Vous avez vu ce qu'il montrait du doigt quand il a dit « celle-ci » ?

-Non, il était derrière l'armoire…

-Bon de toute façon, on en saura pas plus pour le moment. Autant retourner au magasin avant que Molly ne s'inquiète de votre disparition

-Tu as raison dit Lila en regardant une dernière fois le magasin suspicieusement avant de s'éloigner

Le reste des vacances se passèrent plus calmement, Lila continuais de rester perturbé par ce que Malefoy pouvais bien faire chez Barjow et Beurk mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrais pas en savoir plus, elle continuais seulement à emmètre des hypothèses. Pour elle, Malefoy serais officiellement passé Mangemort. Elle m'a d'ailleurs confié que dans le magasin, elle était presque persuadé d'avoir vu Malefoy remonter la manche de sa robe pour montrer sa marque et que ce serai cela qui aurai effrayé Barjow.

En dehors de ça, je ne pu que sourire en voyant que Harry semblais aller de mieux en mieux. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à rire avec Ginny surtout pour se moquer de Fleur mais le voir aller si bien ne pouvais que me combler


	34. Chapter 33 : début de formation

Le matin du premier septembre, je me levai doucement dans le lit constatant que Fred dormait encore, je lui fis un rapide baiser sur le front et sortis de la chambre en silence. Une fois prête, je sortis pour transplaner jusqu'au terrier ou tout le monde semblais déjà prêt. Tout comme moi, Charlie et Lila, Tonks avait été appelé pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry et des 3 autres encore mineurs. Cette dernière semblait encore plus se laisser aller que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à secouer Remus. Quelques instants après mon arrivé, plusieurs voitures du ministère se garèrent devant le terrier  
Bien vite, madame Weasley ordonna à tout le monde de mettre sa valise dans une des voitures et les 4 ont dit au revoir à Fleur et Bill restant au terrier pour la journée

-Goudebaille, Arry, dit Fleur d'une voix de gorge en l'embrassant.

-Par merlin dit Ginny d'un air dégoûte à coté de moi. Pourquoi est ce que Bill ne peut pas avoir autant de goût que Charlie et Fred ?

J'eclattai alors de rire en l'observant monter dans la voiture ou je la suivis bien vite

Après cela, nous sommes partis pour la gare. La bas, Hagrid nous attendais pour passer le portail

-Vite, vite, passez la barrière, dit Mrs Weasley. Harry ferait mieux d'y aller le premier, avec…

-Je m'en occupe dis-je en me plaçant à coté de lui

-Bien sur ma chérie dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant

Une fois sur le quai, Harry observa le train avant de se retourner vers Ron et Hermione

-On ferai bien de se trouver un compartiment vide

-On ne peut pas, s'excusa Hermione. Ron et moi, nous devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit Harry.

-Vous feriez bien de monter dans le train tout de suite, conseilla Mr Weasley en consultant sa montre. Il part dans quelques minutes. Bon trimestre, Ron, Ginny

-Fait attention à toi d'accord dis-je en me tournant vers Harry

-Mia, je vais à Poudlard. Il ne peut rien m'arriver là-bas tant qu'il y aura Dumbledore

-Je sais dis-je avec un petit sourire. Mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, on aura pas été séparé aussi longtemps

-Ça va aller Mia

-Oui et si quelques chose te tracasse ou ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'en parler

-C'est promis et toi bonne chance pour ta formation. Donne moi des nouvelles

-Je n'y manquerai pas lui souris-je avant de le serrer contre moi. On se voit à noël alors

-Bien sur sourit-il en attrapant sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige.

Il s'éloigna ainsi au coté de Ginny tandis que Ron et Hermione partirent vers le compartiment des préfets

Je resta ainsi sur le quai jusqu'à ne plus voir le train

-Bien dit Lila. Je crois que ça ne sers plus à rien de rester là. On devrais y aller

-Bien sur dis-je en me tournant vers Charlie et elle . Vous avez un portoloin à prendre après tout

-Pas le choix dit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Je doit bien reprendre le boulot j'ai déjà pris pas mal de vacance

-Et toi tu es sur de ce que tu fait ? Demandais-je à Lila

-Certaine dit-elle en adressant un petit sourire à Charlie tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne

-Dans ce cas les amoureux. On vous accompagne dit Tonks en avançant à nos cotés vers la sortie

-Faites attention à vous d'accord dit madame Weasley en serrant son fils contre lui

-Comme d'habitude maman dit-il avec un sourire amusé alors que nous sortions de la gare. On se reverra bientôt

-Oui au revoir dit monsieur Weasley en partant d'un coté avec sa femme tandis que Tonks et moi accompagnons nos meilleurs amis jusqu'à leur portoloin caché dans une petite ruelle non loin de la gare

-Bon dit Lila une fois arrivé. On se revoit aux réunions ou on sera dispos et à noël alors

-Bien entendu dis-je avec un sourire

-Bon et bien il est temps d'y aller dit-elle en observant Charlie pour ensuite partir vers le portoloin

-Lila attend dis-je alors qu'elle se retourna et que je lui sauta dans les bras. Tu vas me manquer

-Toi aussi dit-elle doucement. Prends soin des jumeaux pour moi. Qu'ils ne fassent pas tout exploser avec leurs expériences

-Compte sur moi dis-je en rigolant et toi prend soin d'elle Weasley

-Je n'y manquerai pas dit-il avec un sourire

Ainsi, les 2 attrapèrent le portoloin et disparurent quelques instants après

-Bon dit Tonks en se tournant vers moi. Je dois aller travailler et toi je crois que tu commence ta formation dans un quart d'heure

-Tu as raison, il faut vraiment que j'y aille

-Alors bon courage me sourit-elle avant que nous transplanions en même temps

Arrivé devant le bâtiment de la brigade de la police magique, je passai la grande porte pour me retrouver face à un groupe entier de sorciers de tout âge mais je semblais être l'une des plus jeunes . Comme Mc Gonagal me l'avais dit, ils ne prennent rarement les jeunes, pour eux l'expérience de la vie est beaucoup trop importante pour ce travail mais contrairement aux plus vieux, j'ai l'expérience du terrain qui pourra m'aider lors de mon test d'admission . Doucement, je pris place dans la foule avant qu'une voix ne s'élève au-dessus de toutes les autres et une veille sorcière apparu sur la scène devant nous  
-Bien dit-elle. Je vois que nous avons pas mal d'aspirant cette année mais comme vous devez tous le savoir, entrer dans cette salle ne vous donne pas la confirmation d'obtenir le poste. Notre travail est l'un des plus difficile du milieu magique. Plus complexe que celui des aurors par son coté plus démocratique et protecteur, vous devez tous avoir des réflexes parfaits, vous devez toujours avoir 3 coups d'avance sur votre adversaire, vous devez redoubler d'ingéniosité. Vous l'aurez compris, ce travail demande de nombreuses qualité c'est pourquoi je suis donc chargé de vous prévenir. Les 2/3 d'entre vous ne réussiront pas ce test . Mais avant ce fameux test qui aura lieu dans 6 mois. Vous devrez suivre une formation des plus rigoureuse et surtout des plus dur autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Vous devez être paré à n'importe quel cas de figure. Alors si certains d'entre vous ne se sentent pas capable, c'est le moment de faire demi tour. Quittez cette salle immédiatement  
Elle laissa quelques minutes de blancs ou une dizaine de personnes quittèrent la salle

-Bien, ceux qui sont sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, vous devez vous rendre à l'un de nos bureaux pour vous inscrire avant que nous vous mettions par groupes de 3 aspirants policier. Ainsi, vous serez former par l'un de nos agent qui encadrera votre formation jusqu'au test final

Suivant ces instruction, je me rendis au bureau le plus à droite de la salle et une fois mon nom inscrits, j'allais attendre avec les autres candidats et une jeune femme un tout petit peu plus veille que moi, environ l'age de Tonks à première vue, s'assit à coté de moi et m'adressa un sourire . Elle était vraiment très belle, elle avait de long cheveux brun foncé lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, de grands yeux clairs et un visage très fin

-Je m'appelle Ilona Travis dit-elle en me tendant la main

-Enchanté, moi c'est Mia Potter souris-je en la serrant

-Potter dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux alors tu es...

-Oui dis-je avec un sourire amusé

-Je suppose que tu dois avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction maintenant que tout le monde à lu l'article te concernant

-Bah un peu dis-je amusé. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, je n'ai quand même pas la notoriété de mon frère avec tout les tracas qui vont avec

-J'imagine dit-elle en observant les autres candidats . Tu te sens capable toi ? De réussir l'examen

-Je vais tout donner pour

-Se dire que seulement le tiers d'entre nous réussira, ça donne le tournis

-C'est vrai soupirais-je

Au bout d'une bonne heure, la femme revint sur la scène accompagnée d'une dizaine d'agents  
-Bien, les groupes ont maintenant été composés. Donc groupe numero1, North Sandy, Creyjoy Queen et Aiki Johnny vous serez encadré par l'agent Hylo dit-elle en montrant l'homme le plus à sa gauche qui recracha la fumée de sa cigarette qu'il venait d'avaler

-Bien venez avec moi dit l'homme en entraînant les 3 avec lui

-groupe numéro 2, Smith Eric, Solace Théo et Evry Caroline. Vous serez avec l'agent Robinson dit-elle en montrant un grand homme mince aux cheveux noir

-Vous pouvez me suivre dit l'homme en bondissant en bas de la scène

Elle composa ainsi plusieurs autres groupes qui partirent les uns après les autres

-Groupe 8, Elvis Corentin, Travis Ilona et Souép Laurent avec l'agent Ladis dit-elle en montrant une femme très belle aux cheveux noir mi-long, avec des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible

-Bon et bien je doit y aller. Je suis déçu qu'on ne sois pas dans la même équipe

-Moi aussi, mais si on réussi l'examen toutes les 2 peut être qu'on y sera un jour

-C'est un défis ?

-On peut prendre ça comme ça dis-je amusé

-Bien alors on se retrouve après l'examen Potter

-C'est ça Travis souris-je alors qu'elle rejoint ses compagnons

-Groupe 9, Grace Elsa, Winchester Nathan et Potter-Mc Donald Euphémia

Directement, un murmure s'éleva dans la salle et tout le monde tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour essayer de savoir ou je me trouvais

-Vous serez tout 3 avec l'agent Julian dit la femme plus forts pour passer au dessus des autres voix

Je vis alors une homme d'une trentaine d'année, avec les cheveux tout ébouriffer comme si il avait oublié de se coiffer ce matin descendre la scène et je le rejoint rapidement suivis d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleu et d'une fille châtain avec des yeux en amende d'une couleur marron . Notre agent nous scruta tout les 3 de son regard verts clair et passa une main dans ces cheveux châtain comme pour les ébouriffer encore plus

-Bien suivez moi dit-il en voyant tout les autres encore présent dans la salle nous fixer ou plutôt moi

Mes 2 compagnons, semblais aussi plus vieux que moi, le garçon me faisait un peu penser à Charlie dans sa manière d'être plutôt cool et surtout il semblais avoir environ le même age, et la femme elle semblais avoir une trentaine d'année si pas une quarantaine

Une fois arrivé dans une salle bien plus petite, notre agent nous fit nous asseoir  
-Bien donc comme vous l'avez compris, je suis Greg Julian, c'est moi qui superviserai votre entraînement jusqu'à l'examen. Tout d'abord nous allons tester vos compétences aux combats à la réflexion, aux stratégies, aux situations de crises ... Tout ce qui fait la force d'un vrai tireur d'élite. Alors tout d'abord, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à notre première salle d'examen

Nous nous sommes ainsi tout les 3 levés pour le suivre et nous sommes arrivé dans une salle contenant d'innombrable objets magique

-Alors, lequel de vous veux passer en premier

Mes 2 compagnons et moi même nous sommes adressé un regard pas vraiment convaincu puis j'inspirai profondément avant de faire un pas en avant

-Moi dis-je décidé

-C'est la plus jeune qui à le plus de cran à ce que je vois, ça me plaît dit l'agent Julian avec un sourire . Bien à toi de jouer, on se retrouve de l'autre coté du parcours

Une fois seule, je pris mon courage à 2 mains et entra dans la première partie de l'épreuve . Directement, des dizaines de sors ( bien sur inoffensif) sortirent de nul pars et je les évita les uns après les autres bien que plusieurs m'aie frôlé de prés. Dans la seconde salle, de nouveau plein de sors se jetèrent sur moi, mais cette fois-ci impossible de les éviter, ils sont bien trop rapproché et bien trop nombreux. Je n'eus donc pas d'autres choix que de me servir de sors de protection mais malgré ça, 2 sors réussir à me toucher. Dans la salle suivant, plusieurs pantin me barrais l'accès et sur chacun d'eux une cible était indiqué et je compris rapidement que je devais les viser pour éliminer les pantin. Cet exercice fut de loin le plus simple, dans la salle suivant, de nouveau je me retrouva face à des pantins mais cette fois-ci ils bougeaient . Une fois tous tout de même éliminé, je partis dans la salle suivante ou se trouvais plusieurs faux épouventard, je souris alors face la simplicité de cette épreuve et fit apparaître ma biche qui me permis d'avancer . Enfin, dans la dernière salle se trouvais encore des pantins mais un nombres plutôt important cette fois et il ne faisait pas que bouger, ils attaquais également. Je fut toucher quelques fois et je mis un peu de temps mais je fini par en venir à bout

Après cette salle, je me retrouva face à l'agent Julian qui observa sa montre

-Un temps moyen pas mal pour ton age Potter. Bien Winchester à toi dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui obéi pour se diriger vers l'entrée du terrain

Une fois que mes 2 compagnons ont eu fini leur test, l'agent Julian nous fit asseoir dans la salle précédente afin de discuter des résultats

-Bon on va regarder vos performances par ordres dit-il en faisant apparaître une image avec sa baguette. Très bon réflexe Potter dit-il en observant ma performance à la première salle. Très bonne utilisation des sors de protections bien que ceux-ci soit un peu faible pour le terrain. Tu devrais penser à varier plus tes attaques en vrai situation de combat sinon ton adversaire va pouvoir deviner tes coups à l'avance. Un patronus parfait rien à dire pour ton age c'est impressionnant et enfin la dernière salle, je dois admettre que tu t'es bien battu, mais le but de cette salle n'était pas celui-là. Un tireur d'élite ne doit jamais foncer dans le tas, il doit analyser la situation et la juger avant de faire quoi que ce sois. Si tu avait pris juste un moment de réflexion, tu aurai remarqué le lustre au dessus de tes adversaire que tu aurais pu détacher sur eux. N'oublie jamais que tout ce qui te sers d'entourage peut t'aider dans ton combat

-Bien dis-je poliment en enregistrant tout les conseils

-Winchester maintenant, ta force est impressionnante. Mais tu manque vraiment de vitesse malgré cela, tes réflexes sont parfait, ton patronus est encore très faible mais on le travaillera et de même que Potter, réfléchi à comment utiliser ton environnement à ton avantage

-Bien patron dit-il simplement

-Et enfin Grace, rapidité impressionnante mais attaque assez faible, tu n'as pas réussi le sors du patronus mais malgré ça, tu as su utiliser la ruse pour passer les épouventard . C'était vraiment bien pensé, une qualité à vraiment exploiter dans notre métier quand tu te retrouve dans une impasse et enfin pour la dernière salle, il semble que tu sois la seule à avoir analyser la situation, tu as directement compris pour le lustre

-Bon, pour la suite de la journée, nous allons parler de nous

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda le garçon

-Parce que Winchester, pour avoir le plus de chance sur le terrain, il faut connaître son équipier par cœur et étant donné que nous allons travailler pendant 6 mois ensemble ça me semble important . Donc avant de se connaître sur le terrain, on doit se connaître personnellement . Alors je vais commencer pour vous montrer . Donc je m'appelle Greg Julian, j'ai 38 ans, je viens de L'Illinois, je suis enfant unique, j'ai fait mes études à Saléme avant de décider de venir emménager en Angleterre. J'ai une fille de 7 ans que j'ai eu avec ma femme avec qui je suis séparé aujourd'hui. J'ai commencer ma formation à 26 ans, j'ai rapidement monté les échelons et vous êtes à présent les premiers futur tireur d'élite à qui j'enseigne. Mon patronus est un tigre blanc retenez le bien, connaître le patronus de vos alliés est important

-Bien Garce à toi dit-il en se tournant vers la femme

-Oh et bien je m'appelle Elsa Grace j'ai 41 ans , je viens de York, j'ai une sœur de 3 ans ma cadette, j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle. Je suis célibataire sans enfant. Si j'ai décidé de faire ma formation maintenant c'est que avant je travaillais dans un bureau au ministère mais ce travail ne me rendais pas heureuse et je ne sais pas quel est mon patronus car je n'ai jamais appris ce sors, tout dépend du professeur en défense contre les forces du mal que nous avons à Poudlard et malheureusement le mien à décidé de ne pas nous l'apprendre

-Bien. Winchester

-Donc je m'appelle Nathan Winchester, j'ai 24 ans. Je viens d'Irlande, je suis fils unique et orphelin depuis environ ma naissance quand mes parents ont été tué par un mage noir qui sévissais dans notre quartier. C'est donc mon cousin qui m'a élevé alors qu'il avait à peine 17 ans et je lui dois tout. Il est vraiment comme mon grand frère. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard

-Tu était à Poudlard en même temps que Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks non ? Demandais-je intéressé

-Oh et bien oui mais je ne les connaissais pas personnellement mais c'était un duo assez bruyant à l'époque personne ne pouvais ne pas les connaître

-Je comprend de quoi tu parles dis-je amusé

-Et toi tu les connais d'où ?

-Oh je sors avec un de ces frère, Fred Weasley et Tonks est une amie

-L'un des jumeaux non ? Je ne pensais pas voir un jour un duo plus bruyant que Tonks et Charlie et pourtant quand les jumeaux sont arrivé en première et que j'étais déjà en 7 éme, ils m'ont prouvé le contraire

-Oui c'est sur qu'ils ne font pas dans la discrétion dis-je amusé

-Bon et sinon que dire d'autre sur moi ? Je suis célibataire aussi, je me trouve un peu jeune pour les enfants, j'ai décidé de faire ma formation maintenant car j'ai d'abord pris quelques années entre Poudlard et maintenant pour me trouver et savoir quoi faire de ma vie . Ah et mon patronus est un ours blanc

-Ok et donc à toi Potter

-Bon et bien je m'appelle Euphémia mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Mia. J'ai 18 ans, j'ai eu une vie un peu particulière pour ceux qui ne savent pas , mes parents sont morts tué de la main de Voldemort qui voulais s'en prendre à mon frère Harry. Seulement il n'a pas réussi à l'avoir et nous avons tout les 2 survécu. Albus Dumbledore ayant peur qu'il revienne m'a fait adopter par un couple moldu français appelé les Mc Donald tout en m'effaçant la mémoire et il à confié mon frère à ma tante maternelle. J'ai donc commencer mes études à Beauxbâton. Lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers i ans, je suis venu à Poudlard ou mes souvenirs me sont revenu peu à peu. J'ai renoué des liens avec mon frère et j'ai décidé de rester en Angleterre pour assurer sa protection maintenant que Voldemort est de retours . J'ai donc fini mes études à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor et maintenant je suis ici. Je sais que je suis une des plus jeune de la formation mais je sais que c'est ce que je veux faire. Oh et mon patronus est une biche

-Bon dit l'agent Julian . Je vois qu'il est déjà l'heure. Notre première journée est donc terminé. Dés demain nous commenceront l'entraînement théorique qui dur semaines suivant votre compréhension et ensuite nous pourrons passer à la pratique . Donc on se rejoint dans cette même salle demain à 8h30. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée

-A vous aussi avons nous dit tout 3 en même temps avant de quitter la pièce . Enfin j'entrai dans le magasin et m'approcha de Fred qui m'adressa un sourire avant de m'embrasser

-Alors cette première journée ?

-C'était extra souris-je. J'ai vraiment hâte de passer à la pratique de tout les nouveaux sors qu'on va nous apprendre . Bon je vous laisse finir votre journée, je vais prendre ma douche et faire à manger

-Oh ouais je meurs de faim

-Fred il est à peine 17h

-Je sais mais sa creuse de travailler que veux tu dit-il avec un sourire alors que je leva les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un petit rire

Dans la soirée, alors que nous étions tout les 3 installé dans le salon, une chouette vint toquer à la fenêtre

-C'est Hedwige constatais-je en me levant pour prendre la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau avant de l'ouvrir . Bah ça ...

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda George

-Mon parrain est devenu professeur de défense contre les force du mal

-Quoi ? Ont-ils dit en même temps

-Oui, apparemment le professeur que Dumbledore et Harry on été cherché est prof de potion alors mon parrain à enfin eu le poste qu'il voulais

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, bien que je n'apprécie pas forcément ton parrain, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal subis une malédiction déjà depuis l'époque de Bill. Aucun professeur ne reste plus d'un an

-Bah je suis sur que c'est qu'une légende stupide. De plus mon parrain est professeur depuis des années. Je le vois mal arrêter sa carrière maintenant

-Je te dis simplement ce qu'il en est dit Fred en haussant les épaules avant de se replonger dans la gazette du sorcier

-Oh tu as vu ça ? Dis-je en le stoppant dans sa lecture

-Ouais je sais soupira-t-il. Les mangemorts ne s'arrête plus. On ne compte plus le nombre de morts ni le nombre d'enlèvement

-Oui mais regarde le nom des personnes morte il y à Madame Abbot

-Et alors tu l'a connais ?

-Elle non mais on connais sa fille. Vous savez Hannah, la préfète de poufsoufle qui à fait partis de l'A.D

-Ah oui la blonde timide

-Oui. C'est vraiment triste. J'espère qu'elle va bien la pauvre

-Et oui et c'est comme ça tout les jours. La guerre ne fait que commencer soupira George

-Je hais ces foutu magemorts soupirais-je en m'affalant dans le canapé à coté de Fred qui m'attira à lui pour que je me retrouve avec ma tête sur son torse

-En parlant de ça, Dumbledore est passé tantôt. On à réunion de l'ordre demain. Il à plein de chose à nous dire

-Et ou vont se passer les réunions maintenant que Sirius est ... dis-je sans arriver à finir ma phrase

-Au terrier. Maman veut bien le prêter pour les réunion tant que ton frère, Hermione, Ginny et Ron ne sont pas là

-C'est préférable effectivement

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt et je déjeuna en vitesse au côté des jumeaux devant faire l'inventaire avant l'ouverture, puis je partis au ministère pour rejoindre le département des tireurs d'élite. Arrivé dans la salle, 2 personnes s'y trouvaient déjà

-Oh salut Nathan, salut Elsa souris-je . L'agent n'est pas encore là ?

-Nan mais il e devrais pas tarder me répondit le blond

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard il entra dans la salle, nous demanda de prendre place chacun à un bureau puis il fit apparaître un livre devant chacun d'entre nous

-Ceci dit-il est ce qui renferme toutes les lois, les sors et les pratiques d'interrogatoire, de traques etc qu'un tireur d'élite se doit de connaître. Nous allons bien sur passer ces 2, 3 premières semaine à le voir ensemble . Mais vous devez impérativement le connaître par cœur pour votre formation et surtout votre futur travail. Bien alors ce matin nous allons commencer par voir les bases en matière de sors qu'un tireur d'élite doit connaître. Si un sors vous est inconnu faite le moi savoir et nous l'aborderons lors de nos cours pratique

Ainsi, nous avons passé 3h30 à écouter notre professeur mais voyant que la fin commençais à devenir dur au niveau de la concentration pour chacun de nous, il nous libéra pour aller manger au réfectoire avec les autres aspirants tireur d'élite . Une fois mon plateau repas en main, j'observai la salle afin de trouver une place ou me mettre avec Elsa et Nathan quand soudain j'entendis mon nom

-Hé Mia retentis de nouveau la voix alors qu'au loin je vis enfin Ilona me faire de grand geste

-Venez souris-je à mes 2 coéquipier qui me suivirent sans rien dire

-On peut se mettre prés de vous ?

-Bien sur me sourit-elle déjà assise avec 2 garçons

-Ça alors Ilona retentis la voix de Nathan qui prenais place en face de moi

-Na...nathan dit timidement la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement alors que je lui adressa un regard moqueur

-Vous vous connaissez tout les 2 ? Demandais-je intéressé

-Oui, Ilona et moi avons fréquenté Poudlard en même temps, elle était à Serdaigle et moi à Serpentard mais nous nous retrouvions toujours en binômes en potion car on avait les même capacités. Nous avons également grandis dans le même village et étant une née moldu, c'est moi qui ai découvert qu'elle développais ces pouvoirs vers 10 ans

-Oui c'est vrai, j'étais complètement perdu et Nathan m'a beaucoup soutenu pour m'expliquer le monde magique

-Ça alors c'est fou de se retrouver ici. J'ignorai que tu voulais faire tireur d'élite

-Mais moi aussi

-Oh ça c'est un peu décidé comme ça

-Moi je n'avais pas assez confiance pour le faire avant mais cette année, j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à 2 mains

-Tu as bien fait, c'est super de se retrouver encore ensemble

-Oui c'est vrai dit-elle avec un petit sourire . Alors comment va ton cousin ?

-Oh bien, toujours égale à lui même et tes parents et ta petite sœur ? J'imagine que ton père est toujours aussi sévère

-Oh oui soupira-t-elle quand il à su que je faisait cette formation le seul truc qu'il m'a dit c'est de ne pas être une déception encore une fois pour lui . Oh au fait dit-elle en se tournant vers ces 2 coéquipier . Je vous présente Corentin dit-elle en montrant le garçon brun au yeux brun et plutôt mignon à coté d'elle

-Salut sourit-il avec un sourire très amical

-Et Laurent dit-elle en montrant le second garçon brun également mais plus foncé aux yeux sombre et plutôt renfermé sur lui même. Pas le genre à aimer trop le contact des gens

Celui-ci nous adressa d'ailleurs à peine un hochement de tête poli

-Les gars, voici Mia, Nathan et ... dit-elle en se tournant vers la châtain

-Je m'appelle Elsa sourit-elle

-Enchanté et moi c'est Ilona comme l'a dit Nathan sourit-elle avant de reposer son regard clair sur Nathan. Alors comment se passe la formation pour vous?

-Le test était sympa mais par merlin qu'est ce que c'est long la théorie soupira-t-il et de votre coté

-Oh moi je trouve au contraire la théorie super intéressante sourit Ilona notre agent est une femme qui à la capacité de rendre tout intéressant c'est fou

A la fin de notre pause déjeuné, nous sommes retourné en cours et l'agent Julian se mit cette fois à aborder les sors de défense. Enfin, à 16h30, nous avons été libre de rentrer chez nous . A la fermeture du magasin, les jumeaux et moi nous sommes rendu au terrier

-Oh bonjour nous sourit Molly en nous serrant les uns après les autres contre elle . Vous êtes les premiers arrivés. Mais les autres ne devraient pas tarder  
Et effectivement quelques instants après, ce fut Tonks qui passa la porte et nous salua tous les uns après les autres en arborant toujours cette couleur de cheveux gris déprimant  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Bill entra accompagné de Fleur et Tonks m'entraîna un peu plus loin

-Harry à bien failli ne pas arriver à poudlard m'avoua-t-elle

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il à voulu espionner Malefoy mais celui-ci l'a capté, l'a pétrifié et l'a recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'il retourne à Londres sans que personne ne le voit. Il à de la chance que j'ai été chargé de la protection de pré-au-lard et que je l'ai repérer juste à temps. Je sais qu'il se méfie des Malefoy depuis le ministère mais il faut vraiment qu'il fasse attention, je ne serai pas toujours là pour lui sauver les fesses

-Bien sur, je lui parlerai merci de me l'avoir dit

-Oh voilà fol-oeil je dois lui parler dit-elle en s'éloignant

-Mia retentis une voix dans mon dos

-Oh Hagrid souris-je comment ça se passe à poudlard ?

-Oh bien ... c'est juste que

-Que ?

-Ni ton frère, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'ont continué le soin au créature magique non mais tu y crois toi ? Ils adoraient ma matière pourtant mais ils m'ont dit qu'avec leur horaires d'ASPIC qu'ils ont déjà pris ils n'ont plus le temps . Alors pourquoi toi et Lila vous avez pu suivre mes cours en 6 éme et en 7 éme ?

-Parce qu'on à sûrement pas pris les même cours qu'eux. Ce n'est rien Hagrid, ils n'ont pas voulu te blesser, je suis sur que si ils avaient pu, ils auraient pris ta matière

-Ouais ... pas très convaincu... moi qui ai tant fait pour eux marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant

-Oh salut parrain ça va ? Souris-je en le voyant s'approcher de moi

-Ton frère n'en fait vraiment qu'a sa tête

-Qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait ? Soupirais-je

-A peine entrer dans mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il se permet de répondre. Il est vraiment comme ...

-Ne le dit pas

-Quoi donc

-Comme mon père, c'est ce que tu comptais dire. Arrête de mêler Harry à tes querelle d'ado s'il te plaît

-Ouais ben en attendant ton frère n'est qu'un gamin arrogant et irrespectueux. 2 éme jour de cours et il à déjà une semaine de retenu

-J'essayerai de lui parler pour qu'il se tienne à carreau d'accord dis-je pour essayer de le calmer

-Ouais ce serai pas mal en effet dit-il en rejoignant la table

-Oh bonjour Mia

-Quoi donc ? Qu'est ce que mon frère à encore fait pour qu'on vienne encore s'en plaindre ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers la voix

-M'en plaindre ? Demanda Dumbledore. Oh non, je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais démarrer avec lui les cours d'occlumencie. Vu l'échec de l'année dernière c'est mieux que se soit moi qui m'en occupe

-Oh très bien dis-je avec un sourire. C'est très gentil à vous professeur

-De plus étant donné que tu es maintenant la tutrice légal d'Harry, je doit te prévenir que lui et moi allons travailler ensemble à la recherche d'un secret qui sera très important dans cette guerre

-Un secret ? Sur Vol...

-Oui

-Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Pour le moment non maintenant nous sommes en guerre, rien n'est sans risque mais je protégerai votre frère au péril de ma vie

-D'accord, je vous fait confiance professeur et ce secret, est-ce en rapport avec ce professeur dont Harry semble déjà avoir eu les bonnes grâce

-Oh oui Slughorn apprécie beaucoup votre frère, il semble déceler en lui les talents qu'il avait tant apprécié chez votre mère mais oui, vous avez vu juste, Slughorn possède un secret qui pourrais nous permettre de l'éliminer. Bon et bien je crois qu'on va démarrer cette réunion dit-il en observant la pièce ou tout les membres de l'ordre était déjà rassemblé

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde avait pris place à table et Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole

-Bien alors aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup de sujet à discuter. Tout d'abord, Lila et Charlie ne sont pas présent pour la simple raison qu'ils ont déjà une mission, nous avons besoin du plus d'allié possible et ce pas seulement en Angleterre. Tout les hommes que nous recrutons sont des hommes en moins dans ces rangs. C'est donc la mission que je leur ai donné, ils vont parcourir pas mal de pays d'Europe pour trouver le plus d'aide possible. Second point, Fred, George. Nous aurions besoin de vous pour observer la vendeuse d'animaux sur le chemin de traverse. De votre boutique, vous avez une vue parfaite sur la sienne. Nous la suspectons de travailler pour les mangemorts mené votre enquête dans la plus grande discrétion, vous êtes les mieux placé pour ça

-D'accord dirent les 2 ensemble

-3 éme point, Mia maintenant que tu travail également au ministère, tu sera notre infiltré dans le secteur des tireurs d'élite. Ais l'œil partout. Les mangemorts aussi ont leur infiltré, Arthur et Tonk font déjà ce travail dans leurs secteur respectif . 4 éme point, nous avons avons des preuves d'une futur attaque sur le chemin de traverse pendant la sortie de Poudlard. Les auror seront déjà sur le coup donc Tonks y sera présente mais il nous faut 5 personnes de plus

5 des membres que je connaissait le moins levèrent alors leur bras

-Diggle, Doge, Arabella, Hestia et Sturgis très bien c'est noté. 5 éme point de cette réunion, nous devons mettre un homme suspecter mangemort sous haute surveillance 24h sur 24. Il me faut 6 personnes pour s'alterner.

Directement, je leva la main friande d'enfin pouvoir servir

-Bien Mia, Fleur, Emmeline, Bill, Minerva et Kingsley c'est noté, nous verront après vos horaires de travail à chacun afin de faire un horaire nuit et jour qui convienne à tout le monde . Enfin dernier point de cette réunion, Remus et moi avons beaucoup parlé, les mangemorts ne recrute pas seulement des sorciers mais également des créatures. Nous savons déjà que les centaures ne prendront pas parti car cette guerre ne les regarde pas. Notre mission chez les géants n'a pas été très concluante, les vampires sont quasiment tous déjà dans l'autre camps et actuellement, ils vont lancer leur dévolu sur les loup-garou. Alors nous devons nous aussi envoyer un infiltrer pour en recruter le plus possible et pour cela je crois que nous avons la personne toute désigné dit-il en observant Remus

-Quoi ? Hurlais-je malgré moi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Remus c'est beaucoup trop dangereux

-On est en guerre Mia dit-il simplement. Tout le monde doit prendre des risques, de plus je suis le seul à pouvoir m'infiltrer là-bas . Je suis l'un d'entre eux

-Tu n'est pas comme eux dis-je directement. S'il te plaît, j'ai déjà perdu Sirius. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi

-Je n'ai pas le choix Mia dit-il en regardant la table

-Bon dit Dumbledore pour couper notre conversation. La réunions est terminé, j'aurai juste besoin des 6 infiltré à la surveillance du mangemorts pour qu'on commence dés maintenant votre horaire

Tout le monde obéi et quitta la pièce sauf nous 6

-Bon alors j'aimerai que vous me disiez vos disponibilité afin que je puisse ...

Mais sa phrase fut coupé par une voix hurlant de l'autre coté de la porte

-TU TE MOQUE DE MOI REMUS !

-Je n'ai pas le choix répondit calmement Remus

-Tu va te faire tuer !

-Je peux m'occuper de moi même merci

-Remus arrête ça, je sais ce que Sirius représentait pour toi mais tu n'honora pas sa mort en te lançant dans une mission suicide

-Ils sont mes semblable dit-il en élevant la voix

-Non tu es un homme avec du cœur pas eux

-Je suis un loup-garou, Dora. Et tu n'y peux rien

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile soupira Tonks

-Parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal ?

-Parce que tu me fais du mal

-C'est pour ton bien, qu'est ce que tu deviendrai avec moi ? Rien, une paria. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est la vie de loup-garou

-Mais je m'en fiche tu vas arriver à l'intégrer ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est être à tes cotés

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

-Tu me crois complètement idiote ? Je sais quelle est ta vie Remus, je ne suis pas aveugle non plus

-Alors arrête ça, arrête de vouloir me retenir

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux dit-elle d'une voix brisé avant qu'on entende la porte d'entrer claquer

-Heum dit Dumbledore donc quels sont vos disponibilités ?


	35. Chapter 34 :la vie en dehors de Poudlard

Quelques jours plus tard, je soupirai encore appuyer contre le mur froid. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et ce supposé mangemort avait déjà éteint la lampe de sa chambre pour aller dormir. Du moins c'est ce que je suppose. Depuis 18h, je le suis à la trace et en dehors de quelques achats pour manger, il est resté tout le temps chez lui, tout seul. Aucune trace d'autres mangemorts dans les parages et il ne semble rien faire d'anormal. Toutefois, si Dumbledore l'a mis sous notre surveillance, il doit avoir ses raisons.

-Mia ?

La voix arrivant de la rue derrière moi me fit faire un énorme bond

-Désolé me sourit Fleur en apparaissant devant moi

-C'est rien, je ne m'attendais juste pas à voir quelqu'un débarquer comme ça dans un lieu si reculé dans la pénombre

-Ouais, je viens prendre la relève, va te reposer. Tu commence à 8h demain et il est déjà 3h

-C'est gentil dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire. C'est vrai que je suis épuisé

-Il n'y à rien eu de suspect jusque là ?

-Non, un homme tout ce qu'il y à de plus normal

-D'accord, j'ouvrirai l'œil alors même si je doute qu'il se passe quelques chose d'important actuellement

-Ouais c'est sur. Ça ne te fait pas trop dur d'avoir rejoint l'ordre ? Je veux dire, tu n'a pas peur de ce qu'il pourrais t'arriver ?

-Oh si bien sur, mais Bill en fait partis et je veux l'aider de plus la guerre nous menace tous alors je préfère me rendre utile

-Je comprend. Bon bonne nuit

-Elle va être longue si tu veut mon avis dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur que je venais de quitter .

Quelques instants après, je transplana devant le magasin avant de rejoindre ma chambre ou je me laissa tomber dans le lit encore toute habillé. Trop la flemme de me changer

-Enfin grogna la voix de Fred dans mon dos tandis que son bras passa sur ma hanche et qu'il colla son torse à mon dos. Je m'inquiétais

-T'en fait pas, je vais bien tu peux te rendormir dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne et il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que j'entende sa respiration régulière signe qu'il s'était déjà rendormis. Et quelques instants plus tard, je le suivis dans le sommeil

Quelques heures plus tard, il me fallut toute la volonté dont je suis capable pour quitter la douce chaleur de mon lit afin d'aller prendre mon café

-Salut souris George en entrant dans la cuisine alors cet espionnage ?

-Ennuyeux à mourir et vous votre mission sur la femme du magasin d'animaux ?

-On à rien repérer de suspect pour le moment dit-il en se servant une tasse de café

-Gggnn

-Je crois qu'en langage Fred ça veut dire bonjour souris-je à George alors que le concerné pris place à coté de moi . Pourquoi est ce que tu fait cette tête ? C'est moi qui ai pas dormis de la nuit

-Moi non plus j'ai quasiment pas dormis, j'arrêtais pas de vérifier sur tu revenais enfin

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas t'inquiéter pour moi Fred. Après tout je fais une formation pour devenir tireuse d'élite. Des missions comme ça j'en aurai toujours pour le travail et des bien plus dangereuse alors fait moi confiance d'accord

-Je sais mais j'aime pas ça soupira-t-il

-Oh vous avez vu ça ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je en relevant la tête vers George qui lisais le journal

-Stanley Rocade, contrôleur du Magicobus, ce moyen de transport très apprécié des sorciers, a été arrêté hier enfin de soirée. On le soupçonne d'avoir mené des activités de Mangemort. À la suite d'une descente de police à son domicile de Clapham, Mr Rocade, 21 ans, a été placé en garde à vue… lu-t-il

-Le garçon boutonneux ? Un mangemort dis-je surprise

-Comme quoi on doit vraiment se méfier de tout le monde soupira George en refermant le journal

-Bon je dois y aller moi dis-je en regardant ma montre à ce soir dis-je en embrassant rapidement Fred avant de quitter l'appartement

-Salut tout le monde souris-je en entrant dans la salle de l'équipe 9

-Salut Mia me sourire les 2

-Dis donc t'as une tête affreuse me fit remarquer Nathan

-Tu sais parler aux filles toi il y a pas dire fit remarquer Elsa sur un ton sarcastique qui me fit sourire

-Je sais, je souffre d'insomnies ces temps-ci, rien de grave

-Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez vous. On va commencer tout de suite dit l'agent Julian en passant la porte

-Bah ça vous va bien de dire ça alors que c'est vous qui êtes toujours en retard fit remarquer Nathan

-Un commentaire Winchester ? Demanda-t-il en le fusillant du regard

-Moi ? Non bien sur que non pour qui vous me prenez dit-il en s'asseyant précipitamment alors que Elsa et moi nous fixions avant d'éclater de rire

Le soir après une dur journée de cours théorique, je parcouru la rue afin de rentrer chez moi quand un cris se fit entendre sur le chemin de traverse

-MAMAN !

Directement, j'attrapai ma baguette et je fonça vers l'origine de la voix fluette . En courant, je me rendis vite comte que mon corps était parcouru de frisson . La température avait considérablement baissé . En tournant au coin de la rue, mes doutes furent fondé en voyant une petite fille d'environ 5,6 ans coincé dans un cul de sac et entouré de 3 détraqueurs

-Expecto patronum !

Directement, ma biche argenté sortis de ma baguette pour foncer dans les détraqueurs qui s'envolèrent rapidement

-Est ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en accourant vers la fillette. Hey dis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle alors qu'elle pleurais dans ses mains . Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ils sont partis

-Ils faisait tellement peur et il faisait très froid et ... et ... et

-Chut calme toi dis-je d'une voix douce. Ils ne te feront plus rien d'accord ?

-Comment vous avez fait pour les faire partir ?

-C'est pas moi dis-je en relevant la tête vers la biche argenté qui se trouvais toujours à coté de nous

-Oh waouh, elle est magnifique dit-elle émerveillé en avançant précautionneusement sa main pour la caresser mais évidemment, elle passa à travers

-Oui c'est un sors, elle n'est pas vraiment réel

-C'est tellement beau

-Dit moi comment tu t'appelle ?

-Amélia

-D'accord alors qu'est ce que tu faisait toute seule là Amélia ?

-J'étais avec ma maman, elle s'est arrêter pour discuter avec une amie elle et j'en ai profiter pour me diriger vers le magasin de farce et attrape, mais je me suis perdu et ces méchants sont arrivés

-Écoute moi Amélia, tu ne peux pas partir toute seule, c'est très dangereux ici ces derniers temps. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maman

Elle passa alors sa main dans la mienne et nous sommes sortis de la ruelle

-Ou était ta maman quand tu l'a quitté ?

-Prés de gaichiffon

-D'accord, on va aller voir. Elle doit être folle d'inquiétude

Nous avons ainsi parcouru la rue mais aucune trace de cette femme . Je décida donc de continuer de fouiller la rue en allant voir vers le magasin Weasley vu que c'était là que la petite voulais se rendre de base

-Amélia !

Directement, je vit une petite femme sortir du magasin suivis de Fred et George pour se précipiter vers nous et serrer sa fille contre elle

-Mais ou étais-tu ? J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelques chose

-Je suis désolé, je voulais venir ici mais je me suis perdu des méchants m'ont attaqué et la gentille madame m'a sauvé

-Oh je vous remercie infiniment de l'avoir trouvé mademoiselle dit-elle en se tournant vers moi

-Oh ce n'est rien, je vous en pris

-En tout cas on peut dire que tu as fait peur à ta maman sourit Fred en nous rejoignant avec George

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Dis-je en me tournant vers eux

-On vu cette dame arriver en panique chez nous alors on voulu l'aidé mais tu es arrivé ce moment là. On peut dire que c'est une coïncidence

-Bon et bien tout est bien qui fini bien tant mieux souris-je ne part plus jamais sans ta maman d'accord dis-je en observant Amélia

-Promis sourit-elle

-Bon nous allons rentré maintenant merci encore dit-elle en s'éloignant

-C'était quoi cette histoire de méchant ? Demanda George quand les 2 furent assez loin

-Encore une attaque de détraqueurs, ça arrive tout le temps maintenant que le ministère ne gère plus du tout ces saloperies

-Ouais si seulement il n'y avait que ça comme problème, entre ça et les mangemorts on ne sait plus ou donner de la tête

-Les gars vous faites quoi ? J'ai besoin d'aide moi retentis la voix de Vérity à la porte du magasin

-On arrive dirent les jumeaux en la rejoignant

-Et moi je vais prendre ma douche et je ne vais plus bouger de la journée je suis épuisé dis-je en partant vers l'escalier menant à l'appartement

Une fois installé dans mon canapé dans l'intention de faire une sieste, je fut coupé par un bruit venant de la fenêtre. D'un coup de baguette, j'ouvris la fenêtre et la chouette vint se poser devant moi. Je lui donna quelques graines puis je lui pris la lettre

« salut Mia

Ici tout ce passe bien, comme promis je garde un œil sur Harry bien que j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire. Qu'est ce qu'ils seraient Ron et lui si je ne le surveillais pas ? ...

« cette phrase tellement vrai, me fit beaucoup rire »

...Depuis la rentré, beaucoup de gens ont changé de comportement avec lui. Il est devenu l'élève le plus populaire de l'école. On ne peut pas se promener tranquillement dans le château sans qu'un groupe de fille ne glousse sur son passage bien qu'il n'en ai pas vraiment conscience, l'effet héro semble le rendre beaucoup plus attirant pour les filles de Poudlard. Neville et Luna m'ont même rapporté que quelques filles lui avait conseillé de ne pas traîner avec des gens aussi bizarre et impopulaire qu'eux mais Harry c'est directement énervé et les as envoyé boulé en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour choisir ses amis

« Au moins de se coté là, il ne change pas, mais Harry à raison, ce ne sont pas ces stupides filles sois disant populaire qui étaient là pour nous aider au ministère, c'était Luna et Neville »

-...Sinon je voulais quand même te faire par d'une inquiétude que j'ai depuis le début de l'année. Harry t'as sûrement dit qu'il avait pris le cours de potion avec Slughorn et bien il à trouvé un livre de potion étrange avec plein d'annotations bizarre qui ont fait qu'il est devenu le premier de classe non mais tu y crois toi ? Harry premier en potion. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce livre ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il est appelé le livre du prince de sang-mêlé. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce prince mais rien. Peut être auras tu plus de chance que moi.

Je t'embrasse

Hermione »

Une fois la lettre fini, je la replia décidant de répondre à Hermione demain. Je suis vraiment trop épuisé aujourd'hui. Mais alors que je m'installa de nouveau confortablement dans mon canapé, un patronus fit son apparition dans le salon . Rien de surprenant, c'était Dumbledore qui avait décidé de ça. Dés qu'un membre de l'ordre devait rendre visite à un autre pour être certain de ne pas avoir à faire à une copie ou un ennemie. Mais malgré le dérangement, je souris en reconnaissant le loup significatif de Remus.

Il avait enfin décidé de revenir de sa mission suicide chez les loup-garou ? Il avait enfin du se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa décision. Alors heureuse, je me levai d'un bond du canapé et je me précipita vers la porte

-Tonks ? Dis-je étonné en la découvrant sur le pas de ma porte

-Bah oui, tu le savait vu que tu est venu m'ouvrir

-Le patronus c'était toi ?

-Bah oui

-Mais ton patronus ce n'est pas ... enfin je veux dire toi c'était pourtant un zèbre

-Oh oui dit-il en haussant les épaules mais il à changé de formes depuis quelques temps j'ai oublié de te prévenir je suis désolé . Je pensais l'avoir dit à tout les membres de l'ordre

Changé de forme ? Mais c'est impossible, jamais un patronus ne change de forme. Enfin si, j'ai déjà entendu de rares cas mais seulement dans le cas d'un amour véritable. Par merlin si le patronus de Tonks à pris la forme du loup de Remus, ça veut dire qu'elle ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Elle s'est véritablement entiché de Remus jusqu'au plus profond d'elle

-Heu dis-je soudain en sortant de mes pensés. Tu voulais quelques chose ?

-J'ai besoin de parler, je ne savait pas qui aller voir parce que Charlie et Lila sont loin et ... mais elle n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle éclata en pleur

-Tonks dis-je en la serrant doucement contre moi

-J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur pour lui. C'est un idiot pourquoi il s'est lancé la dedans ? Mia je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime tellement

-Je sais , je sais dis-je d'une voix douce mais Remus est costaud tu sais après tout ce qu'il à vécu, ils ne l'auront pas aussi facilement de plus il est très intelligent. Je suis sur qu'il arrivera facilement à s'infiltrer parmi eux.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureuse de cet idiot qui refuse l'amour

-Parce qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments et puis ce n'est pas qu'il refuse l'amour, c'est qu'il en à peur. Il faut le comprendre depuis toujours les seuls gens à qui il à tenu lui ont été enlevé. Ses parents sont morts, mes parents sont morts, Sirius est mort, Peter est un traître et même tout ses anciens amis de l'ancien ordre du phénix, Benji Fenwick un de ces amis de Serdaigle à été coupé en morceaux par des mangemorts dans un combat, Marléne McKinnon, une amie de leur année à Gryffondor à été tué avec toute sa famille pendant la première guerre également, Dorcas Meadowes, une de leur amie de Poufsoufle à été tué par Voldemort devant ses yeux et les frères Prewett, les petits frères de Molly, eux aussi faisait partis de ses amis proches et ils sont décédé face à une armée de mangemort . Parmi tout ses amis de Poudlard qui ont combattu avec lui, les seuls survivants sont Alice et Frank et vois l'état dans lequel ils sont. Il à tellement peur qu'il t'arrive un malheur à toi aussi alors il préfère fuir pour ne plus souffrir

-Je sais dit doucement Tonks. Je sais que Remus souffre depuis toujours mais je veux l'aider justement. Je veux le sortir de cette solitude. Je veux refermer toutes les blessures que toutes ces pertes lui ont laissé

-Je sais dis-je doucement et je suis la première à vouloir enfin le bonheur de Remus après tout c'est le dernier ami de mes parents encore en vie. Ne t'en fait pas Tonks, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu arrivera à le faire entendre raison et que tu le rendra enfin heureux

-J'espère tellement que tu dis vrai

2 jours plus tard, je sortis du ministère après ma journée de formation et à la place de rentrer directement chez moi, je décidai d'aller faire un tour et je transplana devant Ste Mangoust puis je me dirigea vers l'accueil

-Bonjour, je viens voir monsieur et madame Londubat

-Londubat dit la femme en regardant son registre oui service des pathologie des sortilèges 4 éme étage

-Je vous remercie dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier

Arrivé dans la salle ou j'étais venu à noël dernier, je me dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour passer le rideau tendu autours des 2 lits

Ma marraine occupais le lit contre le mur et avait toujours le même aspect chétif et malade de la dernière fois. Frank quand à lui est couché dans le second lit, ses cheveux aussi sont devenu gris et terne, son regard est complètement vide alors qu'il observe le plafond. Le garçon qui à l'époque était plutôt costaud et fort est aujourd'hui d'une maigreur alarmante. Ses joues sont creusé et son teint est terne

-Salut marraine. Bonjour Frank ça fait longtemps dis-je d'un ton qui se voulais enjoué

Bien entendu, aucun des 2 ne réagis à mon arrivé même pas un regard dans ma direction

-Regardez, je vous ai amené des cadeaux, je me suis dit que ça vous ferai du bien . Je les ai trouvé dans la chambre de Sirius avant qu'il ... enfin vous vous souvenez de Sirius j'imagine, le meilleur ami de mon père, l'idiot dragueur invétéré de Poudlard. Ça ne devait être évidant de dormir dans la même chambre que lui pendant 7 ans dis-je amusé en tournant mon regard vers Frank. Alors voilà dis-je en sortant plusieurs photos de ma poche. J'ai fait copié celle-ci dis-je en montrant la photo d'eux 2 avec mes parents, Sirius, Remus, Myranda et Peter. Vous étiez tous si heureux à cette époque dis-je tristement en posant la photo sur la table de chevet entre les 2 lits. Ensuite j'ai trouvé celle-là souris-je en regardant la photo de 3 enfants. Moi bien sur assise fièrement au milieu des 2 bébés que sont Harry et Neville. J'aurai aimé que tout reste comme ça à jamais dis-je tristement. Et enfin celle-ci dis-je en montrant la photo d'un couple amoureux s'embrassant devant le château de Poudlard. C'est ma mère qui à pris cette photo dis-je amusé. Elle est vraiment belle

-Je vous remercie jeune fille retentis une voix dans mon dos

-Madame Londubat dis-je en me retournant d'un coup. Je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser la place

-Non restez je vous en pris. Je trouve ça vraiment gentil ce que vous faite. Bien que tout les efforts soit vint j'en ai bien peur. Vous avez vraiment la gentillesse de votre mère vous savez

-Vous avez connu ma mère ?

-Oh oui et votre père également quel sauvage celui-là

-Il était plein de vie c'est sur dis-je amusé. Comment les avez vous connu ?

-On m'a souvent accusé de trop protéger mon fils. Je devais connaître tout ses amis pour leurs faire confiance alors forcément je les ai tous rencontré dit-elle en montrant la photo au centre. Même Black. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec sa mère. Mais Neville m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère

-Oui dis-je tristement mais votre petit fils c'est battu vaillamment ce jour là vous savez. Il n'a jamais abandonné. Je suis sur qu'ils seraient fières de lui dis-je en observant les 2 personnes dans les lits

-J'en suis sur, comme je le suis moi même. Oh bien sur, il n'est pas aussi talentueux que son père et on doit un peu le pousser pour qu'il se bouge mais il à sa fougue et son courage c'est sur

-Vous savez, je suis sur que Neville serait très fière d'entendre ça en face de votre part. Il à vraiment très peu confiance en lui

-Ça ne va pas ? Jamais je ne dirait la vérité à ce petit idiot. C'est comme ça qu'on les forges

-Je vois dis-je simplement. Bon et bien je vais rentrer moi. A bientôt madame Londubat. Je reviendrai vite vous voir dis-je en m'adressant aux 2 autres. Peut être arriverais-je à faire venir Remus avec moi dis-je en observant le Remus adolescent sur la photo enfin si cet idiot revient un jour pensais-je intérieurement

Sur ces mots, je quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez moi

-Ou étais tu passé ? Demanda Fred en se levant d'un bond alors que j'entrais dans l'appartement

-J'étais à Ste Mangouste, j'ai été voir ma marraine

-Oh et comment elle va ?

-Comme d'habitude dis-je simplement

-Oh d'accord. Bon maintenant que tu es là, va te changer

-Et pourquoi ? Demandais-je perdu

-Je t'emmène au restaurant

-En quel honneur ? Dis-je étonné

-Aucun, je veux juste un peu profiter de ma merveilleuse petite amie que je vois à mon goût trop peu ces temps-ci

-Oh souris-je dans ce cas je suis prête dans 10 minutes

La soirée fut vraiment très sympa, ça faisait longtemps que Fred et moi n'avions pas eu de temps juste pour nous et ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir enfin retrouvé un peu mon petit ami. A la fin de la soirée, nous sommes retourné chez nous et alors que j'allais ouvrir a porte de l'appartement, Fred m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Directement, je passa mes bras dans son cou et répondit à son baiser qui commençais à devenir presque érotique. Alors tant bien que mal, je réussi à ouvrir la porte d'entré pour nous glisser dans l'appartement tout en continuant à l'embrasser

-Ne vous gêné pas pour moi surtout retentis la voix moqueuse de George assis dans le salon alors que Fred lui adressa un doigts d'honneur en m'attirant avec lui vers notre chambre

-Et insonorisé la pièce aussi, j'aimerai dormir moi hurla-t-il alors que Fred referma la porte de la chambre

-Quel crétin je te jure soupirais-je en me décollant de Fred

-On s'en fiche de lui me sourit Fred en se ré-emparant de mes lèvres.

Doucement, il me poussa dans le lit et se rapprocha de moi tel un prédateur

Le lendemain, je souris en caressant doucement le visage de Fred puis j'attrapai l'un de ces T shirt que j'enfilai rapidement puis je me dirigea vers la douche. Puis je me dirigea à la cuisine pour faire à manger et les jumeaux me rejoinrent peu après

Bien entendu, nous avons du écouter les remarques déplacé de George tout le repas puis je suis partis rejoindre l'équipe 9 pour notre cours théorique avec bien sur le retard habituel de l'agent Julian à qui Nathan ne manqua pas de faire une remarque avant de se faire remballé sous nos rire à Elsa et moi. Je dois dire qu'en peu de temps, nous avons tout les 4 créer un lien très fort que j'apprécie particulièrement et c'est tant mieux étant donné que les 2 sont mes coéquipier et que l'agent Julian est mon maître jusqu'à mon test dans un peu plus de 5 mois

A la fin de la journée, je pris le chemin de la maison du supposé mangemort ou je retrouva Emmeline Vance

-Alors il à fait quelques choses de suspects ces derniers temps ?

-Nan soupira-t-elle . Ce mec à l'air du sorcier parfait sous tout rapport. Il est trop parfait d'ailleurs. Je pense que Dumbledore à raison de s'en méfier enfin j'espère que tu découvrira plus que moi

-Je ferai de mon mieux

Ainsi, je resta plus de 3 heures appuyer contre ce mur avant de froncer les sourcil en le voyant ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser sa chouette s'envoler . Une fois qu'il ne fut plus dans le champs de vision de la fenêtre, je partis à la poursuite de la chouette que je fit revenir à moi d'un coup de baguette . Après tout peut être que cette lettre pourrais m'apprendre quelques chose

Mais en l'ouvrant je fut déçu de voir une simple lettre adressé à un de ces amis échangeant juste de simple politesse. Des politesses parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Qui envoie une lettre pour parer de tel futilité ? Ça me parait suspect. Je décida donc de faire une copie de cette lettre qui cache peut être un message secret et referma l'autre comme si je ne l'avais jamais ouverte avant de renvoyer la chouette. Vers 3, 4 h du matin, Kingsley arriva enfin pour prendre la relève

-Alors enfin des nouvelles ?

-Pas grand chose, j'ai juste copié la lettre qu'il à envoyé, je la trouve suspect. Je vais l'analyser donc si jamais tu vois qu'il en reçois ou renvois d'autres intercepte les et fait en une copie, ça pourrais m'aider. Fait passer le message aux autres

-Entendu

-Bon je vais te laisser moi je bosse quand même dans presque 4 h

-D'accord bon courage

La fin du mois de septembre arriva ainsi rapidement entre les cours de tireuse d'élite, mes filatures pour l'ordre et mes recherches sur les lettres envoyées par cet homme. Bien que pour le moment je ne décèle aucun message secret la dedans. Mais la clé pour déceler si il y en à un m'est encore inconnu et ça me fait défaut . Enfin, alors que le mois d'octobre pointa le bout de son nez, nos cours théoriques furent enfin terminés et ont allais enfin pouvoir passer à la pratique

-Bon vous 3, est ce que ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ? Demanda l'agent Julian alors qu'on rassemblais nos affaire à la fin de la journée

-Allez boire un verre pourquoi ? Demanda Nathan

-En générale ça aide à se désaltérer Winchester dit-il naturellement. Mais non triple idiot, juste histoire de fêter la fin de ces cours théoriques aussi pénible pour vous que pour moi

-Oh bien sur sourit Elsa

-D'accord je prévient juste mon petit ami dis-je en faisant apparaître mon patronus qui disparu quasi immédiatement pour aller porter mon message

-Vous communiquer par patronus ? Demanda Elsa impressionné

-Oh oui, on c'est dit que c'était bien pratique

-C'est vrai que c'est pas complètement idiot, je ne connais pas de moyen plus sur remarqua l'agent Julian . Bon dans ce cas allons y

-On va ou ? Au 3 balais ou au chaudron baveur

-Nan, quand on est tireur d'élite depuis autant de temps que moi, on sais qu'il vaut mieux éviter les lieux sorcier. Les mangemorts ne connaisse quasiment pas les coins moldu alors on va se rendre dans un quartier de Londres très sympa suivez moi dit-il en sortant du ministère avant de tranplaner

Nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvé sur une terrasse très sympathique d'un pub moldu ou nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien quand soudain une phrase prononcer par une personne passant à coté de la terrasse retint mon attention

-Allez tu pourrais pas nous faire un de tes trucs magique ou autres ?

-Annie retenti une autre voix tout bas. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de ça en publique

-Pppfff elles sont vraiment nul vos règles. A quoi çà sers d'avoir une grande sœur sorcière si je ne peut même pas me vanter auprès de mes copines

-Si tu fait ça c'est à l'asile qu'on va t'envoyer

-Ouais ça va soupira la jeune fille d'environ 12 ans

-Ça alors Annie, Ilona dit Nathan en se tournant vers les 2 filles

-Na...nathan dit timidement la plus grande en relevant la tête vers nous. Oh Elsa, Mia vous êtes là aussi

-Salut Ilona, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Tu veux boire un verre avec nous ?

-Oh c'est à dire que ...

-Bien sur qu'elle accepte dit la petite fille qui l'accompagne en prenant place sur la chaise à coté de Nathan

Celle-ci arborais des cheveux plus clair que Ilona mais elle avait la même couleur d'yeux extrêmement clair. Qu'on pourrai prendre pour du gris mais en y regardant bien, on distinguais du violet clair

-Annie je ne suis pas sur qu'on ai le temps

-Oh ça va, j'ai bien le temps de me détendre pour une fois. Au faite, je suis Annie Travis la petite sœur d'Ilona. Je connais déjà son petit ami mais vous devez êtres ces amis

-Son quoi ? Dit Nathan en s'étouffant avec une gorgé de sa bière

-Annie retenti en même temps la voix de Ilona alors qu'elle venait de virer au rouge

-Quoi ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble dit la petite en observant sa sœur puis Nathan. T'attend quoi frangine, il est devenu vachement canon

-Annie... tu ...ne

-Mes demoiselles Travis !

3 hommes arrivèrent alors en courant vers nous

-Enfin on vous trouve, votre père ne va vraiment pas être content miss Annie, vous devez vous rendre à votre leçon de violon

-Mais je hais cet instrument soupira-t-elle

-Annie, on doit y aller dit Ilona. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Allons y Robert dit-elle en attrapant sa sœur par le bras pour ensuite suivre les 3 hommes dans une limousine

-Oh waouh, ça c'est de la voiture dis-je impressionné. Mais qui sont ces hommes ?

-Le major d'homme de Ilona, celui de Annie et le chauffeur de la limousine

-Les quoi ? Dis-je abasourdis en fixant Nathan

-Tu vois l'énorme tour là bas ?

-Heu oui, difficile de la rater

-C'est l'entreprise de monsieur Travis, le père d'Ilona. Tu te rappelle qu'Ilona nous à déjà parlé que son père la considère toujours comme un échec et bien c'est parce qu'elle est l'héritière de la fortune et de l'entreprise Travis mais étant une sorcière, il lui est maintenant impossible de reprendre l'entreprise au risque de divulguer sans le faire exprès ses pouvoirs au monde moldu. Alors maintenant l'héritage doit se porter sur Annie. Monsieur Travis à été beaucoup insulté quand à la majorité de sa fille aîné, il à révèle publiquement qu'il ne voulais pas d'elle pour héritière. Bien sur c'était pour protéger son secret mais maintenant tout le monde le prend pour le père odieux qui hais sa fille aîné et cette image l'a fait se comporter exactement de la même façon avec la pauvre Ilona. Mais si tu veux mon avis c'est mieux pour elle. Elle n'aurai pas survécu dans le monde des affaires, elle est bien trop gentille. Bien que sa sœur sois son opposé et se n'est pas vraiment mieux. Fonceuse, grande gueule et irréfléchi

-Bah elle est encore jeune, çà iras mieux avec le temps. Moi je l'aime beaucoup cette petite, elle me fait beaucoup penser à moi à son age. Mais un truc m'échappe, je croyais que vous avez grandis dans le même village en Irlande

-Oh oui mais vers notre 4 éme année, l'entreprise Travis à vraiment explosé et ils sont venu habiter à Londres. Ça me faisait bizarre au début de ne plus les voir pendant les vacances mais bon je voyais Ilona à Poudlard quand on avait des cours en commun

Le mois d'octobre s'entama ainsi où nous passions notre temps à pratiquer les sors appris pendant le dernier mois et perfectionner d'autres. A la mi-octobre, alors que la matinée était passée très vite sous les entraînements de sors d'attaques tranchante, l'agent Julian nous laissa enfin souffler pour partir manger

-Mia ou tu vas ? Demanda Nathan en me voyant me diriger vers la sortis plutôt que le réfectoire

-Et bien on est pas obligé de manger là-bas tant qu'on est revenu pour 14h, et aujourd'hui c'est la sortis à pré-au-lard de Poudlard alors j'aimerai aller voir mon frère

-Ah d'accord bah on se revoit tantôt alors dit-il en s'éloignant avec Elsa

Ainsi, je me rendis à pré-au-lard en transplanant. Le secteur était vraiment bien surveillé, les aurors tout comme les membres de l'ordre était partout tandis que les élèves avançais innocemment dans les rues.

-Oh Mia dit Sturgis alors que je passai devant lui. J'ignorai que tu faisait aussi partis de la surveillance

-Oh non, enfaîte je travail et là je suis en pause de midi du coup j'en profite pour venir voir Harry

-Ah d'accord, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la gauche avec le fils Weasley et la jeune Granger

-Oh merci dis-je en lui adressant un sourire avant de continuer mon chemin

Après quelques minutes, j'aperçus enfin les 3 personnes que je cherchais

-Hey les gars dis-je en les rejoignant

-Oh Mia, toi aussi tu est chargé de la protection ? Demanda Hermione alors que j'arrivai à leur niveau

-Oh non je n'ai pas pu me porter volontaire. Mais la je suis en pause de midi. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble Harry

-Oh et bien ça ne vous dérange pas ? Dit-il en observant ces 2 meilleurs amis

-Non t'en fait pas, Ron et moi on va aller faire un tour, on se rejoint ici vers 13h55 ça te va ?

-C'est parfait dit-il

-Parfait alors allons y frangin dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras pour me mettre à avancer. Alors dit moi comment tu vas ?

-Oh plutôt bien, pour la première fois depuis ma première année j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir une année normal

-Tant mieux mais Hermione m'a parlé d'un livre de potion. De quoi il s'agit ?

-Évidemment, il à fallu qu'elle t'en parle soupira-t-il. Ce n'est rien du tout juste un livre avec quelques annotation dessus dit-il en le sortant de son sac pour me le montrer. Ginny et Hermione n'aime pas que je le garde, ça les inquiètes mais il n'y à pas à paniquer. Ce n'est qu'un livre tout ce qu'il y à de plus normal pas comme le journal intime de Tom Jedusor

-Je ne décèle aucune magie noir dessus tu as raison dis-je en pointant ma baguette dessus avant de le feuilleter. Je ne connais quasiment aucun de ces sors dis-je surprise pourtant après mon mois de cours intensif je pensais tout connaître. C'est étrange

-En attendant il m'aide beaucoup dit Harry en me le reprenant. Il n'y à pas de danger. Tu l'a dit toi même

-Oui d'accord mais évite d'utiliser les sors qu'il contient tant qu'on ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne d'accord ? Quoi pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu en a déjà utilisé un ?

-Ce matin, c'était pas fait exprès

-Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

-C'était un sors que papa savait utiliser, un sors qui permet de pendre une personne par les pieds. A ton avis comment le prince de sang-mêlé pouvais connaître un sors que papa semblais être un des seuls à pratiquer ?

-J'en ai aucune idée avouais-je. Mais avant que j'ai découvert quoi que ce sois là dessus, hors de question que tu utilise encore un de ces sors compris ?

-D'accord soupira-t-il. Alors que nous entrions dans le restaurant ou nous avons pris place à une table avant de commander à manger

-Alors dit moi et toi ta formation ça se passe bien ?

-Oh oui, je suis en équipe avec 2 personnes. Il y à Nathan, il à l'age de Charlie. Il est vraiment sympa et très doué et puis il y à aussi Elsa, elle est la plus veille de notre équipe, elle à un an en plus que notre instructeur mais elle est vraiment de très bon conseil et puis il y à l'agent Julian. C'est notre instructeur, il est toujours en retard c'est juste dingue mais il est extrêmement doué dans son métier c'est sur

-Ça à l'air vraiment sympa

-Oh oui mais j'ai surtout hâte d'être en décembre, on entamera la 3 éme partie de la formation. La mise en situation réel

-Et comment ça se passe dehors avec les attaques ?

-Oh on ne sais plus ou donner de la tête soupirais-je. Les mangemorts continues de faire des dizaines de victimes mais je suppose que tu lis le journal pour le savoir

-Bien sur

-Bah, tant que toi tu es en sécurité à Poudlard c'est le principal. D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu beaucoup de plainte pour toi. Tu cherches déjà les retenus chez mon parrain

-C'est pas de ma faute se défendit-il. C'est lui qui peut encore moins me supporter depuis qu'il sais que j'ai vu qu'il à été la victime de papa et Sirius

-Mais tu ne fait rien pour arrange la situation soupirais-je et pour Malefoy ? Sans Tonks tu n'aurai pas pu aller à Poudlard tu te rend compte ?

-Mais Malefoy cache quelques chose, j'en suis sur et je trouverai quoi. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Lila m'a charger de la prévenir si je découvrais quelques chose

-Celle-là je te jure soupirais-je

Après ça, nos plats sont arrivés et nous avons mangé en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas terminé, nous sommes sortis nous promener un peu entre les magasins tandis que la neige avait déjà recouvert le sol d'une légère couche

-Oh Harry mon garçon retentis une voix dans notre dos

-Oh non soupira Harry tout bas en se retournant vers l'homme . Professeur Slughorn sourit-il

-Justement, je voulais vous voir. Je ...oh dit-il en tournant le regard vers moi. Ça alors pendant un instant j'ai cru voir ...

-Lily on me la souvent dit. Je suis Euphémia Potter, la grande sœur d'Harry dis-je en lui serrant sa grosse main

-Oh vous êtes aussi ravissante que votre mère jeune fille. Vous devez également voir son talent en potion j'imagine

-Oh heu je me débrouille dis-je simplement

-Ah la douce Lily, jamais je n'ai eu d'élève aussi doué. Et pourtant c'était une née moldu dingue n'est ce pas ?

-Être né moldu ne veut pas dire être moins doué dis-je en levant un sourcil

-Oh non bien sur dit-il directement, nous avons bien la preuve avec Miss Granger également. Alors Harry mon garçon je peux compter sur vous pour ma petite fête ?

-J'ai des entraînements de Quidditch ce jour la professeur

-Et bien, je m'attend à ce que tu gagne la première partie avec tout les entraînements qui tombe pendant mes fêtes mais vous savez un peu de plaisir ne vous ferais pas de mal après tout ce dur travail. Alors que penses tu de Lundi soir ? Tu ne pourras pas avoir entraînement avec la température qu'il va faire

-Je ne peut pas professeur. J'ai ... heu... rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir là

-Meilleur chance la prochaine fois dit-il d'un ton dramatique. Bon je vais vous laisser. Ça à été un plaisir de vous rencontrer miss Potter. Je suis vraiment déçu de ne pas vous avoir eu comme élève. J'aurai tant aimé vous voir à l'œuvre en potion. Le talent de votre famille est si rare

-Une fois peut être qui sais dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Oui j'espère vraiment. Oh miss Weasley dit-il en observant un peu plus loin dans la rue Miss Weasley attendez moi. J'aimerai savoir si vous compter venir à ma fête dit-il en la rejoignant tandis que je vis clairement Ginny soupirer et adresser un mot à l'oreille de Dean qui souris moqueur

Je tourna ensuite la tête vers Harry et je vis son regard se poser sur les mains entrelacé de Dean et Ginny avant de le baisser vers le sol

Directement, sans le contrôler, un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Bien sur Lila serais-là elle aurai déjà compris ce qui se passe dans mon esprit et elle m'aurai directement interdit de faire quoi que ce sois mais c'est plus fort que moi, mon esprit voit se genre de chose directement. Et je ne m'imagine pas des choses là quand même, Harry à bien eu un regard jaloux pendant quelques secondes certes mais j'ai su le déceler. Par Merlin si Harry commence vraiment à ressentir quelques chose pour Ginny se serai vraiment génial C'est exactement le genre de fille qu'il lui faut. Belle, indépendante, sportive, drôle et avec du caractère

-Mia, Harry

La voix d'Hermione me fit sortir de mes pensés et je souris en voyant les 2 arriver vers nous. La aussi il faudrait que j'intervienne. Bon il faut vraiment que je calme mon esprit tordu maintenant, j'ai tout le temps qu'il faut pour jouer les cupidon

Bon après cela, je pris congé du trio et je repartis au ministère ou nous avons commencé à entamer les sors de soin, indispensable lors des combats. Je l'ai bien vu lors de notre combat au ministère d'ailleurs

A la fin de la journée, je rentra bien sur chez moi ou je continuai de bosser sur les lettres du supposer Mangemorts

-Ah je craque soupirais-je. J'arrive vraiment pas à trouver un lien entre ces lettres, ça n'a vraiment aucun sens

-Tu sais que parler toute seule c'est le début de la folie rigola Fred en passant ses bras autours de ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule

-Je suis déjà folle à lié tu le savais pas ? Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire

-Ouais mais je doit être dérangé aussi vu que c'est ce qui me plaît le plus chez toi

-Mia

-Quoi ? Dis-je en observant George

-Hedwig vient d'arriver

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai vu Harry à midi. Pour qu'il m'envoie une lettre aussi rapidement c'est qu'il à du se passer quelques chose dis-je en attrapant la lettre qu'il me tendais

-Alors ? Demanda Fred en voyant mes sourcils se foncer au fur et à mesure de ma lecture

-Katie à été attaqué

-Quoi ? Dit George en m'attrapant la lettre des mains

-Attaqué par quoi ? par qui ? Elle va bien ? Demanda Fred inquiet pour son ancienne équipière de Quidditch

-Apparemment, elle aurai été ensorcelé et la personne qui à fait ça, lui à demandé d'aller porter un collier maudit à Dumbledore mais elle aurai décide de l'ouvrir en chemin et c'est elle qui à été maudite. Mais Harry à prévenu Hagrid rapidement et ils sont pu la sauver avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. Elle à été transporter à Ste Mangouste

-Mais qui aurai pu faire ça ? Pré-au-lard était surveillé partout, ils auraient forcément repérer un mangemort

-Pas si c'était un élève qui à fait le coup dit George . Harry dit qu'il est persuadé que c'est Malefoy et que ça doit être l'objet qu'il à demandé à Barjow de mettre de coté

-Tu sais de quoi il parle ? Demanda Fred

-Oui, quand on est venu à la boutique avec votre mère en été, Lila, Harry, Hermione , Ron et moi on à suivis Malefoy qui semblais ne pas vouloir être suivis. Il s'est rendu chez Barjow et Beurk et il à mis un objet qu'on à pas pu voir de coté

-Et tu pense que c'est avec cet objet que Malefoy voulais tuer Dumbledore ? Allons même Malefoy n'est pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il peut tuer Dumbeldore

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le crois

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Fred

-Il faut que j'écrive à Lila dis-je simplement en me levant tandis que les 2 se regardais perplexe

Mais Lila avait peut être raison après tout. Voldemort à donné une mission suicide à Drago. Malefoy sais qu'il ne pourras pas y arriver mais il essaye quand même pour sauver sa mère


	36. Chapter 35:les apprentis tireur d

2 semaines plus tard, nous entamions tranquillement le mois de Novembre . Nos cours pratiques devenaient de plus en plus intenses et compliqué au point que ce matin-là, l'agent Julian nous attendait dans la salle à l'heure qui plus est et nous demanda d'un air sérieux de nous asseoir.  
-Voilà, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant que nous pratiquons les sortilèges d'attaques, de défense et de soins les plus compliqués les uns que les autres et vous les pratiquez tous presque parfaitement . Vos progrès sont réellement impressionnants et j'en suis fier, c'est pourquoi avec les autres agents responsables d'apprentis, nous avons décidé qu'il était maintenant temps d'entamer la face de combat. Chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez vous mesurer à d'autres équipes. L'avantage de cette pratique est que vous ne connaissez rien de vos nouveaux adversaires et que vous pourrez ainsi découvrir ce que ça fait de se battre contre une personne dont on ignore tout ce qui n'est pas le cas de vos coéquipiers. Des questions ?  
Aucun de nous ne réagit et un coup se fit entendre à la porte

-Ah vous voilà dit l'agent Julian aux 3 personnes qui passèrent la porte . Je venais justement de finir de leur expliquer

-Parfais dit l'agent qui accompagnais les 3 autres apprentis tireur d'élite . Donc je me présente, je suis l'agent Hylo responsable de l'équipe numéro 1 et lui c'est l'agent Julian responsable de l'équipe 9 dit l'homme (plutôt musclé, d'une trentaine d'année, brun avec une barbe qui lui donnais un coté très canon) en allument la cigarette dans sa bouche

-Salut dit l'agent Julian aux 3 . Alors je vous présente mon équipe, voici Elsa Grace, Nathan Winchester et Euphémia Potter mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Mia

-Salut avons nous dit à l'unisson

-Et moi je vous présente Sandy North dit-il en montrant le garçon noir et plutôt grand à sa droite, Queen Crejoy dit-il en montrant la blonde à l'aspect de barbie à coté de Sandy et Johnny Aiki dit-il en montrant l'homme plutôt rond avec des cheveux châtain foncé à sa gauche

Autant Sandy et Queen ne doivent pas être énormément plus vieux que moi 24, 25 ans tout au plus, autant Johnny à l'air plus vieux que les 2 agents dans la pièce au moins 37, 38 ans

Les 3 nous ont alors salué avant que l'agent Julian ne reprenne la parole

-Bon maintenant que les présentation sont faites, on va vous expliquer comment va se dérouler la journée d'aujourd'hui . Vous aller d'abord vous affronter en duel, pendant que 2 se batte, les autres observe et regarde ce qu'ils font de bien ou de mal. Cet exercice vous permettra de vous corriger vous même et aider les autres à se corriger pendant le combat. Ensuite à la fin de la journée, nous feront un combat d'équipe contre équipe car comme vous le savez, travailler avec ses coéquipier et se battre à leur coté en s'aidant et non en se bloquant est la base de bon tireur d'élite. Vous devez apprendre à comprendre vos coéquipier sans communiquer avec juste par un regard vous devez avoir ce qui peut vous aider tout les 2 ou 3 c'est aussi une chose importante de cette partie de la formation . Bien premier combat, Nathan contre Queen prenez place au milieu de la pièce les autres venez dit-il en partant avec l'agent Hylo sur les bancs un peu plus loin

Ainsi, Nathan et Queen se sont placé en face à face et ont sortis leur baguette

-Prés à perdre blondinet ? Sourit Queen

-Perdre dit-il moqueur tu vas faire quoi poupée ? M'attaquer avec tes ongles parfaitement entretenus ?

-Oh oh retentis une voix à ma gauche

Et en tournant la tête, je vis Sandy plonger sa tête dans sa main

-Poupée ? dit Queen avec un rictus

-Il n'aurai pas du dire ça soupira Sandy

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Queen est le genre de fille qui aime montrer qu'on peut prendre soin de son apparence et en même temps être très forte. Si il y à bien un truc qui peut la mettre hors d'elle, c'est bien ça. Ton coéquipier est foutu, Queen est vraiment une guerrière malgré les apparences m'expliqua Johnny assis à ma droite

-Oh je vois dis-je en me reconcentrant vers les 2

-Ça tu va le regretter dit Queen avec un regard de feu

-J'attends de voir dit Nathan avec un sourire arrogant

-Bien annonça l'agent Hylo saluer votre adversaire, en garde et commencer

Directement, les sors fusèrent des baguettes et les 2 les évitaient avec grâce avant de réattaquer. A un moment, je souris en voyant Queen voltiger pour se retrouver propulser dans le mur. Pour moi ça ne faisait aucun doute que Queen avait perdu se combat et Nathan ce tourna vers nous en souriant fièrement

-Bien je crois que c'est fini dit-il

Mais avant que je n'ai pu le voir, celui-ci se retrouva pétrifier au sol incapable de bouger et en tournant la tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce, je vis Queen à genoux par terre baguette tendu vers Nathan

-T'as raison blondinet, c'est fini dit-elle en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulais de sa bouche sûrement du à l'impacte du mur

-Je crois qu'on peut déclarer Queen gagnante sourit l'agent Hylo à l'agent Julian

-M'ouais dit celui-ci. Alors vous autres dit-il en se tournant vers nous . Quels ont été leurs erreurs ?

-C'est évident, Nathan à baisser sa garde trop tôt dit Sandy

-Bien trop tôt même confirma l'agent Julian. Winchester dans un vrai combat, tu doit toujours immobiliser ton adversaire avant de baisser ta garde

Évidemment, le concerné ne pouvais pas répondre du au fait qu'il était toujours couché au sol dans l'incapacité de bouger

-Et pour Queen, quel à été son erreur ? Demanda l'agent Hylo

-Elle n'a pas su anticiper les coups de Nathan. Nos cours théorique nous ont appris que tout bon tireur d'élite doit savoir anticiper les coups de son adversaire au moins 3 temps à l'avance répondit Elsa

-Exacte, ce qui montre que Nathan à réussi une feinte parfaite. Bon prochain combat, Elsa contre Johnny. Mia pendant ce temps, tu veux bien soigner Queen ? Ça te fera un parfait exercice de soin

-Bien sur dis-je en aidant la blonde à rejoindre le banc avant de sortir ma baguette pour lui administrer des soins

-Bien Elsa , Johnny vous êtes prés ?

-Heu agent Hylo

-Oui ?

-On ne peut pas combattre avec Nathan en plein milieu du terrain fit remarquer Johnny

-Oh bien sur, Sandy tu peut aller dé-pétrifier cet idiot ? Demanda l'agent Julian

Une fois Nathan enfin libre de ces mouvements, le combat pu enfin démarrer entre les 2

De nouveau, le sors fusèrent de partout et le combat prenais une forme presque artistique. Enfin, Elsa réussi désarmer Johnny et à se glisser habilement derrière lui pour pointer sa baguette sur son cou

-Je crois qu'on peut affirmer qu'Elsa est la gagnante de se combat dit l'agent Julian

-Alors, quel à été l'erreur de Johnny ?

-Il est bien trop gentil fit remarquer Queen. On voit bien qu'il n'y met pas tout son cœur

-Oui Johnny, comme d'habitude, tu doit y mettre plus de tien

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de blesser une collègue. Vous savez bien que sur un champs de bataille et face à un ennemi je serai beaucoup plus productif agent

-Je le sais confirma l'agent Hylo ta gentillesse peut être ta force mais elle peut être aussi ta faiblesse alors fait bien gaffe

-Bien sur confirma-t-il

-Et pour Elsa, vous avez remarqué ses erreurs ?

-Ses attaques sont trop lente et facile à éviter. Face à un vrai ennemi ça risque d'être un désavantage certain

-Parfaitement Sandy, Elsa tu sais que tu doit réfléchir à tes attaques mais ton temps de réflexion ne peut pas être aussi long ou alors l'ennemie en profitera

-D'accord, j'essayerai de travailler ça dit-elle en venant nous rejoindre sur le banc avec Johnny

-Bon dernier combat de cette manche, Mia contre Sandy

Nous nous somme alors levé pour nous faire face au milieu de la pièce

-Bien saluer, mettez vous en garde et c'est partis

Directement un premier « expéliarmus » sortis de ma baguette de même que celle de Sandy . Bien trop facile à éviter évidemment. Alors les sors se firent plus rapide, plus dangereux et après quelques minutes je souris. J'avais compris la faille de ces attaques. Ils tirent toujours dans des points stratégique. Il me suffit d'anticiper lesquels pour me rapprocher et l'avoir par surprise. Directement, je mis mon plan à exécution

-Je t'ai déclarais-je en l'attaquant par sa gauche alors que son attention était porté sur la droite

Mais à peine eus-je fini ma phrase, que je me retrouva ligoté par des cordes impossible à défaire. Ma main tenant ma baguette étant bloqué

-Tu à été exactement là ou je voulais me souris Sandy en se tournant vers moi

-Sandy vainqueur déclara l'agent Hylo. Quel à été l'erreur de Mia ?

-Elle à foncé en pensant avoir compris la stratégie de Sandy mais c'était un piège tendu par celui-ci

-Exactement confirma l'agent Julian. Mia, une fois de plus tu fonce sans réfléchir. Tu dois beaucoup plus analyser la situation. Et pour Sandy son erreur ?

Chacun se regarda alors sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre

-Ouais nous non plus nous n'en avons pas trouvé dit l'agent Hylo. Il à réfléchi, tendu un piège, esquivé les attaques tout en attaquant de manière à attirer son ennemi dans son piège . Une fois de plus ton analyse rapide et réfléchi de la situation me bluff Sandy

-C'était bien joué je doit l'admettre arriver à faire tout ça en même temps, tu sera vraiment un très bon tireur d'élite il y à pas de doute souris-je

-Toi aussi j'en suis sur dit-il en défaisant mes cordes . Espérons qu'on sera collègue plus tard alors

-Ouais, je compte bien dessus dis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendais

-Bon, maintenant on va entamer la deuxième suite de duel. Premier combat, Nathan contre Johnny

Ainsi, nous avons passé le reste de la mâtiné avec ces 3 combats. Malgré plusieurs feintes de Johnny, Nathan réussi à le bloquer, à mon 2 éme combat contre Queen, bien décidé à ne plus perdre, je me suis donné à fond et malgré un combat très serré, j'ai réussi à venir à bout de la blonde et au dernier combat opposant Sandy et Elsa, je fut de nouveau impressionner par les talents d'analyse de ce garçon. Il doit avoir un Q.I surdéveloppement pour réagir à une telle vitesse même contre Elsa qui est pourtant la plus porté sur la réflexion dans notre équipe

Enfin, à midi trente, on nous autorisa à une pause repas bien mérité et nous avons donc pris place à la même table que l'équipe une au réfectoire afin de faire plus ample connaissance

-Alors, qu'est ce qui vous à décidé à devenir tireur d'élite ? Demandais-je pour lancer la conversation

-Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment, ça m'a toujours attirer et comme ma mère en avait marre de me voir traîner à la maison à rien faire, elle m'a inscrite avoua Sandy. Maintenant, elle est plutôt heureuse, j'ai enfin pris mon appartement pour la laisser seule avec mon père

-Moi on est tireur d'élite depuis des générations dans ma famille expliqua Queen. Mon père, mon grand père, mon arrière grand père etc . Malgré que je sois fille unique, je voulais continuer cette tradition pour mon père mais je doit avouer que j'aime plutôt bien

-Et moi, j'ai fait des dizaines de boulot mais aucun ne me plaisait vraiment alors après la naissance de ma fille il y à quelques mois, je me suis enfin décidé à tenter mon rêve de toujours et me voilà

-Oh t'as une fille souris-je . Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Rosalie dit-il fièrement. Oh je peut te montrer une photo si tu veux

-Avec joie dis-je en le voyant sortir son portefeuille avant de me montrer la photo d'un poupon métisse et joufflu

-Elle est chou souris-je et la femme à coté ça doit être ta femme ? Dis-je en observant la femme à la peau matte en train de rigoler tout en fixant leur fille

-Oui, c'est fou ce que Rosalie lui ressemble dit-il

Nous avons ainsi continuer à discuter de tout et de rien avant de retourner à la salle d'entraînement ou nous avons réaliser les 3 derniers duels . Tout d'abord Johnny contre moi et de nouveau, ce gros nounours à tellement un cœur d'or qu'il ne m'attaque pas vraiment de peur de me blesser ce qui fait que je réussi facilement à le battre . Ensuite le combat Nathan Sandy fut vite régler avec a victoire de Sandy face à Nathan qui s'est retrouvé étaler sur le dos sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivais et finalement, le combat opposant Queen et Elsa se régla par la victoire d'Elsa qui réussi à feinter au dernier moment l'attaque de Queen qu'elle avait failli se prendre de plein fouet

-Bon maintenant que vous vous connaissez bien chacun, nous allons entamer le dernier exercice de la journée déclara l'agent Hylo. Celui-ci consiste donc comme on vous l'a dit à s'opposer par équipe alors placé vous, saluez-vous, en garde et c'est partis

Les sors fusèrent ainsi partout dans la pièce, il fallu rouler, sauter etc pour les éviter tout en continuant nous même de jeter des sors.

-Mia attention dit Nathan en se jetant derrière moi pour me protéger d'une attaque envoyer par Johnny

-Merci souris-je en me mettant dos à dos avec lui

-Elsa ! L'appela Nathan

Elle eu à peine tourné la tête vers nous, qu'elle compris notre stratégie qu'elle se mit également dos à nous. Ainsi nous étions certes entouré par l'ennemi mais nous n'avions aucun angle mort

-Bien pensé l'équipe 9. La stratégie du dos c'est une bonne idée déclara l'agent Hylo

-Ouais bien joué Mia souris Elsa en me voyant pétrifier Queen

-Johnny déclara Sandy

-Je m'en occupe déclara celui-ci en en 2 secondes, il fit apparaître un énorme bouclier autours d'eux 3 tandis que Sandy s'occupait de réanimer Queen

Sitôt debout, les 3 nous ont de nouveau fait face

-Bien joué équipe une. Protéger ses alliés contre l'ennemi pour garder la force du nombre c'est vraiment intelligent. De plus, cette manière de comprendre ce que l'autre attend de vous directement est un élément clé dans un combat

-Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, Queen, Johnny

-C'est partis dirent-il en même temps

Et d'un coup, Johnny transplana

-Ou il est ?

-Là dit Nathan en montrant devant lui tandis qu'Elsa et moi regardions dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer

-Queen

-C'est partis confirma celle-ci

Et d'un coup, Sandy se pencha et Queen roula sur son dos pour envoyer un sors parfaitement en concordance avec celui de Sandy

Et en voyant ainsi les 2 éclaires se diriger ver Elsa, je compris qu'avec cette technique, elle ne pourrais en éviter qu'un des 2. Johnny était juste là pour faire diversion

Et bien entendu l'un des sors toucha Elsa en pleine poitrine qui tomba endormis sous le choc

-Oh et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Nathan dans mon dos

-On réfléchi et on analyse la situation. Ces 3 là ne sont pas des adversaires commun, leur force c'est leur lien. Ils font une équipe redoutable et de ce fait, on doit réussir à les séparer donc toi par à gauche pour occuper Johnny, moi je m'occupe des 2 autres

Et d'un coup, je transplana tandis que Nathan fonça vers Johnny en l'attaquant de sors

-Ou est passé Mia ? Demanda Queen

-Ici souris-je en réapparaissant juste à 2 centimètres d'elle pour l'envoyer valdinguer d'un coup de pied

-Enfin ça redevient équilibré souris Nathan

-Pas vraiment non retentis une voix dans mon dos. Ton attaque était trop prévisible

Et avant que me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, Sandy m'avait pétrifier

-Ah, la c'est la merde dit Nathan . Bon, je sais quand me rendre, vous avez gagné dit-il en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête tandis que les baguettes de Sandy et Johnny étaient pointé sur lui

-L'équipe 1 est donc gagnante. Bien joué, vous vous êtes tous admirablement battu et je pense que vous avez bien mérité de rentrer chez pour vous reposer. Demain vous affronterez de nouveau une nouvelle équipe

-Quoi ? Demanda Nathan en m'aidant à me relever. On va devoir en affronter combien comme ça ?

-Toutes dit l'agent Julian et il y en à une vingtaine

Enfin, j'entrai dans le magasin épuisé de ma journée de travail pour trouver celui-ci comme d'habitude remplis de monde et de rire  
-Ah Mia dit Fred en venant m'embrasser. On va fermer plus tôt aujourd'hui  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Katie s'est réveillé comme tu le sais et on comptait lui rendre visite à l'hôpital  
-C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais prendre ma douche le temps que vous fermiez et on ira

Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard. Nous nous sommes tout les 3 rendus à Ste Mangouste pour nous diriger au 4 éme étage. Katie était dans une salle avec 1 autre personne qui semblais dormir à poings fermé.

-Oh les gars sourit-elle en nous voyant entrer, ça fait du bien de vous voir

-On va te laisser discuter avec tes amis ma chérie. Ton père et moi on va boire un thé et on reviendra après

-D'accord sourit-elle à sa mère qui sortis de la pièce avec son père en nous adressant un sourire

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Poudlard est tellement vide sans vous et notre équipe à baissé de niveau même si Harry fait tout pour la garder à un bon niveau. Sans vous, Angelina et Alicia, c'est plus pareil

-Bah personne n'égalera notre duo de batteur en même temps dis George la faisant sourire

-Alors comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je

-Mieux admit-elle

-Et est ce que tu sais qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda Fred

-Nan soupira-t-elle les auror sont déjà venu m'interroger mais la seule chose dont je me souvient est d'avoir été aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans ce lit d'hôpital avec d'horrible douleurs dans tout le corps

-Le principale c'est que tu aille bien relativisais-je

-Ouais, d'après les aurors j'aurai attendu un peu plus et j'y restais. J'espère qu'on va retrouver celui qui à fait ça

-Moi aussi dis-je sincèrement et sinon, comment se passe ta dernière année à Poudlard ?

-Oh m'en parle pas, j'ai jamais eu autant de boulot

-Et après on nous demandera pourquoi on à abandonné dit George sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Nous sommes ainsi resté une bonne demi heure à discuter avec Katie puis nous avons pris congé et nous sommes diriger vers la sortis de l'hôpital

-Oh excusez moi dit une jeune femme emmitoufler dans une écharpe jusqu'à son nez après qu'elle ai failli foncer dans George qui avait ouvert la porte pour sortir de l'hôpital. Oh George

-Angie dit-il alors que ses joues parsemé de taches de rousseurs se rosir un peu

Directement, Fred et moi nous sommes envoyé un regard éloquent en nous adressant un petit sourire

-Oh Mia, Fred, vous êtes là aussi dit-elle en tournant enfin la tête vers nous

-Et ouais souris-je . Ça fait plaisir de te voir

-Mais vous aussi, qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

-On venais voir Katie

-Pareil pour moi, elle va bien ?

-Elle à l'air en tout cas

-Tant mieux dit-elle rassuré. Bon je devrais me dépêcher avant que l'heure des visites ne soient finis

-Oh Angie attend tant que je te tient, j'aimerai organiser un repas entre nous. J'aurai aimer inviter Katie également mais même sans hôpital elle reste encore élève de Poudlard alors est ce que a t'intéresse ?

-Bien sur sourit-elle

-Et tu as encore des nouvelles des autres ?

-Oh bien sur, j'ai pris un appartement avec Alicia il y à peu et Lee prépare sa nouvelle émission de radio non loin de chez nous alors je le croise assez souvent et Patricia par contre à déménagé en Italie après ces études

-Oh ben tu saurai inviter Alicia et Lee pour nous ?

-Bien sur, quand ?

-On à qu'a dire vendredi soir vers 19h

-D'accord je transmettrais le message et t'enverrai une lettre pour te dire quoi

-Super alors à vendredi souris-je en quittant l'hôpital

Le lendemain, je me rendis à notre salle habituelle et nous avons attendu quelques instants que l'équipe que nous devions affronter aujourd'hui n'arrive

-Bonjour souris leur agent, un homme grand, très mince et apparemment plein d'entrain je suis l'agent Johnson , je dirige l'équipe 2 et voici l'agent Julian, il dirige l'équipe 9 et tout comme moi, ce sont également ces premiers élèves étant donné que nous sommes de la même promotion et que nous étions dans la même équipe lors de notre formation expliqua-t-il à ces élèves

-Salut Johnson répondit l'agent Julian alors je vous présente mon équipe, Mia Potter, Elsa Grace et Nathan Winchester

-Et moi je vous présente Théo Solace dit-il en montrant le garçon avec de long cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval, Caroline Evry dit-il en montrant la fille brune coiffé d'une tresse et Eric Smith dit-il en montrant finalement le garçon d'origine asiatique

Tous semblais avoir le même age, dans la vingtaine

-Bien alors le schéma d'aujourd'hui sera exactement le même qu'hier, vous vous affronterez par duel avant de vous affronter par équipe . Bien commençons, Mia contre Eric

Ainsi la matinée se passa très semblable à celle de la veille . Les combat se déroulèrent de cette manière :

Eric contre moi : je l'emporte

Caroline contre Nathan : caroline l'emporte

Elsa contre Théo : Théo l'emporte

Caroline contre moi : je l'emporte

Nathan contre Théo : Nathan l'emporte

Elsa contre Eric : Eric l'emporte

Ainsi les 2 agent nous laissèrent souffler pour aller manger

-Alors dis-je en prenant place à table avec mon plateau. Si je comprend bien, vous sortez ensemble vous 2 ? dis-je en fixant Théo et Caroline

-Ouais c'est ça confirma la brune

-Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis nos 11 ans, ont était dans la même année à Poudlard. Théo était à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor et nous connaissions Eric de vue, il était 2 ans au dessus de nous à Serpentard

-Et vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis nos 15 ans et comme on avait tout les 2 la même vocation, on à décidé de relever ce test ensemble

-C'est mignon souris-je et toi Eric ? Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé ?

-Mon grand frère est lui même tireur d'élite. Depuis toujours je l'admire. J'espère que je serai un tireur d'élite aussi doué que lui

-Je suis sur que tu peux y arriver Tu es déjà très doué en combat

-C'est gentil dit-il en m'adressant un sourire

A la fin du repas, nous avons repris le chemin de l'entraînement pour finir les duel par :

Eric contre Nathan : Eric l'emporte

Théo contre moi : Théo l'emporte

et Caroline contre Elsa : Elsa l'emporte

La fin de la journée fut régler par notre combat en équipe. Depuis notre défaite de la veille, Elsa Nathan et moi étions bien décidé à perfectionner nos relations de combat en trio. On arrivera pas au point de l'équipe 1 mais on pourrais arriver à des merveilleux résultat si on s'en donne les moyens

Ainsi, nous avons de nouveau adopté notre tactique de dos avant que je n'adresse un sourire à Elsa qui compris le message. Elle fit apparaître un sors de brouillard autours de nous et directement, Nathan et moi nous sommes élancer à l'endroit ou se trouve Caroline et Eric pour les immobiliser d'un coup de baguette alors qu'ils semblais toujours aussi perdu sur la stratégie à adopter afin de nous repérer sans nous voir

Et enfin quand le brouillard se fut dissiper, Théo se retrouva face à 3 baguettes pointés sur lui et il fut obligé de déclarer forfait nous offrant ainsi la victoire

Le reste de la semaine se termina donc de la même façon ou chaque jour nous nous attaquions à une nouvelle équipe et enfin le vendredi pointa le bout de son nez et après la formation, je m'empressai de rejoindre l'appartement pour préparer le repas pour ce soir aidé des jumeaux qui avaient fermé le magasin plus tôt . Alors que 19h approchais à grand pas et que je venais d'ensorceler la vaisselle pour qu'elle se mette sur la table, un coup se fit entendre à la fenêtre et Fred allas ouvrir à la chouette

-C'est celle de Ginny constata-t-il en ouvrant la lettre . Oh dit-il en haussant les sourcils comme si il ne croyais pas à ce qu'il lisais

-Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda George

-Ron à une petite amie

George le regarda d'abord surpris avant d'éclater de rire

-Vraiment Freddy tu me déçois t'aurai pu faire cette blague avec quelqu'un de crédible mais Ron ne sais même pas c'est qu'est une fille

-Je le sais bien ça mais c'est ce que dit Ginny. Apparemment il sort avec Lavande Brown

-Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Dis-je en lui arrachant la lettre des mains . Oh c'est pas vrai Ron quel idiot dis-je en soupirant

-Fait voir dit George en me la prenant à son tour . Ouh dégueu Ginny était pas obligé de préciser qu'il embrasse comme une sensu, on s'en serai bien passer maintenant j'ai l'image de Ron qui mange littéralement le visage de Lavande

-Si tu compte me faire vomir c'est sur la bonne voie dit Fred

-Vous avez fini tout les 2. C'est votre petit frère quand même

-Justement, se moquer de notre frère est normal et même très sain déclara George avec malice

-Mais oui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans la cuisine mon esprit focalisé sur Hermione. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas aller très bien maintenant qu'elle à appris ça. Rah quel idiot je vous jure

Quelques instants plus tard,la sonnette retentis et George allas ouvrir

-Oh Angelina salut sourit-il légèrement embarrassé et pour cause, Angelina est magnifique ce soir. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard elle semble avoir abandonné ses habituel tresses africaines pour laisser retomber ses longs cheveux noir sur ses épaules, elle portais se soir une petite robe rouge mettant en valeur son corps très bien entretenu par le Quidditch et elle s'était quelques peu maquillé chose très rare pour Angelina

-Tient Alicia n'est pas venu avec toi ? Remarqua Fred alors qu'elle entrais dans l'appartement

-Non, je suis venu directement après mon entraînement, elle, elle est sûrement repasser à l'appartement après son travail

-Ah oui, c'est vrai j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ton entrer dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill. C'est vraiment génial, mais tu le mérite tu es vraiment doué dit George

-Oh c'est gentil dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire timide

Quelques instants après, un nouveau coup se fit entendre à la porte

-Hello tout le monde retentis la voix de Lee qui entra dans l'appartement comme une furie après que Fred lui ai ouvert

-Toujours en discrétion Jordan dis-je en rigolant

-Tu serai déçu sinon dit-il en m'adressant un sourire

-Ne ferme pas la porte Fred retentis la voix de Alicia qui apparu dans les escaliers

-Oh salut Alicia souris-je

-Salut tout le monde dit-elle tandis que George la débarrassait de sa veste

Nous avons ensuite attendu encore 10 bonnes minutes pour que le dernier coup se face entendre à la porte

-Désolé je suis en retard mais bon sang j'ai du guérir un dragon à qui un autre lui avait brûlé l'œil . Non mais t'y crois toi qu'un dragon puisse se faire brûler c'est dingue quand même

-Je vois que ton travail te plaît souris-je amusé

-Oh c'est extra

-Mais bonjour à toi aussi. Oui je vais bien et toi

-Oh oui c'est vrai j'en oublie les politesses ma stupide rousse préféré dit-elle en me serrant contre elle avant d'aller saluer les autres

-Et notre frangin n'est pas là ? Demanda George

-Oh non il à pas pu se libérer dit-elle en prenant place à table

-Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là, buvons dis-je en faisant apparaître un verre devant chacun d'entre eux

-Tu as toute à fait raison souris Lee en levant son verre. Aux retrouvailles gryffondorienne

-Ah nous sourit Lila en trinquant

-Alors, Alicia qu'est ce que tu fait maintenant ?

-Oh je travail au ministère, au département des transports magique. Rien de bien excitant par rapport à vous, je veux dire toi tu risque ta vie chaque jour pour la protection de nous autres pauvre civile, vous 2 vous tenez le magasin le plus en vogue du moment et surtout le plus exceptionnel jamais créer, Lee t'as bientôt fini de créer ta radio qui va tout déchirer j'en suis sur avec tes talents d'orateur, Lila, toi tu travail avec des dragons et Angie, tu es une star du Quidditch à présent

-Bah je suis sur que ton travail est important également. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi pour nos transplanage, sans ça nous ne réussirions pas nos missions

-M'ouais dit-elle peu convaincu alors et toi Lila, comment c'est la Roumanie ?

-C'est dépaysant dit-elle en souriant mais j'aime vraiment bien. En plus ma formation est tellement intéressante mais elle me prend du temps. Si vous pensiez avoir trop de travail en 7 éme vous êtes vraiment des petits joueurs. J'étudie et je travail tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne pas voir Charlie alors que je vis avec

Nous avons ainsi passé une soirée vraiment très agréable, très semblable à celle que nous passions à Poudlard et cet espèce de petit retours dans le temps nous fit du bien à tous. Mais vers 23h, Lila du se résoudre à partir

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

-Non, j'ai un portoloin à prendre, de plus je travail tôt demain mais on se voit à noël t'en fait pas dit-elle en me serrant rapidement contre elle

-Bon et moi aussi je vais y aller Mia. J'ai rendez-vous à 7h du matin avec un technicien qui va m'arranger mes appareils moldu de communication dit Lee. Merci pour l'invitation. On remet ça vite j'espère.

-Bien entendu. Bon retours alors dis-je

Une fois ces 2 là partis, je me dirigeât vers la table pour la déblayer

-Attend je vais t'aider dit Alicia

-Oh c'est gentil dis-je en observant George et Angelina en train de rigoler ensemble. Fred tu nous aide aussi ?

-Pourquoi ? Soupira-t-il

-S'il te plaît dis-je d'un regard plein de sous entendu

-Oh oui bien sur dit-il en se levant d'un bond

Ainsi, nous avons laissé à ces 2 là tout le temps de parler ensemble mais rien de bien croustillant de ce que nous avons pu voir juste avant que les 2 filles de prenne à leur tour congé

Quelques jours plus tard, je souris en voyant l'équipe 8 entrer dans la pièce d'entraînement

-Oh agent Ladis, je vous présente mon équipe, Mia Potter, Nathan Winchester et Elsa Grace dit-il à la femme d'une beauté à coupé de souffle. Comme si elle avait des gènes vélane bien que Fleur qui à de vrais gènes vélane ne me semble pas aussi resplendissante que cette femme aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux envoûtant

-Oh enchanté nous sourit-elle et je vous présent mon équipe, Ilona Travis, Laurent Souép et Corentin Elvis

-On se connais déjà sourit Corentin . Ça va les gars ?

-Bien et toi ? Sourit Nathan

-La forme, prés à vous faire laminer ?

-C'est ça. On verra bien Elvis sourit le blond

-Bon et bien si vous vous connaissez déjà, on peu passer directement à la pratique, pour commencer Elsa contre Laurent

Ainsi les combat se déroulèrent dans cet ordre

Elsa contre Lauren : Elsa Gagne

Ilona contre Nathan : Nathan à gagné mais je vis bien que Ilona n'y avait pas mit toute sa volonté

Corentin contre moi : je gagne

Laurent contre Nathan : Laurent gagne

Ilona contre moi : Ilona gagne

Elsa contre Corentin : Corentin gagne

Ilona contre Elsa : Ilona gagne

Nathan contre Corentin : Nathan gagne

Laurent contre moi : Je gagne

Et lors du combat d'équipe, l'agent Ladis et l'agent Julian ont du arrêter notre combat ayant déjà dépasser largement le temps impartis ce qui c'est donc soldé par une égalité parfaite entre nous

Le soir, je rentras donc tranquillement chez moi quand je vis le magasin vide. Étrange à cette heure ci. Je monta ensuite dans l'appartement mais aucune trace non plus des jumeaux. C'est étrange, ils m'auraient forcément prévenu si ils partaient. Ils m'auraient au moins envoyer leurs patronus en forme de renard . Inquiète, je retourna dans le magasin pour essayer de voir un indice mais rien, juste la pancarte closed soudain, le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre non loin et je vis par la fenêtre George passer par la fenêtre de la boutique d'animaux et Fred aux mains avec 3 mangemorts

-C'est pas vrai dis-je en attrapant ma baguette pour courir vers eux. Au moment même ou j'arrivai à leur niveau, l'un des mangemorts ayant laissé ces 2 collègues aux mains de Fred se dirigea vers George

-Avada...

-Expéliarmus

Celui-ci évita mon sors de justesse et je pu me placer entre George inconscient et lui

-Si tu veux le tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps

-Sans problème, je serai accueilli avec les honneur pour avoir tuer la petite Potter dit-il fièrement

Un duel démarra alors entre nous mais pas de chance pour lui. Actuellement, le duel est devenu ma spécialité à moins d'avoir suivis une formation aussi poussé que la mienne, il est foutu

Et effectivement, quelques secondes après, il se retrouva évanoui et ligoter en plein milieu de la rue

-Espèce de sale petite ...

J'eus à peine le temps d'esquiver le sors envoyer par l'un des 2 autres mangemorts

-Ne la touche pas toi dit Fred en lui envoyant un sors délaissant complètement le mangemort avec lequel il est en duel

-Fred attention dis-je en accourant derrière lui pour le protéger du sors

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Dit-il en me voyant coller mon dos à lui

-Fait moi confiance reste comme ça, je m'occupe de celui devant moi et toi de l'autre

-D'accord

Ainsi de part notre technique de la défense du dos, nous avons réussi à les mettre K.O et j'ai rapidement envoyé mon patronus à Tonks pour qu'elle nous amène des aurors afin de venir les chercher

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

-Aïe se plaint George

-Oh arrête de chouiner

-Au cas ou tu l'aurai pas remarquer, tu m'arrache des énormes bouts de verre du dos

-Au cas ou tu l'aurai pas remarqué je te soigne alors laisse moi faire sans te plaindre tu veux . Bon du coup qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On à continuer notre mission surveillance quand d'un coup, alors que la boutique était sensé être fermé, nous avons vu l'un des mangemorts échapper parler avec la gérante. Alors on à vite fermer notre magasin et on à rappliquer ici et ils en ont rappelé un autre en renfort alors qu'on était chacun en duel expliqua Fred qui surveillais les mangemorts bien que ficelé, nous ne savons pas tout ce qu'ils peuvent prévoir

-Donc Dumbledore avait raison pour celle-là, s'en était bien une

-Ouais confirma Fred qui pointa ensuite sa baguette vers les 4 personnes qui venait de transaplaner à coté de nous

-C'est bon calme Fred, ils sont avec moi dit Tonks en tête de file. Tu peux nous les confier. Vous avez fait du bon boulot

-A vrai dire sans Mia, on s'en sortais pas avoua-t-il

-Potter ?

-Agent Julian dis-je en le regardant avec de gros yeux. Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

-Un tireur d'élite est toujours requis dans les arrestation pour les interrogatoire et toi ?

-Oh heu j'habite ici. J'ai surpris la bagarre et je suis intervenu dis-je sur le ton le plus neutre possible

-Bonne réaction Potter, tes leçons sont bien appliqué à ce que je vois. Tu n'a même aucune égratignure

-Bah c'est 3 là n'était pas les plus doué dis-je simplement

-C'est ton patron ? Me demanda Fred surpris

-Heu oui, agent Julian, je vous présente Fred mon petit ami et George son frère

-Et vous 2 pourquoi étiez vous en combat avec ces 3 là ?

-Oh heu . Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment dit Fred en haussant les épaules

-Bon agent Julian on doit y aller dit Tonks voyant le regard suspicieux qu'il envoyait aux jumeaux

-Oui je sais, partons. A demain Potter et aussi productive j'espère

-Comptez sur moi dis-je en souriant


	37. Chapter 36: l'équipe 9

Ainsi, les combats avec les autres équipes durèrent encore 2 bonnes semaines et le mois de décembre s'installa doucement amenant avec lui des centimètres de neige. En ce matin du premier décembre, je rejoins le ministère pour retrouver mon équipe fin prête pour notre première mission  
-Bon dit l'agent Julian en nous faisant face. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui commence votre 3 éme partie de formation. Vous allez commencer de vraies missions. Pour cela nous allons tout d'abord vous attribuer des missions de niveau facile pour vous habituer et elles se verront ensuite devenir de plus en plus difficilesafin de faire de vous de vrai tireur d'élite  
-Trop bien sourit Nathan et alors c'est quoi notre première mission ?  
-vous devrez surveiller un ancien mangemort, il à eu fini sa peine à Azkabant i ans mais avec le retour de son patron il risque de nouveau de se faire enrôler. Votre rôle est d'assurer que ça n'arrive pas. Pour ça vous allez le surveiller 24h sur 24 et si un mangemort arrive, vous devez le neutraliser tout comme son complice.  
-Bien sûr, mais quand vous dites « vous », vous voulez dire que vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda Elsa  
-Non, vous avez tout les 3 assez de talent pour vous débrouiller sans moi. D'ailleurs le but de ces missions est de vous plonger dans le travail en douceur pour voir comment vous vous en sortez et juger si vous êtes apte à faire ce métier  
-En douceur ? Je vous rappelle qu'on parle de mangemort, ça n'a rien à voir avec des petits bandits fit remarquer Nathan  
-Oui mais je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre Winchester alors oui vous faites des missions plus compliquées que les autres années mais on à pas le choix, nous sommes débordés et je suis moi-même envoyer sur une autre mission . Bon alors votre mission ce passe dans un petit village prés de Liverpool. Vous devez vous y rendre immédiatement après avoir rassemblé vos affaires. Votre mission durera une semaine si il ne se passe rien. Nous vous avons donc loué une chambre d'hôtel pour que vous vous reposiez chacun à votre tour. 2 personnes doivent toujours se trouver en surveillance car en cas d'attaque, un doit défendre et l'autre appeler les renforts est-ce que c'est clair ?  
-Très clair avons-nous dit en même temps .  
-Bien alors allez vous préparer. Voici l'adresse ou vous devez vous rendre dit-il en nous tendant un bout de papier. Bonne chance  
Après cela, nous sommes donc tout les 3 partis chez nous pour rassembler les affaires dont nous avons besoin pour cette mission  
-Alors tu vas partir pendant une semaine ? Demanda Fred appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de notre chambre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine  
-Oui c'est le temps prévu de la mission dis-je en plongeant des vêtements dans mon sac agrandis magiquement  
-Mais c'est risqué  
-Tout comme ce qu'on fait pour l'ordre lui rappelais-je  
-Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'aime pas vraiment l'idée que tu partes en mission aussi longtemps  
-C'est mon métier Fred  
-Tu sais, souvent je me dis que si tu as décidé de faire ce métier c'est un peu comme une vengeance pour tes parents. En arrêtant des mages noir c'est comme si tu les vengeais dans un sens  
-C'est peut-être le cas avouais-je. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'Harry veut devenir auror, ce genre de truc laisse des marques  
-Mais justement est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne raison pour faire un métier aussi dangereux ? Avec ce sentiment au fond de toi tu risques d'agir plus par pulsions que les autres  
-Et alors ? Tu préférerais que j'abandonne mon rêve ? C'est hors de question, j'irais au bout quoi qu'il advienne  
-Même si tu dois mourir ? Dit-il en élevant le voix  
-Je ne vais pas mourir Fred ais un peu confiance en moi  
-C'est pas ça le problème même des grands sorciers peuvent mourir . Personne ne peut échapper à la mort  
-Écoute soupirais-je. Je dois partir maintenant mais je te promets de toujours revenir. Je serai extrêmement prudente. On se voit dans une semaine dis-je en l'embrassant avant de quitter l'appartement afin de transplaner devant le ministère pour retrouver Elsa et Nathan  
-Bien vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Elsa  
-Prêt avons-nous dit en même temps  
-Alors allons y dit-elle tandis que nous transplanions tout les 3 pour la maison de l'ancien mangemort

-C'est long soupira Nathan alors que ça faisait une bonne douzaine d'heures que nous étions postés en surveillance

-Personne n'a dit que ce serai amusant fit remarquer Elsa

-Ouais mais je pensais qu'il y aurai un peu plus d'action. Je vois ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait de mission facile. On ne sers à rien

-On ne sers pas à rien. On fait notre travail

-On fait les missions dont personne veut

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini tout les 2 ? soupirais-je . Si vous continuez à hurler comme ça on va se faire remarquer. Je vous signal qu'on est ici en infiltration

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi calme toi ? T'es la plus impatiente de nous tous. C'est toi la première qui aurai du péter un câble remarqua Nathan

-Je prend simplement sur moi pour faire mon travail correctement

Enfin bien entendu les missions de surveillance de mangemort commence à être un quotidien pour moi avec l'ordre mais c'est un sujet que je ne peut en aucun cas aborder avec les non membres

Vers 3h30, je vis Elsa se lever pour aller se placer devant Nathan assis contre un mur lutant contre le sommeil

-Hey dit-elle en le secouant délicatement .Tu devrais aller te reposer quelques heures

-Non ça va dit-il d'une voix endormis. Je ne veut pas être le premier à vous laisser tomber

-Tu ne nous laisse pas tomber Nath mais tu tombe de sommeil, Mia et moi on pourras encore tenir quelques heures. Alors vas y qu'on puisse y aller après nous aussi

-D'accord soupira-t-il en se relevant mais prévenez moi si vous avez un problème

-On t'envoie un patronus en cas d'urgence t'en fait pas, tu peux dormir tranquille dis-je en lui adressant un sourire

-Attend Nathan c'est quoi nos patronus ? Demanda Elsa

-Tu me prend pour un imbécile ? Demanda-t-il piqué à vif

-On ne sais jamais avec toi dit la châtain en haussant les épaules

-Celui de Mia est une biche et le tient est un raton laveur extrêmement faible d'ailleurs dit-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur

-Tu va voir espèce de sale gamin dit-elle piqué à vif tandis que Nathan disparu en transplanant avec un sourire triomphant

-Il m'épuise soupira Elsa en venant s'asseoir à coté de moi

-Bah c'est notre idiot à nous dis-je en lui adressant un sourire

-Ça pour être un idiot s'en est un c'est sur dit-elle en fixant la maison. Notre ancien mangemort à l'air de bien dormir

-Ouais et aucune trace d'autre personne dans la maison. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura quelque chose d'intéressant ce soir

-Bah vaut mieux ça fit-elle remarquer en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Ça iras toi ? Tu tiendra encore quelques heures sans dormir

-Oh oui tant fait pas, je suis peut être jeune mais j'ai l'habitude de faire des nuits blanche dis-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air tracassé depuis qu'on à commencer notre mission

-Oh c'est rien, je pensais juste à une dispute que j'ai eu avec mon copain avant de partir

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternelle

-Bah c'est rien de très intéressant. Il s'inquiète juste beaucoup trop pour moi

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, en ces temps de guerre on est tous inquiet pour nos proches

-Je sais mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il voudrais me diriger. Pour que je fasse ce que lui veut

-On ne fait pas vraiment un métier facile tu sais. Et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour nos proches. Il espère seulement te voir plus en sécurité

-Mais on est plus en sécurité, pas actuellement. C'est pour ça que je veux aider pour arrêter tout ça. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre cette guerre

-Tu as raison dit-elle simplement

Vers 7h, Nathan refis son apparition prés de nous et Elsa m'ordonna d'aller me reposer. Bien qu'elle aussi semblais tomber de fatigue. Mais c'est un trait très présent chez Elsa, elle à besoin de nous materner, de veiller sur Nathan et moi, sûrement du au fait qu'elle ai presque 20 ans de plus que nous . C'est donc vers 11h que je revint prés d'eux

-J'ai pris de quoi manger dis-je en leur tendant le sac de course

-Oh oui souris Nathan en s'empressant de prendre un sandwich pour mordre dedans comme un gros morfal

-Quelle classe Winchester vraiment dit Elsa blasé en le fixant tandis que j'éclatai de rire. Il y à pas à dire, notre équipe gardera toujours une énorme énergie pour tout accomplir

Enfin après avoir mangé un peu, Elsa partis à son tour se reposer

Nous avons ainsi passé 4 jours très semblable de surveillance quand tout à coup, un homme encapuchonné entra dans la maison de notre homme

-Merde ça y est, c'est eux. Prévient Elsa je vais aller les espionner

-Ok dit-il en faisant apparaître son patronus en forme d'ours blanc

De mon coté, j'enfilai une des veille cape d'invisibilité que Maugrey m'a confié et je partis me coller à la fenêtre de la cuisine

-Alors on est d'accord pour le plan

-Bien sur

-Tu n'a pas intérêt à te planter sur ce coup là. Le seigneur des ténèbres compte sur toi

-Je le sais bien. Je ne l'ai jamais trahis, j'accomplirais ma mission quoi qu'il advienne, je ...

-Attend ferme là

-Toi ferme là toi même

Mais sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit sa baguette et avant que je puisse réagir, la fenêtre au dessus de moi explosa et souffla par la même occasion ma cape

-Une flic merde dit notre homme

-T'inquiète je la maîtrise dit-il en envoyant un sors vers moi alors que j'essayais de récupérer ma baguette qui avais elle aussi volé plus loin

Je vis alors le sors arriver vers moi sachant que je ne saurai rien faire pour l'éviter . Mais à la place de m'atteindre, celui-ci rebondis sur un bouclier placer devant moi

-Merde elle à des renfort dit le 2 éme homme en pointant sa baguette sur Nathan et Elsa qui arrivait en courant vers moi

-Bon timing dis-je en attrapant ma baguette avant de me relever

-T'aurai jamais du y aller toute seule, c'était beaucoup trop risqué me sermonna Elsa

-Ouais sans mon interventions t'était foutu dit Nathan

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous

-Et si on était arrivé en retard ?

-Bon on parlera de ça plus tard dit Nathan en repoussant un sors

-Tu as raison, les gars formation numéro 5 ordonnais-je

-Entendu dire les 2 en même temps

Et ainsi, je transplana tandis que les 2 mangemorts perdu observais partout autours d'eux afin de savoir ou j'allais atterrir. Ainsi, ils ne remarquèrent pas Elsa et Nathan transplaner à leur tour pour arriver dans leur dos et pointer leur baguette sur leur cou avant de leurs lancer un pétrificus totalus

-Bien joué souris-je en réapparaissant moi aussi tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de ligoter les mangemorts

-Tu peux appeler les autres pour qu'on vienne nous les chercher ? Demanda Elsa

-Bien sur dis-je en envoyant mon patronus à l'agent Julian

Ce dernier apparu 10 minutes plus tard avec 2 femmes qui embarquèrent les mangemorts pour les conduire en prison

-Je vois que vous vous êtes parfaitement débrouillé constata l'agent Julian. Bien joué maintenant on devrais fouiller cette maison

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nathan

-Si comme Mia l'à entendu, il préparais un plan, alors on trouvera forcément des indices sur ce qu'il devait faire ici

Des indices chez lui ? Mais bien sur pensais-je tandis qu'une idée me germa dans mon esprit. Mon cas de surveillance pour l'ordre contient peut être des indices chez lui

Nous avons ainsi parcouru la maison de fond en comble jusqu'à ce que je remarque une latte de parquet un peu plus élever que les autres . Je m'accroupis donc prés de celle-ci et essaya de la bouger. Étrangement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Dedans, je trouvai quelques papier

-Regardez ça dis-je en voyant l'agent Julian me rejoindre

-Hé bien dit-il en lisant les papiers ont dirait qu'il comptais faire s'échapper d'autres mangemorts de la prison. Ces papiers contienne tout les plans de celle-ci et ou sont posté les détraqueurs. On doit tout de suite avertir de le ministre qu'il doit changer la sécurité à l'intérieur d'Azkabant. Excellent travail.

-Ça veut dire qu'on à fini notre mission ? Demanda Nathan heureux

-Pas tout à fait. Maintenant vous devez remplir un rapport complet

-Un rapport complet comment ?

-Suivez moi dit-il en transplanant jusque devant le ministère pour se rendre dans un bureau dans le secteur des tireur d'élite

-Quoi ? Hurla Nathan. C'est quoi cette pile de parchemin ? C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? On n'a pas à remplir autant de papier

-Bienvenue chez les tireurs d'élite sourit l'agent Julian en posant une main amical sur son épaule. Compléter cette paperasse et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous vous reposer jusqu'à la prochaine mission

-Mais ça va nous prendre des heures dis-je découragé

-Raison de plus de s'y mettre tout de suite sourit l'agent Julian en sortant de la pièce

-Et vous êtes sensé être notre mentor espèce de lâcheur hurla Nathan

-Bon et bien allons y dit Elsa en prenant place à un bureau tandis que Nathan et moi soupirions en nous adressant un regard avant de la suivre dans le travail

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers 20h, notre rapport était enfin prés et j'apparus devant le magasin Weasley bien entendu fermé . Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement, je toqua à celle-ci et une voix retentis de l'autre coté de la porte

-C'est qui ? Demanda George

-C'est moi, Mia. J'ai fini ma mission plus tôt

-Prouve le

-D'accord, pose moi une question que seul moi pourrais répondre

-Comment sommes nous devenu amis ?

-Lors de mon premier jours à Poudlard vous m'avez surprise dans les couloirs la nuit et c'est de là que tout à commencer

-Bonne réponse

-A mon tour, fait apparaître ton patronus devant moi

Directement, un petit renard argenté vint se frotter à mes jambes

-Ok c'est bon dis-je tandis que la porte s'ouvrit et que George m'adressa un sourire

-Je déteste ça. Devoir se méfier de tout le monde c'est épuisant

-Je comprend mais on à pas le choix. Contente de te revoir

-Et moi donc, tu à l'air entière en plus

-Tu m'aurai sous estimé ? Dis-je amusé

-On non bien sur seulement je suis content de voir que tu vas bien

-Et vous pas de problème en mon absence ?

-Non rien de nouveau

-Tant mieux. Et Fred ? Il est ou ? Demandais-je en retirant ma veste

-Dans votre chambre. Tu devrais aller le voir, il n'est pas le même quand il s'inquiète pour toi

-Je m'en occupe dis-je en partant en direction de la pièce en question

Doucement, je poussa la porte et vis le regard de Fred se tourner vers moi avant qu'il ne se relève d'un coup pour venir me serrer contre lui

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien dit-il en m'observant sous toutes mes coutures

-George m'a déjà analyser non il ne me manque rien, je suis entière dis-je amusé. Je t'avais promis de revenir il me semble

-Et tu as intérêt à toujours revenir dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue

-Je te le promet dis-je en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser

Le lendemain matin, je me relevai tôt faisant grogner Fred en congé ce jour là

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-il la tête enfoncé dans le coussin

-Je vais courir dis-je en m'habillant

-Mais il neige dehors dit-il choqué

-Justement, ça fait un bon entraînement. J'ai besoin d'augmenter mon endurance pour mes combats

-T'es une grande malade soupira-t-il en reposant mollement sa tête

-Je sais dis-je en rigolant avant de lui embrasser rapidement le front pour sortir de la pièce

Une fois mon jogging fini, je rejoins l'appartement pour prendre ma douche et sortis de celle-ci habillé d'une serviette afin de fouiller dans mon armoire de quoi m'habiller et je souris en trouvant ce que je cherchait

-On mange dit Fred en entrant dans la pièce

-Oh j'arrive souris-je en enfilant vite mon pull au dessus d'un pantalon noir

-Heu c'est mon pull ça constata-t-il en fixant le pull en laine rouge orné de la lettre F et m'arrivant en dessous des fesses

-Je sais mais il fait super froid dehors et tes pulls sont beaucoup trop confortable dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur sa joue

-Mais j'avoue qu'il te va bien sourit-il amusé. Très bien tu peux le garder

-Merci dis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras

Vers 11h, alors que nous étions tout les 3 installés dans le salon vaguant à nos occupation, un tigre blanc fit son apparition devant moi

-Potter, on à une mission pour l'équipe 9. Rejoint nous dans 10 minutes dans notre salle retentis la voix de l'agent Julian sortant du patronus

-Bah je croyais que t'avais congé dit George perdu tandis que le sors se dissipais

-J'ai congé jusqu'à la prochaine mission, c'était ça les mots de l'agent Julian. Bon on dirait que j'ai pas le choix dis-je en me levant pour aller chercher mon sac avant de quitter l'appartement

Arrivé dans notre salle, Nathan et Elsa m'attendais déjà habillé de leur tenu officiel de tireur d'élite

-Super les vacances hein soupira Nathan

-On à jamais dit qu'on était en vacance soupira Elsa. Au fait Mia, tu devrais te changer dit-elle en me lançant ma veste

-Pourquoi ces vestes sont-elles si inconfortable soupirais-je. Je suis bien habillé comme ça moi

-Oh oui c'est extrêmement crédible une flic habillé d'un pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle dit Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel

-Et il est très bien mon pull dis-je en me mettant en T shirt pour mettre ma veste alors que la porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur l'agent Julian

-Bonjour à tous merci d'être venu aussi vite

-On à pas vraiment eu le choix en même temps fit remarquer Nathan

-Bref alors votre nouvelle mission consiste à interroger un suspect que nous avons intercepter pendant la nuit. Nous avons vu ensemble comment on doit gérer un interrogatoire alors à vous de montrer de quoi vous êtes capable maintenant

-Oh si ce n'est que ça, ce sera vite régler dit Nathan confiant

-C'est ce qu'on verra suivez moi dit-il en quittant la pièce. Nous avons ainsi parcouru tout le secteur des tireur d'élite avant de partir au sous sol

-Voilà dit l'agent Julian en s'arrêtant devant une grande vitre. Voici la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3 . L'homme à l'intérieur est un mangemort. Lorsque nous l'avons appréhendé, il avait déjà massacré une famille entière. Seulement il n'était pas seul pour ça votre mission est de découvrir qui sont ces complices et ou ils sont pour qu'on puisse les arrêter. Je vais rester ici et vous observer. A vous de jouer

-Allons y nous dit Nathan en ouvrant la porte de la salle tandis que nous le suivions

Dedans, l'homme était assis à table retenu par les liens magique . Lorsqu'il entendis la porte, il releva la tête vers nous avant de nous adresser un sourire

-Bien dit Nathan en posant sa main à plat sur le bureau devant lui tout en s'étant placer à sa gauche. Alors tu vas nous dire qui sont tes complices

-Je vois qu'on m'a envoyé les renforts dit-il moqueur. Même la jeune Potter, c'est trop d'honneur dit-il en m'observant

-Je t'interdit de t'adresser à Mia de cette façon dit Nathan en sortant sa baguette alors dit moi. Qui sont tes complices ?

-J'ai pas de complices

-Ne nous prend pas pour des billes. Je t'ordonne de me le dire dit-il en enfonçant sa baguette sous sa gorge

-Tu ne me fait pas peur gamin. Je suis sur que tu ne connais rien de la vie, ça se voit tu n'a jamais rien connu. Je lis l'innocence dans tes yeux. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vrai noirceur, tu ne l'a jamais ne connais en aucun cas se ce que sont les ténèbres et la mort dit-il moqueur

-Ne l'écoute pas Nath, il essaye de te déstabiliser dit Elsa en le voyant perdre ces moyens et baisser son regard vers le sol

-Je...tu te trompe gravement dit-il d'une voix faible. Je connais la noirceur et la mort mieux que beaucoup de gens dit-il en relevant la tête avec une expression que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu, une expression effrayante et déterminé. J'ai connu ça dans ma plus jeune enfance. Je sais ce que ça fait et c'est pour ça que j'éliminerai toutes les ordures dans ton genre

-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Demanda-t-il moqueur

-Ça suffit dit Elsa en poussant Nathan avant de se placer entre les 2. Maintenant fini de jouer dit nous ou sont tes complices

-Alors c'est toi la méchante flic dit-il de plus en plus amusé

-Précisément dit-elle en lançant un sors tandis que notre suspect écarquilla les yeux en sentant son entaille sur sa joue s'ouvrir. La prochaine sera plus douloureuse le prévint elle alors qu'il l'observa avant d'éclater de rire

-Désolé de te décevoir ma jolie mais tes menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi, quand on travaille avec le seigneur des ténèbres ont sais ce qu'est la vrai menace et je sais que vous êtes interdit de lancer des sors impardonnable, c'est vraiment pas de chance pour vous.

Finalement, je me décolla du mur sur lequel j'étais appuyer depuis le début de l'entretient et d'où, j'observais la moindre expression et tout les faits et gestes de l'homme

-Bon dis-je en m'approchant calmement de la table. Si je comprend bien, votre stupide maître vous à ordonner de tuer cette famille, si j'en crois les preuves sur les photos prise sur la scène de crime dis-je en les posant sur la table vous deviez au moins être 3

-Peut être peut être pas dit-il simplement

-Vu l'angle des tirs, il y avait au moins une fille avec vous

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Nathan tandis que je vis le suspect me regarder étonné

-C'est simple, les traits sont plus net sur le fils. C'est clairement fait pas une main de femme

-Alors maintenant que nous savons cela, dit nous ou ils sont retenta Elsa

-Dans tes rêves lui répondit-il simplement

-Alors dis-je en relevant le regard vers lui. Pourquoi t'avoir envoyé toi ? Tu ne semble pas être très doué pour t'être fait attrapé si facilement

-Parce qu'il à confiance en moi

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Demandais-je à mon tour amusé. Voldemort sais que tu es pathétique et il t'a envoyé sur cette mission pour se débarrasser d'un faible comme toi

-Comment ose tu prononcer son nom rugit-il tandis que mes 2 acolytes me fixais étonné

-De quoi ? Voldemort ? Demandais-je avec arrogance alors qu'il se débâtait pour essayer de se libérer et me sauter à la gorge. Je n'ai pas peur de cette enflure, et ce n'est clairement pas un moucherons comme toi qui me fera peur

-Tu périra sale gamine comme tes parents et ton stupides petit frère

-Peut être mais d'ici à ce que ça arrive tu aura quitter ce monde depuis longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es trop faible, c'est pour ça que tes acolytes t'ont laissé tombé

-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé tombé

-Ah vraiment, alors pourquoi on-t-ils transplaner pour te laisser seul avec les aurors ?

-Ils voulais seulement ...

-Seulement sauver leur peau complétais-je . Reconnais le, ils se fichent bien de toi. Ça ne te met pas en colère ?

-Bien sur que si qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Alors extériorise cette colère. Venge toi, à ton tour de les trahir

-Je... ils se trouvent dans notre repère une maison isoler au sud de Bristol

-Je te remercie dis-je satisfaite. Si tu continue ainsi à nous aider, peut être que le juge pourra réduire ta peine, alors fait le bon choix d'accord change de coté avant qu'il ne sois trop tard dis-je en passant la porte pour quitter la salle

-Mia bon sang c'était parfait dit Nathan impressionné comment tu as fait ?

-Facile, j'ai juste jouer avec ses faiblesses. Il avait beau jouer les gros dur en l'observant bien j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait clairement de confiance en lui

-C'était une bonne stratégie bien joué me félicita Elsa

-Vous avez noter ça ? Demanda l'agent Julian en fixant l'homme écrivant un long parchemin à coté de lui

-Oui agent dit-il poliment

-Alors prévenez directement les aurors pour qu'une mission sois lancé sur ce repaire

-Bien sur dit-il en partant rapidement

-Bon boulot vous 3, vous avez bien mérité de profiter du reste de votre journée

-On ne doit pas remplir de rapport ? S'étonna Nathan

-Non, dans le cas des interrogatoire, un secrétaire est d'office la pour vous soutenir, il voit en général plus de chose que vous sur la situation et c'est lui qui écris le rapport

-Oh dans ce cas confié nous plus souvent des interrogatoires sourit-il

Le soir, assise à mon bureau je parcourais une nouvelle fois les lettres envoyer par l'homme que je surveille pour l'ordre sans rien trouver pour ne pas changer. Repensant à mon enquête de la veille, je me relevai finalement d'un bond pour aller chercher ma veste  
-Ou tu vas ? S'étonna Fred en me voyant me diriger vers la porte  
-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je reviens tout de suite dis-je simplement  
Ainsi, je transplana devant une maison du centre-ville de Londres  
-Mia ? S'étonna la personne qui vint m'ouvrir  
-Hey je peux te parler ?  
-Bien sûr entre dit-elle en me faisant place . Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte dans mon dos  
-Je pense avoir une piste pour notre mangemort et ses lettres mais pour ça j'aurai besoin de toi  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute, expose-moi ton plan  
Je passai ainsi une bonne heure chez elle pour lui exposer mon idée et elle finit par m'accorder son aide  
En revenant à l'appartement, Fred m'annonça que j'avais du courrier et je lus avec surprise l'invitation du professeur Slughorn à sa fête de noël. Il voudrait apparemment mieux me connaître en discutant dans une bonne ambiance  
-Et tu comptes y aller ? Demanda George  
-J'en sais trop rien encore, il veut juste me voir parce que je suis une Potter et la fille de Lily Evans mais dans un autre sens, ma mère était son élève préféré, j'aimerai beaucoup discuter avec lui  
-Alors pourquoi pas dit simplement Fred en plus il y aura certainement ton parrain également vu qu'il faisait aussi partie de ses chouchous c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ?  
-Oui c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Bah après tout je n'ai rien à perdre à y aller. Vous m'accompagneriez ?  
-Une soirée remplis de premier de classe ? Merci mais très peu pour nous dirent-ils à l'unisson  
-Très bien, merci beaucoup bande de lâcheur

Le lendemain, je rejoins mon équipe dans notre salle habituelle pour que l'agent Julian nous donne notre nouvelle mission  
-Bon et bien aujourd'hui, vous allez être envoyé chez Vincent Juice, c'est sa sœur qui nous à contacter. Voilà un moment qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui car il à un comportement bizarre et avant hier, elle à remarquer la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Votre mission est allé le voir et de le faire renoncer à la voie des ténèbres. Ça à toujours été un garçon très juste, il à certainement été manipulé. A vous de lui remettre les idées au clair pour le remettre sur la bonne voie  
-Bien on fera de notre mieux affirma Elsa alors que nous quittions la salle  
Nous avons ensuite transplaner devant la maison indiqué ou nous avons calmement toqué à la porte  
-Oui c'est pour ? Demanda l'homme en venant nous ouvrir la porte  
-Bonjour monsieur Juice, nous sommes des tireurs d'élite et nous aimerions parler un peu avec vous dit gentiment Elsa  
Directement, il écarquilla les yeux et referma la porte avec rapidité  
-Oh non mon grand dit Nathan en retenant la porte avec son pied. On veut juste discuter alors tu vas aller gentiment t'asseoir dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui  
L'homme obéi donc docilement et se posa sur une chaise de la cuisine  
-C'est bien dit Nathan en prenant place en face de lui. Là on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement  
-Discuter, dites plutôt m'arrêter  
-Pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose de mal en dehors d'être devenu un mangemort ?  
-Je ... non dit-il en touchant mécaniquement son bras. Actuellement on m'a seulement demandé de leur créer des potions  
-Écoute dit Elsa, tu n'as pas l'air d'un mauvais garçon alors qu'est ce qui t'as fait aller du mauvais coté ?  
-Je... ils ont repérer mes capacités et ils souvent venu me voir et j'avoue que de me sentir ainsi flatté m'a envoyé vers eux  
-Donc tu aimes leurs idées ? Tu aimes faire souffrir voir tuer les gens ?  
-Oh ... n...non  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu fou chez eux bon sang ? Demanda Nathan tu ne lis pas les journaux ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ?  
-Si bien sur mais je me suis dit que tant qu'ils ne me demandaient pas de le faire moi même ça allait  
-Mais ils ne vont pas toujours te demander de faire des potions, un jour ou l'autre ils vont te demander de te salir les mains et si tu refuses, ils te tueront  
-Je suis un de leur fidèle serviteur, ils ne me tueront pas  
-Tu crois ça ? Je vais te raconter une histoire Vincent. Ça s'est passé pendant la première guerre. A cette époque, Regulus Black est devenu mangemort sous-ordre de ses parents mais voyant l'atrocité de ce qu'on lui à demandé de faire, il à refuser de continuer . Sais-tu ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
-Je ... non avoua-t-il  
-Ils l'ont massacré sans remords. Et il n'avait que 18 ans  
Son visage pâli alors légèrement et son expression devint terrifier  
-Alors il faut que tu te rendes compte Vincent, tu es du coté des méchants. Nous on est là pour t'aider au contraire dit Elsa  
-Mais mais je. Je ne peux pas les quittés vous me l'avez dit vous-même  
-Si tu peux, et c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Si tu acceptes de revenir dans le droit chemin, on pourra te mettre sous protection mais sans notre aide tu sera en danger quoi qu'il arrive alors que décides-tu ? Demanda Nathan d'un ton compréhensif  
-Je ... j'accepte dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne vous savez  
-Nous savons confirma Elsa. Allez viens avec moi, on doit préparer tes affaires nous t'emmenons dans un endroit sécurisé  
-Comment tu as su ? Me demanda Nathan alors que nous nous retrouvions seuls. Pour l'histoire de ce Regulus Black  
-C'est son grand frère Sirius qui me la raconté. Il était un peu comme mon oncle  
-Je comprends, j'ai lu son histoire dans les journaux c'est vraiment affreux ce que ces 2 frères ont dû endurer  
-Ouais, c'est le dur poids qu'on doit porter lorsqu'on à ce nom de famille, les Black ont toujours été marqué par la souffrance. J'espère juste que la malédiction ne s'appliquera pas à la dernière héritière

Le soir après avoir complété un énorme dossier concernant ce Vincent, je transplana devant la maison du mangemort aux lettres et souris à la personne m'attendant devant

-On est sur qu'il est partis ?

-Certaine, il est partis faire ses courses comme chaque soir. Alors tu as la voie libre, je couvre tes arrières dit Emmeline

-Je savais que t'était la seule qui aurais accepter de faire une telle chose avec moi

-Ouais ben j'ai pas eu le choix, tu es aussi borné que ton père au temps du premier ordre. C'est toujours moi également qu'il embarquait quand il avait des idées aussi saugrenus car il savait que je ne le balancerai pas aux 2 personnes qu'ils craignait le plus

-Aux 2 personnes qu'il craignait le plus ? Demandais-je perdu

-Maugrey et ta mère dit-elle amusé. Bon tu devrais y aller, on à plus beaucoup de temps, je t'envoie mon patronus si il est vraiment temps que tu transplane

-Ça va je te remercie dis-je en partant vers la maison dans laquelle je m'engouffra rapidement, je parcouru ainsi tout l'étage du bas sans rien trouver d'intéressant et à l'étage, après avoir fouillé sa chambre, je tomba sur son bureau et dedans, je souris en reconnaissant le style de lettre dont j'ai déjà les copies chez moi . Je m'empressai donc de les copier et une fois ça fait, je parcouru les autres pièces avant qu'un patronus en forme de vachette n'apparaisse à coté de moi. Je remis donc rapidement tout en place et transplana juste au moment ou la porte d'entré s'ouvrit

Lorsque j'apparus à coté de Emmeline, elle soupira rassuré de me voir

-Alors tu as trouvé quelques chose ?

-Encore d'autres lettre dans le même genre, je suis sur qu'avec celle là en plus, je pourrais enfin trouver si elles cachent quelques chose

-Au moins cette mission n'aura pas servis à rien

-Oh non, tu m'auras peut être aidé à le coincer qui sais souris-je Bon tu devrais y aller. C'est mon tour de garde sur lui jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagal arrive

-D'accord merci et bonne chance pour les lettres dit-elle avant de disparaître

La semaine suivante, nous enchaînions toujours les missions avec Nathan et Elsa et ce matin, l'agent Julian nous confia la protection d'une famille. Le père étant un sorcier haut placé au ministère mais également un né moldu, il se trouve être une cible de choix pour les mangemorts  
Donc nous étions tous les 3 postés à des coins stratégiques de la maison depuis quelques heures lorsque un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre dans les buissons de l'autre coté de la rue  
-Ils sont là remarqua Nathan en voyant 5 personnes encapuchonné approcher de nous. On s'occupe d'eux, Mia occupe toi de mettre la famille à l'abri

-Entendu dis-je en partant en courant vers la maison tout en évitant les sors qu'ils me lançais au loin

-Mademoiselle que ce passe t'il ? Demanda le père en me voyant entrer en fracas dans la maison.

-Ils sont là, allez chercher votre femme et vos fils, je prépare le portauloin

-D'accord dit-il en partant en courant à l'étage tandis que j'attrapai le premier objet sous mes yeux, un vieux vase

-Bon Mia calme toi, tu dois te concentrer dis-je à moi même en reprenant mon souffle. Ce sors est beaucoup trop important pour que je le rate maintenant

Quelques secondes après, je souris fière de moi pour avoir crée mon premier portauloin qui est un sors extrêmement compliqué. J'entendis ensuite des pas dans mon dos et vis la femme courir avec leur bébé dans les bras et l'homme tenir fermement leur fils aîné par la main

-Tenez prenez ça, il part dans 2 minutes, je vais m'occuper de les retenir avec mes collègues dis-je en partant dehors

J'accourus donc dehors ou le combat faisait rage

-Mia attention dit Nathan en me protégeant d'un sors

-Merci dis-je en partant m'attaquer au mangemort le plus grand

Nous avons finalement réussi à en assommer 2 quand le cris atroces de Nathan résonna non loin de moi

Voyant l'énorme tache de sang se créer sur son pull tandis qu'il tombait doucement au sol, j'envoyai valser l'homme avec lequel je me bat pour accourir à coté de lui

-Oh bon sang Nath dis-je en arrachant rapidement son pull

-C'est pas beau à voir hein ? Dit-il d'une voix faible

-Ferme là, il faut que tu garde des forces

-Revenez ici hurla la voix de Elsa plus loin tandis qu'elle poursuivait les 3 mangemorts encore debout dans la maison

-Mia c'est pas grave tu sais si ... dit faiblement Nathan en me voyant blanchir tandis que son sang imprégnais mes mains qui essayait vainement de retenir l'hémorragie

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ici c'est clair ? Dis-je en sortant ma baguette. Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration puis je me concentra sur mon sors passant ma baguette sur toute sa plaie qui se referma peu à peu

-Voilà, ça devrais suffire pour te ramener jusqu'à la base ou tu aura de vrais soins. Nath ? Demandais-je inquiète en le voyant inconscient mais en palpant son cou je soupira rassuré de sentir son pou

-Mia derrière toi hurla Elsa

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouva propulser par un sors dans l'arbre 100 mètres plus loin et je perdis connaissance

-Hey, Mia... Mia dit Elsa en me secouant légèrement tandis que je le vis un instant flou avant que ma vue ne redevienne normal

-Oh la vache ma tête

-Ouais tu t'es pris un sacré coup confirma-t-elle

-Oh mais les mangemorts, Nathan

-Ils ont filé et ils ont emporté les 2 assommés, j'ai rien pu faire mais au moins la famille est en sécurité ton portauloin à marché à la perfection. Et Nathan devrais s'en sortir grâce à toi

-Tant mieux dis-je avant de grimacer en sentant une douleur horrible dans mon épaule droite

-Ouais je pense qu'elle est cassé, laisse moi faire. Ça va être un peu douloureux

-Aïe ! Hurlais-je tandis que mon épaule revint à sa place

-Désolé, il va falloir rentrer pour te la soigner correctement. Viens lève toi, je vais chercher Nathan et on rentre

-Merci Elsa

-Et on est une équipe je te signal c'est normal. Par contre vous me devrez un sacrés service parce qu'avec vos blessures à tout les 2, c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper toute la paperasse

-Je te promet qu'on de revaudra ça dis-je en éclatant de rire


	38. Chapter 37 : attaque en pleine rue

bonjour .

désolé pour le retard mais j'ai travaillé tout le week-end et je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi. Alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je continuais de retourner toutes les lettres retrouvées chez le supposé mangemorts dans tous les sens. Cette énigme était décidément un véritable casse-tête. Découragé, je me posai contre le dossier de ma chaise en fermant les yeux avant de faire bouger légèrement mon épaule droite. Elle s'était bien remise depuis l'attaque mais me lançait encore un peu dans les fins de journées. De même, Nathan était sorti de l'hôpital depuis 2 jours et il pourra reprendre le travail d'ici quelques jours. On peut dire que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance face à ces mangemorts.

-Mia retentis la voix de George passant sa tête à la porte du bureau

-Oui ? Demandais-je en rouvrant les yeux

-Il est déjà 19h, tu n'est pas sensé partir à la fête de Slughorn bientôt ?

-Oh par Merlin dis-je en me levant d'un bond tu as raison, il faut que j'aille me préparer merci dis-je en passant à coté de lui tandis qu'il me souris moqueur sachant très bien que j'oublie souvent tous

J'enfilais donc une robe rouge bien habillé et je coiffa mes cheveux d'un chignon compliqué avant de me maquiller légèrement puis je partis au salon prendre mon sac et ma veste quand des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches

-J'en viendrai presque à regretter de ne pas venir à cette fête d'intello retentis la voix de Fred dans mon oreille

-Personne ne t'empêche de venir

-Tu rigole ? Si les profs de Poudlard me voient débarquer à une fête pareil je pense qu'ils feront une attaque rigola-t-il. Par contre ça me rassure que ton parrain y sois aussi pour qu'il empêche les vieux pervers de te mater

-Tu apprécie mon parrain toi maintenant dis-je septique

-Oh non, seulement si un seul de ces vieux riche ose poser les yeux sur toi, il aura à faire à son regard et crois moi pour l'avoir vécu au début de notre relation, il est effrayant

-Pauvre choux dis-je moqueuse. Bon je dois y aller dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement avant de quitter l'immeuble afin de transplaner

Arriver devant les grilles de Poudlard, Slughorn nous attendait avec plusieurs personnes déjà arrivé

-Oh miss Potter vous êtes venu, c'est un réel honneur de vous avoir parmi nous vint me saluer le professeur au ventre imposant

-Je ne pouvais pas refuser une invitation aussi aimable dis-je gentiment

-Oh votre mère ne refusais jamais mes invitations également. Au contraire de votre frère, j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de venir

-Oh Harry vient aussi dis-je heureuse

-Oh oui, cette fête est réservé à mes meilleurs élèves et votre frère est le meilleur de son année. Ce talent familial est si impressionnant dit-il comblé. Oh monsieur Fu sourit-il en voyant un homme d'origine asiatique arriver

Enfin, quand tout les invités extérieur furent là, nous avons gagné l'intérieur du château pour nous rendre au bureau de Slughorn. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. La pièce baignait dans la lumière rouge que diffusait une lampe d'or ouvragée accrochée au milieu du plafond et dans laquelle voletaient de véritables fées, chacune formant un point de lumière étincelante. Dans le coin opposé, on chantait une chanson à tue-tête, accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à des mandolines. De la fumée de pipe flottait comme une brume au-dessus d'un groupe de vieux sorciers absorbés dans une grande conversation, et des elfes de maison se faufilaient en couinant entre les genoux des invités comme entre les arbres d'une forêt, cachés par de lourds plateaux d'argent portés à bout de bras, qui leur donnaient l'air de petites tables ambulantes

Au milieu de la pièce, je souris en reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny attaché en une queue de cheval haute. Celle-ci était habillé d'une longue robe noir et était accroché au bras de Dean habillé d'un costume et tout 2 semblais discuter de la décoration

-Oh Mia sourit la cadette Weasley en me voyant approcher. Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Oh Slughorn m'a invité, c'est un énorme fan de ma mère alors ils nous adores Harry et moi et vous 2 ? Vous faites également partis du club de Slug ?

-Oh moi oui, je n'ai jamais été très doué en potion mais il à été impressionné par mon chauve-furie dit-elle en haussant les épaules et Dean m'accompagne

-Je vois, oh excusez-moi dis-je en voyant mon parrain entrer dans la pièce avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurai préférer être n'importe ou sauf ici

Je m'éloigna donc du couple pour le rejoindre en souriant

-Oh Mia dit-il d'un ton neutre

-Salut dis-je avec entrain ça va ?

-Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Remise de ta blessure

-Oh oui je n'ai plus rien rassure toi

-J'espère que tu ne prend pas trop de risque pour ton travail

-Mon travail est un risque en sois tu sais. Fred me le fait déjà assez remarquer

-Fait quand même attention à toi

-Comme toujours promis-je en voyant Slughorn s'approcher de nous

-Oh miss Potter, vous avez trouvé ce chère Rogue. Pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression de revenir dans le passé en vous voyant discuter. Vous saviez qu'il faisait toujours équipe avec votre mère ? Et merlin je n'ai jamais vu un duo aussi doué. Pas étonnant qu'il ai repris mon travail à ma retraite

-Oh oui à propos, comment se passe ton travail de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Ça va dit-il avec son habituel ton neutre

-D'accord dis-je sans savoir quoi ajouter

Mon regard parcouru ensuite la salle et je souris en voyant 2 personnes entrer. Luna était très jolie, ses longs cheveux blond était relâché en cascade sur son dos et elle portais une robe doré et à coté d'elle, Harry portait un costume simple mais classe

-Harry, Luna souris-je en m'approchant d'eux. Alors comme ça vous êtes venu ensemble

-Oui Harry m'a invité en tant qu'ami, personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant lui dit-elle en rayonnant de joie

-Oh c'est très gentil de ta part Harry dis-je en me tournant vers lui

-C'est mon amie, je ne voulais pas inviter une de ses filles qui me regarde tout le temps mais que je ne connais pas

-Tu as raison ça vaut beaucoup mieux

-Et tu es venu seule ?

-Oui les jumeaux ne se voyait pas trop dans une fête d'intello dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Je t'avouerais que je n'était pas enchanté d'y venir non plus

-Oui Slughorn m'a dit, il parait que tu fait tout pour l'éviter

-Ce genre de truc m'ennuie dit-il simplement

-Harry mon garçon retentis une voix dans mon dos. Vous êtes arrivé, j'en suis très heureux. je voulais présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre intitulé Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires et, bien sûr, son ami Sanguini. Voici donc Harry et sa sœur Euphémia

-Les Potter, je suis absolument enchanté ! s'exclama Worpel en nous fixant d'un regard de myope. On entant tant parler vous ces temps-ci. Vos exploits ne sont un secret pour personne, à il serait temps qu'on écrive une biographie sur vous jeune homme. Et vous mademoiselle il me semble avoir entendu que vous travailler à la brigade magique ?

-Je suis en formation pour le moment mais oui

-Ah un métier si excitant et si dangereux à la fois. Vous devez être sacrément doué pour le faire

-Disons que l'entraînement est plutôt corsé et le travail est loin d'être facile c'est sur

-Heum veuillez nous excusez j'aperçois une de nos amies, là-bas, désolé intervint Harry en nous entraînant Luna et moi dans la foule .

-Hermione ! Hermione !

-Harry ! Tu es là, Dieu merci ! Salut, Luna ! Oh Mia tu es là, ça fait plaisir de te voir

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demandais-je en la voyant passablement échevelée, comme si elle venait de s'arracher à grand-peine d'un buisson de Filet du Diable.

-Oh, je viens juste d'échapper à… je veux dire, je viens de quitter Cormac, répondit-elle. Sous la branche de gui, ajouta-telle en guise d'explication devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

-Ça t'apprendra à venir avec lui, dit-il d'un ton grave.

-J'ai pensé qu'il agacerait Ron plus que les autres, expliqua Hermione, la voix dénuée de toute passion. Pendant un moment, j'avais songé à Zacharias Smith mais tout bien considéré…

-Tu as envisagé de sortir avec Smith ? s'exclama Harry, révolté.

-Oui, et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir choisi. À côté de McLaggen, Graup a l'air d'un gentleman. Venez, allons par là, on pourra le voir venir, il est tellement grand…

-Hermione tu te rend compte que cette situation est tout à fait ridicule dis-je quand même un peu amusé en les suivant à l'autre bout de la pièce

-Je sais se plaint la brune mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre c'est Ron qui à commencé pas moi

-Je vois soufflais-je à l'oreille d'Harry et ça dur depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh depuis que Ron sors avec Lavande dit-il complètement blasé tandis que nous n'avions pas remarqué que nous venions d'arriver devant le professeur Trelawney

-Bonsoir, lui dit poliment Luna.

-Bonsoir, ma chère, répondit le professeur Trelawney qui eut du mal à concentrer son regard sur elle. Je ne vous ai pas vue dans ma classe, dernièrement…

-Non, cette année, j'ai Firenze, dit Luna.

-Ah, bien sûr, lança le professeur Trelawney avec un petit rire aviné et furieux. Dites plutôt Percheron, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. On aurait pu penser, n'est-ce pas, que maintenant que j'ai repris mes cours, le professeur Dumbledore se serait débarrassé du cheval ? Mais non… Nous nous partageons les classes… Franchement, c'est une insulte, une véritable insulte. Rendez-vous compte…

Pendant que le professeur Trelawney continuais son discours et qu'elle semblais complètement éméché, Harry entra en pleine conversation avec Hermione et j'entendis juste la dernière phrase d'Hermione « oh, le voilà ! ». Puis elle fila aussi vite que si elle avait transplané. En un instant, elle avait disparu, se glissant entre deux sorcières qui riaient bruyamment.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? demanda McLaggen une minute plus tard, après s'être frayé un chemin parmi la foule.

-Non, désolé, répondit Harry. Et il se tourna vers Luna

-Harry Potter ! dit le professeur Trelawney d'un ton vibrant, profond, en remarquant pour la première fois sa présence.

-Oh, bonjour, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme.

-Mon cher garçon ! murmura-t-elle, la voix bien timbrée. Les rumeurs ! Les histoires ! L'Élu ! Bien sûr, je savais tout cela depuis très longtemps… Les présages n'étaient jamais bons, Harry… Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retourné aux cours de divination ? Pour vous, plus que pour tout autre, c'est une matière de la plus haute importance !

-Ah, Sibylle, nous pensons tous que nos matières sont les plus importantes ! fit remarquer une voix tonitruante. Slughorn apparut de l'autre côté du professeur Trelawney, le teint très rouge, son chapeau de velours un peu de travers, un verre d'hydromel dans une main et dans l'autre, un énorme morceau de tarte de Noël, débordant de pommes et de raisins secs. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui ait un tel don pour les potions ! poursuivit-il en regardant Harry d'un œil affectueux quoique injecté de sang. C'est instinctif, chez lui comme chez sa mère ! Je n'ai connu que très peu d'élèves qui aient ce genre d'aptitude, je peux vous le dire, Sibylle même Severus… Slughorn tendit le bras et amena Rogue vers nous comme s'il venait de le tirer du néant. Allons, arrêtez de faire la tête et venez avec nous, Severus ! hoqueta Slughorn, la mine réjouie. Je parlais justement des talents extraordinaires de Harry pour préparer les potions ! J'imagine bien sûr que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, puisque vous avez été son professeur pendant cinq ans !

Coincé par Slughorn qui lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, mon parrain baissa le regard vers Harry en plissant ses petits yeux noirs de chaque côté de son nez crochu.

\- C'est drôle, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de réussir à enseigner quoi que ce soit à Potter.

-Alors, c'est une disposition naturelle ! s'exclama Slughorn. Comme sa sœur j'imagine. Vous auriez dû voir ce qu'il m'a montré dès le premier cours, un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un en obtenir un aussi remarquable dès son premier essai, je ne pense pas que vous-même, Severus…

-Vraiment ? dit Rogue à voix basse, ses yeux vrillant toujours ceux de Harry

-Rappelez-moi donc quelles autres matières vous avez choisies, Harry ? demanda Slughorn.

-Défense contre les forces du Mal, sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique…

\- En somme, toutes les disciplines requises pour devenir Auror, dit Rogue avec un imperceptible ricanement.

\- C'est justement ce que je voudrais être plus tard, répliqua Harry sur un ton de défi.

\- Et vous feriez un très grand Auror ! s'écria Slughorn de sa voix tonnante.

-Moi, je ne crois pas que tu devrais être Auror, dit Luna inopinément. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Les Aurors font partie de la conspiration de Rancecroc, je croyais que tout le monde le savait. Ils travaillent de l'intérieur pour abattre le ministère en combinant la magie noire et une maladie des gencives.

Harry éclata de rire à coté de moi en fixant sa cavalière

-Rien que pour cela je devais l'inviter me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors que je souris en voyant les 2 hommes perdu face à la blonde

-Professeur Slughorn, retentis la voix sifflante de Rusard

En tournant la tête, je le vis tenir fermement Drago Malefoy par le bras. Ses bajoues frémissaient et le plaisir d'avoir surpris un élève en faute animait ses yeux globuleux d'une lueur démente

-J'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?

Malefoy, furieux, se dégagea de la main de Rusard.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! dit-il avec colère. J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ?

-Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! s'exclama Rusard, une affirmation contredite par la jubilation qu'exprimait son visage. Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ?

-Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, dit Slughorn en agitant la main. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois, passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester, Drago.

La déception indignée qu'on lisait sur le visage de Rusard était parfaitement prévisible. Mais de mon coté, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant mon parrain observer Malefoy comme s'il était à la fois en colère et un peu effrayé

Finalement, Rusard avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait en marmonnant, de sa démarche traînante. Malefoy s'était composé un sourire et remerciait Slughorn de sa générosité. Quant à Rogue, son visage était redevenu parfaitement lisse, impénétrable.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, assura Slughorn avec un geste de la main pour mettre un terme aux remerciements de Malefoy. Après tout, j'ai connu votre grand-père…

-Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, monsieur, répondit aussitôt Malefoy. Il répétait que vous étiez le meilleur spécialiste des potions qu'il ait jamais connu…

-Dis moi dis-je en me penchant vers l'oreille d'Harry, depuis quand Malefoy parait-il si mal en point ?

Effectivement son teint nettement grisâtre et des cernes sombres s'étaient formés sous ses yeux.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'il ne parait pas si impérieux que d'habitude remarqua-t-il

-J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago, déclara soudain mon parrain.

-Allons, Severus, intervint Slughorn, la voix toujours hoquetante, c'est Noël, il faut être indulgent…

-Je suis directeur de sa maison et je jugerai moi-même du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Suivez-moi, Drago.

Ils s'éloignèrent, Rogue marchant devant, Malefoy le visage amer.

Harry et moi nous sommes alors adressé un regard comprenant clairement que nous pensions à la même chose

-Oh Harry dis-je alors. Il faut que je te parle, en privée, affaire familial tu comprend ?

-Oh oui bien sur, je reviens Luna dit-il en me suivant. Une fois sorti de la pièce, Harry sortis la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche pour nous en couvrir. le couloir étant totalement désert. Il fut plus difficile en revanche de trouver les 2. Nous avons courus le long du couloir, le bruit de nos pas étouffé par la musique et l'écho des conversations qui provenaient du bureau de Slughorn. Rogue avait peut-être emmené Malefoy dans son propre bureau, au sous-sol… ou l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard… , cependant, nous avons collé notre oreille contre chacune des portes à mesure qu'on avançait jusqu'à ce que on entende des voix à travers le trou de serrure de la dernière salle de classe.

-… pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce que si vous êtes renvoyé…

-Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?

-J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé.

-Qui me soupçonne ? répliqua Malefoy avec colère. Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien, O.K. ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai ! Il y eut un silence puis Rogue dit à voix basse :

\- Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?

-Je n'essaye pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, simplement, je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez !

-C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité, ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…

-Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! Signalez-moi à Dumbledore ! l'interrompit Malefoy avec ironie. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Rogue reprit :

-Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Alors, arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau !

-Écoutez-moi bien, dit Rogue, la voix si basse à présent j'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Drago…

-Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais !

-Quel est ce plan ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…

-Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul !

-Vous l'étiez, ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour faire le guet ou pour vous seconder. Il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre…

-J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue !

-Moins fort ! lança Rogue car Malefoy avait haussé le ton et parlait d'une voix surexcitée. Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention, cette année, de décrocher leur BUSE en défense

contre les forces du Mal, il faudra qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le font pour l'ins…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? coupa Malefoy. La défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie. Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger contre les forces du Mal…

-C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès, Drago ! répliqua Rogue. Où croyez-vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien ! Vous vous montrez imprudent en rôdant la nuit dans les couloirs et en vous laissant surprendre. Si par ailleurs, vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe et Goyle…

-Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'en ai d'autres de mon côté, et qui sont beaucoup mieux !

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse…

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire ! Il y eut encore un silence puis Rogue dit avec froideur :

-Vous parlez comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais

J'eus à peine une seconde pour réagir. J'entendis les pas de Malefoy de l'autre côté de la porte et eus tout juste le temps de m'écarter de son chemin en emportant Harry avec moi à l'instant où il l'ouvrait à la volée. Malefoy s'éloigna dans le couloir à grands pas, sans s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte du bureau de Slughorn. Puis il tourna à l'angle du mur et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de mon parrain de sortir pour rejoindre la fête

-Merci, tes reflex nous on sauvé articula enfin Harry en s'asseyant le long du mur

-On développe les reflex en tant qu flics dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Ah ton avis ? De quoi ils parlaient ?

-A mon avis, les doutes de Lila sont fondé

-Quels doutes ?

-Rien d'important, il faut seulement que je lui parle

-Et pour Rogue ? De quoi il parlait quand il parlait de comédie ?

A ce moment là, je dus mordre dans ma langue pour ne pas révéler ce que je sais sur le rôle d'agent double de mon parrain

-Je n'en sais rien dis-je avec la plus grande sincérité possible mais j'essayerai de lui parler. En attendant, on doit retourner à la fête avant d'être suspect

-D'accord dit-il en se levant pour me suivre

* * *

À la fin de la fête, je rentrai chez moi pour dormir et le lendemain, je me retrouvai à la gare de king Cross avec monsieur et madame Weasley afin d'accueillir les élèves revenant pour les vacances de noël. Enfin, le Poudlard expresse entra en gare et les élèves sortirent les uns après les autres  
Je vis au loin Ron embrasser Lavande et Harry lever les yeux au ciel en suivant Ginny vers nous

-Salut souris-je aux 2. Ça à été votre trajet ?

-Plutôt bien dit Harry tandis que madame Weasley serrai sa fille contre elle

-Oh Hermione bonne vacance lui souris Ginny en la voyant passer à coté de nous pour rejoindre le passage

-Oh bonne vacance à vous aussi sourit-elle avant que son visage ne se referme en voyant Ron approcher. On se voit à la rentrée dit-elle simplement en tournant les talons pour disparaître. Nous sommes ensuite partis tout les 6 pour le terrier . Les vacances venait de commencer pour moi également, j'avais 2 semaines de pause dans ma formation et ce moment de repos me faisait le plus grand bien. Seulement, les vacances de noël ne semble pas stopper les mangemort pour autant. Vers 17h, alors que je venais préparer nos affaires pour passer les vacances au terrier avec les jumeaux, un patronus apparu dans le salon de notre appartement

-Ah tout les membres de l'ordre, les mangemort attaque Oxford Street. On à besoin de renfort de toute urgence

Évidement, les jumeaux étant dans le magasin, ils n'ont pas pu voir le message. Je suis donc la seule à pouvoir me rendre utile. Et sans plus de réflexion, je transplana dans une ruelle non loin du lieu de combat. Là-bah, la panique avait gagné les lieux. Les moldus courrais dans tout les sens sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive. Je du donc remonter la foule à contre sens pour arriver enfin dans Oxford Street. Dans cette immense rue, l'enfer était clairement présent. Les sors fusèrent de partout, de nombreux de magasins étaient en feu. Des bouts de verts jonchais la rue et une dizaine de corps se trouvais écrasé par les survivant qui essayait de fuir. Essayant de ne pas regarder ses scènes d'horreur, je me concentrât sur les monstres en habits noir. Les mangemorts étaient nombreux, trop nombreux. Debout sur le toit d'un magasin, Bellatrix Lestrange lançais hilare des Avadakedavra sur les pauvres passants. La rage fit alors surface en moi en revoyant l'image de Sirius tombant au ralentis dans le voile. Elle allais payer c'est sur.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je m'élança dans la foule évitant les sors, attaquant des mangemort sur mon chemin n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, atteindre cette femme du diable.

-Attention ! retentis une voix dans mon dos

Et j'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'un souffle fit voler mes cheveux dans mon visage. La vitrine d'une boutique venais d'exploser dans mon dos et quelqu'un m'avais protégé

-Potter ? Demanda la voix dans mon dos

Et me retournant je vis que la personne qui m'avais protéger était l'agent Ladis la responsable de l'équipe d'Ilona

-Bon sang Potter qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Bah j'étais dans le coin et je suis venu vous aider dis-je en comprenant que les aurors et les tireurs d'élite diplômer avait dû être tous appelé

-Tu n'as pas les capacités pour rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux vas t'en avec le civils dépêche toi

-Mais vous avez besoin d'aide ici protestais-je

-Non on à besoin de véritable combattant

-Protégo ! hurla une voix alors qu'un sors allais nous percuter toutes les 2

-Bon sang les filles ce n'est pas du tout le moment de vous disputer dit l'agent Hylo le responsable de l'équipe 1 en nous rejoignant. Potter si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, vas aider à évacuer les civils ici tu ne feras que nous gêner . Tu ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cris de douleur retentis non loin de nous et je vis avec horreur l'agent Julian tomber au sol après s'être pris un sors en pleine poitrine

-Bon sang Greg hurla l'agent Ladis en accourant vers lui

-Non Kate attend essaya de la retenir l'agent Hylo. Bon Potter vas y dépêche toi dit-il en partant à sa suite pour la protéger le temps qu'elle soigne l'agent Julian

-Entendu dis-je en partant en sens inverse

Je passa ainsi un bon moment à faire évacuer les civils et quand la rue fut enfin vide, les combats commencèrent à cesser. J'accourus donc prés de l'agent Julian qui se releva doucement aidé par l'agent Ladis

-Agent Julian ça va ? Demandais-je inquiète

-Oui oui j'ai connu pire dit-il simplement. Pourquoi est ce que les mangemort sont partis comme ça ?

-On l'ignore répondit l'agent Ladis. Ils ont commencer à partir les uns après les autres

-C'est louche d'ailleurs cette histoire dit l'agent Hylo les sourcils froncés

-Dégagez tous ! hurla une voix au loin, transplaner le plus vite possible. Ils ont posé des bombes, ça va exploser !

-Quoi ? Demanda l'agent Ladis en se relevant d'un coup. Adam, aide moi, on doit vite faire transplaner Greg

-D'accord dit celui-ci en passant le bras de l'agent Julian sur ses épaules tandis que la femme fit pareil de son coté

-Potter qu'est ce que tu attend part vite m'hurla-t-elle avant que les 3 ne transplane

Et comme si je venais seulement de comprendre la gravité de la situation, je transplana à mon tour au moment ou l'explosion se déclencha

Je réussi malgré tout à atterrir devant le magasin Weasley avant de m'écrouler devant celui-ci inconsciente

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais couché dans un lit dans une chambre que je reconnus comme celle des jumeaux au terrier. En tournant un peu la tête, je vis Fred tourné en rond devant mon lit, George lui était appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés, Molly refermait un livre qui semblait être en rapport avec la médecine et Fleur était en train d'appliquer quelque chose d'étrange sur mon bras

-Oh Mia ma chérie dit Molly étant la première à remarquer mon réveil. Comment tu te sens ?

-Étourdis dis-je doucement. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-On t'as trouvé inconsciente devant chez nous et plutôt mal en point alors on t'a amené au terrier expliqua George. Maman à alors convaincu Ron, Ginny et Harry de commencer à faire à manger afin qu'on puisse t'amener discrètement dans la chambre pour qu'elle puisse te soigner

-Oui, tu as eu de sacré brûlure, je les ai soigné mais tu as pas mal de cicatrice

-Alors je me charge de les cacher avec du maquillage pour que les 3 plus jeunes ne sache pas que tu as fait partis du combat pour l'ordre me dit Fleur

-Merci dis-je sincèrement. Tu as aussi reçu le message ?

-Non m'avoua la blonde seuls les membres de l'ordre qui se trouvais dans des lieux non public ou en dehors du terrier pour ne pas qu'Harry le sache on été prévenu. Malheureusement Bill et moi étions au travail quand l'appelle à été lancé. Nous venions d'arriver quand les jumeaux t'ont amené ici

-D'accord est ce qu'on sais si il y à eu beaucoup de morts ?

-Une bonne trentaine me dit tristement Molly dont une bonne dizaine qui on été pris dans l'explosion. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'en réchapper de justesse.

-Une chance c'est sur dit Fred qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'y aller toute seule ?

-Ils avaient besoin de moi

-Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que j'aurai du faire ? Laisser tous ces gens mourir ? En quoi leurs vie est elle moins importante que la mienne

-Ta vie est importante pour moi, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre

-Fred on en à déjà parler. On ne va pas revenir sur ça. Ça arrive d'être blessé mais on est en guerre et on à pas le choix. Aller aide moi à me lever plutôt dis-je en tendant les mains vers lui

Il soupira alors et fini par venir m'aider à me mettre sur mes pieds

-Ça va aller ? Demanda George en me voyant pâlir

-Oui oui dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Juste le contre coup. J'ai l'air blessé ?

-Non, très beau travail Fleur

-Merci sourit-elle. Avant de suivre Molly en dehors de la pièce

-Bon on devrais rejoindre les autres aussi avant que notre absence ne sois suspecte dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Et ayez l'air normal surtout

Nous nous sommes donc tout les 3 rendu vers la cuisine avant d'entendre à travers la porte

-D'accord, mais à part la fesse gauche de Fred…

-Pardon ? lança Fred en entrant dans la pièce ou Ron et Harry semblait en pleine discutions .

-Rien d'important dis directement Harry tandis que nous nous adressions un regard perdu

-Aaah, regardez ça. Ils utilisent des couteaux et tout le matériel. Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir.

-Dans un peu plus de deux mois, j'aurai dix-sept ans, grogna Ron, et à ce moment-là, j'aurai le droit de pratiquer la magie !

-Mais en attendant, dit George qui s'assit à la table et posa les pieds dessus, on peut encore assister à une belle démonstration de la façon dont on doit se servir d'un… Houlà !

-C'est ta faute ! s'écria Ron avec colère en suçant la coupure qu'il venait de se faire au pouce. Attends un peu que j'aie dix-sept ans…

-Je suis sûr que tu nous éblouiras par des talents magiques jusqu'alors insoupçonnés, dit Fred en bâillant.

-Et en parlant de talents jusqu'alors insoupçonnés, Ronald, c'est quoi cette histoire que Ginny nous a racontée à propos de toi et d'une jeune demoiselle qui s'appellerait si nos informations sont exactes Lavande Brown ? demanda George.

Ron rougit un peu mais ne sembla pas mécontent tandis qu'il retournait à ses choux de Bruxelles.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

-Quelle réplique cinglante, commenta Fred. Je me demande où tu vas les chercher. Mais ce qu'on voulait savoir, c'était… comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle a eu un accident, ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pour avoir le cerveau aussi abîmé ? Attention !

Mrs Weasley entra au moment où Ron jetait le couteau avec lequel il épluchait les choux de Bruxelles droit sur Fred qui le transforma, d'un petit coup de baguette magique, en un avion en papier.

-Ron ! dit Mrs Weasley avec fureur. Que je ne te voie plus jamais lancer de couteau !

-C'est promis, je ne le ferai plus, répondit Ron, quand tu seras là, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en se tournant à nouveau vers la montagne de choux de Bruxelles.

-George, je viens de préparer ton lit dans la chambre de Ginny comme tu me l'a demandé. Mia et Fred vous aurez la chambre de Fred et George, Ron et Harry vous dormirez dans la chambre de Ron, Bill et Fleur dans la chambre de Bill, Charlie et Lila dans la chambre de Charlie, d'ailleurs ils ne devrais plus tarder dit-elle en regardant l'heure et je viens de préparer le lit de Percy pour Remus

-Remus viens ? Demandais-je emballé d'enfin pouvoir le revoir

-Oui, et j'ai également invité Dora mais elle à décliné mon invitation car elle passe noël avec ses parents

-On est certains que Percy ne montrera pas sa sale tête ? demanda Fred.

Mrs Weasley se détourna avant de répondre :

-Non, j'imagine qu'il est trop occupé au ministère.

-Ou alors, c'est le plus grand crétin du monde, dit Fred lorsque Mrs Weasley eut quitté la cuisine.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur 2 personnes et je souris en sautant dans les bras de Lila

-Au secours, quelqu'un veut bien me retirer cette chose rousse protesta-t-elle

-Tu m'a manqué aussi Black dis-je en faisant faussement la moue

-Pas toi Potter dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire

Fred et Charlie se sont alors observé avant d'hausser les épaules signe qu'ils ne voulaient même pas chercher à comprendre

-Je vois que tout le monde est déjà là constata Charlie en retirant sa veste

-J'ai bien entendu la voix de Charlie et Lila ? Demanda Ginny en entrant dans la pièce. Oh oui sourit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Charlie qui l'attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante. Je vous en pris sauver moi du truc blond qui va bientôt nous servir de belle sœur

-Je vois que tu aime toujours autant Fleur dit Charlie en éclatant de rire

-Je te jure, pour m'infliger ça, Bill est clairement passé avant dernier dans mes frères même en dessous de Ron

-Hé protesta ce dernier

-Ça va tant qu'il passe pas en dessous de Percy rien n'est perdu dit George en haussant les épaules

-Mais ça reste toujours moi le numéro 1 n'est ce pas ? Demanda Charlie avec malice

-Bien sur sourit-elle

-Et on croyait que c'était nous tes frères préféré protestèrent Fred et George tandis que Ginny et Charlie éclatèrent de rire

Lila, Harry et moi nous sommes alors fixé sachant qu'aucun de nous ne pourrais jamais comprendre les relations étrange qui existe entre les Weasley

-Oh Lila dis-je en me tournant d'un coup vers elle. Il faut que je te parle viens dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner en haut dans la chambre des jumeaux

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à de si important pour que ça suscite de m'enlever à peine arrivé ?

-Je voulais t'en parler avant mais j'avais trop peur que ma lettre sois intercepté. Je pense que tes doutes sont fondé sur Malefoy

-Sérieux ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai été à la fête de Slughorn le nouveau prof de potion et j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et mon parrain. Mon parrain aurai fait un serment inviolable avec la mère de Malefoy pour le protéger

-Le protéger de quoi ?

-Ça je l'ignore mais Malefoy à parler de quelques chose qu'il devait accomplir pour « lui » et ils ont d'ailleurs parlé de l'accident de Katie

-Tu ne pense quand même pas que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ?

-J'en ai bien peur avouais-je

-Quel crétin, dans quoi il à été ce fourrer ? Il faut que je lui parle

-Et comment ? Quand il n'est pas à Poudlard il est dans son manoir avec tout les mangemorts

-Je ne sais pas mais je trouverai, je doit l'empêcher de faire une connerie avant qu'il soit trop tard

Après ça, nous sommes toutes les 2 repartis en bas ou Molly débarrassais Remus de sa veste

-Remus souris-je en le serrant contre moi. Tu vas bien ? Dis-je en l'observant. Oui tu as l'air entier, tu es un peu pâle quand même. Est ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Est ce que ...

-Mia sourit-il amusé. Je vais bien rassure toi

-T'es marrant toi. T'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi qu'on était pas au courant

-Bah je suis costaud t'en fait pas

-Costaud mais pas indestructible protestais-je. Sinon est ce que ta mission se passe bien ?

-Bah je survis mais beaucoup de loup sont déjà du coté de Voldemort

-Oh bon sang soupirais-je . Pourquoi ?

-Il semble tous suivre Greyback

-Quoi ? Le salopard qui t'as mordu ?

-Et ton langage Mia dit-il d'un ton paternaliste

-Ouais ça va. Mais, comment tu peux vivre avec lui Remus après ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la mission qui m'a été confié. D'ailleurs en parlant de missions. Il parait que tu prend beaucoup de risque toi aussi

-Ça va je m'en sors

-Je vois ça dit-il en montrant une partie de cicatrice de brûlure d'où le maquillage avait du partir

-C'est rien dis-je en la cachant mécaniquement avec ma main.

-Ne prend pas tout à la légère, ton père faisait ça aussi et il prenait souvent des risques inconsidéré . Sans ta mère et moi pour le gérer il aurai perdu la vie une bonne dizaine de fois

-T'es bien placé pour me dire ça, moi je ne vis pas dans un endroit ou je peux perde la vie à tout moment

-C'est bon tout les 2 nous coupas Lila. Vous aussi idiots l'un que l'autre vous êtes content ? Mais ça tombe bien on à besoin de gens idiot dans cette guerre. Donne moi ton bras m'ordonna-t-elle alors que je lui tendis sans protester. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à remettre du maquillage sur la partie découverte puis nous avons rejoint les autres au salon

Nous avons ensuite attendu monsieur Weasley qui revint du travail tard dans la soirée. Nous nous sommes donc installé dans le living-room, décoré par Ginny avec une telle profusion qu'on avait l'impression d'être assis au milieu d'une explosion de guirlandes.

Ce soir-là, on devait tous écouter une émission de Noël avec en vedette la chanteuse préférée de Mrs Weasley, Celestina Moldubec, dont la voix gazouillante s'élevait du grand poste de radio en bois. Fleur, qui semblait trouver Celestina très ennuyeuse, parlait à voix si haute dans son coin que Mrs Weasley, l'air mécontent, ne cessait de pointer sa baguette sur le bouton du son, si bien que Celestina chantait de plus en plus fort. Couverts par une chanson particulièrement jazzy intitulée Un chaudron plein de passion, Fred et George avaient entamé une partie de Bataille explosive avec Ginny. Ron, de son côté, lançait des regards en biais à Fleur et à Bill, comme s'il espérait s'instruire. Pendant ce temps, Remus était assis auprès du feu à discuter avec Harry et Lila tandis que Charlie et monsieur Weasley discutais du ministère

De mon coté, j'en profita pour m'éclipser par la porte arrière et je sortis dans le jardin des Weasley pour m'asseoir dans l'herbe recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Je resta ainsi un long moment à observer les flocons tomber jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne prendre place à coté de moi

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là toute seule ? Me demanda Harry

-Rien de spécial, je réfléchi. J'ai toujours adoré m'asseoir dans la neige papa le faisait tout le temps aussi. Et il me prenais avec lui quand maman n'était pas là. Je me rappellerais toujours du noël quand maman était enceinte de toi et qu'il m'a pris sur ses jambes pour observer la neige tomber avec moi. Maman est devenue rouge de colère de peur que je tombe malade en me mettant dans un froid pareil alors que je n'avais que 2 ans et demi dis-je avec un petit sourire mélancolique

-Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir des souvenir d'eux soupira Harry mais rien ne me viens jamais en mémoire, la seule chose que j'ai c'est des photos

-Tu était très jeune aussi c'est normal que tu ne t'en souvienne pas

-Mia ?

-Oui ? Dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui

-Merci d'être là pour moi

-Et c'est normal petit frère. On nous à déjà assez séparé comme ça dis-je avec un petit sourire avant que des rire ne se fassent entendre à l'intérieur.

En tournant la tête, je vis Lila assise sur les genoux de Charlie rigoler avec Ginny. En reportant à nouveau mon regard sur mon frère, je vis ses yeux vert posé sur la rousse

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Demandais-je

-De quoi ? Demanda Harry perdu en tournant le regard vers moi

-Que tu es amoureux de Ginny ?

-je ne suis pas ... commença-t-il avant de voir à mon regard que je savais déjà qu'il ment. J'en sais rien avoua-t-il. C'est un peu flou dans ma tête

-Je comprend, d'un coté elle avec Dean et de l'autre c'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami

-Oui, je ne peux pas trahir Ron

-Qui te parle de le trahir ?

-Tu connais Ron, il ne l'acceptera jamais

-Qui sais, il fera peut être une exception pour toi

-De toute façon la question ne se pose pas. Elle à déjà quelqu'un et c'est un de mes amis

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. Ça ne duras pas entre eux

-Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir

-Parce que Dean n'a pas le caractère pour gérer l'électrique Ginny dis-je simplement. Avant de rigoler légèrement

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à de drôle ?

-Il semblerai que c'est un truc de Potter d'avoir un problème avec les cheveux roux dis-je en souriant

-C'est vrai remarqua Harry en souriant

-Bon on devrais rentrer dis-je en me levant avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire de même

En revenant dans le salon, les chansons de Celestina semblais s'être terminé

-Ça y est, c'est fini, oui ? dit Fleur d'une voix sonore. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, quelle horrible…

-On boit un petit verre avant de monter se coucher ? proposa Mr Weasley en parlant plus fort qu'elle. Qui veut un lait de poule ?

Ainsi, Arthur nous servis à tous un bon verre que nous avons dégusté en discutant joyeusement puis peu après, Fleur décida d'imiter Celestina chantant Un chaudron plein de passion, ce que tout le monde considéra, en voyant l'expression de Mrs Weasley, comme le signal qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.


	39. Chapter 38 : nouvel an en France

Le lendemain matin, je me suis fait réveillé par Fred qui me frottais doucement les cheveux pour me réveiller

-Hey souris-je en ouvrant les yeux

-Salut joyeux noël sourit-il

-Ah toi aussi dis-je en l'embrassant

-Nos cadeaux sont là constata-t-il en observant l'autre bout de la chambre

-Oh oui souris-je en me levant d'un coup avant de grimacer

-Tes brûlures te font encore mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il directement

-Ça va aller dis-je en lui adressant un sourire rassurant tout en prenant sur moi pour ne plus grimacer

Après cela, nous somme aller ouvrir nos cadeaux et en ouvrant celui de mes parents, je me tourna vers Fred

-Oh Fred

-Oui ? Dit-il en décollant son regard du cadeau de Lila

-J'aimerai qu'on ailles passer nouvel an chez mes parents avec Harry. Enfin j'aimerai bien les revoir alors...

-Ah oui pas de soucis

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur, on à passé noël chez moi, on peu alterner. Bill et Charlie vont également passer leur nouvel an en France chez Lila et Fleur. Tu crois juste que George pourrais venir avec nous ?

-Bien sur, moi aussi je prend mon frère avec après tout

-Super. Bon dit-il en se relevant, ça sens super bon en bas je pari que maman à encore fait des miracles en cuisine on y va ?

-Va y, je m'habille et je te rejoint

-D'accord à toute suite dit-il en quittant le pièce

J'enfilai donc en vitesse un des bas, une jupe et le nouveau pull made in Weasley que m'a tricoté Molly et je sortis à mon tour de la chambre.

En passant devant la chambre de Ron, j'entendis celui-ci hurler :

-Elle plaisante ou quoi ?

Curieuse, je décida d'entrer au moment ou Harry lui répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est Lavande qui me l'a envoyée, répondit Ron, indigné. Elle ne peut quand même pas penser que je vais porter…

Je vis finalement ce qu'il avais en main de plus prés pour remarquer accrochées à une chaîne, de grosses lettres d'or qui formaient les mots : « Ma Bien-Aimée »

-Très joli. Beaucoup de classe. Tu devrais la mettre quand Fred et George sont là dit Harry mort de rire

-Si jamais tu leur racontes ça, menaça Ron en cachant le collier sous son oreiller, je… je… vais…

-Me bégayer à la figure ? suggéra Harry avec un sourire. Tu crois vraiment que je ferais une chose pareille ?

-Comment a-t-elle pu imaginer que ce machin-là me plairait ? demanda Ron dans le vide, l'air passablement choqué.

-Allons Ron ce n'est pas si terrible dis-je en les faisant tout les 2 sursauter ne m'ayant pas encore remarqué

-Joyeux noël les garçons dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Joyeux noël à toi aussi répondit Harry

-Oh Mia par pitié ne parle pas de cette horreur à Fred et George dit Ron horrifié

-Je ne sais pas encore dis-je avec un sourire malicieux en quittant la chambre

-Non Mia reviens tout de suite hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour me courir après tandis que j'explosai de rire en essayant de le semer

-Allons bon qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda madame Weasley en me voyant entrer en trombe dans le salon

-Oh salut Molly souris-je innocente

-Ron calme toi enfin dit-elle en voyant son fils cadet foncer sur moi

-Mais m'man dit-il en se stoppant. Elle va , elle va ...

-Je ne vais rien faire Ron souris-je amusé c'était pour t'ennuyer

-Hé Kreattur m'a envoyé un cadeau dit Harry en entrant à son tour dans la pièce

-Ah toi aussi tu l'as reçu dis-je en voyant la boite d'asticot

-Charmant, commenta Ron dans un grand éclat de rire. Très délicate attention.

-Je préfère ça à ton collier, répliqua Harry, ce qui calma aussitôt Ron.

-Laisse moi deviner Kreattur ? Demanda Lila en descendant les escalier tout en voyant la boite dans les mains d'Harry

-Ouais soupira-t-il

-Comment ça se fait que cet elfe de malheur vous l'a envoyé à vous 3 ? Demanda Ron

-Parce qu'on est devenu ses maîtres après la mort de Sirius, dans son testament il nous à confié sa maison et Kreattur par la même occasion expliquais-je

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout de ça les enfants mais venez manger, tout le monde est déjà à table ordonna Molly

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde portait son pull tricoter par Molly ( à l'exception de Fleur qui ne trouve pas ça à son goût) ce qui donnais un coté très coloré et conviviale à ce repas et de son coté, Mrs Weasley arborait un tout nouveau chapeau de sorcière bleu nuit, parsemé de minuscules étoiles étincelantes apparemment en diamant, ainsi qu'un collier d'or spectaculaire.

-C'est Fred et George qui me les ont offerts ! Ils sont magnifiques, non ?

-Tu vois, maman, maintenant que nous lavons nos chaussettes nous-mêmes, nous t'apprécions de plus en plus, dit George avec un geste dégagé. Un peu de panais, Remus ?

-Harry, tu as un asticot dans les cheveux, dit Ginny d'un ton amusé en se penchant par-dessus la table pour le lui enlever.

Et je vis d'un œil amuser mon petit frère se crisper à ce contact

-Oh, mais c'est absolument horrible ! s'exclama Fleur avec un haut-le-corps affecté.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ron. Un peu de sauce, Fleur ? Dans sa hâte de la servir, il renversa la saucière. Bill donna un petit coup de baguette magique et la sauce s'éleva dans les airs pour retourner docilement dans son récipient.

-Tu es aussi maladroit que cette Tonks, dit Fleur à Ron lorsqu'elle eut fini d'embrasser Bill pour le remercier. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut renverser de…

-J'ai invité notre chère Tonks à venir aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Mrs Weasley qui lança à Fleur un regard noir. Mais elle n'a pas voulu. Tu lui as parlé, ces derniers temps, Remus ?

-Oh non, je n'ai pas vu grand monde, répondit Remus. Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non ?

-Mmmmh, dit Mrs Weasley. Peut-être. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de passer Noël seule. Elle regarda Remus d'un air agacé que je compris directement

-Oh au fait, le Patronus de Tonks a changé de forme. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se produire. Questionna Harry. Pourquoi un Patronus changerait-il ?

-Oh tu sais, parfois… un grand choc… un bouleversement émotionnel…mais surtout dans le cas d'un amour véritable dis-je d'une voix pleine de sous entendu en observant Remus qui détourna le regard mal à l'aise

-Il paraissait très grand, avec quatre pattes, reprit Harry.

-Oui étrange comme un loup compléta Lila d'une voix innocente tandis que je lui envoya un regard complice et que Charlie leva les yeux au ciel blasé de notre alliance contre ce pauvre Remus

-Arthur ! dit soudain Mrs Weasley. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise, la main pressée contre son cœur, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Arthur… C'est Percy !

-Quoi ?

Mr Weasley se retourna.

Tout le monde regarda par la fenêtre. Ginny se leva à son tour pour mieux voir. C'était bien Percy Weasley qui traversait à grands pas le jardin enneigé, ses lunettes d'écaille brillant sous le soleil. Mais il n'était pas seul.

-Arthur, il est… il est avec le ministre !

Avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un mot, avant que Mr et Mrs Weasley aient pu faire autre chose que d'échanger des regards stupéfaits, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et Percy entra. Il y eut un moment de douloureux silence. Puis Percy dit avec raideur :

-Joyeux Noël, maman.

-Oh, Percy ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Rufus Scrimgeour s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, appuyé sur sa canne, souriant au spectacle de cette scène touchante.

-Pardonnez cette intrusion, déclara-t-il, lorsque Mrs Weasley se tourna vers lui, le visage rayonnant, en essuyant ses larmes. Percy et moi étions dans les environs-le travail, vous comprenez- et il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de vous faire à tous une petite visite.

Mais Percy ne manifestait aucun désir de saluer qui que ce soit d'autre dans la famille. Il restait là, droit comme un piquet, l'air mal à l'aise, regardant ailleurs. Mr Weasley, Fred et George l'observaient tous les trois, le visage impassible.

-Asseyez-vous donc, monsieur le ministre ! proposa Mrs Weasley d'un air affairé en redressant son chapeau.

-Non, non, ma chère Molly, répondit Scrimgeour. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je ne serais même pas venu si Percy n'avait pas eu une telle envie de vous retrouver tous…

-Oh, Perce ! dit Mrs Weasley, les yeux pleins de larmes en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Nous ne resterons pas plus de cinq minutes, je vais aller me promener dehors pendant que vous bavarderez avec Percy. Non, non, je vous assure, je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer ! Si quelqu'un voulait bien me montrer votre charmant jardin… Ah, tiens, je vois que ce jeune homme a fini de manger, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas un petit tour avec moi ?

L'atmosphère changea autour de la table. Tout le monde regarda alternativement Scrimgeour et Harry. Nul ne semblait convaincu que Scrimgeour était sincère quand il prétendait ignorer le nom de Harry ou l'avoir choisi au hasard pour l'accompagner dans le jardin alors que Ginny, Fleur et George avaient eux aussi fini leurs assiettes.

-Oui, d'accord, répondit Harry dans le silence qui s'était installé.

-Je vais vous accompagner moi aussi. J'aimerai vous posez quelques question monsieur le ministre dis-je poliment.

-Très bien, .On va simplement marcher un peu dans le jardin et nous repartirons tout de suite, Percy et moi. Continuez comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Vraiment charmant, ce jardin, dit Scrimgeour une fois dehors. Absolument charmant. Il y a longtemps que je voulais vous voir, reprit Scrimgeour au bout d'un moment en fixant Harry. Et je suppose que votre sœur devait s'en douter si elle à tenu à nous suivre. J'ai entendu que vous êtes très protectrice avec lui

-En effet répondis-je simplement

-Mais Dumbledore aussi est très protecteur à votre égard jeune homme. C'est normal, bien sûr, après tout ce que vous avez enduré… et surtout ce qui s'est passé au ministère. Depuis que je suis entré en fonctions, j'ai espéré trouver l'occasion de m'entretenir avec vous mais Dumbledore- et c'est très compréhensible de sa part- a empêché cette rencontre. Il y a eu tellement de rumeurs autour de vous ! continua Scrimgeour. Bien sûr, nous savons tous à quel point ces histoires sont déformées… Tous ces ragots au sujet d'une prophétie… Ou ce surnom d'Élu qu'on vous a donné… J'imagine que Dumbledore a évoqué tout cela avec vous ?

-Oui, nous en avons parlé.

-Ah, vraiment, vraiment…, dit Scrimgeour. Et que vous a raconté Dumbledore ?

-Désolé mais c'était une conversation privée, répliqua Harry.

-Oh, bien sûr, si c'est confidentiel, je ne veux surtout pas que vous révéliez quoi que ce soit… non, non… D'ailleurs est-ce si important de savoir si vous êtes l'Élu ou pas ?

-Je ne saisis pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur le ministre.

-Bien entendu, pour vous, c'est d'une très grande importance, assura Scrimgeour en éclatant de rire. Mais pour la communauté des sorciers en général… Tout dépend des points de vue, n'est-ce pas ? L'essentiel, c'est ce que les gens croient. Les gens croient que vous êtes l'Élu, comprenez-vous, reprit Scrimgeour. Ils vous voient comme un héros- ce que vous êtes, sans aucun doute, Harry, Élu ou pas ! Combien de fois avez-vous affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-PrononcerLe-Nom ? Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse, le fond des choses, c'est que pour beaucoup, vous êtes un symbole d'espoir, Harry. Vous incarnez l'idée que quelqu'un sera peut-être capable un jour de terrasser Celui-Dont-On-NeDoit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Alors, bien sûr, pour eux, c'est une raison de retrouver le moral. Et je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'étant conscient de cela, vous considérerez, disons, presque comme un devoir de soutenir le ministère afin de redonner confiance à chacun.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez, répondit Harry avec lenteur. « Soutenir le ministère »… qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

-Oh, rien de très contraignant, je peux vous l'assurer. Si par exemple, on vous voyait entrer au ministère ou en sortir de temps en temps, ce serait suffisant pour faire bonne impression. Et bien sûr, quand vous seriez là-bas, vous auriez toutes possibilités de vous entretenir avec Gawain Robards, mon successeur comme directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Dolores Ombrage m'a dit que vous nourrissiez l'ambition de devenir Auror. Voilà quelque chose qu'on pourrait très facilement arranger…

Je sentit la colère bouillonner au creux de mon estomac. Ainsi donc, Dolores Ombrage était toujours au ministère ?

-En somme, dit-il, vous voudriez donner l'impression que je travaille pour le ministère ?

-Tout le monde se sentirait stimulé si on pensait que vous êtes engagé à nos côtés, affirma Scrimgeour. L'Élu, comprenez-vous ? Il s'agit de rendre espoir aux gens, de leur donner le sentiment que les choses bougent…

-Mais si on me voit entrer souvent au ministère, dit Harry en s'efforçant de conserver un ton amical, n'aurai-je pas l'air d'approuver l'action des autorités ?

-Eh bien, répondit Scrimgeour, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en effet, c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle nous aimerions…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, l'interrompit Harry d'un air aimable. Car, voyez-vous, je n'apprécie pas du tout certaines initiatives du ministère. L'arrestation de Stan Rocade, par exemple. Pendant un moment, Scrimgeour ne prononça pas un mot mais son visage s'était instantanément durci.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela. Nous vivons une époque dangereuse et il faut prendre certaines mesures. Vous n'avez que seize ans…

-Dumbledore a beaucoup plus de seize ans et il ne croit pas non plus que Stan Rocade ait sa place à Azkaban, objecta Harry. Vous faites de Stan un bouc émissaire, de la même façon que vous voulez me transformer en mascotte. Ils s'observèrent longuement, le regard dur.

-Pourtant continua le ministère il me semble que votre sœur travail pour nous

-Je travail pour les tireurs délite

-Qui sont sous mon commandement fit-il remarquer

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Il y à bien des désavantage à vouloir sauver des gens

-Je vois. Vous préférez - comme votre héros Dumbledore - vous dissocier du ministère ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de moi, répondit Harry.

-Certains diraient qu'il est de votre devoir de laisser le ministère se servir de vous !

-Mon frère n'est pas un objet protestais-je

-Oui, et d'autres pourraient dire qu'il est de votre devoir de vérifier si les gens sont vraiment des Mangemorts avant de les jeter en prison, répliqua Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Vous agissez de la même manière que Barty Croupton. Décidément, vous vous trompez toujours. Ou bien on a Fudge qui prétend que tout va pour le mieux alors que des gens se font tuer sous son nez, ou bien on a vous qui envoyez des innocents en prison en essayant de faire croire que l'Élu vous soutient !

-Vous n'êtes donc pas l'Élu ? demanda Scrimgeour.

-Je croyais que, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, répondit Harry avec un rire amer. Pour vous en tout cas.

-Je n'aurais pas dû parler ainsi, admit Scrimgeour. J'ai manqué de tact…

-Non, vous étiez sincère, coupa Harry. C'est même une des seules choses sincères que vous m'ayez dites. Vous vous en fichez que je vive ou que je meure mais vous aimeriez bien que je vous aide à convaincre tout le monde que vous êtes en train de gagner la guerre contre Voldemort. Je n'ai pas oublié, monsieur le ministre… Il leva son poing droit. Là, sur le dos de sa main glacée, on voyait briller les cicatrices blanchâtres laissées par les mots que Dolores Ombrage l'avait obligé à graver dans sa propre chair : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Je ne me souviens pas que vous vous soyez précipité pour prendre ma défense quand j'essayais d'avertir les autres que Voldemort était de retour. Le ministère n'était pas si soucieux de m'avoir pour ami, l'année dernière.

Ils restèrent face à face dans un silence aussi glacial que le sol sous nos pieds.

-Que prépare Dumbledore ? demanda brusquement Scrimgeour. Où va-t-il quand il s'absente de Poudlard ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

-Et si vous le saviez, vous ne me le diriez pas, j'imagine ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, je verrai si je peux le découvrir par d'autres moyens.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, dit Harry d'un ton indifférent. Mais vous semblez plus intelligent que Fudge et je pensais que vous auriez tiré un enseignement de ses erreurs. Il a essayé de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Résultat, vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'il n'est plus ministre alors que Dumbledore est toujours directeur. Si j'étais vous, je laisserais Dumbledore tranquille. Il y eut un long silence.

-Eh bien, je vois qu'il a fait du bon travail sur vous, dit enfin Scrimgeour, le regard froid et dur derrière ses lunettes cerclées de fer. Vous êtes l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout, Potter ?

-En effet, répondit Harry. Je suis content que ce soit clair entre nous. Et tournant le dos au ministre de la Magie, il revint à grands pas vers la maison.

-A bientôt monsieur le ministre dis-je avec un sourire innocent en suivant Harry tandis que Percy venai s rejoindre le ministre, ses lunettes maculées de purée de panais . Acte qui ne peut être que l'œuvre de 3 personnes voyant le sourire rayonnant de Fred, George et Ginny

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Harry, Fred, George et moi avons atterris dans le salon de mes parents

-Oh bon sang je déteste les voyages par cheminé soupira ma mère en voyant la suie étendu sur son plancher

-Pas de soucis madame Mc Donald souris Fred en nettoyant tout d'un coup de baguette

-Oh merci Fred c'est très gentil et je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois de m'appeler Diane

-Tu parles, il m'a fallu des jours pour lui apprendre cette formule qu'il n'applique pas forcement à l'appartement. N'est ce pas dis-je en envoyant un regard plein de sous en tendu à Fred qui me souris innocent

-Oh tu sais moi ça fait des années que j'essaye d'apprendre à ton père à aspirer

-Et je sais très bien le faire protesta-t-il en entrant dans le salon. Salut ma chérie

-Salut papa souris-je en le serrant contre moi

-Bonjour les garçons dit-il en se tournant vers les 3 autres. Justement vous tomber bien, j'aurai besoin de vos pouvoirs pour une étagère que je n'arrive pas à réparer

-Fabien tu ne vas pas déjà les exploiter enfin, ils viennent à peine d'arriver protesta ma mère tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

Ça fait du bien d'être chez sois

* * *

le lendemain, alors que je rentrai d'une promenade pour faire visiter la France à Harry, George et Fred avec mon père, ma mère vint me trouver dans le couloir

-Tu as de la visite ma chérie

-Quoi ici ? Demandais-je perdu en retirant mon écharpe

-Oui, c'est ton parrain

-Mon ... qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Aucune idée. Il t'attend dans le salon. Pendant ce temps là, les garçons vous voulez une tasse de chocolat chaud ?

-Oh Diane vous êtes un ange sourit George en se frottant les mains devenu rouge à cause du froid

Je partis donc dans le salon, pour trouver mon parrain assis dans le canapé habillé de son habituel cape noir

-Salut lui souris-je. Je suis un peu surprise de te voir ici avouais-je

-Oui , je pensais te trouver chez toi ou au terrier mais Molly m'a dit que tu étais venu ici quelques jours et comme je n'aurai pas d'autres occasion de te voir pendant les vacances, je suis venu

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend autant de temps

-J'ai des missions pour l'ordre

-Missions d'infiltration ?

-En gros oui. Oh au faite, j'ai reçu ton cadeau de noël. Merci, très bonne initiative de l'avoir envoyé à Poudlard plutôt que chez moi

-Je me doutais que Pettigrew l'aurai vu sinon . Et merci pour la cape que tu m'a acheté, elle est vraiment chaude c'est très pratique pour mes missions

-En parlant de ça, j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé pendant l'attaque avant noël

-Oui légèrement mais ça va

-Je préférais quand même que tu évite ce genre de mission, tu es encore trop inexpérimenté

-Ça va dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, j'en ai marre que vous me disiez tous ça. Faites moi confiance un peu. Et puis on doit tous prendre des risques, tu es d'ailleurs le premier à le faire n'est ce pas ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Quel est la close du serment inviolable que tu as fait avec Narcissa Malefoy

-Que... comment as-tu été au courant de ça ?

-On s'en fiche de ça. Dans quoi as tu encore été te fourrer ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est une mission qui concerne mon rôle d'espion

-Bien sur que si ça me regarde. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour Malefoy

-Écoute ça c'est à moi d'en décider

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es toujours aussi borné ? Soupirais-je

-Tu l'es tout autant que moi, c'est pour ça qu'on arrive jamais à avoir une discussion correct fit-il remarquer

-C'est vrai admis-je

Nous avons ensuite discuter encore une bonne heure de tout et de rien et ma mère à fini par lui proposer ( bien qu'elle lui ai beaucoup forcé la main) de manger avec nous pour le plus grand bonheur de Fred, George et Harry

* * *

Le lendemain, jour de nouvel an, Fred et George on eu la merveilleuse idée de faire aller des feu d'artifice magique de leur magasin pour minuit. Et je du passer un bon moment à effacer la mémoire des moldus qui ont assister à ça

* * *

Un matin, quelques jours après le Nouvel An, Harry, Ron et Ginny attendaient en file indienne devant la cheminée du terrier pour rentrer à Poudlard. Le ministère avait établi une connexion exceptionnelle avec le réseau des cheminées pour ramener rapidement et en toute sécurité les élèves à l'école. Seule Mrs Weasley et moi étions présente pour leur dire au revoir. Au moment de la séparation, Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes. Il en fallait d'ailleurs peu pour l'émouvoir, ces derniers temps. Elle avait pleuré à plusieurs reprises depuis le départ de Percy

-Ne sois pas triste, maman, dit Ginny en lui tapotant le dos tandis que Mrs Weasley sanglotait sur son épaule. Tout va bien…

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ajouta Ron en laissant sa mère lui donner un baiser humide sur la joue, ni pour Percy. Un crétin pareil, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

Mrs Weasley sanglota de plus belle lorsqu'elle étreignit Harry.

-Promets-moi d'être bien prudent… Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis…

-Je suis toujours prudent, Mrs Weasley, assura Harry. Vous me connaissez, j'aime bien mener une vie paisible. Elle eut un petit rire mouillé et recula d'un pas.

-Soyez sages, tous…

-Ouais et n'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu vois des trucs louche d'accord dis-je en serrant Harry contre moi après avoir dit au revoir à Ron et Ginny

-Bien sur confirma-t-il en s'avançant dans le feu vert émeraude avant de s'écrier « Poudlard ! » pour disparaître.

Après leur départ, je pris congé de Molly pour me rendre à mon travail ou l'agent Julian nous attendais.

A travers son T shirt, on pouvais voir les bandages, traces de l'attaque qu'il à reçu lors du combat contre les mangemort mais en dehors de ça, il semblais aller bien

-Alors agent ? Quel est notre nouvelle mission. Je suis super motivé, ces congé m'ont remis d'aplomb souris Nathan avec son enthousiasme habituel

-C'est pas toi qui est sortis de l'hôpital il y à juste un peu plus d'une semaine soupira Elsa

-Oh si, mais mon cousin m'a hébergé pendant les vacances pour me remettre d'aplomb et ça m'a donné la pèche

-Si tu le dit dit la châtain en haussant les épaules

-Bon les coupa l'agent Julian. Aujourd'hui nous entamons la 4 éme et dernière fasse de votre entraînement

-Déjà ? Demandais-je perdu

-Oui c'est juste que celle-ci va durer jusqu'à votre test

-Qu'est ce qui peut encore nous rester à apprendre ? Demanda Nathan perdu

-Pas grand chose avoua notre supérieur jusqu'ici vous avez toujours quasiment gérer vos missions avec professionnalisme. Votre équipe est soudé et vous vous connaissez à la perfection mais vous ne savez pas encore travailler avec d'autres équipes que vous connaissez moins bien

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte

-Hé Greg tu as fini ?

-Oh salut Adam répondit-il à l'agent Hylo qui venait de passer la porte. Heu je finissais mes explications mais tu peux entrer

-Super dit-il en crachant un peu de sa fumée de cigarette. Bon entrez vous autres

Et sans plus attendre, l'équipe une entra dans la pièce. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaître le garçon noir nommé Sandy qui m'avais battu lors de notre duel 2 mois avant grâce à son Q.I sur-développé, le fille blonde à l'aspect de poupée appelé Queen qui avais réussi à vaincre Nathan qui avait baissé sa garde et l'homme d'une trentaine d'année à l'aspect de gros nounours appelé Johnny

-Bon comme je disais repris l'agent Julian, vous aller maintenant travailler avec les autres équipes. Et aujourd'hui l'équipe 1 et l'équipe 9 vous aller avoir une mission commune

-Et en quoi consiste cette mission ? Demanda Queen intéressé

-Le dirigeant d'une des plus grande famille de sang-pur des États-Unis à été enlevé à son domicile la nuit dernière pour être emmené en Angleterre. Les mages-noir responsable voudront sûrement récupérer une rançon pour le rendre. Vous devrez le retrouver et le libérer

-Attendez, des mages noir ? Les mangemort n'ont rien à voir la dedans ? Demandais-je

-Pas cette fois non, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en guerre que les autres criminel cesse de vivre. D'où le fait que nous ayons autant de travail. Bon voici le dossier, avec tout les commentaires des dernières personne l'ayant vu et ce qu'on à retrouver à son domicile dit l'agent Julian en tendant le dossier à Elsa

-Maintenant à vous de mener l'enquête nous encouragea l'agent Hylo en nous souriant ce qui rendit son visage encore plus séduisant

-Bon et bien allons y dit Johnny alors que nous approuvions tous en le suivant vers la sortie pour ensuite nous rendre dans un bureau afin d'analyser le dossier au calme

-Donc conclu Nathan au bout d'un moment, il est rentré chez lui à 19h, et son elfe de maison à entendu des bruit de lutte dans la chambre vers 21h. Mais lorsqu'elle est arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard. Tout ce qu'il à laissé en partant, tout ce que les aurors ont trouvé, c'est une trace de leur portauloin sur le sol Anglais dans cette zone mais ils n'ont trouvé personne dans les alentour. Et ben on est pas sauvé

-On pourrais commencer par fouiller la zone alentour proposais-je

-Trop long et puis il doivent être partis depuis un bon moment déjà fit remarquer Elsa

-Alors à ton avis on peut faire quoi Sandy ? Demanda Queen au garçon qui semblais en pleine réflexion

-Laisse moi le temps d'élaborer un plan. On devrais se diviser en 3 équipes, Johnny et Nathan, vous devriez aller fouiller le bureau de cet homme voir si on peut trouver quelques chose d'intéressant sur ses actions et de potentiel ennemi. Elsa et Queen vous devriez de nouveau aller interroger la famille, essayer de voir qui nous raconte des crack et essayer également de trouver de potentiel ennemi dans l'entourage proche ou pas. Mia et moi, on va aller voir l'endroit par ou les mage noir son arrivé , voir si on trouve quoi que ce sois

-Entendu avons nous tous répondu à l'unisson avant de quitter le bureau par groupe de 2

Une fois seule avec Sandy, nous avons tout les 2 transplaner pour nous retrouver dans l'endroit ou le portauloin à emmener ces mages noir

-C'est juste là dit-il en s'accroupissant à coté d'un vieux parapluie usé

-Comment le ministère américain à pu leur donné l'autorisation de créer un portauloin ?

-La confection des portauloin est très simple, il suffit de demander l'accord en prétextant un voyage familial ou quoi et c'est bon

-C'est vrai admis-je en observant autours de moi. Il n'y à aucune trace de course ici. Impossible de dire qu'elle direction ils ont pris. A mon avis, ils ont transplaner sitôt arrivé ici

-Non dit Sandy en observant la direction de la foret. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire pour ne pas qu'on cherche tout prés d'ici

-Comment tu peux être sur de ça ?

-Je ne le suis pas, mais on peut toujours vérifier en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des autres

-C'est vrai. Alors retournons au bureau dis-je avant de transplaner

Nous avons donc rejoint notre salle de base pour que je pose une carte de la région concerné sur toute la table

-Donc si on prend en compte le fait qu'ils n'ont pas transplaner, On sais qu'ils ont atterri hier à 21h07 donc si ils se sont déplacer à pied, ils ne peuvent se trouver que dans cette zone dit-il en traçant un grand rond rouge sur la carte

-Et si on prend en compte le faite qu'ils ont transplaner ?

-On doit attendre les infos des autres pour en savoir plus

-Donc si on à pas d'infos sur le transaplanage, on va voir dans cette zone dis-je en montrant le cercle et si on apprend qu'ils ont transaplner, on doit découvrir ou. Bon et en attendant on ne peut rien faire ?

-Pas vraiment non

-Si dis-je en observant la carte. Si il n'ont pas transaplner, je suppose qu'ils ne se sont pas posé tranquillement dans la forêt, ils doivent avoir trouvé un lieu ou se planquer

-C'est vrai qu'on peut chercher après ça dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise

-Je vais chercher le dossier concernant les entrepôts, cabane de chasseur... contenu dans cette zone dis-je en quittant le bureau

Par la suite, j'entourai tout les lieux susceptible de cacher les mages noir et je fini lors du retours des 4 autres

-Alors du nouveau ? Demanda Sandy

-Cet homme semble s'être fait beaucoup d'ennemi, tout le monde le considère comme quelqu'un d'odieux donc la liste de ceux qui aurai voulu lui voler sa fortune est énorme expliqua Queen

-On à pas beaucoup plus d'infos de notre coté expliqua Nathan. Juste ses papier important par rapport à sa fortune et ses investissement. Il semble quand même avoir ruiné quelques sorciers ses dernières années. C'est aussi une piste à suivre

-Bon et de notre coté, on s'est dit que soit ils ont transplané, soit ils veulent nous le faire croire et si c'est la 2 éme solution, ils doivent se trouver dans l'un de ses 9 endroits

-Donc si je résume bien , on à une liste de suspect aussi longue que le bras et des lieux potentiel ou ils peuvent se cacher dit Elsa

-Pour le moment en tout cas admit Sandy. Je pense que le mieux à faire pour le moment c'est de se diviser en 2 équipes. Elsa et moi on va rester ici pour mener notre enquête avec les donnés qu'on à. Vu les capacités de chacun, vous 4 vous serez plus utile sur le terrain donc il va falloir que vous alliez voir ces endroits dit-il en montrant la carte. Pour aller plus vite Mia et Johnny vous ferez le coté est et Queen et Nathan le coté ouest. Si vous les retrouvé, ils faut qu'on trouve un moyen de communiquer entre nous

-Facile avec nos patronus rien de plus simple dis-je directement. C'est comme ça qu'on communique Elsa, Nathan et moi

-C'est pas idiot comme idée. Alors il faut qu'on sache reconnaître le patronus de chacun dit Queen

-Le mien est un ours blanc expliqua Nathan, celui de Mia une biche et celui de Elsa un raton laveur

-Le mien est un perroquet dit Johnny

-Le mien un Lynx dit Queen

-Et le mien est un paresseux compléta Sandy

-Bien tant que nous retenons tous ça, ça va. Bien allons au premier endroit ici Johnny dis-je en montrant la carte

-Entendu dit-il alors que nous transplanions tout les 2

Nous avons ainsi parcouru 3 des endroits de la carte avant d'enfin apercevoir quelques chose dans une veille usine désaffecté

-Tu crois que c'est eux ? Demandais-je en observant discrètement à travers la fenêtre

-C'est l'homme qu'on cherche en tout cas confirma-t-il en observant la photo qu'il avait dans sa poche

-Bon et bien appelle les autres et pendant ce temps, moi j'entre et j'essaye de voir combien ils sont

-T'es malade ? Hors de question que je te laisse partir toute seule

-Écoute, agir sans stratégie c'est ma spécialité, toi appelle les autres et surveille mes arrières

-Et moi ma spécialité, c'est d'être un père avant tout et il est hors de question que je laisse une gamine de 18 ans se jeter dans la gueule du loup

-Bien soupirais-je alors je vais simplement aller faire un tour de bâtiment pour trouver une entrée discrète par laquelle on peut tous entrer

-Voilà qui est plus raisonnable approuva-t-il en faisant apparaître son patronus tandis que je partis le long du mur

Lorsque je revint de mon tour de bâtiment, tout les autres étaient déjà arriver.

-Bon dis-je tout bas en les rejoignant. 3 entrées sont possible, une par la cave, une à l'étage par un escalier de secours et une à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?

-On garde les mêmes groupe déclara Sandy en pleine réflexion. Mia et Johnny vous passer par l'escalier, Queen et Nathan par l'autre bout du bâtiment et Elsa et moi par la cave. Nath et Queen, vous allez être les premiers à être repérer. Mia et Johnny vous en profiterez pour aller décrocher le prisonnier et nous 2 ont seras là pour les distraire de vous. Ça convient à tout le monde ?

-Ça marche dis-je pour tout le monde. Alors allons y avant qu'ils nous repèrent

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Nous avons gravi l'échelle pour entrer dans une pièce qui semble être une ancienne salle des machines

-Par là me dit Johnny en m'entraînant par la porte de droite

A force de recherche, nous avons trouvé un escalier pour nous rendre à l'étage en dessous . Arrivé en bas de celui-ci, je plaqua Johnny au mur au moment ou un homme passais en courant à coté de nous

-Bon réflexe chuchota-t-il. Tu crois qu'il allait ou comme ça ?

-Ah mon avis Nathan et Queen ont déjà déclencher l'alerte. Alors allons y vite dis-je en partant dans le couloir

Au bout de quelques couloirs, nous avons entendu des bruit de combat au loin et nous nous y sommes précipité. Dans la salle, Nathan et Queen était au main avec 5 hommes

-Notre homme est là dit Johnny en montrant l'homme ligoté à une chaise au milieu de la pièce comment on fait pour l'atteindre sans se faire remarquer ?

-Avec ça dis-je en sortant la cape d'invisibilité confié par Fol-oeil. Par contre on ne rentrera pas à 3 dedans. Le mieux c'est que tu ailles aider Nathan et Queen pour me couvrir afin que personne ne me remarque

-Entendu dit-il en pointant sa baguette en s'élançant dans la salle tandis que je me couvris de la cape pour le suivre

Évitant tant bien que mal les sors lancer, je fini enfin par atteindre la chaise de l'homme et je m'accroupis derrière celle-ci pour commencer à couper ses liens

-Qu'est ce que ... dit-il en écarquillant les yeux

-Chut ! Je suis une flic, je suis là pour vous libérer mais ne vous faites pas remarquer d'accord

-D'accord dit-il comme si de rien était

A l'autre bout de salle, je vis Nathan ligoter un 2 éme homme ce qui rendait maintenant le combat plus équitable à 3 contre 3

-Écoute ma jolie, j'en ai marre de jouer avec toi. Si on en finissait maintenant

-J'allais te dire la même chose sourit Queen et d'un coup, elle lui jeta un coup de pied circulaire en plein visage avec une vitesse impressionnante

L'homme sonné se recula alors de 2,3 pas

-Pétrificus totalus !

Celui-ci fini par s'effondrer au sol devant la blonde

-Tu vois, le désavantage des hommes, c'est que vous ne regardez qu'au physique mais ne me sous estime plus jamais sourit-elle en le ligotant

-Ouais confirma Nathan tandis que Johnny ligotais son mage noir avec le sien. Je m'y suis déjà risquer et crois moi qu'on y pers des plumes dit-il tandis que la blonde lui envoya un sourire moqueur

-Vous êtes pas drôle soupirais-je en retirant la cape de sur moi. Vous ne m'avez même pas laissez m'amuser

-La prochaine fois me sourit mon coéquipier tandis que je défit les derniers liens de notre victime

-Allez sortons de là, Johnny tu t'occupe d'eux ? Dit-elle en montrant les 5 hommes vaincu

-D'accord dit celui-ci en les faisant léviter d'un coup de baguette afin de les faire avancer avec nous tandis que je soutint le poids de notre homme mal en point sur mes épaules

Arrivé à la sortie du bâtiment, Elsa fini le ligoter le 2 éme garde

-Franchement vous ne m'en avez même pas laissez un petit à combattre soupirais-je tandis qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire


	40. Chapter 39 : le quotidien de Lila

-Rah j'en ais marre soupirais-je en laissant lourdement retomber ma tête sur la table

-Peut être que tu ne t'y prend pas de la bonne façon souris Fred en se levant du canapé

-Mais ça fait des semaines que j'analyse ces lettres. Il y en à toujours de nouvelles mais toujours que des messages sans queue ni tête. Peut être que Dumbledore c'est trompé et que cet homme n'est pas un mangemort

-Peu probable, Dumbledore se trompe rarement dit-il en se postant derrière moi pour analyser à son tour les lettres

Au bout d'un moment, il fini par se mettre à les bouger tout en étant extrêmement concentré puis il écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers moi

-Quoi qu'est ce qui à ?

-Regarde ça dit-il en entourant les premières lettres de chaque phrase qui ensemble forme « tout est prés »

-Par merlin comment j'ai pu rater ça ? Pestais-je. C'est l'une des dernières envoyé. Il faut que je trouve de quoi il parle dis-je en les mettant toutes dans l'ordre d'envois

Après 2 bonnes heures de travail, j'ouvris la bouche choqué en observant le message

-C'est aujourd'hui constata Fred

-On doit faire quelques chose vite. Vas prévenir Dumbledore, moi je vais directement au ministère

-D'accord dit-il alors que nous nous sommes empressé d'aller transplaner

* * *

Arrivé au ministère, je m'élança en courant dans le secteur des tireur d'élite avant d'entrer en fracas dans le bureau de la patronne

-Allons bon qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Me demanda-t-elle assise à son bureau coiffé de son chignon stricte. Qui êtes vous ?

-Désolé de venir comme ça madame, je suis Euphémia Potter je suis apprentis tireuse d'élite mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue, il faut que vous fassiez évacuer le ministère tout de suite

-Et pour quelle raison je vous pris ?

-Les mangemort ont réussi à avoir les plans du ministère et ils vont l'attaquer d'ici peu regardez ceci dis-je en posant les lettres sur le bureau. Ce sont les lettres d'un mangemort, elles étaient sous message codé mais nous avons réussi à le décodé voyez par vous même

-Ou avez vous eu ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Donnez l'ordre d'évacuer le ministère tout de suite

-Et moi je vous dit que ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre non loin dans le ministère

-Je vous l'avais bien dit déclarais-je alors qu'elle se relevais d'un coup. Il faut faire évacuer tout le monde. Mettez tout les tireurs délite en défense et ordonner au chef des aurors de les mettre en attaque. Vite... dis-je en voyant qu'elle ne régissais pas

Puis finalement, elle prit sa baguette avant de la pointer sur sa gorge

-Ah tout les tireurs d'élite confirmé, faites évacuer les employé et les civiles de tout urgence. Les apprentis sont considéré comme des employé. Je ne veux en voir aucun sur le terrain exécution

Puis elle fit apparaître un patronus en forme de chouette

-Pour le chef des auror, mettez vos hommes en premières ligne, mes tireur les protègent ordonna-t-elle tandis que l'oiseau argenté disparu porter son message

-Et donc d'après vous qu'est ce qu'ils cherchent en attaquant le ministère ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi

-A prendre le pouvoir dis-je en écarquillant le yeux

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il faut protéger le ministre dis-je en me tournant vivement vers la porte

-Nan Potter j'ai ordonné aux apprentis de partir. POTTER ! Hurla-t-elle alors que j'étais déjà loin dans le couloir

Je continuais de courir en direction de l'ascenseur pour me rendre dans le service du ministre mais au coin d'un couloir, je me figea face à 10 mangemort qui me barrais la route

-La petite Potter déclara l'un d'entre eux derrière sa cagoule. Tu nous fait l'honneur d'être avec nous alors nous allons pouvoir entamer la fête

Et d'un coup, les 10 baguettes se levèrent devant moi. J'essayai de trouver un échappatoire mais rien ne me vint, partir en arrière ne servirais à rien, pas de couloir à gauche et à droite, impossible d'éviter 10 sors en même temps et un sors de protection ne sera jamais assez puissant. Alors je ferma les yeux résigné en voyant les 10 sors foncer vers moi

-Mia baisse toi ! Ordonna une voix dans mon dos

Et sans même savoir qui ça peut être, j'obéis sans me le faire redire.

L'impacte des sors contre les boucliers qui avais du apparaître fut si violente, qu'il fit trembler les mur et qu'un nuage de poussière m'enveloppa

Quand je pus enfin voir correctement, j'aperçus mes sauveurs qui n'étais autres que l'équipe 8 composé d'Ilona, Corentin le garçon brun plutôt mignon et Laurent le garçon solitaire. De l'équipe 2 composé de Théo le garçon plutôt froid en couple avec sa coéquipière Caroline et de Eric le garçon asiatique ainsi que de l'équipe 1 avec Sandy, Queen et Johnny

-Les gars qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je perdu en me relevant

-On reviens de missions ensemble et on à reçu l'ordre d'évacuer et c'est là qu'on t'as vu m'expliqua Caroline

-Les gars restez sur vos gardes, on en à pas fini avec eux déclara Sandy la baguette toujours pointé vers les mangemorts

-Mais on nous à donné l'ordre de partir s'inquiéta Ilona

-Oui ben on ne pourras pas partir tant qu'ils nous barrons la route fit remarquer Théo debout à coté de Sandy

-Bon alors on à pas le choix. Ah nous de nous faire un passage déclara Eric

-Bon sang c'était pas prévu les renforts pesta un mangemort

-On s'en fiche, ce ne sont que des débutants

-Tu vas voir de quoi sont capable des débutants déclara Queen en lui envoyant un sors qu'il évita de justesse

Les sors commencèrent ainsi à voler dans tout les sens et profitant de la cohue, je me faufilai au milieu des mangemorts en évitant les sors pour me rendre à l'ascenseur

-Rattrapez la bande d'idiots hurla l'un des mangemort alors que j'entrais déjà dans la petite cage

-Désolé mon gars mais je déteste voyager avec quelqu'un dis-je en l'envoyant voler plus loin tandis que les portes se refermèrent

Arrivé à l'étage du bureau du ministre, je vis avec effrois que les mangemorts y étais déjà parvenu. Les murs étais saccagé par des sors, la poussière volait partout et l'endroit ne cessais de s'illuminer au rythme des sors lancé des 2 cotés

Je me pressa donc à entrer pour lancer des sors bien placer et en éviter d'autres afin de continuer ma route jusqu'à arriver au bureau du ministre

-Et vous dis-je en voyant 2 mangemorts ligoter ce dernier

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de tourner la tête vers moi qu'ils volèrent tout les 2 dans le murs du fond

-Monsieur le ministre est ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en retirant le bout de tissus qu'il à sur la tête

-Potter ? Dit-il étonné

-Je vais vous sortir de là mais d'abord mettez ça sur vous lui ordonnais-je en lui tendant une cape d'invisibilité

-Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me protéger ? Je croyais que vous ne m'appréciez pas

-Je ne peux pas dire que je vous adore mais je préfère encore vous avoir vous au pouvoir que les mangemorts maintenant arrêtez de discuter et enfiler ça, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici

-Très bien dit-il en se couvrant de la cape

-Bien restez toujours derrière moi, je dois trouver un moyen d'éviter les mangemorts

-Ne me prenez pas ainsi pour un faible, j'ai tout de même diriger le bureau des aurors. Laissez moi me charger de mettre ceux dehors K.O

-Très bien et pendant ce temps je vais faire diversion dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Hé tronche de cake hurlais-je aux 3 mangemorts non loin de moi

-Potter hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps avant de me bombarder de sors que j'eus du mal à éviter. Mais bien vite heureusement, le premier homme tomba inconscient au sol, suivis du 2 éme et du 3 éme

-Bon parfais. Ou est la sortie la plus proche ?

-C'est la sortie réservé au ministre vers la droite après les bureau de mes plus proches employés

-Bien allons y, suivez moi

Bien entendu, sur la route plusieurs mangemorts se trouvèrent en plein combat avec les aurors. Mais habillement, caché tout les 2 sous la cape, nous avons réussi à nous faufiler jusqu'à voir la porte. Je sortis donc de sous la cape pour voir si la voie est libre et ne voyant personne, j'ouvris la porte

-Allez dis-je au ministre qui s'empressa de m'obéir

-Pas si vite monsieur le ministre. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une combine aussi nul aurais marché ? Demanda la voix moqueuse

Me figeant directement, je reconnu Rodolphus Lestrange, l'époux de Bellatrix à l'air aussi dément qu'elle

-Tu me fait pitié Potter, j'attendais mieux de toi mais bon au moins je vais recevoir les honneurs pour ta capture et tout le monde sais que ton petit frère courras pour venir te sauver et là nous aurons enfin notre revanche mais avant, monsieur le ministre, il est temps de prendre votre retraite

-Non hurlais-je en voyant le sors voler vers lui et j'eus juste le temps de le pousser vers la sortie avant de me prendre le sors en plein dos et je m'écroula au sol dans une souffrance horrible avant de m'évanouir

* * *

Mon corps me fais horriblement souffrir, je ferais tout pour que ça s'arrête. Malgré tout, j'essaye de me forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Mais la lumière me brûle. Finalement, mes paupières finir par s'ouvrirent. Et quand ma vu fut correctement adapté, je reconnu l'hôpital de St Mangouste. Doucement, je tournai la tête vers la droite avant de voir une chevelure rousse reposer sur le matelas alors avec un effort surhumain, je leva la main pour caresser les cheveux de Fred qui sursauta avant de se relever brusquement

-Mia dit-il d'une voix faible

-Hey dis-je d'une voix pâteuse en essayant de lui sourire bien que ça me demande un effort considérable

-Tu es ... tu es ... par merlin dit-il en se levant avant de me tourner le dos

-Fred dis-je d'une voix extrêmement faible

-Tu étais morte par Merlin hurla-t-il en se retournant vers moi alors que des larmes coulais sur ses joues

-Fred qu'est ce qui se passe ? Retentis une voix alors qu'une personne entras en fracas dans la pièce

En tournant très lentement la tête vers lui, je reconnu Harry qui lâcha le café qu'il avait en main pour que celui-ci vienne s'écraser en fracas sur le sol

-Mia dit-il en s'approchant de mon lit. Tu es vivante, tu es bien vivante

-Bien sur. Je comprend rien à ce que vous racontez enfin dis-je avec le peu de voix que je possède

-Pendant l'attaque, le ministre nous à expliquer que tu l'a protéger au péril de ta vie. Et après t'être pris le sors, il à attaqué Rodolphus ce qui l'a pris de cours et il en à profité pour te tirer dehors afin de transplaner avec toi expliqua Harry

-Mais en arrivant ici, tu étais presque morte. Malgré les soins de médicomage, ton cœur à lâché et il s'en est fallu de peu pour réussir à te ravoir. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es dans le coma

-C'est ... impossible

-Non Mia, c'est la vérité, on à tous cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas

-Et comment ça c'est passé après ?

-Je suis arrivé au ministère avec Dumbledore et nous avons pu capturer quelques mangemorts

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois être à Poudlard

-Dumbledore m'a autorisé à venir déclara Harry en haussant les épaules

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux avec tout ce qu'il se passe

-I tireurs d'élite pour garde derrière la porte ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais t'en faire pour le moment

-Je suis sortis d'affaire maintenant tout vas bien.

-Tu es sortis d'affaire dit Fred avec un rire jaune. Oui tu dis toujours ça comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était rien

-Fred je ...

-Je vais faire un tour dit-il en ouvrant la porte

-Fred

-Laisse lui du temps, il à très mal vécu cette semaine tu sais comme nous tous

-Je sais bien, je suis désolé

-En tout cas Dumbledore à dit que sans votre découverte, le ministère serais maintenant aux mains des mangemorts. Vous avez découvert leur plan in extrémiste

-J'aurai pu le découvrir avant pestais-je

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Mia. Tu a déjà fais quelques chose d'exceptionnel et de mon coté, j'ai aussi essayé d'avancer avec Dumbledore

-Et qu'est ce qu tu as découvert ?

-Le professeur Slughorn à autre fois parler d'une forme de magie noir à Tom mais il refuse de nous en apprendre plus. Il à parlé de Horcruxe

-Horcruxe dis-je perdu. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler

-Oui comme tout le monde soupira-t-il

-Mais pourquoi Slughorn refuse de vous en parler ?

-Dumbledore dit qu'il à certainement honte

-Ce qui serais compréhensible dis-je en sentant mes paupières se fermer tout seules

-Je vais te laisser te reposer déclara Harry en se levant. Je suppose que maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, Dumbledore va vouloir que je rentre à Poudlard

-Et ce serai le mieux pour toi

-Envoie de tes nouvelles alors et sois prudente

-Promis dis-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

* * *

Lorsque je me réveilla pour la 2 éme fois dans ce lit d'hôpital, j'entendis des voix de l'autre coté de la porte et en me concentrant un peu, je réussi à entendre ce qu'elles disent

-Oui les médecin veulent bien la laisser sortir à partir de demain à condition qu'elle se ménage mais tu la connais

-T'en fait pas pour ça Freddy, je vais m'en occuper. On sais très bien tout les 2 que ce sera la seule à lui faire entendre raison

-Alors je te fais confiance, la Roumanie ne lui feras que du bien

Mais je ne pu pas entendre plus, que je sombras de nouveau dans le sommeil

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux la fois d'après, la nuit était tombé je devais donc avoir dormis toute la journée. En observant un peu autours de moi, je vis que j'étais seule dans la chambre. A ma gauche, une petite table était remplis de cadeau et de fleurs. En lisant un peu les papier avec, je vis que beaucoup de monde était passé me voir pendant mon coma ou mon sommeil. Monsieur et madame Weasley, mes parents, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, les membres de l'ordre, Nathan, Elsa et mes collègues tireurs d'élite avec qui je suis la plus proche, Angelina, Alicia, Lee et j'ai également reçu des lettres de Remus, Hermione, Ginny, Lila, Katie, mon parrain et Ron qui s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir me voir

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fred portant un plateau dans ses mains

-Oh, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim si jamais tu te réveillais dit-il simplement en posant le plateau sur la table

-Fred dis-je d'une voix suppliante en tendant la main vers lui

Il fini alors par soupirer avant de lier sa main à la mienne

-Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je sais que j'ai clairement risqué ma vie mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour tout le monde

-Je sais c'est bien ça le problème tu fais toujours tout pour sauver tout le monde sans te rendre compte que ça nous est impossible. Nous sommes seulement humain

-Je sais dis-je en baissant les yeux avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur mon front.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais dit-il en se décollant

Mais je retins rapidement son poignet pour l'attirer à moi afin de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Étrangement, il ne me repoussa pas au contraire, il intensifia le baiser en me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui avant de m'entendre gémir de souffrance. Directement, il voulu s'éloigner de moi mais je le retins en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, pas maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé bien en vie

-J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire ça dit-il en se décollant finalement de moi à la recherche d'oxygène

-Je suis désolé, vraiment

-Je sais

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Demandais-je en me poussant dans mon lit pour lui laisser une place

-D'accord approuva-t-il en se glissant sous la couette afin que je vienne me coller à lui

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me sois enlevé, c'est la pire chose qui me sois arrivé dit-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux avant que nous sombrions tout les 2 dans le sommeil

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je vis un sac posé au pied de mon lit et Fred discuter dans le coin de la pièce avec Charlie

-Ah notre marmotte est enfin réveillé me souris l'aîné

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je d'une voix endormis

-Je viens de te chercher dit-il d'un ton détaché

-Pour aller ou ? Demandais-je perdu

-En Roumanie

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers Fred

-Tu as besoin de repos et tu sais comme moi qu'avec tout ce qui se passe ici tu n'y arrivera pas

-Mais et Harry, et toi et ...

-On se débrouillera tous très bien ne t'en fais pas

-Mais et l'ordre

-Je crois que tu en à assez fait pour l'ordre pour le moment, personne ne t'en voudra de prendre une semaine de repos

-De plus me souris Charlie, dans 2 jours c'est l'anniversaire de Lila, et elle voudra certainement le passer avec sa meilleure amie

-S'il te plaît Mia, fait ça pour moi. Remet toi en forme loin de tout les problèmes de l'Angleterre

-Très bien confirmais-je. Je te suis Charlie

-Parfais parce que tes affaires sont prêtes dit-il en attrapant le sac et les médicomages ont déjà signé tes papiers de sortie

-D'accord aidez moi à me lever dis-je en tendant les mains vers eux

Et sans se le faire redire, les 2 me tirèrent chacun par un bras avant que je ne m'appuie sur Fred une fois debout

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui oui dis-je en me plaçant avec difficulté sur mes pieds. Bon alors on fait comment pour aller en Roumanie ?

-On à un portauloin prévu dans une demi d'heure devant l'hôpital

-Bien alors laissé moi m'habiller et on y va

Les 2 garçons sont alors sortis de la chambre et 15 minutes après je fut prête et nous sommes sortis pour rejoindre un vieux vase posé dans la ruelle à coté de l'hôpital

-Tu m'envoies une lettre si vous avez besoin de moi dis-je en me tournant vers Fred

-Hors de question répondit celui-ci très sérieusement. Tu prend ton temps et tu me reviens en pleine forme c'est tout

-T'es un emmerdeur Weasley

-Et toi une emmerdeuse Potter dit-il simplement mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime

-Je sais souris-je légèrement moi aussi

Finalement, il me serra contre lui avant de se tourner vers Charlie

-Prend bien soin d'elle

-Promis frangin confirma-t-il. Bon Mia, il va être temps d'y aller

-D'accord dis-je en attrapant le vase avec lui. Salut dis-je à Fred

-Salut dit-il alors que le décors autours de moi se mit à tourner pour disparaître.

Finalement, mes pieds heurtèrent le sol avec dureté et Charlie du me retenir pour ne pas que je m'écroule

-Et reste avec moi, Lila me tuera si je ne te ramène pas en un seul morceau plaisanta-t-il

-On voit qui dirige entre vous au moins dis-je moqueuse alors qu'il éclata de rire

-Allez viens dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison face à nous

Celle-ci se trouvais dans un petit village au milieu d'une pleine ou au loin on pouvais voir des montagnes et à gauche, une grande forêt finissait la vallée et le tout était recouvert de neige du à ce mois de janvier.

Leur maison en elle-même, ressemblais un peu au style alsacien. Elle était de taille moyenne et entouré d'un grand jardin

Une fois à l'intérieur, je reconnu bien le style de Charlie dans la décoration plutôt rock et déjanté bien qu'une touche du style de Lila qui lui est plus raffiné vienne s'y ajouter très discrètement soudain, un bruit au fond de la maison me fit sursauter

-T'en fait pas souris Charlie se sont seulement les bébés

-Les bébés . Dis-je perdu

-Suis moi dit-il en avançant vers le salon

Arrivé dans la pièce d'après, je fut surprise de trouver une espèce de pouponnière entouré d'un sors anti feu

-Je garde toujours les bébés de mon secteur ici jusqu'à leur 5 éme mois ou ils seront assez grand pour se défendre tout seuls face aux adultes. Parfois pendant l'été, je crée un sors qui les empêche de s'évader pour les laisser jouer dehors mais avec la température actuelle, ça les tuerais

-Et bien on peut dire que t'as des animaux peu commun, t'avais pas envie d'un chien plutôt ? Plaisantais-je

-Que veux tu je suis un homme peu commun dit-il en souriant

-Tu ramène quand même ton boulot à la maison, Lila est d'accord avec ça ?

-Tu plaisante ? Elle est folle de ces bébés

-D'ailleurs elle est ou ?

-Au travail. Elle devrait rentrer d'ici une heure . En attenant je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis dit-il en montant à l'étage pour me faire entrer dans une pièce de couleur bleu clair illuminé par un lustre en dents de dragons

-Très sympa dis-je en l'observant

-Bah ce sont les dents que les bébés perdent avant d'avoir leurs dents adultes autant les utiliser

-T'es un grand malade tu sais ça

-Il parait dit-il avec un sourire. Bon je te laisse t'installer je suis en bas si tu me cherches

Une fois seule, j'ai vidé mon sac avant de me rendre à la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. La vue sur la montagne est vraiment magnifique, je comprends que Lila et voulu venir habiter ici

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le temps passer et je sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrer claquer

-Charlie c'est moi retentis la voix de Lila en bas

-Hey salut dit-il justement tu tombes bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Va en haut dans la chambre d'amis tu verra

-D'accord dit-elle tandis que j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier qui se rapprochèrent de moi jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre

-Salut souris-je en me tournant vers elle

-Qu'est ce que ... Par merlin hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras

-Oulah, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me sers dans tes bras plaisantais-je

-Tu t'imagine la peur que tu m'a fait espèce d'idiote dit-elle en plongeant son regard gris dans le mien. Quand on m'a annoncé que tu n'allais peut être pas t'en sortir. Je te jure j'ai envie de t'étrangler mais je suis en même temps beaucoup trop heureuse de voir que tu va bien. T'es vraiment chiante comme meilleure amie tu le sais ça

-Désolé dis-je simplement

-Si tu me refait encore un coup pareil, je te jure que je te tue

-Compris capitaine dis-je avec un petit sourire avant que nous éclations toutes les 2 de rire

-Décidément, j'y comprendrais jamais rien à votre relation tordu retentis la voix de Charlie qui se décolla du chambranle de la porte pour partir

S'en fut trop pour Lila et moi qui sommes partis dans un fou rire monumental. Une fois calmé, nous nous sommes toutes les 2 assise sur le lit pour nous calmer

-Alors dit moi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis en convalescence ici. Il parait que l'air Roumain pourrais me faire du bien

-Ça c'est sur ma veille, il est hors de question que tu fasse un seul effort pendant cette semaine. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil

-Bien madame dis-je moqueuse

-Les filles vous venez manger ? Retentis la voix de Charlie en bas

-Ouais allons y, je meurs de faim

-Rassure moi, il ne fait pas à manger comme Fred et George ? Dis-je en me levant

-Oh non, lui il sait cuisiné crois moi sourit-elle

A table, je dut admettre que Lila avait raison, Charlie cuisine super bien

-Mon cher Charlie, je t'en pris il faudrait que tu donne un cours de cuisine à tes frères

-Pas sur que ça marcherais avec ces cas désespéré

-Ouais t'as raison admis-je. Au fait Lila qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là à midi ? Tu ne travail pas la journée ?

-Non, je doit vérifier la santé de chaque dragon du secteur et si jamais un est blessé en dehors de mes heures ils m'appellent tout simplement

-Oh ça va alors t'as plutôt un emplois du temps léger

-Ouais en dehors de ça je dois quand même étudier, actuellement je ne suis qu'apprentis soigneuse

-Oh ouais ça c'est le coté moins marrant c'est sur

-Mais bon, sinon tu veux faire quoi cet après midi ?

-Aucune idée, tu me conseille quoi ?

-Je peux te faire visiter le village

-Pourquoi pas approuvais-je, j'ai très envie de voir à quoi sa ressemble

-Bien alors on pars à 14h décida-t-elle

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Nous avons enfilé nos veste et nos écharpe et nous sommes partis dans se petit village très mignon au rues couverte de pavés

-Dans ce village, il y à pratiquement autant de sorcier que de moldu m'expliqua Lila. On doit faire attention, mais en général, les gens ne se préoccupe pas de la vie des autres et c'est vraiment mieux pour nous éviter de jeter des sors d'amnésie à tout bout de champs

-Et c'est vrai quand on dit que la Roumanie est le pays des sorcier par excellence ?

-Ouais complètement confirma-t-elle. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux ici que dans n'importe quel autre pays. D'ailleurs derrière ces montagnes, il y à le château de Dracula

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais

-Oh génial on pourras aller le visiter s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît

-Pourquoi est ce que je t'en ai parlé moi soupira-t-elle

-Parce que tu m'adore

-Mouai ça, ça reste à prouver dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Bon aller viens, allons boire une bierraubeure, il y à un pub sorcier pas loin

A la fin de notre petit après midi, nous sommes rentré chez elle pour manger et après le repas, Lila me proposa de l'aider à nourrir les bébés dragons dans la pouponnières

-Tu es sur que ça ne risque rien hein ? Demandais-je en me retrouvant devant la porte

-Oui, je t'ai jeté un sors anti brûlure. Les bébés sont inoffensif, ça ne risque rien

-Bon et bien je te suis alors dis-je en la voyant passer la porte

Directement, les bébés se mirent à voler dans tout les sens en laissant échapper quelques petites flammes

-Tu vois dit Lila en me voyant regarder mon bras après qu'une flamme m'aie touché. Ils sont inoffensif dit-elle tandis qu'un se posa sur mon épaule

-C'est vrai en plus ils sont super mignon souris-je en en caressant un

-Tiens dit Lila en me tendant un biberon. Ceux de moins de 3 mois doivent boire ça et les plus grand commence à manger de petits bouts de viande

Je pris alors le petit dragon sur mon épaule dans mes bras et je lui tendis le biberons sur lequel il fonça directement pour boire le lait en moins de 5 minutes

-Bah dis donc t'avais soif toi dis-je en caressant sa petite tête juste au moment ou il laissa échapper une petite flamme qui me surpris

-Oui c'est leur façon de faire leur rot m'expliqua Lila en souriant tout en donnant un bout de viande à l'un des plus grands dragons de la pièce

Une fois tout les dragons nourris, nous sommes sortis de la pièce et Lila me débarrassa du sors qu'elle nous avais posé

-Tu vois c'était pas si terrible

-C'est vrai, c'était même plutôt marrant affirmais-je

* * *

Après ça, nous avons été nous coucher pour nous réveiller tôt le lendemain afin que j'accompagne Lila à son travail. Je l'ai donc suivis en transplanant pour me retrouver en bordure d'une grande forêt dans un endroit remplis de dragons volant un peu plus loin

-Quoi ? Dis-je perdu et vous les laissé en liberté

-Non sourit-elle, ils sont retenus par un sors de grillage qui les rends aussi invisible et éloigne les moldus par contre, il va falloir mettre ça dit-elle en me tendant une tenue épaisse

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une tenue beaucoup plus forte que les sors anti brûlure. Il faut bien ça pour travailler avec les dragons adultes

-D'accord dis-je en l'attrapant avant de la passer au dessus de mes vêtement pour ensuite suivre Lila dans le sors

-Ah Lila, tu es la parfais, justement. Nous avons un dragon avec une indigestion

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il à mangé ?

-Il aurai trouvé quelques chose dans la forêt mais on ignore ce que c'est

-Bon je vais aller le voir. Au fait Marc, je te présente Mia, c'est ma meilleure amie et Marc est mon professeur dit-elle en se tournant vers moi

-Ouais on est aussi ami mais c'est vrai que je suis son mentor sourit-il en me saluant

-Dans tes rêves mon vieux rigola Lila en le suivant vers le dragons couché plus loin

-Dites moi, on ne risque rien ? Les dragons ne vont pas risquer de nous attraper avec leurs serres ou autres ?

-Non, il sont dressés pour, c'est le boulot de Charlie ça dit-elle en le montrant un peu plus loin. Le seul moment ou il faut éviter de les approcher ou au moins les endormir si on à pas le choix, c'est lors de la ponte de la femelle et à la période ou elle protège ses œufs c'est ce qui c'est passé pour le tournois des 3 sorciers si tu te rappelles

-Ouais ça je pourrais pas l'oublier

Arrivé prés du dragon malade, elle l'ausculta avant de fouiller dans son sac agrandis magiquement. Elle entrepris ensuite de préparer une potion qui lui pris environ un quart d'heure, puis elle mit le liquide dans une grande seringue avec laquelle elle piqua le dragon

-Voilà sourit-elle. Il sera sur pied d'ici demain

-Parfais, tu t'occupe des auscultations des autres ? Lui demanda Marc

-Ouais je m'y met tout de suite dit-elle avant de se tourner et de siffler un grand coup

Il ne fallu ensuite que 2 secondes aux autres dragons pour se poser à coté de nous et elle pu ainsi les ausculter tranquillement . Sa manière de monter sur leur dos ou de regarder dans leur gueule sans montrer le moindre signe de frayeur m'a vraiment impressionné je dois dire. Elle finis ainsi de vérifier tout les dragons pour midi et tandis que Charlie du travailler l'après midi, elle m'invita à manger au restaurant puis nous sommes partis nous promener dans la montagne enneigé sur une calèche moldu tiré par un cheval

* * *

Le lendemain, je fit exprès de me plaindre que mes blessures sont trop douloureuse pour ne pas accompagner Lila à son travail et pendant ce temps, je prépara la fête pour ses 19 ans. Je réussi même à faire venir sa mère, son beau père, Tonks, Lee, Angelina, Alicia et les jumeaux pour l'occasion bien que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu faire venir son demi frère, Harry, Katie... car ils se trouvent tous à l'école

Enfin, lorsqu'elle passa la porte avec Charlie, nous l'attendions tous dans la cuisine avec nos cadeaux respectifs

-T'étais obligé hein sale fouine rigola-t-elle en m'observant

-Bien entendu dis-je avec un sourire

-Merci sourit-elle finalement alors que sa mère vint la serrer contre elle

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'a déjà 19 ans dit-elle avec émotion. J'ai l'impression d'avoir appris ma grosses l'année dernière dit-elle avec un petit rire. Et maintenant tu es une magnifique jeune femme et tu ressemble tellement à ton père

-Maman ...

-Il serait fier de toi tu sais

-Merci dit-elle en serrant à son tour sa mère contre elle alors qu'une petite larme coula sur sa joue

-Hors de question dit Charlie en se rapprochant d'elle quand elle eu lâché sa mère. Tu n'a pas le droit d'être triste aujourd'hui dit-il en essuyant sa joue avec sa main

-Promis dit-elle avec un petit rire avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser

Elle finis ensuite de dire bonjour à tout le monde et nous sommes passé à table. A la fin du repas, elle ouvris ces cadeaux avant que Lee ne déclare vouloir voir les fameux dragons dont elle nous à tant parlé lors de notre derniers repas entre amis. Lila nous à donc emmené dans la pouponnière ou tout le monde devint gaga de ces bébés dragons

En sois, la journée se passa très bien et Lila vécu un très bon anniversaire

* * *

Le lendemain par contre je dus prendre la journée pour me reposer. Étant toujours en convalescence, la fête de la veille m'a mis K.O. Le vendredi au contraire, j'accompagnai de nouveau Lila à son travail qui m'impressionna d'ailleurs en pratiquant une opération très risqué sur un dragon ayant un problème de foie. Et elle réussi ça malgré tout avec brio. L'après midi je réussi enfin à la convaincre d'aller visiter le château de Dracula avec moi et étant une énorme passionner d'histoire, le château de l'un des premier vampire fut une très bonne expérience. Le samedi, Charlie était en week-end tandis que Lila du tout de même faire ses auscultation

Mon état c'était vraiment améliorer depuis le début de la semaine et pour un peu tester ma santés actuelle, je réussi à convaincre Charlie de faire une partie de Quidditch avec moi et je comprend vraiment pourquoi il est devenu capitaine de l'équipe à son époque à Poudlard, il est vraiment doué et j'eus du mal de réussir à marquer quelques fois

Enfin le dimanche étant mon dernier jour, Charlie et Lila était tout les 2 en congé et ils m'ont emmené visiter quelques coins sympa de Roumanie et finalement, ce bon bol d'air en montagne réussi à me remettre vraiment en forme. Ainsi, le lendemain matin, une semaine après mon arrivé je du rentrer chez moi reprendre ma vie normal


	41. Chapter 40: le retour des missions

2 jours après être revenu chez moi, je me préparai pour repartir travailler quand Fred entra dans notre chambre  
-Une lettre vient d'arriver pour toi, elle contient le cachet des tireurs d'élite dit-il en me la tendant.  
Intrigué, je me pressai de l'ouvrir pour constater que c'est une lettre envoyée par la dirigeante du service des tireurs d'élite elle-même  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?  
-Me voir dans son bureau avant mon service. Ça sent pas très bon ça dis-je en faisant le mou  
-En même temps il fallait t'y attendre, tu as désobéi à ses ordres  
-Mais j'ai sauvé la vie du ministre fis-je remarquer. Bon je vais devoir y aller si je veux être à l'heure. J'espère juste ne pas me faire virer dis-je avant de quitter l'appartement pour aller transplaner devant le ministère. Arrivé dans le service des tireur d'élite et plus précisément devant la porte de ma patronne, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'enfin oser toquer. A l'intérieur, un bref « entrez » me répondit et je passai la porte avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Albus Dumbledore debout à côté du bureau m'adressant son éternel sourire bienveillant  
-Professeur ? Dis-je perdu que faites vous là ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir répondit ma patronne en m'adressant son habituel air strict. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions à votre sujet vous savez Potter. Comment pouviez-vous être au courant de ces lettres de mangemorts ? Comment pouviez-vous vous trouver sur le lieu d'attaque du quartier moldu un peu avant noël ? Puis la réponse m'a paru évidente, vous êtes la sœur de Harry Potter et vous devez donc certainement faire partie de l'ordre du phœnix comme vos parents à l'époque  
-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour l'ordre ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Geneviève est une très vieil connaissant m'expliqua Dumbledore. Ça à été l'une de mes premières élèves lorsque j'étais professeur  
-Et nous avons toujours gardé de bons contacts, et étant directrice du secteur des tireurs d'élite depuis un bon moment, j'ai toujours tenu à être informé des plans mis en place pour la résistance ce qui fait que je suis au courant pour l'ordre  
-Je comprends, du coup qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
-Et bien vous avez désobéi clairement à mes ordres mais grâce à votre intervention rapide, nous avons pu sauver beaucoup de civils alors disons que je vais laisser passer pour cette fois-ci  
-Merci madame  
-Vous avez vraiment de la chance que Dumbledore vous aime bien hein soupira-t-elle en fixant l'homme qui lui souriait. Bon et bien je crois que nous avons terminé, vos collègues ont réalisé quelques missions pendant votre absence mais ils doivent partir pour une nouvelle d'ici une heure le temps que l'agent Julian leur explique. Vous devriez les rejoindre  
-D'accord j'y vais tout de suite dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte  
-Oh et Potter une dernière chose  
-Oui ?  
-Ne me désobéissez plus jamais  
-D'accord dis-je en quittant le bureau

* * *

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle habituelle de l'équipe 9

A peine suis-je entré dans la salle, que l'agent Julian qui semblais en pleine explication, se coupa pour se tourner vers moi

-Salut souris-je au 3

-Par Merlin, espèce de débile hurla Nathan en se précipitant pour me serrer dans ses bras

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Demandais-je légèrement amusé de sa réaction

-Bien sur affirma le blond

-T'es complètement inconsciente Mia, on à eu tellement peur pour toi déclara Elsa en me serrant à son tour contre elle

-Désolé dis-je simplement

-Au moins ça fait plaisir de voir que tu va bien Potter

-Merci agent Julian souris-je en constatant que malgré les mois qui c'était écoulé, je n'avais toujours pas réalisé à quel point notre équipe avait pu devenir soudé

-Tu es sur que tu va pouvoir faire la mission ? Me demanda mon supérieur

-Oui ne vous en faite pas, j'ai des potions anti douleur si jamais j'ai vraiment trop mal mais ça devrais bien se passer

-Bon et bien je te fait confiance alors. J'étais justement en train d'expliquer aux 2 autres le but de votre mission ...

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car un coup à la porte l'interrompis

-Salut on peut venir ? Demanda l'agent Jonhson

-Ouais entrez confirma l'agent Julian

-Parfait dit-il en entrant suivis du reste de l'équipe 2 composé du couple Caroline et Théo ainsi que du garçon nommé Eric

-Donc j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Potter que vous partirez en mission tout les 6. Cette mission consistera à retrouver un groupe de mangemort qui c'est enfui. Nous savons ou ils se cachent mais les attraper ne sera pas une mince affaire. Pour cela, vous devrez vous rendre à leur cachette sans magie afin de ne pas vous faire repérer et pour pouvoir poser des boucliers anti transplanage un peu partout afin de réussir à les coincer c'est assez clair ?

-Oui avons nous confirmé en même temps

-Bien alors vous pouvez préparer vos affaires, cette mission devrais durer 2-3 jours environ pour se rendre jusque là-bas

Sur ce, nous somme sortis du bureau pour partir rassembler nos affaires avant de nous retrouver devant l'entrée du ministère

-Bon, nous devons donc nous rendre dans la montagne de Wicklow en Irlande nous expliqua Théo en nous montrant la carte afin que nos mangemorts ne repère pas notre transplanage, nous devrons transplaner ici dit-il en montrant un petit village et nous rendre en haut de la montagne à pied

-A pied soupira Nathan, comme si on était des moldus

-Ben tu n'as qu'a t'imaginer que pendant 2 jours tu es un moldu Winchester, ça te montrera comment ils vivent au moins lui dit Caroline moqueuse

-Elle je l'adore sourit Elsa en montrant Caroline

-Bon on peu se concentrer sur la mission ? Demanda Théo de son air sérieux habituel. Bon alors on se retrouve là-bas dit-il en disparaissant

-Et mais... je te jure celui-là soupira Eric en disparaissant à son tour

-Bon allons y alors dit calmement Caroline avant de transplaner tandis que nous la suivions

Arrivé dans ce petit village enneigé d'Irlande, je béni mon parrain pour la cape qu'il m'a offert à noël

-Bon sang c'est quoi ce pays ? Vous voulez me tuer par hypothermie c'est ça ? Ce plaint Nathan en serrant un peu plus sa cape sur lui

-Il à raison avoua Eric dans ce cas. Allons y directement, on à cas même courir ça va nous réchauffer

-Courir dans la neige ? Demandais-je blasé

-Eric attend soupira Théo. La montagne qui nous intéresse elle est de l'autre coté

-Oh autant pour moi dit-il en faisant demi tour tout en gardant son énergie

-Celui-là je te jure soupira Caroline

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Elsa en commençant à avancer calmement avec nous

-Ouais, il ne s'arrête jamais je te jure soupira la brune en ré-attachant correctement sa tresse

Après 3 bonnes heures de marche, nous sommes enfin arrivé au pied de la montagne en haut de laquelle se trouve le repaire de ces mangemorts

-On va devoir monter tout ça ? Ce plaint Nathan en se penchant pour pouvoir voir le haut de la montagne

-Oui confirma Théo

-Oh par Merlin soupira le blond et on ferai pas une pause avant de commencer ce calvaire ?

-Une pause ? Non, plus vite on démarre plus vite on sera en haut fit remarquer Eric

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Nathan, on devrais faire une petite pause pour manger quelques choses intervins-je

-D'accord, 15 min du pause dit Théo en retirant son sac à dos

Nous avons ainsi mangé calmement avant de commencer notre ascension

-J'ai tellement chaud que je transpire mais par la suite, ça gèle avec le froid et je meurs de froid soupira Nathan après plusieurs heures de marches

-Écoute Winchester on est tous dans la même merde alors contente de toi de la fermer et avance lui dit Caroline

-Hé Nathan tu n'as qu'a penser que tu te trouve en plein désert avec une chaleur torride, ça devrais te réchauffer lui dit Eric en tête de file

-Oh oui ça va beaucoup nous aider ça merci little miss sunshine fit Elsa en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que je laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'y à pas à dire, il semble qu'il n'y à que moi pour être amusé d'une situation pareil mais c'est que je suis tellement heureuse d'enfin me retrouver avec ces personnes si différentes qui pourtant suive le même but, protéger les autres

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, nous avons finalement décidé de monter notre tente et d'allumer un feu pour nous réchauffer

-Bon dit Théo en plaçant le plan au milieu de la table alors que nous étions en train de manger. Nous devons avoir environ gravis le quart de la montagne

-Seulement ? Se plaint Nathan en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table

-Donc pour cette nuit on va se répartir par groupe de 2 suivant les chambres. Vu que Caroline et moi dormons ensemble, je suppose que Nathan dort avec Eric et Mia avec Elsa

-Ouais ça me semble bien confirma Elsa

-Donc qui veux prendre le premier tour de garde ?

-Nous dit Eric

-D'accord, Eric et Nathan vous faites de 22h à minuit, Caroline et moi on fera de minuit à 3h et Mia et Elsa vous vous chargez de faire de 3h à 6h

-Et attend j'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord de faire le premier tour de garde

-Trop tard Winchester

-T'es sérieux

-Oui

-Et puis d'abord pourquoi c'est toi qui commande ?

-Parce que, c'est comme ça

-T'es vachement causant comme mec on te l'a déjà dit ça ?

-Et toi tu parles trop chacun son truc fit remarquer Elsa. Bon c'est pas le tout de ça mais si on veux se reposer avant demain on ferai bien d'y aller

-Je te suis dis-je en me levant pour rejoindre la chambre à droite de la tente tandis que Caroline et Théo prenais celle au fond et que les 2 autres garçons se dirigeais vers l'extérieur pour monter la garde

-Elsa ? Demandais-je en me changeant

-Oui ?

-Tu saurai juste me mettre de la pommade que les médicomage m'ont prescris sur ma cicatrice

-Par merlin dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux pour voir l'énorme cicatrice recouvrant mon dos

-C'est si moche que ça ?

-Disons qu'il t'a pas raté cet enfoiré. T'as du le sentir passer

-Et je le sens encore confirmais-je

-Pourtant tu as l'air toujours si détendu

-Je suis une très bonne comédienne

-Ah quoi ça te sers ?

-Je n'aime pas me montrer faible dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Mia, tu as frôlé la mort et tu en es sortis, c'est tout sauf être faible. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant que tout vas bien

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Si ne suis pas forte maintenant, tout ce que j'ai vu et vécu ces derniers temps me consumerais peu à peu et je ne peux pas me le permettre pas tant qu'on à des gens à protéger

-Tu es incroyable Potter tu le sais ça ? Soupira-t-elle en tout cas ce que je peux faire pour t'aider maintenant, c'est t'obliger à te reposer. Alors au lit tout de suite

Et sans me le faire redire, je me coucha dans mon lit et m'endormis quasi instantanément. Il faut dire que à peine guéri de mes blessures, cette journée à été quand même éprouvante

Vers 3h, Théo vint nous réveiller pour prendre notre tour de garde bien que j'eus d'abord du mal de le reconnaître avec ces cheveux lâchés.

Après 3 h dans la neige sans bouger ce qui n'est pas vraiment agréable. Nous avons ensuite mangé rapidement puis nous avons remballé nos affaires pour repartir

Après 1 journée entière de marche, nous commencions vraiment à nous rapprocher du haut de la montagne

-Ce que je propose maintenant avant de monter notre tente, c'est que chacun parte à un bout de la montagne afin que nos points se relis et qu'on crée un premier sors anti transplanage au cas ou nos mangemorts nous fausserais compatis et tenterai de partir en courant pour sortir du sors. Plus on en met loin, moins ils ont de la chance de nous échapper . Donc pour ça, Caro, Eric et Mia, vous partez par la droite, Mia prend le premier point, Caro tu prend le 2 éme et Eric tu vas au plus loin et nous 3 dit-il en se tournant vers Elsa et Nathan, nous partons à gauche, Nathan tu prend le premier, Elsa le second et moi le plus loin et donc celui à coté de Eric dans la circonférence. Bon allons y, nous devons lancer le sors dans 30 minutes pile à partir de maintenant

Sur ce, nous sommes tous partis au point demandé et à la seconde pile, j'ai enclenché le sors qui c'est directement connecté aux 5 autres créant ainsi un bouclier tout autours de la montagne puis nous nous sommes rejoint à l'endroit que nous avions quitté afin de planter notre campement. Cette fois, Elsa et moi avons pris notre tour de garde en seconde juste après Caroline et Théo . Enfin, le lendemain matin, nous sommes arrivé à l'endroit que nous cherchions, un petit chalet perdu au sommet de la montagne

-Bien avant d'y aller on devrais créer un dernier sors anti transplanage autours de la maison

-A quoi ça sers d'en faire autant ? On en à déjà mis 3 fit remarquer Nathan

-Pour renforcer, ces mangemorts ne sont sûrement pas des débutants, ils doivent savoir déjoué un sors même aussi puissant mais pas plusieurs

Donc après avoir placé le dernier sors, nous avons choisie l'effet de surprise et nous sommes entré en force dans le chalet n'ayant pas utiliser de transaplanage dans les environs, les mangemorts se sont fait prendre de cours et certain n'ayant même pas de baguette sur eux se retrouvèrent vite capturé et la lutte avec les autres duras un peu plus longtemps et fut complexe et suivis de quelques blessures pour Elsa et Eric mais rien de très inquiétant

Ainsi, après notre victoire, nous avons pu enfin transplaner pour les conduire à Azkaban avant de partir écrire notre rapport

* * *

Au soir, je fus plutôt heureuse d'enfin pouvoir toquer à la porte de mon appartement pour entendre la voix de Fred me demander qui je suis  
-C'est moi, Mia  
-Je déteste faire ça, mais quelle est la personne à qui tu tiens le plus ?  
-Elle est nulle cette question Fred dis-je amuser tout le monde s'en doute. C'est Harry et toi  
-J'ai rien trouvé d'autre avoua-t-il  
-Bon ben à toi du coup, quel est le surnom que tu m'a donné à poudlard ?  
-Tigresse, ton pendentif le prouve  
-Exacte dis-je en touchant mécaniquement mon collier tandis que la porte s'ouvrit devant moi  
-Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert de tes blessures ? Tu n'en à pas trop fait j'espère  
-Fred je vais bien. Je suis là s'en est la preuve non ? Demandais-je en me débarrassant de ma cape  
-Alors comment c'est passé la mission du coup ?  
-Très bien, nous les avons tous arrêté  
-Tant mieux à au fait, une lettre est arrivée pour toi dans l'après-midi dit-il en la ramassant sur le canapé. Elle est d'Hermione  
-Oh merci dis-je en l'ouvrant

« Salut Mia

J'espère que tu vas mieux, on s'est tous tellement fait de soucis pour toi. En tout cas je savais que tu allais t'en sortir. Harry par contre était vraiment mal même si il ne te l'a pas trop montré. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas autorisé à rester à ton chevet, il y serait venu de force. Mais il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il sait que tu vas bien. Lila aussi m'a parlé, elle m'a dit que ton séjour chez elle t'a vraiment fait du bien. Et j'en pense aussi que tu avais besoin de repos. Vraiment tu en fais trop, à croire que c'est un truc de Potter. Vous êtes pas des super héros par Merlin. Enfin je voulais aussi juste t'ajouter un truc. Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, pour Harry et Ginny . Bon sang il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux. Moi je m'en suis rendu compte i jours quand Ginny à officiellement rompu avec Dean. Depuis Harry est ... je ne sais pas comment dire, plus euphorique. Enfin maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a voir quand il va oser se bouger. Bien qu'il y ait ce crétin de Ron qui lui fait peur.  
Bon sur ce je dois te laisser, nous avons notre premier cours de transplanage bientôt et je ne voudrais pas être en retard, j'ai tellement hâte.

Je t'embrasse

Hermione »

-Je le savais souris-je en finissant la lettre  
-De quoi ? Demanda Fred qui avait fini par prendre place dans le canapé  
-Rien un truc de fille dis-je simplement avant de me laisser tomber à côté de lui afin de poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Au fait, ou et George ?  
-Dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il teste une nouvelle invention et comme ça on peut être un peu seuls nous 2  
-C'est vrai dis-je en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser  
-Alors, tu vas faire quoi de ta journée de demain vus que tu n'as pas de mission ?  
-Je dois aller avec Fleur lui trouver une robe de marié  
-Pourquoi c'est à toi d'y aller ? Vous n'êtes pas plus proche que ça  
-Bah tu sais Fleur débarque de France ou sont restés ses amis et sa famille et ici elle ne connaît pas grand monde. Tu voudrais qu'elle y aille avec qui ? Ta mère  
-Ouais enfaîte t'as raison, vaut mieux que ce soit toi admit-il  
Tellement bien mise dans cette position à discuter avec Fred, que je finis par m'endormir sur lui pour le lendemain me réveiller dans mon lit alors que les jumeaux avaient déjà commencé leur journée de travail  
Vers 13h , j'ai donc rejoint Fleur pour parcourir plusieurs boutiques avant qu'enfin elle trouve son bonheur dans une robe blanche avec 2 phénix noir brodé dessus  
Le lendemain, je rejoins le secteur des tireurs d'élite pour entrer dans la pièce contenant l'équipe 9 accompagné de l'équipe 8

-Et salut le gars dis-je en saluant Ilona, Corentin et Laurent alors on va travailler ensemble aujourd'hui ?  
-Il semblerait sourit Corentin  
-Exacte Potter intervint l'agent Ladis, aujourd'hui vous allez donc être chargé de remettre ce document ultra confidentiel au ministre américain. Nous avons impérativement besoin de son aide militaire pour la guerre et ce parchemin doit lui être donné en main propre. Bien sur, les mangemorts sont déjà au courant de ce document et ils vont essayer de s'en emparer. Pour cela, vous devrez emprunter plusieurs portauloin pour brouiller les pistes voici les plans dit-elle en nous tendant les documents et voici le parchemin. Nous vous laissons trouver une stratégie. Bon courage dit-elle en quittant la pièce avec l'agent Julian  
-Bon voilà ce que je vous propose lança directement Laurent. Les mangemorts vont certainement nous attendre là ou les portauloin sont placés mais si nous ne les empruntons pas dans l'ordre, nous pourrions brouiller les pistes  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Ilona perdu  
-C'est simple, ils nous ont mis des portauloin un peu partout, dans le nouveau Mexique, dans le Nevada, dans le Montana, dans le Dakota du Nord, dans le Missouri, dans l'Alabama, dans le Kentucky et finalement à Washington. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est partir d'ici avec notre portauloin et se mettre en 3 équipes, nous prenons chacun 2 portauloin différents avant de nous rendre à Washington quand on en à terminé avec l'ennemi  
-Parce que tous les affronter en même temps va nous désavantager compris Elsa  
-Passe moi le parchemin s'il te plaît dis-je en tendant la main vers lui alors qu'il obéi.  
Je pointai ensuite ma baguette sur les parchemins pour que 3 exemplaires apparaissent dans ma main  
-Mais et tu sais lequel est le vrai ? Demanda Corentin  
-Non  
-Et comment on fait pour le reconnaître alors ?  
-Pas besoin, justement, aucun de nous ne sais si il à le vrai ce qui va encore plus perturber les mangemorts  
-C'est brillant souris Ilona donc qui vas ou et avec qui ?  
-De ce que j'ai pu observer de chacun, Elsa et Ilona vous êtes toutes les 2 doués pour la vitesse, vous prendrez donc les portauloin au nouveau Mexique et au Nevada. Nathan et moi on est plus doué dans les attaques de force donc on prendra le Kentucky et l'Alabama

-Et Mia et moi, c'est quoi notre avantage ?  
-Vous foncez toujours dans le tas  
-Et en quoi c'est un avantage ? Demanda le brun  
-Vous êtes parfait pour déstabiliser l'ennemi donc vous prendrez le Dakota et le Missouri. D'ici, nous partirons directement pour le Montana ou chacun prendra la direction qu'il doit prendre. Vous avez tout compris ? Bien alors toi Winchester je te préviens, ne me gêne pas dans mon travail  
-Oh super j'avais oublié que j'étais avec monsieur social en personne  
-Bah on s'habitue à son caractère à force tu sais se moqua Corentin  
-Bon alors allons y dit Elsa en mettant son sac sur ses épaules  
Nous l'avons donc suivis pour nous rendre prés du portauloin qui nous emmena dans le Montana  
-Oh c'est plutôt sympa ici constata Nathan alors que nous venions d'atterrir prés d'un lac gelé entouré de montagne  
-Ouais ben on est pas là pour faire du touriste fit remarquer Laurent. Donc restés sur vos gardes, ils peuvent être n'importe ou. Chacun à son parchemin ? Alors les filles votre portauloin est là-bas pour le Nevada et vous 2 il est là-bas pour le Missouri.  
-Soyez tous prudent nous dit gentiment Ilona  
-T'inquiète Ilona tu me connais dit Nathan en souriant tout en faisant un geste évasif de la main tandis que la brune rougit doucement  
-Bon vous aurez le temps de roucouler à un autre moment vous 2 on y va Ilona dit Elsa en la tirant par le bras  
-Non mais on ne ... Commença Ilona pour se défendre mais juste à ce moment là, je vis un sors volé vers elles et j'eus juste le temps de les protéger d'un sors  
-Ils sont là, vite chacun se replie à son portauloin ordonna Laurent en se mettant à courir avec Nathan tandis que nous faisions de même dans notre direction  
Nous avons ainsi évité les sors tout en devant en renvoyer d'autres sans nous arrêter de courir et avant, nous avons atteint notre portauloin juste au moment ou celui-ci s'envola  
Arrivé dans le Missouri, nous avons à peine atterri que de nouveau, les sors fusèrent de partout  
-C'est pas vrai ils sont partout ces salopards soupira Corentin alors que nous courrions vers notre autre portauloin malheureusement, celui-ci ne partais pas avant 2 minutes et nous avons dû les repousser pendant ce temps jusqu'au moment ou nous nous sommes enfin envolé  
Dans le Dakota, tout semblait calme mais nous sommes quand même restez sur nos gardes. Enfin nous avons atterri au Washington ou nous attendais déjà, Nathan et Laurent  
-On à failli attendre se moqua le blond  
-Nath baisse toi ordonnais-je en voyant un sors verts foncer vers lui  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, il m'obéit et j'attaquai le mangemort dans son dos . Et je n'eus rien à dire pour que les 3 garçons se retrouvent autour de moi dos à dos pour qu'on puisse couvrir nos arrières en même temps d'attaquer  
10 minutes plus tard, alors que nous commencions à nous faire mener par le nombre, Elsa et Ilona apparurent à leur tour  
-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main peut être ? Demanda la châtain en nous rejoignant  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus avoua Corentin

Enfin, après un combat acharné, nous avons réussi à venir à bout de ces mangemorts et nous avons pu remettre le document dans les mains du ministre avant de rentrer

* * *

Ainsi, le mois de Février continua sous les missions que j'enchaînai les unes à la suite des autres. Ce matin là, vers fin février, j'embrassai rapidement Fred qui travaillait déjà au magasin, je saluai George puis je partis travailler. Une journée pas très passionnante en sois car seulement remplis de rapport à trier car c'est aussi ça le boulot de tireur d'élite. Sur le temps de midi, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant mes 2 acolytes me barrer le route pour aller manger  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Met ça m'ordonna Elsa en me tendant un bandeau  
-Heu pour...  
-C'est un ordre, ne discute pas  
-Tu n'es pas ma supérieur je te signale  
-Mais moi si dit l'agent Julian en apparaissant à son tour à la porte  
-Vous mijotez quoi tout les 3 ? Demandais-je septique  
-Allez Mia, fais le c'est tout soupira Nathan  
-Bien dis-je en capitulant pour le nouer autour de mes yeux avant de me laisser entraîner. Après 10 bonnes minutes à me faire traîner dans les couloirs du secteur, nous sommes entrés dans une salle remplis de gens si j'en crois les voix autour de moi  
-Tu peux le retirer me dit Elsa après m'avoir arrêté  
Obéissant, je fus surprise de voir Sandy, Queen, Johnny, Théo, Caroline, Eric, Corentin, Ilona et Laurent assis à une seule table  
-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demandais-je de plus en plus perdu  
-Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?  
-Bah jeudi  
-Non patate soupira Corentin, c'est ton anniversaire  
-BON ANNIVERSAIRE !  
-Mon ... Vous avez raison. J'avais complètement oublié. Mais comment vous avez su ?  
-Je l'ai lu dans ton dossier répondit l'agent Julian. Alors bon anniversaire Potter dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet  
-Merci agent  
-Bon sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre la salle des tireurs d'élite confirmés avant que la patronne ne me remarque  
-D'accord à plus tard dit Elsa. Sinon, comme tu le vois, nous avons rassemblé tout nos plus proches collègues pour faire un petit repas tout ensemble e l'honneur des 19 ans de notre benjamine préféré  
-C'est super sympa les gars souris-je  
-Et c'est pas tout dis Ilona en sortant un gâteau qu'elle cachait derrière son dos  
-Oh c'est vous qui l'avez fait ?  
-C'est Ilona à vrai dire souri Queen  
-Merci les gars, vous êtes les meilleurs collègues qu'on puisse rêver vous savez  
-Bah arrêter des méchants et risquer sa vie ensemble ça rapproche tu sais souris Johnny tandis que je pris place à table avec eux pour passer d'ailleurs un très bon moment avant de me remettre malheureusement au travail  
A la fin de la journée, je repris comme d'habitude le chemin de l'appartement, mais arrivé dans le magasin, un fil rouge était accroché à la porte d'entrer avec une petite pancarte à côté « suis moi »  
J'obéis donc, et suivis ce fil rouge jusqu'à l'appartement ou en ouvrant la porte, je fut littéralement enfuis sous une avalanche de gens me criant bon anniversaire. Tout le monde était rassemblé, les jumeaux, Charlie, Lila, Bill, Fleur, monsieur et madame Weasley, mes parents, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Tonks et les autres membres de l'ordre. Même mon parrain et fol œil avait fait le déplacement Seuls Remus n'avais pas pu venir à cause de son rôle chez les loup-garou et Mc Gonagal et Dumbledore ayant des responsabilité à Poudlard bien que Hagrid lui-même sois quand même venu  
Évidemment, la fête fut vraiment réussie, ce ne serait pas une fête des jumeaux sinon. Je reçus également des cadeaux envoyés par hiboux de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Katie. Enfin de compte, mes 19 ans furent une très bonne journée entourée des gens que j'aime

Le mois de Février se fini donc tranquillement en laissant place à mars et un temps un peu moins froid. Ce matin du premier mars, après avoir envoyé mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour les 17 ans de Ron, je me rendis au travail ou l'agent Julian arriva en retard à la salle accompagné de l'agent Hylo et du reste de l'équipe 1  
-On à une mission urgente à vous confier nous expliqua-t-il. Les aurors nous on demander une demande d'aide expresse, plusieurs de leurs hommes sont sur une scène de vol et les mangemorts demande une rançon pour récupérer le gérant du magasin et sa femme. A savoir que leurs enfants sont tout les 2 à Poudlard en ce moment-même. Ils ont donc besoin des talents des tireurs d'élite pour communiquer avec eux et qu'aucun mal ne soit faites aux victimes  
-Et qu'est ce qu'ils veulent en échanger des 2 otages ? Demanda Johnny  
-Justement, c'est là que ça se complique et c'est pour ça qu'on à besoin de vous expressément. Ils veulent Mia  
-Quoi ? C'est hors de question dit directement Queen. Enfin Mia n'est pas une monnaie d'échange, vous savez qu'ils vont la tuer si ils l'ont c'est la sœur de Harry potter tout de même  
-Ne t'en fait pas la rassura l'agent Hylo, nous en avons parfaitement conscience et nous n'allons pas la donner, on à seulement besoin qu'elle se rende là-bas  
-Pour que eux croient qu'on va la livrer compris Sandy  
-Exactement, Mia détournera leur attention, pendant que les aurors irons chercher les otages et vous 5, vous êtes sa protection rapproché expliqua l'agent Julian  
-Bien alors si tout est clair, rendez-vous sur les lieux demandez au plus vite  
-Compris avons nous dit en quittant la pièce avant d'aller transplaner  
Devant cette boutique, plusieurs aurors étaient effectivement rassemblé, tournant autours du bâtiment en cherchant une solution  
-Halte, cette partie de la rue est fermé au public nous bloqua l'un des hommes  
-Nous sommes les tireurs d'élite que vous avez faits demander expliqua Nathan en montrant son badge  
-Oh veuillez m'excuser, je vais chercher la patronne dit-il en s'éloignant avant de revenir avec une blonde d'une vingtaine d'années plutôt grande, coiffé d'une queue-de-cheval haute et dons les yeux vert sapin lançais des éclairs  
-Comment ça ces idiots ont vraiment appelé les tireurs d'élite on à pas besoin d'eux, on gère très bien la situation  
-N'entrez pas ! Hurla une voix à l'intérieur sinon je tue la femme  
-Ouais on voit ça commenta Sandy en fixant la femme  
-On ne t'as rien demandé toi. Montrez moi vos plaques ordonna-t-elle . Quoi ? En plus ils nous envoient des débutants, ils se moquent de nous ?  
-Ouais mais on à aussi Mia Potter avec nous fit remarquer Elsa  
-Bien alors donné la nous. Il n'y à que d'elle qu'on à besoin

-Hors de question, on est chargé de sa protection dit Nathan en se plaçant devant moi  
-Bon comme vous voulez alors suivez moi, on à tout de même des gens à sauver  
-Alors Tina, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda l'un des aurors en nous rejoignant  
-Simple, Potter, tu vas te servir d'un sonorus pour communiquer avec eux, tu dois les convaincre de lâcher les otages  
-Ça ne marchera jamais aussi facilement fit remarquer Sandy  
-Ah oui et pourquoi monsieur je sais tout ?  
-Ils ne goberont pas aussi facilement qu'ils doivent lâcher les otages  
-Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien votre boulot de convaincre les gens  
-Tu dis ça comme si on ne savait faire que discuter alors qu'on se bat autant que vous s'indigna Queen  
-Bah voyons rigola la femme auror  
-Queen non dirent Johnny et Nathan en rattrapant la blonde. Elle cherche juste à te provoquer  
-Ouais ben ça marche  
-Bon on pourrait arrêter de jouer et trouver une solution plutôt fit remarquer Sandy  
-Bien alors qu'est ce que tu proposes le génie ? Demanda Tina septique  
-Mia va devoir s'avancer un peu, ils doivent vraiment croire qu'ils vont l'avoir, qu'elle s'approche d'eux et pendant ce temps vous rentrer par l'arrière et vous sortez les otages  
-Hors de question que je mette quelqu'un en danger  
-Je ne suis pas un chaton sans défense fis-je remarquer. Je saurai me défendre si il le faut  
-De plus, nous ne serons pas loin au cas où, car nous avons ça pour la suivre en toute discrétion dit Elsa en montrant la cape d'invisibilité que je leur ai prêtée pour la mission  
-Je... très bien vous avez mon feu vert maugréa-t-elle. Dites à 3 de nos hommes de se rassembler à l'arrière du bâtiment. Qu'ils attendent mon signal pour entrer  
-Très bien patron dit l'homme en partant  
-Une dernière chose, combien sont-ils ? A l'intérieur ?  
-6  
-D'accord donc Mia tu dois essayer d'en attirer 4 ici, qu'il n'y en ai plus que 2 pour surveiller les otages sans quoi ils les exécuteront dés que les aurors serons entrés  
-Je vais faire ce que je peux confirmais-je en pointant ma baguette sur ma gorge. Sonorus. Heum est ce que vous m'entendez ? Bonjour, je suis Mia Potter  
-Potter hurla une voix à l'intérieur. Prouve le  
-Venez voir par vous-même, vous connaissez mon visage je suppose  
Directement, 2 hommes apparurent à la fenêtre et les aurors autours de moi levèrent leurs baguettes  
-Ne faites rien ordonna Tina  
-Écoutez continuait-je. Relâchez ces gens, ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire, celle que vous voulez c'est moi  
-Nous ne les relâcherons pas tant que tu ne te seras pas livré  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Demandais-je. Vous agissez comme des gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous avez failli à une de vos missions n'est-ce pas ? ET Du coup il veut vous punir en vous obligeant à me ramener  
-La ferme hurla une 3 éme voix alors qu'un nouvel homme apparu à la fenêtre. Tu ne sais rien de nous c'est clair

-A quoi elle joue ? Pesta l'auror derrière moi  
-Laissez la faire, on est des pro pour parler c'est vous qui l'avez dit fit remarquer Sandy alors qu'elle le fusilla du regard  
-Oh si poursuivis-je . Je sais tout de vous. Vous êtes tous les même, petit et pathétique mangemort, vous êtes à sa solde et quand il vous punit vous trembler tous et vous dites vouloir vivre comme ça indéfiniment ? Vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous pouvez préférer le coter de Voldemort  
Mon dernier mot fut accompagné d'un blanc total autant chez les auros que les tireurs d'élite jusqu'à ce qu'un 4 éme homme apparaisse à la fenêtre  
-Comme ose tu sale gamine. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire son nom avec ton infâme bouche. Tu vas mourir pour ça  
-D'accord dis-je simplement mais relâcher les otages d'abord  
-Hors de question, tu vas gentiment poser ta baguette sur le sol et t'avancer gentiment vers la porte pour nous rejoindre et si l'un de tes petits chien dehors bouge le petit doigt, s'en est fini  
J'hésitai alors quelques secondes avant de poser doucement ma baguette au sol  
-Mia retentit la voix de Johnny dans mon dos  
-Ne faite rien, vous les avez entendus  
-Mais...  
-Laissez moi régler cette histoire dis-je en avançant tout doucement vers la porte que j'ouvris précautionneusement  
-Très bien avance doucement dirent les 4 hommes en pointant leurs baguettes vers l'extérieur à la recherche du moindre mouvement de la part des aurors . Maintenant referme la porte derrière toi dirent-ils alors que j'obéis docilement en sentant un truc frotter contre ma main  
-C'est parfais jubila l'un des hommes, vraiment parfait. Le patron va nous acclamer pour avoir eu la fille Potter  
-Et encore mieux si on ramène son cadavre dit l'un d'entre eux en pointant sa baguette sur moi  
-Je suis vraiment désolé dis-je avec un petit sourire mais ça ne vas pas être possible  
Et ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, que je sortis ma vrai baguette de ma botte tandis que Nathan, Elsa et Queen apparurent de sous la cape d'invisibilité et à nous 4, nous avons immobilisé chacun l'un d'entre eux tandis que la porte de derrière s'ouvrit en fracas et que 2 des aurors neutralisèrent les 2 autres avant qu'on ne vienne détacher les otages  
-Parfait déclara Tina, envoyez ces choses à Azkaban et emmené les otages à St Mangouste pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ai rien. Les autres avec moi, nous avons un dossier à compléter. Oh et c'était pas trop mal pour des tireurs d'élite, je dois l'admettre, mais n'interférez plus jamais dans une de mes affaires dit-elle avant de transplaner  
Après le départ de tous ce beau monde, nous avons nous aussi rejoint notre bureau pour remplir notre rapport avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

* * *

Mais à peine eus-je passé la porte, que je me retrouve face aux jumeaux la mine complètement déconfite tandis que George venais apparemment de finir de lire une lettre

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète  
-C'est une lettre de Mc Gonagal, Ron est à l'infirmerie. Il à failli mourir  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Il aurai été empoisonné  
-Mais c'est .. dis-je sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il faut aller le voir vite dis-je en leur lançant leur veste  
-Allez les pressais-je en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas plus que ça  
Après ça, je les entraîna dehors pour nous faire transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard avant que je n'envoie mon patronus à l'intérieur du château et après 10 minutes d'attente, ce fut Mc Gonagal qui vint nous ouvrir  
-Je savais que vous alliez venir, venez dit-elle avant de nous escorter à l'infirmerie ou se trouvais déjà, Ginny, Harry et Hermione  
Harry nous expliqua donc comment Ron avais mangé les chocolat remplis de philtre d'amour qu'il avait reçu croyant que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui. Et donc qu'Harry l'avais ensuite emmené chez Slughorn pour lui donner une potion qui annule les effets et par la suite, Slughorn leur à proposer de boire un verre et Ron étant le premier à en boire, il c'est effondré et Harry eu juste le temps de le lui enfoncer un bézoard dans la gorge et il a pu respirer un peu mieux  
-Donc, tout bien considéré, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de Ron ? résuma Fred.  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'on avait prévu de lui donner notre cadeau, dit George d'un air sombre. Il posa un gros paquet sur la petite armoire, à la tête de son lit, et s'assit à côté de Ginny. C'est une chance que tu aies pensé au bézoard  
-Une chance qu'il y en ait eu un dans la pièce, remarqua Harry  
Hermione renifla presque imperceptiblement. Elle avait gardé un silence inhabituel depuis notre arrivé.  
-Est-ce que papa et maman sont au courant ? demanda Fred à Ginny.  
-Ils l'ont déjà vu, ils sont arrivés il y a une heure. Pour le moment, ils sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais ils vont revenir bientôt.  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel, Ron émis un grognement dans son sommeil.  
-Donc, le poison était dans son verre ? dit Fred à voix basse.  
-Oui, répondit Harry. Slughorn l'avait rempli…  
-Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu glisser quelque chose dans le verre sans que tu le voies ?  
-Sans doute, admit Harry. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu empoisonner Ron ?  
-Aucune idée, dit Fred, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu se tromper de verre ? En essayant de t'empoisonner toi ?  
-Pourquoi Slughorn voudrait-il empoisonner Harry ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Fred, mais il doit y avoir plein de gens qui ont envie de l'empoisonner, non ? Avec cette histoire d'Élu et tout ça ?  
-Alors, tu crois que Slughorn est un Mangemort ? demanda Ginny.  
-Tout est possible, déclara Fred d'un air sinistre.  
-Il a peut-être été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, suggéra George.  
-Ou peut-être qu'il est innocent, dis-je. Le poison pouvait très bien se trouver dans la bouteille, auquel cas, c'était Slughorn lui-même qui était visé.  
-Qui aurait envie de le tuer ?  
-Dumbledore pense que Voldemort voulait Slughorn dans son camp, expliqua Harry. Il s'est caché pendant un an avant de venir à Poudlard. Et peut-être que Voldemort veut l'écarter de son chemin parce qu'il croit qu'il pourrait être utile à Dumbledore.  
-Mais tu as dit que Slughorn avait l'intention d'offrir cette bouteille à Dumbledore pour Noël, lui rappela Ginny. Donc, l'empoisonneur pouvait tout aussi bien viser Dumbledore.  
-Dans ce cas, il ne connaissait pas très bien Slughorn, intervint Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois. Elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui a attrapé un mauvais rhume. Quiconque connaît Slughorn aurait su qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose d'aussi délicieux  
-Er-my-nie, dit brusquement Ron d'une voix gutturale.  
Tout le monde se tut en le regardant d'un air anxieux, mais après avoir marmonné quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il se mit simplement à ronfler. Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée en nous faisant tous sursauter et Hagrid s'avança vers nous à grands pas, les cheveux tachetés de pluie, une arbalète à la main, son manteau en peau d'ours lui battant les jambes. Il laissait sur son passage des traces de boue de la taille d'un dauphin.  
-Passé la journée dans la forêt ! dit-il d'une voix haletante. L'état d'Aragog empire, je lui ai fait la lecture. Je viens juste de rentrer dîner et le professeur Chourave m'a prévenu pour Ron. Comment va-t-il ?  
-Pas mal, répondit Harry. Il devrait guérir bientôt.  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, reprit Hagrid d'une voix rauque. Il regardait Ron en hochant sa grosse tête hirsute. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire… Regardez-le, allongé là… Qui aurait envie de lui faire du mal ?  
-C'est justement de ça qu'on parlait, dit Harry. On n'en sait rien.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une dent contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? interrogea Hagrid d'un ton angoissé. D'abord Katie, maintenant Ron…  
-Je ne vois pas qui voudrait détruire une équipe de Quidditch, répondit George.  
-Dubois aurait sûrement essayé avec celle de Serpentard s'il avait pu y arriver en toute impunité, assura Fred, dans un souci d'impartialité.  
-Ou alors ce n'est pas lié à l'équipe de Quidditch mais aux attaques elle même dis-je en réfléchissant  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça ? demanda Fred.  
Eh bien, d'abord, elles auraient dû être fatales dans les deux cas. Or, elles ne l'ont pas été, même si c'est par simple chance. Ensuite, ni le poison, ni le collier ne semblent avoir atteint la personne à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Bien sûr, d'une certaine manière, ça rend le coupable encore plus dangereux car il ne paraît pas se soucier du nombre de gens qu'il risque d'abattre tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint sa victime désignée.  
-Après tout si tu le dit, c'est tout de même ton travail mais ...  
Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la salle. Directement Mrs Weasley prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.  
-Dumbledore nous a raconté comment tu l'avais sauvé grâce au bézoard, sanglota-t-elle. Oh, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tu as sauvé Ginny… Tu as sauvé Arthur… Maintenant, tu sauves Ron…  
-Oh, il ne faut pas… je n'ai…, marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise.  
-Quand j'y pense, la moitié de notre famille te doit la vie, déclara Mr Weasley, la gorge serrée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on a eu de la chance le jour où Ron a décidé de s'asseoir pour la première fois dans ton compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry.  
Mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de rester plus, car madame Pomefresh vint réclamer du calme pour son patient et demanda à tout le monde de partir en dehors des parents


	42. Chapter 41: Trahison

La semaine suivante, alors que Ron récupérait tout doucement mais pas assez pour sortir de l'infirmerie, tous les apprentis tireur d'élite avaient été réquisitionné pour s'occuper de la sécurité de pré-au-lard lors de la sortie scolaire des élèves de Poudlard  
A 13h, cela faisait donc plusieurs heures que je tournais dans mon secteur à la recherche du moindre geste suspect. Bien entendu j'aurai préféré suivre Harry pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais ma patronne m'avait pris de cours en lui mettant 3 gardes du corps incognito à sa suite et en m'interdisant d'en faire partie pour raison familiale.  
Je continuais donc ma ronde avant d'entendre un peu plus loin dans une petite rue, une voix retentir :  
-Lâche-moi tout de suite Black  
-Hors de question Malefoy  
Reconnaissant ces 2 voix, je partis dans la rue en question pour trouver Lila face à Malefoy qui semblait avoir reçu un sors pour l'immobiliser  
-Lâche-moi pesta le blond  
-On doit parler d'abord  
-Je n'ai rien à te dire  
-Hé ben moi si, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait la route jusqu'en Angleterre alors tu vas te calmer et m'écouter dit-elle d'une voix menaçante  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux soupira-t-il finalement  
-Je sais ce que tu as fait  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
-Je parle de... dit-elle en baissant la voix Katie et Ron, je sais que c'est toi le responsable  
-Je n'ai rien fait protesta-t-il. Weasley est seulement trop débile pour ne pas savoir lire les flacons des poisons  
-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Écoute, j'ignore ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire mais renonce  
-Je n'ai rien fait  
-Ah oui ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en remontant sa manche pour montrer sur son bras le tatouage de la marque des ténèbres  
-Cache ça tout de suite dit-il en palissant ne pouvant lui-même toujours pas bouger  
-Je sais que tu as peur Malefoy dit-elle en remettant sa manche mais lui obéir ne fera qu'envenimer les choses  
-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?  
-Pour le moment ce que je te demande, c'est de renoncer à ta mission avant que quelqu'un ne soit vraiment en danger. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier je le sais, tu as seulement peur alors laisse moi trouver une solution, je te promets que je trouverai et toi de ton côté arrête ce que tu es en train de faire  
-Je ne peux pas  
-Bien sur que si, réfléchis-y d'accord, tu n'es pas seul. On va réussir à le battre pour ne plus qu'il ruine la vie de personne mais lui obéir n'aidera en rien  
-Vous allez le battre dit-il avec un rire amer avec l'aide de qui Potter ? Soyons sérieux 2 minutes  
-Il l'a déjà battu bébé  
-Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Arrête de vivre dans un monde ou tout va bien, 2 secondes. Tu ne sais pas comment il est, moi je le vois à chaque fois que je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il nous fait si on ne lui obéit pas. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je n'ai pas le choix alors laisse moi tranquille avant que je ne sois tué  
-Tu ne seras pas tué Malefoy tu sais, j'ai un petit frère et parfois quand tu n'es pas un gamin insupportable et hautain, tu m'y fais penser et c'est quand tu n'es pas ce Malefoy là, que j'ai envie de te protéger et je ne faillirai plus jamais à l'une de mes promesses comme j'ai failli à protéger mon père. Maintenant vas y dit-elle en annulant le sors d'immobilité mais réfléchi bien à ce que je t'ai dit d'accord, tu ne veux blesser personnes et ça je le sais  
Et sans plus rien ajouter, le blond s'éloigna en reprenant un air digne et je m'approchai de Lila resté seule dans la rue  
-Je sais que tu as tout entendu dit-elle en se tournant vers moi  
-Exacte confirmais-je. Mais tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à le faire changer ?  
-Je l'espère, avant qu'il soit trop tard soupira-t-elle. Bon tu veux aller boire quelques chose ?  
-Je ne peux pas, je suis en service d'ailleurs je dois continuer ma ronde  
-Je vois bon ben je vais passer voir si je trouve Ginny et Hermione pour passer un peu de temps avec elles avant de rentrer du coup  
-Ok à bientôt alors  
-Sans problème dit-elle en s'éloignant tandis que je me concentrai sur mon travail

* * *

À la fin du mois de mars, plus précisément le 21 mars, tous les appentis tireurs d'élite avaient été demandés par la patronne dans la salle d'accueil  
-Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, le test final de votre formation avance à grand pas. J'ai bien entendu suivis vos formations par le biais de vos agents et il semble que vous fassiez tous des efforts prodigieux. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de réaliser un pré-test appelé le test de survie. Vous allez devoir passer une semaine en pleine nature avec rien d'autre que votre baguette et une tente. Ce test à pour but de voir comment vous vous débrouille dans des situations de crises qui pourraient arriver dans une mission extrêmement complexe. Afin de mener à bien ce test, nous avons délimité une zone entourée d'un sors et tous nos agents les plus doués seront enfermé avec vous dans ce sors afin de jouer les ennemis potentiels que vous devrez combattre. Il s'agira donc pour vous de rester vigilant en toute circonstance. Si un sors d'évanouissement de nos agents vous touche, vous êtes éliminé et vous handicapez votre équipe de l'un de ces membres. Votre objectif sera donc de réussir à quitter le sors avant la fin de la semaine qui sera le temps imparti. Enfin, pour ce test, vous serez répartis par groupes de 4 équipes. Afin de créer ces groupes justement, nous avons pris en compte les affinités les plus grandes lors des missions car un bon allié vaut plus que toutes les connaissances. Donc l'équipe numéro 1, 2, 8 et 9 vous serez ensemble, la 3, la 4, la 10 et la 11 ensemble, la 5, la 6 , la 12 et la 13 vous serez ensemble, la 7, la 14, la 19 et la 20 de même et enfin, la 15, la 16 , la 17 et la 18  
Avec joie, Nathan, Elsa et moi avons rejoint Sandy, Queen, Johnny, Eric, Caroline, Théo, Corentin, Ilona et Laurent  
-C'est trop bien sourit Corentin. Ils ont mis les meilleurs ensembles, vous allez voir qu'on va le réussir haut la main ce test  
-Le réussir. Être premier oui sourit Caroline  
-Bon retentis la voix de la patronne vos agents vont venir vous donnez quelques conseils et d'ici 5 minutes, vous serez téléporté au lieu du test bonne chance à tous  
À peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase, que l'agent Julian, l'agent Johnson, l'agent Hylo et l'agent Ladis se sont posté devant nous  
-Bien déclara l'agent Johnson en nous dépassant tous largement d'une tête avec son corps mince. Ce que vous devez d'abord savoir c'est que nous avons tous les 4 été demandé pour faire partie du test, nous serons donc des ennemis potentiels peu importent que vous soyez nos élèves.  
-Ensuite poursuivis l'agent Ladis nous devons vous remettre ça dit-elle en nous tendant 4 petits sacs ce sont des tentes moldus car un test de survie ce fait également avec le strict minimum donc sans tente avec confort. Il y en à une 2 places, une 4 place et 2 avec 3 places vous vous arranger pour qui dors ou mais soyez stratégique avec vos tours de garde et tout. Voilà maintenant à vous de jouer et on se revoit là-bas  
Et quelques minutes après, nous avons été transportés dans l'endroit en question, une forêt bien dense et sombre au milieu de nul part  
-Lumos déclara une voix à ma droite et je vis d'un coup le visage de Théo apparaître au-dessus de sa baguette avant que nous fassions pareil que lui  
-Bon déclara Sandy tout d'abord on doit s'organiser. On a pas de temps à perdre, donc je propose qu'on choisisse une direction et qu'on continue toujours à la suivre, on finira bien par trouver la fin du sors en forme de dôme qui nous entoure  
-Et quelle direction on prend ? Demanda Johnny  
-Là dit Nathan en montrant sa droite  
-Si tu veux dis Sandy en haussant les épaules avant de prendre la tête du groupe qui le suivis  
-Mia qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Caroline en me voyant tracer une petite entaille un peu caché sur un arbre  
-Je laisse une trace au cas où on serait pris dans un sort qui nous fait tourner en rond comme ça on saura qu'on est déjà passé par là et personne ne le remarquera vu que c'est plutôt caché et petit  
-Bien vu admis Elsa tandis que je me relevais pour les suivre  
Nous avons ainsi marché pendant plusieurs heures avant que nos estomacs ne se fassent vide  
-Je propose une pause repas déclara Caroline en avançant main dans la main avec Théo  
-Oh oui enfin dit Queen en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe  
-Je vais faire une ronde pendant que vous préparer le repas proposa Ilona  
-Attend je viens avec toi dis-je directement  
-Moi aussi dit Eric en nous suivant

Nous nous sommes donc tous les 3 éloignés à la recherche de quelconques ennemis dans les environs  
Mais rien ne semble bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Ilona nous immobilise tous les 2 et nous fasse signe de nous taire  
Car effectivement, un peu plus loin, un buisson se mit à bouger pour laisser apparaître l'agent Hylo et l'agent Ladis  
-Déjà 3 participants d'éliminer, ça va drôlement vite cette année  
-Pas plus que les autres dit l'homme. Après tout, les plus faibles tombent les premiers et ça nous donne une idée de ceux qui vont réussir le test final.  
-Je me demande comment nos élèves s'en sortent  
-Bah si on ne les a pas encore vus, c'est bon signe. Ils sont plutôt doués, il faut leur faire confiance dit-il en se mettant face à elle avant de l'embrasser  
-J'ai toujours su qu'il se passait un truc entre ces 2 là déclara Ilona à ma gauche  
-Mais justement, tant qu'ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes on devrait les attaquer dit Eric  
-Non, si jamais on rate notre coup on est éliminé, le mieux c'est de les éviter au maximum pour continuer notre route. Venez allons mettre des sors de protection autour de notre endroit de pause avant qu'ils nous repèrent dis-je en faisant demi-tour discrètement  
Une fois ça fait, nous avons mangé avant de reprendre notre route et quand nous avons commencé à sentir les signes de fatigue, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour monter le camp tandis que Nathan, Queen et Laurent sont partis mettre les sors de protection autour de nous  
Pour nous construire des lits dignes de ce nom, nous avons dû faire appelle à des sors de transfert dans les tentes afin de faire venir des matelas, des draps et des coussins. Une fois ça fait, nous avons mangé autours du feu pour nous réchauffer au maximum dans cet environnement extrêmement froid  
-Bon, il est difficile de dire si nous avons bien avancé en marchant à l'aveuglette mais je pense que pour le moment nous sommes plutôt bien partis déclara Théo. Le mieux actuellement est donc de nous reposer un maximum avant de repartir donc comment on s'arrange pour les tentes ? Qui veux celle de 2 ?  
-Je pense que tu devrais la prendre avec Caroline fit remarquer Eric. Les autres filles n'ont qu'à prendre celle de 4 et avec les gars, on va se répartir en 2 pour celles de 3  
-Bon ben on à qu'a dire que je vais avec Corentin et Laurent et t'a qu'a aller avec Sandy et Johnny lui dit Nathan  
-Ok faisons comme ça  
-Donc du coup comment on s'arrange pour les tours de garde ? Demanda Sandy  
-Moi je veux bien qu'on prenne le premier dit Johnny  
-Avec les filles, on prend le 2 éme déclara Queen  
-3 éme dit Caroline  
-Bon ben on prend le dernier constata Corentin  
-Dans ce cas, on reste là et les autres vont vous reposer on en à besoin déclara Laurent  
Tout le monde à donc obéi et nous avons rejoint nos tentes pour nous allonger  
-Vous pensez qu'on va tous réussir ce test ? Demanda Queen couché à ma gauche  
-Il n'y à pas de raison déclara Ilona à ma droite. On est tous très doué à notre manière, je suis sur qu'on finira tous le test final. Je l'espère vraiment  
-T'espères surtout pour continuer avec notre idiot blond n'est ce pas ? Demanda Queen moqueuse  
-Je... oui dit-elle doucement  
Bien que je ne puisse la voir dans le noir, je suis sur qu'elle rougit  
-Tu sais Ilona, un jour tu devras faire le premier pas avec lui car il est trop idiot pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit dit Elsa à l'autre bout de la tente  
-Je sais mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé ma timidité à pris le dessus  
-Alors essaye encore l'encourageais-je avant que nous tombions toutes dans le sommeil  
Notre routine continua ainsi plus de 2 jours jusqu'à ce que je remarque en fronçant les sourcils l'une de mes entailles sur le tronc d'un arbre  
-Heu les gars dis-je en les arrêtants, je crois qu'on a un problème  
-Quel genre ? Demanda Théo  
-Le genre qu'on tourne en rond depuis un moment  
-Quoi ? Demanda Caroline en observant l'entaille comme les autres  
-Par Merlin, je me disais bien que ce test était trop facile pesta Nathan

-Bon dis Sandy en réfléchissant. Le tout maintenant est d'essayer de se sortir de ce sors . Chacun va donc partir dans une direction et essayé de le détecter  
-D'accord avons-nous dit avant de nous éparpiller mais au bout de quelques minutes, nous avons vu avec horreur que nous nous sommes de nouveau rejoints au même endroit  
-Bon au moins le sors ne semble pas être très grand, ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas coincés dedans depuis longtemps constata Sandy en regardant autour de lui  
-Le mieux du coup si le sors n'est pas trop loin, c'est de lancer un sors d'annulation dos à dos chacun d'un coté, on devrais réussir à le toucher d'ici proposa Elsa  
-Bonne idée allons-y  
Sans ce le faire redire, les sors fusèrent de tout coté avant que quelques chose n'explose en plein de feu d'artifice  
-Bien joué, on va pouvoir continuer souris Corentin  
-Restons quand même sur nos gardes, celui qui nos à pris dans ce piège de doit pas être loin fit remarquer Théo  
Et effectivement, à peine avons-nous fait 100 mètres, que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à 2 agents  
-Là on est mal dit Eric  
-Non, tout le monde s'en tient au plan déclara Sandy en levant sa baguette tandis que tout le monde fit de même  
Mais les agents décidèrent d'attaquer directement nous avons donc dû éviter les sors lancé bien qu'ils soient rapides.  
-Maintenant déclara Sandy  
Et d'un coup, 4 sors foncèrent sur les agents les envoyant volé et les autres se mirent à créer un bouclier entre nous  
-Courez hurla ensuite Caroline alors que nous ne nous sommes pas faits prier  
Après avoir couru 15 bonnes minutes, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour reprendre notre souffle  
-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Corentin essoufflé  
-Il me semble  
-Non, il manque Nathan  
-Quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils s'est fait toucher par l'un des sors  
-Oh non, si c'est le cas il est éliminé dit Ilona en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche  
-J'adore vous voir vous inquiétez pour moi déclara soudain une voix moqueuse dans notre dos  
-Par merlin tu n'est qu'un crétin Winchester hurla Elsa en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête  
-Mais aïeuh, c'est bon j'étais juste un peu en retard sur vous pour voir si ils nous suivaient  
-Et alors ? Demanda Eric intéressé  
-Alors rien, on les à semé, notre sors à du les immobiliser un peu  
-Bon alors continuons mais restons sur nos gardes dit Théo en menant la marche  
Finalement, en fin de journée nous avons de nouveau planté notre camp tandis qu'Elsa, Johnny et Corentin partirent placer les sors de protection pour la nuit qui se passa plutôt tranquille. Les agents semblent vraiment avoir perdu notre trace  
Le lendemain, nous nous sommes donc remis en marches avant que Johnny ne remarque une forme étrange non loin de notre chemin et en allant voir de plus près, nous avons écarquillé les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait de 2 agents qui me sont inconnus, étalé au sol  
-Ils sont morts dit Ilona en palpant leur gorge  
-Quoi ? Mais qui à pu faire ça ? Vous pensez que c'est un candidat au test ? Demanda Queen  
-Non, aucun tireur d'élite n'aurait fait ça, ce n'est pas normal. Çà ne fait absolument pas partie du test si vous voulez mon avis, il se passe un truc pas normal dit Sandy en fronçant les sourcils  
-Alors on ne devrait pas prévenir l'un des organisateurs ?  
-Et comment ? On à aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux. Le mieux c'est d'essayer de trouver un agent en continuant de nous diriger vers la sortie de ce dôme. Mais surtout faites bien attention, là ce n'est plus pour le test, mais pour nos vies  
En parcourant la forêt pendant des heures, nous avons été incapables de trouver un quelconque agent et à la nuit tombée, nous avons bien dû nous résoudre à nous arrêter vu qu'il est impossible d'y voir à 10 mètres avec l'obscurité  
Nous avons donc monté le camp, mis les sors de protection et nous avons mangé  
-Le feu est en train de s'éteindre constata Elsa alors que nous allions bientôt aller dormir. Si on veut qu'il nous réchauffe un peu pendant la nuit, on devrait aller chercher du bois. Mia tu m'accompagnes ?  
-Heu oui dis-je en me levant pour la suivre

Nous nous sommes donc enfoncées pendant 10 bonnes minutes dan la forêt avant que je ne voie Elsa créer un sors autours de nous  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Oh 3 fois rien, juste un sors d'insonorisation  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour ça dit-elle en souriant avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi. Endoloris !  
Directement une douleur sans pareil parcouru tout mon corps et je m'écoulai en hurlant au sol  
-Oui ça devrait faire son petit effet sourit-elle alors que je relevai le regard vers elle  
-Pou...Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle  
-Oh oui c'est vrai je suis impolie en plus. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant ma baguette dans ma poche. Vois-tu Mia, j'ai menti sur beaucoup de chose. Tout d'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Elsa, je n'ai pas de sœur et je ne suis pas ton amie  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-On ne m'interromps pas. Endoloris !  
De nouveau, je me tordis de douleur tandis que ma vue se brouilla de larmes  
-Donc reprenons, je m'appelle Lorisa, je suis orpheline, j'ai grandis dans un orphelinat moldu infâme avant de découvrir que je suis une sorcière et de là, je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai passé une première année fantastique jusqu'à ce que je doivent retourner dans mon orphelinat pour les vacances. C'est là qu'il est entré dans ma vie. Il n'avait pas encore toute la prestance effrayante qu'il à aujourd'hui, à l'époque il commençait seulement à découvrir peu à peu la magie noir. Alors quand il à entendu parler de moi, il s'est vu lui-même quand il était jeune et il à décidé de me garder auprès de lui. Tu sais de qui je parle n'est ce pas  
-V... voldemort  
-Endoloris !  
Le cris sortis de ma gorge en même temps que la douleur se propagea, une douleur vraiment incomparable à tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant, beaucoup plus intense

-On en ne m'interromps pas. Mais oui c'est exact, c'était bien lui. Je continuais à aller à Poudlard l'année et il m'apprenait tout ce qu'il savait pendant les vacances. Aucun de ces acolytes ne connaissait mon existence, j'étais celle en qui il avait le plus confiance. Lors de la première guerre, j'ai joué le rôle de son infiltré la plus douée au sein du ministère puis cette nuit est arrivée, l'horrible nuit ou ton cher petit frère l'a détruit. Seulement, je n'ai jamais cru à sa mort, j'ai cherché sans relâche un moyen de le ramener et subtilement, j'ai manipuler Croupton Junior et Pettigrew pour qu'ils le fassent revenir. Moi pendant ce temps je devais toujours rester dans l'ombre pour mener à bien mes missions. Puis nous avons appris que la grande sœur d'Harry Potter devait commencer une formation de tireuse d'élite. C'était le moment parfait pour moi sortir de l'ombre. Je t'ai observé pendant un mois, tu es doué c'est incontestable et je savais que beaucoup de ces idiots d'acolytes ne pourraient pas t'avoir, même Rodolphus à échoué bien que ça ne soit pas passé loin. J'ai donc trouvé le plan parfait, tu n'aurais jamais de doute sur une amie. Alors je me suis inscrite à cette formation moi aussi, j'ai manipulé tout pour être dans la même équipe que toi et j'ai passé des mois à gagner ta confiance.  
-Mais tu aurais pu m'avoir à n'importe quelle mission, pourquoi attendre maintenant ?  
-C'est une bonne question je l'admets sourit-elle . J'ai eu plein d'occasions, c'est vrai, mais des occasions qui se seraient retourné contre moi, on aurait tout de suite deviné que c'était mon œuvre. Hors aujourd'hui, j'ai observé correctement ce test puis quand j'ai été posé les sors de protection j'ai aperçu 2 agents et là c'étaient l'occasion rêvée. Je les ai tués et j'ai bougé leurs corps pour laisser croire à un fou dangereux dans l'examen. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je me mutilerais un petit peu et je ferrais croire à une nouvelle attaque et malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire pour ma chère coéquipière  
-Et .. Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ?  
-Endoloris !... je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'interrompre. Mais c'est une bonne question je dois l'admettre. Actuellement, j'hésite encore entre te tuer et manipuler ton frère pour qu'il vienne à nous ou te garder en vie pour le faire venir à nous par la menace  
-Crève en enfers sale garce, t'as pas intérêt à toucher à un cheveu de mon frère  
-Ce n'est pas trop poli bon ben si tu le prends comme ça, on va continuer à jouer un peu. Endoloris !  
De nouveau, je me tordis dans tous les sens priant pour que la douleur s'arrête tandis que ma tête se mit à tourner  
-J'ai trouvé un jeu, que dis tu de voir combien de temps tu tiens comme ça. Il parait que ta marraine n'a pas tenu plus d'un quart d'heure et son mari 20 minutes, c'est pitoyable. Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux. Endolori !  
Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait exploser sous peu. Je ne peux actuellement que comprendre ma marraine, car d'ici peu j'irai la rejoindre dans la folie. Je voudrais qu'elle en finisse, qu'elle me tue maintenant. C'est une supplication que j'aimerais lui faire si je parvenais à parler. Enfin, au moment ou j'allais définitivement perdre connaissance, le sors s'arrêta et je vis Elsa s'écrouler devant moi  
-Les gars elle est là hurla une voix au loin  
-Immobilisez Elsa vite  
-Mia, Mia tu m'entend ? Reste avec moi, on va te sortir de là. On va te soigner ...  
Mais je ne pu en entendre plus , car mon esprit partit pour de bon cette fois

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une sorte d'infirmerie entouré de plein de monde  
-Elle se réveille souris Ilona en se penchant au-dessus de moi  
-Ah tu nous à fait une sacrée peur, tu sais souris Nathan en se plaçant à coté de la brune  
-Qu'est ... qu'est-ce qui c'est ... passé ? Demandais-je faiblement en essayant de me redresser avant de grimacer de douleur  
-N'en fait pas trop dit Caroline en me recouchant correctement. Tu n'es pas encore en état pour le moment  
-Comment ... je suis arrivé ici ? Qu'est ce ... qui est arrivé à Elsa ?  
-Ça, tu peux remercier Sandy, c'est lui qui à tout compris  
-Comment ?  
-J'ai eu des doutes depuis le moment ou on à retrouvé les corps. Étant donné qu'on avait croisé personne, soit c'était quelqu'un de très bien planqué pour que même à 12 ont ne le remarque pas, soit c'était l'un d'entre nous. Alors j'ai commencé à observer chacun d'entre vous puis quand Elsa à absolument voulu t'isoler toi, j'ai eu de plus en plus de doute. Tu restes tout de même une des cibles principales des mangemorts. Alors voyant que tu ne revenais pas, j'ai décidé qu'on devait partir à ta recherche. Corentin à rapidement retrouvé sa trace vu que la filature c'est son truc et c'est là qu'on à vu Elsa en train de te torturer et qu'on est intervenu  
-Et quand on l'à immobilisé, on à cherchée après du secours pour toi. Quand on est tombé sur l'agent Julian et l'agent Johnson m'expliqua Théo. Enfaîte eux aussi avaient repéré les corps et ils ont prévenu la patronne qui à ordonnée l'annulation du test. Ils étaient donc à notre recherche pour nous ramener ici  
-Et ou est Elsa maintenant ?  
-Pour le moment, dans le bureau de la patronne mais d'ici peu elle sera conduite à Azkaban  
-Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi idiote pestais-je les larmes aux yeux  
-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Mia, elle nous à tous roulé, son plan était parfais  
Quelques secondes après, un coup se fit entendre à la porte et Queen partis ouvrir  
-Salut retentis la voix de l'autre côté. Je suis Fred le copain de Mia  
-Oh oui bien sur, entre on va vous laisser dit la blonde en donnant le signal pour que tout le monde quitte la pièce  
-Ta patronne m'a appelé m'expliqua Fred en s'approchant de mon lit. Et ton agent m'a tout expliqué quand je suis arrivé. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Faible et douloureuse admis-je  
-Rien d'étonnant dit-il en soupirant avant de laisser un petit blanc pour reprendre quelques secondes après  
-J'y arrive plus Mia, je pensais pouvoir le gérer mais je n'en peux vraiment plus de recevoir des appels pour me dire que tu à frôlé la mort et te retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital par la suite  
-On en à déjà parler Fred, ce sont les risques de mon métier  
-Justement  
-Et tu sais aussi que je n'arrêterais pas  
-Alors c'est moi qui vais arrêter  
-Comment ça ? Tu parles de nous 2 là ?  
-... Oui, je suis désolé mais cette situation est trop invivable pour moi  
-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
-... Oui. Je préfère te perdre maintenant que de te voir mourir devant mes yeux  
-...Très bien alors je respecte ton choix dis-je dignement  
Et sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand il eu fermé la porte que je m'écroulai en pleur  
Prise dans ma crise d'hystérie, je ne réagis même pas quand Ilona entra dans la pièce pour me serrer contre elle  
Elle resta ainsi à mes cotés un long moment avant que je ne finisse par tomber de sommeil.

* * *

2 jours plus tard, je finis par avoir l'autorisation pour quitter l'infirmerie et rentrer chez moi. A ma sortie du ministère, je transplana donc devant un bâtiment en plein cœur de Londres. Arrivé devant l'appartement qui m'intéresse, j'invoquai mon patronus qui apparus de l'autre côté de la porte qui ne tarda pas de s'ouvrir  
-Mia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'aimerais savoir si tu peux m'héberger quelque temps, le temps que je trouve un appartement  
-Un appartement ? Mais pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez Fred  
Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui répondre, en voyant mon visage décomposé, elle comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me fit donc entrer pour aller me préparer une tasse de thé  
-Raconte-moi tout dit-elle en posant la tasse devant moi sur la table  
-Ça fait un moment que tout va mal depuis qu'il à compris que les tireurs d'élite tout comme les aurors font un boulot dangereux et d'autant plus en cette période de guerre. Alors il m'a demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter mais pour moi c'est hors de question, je ne peux pas ne pas aider les gens surtout maintenant  
-Je comprends répondit Tonks sur un ton réconfortant  
-Puis tout à dégénéré quand j'ai failli me faire tuer une première fois, ça à changer un truc chez lui, il à été plus distant, plus effrayé et quand il à appris que j'ai failli me faire tuer une 2 éme fois, il ne l'a pas supporté. Il préfère me perdre maintenant que de me voir mourir ce sont ces mots  
-Oh Mia dit-elle attrapant ma main comme une grande sœur qui veut réconforter sa cadette. Mais je suis sur que vous allez vite vous réconcilier, vous êtes le couple parfais, il n'y à pas d'autre moyen  
-Peut-être qu'on n'était pas si parfais que ça dis-je simplement tandis qu'un coup retentis à la porte et qu'elle se leva pour aller ouvrir  
-C'est pour toi dit-elle ensuite en revenant vers moi  
En voyant la chevelure rousse derrière elle, j'eus un espoir de voir Fred apparaître, mais au lieu de ça, mon ventre se serra en constatant qu'il s'agissait de George  
-Salut dit-il mal à l'aise  
-Salut  
-Mia, je suis tellement désolé, j'y ai pas cru quand il me l'a dit. Mais je suis sur que ce va se régler vite. Vous 2 l'un sans l'autre c'est impossible  
-J'aimerai être aussi sur que toi soupirais-je  
-J'aimerai tellement pouvoir tout régler soupira-t-il en me serrant contre lui alors qu'une larme s'échappa de nouveau de mon œil. En tout cas tu peux toujours compter sur moi hein  
-Merci dis-je sincèrement en me décollant de lui  
-Ah au fait, je t'ai emmené les affaires que tu m'a demandées dans ta lettre dit-il en me tendant un sac  
-Merci je passerai prendre le reste un de ces jours  
-Prends ton temps d'accord, on est jamais sur de rien  
-Je verrai dis-je en haussant les épaules  
-Bon je vais devoir y aller, je dois retourner au magasin  
-Bien sur et merci encore  
-Pas de soucis, appelle-moi quand tu as besoin dit-il en quittant l'appartement

-Bon repris Tonks, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre  
-Merci aussi Tonks, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi  
-Pas de soucis. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi dit-elle avec un léger sourire  
Elle m'emmena ensuite dans une chambre décorée de façon très rock and roll, très en concordance avec le style de Tonks enfaîte  
-Voilà. J'espère que ça te conviendra. Tu peux faire comme chez-toi, mets tes affaires dans la garde de robe  
-C'est parfais merci dis-je en posant mon sac sur le lit afin de commencer à ranger mes affaires  
-Au fait Mia dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit tandis que j'étais occupé avec mon rangement. Je sais que tu as vu Remus à noël. Comment il va ?  
-Tu veux la vérité ?  
-Oui  
-Il est faible avouais-je, il est épuisé mais en dehors de ça, il semble aller bien et surtout il est en vie  
-C'est vrai dit-elle en baissant le regard vers le sol  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt revenir et peut être que d'ici là il aura ouvert les yeux  
-Ouais tout comme Fred  
-Ouais dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle  
-Les garçons hein dit-elle en s'étalant à son tour  
-Tu l'as dit  
-Tu sais quoi dit-elle en se relevant d'un coup, on va pas se laisser abattre. Je vais nous cuisiner un repas du toner et après on mangera un pot de glace devant la télé  
-T'as une télé m'étonnais-je  
-Ouais, il ne faut pas oublier que mon père est un né moldu, il m'a fait découvrir plein de chose de son monde  
-Alors d'accord dis-je avec un sourire. Faisons ça. Mais t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je cuisine ?  
-Non hors de question  
-Bon mais c'est moi qui cuisine demain alors  
-Ça marche sourit-elle. Je sens qu'on va être de très bonnes colocs dit-elle en se relevant pour m'aider à faire de même

* * *

Le lendemain, nous sommes toutes les 2 parties au ministère avant de nous séparer pour chacune rejoindre notre secteur  
-Mia me sourit Nathan en venant me serrer contre lui. Tu te sens mieux ?  
-Je m'en remettrais  
-J'ai pas arrêter de retourner tout ça dans mon esprit, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ai réussi à gagner notre confiance. Cette sale garce à enfin retrouver sa place maintenant et j'en suis heureux  
-On c'est tous fait avoir retenti une voix dan notre dos. Moi le premier alors que je suis tireurs d'élite depuis des années. C'est humiliant  
-Ce n'était pas votre faute à tout les 2 dis-je en me retournant vers l'agent Julian. Elle à été plus intelligente que nous sur ce coup-là  
-Bon sinon, nous avons beaucoup parlé avec la patronne. Vous n'êtes bien sur plus que 2, mais ça devrait aller pour les missions. Après tout, ça vous prépare déjà à la vie que vous aurez quand vous serez diplômé. Donc jusqu'au test, on reste l'équipe 9 parce que j'ai confiance en vous 2 et je sais que vous réaliserez quand même vos missions avec brio. Mia tu t'en sens capable après ce que tu as vécu ?  
-Justement, ça me donne encore plus envie d'arrêter toutes ces enflures dis-je avec conviction  
-Alors c'est d'accord, voici votre nouvelle mission dit-il en nous tendant un dossier

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, je rentrai de mon travail après une mission épuisante quand Tonks vint me trouver directement à la porte d'entrée  
-Tu as reçu une lettre. C'est une urgence apparemment  
-Quoi dis-je en l'attrapant pour constater qu'il s'agit d'une lettre de mon parrain  
-Il veut me voir dans son bureau tout de suite, ça concerne Harry dis-je après l'avoir lu. Ces 2 là je te jure soupirais-je en ressortant de l'appartement afin de transplaner jusque devant le château ou je fit apparaître mon patronus qui revint 15 minutes plus tard avec mon parrain  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-je en voyant son regard dur  
-Viens dit-il simplement d'un ton désagréable tandis que je le suivis en silence jusqu'à son bureau ou Harry se trouvais déjà me fixant avec gène  
-Vous allez me dire ce qui ce passe à la fin ? C'est si grave que ça ?  
-Ton frère à failli tuer Malefoy  
-Quoi ?  
-C'était un accident se défendit-il  
-Alors c'est vrai Harry ? Demandais-je en tournant le regard vers lui  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dit-il sur un ton misérable  
-Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Ils se sont battus et ton frère à envoyé un sors qui inflige d'énorme plaid à sa victime  
-sectumsempra dis-je à mi-voix  
-Comment est ce que tu connais ça ? Demanda mon parrain étonné  
-Je suis tireuse d'élite je dois connaître ce genre de sors pour savoir les soigner. Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? C'est de la magie noire bon sang  
-Mais je l'ignorais  
-Alors ou as tu appris ça ?  
Il observa un instant mon parrain avant de baisser les yeux  
-Je l'ai lu un jour dans un livre dit-il simplement  
-Et comment va Malefoy maintenant ?  
-Il est à l'infirmerie, il va s'en remettre parce que j'ai pu intervenir à temps  
-Merci soupirais-je. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Harry ?  
-Il lui faut une punition digne de ce qu'il à fait . Il restera en retenue avec moi tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.  
-Mais monsieur, protesta Harry en levant les yeux d'un air désespéré. Le Quidditch… Le dernier match de…  
-Dix heures, murmura Rogue avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents jaunâtres. Pauvre Gryffondor… J'ai bien peur que cette année, son équipe se retrouve à la quatrième place…

-Mia dit-il en relevant un regard suppliant vers moi  
-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux rien dire, c'est la décision d'un professeur et puis tu dois comprendre la gravité de ce que tu as fait  
-Bien je crois que nous avons tout réglé alors vous pouvez sortir  
Et sans se le faire redire, nous avons quitté la pièce  
-Harry par Merlin dis-je une fois seule avec lui. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?  
-C'est Malefoy qui m'a attaqué en premier  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer  
-De pleurer ?  
-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner  
-Disons que je sais des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Mais maintenant ça suffit tout ça, donne-moi ton livre de potion  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je sais ou tu as appris ce sors. Mais maintenant ça suffit tout ça, donne-moi ton livre de potion  
En soupirant, il plongea la main dans son sac et me le tandis  
-Parfais, je vais voir un peu ce qu'il contient et le mettre en lieu sur et toi je t'interdis d'utiliser encore un des sors qui se trouvent la dedans c'est clair ?  
-Oui soupira-t-il  
-Bon tu dois faire attention Harry d'accord pour le moment tu es peut-être à Poudlard mais tu es quand même la cible numéro un des mangemorts et crois moi, je vis dehors je sais de quoi je parle  
-Je sais plus que tu ne le crois  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai réussi à avoir le souvenir de Slughorn  
-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un horcruxe ?  
-Une partie d'âme qu'on peut séparer par un meurtre  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible  
-Et il semble qu'il en ai créé 7. Le journal de Jedusor que j'ai éliminé en 2 éme en est un, Dumbledore à réussir à en trouver un et à l'éliminer également  
-Donc si je comprends bien, si on trouve tous ces horcruxe, on le tue  
-Oui confirma-t-il  
-Bon sang, ça va pas être une mince affaire ça non plus . Et vous avez une idée de ou sont les autres ?  
-Non pas pour le moment mais Dumbeldore fait des recherches  
-D'accord, dans ce cas je vais en faire aussi  
-Harry !  
Ginny venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir et elle s'empressa de nous rejoindre  
-J'ai appris ce qui vient d'arriver. Mimi geigniarde le cri à tout le monde. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
-Moi oui, Malefoy moins mais il va s'en remettre  
-Merci merlin soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que c'est ton parrain qui t'as appelé ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi  
-Oui confirmais-je  
-Au fait, George m'a dit pour Fred et toi, je suis désolé, j'espère que ça va vite se régler  
-Je n'en sais rien soupirais-je. Ma façon de vivre ne lui convient pas et c'est quand même un grand obstacle à notre relation  
-Mais pas insurmontable dit-elle positivement  
-On verra dis-je en haussant les épaules. Bon je vais vous laissez. Écris-moi si quelque chose se passe encore mal  
-D'accord confirma Harry avant que je m'éloigne pour sortir du château


	43. Chapter 42 : diplômé

Hello :)

Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un joyeux noël à tous

* * *

Cette nuit là, je me retournai pour la énième fois dans mon lit avant de soupirer pour finir par me relever afin d'aller boire un thé dans la cuisine. La bas, je sursautai en voyant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Tonks qui aujourd'hui essayait d'arborer une chevelure bleu électrique qui tournait plutôt au bleu clair, gris à cause de ses sentiments ternis, se trouvais debout face à la fenêtre à observer le ciel

-Tu ne dors pas ?  
-C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui soupira-t-elle  
-Tonks, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, ça va te rendre malade  
-Mais il peut être n'importe ou en train de souffrir atrocement au milieu de ces monstres  
-Je sais. Mais même si il était avec nous, nous ne pourrions rien faire sans qu'il nous fasse du mal et tu le sais  
-Bien sur que je le sais, mais je préférerais le savoir en sécurité non loin de nous  
-Comme tout le monde  
-Puis tu peux bien parler toi dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je sais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir  
-J'ai pas sommeil  
-C'est faux tu es épuisé tout comme moi mais on est le premier avril, c'est son anniversaire et il te manque  
-Oui soupirais-je en m'appuyant contre l'un des meubles. J'avais pas imaginé que vivre aussi loin de lui était si dur  
-Je sais dit-elle en se postant à coté de moi pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. On fait pitié avec nos stupides cœurs d'artichaut tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Si. Ces garçons vont vraiment nous rendre folles avouais-je

* * *

Par la suite, nous sommes repartis nous coucher sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. C'est donc épuisé que le lendemain, nous nous sommes rendues au ministère pour rejoindre notre secteur respectif  
-Ah Mia tu es là, dit Nathan en accourant vers moi, la patronne nous à tout demandé dans la salle principal  
-A quel propos ? Demandais-je intrigué  
-Aucune idée mais ça avait l'air important dit-il en prenant a direction de la salle en question  
La-bas se trouvait déjà tous les apprentis tireurs d'élite  
-Vous croyez qu'elle nous veut quoi ? Demanda Ilona en nous rejoignant avec Corentin et Laurent  
-Aucune idée avoua Nathan en observant autour de lui  
\- C'est évident, elle veut nous parler du test final. Je crois qu'il est temps de s'y préparer dit Sandy en nous rejoignant avec Queen, Johnny, Théo, Caroline et Eric  
Mais personne n'eus le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce sois, que la patronne apparu sur la scène habillée de l'un de ces habituels tailleurs  
-Bonjour à tous retentis sa voix amplifiée magiquement. Aujourd'hui comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes le premier avril. Il est donc temps pour moi de vous présenter quelques chose dit-elle en retirant le drap sur la plaque à coté d'elle  
-Ceci continua-t-elle est le tableau du classement de chacune de vos équipes. Comme vous le savez, chez les tireurs d'élite, nous ne gardons que les meilleurs éléments. Comme vous pouvez d'ailleurs le voir, les 10 premières équipes sont écrites en verte et les autres en rouge. C'est parce que seules celles-ci seront prises. Ce classement à été créer à la suite de vos missions, sur la façon dont vous les réussissiez ou non et comment. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que 2 semaines pour changer la donne et pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans le top 10 pour remonter alors donnez le meilleur de vous même. Ce sera tout merci  
En nous approchant un peu, je vis Queen bondir de joie et serrer Sandy et Johnny contre elle et il y à de quoi, ils sont numéro 1 du classement  
-Numéro 2 s'emballa Eric on gère les gars  
-Numéro 5 on reste tout de même sur le podium souris Corentin à ces 2 acolytes  
-Mia dit Nathan choqué. On est 12 éme  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, vous avez toujours réussi vos missions avec brio se scandalisa Caroline  
-Non avouais-je. Plus depuis que nous sommes 2, le travail est beaucoup plus difficile  
-Je suis désolé dit sincèrement Ilona  
-Bah c'est pas grave dit directement Nathan. On va gérer ces 2 semaines-ci, tu l'a entendu. C'est maintenant qu'il faut faire changer notre score alors on va remonter en flèche tu vas voir  
\- Tu as raison dis-je décidé. Je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour me faire recaler aussi prés du but. Viens Nath on à une mission à accomplir

-Attendez, nous retient Sandy avant de nous séparer, j'aimerai qu'on ailles tous boire un verre ce soir après nos services. J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous  
-C'est d'accord dit Théo, on à qu'a se retrouver directement devant le ministère à 16h 30. Personne n'a de mission de plus d'une journée ?  
-Non, avons-nous répondu en même temps  
-Bon alors on fait comme ça, rendez-vous ce soir. Dit Laurent en quittant la pièce avec Ilona et Corentin  
Et peu de temps après, nous avons tous fait pareil pour entamer nos missions respectives  
A la fin de la journée, comme convenu, nous avons attendu les 3 autres groupes qui ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre  
-Bon vous voulez allez ou ? Demanda Sandy. Quelqu'un connaît un pub discret  
-Nous oui souris-je en fixant Nathan. C'est l'agent Julian qui nous l'a montré un jour. C'est dans un quartier moldu de Londres  
Et sans plus attendre, nous nous y sommes rendus pour prendre place à une table et commander à boire  
-Bon alors Sandy, tu nous intrigues, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Demanda Caroline  
-Voilà, depuis l'attaque de Mia par Elsa ou peu importe son nom, j'ai réfléchi à quelques chose. Ce qui nous à manqué sur le coup c'est un moyen de communication en dehors des patronus mais sans baguette nous nous retrouvons seul . Alors je me suis demandé comment créer un moyen de communiquer ensemble, inconnu de tous et après plusieurs jours de recherches, j'ai enfin trouvé dit-il en sortant des cartes de son sac  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Johnny intrigué  
-Ce sont ce que les moldus appelle des carte de crédits, en tout cas c'est ce à quoi je voulais que ça ressemble, facile à cacher dans nos poches personnes ne pourras savoir ce que c'est  
-Et comment on est sensé communiquer avec ça ? Demanda Queen en retournant l'une des carte dans sa main  
-C'est simple, pour le moment, ces cartes portent juste votre nom mais lorsque je serre la mienne dans ma main bien fort en pensant à quelques chose, dit-il en mimant. Alors voilà ce que ça fait  
Et sous mes yeux, mon nom sur ma carte s'estompa pour laisser place à un autre message  
« Besoin d'aide, au ministère tout de suite. Sandy »  
-Tu as fait ça juste avec ta pensé ? S'étonna Théo  
-Oui, j'ai trouvé un sors qui obéi directement à la pensée, je l'ai relié à un sors de contact, à un sors de transmission et à un sors de modification  
-Sandy c'est impressionnant souris Ilona. Avec ça on pourrait communiquer n'importe ou ?  
-Oui, peu importe ou on se trouve. On peut même choisir les personnes à qui on veut l'envoyer Quand vous sentirez la carte chauffer c'est qu'un message vous est adressé.  
-C'est vraiment démens, t'a géré approuva Corentin. Maintenant Nath, Mia vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous laisser tomber. Vous devez remonter dans le classement et réussir le test  
-On va y arrivez fais nous confiance  
-Oui ne sous-estime pas l'équipe 9 dis-je en adressant un sourire à Nathan  
1h plus tard, je finis par rentrer chez Tonks, que je trouvai accroupis dans la cuisine à ramasser des bouts de verres  
-Laisse moi deviner souris-je amusé en lui passant la poubelle. T'as essayé de faire à mangé ?  
-Oui et l'assiette m'a glissé des mains  
-Laisse moi faire. C'est moi qui régale ce soir  
-Comme tu veux soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table  
-Oh j'allais oublier dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Tu as reçu une lettre. C'est d'Hermione  
-Oh merci dis-je en la prenant pour l'ouvrir

« bonjour Mia

J'ai une très bonne nouvelle, Gryffondor à gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Malgré la retenue d'Harry, ils ont trop bien joué. Et nous avons fait une énorme fête après ça dans la salle commune. Mais tu ne sais pas le meilleur. En revenant de sa retenu, Harry à félicité Ron pour la victoire de notre équipe et Ginny est arrivé en courant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et là sans que personne ne s'y attende, il l'a embrassé se fichant de tout les Gryffondor qui les observaient. Oh je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ai enfin osé si tu savais. Et le mieux, c'est que Ron leur à donnée leur bénédiction , enfin ses mots étaient plutôt que Harry est largement mieux que Dean et Michael Corner, mais c'est déjà énorme . D'ailleurs en parlant de Ron, il n'est plus avec Lavande. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi si tu veux mon avis. Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble

Je t'embrasse Hermione »

En lisant la dernière phrase, je ne pu me retenir d'éclater de rire. Hermione essaye de convaincre qui qu'elle n'est pas la fille le plus heureuse du monde que Ron soit célibataire ?  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Tonks intéressé  
-Oh Harry sors avec Ginny dis-je en souriant  
-Nan sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle choqué  
-Et oui, il à fini par l'embrasser après la final de Quidditch  
-Je te jure, c'est un problème dans votre famille les Weasley ou quoi ?  
-Probablement dis-je avec un petit rire

* * *

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent, comme promis, Nathan et moi avons doublé d'efforts pour nos missions, bien qu'au début nous désespérions de ne pas bouger de la 12 éme place, à force de persévérance, dans le début de la 2 éme semaine, nous avons gagné une place puis une autre, une autre et enfin une autre pour nous hisser à la 8 éme place  
C'est comme ça, que le jour de la remise des diplômes, l'équipe 1, l'équipe 2, l'équipe 17, l'équipe 20, l'équipe 8, l'équipe 13, l'équipe 6, l'équipe 15 , l'équipe 4 et Nathan et moi, nous sommes retrouvé face à notre patronne et à nos agent respectif, tous debout sur la scène face à nous  
-Et bien je crois que nous y sommes déclara la patronne. Jeunes gens, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez réussi tous les tests de tireurs d'élite avec brio et il est maintenant temps pour moi de laisser la place à ceux qui vous on si bien formé.  
Ainsi, l'agent Hylo s'avança sur la scène et souriant habillé de son costume le rendant encore plus craquant  
-Sandy North, Queen Crejoy et Johnny Aiki, vous voulez bien me rejoindre ?  
Aussitôt, les 3 sont montés sur la scène pour faire face à leur agent  
-Bon et bien c'est avec émotion, que je vous donne ces diplômes de premiers de votre promotion mais surtout de tireurs d'élite accomplis  
Il tendit ainsi un papier un chacun d'entre eux qui lui serrèrent la main en souriant  
Ensuite, l'agent Johnson pris la place de l'agent Hylo et il demanda à ces élèves de le rejoindre pour à son tour leur donner leurs diplômes  
Toutes les équipes s'enchaînèrent ainsi avec l'agent Ladis et les autres. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent Julian s'avance sur la scène pour nous appeler tout les 2  
-Nathan Winchester, Mia Potter, la route jusqu'ici fut longue et semé d'embûche mais je suis fier de vous voir tout les 2 ici aujourd'hui pour devenir des tireurs d'élite accomplis car vous le méritez vraiment, vous êtes des recrues de choix pour notre équipe et je suis fier de vous avoir formé dit-il en nous tendant nos diplômes. Félicitation à vous 2  
-Merci souris-je en l'attrapant avant de les prendre tout les 2 dans mes bras. Merci d'avoir toujours été avec moi tout les 2  
-Et on est l'équipe 9 Mia souri Nathan tandis que l'agent Julian éclata de rire  
A la fin de la remise de diplôme, la patronne revint se placer devant nous  
-Bon et bien j'ai une dernière annonce à vous faire avant de faire de vous de vrais tireurs d'élite, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, les tireurs d'élite confirmés sont par équipe de 2 et non de 3. Tout simplement car nous avons besoin de plus de groupes pour les missions mais que pour des débutant un groupe de 2 c'est trop peu car trop risqué. Mais à présent, vous n'êtes plus des débutants et vous allez pouvoir travailler par 2, je crois que l'équipe 9 en est la preuve. Nous avons donc pris en compte vos aptitudes respectives et vos affiliations pour créer vos nouvelles équipes.  
Euphémia Potter restera donc avec Nathan Winchester car il est maintenant prouvé que leur équipe fonctionne très bien, Sandy North travaillera avec Johnny Aiki, Queen Crejoy avec Corentin Elvis, Ilona Travis avec Lauren Souép, Caroline Evry avec Théo Solace, Eric Smith avec Dave Wong , ...  
-On est encore ensemble s'emballa Nathan tandis que la patronne fini les équipes  
-Bien entendu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne lui souris-je  
-Bien maintenant que vous connaissez tous vos partenaires, je crois que je peux officiellement vous dire félicitation et surtout profitez de la fête, on ne profite jamais assez surtout en cette période de guerre

Nous nous sommes donc tous rendus dans la salle de réception pour boire et manger dans la bonne humeur. Alors que quelque uns c'était mis à danser, d'autres discutais autour d'un verre, et Nathan, Ilona et moi avons été abordés par l'agent Hylo et l'agent Ladis  
-On tenait à vous féliciter aussi tout les 3  
-Merci mais sans vous je n'aurais rien appris sourit Ilona à son agent  
-Oh ne le dit pas aux garçons mais t'a toujours été mon élève préféré Ilona souri l'agent Ladis. C'est vrai après tout on est pas assez de filles dans ce métier regardez-moi, je suis l'une des rares filles de mon année. Heureusement ça commence à aller mieux. Oh au fait, on devait vous remettre ça dit-elle en nous tendant à chacun une enveloppe  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Les invitations à notre mariage expliqua l'agent Hylo  
-Oh c'est super et c'est quand ?  
-En fin Septembre  
-Alors je viendrai sans problème souris-je  
-Nous aussi ont confirmez Ilona et Nathan  
-Oh les gars sourit Johnny en nous rejoignant. J'aimerais vous inviter ce soir à manger chez moi, c'est ma femme qui invite bien sur les conjoints de chacun sont invité  
-C'est super gentil Johnny souris-je bien sûr qu'on va venir  
-Parfais alors on se retrouve pour transplaner après la fête  
C'est donc comme ça, que vers 19h, nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les 10 devant chez Johnny qui s'empressa de nous faire rentrer dans la maison de taille moyenne face à nous  
-Oh vous êtes là souris la femme à la peau mate, habillé d'une longue robe et portant des lunettes rouges en nous rejoignant. Félicitation mon chéri sourit elle en serrant Johnny contre elle avant de l'embrasser. Vous avez fini premier en plus, j'en reviens pas c'est merveilleux  
-Oh tu sais je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans mes 2 coéquipier Sandy et Queen dit-il en les montrant  
-Alors c'est vous sourit-elle. Johnny m'a tant parlé de vous, je suis Mégane sa femme  
-Enchanté sourire les 2 tandis que des pleurs se firent entendre à l'étage  
-Laisse je m'en occupe dis Johnny en partant vers les escaliers.  
-Bon dis la femme en se tournant vers nous et donc vous êtes ces autres collègues  
-C'est ça souris-je. Je suis Mia Potter, voici mon coéquipier Nathan Winchester, eux ce sont Corentin, Ilona et Laurent et enfin le petit couple c'est Caroline et Théo. Le 3 éme membre de leur équipe arrive, il nous à dit qu'il partait chercher sa conjointe  
-Oh c'est parfais, alors allons rejoindre le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter  
Nous avons donc tous pris place dans les canapés pour que Johnny nous rejoigne avec son bébé dans les bras  
-Je crois que la princesse n'est plus fatiguée sourit-il. Tu as vu Rosalie, il y à beaucoup de monde hein. Papa à invité plein de ces amis dit leurs bonjour dit-il en faisant aller sa main  
-Oh elle est trop mignonne sourit Ilona attendris alors que la sonnette retentis  
-Je vais ouvrir. Tu peux la prendre s'il te plaît dit-il en tendant sa fille à sa femme pour ensuite quitter la pièce avant de revenir avec Eric et un homme  
-Oh je vois que vous êtes déjà tous arrivé sourit Eric. Bon ben du coup je vous présente Benoît, mon ... petit ami  
-Alors c'est lui ta compagne ? Demanda Nathan  
-Heu oui c'est moi répondit le concerné avec un petit sourire  
-Bon ben maintenant tout le monde est là parfais, venez vous asseoir les gars souri Corentin en se poussant dans le canapé  
-Alors demanda Caroline intéressé, ça fait combien de temps vous 2 ?  
-Oh ça va bientôt faire 1 an sourit Eric à son compagnon  
-Bon et bien sur ce, je propose qu'on lève notre verre à nous, pour notre nouveau métier proposa Johnny  
-A nous avons nous dis en trinquant tous ensemble comme des amis de toujours

* * *

Ainsi, notre vrai métier commença officiellement bien que les missions ne changent pas vraiment de celle d'apprentis. Et 2, 3 semaines plus tard, en début juin, nous nous sommes tous retrouvé dans le réfectoire avec tous les autres tireurs délite de toutes les années.  
-Et regardez dit Queen en fixant une table un peu plus loin ou une bande de 6 hommes et 2 femmes venaient de s'asseoir, ils ne portent pas l'habit normal des tireurs d'élite. C'est quoi ces tenus noir ?  
-Eux, ce sont les forces spéciales, se sont les meilleurs recrus de la discrétion, ils travaillent sur tout ce qui concerne l'état lui-même et qui doit absolument rester secret au reste des gens. Ils sont un peu entre les langues de plomb et les tireurs d'élite expliqua Sandy à l'autre bout de la table  
-Ce sont les larbins du ministre quoi, c'est triste dit la blonde en fixant la table ou un garçon de la bande aux cheveux noir cours et aux traits fins nous fixais  
-En tout cas, il semble que tu plais à ce canon Queen souri Caroline alors que Théo à côté d'elle avala sa viande de travers avant de foudroyer le garçon du regard  
-Sois pas jaloux mon vieux se moqua Corentin en avalant une fourchette de riz, c'est les blondes qui semblent l'intéresser  
-Arrêtez il s'intéresse pas à moi dit Queen gêné  
-Tu veux rire, il te mate clairement et croit en un regard de mec, je m'y connais pour ces trucs-là dit Nathan assis à coté de moi  
-Tu t'y connais dit Queen sur un ton moqueur. Oh oui bien sur tellement bien que tu ne sais pas voir ce que tu as devant les yeux  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le blond  
-On parle du faite que tu es aveugle à la perle rare que tu as devant toi dit Caroline en levant les yeux aux ciel tandis que Ilona baissa le regard sur son assiette les joues rouge  
-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes dit Nathan en tournant le regard vers Caroline. On en peut rien si toi tu files le parfais amour avec monsieur je suis aussi froid qu'un glaçon  
-Je te jure celui-là dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel amusé. Décidément, avec des collègues pareil je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer et c'est tant mieux au moins ça me permet de ne pas penser à Fred

* * *

Le reste de la journée, Nathan et moi avons fini de compléter plusieurs dossiers puis nous sommes partis au vestiaire nous changer  
-J'en peux plus de ce genre de journée soupira la blond en retirant sa veste de tireur d'élite  
-Je te comprends tellement, les dossiers ça me tue aussi approuvais-je en attachant mes cheveux  
-Ah tous les tireurs d'élite, l'état d'urgence est lancé, que chacun rejoigne la grande salle immédiatement ! Retentis une voix amplifiée magiquement  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nathan  
-J'en sais rien mais ça à l'air important viens dis-je en attrapant ma veste déjà poser dans mon casier pour partir en courant dans les couloirs  
Arrivé dans la salle en question, je rejoins Ilona, Laurent, Corentin, Queen, Sandy, Johnny, Caroline, Théo et Eric déjà présent  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à votre avis ? Demanda Ilona  
Mais personne n'eus besoin de lui répondre car la patronne apparu sur la scène  
-Poudlard est attaqué dit-elle directement tandis que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps  
-Les mangemorts ont réussi à s'infiltrer par on ne sais quel moyen, les aurors et les tireurs d'élite sont demandé en urgence là bas. Seuls les nouvelles recrue vont rester ici pour aider en renforts si il faut  
-Quoi on ne peut pas y aller ? Protesta Corentin  
-Exactement vous avez tout compris monsieur Elvis maintenant partez vite  
Directement, la salle se vida pour ne plus que laisser une trentaine de personnes  
-Alors on est sensé faire quoi maintenant protesta Caroline  
-Mia ça va ? S'inquiéta Johnny en me voyant pâlir  
-Mon frère est là-bas, il est la-bas et c'est leur cible numéro 1  
-Ne t'en fais pas, la patronne le sait. Elle à sûrement demandé qu'on le retrouve en priorité essaya de me rassurer Queen  
-Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi peut-être ? Demanda Laurent  
-Je vais me battre dis-je en tournant les talons pour partir vers la porte  
-Mia attend me retint Sandy en attrapant mon poignet  
-Ne me retenez pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser, comprenez-moi  
-On te comprend, justement il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans nous  
-Je ne peux pas vous faire désobéir, on risque de se faire virer pour ça  
-Et alors ? Au diable la patronne, on à tous décidé de faire se métier pour protéger les gens pas pour rester cacher à la moindre attaque. Alors on y va, un point c'est tout dit Caroline  
-Attendez intervint Ilona. On ne doit pas y aller tout de suite  
-On à pas le temps Ilona, c'est maintenant que le combat à lieu fit remarquer Corentin  
-Justement, Ça ne sers à rien de partir les mains vide, suivez moi dit-elle en partant en courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qu'elle ouvris d'un Alomora  
-C'est la réserve ? Demanda Théo . Tu cherches quoi au juste ?  
-ça dit-elle en ouvrant une armoire remplis de potion de soin qu'elle jeta dans son sac agrandis magiquement. On pourrait sauver des vies avec ça  
-Ilona t'es génial sourit Nathan  
-Bon maintenant allons y dis-je en sortant précipitamment afin d'aller transplaner

-C'est pas vrai dit Queen en observant l'énorme marque des ténèbres présente au-dessus du château devant nous  
-Allons y déclara directement Sandy en se mettant à courir dans l'allée menant au château  
Arrivé dans le hall de celui-ci, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà en plein combat  
-Par Merlin ça à déjà commencer pesta Laurent en se jetant dans la mêlé  
-Attend dit Ilona en le suivant avec Corentin pour lui prêter main forte  
-Attention hurla Sandy en jetant un sort à sa droite et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir l'auror Tina avec qui nous avons travaillé une fois, se faire protéger par le sors du garçon évitant ainsi un avadakedavra bien placé  
-Qu'est ce que dit la blonde perdu en tournant le regard vers nous. Les tireurs d'élite ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
-Cette question, on est là pour vous prêter main forte dit Queen en partant aider l'auror au main avec 2 mangemorts  
-Allons y confirma Johnny en répondant ainsi à la question muette que lui posait son coéquipier  
-Nous aussi on y va les gars dit Caroline en fixant Eric et Théo qui approuvèrent  
-Mia qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
-Moi je dois trouver mon frère, toi vas leur prêter main forte, protège Ilona pendant qu'elle essayera de soigner des gens  
-Entendu confirma le blond . Fais attention à toi dit-il en partant dans la foule  
Une fois seule, je partis dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à savoir ou se trouve Harry. Un membre de l'A.D ou un Gryffondor par exemple  
Mon chemin fut bien sur encombré de nombreux mangemorts que je du bloquer ou éviter pour passer mais je continuais d'avancer vers la tour des Gryffondor vers mon seul objectif, aider mon petit frère. Soudain, en arrivant dans un nouveau couloir je me figeai en voyant un sors voler vers Neville  
-Neville ! Hurlais-je en désespoirs sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'aider, mais celui-ci se retourna à une vitesse improbable pour éviter le sors de justesse sous mes yeux aussi choqué que ceux du mangemort. Heureusement, je me repris bien plus vite que lui et je réussis à le mettre K.O avant de rejoindre Neville  
-Comment tu as fait ça ? M'étonnais-je  
-C'est grâce au felix félicis, Harry nous à ordonné d'en boire, il savait qu'il allais se passer un truc ce soir  
-Comment est ce qu'il à pu savoir ?  
-Il s'en doutait. Il devait partir avec Dumbledore et il suspectait Malefoy de préparer quelque chose et il à vu juste  
-Bon sang et ou est Harry maintenant ?  
-J'ai vu des balais voler vers la tour d'astronomie, c'était sûrement eux  
-Merci Neville, je veux que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri maintenant. Vous avez bien protéger le château mais laisser faire les professionnel  
-C'est hors de question protesta-t-il . Je vais me battre aussi. Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir tant que j'ai cette potion en moi  
-Bon soupirais-je mais quand les effets commencent à se dissiper, pars te cacher d'accord ?  
-C'est promis confirma-t-il  
-Fais bien attention à toi d'accord dis-je en tournant les talons pour me mettre à courir vers la tour d'astronomie  
Arrivé là-bas, je pressai le pas en voyant la forme d'un corps au sol. Mon cœur rata ensuite un battement quand je reconnus Harry mais en m'accroupissant à côté de lui, je fus rassuré de voir qu'il était seulement pétrifié  
-T'en fais pas, je vais vite te libérer de ce sors dis-je en retirant ma baguette de ma poche  
Mais au moment ou j'allais prononcer le sors, une voix retentis dans mon oreille  
-Pardonne moi Mia, mais je n'ai pas le choix  
Je n'eus alors pas le temps de réagir, que mon corps se durcit et que je tomba au sol incapable de bouger. Le visage de mon parrain apparu ensuite au dessus de moi et je le vis fouiller dans la poche d'Harry pour sortir la cape d'invisibilité avec laquelle il nous recouvris  
Lorsqu'il tourna enfin les talons, je pu clairement voir dans son regard de la peine.  
Être complètement consciente et ne pas pouvoir bouger est bien la pire des choses. J'aimerais pouvoir hurler, demander des explications à mon parrain mais au lieu de ça, je ne pu que observer la scène qui se déroulais de l'autre coté des escaliers, la ou Drago Malefoy faisait face à Dumbeldore baguette tendu

-Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur.

-Comment le savez-vous ? répliqua aussitôt Malefoy. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, reprit-il d'un ton plus résolu. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !

-Oh, si, je le sais, assura Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Tu as désespérément essayé de me tuer moi-même tout au long de l'année. Pardonne-moi, Drago, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides… si timides, pour être franc, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tout ton cœur…

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Malefoy avec véhémence. J'y ai travaillé toute l'année et ce soir… -Ah oui, tu as réussi à introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école, ce que j'estimais impossible je dois l'admettre… Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutais pas, on commençais à entendre le bruit des combat à l'étage d'en dessous

-Peut-être devrais-tu faire le travail tout seul, suggéra Dumbledore. Imagine que tes renforts soient repoussés par ma garde rapprochée ? Comme tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte, il y a aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des aurors et des tireurs d'élite ce soir. Et finalement, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide… Je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre.

Malefoy se contenta de le regarder.

-Je comprends, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable en voyant qu'il restait immobile et silencieux. Tu as peur d'agir tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas rejoint.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! gronda Malefoy, sans faire cependant le moindre geste pour attaquer Dumbledore. C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur !

-Pourquoi donc ? Je ne crois pas que tu vas me tuer, Drago. Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents… Dis moi plutôt, pendant que nous attendons tes amis… Comment as-tu réussi à les faire entrer ici ? Il semble qu'il t'ait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir.

Malefoy semblait combattre une forte envie de hurler ou de vomir. Il déglutit et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, lançant des regards mauvais à Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée droit sur son cœur. Puis, comme si c'était plus fort que lui, il dit :

-J'ai dû réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître qui était cassée et dont personne ne s'était plus servi depuis des années. Celle dans laquelle Montague s'est perdu l'année dernière.

-Aaaah. Dumbledore avait poussé un soupir qui était pour moitié un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux un instant. C'était astucieux… Il y en avait deux, j'imagine ?

-L'autre est chez Barjow et Beurk, répondit Malefoy. Il existait une sorte de passage entre elles. Montague m'a dit que quand il s'est retrouvé coincé dans celle de Poudlard, il était prisonnier d'une sorte de vide, mais parfois, il entendait ce qui se passait dans l'école, et parfois ce qui se passait dans la boutique, comme si l'armoire voyageait entre les deux. Lui, cependant, n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre de qui que ce soit… Finalement, il a réussi à sortir en transplanant bien qu'il n'ait jamais passé son permis. Il a failli en mourir. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était une excellente histoire mais j'ai été le seul à comprendre ce que cela signifiait même Barjow ne le savait pas. Moi seul ai compris qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard grâce à ces deux armoires si j'arrivais à réparer celle qui était cassée.

-Très bien, murmura Dumbledore. Donc, les Mangemorts ont pu passer de chez Barjow et Beurk jusque dans l'école… un plan ingénieux, très ingénieux… Et, comme tu le disais, juste sous mon nez…

-Oui, répondit Malefoy qui, bizarrement, semblait tirer courage et réconfort des éloges de Dumbledore. Oui, exactement !

-Mais il y a eu des moments, poursuivit Dumbledore, où tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réparer l'armoire ? Tu t'es donc rabattu sur d'autres méthodes plus grossières, moins bien imaginées, m'envoyer par exemple un collier ensorcelé qui ne pouvait atteindre qu'une mauvaise cible… ou empoisonner un hydromel que j'avais très peu de chance de jamais boire…

-Il n'empêche que vous ne saviez pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça, ricana Malefoy.

Dumbledore glissa légèrement contre le rempart de la tour, ses jambes faiblissant

-Il se trouve que si, répondit Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché d'agir ? interrogea Malefoy.

-J'ai essayé, Drago. Le professeur Rogue, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi…

\- Pas sur vos instructions, c'est à ma mère qu'il a promis…

-Bien sûr, Drago, c'est ce qu'il te disait, mais…

-C'est un agent double, espèce de vieillard stupide, il ne travaille pas pour vous, contrairement à ce que vous croyez !

-Il faut admettre que nous différons sur ce point, Drago. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance dans le professeur Rogue…

-Eh bien, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! railla Malefoy. Il m'a proposé son aide, il voulait toute la gloire pour lui… il voulait participer à l'action… « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? me disait-il. C'est vous, le coup du collier ? Voilà qui était stupide, cela aurait pu tout gâcher…» Mais je ne lui ai pas révélé ce que je préparais dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand il se réveillera demain, tout sera terminé et il ne sera plus le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne sera plus rien, comparé à moi ! Ŕ

-Très flatteur, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Il est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié, bien sûr… mais tu as quand même dû avoir un complice… Quelqu'un à Préau-Lard qui a pu glisser à Katie le… le… aaaah… Dumbledore ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et dodelina de la tête comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. … Bien sûr… Rosmerta, reprit-il. Depuis combien de temps est-elle soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium ?

-Vous avez enfin compris ? lança Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Il y eut un autre cri au-dessous, sûrement quelqu'un touché par un sortilège. Malefoy, nerveux, jeta encore un coup d'œil derrière lui, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore qui poursuivit :

-Donc, cette pauvre Rosmerta a été obligée de se cacher dans ses propres toilettes pour donner le collier à la première élève de Poudlard qui entrerait seule ? Et l'hydromel empoisonné… Bien entendu, Rosmerta pouvait y verser le poison à ta place avant d'envoyer la bouteille à Slughorn en croyant que ce serait mon cadeau de Noël… Oui, très habile… très habile… Ce malheureux Mr Rusard n'aurait jamais pensé, bien entendu, à vérifier une bouteille de chez Rosmerta… Dis moi, comment t'y prenais-tu pour entrer en relation avec elle ? Je croyais que tous les moyens de communication entre l'école et l'extérieur étaient surveillés.

-J'utilisais des pièces de monnaie ensorcelées, répondit Malefoy, comme s'il se sentait obligé de s'expliquer, la main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette agitée de tremblements. J'en avais une, elle avait l'autre, je pouvais ainsi lui envoyer des messages…

-N'est-ce pas le moyen de communication secret dont se servait l'année dernière le groupe qui s'était donné pour nom l'armée de Dumbledore ? Dumbledore parlait d'une voix légère, sur le ton de la conversation, mais je le vis glisser encore de quelques centimètres contre le rempart.

-Oui, c'est eux qui m'ont donné l'idée, dit Malefoy avec un sourire de travers. J'ai aussi eu l'idée d'empoisonner l'hydromel grâce à la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Je l'ai entendue dire à la bibliothèque que Rusard n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les potions…

-S'il te plaît, n'emploie pas ce mot offensant devant moi, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Malefoy éclata d'un rire grinçant.

-Ça vous ennuie que je dise Sang-de-Bourbe alors que je ne vais pas tarder à vous tuer ?

-Oui, ça m'ennuie, répliqua Dumbledore. Quant à me tuer, Drago, tu as eu de longues minutes pour le faire. Nous sommes seuls. Jamais tu n'aurais pu espérer me trouver si peu en état de me défendre et pourtant, tu n'as toujours pas agi… La bouche de Malefoy se tordit involontairement comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de très amer. En ce qui concerne les événements de ce soir, continua Dumbledore, je suis un peu perplexe… Tu savais que j'avais quitté l'école ? Oui, bien sûr, se répondit-il à lui-même, Rosmerta m'a vu partir, elle t'a sûrement prévenu en utilisant tes pièces de monnaie…

-Exactement, confirma Malefoy, mais elle m'a dit que vous vouliez simplement boire un verre, que vous alliez revenir…

-J'ai bu un verre, sans aucun doute… Et je suis revenu… tant bien que mal, marmonna Dumbledore. Tu avais donc décidé de me tendre un piège ?

-Nous avons fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres audessus de la tour en sachant que vous vous dépêcheriez de venir voir qui avait été tué, dit Malefoy. Et ça a marché !

-Plus ou moins…, répliqua Dumbledore. Dois-je en conclure que personne n'a été tué ?

-Quelqu'un est mort, annonça Malefoy d'une voix qui sembla monter d'un octave. Un de vos alliés… Je ne sais pas qui, il faisait sombre… J'ai enjambé le corps… J'étais censé attendre ici votre retour mais les gens du Phénix se sont mis en travers du chemin…

-Oui, ils font souvent ça, remarqua Dumbledore. Il y eut au-dessous une détonation et des cris plus sonores que jamais, comme si on se battait dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour. Ça me redonna envie de me débattre dans tout les sens bien que mon corps refuse toujours de bouger. Si vraiment un membre de l'ordre était mort ? Et si c'était Tonks, ou Remus ou George ou ... Fred. Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne. Je devais réussir à bouger, pouvoir aller aider

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Drago.

-Mes options ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer…

-Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre.

-Je n'ai aucune option ! s'écria Malefoy qui était devenu brusquement aussi pâle que Dumbledore. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !

-Je le sais, j'en ai déjà parlé avec miss Black, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous vous savez malgré tout ce qui vous sépare et je mesure la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si Lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais. Malefoy eut une grimace en entendant prononcer le nom. Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de la mission qu'il t'avait confiée et dont j'étais au courant, de peur qu'il se serve contre toi de la legilimancie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, au moins, nous pouvons dialoguer sans détour… Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu… Je peux t'aider, Drago.

-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répliqua Malefoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur… Malefoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

-Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci…

-Non, Drago, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne. Malefoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante.

Soudain, un martèlement de pas retentit dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy fut violemment repoussé par quatre personnes vêtues de robes noires qui firent irruption au sommet de la tour. Un homme massif, le regard oblique, les traits étrangement de travers, pouffa de rire d'une voix sifflante.

-Dumbledore coincé ! s'exclama-t-il. Il se tourna vers une petite femme trapue, au sourire avide, qui donnait l'impression d'être sa sœur. Dumbledore sans baguette, Dumbledore seul ! Bravo, Drago, bien joué !

-Bonsoir, Amycus, dit Dumbledore, très calme comme s'il recevait des amis à dîner. Tu es venu avec Alecto… C'est charmant… La femme eut un petit rire courroucé.

-Tu crois que tes fines plaisanteries vont t'aider sur ton lit de mort ? ricana-t-elle.

Des plaisanteries ? Oh, non. C'est ce qu'on appelle les bonnes manières, répliqua Dumbledore.

-Vas-y donc, dit l'homme qui se trouvait le plus près de nous, un personnage massif aux longs membres, avec des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille, et dont la robe noire de Mangemort paraissait trop serrée pour lui.

-C'est toi, Fenrir ? demanda Dumbledore.

-En effet, répondit l'autre de sa voix râpeuse. Ça te fait plaisir de me voir, Dumbledore ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Fenrir Greyback sourit, montrant des dents pointues. Du sang coulait sur son menton et il se léchait lentement les babines, avec une expression obscène.

-Tu sais à quel point j'aime les enfants, Dumbledore.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu n'attends même plus la pleine lune pour attaquer, désormais ? C'est très inhabituel… Tu as donc un tel goût pour la chair humaine qu'il ne lui suffit plus d'être satisfait une fois par mois ?

-Exactement, répondit Greyback. Ça te choque, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? Ça te fait peur ?

Cette phrase me donna de nouveau envie de me débattre dans tout les sens et de sauter à la gorge de ce sale type qui s'en est pris un jour à Remus pour lui pourrir la vie à jamais

-Je ne peux pas prétendre en tout cas que ça ne me dégoûte pas, répliqua Dumbledore. Et en effet, je suis un peu choqué que Drago t'ait amené dans cette école où habitent tous ses amis…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir, dit Malefoy dans un souffle. Il ne regardait pas Greyback, ne voulait même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait ici…

-Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde une visite à Poudlard, Dumbledore, lança Greyback de sa voix rauque. Il y a ici tant de gorges à lacérer… Délicieux, délicieux… Il leva un ongle jauni avec lequel il se cura les incisives, lorgnant Dumbledore. Je pourrais m'occuper de toi en guise de dessert, Dumbledore…

-Non, dit sèchement le quatrième Mangemort. Il avait une tête aux traits grossiers, brutaux. Nous avons des ordres. C'est Drago qui doit le faire. Vas-y, Drago, dépêche-toi.

Malefoy semblait moins résolu que jamais. Il avait l'air terrifié en regardant Dumbledore, dont le visage encore plus pâle n'était pas à la même hauteur que d'habitude, car il s'affaissait de plus en plus contre le rempart de la tour.

-En tout cas, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis ! dit l'homme au visage de travers, provoquant le rire sifflant de sa sœur. Regardez-le. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dumby ?

-Oh, une moindre résistance, des réflexes plus lents, Amycus, répondit Dumbledore. Bref, la vieillesse… Peut-être que ça t'arrivera aussi un jour… Si tu as la chance de parvenir jusque-là…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria le Mangemort, soudain violent. Toujours pareil, avec toi, pas vrai Dumby, tu causes et tu ne fais rien, rien de rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se donne la peine de te tuer ! Allez, Drago, vas-y !

Mais à cet instant, d'autres bruits de lutte retentirent un peu plus bas et une voix cria :

-Ils ont bloqué l'escalier ! Reducto ! REDUCTO !

-Vite, Drago, maintenant ! dit avec colère l'homme aux traits grossiers. Mais la main de Malefoy tremblait toujours tellement qu'il était incapable de viser.

-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, gronda Greyback en s'avançant vers Dumbledore les bras tendus, les dents découvertes.

-J'ai dit non ! s'écria l'homme aux traits grossiers. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et le loup-garou fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta les remparts et vacilla, l'air furieux

-Drago, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous…, vociféra la femme d'une voix perçante. Mais au même instant, mon parrain apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et Malefoy.

-Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de… Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, d'une voix très faible.

-Severus…

Rien, au cours de cette soirée, n'aurait pu autant me terrifier : pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant. Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé. Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

-Severus… S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

-Avada Kedavra ! Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que j'aurais voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de ma gorge. Silencieuse et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

-Vite, filons d'ici, dit Rogue.

Il attrapa Malefoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres. Greyback, ainsi que l'homme à la silhouette massive et sa sœur trapue, les suivirent, ces deux derniers haletant d'excitation. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry se mit doucement à bouger à coté de moi, probablement débarrasser du sortilège. Il rejeta sa cape d'invisibilité au moment où le dernier Mangemort, l'homme aux traits grossiers, franchissait la porte et disparaissait dans l'escalier.

-Petrificus totalus ! Le Mangemort se cambra comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans le dos et tomba par terre, raide comme une figure de cire, mais à peine avait-il touché le sol que Harry l'enjambait déjà et dévalait l'escalier obscur.

Prise de rage, je me débattais de nouveau contre mon propre corps. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas dans cet état de rage. La dernière fois qu'il à écouté sa rage, il à failli se faire tuer. Malheureusement, mon corps ne m'obéit que plusieurs minutes plus tard et j'attrapai la cape d'invisibilité de mon père laissé par Harry avant de me mettre à courir dans les escaliers  
Arrivé en bas, les combats semblaient se finir petit à petit . Je parcourus donc les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry quand je vis un sors qui semble être un Avadakedavra voler vers Caroline. Étant trop loin pour la prévenir et l'aider, je ne parvins qu'à plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche attendant le pire. Mais au dernier moment, je vis une chevelure brune se poster entre Caroline et le sors avant que celui-ci ne le touche et que la personne ne s'écroule au sol  
Ce ne fut que lorsque je reconnus le visage de Théo caché par une partie de ces cheveux, que je réagis enfin en accourant vers lui  
Caroline quand à elle était resté figé debout à fixer le corps de son petit ami au sol  
-Non, non, non dis-je en essayant de faire repartir son cœur.  
-Théo retentit la faible voix de Caroline devant moi tandis qu'elle s'écoula sur les genoux. Théo hurla-t-elle en partant dans une véritable crise d'hystérie tandis que Eric vint l'attraper dans ces bras  
-Lâche moi hurla-t-elle. Lâche moi ! Il ne peut pas être ... non c'est impossible. Pourquoi il à fait ça ? C'est moi qui devais mourir pas lui  
-Il à fait ça pour te protéger Caroline parce qu'il t'aimait  
-Il n'avait pas à faire ça hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?  
-Je sais, je sais dit Eric en la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle s'écroulait en pleur sur son épaule  
-Je peux encore le sauver, ce n'est pas fini dis-je en continuant de m'acharner sur sa poitrine  
-Mia retentit une voix tandis que quelqu'un posais une main rassurante sur la mienne. C'est fini. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui  
-Non, j'ai promis de sauver tout le monde je dois le faire  
-On ne peut pas guérir de ce sors là et tu le sais . Arrête dit la personne en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains pour que je me retrouve confronté au visage de Fred  
-Tu es venu dis-je faiblement  
-Bien sur, c'est toi qui avais raison. On doit sauver les gens. J'ai vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé. Maintenant laisse ton ami partir en paix dit-il en refermant ses paupières avant de me serrer contre lui tandis que j'éclatai en pleur pour faire ressortir toute ma frustration de ces derniers instants. Le fait d'avoir vu Dumbledore mourir, mon parrain devenir un meurtrier et maintenant un de mes amis qui se fait tuer devant moi. C'est beaucoup trop d'un coup  
-Viens dit Fred en m'aidant à me relever. On va à l'infirmerie

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je dois encore aider  
-Regarde autours de toi Mia, il n'y à plus personne à aider, les combats sont finis  
Et effectivement, autours de moi ne se trouvais plus que des alliés et des gens blessés  
-Ils se sont enfuis ces sales lâches pestais-je. Oh par Merlin Harry dis-je en me souvenant de mon objectif principal  
-Il est avec Ginny, elle était en train de le conduire à l'infirmerie quand je les ais croisé  
-Oh merci Merlin soupirais-je rassuré en suivant Fred dans les couloirs  
Mais au moment ou nous allions entrer dans la pièce, une voix hurla dans mon dos  
-Laissez passer  
Madame Pomefresh accourais à côté d'un brancard soutenus par 2 hommes  
-Ilona, Nath, Corentin dis-je en apercevant les 3 qui suivaient en courant . Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est Laurent répondit la brune en entrant dans l'infirmerie tandis que nous la suivions  
Et effectivement, sur le premier lit à droite, je vis Laurent grimacer alors qu'on le bougeais du brancard  
-Je ne sens plus mes jambes dit celui-ci paniqué. Pourquoi est ce que je ne sens plus mes jambes  
-Je n'en sais rien encore pour le moment se défendit l'infirmière  
-Comment ça vous ne savez pas, vous avez suivi une formation médical ou pas ? Pesta le garçon  
-Bien entendu répondit madame Pomefresh mais j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler dit-elle en commençant à l'ausculter  
Après plusieurs minutes, elle releva la tête avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon  
-Alors ? Demanda Ilona inquiète  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement mais vous avez reçu un sors de magie noir très puissant qui détruit les tissus nerveux de la partie du corps touché. En d'autre terme je ne peux pas soigner ça.  
-Vous voulez dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser mes jambes ?  
-Oui, je suis désolé  
-Et comment je vais faire pour mon travail si je ne peux pas marcher ?  
-J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez plus être tireur d'élite  
-Oh non dis-je en observant mes 3 autres collègues tout aussi désolés que moi  
-Maintenant je suis désolé, mais mon patient à besoin de repos ordonna Madame Pomefresh en fermant le rideau autours du lit  
-Bon sang pesta Nathan. C'est horrible comme situation  
-Je n'imagine même pas comment il doit se sentir approuva Corentin  
-Mia m'appela une voix de l'autre coté de la pièce

Et en tournant la tête, je vis Lila accourir vers moi

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va aller dis-je simplement et toi ? Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Je suis venu dés que j'ai su, Charlie n'a malheureusement pas pu se libérer mais j'avais besoin de venir vous aider

-Je comprend. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie ?

-On viens d'y emmené Bill dit-elle en montrant le fond de la pièce

-Oh par Merlin dis-je en m'y dirigeant . Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Greyback l'a attaqué. Madame Pomfresh dit que… qu'il n'aura plus jamais le même aspect…Nous ne savons pas exactement quels seront les effets… Je veux dire, Greyback est un loup-garou, mais il n'était pas métamorphosé quand c'est arrivé.

En arrivant devant le lit, je vit sur l'oreiller un visage méconnaissable, si terriblement lacéré, déchiré, qu'il en paraissait grotesque. Madame Pomfresh étalait sur les plaies de Bill un onguent vert à l'odeur âcre.

-Comment il va ? Demandais-je à toutes les personnes rassemblé autours du lit

-On ne sais pas encore pour le moment car il n'y à pas de remède contre les morsures de loup-garou dit Hermione

-Il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune, dit Ron qui fixait le visage de son frère comme s'il avait pu forcer ses plaies à se refermer par son simple regard. Greyback ne s'était pas métamorphosé, donc Bill ne deviendra sûrement pas un… un vrai… Hésitant, il se tourna vers Remus.

-Non, je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un vrai loup-garou, acheva Remus. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas une certaine contamination. Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. Il y a peu de chances qu'elles guérissent jamais complètement et… et il se peut que Bill ait désormais certaines caractéristiques du loup.

-Peut-être que Dumbledore connaît un remède qui serait efficace ? dit Ron. Où est-il ? C'est sur son ordre que Bill s'est battu contre ces fous furieux. Dumbledore a une dette envers lui, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état…

-Ron… Dumbledore est mort, annonça Ginny.

-Non !

Remus jeta un regard effaré à Ginny

-Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité dis-je en fixant Harry qui observais le sol

Remus s'effondra sur une chaise à côté du lit de Bill, le visage dans les mains.

-Comment est-il mort ? murmura Tonks. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Rogue l'a tué, répondit Harry. Nous étions là, Mia et moi, nous l'avons vu.

Malgré moi, je ne pu que approuver la version d'Harry sans arriver encore à digérer le fait que mon parrain venais de tuer quelqu'un sous mes yeux

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et Ron poussa un gémissement. Les lèvres de Luna tremblaient.

-Malefoy avait immobilisé Dumbledore, D'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés… Et puis Rogue… C'est Rogue qui l'a tué. Avec l'Avada Kedavra. Harry fut incapable de continuer.

Madame Pomfresh fondit en larmes. Personne ne lui prêta attention, sauf Ginny qui murmura :

\- Chut ! Écoutez !

Dans un sanglot, Madame Pomfresh, les yeux écarquillés, pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Quelque part dans l'obscurité, un phénix lançait un chant. Une lamentation déchirante d'une terrible beauté. C'était mon propre chagrin, transformé par magie en une mélodie, qui s'élevait dans le parc et nous parvenait par les fenêtres du château.

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Mc Gonagal. Comme tout le monde, elle portait les marques du combat : elle avait des estafilades sur le visage et sa robe était déchirée.

-Molly et Arthur arrivent, dit-elle. Harry, que s'est-il passé ? D'après Hagrid, vous étiez avec le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il… lorsque cela s'est produit. Il dit que le professeur Rogue est impliqué d'une certaine…

-Rogue a tué Dumbledore, déclara Harry. Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis vacilla dangereusement. Madame Pomfresh qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits se précipita, faisant apparaître une chaise qu'elle glissa sous le professeur McGonagall.

-Rogue, répéta McGonagall d'une voix faible en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Nous nous demandions tous… Mais il a toujours… eu confiance… Rogue… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Rogue était un occlumens de très haut niveau, dit Remus, avec une dureté qui ne lui était pas familière. Nous l'avons toujours su.

-Mais Dumbledore jurait qu'il était de notre côté ! murmura Tonks. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il savait sur Rogue quelque chose que nous ignorions…

-Il laissait entendre qu'il avait une raison indiscutable de lui faire confiance, marmonna le professeur McGonagall qui tamponnait à présent le coin humide de ses paupières avec un mouchoir bordé de motifs écossais. Bien sûr… étant donné l'histoire de Rogue… il était inévitable qu'on se pose des questions… Mais Dumbledore m'a dit explicitement que le repentir de Rogue était absolument sincère… Il ne voulait pas entendre exprimer le moindre doute à ce sujet !

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Rogue a pu lui raconter pour le convaincre, se demanda Tonks.

-Je le sais, répondit Harry. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Rogue a donné à Voldemort l'information qui l'a lancé sur les traces de notre mère et de notre père. Il a dit ensuite à Dumbledore qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des conséquences de son acte, qu'il regrettait profondément de l'avoir fait, il regrettait que nos parents soient morts.

-Comment as-tu appris ça Harry ? Demandais-je choqué

-C'est le professeur Trelawney qui me l'a dit . Et toi ? Tu le savais

-Oui avouais-je. Mon parrain me l'avais dit, c'est pour ça que moi aussi je lui faisais confiance et maintenant... maintenant, bon sang, je me sens tellement idiote, c'est la 2 éme fois qu'on me trahis comme ça dis-je avec rage

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mia dit George en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule

-Non, tout est de ma faute, déclara soudain le professeur McGonagall. Elle paraissait désemparée, tordant entre ses mains son mouchoir humide. Ma faute. J'ai envoyé Filius chercher Rogue, ce soir, je l'ai envoyé chercher pour qu'il vienne nous aider ! Si je n'avais pas averti Rogue de ce qui se passait, peut-être ne serait-il jamais venu prêter main-forte aux Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été au courant de leur présence avant que Filius ne le prévienne, il ne savait sans doute pas qu'ils devaient venir.

A cet instant, un doute ce fit dans mon esprit. Si mon parrain n'était pas au courant de tout ça, comment c'était il déjà retrouvé dans la tour d'astronomie pour me lancer ce sors et me cacher avec Harry des mangemorts ? Puis ces mots qu'il m'a dit avant tout ça. C'est à ne rien y comprendre

\- Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, Minerva, assura Remus d'un ton ferme. Nous voulions tous des renforts, nous étions contents que Rogue vienne nous rejoindre…

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée en nous faisant tous sursauter : Mr et Mrs Weasley traversaient la salle à grands pas, suivis de Fleur, son beau visage terrifié.

-Molly… Arthur…, dit le professeur McGonagall qui s'était levée d'un bond et se précipitait pour les accueillir. Je suis vraiment navrée…

-Bill, murmura Mrs Weasley qui passa très vite devant elle en voyant le visage ravagé de son fils. Oh, Bill ! Remus et Tonks se levèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent pour que Mr et Mrs Weasley puissent s'approcher du lit. Mrs Weasley se pencha sur son fils et posa ses lèvres sur son front ensanglanté.

-Vous m'avez dit que c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué ? demanda Mr Weasley, effaré, au professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas métamorphosé ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bill ?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore, répondit le professeur McGonagall en regardant Remus d'un air désemparé.

-Il y aura sans doute une forme de contamination, Arthur, déclara Remus. C'est un cas étrange, peut-être unique… Nous ne savons pas ce que sera son comportement quand il se réveillera…

Mrs Weasley prit des mains de Madame Pomfresh l'onguent malodorant et commença à l'étaler sur les plaies de Bill.

-Et Dumbledore…, reprit Mr Weasley. Minerva, est-il vrai qu'il est… Il est véritablement…

Mc Gonagal confirma d'un coup de tête, tandis que je vis le visage de Fleur se crisper non loin -Dumbledore est mort, murmura Mr Weasley, mais Mrs Weasley ne s'intéressait qu'à son fils aîné. Elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes tombant sur le visage mutilé de Bill.

-Bien sûr, l'apparence physique ne compte pas beaucoup. Ça n'a pas t… tellement d'importance… Mais c'était un très beau petit g… garçon… il a toujours été très beau… et il… il devait se marier !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'exclama soudain Fleur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il devait se marier ? Mrs Weasley, interloquée, leva son visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Eh bien… maintenant…

-Vous pensez que Bill ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ? demanda Fleur d'un ton impérieux. Vous pensez qu'à cause de ces morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que…

-Parce qu'il m'aimera toujours ! répliqua Fleur qui se redressa de toute sa taille et rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure d'un blond argenté. Il faudrait plus qu'un loup-garou pour empêcher Bill de m'aimer !

-Certainement, j'en suis sûre, répondit Mrs Weasley mais je pensais que peut-être… étant donné… la façon dont il…

-Vous croyez que je ne voudrais plus me marier avec lui ? Ou c'est peut-être ce que vous espérez ? lança Fleur, les ailes du nez frémissantes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, son physique ? Je suis suffisamment belle pour deux, il me semble ! Ces cicatrices montrent simplement que mon mari est courageux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton féroce en écartant Mrs Weasley et en lui prenant l'onguent des mains. Mrs Weasley tomba en arrière contre son mari et, avec une expression très étrange, regarda Fleur étaler l'onguent sur les blessures de Bill. Personne ne prononça un mot.

-Notre grand-tante Muriel, dit Mrs Weasley après un long silence, possède un très beau diadème fabriqué par des gobelins et je suis sûre que je pourrais la convaincre de vous le prêter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup Bill, et ce diadème vous irait à merveille, avec vos cheveux.

-Merci, répondit Fleur avec raideur. Ce sera sûrement ravissant.

Un instant plus tard, je n'avais pas très bien vu comment les choses s'étaient passées mais les deux femmes pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Complètement désorienté, je me demandait si le monde n'était pas devenu fou

Et en tournant la tête vers Fred, je le vis lâcher un petit sourire en haussant les épaules avant d'attraper ma main dans la sienne

-Tu as vu ! dit une voix crispée.

Tonks regardait Remus d'un œil noir.

-Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !

-C'est différent, répondit Remus, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très…

-Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! s'écria Tonks. Elle attrapa Remus par le devant de sa robe et le secoua. Je te l'ai répété un million de fois…

-Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Remus, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…

-Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit Remus avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément. Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler, déclara Remus, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré. Dumbledore est mort…

-Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. À cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hagrid entra. La petite partie de son visage que sa barbe et ses cheveux laissaient voir était humide et bouffie. Un grand mouchoir à pois à la main, il était secoué de sanglots.

-Je… je l'ai fait, professeur, annonça-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je… j'ai transporté son corps. Le professeur Chourave a renvoyé les élèves se coucher.

-Merci, Hagrid, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Elle se leva aussitôt et quitta le bureau

-Bien, je pense que tout le monde à besoin de repos déclara madame Pomefresh, je n'autorise que les parents et la fiancé de mon patient à rester. Les autres rentrer chez vous ou allez vous coucher

Nous avons alors tous obéi en quittant l'infirmerie. De là, Lila et moi n'avons eu qu'à échanger un regard pour qu'elle attrape Tonks et moi Remus afin de les traîner dans une salle de classe vide

-A quoi vous jouer les filles ? Soupira Remus

-Vous avez une discussion à finir il me semble sourit Lila  
-Je crois pas que ce soit le moment de...  
-Au contraire, c'est parfaitement le moment. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle tant que tout ne sera pas réglé  
-Pourquoi il à fallu que vous soyez aussi borné que vos pères ? Soupira-t-il tandis qu'on s'adressait un sourire complice  
Remus voyant alors qu'il était coincé, se tourna vers Tonks avant de la regarder dans les yeux  
-Tu es sûre de toi ?  
Pour toute réponse, Tonks attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser  
-A ton avis dit-elle en se décollant de lui  
-Les filles vous êtes obligé de rester là ? Demanda Remus en tournant une dernière fois le regard vers nous  
-Affirmatif  
-Absolument à compléter Lila  
-Bon comme vous voulez dit-il avant d'attraper Tonks par les hanches afin de l'embrasser amoureusement  
-Tu crois que c'est enfin bon ? Demandais-je à l'oreille de Lila tandis que Remus se décollait de la métamorphomage  
-Épouse-moi dit-il d'une voix rauque  
-Quoi ? Demanda Tonks prise en dépourvu  
-Épouse-moi répéta Remus imperturbable. C'est toi qui à raison, tout peut arriver et il faut vivre comme si demain n'existait pas surtout maintenant et ça je l'ai appris de mes 2 meilleurs amis  
Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de Tonks tandis que ses cheveux reprirent enfin une couleur rose bonbon  
-Ça dépend, tu crois qu'on continuera de m'appeler Tonks ?  
Remus laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau  
-Bien sur Remus Lupin je veux devenir ta femme confirma-t-elle  
-Oui je crois qu'il à compris confirma Lila en tournant le regard vers moi tandis que nous nous tapions dans la main fier de nous


	44. Chapter 43 : mission transfert

Une bonne année à tous et une bonne lecture surtout :)

* * *

En sortant de la salle pour laisser Remus et Tonks tranquille, nous avons trouvé 3 personnes en train de discuter dans le couloir  
-Harry dis-je en m'approchant de celui-ci entouré de Fred et Ginny. On à pas encore eu l'occasion de parler mais par Merlin au moins tu vas bien dis-je en le serrant contre moi  
-Oui mais toi, tu es blessé  
-Non  
-Alors d'où vient ce sang ?  
Dans la précipitation, je n'avais même pas remarqué mes mains ensanglantées sûrement du aux blessures que Théo avait reçu avant de se prendre le sors  
-Par merlin dis-je en pâlissant c'est ... c'est  
-Calme toi dit Lila en me tenant par le bras pour ne pas que je m'écroule  
-Laisse moi faire dit Fred en sortant sa baguette afin de nettoyer mes mains d'un sors rapide. C'était le sang de ton ami n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement  
Je répondis alors à sa question d'un simple hochement de tête tout en continuant de fixer mes mains maintenant propre  
-Tu ne dois plus y penser d'accord. Tu as besoin de repos maintenant  
-Non, Harry il faut qu'on parle dis-je en l'emmenant plus loin des autres. Vous en avez trouvé un ? Dumbledore et toi ?  
-Non dit-il en me mettant un médaillon avec le blason de Serpentard dans la main. C'est un faux  
Je l'ouvris alors pour trouver un mot dedans  
« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. R.A.B. »  
-R.A.B dis-je les sourcils froncés  
-Je ne sais pas non plus m'avoua Harry mais je vais faire des recherches  
-Et nous trouverons tout comme les autres. On va l'arrêter ensemble dis-je avec conviction.  
Nous avons ensuite rejoint les autres qui ne posèrent pas de question sur notre conversation  
-Bon dit Lila en regardant sa montre. Mc Gonagal m'a préparé un portauloin, je vais devoir y aller  
-D'accord fait attention à toi dis-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà à grand pas. Ginny dis-je ensuite en me tournant vers elle alors qu'elle venait de glisser sa main dans celle d'Harry. Tu t'occupes de lui n'est-ce pas  
-Bien sur confirma-t-elle  
-Je sais m'occuper de moi-même sans avoir besoin de ma grande sœur ou de ma petite amie protesta Harry  
-Bien sur lui souris Ginny mais maintenant, tu dois dormir un peu, tu es épuisé viens dit-elle en le traînant à sa suite  
-Bon alors nous aussi on rentre chez nous dit Fred une fois seul avec moi  
-Depuis quand c'est chez moi ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil  
-Ça à toujours été chez toi, j'ai juste été trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte avoua-t-il. Alors ? Tu rentres avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main  
Je pris alors quelques secondes de réflexion avant de m'en emparer tandis qu'il m'attira à lui pour embrasser le sommet de mon crâne  
-Tu m'as manqué dis-je en me serrant contre lui  
-Toi aussi, tout les jours, parfois je rêvais de transplaner chez Tonks pour venir te rechercher mais mon stupide orgueil de Gryffondor m'en empêchais  
-Il n'y à pas que ton orgueil qui est stupide toi aussi dis-je avec un petit sourire avant de me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser  
-Alors rentrons dit-il en m'emmenant dehors afin de transplaner à l'appartement ou je dormis dans ses bras, le seul endroit ou je puisse me sentir en sécurité actuellement

* * *

Le lendemain, comme c'était à prévoir, je ressue une lettre de ma patronne me donnant rendez-vous dans son bureau à 13h. C'est donc le pas lourds, que je parcourus les couloirs du ministère pour me rendre à l'endroit demandé. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis que l'équipe 1, Eric, Ilona, Corentin et Nathan étaient présents  
Malgré la logique de l'absence de Caroline beaucoup trop effondrée pour bouger de chez elle, l'absence de Théo et Laurent me marqua comme un poids dans mon estomac. Si les 2 ne peuvent pas se trouver dans cette pièce actuellement, c'est entièrement ma faute. C'était mon idée d'aller à Poudlard pour aider et voilà à quoi j'ai conduit, la mort et la paralysie de 2 amis  
-Vous voilà enfin Miss Potter déclara ma patronne en m'observant de ses yeux noir dur  
Sans un mot, je m'avançai dans la pièce sans oser regarder l'un de mes amis  
-Madame dis-je au bout d'un moment. Mes collègues n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, c'est moi qui les ai entraînés avec moi. Ils n'ont pas à payer pour mes erreurs  
-Non Mia on ... Commença Queen  
-J'assume l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé la coupais-je en continuant de regarder la patronne  
-Donc je récapitule dit-elle. Vous avec DE NOUVEAU désobéi à mes ordres, vous êtes partis à Poudlard avec vos collègues qui étaient eux aussi interdit de mission, vous avez attaqué dans la foule sans aucune stratégie et maintenant me voilà avec 2 très bon tireurs délite en moins  
-C'est ça confirmais-je en observant le sol.  
-Vous comprenez la gravité de vos actes Potter  
-Oui  
-Alors vous vous doutez de la sanction  
-Oui confirmais-je en lui tendant ma veste de tireuse d'élite  
-C'est exactement ça ... toutefois c'est ce que je devrais faire en temps normal. Mais le temps actuel n'est pas normal. Nous sommes en guerre, le plus grand sorcier de notre coté est mort et nous manquons grandement d'effectif. J'ai besoin de tout mes hommes disponible. Alors je vais faire une exception avec vous Potter. Toutefois, vous êtes mise en essais. Un seul débordement et les tireurs d'élite c'est fini pour vous. De ce faite, vous êtes interdite de terrain. Vous serez assigné à la paperasse jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est ce que c'est clair ?  
-Très clair affirmais-je  
-Bien alors maintenant vous pouvez quitter mon bureau, j'ai un boulot monstre avec ce qui c'est passé hier  
Sans se le faire redire, nous avons tous obéi et une fois dans le couloir, je partis directement à la salle des dossier pour ne pas affronter le regard de mes collèges  
-Mia me retint Nathan en attrapant mon poignet avant de m'attirer à lui pour me serrer contre lui. Ne nous fuis pas s'il te plaît  
-Oui il à raison affirma Ilona en me prenant elle aussi dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ta faute  
-Bien sur que si dis-je en ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes. Théo, Laurent sans moi ils seraient ici avec nous  
-Si tu ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard alors quelqu'un d'autre l'aurai sûrement proposé objecta Sandy  
-Sandy à raison, Théo y aurait d'office été, ses 2 petites sœurs sont à Poudlard tu sais. Quand il à appris que l'école était attaqué. Il était dans le même état que toi dit Eric  
-Vous savez à quel point je me sens mal dis-je en relevant enfin le regard vers eux  
-Comme nous tous confirma Johnny sur un ton paternel. Mais tout ça fait partie de notre métier malheureusement  
-Je sais dis-je en essuyant mes larmes, c'est juste que je ne suis pas assez forte pour le supporter  
-Bien sur que si confirma Corentin. Tu es peut être la plus forte d'entre nous avec tout ce que tu as vécu. C'est normal d'être faible parfois, c'est pour ça qu'on est là les uns pour les autres  
-Merci les gars dis-je sincèrement  
Par la suite, chacun du partir pour sa mission et étant donné que je suis aux dossiers et que Laurent ne peut plus être tireur d'élite, la patronne à donné des missions communes à Nathan et Ilona en attendant de voir comment se déroulent les choses

* * *

Les 2 jours suivant passèrent très vite, Bill s'était réveillé. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi terribles. Il présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec Fol Œil bien que, par bonheur, il eût encore deux bras et deux jambes, mais sa personnalité ne semblait pas avoir subi de changement. La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait à présent un goût prononcé pour les steaks très saignants.  
Le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, je me rendis à Poudlard comme tout les gens l'ayant côtoyé en directeur, en professeur ou en ami. Autant dire que le château était bondé de monde. Ça me fit d'ailleurs très bizarre de voir le carrosse de beauxbâtons se poser dans le parc et de voir Madame Maxime en sortit pour se jeter dans les bras de Hagrid. Un peu plus loin, je remarquai une chevelure rousse et des lunettes suivre comme d'habitude tel un parfait toutou le ministre. Remarquant leur frère, Fred et George préférèrent l'ignorer parfaitement pour ne pas créer des désagréments à un événement aussi grave.  
Un peu plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard sortir en 4 files suivant leur directeur de maison. Slughorn dirigeant la file de Serpentard  
Nous les avons donc suivis jusqu'au lac ou des chaises avaient été placé devant une table en marbre. Avec les jumeaux, nous sommes partis nous asseoir prés de Tonks tenant la main de Remus dans la sienne, Kingsley, Fol œil et plusieurs autres membres de l'ordre. Nous avons ensuite été rejoints par Lila et Charlie qui prirent place à côté de nous. Un peu plus loin à la gauche, je vis Angelina, Lee et Alicia nous adresser un petit signe de politesse discret. Parmi les élèves, je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître les chevelure flamboyante de Ginny et Ron entouré par Hermione et Harry  
Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Hagrid remonta l'allée. Il pleurait en silence, le visage luisant de larmes. Dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, il portait, le corps de Dumbledore. Il le déposa ensuite sur la table de marbre avant de remonter l'allée pour se trouver une place  
-J'en reviens pas dit George silencieusement  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda son frère  
-Il semblerait que tous les parasites ai décidé de venir. D'abord Percy et maintenant elle  
En suivant son regard, je remarquai la tenue rose bonbon horrible de Ombrage  
-Comme cette sale femme à pu osé se montrer ici pestais-je  
-Vraiment dommage qu'on doivent rester correct dis Fred dans ses dents  
-Oh par Merlin dis-je en écarquillant les yeux en voyant Hagrid arriver enfin au bout de l'allée afin de s'asseoir à coté de Graup  
-Je vois vraiment un géant là ? Demanda Charlie abasourdis  
-Ouais confirma Lila. C'est Graup, le demi frère d'Hagrid  
-Charmante famille commenta le passionné de dragon tandis que Graup tapota la tête d'Hagrid avec une telle force que les pieds de la chaise s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.  
Directement, les jumeaux , Lila et moi n'avons pas pu retenir un petit rire discret  
-Les gars n'oubliez pas pourquoi on est là quand même commenta Charlie qui se voulait sérieux bien qu'un petit sourire perçais au bord de ses lèvres  
Nous nous sommes donc reconcentré sur la cérémonie quand un petit homme, les cheveux en épi, vêtu d'une simple robe noire, s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant le corps de Dumbledore. Il commença alors un discours qui n'avais pas vraiment de sens à mes oreilles. Je suis même prête à parié que ça aurait aussi ennuyé Dumbeldore. Si il savait  
A la fin de la cérémonie, je soupirai sachant que ma journée était loin d'être fini  
-Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? Demanda Fred comprenant comme d'habitude ce qui se passe dans mon esprit  
-Tu ferais ça ?  
-Bien sur, je reste avec toi toujours dit-il en attrapant ma main  
-Merci dis-je sincèrement en tournant la tête vers l'avant de l'assemblé ou Ron serrais Hermione en pleur contre lui tandis que Ginny discutait avec Harry alors que Neville et Luna les rejoignaient. Au moins en mon absence après cette épreuve, je sais qu'il peut compter sur ces 5 là.

Alors je pris une grande inspiration et je suivis Fred à l'extérieur du parc pour transplaner devant ce nouvel enterrement ou discrètement, je pris place au fond de la salle à côté de mes amis qui m'adressèrent un sourire timide de compassion  
-Regardez dit Johnny en observant la porte ou un homme en fauteuil roulant venait de faire son entrée  
-Laurent dit Ilona en se levant pour aller l'aider à se placer à côté de nous  
-Laisse moi la repoussa-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide  
-Et mon vieux dit Corentin en s'approchant de ses 2 coéquipiers. Pour une fois dans ta vie essaye de ne pas jouer les solitaire incompris. On est tes amis, c'est normal de s'aider entre nous  
Les 2 garçons se sont alors lancés dans une bataille de regard avant que Laurent ne soupire en laissant Ilona conduire son fauteuil jusqu'à notre rangée  
2 minutes après, un homme vint se placer devant l'assemblée pour commencer la cérémonie. La aussi, ils ont enchaîné les discours ennuyeux tandis que je parcourais la salle du regard. Beaucoup moins de gens était présent pour Théo que pour Dumbleodre il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu le nombre d'années que Dumbledore à eu pour rencontrer les gens. Nous étions à vrai dire une trentaine, sans doute la famille de Théo et quelques amis proches. A l'avant de la salle, 2 filles d'environ 12 et 16 ans écoutais les discours avec attention bien que des larmes perlais leurs joues. A en juger par leurs cheveux brun, leurs airs sérieux et leur ressemblance avec Théo, ça devait être ses petites sœurs. A coté, un couple qui devait être les parents observait le cercueil de leur fils le teint livide. Enfin, au bout de la file Caroline coiffé de son habituel tresse pleurais toutes les larmes de son corps contre Eric qui lui frottait le dos en signe de réconfort  
A la fin de la cérémonie, nous avons rejoint l'avant pour remettre nos condoléances à la famille. En passant devant ses parents et ses petites sœurs, j'eus du mal à les regarder dan les yeux ayant toujours l'horrible culpabilité de leur avoir infligé cette souffrance en les privant de Théo à jamais . Arrivé devant Caroline, je regardais de nouveau le sol  
-Caroline, je ...  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me serra contre elle  
-Arrête de te torturer dit-elle à mon oreille. C'est pas toi la responsable. Ce sont ces salopards et j'aurai leurs peaux jusqu'au dernier  
Elle avait dit ça avec une telle détermination, que pendant un instant je l'imaginais parfaitement prendre le poste de notre patronne  
-Oui dis-je finalement. On va les avoir

* * *

A la fin de la journée, je rejoins la gare ou le Poudlard expresse venait d'amener les élèves. Directement, je vis Harry descendre du train pour me rejoindre sa valise dans une main et la cage d'Hedwige dans l'autre  
-Est ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en faisant allusion à l'enterrement  
-J'ai connu mieux avoua-t-il  
-Harry dis-je ensuite plus bas. Je sais que tu n'y retourneras pas dis-je en observant le poudlard express  
-Comment ?  
-Je te connais trop bien dis-je en haussant les épaules  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Jouer les grande sœur poule et m'en empêcher ?  
-Non, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. C'est à toi de faire ça, seulement il est hors de question que tu parcours le monde sans ta casse pied de sœur poule  
-Tu sais ce que ça représente de faire ça ?  
-Oh oui j'ai vu beaucoup de trucs cette année lui rappelais-je.  
-Ouais mais au niveau des gens qui nous entoure, j'ai rompu avec Ginny aujourd'hui  
-Tu quoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, elle sait que ce n'est pas elle le problème. Mais il va s'en prendre à elle si il sait ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Il s'est déjà servi d'elle quand ce n'était encore que la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami à mes yeux. Il connaît mes faiblesses et il sait les utiliser contre moi comme avec Sirius  
-Tu as raison. Je convaincrais Fred de me laisser partir mais sache que tu ne vas nul part sans moi, papa et maman n'aurai pas accepter non plus. On est plus fort ensemble  
-Tu es sur de toi ?  
-Certaine confirmais-je j'ai fait la promesse de tous les anéantir et puis je te rappelle quand même que je suis tireuse d'élite, ma formation et mon expérience pourrait être utile  
-C'est vrai admit-il. Bon dit-il en regardant autours de lui ou le quai commençais à se vider. On devrait rentrer nous aussi  
-Harry dis-je en soupirant. Tu ne reviens pas avec moi  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que la maison des Dursley possède la plus grande protection possible et que je serais incapable de créer un sortilège pareil. Je n'ai aucune envie tout comme toi que tu retournes là-bas, mais je préfère te savoir en vie. Dumbeldore pensait aussi que tu devais y retourner. Au mois jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur  
-Je comprends dit-il. C'est d'accord, je vais y retourner  
-Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça, vraiment  
-Je sais dit-il alors que nous commencions à partir vers la sortie. En dehors de la gare, je transplana jusque devant chez mon oncle et ma tante avant de sonner à la porte  
-Euphémia s'étonna Pétunia  
-Salut dis-je simplement. J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service  
-Un service ?  
-Oui, le même que Dumbelore t'a demandé il y à presque 16 ans. Garde le chez toi pour le protéger dis-je en montrant Harry  
-Pourquoi, quelques chose ne va pas ?  
-Il est à nos trousses plus que jamais. Comme avant la mort de papa et maman. Je te demande juste de le garder sous ton toit encore un mois, juste un mois et après tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous  
-Et bien dit-elle en semblant réfléchir. Il va falloir que je parle beaucoup avec Vernon mais c'est d'accord  
-Merci dis-je sincèrement mais j'ai aussi un message pour ton mari. Qu'il se rappelle quand même que je ne suis jamais loin si vous traitez mal Harry  
-B...bien sur dit-elle en regardant ma baguette dans ma main  
-Bien dis-je en me tournant vers Harry. Tu m'écris d'accord dis-je en le serrant contre moi. Et pendant ce temps, je vais préparer ta venu au terrier avec l'ordre  
-D'accord dit-il simplement  
-On se voit vite alors dis-je avant de disparaître

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors que je cherchais un moyen d'annoncer à Fred la décision que j'ai prise pour la suite de cette guerre, je sentis un truc me brûler dans ma poche. Je fus alors étonné de voir la carte que Sandy nous à créer changer de message pour inscrire :  
« j'ai besoin d'aide, les mangemorts sont à ma porte et je ne peux pas défendre ma famille seule. Aidez moi s'il vous plaît ! Ilona »  
Directement, je me levai d'un bond pour courir à l'extérieur avant de transplaner devant le bâtiment Travis à Londres  
-Mia hurla une voix dans mon dos  
Directement, je vis Nathan et Corentin arriver en courant vers moi  
-Vous aussi vous avez reçu le message  
-Ouais il semble qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de nous l'envoyer qu'à nous 3  
-Alors pas de temps à perdre. A quel étage est l'appartement de sa famille  
-Au dernier dit Nathan en grimaçant  
-Bien allons y dis-je en partant dans le bâtiment avant de faire venir l'ascenseur d'un coup de baguette . Accrochez vous dis-je aux garçons en faisant voler l'ascenseur jusqu'en haut  
-T'aurais pu prévenir avant dit Corentin étalé par terre alors qu'on venait déjà d'arriver au sommet de la tour  
-Pas le temps dis-je simplement en partant en courant dans le couloir ou la seule porte de celui-ci se trouvait grande ouverte  
En arrivant dans l'appartement somptueux des Travis, je vis directement les mangemorts face à Ilona debout baguette tendu essayant de cacher sa sœur et ses parents derrière elle  
-Et bande de crétins hurlais-je en envoyant un sors qui envoya le mangemorts touché à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Désolé pour l'attente monsieur et madame Travis souris Nathan en venant se placer autours de moi avec Corentin  
-Tu as prévenu des renforts sale sang de bourbe pesta l'un des mangemorts  
-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça dit Corentin en envoyant un sors que l'homme évita de justesse avant de partir dans un duel avec Corentin  
Un seul regard nous à suffit avec Nathan pour faire pareil. De même, Ilona toujours en protection devant sa famille attaqua le dernier mangemorts face à elle  
Mais au bout de 10 minutes de combat, je vis la baguette de la brune voler à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant sale sang de bourbe souri le mangemort en attrapant la petite Annie pour plaquer sa baguette sur sa gorge  
-Bordel pesta Nathan en essayant d'en finir avec son mangemorts pour pouvoir aller aider les 2 filles  
-Lâche ma sœur tout de suite ordonna Ilona, elle n'a rien à voir la dedans, c'est moi que tu veux  
-Très juste mais tuer quelques moldus au passage c'est bien aussi  
-Je t'ai dit de ne pas la toucher dit-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure ce qui pris de cours le mangemorts qui fini par s'étaler au sol inconscient  
-Oh waouh Ilona sourit Nathan tandis que son mangemorts venais de tomber pétrifier à ses pieds. Tu m'avais caché ton caractère dit-il tandis qu'elle rougit doucement avant de se rependre pour venir nous aider avec les 2 autres mangemorts que nous avons vite éliminé à 4  
Une fois fini, nous avons attaché les 5 au milieu de la pièce  
-Désolé pour votre appartement monsieur et madame Travis dit Nathan en observant les dégâts que nos combats avaient faits  
-Ce n'est rien répondit madame Travis. L'important c'est que tout le monde va bien  
-Oui, moi je vais conduire ces ordures à Azkaban, je vous rejoins après pour tout ranger dit Corentin avant de disparaître avec les 5 hommes  
-En attendant dit Nathan en se tournant vers Ilona, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Je suis une des nuisible principal dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis une née moldu en plus d'être une des principal menace pour leur camps  
-Alors j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez plus en sécurité dis-je à la famille  
-A moins qu'on leur trouve un endroit ou se cacher le temps que ça se calme  
-Et tu en connais un toi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Nathan  
-Ouais dit-il en tendant sa main vers les 4 Travis. J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez me faire confiance.

-Je crois qu'on te connaît depuis assez longtemps pour ça objectât madame Travis en joignant sa main à la sienne  
-Ouais, je dois admettre que tu n'es plus le gamin qui venait jouer dans mon jardin avec ma fille confirma monsieur Travis  
-Moi d'office que je te fais confiance tu viens tout de même de risquer ta vie pour nous sauver dit Annie  
-C'est mon travail dit simplement le blond  
-Merci Nathan dit sincèrement Ilona  
-Bon Mia tu viens aussi ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour installer les protections  
-Bien sur dis-je en joignant ma main aux 5 avant que nous ne disparaissions  
Quand mes pieds heurtèrent le sol, nous nous trouvions dans la cour d'une ancienne ferme rénovée en maison de ce que je peux en voir  
-Venez dit Nathan en ouvrant la porte.  
-Ou on est ? Demanda Ilona en entrant dans la maison  
-Chez moi enfin chez mes parents  
-Tu veux dire ...  
-Oui confirma-t-il c'est ici que je suis né. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi classe que votre appartement mais je peux rénover un peu  
-Non c'est parfais dit directement Ilona  
-Venez dit-il en avançant vers les escaliers. Je vais vous montrez vos chambres  
Une fois la famille Travis partis à l'étage, je me mis à observer le bas de la maison. Si c'est vraiment la maison de Nathan, alors c'est également ici qu'ils sont morts. Ça doit lui faire bizarre comme pour moi si je retourne un jour à Godric Hollow  
En arrivant dans le salon, je vis quelques photos posé sur un meuble. Une photo d'un bébé blond entouré d'un homme aussi blond avec les mêmes yeux bleus que Nathan et une femme châtain dont le visage est le portait craché de Nathan. Sur la photo d'à coté, 4 adultes se trouvaient dont les 2 autres personnes de l'autre photos . Enfin, la 3 éme photo montrait un adolescent de 16, 17 ans brun et possédant les même yeux bleu océan que Nathan et qui portais un bébé dans ses bras en souriant  
-Ce sont mes parents retentis une voix dans mon dos me faisant sursauter  
-Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas fouiller dis-je en me tournant vers le blond

-C'est rien, ça me fait bizarre de revoir ces photos. La ce sont mon oncles et ma tante dit-il en montrant la photo avec les 4 personnes. Et là c'est mon cousin dit-il en montrant l'adolescent. Nos pères étaient frères. Ils étaient nos voisins aussi et ils sont également mort dans l'attaque du mage noir. Enfaîtes ils ont tué tout les gens du quartier mon cousin et moi sommes les seuls encore en vie. Moi ils n'ont pas pensé à aller voir en haut si un bébé s'y trouvait et mon cousin était à Poudlard quand c'est arrivé. On lui à annoncé le jour de sa remise de diplôme. On lui à ensuite dit qu'on allait me placer dans un orphelinat mais pour mon cousin c'était hors de question. A peine majeur, son diplôme en poche il à trouvé un travail au ministère et il s'est payé un appartement en Irlande dans lequel il à tout aménagé pour un bébé. Les services sociaux du ministère l'ont suivis pendant plus de 2 ans avant de le laisser tranquille et de lui accorder ma garde officiel voyant que je n'aurai pas pu être mieux qu'avec lui malgré son jeune age. Je ne sais pas ou j'en serais sans lui aujourd'hui, il m'a tout donné et c'est ma seul famille  
-Je suis désolé dis-je en sentant une petite larme couler malgré moi sur ma joue  
-Bah toi et moi c'est pour ça qu'on se comprend si bien, tout les 2 orphelin, devenu tireur d'élite un peu par esprit de vengeance, avec plus qu'une seule personne comme famille mais c'est la personne la plus importante pour nous  
-C'est vrai admis-je avant de voir la famille Travis débarquer  
-Vous savez quoi, je vais retourner vous chercher des affaires pour tenir quelques temps et je vais ramener Corentin car il faut qu'on soit 4 pour créer le sors de protection. Je reviens vite dis-je en quittant la maison avant de transplaner dans l'appartement ou le brun m'attendais déjà  
A nous 2, nous avons vite remis l'appartement en état, pris quelques affaires et nous sommes retourné chez Nathan ou nous nous sommes tout les 4 posté d'un coté de la maison afin de créer un sors en forme de dôme au dessus de celle-ci et nous avons bien logiquement désigné Nathan gardien du secret  
-Bon et bien je crois que nous avons tout fait, nous allons nous arranger avec les autres pour qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un en garde devant la maison. La patronne à été mise au courant m'annonça Corentin  
-C'est mieux comme ça, nous avons déjà assez perdu de personnes  
-Nathan retentit la voix de Ilona un peu plus loin dans la cour tandis qu'elle s'approchait timidement du blond. Merci dit-elle en le serrant contre elle ce qui paru le surprendre  
-Pas de soucis dit-il finalement en refermant ses bras sur son dos. On est ami, on doit s'aider entre amis  
-Je sais mais tout ce que tu fais pour nous protéger ...je. Merci dit-elle tandis qu'une petite larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Tu sais, pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait pas s'en sortir  
-Non dit-il en essuyant la larme sur sa joue. Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre enfin je veux dire ...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les lèvres d'Ilona se plaquèrent sur les siennes  
-J'y crois pas, elle l'a enfin fait me sourit Corentin tandis que la brune se décrochait timidement de lui  
Mais il ne la laissa pas partir trop loin, car ce fut à son tour de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser  
-Heu désolé dit-il en se décollant d'elle. je ...  
-La ferme rigola Ilona. Pour une fois dans ta vie Nathan Winchester ferme là  
-Comme tu veux sourit-il. Tu sais j'adore ce petit caractère  
Elle laissa alors échapper un petit rire en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément  
-Dites vous croyez qu'on est de trop ? Retentis la voix de Annie qui fixait sa sœur tandis que j'éclatais de rire

* * *

La semaine suivante, nous avons eu rendez-vous avec les gens de l'ordre au terrier. Seule Ginny n'avait pas pu rester pour la réunion sa mère refusant qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle ne sera pas majeur.  
Après bien des discussions, nous avons mis en place le transfert d'Harry avant son anniversaire car dés sa majorité, le lien de protection autours de la maison des Dursley sera brisé. Une fois le plan convenu, je pris enfin mon courage à 2 mains pour aller trouver Fred  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air tracassé depuis un moment  
-Oui . Fred dis-je hésitante. Je vais partir  
-Partir ? Partir ou ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, avec Harry il y à quelque chose que je dois accomplir pour qu'on puisse enfin mettre un terme à cette guerre  
-De quoi il s'agit ?  
-Je ne peux pas t'en parler sans que ça te mette en danger. Tu dois juste me faire confiance  
-Je vois soupira-t-il. Je suppose que je ne pourrais rien faire contre ton esprit de mère poule  
-Je suis désolé dis-je sincèrement. Mais on doit arrêter tout ça tu l'as dit aussi  
-Je sais  
-Malheureusement, si il l'apprend, il risque de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'on aime. C'est pour ça que Harry à rompu avec Ginny, pour la protéger  
-Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire aussi avec moi ? C'est hors de question  
-Mais Fred je ...  
-Je t'ai perdu une fois, c'est hors de question que ça recommence. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je saurai me protéger mais il ne pourra pas couper le lien qui nous unis. Puis j'aurai l'air de quoi si ma petite amie part risquer sa vie pour arrêter la guerre alors que moi je me suis seulement caché en disant que je n'ai aucun lien avec elle  
-Tu es sur de toi ?  
-Certain. Je t'aime et même ce foutu maître des ténèbres ne pourras pas changer ça dit-il en m'embrassant

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je pris une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte face à moi  
-Mia ? S'étonna ma mère. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'ai besoin de vous parler à papa et toi  
-Très bien, entre  
Nous avons ainsi pris place tout les 3 dans le salon, mes parents face à moi  
-Alors , qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave pour que tu débarques avec cette tête ? Demanda mon père  
-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la guerre qui fait rage dans notre monde ?  
-Oui, Dumbeldore était venu nous en parler l'année passé m'avoua ma mère. Il nous à aussi parlé de ton travail  
-Et vous n'avez rien contre ?  
-Bien sur que si. Il ne s'est pas passé un moment sans que je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais tu es comme ça Mia, borné et tu as ce besoin d'aider tout le monde  
-C'est vrai. Mais il s'est passé quelques chose depuis. Dumbledore est ... mort dis-je doucement  
-Quoi ? Non dit ma mère en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche  
-Je sais, c'est dur à admettre pour nous aussi. Mais depuis, la guerre à pris un autre tournant et avec Harry, on doit l'arrêter. C'est à nous de le faire et vous le savez depuis un moment  
-Oui dit mon père bien que la tristesse paraissait dans son regard. Alors qu'est ce qu'on vient faire la dedans nous ?  
-Vous êtes mes parents. Adoptif certes mais il va chercher à s'en prendre à tout mes proches. Je suis venu vous demander de partir, j'ai des amis qui peuvent vous trouver un endroit ou vous serrez en sécurité et sous haute protection  
-Mia tu es sur qu'il n'y à pas d'autre solution ?  
-Non, je suis désolé de vous infliger ça  
-Ne t'en fait pas, nous savions les risques que nous encourions en t'adoptant Dumbledore nous avaient mis en garde  
-Alors vous voulez bien partir  
-Oui, nous te faisons confiance  
-Merci  
Et en 1 heure, mes parents on rassemblé le plus d'affaire possible avant de me suivre dans la maison caché au canada et mise sous la protection de l'ordre  
-Voilà dis-je en déposant leurs valises dans le salon. Personne ne vous trouvera ici  
-Mia dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux. Promet moi que tu reviendras en vie. Tu es notre fille, tu es tout ce qu'on à  
-Je vous le promets dis-je le cœur serré en les prenant tout les 2 dans mes bras comme la petite fille que j'étais il y à quelques années et qui avait besoin de réconforts après un cauchemars

* * *

Le samedi de la semaine suivante, je rejoint le terrier avec mon balais. La-bas plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà devant la maison . Hagrid était perché sur la moto de Sirius, Bill et Fleur sur un sombral tout comme Kinglsey

-Bon déclara fol-oeil. Tout le monde est prés ? Bien alors vous vous souvenez du plan

-Tu ne nous l'aura jamais répété que 100 fois Fol œil on sais le coupa Tonks. Allez tout le monde on décolle ordonna-t-elle tandis que Fol œil pestait contre la métamorphomage

Au bout d'un bon moment de vol, nous avons atterris dans le jardin de la maison des Durlsey. Ou la porte de derrière s'ouvrit à la volé sur Harry qui arriva en courant vers nous. Directement, je souris en le prenant dans mes bras suivis de Hermione et de Ron qui lui donna une tape amical dans le dos

-Ça va, Harry ? dit Hagrid. Prêt à prendre le large ?

-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il en nous regardant tous d'un air rayonnant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux.

\- Changement de programme, grogna Fol Œil. Il tenait dans ses mains deux énormes sacs rebondis, son œil magique tournoyant entre le ciel assombri, la maison, le jardin, avec une rapidité qui donnait le vertige. Mettons-nous à l'abri avant qu'on ne t'explique.

Harry nous emmena donc dans la cuisine ou nous avons pris place ou nous pouvions

-Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le Premier Ministre ? lança Harry.

\- Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit, répondit-il. Tu es plus important.

-Harry, devine un peu, dit Tonks, perchée sur la machine à laver. Elle agita la main vers lui : un anneau brillait à son doigt.

\- Vous vous êtes mariés ? s'écria Harry, son regard passant de Remus à elle.

-Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas pu être là. C'était très tranquille.

\- C'est merveilleux, mes félici…

\- Ça va, ça va, on aura du temps plus tard pour les derniers potins ! grogna Maugrey, sa voix dominant le brouhaha. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la cuisine. Fol Œil laissa tomber les sacs à ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry.

-Dedalus te l'a sans doute déjà dit, nous avons dû abandonner le premier plan prévu. Pius Thicknesse a changé de camp, ce qui nous pose un gros problème. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, pour éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse t'atteindre. Totalement inutile étant donné que le sortilège de ta mère te met déjà à l'abri. Son véritable but était de t'empêcher de partir d'ici en toute sécurité. Deuxième problème : tu n'es pas majeur, ce qui signifie que tu as toujours la Trace sur toi.

\- Je ne…

-La Trace, la Trace ! répéta Fol Œil avec impatience. Le sortilège qui détecte l'activité magique autour des sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans, c'est de cette façon que le ministère repère la magie illégale chez les jeunes ! Si un sort est jeté par toi ou par quelqu'un dans ton entourage, Thicknesse le saura et les Mangemorts aussi. Nous ne pouvons attendre que la Trace soit levée car, dès que tu auras atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, tu perdras entièrement la protection que ta mère t'a donnée. En bref : Pius Thicknesse pense qu'il t'a bel et bien pris au piège.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Nous allons utiliser le dernier moyen de transport qui nous reste, le seul que la Trace ne puisse détecter car nous n'avons pas besoin de jeter de sort pour nous en servir : les balais, les Sombrals et la moto de Hagrid. Le sortilège protecteur de ta mère ne prendra fin qu'à deux conditions : quand tu deviendras majeur, ou – Maugrey désigna d'un geste large la cuisine aussi impeccable qu'au premier jour – lorsque tu cesseras de considérer cette maison comme la tienne. Ce soir, tu vas te séparer de ton oncle et de ta tante d'une manière définitive, c'est- à-dire que tu n'habiteras plus jamais avec eux, d'accord ? Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Par conséquent, cette fois-ci, quand tu partiras, il n'y aura plus de retour possible et le sortilège sera levé dès l'instant où tu auras quitté son champ d'action. Nous avons donc pensé qu'il valait mieux le lever plus tôt, sinon la seule autre possibilité serait d'attendre que Tu-Sais-Qui vienne te chercher au moment où tu atteindras tes dix-sept ans. L'avantage dont nous bénéficions, c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui ignore que nous partons ce soir. Nous avons organisé une fausse fuite au ministère : ils pensent que tu ne quitteras pas la maison avant le 30. Mais n'oublions pas que nous avons affaire à Tu-Sais-Qui, nous ne pouvons donc pas être sûrs qu'il se contentera de la date annoncée. Il aura sans doute envoyé deux Mangemorts patrouiller dans le ciel des environs, au cas où. C'est pourquoi nous avons sélectionné une douzaine d'autres maisons que nous avons entourées de toutes les protections possibles. Chacune d'elles peut apparaître comme l'endroit prévu pour te cacher, elles sont toutes liées à l'Ordre. Il y a ma maison, celle de Kingsley, celle de Muriel, la tante de Molly… bref, tu vois l'idée générale.

-Oui, répondit Harry

-Tu vas aller chez les parents de Tonks. Quand tu seras à l'abri derrière les sortilèges que nous avons jetés sur leur maison, tu pourras utiliser un Portoloin pour rejoindre le Terrier. Des questions ?

-Heu… oui, dit Harry. Peut-être qu'au début, ils ne sauront pas quel est celui des douze endroits protégés où je dois me rendre, mais quand ils verront – il fit un rapide calcul mental – 15 personnes voler vers la maison des parents de Tonks, ma destination deviendra évidente.

-Ah, reprit Maugrey, j'ai oublié de te parler du point essentiel. Les 15 personnes ne vont pas toutes aller chez les parents de Tonks. Ce soir, il y aura sept Harry Potter dans le ciel, chacun avec un compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigeant vers une maison différente. Maugrey sortit alors de sous sa cape un flacon rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à de la boue.

-Non ! s'écria Harry , sa voix résonnant dans toute la cuisine. Pas question !

\- Je les avais prévenus que tu réagirais comme ça, dit Hermione en prenant un petit air supérieur.

-Si vous croyez que je vais laisser six personnes risquer leur vie…

\- Comme si c'était une nouveauté pour nous, lança Ron.

\- Prendre mon apparence, c'est très différent…

\- Oh, tu sais, Harry, personne ici n'en a très envie, dit Fred avec sérieux. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que nous soyons tous condamnés à rester à jamais des petits imbéciles binoclards et maigrichons. Puis imagine un peu pour ta sœur de devoir sortir avec une copie parfaite de son frère

-Fred soupirais-je. Ce n'est pas le moment

-Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver si je ne coopère pas. Il faudrait que je vous donne des cheveux.

-En effet, voilà qui démolit complètement notre plan, dit George. Il est bien évident qu'il nous sera impossible de te prendre des cheveux si tu ne coopères pas.

-Ah oui, à treize contre un, et en plus quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, nous n'avons aucune chance, remarqua Fred.

\- Très drôle, répliqua Harry. Vraiment très amusant.

-S'il faut recourir à la force, nous le ferons, grogna Maugrey. Son œil magique trembla légèrement dans son orbite tandis qu'il fixait Harry d'un air menaçant.

-Pas besoin de violence soupirais-je en arrivant rapidement derrière Harry qui voulu s'écarter mais malheureusement pour lui mes réflexes de tireuse d'élite sont plus aiguisé que ça

-Mia protesta-t-il

-On sais tous les risques qu'on encoure ce soir mais étrangement aucun de nous n'a envie de partir dis-je en voyant au coin de la pièce Mordingus grimacer

Je laissa ensuite tomber ses cheveux dans le liquide boueux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa surface, la potion se mit à mousser et à fumer puis, tout à coup, elle prit une couleur dorée, claire et brillante.

-Oh, Harry, tu as l'air d'avoir bien meilleur goût que Crabbe et Goyle, dit Hermione. Puis elle vit Ron hausser les sourcils et ajouta en rougissant légèrement :

-Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. La potion de Goyle ressemblait à de la morve.

-Bon, alors, les faux Potter en file indienne, s'il vous plaît, dit Maugrey. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Fleur s'alignèrent devant l'évier scintillant de la tante Pétunia.

\- Il en manque un, remarqua Remus.

-Ici, lança Hagrid d'un ton brusque. Il souleva Mondingus par la peau du cou et le reposa à côté de Fleur qui fronça le nez d'un air éloquent et changea de place pour se mettre entre Fred et George.

-J'vouzavédit que j'aurais préféré être garde du corps, grommela Mondingus.

-Ferme-la, grogna Maugrey. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, misérable petit mollusque, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, ils chercheront à capturer Potter, pas à le tuer. Dumbledore a toujours répété que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait en finir lui-même avec Potter. Ce sont les gardes du corps qui ont le plus à s'inquiéter, les Mangemorts essaieront sûrement de les tuer. Mondingus ne parut pas particulièrement rassuré, mais Maugrey sortait déjà de sous sa cape une demi-douzaine de verres de la taille d'un coquetier qu'il distribua avant de verser un peu de Polynectar dans chacun d'eux

-Mais si je compte bien dit Harry, il y à un garde du corps en trop

-Exacte souris-je c'est moi. Je suis ta garde rapproché d'ailleurs tu fais bien de m'y faire penser Passe moi la cape d'invisibilité de papa

-Pourquoi ?

-Si il me voit te suivre, ils devineront que c'est toi le vrai

-Mais pourquoi c'est moi qu'on protège le plus alors que se sont les autres qui prenne les risque pour moi

-Parce que tu es plus important que nous dans tout ça mon vieux dit Ron .

-Bon dit Maugrey qui venait de finir de servir les verres. Maintenant, tous ensemble… Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur et Mondingus burent leur verre d'un coup. Ils eurent tous un haut-le-cœur accompagné d'une grimace lorsque la potion leur descendit dans la gorge. Aussitôt, la peau de leur visage se couvrit de cloques et leurs traits commencèrent à se déformer comme de la cire chaude. Hermione et Mondingus grandirent brusquement ; Ron, Fred et George se ratatinèrent ; leurs cheveux s'assombrirent, ceux d'Hermione et de Fleur se rétractant dans leur crâne. Indifférent à ces transformations, Maugrey était occupé à dénouer les cordons des deux sacs qu'il avait apportés : lorsqu'il se redressa, une demi-douzaine de Harry Potter étaient alignés devant lui, hoquetant et haletant. Fred et George se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

-Ça alors… On est exactement pareils !

-À la réflexion, je ne sais pas, reprit Fred qui examinait son reflet dans la bouilloire. Je crois que c'est toujours moi le plus beau.

-Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Fleur en se contemplant dans la porte du micro-ondes, Bill, ne me regarde pas, c'est fou ce que je peux être horrible !

\- Pour ceux dont les vêtements sont un peu amples, j'en ai de plus petits, annonça Maugrey en indiquant le premier sac, et vice versa. N'oubliez pas les lunettes, il y en a six paires dans la poche latérale. Quand vous serez habillés, vous trouverez des bagages dans l'autre sac.

Directement, les 6 Harry s'exécutèrent

-Je savais que Ginny mentait à propos de ce tatouage, dit Ron en regardant sa poitrine nue.

-Harry, tu as une vue vraiment épouvantable, commenta Hermione en mettant des lunettes. Une fois habillés, les faux Harry prirent dans le deuxième sac des sacs à dos et des cages à hibou dont chacune contenait une chouette des neiges empaillée.

-Bien, dit Maugrey lorsqu'il se trouva devant sept Harry vêtus à l'identique, portant lunettes et chargés de bagages. Vous partirez deux par deux dans l'ordre suivant : Mondingus voyagera avec moi sur un balai…

-Pourquoi avec toi ? ronchonna le Harry qui se tenait près de la porte de derrière.

\- Parce que tu es celui qu'il faut surveiller, grogna Maugrey, et son œil magique ne trembla pas lorsqu'il fixa Mondingus. Arthur et Fred…, poursuivit-il.

-Moi, c'est George, rectifia celui des jumeaux que désignait Maugrey. Tu n'es même pas capable de nous distinguer l'un de l'autre quand nous sommes Harry ?

-Désolé, George…

-Je me payais ta baguette, en fait, je suis Fred…

-Ça suffit, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! gronda Maugrey. L'autre… George ou Fred, ou je ne sais qui, tu es avec Remus. Miss Delacour…

-Je prends Fleur avec moi sur un Sombral, coupa Bill. Elle n'aime pas trop les balais. Fleur vint se placer à côté de lui et lui adressa un regard mièvre et soumis

-Miss Granger avec Kingsley, également sur un Sombral… Hermione sembla rassurée en rendant à Kingsley son sourire.

-Ce qui te laisse avec moi, Ron ! dit Tonks d'un ton joyeux en lui adressant un signe de la main qui renversa au passage un arbre à tasses. Ron n'eut pas l'air aussi satisfait qu'Hermione.

-Et toi, tu viens avec moi, Harry. Ça te va ? lança Hagrid qui paraissait un peu anxieux. Nous prendrons la moto, je suis trop lourd pour les balais et les Sombrals, tu comprends ? Et comme il n'y aura pas beaucoup de place sur la selle une fois que je serai dessus, tu voyageras dans le side-car.

-C'est parfait, répondit Harry

-Nous pensons que les Mangemorts s'attendent à te voir sur un balai, expliqua Maugrey, qui semblait deviner les pensées de Harry. Rogue a eu le temps de leur raconter tout ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à ton sujet et donc, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, il y a fort à parier qu'ils choisiront l'un des Potter qui paraissent le plus à l'aise sur un balai. Il referma le sac qui contenait les vêtements des faux-Potter et s'avança le premier vers la porte de derrière.

-Bien, à présent, j'estime que nous pourrons partir dans trois minutes, poursuivit-il. Pas besoin de verrouiller la porte, ça n'empêcherait pas les Mangemorts d'entrer quand ils viendront voir ici… Allons-y…

Ainsi, nous sommes tous sortis pour nous préparer à notre envole

-Bon, alors, dit Maugrey, préparez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je veux que nous partions tous exactement au même moment, sinon la diversion ne servira à rien.

Directement, j'enfourchai mon balai et me couvris de la cape d'invisibilité

-Tiens-toi bien, Ron, dit Tonks. Harry vit Ron jeter furtivement un regard coupable en direction de Lupin avant de prendre Tonks par la taille. Hagrid fit démarrer la moto d'un coup de kick : elle rugit comme un dragon et le side-car se mit à vibrer.

-Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environ. Attention, à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS.

Directement, tout le monde pris son envole, le sombral de Kinglsey et Hermione passa à quelques centimètres de moi tandis que je me concentrait pour bien rester toujours collé à la moto. Puis soudain, surgissant de rien et de nulle part, une trentaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées, suspendues dans les airs, nous cernèrent entièrement, formant un vaste cercle au milieu duquel les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient élancés, inconscients du danger… Des cris, des éclats de lumière verte de tous côtés : Hagrid poussa un hurlement et la moto se retourna.

Directement, je commença à lancer des sors bien placé que les mangemorts ne parvinrent pas à éviter ne pouvant pas voir d'où ils proviennes. Seulement, un éclair vert réussi à passé devant moi sans que je puisse le bloquer

-Non ! HEDWIGE !

Le cris de Harry juste devant moi me déconcentra un moment et je vis la chouette des neige immobile, sur le plancher de la cage, tel un jouet pitoyable.

Je vis le regard d'Harry fixer pitoyablement sa chouette sans vraiment oser y croire

-Harry dis-je en accélérant pour me retrouver à coté de lui. Je suis désolé. Mais il faut que tu reste concentré je t'en pris

Directement, il jeta un regard dans son dos et vis les autres en pleins combat voler dans tout les sens

-Hagrid, il faut revenir, il faut absolument revenir ! hurla-t-il, essayant de couvrir le vrombissement du moteur qui résonnait comme un tonnerre. Hagrid, FAITES DEMI-TOUR !

-Mon travail, c'est de t'amener là-bas sain et sauf, Harry ! vociféra Hagrid et il mit les gaz à fond.

-Stop… STOP ! cria Harry. Mais comme il regardait à nouveau derrière lui, deux jets de lumière verte passèrent tout près de son oreille gauche : quatre Mangemorts s'étaient détachés du cercle et les poursuivaient, visant le dos aux larges épaules de Hagrid. Celui-ci faisait des embardées, mais sans parvenir à semer les Mangemorts.

-Harry couche toi ordonnais-je toujours sous la cape. Je vais les retenir dis-je en faisant demi tour pour bloquer les attaques des mangemorts et essayé de les attaquer sans me faire remarquer

-Stupéfix ! Un éclair rouge passa alors à coté de moi et l'un des mangemorts eu du mal à l'éviter

-Je t'ai dis te te tenir tranquille dis-je en direction d'Harry sachant que les mangemorts étaient trop loin pour entendre ma voix avec le bruit de la moto

-Attends, j'ai quelque chose qui va les occuper, rugit Hagrid. Mia écarte toi

Un mur, un mur de briques compact, jaillit aussitôt du pot d'échappement. Trois des Mangemorts parvinrent à le contourner, mais le quatrième n'eut pas cette chance : il disparut de mon champ de vision puis tomba comme une pierre au-dessous du mur, son balai brisé en mille morceaux. L'un de ses compagnons ralentit pour lui porter secours mais ils furent engloutis par l'obscurité, ainsi que le mur volant, et Hagrid, penché sur le guidon, continua de foncer. D'autres sortilèges de Mort lancés par les deux poursuivants restés à nos trousses sifflèrent dans mes oreilles

-Bon sang ils en ont jamais marre pestais-je en ralentissant de nouveau pour les attaquer en toute discrétion. Hagrid met les gazes ordonnais-je

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Oui, je vous rejoins

Directement, des flammes sortirent de la moto et elle pris une vitesse impressionnante tandis que de mon coté, je fini par retirer la cape

-Ah nous dis-je aux 2 mangemorts qui me faisait face

Un duel en plein ciel n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus simple que j'ai eu à faire, mais au bout de 10 minutes, je réussi à bloquer un mangemort dans un filet ce qui le fit descendre en chute libre pour s'écraser au sol . Le duel enfin équitable, je réussi finalement à battre le 2 éme mangemort avant de repartir le plus vite possible à la recherche de la moto

Enfin, au bout d'un bon moment, je réussi à les retrouver. La moto avait perdu son side-car. Heureusement, Harry se trouvais au bout de la moto maintenu comme il pouvais à Hagrid. Mais au moment ou je me mit enfin à leur niveau, je vis Harry grimacer en tenant son front

Deux Mangemorts surgirent, chacun d'un côté de la moto. C'est alors que je le vis. Voldemort volait comme un nuage de fumée dans le vent, sans balai ni Sombral pour le soutenir, sa tête de serpent se détachant dans l'obscurité, ses doigts pâles levant à nouveau sa baguette… Hagrid laissa échapper un mugissement de terreur et descendit en piqué.

Directement, je pointa ma baguette sur lui tandis qu'il laissa échapper un petit sourire. Harry à coté , lança un sortilège de stupefixion qui toucha l'un des mangemort qui tomba de son balai en chute libre . La moto plongea alors en spirale, devenue totalement incontrôlable. Des jets de lumière verte fusèrent à nouveau. . J'essayais tant que je pouvais de protéger Harry des sors lancer par Voldemort. Mais le mangemort failli me toucher avec un sors de mort

-NON ! Dans un hurlement de fureur, Hagrid sauta de la moto sur mon assaillant.

J'en profita directement pour sauter sur la moto à sa place afin de la redresser mais j'en était incapable

-Harry accroche toi hurlais-je en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement tandis qu'à coté , une voix cria

-Avaâa…

Sans réfléchir, je donna un coup de volant vers la droite pour sortir du champs de vision de voldemort

-Mia le bouton mauve hurla Harry dans mon dos

Directement, j'obéis, un nouveau jet de flammes apparu nous propulsant droit vers le sol.

-Hagrid ! Appelais-je en le voyant tomber en chute libre à coté de nous. Hagrid… Accio Hagrid ! Aspirée vers la terre, la moto prit de la vitesse. Mais à environ 30 mètres du sol je sentis un sortilège puissant me traverser. Le sortilège de protection

-Accroche toi Harry hurlais-je en lançant finalement un sors de cousinage pour amortir notre chute

Ainsi, nous avons tout les 3 atterris la tête la première dans la boue

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demandais-je en me relevant péniblement

\- Hagrid ? Harry se releva à son tour et partis en courant vers le garde de chasse écroulé un peu plus loin

-Qui est là ? C'est Potter ? Vous êtes Harry Potter ? Demanda une voix dans l'obscurité

-Ils se sont écrasés, Ted ! Écrasés dans le jardin !

-Directement, un homme châtain apparu dans mon champs de vision au moment ou ma tête se mit à tourner

-Doucement me souris gentiment l'homme venez à l'intérieur dit-il en m'aidant à me relever pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur ou il me posa dans le canapé.

Dans ma vue brouiller, je vis la chevelure noir d'une femme coucher Harry dans l'autre canapé avant que les 2 n'ailles chercher Hagrid toujours inconscient

-Repose toi un peu me dit finalement l'homme . Vous ne craigniez plus rien

Je ne sais pas dire pourquoi, mais je fut apaiser par la présence de cet homme, et je décida de lui faire confiance en tombant malgré moi dans le sommeil

Ce fut la voix d'Harry me réveilla un peu plus tard

-Hagrid, Mia hurla-t-il en se levant d'un coup tandis que je tournais la tête vers lui

-Ta sœur est là, et Hagrid va bien, fiston, dit l'homme toujours dans le salon. Ma femme s'occupe de lui. Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Au fait, je me présente : Ted, Ted Tonks, le père de Dora. Que c'est il passé ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise entre les 2 canapés

-Les mangemorts dis-je en me relevant à mon tour. Ils savaient que ça allais se passer aujourd'hui, ils étaient une trentaine

-Voldemort… hurla Harry les yeux écarquiller

-Du calme, dit Ted Tonks. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et le repoussa contre les coussins. Il ne peux pas entrer ici, du moins pas avant un moment

Directement après, la porte s'ouvris sur Hagrid

-Mia, Harry, vous allez bien ?

-Oui et vous ? Demandais-je

-Nom d'une gargouille, comment avez vous réussi à vous en tirer ? J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer tous les 3.

-Oui, moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que… Harry s'interrompit : il venait de remarquer la femme qui était entrée derrière Hagrid.

-Vous ! s'écria-t-il en cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche

-Harry dis-je en le coupant. Ce n'est pas Bellatrix

A vrai dire, je peux comprendre le doute dans l'esprit d'Harry, la ressemblance entre les 2 sœurs Black est impressionnante bien que les cheveux de Andromeda étaient d'un brun plus doux, ses yeux plus grands, son regard plus aimable.

-Je ... désolé dit-il un peu perdu

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre fille ? demanda-t-elle. Hagrid dit que vous êtes tombés dans une embuscade. Où est Nymphadora ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé pour les autres.

Elle échangea un regard avec Ted.

-Le Portoloin, dit Harry. Nous devons retourner au Terrier pour en savoir plus. Nous pourrons alors vous tenir au courant – ou bien Tonks s'en chargera elle-même quand elle sera…

-Dora s'en est sûrement très bien sortie, Dromeda, dit Ted. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle en a vu d'autres avec les Aurors. Le Portoloin est là- bas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Il doit partir dans trois minutes, si vous voulez.

-Oui, on va le prendre. Je… Je dirai à Dora… de vous envoyer un mot quand elle arrivé dis-je un peu mal à l'aise … Merci pour tout

Finalement, Ted nous emmena dans le couloir pour nous amener jusqu'à une chambre

-C'est là. Voilà le Portoloin. Mr Tonks montra une petite brosse à cheveux au manche d'argent, posée sur une coiffeuse.

-Bon merci encore dis-je en attrapant la brosse avec Hagrid et Harry avant de ressentit une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si un crochet invisible me tirait en avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes pieds heurtèrent brusquement un sol dur dans la cour du Terrier. Des cris retentirent aussitôt.

Mrs Weasley et Ginny dévalèrent les marches de la porte de derrière pendant que Hagrid, se redressait laborieusement.

-Harry, c'est toi le véritable Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? s'écria Mrs Weasley.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Personne d'autre n'est revenu ? Demandais-je, le souffle court. La réponse était clairement inscrite sur le visage aux joues pâles de Mrs Weasley.

-Les Mangemorts nous attendaient, lui expliqua Harry. Nous avons été cernés dès que nous avons décollé. Ils savaient que ce serait cette nuit. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Quatre Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis, nous leur avons échappé comme nous avons pu, et ensuite Voldemort nous a rattrapés…

-Ils vont arrivé, j'en suis sur dis Madame Weasley la voix tremblante. Heureusement vous êtes sain et sauf

-Vous n'auriez pas un doigt de cognac, des fois, Molly ? demanda Hagrid, un peu tremblant. Pour des raisons médicales.

Elle aurait pu recourir à la magie pour en apporter, mais en la voyant repartir en hâte vers la maison bancale, je compris qu'elle voulait cacher son visage.

-Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir, mais ils ont raté leur Portoloin, il est arrivé sans eux, expliqua Ginny en montrant le bidon d'huile rouillé abandonné par terre un peu plus loin. Et celui-là – elle désigna une vieille chaussure de tennis – aurait dû ramener papa et Fred, ils devaient être les deuxièmes à revenir. Ensuite, c'était toi, Mia et Hagrid puis – elle consulta sa montre –, s'ils y parviennent, George et Lupin, dans une minute environ.

Mrs Weasley revint avec une bouteille de cognac. Elle la tendit à Hagrid qui la déboucha et la vida d'un trait.

-Maman ! s'écria Ginny, le doigt tendu. Dans l'obscurité, une lueur bleue avait jailli, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus brillante. Remus et George apparurent alors, tournant sur eux-mêmes, puis tombant sur le sol. Je vis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : Remus soutenait George, inconscient, dont le visage ruisselait de sang.

Directement, je me précipita vers eux

-Son oreille dis-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche

Harry accouru à coté de moi pour prendre les jambes de George. Remus et lui le portèrent dans la maison, traversant la cuisine, et l'allongèrent sur un canapé du salon.

À peine Mrs Weasley s'était-elle penchée sur son fils que Remus saisit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna, sans ménagements, vers la cuisine,

-Remus qu'est ce que tu fais hurlais-je en le suivant

-Quelle était la créature qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, la première fois que Harry Potter est entré dans mon bureau à Poudlard demanda-t-il en secouant légèrement Harry. Réponds !

-Un… un Strangulot dans un aquarium, c'est ça ? Remus relâcha Harry et s'adossa contre un placard. Désolé, Harry, mais je devais vérifier, répondit simplement Remus. Nous avons été trahis. Voldemort savait qu'on allait te transférer cette nuit et les seules personnes qui pouvaient l'avertir étaient directement impliquées dans le plan. Tu aurais pu être un imposteur.

-Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'aurait révélé à Voldemort que nous déménagions cette nuit, dis-je directement. Voldemort ne nous rattrapé qu'à la fin. Au début, il ignorait lequel des sept Potter était le bon. S'il avait été au courant du plan, il aurait su dès le départ qu'il étais avec Hagrid.

-Voldemort vous à rattrapé ? dit Remus d'un ton brusque. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment lui avez-vous échappé ?

Harry lui expliqua brièvement tandis que je retournais dans le salon dans lequel, les mains tremblante, madame Weasley cherchais une solution pour George dans un livre de soin

-Lassez moi faire dis-je gentiment, j'ai du suivre un mini formation de soin avec les tireurs d'élite, Ginny, j'ai besoin que tu me trouve les ingrédients que je vais te dire

-Entendu confirma-t-elle

Et tandis qu'elle s'activa à la recherches de ce que je lui ai demandé, je m'accroupis à coté du canapé

-Ça va pas être très agréable Georgie dis-je en caressant maternellement ses cheveux. Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration avant de regarder la place ou aurais du se trouver son oreille, puis je me mis à retirer tout le sang et désinfecter sous les gémissement de George

-Je sais, je suis désolé dis-je en compatissant

-J'ai tout dit Ginny en faisant irruption dans la pièce

-Ok merci dis-je en m'activant pour faire la potion de soin et celle d'anti douleur tandis que Molly caressais maternellement le visage de son fils son regard toujours inquiet pour le reste de sa famille introuvable

De mon coté, je du prendre sur moi pour ne pas penser à l'absence des autres et surtout de Fred. Je devais penser à George, c'est lui qui à le plus besoin de moi actuellement

Enfin, une fois fini. Ginny donna la potion anti douleur à boire à son frère tandis que j'appliquais l'autre sur la plaie

Au moment ou je finissais, je vis des silhouette apparaître dehors et j'accourus à la fenêtre Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui venait de sortir avec Remus

Mais Kingsley beaucoup moins heureux, pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Remus

-Les derniers mots qu'Albus Dumbledore nous ait dits à tous les deux ?

-« Harry est le meilleur espoir que nous ayons. Faites-lui confiance », répondit Remus d'un ton calme. Kingsley tourna ensuite sa baguette vers Harry mais Remus l'arrêta aussitôt :

-C'est bien lui, j'ai vérifié !

-D'accord, d'accord ! admit Kingsley en rangeant sa baguette sous sa cape. Mais quelqu'un nous a trahis ! Ils savaient, ils savaient que c'était ce soir !

-C'est ce qu'il semble, approuva Remus mais apparemment, ils ignoraient qu'il y aurait sept Harry.

-Tu parles d'une consolation ! gronda Kingsley. Qui d'autre est revenu ?

\- Seulement Harry, Hagrid, Mia, George et moi. Hermione étouffa un gémissement derrière sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous ? demanda Remus à Kingsley.

-Poursuivis par cinq Mangemorts, on en a blessé deux, peut-être tué un, débita Kingsley d'un ton monocorde, et on a également vu Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a rejoint les autres à mi-chemin, mais il a disparu peu après. Remus, il arrive à…

\- Voler, acheva Harry. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, il nous a attaqués

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il est parti. Mais toi, Remus, que t'est-il arrivé ? Où est George ?

-Il a perdu une oreille, répondit Remus.

-Perdu une…, répéta Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

-L'œuvre de Rogue, précisa Remus

-Quoi demandais-je en sortant précipitamment de la maison. C'est vraiment ... Lui qui à fait ça ?

-Sectumsempra a toujours été une de ses spécialités. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je lui ai rendu la pareille, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était maintenir George sur le balai après la blessure qu'il avait reçue. Il perdait tellement de sang…

Un grand silence tomba avant que 2 personnes n'apparaisse dans le jardin

-Oh par merlin hurlais-je malgré moi en sautant dans les bras de Fred. Tu m'as fait tellement peur

-Je sais désolé dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

-Qui d'autre est arrivé ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley

-Tous ceux qui sont présent ici et George, mais il est mal en point avoua Remus

-Quoi dit Fred en se précipitant vers la maison

-Attendez dit Kinglsey en retenant Fred et Arthur qui voulais rentrer

-Je te prouverai qui je suis, Kingsley, lorsque j'aurai vu mon fils et maintenant, laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à ta santé !

Je n'avais jamais vu monsieur Weasley aussi énervé mais Kinglsey fini par baisser sa baguette et les laisser passer

-Arthur ! sanglota Mrs Weasley. Oh, le ciel soit loué !

-Comment va-t-il ? Mr Weasley se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de George.

Fred de son coté, était penché par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il regardait bouche bée la blessure de son frère jumeau, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu, Géorgie ? murmura Fred

Les doigts de George cherchèrent à tâtons le côté de sa tête.

-Comme un saint, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? croassa Fred, l'air terrifié. Il est devenu fou ?

\- Comme un saint, répéta George qui ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère. Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une oreillole, Fred, tu as compris ? Mrs Weasley sanglota de plus belle. Le teint pâle de Fred se colora soudain.

-Consternant, dit-il à George. Absolument consternant ! Le vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que oreillole ?

-Bah, au moins, répliqua George en souriant à sa mère ruisselante de larmes, tu n'auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître, maintenant. Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

-Mia, merci pour les soins dit-il en m'adressant un faible sourire

-Bah j'allais pas laisser mon plus idiot beau frère comme ça dis-je avec un petit sourire tandis que George observait encore les gens présent autours de lui

-Salut, Harry… Tu es bien le vrai Harry ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, assura Harry en s'approchant du canapé.

\- Au moins, on t'a ramené en bon état, dit George. Pourquoi Ron et Bill ne sont-ils pas réunis autour de mon lit de douleur ?

\- Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, George, répondit Mrs Weasley.

Le sourire de George s'effaça. Ginny et Harry sortirent essayer d'apercevoir quelques chose dans le ciel . Mais le temps s'écoula, lentement, trop lentement

-C'est eux ! s'écria soudain Hermione en sortant en courant suivis de Remus tandis que j'observais la scène de la fenêtre

Tonks s'arrêta en une longue glissade qui projeta en tous sens des mottes de terre et des cailloux.

-Remus ! s'écria Tonks. Elle descendit de son balai d'un pas titubant et se jeta dans les bras de Remus dont le visage était blanc et figé : il paraissait incapable de parler. Trébuchant, l'air hébété, Ron s'avança vers Harry et Hermione.

-Tu n'as rien, marmonna-t-il, avant qu'Hermione se précipite sur lui et le serre contre elle.

-J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

-Vais très bien, dit Ron en lui tapotant le dos. Suis en pleine forme.

-Ron a été extraordinaire, déclara Tonks avec chaleur . Absolument merveilleux. Il a stupéfixé l'un des Mangemorts en l'atteignant en pleine tête et quand on vise une cible mouvante depuis un balai volant…

\- C'est vrai ? dit Hermione. Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux, les bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu grognon. Il se libéra de son étreinte.

\- Nous sommes les derniers revenus ?

-Non, répondit Ginny, on attend toujours Bill et Fleur, et Fol Œil avec Mondingus. Je vais aller dire à maman et à papa que tu es sain et sauf… Elle rentra dans la maison en courant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Remus qui paraissait presque en colère contre Tonks.

-Bellatrix, répliqua Tonks. Elle veut ma peau presque autant que celle de Harry et elle s'est acharnée à essayer de me tuer. Dommage que je n'aie pas réussi à l'avoir moi-même, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. En tout cas, nous avons blessé Rodolphus… Ensuite nous sommes allés chez Muriel, la tante de Ron, mais nous avons raté notre Portoloin et elle a fait toute une histoire…

Un muscle tressaillait sur la mâchoire de Remus. Il hocha la tête mais sembla incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Tonks en se tournant vers Harry, Hermione et Kingsley. Ils racontèrent leurs propres voyages, mais pendant tout le temps que dura leur récit, l'absence de Bill, Fleur, Fol Œil et Mondingus se faisait bien plus pesante

-Il faut que je retourne à Downing Street. Je devrais être là-bas depuis une heure, dit enfin Kingsley après avoir observé le ciel une dernière fois. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'ils seront revenus. Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. Kingsley salua les autres d'un geste de la main et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, en direction du portail. Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la cour, Ginny sur leurs talons. Ses parents étreignirent Ron avant de se tourner vers Tonks et Remus.

-Merci, dit Mrs Weasley, pour nos fils.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Molly, répliqua Tonks.

\- Comment va George ? demanda Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama Ron.

-Il a perdu une… Mais la fin de la phrase de Mrs Weasley fut noyée dans une explosion de cris : un Sombral venait de surgir dans les airs et atterrit à quelques mètres du groupe. Bill et Fleur en descendirent, se laissant glisser du dos de la créature, échevelés mais vivants.

\- Bill ! Merci, mon Dieu ! Mrs Weasley courut vers son fils, mais l'étreinte de Bill resta très formelle. Regardant son père dans les yeux, il annonça :

-Fol Œil est mort. Personne ne parla, personne ne bougea. Nous l'avons vu, poursuivit Bill. Fleur hocha la tête, des traces de larmes luisant sur ses joues à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ça s'est passé alors que nous venions de forcer le cercle des Mangemorts. Fol Œil et Ding étaient près de nous, ils allaient vers le nord, eux aussi. Voldemort – il arrive à voler, maintenant – a foncé droit sur eux. Ding a paniqué, je l'ai entendu crier, Fol Œil a essayé de l'arrêter mais il a réussi à transplaner. Le maléfice de Voldemort a atteint Fol Œil en pleine tête. Il a été projeté en arrière et il est tombé de son balai… Nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien, nous avions une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts à nos trousses. La voix de Bill se brisa.

-Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez rien faire, dit Remus

De mon coté, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Fol œil, le légendaire auror qui avais survécu à plus de combat que personne ne pourrais jamais s'en venter avait été eu

Après un moment de silence, tout le monde rentras dans la maison ou Fred était toujours au coté de George

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred en scrutant leurs visages lorsqu'ils furent entrés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est…

-Fol Œil, répondit Mr Weasley. Mort.

Le choc de la nouvelle transforma les sourires des jumeaux en grimaces. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Tonks pleurait silencieusement dans un mouchoir après tout, elle avait toujours été proche de Fol œil, ces petites taquineries habituel en était bien la preuve. Hagrid, qui s'était assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce un peu plus spacieux, se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. Bill alla prendre dans le buffet une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et des verres.

-Tenez, dit-il. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya 13 verres pleins à travers la pièce, en direction de chacun de nous et leva le 14 éme

-À Fol Œil.

-À Fol Œil, avons nous répétez en même temps


	45. Chapter 44 : mariage et testament

Lorsque tout le monde eu fini son verre, un blanc s'installa dans la pièce chacun perdu dans ces pensées  
-Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ? Dit Remus en coupant le silence  
L'atmosphère changea aussitôt. Tout le monde sembla tendu, les yeux fixés sur Remus.  
-Je sais ce que vous pensez, répondit Bill, et moi aussi, je me suis posé la question en revenant ici. On aurait dit qu'ils nous attendaient, non ? Mais Mondingus ne peut pas nous avoir trahis. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'il y aurait sept Harry, ils ont été pris au dépourvu en nous voyant apparaître et, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est Mondingus lui-même qui a suggéré ce petit stratagème. Pourquoi alors ne leur aurait-il pas révélé ce point essentiel ? Je crois plutôt que Ding a paniqué, c'est aussi simple que cela. Dès le début, il ne voulait pas venir avec nous, mais Fol Œil l'y a obligé et Vous-Savez-Qui a foncé droit sur eux : il y a de quoi provoquer la panique chez n'importe qui.  
-Vous-Savez-Qui a agi exactement comme l'avait prévu Fol Œil, remarqua Tonks en reniflant. Fol Œil avait dit qu'il penserait que le vrai Harry se trouverait avec l'Auror le plus coriace, le plus habile. Il a donc poursuivi Fol Œil en premier et quand Mondingus s'est trahi, il s'est reporté sur Kingsley.  
\- Oui, eh bien, c'est très gentil, tout ça, coupa Fleur, mais ça n'explique pas comment ils ont su qu'on transférait Arry cette nuit, non ? Il y a sûrement eu une négligence. Quelqu'un a laissé échapper la date prévue en présence d'un tiers. C'est la seule façon d'expliquer qu'ils aient été au courant de la date mais pas des détails du plan.  
Son beau visage toujours marqué par des traces de larmes, elle nous jeta à tous un regard noir, nous mettant silencieusement au défi de la contredire. Personne ne s'y risqua. Seuls les hoquets de Hagrid, caché par son mouchoir, troublaient le silence.  
-Non, s'écria Harry. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris : le whisky Pur Feu semblait avoir amplifié sa voix.  
-Je veux dire… Si quelqu'un a commis une erreur et a laissé échapper quelque chose, ce n'était pas volontaire, poursuivit-il d'une voix toujours plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m'aurait vendu à Voldemort.  
Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles. Tout le monde le regardait.  
-Bien dit, Harry, déclara Fred, inopinément.  
-Il faut toujours lui prêter une oreille attentive, ajouta George avec un petit clin d'œil à Fred dont le coin de la bouche tressaillit. Remus observait Harry avec une étrange expression : c'était presque de la pitié.  
-Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile ? Demanda Harry avec force.  
-Non, je pense que tu es comme James, répondit Remus. James aurait considéré la méfiance à l'égard de ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur.  
-Je sais ou tu veux en venir Remus le coupais-je mais aucun de nous n'est aussi lâche que Pettigrew. La preuve est que nous nous sommes tous porté volontaire pour risquer notre peau ce soir. Lui n'aurait jamais fait ça et tu le sais comme moi vu que tu as vécu avec lui pendant 7 ans à Poudlard

A ces mots, il détourna directement le regard vers Bill  
-Il y a un travail à faire, je peux demander à Kingsley si…  
-Non, l'interrompit Bill. Je m'en occupe. Je vais venir avec toi.  
\- Où allez-vous ? interrogèrent Tonks et Fleur d'une même voix.  
\- Le corps de Fol Œil, répondit Remus. Nous devons le retrouver.  
-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… ? commença Mrs Weasley en jetant à Bill un regard implorant.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Bill. Tu préfères que ce soient les Mangemorts qui s'en emparent ? Personne ne prononça un mot. Remus et Bill prirent congé et partirent ensemble. Tout le monde se laissa tomber sur des chaises ou dans des fauteuils, à part Harry qui resta debout.  
-Il faut que j'y aille aussi, dit-il. Une dizaine de regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui.  
-Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, répliqua Mrs Weasley. De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je ne peux pas rester. Il se frotta le front. Vous êtes tous en danger tant que je suis ici. Je ne veux pas…  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! protesta Mrs Weasley. L'objectif, ce soir, était de t'amener dans cette maison sain et sauf, et Dieu merci, ça a marché. Fleur a même accepté de se marier ici plutôt qu'en France, nous avons tout organisé pour pouvoir rester ensemble et veiller sur toi  
-Si Voldemort découvre où je suis…  
\- Comment le découvrirait-il ? interrogea Mrs Weasley.  
\- Il y a une douzaine d'endroits où tu pourrais te trouver en ce moment, Harry, intervint Mr Weasley. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle maison tu es.  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Nous le savons, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton calme. Mais tous les efforts que nous avons faits ce soir n'auraient plus beaucoup de sens si tu partais.  
\- Tu n'iras nulle part, grogna Hagrid. Et puis quoi, encore, après tout ce qu'on a subi pour t'amener ici ?  
\- Ouais, pense un peu à mon oreille, lança George en se redressant sur ses coussins.  
\- Je sais que…  
\- Fol Œil n'aurait pas voulu…  
-JE LE SAIS ! hurla Harry visiblement mal à l'aise tandis que s'installait un long silence  
Marmonnant qu'il avait besoin d'air frais, Harry posa son verre et quitta la pièce. Bien vite, je me levai pour le suivre  
-Je sais que c'est dur Harry mais tu dois comprendre qu'ils font ça pour ton bien  
-Justement, c'est ça le problème, à chaque fois qu'on fait quelque chose pour moi quelqu'un meurt  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mais de toute façon, on devra partir. Mais on ne peut pas avant ton anniversaire. Et nous avons promis de rester pour le mariage faisons au moins un effort pour ça  
Mais à peine eus-je fini ma phrase, qu'il grimaça avant de se maintenir la tête  
-Harry ? M'inquiétais-je  
-Ollivander dit-il après un moment. Il est en train de le torturer. Il veut savoir un truc à propos d'une baguette  
-Oh non dis-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche. Harry, tu ne devais plus voir ce genre de chose normalement, plus après tes cours avec Dumbledore ? Tu dois le contrôler Harry, ne le laisse plus entrer dan ta tête  
Mais je ne pue rien ajouter de plus que Hermione et Ron sortirent à leur tour  
-Harry, viens, rentre, murmura Hermione. Tu ne penses plus à partir, j'espère ?  
-Il faut que tu restes, mon vieux, dit Ron en lui donnant une grande tape sur le dos.  
-Il ne va pas partir dis-je simplement. Maintenant rentrons, nous devrions aller dormit un peu

* * *

Le lendemain soir, couché dans mon lit, je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Alors en soupirant, je m'extirpai des bras de Fred pour aller observer le jardin par la fenêtre. De là, je vis Harry assis dans l'herbe seul. Il doit encore se torturer l'esprit.  
Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour le rejoindre dehors afin de prendre place à côté de lui  
-A quoi tu penses ?  
-A plein de chose, fol œil, la guerre qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Et puis surtout je ... je m'inquiète pour toi  
-Pour moi ? A quel propos  
-Et bien hier quand « il » nous à attaqué, c'est toi qui nous à sauvé. Mais si on compte ça , la fois au ministère et le soir du meurtre de papa et maman, tu lui à échappé 3 fois  
-Et tu as peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'a papa et maman ?  
-Oui avoua-t-il  
-Harry dis-je en soupirant, la prophétie disais que le garçon qui aurai le pouvoir de le vaincre naîtrais de parents qui l'ont par 3 fois défié. Elle ne parle en aucun cas de moi. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, ta casse pied de grande sœur ne te laissera pas comme ça. On reste ensemble d'accord ?  
-D'accord  
-Allez maintenant tu devrais aller dormir un peu, bientôt nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de dormir beaucoup, crois en mon expérience alors repose toi au maximum avant  
-Très bien dit-il en se levant. Tu ne viens pas ?  
-J'arrive  
-D'accord bonne nuit dit-il en partant vers la maison tandis que mon regard se posa sur le ciel étoilé.  
Mes pensées portées sur mes parents. Est ce qu'ils nous regardent de là-haut ? Est ce qu'ils pensent que je suis une bonne grande sœur en le laissant aller risquer sa vie comme ça ? Est ce qu'ils croient en nous ?  
Mais bien vite, mes pensés ont été coupées par un bruit venant de l'autre bout du jardin et en un clin d'œil, je sortis ma baguette pour la pointer vers l'origine du bruit. Sortant de la pénombre, je vis la forme d'un homme adulte se former  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Baisse ta baguette Mia, je veux seulement discuter  
A l'entente de cette voix, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là parrain dis-je en crachant le dernier mot qui m'est maintenant insupportable à prononcer

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu parler  
-Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici, seules les personnes que madame Weasley à autorisé le peuvent  
-Tu as raison, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas plus avancer dit-il tandis que je remarquai seulement qu'il n'avançait plus depuis un moment  
-Comment ça se fait que tu peux voir à travers le champ de protection ?  
-Parce que j'ai fait partie de l'ordre, ils ne peuvent pas tout effacer pour moi  
-Alors vas-y empresses toi d'aller lui dire ou on se trouve comme ça ton problème sera réglé et tu pourras vivre ta vie tranquille avec ton maître adoré  
-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mia, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes  
-T'écouter dis-je en rigolant jaune. Tu as tué Dumbledore, tu as mutilé mon meilleur ami avec un sors de magie noir alors donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'arrêter tout de suite pour te livrer à Azkaban  
-Il m'en ferait sortir tout de suite  
-Bien sur, que ne ferait-il pas pour son meilleur toutou. Tu sais quoi, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse me dégoûter plus que Pettigrew mais tu as réussi dis-je alors que je sentais une larme couler sur ma joue. Et d'un geste, je l'essuyai avec rage  
-Je me sens tellement idiote. Comment j'ai pu croire que t'avais changé ? Comment maman à pu le croire  
-Tu te trompes Mia  
-Tu n'es qu'une ordure !  
-Ce que j'ai fait, j'avais une bonne raison de le faire  
-Une bonne raison de commettre un meurtre ?  
-Oui je sais que c'est étrange et pour Weasley, ce n'est pas lui que je visais, c'est le mangemort qui a failli le tuer  
-Et tu penses vraiment que je vais encore te croire ?  
-Je ne te demande pas de te croire, je voulais seulement te dire que je ne me suis jamais éloigné de mon principal objectif  
-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Te protéger toi et ton frère comme je l'ai promis à ta mère  
-Mia qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule dehors ? Retentis une voix dans la maison  
Et avant que je n'aie pu comprendre, mon parrain avait disparu en profitant de ma distraction  
-Rien, j'arrive dis-je à madame Weasley qui m'observait depuis la porte habillée de son peignoir avant de la rejoindre

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, nous passions notre temps à préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur avec Molly qui ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens. Quelques jours avant le mariage, les Delacour avaient eux aussi rejoint le terrier pour aider au préparatif. Le 30 au matin, je me pressai de finir d'emballer mon cadeau pour les 17 ans de Neville. J'espère que la plante et le livre de botanique que je lui ai pris lui plairont. J'aimerais que ça l'aide à prendre plus confiance en lui de voir qu'il est doué quand il s'en donne la peine. Et le lendemain, la veille du mariage, je me levai tôt pour aller cuisiner avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Ron ou Harry et lui discutais déjà  
-Bon anniversaire Harry souris-je en posant le plateau de nourriture sur son lit  
-Oh cool  
-Ce n'est pas pour toi Ron dis-je en tapant sa main comme un enfant qui fait une bêtise. Tu es déjà majeur depuis plusieurs mois toi il me semble dis-je alors qu'il ronchonna en s'asseyant sur son lit  
-Tiens dis-je en tendant mon cadeau à Harry qui se pressa de l'ouvrir pour découvrir un costume  
-Il appartenait à papa. Il l'avait prêté à Sirius un peu avant sa mort. C'était notre grand-mère qui lui avait offert pour ses 17 ans. Vous avez tous les 2 les mêmes dimensions alors je me suis dit qu'il t'irait parfaitement pour ton entré dans le monde adulte  
-Merci Mia dit-il en me serrant contre lui, chose très rare chez lui  
-Allez mange avant que ce soit froid maintenant dis-je en souriant avant de voir le livre posé sur son lit  
-C'est mon cadeau dit Ron en me voyant observer le livre  
\- « Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières ». Très sympa dis-je en lisant le titre. Tu as peur qu'il ne sache pas y faire avec ta sœur ? Demandais-je moqueuse  
-Pas du tout dit-il en rougissant jusqu'à ces oreilles. Je le trouvais seulement sympa, il explique tout ce qu'on doit savoir sur les filles. Si seulement je l'avais eu l'année dernière, j'aurais su exactement quoi faire pour me débarrasser de Lavande et j'aurais su aussi comment m'y prendre avec… Enfin, bon, Fred et George m'en ont donné un exemplaire et j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses.  
-Et demander des conseils à une fille ne serait pas plus simple ? Demandais-je amusé  
-A qui à Ginny ? A ma mère ? Ou encore mieux à toi alors que tu sors avec mon frère ? Dégeu  
-Alors ça veut dire que tu as une fille que tu aimerais séduire ? Demandais-je pleine de sous entendu  
-Pas du tout dit-il en détournant le regard mal à l'aise  
-Mia laisse le dit Harry amusé en fixant son meilleur ami  
-Très bien dis-je en souriant. On devrait descendre, tout le monde à hâte de te souhaiter bon anniversaire  
En arrivant à la cuisine, Bill et Monsieur Delacour finissaient leur petit déjeuner, tandis que Mrs Weasley, debout devant sa poêle à frire, bavardait avec eux.

-Arthur m'a chargé de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pour tes dix-sept ans, dit Mrs Weasley en adressant un sourire radieux à Harry. Il a dû partir tôt pour aller travailler mais il reviendra à l'heure du dîner. Notre cadeau est le premier de la pile. Harry s'assit, prit le paquet carré qu'elle lui avait montré et déchira l'emballage. A l'intérieur, se trouvais une montre très semblable à celle que Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient donnée à Ron pour ses dix-sept ans. Elle était en or avec des étoiles qui tournaient autour du cadran en guise d'aiguilles.  
-Il est de tradition d'offrir une montre à un sorcier qui atteint sa majorité, expliqua Mrs Weasley, en l'observant d'un œil anxieux, à côté de sa cuisinière. J'ai bien peur que celle-ci ne soit pas neuve comme l'était celle de Ron. En fait, c'était celle de mon frère Fabian qui n'était pas très soigneux avec ses affaires. Le dos est un peu bosselé, mais… Le reste de ses paroles se perdit. Harry s'était levé et la serrait contre lui.  
-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! lança Hermione qui fit irruption dans la cuisine et ajouta son propre cadeau au sommet de la pile. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? demanda-t-elle à Ron, qui sembla ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
-Vas-y, ouvre le cadeau d'Hermione ! Dit-il  
Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau Scrutoscope. Les autres paquets contenaient un rasoir enchanté offert par Bill et Fleur (« Alors, là, vous n'aurez jamais eu la peau aussi douce quand vous vous serez rasé avec ça, lui assura Monsieur Delacour. Mais attention, il faut lui demander clairement ce que vous voulez… Sinon, hou, là, là, vous vous retrouverez avec un peu moins de cheveux que prévu…»). Il y avait aussi des chocolats apportés par les Delacour et une énorme boîte des derniers articles en provenance des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, offert par Fred et George.  
Après ça, je suis partie m'habiller tandis que Fred quittait la chambre en m'embrassant bien que maintenant je ne puisse pas partir au travail sans me faire attaquer par un mangemort à la recherche de mon frère, lui continue de tenir le magasin avec George  
Une fois prête, je suis repartis vers l'escalier afin de descendre, mais dans la porte de la chambre de Ginny légèrement ouverte, je pue la voir embrasser Harry avec passion. Un petit sourire naquit alors sur mes lèvres. Si seulement, on pouvait avoir une vie tranquille ou il aurait juste à ce soucier de quoi offrir à sa copine pour la rendre heureuse  
2 secondes après, Ron bondis de la dernière marche de l'escalier menant dans sa chambre et il se figea face au petit couple devant lui  
-Oh, dit-il, fort. Désolé.  
-Ron ! Hermione arriva derrière lui pour le tirer par le bras afin de le faire descendre. Je t'ai dit de les laisser tranquille le gronda t'elle dans l'escalier menant au rez de chaussé  
De mon côté, toujours amusé, je suivis les 2 en bas pour laisser le petit couple tranquille.  
-Ah Mia, parfais, justement le portauloin de Charlie et Lila va arriver. Tu veux bien aller les chercher ? Me demanda Madame Weasley toujours dans la cuisine  
-Pas de soucis dis-je en quittant la maison afin de rejoindre la colline au fond du jardin des Weasley  
Quelques minutes après, les 2 apparurent dans une lumière bleu

-Hey salut le garçon et la demoiselle d'honneur si c'est pas un merveilleux couple ça  
-Parfais dit Lila avec sarcasme. Un parfait cliché. Dis-moi qu'elle ne nous à pas choisi des robes trop moches ?  
-Oh non elles sont parfaites dis-je ironiquement. D'un magnifique doré  
-Doré ? S'offusqua Lila. Bon sang c'est bien un truc qui ne peut aller qu'aux blondes ça  
-Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas vraiment vous entendre parler de robes et de maquillage mais on peu rentrer ? Demanda Charlie  
-Oui allons y dis-je en repartant vers la maison ou les 2 ont saluer toutes les personnes présente. Mais une fois fait, madame Weasley immobilisa Charlie sur un canapé avant de sortir sa baguette  
-Maman on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Je te fais enfin une coupe correcte, j'ai eu l'autorisation de ta petite amie ne t'inquiète pas  
-Lila s'offusqua-t-il  
-Quoi ça fait des semaines que je te dis d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas être très beau après dit-elle avec un sourire en quittant la pièce tandis que j'éclatais de rire  
Après ça, nous avons préparer le repas d'anniversaire de Harry dans le jardin afin de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde avec Remus, Tonks et Hagrid en plus  
Fred et George ensorcelèrent des lanternes violettes, toutes marquées du chiffre 17, pour qu'elles restent suspendues d'elles-mêmes dans les airs, au-dessus des invités. Grâce aux soins que j'avais pu appliquer rapidement, la blessure de George était nette et propre, mais je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à voir un trou sombre sur le côté de sa tête, malgré les nombreuses plaisanteries des jumeaux à ce sujet. Hermione fit jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette des serpentins dorés et violets qui vinrent s'enrouler comme une véritable œuvre d'art autour des arbres et des buissons.  
-Très beau, dit Ron tandis que, d'un dernier mouvement de sa baguette, Hermione colorait d'or les feuilles du pommier sauvage. Tu as vraiment l'œil pour ces choses-là.  
-Merci, Ron ! répondit Hermione, à la fois ravie et un peu perplexe.  
Harry m'adressa alors un regard amusé lui aussi devait être persuadé que le livre que Ron lui à offert contient un chapitre sur comment complimenter une fille  
-Attention devant, attention devant ! lança Mrs Weasley d'une voix chantante. Elle franchit la porte du jardin, précédée d'un objet semblable à un Vif d'or géant, de la taille d'un ballon de plage, qui flottait devant elle. Un instant plus tard, j'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un gâteau d'anniversaire  
-Ça a l'air absolument magnifique, Mrs Weasley s'extasia Harry .  
-Oh, ce n'est rien, mon chéri, répondit-elle d'un ton affectueux.

* * *

Vers sept heures du soir, tous les invités étaient arrivés. Pour l'occasion, Hagrid portait son plus beau – et horrible – costume marron et pelucheux.  
-Alors, ça y est, tu as dix-sept ans ? lança Hagrid en prenant le verre de vin de la taille d'un seau que lui tendait Fred. Ça fait six ans qu'on s'est vus pour la première fois, Harry, tu te souviens ?  
-Vaguement, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. C'était le jour où vous avez défoncé la porte, où vous avez fait pousser une queue-de-cochon à Dudley et où vous m'avez annoncé que j'étais un sorcier ?  
-J'ai oublié les détails, gloussa Hagrid. Tiens, Harry je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, mais je me suis rappelé que j'avais ça. Il sortit une petite bourse à l'aspect légèrement duveteux, dotée d'un long cordon destiné de toute évidence à être passé autour du cou.  
-De la peau de Moke. On peut cacher ce qu'on veut, là-dedans et seul son propriétaire peut récupérer ce qu'il y a mis. Rares, ces trucs-là.  
-Merci, Hagrid !  
-Oh, c'est rien, dit-il en agitant une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Et voilà Charlie ! Je l'ai toujours bien-aimé, celui-là… Hé ! Charlie ! Charlie s'approcha, passant les doigts d'un air un peu triste sur ses cheveux brutalement raccourcis. Tandis que Lila lui adressai un sourire vainqueur  
-Salut, Hagrid, comment ça va ?  
\- Ça fait une éternité que je voulais t'écrire. Comment va Norbert ?  
\- Norbert ? s'esclaffa Charlie. Le Norvégien à crête ? On l'appelle Norberta, maintenant.  
\- Qu… Norbert, une fille ?  
\- Eh oui, dit Charlie.  
-Comment peut-on le savoir ? interrogea Hermione.  
\- Elles sont beaucoup plus féroces, répondit Charlie.  
-Mais je vous rassure Hagrid, elle va très bien lui sourit Lila  
-Et pour cause, elle à la meilleure soigneuse de dragon de sa promotion pour s'occuper d'elle affirma Charlie  
-Rien d'étonnant à ça, Lila à toujours été ma meilleure élève en soin aux créatures magique  
-Je voudrais bien que papa se dépêche de revenir dit Charlie un peu plus bas. Maman commence à s'inquiéter.  
-Je crois que nous devrions commencer sans attendre Arthur, annonça-t-elle. Il a dû être retenu… Oh !  
Une traînée de lumière qui vola à travers la cour et atterrit sur la table où elle se transforma en une belette d'une éclatante couleur argentée. Se dressant sur ses pattes de derrière, elle parla avec la voix de Mr Weasley :  
-Le ministre de la Magie va venir avec moi. Puis le Patronus se dissipa dans les airs, alors que la famille de Fleur continuait de regarder bouche bée l'endroit d'où il venait de se volatiliser.  
-Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, dit aussitôt Remus. Je suis désolé, je vous expliquerai plus tard… Il saisit Tonks par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la clôture, l'enjambèrent puis disparurent. Mrs Weasley sembla déconcertée.  
-Le ministre ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Une seconde plus tard, Mr Weasley se matérialisa devant le portail, accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, immédiatement reconnaissable à sa crinière de cheveux grisonnants. D'un pas énergique, les deux nouveaux venus traversèrent la cour en direction du jardin et de la table éclairée par les lanternes, autour de laquelle tout le monde était assis en silence, les regardant s'approcher. -Désolé de cette intrusion, s'excusa Scrimgeour en marchant jusqu'à la table d'un pas boitillant. D'autant plus que je tombe en pleine fête, à ce que je vois. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le gâteau en forme de Vif d'or géant.  
\- Tous mes vœux.  
\- Merci, répondit Harry.  
-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en particulier, poursuivit Scrimgeour. Ainsi qu'avec votre sœur, Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger.  
-Nous ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi nous ?  
-Je vous expliquerai tout cela lorsque nous serons dans un lieu plus discret, dit le ministre. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer un tel endroit ? demandat-il à Mr Weasley.  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit ce dernier, mal à l'aise. Le., heu… le salon. Pourquoi ne pas vous installer là-bas ?  
-Montrez-nous donc le chemin, dit Scrimgeour à Ron. Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous accompagner, Arthur.

Nous avons ainsi remonter le jardin en silence pour rejoindre la maison. Une fois installé dans le salon, le ministre commença directement  
-J'ai des questions à poser à chacun d'entre vous et je pense qu'il vaudra mieux que je le fasse seul à seul. Si vous voulez bien attendre en haut, tous les trois, je commencerai par Ronald.  
-Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, répliqua Harry. Vous nous parlerez à tous les quatre ensemble ou pas du tout. Scrimgeour jaugea Harry d'un regard froid.  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, restons ensemble, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer :  
-Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici. Nous nous sommes directement adressé un regard  
-Apparemment, il s'agit d'une surprise ! Vous ignoriez donc que Dumbledore vous avait légué quelque chose ?  
-À… À tous les quatre ? demanda Ron. À Hermione et à moi aussi ?  
\- Oui, à tous les quatre… Mais Harry l'interrompit :  
\- Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d'un mois. Pourquoi faut-il si longtemps pour nous donner cet héritage ?  
-C'est évident, non ? intervint Hermione avant que Scrimgeour ait pu répondre. Ils voulaient examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ça ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.  
\- J'avais tous les droits, répliqua Scrimgeour avec dédain. Le décret sur les Confiscations légitimes donne au ministère le pouvoir de confisquer le contenu d'un testament…  
\- Cette loi a été créer pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des instruments de magie noire, objecta Hermione, et le ministère doit d'abord posséder des preuves que les objets en possession du défunt sont illégaux avant de les saisir ! Vous voulez insinuer que Dumbledore a essayé de nous transmettre quelque chose de maléfique ?  
-Avez-vous l'intention de faire carrière dans la justice magique, Miss Granger ? interrogea Scrimgeour.  
-Non, pas du tout, répliqua Hermione. J'espère plutôt pouvoir faire un peu de bien dans le monde ! Ron éclata de rire. Scrimgeour tourna un rapide regard vers lui puis nous fixa à nouveau Harry et moi  
-Alors, pourquoi avez-vous décidé maintenant que nous pouvions recevoir ce qui nous revient ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de prétexte pour le garder ? Demandais-je d'une voix calme  
-Non, c'est simplement parce que le délai de trente et un jours est écoulé, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas conserver les objets plus longtemps à moins d'avoir pu prouver qu'ils étaient dangereux. C'est bien ça ?

Scrimgeour ne semblait pas écouter. Il plongea une main sous sa cape et en sortit une bourse à cordon beaucoup plus grande que celle offerte à Harry par Hagrid. Il prit à l'intérieur un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula et lut à haute voix :  
-« Dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…» Voyons… Ah, voilà… « À Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon Déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il s'en servira. » Scrimgeour prit dans le sac un objet que j'avais déjà vu auparavant dans le bureau de Dumbledore : on aurait dit un petit briquet d'argent . Scrimgeour se pencha et donna le Déluminateur à Ron qui le retourna entre ses mains, l'air stupéfait.  
-C'est un objet de grande valeur, commenta Scrimgeour en observant Ron. Peut-être même est-il unique. En tout cas, il est certain que Dumbledore l'a conçu lui-même. Pourquoi, à votre avis, vous a-t-il légué un instrument si rare ? Ron hocha la tête d'un air perplexe.  
-Dumbledore a dû avoir des milliers d'élèves, insista Scrimgeour. Pourtant vous êtes tous les quatre les seuls dont il se souvienne dans son testament. Pour quelles raisons ? Quel usage pensait-il que vous feriez de ce Déluminateur, Mr Weasley ?  
-Il pensait que j'éteindrais les lumières, j'imagine, grommela Ron. À quoi ça peut servir d'autre ? De toute évidence, Scrimgeour n'avait pas d'autre idée à proposer. Après avoir fixé Ron de ses yeux plissés pendant quelques instants, il se pencha à nouveau sur le testament de Dumbledore. « À Miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s'instruire. » Scrimgeour sortit alors du sac un petit livre qui avait l'air aussi ancien que le volume des Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal, resté dans la chambre du haut. Sa reliure était maculée et se décollait par endroits. Sans un mot, Hermione le prit des mains de Scrimgeour. Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et le contempla.  
-Pourquoi pensez-vous que Dumbledore vous a laissé cet ouvrage, Miss Granger ? interrogea Scrimgeour.  
-Il… Il savait que j'aimais les livres, répondit Hermione d'une voix sourde en se tamponnant les yeux devenu avec sa manche.  
-Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il a dû penser qu'il me plairait.  
\- Avez-vous jamais parlé avec codes ou d'autres moyens de transmettre des messages secrets ?  
-Non, jamais, répondit Hermione qui continuait de s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche. Et si en trente et un jours le ministère n'a découvert aucun code caché dans ce livre, je doute que j'y arrive moi-même. Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-« À Harry James Potter je lègue le Vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits. » Lorsque Scrimgeour sortit la minuscule balle d'or de la taille d'une noix, les ailes dont elle était pourvue battirent faiblemen  
\- Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait don de ce Vif d'or ? demanda Scrimgeour.  
-Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Pour les raisons que vous venez de lire, je suppose… Pour me rappeler ce qu'on peut obtenir quand on… persévère… enfin, ce qu'il a écrit…  
\- Alors, vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un simple symbole ?  
\- J'imagine, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit d'autre ?  
-C'est moi qui pose les questions, déclara Scrimgeour en rapprochant un peu son fauteuil du canapé. J'ai remarqué que votre gâteau d'anniversaire avait la forme d'un Vif d'or. Pour quelle raison ? Hermione eut un rire moqueur.  
-Ça ne peut certainement pas être une allusion au fait que Harry est un remarquable attrapeur, ce serait trop évident, lança-t-elle. Il doit sûrement y avoir un message secret de Dumbledore caché dans la crème Chantilly.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit caché dans la crème, répliqua Scrimgeour, mais un Vif d'or serait certainement une bonne cachette pour dissimuler un petit objet. Vous savez sûrement pourquoi ? Harry haussa les épaules. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.  
-Parce que les Vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, dit-elle.  
-Exact, répondit Scrimgeour. Avant d'être lâché, un Vif d'or n'est jamais touché à mains nues, pas même par le fabricant, qui porte toujours des gants. Il est doté d'un enchantement lui permettant d'identifier le premier humain qui pose la main sur lui, au cas où sa capture donnerait lieu à contestation. Ce Vif d'or – il leva devant lui la petite balle dorée – se souviendra de votre toucher, Potter. L'idée m'est venue que Dumbledore, qui possédait des dons magiques prodigieux quels qu'aient été par ailleurs ses défauts, a peut-être ensorcelé ce Vif afin qu'il ne puisse s'ouvrir que pour vous.  
-Vous restez silencieux, remarqua Scrimgeour. Peut-être savez-vous déjà ce que contient ce Vif ?  
-Non, affirma Harry  
-Prenez-le, dit Scrimgeour à voix basse.  
Il tendit la main. Scrimgeour se pencha à nouveau et posa le Vif d'or, lentement, délibérément, dans la paume de Harry. Rien ne se produisit. Lorsque Harry referma les doigts sur le Vif, ses ailes fatiguées battirent un instant puis s'immobilisèrent.  
-Voilà qui est spectaculaire, dit froidement Harry. Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
-Bon dis le ministre en se penchant à nouveau sur le testament. « A Euphémia Mc Donald-Potter, je lègue un livre de sors oublié avec le temps mais pourtant puissant en espérant qu'elle en ferra bon usage en devenant une merveilleuse tireuse d'élite »  
Fébrilement, je pris le livre dans mes mains pour observer la couverture d'un rouge simple et très ancien  
-Et vous pas non plus d'explication pour ça ?  
-J'ai un scoop pour vous dis-je en me penchant vers lui. Je suis tireuse d'élite monsieur le ministre mais vu que je travail pour le ministère comme vous l'avez très bien fait remarquer la dernière fois, je me doute que vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. A votre avis, pour m'améliorer dans mon travail bien sur dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel  
-C'est tout, maintenant ? demanda Hermione qui esquissa un geste pour s'arracher du canapé.  
\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Scrimgeour, avec un air de mauvaise humeur. Dumbledore vous a légué autre chose, Potter.

-Quoi ? Interrogea Harry. Cette fois, Scrimgeour ne prit plus la peine de lire le testament.  
-L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, dit-il.  
\- Alors, où est-elle ? demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.  
-Malheureusement, répondit Scrimgeour, il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore de faire don de cette épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor est un objet d'une grande importance historique et, en tant que tel, elle appartient à…  
-Elle appartient à Harry ! s'enflamma Hermione. L'épée l'a choisi, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée, elle est sortie du Choixpeau magique pour venir à lui…  
-Selon des sources historiques dignes de foi, l'épée se présente parfois à tout élève de Gryffondor qui s'en montre digne, expliqua Scrimgeour. Cela n'en fait pas la propriété exclusive de Mr Potter, quelle que soit la décision de Dumbledore. Scrimgeour gratta sa joue mal rasée en scrutant le visage de Harry.  
-Pourquoi pensez-vous que…  
-Dumbledore ait voulu me donner l'épée ? acheva Harry. Peut- être pensait-il qu'elle irait bien sur le mur de mon salon ?  
-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Potter ! grogna Scrimgeour. Était-ce parce que Dumbledore croyait que seule l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard ? Souhaitait-il vous la confier parce qu'il était convaincu, comme beaucoup d'autres, que vous êtes destiné à anéantir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer- Le-Nom ?  
-Intéressante théorie, commenta Harry. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté de passer une épée au travers du corps de Voldemort ? Le ministère devrait peut-être envoyer quelques-uns de ses employés étudier la question plutôt que de leur faire perdre leur temps à démonter des Déluminateurs ou à cacher au public les évasions d'Azkaban. C'est donc ainsi que vous occupez vos journées, monsieur le ministre, enfermé dans votre bureau à essayer d'ouvrir un Vif d'or ? Des gens meurent, c'est ce qui a failli m'arriver, Voldemort m'a poursuivi à travers trois comtés, il a tué Maugrey Fol Œil, mais le ministère n'en a pas dit un mot, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous pensez toujours que nous allons coopérer avec vous ?  
-Vous allez trop loin ! s'écria Scrimgeour en se levant. D'un bond, Harry se leva à son tour. Scrimgeour s'avança vers lui d'un pas claudicant et lui enfonça brutalement dans la poitrine le bout de sa baguette magique. Elle perça un trou dans le Tshirt de Harry à la manière d'une brûlure de cigarette.  
-Holà ! s'exclama Ron qui avait bondi, sa baguette levée. Mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.  
-Non ! lança-t-il. Tu veux lui donner un prétexte pour nous arrêter ?  
-Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas retourné à l'école, reprit Scrimgeour, en respirant bruyamment à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. Je vous rappelle aussi que je ne suis pas Dumbledore, qui pardonnait votre insolence et votre insubordination. Vous portez peut-être cette cicatrice comme une couronne, Potter, mais il n'appartient pas à un garçon de dix-sept ans de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !  
-Il serait temps que vous le méritiez, répliqua Harry. Le sol vibra. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités puis la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent en courant.  
\- Nous… nous avons cru entendre…, commença Mr Weasley, l'air très inquiet en voyant Harry et le ministre pratiquement nez à nez.  
-… des éclats de voix, acheva Mrs Weasley, haletante. Scrimgeour recula de deux pas et jeta un coup d'œil au trou qu'il avait fait dans le T-shirt de Harry. Il semblait regretter d'avoir perdu son calme.  
-Ce… ce n'était rien, grogna-t-il. Je… je regrette votre attitude, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Vous avez l'air de penser que le ministère ne désire pas la même chose que vous – que Dumbledore. Nous devrions travailler ensemble.  
-Je n'aime pas vos méthodes, monsieur le ministre, répondit Harry. Vous vous souvenez ? Il leva son poing droit et montra pour la deuxième fois à Scrimgeour les cicatrices blanchâtres qu'avaient laissées sur le dos de sa main les mots : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Les traits de Scrimgeour se durcirent. Il se tourna sans ajouter un mot et sortit de la pièce en boitant. Mrs Weasley se hâta derrière lui. Une minute plus tard, elle nous cria :  
\- Il est parti !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Mr Weasley. Il regarda tour à tour Harry, Ron,Hermione et moi, tandis que Mrs Weasley revenait précipitamment dans le salon.  
-Nous donner l'héritage que Dumbledore nous a laissé, répondit Harry. Ils viennent seulement d'autoriser à sortir du ministère ce qu'il nous léguait dans son testament. Dehors, dans le jardin, les quatre objets que Scrimgeour nous avait apportés passèrent de main en main autour des tables pendant que nous avons commencé le repas. A la fin de la journée, nous avons dressé une tente pour Hagrid dans le jardin afin qu'il puisse dormir ici bien que sa corpulence ne l'autorise pas à dormir dans le terrier

A la tombé de la nuit, Hermione vint toquer doucement à ma porte pour ne pas réveiller Fred et je l'ai suivis dans le grenier ou se trouvais déjà Ron et Harry  
-Montre-nous un peu le Déluminateur ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant entre les 2  
Ron ne se fit pas prier. Il l'actionna en le tenant devant lui et l'unique lampe qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit aussitôt.  
-En fait, chuchota Hermione dans l'obscurité, on aurait pu obtenir le même résultat avec la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.  
Il y eut un petit clic et la boule de lumière de la lampe remonta au plafond, les éclairant à nouveau.  
-C'est quand même plus cool, répliqua Ron, un peu sur la défensive. Et d'après ce qu'ils disent, Dumbledore l'a inventé lui-même !  
-Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait couché dans son testament simplement pour nous aider à éteindre la lumière !  
-Tu crois qu'il savait que le ministère confisquerait pour analyse tous les objets qu'il nous a légués ? demanda Harry.  
-Certainement, répondis-je. Il ne pouvait pas nous indiquer dans son testament pourquoi il nous les laissait mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il ne nous a pas donné un indice quand il était encore vivant ?  
-Exactement, approuva Hermione qui feuilletait à présent Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Si ces choses-là sont suffisamment importantes pour passer sous le nez du ministère, on pourrait penser qu'il nous aurait révélé pourquoi… à moins qu'à ses yeux, ce n'ait été évident ?  
-Et dans ce cas, il avait tort, fit remarquer Ron. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était fou. Brillant et tout ce qu'on voudra, mais cinglé. Léguer à Harry un vieux Vif d'or… À quoi ça rime ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Hermione. Quand Scrimgeour t'a obligé à le prendre, j'étais sûre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose !  
-Ouais, dit Harry. Mais je n'allais pas trop essayer devant Scrimgeour, non ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Hermione.  
-Le Vif que j'ai attrapé dans mon tout premier match de Quidditch. Tu te souviens ? Hermione parut ne rien comprendre. Ron, en revanche, le souffle coupé, montra frénétiquement du doigt Harry puis le Vif d'or, puis Harry à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.  
\- Celui que tu as failli avaler ?

-Exactement, répondit Harry. Il colla le Vif d'or contre sa bouche. Mais rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'il ôta la petite sphère d'or de sa bouche, cependant, Hermione s'écria :  
-Des lettres ! Quelque chose est écrit dessus, vite, regarde ! Gravés à la surface lisse de l'or, là où quelques secondes auparavant il n'y avait strictement rien, cinq mots étaient tracés d'une fine écriture penchée « Je m'ouvre au terme. » À peine avons-nous eu le temps de la lire que l'inscription disparut.  
-Je m'ouvre au terme… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Dis-je en réfléchissant. Je m'ouvre au terme… au terme… Je m'ouvre au terme…  
-Et l'épée ? dit enfin Ron. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que Harry reçoive l'épée ?  
-Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'en parler, tout simplement ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Elle était là, à côté de lui, dans une vitrine de son bureau, pendant tout le temps qu'ont duré nos conversations l'année dernière ! S'il voulait que ce soit moi qui l'aie, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donnée à ce moment-là ? Et ce livre, dit Hermione, Les Contes de Beedle le Barde… Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !  
-Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler des Contes de Beedle le Barde ? s'exclama Ron, incrédule. Tu plaisantes, ou quoi ?  
\- Pas du tout ! répondit Hermione, surprise. Tu les connais, toi ?  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Allons, voyons ! Toutes les histoires pour enfants viennent du livre de Beedle, non ? La Fontaine de la bonne fortune… Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse… Lapina la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait…  
\- Pardon ? dit Hermione avec un petit rire. C'était quoi, le dernier ?  
\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Ron. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de Lapina la Babille…  
-Ron, tu sais parfaitement que nous avons tout les 3 été élevés par des Moldus ! répliqua Hermione. Nous n'avons pas connu ce genre d'histoires quand nous étions petits. Nous, on nous racontait Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ou Cendrillon…  
-Pas moi dis-je finalement enfin pas avec mes parents adoptif mais ... nos parents dis-je en regardant Harry d'ailleurs je t'ai lu ces contes avec maman  
-Je ne m'en souviens pas m'avoua-t-il  
-C'est normal, tu n'avais même pas encore un an  
-On devrait quand même aller se coucher, murmura Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se lève trop tard demain matin.  
\- Tu as raison, approuvas Ron. Un quadruple meurtre sanglant par la mère du marié jetterait un froid sur les noces. Je m'occupe d'éteindre. Et il actionna à nouveau son Déluminateur tandis que nous quittions la pièce pour rejoindre nos chambres

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry avait dû prendre l'apparence d'un jeune moldu roux habitant dans un village voisin pour se faire passer pour un cousin Weasley éloigné afin que personnes d'autres que les personnes concerné ne sache qu'il est là. Quant à moi, je suis simplement Euphémia Mc Donald de mon vrai nom  
Tandis que Harry, Ron, Fred et George étaient partis accueillir les invités, Lila, Ginny, Gabrielle( la petite sœur de Fleur) et moi nous préparions en enfilant nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur  
-Tu vas un jour arrêter de râler sur la couleur de cette robe ? Demandais-je amusé en coiffant les long cheveux noir de Lila  
-Non mais elle à raison dit Ginny en grimaçant devant le miroir, ça fait tellement cloche avec nos cheveux roux dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la petite Delacour qui fit voler ses cheveux blond en s'observant dans le miroir  
-Quand je dis que ça ne va qu'aux blondes soupira Lila  
-Les filles tout ce passe bien ? Demanda Madame Weasley en entrant dans la pièce  
-Oui oui on est presque prête dit Ginny en se maquillant légèrement  
-Parfais, je vais voir comment s'en sors Bill. Il est avec Charlie mais on ne sait jamais avec ces 2 là quand on voit leur goût capillaire  
-Ça va Charlie n'a pas non plus les cheveux aussi long que Bill commenta Lila quand la porte fut refermé. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que Molly ne l'ai pas obligé à les couper lui aussi  
-Elle l'a fait dis Ginny mais il à directement appliqué un sors pour les faire repousser  
-Plus malin que Charlie commentais-je moqueuse en fixant Lila  
-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, toi dit-elle directement  
-Au fait Ginny. Ta mère avait les yeux rouges. Elle à encore pleuré ?  
-Oui toujours pour la même raison, Percy ne viendra même pas pour le mariage de son frère  
-Ton frère n'est qu'un idiot soupirais-je  
-Je sais approuva-t-elle  
Quelques instants plus tard, nous avons été conviés à rejoindre le chapiteau. Devant Charlie et Bill attendais déjà pour entrer  
-Tous les invités sont installés, on va pouvoir y aller dit Charlie en sortant sa tête du chapiteau. Tu es resplendissante chérie dit-il en adressant un sourire moqueur en direction de Lila  
-Un mot de plus et je te lance un sortilège pour te rendre muet pour la journée chéri dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot  
-Compris rigola-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Allez allons y dit-il en se tournant ensuite vers Bill  
Les 2 sont ainsi entré au moment ou monsieur et madame Weasley sont sortis de la maison suivis par les Delacour et Fleur  
Les Weasley sont entrés les premiers tandis qu'on les suivit et fermant la marche, Fleur et ses parents  
La tente était remplie de gens la plupart roux et plus de 2 rangés étaient occupé par des femmes magnifiques qui devais être des vélane de la famille de Fleur. Toutes ses filles ne cessaient de glousser en observant Krum ou en rigolant aux commentaires de Fred et George  
Quand je fus arrivé au bout de l'allée, je me suis posté d'un coté du couloir avec Lila qui rigola en voyant mon regard meurtrier vers toutes ses filles beaucoup trop belles et qui m'énerve  
-T'en fais pas, aucune d'elles n'arrivera à te le piquer ton Fred dit-elle tout bas  
-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Demandais-je peu convaincu  
-Parce qu'actuellement il n'a d'yeux que pour une seule fille dans cette pièce dit-elle tandis que mon regard glissa vers Fred qui m'observais en souriant  
-Et ce même si tu portes une horrible robe doré dit finalement Lila en me faisant échapper un petit rire

Juste au même moment, Fleur venait d'arriver devant Bill qui rayonnait tellement qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais rencontré Fenrir Greyback sur son chemin.  
-Mesdames et messieurs, dit une voix légèrement chantante.  
Avec une certaine surprise, je vis le même petit sorcier aux cheveux en épis qui avait présidé aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Il se tenait à présent devant Bill et Fleur.  
-Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles…, poursuivit-il.  
-William Arthur Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle… Au premier rang, Mrs Weasley et Madame Delacour sanglotaient en silence dans de petits mouchoirs de dentelle. Des bruits de trompette, au fond du chapiteau, indiquèrent que Hagrid avait également sorti l'un de ses propres mouchoirs, de la taille d'une nappe.  
-Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie. Le sorcier aux cheveux en épis leva haut sa baguette au-dessus des têtes de Bill et de Fleur et une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tomba sur eux, tournoyant autour de leurs silhouettes à présent enlacées. Fred et George entraînèrent les invités dans une salve d'applaudissements, en même temps que les ballons dorés éclataient au-dessus d'eux. Des oiseaux de paradis et de minuscules cloches d'or en jaillirent et se mirent à voleter ou à flotter dans les airs, ajoutant leurs chants et leurs carillons au vacarme des acclamations.  
-Mesdames et messieurs ! s'écria le sorcier aux cheveux en épis. Si vous voulez bien vous lever ! Tout le monde s'exécuta et le sorcier agita sa baguette. Les chaises sur lesquelles les invités s'étaient assis s'envolèrent avec grâce tandis que les parois de toile du chapiteau disparaissaient. Nous nous sommes retrouvé sous un dais soutenu par des colonnes dorées, avec une vue magnifique sur le verger et la campagne environnante, illuminés de soleil. Puis un bassin d'or fondu se répandit au centre de la tente pour former une piste de danse à la surface scintillante. Les chaises suspendues en l'air se regroupèrent devant de petites tables aux nappes blanches qui retombèrent sur le sol avec la même grâce en se disposant d'elles-mêmes autour de la piste. Les musiciens vêtus de vestes dorées se dirigèrent alors vers un podium. Des serveurs commençais à passer entre les invités avec des plateaux  
L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Fleur s'avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements. Au bout d'un moment, Mr Weasley entraîna Madame Delacour, suivi par Mrs Weasley et le père de Fleur.  
-Madame me sourit Fred en se penchant vers moi  
-Avec joie monsieur souris-je en le suivant sur la piste de danse suivis de peu par Charlie traînant littéralement Lila sur la piste  
Ce couple à vraiment une relation tordu

Un peu plus tard, je souris en voyant Hermione et Ron s'éloigner de Harry, Krum et Luna pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Ainsi donc le cadet Weasley commençait enfin à prendre les choses en main  
Au bout d'un moment à danser, Fred et moi nous sommes arrêtés pour souffler, manger et boire quelques trucs  
-Frédéric retentit une voix dans notre dos alors que nous discutions tranquillement. Je vois que tu as une petite amie toi aussi. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'elles vous trouvent à toi et tes frères  
-Tante Muriel, quel plaisir de te voir dit-il avec un sourire faussement aimable  
-En tout cas cette jeune fille est jolie, trop pour toi, mais elle est beaucoup trop maigre en dehors de ces épaules, on dirait un homme, elles sont tellement carrées. Comment vous appelez vous ?  
-Euphémia Mc Donald dis-je en tentant de rester polie  
-Une Française encore ? Charles, William et toi vous vous êtes concerté ou quoi ?  
-Exactement souris Fred, on préfère avoir des petites amies qui peuvent se comprendre, tu comprends entre étrangères. Si tu veux bien nous excuser justement, Mia n'a pas encore eu sa dose de Français  
Et sans rien dire de plus, il m'entraîna vers Charlie et Lila  
-La tante Muriel hein dit Charlie.  
-Une charmante femme commenta Lila. Je viens de la croiser moi aussi. Mon charme est beaucoup trop froid pour qu'elle l'apprécie et mon statut de sang pur me rend beaucoup trop hautaine, ça se lit sur mon visage  
-Elle m'a critiqué sur le faite que mes oreilles ne sont pas symétriques commenta George en nous rejoignant. Il ne faut pas vous en faire, Muriel n'aime personne c'est un principe chez elle , elle doit critiquer  
-Ouais vraiment charmante commenta Charlie. Tout le monde rêve d'une tante Muriel dans sa famille dit-il tandis que tout le monde éclatais de rire  
Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur la piste de danse ou Bill et Fleur dansais enlacé l'un contre l'autre et je ne pue que sourire attendris par cette scène  
-Qui sais, bientôt ça pourrait être nous glissa Fred à mon oreille en entourant mes hanches de ses bras pour coller son torse à mon dos  
-C'est un sous-entendu ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire  
-Qui sais dit-il avec le même sourire. Et puis Mia Weasley ça sonne bien glissa-t-il à mon oreille tandis que je me mis face à lui pour l'embrasser  
Mais à peine me suis-je décollé de lui, qu'une longue forme argentée tomba à travers le dais, au-dessus de la piste. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui se figeaient en plein mouvement, dans une pose absurde. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte, profonde, de Kingsley Shacklebolt :  
-Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !


	46. Chapter 45 : RAB

Tout sembla flou, lent. Instinctivement, je sortis ma baguette. De nombreux invités commençaient tout juste à comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Des têtes étaient encore tournées vers le félin argenté lorsqu'il disparut. Le silence se répandit comme une onde glacée, prenant sa source à l'endroit où le Patronus avait atterri. Puis quelqu'un cria. Directement, je me tournai vers Fred qui comprit de suite ce que je cherchais à lui dire  
-Vas-y déclara-t-il directement. Ton frère à besoin de toi, tu dois veiller sur lui et arrêter ça .  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, je plaqua une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes  
-Je t'aime dis-je la gorge serré en me jetant dans la foule.

Des invités couraient en tous sens. Beaucoup transplanaient. Les sortilèges de Protection disposés autour du Terrier avaient été brisés. Je vis des silhouettes enveloppées de capes, le visage masqué, apparaître dans la cohue. J'essayais tant bien que mal de protéger les inviter et d'attaquer les mangemort tout en essayant de trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. Finalement, les 3 apparurent dans mon champ de vision et Harry attrapa mon bras au moment ou je me sentis pivoter sur place. Les images et les bruits s'évanouirent, effacés par l'obscurité qui s'abattait sur nous.  
-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda la voix de Ron.  
J'ouvris les yeux. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'on n'avait pas quitté le mariage : on était toujours au milieu d'une foule.  
-Tottenham Court Road, à Londres, répondit Hermione d'une voix essoufflée. Marchez, marchez droit devant vous, il faut trouver un endroit où se changer.  
-Hermione, nous n'avons rien pour nous changer, lui répondit Ron  
-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas emporté la cape d'invisibilité ? Se lamenta Harry. L'année dernière, je ne m'en séparais jamais et…  
\- Je l'ai, la cape, j'ai aussi des vêtements pour vous, annonçais-je . Hermione et moi avons tout prévu au cas ou un truc comme ça arriverait . Essayez simplement d'avoir l'air naturel jusqu'à ce que… Ici, ça ira. Je les entraînai dans une rue adjacente puis à l'abri d'une ruelle plongée dans la pénombre.

La-bas, je tendis des affaires à Harry tandis que Hermione la main plongée dans son propre sac chercha après un pull pour Ron  
-Voilà pourquoi on à besoin de filles avec nous mon vieux dit Ron à Harry en se débarrassant de sa robe de cérémonie  
Une fois tous changés, nous avons remis nos affaires du mariage dans les sacs  
-Harry met ta cape d'invisibilité dis-je en lui plongeant dans les mains  
Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et la remonta sur sa tête, disparaissant à la vue.  
-Les autres… les invités du mariage…  
-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en soucier pour l'instant, murmurais-je. C'est toi qu'ils cherchent, Harry, et nous mettrions tout le monde encore plus en danger si nous retournions là-bas.  
-Elle a raison, approuva Hermione. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, ils s'occuperont des autres. Venez, il faut que nous partions d'ici  
Nous avons repris la rue adjacente en sens inverse et sommes revenu dans la grande artère où un groupe d'hommes, sur le trottoir opposé, chantaient en titubant.  
-Par simple curiosité, pourquoi as-tu choisi Tottenham Court Road ? demanda Ron à Hermione.  
-Aucune idée, ça m'est venu en tête mais je suis sûre que nous sommes en sécurité dans le monde des Moldus, ce n'est pas là qu'ils penseront à nous chercher.  
\- Exact, admit Ron en regardant autour de lui. Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu… exposée ?  
-Sinon, où aller ? Demanda Hermione avec un mouvement de recul en entendant le groupe des fêtards, de l'autre côté de la rue, nous lancer à elle et moi des sifflets appréciateurs. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas louer des chambres au Chaudron Baveur ? Et la maison du square Grimmaurd est exclue si Rogue peut y entrer… J'imagine qu'on pourrait essayer la maison de mes parents, mais il y a un risque que les Mangemorts aillent y faire un tour… Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient se taire, ceux-là !  
-Ça va, les beautés ? Criait le plus ivre des fêtards sur le trottoir d'en face. Je vous offre un verre ?  
-Ils ont de la chance d'être moldu et qu'on ne doit pas ce faire repérer dis-je entre mes dents pour me retenir de les insulter  
-Allons-nous asseoir quelque part, dit précipitamment Hermione, là-bas, ça devrait nous convenir. C'était un petit café miteux ouvert toute la nuit. Une mince couche de graisse recouvrait les tables en Formica, mais au moins l'endroit était vide. Harry se glissa le premier dans un box et Ron s'assit à côté de lui, face à Hermione et moi  
-Vous savez qu'on n'est pas loin du Chaudron Baveur, ici, fit remarquer Ron, une minute plus tard. Il suffit d'aller à Charing Cross…  
-Ron, on ne peut pas ! l'interrompit Hermione.  
-Pas pour y rester, simplement pour savoir ce qui se passe !  
-Nous savons très bien ce qui se passe ! Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir d'autre ? Demandais-je  
-D'accord, d'accord, c'était simplement une idée en l'air !  
Nous sommes retombé dans un silence crispé. La serveuse, qui mâchait du chewing-gum, s'avança d'un pas traînant et Hermione demanda 3 cappuccinos : Harry étant invisible, il aurait semblé étrange de lui en commander un également. Deux ouvriers à la silhouette massive entrèrent dans le café et se glissèrent dans le box voisin. Hermione baissa la voix dans un murmure.  
-Je propose qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille pour transplaner et qu'on aille quelque part à la campagne. De là, on pourra envoyer un message à l'Ordre.  
-Très bien, du moment que ça ne leur attire pas d'ennuis, mais ils ont peut-être été arrêtés à l'heure qu'il est. Beurk, ce truc est dégoûtant, ajouta Ron, après avoir avalé une gorgée de café grisâtre et mousseux. La serveuse l'avait entendu. Elle le fusilla du regard en traînant les pieds pour aller prendre la commande des nouveaux clients.  
Je vis que le plus grand des deux ouvriers – un blond d'une taille colossale – renvoyait la serveuse d'un geste de la main. Vexée, elle le dévisagea d'un air glacial.  
-Bon, allons-y, je ne veux pas boire cette boue, dit Ron. Vous avez de l'argent moldu pour payer ça ?  
-Oui, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais sur mon compte d'épargne logement avant de partir pour le Terrier. Je parie que la monnaie doit se trouver tout au fond, soupira Hermione, la main tendue vers son sac en perles.

Les deux ouvriers firent simultanément le même geste et instantanément, mes réflexes de tireuses d'élite prirent le devant en sortant ma baguette tandis que Harry m'imita. Ron mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait puis plongea par-dessus la table et poussa Hermione de côté sur la banquette. La puissance des sortilèges lancés par les Mangemorts fracassa le mur recouvert de carreaux, là où la tête de Ron s'était trouvée un instant auparavant. Au même moment, je lançai un sors en même temps qu'Harry !  
Le grand Mangemort blond incapable d'éviter les 2, fut frappé en pleine tête et s'affaissa sur le côté, inconscient. Son compagnon, incapable de voir qui avait jeté le 2 éme sort, en lança un autre à Ron : des cordelettes noires et brillantes s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et ligotèrent Ron de la tête aux pieds. La serveuse poussa un hurlement et se rua vers la porte. Harry envoya un nouveau sortilège de Stupéfixion, visant le Mangemort au visage tordu qui avait ligoté Ron, mais il rata son coup et le maléfice, après avoir ricoché sur une fenêtre, frappa la serveuse qui s'effondra devant la porte.  
-Expulso ! s'écria le Mangemort. La table derrière laquelle se trouvait Harry explosa. L'onde de choc le projeta violemment contre le mur et la cape glissa de ses épaules  
-Petrificus totalus !  
Le Mangemort ayant gardé son attention sur Harry, je pue le toucher facilement et il tomba en avant comme une statue et atterrit dans un bruit de verre brisé sur l'amas de tasses cassées, de débris de table, et de café. Tremblante, Hermione sortit en rampant de sous la banquette, secouant la tête pour débarrasser ses cheveux des éclats d'un cendrier fracassé.  
-D… Diffindo, dit-elle, sa baguette pointée sur Ron qui poussa un rugissement de douleur lorsque le sortilège déchira la toile de son jean et lui entailla profondément le genou. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron, j'ai la main qui tremble ! Diffindo ! Les cordes tranchées tombèrent sur le sol et Ron se releva, secouant ses bras engourdis pour rétablir la circulation. Harry ramassa sa baguette, enjamba le tas de ruines, et s'approcha du grand Mangemort blond étalé en travers de la banquette.  
-J'aurais dû le reconnaître tout de suite, il était là le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, dit-il.  
\- Thorfinn Rowle dis-je en observant le mangemort de plus prêt. J'ai fait des recherches sur lui après la mort de Dumbledore. On doit faire plus attention à l'avenir, les mangemorts ne doivent pas nous surprendre aussi facilement  
Harry retourna du pied l'autre Mangemort, qui avait les cheveux plus foncés.  
-Celui-là, c'est Dolohov, dit Ron. Je le reconnais, sa tête était mise à prix sur de vieilles affiches.  
-Peu importe leurs noms ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix un peu hystérique. Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Ferme la porte à clé, dit Harry, et toi, Ron, éteins les lumières.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? Murmura Ron dans le noir. Puis, plus bas encore, il ajouta :  
-Les tuer ? Eux aussi nous auraient tué. Ils viennent d'essayer. Hermione frémit et fit un pas en arrière.  
-Non dis-je directement, contrairement à eux nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut plus appeler les aurors et les tireurs d'élite pour le mettre en prison vu que le ministère est au main de leur maître  
-Il faut simplement effacer leurs souvenirs, dit Harry. C'est mieux. Comme ça ils perdront notre piste.  
Directement, il tourna le tête vers moi  
-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je déteste toucher à la mémoire des gens, je ne sais pas faire ce sors vu que je ne dois pas l'utiliser dans mon travail  
-Je vais le faire dit Hermione en passant devant moi avant de pointer sa baguette sur le premier  
-Oubliettes.  
Aussitôt, le regard de Dolohov se fit vague et rêveur  
-Magnifique ! s'exclama Harry en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Occupe-toi de l'autre Mangemort et de la serveuse pendant qu'on fait le ménage.  
-Le ménage ? dit Ron, qui jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle partiellement détruite. Pourquoi ?  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se demander ce qui s'est passé s'ils se réveillent dans un endroit où on dirait qu'une bombe vient d'exploser ? Demandais-je ironique  
-Ah oui, d'accord… Ron mit un bon moment avant de réussir à extraire sa baguette de sa poche.  
-Pas étonnant que je n'arrive pas à la sortir, Hermione, tu as emporté mon vieux jean, il est trop étroit.  
-Oh, crois bien que j'en suis désolée, persifla Hermione. Tandis qu'elle tirait la serveuse à l'écart de la vitrine, je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose sur l'endroit où Ron pouvait enfoncer sa baguette. Lorsque le café eut retrouvé son état initial, nous avons soulevé les Mangemorts et les avons remis dans leur box en les asseyant face à face.  
-Mais comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? demanda Hermione qui regardait alternativement les deux hommes inertes. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où nous étions ? Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
-Tu… Tu ne penses pas avoir toujours la Trace sur toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
-C'est impossible, répondit Ron. La Trace est levée à dix-sept ans, c'est la loi des sorciers, on ne peut pas la mettre sur un adulte.  
-Pour autant que tu le saches, répliquas Hermione. Et si les Mangemorts avaient trouvé le moyen de la maintenir sur un sorcier de dix-sept ans ?  
-Mais Harry ne s'est pas approché d'un Mangemort dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Qui aurait pu rétablir sa Trace ? Hermione ne répondit pas.  
\- Si je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, ni vous quand vous êtes près de moi, sans révéler l'endroit où nous sommes…, commença-t-il.  
-Pas question que nous nous séparions ! Dis-je d'un ton catégorique  
\- Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr où nous cacher, dit Ron. Pour nous donner le temps de réfléchir.  
-Le square Grimmaurd, suggéra Harry.  
-Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, Rogue peut y aller quand il veut !  
-Le père de Ron a dit qu'ils y avaient jeté des maléfices contre lui. Et même s'ils n'ont pas marché, insista-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione voulait discuter, quelle importance ? Je te jure que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me retrouver devant Rogue !  
\- Mais…  
-Hermione, où veux-tu aller, autrement ? C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons. Rogue est tout seul, alors que si la Trace est toujours sur moi, nous aurons une foule de Mangemorts à nos trousses, où que nous allions.  
-Hermione on à pas d'autre choix pour le moment de toute façon, Harry, Lila et moi en avons hérité, normalement ça devrais nous protéger un minimum

Elle n'avait aucun argument à objecter, malgré son désir manifeste d'en trouver un. Elle déverrouilla la porte du café et Ron rétablit la lumière en actionnant le Déluminateur. Puis, nous avons transplané au beau milieu d'une petite place sinistre et familière, entourée de hautes maisons délabrées. Le numéro 12 était visible à nos yeux car on avait été informés de son existence par Dumbledore, son Gardien du Secret. Nous nous sommes précipités, vérifiant tous les dix mètres que personne ne nous suivais ou ne nous épiai, et nous avons monté quatre à quatre les marches de pierre du perron. Lorsque Harry donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur la porte d'entrée, nous avons entendu une suite de cliquetis métalliques et le tintement d'une chaîne, puis la porte pivota dans un grincement et nous nous sommes hâtés d'en franchir le seuil. Dès que Harry referma le panneau, les vieilles lampes à gaz d'un autre âge s'allumèrent, jetant des lueurs vacillantes tout au long du hall. L'endroit était tel que je me le rappelais : inquiétant, rempli de toiles d'araignée, les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées au mur peuplant l'escalier d'ombres étranges. De longs rideaux sombres masquaient le portrait de la mère de Sirius. La seule chose qui n'était pas exactement à sa place, c'était le porte-parapluies en forme de jambe de troll, couché par terre, comme si Tonks venait à nouveau de le renverser.  
-Je crois que quelqu'un est venu ici, murmura Hermione en le montrant du doigt.  
-C'est peut-être arrivé quand l'Ordre à quitter la maison, chuchota Ron.  
\- Où sont donc ces maléfices jetés contre Rogue ? Interrogea Harry.  
-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont activés qu'en sa présence ? suggéra Ron.  
-On ne va quand même pas rester ici indéfiniment, dis-je en faisant un pas après un moment ou nous sommes resté sans bouger devant a porte d'entrer  
-Severus Rogue ? La voix de Maugrey Fol Œil murmura dans la pénombre, nous faisant tous sursauter de peur.  
-Nous ne sommes pas Rogue ! répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. Quelque chose siffla au-dessus de notre tête, comme un courant d'air glacé, et ma langue s'enroula sur elle-même, m'interdisant de parler. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me passer le doigt dans la bouche, ma langue se déroula. Apparemment, les 3 autres avaient éprouvé la même sensation désagréable.  
-Ce… Ce doit ê… être un sor… sortilège de Langue de Plomb que Fol Œil destinait à Rogue ! Dit Hermione  
Avec précaution, j'avançai un peu plus loin. Quelque chose remua dans l'ombre, à l'autre bout du hall, et avant que l'un de nous ait pu prononcer un mot, une haute silhouette, couleur de poussière, surgit du tapis, terrifiante : Hermione poussa un hurlement, ainsi que Mrs Black, dont les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement. La silhouette grise glissa vers nous, de plus en plus vite, ses cheveux tombant jusqu'à la taille, sa barbe flottant derrière elle, le visage émacié, décharné, ses orbites vides. Horriblement familière, atrocement altérée, l'apparition leva un bras squelettique et le tendit vers moi.  
-Non ! m'écriais-je. Ce n'est pas nous ! Ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons tué. Au mot « tué », la silhouette explosa dans un grand nuage de poussière. Toussant, les larmes aux yeux, je vis Harry observer l'endroit ou la silhouette venait de disparaître et derrière nous, Hermione était accroupie par terre, près de la porte, les bras sur la tête. Ron, tremblant de tout son corps, lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule en répétant :  
-Tout va b… bien… C'est f… fini… De la poussière tournoya autour de nous, scintillant à la lueur bleutée des lampes à gaz, tandis que Mrs Black continuait de hurler :  
-Sang-de-Bourbe, vermine, opprobre et déshonneur, honteuses salissures dans la maison de mes ancêtres…  
-TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'écria Harry, sa baguette pointée sur elle. Il y eut une détonation, une gerbe d'étincelles et les rideaux se refermèrent en la réduisant au silence.  
-Ce… C'était…, gémit Hermione. Ron l'aida à se relever.  
-Oui, répondis-je, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Simplement quelque chose pour effrayer Rogue.

-Avant d'aller plus loin, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier, murmura Hermione. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça la formule :  
-Hominum revelio ! Rien ne se produisit.  
-Tu viens d'avoir un grand choc, dit Ron avec douceur. C'était censé faire quoi, ça ?  
\- Exactement ce que je voulais ! répliqua Hermione, courroucée. Il s'agit d'un sortilège qui révèle toute présence humaine et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a personne ici en dehors de nous !  
-Nous et le vieux poussiéreux, ajouta Ron en regardant l'endroit d'où avait jailli la silhouette cadavérique.  
-Allons là-haut, reprit Hermione, après avoir jeté à son tour un coup d'œil craintif au tapis.  
Nous l'avons ainsi tout les 3 suivis dans l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon du premier étage. Hermione donna un coup de baguette pour allumer les vieilles lampes à gaz puis, frissonnant légèrement dans la pièce traversée de courants d'air, elle s'assit au bord du canapé, s'entourant de ses bras étroitement serrés. Ron s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta de quelques centimètres l'épais rideau de velours.

-Je ne vois personne dehors, annonça-t-il. Si Harry avait toujours la Trace sur lui, j'imagine qu'ils nous auraient suivis. Je sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans la maison, mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Il avait poussé un cri de douleur : sa cicatrice le brûlait à nouveau. Directement, je m'accroupis à coté de lui inquiète et Ron s'approcha de nous  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Ron en s'avançant vers lui. Il est chez moi ?  
-Non, j'ai juste éprouvé sa colère… Il est vraiment fou de rage…  
-Et il pourrait très bien être au Terrier, dit Ron d'une voix forte. Quoi d'autre ? Tu n'as rien vu ? Est-ce qu'il a lancé un maléfice à quelqu'un ?  
-Non, c'est simplement de la colère… Je ne pourrais pas préciser…  
-Ne le brusque pas Ron le sermonnais-je. Il fait ce qu'il peut nous aussi on s'inquiète pour les gens présent au mariage  
-Encore ta cicatrice ? Demanda Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que la connexion était rompue !  
-Elle l'a été pendant un moment, marmonna Harry. Je… Je pense qu'elle se rétablit chaque fois qu'il perd le contrôle de lui-même, c'est comme ça que…  
-Alors, il faut que tu fermes ton esprit ! Coupa Hermione d'une voix perçante. Harry, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu utilises cette connexion, il voulait que tu y mettes fin, c'est pourquoi tu étais censé apprendre l'occlumancie ! Sinon, Voldemort peut introduire de fausses images dans ton cerveau, souviens-toi…  
-Oui, merci, je me souviens très bien, répliqua Harry, les dents serrées.  
-Ça suffit tout les 2 laissez le se reposer un peu. On est tous épuisé par ce qu'on vient de vivre dis-je en aidant Harry à se lever pour le faire s'asseoir dans un canapé en face d'Hermione mais quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci poussa un cri aigu.  
Instinctivement, je sortis ma baguette en tournant sur moi-même : un Patronus argenté venait de traverser la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol où il se matérialisa sous la forme d'une belette qui nous parla avec la voix de Arthur Weasley :  
-Famille saine et sauve, ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés. Le Patronus se volatilisa. Ron laissa échapper un son indistinct, entre gémissement et grognement, puis s'affala sur le canapé. Hermione s'approcha et lui prit le bras.  
-Ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle, ils vont bien. Ron la serra contre lui, riant à moitié.  
\- Harry, dit-il, par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, je…  
-Je comprends, répondis Harry. C'est ta famille, normal que tu t'inquiètes, je ressentirais la même chose, à ta place.  
En prenant place à côté de lui, je posai une main réconfortante sur la sienne, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour Ginny autant que je m'inquiétais pour Fred  
-Ta cicatrice ça va aller ? Demandai-je doucement  
-La douleur va s'estomper dit-il simplement  
-Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule. On ne pourrait pas camper ici, cette nuit, dans les sacs de couchage ? Demanda faiblement Hermione tandis que Ron approuva  
-La salle de bains, marmonna Harry en se levant machinalement. Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put sans courir.  
-Je m'en occupe dis-je en voyant le regard inquiet que Ron et Hermione lançaient à la porte qu'il venait de passer  
Quand j'eus rejoint la salle de bain, Harry était écroulé au sol, replié sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains. Directement, je me précipitai vers lui pour l'aider bien que je ne puisse pas faire grand chose pour lui dans ce genre de moment. Enfin, il s'effondra contre moi presque inconscient et je lui laissa le temps de se remettre  
-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demandais-je  
-J'ai ressentit une rage qui n'était pas la mienne s'emparer de mon âme. J'ai vu une longue pièce, éclairée par un simple feu de cheminée, et le grand Mangemort blond qui hurlait, se tordait par terre. Drago était obligé de le torturer parce qu'il nous avait laissé filé ou c'était Voldemort qui le torturait lui. Voldemort se sert de Malefoy dit-il faiblement  
-Oui ça fait un moment déjà que ce gamin effrayé est devenu son pantin dis-je en soupirant avant de l'aider à se relever . Allez viens, tu as besoin de dormir dis-je en rejoignant le salon ou Ron et Hermione avait déjà installé 4 sacs de couchage. Très vite, nous sommes tous tombé dans le sommeil

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis fait réveiller par la lumière qui commençait à envahir le salon. En tournant la tête, je souris en voyant la main de Hermione reposer à quelques millimètres de celle de Ron et je me demandai même si ils ne s'étaient pas endormis en se tenant la main. Au moins, cette situation profitait à 2 personnes pensais-je en me tournant vers le sac de couchage de Harry mais celui-ci était vide. Je me suis donc levé pour parcourir la maison et je l'ai trouvé debout dans la chambre de Sirius  
-Moi aussi il me manque dis-je en me plaçant à côté de lui pour observer la chambre  
Sirius adolescent avait accroché tant d'affiches et de photos qu'on ne voyait plus grand-chose de la soie gris-argent qui tapissait les murs. Ses parents avaient dû être incapables d'annuler le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle qui maintenait toutes ces images en place, car c'était certain qu'ils n'auraient guère apprécié les goûts de leur fils aîné en matière de décoration. Visiblement, Sirius s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour exaspérer ses parents. De grandes bannières de Gryffondor, aux couleurs rouge et or délavées, soulignaient une volonté de marquer sa différence avec sa famille, fidèle à Serpentard. On voyait de nombreuses photos de motos moldues, et aussi, des affiches représentant de jeunes Moldues en bikini. Et une unique photo de sorcier sur laquelle quatre élèves de Poudlard, debout côte à côte, bras dessus bras dessous, riaient devant l'objectif. Avec un tressaillement de joie, je reconnus mon père. Ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête, comme ceux de Harry, et lui aussi portait des lunettes. À côté se tenait Sirius, d'une beauté désinvolte, son visage, légèrement arrogant, beaucoup plus jeune et plus heureux que je ne l'avais vu après avoir retrouvé la mémoire. À la droite de Sirius, on reconnaissait Pettigrow, d'une tête plus petit, grassouillet, les yeux humides, savourant le plaisir de faire partie d'une bande aussi cool, aux côtés de ces rebelles tant admirés qu'étaient James et Sirius. À la gauche de mon père, il y avait Remus qui paraissait déjà un peu miteux et affichait le même air de surprise ravie, à l'idée de se trouver ainsi aimé, admis…  
Je vis Harry à côté de moi se pencher pour ramasser quelques chose que j'observai au-dessus de son épaule. C'était un papier froissé et écrit à la main  
« Cher Patmol,  
Merci, merci, pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était content, Mia passe son temps à lui courir après dans la maison (je te joins une photo pour que tu les voies toi-même) on ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. James bien sur trouve ça tordant de me voir me faire des cheveux blancs en les surveillants, car comme tu le sais, le balai ne vole qu'à soixante centimètres de hauteur mais Harry a failli tuer le chat et il a pulvérisé un horrible vase que Pétunia m'avait offert pour Noël (ce dont je ne me plains pas). James, ne fais que sourire en les observants. Il a dit qu'il deviendra sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch comme sa sœur et son père. Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui a toujours été charmante avec nous et qui adore les enfants. Nous étions désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir, mais l'Ordre passe avant tout le reste et d'ailleurs, Harry n'est même pas assez grand pour savoir que c'est son anniversaire ! Mais biens sûr, tu manques à Mia.  
James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais je le vois bien. De plus, Dumbledore a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, toute escapade lui est donc interdite. Si tu pouvais venir nous voir, il serait lui aussi ravi. Le petit Queudver était là le week-end dernier, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'était sans doute à cause de ce qui est arrivé aux McKinnon. J'ai pleuré toute la soirée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Bathilda vient nous voir presque tous les jours, cette petite vieille est fascinante, elle raconte des histoires absolument extraordinaires sur Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en serait ravi s'il le savait ! J'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dans tout cela, car il semble incroyable que Dumbledore... »  
-Mia résonna la voix de Harry me ramenant à la réalité  
En observant la lettre d'un peu plus loin, je vis qu'une larme avait coulé sur ma joue pour venir s'écraser sur le papier  
-Désoler dis-je en essuyant mes yeux humides  
-Je comprends dit-il alors que je remarquais que ses yeux étaient également rouges. Maman écris ces g exactement comme moi constata-t-il en relisant la lettre  
-C'est vrai admis-je avec un petit sourire. Dommage qu'on ai pas la fin de cette lettre  
-Peut être qu'elle est là dit-il en continuant de fouiller l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Il ouvrit des tiroirs, secoua des livres, monta sur une chaise pour passer la main au sommet de l'armoire et rampa sous le lit et le fauteuil. Enfin, il sortit avec un morceau de papier déchiré sous la commode. Morceau de papier qui se trouvait être la photo dont elle parlait dans sa lettre . Elle n'était pas tout à fait entière. Un bébé aux cheveux noirs fonçait sur un balai, sortant de l'image puis y entrant à nouveau avec de grands éclats de rire, poursuivi par une paire de jambes qui appartenaient à une petite fille de 3 ans tout au plus . Dans la partie déchirée, on apercevait la moitié du visage de ma mère qui souriait en nous observant et une partie de visage de mon père qui devait sûrement rire aux éclats

-Harry, Mia ? ….Harry ?…. Mia?  
-On est là, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités de l'autre côté de la porte et Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce.  
-On s'est réveillés et on ne savait pas où vous étiez ! dit-elle, le souffle court. Elle se retourna et cria par-dessus son épaule :  
-Ron ! Je les ai trouvés ! La voix irritée de Ron résonna au loin, quelques étages plus bas :  
-Très bien. Dis-leur de ma part que ce sont des abrutis !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ?  
-Regarde ce qu'on vient de trouver. Il lui donna la lettre de notre mère. Hermione la prit et la lut. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bas de la page, elle leva les yeux vers nous.  
-Oh, Harry, Mia je …  
-J'ai cherché la suite de la lettre, expliqua Harry, mais elle n'est pas là. Hermione regarda autour d'elle.  
-C'est vous qui avez tout mis dans cet état ou bien c'était déjà comme ça quand vous êtes arrivé ?  
-Quelqu'un est venu fouiller avant moi, répondit Harry.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Toutes les pièces dans lesquelles nous vous avons cherché sont en désordre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient, à ton avis ?  
-Des informations sur l'Ordre, si c'était Rogue.  
-On pourrait penser qu'il a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut. Lui-même en était membre, non ?  
-Dans ce cas, repris Harry, ils voulaient peut-être des informations sur Dumbledore ? La deuxième page de cette lettre, par exemple. Cette Bathilda dont parle maman, tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi  
-Oui, c'était une veille dame charmante, elle me gardait souvent quand papa, maman , Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Pettigrew dis-je en crachant les 2 derniers noms étaient pris par l'ordre. Et quand nous avons été obligés de rester cachés, elle venait souvent nous voir. Elle me racontait plein d'histoire et elle faisait des gâteaux super bons  
-C'est l'auteur de l'Histoire de la magie ? Me questionna Hermione intéressé. Tes parents la connaissaient ? C'était une extraordinaire historienne de la magie.  
-Et elle vit toujours, dit Harry. Elle habite Godric's Hollow. Muriel, la tante de Ron, en parlait au mariage. Elle connaissait aussi la famille de Dumbledore. Ce serait assez intéressant d'aller la voir, non ? Hermione lui sourit avec un air un peu trop entendu  
-Je comprends que tu aies très envie de lui parler de ta mère et de ton père – et aussi de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione. Mais ça ne nous aiderait pas vraiment à trouver les Horcruxes, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu veux allez la-bas ? Demandais-je Tu ne m'en à jamais parlé  
-Parce que j'avais peur que ce soit trop dur pour toi, tu as beaucoup plus de souvenir que moi la-bas  
-Harry, je sais que tu veux absolument aller à Godric's Hollow intervint Hermione, mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur quand je vois avec quelle facilité ces Mangemorts nous ont retrouvés, hier. Je sens plus que jamais que nous devrions éviter l'endroit où tes parents sont enterrés. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu te rendes là- bas, j'en suis sûre.  
-Ce n'est pas seulement ça, assura Harry. Muriel a raconté des choses sur Dumbledore, au mariage. Je veux connaître la vérité…  
-Si on descendait à la cuisine ? Suggéra Hermione au bout d'un moment. Pour trouver de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner ?  
Nous avons acquiescé, et nous l'avons suivi dans le couloir. Mais en passant devant la deuxième porte du palier. La peinture qui la recouvrait portait la trace d'éraflures profondes, sous un petit écriteau que je n'avais pas remarqué dans l'obscurité. Je ralentis alors pour lire. C'était une plaque prétentieuse, écrite à la main en lettres soigneusement tracées, le genre de chose que Percy Weasley aurait pu coller sur la porte de sa chambre :  
« DÉFENSE D'ENTRER SANS L'AUTORISATION EXPRESSE DE REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK »  
-Mais bien sûr . Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote hurlais-je malgré moi  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry en me rejoignant avec Hermione  
-R.A.B . C'est lui , c'est Regulus Black  
Hermione étouffa une exclamation  
-Tout concorde ! s'exclama Hermione. Si c'était un Mangemort, il pouvait approcher leur chef et s'il a été déçu, il a dû vouloir abattre Voldemort ! Ron ! RON ! Viens ici, vite ! Une minute plus tard, Ron apparut, essoufflé, sa baguette à la main.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'il y a encore des araignées géantes, je veux d'abord un petit-déjeuner avant de… Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sur la porte de Regulus l'écriteau qu'Hermione lui montrait.  
-Quoi ? C'était le frère de Sirius, non ? Regulus Arcturus… Regulus… R.A.B. ! Le médaillon… Tu crois que…  
-On va essayer de le savoir, dit Harry. Il poussa la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et prononça la formule :  
-Alohomora. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous avons franchi le seuil ensemble, jetant des coups d'œil autour de nous. La chambre de Regulus était légèrement plus petite que celle de Sirius mais il en émanait la même atmosphère de grandeur passée. Alors que Sirius avait cherché à afficher sa différence d'avec le reste de la famille, Regulus affirmait clairement le contraire. Les couleurs vert émeraude et argent de Serpentard étaient partout, drapant le lit, les murs et les fenêtres. Les armoiries des Black avaient été peintes avec soin au-dessus du lit, avec leur devise, « Toujours pur ». Au-dessous, des coupures de journaux jaunies étaient fixées au mur, en un collage hétéroclite. Hermione traversa la pièce pour les examiner de plus près.  
-Elles parlent toutes de Voldemort, dit-elle. Il semble que Regulus ait été un de ses admirateurs plusieurs années avant de s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts… Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva du couvre-lit lorsqu'elle s'assit pour lire les coupures. Pendant ce temps, j'avais remarqué une autre photo. Les joueurs d'une équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard souriaient en agitant la main. Les serpents qui ornaient leurs poitrines : des Serpentard. Regulus était immédiatement reconnaissable, assis au milieu du premier rang. Il avait les cheveux bruns et l'air légèrement hautain de son frère mais il était plus petit, moins athlétique et moins beau que Sirius.

-Il était attrapeur, dit Harry.  
-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton vague. Elle était toujours plongée dans les coupures de journaux sur Voldemort.  
-Il est assis au milieu du premier rang, c'est là que l'attrapeur… peu importe, répondit Harry  
Ron, à quatre pattes, fouillait sous l'armoire. Je décidai alors de l'aider à chercher dans les cachettes possible  
-Il y a un meilleur moyen, dit Hermione. Accio médaillon ! Rien ne se produisit. Ron, qui fouillait à présent les plis des rideaux délavés, sembla déçu.  
-Alors, c'est fini ? Il n'est pas là ?  
-Oh, si, il pourrait y être, répondit Hermione, mais protégé par des contre-sorts. Des enchantements qui empêchent de le faire venir par magie.  
-Comme ceux que Voldemort a jetés sur le bassin de la caverne, dit Harry, Alors, comment allons-nous le retrouver ?  
-On va le chercher à la main, répliqua Hermione.  
-Très bonne idée, dit Ron, les yeux au ciel, en examinant à nouveau les rideaux.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, nous avons passé la pièce au peigne fin mais finalement, nous avons dû admettre que le médaillon n'était pas là.  
-Il pourrait être quelque part ailleurs dans la maison, dit Hermione d'un ton optimiste  
-Qu'il ait ou non réussi à le détruire, il aurait voulu, de toute façon, le cacher à Voldemort, non ? Vous vous souvenez de toutes les horreurs dont nous nous sommes débarrassés, la dernière fois que nous étions ici ? Cette horloge qui jetait des boulons sur tout le monde et ces vieilles robes qui avaient essayé d'étrangler Ron. Regulus les avait peut-être placées là pour protéger l'endroit où il cachait le médaillon  
-Kreattur a récupéré plein de choses derrière notre dos, dis-je finalement. Il avait gardé tout un tas d'objets dans son placard de la cuisine. Peut être qu'il sait ou il se trouve. Venez  
-Kreattur ! Appelais-je en entrant dans la cuisine  
Il y eut un clac ! sonore et l'elfe de maison surgit de nulle part, devant la cheminée vide et froide. Minuscule, d'une taille de moitié inférieure à celle d'un être humain, il avait une peau blanchâtre, dont les plis pendaient de toutes part, et des poils blancs qui sortaient en grosses touffes de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris.  
-Maîtresse, coassa-t-il de sa voix de crapaud. Il s'inclina et marmonna, comme s'il s'adressait à ses genoux :  
-De retour dans l'ancienne maison de ma maîtresse avec Weasley, le traître à son sang, et la Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-Je t'interdis de traiter quiconque de traître à son sang ou de Sang-de-Bourbe, grogna Harry.  
-J'ai une question à te poser, dis-je pour calmer le regard de feu que les 2 s'envoyaient. Et je t'ordonne de répondre la vérité. Compris ?  
-Oui, maîtresse, répliqua Kreattur en s'inclinant profondément une fois de plus.  
-As-tu vu dans cette maison un médaillon que Regulus aurait possédé qui ressemble traits pour trait à celui-ci dis-je en montrant le médaillon dans la main de Harry  
Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel l'elfe me toisa du regard  
-Oui.  
-Où est-il, maintenant ? Demanda Harry  
Kreattur ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de voir notre réaction au prochain mot  
-Disparu.  
-Disparu ? Répétais-je. Que veux-tu dire par « disparu » ? L'elfe frissonna. Il vacilla sur place.  
\- Kreattur, reprit Harry d'un ton féroce, je t'ordonne…  
-Mondingus Fletcher, coassa l'elfe, les yeux toujours fermés. Mondingus Fletcher a tout volé : les photos de Miss Bella et de Miss Cissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, les coupes gravées aux armoiries de la famille, et, et… Kreattur haletait, cherchant son souffle. Sa poitrine creuse enflait et se dégonflait rapidement, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang : … et le médaillon, le médaillon de monsieur Regulus, Kreattur a mal fait, Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres !  
Harry réagit instinctivement : lorsque Kreattur se précipita sur le tisonnier posé contre la grille du foyer, il se jeta sur l'elfe, l'aplatissant au sol. Le cri d'Hermione se mêla à celui de Kreattur mais Harry hurla plus fort qu'eux :  
-Kreattur, je t'ordonne de rester tranquille !  
Kreattur resta étendu sur le sol de pierre glacé, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux aux paupières tombantes.

-Harry, laisse-le se relever ! Murmura Hermione.  
-Pour qu'il puisse se donner des coups de tisonnier ? Ricana Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de l'elfe. Sûrement pas. Maintenant, Kreattur, je veux la vérité : comment sais-tu que Mondingus Fletcher a volé le médaillon ?  
-Kreattur l'a vu ! s'étrangla l'elfe, des larmes coulant sur son groin et sa bouche aux dents grises. Kreattur l'a vu sortir du placard de Kreattur, les mains pleines des trésors de Kreattur. Kreattur a dit au voleur d'arrêter mais Mondingus Fletcher a ri et s'est en… enfui…  
-Tu as déclaré que le médaillon était celui de M. Regulus, reprit Harry. Pourquoi ? D'où venai-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait à voir avec ça ? Kreattur, redresse-toi et raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon, et tout ce que Regulus avait à faire avec cet objet ! L'elfe, assis par terre, se pelotonna en boule, appuya son visage plein de larmes contre ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était étouffée mais on l'entendait distinctement dans la cuisine silencieuse où ses paroles résonnaient en écho :  
-M. Sirius est parti de la maison, bon débarras, car c'était un méchant garçon qui a brisé le cœur de ma maîtresse avec ses manières de voyou. Mais M. Regulus, lui, avait le sens de l'honneur. Il savait ce qui était dû au nom des Black et à la dignité de son sang pur. Pendant des années, il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait sortir les sorciers de la clandestinité pour qu'ils règnent sur les Moldus et les nés-Moldus… Quand il a eu seize ans, M. Regulus a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir… « Et un jour, un an après, M. Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. M. Regulus a toujours aimé Kreattur. Et M. Regulus a dit… il a dit… Le vieil elfe se balança de plus en plus vite.  
-… il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe.  
-Voldemort avait besoin d'un elfe ? Répétais-je  
-Oh, oui, gémit Kreattur. Et M. Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur, disait M. Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à bien obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et ensuite revenir à la maison. Kreattur se balança encore plus vite, sa respiration se transformant en sanglots. Alors, Kreattur s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte à côté de la mer. Et tout au fond de la grotte, il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne un grand lac noir … il y avait aussi un bateau. Sur l'île, il y avait un b… bassin rempli de potion. Le S… Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion à Kreattur… L'elfe trembla de la tête aux pieds. Kreattur a bu et, en buvant, il a vu des choses terribles… Les entrailles de Kreattur étaient en feu… Kreattur a pleuré, supplié pour que M. Regulus vienne le sauver, il a supplié sa maîtresse, Mrs Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a éclaté de rire… Il a obligé Kreattur à boire toute la potion… Ensuite, il a laissé tomber un médaillon dans le bassin vide… Et il l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur sur l'île…  
Kreattur avait besoin d'eau, il a rampé jusqu'au bord de l'île et il a bu dans le lac noir… mais des mains, des mains mortes, sont sorties de l'eau et ont entraîné Kreattur au fond…  
-Comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de là ? demanda Harry.

-M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, répondit-il.  
-Je sais, mais comment as-tu échappé aux Inferi ? Kreattur ne sembla pas comprendre.  
\- M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, répéta-t-il.  
\- Je sais, mais…  
\- Enfin, quoi, Harry, c'est évident, non ? intervint Ron. Il a transplané !  
-Mais… le transplanage était impossible dans cette caverne, objecta Harry, sinon Dumbledore…  
-La magie des elfes n'est pas la même que celle des humains, fit remarquer Ron. Par exemple, ils peuvent entrer à Poudlard ou en sortir en transplanant alors que nous ne le pouvons pas. Il y eut un silence Mais Hermione vint le couper  
-Bien entendu, Voldemort a toujours considéré la vie des elfes de maison indigne de son attention, à la manière des Sang-Pur qui les traitent comme des animaux… Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent posséder des pouvoirs magiques dont il ne disposait pas lui-même.  
-Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que les ordres de son maître, récita Kreattur. Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de rentrer à la maison, Kreattur est donc rentré à la maison…  
-Dans ce cas, tu as fait ce qu'on te disait, n'est-ce pas ? Conclut Hermione avec douceur. Tu n'as donc pas désobéi aux ordres ! Kreattur hocha la tête, se balançant plus vite que jamais.  
-Et que c'est-il passé quand tu es revenu ? Demandais-je. Comment a réagi Regulus quand tu lui as raconté ce qui était arrivé ?  
-M. Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet, coassa Kreattur. M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison. Et ensuite… quelque temps plus tard… M. Regulus est venu une nuit chercher Kreattur dans son placard. M. Regulus était étrange, pas comme d'habitude, Kreattur voyait qu'il avait l'esprit troublé… Et il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne, la caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils étaient donc partis là-bas.  
-Il t'a fait boire la potion ? interrogea Harry, dégoûté.  
Kreattur fit non de la tête et fondit en larmes. Hermione plaqua soudain ses mains contre sa bouche : elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose.  
-M… M. Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kreattur, des larmes ruisselant de chaque côté de son nez en forme de groin. Et il a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de le prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide… Les sanglots de Kreattur se transformèrent en grincements rauques. Et il a dit… à Kreattur de partir… sans lui… de rentrer à la maison… et de ne jamais raconter à la maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… mais de détruire… le premier médaillon. Ensuite, il a bu… toute la potion… et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons… et il a regardé… quand M. Regulus… a été entraîné sous l'eau… et…  
-Oh, Kreattur ! gémit Hermione qui pleurait à présent. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de l'elfe et essaya de le serrer contre elle. Mais il se releva aussitôt avec un mouvement de recul, visiblement dégoûté.  
-La Sang-de-Bourbe a touché Kreattur, il ne le permettra pas, que dirait sa maîtresse ?  
-Je t'ai interdit de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe ! gronda Harry. Mais l'elfe était déjà en train de se punir : il s'était jeté par terre et se frappait le front contre le sol.

\- Arrête-le… Arrête-le ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vois maintenant comme c'est affreux, la façon dont ils sont obligés d'obéir ?  
-Kreattur… Arrête, arrête ! Cria Harry. L'elfe resta allongé, tremblant, pantelant, un mucus verdâtre luisant autour de son groin, un hématome s'épanouissant déjà sur son front blafard, là où il s'était cogné la tête, les yeux gonflés, rouges et baignés de larmes.  
-Tu as donc rapporté le médaillon à la maison, repris-je quand il fut calmé. Et tu as essayé de le détruire ?  
-Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer, gémit l'elfe. Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien, rien ne marchait… Il était protégé par des maléfices si puissants que Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur mais il refusait de s'ouvrir… Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé de nouveau, il s'est de nouveau puni, il a encore essayé. Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres, Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon ! Et sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin car M. Regulus avait disparu et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé, oh non, parce que M. Regulus avait in… int… interdit de raconter à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans la ca… caverne… Kreattur se mit à sangloter si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler de paroles cohérentes. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait l'elfe mais elle n'osa pas le toucher à nouveau. Même Ron, qui n'était pas un grand admirateur de Kreattur, paraissait troublé.  
-Je ne te comprends pas, Kreattur, dis-je enfin. Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, Regulus est mort en voulant faire tomber Voldemort, mais toi, tu étais très content de trahir Sirius au profit de Voldemort. Tu étais très content d'aller voir Narcissa et Bellatrix et de leur confier des informations pour qu'elles les transmettent à Voldemort…  
-Kreattur ne pense pas de cette manière, expliqua Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main. C'est un esclave. Les elfes de maison sont habitués à être maltraités, brutalisés, même. Ce que Voldemort a fait à Kreattur n'était pas si différent de ce qu'ils subissent ordinairement. Qu'est-ce que les guerres entre sorciers peuvent bien signifier pour un elfe comme Kreattur ? Il est loyal envers des gens qui sont gentils avec lui, Mrs Black l'était sans doute, et Regulus sûrement, il les servait donc volontiers et singeait leur façon de penser.  
-Mais commença Harry  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre, poursuivit-elle, tu vas me dire que Regulus avait changé d'avis… mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir expliqué à Kreattur. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. Kreattur et la famille de Regulus étaient beaucoup plus en sécurité s'ils restaient fidèles à leur ancienne lignée au sang pur. Regulus essayait de les protéger tous.  
\- Sirius…  
-Sirius était odieux avec Kreattur, Harry, et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Kreattur avait longtemps vécu seul avant que Sirius ne vienne habiter ici et il avait sans doute grand besoin d'un peu d'affection. Je suis sûre que « Miss Cissy » et « Miss Bella » ont été absolument adorables avec Kreattur quand il est revenu les voir, il leur a donc rendu service en leur révélant tout ce qu'elles voulaient connaître. J'ai toujours affirmé que les sorciers payeraient un jour la façon dont ils traitent les elfes de maison. Eh bien, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort… Et aussi à Sirius.  
-Kreattur, dis-je au bout d'un moment en m'accroupissant à côté de l'elfe. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu voudras bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'elfe parvienne à étouffer ses hoquets et retrouve le silence. Il se redressa à nouveau, se frottant les yeux de ses poings, à la manière d'un enfant.  
-Kreattur, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, repris-je. Kreattur, je voudrais, s'il te plaît, que tu ailles chercher Mondingus Fletcher. Nous devons absolument savoir où se trouve le médaillon – le médaillon de M. Regulus. C'est très important. Nous voulons terminer le travail entrepris par M. Regulus, nous voulons faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain. Nous poursuivons le même objectif que toi  
Kreattur laissa tomber ses poings et leva les yeux vers moi.  
-Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ? coassa-t-il.  
-Et l'amener ici, square Grimmaurd. Tu crois que tu pourrais t'en charger ?  
Kreattur se releva en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête  
-Kreattur dit Harry en sortant a bourse offerte par Hagrid. je… heu… voudrais te donner ceci, dit-il en glissant le médaillon dans la main de l'elfe. Il appartenait à Regulus et je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu te le léguer en signe de gratitude pour ce que tu…  
Kreattur laissa alors échapper un hurlement qui exprimait à la fois la stupéfaction et la détresse, puis se jeta à nouveau par terre. Il nous fallut près d'une demi-heure pour calmer l'elfe, si bouleversé de recevoir pour lui seul un héritage de la famille Black que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir. Quand il fut enfin capable de faire quelques pas en vacillant, nous l'avons accompagné jusqu'à son placard, le regardant ranger soigneusement son médaillon dans ses couvertures crasseuses et nous lui avons assuré que nous n'aurions d'autre priorité que de protéger le précieux objet pendant son absence. Il s'inclina alors profondément devant Harry, Ron et moi puis alla même jusqu'à esquisser en direction d'Hermione un drôle de petit mouvement, semblable à un spasme, qui aurait pu passer pour une tentative de salut respectueux. Enfin, il transplana, accompagné du crac ! habituel.

* * *

Si Kreattur avait pu échapper à un lac rempli d'Inferi, Je ne doutais pas que la capture de Mondingus ne lui prendrait que quelques heures. Kreattur, cependant, ne revint pas ce matin-là, ni même l'après-midi. Si Kreattur ne revint pas non plus le lendemain, ni le jour suivant. En revanche, deux hommes vêtus de capes étaient apparus au-dehors, devant le numéro 12, et restèrent là jusqu'à la nuit, les yeux fixés en direction de la maison qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.  
-Des Mangemorts, sans aucun doute, dit Ron, alors qu'on regardaient par la fenêtre du salon. J'imagine qu'ils doivent savoir qu'on est là.  
-Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle eût l'air effrayé, ou alors, ils auraient envoyé Rogue nous chercher, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Tu crois qu'il est venu ici et qu'il n'a pas pu parler à cause du sortilège de Langue de Plomb jeté par Maugrey ? Demanda Ron.  
-Oui, répondit Hermione, sinon, il aurait expliqué à ces deux-là comment faire pour entrer. Ils doivent simplement surveiller pour voir si on va venir. Après tout, ils savent que la maison appartient à Harry et Mia.  
\- Comment ont-ils pu… ? commença Harry.  
-Les testaments des sorciers sont examinés par le ministère, tu te souviens ? Ils savent donc que vous êtes les propriétaires des lieux.  
La présence des Mangemorts au-dehors rendait l'atmosphère de la maison plus menaçante encore. On n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de l'extérieur depuis le Patronus de Mr Weasley et la tension commençait à se faire sentir. Agité et irritable, Ron avait contracté une manie agaçante qui consistait à jouer dans sa poche avec le Déluminateur. Hermione en était particulièrement exaspérée car, pour passer le temps en attendant le retour de Kreattur, elle étudiait Les Contes de Beedle le Barde et n'appréciait guère que les lumières ne cessent de s'éteindre et de se rallumer.  
-Tu vas arrêter ça, oui s'écria-t-elle. C'était la troisième soirée d'absence de Kreattur et les lumières venaient à nouveau de s'éteindre dans le salon.  
-Désolé, désolé ! Répondit Ron en actionnant le Déluminateur pour rallumer les lampes. Je le fais sans y penser.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose de plus utile pour t'occuper ?  
\- Quoi, par exemple ? Lire des contes pour les mômes ?  
-Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre, Ron…  
-Et moi, il m'a légué le Déluminateur. C'était peut-être pour que je m'en serve !

Incapable de me concentrer sur les nouveaux sors que j'apprends à l'aide du livre que m'a légué Dumbledore, je me glissa hors de la pièce à l'insu des autres et descendit en direction de la cuisine. Mais à mi-chemin de l'escalier qui menait dans le hall, j'entendis un petit coup frappé à la porte d'entrée, suivi d'un cliquetis métallique et du grincement de la chaîne. Tous les nerfs de mon corps se tendirent à craquer. Je sortis directement ma baguette et la porte s'ouvrit. J'eus une brève vision de la place éclairée par les réverbères, puis une silhouette vêtue d'une cape se faufila dans le hall et referma la porte. Lorsque l'intrus se fut avancé d'un pas, la voix de Maugrey demanda :

\- Severus Rogue ? L'être de poussière se dressa à l'extrémité du hall et se précipita en levant sa main morte.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué, Albus, dit une voix douce.  
Le maléfice se brisa. L'apparition explosa une nouvelle fois et il fut impossible de distinguer le visiteur à travers l'épais nuage de poussière grise qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Je pointai sa baguette vers le centre du nuage.  
-Ne bougez pas !  
Le cadre de Madame Black réagi au son de ma voix et s'ouvrit  
-Sang-de-Bourbe et vermine qui déshonorez ma maison… Harry, Ron et Hermione dévalèrent l'escalier à grand bruit derrière moi, leurs baguettes pointées, comme la mienne, vers l'inconnu qui se tenait à présent dans le hall, les mains levées.  
-Ne tirez pas, c'est moi, Remus !  
-Oh, Dieu merci, dit Hermione d'une voix faible, en dirigeant sa baguette vers Mrs Black. Les rideaux se refermèrent avec un grand bang ! et le silence tomba.  
-Prouve le dis-je sans baisser ma baguette bien que l'es autres autours de moi l'ai déjà fait.  
La forme de Remus apparu dans la lumière alors qu'il fit un pas en avant les mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête  
-Je suis Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, connu parfois sous le nom de Lunard, l'un des quatre créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur, marié à Nymphadora, qu'on appelle généralement Tonks et je t'ai appris, Harry, comment produire un Patronus qui prend la forme d'un cerf, toi Mia le tien est une biche comme celui de ta mère.  
-Bon, d'accord, dis-je en baissant ma baguette. Bon sang Remus tu nous as fait une peur bleu dis-je en le serrant contre moi. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça dit-il en nous observant tout les 4 . Alors, pas de signe de Severus ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?  
-Oui, assura Remus, mais vous êtes tous surveillés. Il y a deux Mangemorts sur la place, dehors.  
-On sait…  
-Il a fallu que je transplane sur la marche supérieure du perron, juste devant la porte pour être sûr qu'ils ne me voient pas. Ils ne savent sûrement pas que vous êtes là, sinon ils seraient venus en plus grand nombre. Ils vérifient tous les endroits qui ont un rapport avec toi, Harry. Descendons au sous-sol, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé après votre départ du Terrier. Nous l'avons accompagné dans la cuisine où Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la grille du foyer. Des flammes jaillirent aussitôt, qui se reflétèrent le long de la table de bois et donnèrent aux murs de pierre nue l'illusion d'une atmosphère douillette. Remus sortit quelques Bièraubeurres de sous sa cape et nous nous sommes assis.

-J'aurais pu être là il y a trois jours mais il a d'abord fallu que je me débarrasse des Mangemorts qui me suivaient, expliqua Remus. Et vous, vous êtes venus directement ici après le mariage ?  
-Non, répondit Harry, nous sommes d'abord tombés sur deux Mangemorts dans un café de Tottenham Court Road. Remus renversa sur lui une bonne partie de sa Bièraubeurre.  
-Quoi ?  
Nous lui avons expliqué ce qui nous est arrivé. Quand nous avons terminé, Remus paraissait atterré.  
-Mais comment vous ont-ils trouvés si vite ? On ne peut pas suivre quelqu'un qui transplane à moins de s'accrocher à lui quand il disparaît !  
\- Et il est peu probable qu'ils se soient simplement promenés dans Tottenham Court Road juste à ce moment-là, non ? ajouta Harry.  
-Nous nous sommes demandés, risqua Hermione, si Harry n'avait pas toujours la Trace sur lui.  
-Impossible, répliqua Remus. Pour commencer, si Harry avait toujours la Trace sur lui, ils sauraient qu'il est ici. Mais je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu vous suivre dans Tottenham Court Road, c'est inquiétant, très inquiétant.  
-Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé après notre départ, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis que Arthur nous a fait savoir que la famille était en sécurité.  
-Eh bien, Kingsley nous a sauvés, répondit Remus. Grâce à son avertissement, la plupart des invités ont pu transplaner avant l'arrivée des autres.  
\- Étaient-ce des Mangemorts ou des gens du ministère ? interrogea Hermione.  
-Un mélange des deux. En fait, c'est la même chose, maintenant, affirma Remus. Ils étaient environ une douzaine mais ils ignoraient que tu étais là, Harry. Arthur a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient torturé Scrimgeour pour essayer de lui faire dire où tu te trouvais avant de le tuer. Si c'est vrai, il ne t'a pas trahi. Directement, une peine m'envahit, je n'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié l'ancien ministre mais si sa dernière action avait été de protéger Harry, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante .  
-Les Mangemorts ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble, poursuivit Remus. Ils ont trouvé la goule mais n'ont pas voulu trop s'en approcher. Ensuite, ils ont interrogé pendant des heures ceux d'entre nous qui étaient restés. Ils essayaient d'obtenir des informations sur toi, Harry, mais bien sûr, personne, en dehors des membres de l'Ordre, ne savait que tu t'étais trouvé là. En même temps qu'ils fichaient le mariage en l'air, d'autres Mangemorts entraient de force dans toutes les maisons du pays liées à des membres de l'Ordre. Aucune perte à déplorer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, anticipant la question, mais ils ont commis des violences. Ils ont entièrement brûlé la maison de Dedalus Diggle, qui n'était pas là, comme tu le sais, et ils ont fait usage du sortilège Doloris contre la famille Tonks. Cette fois encore, ils essayaient de savoir où tu étais parti après les avoir quittés. Les Tonks s'en sont bien remis, ils ont été secoués, bien sûr, mais sinon, ça va.  
-Les Mangemorts ont réussi à franchir tous ces sortilèges de Protection ? s'étonna Harry,  
-Ce dont tu dois te rendre compte, Harry, c'est que les Mangemorts bénéficient à présent de toute la puissance du ministère, reprit Remus. Ils ont le pouvoir d'utiliser des maléfices violents sans avoir peur d'être identifiés ou envoyés en prison. Ils ont réussi à forcer tous les sortilèges de Défense que nous avions jetés contre eux et, une fois entrés dans les maisons, ils ne cachaient pas les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus.  
-Est-ce qu'ils donnent des excuses pour essayer d'arracher par la torture des informations sur Harry ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton tranchant.  
-Eh bien, justement, répondit Remus. Il hésita un instant puis sortit un exemplaire plié de La Gazette du sorcier.  
-Regarde, dit-il en glissant le journal vers Harry. De toute façon, tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre. C'est le prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé pour te traquer. Harry déplia le journal. Une immense photo de lui s'étalait à la une. Je lus la manchette qui figurait au-dessus : RECHERCHÉ POUR INTERROGATOIRE DANS L'ENQUÊTE SUR LA MORT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.  
-Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Remus.

-Alors, les Mangemorts se sont aussi emparés de La Gazette du sorcier ? demanda Hermione avec fureur. Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Mais les gens doivent bien s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe, non ?  
\- Le coup de force s'est déroulé en douceur et quasiment en silence, répondit Remus. La version officielle du meurtre de Scrimgeour, c'est qu'il a démissionné. Il a été remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, qui est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.  
\- Pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est-il pas proclamé lui-même ministre de la Magie ? interrogea Ron.  
Remus éclata de rire.  
-Il n'en a pas besoin. En réalité, c'est lui le ministre, mais pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'aller s'asseoir derrière un bureau ? Thicknesse, sa marionnette, s'occupe des affaires courantes et laisse à Voldemort toute liberté d'étendre son pouvoir bien au-delà du ministère. « Évidemment, beaucoup en ont tiré des conclusions. Il y a eu un changement spectaculaire dans la politique du ministère, ces derniers jours, et ils sont nombreux à murmurer que Voldemort doit être derrière tout ça. Mais justement, c'est bien là le point essentiel : ils murmurent. Ils n'osent pas se parler les uns aux autres, car ils ne savent pas en qui ils peuvent avoir confiance. Ils ont peur de dire les choses à voix haute, au cas où leurs soupçons seraient fondés, et qu'on s'en prenne à leurs familles. Voldemort joue un jeu très habile. Se déclarer officiellement aurait pu provoquer une rébellion ouverte. En restant masqué, il entretient la confusion, l'incertitude et la peur.  
-Et ce changement spectaculaire dans la politique du ministère, dit Harry, consiste aussi à mettre en garde le monde des sorciers contre moi et non pas contre Voldemort ?  
-Ça fait partie de l'ensemble, sans aucun doute, répondit Remus. Et c'est un coup de maître. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, on pouvait être certain que tu serais, toi le survivant, le symbole et le point de ralliement de toute résistance à Voldemort. Mais en laissant entendre que tu as eu une responsabilité dans la mort du vieux héros, Voldemort n'a pas seulement mis ta tête à prix, il a aussi insinué le doute et la crainte parmi ceux qui étaient prêts à te défendre. Dans le même temps, le ministère a commencé à prendre des mesures contre les sorciers nés moldus. Remus montra La Gazette.  
-Regarde en page 2. Hermione tourna les pages du journal avec la même expression de dégoût que lorsqu'elle avait eu entre les mains les Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal.  
-« Fichier des nés-Moldus, lut-elle à haute voix. Le ministère de la Magie entreprend une enquête sur ceux qu'on appelle communément les « nés-Moldus », ce qui permettra de mieux comprendre comment ces derniers en sont arrivés à posséder des secrets magiques. De récentes recherches menées par le Département des mystères a révélé que la magie ne peut être transmise que d'individu à individu lorsque les sorciers se reproduisent. En conséquence, quand il n'existe aucune ascendance magique, il est probable que ceux qu'on appelle les nés-Moldus ont acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol ou la force. Le ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces usurpateurs de la puissance magique et invite donc à cette fin tous ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés-Moldus à se présenter pour un entretien devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, récemment nommée. »  
-Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, les gens ne les laisseront pas faire, dit Ron.  
-Ça se passe comme ça, Ron, répondit Remus. À l'heure où nous parlons, il y a des rafles de nés-Moldus.  
-Mais comment sont-ils censés avoir « volé » de la magie ? s'étonna Ron. C'est complètement dingue. Si on pouvait voler de la magie, il n'y aurait plus de Cracmols, non ?  
-Je sais, dit Remus. Il n'empêche que quiconque ne peut prouver qu'il a au moins un sorcier parmi ses proches parents est considéré comme ayant obtenu ses pouvoirs magiques illégalement et doit en subir le châtiment. Ron jeta un regard à Hermione puis demanda :

\- Et si des Sang-Pur ou des Sang-Mêlé jurent qu'un né Moldu appartient à leur famille ? Je n'ai qu'à raconter à tout le monde qu'Hermione est ma cousine… Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Ron et la serra.  
-Merci, Ron, mais je ne peux pas te laisser…  
-Tu n'auras pas le choix, répliqua Ron d'un ton féroce en lui prenant la main à son tour. Je vais t'apprendre l'arbre généalogique de ma famille pour que tu puisses répondre aux questions. Hermione eut un petit rire tremblant.  
-Ron, étant donné que nous sommes en fuite en compagnie de la personne la plus recherchée dans le pays, je ne crois pas que ça change grand chose. Si je retournais à l'école, ce serait différent. Quelles sont les intentions de Voldemort au sujet de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle à Remus.  
-Tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont désormais obligés de s'y inscrire, répondit-il. L'annonce en a été faite hier. Il s'agit d'un changement, puisque ce n'était pas obligatoire auparavant. Bien sûr, presque tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ont fait leurs études à Poudlard mais leurs parents avaient le droit d'assurer leur éducation eux-mêmes ou de les envoyer dans une école à l'étranger, s'ils le jugeaient bon. Avec la nouvelle loi, Voldemort pourra surveiller toute la population des sorciers dès leur enfance. C'est aussi un autre moyen de se débarrasser des nés-Moldus car, pour avoir le droit d'assister aux cours, les élèves devront recevoir un Statut du sang – signifiant que la preuve a été apportée au ministère qu'ils étaient bien issus d'une lignée de sorciers.  
J'étais dégoûtée et furieuse. En ce moment même, des jeunes de onze ans, surexcités à l'idée d'entrer à l'école, devaient se plonger dans des piles de grimoires récemment achetés, sans se douter qu'ils ne verraient jamais Poudlard, et que, peut-être, ils ne reverraient même plus leurs familles.  
-C'est horrible dis-je dans un soupire  
-Je sais dit tristement Remus . Au fait Harry, Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me le confirmer, mais l'Ordre a l'impression que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission.  
-C'est vrai, répondit Harry. Ils sont tout les 3 au courant dit-il en nous montrant et ils vont venir avec moi.  
-Peux-tu me confier en quoi consiste cette mission ? Harry scruta le visage prématurément ridé, encadré de cheveux épais mais grisonnants  
-C'est impossible, Remus, je suis désolé. Si Dumbledore ne vous en a pas parlé, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire à sa place.  
-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça, soupira Remus, l'air déçu. Mais peut-être pourrais-je quand même me rendre utile ? Tu sais qui je suis et ce que je sais faire, je pourrais t'accompagner pour te fournir une protection. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me révéler exactement ce que tu fais.  
-On à déjà Mia pour ça, ça me semble la mieux placé avec sa formation répondit-il d'un ton désolé

-Et Tonks, alors ? Demanda Hermione perdu  
-Quoi, Tonks ? s'étonna Remus .  
-Eh bien, reprit Hermione, les sourcils froncés, vous êtes mariés ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait si vous partiez avec nous ?  
-Tonks sera en parfaite sécurité, assura Remus. Elle habitera dans la maison de ses parents. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Elle était presque froide. L'idée que Tonks aille se cacher dans la maison de ses parents paraissait également bizarre. Après tout, elle était membre de l'Ordre et c'était une auror remarquable  
-Remus, risquais-je. Est-ce que tout va bien… je veux dire… entre toi et…  
-Tout va parfaitement bien, merci, répondit Remus d'un ton clair et net.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence, gênant, embarrassé, puis Remus ajouta, comme s'il se forçait à faire un aveu déplaisant :  
-Tonks va avoir un bébé.  
-Quoi ? dis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. Mais c'est super Remus  
-Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Hermione.  
-Excellente nouvelle ! lança Ron, enthousiaste.  
-Félicitations, dit Harry.  
Remus eut un sourire artificiel qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace, puis reprit :  
-Alors… vous acceptez ma proposition ? Vous voulez bien être 5 au lieu de 4.  
\- Soyons… soyons clairs, dit Harry. Vous voulez laisser Tonks chez ses parents et venir avec nous ?  
-Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité là-bas, ils s'occuperont d'elle, répondit Remus. Il avait un ton péremptoire, proche de l'indifférence. Harry, Mia, je suis sûr que James aurait voulu que je reste auprès de vous.  
-Eh bien, moi, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, répliquais-je les sourcils froncés. Je pense que mon père aurait voulu que tu reste avec ta femme et ton enfant à naître  
Le visage de Remus perdit toute couleur. On aurait dit que la température de la cuisine venait de tomber de dix degrés.  
-J'ai… j'ai fait une grave erreur en épousant Tonks. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et je l'ai souvent regretté depuis.  
-Je vois, dit Harry. Vous allez donc l'abandonner avec son enfant et vous enfuir avec nous ?  
Remus se leva d'un bond. Sa chaise tomba en arrière et il lança un regard si féroce à Harry que, pour la première fois, je vis l'ombre du loup sur son visage d'homme.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai fait à ma femme et à mon enfant à naître ? Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Tonks, j'ai fait d'elle une réprouvée ! Remus donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qu'il avait renversée. Tu ne m'as jamais vu qu'au sein de l'Ordre, ou sous la protection de Dumbledore, à Poudlard ! Tu ne sais pas comment la plupart des sorciers considèrent les créatures telles que moi ! Quand ils apprennent mon infortune, c'est tout juste s'ils acceptent encore de me parler ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que j'ai fait ? Même à sa propre famille, notre mariage n'inspire que du dégoût, quels parents voudraient voir leur fille unique épouser un loup-garou ? Et l'enfant… l'enfant… Remus s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux ; il paraissait en proie à une crise de folie. Habituellement, les gens de mon espèce évitent de se reproduire ! Cet enfant sera comme moi, j'en suis convaincu… Comment pourrais-je jamais me pardonner d'avoir en toute connaissance de cause pris le risque de transmettre mon propre mal à un être innocent ? Et si, par un quelconque miracle, il n'est pas comme moi, il sera alors beaucoup mieux, cent fois mieux, sans la présence de son père dont il devrait à tout jamais avoir honte !  
-Remus ! murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Ne dites pas cela… Comment un enfant pourrait-il avoir honte de vous ?  
-Oh, qui sait, Hermione, lança Harry. Moi, j'aurais honte de lui.

Remus eut la même expression que si Harry l'avait frappé.  
-Si le nouveau régime pense que les sorciers nés moldus sont condamnables, poursuivit Harry, que penseront-ils d'un demi-loup-garou dont le père est membre de l'Ordre ? Mon propre père est mort en essayant de nous protéger ma mère, Mia et moi-même et vous vous imaginez qu'il vous recommanderait d'abandonner votre enfant pour partir à l'aventure avec nous ?  
-Comment… comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Remus. Il ne s'agit pas pour moi de rechercher… le danger ou une gloire personnelle… Comment oses-tu laisser entendre quelque chose d'aussi… ?  
-Je crois que vous vous sentez une vocation de tête brûlée, répliqua Harry. Vous aimeriez bien suivre les traces de Sirius…  
-Harry, arrête dis-je en essayant de le faire se rasseoir  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru cela, reprit Harry. L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre les Détraqueurs… un lâche.  
Remus sortit sa baguette si vite que j'eus du mal à le voir  
-Remus ça ne sers à rien dis-je en me plaçant entre les 2 la baguette de Remus pointé sur ma gorge  
Remus m'observa alors longuement avant de faire demi tour et de claquer la porte dans son dos  
-Par merlin pestais-je en le suivant

-Remus dis-je en le poursuivant. Remus !  
Je finis par le rattraper alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée  
-Attends dis-je en retenant son poignet  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en se tournant avec rage vers moi. Je crois que vous m'avez tout dit. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à aller me cacher en espérant que Tonks retrouve du bon sens et décidé d'avorter  
Sans que je puisse le contrôler, ma main partie toute seule s'écraser sur sa joue avec force  
-T'as fini ta petite crise maintenant c'est bon ? Demandais-je avec colère. Bon sang moi qui te prenais pour le plus censé des maraudeurs là t'as fait fort. Tu t'es entendu parler ou quoi ? Remus un enfant c'est la plus merveilleuse chose qui puisse arriver surtout dans ces moments , c'est une lumière dans l'obscurité . Non dis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Pas de crise de "je suis calimero", "mon dieu je suis un loup, regardé moi comme je suis triste". Bon sang Remus, tu as plein de gens qui t'aime et surtout une femme alors ne viens pas nous jouer la carte du loup-garou incompris. Le plus important ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent de toi mais ceux qui t'entourent. Et puis entre nous, tu sais comme moi que le gène de loup-garou ne se transmet génétiquement que si c'est un pur loup-garou qui se reproduit pas un mordu. Et par Merlin comment veux-tu que ton enfant ais honte de toi ? Tu es l'homme le plus gentil, le plus courageux et intègre que je connaisse c'est ça qui compte, le reste on s'en fiche  
-Je suis misérable hein  
-Sur ce coup-là oui, je te le confirme dis-je honnêtement. Tu peux comprendre Harry, il n'a jamais connu nos parents, tout ce qu'ils sais d'eux c'est qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous. Alors en voulant laisser ton enfant, tu es à l'opposer des héros que sont sensé être les parents pour lui. Je sais que tu as peur Remus , c'est normal pour n'importe quel parent et surtout pour toi mais tu feras un père formidable et je parle en connaissance de cause parce que tu as été un oncle parfait pour moi et jamais je n'ai eu honte de toi ou de ce que tu es  
-Merci dit-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête  
-Allez dis-je en le serrant contre moi avant de le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant tu vas sortir de cette maison et transplaner chez les Tonks pour t'occuper de ta femme et de ton enfant parce que je veux voir mon neveu ou ma nièce en pleine forme quand on aura arrêté cette guerre c'est compris ?  
-D'accord dit-il avec un petit sourire mélancolique  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?  
-Parfois c'est vraiment ça qui me manque le plus depuis que ton père à disparu, tu as le même franc parlé que lui quand il me remontait les bretelles pour que je prenne plus confiance en moi. Bien que tu sois plus gentille parce que ici lui m'aurait carrément botté les fesses  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire et Sirius et ma mère aussi t'aurais dit pareil. Alors fait nous confiance tu vas assurer j'en suis sûr  
-Merci encore Mia dit-il alors que je le poussais vers la porte et faites attention à vous


	47. Chapter 46 : infiltration

Lorsque Remus eut quitté le square Grimmaurd, je retournai à la cuisine  
-Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû le traiter de lâche retentis la voix d'Harry alors que j'entrai dans la pièce .  
-Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit aussitôt Ron.  
\- Mais il se conduit comme s'il l'était.  
\- Quand même…, soupira Hermione.  
\- Je sais, admit Harry. Mais si cela le fait revenir auprès de Tonks, ça en valait la peine, non ?  
Sa voix avait un ton d'excuse . Hermione paraissait compatissante, Ron incertain.  
Les voyants ainsi tout les 3, je soupirai en prenant place dans le canapé face à la gazette apporté par Remus que j'ouvris histoire de m'occuper et soudain, une image me fit me crisper en reconnaissant mon ancienne « coéquipière » Elsa. Apparemment d'après l'article, elle avait été libérée d'Azkaban comme beaucoup d'autres et à la page suivante, le nom de Dumbledore me sauta alors aux yeux.  
-Regardez ça dis-je en gagnant l'attention des 3 autres qui vinrent observer la photo d'une famille. La légende indiquait : « La famille de Dumbledore »  
De gauche à droite : Albus, un homme qui devait être son père tenant dans ses bras une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus que quelques mois, la mère et le jeune frère de Dumbledore dont Maugrey m'avait parlé une fois, Abelforth.  
Le père de Dumbledore, était un bel homme dont les yeux semblaient pétiller, même sur cette vieille photo défraîchie. Ariana le bébé (d'après la légende de la photo), n'était guère plus grande qu'une miche de pain, sans traits distinctifs. La mère, avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais coiffés en un épais chignon. On aurait dit que son visage était sculpté. En dépit de la robe de soie à col haut dont elle était vêtue. Albus et Abelforth portaient tous deux des vestes assorties, à col de dentelle, et leurs cheveux longs qui tombaient sur leurs épaules avaient la même coupe. Albus paraissait plus âgé de quelques années, sinon les deux garçons étaient très semblables  
La famille avait l'air heureuse, normale, souriant sereinement sur la page du journal. La petite Ariana agitait vaguement le bras sous son châle.  
En regardant au-dessus de l'article, je vis le titre  
« EN EXCLUSIVITÉ UN EXTRAIT DE LA BIOGRAPHIE D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE À PARAÎTRE PROCHAINEMENT »  
par Rita Skeeter :

« Orgueilleuse et hautaine, Kendra Dumbledore ne pouvait supporter de rester à Terre-en-Lande après que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de son mari Perceval eurent largement défrayé la chronique. Elle décida par conséquent de faire déménager sa famille et de l'installer à Godric's Hollow, le village qui devait par la suite devenir célèbre pour avoir été le lieu où Harry Potter échappa étrangement à Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout comme Terre-en-Lande, Godric's Hollow était le lieu de résidence de nombreuses familles de sorciers mais Kendra n'y connaissant personne, elle n'aurait pas à y affronter la curiosité que lui avait value le crime de son mari dans son ancien village. Après avoir repoussé à plusieurs reprises tous ceux qui tentaient d'établir avec elle des relations de bon voisinage, elle fut bientôt assurée que personne ne les dérangerait plus, elle et sa famille. « Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez quand je suis allée lui souhaiter la bienvenue en lui apportant des fondants du chaudron que j'avais préparés moi-même, raconte Bathilda Tourdesac. Au cours de la première année, je n'ai vu que les deux garçons. Je n'aurais jamais su qu'il y avait une fille si je n'étais allée cueillir des Braillantines au clair de lune, l'hiver qui a suivi leur emménagement. J'ai vu alors Kendra emmener Ariana se promener dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle lui a fait faire une seule fois le tour de la pelouse en lui tenant fermement la main, puis elle l'a ramenée à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. » Il semble que Kendra ait vu dans le déménagement à Godric's Hollow une occasion parfaite de cacher définitivement Ariana, un projet qu'elle nourrissait sûrement depuis des années. Le moment choisi était significatif. Ariana avait à peine sept ans lorsqu'elle a disparu. Or, selon la plupart des experts, c'est précisément vers l'âge de sept ans que la magie se révèle chez les enfants, si elle est présente. Personne aujourd'hui ne se souvient d'avoir jamais vu Ariana manifester le moindre signe d'aptitude à la magie. Il apparaît donc clairement que Kendra a pris la décision de cacher sa fille plutôt que de subir la honte d'admettre qu'elle avait mis au monde une Cracmolle. Déménager loin des amis et des voisins qui avaient connu Ariana lui permettait d'autant plus facilement de la dissimuler aux regards. Elle pouvait être sûre que le très petit nombre de ceux qui étaient au courant de son existence garderaient le secret, notamment les deux frères qui détournaient toujours les questions embarrassantes en répétant ce que leur avait dit leur mère : « Ma sœur est d'une santé trop fragile pour aller à l'école. » La semaine prochaine : Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard – Récompenses et faux-semblants.

Relevant mon regard de l'article, je ne savais trop quoi penser de cette histoire. Avec Rita on n'est jamais sur de rien, mais prise dans mes pensées, je sursauta en entendant un « crac » sonore à côté de moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je ne parvins pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'enchevêtrement de membres gesticulants qui était apparu juste à côté de moi. Tout le monde se leva tandis que Kreattur se dégageait puis s'inclinait très bas devant nous en annonçant de sa voix rauque :  
-Kreattur est revenu avec le voleur Mondingus Fletcher, maîtres.  
Mondingus se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette. Mais je fus bien sur plus rapide que lui.  
-Expelliarmus !  
La baguette de Mondingus fut projetée dans les airs et je l'attrapai avec une facilité déconcertante. Le regard fou, il se rua vers l'escalier. Ron le plaqua comme au rugby et Mondingus s'abattit sur le sol de pierre dans un craquement étouffé.  
-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer de la prise de Ron. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lancer sur moi un maudit elfe de maison, à quoi vous jouez, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi ou alors…  
-Vous n'êtes pas tellement en position de proférer des menaces, répliquais-je avec un petit rire faux. Harry traversa la cuisine en quelques enjambées et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Mondingus qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre, l'air terrifié. Ron se releva, le souffle court, et regarda Harry pointer délibérément sa baguette sur le nez de Mondingus. Il empestait la vieille sueur et la fumée de tabac. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa robe tachée.  
-Kreattur présente ses excuses pour avoir tardé à ramener le voleur, maîtresse, coassa l'elfe en se penchant devant moi. Fletcher s'y connaît pour échapper à la capture, il dispose de nombreuses cachettes et de beaucoup de complices. Mais Kreattur a fini par le coincer.  
-Tu as fait un très bon travail, Kreattur, répondis-je  
-On a quelques questions à vous poser, déclara Harry à l'adresse de Mondingus.  
-J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? s'écria celui-ci. Depuis le début, je ne voulais pas venir. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon bonhomme, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mourir pour toi et tout d'un coup, voilà que j'avais ce maudit Tu-Sais-Qui aux trousses, n'importe qui aurait fichu le camp à ma place, j'avais toujours dit que je ne voulais pas y aller…  
-Pour votre information, répliqua Hermione, sachez que personne d'autre parmi nous n'a transplané.  
-Eh bien, vous faites une jolie bande de héros mais moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais prêt à me faire tuer…  
-La raison pour laquelle vous avez abandonné Fol Œil ne nous intéresse pas, coupa Harry qui approcha sa baguette un peu plus près des yeux cernés et injectés de sang de Mondingus. Nous savions déjà que vous étiez une petite canaille indigne de confiance.  
-Alors pourquoi tu envoies des elfes à mes basques ? C'est encore à cause de cette histoire de coupes ? Il ne m'en reste plus une seule, sinon, tu aurais pu les avoir…  
-Il ne s'agit pas non plus des coupes, mais vous chauffez, répondit Harry. Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. La baguette de Harry était si près de l'arête de son nez que Mondingus s'était mis à loucher pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Lorsque vous avez vidé cette maison de tous ses objets de valeur…, commença Harry. Mais Mondingus l'interrompit à nouveau :  
-Sirius se fichait bien de toute cette camelote… Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, un éclat de cuivre étincelant, un clang ! Retentissant et un hurlement de douleur : Kreattur s'était rué sur Mondingus et lui avait abattu une casserole sur la tête.  
-Empêche-le, empêche-le, il faudrait l'enfermer, celui-là ! s'écria Mondingus en se recroquevillant lorsqu'il vit Kreattur lever à nouveau la lourde casserole.  
-Kreattur, non ! lança Harry. Les bras frêles de l'elfe tremblaient sous le poids de la casserole qu'il tenait toujours en l'air.  
-Peut-être encore une fois, maître Harry, pour porter bonheur ? Ron éclata de rire.  
-Il faut qu'il reste conscient, Kreattur, mais si nous avons besoin d'arguments frappants, c'est toi qui lui en feras l'honneur, répondis-je amuser.  
-Merci beaucoup, maîtresse, dit Kreattur. Il salua et recula légèrement, fixant avec dégoût ses grands yeux pâles sur Mondingus.  
-Lorsque vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous les objets de valeur que vous pouviez y trouver, reprit Harry, vous avez pris un tas de choses dans le placard de la cuisine. Il y avait notamment un médaillon. Qu'avez-vous fait de ce médaillon ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mondingus. Il vaut cher ?  
\- Vous l'avez toujours ! s'écria Hermione.  
-Non, il ne l'a plus, dit Ron, perspicace. Il se demande simplement s'il n'aurait pas pu en tirer plus d'argent.  
\- Plus d'argent ? répliqua Mondingus. Ça, ce n'aurait pas été difficile… Je l'ai laissé pour rien, figurez-vous. Pas le choix.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Je vendais des choses sur le Chemin de Traverse et là-dessus, elle est arrivée en me demandant si j'avais une licence pour le commerce des objets magiques. Fichue fouineuse. Elle allait me coller une amende mais le médaillon lui a tapé dans l'œil et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le prendre, qu'elle me laisserait tranquille pour cette fois, et que je pouvais m'estimer heureux.  
-Qui était cette femme ? interrogea Harry.  
-Sais pas, une quelconque harpie du ministère. Mondingus réfléchit un instant, le front plissé. Une petite bonne femme avec un nœud sur la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta : Elle avait l'air d'un crapaud.  
Harry abaissa sa baguette. Elle heurta au passage le nez de Mondingus et projeta des étincelles rouges sur ses sourcils qui prirent feu.  
-Aguamenti ! s'écria Hermione. Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette, inondant Mondingus qui se mit à tousser et à crachoter.  
-Oh non ne me dites pas que c'est qui je pense dis-je en sentant ma veille cicatrice sur ma main picoter  
-J'en ai bien peur dit Hermione en faisant la grimace  
-Alors on va avoir besoin d'aide dis-je en attrapant par réflexe la carte de communication avec les autres tireurs d'élite dans ma poche

* * *

Le mois d'août se finit ainsi plutôt rapidement afin de laisser place à un premier Septembre gris. Étant la plus discrète de par mes mission d'infiltration, je fut la seule à pouvoir quitter le Square Grimmaurd. Et ce jour là, je pénétra dans la maison ayant évité les mangemort en place de l'autre coté de la rue. Une fois entré, je rejoint les autres à l'autre bout du couloir  
-J'ai des nouvelles et elles ne vont pas vous plaire dis-je en entrant dans la pièce .  
La cuisine était presque méconnaissable. À présent, la moindre petite surface brillait de tous ses feux : les marmites et les casseroles de cuivre avaient été astiquées et luisaient d'une teinte rosée, la table de bois miroitait, les coupes et les assiettes déjà disposées pour le dîner étincelaient à la lumière du feu qui ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée et sur lequel bouillonnait un chaudron. Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute celui de l'elfe de maison qui se précipitait maintenant vers moi, vêtu d'une serviette d'un blanc de neige, les poils de ses oreilles aussi propres et duveteux que du coton hydrophile, le médaillon de Regulus sautillant sur sa poitrine.  
-Voulez-vous enlever vos chaussures, s'il vous plaît, madame Mia, et vous laver les mains avant le dîner ? coassa Kreattur.  
Il prit ma cape et alla la suspendre à un crochet fixé au mur, à côté de robes démodées, fraîchement nettoyées.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron avec appréhension. Hermione , Harry et lui étaient occupés à examiner une liasse de feuilles griffonnées et de cartes tracées à la main, étalées à un bout de la table. Levant les yeux, ils me regardèrent m'avancer à grands pas et jeter le journal sur leur tas de parchemins. Sur la première page, un homme au visage familier, le nez crochu, les cheveux noirs, nous regardait sous une manchette annonçant :  
« SEVERUS ROGUE CONFIRMÉ COMME DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD »  
-Non ! s'exclamèrent ils à l'unisson  
Hermione fut la plus rapide. Elle s'empara du journal et commença à lire à haute voix l'article qui accompagnait la photo :  
\- Severus Rogue, depuis longtemps maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a été promu aujourd'hui au rang de directeur. Cette nomination constitue le changement le plus important parmi ceux intervenus dans la réorganisation du personnel de l'antique établissement. À la suite de la démission de l'ancien professeur d'étude des Moldus, ce poste sera désormais confié à Alecto Carrow, tandis qu'Amycus, le frère de cette dernière, sera chargé de la défense contre les forces du Mal. « Je me réjouis que l'occasion me soit donnée de maintenir et de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie…» Comme de commettre des meurtres ou de couper les oreilles des gens, par exemple ! Rogue, directeur ! Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore – par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama soudain Hermione d'une voix perçante  
Elle bondit de sa chaise et se rua hors de la cuisine en criant :

-Je reviens dans une minute !  
-Le caleçon de Merlin ? Répéta Ron, l'air amusé. Elle doit être dans tous ses états.  
Il prit le journal et lut en détail l'article consacré à Rogue.  
-Les autres profs n'accepteront jamais ça. McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, tous connaissent la vérité, ils savent comment Dumbledore est mort. Ils ne voudront pas de Rogue comme directeur. Et d'abord, qui sont ces Carrow ?  
-Des Mangemorts, répondis-je. Il y a des photos d'eux en pages intérieures.  
-Ils se trouvaient au sommet de la tour quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore compléta Harry, ils sont tous copains. Je ne vois pas ce que les autres profs pourraient faire. Si le ministère et Voldemort sont derrière Rogue, ils auront le choix entre continuer à enseigner ou passer quelques joyeuses années à Azkaban – et encore, s'ils ont de la chance. J'imagine qu'ils préféreront rester pour protéger les élèves. Kreattur revint vers la table d'un air affairé, une grande soupière entre les mains. À l'aide d'une louche, il remplit de soupe les bols impeccables, en sifflotant entre ses dents.  
-Merci, Kreattur, dis-je. Il y a encore toute une bande de Mangemorts qui surveillent la maison. Ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude. On dirait qu'ils espèrent vous voir sortir avec vos bagages pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express  
Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
-J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Le train est parti il y a près de six heures. Ça fait bizarre de ne pas être dedans, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il à Harry qui hocha positivement la tête. Ah, la voilà, ajouta Ron en se dévissant le cou pour voir Hermione revenir dans la cuisine. Et maintenant, par tous les caleçons les plus avachis de Merlin, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Je me suis souvenue de ça, haleta Hermione. Elle avait à la main un grand tableau encadré qu'elle posa par terre avant de prendre sur le buffet son petit sac en perles. Elle l'ouvrit et entreprit de faire entrer le tableau à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il fût manifestement trop grand pour tenir dans le sac minuscule, il disparut en quelques secondes dans ses vastes profondeurs, comme toutes les autres choses qui y étaient rangées.  
-Phineas Nigellus, expliqua Hermione en jetant sur la table le petit sac qui produisit à nouveau un bruit sonore d'objets entrechoqués.  
-Pardon ? dit Ron.  
Mais j'avais directement compris. L'image peinte de Phineas Nigellus avait la faculté de passer de son portrait du square Grimmaurd à celui qui était accroché dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard  
-Rogue aurait pu envoyer Phineas Nigellus regarder ce qui se passe ici, expliqua Hermione à Ron tandis qu'elle se rasseyait à la table. Mais maintenant, s'il essaye, tout ce que Phineas verra, c'est l'intérieur de mon sac.  
\- Bien pensé ! s'exclama Ron, impressionné.  
-Merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire en prenant son bol de soupe. Alors comment ça se passe tes surveillance de ministère Mia ?  
-Toujours la même chose, j'ai mes infiltré à l'intérieur et j'observe l'extérieur mais Ombrage entre par les cheminées pas à pied  
-Je crois que nous devrions agir dès demain, dit Harry. Hermione s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Ron faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa soupe.  
-Demain ? répéta Hermione. Tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry ?  
-Il à raison Hermione. Je pense que même si nous passions encore un mois à rôder autour du ministère, nous ne serions pas mieux préparés que maintenant. Plus on retarde l'opération, plus le médaillon s'éloigne de nous. Il y a déjà de grands risques qu'Ombrage l'ait jeté. Il est impossible de l'ouvrir.  
-À moins, dit Ron, qu'elle y soit parvenue et qu'elle soit maintenant possédée.  
-Dans son cas, ça ne changerait rien, elle a toujours été maléfique, fit observer Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Hermione se mordait la lèvre, plongée dans de profondes réflexions.  
-Nous savons tout ce qu'il est important de savoir, dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Nous savons qu'ils ont interrompu tout transplanage, pour entrer dans le ministère ou pour en sortir. Nous savons que seuls les fonctionnaires de haut rang sont autorisés à connecter leur maison au réseau des cheminées  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… Il y a tant de choses qui pourraient aller mal, c'est vraiment une question de chance…  
-Hermione j'ai fait assez de missions pour les tireurs d'élite pour savoir qu'on est plus que prêt . Il est temps d'agir.

Au même moment, Harry plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice en grimaçant avant de se lever. Kreattur se précipita aussitôt.  
-Monsieur n'a pas fini sa soupe, Monsieur aimerait-il mieux un savoureux ragoût, ou bien une de ces tartes à la mélasse qui plaisent tant à Monsieur ?  
-Merci, Kreattur, je reviens dans une minute… heu… toilettes puis il sortit précipitamment de la pièce tandis qu'Hermione et moi nous adressions un regard soupçonneux . Et quelques secondes après, le cris de Harry me glaça le sang et je me leva d'un bond suivi des 2 autres pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dedans, il était couché au sol presque inconscient  
-Harry ! HARRY ! Dis-je en m'agenouillant à côté de lui tandis qu'il reprit ses esprits  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ron posté derrière moi avec Hermione  
-j'ai dû m'endormir ou alors…  
-Harry, s'il te plaît, ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles, coupa Hermione en respirant profondément. On sait que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal quand tu étais dans la cuisine et maintenant, tu es blanc comme un linge. Harry s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.  
-D'accord. Je viens de voir Voldemort tuer une femme. Au moment où je te parle, il a sans doute tué toute sa famille. Et ça ne lui était pas nécessaire. C'était comme si je revoyais le meurtre de Cedric, ils étaient juste là…  
-Harry, tu ne dois plus laisser des choses pareilles se reproduire ! s'écria Hermione, l'écho de sa voix résonnant dans la salle de bains. Dumbledore voulait que tu utilises l'occlumancie ! Il pensait que cette connexion était dangereuse. Voldemort peut s'en servir, Harry ! À quoi ça t'avance de le regarder tuer ou torturer, en quoi cela peut-il t'aider ?  
-Ça signifie que je sais ce qu'il fait, répondit-il.  
\- Alors, tu ne vas même pas tenter de le faire sortir de ta tête ?  
-Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Tu sais bien que je suis très mauvais en occlumancie, je n'ai jamais réussi à assimiler la technique.  
-Tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé ! s'emporta-telle. Je ne comprends pas, Harry – ça te plaît d'avoir cette connexion, ou relation ou… ou je ne sais quoi…  
-Hermione ça suffit dis-je en lui adressant un regard d'avertissement  
-Si ça me plaît ? dit-il à mi-voix. Et toi, ça te plairait ? S'emporta Harry  
\- Je… non… je suis désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas…  
\- Ça me rend malade, je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse entrer en moi, que je sois obligé de l'observer quand il est le plus dangereux. Mais je compte m'en servir.  
-Dumbledore…  
\- Oublie Dumbledore. C'est moi qui décide, personne d'autre. Je veux savoir pourquoi il cherche Gregorovitch.  
\- Qui ?  
-Un fabricant de baguettes étranger. C'est lui qui a fabriqué la baguette de Krum et Krum pense qu'il est exceptionnel.  
-Mais d'après toi, Voldemort a enfermé Ollivander quelque part, fit remarquer Ron. S'il a déjà un fabricant de baguettes, pourquoi lui en faudrait-il un autre ?  
-Peut-être qu'il est d'accord avec Krum, peut- être qu'il pense que Gregorovitch est le meilleur…  
-Bon, ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça pour le moment, nous avons un plan à préparer dis-je en les ramenant à la réalité  
Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes couchés tard après avoir passé des heures à répéter le plan jusqu'à ce que chacun puisse le réciter au mot près.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione continuait de réciter le plan pendant tout le petit déjeuner  
-Hermione dis-je agacer en me pinçant l'arête du nez je crois que tu connais le plan mieux que tout le monde. Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas  
-Et qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ?  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je risque ma vie avec un plan compliqué dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules avant de boire ma dernière gorgée de café. Bon on devrait démarrer maintenant  
Nous sommes ainsi sortis de la maison sous les capes d'invisibilité et nous avons transplané pour nous retrouver dans une minuscule ruelle où devait se dérouler la première phase du plan. Pour l'instant, à l'exception de deux grosses poubelles, elle était totalement vide. Les premiers employés du ministère ne se montraient généralement pas avant huit heures, au plus tôt.  
-Bien, dit Hermione en consultant sa montre. Elle devrait être là dans cinq minutes. Dès que je l'aurai stupéfixée…  
-Hermione, on sait, l'interrompit Ron d'un ton sévère. Et je croyais qu'on devait ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle arrive ? Hermione poussa un petit cri.  
-J'ai failli oublier ! Reculez-vous… Juste à côté de nous, la porte d'une issue de secours, couverte de graffiti, était fermée par un cadenas. Hermione pointa sa baguette et le panneau métallique s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hermione tira la porte vers elle pour qu'elle paraisse toujours fermée. Une minute plus tard, environ, il y eut un pop ! à peine audible et une petite sorcière du ministère, les cheveux gris flottant au vent, transplana à quelques dizaines de centimètres de nous, le regard un peu ébloui par la clarté soudaine. Le soleil venait de sortir d'un nuage, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette tiédeur inattendue, car le sortilège de Stupéfixion qu'Hermione lui jeta silencieusement la frappa en pleine poitrine et la fit basculer en arrière.  
-Joli coup, Hermione, apprécia Ron en émergeant de derrière une poubelle, à côté de l'entrée du théâtre  
Nous avons ainsi porté la petite sorcière dans le couloir obscur qui donnait accès aux coulisses. Hermione arracha quelques cheveux à la sorcière et les ajouta à un flacon de Polynectar couleur de boue qu'elle avait pris dans son sac en perles. Ron fouilla dans le petit sac à main de l'employée du ministère.  
-C'est Mafalda Hopkrik, dit-il en lisant une petite carte qui identifiait notre victime comme assistante au Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Tu ferais bien de garder ça, Hermione, et voici les jetons. Il lui donna plusieurs petites pièces d'or toutes gravées des lettres M.d.l.M. qu'il avait prises dans le sac de la sorcière. Hermione but le Polynectar, qui avait à présent une agréable couleur de tournesol, et en quelques secondes se transforma en sosie de Mafalda Hopkrik. Elle prit les lunettes de la sorcière pour les mettre sur son nez, et Harry consulta sa montre.  
-On est en retard. Mr Maintenance Magique va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Nous nous sommes donc dépêchés de refermer la porte du théâtre sur la vraie Mafalda. Et nous sommes sortis. Harry, Ron et moi toujours sous les capes d'invisibilité mais Hermione resta bien en vue et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un nouveau pop ! et un petit sorcier à tête de fouine apparut devant nous.  
-Ah, bonjour, Mafalda.  
-Bonjour ! dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?  
-Pas si bien que ça, répondît le petit sorcier, l'air très abattu. Hermione et le sorcier se dirigèrent vers la rue principale ou nous les suivirent  
-Je suis navrée que tu n'aies pas le moral, lança Hermione, couvrant délibérément la voix du petit sorcier qui tentait de lui exposer ses problèmes. Il était essentiel de l'empêcher d'atteindre la rue. Tiens, prends un bonbon.  
\- Hein ? Oh, non merci…  
\- J'insiste ! dit Hermione d'un ton agressif en agitant le sac de pastilles devant son nez. Un peu inquiet, le petit sorcier en prit une. L'effet fut instantané. Dès l'instant où la pastille toucha sa langue, l'homme fut saisi de vomissements tellement violents qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hermione lui arrachait une touffe de cheveux.  
\- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, tandis que le sorcier continuait de vomir par terre. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de prendre un jour de congé !  
-Non… Non ! s'étrangla-t-il, secoué de haut-le-cœur, en essayant de poursuivre son chemin bien qu'il fût incapable de marcher droit. Aujourd'hui… je dois… dois aller…  
\- Voyons, c'est stupide ! reprit Hermione, alarmée. Tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état. Je crois que tu devrais filer à Ste Mangouste pour qu'ils voient ce que tu as ! Le sorcier, hoquetant, tomba à quatre pattes et s'efforça malgré tout de ramper vers la rue principale. Tu ne vas pas aller au travail comme ça ! s'écria Hermione. Il finit par entendre raison et parvint à se relever tant bien que mal en se cramponnant au bras d'Hermione, dégoûtée. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il tourna sur place et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que son sac, dont Ron s'était emparé en le lui arrachant des mains, et quelques giclées de vomissures.  
-Beurk, dit Hermione, les pans de sa robe relevés pour éviter les mares de saleté. Il aurait été plus propre de le stupéfixer aussi.  
-Oui, admit Ron qui sortit de sous la cape en tenant le sac du sorcier. Mais je persiste à croire qu'un tas de corps inconscients aurait un peu trop attiré l'attention. En tout cas, il tenait à aller travailler, celui-là. Donne-nous les cheveux et la potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron avait la même petite taille, la même tête de fouine, que le sorcier malade et il s'était habillé de la robe bleu marine qu'il avait trouvée pliée dans le sac.  
-Bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas portée sur lui aujourd'hui, vu sa hâte à vouloir travailler. En tout cas, d'après l'étiquette cousue dans le dos, je suis Reg Cattermole.  
-Alors, vous restez ici, nous dit Hermione et on reviendra apporter quelques cheveux à Harry. Nous avons dû attendre dix minutes dans la salle ou était dissimulée Mafalda, stupéfixée.

Enfin, Ron et Hermione réapparurent.  
-On ne sait pas qui c'est, annonça Hermione en donnant à Harry quelques cheveux noirs et bouclés, mais il est rentré chez lui avec d'horribles saignements de nez ! Tiens, comme il est très grand, il te faudra une robe plus ample… Elle sortit quelques-unes des vieilles robes de sorcier que Kreattur avait spécialement lavées pour nous et Harry s'éloigna pour boire la potion et se changer. Au même moment, quelques coups bien distinct retentirent sur la porte en métal faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione  
-Ça c'est ma futur transformation qui arrive dis-je en allant ouvrir la porte ou la jeune femme devant se dépêcha de se glisser dans la pièce  
-Mia sourit-elle en me serrant contre elle  
-Salut Caroline souris-je à la brune, tu es sur de ne pas avoir été suivis ?  
-Non, j'ai bien vérifié ne t'en fait pas  
-Et les autres, ils ont bien compris le plan ?  
-Oui il attendent tes ordres  
-Vous êtes les meilleurs souris-je tandis que Harry revint vers nous transformer en un homme grand aux cheveux noir bouclé  
-Nom d'une gargouille, ça fait peur, s'exclama Ron en levant les yeux vers Harry, qui le dominait à présent de toute sa taille.  
-Bon il ne reste plus que moi, il faut qu'on échange nos vêtements et que tu me donnes quelques-uns de tes cheveux  
-Très bien dis caroline en tirant sur quelques-uns de ces cheveux. Mais heu... dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Harry  
-Oh bon sang les garçons retournés vous le temps qu'on se change dis-je en soupirant tandis que les 2 obéir gêné  
-Alors tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ? Demanda Caroline en retirant ses vêtements pour enfiler les miens  
-Non, je suis désolé. Mais je vous mets déjà bien assez en danger comme ça mais j'ai une bonne raison crois-moi  
-Je m'en doute, nous te faisons tous confiance, c'est pour ça qu'on à tous répondu à ton appel  
-Merci dis-je sincèrement avant d'attraper la potion qu'Hermione me tendait  
Et après l'avoir avalé, je sentis tout mon corps changer douloureusement. Je grandis de quelques centimètres, mon visage devint plus rond, mes cheveux devinrent bruns, mes épaules plus petites, mes hanches s'élargirent légèrement  
-C'est très frustrant dit Caroline une fois la transformation terminée  
-Bon maintenant on à plus une minute à perdre. Caroline on te confie la sorcière, si elle se réveille rendors là  
-Pas de problème  
Nous sommes ainsi sortis tout les 4 dans la ruelle et cinquante mètres plus loin, sur le trottoir bondé, des grilles noires et pointues encadraient deux escaliers, l'un portant l'écriteau « Messieurs », l'autre « Dames ».  
-Moi je dois rejoindre l'entrée des tireurs d'élite à tout à 'heure dis-je en laissant les 3 se séparer tandis qu'Hermione partait du coté des dames  
Arrivé à l'intérieur du ministère, je partis en direction du secteur des tireurs d'élite mais en chemin je tiquai à cause de la transformation du hall. Le grand atrium semblait plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs. Auparavant, une fontaine d'or occupait le centre du hall, projetant des reflets de lumière scintillante sur les murs lambrissés et le parquet de bois poli. À présent, une gigantesque statue de pierre noire dominait le décor. C'était une grande sculpture, assez effrayante, représentant une sorcière et un sorcier assis sur des trônes ouvragés. Les deux figures regardaient de haut les employés du ministère . Gravés au bas de la sculpture, en lettres d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur, on lisait ces mots : LA MAGIE EST PUISSANCE.

Mais ce qui me fit le plus horreur, fut de constater en quoi étaient fait les trônes. C'était en fait un entassement d'êtres humains sculptés : des centaines et des centaines de corps nus d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, aux visages laids et stupides, étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, dans des poses contournées, pour supporter le poids des sorciers élégamment vêtus de leurs robes. C'était des moldus sans aucun doute remis à leur place par le nouveau régime  
Écœure par cette image, je détournai le regard pour me rendre ensuite au département des tireurs d'élite. La-bas, je partis directement au sous sol mais en chemin, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'agent Johnson  
-Ah Caroline tu es là justement je te cherchais, nous avons une mission avec Eric viens dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras  
-Heu agent Johnson attendez, j'avais déjà quelque chose à faire et ...  
-Je sais Mc Donald, je sais dit-il tout bas en descendant l'escalier  
-Que... vous êtes au courant ?  
-Nous sommes tous au courant entré dit-il en me poussant dans une salle ou je me retrouvai face à l'agent Julian, Nathan, l'agent Hylo, Sandy, Queen, Johnny, l'agent Ladis, Corentin et Eric  
-C'est vous qui les avez prévenus ? Demandais-je perdu en fixant mes amis  
-On avait besoin des supérieurs pour nous éloigner au sous-sol quelque temps expliqua Johnny et même la patronne est au courant.  
-Quoi même elle dis-je perdu mais vous êtes sur qu'on ne nous balancera pas ?  
-Oh non, crois-moi que chaque personne dans cette salle veut arrêter le nouveau système en place et la patronne particulièrement. Après tout c'est une veille amie de Dumbledore m'expliqua l'agent Hylo  
-Alors ils sont même pris le contrôle des tireurs d'élite ?  
-Ouais soupira Nathan. Ces enflures nous ont chargé des rafles de né moldu. Mais étrangement, nous n'arrivons jamais à les trouver, ils s'échappent toujours avant qu'on ne puisse les attraper dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des problèmes  
-Oh si, mais quand ce sera trop risqué pour nous, nous disparaîtrons dans la nature  
-Qui l'aurais cru hein. C'est Nathan qui dirige ces opérations de sauvetage de né moldu expliqua Queen. Étrangement, aucun de nous n'a protester pour le suivre dans son idée. A croire que le faite qu'on s'en prenne aux née moldu et réveillé quelque chose chez lui. Ou plutôt le faite que notre née moldu timide à nous le rende complètement dingue dit-elle amuser  
-C'est vrai comment va Ilona d'ailleurs ?

-Bien, elle est toujours en sécurité. Elle n'aime pas vraiment le faite que je prenne autant de risque pendant qu'elle est coincée là-bas mais au moins elle n'est pas dans ces infâmes prisons avec les autres né-moldu  
-Bon, je suis très heureuse de tous vous retrouver mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Vous avez réussi à trouver les renseignements dont j'avais besoin ?  
-Oui, le médaillon que tu cherches se trouve bien chez Ombrage. Apparemment elle ne le quitte jamais m'expliqua Queen  
-Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?  
-Notre blonde nationale à jouée de ses charmes auprès du garçon des forces spécial qui ne la quitte jamais des yeux pendant les repas m'expliqua Corentin avec un sourire moqueur  
-Je ne l'ai pas dragué déclara directement Queen, j'ai seulement parlé avec lui parce que les forces spéciales se promènent dans tout le ministère et qu'il savent plein de choses et donc il nous était utile. Et pour ta gouverne, il s'appelle David et il est très sympa  
-Très bien et vous savez ou se trouve Ombrage actuellement ?  
-Elle est en audience avec une née moldu certainement pour la condamner par la suite m'expliqua Sandy  
-Ou ça ?  
-En salle d'audience du ministère expliqua l'agent Ladis  
-Vous sauriez m'y conduire ?  
-Je vais y aller avec toi confirma l'agent Julian  
-Merci et merci à vous tous d'avoir pris autant de risque pour moi. Faites bien attention à vous d'accord  
-C'est plutôt à nous de te dire ça me souris gentiment l'agent Ladis. Bonne chance pour ta mission secrète  
-Merci . Oh et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir assister à votre mariage la semaine prochaine dis-je sincèrement. Mais je vous souhaite déjà tous mes vœux dis-je aux 2 agents en quittant la pièce avec l'agent Julian  
Nous avons ainsi parcouru tout le ministère avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur rejoignant les salles d'audience. Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta quelques étages avant et je me figeât en voyant Percy Weasley y entrer  
-Agent Julian dit-il en levant un sourcil septique que faite vous dans cette partie du ministère ?  
-Affaire urgence répondit-il. On a besoin de tireur d'élite pour l'interrogatoire de la née-moldue avec Dolorès  
-Je vois et vous, vous l'accompagnez je suppose dit-il en se tournant vers moi  
-Heu oui, je suis fraîchement diplômé et on m'a demandé d'assister l'agent Julian  
-Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Heu non pas que je sache dis-je nerveusement. Je suis Caroline Evry, enchanté de vous rencontrer  
-Percy Weasley dit-il en me serrant la main impérieusement  
-Bon Evry nous devons y aller dit l'agent Julian tandis que l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter  
-Oh bien sur dis-je en m'empressant de le suivre  
-Une connaissance à toi ? Demanda-t-il une fois que l'ascenseur fut reparti avec Percy dedans  
-Le plus abruti de mes beaux-frères dis-je en soupirant mais les Weasley évite d'en parler  
-Oui les rumeurs vont vite au ministère. Tout le monde sait que Arthur fait tout pour l'éviter  
-En même temps Percy n'est qu'un crétin. Vous sentez ça ? Dis-je en sentant un frisson me parcourir. Des détraqueurs

-Oui, ils sont partout dans ce secteur soupira-t-il  
Nous avons ensuite tourné à droite et une vision d'épouvante s'étala sous mes yeux. Le passage obscur, à l'extérieur des salles d'audience, était rempli de hautes silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, le visage complètement dissimulé. On entendait d'autre son que leur respiration semblable à un râle. Les sorciers nés moldus qu'on avait amenés là pour subir un interrogatoire étaient assis, pétrifiés, tremblants, serrés les uns contre les autres sur des bancs de bois dur. La plupart se cachaient le visage dans les mains, essayant peut-être instinctivement de se protéger de la bouche avide des Détraqueurs. Certains étaient accompagnés de leur famille, d'autres restaient seuls. De leur pas glissant, les Détraqueurs marchaient de long en large devant eux et le froid  
Instinctivement, ma main se posa sur ma baguette pour jeter un patronus mais la main de l'agent Julian vint se poser sur mon bras  
-Non dit-il à mon oreille si tu fais ça, notre couverture est grillé  
-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là  
-Tu as une mission avant  
-Une fois que j'ai récupéré ce pendentif, je jure que je vais m'occuper de ces créatures de malheurs, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous vous êtes fait avoir par mon déguisement parfait  
-On verra après, vient dit-il en m'entraînant dans la salle d'audience  
Mais au moment ou je m'approchais de la porte, je fonçai dans quelques choses d'invisible  
-Harry dis-je en sachant qu'il ne peut avoir qu'une seule personne avec une cape d'invisibilité aussi puissante  
-Chut, retenti doucement sa voix. Il faut que vous entriez pour que je puisse vous suivre discrètement  
-D'accord dis-je en approchant ma main de la porte au moment ou une voix de l'autre coté de la porte s'écria  
-Non, non, je suis de sang mêlé, je suis de sang mêlé, je vous le jure ! Mon père était un sorcier, vous pouvez vérifier, c'était un véritable sorcier, Arkie Alderton, un ingénieur en balais bien connu, vérifiez, je vous dis… Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi…  
-C'est le dernier avertissement, dit alors la voix doucereuse d'Ombrage, amplifiée par la magie pour couvrir les hurlements désespérés de l'accusé. Si vous vous rebellez, vous serez soumis au baiser du Détraqueur. Les cris de l'homme s'évanouirent, mais des sanglots retentirent dans le couloir.  
-Emmenez-le, dit Ombrage.  
-Poussez vous dit l'agent Julian en nous poussant vers le mur au moment ou deux Détraqueurs ouvrirent la porte, leurs mains putréfiées, couvertes de croûtes, se refermant sur les bras d'un sorcier qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils l'emmenèrent le long du couloir, s'éloignant de leur pas glissant, et l'obscurité qu'ils traînaient dans leur sillage engloutit le prisonnier.

-Suivante. Mary Cattermole, appela Ombrage. Une petite femme se leva, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon, elle portait une longue robe très simple. Son visage était livide et je la vis frissonner lorsqu'elle passa devant les Détraqueurs.  
-Agent Julian interrogea la voix de Ombrage. Que faites vous dans le couloir ?  
-Désolé mais on nous à donné l'ordre de vous aider pour les audiences de né-moldu madame dit-il respectueusement  
-On ? Qui se trouve avec vous ?  
-Caroline Evry madame dit-il en m'obligeant à me montrer. Une nouvelle diplômée de cette année. Une très bonne recrue croyez-moi. Elle sera parfaite pour m'assister  
-Après tout, vous les tireurs d'élite vous êtes doué pour faire parler les gens, bien entrez dit-elle en montrant les sièges au premier rang dans la salle  
Directement, l'agent Julian partis s'y asseoir tandis que je le suivis légèrement hésitante  
À l'intérieur de la salle, d'autres Détraqueurs projetaient autour de nous leur aura glaciale. Ils se tenaient debout, telles des sentinelles sans visage, à chaque coin de la salle, à bonne distance de l'estrade surélevée. C'était là, derrière une balustrade, qu'Ombrage était assise avec, d'un côté, Yaxley et, de l'autre, Hermione dont le visage paraissait aussi pâle que celui de Mrs Cattermole. Au pied de l'estrade, un chat aux longs poils brillants et argentés se promenait de long en large, allant, venant, repartant, revenant, et je compris que sa présence était destinée à protéger les procureurs du désespoir qui émanait des Détraqueurs : seuls les accusés devaient le ressentir, pas leurs accusateurs.  
-Bien continuons dit-elle quand nous avons pris place. Asseyez-vous, dit Ombrage de sa voix douce, veloutée. Mrs Cattermole avança d'un pas vacillant vers le siège unique installé au milieu de la salle, au bas de l'estrade. Dès qu'elle se fut assise, des chaînes jaillirent dans un cliquetis des bras du fauteuil et l'immobilisèrent. Vous vous appelez bien Mary, Elizabeth, Cattermole ? demanda Ombrage. Mrs Cattermole acquiesça d'un signe de tête tremblant. Épouse de Reginald Cattermole, du Département de la maintenance magique ? Mrs Cattermole fondit en larmes.  
-Je ne sais pas où il est, il devait me retrouver ici ! Ombrage ne lui prêta aucune attention.  
-Mère de Maisie, Ellie et Alfred Cattermole ? Mrs Cattermole sanglota de plus belle.  
\- Ils ont peur, ils croient que je ne vais peut- être pas revenir…  
-Épargnez-nous vos pleurnicheries, lança Yaxley. La marmaille des Sang-de-Bourbe ne nous inspire aucune compassion.  
Soudain, non loin de moi, je vis Hermione sursauter sûrement avait-elle ressenti la présence de Harry sous sa cape mais Yaxley et Ombrage ne semblèrent pas avoir vu le geste de Hermione  
-Aujourd'hui, à votre arrivée au ministère, une baguette magique vous a été confisquée, Mrs Cattermole, déclara Ombrage. Vingt et un centimètres huit, bois de cerisier, crin de licorne. Reconnaissez-vous cette description ? Mrs Cattermole acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'essuyant les yeux à l'aide de sa manche. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous dire à quel sorcier, ou sorcière, vous avez pris cette baguette ?  
-Je… j'ai pris ? sanglota Mrs Cattermole. Je ne l'ai pr… prise à personne. Je l… l'ai achetée quand j'avais onze ans. Elle… elle… elle m'a choisie. Elle pleura de plus belle. Ombrage émit un petit rire de fillette qui me donna envie de l'attaquer. Elle se pencha en avant, par-dessus la balustrade, pour mieux observer sa victime et un objet en or accroché à son cou se mit alors à se balancer dans le vide : le médaillon.  
-Non, dit Ombrage. Non, je ne crois pas, Mrs Cattermole. Les baguettes ne choisissent que des sorcières ou des sorciers. Or, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. J'ai ici les réponses au questionnaire qui vous a été adressé… Mafalda, passez-les-moi. Hermione, sous le choc, avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle fouilla maladroitement dans une pile de documents posés en équilibre sur une chaise à côté d'elle et en retira enfin une liasse de parchemins sur laquelle était écrit le nom de Mrs Cattermole.  
-C'est… c'est joli, ça, Dolores, dit-elle en montrant le pendentif qui brillait sur le jabot du chemisier d'Ombrage.  
-Quoi ? répliqua Ombrage d'un ton sec. Elle baissa les yeux. Ah oui, c'est un vieux souvenir de famille, expliqua-t-elle, tapotant le médaillon qui pendait sur son abondante poitrine. Le S est l'initiale de Selwyn… Je suis parente des Selwyn… En fait, il n'y a guère de familles de Sang-Pur avec lesquelles je n'ai pas de lien de parenté… Dommage, poursuivit-elle, tandis qu'elle feuilletait le questionnaire rempli par Mrs Cattermole, qu'on ne puisse en dire autant à votre sujet. Profession des parents : marchands de fruits et légumes. Yaxley eut un rire moqueur. Au-dessous, le chat d'argent au pelage touffu continuait de marcher de long en large et les Détraqueurs étaient toujours postés aux quatre coins de la salle.  
Le mensonge d'Ombrage sur le médaillon me fit malgré moi me lever de colère  
-Allons bon que vous arrive-t-il petite idiote ?  
-Je ... dis-je en voyant avec horreur le bout de mes cheveux redevenir roux  
Prise au dépourvu, je sentis mon corps se transformer au moment où je fusillai Ombrage du regard  
-Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment Dolores. Vous savez comme moi que vous mentez et on ne doit pas dire de mensonge  
Mon visage maintenant parfaitement reconnaissable, Ombrage voulu hurler mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps  
-Stupéfix ! Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit. Ombrage s'affaissa, son front heurtant le bord de la balustrade. Les papiers de Mrs Cattermole glissèrent de ses genoux et tombèrent sur le sol.  
Yaxley voyant ça, sortis sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'un sors sortis de nul part  
-Stupéfix ! Yaxley s'effondra par terre, le corps recroquevillé tandis que Harry sortis de sous la cape toujours transformé  
-Harry, Mia, Mrs Cattermole ! Hurla Hermione  
Je fis directement volte-face. En bas, dans la salle, les Détraqueurs avaient quitté leur coin et s'avançaient de leur pas glissant vers la femme enchaînée au siège des accusés. Mrs Cattermole poussa un horrible cri de terreur lorsqu'une main visqueuse, couverte de croûtes, l'attrapa par le menton et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

-SPERO PATRONUM ! La biche argentée jaillit de ma baguette et bondit sur les Détraqueurs qui reculèrent et se fondirent à nouveau dans l'ombre. La biche galopa tout autour de la salle et sa clarté, plus puissante, plus ardente que la protection du chat, réchauffa le cachot tout entier.  
-Prends l'Horcruxe, dit Harry à Hermione. Après avoir fourré sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, il dévala les marches qui descendaient de l'estrade et s'approcha de Mrs Cattermole.  
-Vous ? Murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant. Mais… mais Reg m'a dit que c'est vous qui vouliez que je sois interrogée !  
-Vraiment ? Marmonna Harry qui tirait sur les chaînes pour essayer de la libérer. Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis.  
-Diffindo ! Mais rien ne se produisit.  
\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour se débarrasser de ces chaînes ?  
-Attends, je suis en train d'essayer quelque chose…  
\- Hermione, on est cernés par les Détraqueurs !  
-Je sais, Harry, mais si elle voit que le médaillon a disparu quand elle se réveillera… Il faut que j'en fabrique un double… Gemino ! Voilà… Elle devrait s'y laisser prendre… Hermione courut à son tour au bas des marches. Voyons… Lashlabask ! Les chaînes cliquetèrent et rentrèrent dans les bras du fauteuil. Mrs Cattermole avait l'air toujours aussi terrorisée.  
-Agent Julian dis-je en me tournant vers lui baguette tendu. Je suis désolé mais si je ne vous stupéfix pas, ils vont vous arrêter pour trahison  
-Je sais, fait ce que tu as à faire Potter  
-Stupéfix ! L'agent Julian tomba contre moi et je le laissa tomber doucement au sol  
-Je ne comprends pas, murmura madame Cattermole toujours au milieu de la pièce .  
-Faites-moi confiance dis-je en les rejoignant. Vous allez partir avec nous. Rentrez chez vous, prenez vos enfants et allez-vous-en, quittez le pays s'il le faut. Déguisez-vous et fuyez. Vous avez vu ce qui se passe, vous n'aurez jamais droit à une vraie justice, ici.  
-Vous ... vous êtes Euphémia Potter dit-elle de plus en plus perdu  
-Exacte dis-je avec un petit sourire rassurant. Hermione pourquoi est-ce que la potion à durer moins longtemps sur moi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle  
-Je l'ignore, ça doit dépendre des personnes dit-elle en observant la porte. Mais comment allons-nous sortir avec tous ces Détraqueurs qui attendent devant la porte ?  
-Des Patronus, répondis-je aidez moi dis-je en pointant ma biche vers la porte  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le cerf de Harry vint rejoindre ma biche  
-Autant de Patronus que nous pourrons en créer. Fais apparaître le tien, Hermione.  
-Spe… Spero Patronum ! lança Hermione. Mais ce fut sans effet.

-C'est le seul sortilège qu'elle ait du mal à réussir, expliqua Harry à une Mrs Cattermole abasourdie. Pas de chance… Allez, Hermione…  
\- Spero Patronum ! Une loutre argentée surgit alors à l'extrémité de la baguette d'Hermione et s'envola avec grâce pour rejoindre le cerf et la biche.  
-Venez, dis-je en les entraînant vers la porte. Lorsque les Patronus émergèrent de la salle, il y eut des cris de stupeur parmi ceux qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Les Détraqueurs reculaient des deux côtés, se fondant dans l'obscurité, se dispersant devant les créatures argentées.  
-Il a été décidé que vous deviez tous rentrer chez vous et vous cacher avec vos familles, annonça Harry aux sorciers nés-moldus, éblouis par la clarté des Patronus, et toujours un peu craintifs. Partez pour l'étranger si vous le pouvez. Éloignez-vous le plus possible du ministère. C'est la… heu… nouvelle position officielle. Si vous suivez les Patronus, vous pourrez quitter l'atrium.  
Nous avons réussi à remonter les marches de pierre sans que personne ne nous arrête et nous avons atteint l'ascenseur mais celui-ci s'arrêta en chemin  
-Reg ! s'écria Mrs Cattermole. Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron. Runcorn m'a laissée sortir, il a attaqué Ombrage et Yaxley, et a conseillé à tout le monde de quitter le pays. Je crois qu'on devrait le faire, Reg, je le crois vraiment. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à la maison pour chercher les enfants et… Pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé ?  
-C'est de l'eau, marmonna Ron en se libérant de son étreinte. Harry, ils savent qu'il y a des intrus dans le ministère, à cause d'un trou dans la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Je pense que nous avons encore cinq minutes si… Le Patronus d'Hermione se volatilisa avec un petit pop ! tandis qu'elle se tournait vers nous, l'air horrifiée.  
-Alors, si nous sommes coincés ici…  
-Ça n'arrivera pas si on se dépêche, répliquais-je  
-Mais Mia, tu est totalement visible on va te reconnaître  
-Je sais dis-je en tendant la main vers Harry qui me tendis sa cape divisibilité  
-Parfait dis-je en me tournant vers le groupe de sorciers silencieux qui me regardaient bouche bée.  
-Quels sont ceux qui ont une baguette ? La moitié d'entre eux leva la main. Bon. Chacun de ceux qui n'ont pas de baguette se met avec quelqu'un qui en a une. Nous devrons être rapides… avant qu'ils nous arrêtent. Venez.  
-Niveau huit, dit la voix froide de la sorcière.  
Directement arrivé en haut, toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, je pris la tête du groupe  
-Suivez-moi, murmurais-je au groupe des nés-Moldus terrifiés qui s'avancèrent, serrés les uns contre les autres

-Que se passe-t-il, Albert ? Demanda le sorcier au front dégarni qui était sorti de la cheminée derrière Harry  
-Tous ces gens-là doivent partir avant que vous fermiez les issues, déclara Harry avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable. Devant lui, les sorciers échangèrent des regards.  
-Nous avons reçu l'ordre de sceller toutes les cheminées et de ne laisser personne…  
-Seriez-vous en train de me contredire ? Tempêta Harry. Vous voulez sans doute que je soumette à examen votre arbre généalogique, comme je l'ai fait pour celui de Dirk Cresswell ?  
\- Désolé, balbutia le sorcier au front dégarni, battant en retraite. Je ne voulais rien dire, Albert, mais je croyais… Je croyais qu'ils devaient être interrogés et…  
-Leur sang est pur, trancha Harry. Sa voix grave retentissait dans le hall d'une manière impressionnante. Plus pur que celui de beaucoup d'entre vous, je n'hésite pas à l'affirmer. Vous pouvez partir, ajouta-t-il de sa voix de stentor à l'adresse des nés-Moldus qui se précipitèrent vers les cheminées et commencèrent à disparaître deux par deux. Les sorciers du ministère se tenaient en retrait, certains perplexes, d'autres effrayés ou indignés. Puis…  
-Mary ! Mrs Cattermole jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le véritable Reg Cattermole, qui ne vomissait plus mais restait pâle et défait, venait de sortir d'un ascenseur.  
-R… Reg ? Elle regarda son mari puis Ron qui poussa un juron sonore. Le sorcier au front dégarni ouvrit grand la bouche, sa tête tournant alternativement vers l'un et l'autre des deux Reg Cattermole, dans un ridicule mouvement de va-et-vient.  
-Hé… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Bloquez la sortie ! BLOQUEZ TOUT ! Yaxley avait surgi d'un autre ascenseur et se précipitait vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le groupe des sorciers nés moldus qui, à présent, avaient tous réussi à disparaître dans les cheminées, à l'exception de Mrs Cattermole. Lorsque le sorcier au front dégarni leva sa baguette, Harry brandit un énorme poing et le frappa en plein visage, le projetant dans les airs.  
-Yaxley, il a aidé des nés-Moldus à s'enfuir ! s'écria Harry. Il y eut parmi les collègues du sorcier dégarni un véritable tumulte de protestations que Ron mit à profit pour entraîner Mrs Cattermole dans la cheminée encore ouverte et disparaître avec elle. Déconcerté, Yaxley regarda tour à tour Harry et le sorcier assommé, tandis que le véritable Reg Cattermole hurlait :  
-Ma femme ! Qui était avec ma femme ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vis Yaxley tourner la tête. La vérité commençait à se faire jour sur son visage aux traits grossiers.  
-Venez ! lança Harry en nous poussant Hermione et moi dans une cheminée, au moment où le maléfice que nous lançait Yaxley sifflait au-dessus de ma tête. Pendant quelques secondes, nous avons pivoté sur nous-mêmes avant de jaillir d'un siège de toilettes, dans l'une des cabines. Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée. Près des lavabos, Ron continuait à se débattre avec Mrs Cattermole.  
\- Reg, je ne comprends pas…  
-Lâchez-moi, je ne suis pas votre mari, il faut que vous retourniez chez vous ! Il y eut un bruit dans la cabine située derrière nous. Yaxley venait d'apparaître.  
-FILONS ! Hurlais-je en attrapant les 3 pour transplaner  
L'obscurité nous engloutit et j'eus la sensation d'être serrés dans des bandelettes, mais quelque chose se passait mal… La main d'Hermione semblait glisser. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer, ni à voir. Les seuls éléments solides qui existaient encore étaient le bras de Ron et d'Harry et les doigts d'Hermione que je sentais glisser lentement  
Je distinguai alors la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd, avec son heurtoir en forme de serpent, mais avant que j'aie pu reprendre son souffle, j'entendis un cri et vis un éclair de lumière violette. La main d'Hermione se referma soudain plus ferme sur la sienne et les ténèbres m'aspirèrent à nouveau


	48. Chapter 47: le départ de Ron

coucou :)

je poste mon chapitre plus tôt parce que je part en vacance et que j'aurai pas le temps après. Je ne reviens pas avant une semaine donc mon prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant dimanche prochain

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je fus ébloui par une clarté verte et or. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, je savais seulement que j'étais étendu sur une couche de feuilles et de brindilles. Je me relevai à quatre pattes, prête à affronter un quelconque danger. Regardant autour de moi, je vis qu'on avait atterri sur le sol d'une forêt, où on était apparemment seuls.  
Un peu plus loin, je vis Harry se relever à son tour et à sa droite, Hermione était à croupis à côté de Ron toujours couché au sol et son corps entier tremblait  
Le corps de Ron était trempé de sang sur tout un côté et le sol recouvert de feuilles faisaient ressortir la blancheur grisâtre de son teint. Les effets du Polynectar s'estompaient. L'apparence de Ron se transformait, à mi-chemin entre celle de Cattermole et la sienne, ses cheveux devenant de plus en plus roux tandis que son visage se vidait de ses ultimes traces de couleur.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux  
-Désartibulé, expliqua Hermione la voix tremblante  
Directement, je me levai d'un coup pour les rejoindre et m'accroupir de l'autre côté de Ron  
-Laisse moi faire, dis-je à Hermione en déchirant rapidement la chemine du cadet Weasley avant d'attraper mon sac . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Au moment où nous avons transplané, Yaxley m'a attrapé le bras et je n'ai pas réussi à me dégager, il était trop fort. Il me tenait toujours à notre arrivée au square Grimmaurd. Je crois qu'il a dû voir la porte en pensant que c'était notre destination, alors il a relâché sa prise, j'ai réussi à me libérer et je vous ai emmenés ici !  
-Dans ce cas, où est-il ? Demanda Harry. Attends… Tu ne veux pas dire qu'il est resté square Grimmaurd ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait entrer dans la maison ? Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.  
-Je crois que oui, Harry. Je… je l'ai forcé à me lâcher à l'aide d'un maléfice de Répulsion, mais nous étions déjà dans le champ d'action du sortilège de Fidelitas. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, nous sommes devenus les Gardiens du Secret, je lui ai donc livré ce secret, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il était inutile de se cacher la vérité. C'était un coup très dur. Si Yaxley pouvait désormais pénétrer dans la maison, il nous était impossible d'y revenir. En ce moment même, peut-être y amenait-il d'autres Mangemorts par transplanage. Si oppressante et sinistre qu'elle fut, la maison nous avait offert jusqu'à présent un refuge sûr. Et même, maintenant que Kreattur était tellement plus heureux et amical, une sorte de foyer. Et puis surtout, c'était le dernier héritage de Sirius  
-je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Gémi Hermione  
-Ne sois pas stupide Hermione, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour nous sauver dis-je en commençant à appliquer les soins sur Ron  
-Elle à raison, acquiesça Harry. ce n'était pas ta faute ! Si quelqu'un est responsable, ce serait plutôt moi… Harry glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit l'œil magique de Maugrey. Hermione, horrifiée, eut un mouvement de recul.  
-Ombrage l'avait collé à la porte de son bureau, pour espionner ses employés. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là… Mais c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont aperçus de la présence d'intrus.  
-Où nous as tu emmener finalement ? Demandais-je en me concentrant sur les soins  
-Dans les bois où s'est tenue la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, répondit Hermione. Je voulais un endroit clos, à l'écart, et c'est…  
-le premier auquel tu as pensé, acheva Harry à sa place, en regardant la clairière apparemment déserte.  
-D'accord. Vous 2 allez poser des sors de protection autours de nous s'il vous plaît dis-je en finissant de refermer les plaies  
-Mais... dit Hermione en fixant Ron les yeux humides  
-Il va s'en sortir, il est seulement évanouie et il ne pourra pas voyager tout de suite. C'est pour ça qu'on doit se protéger  
-D'accord dit-elle en se relevant pour aller aider Harry  
-Salveo maleficia… Protego totalum… Repello Moldum… Assurdiato… entendis-je au loin tandis que je m'activai à monter magiquement la tente

-Bon maintenant venez m'aider dis-je en voyant les 2 revenir une fois que tout fut fait  
Nous avons donc porté Ron dans la tente. L'intérieur était un petit appartement avec une salle de bains complète et une minuscule cuisine. Harry repoussa un vieux fauteuil et a nous avons allongé Ron précautionneusement sur la couchette inférieure de lits superposés. Même très court, ce déplacement avait rendu Ron encore plus pâle  
-Je vais faire du thé, proposa Hermione, essoufflée, en sortant de son sac une bouilloire et des tasses qu'elle emporta dans la cuisine.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry en me voyant attraper ma carte dans ma poche  
-Je préviens Caroline de faire croire qu'on l'a attaqué pour lui prendre son apparence pour ne pas qu'elle ai de problème et aussi qu'elle peut relâcher la femme du ministère  
-Tu peux être sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à ces tireurs d'élite  
-J'ai toute confiance en eux et puis il ne savait pas pourquoi on avait besoin du médaillon du coup même sous occlumencie, ils ne serons pas en danger  
Le reste de la journée se partagea entre nos tours de garde tandis que Ron s'était réveillé quelques fois encore très faibles . Hermione avait également ressorti le médaillon et nous l'avons porté à tour de rôle. Lors de mon tour de garde, seule à observer cette forêt. Un sentiment négatif m'envahit. Un sentiment de stagnation. Car maintenant que nous avions trouvé le médaillon. Que devions nous faire ?  
Après mon tour de garde, Harry vint prendre ma place et je m'installai seule dans un coin de la tente tandis que Hermione discutait doucement avec Ron encore très faible. Avec toute cette histoire, nous avions de nouveau abandonné Kreattur. Moi qui n'appréciais pas forcément l'elfe au début, j'en étais venu à m'attacher à lui pendant ce mois et maintenant, il état de nouveau aux mains des mangemorts qui pourrais le torturer ou pire pour trouver ce qu'il sait sur nous. Également, j'avais mis mes amis en danger dans cette mission. J'espérais de tout cœur que le ministère croit Caroline et que j'ai vraiment attaqué l'agent Julian. Ou alors encore une fois mes collègues allaient mourir parce que je les avais emmenés dans un plan suicide ? Et puis surtout, en fouillant dans mon sac, j'observai la photo de Lila, Fred, George et moi prise à Poudlard. Si les nés-moldu qu'on avait aidé avait été rattrapé par le ministère alors certains pourrons avouer m'avoir vu et ce serais aux gens les plus importants pour moi qu'ils s'en prendraient. En sachant que mes parents sont en sécurité et Harry avec moi, ce serons eux les principales cibles. Et cette idée me rendait malade. Je soupirai alors pour la énième fois en fixant le plafond tout en me torturant l'esprit avant de sursauter en entendant le cris de Harry dehors. Directement, je me suis levé d'un bond pour accourir à l'extérieur  
-Harry !  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait s'être évanoui contre la toile de la tente. Il leva les yeux vers moi  
-Mauvais rêve, dit-il. Il se redressa. J'ai dû m'assoupir, désolé.  
-Je sais que c'était ta cicatrice ! Dis-je directement. Tu étais encore en train de regarder dans la tête de Vol…  
-Ne prononce pas son nom ! m'interrompit la voix furieuse de Ron, au fond de la tente. Je suis sûr qu'il à lancé un maléfice dessus  
-Un maléfice sur un nom ? Allons Ron  
-Ah oui alors comment tu expliques qu'on nous trouve chaque fois qu'on le dit ?  
-D'accord soupirai-je pour lui faire plaisir. Dans la tête de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors !  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Assura Harry. C'était un rêve ! Il a retrouvé Gregorovitch. Il l'a ligoté et il était en train de le torturer.  
-Comment Gregorovitch peut-il lui fabriquer une nouvelle baguette s'il est attaché ? Demanda Hermione en passant sa tête à l'extérieur de la tente  
-Je ne sais pas… Bizarre, non ? Il exigeait quelque chose qui appartenait à Gregorovitch, poursuivit Harry. Il lui a demandé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais Gregorovitch a répondu que quelqu'un l'avait volé… Et ensuite… ensuite… Il lisait dans ses pensées et j'ai vu un jeune type perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il a jeté un sortilège à Gregorovitch et s'est enfui en sautant dehors. Il l'a volé, il a volé ce que cherche Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je… je crois avoir déjà vu ce personnage quelque part. Le vol avait eu lieu bien des années auparavant, selon Gregorovitch. Je ne comprends pas comment j'aurais pu le voir  
-Tu n'as pas pu voir ce que le voleur avait à la main ? Demandais-je intéressé  
-Non… Ce devait être quelque chose de tout petit.  
-Bon on en saura pas plus pour le moment de toute façon. Harry tu veux que je finisse ton tour de garde si tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demandais-je  
-Non, tu viens à peine de finir le tiens. Vous 3 vous devriez dormir un peu  
-Oui je prendrais le suivant Mia ne t'en fait pas dit Hermione

* * *

Le lendemain en discutant entre nous, nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion. Il est préférable de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le même endroit. Hermione et moi avons donc annulé les enchantements qui entourent la clairière pendant que Harry et Ron effaçaient du sol toute marque, toute empreinte, pouvant indiquer qu'on avait campé là. Puis nous avons transplané aux abords d'une petite ville. Nous avons ensuite cherche quelques trucs à manger pour remplis nos estomacs bien vide. Nous avons ainsi passé les jours à essayé de réfléchir ou Voldemort pourrait avoir caché un autre Horcruxe sans rien trouver de spécial  
Même dépourvus de nouvelles idées, on continuait de parcourir la campagne, plantant la tente dans un endroit différent chaque soir pour des raisons de sécurité. Au matin, on s'assurait de ne laisser derrière nous aucun indice pouvant trahir notre présence, puis on partait en quête d'un autre lieu retiré et solitaire, transplanant vers des forêts, des crevasses obscures au flanc des falaises, des landes pourpres, des montagnes aux pentes couvertes d'ajoncs et même, un jour, la plage de galets d'une crique abritée. Toutes les douze heures environ, on se passait l'Horcruxe, comme dans une version dénaturée, au ralenti, d'un jeu de furet où on redoutait que la chanson s'arrête car le prix à payer s'élevait à douze heures d'angoisse et de peur. Autant dire qu'avec cet objet de malheur avec nous, la tension se faisait parfois ressentir entre nous  
L'automne s'installait dans la campagne qu'on ne cessait de parcourir. On montait à présent notre tente sur des couches de feuilles mortes. La pluie et le vent aggravaient notre mauvaise humeur  
Ce soir là, je poussa ma nourriture en soupirant, je n'avais même plus envie de manger en écoutant Ron et Hermione engagé une énième dispute sur les plats qu'on mange  
-Silence ! trancha Harry, en se levant, les deux mains tendues devant lui. Plus un mot ! Hermione parut scandalisée.  
-Comment peux-tu prendre son parti, il ne fait pratiquement jamais la cuisine…  
-Hermione, tais-toi, j'entends quelqu'un.  
Directement, je tendis l'oreille. Mêlées au bruit de la rivière dont les eaux sombres bouillonnaient et clapotaient à côté de nous, j'entendis des voix.  
-On à jeté tout les sors de protection dis-je doucement. Quels qu'ils soient, ils ne devraient ni nous entendre ni nous voir. Des grattements, des raclements, auxquels s'ajoutaient des bruits de pierres ou de branchages remués, nous indiquèrent que plusieurs personnes descendaient la pente boisée et escarpée qui menait vers la berge étroite où on avait planté notre tente. Nous avons directement sortis nos baguettes, attendant. À mesure que les nouveaux venus avançaient vers la rive, leurs voix devenaient plus sonores mais pas plus intelligibles. Hermione attrapa le sac en perles et fouilla dedans. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle en retira 4 Oreilles à rallonge et nous en jeta 3 à Ron , Harry et moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis une voix d'homme au ton las :

-Il devrait y avoir des saumons, ici, ou tu crois que c'est trop tôt dans la saison ! Accio saumon ! Il y eut des clapotements caractéristiques puis les claquements d'un poisson qui se débattait entre les mains de l'homme. Quelqu'un poussa un grognement appréciateur. Des flammes jaillirent et dansèrent de l'autre côté de la toile. De grandes ombres passaient entre le feu et la tente. Un délicieux fumet de saumon braisé flotta jusqu'à nous, tentateur. Puis on entendit des cliquetis de couverts et d'assiettes et le premier homme parla à nouveau :  
-Tenez, Gripsec, Gornuk.  
-« Des gobelins » dit Hermione en formant silencieusement le mot sur ses lèvres.  
-Merci, répondirent ensemble les deux gobelins, en anglais.  
-Alors, il y a combien de temps que vous êtes en fuite, tous les trois ? demanda une nouvelle voix, mélodieuse et agréable à l'oreille. Cette voix me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivai pas à la resituer  
-Six semaines… Sept peut-être… j'ai oublié, répondit l'homme au ton las. J'ai rencontré Gripsec au bout de deux jours et Gornuk s'est joint à nous quelque temps plus tard. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.  
Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle on les entendit racler leurs couteaux contre les assiettes, puis prendre et reposer des chopes d'étain.  
-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à partir, Ted ? reprit l'homme.  
-Je savais qu'ils venaient me chercher, répondit la voix mélodieuse du dénommé Ted, et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit: c'était le père de Tonks.  
-La semaine dernière, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le coin et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux m'enfuir. J'avais refusé de me faire enregistrer comme né-Moldu, par principe, tu comprends ? Je savais donc que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Finalement, j'aurais été obligé de partir. Ma femme ne devrait pas avoir de problème, elle est de sang pur. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Dean… c'était quand, fiston ? Il y a quelques jours, non ?  
-Oui, répondit une autre voix. Directement, nous avons tout les 4 échangé un regard en reconnaissant Dean Thomas l'ex de Ginny à Gryffondor et du même age que le trio  
\- Tu es né moldu, hein ? demanda le premier homme.  
-Pas sûr, répliqua Dean. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve que c'était un sorcier. Pendant un moment, le silence ne fut troublé que par des bruits de mastication, puis Ted parla à nouveau :  
-Je dois dire, Dirk, que je suis surpris de tomber sur toi. Content, mais surpris. La rumeur courait que tu avais été arrêté.

-C'est vrai, répondit Dirk. Mais à mi-chemin d'Azkaban, je me suis enfui, j'ai stupéfixé Dawlish et je lui ai volé son balai. C'était plus facile qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Je crois qu'il n'est pas en très bonne forme, ces temps-ci. Il a peut-être subi un sortilège de Confusion. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien serrer la main du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui lui a jeté le sort, ça m'a sans doute sauvé la vie. Il y eut une nouvelle pause. Le feu crépitait, l'eau de la rivière bouillonnait. Enfin, Ted reprit :  
-Et vous deux, comment vous vous situez ? Je… heu… j'avais l'impression que dans l'ensemble, les gobelins étaient partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
-C'était une fausse impression, répliqua le gobelin à la voix plus aiguë que l'autre. Nous ne prenons pas parti. C'est une guerre entre sorciers.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?  
\- J'ai estimé que c'était plus prudent, répondit le gobelin à la voix grave. Ayant refusé de me soumettre à une exigence que je jugeais impudente, je voyais bien que ma sécurité personnelle était menacée.  
-Que vous ont-ils demandé ? interrogea Ted.  
\- D'accomplir des tâches incompatibles avec la dignité de mon espèce, répondit le gobelin, la voix plus rude et moins humaine. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison.  
-Et vous, Gripsec ?  
-Mêmes raisons, dit le gobelin à la voix aiguë. Gringotts n'est plus sous le seul contrôle de mes semblables. Et je ne reconnais aucun maître parmi les sorciers. Dans un murmure, il ajouta quelque chose en Gobelbabil et Gornuk éclata de rire.  
-C'était quoi, la blague ? demanda Dean.  
-Il a dit, expliqua Dirk, qu'il y a aussi des choses que les sorciers ne reconnaissent pas. Il y eut un bref silence.  
\- Je ne comprends pas l'astuce, avoua Dean.  
\- J'ai eu ma petite revanche avant de partir, reprit Gripsec en anglais.  
-Bravo, bonhomme…, approuva Ted. Bon gobelin, devrais-je dire, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Vous n'avez quand même pas réussi à enfermer un Mangemort dans l'une de vos vieilles chambres fortes inviolables ?  
-Si c'était le cas, l'épée ne l'aurait pas aidé à forcer la porte, répondit Gripsec. Gornuk s'esclaffa à nouveau et Dirk lui-même eut un petit rire sec.  
-Encore quelque chose qui nous a échappé, à Dean et à moi, dit Ted.  
-Il y a aussi quelque chose qui a échappé à Severus Rogue, mais il ne le sait pas encore, reprit Gripsec. Les deux gobelins éclatèrent d'un grand rire féroce.

-Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ça, Ted ? demanda Dirk. Les mômes qui ont essayé de voler l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue, à Poudlard ? Figé sur place, j'eus l'impression que chaque nerf de mon corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique.  
-Jamais rien su, dit Ted. Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans La Gazette ?  
-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Dirk en gloussant de rire. C'est Gripsec qui me l'a raconté. Il l'a entendu dire par Bill Weasley qui travaille pour la banque. L'un des mômes qui ont essayé de voler l'épée était la jeune sœur de Bill. Directement, je jetai un coup d'œil aux 3 autres qui s'accrochaient leurs Oreilles à rallonge comme s'il s'était agi d'un filin de sécurité. Elle et deux autres amis se sont introduits dans le bureau de Rogue et ont fracassé la vitrine dans laquelle il gardait l'épée. Rogue les a surpris au moment où ils essayaient de s'enfuir dans l'escalier.  
-Dieu les bénisse, dit Ted. Pensaient-ils pouvoir se servir de l'épée contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ou contre Rogue lui-même :  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais, en tout cas, Rogue a estimé que l'épée n'était plus en sécurité là où elle était, poursuivit Dirk. Deux jours plus tard, sur l'ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui, j'imagine, il a envoyé l'épée à Londres pour qu'elle soit conservée à Gringotts.  
Les gobelins recommencèrent à rire.  
-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, remarqua Ted.  
\- C'est un faux, répondit Gripsec d'une voix râpeuse.  
\- L'épée de Gryffondor !  
-Oui. C'est une copie – une excellente copie, il est vrai – mais fabriquée par des sorciers. La vraie a été forgée il y a des siècles par des gobelins et elle était dotée de certaines propriétés que seules les armes produites par les gobelins possèdent. J'ignore où se trouve la véritable épée de Gryffondor, mais ce n'est certainement pas dans un coffre de Gringotts.  
\- Je comprends, dit Ted. Et bien entendu, vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine d'en informer les Mangemorts ?  
\- Je ne voyais aucune raison de les importuner avec ce genre de détails, répondit Gripsec d'un ton suffisant. Cette fois, Ted et Dean joignirent leurs éclats de rire à ceux de Gornuk et de Dirk.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny et aux autres ? Ceux qui ont essayé de voler l'épée ? Demanda Dean  
-Oh, ils ont été punis, et cruellement, répondit Gripsec d'un ton indifférent.  
-Ce n'est pas trop sérieux, j'espère ? demanda précipitamment Ted. Les Weasley n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre de leurs enfants soit blessé.  
\- Autant que je le sache, ils n'ont rien subi de grave, assura Gripsec.

-Une chance pour eux, remarqua Ted. Avec les antécédents de Rogue, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'ils soient toujours vivants.  
\- Alors, toi aussi, tu crois cette histoire, Ted ? interrogea Dirk. Tu penses que Rogue a tué Dumbledore ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua Ted. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'affirmer tranquillement que Potter a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?  
-On ne sait plus que croire, ces temps-ci, marmonna Dirk.  
-Je connais Harry Potter, intervint Dean. Et à mon avis, il mérite sa réputation… c'est bien lui l'Élu, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne.  
-Ouais, il y a plein de gens qui aimeraient bien en être persuadés, fiston, répliqua Dirk. Moi y compris. Mais où est-il ? Apparemment, il a pris la fuite. S'il savait quelque chose qu'on ignore, ou s'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, on pourrait penser qu'il serait là à se battre, à organiser la résistance, au lieu de se cacher. Et tu sais, La Gazette a publié des articles assez convaincants contre lui…  
-La Gazette ? l'interrompit Ted avec mépris. Tu mérites bien qu'on te raconte des mensonges si tu continues à lire cette flaque de boue, Dirk. Si tu veux les faits, essaye Le Chicaneur. Il y eut une soudaine explosion de toux et de hoquets, suivie de grands coups sourds. Apparemment, Dirk avait avalé une arête. Il parvint enfin à balbutier :  
\- Le Chicaneur ? Le torchon délirant de Xeno Lovegood ?  
-Il n'est pas si délirant que ça, ces temps-ci, dit Ted. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil. Xeno publie tout ce que La Gazette passe sous silence, il ne parle pas une seule fois du Ronflak Cornu dans le dernier numéro. Combien de temps le laisseront-ils faire, je n'en sais rien. Mais Xeno affirme à la une de chaque numéro que tous les sorciers opposés à Vous-Savez-Qui devraient avoir pour priorité d'apporter leur aide à Harry Potter.  
-Pas facile d'aider quelqu'un qui a disparu de la surface de la terre, fit remarquer Dirk.  
-Écoute, le simple fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore réussi à le capturer est déjà un sacré exploit, poursuivit Ted. J'aimerais bien en prendre de la graine. C'est ce qu'on cherche tous à faire, rester libres, non ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, sur ce point, tu as raison, reconnut Dirk d'un ton lourd. Avec le ministère et tous ses informateurs à ses trousses, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en prison, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais finalement, qui peut assurer qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà arrêté et exécuté sans l'avoir annoncé ?  
-Ah, ne dis pas ça, Dirk, murmura Ted. Pendant la longue pause qui suivit, on entendit de nouveaux bruits de couverts entrechoqués. Lorsque la conversation reprit, ce fut pour décider s'ils feraient mieux de dormir sur la berge ou de remonter le flanc boisé de la colline. Estimant que les arbres leur offriraient un meilleur abri, ils éteignirent leur feu et gravirent la pente, leurs voix s'évanouissant au loin. Nous avons enroulés les Oreilles à rallonge quand Harry se tourna vers nous le regard grave

-Ginny… L'épée…  
-Je sais ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Elle se rua sur le sac en perles et y plongea cette fois le bras tout entier.  
-Ça y est… le… voilà…, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Elle tira quelque chose qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs. Lentement, le coin d'un cadre ouvragé apparut. Harry se précipita pour l'aider. Tout en hissant hors du sac le portrait vide de Phineas Nigellus, Hermione gardait sa baguette pointée dessus, prête à jeter un sort à tout instant. Si quelqu'un a échangé la véritable épée contre sa copie pendant qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, tandis qu'ils posaient le tableau debout contre la toile de la tente, Phineas Nigellus l'aurait vu, il était accroché juste à côté de la vitrine !  
-À moins qu'il n'ait été endormi, objectais-je  
Hermione s'agenouilla devant la toile vide, sa baguette dirigée en son centre, et dit, après s'être éclairci la gorge :  
-Heu… Phineas ? Phineas Nigellus ? Il ne se passa rien. Phineas Nigellus ? répéta Hermione. Professeur Black ? Pourrions-nous vous parler ? S'il vous plaît ?  
\- « S'il vous plaît » est toujours utile, répondit une voix froide et narquoise. Phineas Nigellus se glissa alors dans son tableau. Hermione s'écria aussitôt :  
-Obscuro ! Un bandeau noir apparut soudain sur les yeux sombres et vifs de Phineas Nigellus qui se cogna contre le bord du cadre et poussa un cri de douleur.  
\- Que… Comment osez-vous… ? Qu'est-ce que vous…  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur Black, s'excusa Hermione, mais c'est une précaution indispensable !  
-Ôtez immédiatement cet ajout détestable ! Otez-le, vous dis-je ! Vous êtes en train de détruire une grande œuvre d'art ! Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Peu importe où nous sommes, répondit Harry. Phineas Nigellus s'immobilisa, abandonnant toute tentative d'effacer le bandeau peint.  
\- Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse de la voix de l'insaisissable Mr Potter ?  
-Peut-être bien, admit Harry. Nous avons deux ou trois questions à vous poser… au sujet de l'épée de Gryffondor.  
-Ah, dit Phineas qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour s'efforcer d'apercevoir Harry. Oui, cette petite sotte a agi d'une manière bien imprudente…  
-Ne parlez pas comme ça de ma sœur, s'insurgea Ron d'un ton abrupt. Phineas Nigellus haussa des sourcils dédaigneux.  
-Qui d'autre se trouve ici ? Demanda-t-il, tournant à nouveau la tête de tous côtés. Votre ton me déplaît ! Cette jeune fille et ses amis se sont conduits avec une extrême témérité. Voler le directeur !

\- Ils ne volaient pas, répliqua Harry. L'épée n'appartient pas à Rogue.  
-Elle appartient à l'école du professeur Rogue, déclara Phineas Nigellus. Pourriez-vous me dire exactement quel droit cette fille Weasley peut avoir sur cet objet ? Elle a mérité sa punition, ainsi que cet idiot de Londubat et cette grotesque petite Lovegood !  
\- Neville n'est pas un idiot et Luna n'est pas grotesque ! protestais-je.  
-Où suis-je ? Répéta Phineas Nigellus qui recommençait à se débattre avec son bandeau. Où m'avez-vous amener ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé de la maison de mes ancêtres ?  
\- Peu importe ! Quelle punition Rogue a-t-il infligé à Ginny, Neville et Luna ? Demanda Harry d'un ton pressant.  
\- Le professeur Rogue les a envoyés dans la Forêt interdite accomplir quelques tâches pour ce gros balourd de Hagrid.  
\- Hagrid n'est pas un gros balourd ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.  
-Rogue a peut-être pensé que c'était une punition, dit Harry, mais Ginny, Neville et Luna ont dû bien s'amuser avec Hagrid. La Forêt interdite… Ils ont vu pire ! Ce n'est pas grand chose !  
\- Ce que nous voulons vraiment savoir, professeur Black, c'est si quelqu'un d'autre a un jour… heu… pris l'épée ? Peut-être pour la nettoyer ou… ou autre chose ? Phineas interrompit à nouveau ses efforts pour se débarrasser du bandeau et ricana.  
\- Ah, les nés-Moldus ! Répliqua-t-il. Les armes et armures fabriquées par les gobelins n'ont pas besoin d'être nettoyées, petite simplette. L'argent des gobelins repousse la vulgaire saleté et n'absorbe que ce qui le renforce.  
\- Ne traitez pas Hermione de simplette, protesta Harry.  
\- Je commence à me lasser d'être sans cesse contredit, déclara Phineas Nigellus. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de retourner dans le bureau du directeur ? Les yeux toujours bandés, il tâtonna le bord de son cadre, essayant de sortir du tableau et de revenir dans celui de Poudlard à l'aveuglette.  
\- Dumbledore ! Vous pouvez faire venir Dumbledore ? S'écria soudain Harry  
-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Phineas Nigellus.  
-Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore… Ne pourriez-vous pas l'amener dans le vôtre ? Phineas tourna la tête dans la direction d'où lui parvenait la voix de Harry.

\- De toute évidence, il n'y a pas que les nés-Moldus qui sont ignorants, Potter. Les portraits de Poudlard peuvent aller d'un tableau à l'autre, mais il leur est impossible de voyager hors du château sauf pour se rendre dans une autre peinture qui les représente ailleurs. Dumbledore ne peut pas venir ici avec moi et après le traitement que j'ai dû subir entre vos mains, je puis vous assurer que je ne renouvellerai pas ma visite !  
\- Professeur Black, reprit Hermione, ne pourriez-vous simplement nous préciser, s'il vous plaît, à quel moment l'épée a quitté sa vitrine pour la dernière fois ? Je veux dire, avant que Ginny la prenne ? Phineas eut un petit grognement impatient.  
-Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'épée de Gryffondor sortir de sa vitrine, c'est quand le professeur Dumbledore s'en est servi pour fendre une bague. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, lança-t-il, d'un ton un peu aigre. À nouveau, il commença à disparaître. On ne voyait plus que le bord de son chapeau lorsque Harry poussa un cri soudain.  
-Attendez ! Avez-vous raconté à Rogue ce que vous aviez vu ? Le visage aux yeux bandés de Phineas réapparut à l'intérieur du cadre.  
\- Le professeur Rogue a bien d'autres soucis en tête que les nombreuses excentricités d'Albus Dumbledore. Adieu, Potter ! Cette fois, il s'effaça complètement, ne laissant derrière lui que la toile de fond d'un brun terreux.  
-L'épée peut détruire les Horcruxes ! Déclarai-je excité tandis que Hermione replongeait le cadre dans son sac. Les lames fabriquées par les gobelins n'absorbent que ce qui les renforce. Harry, cette épée est imprégnée de venin de Basilic que tu as tué en 2 éme si j'ai bien compris  
-Et Dumbledore ne me l'a pas donnée lui-même parce qu'il en avait encore besoin, il voulait l'utiliser pour le médaillon…  
-Et il a dû prévoir qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas la prendre s'il te la léguait par testament…  
\- Il en a donc fait faire une copie…  
\- Et a mis la fausse épée dans la vitrine…  
\- En laissant la vraie… Où ?  
La réponse était suspendue dans les airs, invisible, au-dessus de nos têtes, à la fois proche et inaccessible. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit où elle se trouvait ? Ou bien le lui avait-il dit sans que Harry le comprenne sur le moment ?  
-Réfléchis ! murmura Hermione. Réfléchis ! Où aurait-il pu la cacher ?  
\- Pas à Poudlard, répondit Harry en recommençant à faire les cent pas.  
-Quelque part à Pré-au-Lard ? suggéra Hermione.  
\- La Cabane hurlante, peut-être ? Personne n'y va jamais.

\- Mais Rogue sait comment y entrer, tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu risqué ?  
\- Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue, lui rappela Harry.  
-Pas suffisamment pour lui révéler qu'il avait échangé les deux épées, fit remarquer Hermione.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Dans ce cas, aurait-il caché l'épée loin de Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? Ron ?  
Il était simplement allongé dans l'ombre d'un des lits superposés, le visage immobile.  
-Ah tiens, vous vous êtes souvenus de mon existence ? dit-il.  
\- Quoi ? Ron laissa échapper un petit ricanement, les yeux fixés sur le lit supérieur, au-dessus de sa tête.  
\- Continuez, je ne veux surtout pas jouer les rabat-joie.  
-C'est quoi, le problème ? demanda Harry.  
-Le problème ? Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Ron, refusant toujours de regarder Harry. Selon toi, en tout cas.  
-Toi, en revanche, on voit que tu en as un, reprit Harry. Alors, vas-y, raconte. Ron balança ses longues jambes hors du lit et se redressa en position assise. Il avait un air méchant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
-D'accord, je vais raconter. Ne compte pas sur moi pour marcher de long en large dans cette tente en me demandant où peut bien se trouver un de ces fichus objets qu'il faudrait se procurer. Tu n'as qu'à l'ajouter à la liste de tout ce que tu ne sais pas.  
-Que je ne sais pas ? répéta Harry. Que je ne sais pas ?  
-Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, ici, croyez-le bien, poursuivit Ron, avec mon bras estropié et rien à manger, à me geler les fesses toutes les nuits. J'avais simplement espéré qu'après avoir passé des semaines à courir partout, on aurait fini par obtenir un résultat.  
\- Ron, dit Hermione, mais à voix si basse qu'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue avec le martèlement de la pluie sur la tente.  
\- Je croyais que tu savais à quoi tu t'étais engagé, lança Harry.  
\- Oui, moi aussi, je le croyais.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? interrogea Harry. Tu pensais que nous allions descendre dans des hôtels cinq étoiles ? Que nous trouverions un Horcruxe tous les deux jours ? Tu croyais pouvoir revenir chez maman pour Noël ?  
-On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! s'exclama Ron en se levant. On croyait que Dumbledore t'avait expliqué comment t'y prendre, on croyait que tu avais un véritable plan !  
-Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Cette fois, sa voix était parfaitement audible malgré le fracas de la pluie sur le toit de la tente, mais il ne lui prêtait toujours pas la moindre attention.

-Eh bien, désolé de t'avoir déçu, répondit Harry d'un ton très calme. J'ai été franc avec toi dès le début, je t'ai répété tout ce que Dumbledore m'avait révélé. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe…  
\- Oui, et on est aussi près de s'en débarrasser que de retrouver les autres… C'est-à-dire fichtrement loin.  
-Enlève le médaillon, Ron, le pressa Hermione, la voix étrangement aiguë. S'il te plaît, enlève-le. Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas porté toute la journée.  
-Bien sur que si répondit Ron. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux encore te suivre et te faire confiance alors qu tu ne sais toi-même pas ce que tu fais  
-Ron dis-je en faisant un pas en avant. On est tous épuisé, mais se disputer n'y changera rien et ne nous aidera pas à avancer plus vite  
-Alors, pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ? Demanda Harry dans mon dos en fusillant Ron du regard  
-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua celui-ci.  
-Rentre chez toi, dans ce cas, suggéra Harry.  
\- Ouais, c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire ! Il s'avança en direction de Harry qui ne recula pas.  
-Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit au sujet de ma sœur ? Mais bien sûr, tu t'en fiches comme d'un pet de rat, on l'a seulement envoyée dans la Forêt interdite. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vu-Pire, ne se soucie pas de ce qui a pu lui arriver, eh bien, moi, figure-toi, je me soucie des araignées géantes et de tous ces trucs de dingues…  
-Je disais seulement… elle était avec les autres, ils étaient avec Hagrid…  
\- Ouais, c'est bien ça, tu t'en fiches ! Et le reste de ma famille ? « Les Weasley n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre de leurs enfants soit blessé », tu l'as entendu ?  
\- Oui, je…  
-Mais tu ne t'es pas inquiété de savoir ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, hein ? Toi non plus d'ailleurs dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça qu'il s'en soit pris à Fred ou George parce qu'on à vu ton visage au ministère  
-Ne dis pas ça le prévins-je. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'inquiète pour eux moi aussi. Seulement, quand ils ont parlé de ta famille ce n'est pas la première chose qui me sois venu à l'esprit. Depuis l'année passé Bill à eu le visage tailladé, plein de gens ont vu que George avait perdu une oreille et tu es censé être sur ton lit de mort, terrassé par l'éclabouille, je suis sûre que c'est la seule chose qu'il voulait dire…  
-Ah, tu es sûre ? Très bien, alors, je ne vais plus me faire de souci pour eux. Tout va bien pour vous, vos parents sont en sécurité…  
-Nos parents sont morts ! beugla Harry.  
\- Et il pourrait arriver la même chose aux miens ! hurla Ron.  
\- Alors, VA-T'EN ! rugit Harry. Va les retrouver, fais semblant d'avoir guéri de ton éclabouille, comme ça, maman pourra te préparer à manger et… Ron fit un mouvement brusque. Harry réagit mais, avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de tirer sa baguette de sa poche, Hermione brandissait déjà la sienne.  
-Protego ! s'écria-t-elle, et un bouclier invisible se déploya, Harry, elle et moi d'un côté, Ron de l'autre. Sous la force du sortilège,nous fûmes projetés en arrière de quelques pas et Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air féroce, de part et d'autre de la barrière transparente, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient distinctement.  
-Laisse l'Horcruxe, dit Harry. Ron enleva la chaîne de son cou en la passant par-dessus sa tête d'un geste brusque et jeta le médaillon sur un fauteuil proche. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Tu restes ou quoi ?  
-Je… Elle parut angoissée. Oui… oui, je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry et Mia, nous avions dit que nous les aiderions…  
-Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis.  
-Ron, non… s'il te plaît… reviens, reviens ! Son propre charme du Bouclier l'empêcha de passer. Lorsqu'elle l'eut annulé, Ron avait déjà filé dans la nuit.  
Harry et moi sommes resté debout, immobile et silencieux, l'écoutant sangloter et appeler le nom de Ron parmi les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la tente, ses cheveux ruisselants collés contre son visage.  
-Il… Il est p… parti ! Il a transplané ! Elle se jeta dans un fauteuil, se recroquevilla et fondit en larmes.  
Directement, je m'assis à côté d'elle pour lui frotter le dos d'une manière réconfortante tandis que Harry prenait le médaillon avant de nous recouvrir toute 2 d'une couverture


	49. Chapter 48 : godric's Hollow

Le lendemain, nous avons déjeuné. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ensuite nous avons préparé nos affaires pour repartir mais Hermione traînait. À plusieurs reprises, je la vit lever les yeux d'un air fébrile : elle avait eu l'illusion d'entendre un bruit de pas sous la pluie battante, mais aucune tête aux cheveux roux n'apparaissait entre les arbres. Et je comprenais qu'elle essaye de gagner du temps, car une fois qu'on aurait quitté cet endroit, nos sortilèges de Protection empêcheraient Ron de nous retrouver.  
Finalement, nous avons dû nous résoudre à transplaner  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, on ne parlait pas du tout de Ron. Parfois, cependant, j'entendais Hermione pleurer la nuit quand elle nous croyait endormi.  
Un jour, alors que Hermione était en tour de garde, je retrouva Harry dans la tente les yeux pointé sur la carte du maraudeurs  
-Son nom n'apparaît toujours pas dans le château ? Demandais-je en prenant place à côté de lui  
-Non soupira-t-il et j'ignore ou il aurait pu aller si il n'est pas rentrer chez lui pour reprendre l'école  
-Aucune idée dis-je en observant moi aussi les pas des gens bouger sur la carte  
-Mia est ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Fred ?  
-Bien entendu dis-je en l'observant alors que son regard observait le nom de Ginerva Weasley sur la carte. Mais ils sont de sang pur, ce sont ceux qui risquent le moins pour le moment  
-Mais le ministère sait qu'ils font partis de l'ordre  
-Et tant qu'ils ne font rien contre eux, ils ne pourront rien leur faire. L'ordre n'agit plus pour le moment tu sais avec les Weasley, Kingsley et les autres mis en examen, Dumbledore mort, Remus et Tonks qui préfère se cacher chez Andromeda le temps de la grosses et puis sans compter que le père de Tonks est recherché pour ne pas s'être présenté à son audience, ça n'arrange rien à leur situation  
-Dit est ce que tu crois aussi que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais ?  
-Je pense que tu fais ce que tu peux avec les éléments que Dumbledore t'as donné. C'est normal que ce ne soit pas facile, la guerre ne l'est pas mais on finira par l'arrêter t'en fais pas. Pour le moment tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on doit trouver l'épée de Gryffondor alors on ne doit ce concentrer que sur la seule piste qu'on ai  
C'est ainsi qu'on occupait nos journée, à essayé de trouver ou était l'épée. On passait la plupart de nos soirées dans un silence presque total et Hermione avait maintenant pris l'habitude de sortir le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qu'elle posait debout sur une chaise, comme s'il pouvait remplir en partie le vide laissé par le départ de Ron. En dépit de son affirmation qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais nous voir, Phineas Nigellus n'avait pas pu résister au désir d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'on préparait et il consentait ainsi à réapparaître de temps à autre, son bandeau sur les yeux. On se délectait des nouvelles en provenance de Poudlard, bien que Phineas Nigellus ne fût pas l'informateur idéal. Il vénérait Rogue, le premier directeur issu de Serpentard depuis que lui-même avait dirigé l'école, et on devait prendre garde à ne pas le critiquer, ou à ne pas poser de questions impertinentes à son sujet, sinon Phineas quittait instantanément son tableau. Parfois, cependant, il laissait échapper quelques bribes d'information. Rogue devait apparemment faire face à une mutinerie constante qui venait de la base et était menée par un noyau dur d'élèves. Ginny n'avait plus le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Rogue avait par ailleurs remis en vigueur l'ancien décret d'Ombrage interdisant les rassemblements de trois élèves ou plus, ainsi que toute association non officielle. De tout cela, j'avais déduit que Ginny, et sans doute avec elle, Neville et Luna, avaient fait de leur mieux pour perpétuer l'armée de Dumbledore.

Le temps continuait donc de passer lentement, Déjà, on avait vu briller les premiers arbres de Noël aux fenêtres des maisons. On venait de terminer notre repas lorsque Harry pris la parole  
-Hermione ? Mia ?  
-Oui ?  
-Mmh ? Hermione était pelotonnée dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés, plongé dans Les Contes de Beedle le Barde.  
Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.  
-Voilà, j'ai réfléchi et…  
-Dites, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Apparemment, elle n'avait pas écouté Harry. Elle se pencha en avant et nous tendit Les Contes de Beedle le Barde.  
-Regardez ce symbole, dit-elle en montrant le haut d'une page. Au-dessus de ce qui semblait être le titre de l'histoire (étant incapable de lire les runes, je ne pouvais en être sûr), je vis une image représentant une sorte d'œil triangulaire, la pupille barrée par un trait vertical.  
-On a jamais étudié les runes anciennes, Hermione dis-je sachant que ce serait la seule à pouvoir nous dire ce que c'est  
-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une rune et ce symbole ne figure pas dans le syllabaire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il représentait un œil mais finalement je crois que ce n'est pas ça ! Il a été tracé à l'encre, regardez, quelqu'un l'a dessiné là, ça ne fait pas partie du livre. Réfléchissez, est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu quelque part ?  
-Non… non… attends… Harry regarda plus attentivement. Ce ne serait pas le même signe que le père de Luna portait autour du cou ?  
\- C'est ce que je pensais !  
\- Alors, c'est la marque de Grindelwald. Nous l'avons regardé bouche bée  
\- Quoi ?  
-Krum m'a dit que c'était un criminel venu de Bulgarie et qu'il avait tué son oncle.  
-La marque de Grindelwald ! Elle regarda alternativement Harry et l'étrange symbole. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Grindelwald avait une marque. On n'en parle nulle part dans tout ce que j'ai lu sur lui.  
\- Krum affirme que ce symbole était gravé sur un mur à Durmstrang et pense que c'est Grindelwald qui l'avait mis là. Hermione se laissa retomber au fond du vieux fauteuil, les sourcils froncés.  
-C'est vraiment bizarre. S'il s'agit d'un symbole de magie noire, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un recueil de contes pour enfants ?  
-Bizarre, en effet, Dis-je. Et surtout bizarre que Scrimgeour ne l'ai pas reconnu si c'est ça. En tant que ministre, il aurait dû être expert en matière de magie noire.  
\- Je sais… Peut-être a-t-il pensé comme moi que c'était tout simplement un œil. Toutes les autres histoires ont des petits dessins au-dessus du titre. Elle se tut et continua de contempler l'étrange marque.

Harry fit une nouvelle tentative.  
\- Hermione ? Mia  
\- Mmh ?  
-J'ai réfléchi. Je… je veux aller à Godric's Hollow.

Je relevai directement la tête vers lui alors qu'il m'observait gêné  
-Oui, dit Hermione. Oui, moi aussi, je me suis posé la question. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut y aller.  
-Tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? insista Harry.  
-Bien sûr. Tu veux aller à Godric's Hollow et je suis d'accord avec toi. De toute façon, je ne vois pas dans quel autre endroit elle pourrait se trouver. Ce sera dangereux mais plus j'y pense, plus il me semble probable qu'elle soit là-bas.  
\- Heu… que quoi soit là-bas ? s'étonna Harry.  
Hermione parut aussi déconcertée que lui.  
\- Voyons, Harry, l'épée ! Dumbledore devait savoir que tu voudrais y retourner et en plus, Godric's Hollow est le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor.  
-Vraiment ? Gryffondor était originaire de Godric's Hollow ?  
\- Harry, t'est-il jamais arrivé d'ouvrir Histoire de la magie ?  
\- Heu…, dit-il. J'ai dû y jeter un coup d'œil quand je l'ai acheté… Ce jour-là, c'est tout…  
-On a donné son nom au village. Il y a un passage sur le village dans Histoire de la magie, attendez… Elle ouvrit le sac en perles et y fouilla un certain temps. Enfin, elle en sortit un exemplaire de nos vieux manuel scolaire, intitulé Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac, et le feuilleta pour trouver la page qu'elle cherchait.  
« Après la signature du Code international du secret magique en 1689, les sorciers se cachèrent définitivement. Il était sans doute naturel qu'ils forment alors leurs petites communautés au sein de la grande. De nombreux villages et hameaux attirèrent ainsi des familles magiques qui s'associèrent pour assurer leur protection et s'apporter une aide mutuelle. Les villages de Tinworth en Comouailles, Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire et Loutry Ste Chaspoule sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre, devinrent les lieux de résidence bien connus de familles de sorciers qui vivaient parmi des Moldus tolérants – et parfois soumis à des sortilèges de Confusion. Le plus fameux de ces endroits semi-magiques est sans doute Godric's Hollow, un village du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, lieu de naissance du grand sorcier Godric Gryffondor, et où Bowman Wright, l'ensorceleur de métaux, forgea le premier Vif d'or. Le cimetière est rempli de noms d'antiques familles de sorciers et c'est sans doute là qu'il faut voir l'origine des histoires de fantômes attachées pendant des siècles à la petite église locale. »  
-Vos parents, et vous n'êtes pas cités, dit Hermione en refermant le livre, parce que la période étudiée par le professeur Tourdesac ne dépasse pas la fin du XIXe siècle. Mais tu vois ? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffondor, l'épée de Gryffondor… Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que tu fasses le rapport ?  
-Ah, oui, bien sûr… Vous vous souvenez de ce que Muriel a dit ? demanda-t-il enfin. Elle a dit que Bathilda Tourdesac habite toujours Godric's Hollow.  
-Bathilda Tourdesac, murmura Hermione en caressant de l'index le nom gravé sur la couverture d'Histoire de la magie. J'imagine…Et si c'était Bathilda qui avait l'épée ? Si Dumbledore la lui avait confiée ?  
-Oui, c'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé ! Alors, on part pour Godric's Hollow ?  
-Oui

-Mia dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec Hermione est ce que tu es d'accord toi aussi, je sais que ça risque d'être un peu trop dur pour toi qui à des souvenirs là-bas  
-Oui ça va être dur dis-je doucement mais je veux aller sur leur tombe. Au moins une fois  
-C'est entendu alors dit Hermione. Mais il faut qu'on se prépare très soigneusement. Elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil. Pour commencer, nous devons nous entraîner à transplaner ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité, ensuite, des sortilèges de Désillusion nous seraient peut-être utiles, à moins que vous ne vouliez jouer le grand jeu et recourir au Polynectar ? Dans ce cas, nous aurons besoin des cheveux de quelqu'un. En fait, je crois que ce serait la bonne solution, plus notre déguisement sera impénétrable, mieux cela vaudra…

* * *

Nous avons donc entamé le voyage une semaine plus tard – après avoir subtilisé quelques cheveux à des Moldus innocents pendant leurs achats de Noël. On devait transplaner dans le village sous le couvert de l'obscurité. Ce fut donc en fin d'après-midi qu'on avala le Polynectar, Harry se transformant en un Moldu d'âge mûr au crâne dégarni, Hermione en sa petite épouse aux allures de souris et moi en une grande dame blonde  
On avançait dans une allée couverte de neige, sous un ciel d'un bleu sombre dans lequel les premières étoiles du soir commençaient à scintiller faiblement. Des maisonnettes bordaient de chaque côté le chemin étroit, des décorations de Noël étincelant à leurs fenêtres. Plus on avançait, et plus je sentis mon cœur se serrer alors que des souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Le chemin sur lequel on marchait décrivit une courbe vers la gauche, et le cœur du village nous apparut sous la forme d'une petite place.  
Ornée tout autour de lumières colorées, elle comportait en son centre ce qui semblait être un monument aux morts, à moitié caché par un arbre de Noël penché sous la force du vent. Il y avait plusieurs boutiques, une poste, un pub et une petite église dont les vitraux brillaient comme des joyaux de l'autre côté de la place. Des villageois se croisaient devant nous, leurs silhouettes brièvement éclairées par la lumière des réverbères. On entendait des éclats de rire et quelques échos d'un morceau de pop music lorsque la porte d'un pub s'ouvrit et se referma. Puis un chant de Noël s'éleva à l'intérieur de la petite église.  
-Je crois que c'est la veille de Noël ! dit Hermione.  
-Ah bon ?  
On avait perdu la notion des dates. On n'avait pas vu un journal depuis des semaines.  
-J'en suis sûre, affirma Hermione, les yeux fixés sur l'église. C'est… c'est là qu'ils sont, non ? Vos parents ? Je vois le cimetière derrière.  
-Oui c'est là dis-je en prenant une inspiration en m'accrochant par réflexe au bras d'Harry  
Mais lorsqu'on fut arrivés au centre de la place, Hermione s'immobilisa soudain.  
-Regardez ! Elle montrait du doigt le monument aux morts. Au moment où on était passés devant, il s'était transformé. Au lieu d'un obélisque couvert de noms, il y avait maintenant une statue représentant 4 personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure, aux traits bienveillants, une petite fille qui rigolait sur les épaules de son père, et un bébé que la mère portait dans les bras. De la neige s'était déposée sur leurs têtes, comme des casquettes blanches et duveteuses. Harry et moi nous sommes approchés, contemplant le visage de nos parents. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une statue de nous ici.  
Nous avons ensuite repris notre chemin pour entrer dans le cimetière. Des rangées de tombes enneigées se dressaient sur l'étendue bleu pâle du sol, parsemée d'éclats rouges, verts et or, là où les vitraux de l'église à coté projetaient leurs reflets.  
-Regardez, quelqu'un qui s'appelait Abbot, c'est peut-être un parent éloigné d'Hannah ?  
-Peut être dis-je tandis qu'on continuait d'avancer  
-Regardez là. Elle montra une pierre sombre avec le nom de KENDRA DUMBLEDORE. Un peu au-dessous de ses dates de naissance et de mort, il était écrit « ET SA FILLE ARIANA ». Il y avait aussi une citation :  
« Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur ».  
Nous sommes resté quelques minutes devant la tombe à penser à Dumbledore avant de continuer  
-Ici ! s'écria à nouveau Hermione dans l'obscurité. Oh, non, désolée, je croyais qu'il était écrit Potter. Elle était en train de frotter une pierre moussue et délabrée qu'elle contemplait avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Hé venez voir.  
La tombe était très vieille, patinée par les intempéries. Hermione nous montra un symbole gravé au-dessous.  
-c'est la marque du livre ! Il est écrit Ig… Ignotus, je crois…  
-Ça ne nous avancera pas de toute façon dis-je en continuant à chercher la tombe de mes parents avec Harry  
Celle-ci était située à deux rangées de distance derrière celle de Kendra et d'Ariana. Elle était en marbre blanc, comme celle de Dumbledore, ce qui rendait l'inscription qu'elle portait facilement lisible : elle semblait briller dans le noir.  
JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960, MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981  
LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960, MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981 LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT, C'EST LA MORT  
Les larmes vinrent avant que je n'ait pu songer à les arrêter. Elles coulaient, brûlantes, puis gelaient sur mon visage. Harry à coté de moi était dans le même état. Alors je resserra mon étreinte sur son bras et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Hermione leva alors sa baguette, décrivit un cercle dans les airs pour faire apparaître une couronne de roses de Noël.  
-Joyeux noël Harry dis-je doucement  
-Oui joyeux noël dit-il avant que nous replongions dans le silence en ressortant du cimetière  
-arrêtez vous ordonna Hermione  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On venait d'atteindre la tombe de l'Abbot inconnu.  
-Il y a quelqu'un, ici. Quelqu'un nous observe. Je le sens. Là-bas, près des buissons.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
\- Quelque chose a bougé, j'en jurerais…  
\- On a l'air de Moldus, fit remarquer Harry.  
-Des Moldus qui viennent de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de vos parents ! Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas !  
-C'est un chat, dit Harry un instant plus tard, ou un oiseau. S'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, il nous aurait déjà tués. Mais commençons par sortir d'ici, ensuite on pourra remettre la cape d'invisibilité.  
-Allons par là dis-je une fois sortis du cimetière on doit s'éloigner au cas ou. Mon sentiment de tristesse au contact de tout c'est souvenir venait enfin de me quitter pour laisser place à mon instinct de tireuse d'élite  
-Comment allons-nous retrouver la maison de Bathilda ? Demanda Hermione qui frissonnait un peu et ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Harry ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Harry ? Elle le tira par le bras mais Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il regardait la masse obscure qui se dessinait tout au bout d'une rangée de maisons. Un instant plus tard, il accéléra le pas, nous entraînant avec lui. Je savais ou il se rendait, j'avais directement reconnu ce chemin mais je n'avais pas forcément envie de voir la destination  
-Regardez  
La haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussé en tous sens au cours des seize années écoulées, depuis que je suis partis. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, entièrement recouverte de lierre et de neige, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite.  
-Je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais reconstruite, murmura Hermione.  
-Peut-être que c'est impossible ? Répondit Harry. Comme pour les blessures dues à la magie noire, on ne peut pas réparer les dégâts.  
-Oh, regardez !  
Un écriteau s'était élevé du sol, sous nos yeux, à travers un enchevêtrement d'orties et de mauvaises herbes, telle une étrange fleur à la croissance instantanée. En lettres d'or gravées sur le bois, on pouvait lire : EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981 LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE PROTEGEANT LEURS 2 ENFANTS. LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT. CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE. Tout autour de ces mots soigneusement tracés, des inscriptions avaient été ajoutées par d'autres sorcières et sorciers venus voir l'endroit où le Survivant avait échappé à la mort. Certains avaient simplement signé de leur nom en Encre Éternelle, d'autres avaient gravé leurs initiales dans le bois, d'autres encore avaient écrit des messages. Les plus récents, dont l'éclat tranchait sur les autres graffiti magiques accumulés depuis seize ans, exprimaient tous des pensées semblables. « BONNE CHANCE, HARRY, MIA OÙ QUE VOUS SOYEZ. » « SI TU LIS CECI, HARRY, SACHE QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUS DERRIÈRE TOI ! » « VIVE HARRY POTTER ! »  
-Ils n'auraient pas dû écrire sur la pancarte ! s'indigna Hermione.  
-Au contraire, c'est une idée formidable. Je suis ravi qu'ils l'aient fait. Je…  
Il s'interrompit. Une silhouette emmitouflée jusqu'au cou s'avançait vers nous d'un pas vacillant, le long de l'allée, ses contours découpés par les lumières qui étincelaient au loin sur la place du village. Bien qu'il fût difficile d'en juger. Elle se déplaçait lentement, ayant peut-être peur de glisser sur le sol neigeux. Son dos voûté, sa corpulence, sa démarche traînante, tout donnaient l'impression qu'elle était d'un âge extrêmement avancé. Silencieux, on la regarda s'approcher. Elle s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres et resta face à nous, au milieu du chemin au sol gelé. Elle leva ensuite une main gantée et nous fit signe.  
-Je ... Dis-je perdu. Vous ... vous êtes Bathilda ?  
Dans le noir, il m'était impossible de reconnaître la veille dame qui me baby-sittait étant enfant  
La silhouette emmitouflée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et nous adressa un nouveau signe de la main. Après un bref regard avec les 2 autres, nous nous sommes avancé vers la femme qui pivota aussitôt sur ses talons et revint sur ses pas d'une démarche chancelante. Elle passa devant plusieurs maisons, puis bifurqua vers un portail. Nous l'avons suivis le long d'une allée qui traversait un jardin presque aussi touffu que celui qu'on venait de quitter. Elle remua maladroitement une clé dans la serrure de la porte qu'elle finit par ouvrir et recula d'un pas pour nous laisser entrer. Elle ne sentait pas très bon ou peut-être était-ce la maison. Elle referma la porte derrière nous, les jointures de ses mains bleuâtres et marbrées se détachant contre la peinture écaillée. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda bien en face. C'était bien Bathilda, mais elle paraissait maintenant, beaucoup plus veille que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par la cataracte et s'enfonçaient dans les plis de sa peau diaphane. Son visage tout entier était constellé de petits vaisseaux éclatés et de taches de vieillesse. L'odeur de grand âge, de poussière, de vêtements sales et d'aliments gâtés s'intensifia lorsqu'elle ôta son châle noir mangé aux mites, révélant une tête aux cheveux blancs et rares sous lesquels on voyait nettement la peau du crâne.  
-Venez ! appela Bathilda dans la pièce voisine.

Bathilda faisait le tour de la pièce d'un pas vacillant pour allumer des chandelles, mais l'endroit restait sombre, sans parler de l'extrême saleté. Une épaisse poussière craquait sous nos pieds, derrière l'odeur d'humidité et de moisi, quelque chose de pire, comme de la viande pourrie. Apparemment, elle ne devais plus savoir comment faire le ménage. Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle-même était capable d'utiliser la magie car elle allumait maladroitement les chandelles à la main, sa manchette en dentelle qui pendait sous son poignet menaçant à tout moment de prendre feu.

-Laissez-moi faire, proposa Harry et il lui prit les allumettes des mains. Elle resta là, debout, à le regarder allumer les bouts de chandelle collés dans des soucoupes, un peu partout autour de la pièce, en équilibre précaire sur des piles de livres et des dessertes encombrées de tasses craquelées, couvertes de moisissures. La dernière chandelle était posée sur une commode arrondie où se trouvait également toute une série de photos. Lorsque la flamme jaillit, son reflet dansa sur les cadres d'argent aux verres poussiéreux. Bathilda fouillait maladroitement dans les bûches pour préparer un feu et j'ai observé la pièce et les tableau dans celle-ci

-Mrs… Miss… Tourdesac ? Retentis soudain la voix de Harry qui observait une photo sur le mur à mon opposé. Qui est ce garçon ? Bathilda, debout au milieu de la pièce, regardait Hermione allumer le feu à sa place.

-Miss Tourdesac ? répéta Harry. Il s'avança vers elle, la photo à la main, tandis que les flammes s'animaient dans la cheminée. Bathilda leva la tête au son de sa voix. Qui est cette personne ? demanda Harry en lui tendant la photo. Elle la regarda d'un air grave puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry. Vous savez qui c'est ? insista-t-il, d'une voix plus lente et plus sonore qu'à l'ordinaire. Cet homme ? Vous le connaissez ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Bathilda avait le regard vague. Qui est cet homme ? répéta Harry d'une voix forte.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?.

-La photo, c'est le voleur, le voleur qui a dérobé quelque chose à Gregorovitch ! S'il vous plaît ! reprit-il à l'adresse de Bathilda. Qui est-ce ? Mais elle se contenta de l'observer en silence.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir avec vous, Mrs… Miss Tourdesac ? demanda Hermione, qui haussa également la voix. Aviez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ? Sans le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle avait entendu Hermione, Bathilda s'approcha un peu plus de Harry. D'un petit mouvement sec de la tête, elle regarda vers le couloir.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille ? demanda-t-il. Elle répéta son geste, pointant cette fois un doigt vers lui, puis vers elle-même et enfin vers le plafond.

\- Ah, très bien… , je crois qu'elle veut que je monte là-haut avec elle.

-D'accord, dit Hermione, Peut-être Dumbledore lui a-t-il dit de ne confier l'épée qu'à toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sait qui tu es ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Je crois que oui.

-Bon, alors, d'accord, mais fais vite, Harry.

-Je vous suis, dit-il à Bathilda. Elle sembla comprendre car elle le contourna de son pas traînant et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je n'aime pas ça dis-je une fois que les 2 eurent disparu à l'étage

-Moi non plus avoua Hermione

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre en haut

-Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tendu

-C'est pas bon dis-je en me précipitant en vitesse vers l'escalier

En haut, je vis Harry face à un énorme Serpent et sans attendre, je sortis ma baguette pour l'attaquer bien que l'animal continuais d'attaquer Harry en évitant mes sors mais finalement, l'un d'entre eux réussi à l'atteindre au moment ou Hermione arrivais pour me donner un coup de main

Puis soudain, Harry se mit à hurler avant de s'évanouir

-Sa cicatrice dis-je touchant son front. On doit partir d'ici vite et ni une ni 2, j'attrapai Hermione par le bras pour nous faire tout les 3 transplaner

Arrivé dans le lieux ou nous avions laissé notre tente, Hermione m'aida à mettre Harry toujours gémissant dans le lit

-Il faut lui retirer le médaillon, soigner la morsure du serpent et faire tomber sa fièvre dis-je en mouillant un bout de tissus avec ma baguette

-Mia, je ... je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si le médaillon était collé à sa peau

-Quoi ? Dis-je en me précipitant vers elle pour l'aider avant de constater aussi qu'il était comme collé à son torse. Par Merlin pestais-je. Je crois qu'on à pas le choix, je vais être obligé d'utiliser un sortilège de Découpe, ça ne va pas être beau à voir dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur son torse

Une fois fait, une cicatrice en forme de rond était dessiné à l'endroit ou c'était trouvé le médaillon

-Bon je vais désinfecté ça et la morsure. Met ça en sécurité s'il te plais dis-je en tendant le médaillon à Hermione il vaut mieux ne pas le reporter tout de suite

-Mia dit-elle en s'approchant de moi gêné

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en mettant le tissus humide sur le front de Harry

-Sa baguette dit-elle en montrant Harry, je l'ai trouvé au sol en vous rejoignant mais ...

En observant ses mains, je vis la baguette brisé en 2

-Oh bon sang soupirais-je. On avait pas besoin de ça en plus mais on se débrouillera comme toujours

Enfin, quand j'eus fini, nous avons toutes les 2 été dormir et le lendemain, ce ne fus qu'en fin d'après midi que Harry rouvris les yeux

-Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à Godric's Hollow. C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute, je suis désolé. Dit Harry une fois que nous lui avons tout raconté

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous aussi, on voulait y aller. Je pensais vraiment que Dumbledore avait pu laisser l'épée là-bas pour que tu viennes la chercher dit Hermione

\- Oui, eh bien… Nous nous sommes trompés…

\- Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Que s'est-il passé quand elle t'a emmené en haut ? Est-ce que le serpent se cachait quelque part ? Il l'a tuée et t'a attaqué ensuite ? Demandais-je curieuse

-Non, répondit-il. C'était elle le serpent… ou le serpent était elle… depuis le début.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Bathilda avait sans doute dû mourir depuis un certain temps. Le serpent était… était en elle. Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait placé là, à Godric's Hollow, pour qu'il m'attende.

-Le serpent était en elle ? Dis-je écœuré qu'on puisse faire ça avec le corps de cette défunte veille dame adorable

-Remus nous a dit que nous aurions à affronter une forme de magie impossible à imaginer, reprit Harry. Une fois que nous sommes montés dans la chambre, le serpent a envoyé un message à Vous-Sais-Qui, j'ai tout entendu dans ma tête, je l'ai senti surexcité, il lui a ordonné de m'attraper… et ensuite…Elle s'est transformée, elle s'est transformée en serpent et elle a attaqué. Il regarda les traces de morsure sur son corps. Ce n'était pas pour me tuer, simplement pour me garder là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vous-Sais-Qui. Je ... j'ai besoin d'air, je vais prendre ce tour de garde ci

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Certain. Où est ma baguette ? Hermione et moi nous sommes alors adressé un regard gêné. Où est ma baguette ? Répéta-t-il

-Harry…

\- Où est ma baguette ?

Hermione tendit la main par terre, près du lit, et la lui donna. Harry prit la baguette entre ses mains comme s'il s'était agi d'un être vivant qui aurait subi une terrible blessure. Il tendit la baguette à Hermione.

-Répare-la, s'il te plaît.

\- Harry, je ne pense pas que, cassée comme ça…

\- S'il te plaît, Hermione, essaie !

\- R… Reparo. Le morceau pendant de la baguette se rattacha à l'autre partie. Harry la leva.

\- Lumos ! La baguette produisit quelques faibles étincelles, puis s'éteignit. Harry la pointa sur Hermione.

-Expelliarmus. Une petite secousse fit remuer la baguette magique d'Hermione mais elle resta dans sa main. Cette modeste tentative représentait un effort trop grand pour la baguette de Harry, qui se cassa à nouveau en deux. Il la contempla, effaré. On… On trouvera un moyen de la réparer ?

-Harry, je crois que ce sera impossible, répondis-je

-Eh bien, dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché, je vais emprunter une des vôtres. Pendant que je monterai la garde.

Hermione lui tendit sa propre baguette et il sortis de la tente

-Je vais faire du thé dis-je finalement, ça nous feras du bien à tous

-D'accord dit Hermione en prenant place dans un canapé pour se remettre à lire un livre

-Je crois que je sais dit Hermione tout bas lorsque je revins dans le salon

-De quoi ?

-Harry appela-t-elle

-Oui ? Dit-il en passant la tête dans la tente

-Tu voulais savoir qui était l'homme sur la photo. Eh bien… j'ai le livre dit-elle en montrant le livre devant elle . Un exemplaire flambant neuf de Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Où… comment… ? Dis-je en m'approchant pour lui tendre sa tasse de thé

-Il était dans le salon de Bathilda, sur un meuble… Il y avait ce mot qui dépassait de la couverture. Hermione lut à haute voix les quelques lignes tracées d'une écriture pointue, d'un vert acide : « Chère Batty, merci de votre aide. Voici un exemplaire du livre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout ce que j'ai cité, vous l'avez dit, même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Rita. » Je pense qu'il a dû arriver pendant que la vraie Bathilda était encore vivante, mais peut-être n'était-elle pas en état de le lire ?

-Non, sans doute pas dis-je en observant le livre. Le dos de sa couverture était raide. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais été ouvert. Nous nous sommes mis à le feuilleté cherchant des photos. Presque tout de suite, nous avons trouve celle qui nous intéressait, le jeune Dumbledore et son séduisant compagnon, riant de bon cœur à une plaisanterie depuis longtemps oubliée. Je lus la légende. « Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère, en compagnie de son ami Gellert Grindelwald. »

À la lecture du dernier mot, je resta un long moment bouche bée. Grindelwald. Son ami. Grindelwald. je jetai un regard en biais aux 2 autres qui contemplais ce nom comme si ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-Grindelwald ? Ignorant les autres photos, Harry chercha dans les pages voisines les endroits où le nom fatal réapparaissait. On le découvrit bientôt et nous avons lut avidement le passage intitulé « Le plus grand bien ».

: Approchant maintenant de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Dumbledore quitta Poudlard auréolé de gloire : préfet, préfet en chef, lauréat du prix Bamabus Finkley d'aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges, représentant de la Jeunesse britannique auprès du Magenmagot, médaille d'or pour contribution fondamentale à la Conférence internationale d'alchimie du Caire. Dumbledore avait ensuite l'intention d'entreprendre un tour du monde en compagnie d'Elphias Doge, surnommé Haleine de Chien, le comparse sot mais dévoué qu'il s'était choisi à l'école. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres, se préparant à partir pour la Grèce le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un hibou apporta un message qui annonçait la mort de la mère de Dumbledore. Doge, dit Haleine de Chien, qui a refusé d'être interviewé pour ce livre, a livré au public sa propre version, très sentimentale, de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il présente la mort de Kendra comme un coup tragique et la décision de Dumbledore d'abandonner son expédition comme un noble sacrifice. Il est vrai que Dumbledore retourna aussitôt à Godric's Hollow, prétendument pour « prendre soin » de ses jeunes frère et sœur. Mais quels « soins » leur prodigua-t-il véritablement ? « C'était un cinglé, cet Abelforth, déclare Enid Smeeh, dont la famille habitait à l'époque un peu en dehors de Godric's Hollow. Il était déchaîné. Bien sûr, avec son père et sa mère qui n'étaient plus là, on aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui mais il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des crottes de chèvre à la figure. Je ne crois pas qu'Albus s'occupait beaucoup de lui, d'ailleurs, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble. » Alors, que faisait Dumbledore s'il n'essayait pas de réconforter son jeune frère dissipé ? La réponse, semble-t-il, c'est qu'il veillait à maintenir sa sœur séquestrée. Car, bien que sa première geôlière fût morte, il n'y eut aucun changement dans la situation pitoyable d'Ariana Dumbledore. Son existence même continuait de n'être connue, en dehors de la famille, que de quelques personnes qui, comme Doge, alias Haleine de Chien, croyaient volontiers à l'histoire de la « santé fragile ». Une autre amie tout aussi satisfaite de cette version des faits était Bathilda Tourdesac, la célèbre historienne de la magie qui habite depuis de nombreuses années à Godric's Hollow. Kendra, bien sûr, avait rabroué Bathilda lorsque celle-ci avait essayé de souhaiter la bienvenue à la famille. Quelques années plus tard, cependant, le célèbre auteur envoya à Poudlard un hibou destiné à Albus, car elle avait été favorablement impressionnée par son article sur la transformation inter-espèces, publié dans Le Mensuel de la métamorphose. Ce premier contact l'amena à faire connaissance avec la famille Dumbledore dans son entier. Au moment de la mort de Kendra, Bathilda était la seule habitante de Godric's Hollow à qui la mère de Dumbledore adressait la parole. Malheureusement, la brillante intelligence que Bathilda a manifestée au cours de sa vie se trouve à présent quelque peu diminuée. « Le feu est allumé, mais le chaudron est vide », comme me l'a confié Ivor Dilhnsby ou, dans les termes plus terre à terre d'Enid Smeek : « Elle n'a pas plus de tête qu'une crotte d'écureuil. » Néanmoins, une longue expérience et une technique éprouvée du reportage m'ont permis d'extraire, telles des pépites, suffisamment de faits réels pour reconstituer toute cette scandaleuse histoire. Comme tout le monde dans les milieux de la sorcellerie, Bathilda attribue la mort prématurée de Kendra à un « sortilège qui se serait retourné contre elle », une version qu'Albus et Abelforth répétèrent par la suite. Bathilda se fait également l'écho de l'affirmation de la famille selon laquelle Ariana aurait été « fragile » et « délicate ». Sur un point, cependant, Bathilda m'a récompensée des efforts que j'ai déployés pour me procurer du Veritaserum, car elle, et elle seule, connaît toute l'histoire du secret le mieux gardé de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Révélé aujourd'hui pour la première fois, il remet en cause tout ce que ses admirateurs croyaient à son sujet : sa haine supposée de la magie noire, son opposition à l'oppression des Moldus, et même son dévouement envers sa propre famille. L'été même où Dumbledore rentrait à Godric's Hollow, désormais orphelin et chef de famille, Bathilda Tourdesac acceptait d'héberger chez elle son petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald. Le nom de Grindelwald est à juste titre célèbre : sur la liste des plus dangereux sorciers de tous les temps, il aurait mérité de figurer à la première place si, une génération plus tard, Vous-Savez-Qui n'était venu le détrôner. Mais comme Grindelwald n'a jamais étendu sa terreur jusqu'à la Grande-Bretagne, les détails de son accession au pouvoir ne sont pas très connus dans notre pays. Élève de Durmstrang, où il était déjà réputé pour sa regrettable tolérance de la magie noire, Grindelwald se montra aussi précocement brillant que Dumbledore. Mais au lieu de mettre à profit ses talents pour obtenir prix et récompenses, Gellert Grindelwald se consacra à d'autres ambitions. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de seize ans, les autorités de Durmstrang elles-mêmes estimèrent qu'elles ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux sur ses expériences douteuses et il fut renvoyé de l'école. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que l'on savait de ce que Grindelwald avait fait par la suite, c'était qu'il avait voyagé à l'étranger pendant quelques mois. On peut aujourd'hui révéler que Grindelwald avait décidé de se rendre chez sa grand-tante à Godric's Hollow et que, une fois là- bas, si choquant que cela puisse paraître à certains, il noua une amitié étroite avec Abus Dumbledore. « Il me semblait un charmant garçon, bredouille Bathilda, quoi qu'il ait fait par la suite. Bien entendu, je l'ai présenté à ce pauvre Albus qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge. Les deux garçons ont tout de suite sympathisé. » On ne saurait en douter. Bathilda me montre en effet une lettre qu'elle a gardée, envoyée par Albus Dumbledore à Gellert Grindelwald en plein milieu de la nuit. « Oui, après qu'ils eurent passé toute la journée à discuter – vous pensez, deux jeunes gens si brillants, ils s'entendaient comme chaudrons en foire –, j'entendais parfois un hibou tapoter à la fenêtre de la chambre de Gellert pour lui apporter une lettre d'Albus. Il venait d'avoir une idée et voulait en faire part immédiatement à Gellert. » Et quelles idées ! Si choquantes qu'elles puissent paraître aux fans d'Albus Dumbledore, voici les pensées qu'avait leur héros à dix-sept ans, telles qu'il les exposait à son meilleur ami de fraîche date (une reproduction de la lettre originale se trouve en page 463) : « Gellert, « Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DES MOLDUS – voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.) « Albus » Quelles que soient la stupéfaction, la consternation qu'elle puisse provoquer chez ses nombreux admirateurs, cette lettre n'en apporte pas moins la preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore a autrefois rêvé de mettre à bas le Code du secret magique et d'établir la domination des sorciers sur les Moldus. Quel coup pour ceux qui ont toujours présenté Dumbledore comme le plus grand défenseur des nés-Moldus ! Combien creux nous semblent à présent tous ces discours sur les droits des Moldus, à la lumière de ce document accablant ! Combien méprisable nous apparaît Albus Dumbledore, occupé à manigancer son accession au pouvoir alors qu'il aurait dû pleurer la mort de sa mère et prendre soin de sa petite sœur ! Ceux qui sont décidés à maintenir Dumbledore sur son piédestal branlant glapiront sans aucun doute que, après tout, il n'a jamais mis ses projets à exécution, qu'il a dû changer de conviction, qu'il est revenu à la raison. Mais la vérité semble encore plus scandaleuse. Leur nouvelle et grande amitié avait commencé depuis à peine deux mois lorsque Dumbledore et Grindelwald se séparèrent. Ils ne devaient plus se revoir jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent pour leur duel légendaire (pour plus de détails, voir chapitre vingt-deux). Quelle a été la cause de cette rupture brutale ? Dumbledore était-il revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ? Avait-il dit à Grindelwald qu'il ne voulait plus avoir aucune part dans ses projets ? Hélas, non. « Je crois que c'est la mort de la petite Ariana qui a tout déclenché, déclare Bathilda. Ce fut un horrible choc. Gellert se trouvait dans leur maison quand c'est arrivé, et il est revenu chez moi dans tous ses états, il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir dès le lendemain. Il était affreusement éprouvé, vous savez. Alors, je lui ai arrangé un départ par Portoloin et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. « Albus a été bouleversé par la mort d'Ariana. C'était tellement affreux pour les deux frères. Ils avaient perdu toute, leur famille, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu les nerfs à vif. Abelforth rejetait la responsabilité sur Albus, comprenez-vous, comme c'est souvent le cas en d'aussi terribles circonstances. Mais Abelforth disait toujours des choses un peu folles, le pauvre garçon. Enfin, quand même, casser le nez d'Albus pendant l'enterrement, ce n'était pas très convenable. Kendra aurait été anéantie si elle avait vu ses deux fils se battre comme ça, sur le corps de sa fille. Dommage que Gellert n'ait pas pu rester pour l'enterrement… Au moins, cela aurait été un réconfort pour Albus…» L'horrible bagarre à côté du cercueil, connue seulement des rares personnes qui assistaient aux funérailles d'Ariana Dumbledore, soulève plusieurs questions. Pourquoi exactement Abelforth Dumbledore tenait-il Albus pour responsable de la mort de sa sœur ? Était-ce, comme le prétend Batty, un simple débordement de chagrin ? Ou bien sa fureur pouvait-elle avoir une autre raison plus concrète ? Grindelwald, renvoyé de Durmstrang pour avoir failli provoquer la mort de camarades de classe qu'il avait attaqués, a fui le pays quelques heures après la mort de la jeune fille et Albus (par peur ou par honte ?) ne l'a jamais revu, jusqu'au jour où il y fut contraint à la demande instante du monde de la sorcellerie. Ni Dumbledore ni Grindelwald ne semblent avoir jamais évoqué par la suite cette brève amitié de jeunesse. Il ne fait cependant aucun doute que Dumbledore a attendu cinq années de troubles, de morts, de disparitions, avant de se décider enfin à attaquer Gellert Grindelwald. Était-ce un reste d'affection pour l'homme lui-même, ou la crainte de voir révéler leur ancienne amitié, qui a fait hésiter Dumbledore ? Est-ce à contrecœur que Dumbledore a résolu de capturer l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois si enchanté de rencontrer ! Et comment la mystérieuse Ariana est-elle morte ? A-t-elle été la victime accidentelle d'un quelconque rituel de magie noire ? A-t-elle surpris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, à un moment où les deux hommes étaient occupés à s'entraîner pour tenter d'atteindre la gloire et la domination ? Est-il possible qu'Ariana ait été la première personne à mourir « pour le plus grand bien » ?

Le chapitre s'arrêtait là.

-Ce… ce n'est pas une lecture très agréable… dit Hermione une fois qu'elle eu fini

-On peut dire ça comme ça… répondit Harry le regard dans le vide et pour cause, je sais que pour lui comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous, Dumbledore à toujours représenté la sagesse et le bien à l'état pur

\- Mais n'oublie pas, Harry, que le livre a été écrit par Rita Skeeter.

\- Tu as lu la lettre à Grindelwald, non ?

\- Oui, je… je l'ai lue. Elle hésita, la mine bouleversée. Je crois que c'est le pire passage. Je sais que pour Bathilda, il ne s'agissait que de conversations entre deux amis, mais « Pour le plus grand bien » est devenu le slogan de Grindelwald, sa justification de toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises par la suite. Et… d'après ce qui est écrit là, il semble que ce soit Dumbledore qui lui ait donné l'idée. On dit que « Pour le plus grand bien » était même gravé à l'entrée de Nurmengard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Nurmengard ?

-La prison que Grindelwald a fait construire pour enfermer ses opposants. Il y a fini lui-même, quand Dumbledore l'a capturé. En tout cas, c'est… c'est terrible de penser que les idées de Dumbledore ont pu aider Grindelwald à arriver au pouvoir. Mais d'un autre côté, même Rita ne peut prétendre qu'ils se soient connus plus de quelques mois, au cours d'un été où ils étaient tous les deux vraiment jeunes, et…

\- Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, l'interrompit Harry. Je pensais bien que tu dirais : « Ils étaient jeunes. » Mais ils avaient le même âge que nous aujourd'hui. Et nous, nous sommes là à risquer nos vies pour combattre les forces du Mal alors que lui passait ses journées avec son meilleur ami à comploter leur prise de pouvoir sur les Moldus. Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large

-Je n'essaye pas de défendre ce que Dumbledore a écrit, assura Hermione. Toutes ces idioties sur le « droit de gouverner », c'est la même chose que « La magie est puissance ». Mais, il faut comprendre que sa mère venait de mourir, il était coincé tout seul chez lui…

-Tout seul ? Il n'était pas tout seul. Il était avec son frère et sa sœur, sa Cracmolle de sœur qu'il gardait enfermée…

\- Je n'y crois pas, dis-je à mon tour. J'ignore ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais je ne crois pas que c'était une Cracmolle. Le Dumbledore que nous connaissions n'aurait jamais, jamais permis…

-Le Dumbledore que nous pensions connaître n'aurait jamais voulu vaincre les Moldus par la force ! hurla Harry

-Il a changé, Harry, il a changé ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Peut-être qu'il croyait à ces choses-là quand il avait dix-sept ans mais il a consacré tout le reste de sa vie à combattre les forces du Mal ! Dumbledore a été celui qui a arrêté Grindelwald, celui qui a toujours voté pour la protection des Moldus et pour les droits des sorciers nés-moldus, celui qui s'est battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui depuis le début et qui est mort en essayant de le terrasser ! Harry, je suis désolée, mais je crois que la véritable raison de ta colère contre Dumbledore, c'est qu'il ne t'a jamais rien raconté de tout cela lui-même.

-Peut-être ! s'écria Harry. Il leva les bras et les croisa au-dessus de sa tête. Vous voyez bien ce qu'il m'a demandé ! Risque ta vie, Harry ! Encore ! Et encore ! Et n'attends pas de moi que je te donne toutes les explications, contente-toi d'avoir en moi une confiance aveugle, sois persuadé que je sais ce que je fais, aie confiance en moi, même si moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Jamais la vérité tout entière ! Jamais ! La tension brisa sa voix

-Il t'aimait beaucoup, murmura Hermione. Je sais qu'il t'aimait beaucoup. Harry laissa retomber ses bras.

-J'ignore qui il aimait, Hermione, mais sûrement pas moi. Le gâchis dans lequel il m'a abandonné, on ne peut pas appeler ça de l'amour. Il a partagé ses véritables pensées avec Gellert Grindelwald infiniment plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi. Merci pour le thé. Je vais finir mon tour de garde dit-il en quittant la tente

* * *

Le lendemain, nous avons de nouveau transplaner pour nous rendre dans une forêt. Nous sommes resté 2 nuits dans cette forêt, et cette nuit, vers 2 heures, j'ai réveillé Harry pour qu'il ailles prendre son tour de garde

Soudain, vers 3 heure du matin, la voix de Harry retentis de l'autre coté de la tente

-Mia, Hermione !

Directement, je me suis levé d'un bond en attrapant ma baguette et je me suis précipité dehors suivis d'Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Harry ? Ça va ? Demandais-je paniqué

-Tout va très bien. Mieux que bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Nous avons de la visite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui… Demanda Hermione avant de se figer en apercevant Ron, l'épée de Gyffondor à la main, ses vêtements ruisselant

Hermione s'avança comme une somnambule en direction de Ron, le regard fixé sur son visage blafard. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. Ron lui adressa un pâle sourire plein d'espoir et leva à demi les bras. Mais Hermione se précipita soudain sur lui et martela à coups de poing chaque centimètre carré de son corps, partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

-Aïe… Ouille… Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que… Hermione… Ouille !

-Ronald… Weasley… Espèce de… parfait… crétin ! Elle ponctua chaque mot d'un nouveau coup. Ron battit en retraite, se protégeant le visage, alors qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer sur lui. Tu… reviens… ici… en douce… après… des semaines… et… des semaines… Oh, où est ma baguette ? Elle semblait prête à l'arracher de force des mains de Harry mais celui-ci réagit instinctivement.

-Protego ! Le bouclier invisible se dressa entre Ron et Hermione et sa force la projeta à terre. Recrachant des cheveux qui étaient entrés dans sa bouche, elle se releva d'un bond.

\- Hermione, dit Harry. Calme-t…

\- Je ne me calmerai pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Jamais encore je ne l'avais vue perdre à ce point son sang-froid. Elle semblait en proie à une crise de démence.

-Rends-moi ma baguette ! Rends-la-moi !

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Ne t'en avise surtout pas ! Rends-la-moi immédiatement ! Et TOI ! Elle pointa sur Ron un doigt accusateur : c'était comme une malédiction. J'ai couru après toi ! Je t'ai appelé ! Je t'ai supplié de revenir :

-Je sais, dit Ron. Hermione, je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis…

-Ah, tu es désolé !

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire aigu, incontrôlable.

Harry m'adressa alors un regard pour savoir si on devait faire quelques chose pour l'arrêter tandis que Ron nous suppliais du regard mais je me suis contenter d'hausser les épaules

-Tu reviens après des semaines… des semaines… et tu penses qu'il te suffira de dire « désolé » pour que tout s'arrange ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? s'écria Ron.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ! vociféra Hermione avec une ironie redoutable. Creuse-toi la cervelle, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux ou trois secondes…

\- Hermione, intervint Harry, il vient de me sauver la…

\- Je m'en fiche ! hurla-t-elle. Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait ! Des semaines et des semaines, on aurait pu tout aussi bien mourir…

-Je savais que vous n'étiez pas morts ! beugla Ron, en dominant pour la première fois la voix d'Hermione. Il s'approcha aussi près que le lui permettait le bouclier dressé entre eux. On ne parle que de Harry dans La Gazette et à la radio, ils vous cherchent partout, avec toutes les rumeurs et les histoires de fous qui circulent, je l'aurais su tout de suite si vous étiez morts, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Sa voix était devenue si aiguë que, bientôt, seules les chauves-souris pourraient encore l'entendre, mais elle avait atteint un tel degré d'indignation qu'elle fut momentanément incapable de parler et Ron saisit l'occasion :

\- J'ai voulu revenir dès l'instant où j'ai transplané, mais je suis tombé en plein sur un gang de Rafleurs, Hermione, et je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part !

\- Un gang de quoi ? demanda Harry

-Des Rafleurs, répondit Ron. Il y en a partout. Ce sont des gangs qui essayent de gagner de l'or en arrêtant les nés-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Le ministère offre une récompense pour chaque capture. J'étais tout seul et on voit bien que je suis en âge d'aller à l'école, ils se sont donc excités en pensant que j'étais peut-être un né-Moldu en fuite. Il a fallu que je trouve très vite quelque chose à leur répondre pour éviter qu'ils me traînent au ministère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Que j'étais Stan Rocade. C'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé.

-Et ils t'ont cru ?

-Ils n'étaient pas très malins. L'un d'eux était à moitié troll, d'après l'odeur… Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, espérant que cette petite note d'humour aurait un effet apaisant mais son visage resta de marbre. En tout cas, ils se sont disputés pour savoir si oui ou non, j'étais Stan. Ma ruse était assez pitoyable, je dois le reconnaître, mais j'étais seul contre cinq et ils m'avaient pris ma baguette. Puis, deux d'entre eux se sont mis à se battre et j'ai profité de la distraction des autres pour donner un coup dans le ventre de celui qui me tenait. J'ai pu lui arracher sa baguette, j'ai jeté un sortilège de Désarmement au type qui m'avait pris la mienne et j'ai aussitôt transplané. Mais ce n'était pas très réussi et je me suis encore désartibulé.

Ron leva sa main droite pour montrer deux doigts sans ongles. Hermione haussa les sourcils d'un air glacial.

-Je suis arrivé à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où nous avions campé… mais vous étiez déjà partis.

-Quelle histoire palpitante, lança Hermione du ton dédaigneux qu'elle adoptait quand elle voulait blesser quelqu'un. Tu as dû être tout simplement terrifié. Nous, pendant ce temps-là, nous sommes allés à Godric's Hollow et, voyons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, déjà, Harry ? Mia ? Ah oui, je me souviens, le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui nous attendait, il a failli tuer Harry

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, en les regardant bouche bée. Mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention. Vous imaginez, perdre deux ongles ! Voilà qui relativise tout ce que nous avons subi, non ?

\- Hermione, dit Harry à voix basse, Ron vient de me sauver la vie. Elle sembla ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Il y a quand même une chose que je voudrais savoir, reprit-elle, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire situé à trente centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Ron. Comment t'y es-tu pris exactement pour nous retrouver ce soir ? C'est important. Quand nous le saurons, nous pourrons faire ce qu'il faut pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables. Ron lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit de la poche de son jean un petit objet en argent.

-J'ai utilisé ceci. Hermione dut tourner les yeux vers lui pour voir ce qu'il leur montrait.

\- Le Déluminateur ? s'étonna-t-elle, si surprise qu'elle en oublia de paraître glaciale et féroce.

\- Il ne se contente pas d'allumer et d'éteindre les lumières, poursuivit Ron. Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé à ce moment-là et pas à un autre, puisque de toute façon, depuis que j'étais parti, j'avais envie de revenir. En tout cas, j'étais en train d'écouter la radio, le matin de Noël, de très bonne heure et tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu… ta voix. Il regardait Hermione.

\- Tu m'as entendue à la radio ? demanda-telle, incrédule.

\- Non, je t'ai entendue dans ma poche. Ta voix venait de là. Il montra à nouveau le Déluminateur.

-Et qu'est-ce que je disais, exactement ? interrogea Hermione d'un ton qui hésitait entre le scepticisme et la curiosité.

-Mon nom. Ron. Et tu as ajouté quelque chose… à propos d'une baguette… Alors, je l'ai sorti de ma poche, continua Ron en contemplant le Déluminateur. Il était comme d'habitude mais j'étais sûr de t'avoir entendue. Je l'ai actionné et la lumière s'est éteinte dans ma chambre mais une autre s'est allumée juste devant la fenêtre. Ron leva son autre main et pointa le doigt devant lui, le regard concentré sur quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne pouvaient voir. C'était une boule lumineuse, bleuâtre, qui semblait vibrer, comme la lumière autour d'un Portoloin, vous voyez ?

-Oui, avons nous répondu machinalement

\- J'ai tout de suite su que c'était ce que je cherchais, reprit Ron. J'ai ramassé mes affaires, j'ai tout emballé dans mon sac à dos et je suis descendu dans le jardin. « La boule de lumière flottait en l'air. Elle m'attendait et, quand je suis sorti, elle s'est éloignée par petits bonds. Je l'ai suivie derrière la cabane à outils et là, elle… elle est entrée en moi.

\- Pardon ? dit Harry

-Elle a flotté vers moi, expliqua Ron en décrivant le mouvement de la boule d'un geste de l'index, droit sur ma poitrine et ensuite… elle est entrée en moi. Elle était ici. Il montra un point proche de son cœur. Je la sentais, elle était chaude. Et une fois qu'elle était en moi, j'ai su ce que je devais faire, j'ai su qu'elle m'emmènerait là où je voulais aller. Alors, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé au flanc d'une colline. Il y avait de la neige partout…

\- C'était là que nous étions, dit Harry. Nous y avons passé deux nuits et la deuxième nuit, j'ai eu sans cesse l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un bouger et appeler dans l'obscurité !

\- C'était moi, mais vos sortilèges de Protection ont bien fonctionné, je n'arrivais pas à vous voir ni à vous entendre. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que vous n'étiez pas loin. J'ai fini par m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage et j'ai attendu que vous apparaissiez. Je pensais que vous seriez bien obligés de vous montrer quand vous démonteriez la tente.

-En fait, non, dit Hermione. Par précaution, on a transplané sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et on est partis de très bonne heure parce que, comme te l'a expliqué Harry, nous avions entendu quelqu'un bouger dans les environs.

\- En tout cas, je suis resté toute la journée sur cette colline, reprit Ron. J'espérais toujours vous voir apparaître. Mais la nuit est tombée et j'ai compris que j'avais dû vous rater. J'ai actionné à nouveau le Déluminateur, la lumière bleue a jailli, elle est entrée en moi, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé ici, dans cette forêt. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à vous retrouver et je suis resté là en espérant que l'un de vous finirait par mettre le nez dehors… C'est ce que Harry a fait. Bien sûr, j'ai d'abord aperçu la biche.

-Tu as aperçu quoi ? l'interrompis-je brusquement Hermione.

-Ils nous ont alors expliqué l'histoire de la biche argentée et de l'épée dans la mare

-C'était sûrement un Patronus ! s'exclama-telle. Vous n'avez pas vu qui l'avait créé ? Il n'y avait personne ? Et le Patronus t'a amené jusqu'à l'épée ! Mais une biche Mia c'était toi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que si je savais ou était l'épée je serais resté là à juste envoyé mon patronus ?

-Mais tu ne connais personne d'autre qu aurai le même que toi ?

-En dehors de maman non dis-je en réfléchissant avant de pâlir dangereusement

Enfaîte si, je connais quelqu'un avec le même patronus que moi, mon parrain ! Mais c'est impossible, c'est un mangemort, un traître et un meurtrier . Et puis surtout c'est son plus fidèle serviteur, pourquoi voudrai-t-il nous aider à le détruire ? Mais en même temps il à toujours eu son rôle d'agent double et puis cette dernière phrase qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu « je tiens ma promesse à ta mère, je cherche à vous protéger toi et ton frère » Bon sang cette histoire n'a aucun sens. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je l'ai vu tuer Dumbledore mais d'un autre coté une partie de moi aurai envie d'y croire

-Mia ça va ? Demanda Harry en m'observant. Tu penses à quelqu'un qui aurais pu envoyé ce patronus ?

-Non, non personnes mentis-je

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? Demanda Hermione

Ron lui raconta alors comment il avait vu Harry sauter dans l'eau et avait attendu qu'il remonte à la surface. S'apercevant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il avait plongé pour le sauver avant de retourner prendre l'épée. Parvenu au moment de l'ouverture du médaillon, il hésita, et ce fut Harry qui poursuivit son récit :

-Quand il a été ouvert, Ron l'a transpercé à coups d'épée.

-Et… il a été détruit ? Simplement comme ça ? murmura Hermione.

\- Oh, il… il a crié, dit Harry en jetant un vague coup d'œil à Ron. Tiens

Il lança le médaillon dans notre direction et quand il fut dans les mains d'Hermione, je pu constater qu'il était effectivement brisé

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais échappé aux Rafleurs en emportant une de leurs baguettes ? Demanda Harry

-Quoi ? répondit Ron qui n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione pendant qu'elle étudiait le médaillon. Ah, oui, oui. Il détacha une boucle de son sac à dos et sortit d'une poche latérale une petite baguette de bois sombre. La voilà. Je me suis dit que c'était toujours utile d'en avoir une en réserve.

\- Et tu avais raison, assura Harry en tendant la main. La mienne est cassée.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Ron mais au même Hermione repartis dans la tente, sûrement pour ranger le médaillon dans son sac et Ron soupira rassuré

-Finalement, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, tu ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, murmura Harry.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Ron. Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu te souviens quand elle m'a jeté des oiseaux à la tête ?

-Il n'est pas totalement exclu que je recommence, répliqua la voix étouffée d'Hermione dans la tente et au regard de Ron, je ne pu qu'éclater de rire. Un rire vite suivis de celui des 2 garçons


	50. Chapter 59: monsieur Lovegood

La journée du lendemain, avec la destruction du médaillon, nous avons plus pris confiance en nous et nous nous sommes relancer dans les réflexions sur les autres Horcruxe. Au soir, Ron avais sortis une veille radio de son sac à dos.

-Il y a une émission, dit-il à voix basse, qui donne de vraies nouvelles. Toutes les autres soutiennent Tu-Sais-Qui et sont alignées sur la position du ministère, mais celle-ci… Attendez un peu d'écouter ça, c'est formidable. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas la diffuser chaque soir, ils doivent changer sans cesse d'endroit, au cas où il y aurait une descente de police. Et il faut un mot de passe pour arriver à la capter… L'ennui, c'est que j'ai raté la dernière… Il tapota légèrement le dessus de la radio avec sa baguette et marmonna des mots au hasard. Il jetait souvent vers Hermione des regards en biais, craignant manifestement une nouvelle crise de colère, mais elle se montra si indifférente à sa présence qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être là. Enfin, Hermione descendit de son lit et Ron cessa aussitôt de tapoter.

-Si ça t'agace, j'arrête ! dit-il, inquiet.

Hermione ne daigna pas répondre et s'approcha de nous.

-Il faut qu'on parle, nous annonça-t-elle

-De quoi ? demandais-je

\- Je veux aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry

-Xenophilius Lovegood. Le père de Luna. Je veux aller lui parler !

-Heu… pourquoi ?

Elle respira profondément, comme pour concentrer ses forces et répondit :

-À cause de la marque, la marque dans Beedle le Barde. Regardez ça ! Elle mit le livre ouvert sous nos yeux et je vis la reproduction de la lettre originale que Dumbledore avait écrite à Grindelwald,

\- La signature, dit Hermione. Regardez la signature

Pendant un instant, je ne compris pas de quoi elle voulait parler mais, en regardant de plus près , j'aperçus que Dumbledore avait remplacé le A d'Albus par une minuscule version de la même marque triangulaire tracée dans Les Contes de Beedle le Barde.

-Heu… Qu'est-ce que vous… ? dit Ron d'une voix hésitante mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard et se tourna à nouveau vers nous

-Elle n'arrête pas d'apparaître, reprit-elle. Je sais que d'après Viktor, c'était la marque de Grindelwald, mais je suis sûre que c'est aussi celle qu'on a vue au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Or, les dates inscrites sur la pierre tombale étaient bien antérieures à l'arrivée de Grindelwald ! Et la voilà à nouveau ! On ne peut plus demander à Dumbledore ou à Grindelwald ce qu'elle signifie – je ne sais même pas si Grindelwald est toujours vivant – mais on peut le demander à Mr Lovegood. Il portait ce symbole au mariage, et je suis certaine que c'est important

-Hermione, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau Godric's Hollow. Nous avions décidé d'aller là-bas après en avoir parlé et…

-Mais cette marque revient sans cesse, Harry ! Si Dumbledore m'a légué Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour qu'on découvre la signification de ce symbole ?

\- Et ça recommence !

-Nous essayons de nous convaincre que Dumbledore nous a laissé des signes, des indices secrets…

\- Le Déluminateur s'est révélé très utile, intervint Ron. Je crois qu'Hermione a raison. Nous devrions aller voir Lovegood. Ce ne sera pas comme à Godric's Hollow, ajouta Ron. Lovegood est de notre côté. Le Chicaneur a toujours été pour toi,Harry il continue de dire à tout le monde qu'il faut t'aider.

-Je suis certaine que c'est important ! répéta Hermione d'un ton grave.

\- Mais si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore m'en aurait parlé avant de mourir ?

-Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut découvrir par nous-même, suggérais-je. Je pense quand même que nous devrions parler à Mr Lovegood. Un symbole qui lie Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Godric's Hollow ? Hermione n'a pas tord, ce n'est pas normal

-Je propose qu'on vote, dit Ron. Ceux qui sont d'accord pour aller voir Lovegood… Sa main se dressa avant celle d'Hermione et la mienne. Désolé, Harry, tu es en minorité, dit Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

-Très bien, admit Harry. Mais quand on aura vu Lovegood, on pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver d'autres Horcruxes, d'accord ? Et d'ailleurs, où habitent les Lovegood ? Vous le savez, vous ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas loin de chez moi, dit Ron. Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais quand ils parlent d'eux, mes parents montrent toujours les collines. Ce ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver. Et puis c'est les vacances de Noël, Luna sera chez elle !

* * *

Au flanc de la colline balayée par le vent sur laquelle nous avons transplaner le lendemain matin, on avait une excellente vue du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. De notre position élevée, le village avait l'air d'une collection de maisons de poupées illuminées par les rayons obliques du soleil qui perçaient entre les nuages.

-C'est bizarre d'être si près de chez soi et de ne pas pouvoir y aller, remarqua Ron.

-Au moins, il n'y a pas longtemps que tu les as vus. Tu y étais pour Noël, lança froidement Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas au Terrier ! répliqua Ron, avec un rire incrédule. Tu crois que j'allais retourner là-bas et leur dire que je vous avais laissés tomber ? Fred et George ne m'auraient pas raté. Et Ginny ? Elle aurait sûrement été très compréhensive…

\- Alors, où étais-tu ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Dans la nouvelle maison de Bill et de Fleur. La Chaumière aux Coquillages. Bill a toujours été loyal avec moi. Il… Il ne s'est pas montré très admiratif quand il a entendu ce que j'avais fait, mais il n'a pas insisté. Il savait que je le regrettais profondément. Personne d'autre dans la famille n'a su que j'étais là-bas. Bill a dit à maman que Fleur et lui ne viendraient pas pour Noël parce qu'ils voulaient le passer seuls en amoureux. C'étaient leurs premières vacances depuis leur mariage. Je crois que Fleur ne tenait pas vraiment à y aller. Vous savez à quel point elle déteste Celestina Moldubec. Ron tourna le dos au Terrier. Essayons là-haut, dit-il en nous menant sur l'autre versant de la colline.

Nous avons marché quelques heures. Les collines basses qui s'étendaient autour de nous semblaient inhabitées, en dehors d'un petit cottage, apparemment désert.

-Tu crois que c'est leur maison et qu'ils sont partis pour Noël ? dit Hermione en regardant à travers la fenêtre, ornée de géraniums, d'une petite cuisine propre et nette. Ron ricana.

-Tu sais, j'ai bien l'impression que si on regardait à travers la fenêtre des Lovegood, on saurait tout de suite qui habite là. Essayons plutôt les collines voisines. Nous avons transplanè quelques kilomètres plus loin vers le nord.

-Ha, ha ! s'écria Ron, le vent fouettant nos cheveux et nos vêtements. Il montrait du doigt le sommet de la colline sur laquelle on avait atterri Une maison des plus étranges se dressait verticalement contre le ciel, une sorte de grand cylindre noir avec une lune fantomatique suspendue derrière elle, dans la lumière de l'après-midi. La voilà, la maison de Luna, qui d'autre pourrait vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Il ne manque plus que le roi et la reine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'a rien d'un palais, répliqua Hermione en regardant la bâtisse les sourcils froncés.

-Non, je pensais à la tour noire d'un jeu d'échecs.

-Bon allons y dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'étrange maison

-C'est bien là, dit Ron. Regardez. Trois écriteaux peints à la main étaient cloués sur un portail délabré. Le premier indiquait : LE CHICANEUR. Directeur : X. Lovegood le second : ALLEZ CUEILLIR VOTRE GUI AILLEURS. le troisième : NE PAS APPROCHER DES PRUNES DIRIGEABLES. Le portail grinça lorsqu'on l'ouvrit. Le chemin tortueux qui menait à la porte d'entrée était envahi de plantes étranges et diverses, notamment de buissons couverts de fruits orange, en forme de radis, semblables à ceux que Luna portait parfois en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Deux pommiers sauvages, âgés, courbés par le vent, dépouillés de leurs feuilles, mais aux branches toujours chargées de fruits rouges, gros comme des baies, et de couronnes de gui touffues parsemées de boules blanches, se dressaient telles des sentinelles de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée. Un petit hibou avec une tête de faucon légèrement aplatie nous regardait, perché sur l'une des branches

Hermione frappa trois fois sur l'épaisse porte noire, incrustée de clous en fer et dotée d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Dix secondes plus tard, tout au plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Xenophilius Lovegood se tenait devant nous, pieds nus et vêtu d'une chemise de nuit tachée. Ses longs cheveux blancs, semblables à de la barbe à papa, étaient sales et broussailleux. Par comparaison, il s'était montré d'une rare élégance au mariage de Fleur et de Bill.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'écria-t-il, d'une voix haut perchée, grincheuse. Il regarda d'abord Hermione, moi, puis Ron et enfin Harry. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O parfaitement dessiné et passablement comique.

-Bonjour, Mr Lovegood, dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

Xenophilius ne serra pas la main de Harry, mais l'un de ses yeux – celui qui n'était pas tourné vers son nez – se fixa sur la cicatrice de son front.

-Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda Harry. Nous voudrions vous poser une question.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, murmura Xenophilius. Il déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le jardin. C'est assez surprenant… Ma parole… Je… Je pense que je devrais

-Ce ne sera pas long, promit Harry

-Je… Bon, d'accord, entrez vite. Vite. À peine avons-nous franchi le seuil que Xenophilius claqua la porte derrière nous. On se retrouva alors dans la cuisine la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue. La pièce était parfaitement circulaire et donnait l'impression qu'on se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque poivrier. Tout avait une forme arrondie pour s'adapter aux murs : la cuisinière, l'évier, les placards, l'ensemble décoré de fleurs, d'insectes et d'oiseaux peints avec des couleurs primaires et criardes. Je crus reconnaître le style de Luna. L'effet produit dans un espace aussi fermé avait quelque chose d'un peu écrasant. Au milieu, un escalier de fer forgé en colimaçon menait dans les étages supérieurs. On entendait au-dessus de nos têtes des claquements et des cliquetis.

Vous feriez mieux de monter, dit Xenophilius, toujours très mal à l'aise. Il nous entraîna derrière lui. La pièce du dessus semblait un mélange de living-room et d'atelier. Elle était de ce fait plus encombrée encore que la cuisine. Bien que beaucoup plus petite et entièrement circulaire, elle ressemblait un peu à la Salle sur Demande, le jour inoubliable où elle s'était transformée en un gigantesque labyrinthe surchargé d'objets qu'on y avait cachés au cours des siècles. Sur chaque surface s'élevaient des piles et des piles de livres et de papiers. De délicates miniatures suspendues au plafond représentaient des créatures que je ne reconnaissait pas, dotées d'ailes qui battaient, ou de mâchoires qui mordaient dans le vide. Luna n'était pas là : la chose qui produisait un tel vacarme était un objet en bois doté d'une quantité de rouages qui tournaient par magie. On aurait dit un croisement bizarre entre un établi et un meuble à étagères mais au bout d'un moment, je vis que la machine débitait des exemplaires du Chicaneur

-Excusez-moi, dit Xenophilius. Il s'approcha à grands pas de la machine, attrapa une nappe crasseuse, sur laquelle était entassée une énorme masse de livres et de papiers qui dégringola par terre, et la jeta sur la presse, étouffant plus ou moins claquements et cliquetis. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Hermione, l'air effarée, laissa échapper un petit cri.

\- Mr Lovegood… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Elle montrait du doigt une énorme corne grise de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de longueur, en forme de spirale, assez semblable à celle d'une licorne. Elle était accrochée au mur et pointait vers le centre de la pièce.

\- C'est une corne de Ronflak Cornu, répondit Xenophilius.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! protesta Hermione.

\- Hermione, marmonna Harry, gêné, le moment n'est pas venu de…

-Mais Harry, c'est une corne d'Éruptif ! Un produit commercialisable de catégorie B qu'il est très dangereux de garder dans une maison !

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'une corne d'Éruptif ? interrogea Ron en s'éloignant de l'objet aussi vite qu'il le put, compte tenu du fouillis qui encombrait la pièce.

-On peut en lire une description dans Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques ! Mr Lovegood, il faut vous en débarrasser tout de suite, ne savez-vous pas qu'elle pourrait exploser au moindre contact ?

-Le Ronflak Cornu, répliqua Xenophilius, le visage buté, en détachant bien ses mots, est une créature timide dotée de grands pouvoirs magiques et sa corne…

\- Mr Lovegood, je reconnais les sillons caractéristiques autour de sa base, je vous répète que c'est une corne d'Éruptif et qu'elle est extraordinairement dangereuse… Je ne sais pas où vous vous l'êtes procurée…

-Je l'ai achetée il y a quinze jours à un charmant jeune sorcier qui sait à quel point je m'intéresse à cette exquise créature qu'est le Ronflak, déclara Xenophilius d'un ton autoritaire. C'était une surprise que je destinais à ma chère Luna pour son cadeau de Noël. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison exacte de votre visite, Mr Potter ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide, répondit Harry, avant qu'Hermione ait pu à nouveau intervenir.

-Ah, dit Xenophilius. De l'aide. Mmmh. Son œil normal se posa à nouveau sur la cicatrice de Harry. Il semblait à la fois terrifié et fasciné. Oui. L'ennui, c'est que… aider Harry Potter… est assez dangereux…

-N'êtes-vous pas de ceux qui ne cessent de répéter que leur premier devoir est d'aider Harry ? demanda Ron. Dans votre magazine ? Xenophilius jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en direction de la presse à imprimer qui continuait de claquer et cliqueter sous la nappe.

-Heu… Oui, j'ai en effet exprimé ce point de vue. Néanmoins…

-C'est valable pour les autres, mais pas pour vous ? coupa Ron. Xenophilius ne répondit pas. Il déglutissait avec peine, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. J'eus l'impression qu'il livrait en lui-même un combat douloureux.

-Où est Luna ? interrogea Hermione. On va bien voir ce qu'elle en pense. Xenophilius avala sa salive. On aurait dit qu'il s'armait de courage. Enfin, d'une voix tremblante, difficile à percevoir dans le vacarme que continuait de produire la presse, il répondit :

-Luna est descendue à la rivière pour aller pêcher des Boullus d'eau douce. Elle… elle sera contente de vous voir. Je vais aller la chercher et ensuite… oui, c'est ça. J'essaierai de vous aider. Il disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon et on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

-Vieux croûton dégonflé, lança Ron. Luna est dix fois plus courageuse que lui.

\- Il s'inquiète sans doute de ce qui leur arriverait si les Mangemorts découvraient que je suis venu ici, fis-je remarquer

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron, dit Hermione. C'est un horrible vieil hypocrite, il conseille à tout le monde de t'aider mais lui-même essaye de se défiler.

\- Regardez, dit Harry. En faisant le tour de la pièce

Je vis alors une autre chose étrange posée sur le buffet arrondi et encombré : un buste de pierre représentant une sorcière, belle mais austère, qui portait une coiffe des plus insolites. Deux objets semblables à des cornets acoustiques dorés dépassaient sur les côtés. Une minuscule paire d'ailes bleues et brillantes était fixée à une lanière de cuir attachée sur sa tête et un radis orange ornait une autre lanière autour de son front.

-Ravissant, commenta Ron. Je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu avec ça au mariage.

On entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et un instant plus tard, Xenophilius était remonté dans la pièce par l'escalier en colimaçon, ses jambes minces protégées à présent par des bottes montantes. Il tenait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées des tasses de thé dépareillées et une théière fumante.

-Ah, vous avez découvert mon invention préférée, dit-il. Il mit le plateau dans les mains d'Hermione et rejoignit Harry au côté de la statue. Modelée, avec un certain à-propos, sur la tête de la très belle Rowena Serdaigle. Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ! Il montra les objets en forme de cornets acoustiques. Il s'agit de siphons à Joncheruines – pour débarrasser le penseur de tout ce qui pourrait le distraire dans son environnement immédiat. Ce que vous voyez là, poursuivit-il en pointant l'index sur les ailes minuscules, ce sont des ailes de Billywig destinées à élever l'esprit. Et enfin – il désigna le radis orange –, une Prune Dirigeable, pour étendre sa capacité à accepter l'extraordinaire. Xenophilius revint vers le plateau à thé qu'Hermione avait réussi à poser en équilibre précaire sur l'une des dessertes surchargées. Puis-je vous offrir une infusion de Ravegourde ? proposa Xenophilius. Nous la préparons nous-mêmes. Pendant qu'il versait dans les tasses un liquide d'une couleur violet foncé, semblable à du jus de betterave, il ajouta : Luna est partie là-bas, de l'autre côté de Bottom Bridge, elle est ravie que vous soyez venus. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, elle a péché suffisamment de Boullus pour nous faire une bonne soupe. Asseyez-vous et prenez du sucre. Il ôta d'un fauteuil une pile vacillante de papiers et s'installa en croisant ses jambes bottées. Alors, dit-il, en quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mr Potter ?

-Eh bien, voilà, répondit Harry. Il s'agit du symbole que vous portiez autour du cou, le jour du mariage de Fleur et de Bill. Nous nous demandions ce qu'il signifiait. Xenophilius haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous voulez parler du signe des Reliques de la Mort ?

-Les Reliques de la Mort ?

-C'est cela, reprit Xenophilius. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Ça ne me surprend guère. Les sorciers qui y croient sont très, très rares. Prenez par exemple ce jeune imbécile qui se trouvait au mariage de votre frère – il adressa un signe de tête à Ron. Il m'a attaqué parce que je portais ostensiblement le symbole d'un sorcier bien connu pour ses pratiques de magie noire ! Quelle ignorance… Il n'y a aucune magie noire dans les reliques – en tout cas, pas dans ce sens primaire. On utilise simplement ce symbole pour se révéler auprès de ceux qui y croient, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent aider à la quête. Il fit fondre plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son infusion de Ravegourde et en but un peu.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, ceux qui croient sont à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort, expliqua Xenophilius en faisant claquer ses lèvres, apparemment ravi de son infusion de Ravegourde.

-Mais c'est quoi, les Reliques de la Mort ? interrogea Hermione. Xenophilius posa sa tasse vide.

-J'imagine que vous connaissez tous Le Conte des trois frères ? Harry répondit non, bien sûr, javais beau lui avoir lu quand il état bébé, il n'aurait pas pu le retenir

-Eh bien, Mr Potter, tout commence par Le Conte des trois frères… Je dois en avoir un exemplaire quelque part… Il jeta un vague coup d'œil aux piles de livres et de parchemins qui l'entouraient mais Hermione annonça aussitôt :

-J'ai le livre, Mr Lovegood. Je l'ai avec moi. Elle sortit de son sac en perles Les Contes de Beedle le Barde.

\- L'original ? s'enquit Xenophilius d'un ton brusque. Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il ajouta :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous le lire à haute voix ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour que nous comprenions tous de quoi il s'agit.

-Heu… d'accord, dit Hermione, un peu inquiète. Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire…

-Quand elle le racontait, maman disait que ça se passait à minuit, fit remarquer Ron qui avait allongé les jambes, ses bras derrière la tête, pour écouter. Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé. Désolé, je pense simplement que c'est un peu plus effrayant si ça se passe à minuit ! insista Ron.

-Justement, ça tombe bien, il n'y a pas assez de choses effrayantes dans notre vie, coupa- Harry. Xenophilius ne semblait pas leur prêter grande attention. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Vas-y, Hermione, dit Harry.

-Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C'était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper. Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné. Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. À contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité. Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination. L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. À présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il. Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux. Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. Hermione referma le livre. Xenophilius mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle avait fini de lire. Il détourna alors son regard de la fenêtre et dit :

-Voilà, c'est ça.

\- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

-Ce sont les Reliques de la Mort, répondit Xenophilius. Il prit une plume à côté de lui, sur une table surchargée, et tira d'entre deux livres un morceau de parchemin déchiré.

\- La Baguette de Sureau, dit-il. Il dessina un trait vertical. La Pierre de Résurrection. Il traça un cercle autour du trait. La Cape d'Invisibilité, acheva-t-il. Il enferma le cercle et le trait vertical dans un triangle, reconstituant ainsi le symbole qui intriguait tant Hermione. Voici rassemblées les Reliques de la Mort.

\- Mais on ne parle à aucun moment de Reliques de la Mort dans l'histoire, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Xenophilius, avec un petit air supérieur parfaitement exaspérant. Il s'agit d'un conte pour enfants qu'on raconte pour amuser plutôt que pour instruire. Mais ceux d'entre nous qui comprennent ces questions-là savent que cette ancienne histoire fait référence à ces trois objets, ou reliques, qui, si on les réunit, feront de leur possesseur le maître de la Mort. Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Xenophilius regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà descendu sur l'horizon. Luna devrait avoir suffisamment de Boullus, à l'heure qu'il est, murmura-t-il.

-Quand vous dites « le maître de la Mort »…, commença Ron.

\- Maître, vainqueur, conquérant, choisissez le terme qui vous convient, coupa Xenophilius avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Dans ce cas… vous voulez dire que vous y croyez…, reprit Hermione. Elle parlait lentement. que vous croyez à l'existence réelle de ces objets – de ces reliques ?

-Xenophilius haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

-Bien sûr.

\- Mais, poursuivit Hermione, Mr Lovegood, comment pouvez-vous croire…

\- Luna m'a tout raconté à votre sujet, jeune fille, trancha Xenophilius. Vous ne manquez pas, je pense, d'une certaine intelligence mais vous êtes terriblement limitée. Étriquée. Étroite d'esprit.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer le chapeau, Hermione, suggéra Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête la coiffe ridicule de la sculpture. Sa voix tremblait sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Mr Lovegood, insista Hermione, nous savons tous qu'il existe des choses telles que les- capes d'invisibilité. Elles sont rares mais réelles. En revanche…

-Oh, mais la troisième relique est une véritable cape d'invisibilité, Miss Granger. Je veux dire par là qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une cape de voyage imprégnée d'un sortilège de Désillusion, ou porteuse d'un maléfice d'Aveuglement, ou encore tissée en poils de Demiguise… Ce genre de cape peut en effet dissimuler quelqu'un au début mais ses vertus s'estompent avec le temps et elle finit par devenir opaque. Je vous parle d'une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible et dont les effets durent éternellement, offrant à son détenteur une cachette permanente, impénétrable, quels que soient les sorts qu'on lui jette. Combien de capes de cette nature avez-vous déjà vues, Miss Granger ? Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, plus décontenancée que jamais. Harry et moi nous somme alors adressé un regard. Le hasard voulait qu'on ai eût en cet instant dans la pièce une cape répondant exactement à la description donnée par Xenophilius.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, reprit celui-ci, comme s'il venait de nous écraser par des arguments raisonnes. Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais vu une chose pareille. Celui qui la posséderait serait immensément riche, ne croyez-vous pas ? Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le ciel se nuançait à présent d'une teinte rose à peine perceptible.

-Très bien, dit Hermione, déconcertée. Admettons que la cape existe… Mais la pierre, Mr Lovegood ? Ce que vous appelez la Pierre de Résurrection ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien, comment pourrait-elle exister ?

\- Prouvez-moi plutôt qu'elle n'existe pas, rétorqua Xenophilius. Hermione parut scandalisée.

-Enfin, voyons… je suis désolée, mais c'est complètement ridicule ! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse prouver qu'elle n'existe pas ? Vous voudriez peut-être que… que je ramasse toutes les pierres du monde et que je les soumette à des tests ? Si on va par là, on peut affirmer que toute chose existe s'il suffit pour y croire que personne n'ait jamais réussi à démontrer qu'elle n'existait pas !

\- Oui, on peut, assura Xenophilius. Je suis content de voir que votre esprit commence à s'ouvrir.

-Alors, la Baguette de Sureau, dis-je précipitamment avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, vous pensez qu'elle existe aussi ?

\- Oh, dans son cas, il y a un nombre infini de preuves, répliqua Xenophilius. La Baguette de Sureau est celle des trois reliques dont il est le plus facile de retrouver la trace, étant donné la manière dont elle passe de main en main.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

-C'est-à-dire que celui qui veut posséder la baguette doit s'en emparer en la prenant à son précédent propriétaire, pour en être véritablement le maître, expliqua Xenophilius. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la façon dont la baguette est revenue à Egbert le Magnifique après qu'il eut massacré Emeric le Mauvais ? Ou comment Godelot est mort dans sa propre cave après que Hereward, son fils, la lui eut arrachée ? Vous avez aussi entendu parler de l'épouvantable Loxias qui a tué Barnabas Deverill et lui a pris à son tour la baguette ? La piste sanglante de la Baguette de Sureau a éclaboussé les pages de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

-Et à votre avis, où se trouve la Baguette de Sureau, maintenant ? interrogea Ron.

\- Hélas ! Qui peut le savoir ? se lamenta Xenophilius en regardant par la fenêtre. Qui sait où elle se cache ? La piste s'arrête avec Arcus et Livius. Qui peut dire lequel d'entre eux a vaincu Loxias, et lequel a pris la baguette ? Et qui sait par quelles mains ils ont été eux-mêmes vaincus ? L'histoire, hélas ! ne nous le révèle pas. Il y eut un silence. Enfin, Hermione demanda avec raideur :

-Mr Lovegood, la famille Peverell a-t-elle quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Reliques de la Mort ? Xenophilius parut interloqué

-Oh mais, vous m'avez induit en erreur, jeune fille ! s'exclama Xenophilius qui s'était à présent redressé dans son fauteuil et contemplait Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien de la quête des reliques ! Nombre de ceux qui se sont lancés dans cette quête sont convaincus que les Peverell ont tout – absolument tout – à voir avec les reliques !

-Qui sont les Peverell ? interrogea Ron.

-C'était le nom qui figurait sur la tombe où il y avait la marque, à Godric's Hollow, répondit Hermione sans quitter Xenophilius des yeux. Ignotus Peverell.

\- Exactement ! dit Xenophilius, l'index levé d'un air pédant. Le signe des Reliques de la Mort sur la tombe d'Ignotus est une preuve concluante !

\- Une preuve de quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Eh bien, la preuve que les trois frères de l'histoire étaient en fait les frères Peverell, Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus ! Que c'étaient eux les premiers possesseurs des reliques ! Après avoir jeté un nouveau regard par la fenêtre, il se leva, reprit le plateau et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Voulez-vous rester dîner ? lança-t-il en redescendant les marches. Tout le monde nous demande toujours notre recette de soupe aux Boullus d'eau douce.

-Sans doute pour la communiquer au service des poisons de Ste Mangouste, chuchota Ron.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Harry

-Oh, Harry, répondit Hermione d'un ton las. Ce sont de pures et simples idioties. Le signe ne veut sûrement pas dire ça. C'est sa façon bizarre de l'interpréter. Quelle perte de temps !

-J'imagine qu'il a inventé lui-même les Ronflaks Cornus, dit Ron.

-Tu n'y crois pas non plus ? interrogea Harry.

\- Non, cette histoire est simplement un de ces trucs qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire des leçons de morale. « Ne cherchez pas les ennuis, ne vous battez pas, ne vous mêlez pas de choses auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas toucher ! Gardez un profil bas, occupez-vous de vos affaires et tout ira bien. » Si on y réfléchit, ajouta Ron, c'est peut- être à cause de cette histoire que les baguettes de sureau ont la réputation de porter malheur.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

-De l'une de ces superstitions, tu sais bien ? Le genre Sorcière qui en mai naquit aura un Moldu pour mari, Maléfice du crépuscule à minuit sera nul, Baguette de sureau, toujours un fléau. Vous les avez sûrement entendus. Ma mère en connaît plein.

-Harry, Mia et moi avons été élevés par des Moldus, lui rappela Hermione, on nous a appris d'autres superstitions. Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'une odeur plutôt acre montait de la cuisine. Son exaspération à l'égard de Xenophilius avait eu un effet positif : elle avait oublié qu'elle en voulait à Ron.

-Moi je ne suis pas si sur que cet homme sois fou, la cape, c'est exactement celle de papa. Elle tourne entre les Potter de génération en génération. Si ça se trouve, nous sommes famille avec ces 3 frères

-Ne sois pas ridicule Mia, il existe plein de cape d'invisibilité

-Oui mais une seule à une effet permanent . Celle des Potter

Elle ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, l'odeur qui montait de la cuisine devenait de plus en plus forte. On aurait cru que quelqu'un faisait brûler du linge de corps. Au même moment, Harry déambula dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant l'escalier en colimaçon et après avoir regardé à l'étage, il gravit les marches.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais visiter la maison quand il n'est pas là ! Mais Harry était déjà monté d'un étage.

Intrigué, je le suivis . Luna avait décoré le plafond de sa chambre de cinq portraits magnifiques, ceux de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Ils n'étaient pas animés comme les tableaux de Poudlard mais il y avait quand même en eux une certaine magie. De fines chaînes d'or s'entrelaçaient entre les portraits, en les reliant les uns aux autres, mais après les avoir observées pendant un certain temps, je m'aperçus que les chaînes étaient en fait constituées du même mot mille fois répété, tracé à l'encre dorée : « amis… amis… amis…». À côté du lit, une grande photo représentait Luna, plus jeune, en compagnie d'une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Toutes deux s'étreignaient. Je n'avais jamais vu Luna aussi soignée que sur cette image. Le cadre de la photo était poussiéreux, ce qui est un peu étrange. Quelque chose paraissait bizarre. Le tapis bleu pâle était lui aussi recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il n'y avait aucun vêtement dans l'armoire dont les portes étaient entrouvertes et le lit semblait froid, peu accueillant, comme si personne n'y avait dormi depuis des semaines. Une unique toile d'araignée s'étendait d'un bord à l'autre de la fenêtre la plus proche, sur un fond de ciel rouge sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione alors qu'on redescendait l'escalier. Mais avant qu'on n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Xenophilius remonta de la cuisine, portant à présent un plateau chargé de bols.

\- Mr Lovegood, où est Luna ? Demandais-je

-Pardon ?

\- Où est Luna ? Xenophilius s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche.

-Je… je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle est descendue à Bottom Bridge pour pêcher des Boullus.

-Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il que 5 bols sur ce plateau ? Xenophilius essaya de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. On n'entendait que le battement continu de la presse à imprimer et le léger tintement que produisait à présent le plateau, entre les mains tremblantes de Xenophilius.

-Je crois que Luna est absente depuis plusieurs semaines, poursuivis-je. Ses vêtements ont disparu et elle n'a pas dormi dans son lit. Où est-elle ? Et pourquoi regardez-vous tout le temps par la fenêtre ? Xenophilius lâcha le plateau. Les bols tombèrent, rebondirent, se fracassèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi avons tirés nos baguettes. Xenophilius se figea, la main prête à plonger dans sa poche. Au même moment, une forte détonation s'éleva de la presse à imprimer et une impressionnante quantité de Chicaneur jaillit de sous la nappe en se répandant sur le sol. Puis la machine devint enfin silencieuse. Hermione se pencha et ramassa l'un des magazines, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Mr Lovegood.

\- Regardez ça. La couverture du Chicaneur montrait une photo de Harry, barrée de la mention « Indésirable n°1 », avec en légende le montant de la récompense promise pour sa capture.

-Le Chicaneur a révisé sa position ? demanda froidement Harry. C'est donc ça que vous avez fait lorsque vous êtes descendu dans le jardin, Mr Lovegood ? Vous avez envoyé un hibou au ministère ? Xenophilius se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Ils ont pris ma Luna, murmura-t-il. À cause de ce que j'écrivais dans mon journal. Ils ont pris ma Luna et je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Mais peut-être qu'ils me la rendront si je… si je…

-Si vous livrez Harry ? acheva Hermione à sa place.

-Pas question, dit sèchement Ron. Écartez-vous, on s'en va. Xenophilius, le teint blême, paraissait avoir cent ans, ses lèvres étirées en un effroyable rictus.

\- Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois sauver Luna. Je ne veux pas perdre Luna. Vous allez rester. Il écarta les bras devant l'escalier

-Ne nous obligez pas à vous faire mal, dit Harry. Écartez-vous, Mr Lovegood.

-Monsieur Lovegood, on va trouver une solution pour Luna, on va la sauver je vous le promet mais vous devez nous laisser partir tentais-je de communiquer

-Les gars ! hurla Hermione. Des silhouettes volant sur des balais passèrent devant les fenêtres. Xenophilius tira sa baguette. Je me rendit compte de notre erreur juste à temps : Je me suis alors jeté sur le côté, poussant Ron, Harry et Hermione hors d'atteinte du sortilège de Stupéfixion que Xenophilius venait de jeter. L'éclair traversa la pièce et frappa de plein fouet la corne d'Éruptif. Il y eut une gigantesque explosion. La déflagration sembla pulvériser la pièce. Des morceaux de bois, de papier, de plâtre volèrent en tous sens. Soulevé par l'onde de choc, Xenophilius était tombé en arrière, dans l'escalier en colimaçon. À moitié enterré sous les gravats. La moitié du plafond s'était écroulée et l'extrémité du lit de Luna pendait dans le vide. Le buste de Rowena Serdaigle gisait à côté de Harry, la moitié de la tête arrachée, des fragments de parchemins déchirés flottaient dans les airs et la presse à imprimer était couchée sur le côté, interdisant l'accès à l'escalier de la cuisine. Une autre silhouette blanche s'approcha et Hermione, couverte de poussière comme une deuxième statue, pressa l'index contre ses lèvres. Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était inutile de se presser, Travers, grommela une voix rauque. Je t'avais dit que ce cinglé délirait, comme d'habitude. Il y eut un bang ! et Xenophilius lança un cri de douleur.

-Non… Non… Là-haut… Potter !

-Je t'ai déjà averti, Lovegood, que si tu nous faisais revenir, il nous faudrait des informations solides. Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière ? Quand tu as voulu nous échanger ta fille contre le stupide chapeau de ta statue ? Et la semaine d'avant – nouveau bang ! et nouveau cri –, quand tu croyais qu'on allait te la rendre si tu nous apportais la preuve de l'existence – bang ! – des Ronflaks – bang ! – Cornus ?

-Non, non, je vous en supplie ! sanglota Xenophilius. C'est vraiment Potter ! Vraiment !

-Et maintenant, on s'aperçoit que tu nous as appelés pour essayer de nous faire sauter ! rugit le Mangemort. Il y eut une rafale de bang ! ponctuée des cris de douleur de Xenophilius.

-La maison ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer, Selwyn, dit avec froideur une deuxième voix qui résonna dans l'escalier à demi démoli. L'escalier est complètement bloqué. Si on essaye de le dégager, tout risque de s'écrouler.

-Sale petit menteur, s'écria le dénommé Selwyn. Tu n'as jamais vu Potter de ta vie, hein ? Tu croyais pouvoir nous attirer ici pour nous tuer ? Et tu penses que c'est en t'y prenant comme ça que tu vas récupérer ta fille ?

-Je vous jure… je vous jure… Potter est là- haut !

\- Hominum revelio, dit la voix au pied de l'escalier.

J'eus l'étrange sensation que quelque chose fondait sur moi, me submergeant de mon ombre.

-Il y a quelqu'un, là-haut, c'est vrai, Selwyn, dit le deuxième homme d'un ton sec.

\- C'est Potter, je vous répète que c'est Potter ! sanglota Xenophilius. S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… Rendez-moi Luna, laissez-moi ma Luna…

-Tu pourras avoir ta fille chérie, Lovegood, si tu montes là-haut et que tu me ramènes Harry Potter, promit Selwyn. Mais si c'est une ruse, si c'est un piège, si tu as un complice qui nous attend pour nous tomber dessus, on verra alors si on peut te garder un petit morceau de ta fille pour que tu aies quelque chose à enterrer. Xenophilius poussa un gémissement de terreur, de désespoir. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, des raclements : il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les débris qui obstruaient l'escalier.

-Venez, chuchota Harry, il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

-Oui dis-je en tendant ma main pour que les 3 l'attrape et directement nous avons transplané

* * *

Une fois que le décor eu fini de tourner, je remarquai que nous avons atterri au coin d'un champ, à la lueur du crépuscule.  
-Il faut mettre les sors de protection dis-je en me levant. Protego totalum… Salveo maleficia…  
-Cette vieille crapule, ce traître ! Haleta Ron.  
-N'avais-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une corne d'Éruptif ? Ne l'ai-je pas averti ? Maintenant, sa maison a explosé ! Dit Hermione  
-Bien fait pour lui, répliqua Ron en examinant son jean déchiré et les écorchures qu'il avait aux jambes. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?  
-J'espère qu'ils ne le tueront pas ! Gémit Hermione.  
-Et Luna ? Demanda Harry grave  
\- S'ils disent la vérité et qu'elle est toujours en vie…, commença Ron.  
-Ne dis pas ça, surtout pas ça ! couina Hermione. Elle est forcément en vie, forcément !  
\- Alors, j'imagine qu'elle doit être à Azkaban, poursuivit Ron. Mais est-ce qu'elle y survivra… ? Il y a des tas de gens qui n'y arrivent pas…  
\- Elle, elle y arrivera, affirma Harry. Elle est coriace, Luna, beaucoup plus coriace qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Elle doit sans doute apprendre des tas de choses aux autres prisonniers sur les Joncheruines et les Nargoles.  
-J'espère que tu as raison, dit Hermione. Elle se passa une main sur les yeux. Je serais tellement triste pour Xenophilius, si…  
-S'il n'avait pas essayé de nous vendre aux Mangemorts, acheva Ron. Oui, c'est vrai.  
-J'ai fini dis-je en revenant vers eux. Il faut monter la tente  
Une fois fait, nous nous sommes installé dedans pour la soirée en nous remettant à parler des reliques de la mort. Bien qu Hermione reste aussi septique et que Ron l'épaule pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâce  
-Et si dis-je au bout d'une conversation interminable pour savoir qui à raison. Si imaginons que les reliques existent vraiment, Harry à la cape, la pierre de résurrection est on ne sais ou, tout comme la baguette de Sureau... Baguette dis-je en réfléchissant . Harry, tu as bien dit qu' « il » à enlevé Gregorivtch pour savoir ou se trouve quelques chose ?  
-Oui  
-Et cet homme est le plus grand vendeur de baguette de Bulgarie. Pays ou habitait Grindelwald. Celui là même qui à volé quelques chose et dont la signature était les reliques de la mort. Et si Grindelwald voulait s'emparer des reliques de la mort ? Et si vous savez-qui voulais faire pareil ?  
-Alors il voudrait la baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante comprit Harry  
-Attendez dit Hermione, je pense que vous vous emportez un peu trop tout les 2  
-Non Hermione tout est logique, On possède une des reliques  
-Tu ne crois pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant de l'aide auprès de Ron  
-Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire… Il y a des éléments qui paraissent concorder, répondit Ron avec maladresse. Mais quand on regarde l'ensemble… – il prit une profonde inspiration –, je pense que nous sommes censés nous débarrasser des Horcruxes. C'est la mission que Dumbledore nous a confiée. Peut-être… peut- être que nous devrions oublier cette histoire de reliques.  
-Merci, dit Hermione. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, nous avons donc continué nos recherches pour les horcruxs tandis que Harry et moi essayons en même temps de trouver plus d'indices sur ces reliques de la mort

-Il reste trois Horcruxes, ne cessait de répéter Ron. Il nous faut un plan d'action, réfléchissons un peu ! Quels sont les endroits où nous ne sommes pas encore allés ? Revoyons la liste. L'orphelinat… Le Chemin de Traverse, Poudlard, la maison des Jedusor, Barjow et Beurk, l'Albanie, tous les lieux où on savait que Tom Jedusor avait vécu, travaillé, séjourné ou tué. Nous les avons passé en revue

-Flagley-le-Haut est un village de sorciers, peut-être qu'il y a vécu. Allons y jeter un coup d'œil. Ces fréquentes incursions dans les territoires de la sorcellerie nous amenèrent parfois à portée de vue de Rafleurs.

-Certains ont la réputation d'être aussi redoutables que les Mangemorts, dit Ron. Ceux à qui j'ai eu affaire étaient plutôt minables mais d'après Bill, il y en a de très dangereux. Ils ont expliqué à Potterveille…

-À quoi ? M'étonnais-je .

-Potterveille, je ne vous avais pas dit que ça s'appelait comme ça ? L'émission que j'essayais de capter à la radio, la seule qui révèle la vérité sur ce qui se passe ! Toutes les autres suivent la ligne de Tu-Sais-Qui, toutes sauf Potterveille. Je voudrais vraiment que vous l'entendiez, mais il est très difficile de la recevoir…

Ron passait des soirées à tapoter la radio avec sa baguette magique, sur des rythmes divers, faisant tourner le cadran des longueurs d'onde. De temps à autre, ils entendaient des bribes de conseils sur la façon de traiter la Dragoncelle et on eut même droit un jour à quelques mesures d'Un chaudron plein de passion. En même temps qu'il agitait sa baguette, Ron essayait de trouver le mot de passe, marmonnant une suite de mots choisis au hasard.

-Normalement, les mots de passe ont quelque chose à voir avec l'Ordre, nous expliqua-t-il. Bill est très doué pour les deviner. Je finirai bien par en trouver un…

Mais ce ne fut pas avant le mois de mars que la chance sourit enfin à Ron. j'étais assise dans un des canapé à lire le livre que Dumbledore m'as donné et à essayé les sors, lorsque Ron, derrière moi, s'écria d'un ton surexcité :

-Ça y est, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Le mot de passe, c'était Albus ! Venez vite !

-… nos excuses pour avoir été momentanément absents des ondes en raison des visites que nous ont rendues quelques charmants Mangemorts.

-Mais c'est Lee m'exclamais-je

-Je le sais bien ! dit Ron avec un sourire rayonnant. Super, non ?

-… avons maintenant trouvé un endroit sûr, expliquait Lee, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux de nos collaborateurs réguliers se sont joints à moi, ce soir. Bonsoir, les amis !

-Salut.

\- Bonsoir, Rivière.

\- Rivière, c'est Lee, précisa Ron. Ils ont tous un surnom, mais généralement, on sait…

\- Chut ! l'interrompit Hermione.

-Cependant, avant d'écouter Royal et Romulus, poursuivit Lee, nous allons consacrer quelques instants à vous parler des morts que Sorcellerie-Info et La Gazette du sorcier n'ont pas jugées suffisamment importantes pour les mentionner. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous informons nos auditeurs des meurtres de Ted Tonks et de Dirk Cresswell.

Directement, je laissai échapper un petit couinement. Alors les mangemorts avait fini par les attraper. Pauvre Tonks, elle est sur le point d'avoir un bébé et son père se fait tuer. C'est vraiment horrible

-Un gobelin du nom de Gornuk a également été tué. On pense que le né-Moldu Dean Thomas et un deuxième gobelin, qui semblaient tous deux voyager avec Tonks, Cresswell et Gornuk, ont pu s'échapper. Si Dean nous écoute, ou si quelqu'un sait où il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et ses sœurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles. « Dans le même temps, à Gaddley, cinq Moldus de la même famille ont été trouvés morts à leur domicile. Les autorités moldues attribuent ces décès à une fuite de gaz mais des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix nous font savoir qu'ils ont en fait succombé à un sortilège de Mort – une preuve de plus, s'il était nécessaire, que le massacre de Moldus est devenu une sorte de loisir sportif sous le nouveau régime. « Enfin, nous avons le regret d'annoncer à nos auditeurs que les restes de Bathilda Tourdesac ont été découverts à Godric's Hollow. Les premières constatations laissent penser que sa mort remonte à plusieurs mois. L'Ordre du Phénix nous informe que son corps portait des marques caractéristiques de blessures infligées par la magie noire. Je voudrais maintenant demander à tous nos auditeurs de se joindre à nous pour observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de Ted Tonks, de Dirk Cresswell, de Bathilda Tourdesac, de Gornuk et des Moldus dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom mais dont nous regrettons profondément le meurtre par des Mangemorts. Le silence tomba dans la tente

-Merci, reprit la voix de Lee. Maintenant, nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, un habitué de notre émission, qui va nous apporter les dernières informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre de la sorcellerie a entraînées pour le monde des Moldus.

\- Merci, Rivière, dit une voix grave, mesurée, rassurante, qu'on ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autre.

\- Kingsley ! s'exclama Ron

\- On sait, coupa Hermione en le faisant taire

-Les Moldus ne connaissent toujours pas l'origine de leurs malheurs mais ils continuent de subir de lourdes pertes, déclara Kingsley. Nous entendons toujours, cependant, des histoires exemplaires sur des sorcières et des sorciers qui risquent leur propre vie pour protéger des amis ou des voisins moldus, souvent à l'insu de ces derniers. Je voudrais lancer un appel à nos auditeurs pour qu'ils les imitent, par exemple en jetant un sortilège de Protection sur toutes les maisons de Moldus situées dans leur rue. De nombreuses vies pourraient être sauvées en prenant quelques mesures aussi simples.

-Et que répondriez-vous, Royal, à ceux de nos auditeurs qui nous disent qu'en cette époque périlleuse, on devrait penser aux sorciers d'abord ? demanda Lee.

-Je leur répondrais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre « les sorciers d'abord » et « les Sang-Pur d'abord ». Ensuite, on passe directement aux Mangemorts, répondit Kingsley. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque vie humaine a la même valeur et vaut la peine d'être sauvée.

-Voilà qui est bien dit et je voterai pour vous comme ministre de la Magie si nous sortons un jour de ce gâchis, assura Lee. Maintenant, je passe la parole à Romulus pour notre rubrique très populaire : « Les Copains de Potter ».

\- Merci, Rivière, répondit une autre voix familière. Ron voulut parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit en murmurant :

\- On sait que c'est Remus !

-Romulus, continuez-vous d'affirmer comme chaque fois que vous avez participé à notre émission que Harry Potter est toujours vivant ?

-Je l'affirme, dit Remus d'un ton ferme. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait, serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts, car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s'opposent au nouveau régime. Le Survivant reste le symbole de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien, le pouvoir de l'innocence, le besoin de résister.

-Et quel message voudriez-vous transmettre à Harry si vous étiez sûr qu'il nous écoute, Romulus ?

-Je voudrais lui assurer que nous sommes de tout cœur avec lui, répondit Remus. Il hésita légèrement puis ajouta : Je lui conseillerais aussi de suivre son instinct, qui est excellent et qui lui indique presque toujours la bonne voie.

-Au fait, je ne vous l'avais pas annoncé ? lança Ron, surpris de son propre oubli. Bill m'a raconté que Tonks a un tour de taille de plus en plus imposant.

-… à présent nos dernières nouvelles sur les amis de Harry Potter qui ont eu à souffrir de leur loyauté, disait Lee.

-Eh bien, comme le savent déjà nos plus fidèles auditeurs, plusieurs partisans déclarés de Harry Potter ont été emprisonnés, notamment Xenophilius Lovegood, ancien directeur du magazine Le Chicaneur…, répondit Remus.

-Au moins, il est toujours vivant, marmonna Ron.

\- Nous avons également entendu dire au cours de ces dernières heures que Rubeus Hagrid...

-Oh non dis-je dans un gémissement

-... garde-chasse bien connu de Poudlard, a échappé de peu à une arrestation sur le territoire même de l'école où, selon la rumeur, il aurait organisé dans sa maison une fête sur le thème : Soutien à Harry Potter. Hagrid n'a cependant pas été capturé et serait, croit-on, en fuite.

-Quand on veut échapper aux Mangemorts, j'imagine que ça doit aider d'avoir un demi-frère de cinq mètres de hauteur ? fit remarquer Lee.

-En effet, ça donne un certain avantage, admit Remus d'un ton grave. Puis-je simplement ajouter que bien que nous approuvions tous, ici, à Potterveille, l'état d'esprit de Hagrid, nous conseillons malgré tout aux partisans les plus fervents de Harry Potter de ne pas imiter son exemple. Dans le climat actuel, donner une fête pour un soutien à Harry Potter n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus sage.

-Vous avez raison, Romulus, reprit Lee, nous vous suggérons donc de manifester votre ferveur envers l'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair en écoutant plutôt Potterveille ! Et maintenant, passons aux nouvelles concernant l'autre sorcier aussi insaisissable que Harry Potter. Nous avons coutume de l'appeler le Chef Mangemort et voici, pour nous donner son point de vue sur les rumeurs les plus démentes qui circulent au sujet de ce personnage, un nouvel invité que je suis heureux de vous présenter : Rongeur.

-Rongeur ? répéta une autre voix familière.

Directement, mon cœur rata un battement, entendre sa voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des mois. C'était comme irréel

-Fred ! S'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'unisson

-Je refuse d'être Rongeur, il n'en est pas question, je vous ai dit que je voulais être appelé Rapière ! Directement, je laissai échapper un petit rire. Du Fred tout craché

-Très bien. Alors, Rapière, pouvez-vous nous donner votre sentiment sur les diverses histoires qu'on entend circuler à propos du Chef Mangemort ?

-Oui, Rivière, je le peux, répondit Fred. Comme tous nos auditeurs le savent sûrement, à moins qu'ils ne soient cachés dans une mare au fond de leur jardin ou dans un endroit semblable, la stratégie de Vous-Savez-Qui, consistant à rester dans l'ombre, crée un agréable petit climat de panique. Si tous les témoins qui affirment l'avoir vu quelque part disaient vrai, nous aurions au moins dix-neuf Vous-Savez-Qui en train de se promener un peu partout.

-Ce qui est bien pratique pour lui, bien sûr, fit remarquer Kingsley. En laissant planer le mystère, il répand une plus grande terreur que s'il se montrait au grand jour.

-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Fred. Alors, essayons de retrouver un peu notre calme. La situation est suffisamment détestable pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'ajouter de nouvelles inventions. Par exemple, l'idée que Vous-SavezQui serait désormais capable de tuer quelqu'un d'un simple coup d'œil. Rappelons aux auditeurs que ce sont les Basilics qui possèdent ce pouvoir. Voici un test très simple : vérifiez si la chose qui vous observe est pourvue de jambes. Si oui, vous pouvez la regarder dans les yeux. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la dernière chose que vous aurez l'occasion de faire dans votre vie.

Nos 4 rire remplirent ainsi la tente. C'était ça que j'aime le plus chez Fred, sa manière de rigoler de tout et en même temps de crise.

Une petite larme s'échappa de mon œil. Depuis des mois et des mois, je n'avais pas pris conscience à quel point il me manque

-Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles on le verrait souvent à l'étranger ? demanda Lee.

-Qui ne souhaiterait pas partir un peu en vacances après avoir accompli un si dur travail ? répliqua Fred. Mais ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est ne pas se laisser bercer par une fausse sensation de sécurité sous prétexte qu'il aurait quitté le pays. Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand il le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampooing, alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loin qu'il faut vous croire à l'abri, si vous avez l'intention de prendre des risques. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour une chose pareille, mais la sécurité d'abord !

-Merci beaucoup pour ces paroles de grande sagesse, Rapière, voudriez-vous aussi dire un petit mot à Harry Potter si il nous écoute ?

-Bien sur, Harry mon vieux on compte tous sur toi, on sait que tu vas régler ça comme tu l'as toujours fait. Aussi, si la femme que j'aime écoute et qu'elle me reconnaît, je voudrai qu'elle sache qu'elle me manque plus que tout. Et surtout je voudrais qu'elle sache que je me gère très bien tout seul, j'ai même appris à faire à manger. Donc t'inquiète pas pour moi tigresse, tu as déjà bien assez à t'occuper du monde entier.

Sans pouvoir le retenir, le reste de mes larmes se sont mises à glisser sur mes joues tandis que je rigolais bêtement. Un sentiments étrange m'envahissant. Un sentiment de joie et de tristesse en même temps. Je sentis alors le contact de la main d'Hermione sur la mienne et en relevant la tête vers elle, je l'a vit m'adresser un petit sourire compatissant.

-Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin d'une nouvelle émission de Potterveille. Nous ne savons pas quand il nous sera possible d'émettre à nouveau mais vous pouvez être sûrs que nous reviendrons. Continuez à chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Fol Œil. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance. Bonne nuit. Le cadran de la radio tourna tout seul et la lumière qui éclairait les longueurs d'onde s'éteignit.

-Pas mal, hein ? dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

-Formidable, répondit Harry.

\- C'est tellement courageux de leur part, soupira Hermione avec admiration. S'ils étaient découverts…

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, fit remarquer Ron. Comme nous.

-Tu as entendu ce que disait Fred ? demanda Harry, d'un ton fébrile. Il est à l'étranger ! Il continue à chercher la baguette

\- Harry…

-Enfin, quoi, Hermione, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? Vol…

\- HARRY, NON !

\- … demort cherche la Baguette de Sureau !

-Le nom est tabou ! beugla Ron qui se leva d'un bond, alors qu'un crac ! sonore retentissait à l'extérieur de la tente. Je te l'avais dit, Harry, je te l'avais dit, on ne peut plus le prononcer… Il faut renouveler les sortilèges de Protection autour de nous… vite… c'est comme ça qu'ils trouvent… Mais Ron s'interrompit . Le Scrutoscope posé sur la table s'était allumé et avait commencé à tourner. On entendait des voix s'approcher : des voix grossières, surexcitées. Ron sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche et l'actionna : les lampes s'éteignirent.

\- Sortez, les mains en l'air ! lança dans l'obscurité une voix rauque. Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans ! Il y a une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur vous et peu importe sur qui tomberont nos maléfices !


	51. Chapter 50: Madame Weasley et Ted

Jetant un coup d'œil aux 3 autres, à présent simples silhouettes dans l'obscurité. Je vis Hermione pointer sa baguette non pas vers l'extérieur mais vers Harry. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair de lumière blanche puis elle se tourna vers moi et fit pareil. Je me suis alors plié de douleur, soudain aveuglé. Je sentais mon visage enfler rapidement sous mes doigts tandis que des bruits de pas lourds retentissaient autour de nous  
-Debout, vermine ! Des mains inconnues me soulevèrent brutalement. Avant que je n'ait pu faire un geste, quelqu'un fouilla mes poches et en retira ma baguette. Mon visage était atrocement douloureux et sous mes doigts, mes traits devenaient méconnaissables, tirés, plus fins. Mais je vis des formes qui traînaient de force Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur.  
-Lâ… chez… la ! s'écria Ron. Le bruit caractéristique d'un poing qui s'abattait violemment retentit. Ron grogna de douleur et Hermione poussa un hurlement.  
\- Non ! Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le tranquille !  
-Ton petit ami va connaître bien pire que ça si son nom est sur ma liste, lança l'horrible voix rauque et familière. Délicieuse jeune fille… Quel régal… J'aime beaucoup la douceur de la peau…  
Je sentis directement mon estomac chavirer. Je savais qui parlait ainsi : Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, autorisé à revêtir une robe de Mangemort après avoir mis sa sauvagerie au service de ses maîtres.  
-Fouillez la tente ! dit une autre voix.  
Je voulus alors réagir mais je fus jeté à plat ventre par terre. Un bruit sourd, juste à côté, m'indiqua que Harry avait subi le même sort. On entendait des pas, accompagnés de bruits violents. Les Mangemorts renversaient les fauteuils en fouillant l'intérieur de la tente.  
-Voyons qui on a attrapé, dit la voix jubilante de Greyback au-dessus de ma tête.  
Je fus alors retourné sur le dos et le rayon de lumière d'une baguette éclaira mon visage.  
-Encore une beauté à la peau douce dit-il en caressant mon visage tout en se léchant les lèvres.  
-Ne me touche pas dis-je en me débattant tout en voyant une mèche châtain semblant venir de mon crâne passer devant mon regard. Je compris alors ce qu'Hermione avait fait, elle avait changé notre apparence à Harry et moi pour ne pas qu'on nous reconnaisse  
-Pas si douce que ça à ce que je vois ? Tu as du caractère beauté ça me plaît sourit-il encore plus. Bien alors dit moi comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dis-je en le fusillant du regard  
-Écoute moi bien gamine dit-il en m'attrapant par les cheveux, nous ce qu'on doit faire c'est trouver les né moldu alors si ton nom se trouve su cette liste je dois le savoir. Alors bien sur que ça me regarde hurla-t-il en me lançant violemment au sol tandis que plus loin dans la tente Hermione émis un couinement  
Directement, mon pied partis dans sa direction pour heurter son mollet afin qu'il s'écroule au sol. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en attaquer un autre, qu'ils m'immobilisèrent

-C'est ta dernière chance sale peste dit Greyback en m'attrapant par la gorge. Si tu ne me donnes pas ton nom tout de suite, je te dévore directement est-ce que c'est clair ? Dit-il en enfonçant sa griffe dans ma joue pour y laisser une cicatrice qui ne tarda pas à laisser couler du sang  
-Haley Smith dis-je en pensant à une de mes amie d'enfance moldu dont je suis sur qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais la trace  
-Bien tu vois que ce n'est pas si dur. Vérifie la liste, Scabior, ordonna Greyback.  
-Elle n'y est pas répondit l'homme  
-Bon tiens là avant qu'on sache ce qu'on fait d'eux dit-il en me lançant violemment contre un autre homme qui pointa directement sa baguette su ma gorge  
-Bon au suivant dit Greyback en s'approchant d'Harry complètement méconnaissable tellement son visage était gonflé  
En le voyant, Greyback éclata de rire.  
-Il me faudra une bonne Bièraubeurre pour faire passer celui-là. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, l'horrible ? Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
-J'ai dit : qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? répéta Greyback et Harry reçut dans le plexus un coup violent qui le plia en deux tandis que je continuais à me débattre contre la montagne qui me tenait .  
\- Piqué, marmonna Harry. Me suis fait piquer.  
\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dirait, lança une deuxième voix.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ? gronda Greyback.  
\- Dudley, répondit Harry.  
\- Et ton prénom ?  
-Je… Vernon. Vernon Dudley.  
-T'as quelques chose pour lui ?  
-Non répondit l'homme à la liste  
-Et toi, le rouquin ? Tu es qui ?  
\- Stan Rocade, dit Ron.  
-Tu parles ! s'exclama le dénommé Scabior. On connaît très bien Stan Rocade  
-il nous a souvent donné un coup de main dit Greyback en donnant un coup violant dans l'estomac de Ron qui se plia de douleur  
-Suis Bardy, dit Ron la bouche pleine de sang. Bardy Weadley.  
-Un Weasley ? grogna Greyback. Tu es donc d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang, même si tu n'es pas un Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant, passons à ta jolie petite amie… La délectation qu'on sentait dans sa voix donnai la chair de poule  
\- Du calme, Greyback, lança Scabior, dominant les ricanements des autres.  
\- Oh, je ne vais pas la mordre tout de suite. On va voir si elle est plus rapide à se souvenir de son nom que Barny et Haley. Qui es-tu, fillette ?  
\- Pénélope Deauclaire, répondit Hermione. Sa voix était terrifiée mais convaincante.  
\- Quel est ton Statut du sang ?  
\- Sang-mêlé, dit Hermione.  
-Facile à vérifier, déclara Scabior, mais ces 3 là on l'age d'être à Poudlard dit-il en montrant Harry, Ron et Hermione

\- On est bardis de l'égole, expliqua Ron.  
\- Partis de l'école… Vraiment, le rouquin ? s'exclama Scabior. Et vous avez décidé d'aller camper ? Et puis, simplement pour rigoler un peu, vous avez prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
\- Bas bour rigoler, rectifia Ron. Bas vait egzbrès.  
-Pas fait exprès ? Il y eut de nouveaux ricanements.  
\- Tu sais qui avait l'habitude de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Weasley ? gronda Greyback. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
\- Don.  
\- Eh bien, ce sont des gens qui ne montrent pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres le respect qui lui est dû, c'est pour ça que ce nom a été frappé du Tabou. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ont été retrouvés de cette manière. Et toi dit-il en se dirigeant ver moi. Tu fais partir de l'ordre ?  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez dis-je d'une voix apeuré la plus crédible possible  
-On va voir. Attachez-les avec les deux autres prisonniers !  
On nous traîna ainsi sur quelques mètres et on nous obligea à nous asseoir par terre. Puis on fut ligoté dos à dos avec d'autres personnes. Puis lorsque l'homme qui nous avait ficelés les uns aux autres se fut éloigné, Harry murmura :  
-Quelqu'un à encore une baguette ?  
\- Non, répondirent Ron et Hermione  
-Non pestais-je en me débattant pour me décrocher mais dés que j'en ai l'occasion, je fais la peau à ce foutu loup-garou  
-Tout est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai prononcé le nom, je suis désolé…  
-Harry ? C'était une nouvelle voix que je connaissait et qui venait de derrière moi, la voix d'un autre prisonnier ligoté à la gauche d'Hermione.  
\- Dean ?  
-C'est toi ! Si jamais ils découvrent qui ils ont capturé… Ce sont des Rafleurs, ils cherchent des jeunes qui font l'école buissonnière pour les échanger contre un peu d'or…  
\- Bonne récolte pour une seule soirée, dit Greyback. Une paire de bottes cloutées s'avança tout près de Harry et on entendit d'autres bruits d'objets renversés à l'intérieur de la tente.  
-Un Sang-de-Bourbe, un gobelin en fuite, une jeune femme qui sais beaucoup trop bien se battre pour être innocente et trois élèves échappés de l'école.  
Il s'accroupit à côté de Harry  
-Alors, tu n'es pas recherché, Vernon ? Ou bien tu figures sur la liste sous un autre nom ? Tu étais dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?  
-Serpentard, répondit machinalement Harry.

-Marrant, ils croient tous que c'est ça qu'on veut entendre, lança dans l'ombre la voix railleuse de Scabior. Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas un seul qui sait où est la salle commune.  
-Elle se trouve dans les cachots, dit Harry d'une voix assurée. On y entre en traversant le mur. Elle est pleine de crânes et de choses comme ça et elle est sous le lac, si bien que la lumière y est toujours verte. Il y eut un bref silence.  
-Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'on a vraiment attrapé un petit Serpentard, s'étonna Scabior. C'est une bonne chose pour toi, Vernon, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sang-de-Bourbe, à Serpentard. Qui est ton père ?  
-Il travaille au ministère, mentit Harry. Au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, précisa-t-il.  
-Tu sais quoi, Greyback ? dit Scabior. Je crois bien qu'il y a un Dudley, là-bas  
-Je vois, je vois…, marmonna Greyback. Si tu dis la vérité, l'horrible, tu n'as rien à craindre d'un petit voyage au ministère. Je pense que ton père nous récompensera pour t'avoir retrouvé.  
\- Mais, répondit Harry, la bouche sèche, si vous nous laissiez simplement…  
-Hé ! s'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la tente. Regarde ça, Greyback ! Une silhouette sombre se précipita vers nous avec un objet dans la main au un reflet argenté à la lueur de leurs baguettes. Ils avaient trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor.  
\- Maaaagnifique ! s'exclama Greyback d'un ton appréciateur en la prenant des mains de son compagnon. Vraiment magnifique. On dirait un travail de gobelin. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
\- C'est à mon père, mentit Harry. On l'a empruntée pour couper du bois.  
-'Tends un peu, Greyback ! Tu as vu ça dans La Gazette ? Hermione Granger, lisait Scabior, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyage avec les Potter. Tu sais quoi, fillette ? Cette photo te ressemble beaucoup.  
\- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Le couinement terrifié d'Hermione avait valeur d'aveu.  
-… qui voyage avec Harry Potter, répéta Greyback à mi-voix. Une totale immobilité sembla s'abattre sur eux. Voilà qui change tout, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Greyback. Personne ne dit un mot. Greyback se leva alors et fit deux pas en direction de Harry, s'accroupissant à nouveau pour observer ses traits difformes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, sur ton front, Vernon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-N'y touchez pas ! hurla Harry.  
-Je croyais que tu portais des lunettes, Potter ? dit Greyback dans un souffle.  
-J'ai justement trouvé des lunettes ! glapit l'un des Rafleurs qui rôdait dans l'obscurité. Il y en avait une paire dans la tente, Greyback, attend  
-Et cette jeune fille à par hasard le même age que ta grande sœur qui est une tireuse d'élite très doué de ce qu'on nous en à dit. Étrange coïncidence tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il en posant les lunettes qu'on lui tendais sur le nez d'Harry  
-C'est lui ! s'exclama Greyback de sa voix rauque. On a attrapé Potter ! Ils reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas, abasourdis par ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
-On doit le conduire au ministère s'exclama l'un des rafleurs  
-Au ministère ? Au diable, le ministère, grogna Greyback. Ils s'attribueront tout le mérite et nous, on nous oubliera. Moi, je dis qu'il faut l'amener directement à Vous-Savez-Qui.  
-Tu vas le faire venir ? Ici ? s'écria Scabior, impressionné, terrifié même.  
-Non, gronda Greyback. Je n'ai pas… On dit qu'il se sert de la maison des Malefoy comme base. On va emmener le garçon là-bas.  
-Mais es-tu absolument sûr que c'est lui ? Parce que sinon, Greyback, on est morts.  
-Qui commande, ici ? rugit le loup-garou. Je vous dis que c'est Potter, et lui plus sa baguette, ça vaut deux cent mille Gallions payés rubis sur l'ongle ! Mais s'il y en a parmi vous qui ont peur de m'accompagner, je garderai tout pour moi  
-D'accord, dit Scabior. D'accord, on est avec toi ! Et les autres, Greyback, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?  
On n'a qu'à emmener tout le monde. On a deux Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait encore dix Gallions et la sœur de Potter vaut 50 mille Gallions  
-Donne-moi aussi l'épée. Si ce sont des rubis, il y a une autre petite fortune là-dedans. Ils nouss relevèrent de force. Tenez-les bien, surtout. Parce que si je cois ce qu'on dit, la jeune Potter est plutôt doué donc ne la quitté pas des yeux. Moi, je m'occupe de Potter ! lança Greyback en saisissant une poignée de cheveux de Harry.  
-À trois ! Un… deux… trois… Ils transplanèrent, nous entraînant avec eux.  
Nous avons ainsi atterris sur une route de campagne en titubant les uns contre les autres. Je vis alors un portail de fer forgé au début d'une longue allée.

\- Comment on fait pour entrer ? C'est fermé à clé, Greyback, je n'arrive pas à… Nom de nom !  
Pris de peur, il lâcha le portail. Le fer forgé se déformait, se tordait, les motifs abstraits de ses volutes et de ses torsades se métamorphosant en un visage effrayant qui parla d'une voix métallique, vibrante :  
-Annoncez l'objet de votre visite !  
-On amène Potter ! rugit Greyback d'une voix triomphante. On a capturé Harry Potter ! Les battants du portail pivotèrent, ouvrant le passage.  
-Venez ! dit Greyback à ses hommes. Nous avons été poussés en avant, le long de l'allée, entre deux hautes haies qui étouffaient nos pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix glacée d'une femme.  
\- Nous sommes venus voir Celui-Dont-On-NeDoit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! répondit Greyback de sa voix râpeuse.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Vous me connaissez ! Il y avait une certaine amertume dans le ton du loup-garou. Fenrir Greyback ! Nous avons capturé Harry Potter ! Greyback empoigna Harry et le fit tourner de force pour le placer face à la lumière, obligeant les autres prisonniers à accompagner le mouvement.  
-Je sais qu'il a la tête enflée, madame, mais c'est lui ! intervint Scabior. Si vous y regardez de plus près, vous verrez sa cicatrice. Et là, cette fille, vous la voyez ? C'est sa sœur, elle se bat aussi bien qu'une tireuse d'élite. Ça ne peut être qu'elle. Et nous avons aussi la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyageait avec eux. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui, et on a sa baguette, aussi ! Tenez, madame…  
-Emmenez-les à l'intérieur, dit-elle. Poussés à coups de pied, nous avons montés de larges marches de pierre qui menaient dans un hall où une série de portraits s'alignaient sur les murs.  
-Suivez-moi, ordonna Narcissa Malefoy, en nous conduisant de l'autre côté du hall. Drago, mon fils, est là pour les vacances de Pâques. Si c'est vraiment Harry Potter, il le reconnaîtra. La lumière du salon était éblouissante après l'obscurité du parc. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond et d'autres portraits ornaient les murs d'une couleur violet foncé. Lorsque les Rafleurs nous poussèrent à l'intérieur, deux silhouettes assises devant une cheminée de marbre sculpté se levèrent de leurs fauteuils.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
La voix traînante, horriblement familière, de Lucius Malefoy retentit à mes oreilles  
-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens là.  
Celui-ci obéi, se levant d'un fauteuil, un visage flou, pâle et pointu, sous des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Greyback força à nouveau les prisonniers à se tourner pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire directement Harry.  
-Alors, mon garçon ? dit le loup-garou de sa voix âpre.  
-Eh bien, Drago ? demanda Lucius Malefoy. Il semblait avide de savoir.

\- C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?  
-Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Drago. Il se tenait à bonne distance de Greyback et paraissait avoir aussi peur de poser les yeux sur Harry que Harry craignait de croiser son regard.  
-Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! Je n'avais jamais entendu Lucius Malefoy parler avec une telle fébrilité. Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo…  
\- Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malefoy ? l'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant.  
-Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lucius, agacé. Il s'avança lui-même vers Harry. Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Lucius à Greyback. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans cet état ?  
\- Ce n'est pas nous.  
-À mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant, dit Lucius. Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur le front de Harry. Il y a quelque chose, là, murmura-t-il. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l'observait.  
-Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, lança-t-elle à son mari de sa voix claire et glacée. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajouta-t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander… Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et à Dolohov ?  
-Bien sur, sa sœur n'est pas reconnaissable non plus mais et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ? grogna Greyback.  
\- Attendez, dit brusquement Narcissa. Oui… Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans La Gazette ! Regarde, Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?  
\- Je… peut-être… ou  
-Dans ce cas, celui-là est le jeune Weasley ! s'écria Lucius en contournant les prisonniers pour voir Ron en face. Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?  
-Oui, répéta Drago, le dos tourné aux prisonniers. C'est possible.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit derrière moi. Une femme parla et, au son de sa voix, la rage en moi monta encore d'un cran.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ? Bellatrix Lestrange tourna lentement autour de nous et s'arrêta à la droite de Harry, dévisageant Hermione sous ses lourdes paupières.  
-Ma parole, dit-elle à mi-voix, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est Granger ?  
\- Oui, oui, c'est Granger ! s'exclama Lucius. Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter ! Potter, sa soeur et ses amis, enfin capturés !  
\- Potter ? s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix perçante. Elle recula d'un pas pour mieux examiner Harry.  
\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé ! Elle remonta sa manche gauche : je vis la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras et je su qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher, à faire venir auprès d'elle son maître bien-aimé…  
-J'étais sur le point de l'appeler ! s'exclama Lucius. Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Bellatrix, l'empêchant de toucher la Marque. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, Bella, Potter a été amené dans ma maison, il est donc placé sous mon autorité…  
-Ton autorité ! répliqua-t-elle avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras. Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ? Lâche-moi !  
-Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as capturé…  
\- Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malefoy, intervint Greyback, mais c'est nous qui avons attrapé Potter et c'est nous qui allons réclamer l'or…  
-L'or ! s'esclaffa Bellatrix qui s'efforçait toujours de libérer son poignet, sa main libre tâtonnant dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Prends donc ton or, immonde charognard, qu'ai-je à faire d'un peu d'or ? Je ne cherche que l'honneur de sa… de… Elle cessa de se débattre, son regard sombre fixé sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir. Ravi de la voir capituler, Lucius lui lâcha la main et remonta brutalement sa propre manche…  
-ARRÊTE ! hurla Bellatrix. N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant ! Lucius se figea, l'index suspendu au-dessus de sa propre Marque. Bellatrix sortit de mon champ de vision limité  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle.  
\- Une épée, grogna un Rafleur  
\- Donnez-la-moi.  
-C'est pas à vous, m'dame, c'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. Une détonation retentit, accompagnée d'un éclair de lumière rouge. Je compris que le Rafleur venait d'être stupéfixé. Ses camarades poussèrent un rugissement de fureur. Scabior tira sa baguette.  
\- À quoi vous jouez, ma petite dame ?

-Stupéfix ! hurla-t-elle. Stupéfix ! Ils n'étaient pas de taille à lui résister, même à quatre contre une. Les Rafleurs étaient tombés, tous sauf Greyback, forcé à se mettre à genoux, les bras tendus. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bellatrix s'avancer d'un pas menaçant sur le loup-garou. Le visage cireux, elle tenait fermement dans sa main l'épée de Gryffondor.  
-Où as-tu pris cette épée ? murmura-t-elle à Greyback en lui arrachant sa baguette sans qu'il puisse opposer de résistance.  
\- Comment osez-vous ? gronda-t-il, sa bouche restant la seule partie de son corps encore mobile. Sa position agenouillée l'obligeait à lever les yeux vers elle. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues. Relâchez-moi, ma petite dame !  
\- Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? répéta-t-elle en la brandissant sous son nez. Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts !  
\- Elle était dans leur tente, répliqua Greyback de sa voix râpeuse. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher ! Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et le loup-garou se releva d'un bond mais il semblait trop méfiant pour s'approcher d'elle. Il alla se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, ses ongles crasseux et recourbés s'enfonçant dans le dossier.  
-Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors, lança Bellatrix en indiquant les compagnons inconscients de Greyback. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.  
\- Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce…, protesta Narcissa, furieuse. Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit :  
-Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle. La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux ! Haletant légèrement, elle resta debout à contempler l'épée, examinant sa poignée. Puis elle se tourna vers nous. Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasser lui-même… Mais s'il découvre… Il faut… Il faut que je sache… Elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur. Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir !  
-Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordres adonner dans ma…  
-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons ! hurla Bellatrix. Elle était effrayante, comme folle. Un mince jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et brûla le tapis en y laissant un trou. Narcissa hésita un instant, puis s'adressa au loup-garou :  
-Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback.  
-Attends, coupa sèchement Bellatrix. Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback émit un grognement de plaisir.  
-Non ! s'écria Ron. Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez ! Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage. Le coup résonna dans la pièce.  
-Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après, dit-elle. Sur ma liste, les traîtres à leur sang viennent juste après les Sang-de-Bourbe. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback, et enferme-les bien, mais ne leur fais rien d'autre… pas encore. Elle jeta sa baguette à Greyback et sortit de sous sa robe un petit poignard d'argent. Elle détacha Hermione puis la tira par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce pendant que je me débattais à nouveau contre le loup-garou  
-C'est pas vrai cette gamine est insupportable pesta-t-il  
-Arrête la Greyback mord la je ne sais pas moi on s'en fiche dit Bellatrix  
Directement à cette menace, je ne pue que me figer et Greyback nous obligea à franchir d'un pas traînant une deuxième porte qui ouvrait sur un couloir obscur. Sa baguette tendue devant lui projetait une force invisible et irrésistible. Nous avons ensuite été poussés dans un escalier raide et étroit. Toujours attachés dos à dos, on risquait à tout moment de glisser sur les marches et de se rompre le cou. En bas se trouvait une lourde porte. Greyback la déverrouilla d'un geste de sa baguette puis nous propulsa dans un espace humide à l'odeur de moisi et nous y abandonna dans une totale obscurité. Le bruit de la porte qu'il claqua sur nous résonnait encore lorsqu'un cri terrible et prolongé retentit juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

-HERMIONE ! hurla Ron. Il se mit à se tortiller, à se débattre pour essayer de se dégager des cordes qui nous ligotaient HERMIONE !  
-Silence ! Dis-je. Tais-toi, Ron, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de…  
-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !  
-Nous avons besoin d'un plan, arrête de hurler… Nous devons nous libérer de ces cordes m'aida Harry afin de le calmer  
-Harry ? murmura alors une voix dans le noir. Ron ? Mia ? C'est vous ?  
Ron cessa de crier. On entendit bouger tout près de nous et je distinguai une ombre qui s'approchait.  
-Harry ? Mia ?Ron ?  
-Luna ?  
-Oui, c'est moi ! Oh, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils vous attrapent !  
\- Luna, tu peux nous aider à nous débarrasser de ces cordes ? demanda Harry.  
\- Oh, oui, ça devrait être possible… Il y a un vieux clou dont on se sert quand on a besoin de casser quelque chose… Attends un peu…  
Hermione hurla à nouveau au-dessus de nous et Bellatrix cria à son tour mais ses paroles restèrent inaudibles car Ron avait recommencé à beugler :  
\- HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !  
Malgré tout, j'entendis Luna un peu plus loin dire :  
-Mr Ollivander ? Mr Ollivander, avez-vous le clou ? Si vous pouviez vous déplacer juste un peu… Je crois qu'il était à côté de la cruche d'eau… Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Ne bougez pas, murmura-t-elle. Je la sentis enfoncer le clou dans les fibres épaisses de la corde pour défaire les nœuds. En haut, la voix de Bellatrix retentit une nouvelle fois.  
-Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?  
\- Nous l'avons trouvée… nous l'avons trouvée… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! hurla Hermione.  
-Ron se débattit avec plus de force que jamais  
\- Ron, s'il te plaît, tiens-toi tranquille ! chuchota Luna. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que je fais…  
-Ma poche ! dit Ron. Dans ma poche, il y a un Déluminateur et il est plein de lumière ! Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un déclic et les sphères lumineuses que le Déluminateur avait aspirées à l'intérieur des lampes allumées sous la tente jaillirent dans la cave. Comme il leur était impossible de rejoindre leur source, elles restèrent suspendues à la manière de petits soleils qui inondèrent la pièce de leur clarté. Je vis alors Luna, ses yeux grands ouverts dans son visage blanc, et la silhouette immobile d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, recroquevillé par terre, dans un coin. Tendant le cou, j'aperçus les autres prisonniers : Dean et Gripsec, le gobelin, qui paraissait à peine conscient et ne tenait plus debout que par les cordes qui l'attachaient aux humains.  
-Oh, c'est beaucoup plus facile comme ça, merci, Ron, dit Luna qui s'attaqua à nouveau à nos liens. Bonjour, Dean !  
La voix de Bellatrix nous parvint encore une fois.  
\- Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais. Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité ! Nouveau cri terrible…  
\- HERMIONE !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard !  
-Et voilà. Je sentis les cordes tomber et je me retourna en me massant les poignets. Je vis Ron qui courait tout autour de la cave, les yeux levés vers le plafond bas, à la recherche d'une trappe. Dean, le visage tuméfié, ensanglanté, murmura merci à l'adresse de Luna et resta là, debout, frissonnant. Gripsec, lui, s'effondra sur le sol de la cave, l'air hagard, désorienté, son visage basané couvert de traces de coups. Ron essayait à présent de transplaner sans baguette.  
-Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir, Ron, l'avertit Luna qui observait ses vains efforts. On ne peut pas s'évader de cette cave. Moi aussi, j'ai essayé, au début. Et Mr Ollivander, qui est là depuis très longtemps, a tout tenté. Hermione avait recommencé à hurler. Le son de ses cris me traversait comme une douleur physique. Après tout j'avais connu ça moi aussi, le sortilège Doloris est pire que la mort. Alors pendant que Harry se mit à imiter Ron, je me posai pour analyser la situation t trouver une solution sensée pour tous nous sortir de là  
-Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! ENDOLORIS ! L'écho des hurlements d'Hermione résonna d'un bout à l'autre du rez-de-chaussée. Ron, sanglotant à moitié, martelait les murs de ses poings. Je vis plus loin, Harry saisir la bourse de Hagrid qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et fouiller à l'intérieur. Le fragment de miroir tomba alors sur le sol et il se pencha dessus

-Aidez-nous ! Hurla-t-il. Nous sommes dans la cave du manoir des Malefoy, aidez-nous  
-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je perdu  
-J'ai cru voir, je ... je ne suis pas sur, mais c'était l'œil de Dumbledore  
-Harry c'est impossible tu le sais bien dis-je d'une voix douce alors que je sentis mon visage se retransformé doucement  
-Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? s'exclama la voix de Bellatrix à l'étage. Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?  
-On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! sanglota Hermione. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte… Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !  
-Une copie ? hurla Bellatrix d'un ton perçant. Comme c'est vraisemblable !  
\- Il est facile de le savoir ! intervint la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas !  
Je me ruai directement vers l'endroit où Gripsec s'était effondré.  
\- Gripsec, murmurais-je à l'oreille pointue du gobelin, il faut absolument leur dire que cette épée est un faux, ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est la vraie, Gripsec, s'il vous plaît…  
J'entendis quelqu'un descendre précipitamment les marches. Un instant plus tard, la voix tremblante de Drago s'éleva derrière la porte :  
-Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue !  
Lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, Ron actionna le Déluminateur et les lumières disparurent aussitôt dans sa poche, replongeant la cave dans l'obscurité. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Malefoy s'avança, pâle et décidé, sa baguette tendue devant moi. Il attrapa le petit gobelin par le bras et sortit à reculons, entraînant Gripsec. À l'instant même où la porte claqua, un crac ! sonore retentit dans la cave. Ron actionna à nouveau le Déluminateur et trois boules de lumière jaillies de sa poche reprirent leur place dans les airs, révélant Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui venait de transplaner parmi nous.  
-DOB…  
Pour l'empêcher de crier, Harry donna un coup sur le bras de Ron qui sembla terrifié par sa propre erreur. On entendait des bruits de pas au-dessus de nos tête : Drago amenait Gripsec devant Bellatrix. Dobby, écarquillant ses énormes yeux en forme de balles de tennis, tremblait des pieds jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il était de retour dans la maison de ses anciens maîtres et manifestement, il était pétrifié.  
-Harry Potter, couina-t-il d'une toute petite voix chevrotante, Dobby est venu à votre secours.  
-Mais comment as-tu… Un cri épouvantable noya ses paroles : Hermione était à nouveau soumise à la torture. Harry en vint tout de suite à l'essentiel. Peux-tu transplaner hors de cette cave ? demanda-t-il à Dobby qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête en faisant battre ses oreilles.  
\- Et peux-tu prendre des humains avec toi ? L'elfe hocha à nouveau la tête.  
-Très bien, Dobby, je veux que tu emmènes Luna, Dean et Mr Ollivander… que tu les emmènes…  
-Chez Bill et Fleur, acheva Ron. À la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à côté de Tinworth ! Pour la troisième fois, l'elfe approuva d'un signe de tête.  
-Ensuite, tu reviendras, poursuivit Harry. Tu peux faire ça, Dobby ?  
\- Bien sûr, Harry Potter, murmura le petit elfe. Il se précipita vers Mr Ollivander qui paraissait à peine conscient, prit les mains du fabricant de baguettes dans l'une des siennes puis tendit son autre main à Luna et à Dean. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent.  
\- Harry, nous voulons t'aider, chuchota Luna.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici, ajouta Dean.  
-Partez tous les deux ! Nous vous retrouverons chez Bill et Fleur. Partez ! supplia-t-il en s'adressant à Luna et à Dean. Partez ! Nous vous rejoindrons après. Partez, c'est tout ! Ils saisirent alors la main tendue de l'elfe. Un nouveau crac ! retentit et Dobby, Luna, Dean et Ollivander disparurent.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Lucius Malefoy au-dessus de nous. Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit dans la cave ? Drago… Non, appelle Queudver ! Envoie-le vérifier ce qui se passe ! Des pas traversèrent la pièce du dessus puis ce fut le silence.  
-Laissez moi m'occuper de Peter dis-je directement en entendant des pas. Ça fait 17 ans que j'attends ça. Laisse les lumières allumées Ron ajoutais-je  
Lorsqu'on entendit des pas dans l'escalier, Nous nous sommes plaqué contre le mur, les garçons d'un coté et moi de l'autre

-Reculez, lança la voix de Queudver. Écartez-vous, j'entre. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Queudver eut devant les yeux une cave vide illuminée par les trois soleils miniatures qui flottaient dans les airs. Puis je me suis jeté sur lui. Et je lui ai saisit le bras, du côté où il tenait sa baguette, et le tordit violemment pendant que Harry lui plaquait une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son de sa voix. Mais sa main d'argent se plaqua sur ma gorge  
-Que se passe-t-il, Queudver ? lança Lucius Malefoy, au-dessus de nous.  
\- Rien ! répondit Ron, dans une imitation acceptable de la voix sifflante de Pettigrow. Tout va bien !  
-Tu veux nous tuer Queudver ? Haletais-je à moitié étranglé. Après tout ce que tu nous à fais subir ? Nos parents sont morts à cause de toi, tes amis, les seuls qui ne t'ai jamais accepté alors que tu étais un petit garçon rejeté et tu veux nous faire ça à nous en plus ? Dis-je d'une voix imitant à merveille la détresse  
Sa main lâcha alors sa prise et je vis ses petits yeux de rat s'écarquiller dans une expression de surprise apeurée : il semblait aussi stupéfié que moi par ce que sa main venait de faire, par ce minuscule élan de commisération qu'elle avait trahi. Il se débattit alors avec plus de vigueur, comme pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse.  
-On va prendre ça, murmura Ron en arrachant la baguette que tenait Queudver dans son autre main. Les pupilles de Pettigrow, désarmé, impuissant, se dilatèrent de terreur. Son regard s'était détourné de mon visage pour se poser sur autre chose : ses doigts d'argent qui avançaient inexorablement vers sa propre gorge.  
-Non… Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir,j'essayai de retenir la main de métal, mais il était impossible de l'arrêter. L'outil d'argent que Voldemort avait donné à son serviteur le plus lâche s'était retourné contre lui, à présent qu'il était désarmé, inutile. Pettigrow payait le prix de sa compassion pour moi. Il allait être étranglé sous mes yeux.  
-Non ! Harry et Ron avait également relâché Queudver et joignais leurs efforts aux miens pour essayer d'arracher de sa gorge les doigts implacables, mais c'était inutile. Pettigrow avait déjà le teint bleuâtre.  
-Lashlabask ! dit Ron en pointant la baguette sur la main d'argent, mais rien ne se produisit. Pettigrow tomba à genoux. Au même moment, Hermione poussa un cri atroce au-dessus de nos têtes. Les yeux de Queudver se révulsèrent. Le visage violacé, il eut un dernier spasme et devint inerte. Harry, Ron et moi avons échangé un regard puis, abandonnant le corps de Queudver sur le sol de la cave, nous avons montés les escaliers quatre à quatre et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le couloir obscur qui menait au salon. Nous avons avancé précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte, restée entrouverte, et nous avons nettement vu Bellatrix, les yeux baissés sur Gripsec qui tenait l'épée de Gryffondor entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Hermione, étendue aux pieds de Bellatrix, remuait à peine.  
-Alors ? dit Bellatrix à Gripsec. Cette épée est la vraie ?  
-Non, répondit Gripsec. C'est un faux.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Bellatrix, le souffle court. Vraiment sûr ?

-Oui, affirma le gobelin. Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Bellatrix, ses traits se détendirent.  
-Très bien, dit-elle. D'un petit mouvement de baguette négligent, elle fit apparaître une nouvelle et profonde entaille sur le visage du gobelin qui s'effondra devant elle en poussant un cri. Elle l'écarta d'un coup de pied. Maintenant, annonça-t-elle d'une voix aux accents triomphants, nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Elle remonta sa manche et toucha la Marque de son index. Aussitôt, je vis Harry grimacer et pâlir  
-Il va arriver dit-il tout bas, il va venir et il est en colère qu'on l'ai déranger  
-Je pense, dit la voix de Bellatrix, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux.  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ron avait fait irruption dans le salon. Bellatrix se retourna, stupéfaite. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui…  
-Expelliarmus ! rugit-il, en brandissant celle de Queudver. La baguette de Bellatrix lui sauta des mains et je l'attrapa au vol pour suivre Ron.  
Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et Greyback firent volte-face. J'attaquai directement Lucius Malefoy qui s'effondra devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Des jets de lumière jaillirent des baguettes de Drago, Narcissa et Greyback.  
Harry me tira alors avec lui, derrière un canapé pour les éviter.  
-ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT !  
Jetant un coup d'œil derrière le bord du canapé. Je vis Bellatrix soutenir Hermione, apparemment évanouie, et lui appuyait sur la gorge la lame de son petit poignard d'argent. Lâchez vos baguettes, murmura-t-elle. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sang est immonde ! Ron s'était figé, les doigts serrés sur la baguette de Queudver. Harry et moi nous sommes relevé  
-J'ai dit : lâchez-les ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Elle enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la gorge d'Hermione et je vis le sang perler.  
-D'accord ! Dis-je en laissant la baguette de Bellatrix à ses pieds et Ron fit de même avec celle de Queudver.  
-Très bien, lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais. Drago, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche ! Maintenant, Cissy, dit Bellatrix d'une voix douce, tandis que Drago se hâtait de rapporter les baguettes, je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petits héros, pendant que Greyback s'occupe de Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te disputera pas la fille, Greyback, après ce que tu as accompli ce soir. Au moment où elle prononçait le dernier mot, quelque chose grinça au-dessus de nous. Tout le monde leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir trembler le lustre de cristal. Dans un craquement et un cliquetis menaçants, il commença à se détacher du plafond. Bellatrix se trouvait juste au-dessous. Elle lâcha Hermione et se jeta de côté en poussant un cri. Le lustre s'écrasa alors par terre dans une explosion de cristal et de chaînes, tombant sur Hermione et le gobelin qui tenait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor serrée entre ses mains. Des éclats de cristal étincelants volèrent en tous sens. Drago se plia en deux, couvrant de ses mains son visage ensanglanté. Pendant que Ron se précipitait pour sortir Hermione de sous les débris, Harry saisit l'occasion. Il à sauté par-dessus un fauteuil, pour arracher les 3 baguettes magiques que tenait encore Drago, puis il les a pointé toutes ensemble sur Greyback  
-Stupéfix ! Sous la force du triple sortilège, le loup-garou fut projeté en l'air, catapulté jusqu'au plafond, puis retomba sur le sol. Narcissa entraîna Drago à l'abri et Bellatrix se releva d'un bond, ses cheveux voletant autour de sa tête, son poignard d'argent brandi. Mais Narcissa avait dirigé sa baguette vers la porte.  
-Dobby ! hurla-t-elle. Bellatrix elle-même s'immobilisa.  
-Toi ! C'est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre ! s'exclama Narcissa. L'elfe minuscule s'avança dans la pièce en trottinant, un doigt tremblant tendu vers son ancienne maîtresse.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à Harry Potter ! couina-t-il.  
-Tue-le, Cissy ! s'écria Bellatrix. Mais il y eut un nouveau crac ! sonore et la baguette de Narcissa vola à son tour dans les airs, atterrissant à l'autre bout du salon.  
\- Espèce de sale petit singe ! brailla Bellatrix. Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ?  
-Dobby n'a pas de maître ! répliqua l'elfe d'une voix aiguë. Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis ! Tenez dit-il en tendant la baguette à Harry  
-Merci Dobby. Ron, Mia attrapez hurla Harry en nous lançant chacun une baguette  
-Maintenant on FILE ! Criais-je  
Harry se pencha pour dégager Gripsec du lustre écrasé. Hissant sur son épaule le gobelin qui gémissait, toujours accroché à l'épée, Harry saisit la main de Dobby, suivis de Ron et moi puis nous avons tourné sur place pour transplaner. Lorsqu'on plongea dans l'obscurité, j'eus une dernière vision fugitive du salon : les silhouettes pâles et figées de Narcissa et de Drago. Et une traînée argentée qui traversa les airs quand Bellatrix lança son poignard vers l'endroit d'où on disparaissait. Et bientôt, Nous avons touché la terre ferme, respirant un air salé. Je me suis effondré sur un sol mou comme du sable  
Je scrutai alors l'obscurité. Il semblait y avoir un cottage, un peu plus loin, sous le vaste ciel étoilé et je crus voir quelqu'un bouger à proximité.  
-Dobby, c'est la Chaumière aux Coquillages ? Murmura Harry. Sommes-nous arrivés au bon endroit ? Dobby ?  
J'ai alors suivis le regard de mon frère. A côté de nous Le petit elfe se tenait debout, tout près.  
-DOBBY ! Hurlais-je en voyant L'elfe vaciller légèrement, les étoiles se reflétant dans ses grands yeux brillants. Un poignard était planté dans sa poitrine  
-Dobby… non… dis-je en le rattrapant pour le coucher doucement avant d'essayer de lui appliquer des soins sur la plaie qui continuais de saigner abondamment  
-AU SECOURS ! hurla Harry en direction du cottage ou des silhouettes s'approchaient de nous  
-Dobby, non, ne meurt pas, ne meurs pas… supplia Harry à genoux à coté de moi  
Les yeux de l'elfe se posèrent sur lui et ses lèvres tremblèrent sous l'effort qu'il dut faire pour prononcer ses derniers mots :  
-Harry… Potter…  
Alors, avec un petit frémissement, l'elfe s'immobilisa, et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux grandes sphères vitreuses dans lesquelles scintillait la lueur des étoiles qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir.  
-Je ... je suis désolé dis-je en retirant mes mains imbibé de sang, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Harry  
-Je sais dit-il d'une petite voix  
En une minute, Bill, Fleur, Dean et Luna s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous,  
-Hermione ? Dis-je en relevant le regard vers eux. Où est-elle ?  
-Ron l'a amenée dans la maison dés que vous avez atterris, répondit Bill. Elle se remettra.  
A coté de moi, je vis Harry tendre la main et arracher la lame tranchante du poignard puis il retira son propre blouson et l'étala sur l'elfe comme une couverture. Quelque part, à proximité, la mer se fracassait contre des rochers.. Dean porta Gripsec, blessé, à l'intérieur du cottage, suivi de Fleur qui se hâtait derrière eux. Bill quand à lui, suggérât des dispositions pour enterrer l'elfe.  
-Je veux que ce soit fait dans les règles dit Harry. Pas avec de la magie, ajouta-t-il. Tu as une pelle ?  
Peu après, nous nous sommes tout les 2 mis au travail, creusant la tombe à l'endroit que Bill nous avait indiqué, au bout du jardin, entre les buissons. Après un bon moment de silence à creuser et à tout 2 ressasser les événement qui c'était passé . Notre enlèvement, comment j'avais été complètement inutile face à ces rafleurs, Pettigrew qui malgré ces nombreuses erreurs était mort comme un maraudeurs, par compassion pour nous et finalement Dobby, ce petit elfe qui venais de nous sauver la vie et qui y avait laissé la sienne. Lorsque nous avons été rejoint par Ron et par Dean, je vis seulement que la nuit s'était un peu éclaircie.  
-Comment va Hermione ?  
-Mieux, répondit Ron. Fleur s'occupe d'elle.

Les 2 sont ainsi, venu nous aider. Armés eux aussi de pelles, ils sautèrent dans le trou et tous les 4 nous avons creusé en silence jusqu'à ce que la fosse nous semble suffisamment profonde. Harry serra Dobby plus étroitement dans son blouson. Ron s'assit au bord de la tombe et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il passa aux pieds nus de l'elfe. Dean sortit un bonnet de laine dont Harry coiffa avec soin la tête de Dobby, recouvrant ses oreilles de chauve-souris.  
\- Il faudrait lui fermer les yeux.  
Je n'avais pas entendu les autres arriver dans l'obscurité. Bill portait une cape de voyage, Fleur un grand tablier blanc, avec une poche d'où dépassait une bouteille. Hermione, pâle et vacillante, était enveloppée dans une robe de chambre qu'elle avait empruntée. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Luna, emmitouflée dans un manteau de Fleur, s'accroupit et posa tendrement les doigts sur les paupières de l'elfe qu'elle abaissa sur son regard vitreux.  
-Voilà, dit-elle avec douceur. Maintenant, c'est comme s'il dormait. Harry allongea l'elfe dans la tombe, disposa ses membres minuscules de façon à donner l'impression qu'il se reposait, puis ressortit de la fosse et regarda le petit corps pour la dernière fois.  
-Je crois que nous devrions prononcer quelques mots, suggéra Luna. Je vais commencer, d'accord ? Sous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, elle s'adressa à l'elfe mort, au fond de sa tombe : Merci, Dobby, de m'avoir arrachée de cette cave. Il est tellement injuste que tu aies dû mourir alors que tu étais si bon, si courageux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que tu as fait pour nous. J'espère que tu es heureux, à présent. Elle se tourna vers Ron, attendant qu'il parle à son tour. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix rauque :  
-Ouais… Merci, Dobby.  
-Tu étais un elfe adorable, gentille et intelligent. Le premier à oser prendre son indépendance et pour ça, nous ne laisserons pas mourir ton souvenir. Merci Dobby dis-je à mon tour  
-Merci, marmonna Dean.  
-Adieu, Dobby, murmura Harry.  
Bill brandit sa baguette et le tas de terre accumulé au bord de la tombe s'éleva dans les airs puis retomba dans la fosse, se transformant en un petit tertre rougeâtre.  
-Ça ne vous ennuie pas que je reste ici un petit moment ? nous demanda Harry.  
-Bien sur que non, prend ton temps Harry dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de suivre les autre vers le cottage  
Nous sommes tous entrer dans le petit vestibule du cottage, et nous nous sommes tous assis dans le living-room. La pièce était jolie, avec des couleurs claires, et des flammes vives brûlaient dans la cheminée.  
-Comment va le reste de la famille ? Demanda Ron intrigué

-Ils ont réussi à s'échapper avant que les mangemorts ne leur tombes dessus pour t'avoir reconnu dit-il à son frère cadet. Le magasin de Fred et George à été dévasté mais ils sont sain et sauf c'est le plus important dit-il tandis que Fleur vint nous servir à tous une tasse de thé  
-Une chance que Ginny soit en vacances. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, ils auraient pu venir la prendre avant que nous ayons eu le temps d'intervenir. Maintenant, nous sommes sûrs qu'elle aussi est en sécurité. Bill se retourna et vit Harry, debout à l'entrée du living-room. Je les ai tous sortis du Terrier, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont installés chez Muriel. Maintenant que les Mangemorts savent que Ron est avec toi, ils vont sûrement s'en prendre à la famille… non, non, ne t'excuse pas, ajouta Bill en voyant l'expression de Harry. Depuis des mois, papa disait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes la plus nombreuse famille de traîtres à leur sang qui existe.  
-Comment sont-ils protégés ? demandais-je  
-Par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Papa est le Gardien du Secret. Nous avons fait la même chose avec le cottage. Ici, c'est moi, le gardien. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut retourner travailler, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Quand Ollivander et Gripsec iront mieux, nous les enverrons également chez Muriel. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, ici, mais chez elle, c'est très grand. Les jambes de Gripsec sont en train de guérir. Fleur lui a donné du Poussoss. On devrait pouvoir les déplacer tous les deux dans une heure ou…  
-Non, l'interrompit Harry. Bill parut interloqué.  
-J'ai besoin qu'ils restent ici tous les deux. Je dois leur parler. C'est important. Harry avait un ton autoritaire. Tout le monde le regardait, l'air déconcerté. Je vais me laver, dit-il à Bill en regardant ses mains toujours couvertes de boue. Après, il faudra que je les voie.  
Après un petit moment, Harry nous rejoins  
-Il faut que je parle à Gripsec et à Ollivander, dit Harry.  
\- Non, non, Arry, répondit Fleur. Pas maintenant. Ils sont malades et fatigués…  
\- Désolé, répliqua-t-il, mais je ne peux pas attendre. Il faut que je leur parle tout de suite. En privé… et séparément. C'est urgent.  
-Enfin, Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bill. Tu arrives ici avec un elfe mort et un gobelin à moitié assommé et Hermione a l'air d'avoir été torturée  
-Nous ne pouvons pas te révéler ce que nous faisons, déclarais-je directement. C'est pour vous protéger. Tu es membre de l'Ordre, Bill, tu sais que Dumbledore nous a confié une mission. Nous ne sommes pas censés en parler à quiconque d'autre. Fleur laissa échapper une exclamation irritée mais Bill ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Très bien. À qui voulez-vous parler en premier ?

-Gripsec, répondit Harry. Je vais parler à Gripsec en premier.

-Alors, montons là-haut, dit Bill tandis que Hermione, Ron , Harry et moi le suivions.

-Hermione tu es sur que ça va aller ? Demandais-je un peu inquiète

-Je m'en remettrais dit-elle simplement

-Tu as été extraordinaire lui dit Harry… Réussir à inventer cette histoire malgré tout ce qu'elle te faisait subir… Hermione eut un faible sourire et Ron la serra contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous verrez. Venez

Nous avons gravi l'escalier à la suite de Bill

-Là, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où ils dormaient, Fleur et lui. Cette pièce-là aussi faisait face à la mer, dont la surface était parsemée à présent des reflets dorés du soleil levant. Bill réapparut, portant le petit gobelin qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur le lit. Gripsec marmonna un « merci » et Bill sortit, refermant la porte sur nous.

\- Je suis désolé de vous sortir du lit, dit Harry. Comment vont vos jambes ?

-Douloureusement, répondit le gobelin. Mais elles se remettent. Il tenait toujours serrée contre lui l'épée de Gryffondor et affichait une étrange expression, mi-intriguée, mi-agressive. Fleur lui avait enlevé ses chaussures : ses longs pieds étaient sales. Il était plus grand qu'un elfe de maison, mais pas de beaucoup. Sa tête bombée était en revanche beaucoup plus volumineuse que celle d'un humain.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas…, commença Harry.

\- Que je suis le gobelin qui vous a amené dans votre chambre forte, lors de votre première visite à Gringotts ? acheva Gripsec. Si, je me souviens, Harry Potter. Même chez les gobelins, vous êtes très célèbre

Harry et Gripsec s'observèrent, se jaugeant du regard.

-Vous avez enterré l'elfe, demanda le gobelin pour lancer la discussion. Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une rancœur inattendue. Je vous ai vu depuis la fenêtre de la chambre voisine.

\- En effet, répondit Harry. Gripsec le regarda du coin de ses yeux noirs et bridés.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier inhabituel, Potter.

\- En quel sens ? demanda Harry

\- Vous avez vous-même creusé la tombe.

\- Et alors ? Gripsec ne répondit pas.

-Gripsec, il faut que je vous demande…

\- Vous avez également secouru un gobelin.

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez amené ici. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-J'imagine que vous ne le regrettez pas, répliqua Harry

\- Non, Harry Potter, assura Gripsec. D'un doigt, il tortilla la fine barbe noire qu'il portait au menton. Mais vous êtes un sorcier très bizarre.

-Admettons, dit Harry. En tout cas, j'ai besoin d'aide, Gripsec, et cette aide, vous pouvez me l'apporter. Le gobelin ne lui donna aucun signe d'encouragement. Il continuait à regarder Harry en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de semblable.

\- J'ai besoin de pénétrer par effraction dans une chambre forte de Gringotts.

-Harry…, dit Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par Gripsec.

-Pénétrer par effraction dans une chambre forte de Gringotts, répéta le gobelin qui grimaça légèrement en changeant de position sur le lit. C'est impossible.

\- Non, pas du tout, objecta Ron. Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Le jour même où je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, Gripsec. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a sept ans.

\- La chambre forte en question était vide, à l'époque, répliqua sèchement le gobelin. Sa protection était minimale.

-La chambre forte dans laquelle nous devons entrer n'est pas vide et je devine que ses protections doivent être très puissantes, reprit Harry. Elle appartient aux Lestrange.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance, déclara le gobelin d'un ton catégorique. Pas la moindre. « Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien…»

-« Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse », acheva Harry. Oui, je sais, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne veux pas essayer de m'emparer d'un trésor, je ne veux pas prendre quelque chose pour mon bénéfice personnel. Pouvez-vous croire cela ? Le gobelin lui jeta un regard en biais

-S'il existait un sorcier dont je puisse penser qu'il ne cherche pas un bénéfice personnel, dit enfin Gripsec, ce serait vous, Harry Potter. Les gobelins et les elfes ne sont guère accoutumés à la solidarité ou au respect que vous avez manifestés cette nuit. Pas de la part des porteurs de baguettes.

\- Les porteurs de baguettes ? répéta Harry.

-Le droit de porter une baguette, poursuivit le gobelin à mi-voix, a longtemps été un sujet de controverse entre sorciers et gobelins.

-Les gobelins peuvent pratiquer la magie sans baguettes, fit observer Ron.

\- La question n'est pas là ! Les sorciers refusent de partager les secrets de la fabrication des baguettes avec les autres êtres magiques, ils nous dénient la possibilité d'étendre nos pouvoirs :

\- Les gobelins ne partagent pas non plus leur magie, rétorqua Ron. Vous ne nous avez jamais appris à fabriquer des épées et des armures telles que vous savez les faire. Les gobelins parviennent à travailler le métal d'une façon que les sorciers n'ont jamais…

-Ça n'a aucune importance ! l'interrompit Harry. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des conflits entre les sorciers et les gobelins, ou toute autre créature magique… Gripsec eut un rire mauvais.

\- Mais si, justement, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ! Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient toujours plus puissant, votre espèce prend un ascendant de plus en plus grand sur la mienne ! Gringotts est soumis à la loi des sorciers, les elfes de maison sont massacrés, et qui, parmi les porteurs de baguettes, proteste contre cette situation ?

-Nous ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil, le regard brillant. Nous protestons ! Et je suis tout autant opprimée qu'un gobelin ou un elfe, Gripsec ! Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Ne t'appelle pas…, marmonna Ron.

-Et pourquoi pas ? coupa Hermione. Je suis Sang-de-Bourbe et fière de l'être ! Depuis le nouvel ordre des choses, je n'ai pas un rang supérieur au vôtre, Gripsec ! C'est moi qu'ils ont choisi de torturer chez les Malefoy ! Elle écarta le col de sa robe de chambre pour montrer la fine entaille que Bellatrix lui avait faite et dont la couleur écarlate ressortait sur son cou. Saviez-vous que c'est grâce à Harry que Dobby est devenu libre ? demanda-t-elle au gobelin. Saviez-vous que depuis des années nous exigeons la libération des elfes ? Vous ne pouvez souhaiter plus que nous la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, Gripsec ! Le gobelin observa Hermione avec la même curiosité qu'il avait manifestée envers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ? interrogea-t-il brusquement. L'épée qui s'y trouve est un faux. La vraie est celle-ci. Il nous regarda tous les 4 successivement. Je crois que vous le savez déjà. Vous m'avez demandé de mentir pour vous quand nous étions là-bas.

-Mais il n'y a pas que la fausse épée dans cette chambre forte ? Peut-être y avez-vous vu d'autres choses ? Demandais-je en comprenant ou Harry voulais en venir

-Il est contraire à notre code de parler des secrets de Gringotts. Nous sommes les gardiens de trésors fabuleux. Nous avons des devoirs envers les objets que l'on nous confie et qui, bien souvent, ont été façonnés par nos mains. Le gobelin caressa l'épée et ses yeux noirs se posèrent tour à tour sur nous. Si jeunes, dit-il enfin, pour combattre tant d'ennemis.

-Acceptez-vous de nous aider ? interrogea Harry. Nous ne pouvons espérer pénétrer là-bas sans l'aide d'un gobelin. Vous êtes notre seule chance.

\- Je vais… y réfléchir, répondit Gripsec, avec une lenteur exaspérante.

-Mais…, commença Ron, énervé. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Merci, répondit Harry. Le gobelin inclina sa tête bombée en guise de salut puis replia ses jambes courtes. Je crois, dit-il en s'installant ostensiblement sur le lit de Fleur et de Bill, que le Poussoss a fait son œuvre. Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir dormir. Pardonnez-moi…

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Avant de quitter la pièce, cependant, je me pencha et prit l'épée de Gryffondor, à côté du gobelin. Gripsec ne protesta pas mais je crus voir une lueur de ressentiment dans son regard lorsque je refermai la porte derrière lui.

\- Ce petit crétin, murmura Ron. Ça l'amuse de nous faire lanterner.

-Harry, chuchota Hermione en nous entraînant à l'écart de la porte, jusqu'au milieu du palier encore plongé dans l'obscurité, est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que je crois que tu penses ? Qu'il y a un Horcruxe dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ?

\- Oui, assura Harry. Bellatrix était terrifiée quand elle a cru que nous y avions pénétré. Elle était dans tous ses états. Pourquoi ? Qu'aurions-nous pu voir d'autre, que pensait-elle que nous ayons pu emporter ? Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée que Vous-Savez-Qui vienne à l'apprendre.

\- Mais je pensais que nous cherchions des endroits où Vous-Savez-Qui était allé, où il avait fait quelque chose d'important ? dit Ron, déconcerté. Est-ce qu'il a jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ?

-Je ne sais même pas s'il est jamais entré chez Gringotts, répondit Harry. Il n'avait pas d'or là-bas quand il était plus jeune parce que personne ne lui avait rien légué. Mais il a sûrement vu la banque de l'extérieur, dès la première fois où il s'est rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je crois qu'il aurait envié quiconque avait une clé donnant accès à une chambre forte de Gringotts. Je pense qu'il aurait considéré cela comme un symbole d'appartenance au monde des sorciers. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il avait confiance en Bellatrix et en son mari. Ils étaient ses plus dévoués serviteurs avant sa chute et ils l'ont cherché après sa disparition. Il l'a dit le soir où il est revenu, je l'ai entendu. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait révélé à Bellatrix qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe. Il n'avait pas non plus dit la vérité à Lucius Malefoy au sujet du journal intime. Sans doute a-t-il expliqué à Bellatrix que c'était un objet qu'il chérissait et il lui a demandé de le conserver dans sa chambre forte. L'endroit le plus sûr du monde quand on veut cacher quelque chose, m'a dit Hagrid… à part Poudlard. Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Ron hocha la tête.

-Tu le comprends vraiment bien.

-En partie, répondit Harry. Par bribes… J'aimerais avoir compris autant de choses sur Dumbledore. Mais on verra bien. Venez… On passe à Ollivander, maintenant.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'en face à laquelle il frappa. Un faible « Entrez ! » Nous répondit. Le fabricant de baguettes magiques était allongé sur le lit jumeau le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. Il avait été enfermé dans la cave pendant plus d'un an. Il était émacié, les os de son visage ressortant nettement sous sa peau jaunâtre. Ses grands yeux argentés semblaient immenses dans leurs orbites creuses. Les mains qui reposaient sur la couverture auraient pu être celles d'un squelette. Nous nous sommes assis dans l'autre lit, face à Ollivander. D'ici, on ne voyait pas le soleil se lever. La pièce donnait sur le jardin, au sommet de la falaise, et sur la tombe fraîchement creusée.

-Mr Ollivander, je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit Harry.

-Mon cher ami. La voix d'Ollivander était faible. Vous nous avez sauvés. Je croyais que nous allions mourir dans cet endroit. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier… jamais.

-Nous avons été heureux de le faire. Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de sa baguette brisée.

-Mr Ollivander, j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit le fabricant de baguettes d'une voix faible.

-Pouvez-vous réparer ceci ? Est-ce possible ? Ollivander tendit une main tremblante et Harry déposa dans sa paume les deux moitiés de baguette encore reliées par un mince filament.

-Bois de houx et plume de phénix, dit Ollivander d'une voix chevrotante. Vingt-sept Centimètres et demi. Facile à manier, très souple.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Pouvez-vous…

-Non, murmura Ollivander. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, mais je ne connais aucun moyen de réparer une baguette qui a subi de tels dégâts.

-Monsieur Ollivander dis-je en sortant de ma poche les 2 baguette que j'avais encore en ma possession. Pouvez-vous les identifier ?

Ollivander prit la première baguette et l'approcha tout près de ses yeux usés. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts noueux, la plia légèrement.

-Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon, dit-il. Trente et un centimètres huit. Rigide. Cette baguette appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Il s'empara ensuite de la 2 éme. Bois d'Acajou et plume d'hippogriffe. Vingt-sept centimètres. Plus ou moins rigide. Cette baguette appartenais à Narcissa Malefoy

-Et celle-ci ? Demanda Harry en tendant la sienne

Ollivander l'examina également.

-Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne. Vingt-cinq centimètres exactement. Relativement souple. C'était la baguette de Drago Malefoy.

-C'était ? répéta Harry. Elle ne l'est plus ?

\- Peut-être que non. Si vous l'avez prise…

-En effet…

-Alors, elle est sans doute à vous. Bien sûr, la manière de s'en emparer a une certaine importance. Beaucoup de choses dépendent également de la baguette elle-même. En général, cependant, quand une baguette a été conquise, elle change d'allégeance. Il y eut un silence qui ne laissa plus entendre que le son lointain des vagues s'écrasant contre le rivage.

-Vous parlez des baguettes comme si elles avaient des sentiments, remarqua Harry, comme si elles pouvaient penser par elles-mêmes.

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, répondit Ollivander. Voilà au moins une notion indiscutable pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont étudié l'art des baguettes magiques.

\- Mais on peut quand même utiliser une baguette qui ne vous a pas choisi, non ? fit observer Harry.

-Oh oui, si vous êtes un vrai sorcier, vous pourrez toujours canaliser votre énergie à travers presque tous les instruments. Mais les meilleurs résultats sont toujours obtenus lorsqu'il existe une forte affinité entre le sorcier et sa baguette. Ces connexions sont complexes. Une attirance de départ, puis la recherche mutuelle d'une certaine expérience, la baguette apprenant du sorcier tout comme le sorcier apprend de la baguette.

-Pouvons nous nous servir de ces baguettes sans danger ? Demandais-je

-Je pense, oui. La possession des baguettes est gouvernée par des lois subtiles, mais la baguette qui a été conquise se plie généralement à la volonté de son nouveau maître.

-C'est donc de celle-ci que je devrais me servir ? dit Ron en sortant de sa poche la baguette de Queudver qu'il tendit à Ollivander.

-Bois de châtaignier et ventricule de dragon. Vingt-trois centimètres. Cassante. J'ai été obligé de la faire pour Peter Pettigrow, peu après mon enlèvement. Oui, en effet, si vous l'avez gagnée au combat, elle est plus susceptible qu'une autre de vous obéir, et de vous obéir docilement.

-C'est valable pour toutes les baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

-Il me semble, oui, répondit Ollivander, ses yeux protubérants fixés sur Harry. Vous posez des questions profondes, Mr Potter. L'art des baguettes constitue un domaine complexe et mystérieux de la magie.

\- Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de tuer son ancien propriétaire pour prendre pleinement possession d'une baguette ? interrogea Harry. Ollivander déglutit.

\- Nécessaire ? Non, je ne dirais pas qu'il est nécessaire de tuer.

-Il existe pourtant des légendes, reprit Harry. Des légendes à propos d'une baguette ou de plusieurs baguettes qui sont passées de main en main à la suite d'un meurtre. Ollivander pâlit. Son visage avait pris une teinte gris clair sur son oreiller d'une blancheur de neige et ses yeux étaient devenus énormes, injectés de sang, écarquillés par la peur.

-Il n'existe qu'une seule baguette de cette nature, murmura-t-il.

\- Et Vous-Savez-Qui s'y intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Je… Comment ? murmura Ollivander d'une voix éraillée en nous jetant à Ron, Hermione et à moi un regard suppliant, comme un appel au secours. D'où tenez-vous cela ?

-Il voulait que vous lui expliquiez comment surmonter la connexion qui lie nos deux baguettes, dit Harry. Ollivander parut terrifié.

\- Il m'a torturé, il faut me comprendre ! Le sortilège Doloris, je… je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire ce que je savais, ce que je devinais !

\- Je comprends, répondit Harry. Vous lui avez parlé des plumes de phénix jumelles ? Vous lui avez dit qu'il devrait emprunter la baguette d'un autre sorcier ? Ollivander sembla horrifié, pétrifié, par l'étendue de ce que Harry savait. Il acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, poursuivit Harry. Ma baguette l'a emporté sur celle qu'on lui avait prêtée. Vous en connaissez la raison ? Avec la même lenteur, Ollivander hocha à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, cette fois.

-Je n'avais… jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Cette nuit-là, votre baguette a agi d'une manière unique. La connexion entre les cœurs semblables de deux baguettes magiques est extraordinairement rare, mais la raison pour laquelle la vôtre a brisé celle qu'il avait empruntée, je ne la connais pas…

\- Nous parlions de l'autre baguette, celle qui change de main par le meurtre de son propriétaire. Quand Vous-Savez-Qui s'est rendu compte que ma baguette avait eu un effet étrange, il est revenu vous voir et vous a posé des questions au sujet de cette autre baguette, c'est bien cela ?

-Comment le savez-vous ? Harry ne répondit pas. Oui, murmura Ollivander. Il voulait savoir tout ce que je pouvais lui dire sur la baguette qu'on désigne sous les divers noms de Bâton de la Mort, Baguette de la Destinée, ou Baguette de Sureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Ollivander d'une voix étouffée, apeurée, a toujours été satisfait de la baguette que j'avais faite pour lui – bois d'if et plume de phénix, 33,75 centimètres – jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la connexion entre les deux cœurs jumeaux. Maintenant, il en cherche une autre, plus puissante, qui sera le seul moyen de vaincre la vôtre.

-Mais il saura bientôt, si ce n'est déjà fait, que ma baguette est cassée et irréparable, dit Harry à mi-voix.

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione, effrayée. Il ne peut pas le savoir, Harry, comment pourrait-il…

-Priori Incantatum, l'interrompit Harry. Nous avons laissé chez les Malefoy ta baguette, celle de Mia et la baguette de prunellier, Hermione. S'ils les examinent avec attention en reproduisant les sortilèges qu'elles ont jetés récemment, ils verront que tu as essayé en vain de la réparer et ils s'apercevront que, depuis ce moment, je me suis servi de la baguette de prunellier. Le peu de couleurs qu'Hermione avait retrouvées depuis leur arrivée dans la maison avaient quitté son visage. Ron lança à Harry un regard de reproche et dit :

\- Ne nous inquiétons pas de ça maintenant. Mais Mr Ollivander intervint :

-Ce n'est plus seulement pour vous détruire, Mr Potter, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche la Baguette de Sureau. Il est décidé à la posséder parce qu'il croit qu'elle le rendra véritablement invulnérable.

\- Et ce sera le cas ?

-Le possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau doit toujours craindre d'être attaqué, répondit Ollivander, mais l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse disposer du Bâton de la Mort est, je dois l'avouer… redoutable.

-Vous… vous pensez vraiment que cette baguette existe, Mr Ollivander ? demanda Hermione.

-Oh, oui, répondit-il. Oui, il est parfaitement possible de reconstituer le parcours de la baguette à travers l'histoire. Il y a, bien sûr, des périodes – et elles sont parfois longues – pendant lesquelles elle disparaît, temporairement perdue ou cachée. Mais elle revient toujours à la surface. Elle possède certaines caractéristiques que savent identifier ceux qui connaissent bien les baguettes magiques. Il existe des relations écrites, certaines obscures, que moi-même et d'autres fabricants de baguettes nous faisons un devoir d'étudier. Elles ont un accent d'authenticité.

-Donc, vous… vous ne pensez pas que ce soit un conte de fées, ou un mythe ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

\- Non, répliqua Ollivander. Que le meurtre soit ou non nécessaire pour qu'elle passe d'un propriétaire à un autre, je n'en sais rien. Son histoire est sanglante, mais cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'agit d'un objet infiniment désirable, qui soulève des passions chez les sorciers. D'une puissance considérable, dangereuse en de mauvaises mains, elle représente un objet d'extraordinaire fascination pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui étudient le pouvoir des baguettes magiques.

\- Mr Ollivander, reprit Harry, vous avez dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que Gregorovitch était en possession de la Baguette de Sureau, n'est-ce pas ? Ollivander devint, si c'était possible, encore plus pâle. On aurait cru un fantôme. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Mais comment… comment avez-vous… ?

-Peu importe comment je le sais, répliqua Harry. Il ferma brièvement les paupières. Vous avez dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que Gregorovitch possédait la baguette ?

\- C'était une rumeur, murmura Ollivander. Une rumeur qui circulait il y a des années et des années, bien avant votre naissance ! Je crois que c'est Gregorovitch lui-même qui a commencé à la répandre. Vous comprenez combien il pouvait être bénéfique pour ses affaires de laisser entendre qu'il étudiait et reproduisait les qualités de la Baguette de Sureau !

-Oui, je comprends, dit Harry. Il se leva. Mr Ollivander, encore une dernière chose, ensuite nous vous laisserons vous reposer. Que savez-vous des Reliques de la Mort ?

\- Les… Les quoi ? s'étonna le fabricant de baguettes, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Les Reliques de la Mort.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui a un rapport avec les baguettes magiques ?

\- Merci, dit Harry. Merci beaucoup. Nous vous laissons tranquille, maintenant. Ollivander avait l'air accablé.

\- Il me torturait ! haleta-t-il. Le sortilège Doloris… Vous n'avez aucune idée…

-Si, répliqua Harry. Je sais très bien. Reposez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit.

Nous avons ensuite descendu l'escalier. Bill, Fleur, Luna et Dean étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, devant des tasses de thé. Tous levèrent les yeux vers nous lorsqu'on passa devant l'encadrement de la porte mais Harry nous fit signe de le suivre sans même adresser un regard aux autres. Une fois dans le jardin, Ron aida Hermione à s'asseoir et Harry nous regarda gravement

-Gregorovitch possédait la Baguette de Sureau il y a très longtemps, dit-il. J'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui essayer de le retrouver. Lorsqu'il y est parvenu, il s'est aperçu que Gregorovitch ne l'avait plus : elle lui avait été volée par Grindelwald. Comment Grindelwald avait-il découvert qu'elle était chez lui, je n'en sais rien – mais si Gregorovitch a été assez stupide pour en répandre la rumeur, ça n'a pas dû être si difficile. Grindelwald s'est servi de la Baguette de Sureau pour accéder à la puissance. Et quand il est parvenu au sommet du pouvoir, Dumbledore a compris que lui seul avait la force de l'arrêter. Il s'est alors battu en duel contre Grindelwald, il l'a vaincu, et il a pris lui-même la Baguette de Sureau.

-C'était Dumbledore qui avait la Baguette de Sureau ? s'étonna Ron. Mais alors… où est-elle, maintenant ?

-À Poudlard, répondit Harry

-Dans ce cas, allons-y ! dit Ron d'un ton pressant. Harry, allons-y et prenons-la avant lui !

\- Trop tard, répliqua Harry. Il sait où elle est. Il y est en ce moment même.

\- Harry ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui , tu es en train de la voir à l'instant ? Demandais-je alors qu'il pris sa tête entre ses mains

-Oui

-Depuis quand sais-tu tout cela ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi avons-nous perdu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Gripsec en premier ? On aurait pu aller… On peut toujours aller…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Il s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe et je m'agenouillai directement à coté de lui inquiète

-Hermione a raison. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que la baguette me revienne. Il ne voulait pas que je la prenne. Il voulait que je retrouve les Horcruxes.

\- Enfin, quoi, la baguette invincible, Harry ! gémit Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas censé m'en occuper… Je suis censé m'occuper des Horcruxes…

Puis il s'effondra inconscient. Nous avons mis un certain temps à le faire revenir à lui,mais au bout de 10 minutes, je fus soulager de voir ses yeux verts se rouvrir

-Il l'à dit-il directement, il l'a prise à Dumbledore

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Fleur vint nous trouver dans la cuisine

-Arry, Gripsec voudrait te parler. Il est dans la plus petite des chambres. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'entende. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le gobelin l'envoie transmettre son message. Elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle tourna les talons

Gripsec nous attendait, comme Fleur l'avait dit, dans la plus minuscule des trois chambres du cottage, là où on dormait Hermione, Luna et moi. Il avait tiré les rideaux de coton rouge contre le ciel brillant, parsemé de nuages, baignant la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante qui contrastait avec le reste du cottage, où tout était clair, aéré.

-J'ai pris ma décision, Harry Potter, annonça le gobelin, assis les jambes croisées, ses doigts grêles pianotant sur les bras de son fauteuil. Les gobelins de Gringotts verront là une vile trahison, mais j'ai décidé de vous aider…

\- Formidable ! s'exclama Harry. Merci, Gripsec, nous sommes vraiment…

\- En échange d'autre chose, coupa le gobelin d'une voix ferme, d'un paiement.

\- Combien voulez-vous ? J'ai de l'or.

\- Pas d'or, répliqua Gripsec. De l'or, j'en ai aussi. Son regard noir scintilla. Ses yeux étaient dépourvus de blanc. Je veux l'épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

-C'est impossible, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit le gobelin d'une voix douce, nous allons avoir un problème.

-Nous pouvons vous donner autre chose, s'empressa de proposer Ron. J'imagine que la chambre forte des Lestrange doit être bien garnie. Quand nous y serons entrés, vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir.

C'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Gripsec rougit de colère.

-Je ne suis pas un voleur, mon garçon ! Je n'essaye pas de m'emparer de trésors sur lesquels je n'ai aucun droit !

-L'épée nous appartient…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua le gobelin.

-Nous sommes des élèves de Gryffondor et cette épée était celle de Godric Gryffondor…

\- Et avant d'être à Gryffondor, à qui appartenait-elle ? demanda d'un ton impérieux le gobelin qui s'était redressé dans son fauteuil.

\- À personne, répondit Ron. Elle a été fabriquée pour lui, non ?

-Pas du tout ! s'écria le gobelin, hérissé de fureur, un long doigt pointé sur Ron. L'arrogance des sorciers, une fois de plus ! Cette épée était celle de Ragnuk I er et elle lui a été prise par Godric Gryffondor ! C'est un trésor perdu, un chef d'œuvre de l'art des gobelins ! Il appartient aux gobelins ! L'épée sera le prix à payer pour mon aide, à prendre ou à laisser ! Gripsec nous adressa un regard noir.

-Il faut que nous en parlions, Gripsec, pour voir si nous sommes d'accord avec votre proposition. Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques minutes ? Demandais-je aimablement

Le gobelin, la mine revêche, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

A peine sommes nous sortis de la chambre, que Ron déclara :

-Il se fiche de nous. On ne va pas lui laisser cette épée.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Harry à Hermione. Est-ce que l'épée a été volée par Gryffondor ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, l'air désespérée. L'histoire telle que la présentent les sorciers glisse souvent sur ce qu'ils ont fait à d'autres espèces magiques, mais je n'ai jamais rien lu qui dise que Gryffondor ait volé l'épée.

\- Ça doit encore être une de ces histoires de gobelins qui prétendent que les sorciers essayent toujours de prendre l'avantage sur eux, affirma Ron. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il ne nous ait pas réclamé une de nos baguettes.

\- Les gobelins ont de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer les sorciers, Ron, rétorqua Hermione. Ils ont été maltraités dans le passé.

-Les gobelins ne sont pas vraiment de mignons petits lapins, fit remarquer Ron. Ils ont tué beaucoup d'entre nous. Ils nous ont combattus sans pitié.

-Mais discuter avec Gripsec pour essayer de savoir laquelle des deux espèces est la plus fourbe et la plus violente ne l'incitera pas à nous aider davantage, tu ne crois pas ? Demandais-je logiquement

Il y eu un long silence

-Bon, écoutez-moi, reprit Ron, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. On explique à Gripsec qu'on a besoin de l'épée jusqu'à ce qu'on soit entrés dans la chambre forte et qu'ensuite, il pourra l'avoir. Il y en a une copie là-bas, non ? On n'a qu'à échanger les deux et lui donner la fausse.

-Ron, il verrait la différence mieux que nous ! répliqua Hermione. Il est le seul à s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un échange !

-Oui, mais on pourrait filer en douce avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive… Ron se recroquevilla sous le regard qu'Hermione lui lança.

\- Ça, dit-elle à voix basse, c'est méprisable. Lui demander de l'aide et ensuite le trahir ? Après, tu t'étonneras que les gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ? Les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates.

\- Très bien, très bien ! C'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit ! Quelle est ta solution, alors ?

\- Il faut que nous lui offrions quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ait autant de valeur.

-Brillante idée. Je vais aller chercher une autre épée ancienne fabriquée par des gobelins et tu lui feras un emballage cadeau.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

-Peut-être que Gripsec ment, suggéra Harry. Peut-être que Gryffondor n'a pas pris l'épée. Comment peut-on être sûr que la version des gobelins est la bonne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ça change la façon dont je ressens les choses, répondit Harry. Il respira profondément. Nous allons lui dire que nous lui donnerons l'épée quand il nous aura aidés à pénétrer dans la chambre forte… mais nous prendrons la précaution de ne pas lui préciser à quel moment exactement il pourra la récupérer. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Ron. Hermione, en revanche, parut s'alarmer.

\- Harry, nous n'allons pas…

-Il l'aura, poursuivit Harry, après que nous nous en serons servis contre tous les Horcruxes. À ce moment-là, je la lui laisserai. Je tiendrai ma parole.

\- Mais ça prendra peut-être des années ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je sais, mais lui n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne lui mentirai pas… pas vraiment.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Hermione.

-Moi non plus dis-je mais Harry à raison, on à pas d'autre choix .

-Moi, je trouve que c'est génial, approuva Ron en se levant. Allons lui annoncer ça.

De retour dans la petite chambre, Harry présenta la proposition au gobelin en évitant soigneusement de donner une date définitive pour la remise de l'épée. Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione contemplait le plancher, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai donc votre parole, Harry Potter, que vous me donnerez l'épée de Gryffondor si je vous apporte mon aide ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Alors, serrons-nous la main, dit le gobelin en tendant la sienne. Harry la prit et la serra.

Gripsec le lâcha puis frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et dit :

-Alors, allons-y.

* * *

C'était comme si on préparait une nouvelle expédition au ministère. On se mit au travail dans la petite chambre qui resta plongée, pour respecter les préférences de Gripsec, dans une semi-obscurité.  
-Je n'ai vu la chambre forte des Lestrange qu'une seule fois, nous précisa Gripsec, le jour où on m'a demandé d'y placer la fausse épée. C'est l'une des plus anciennes. Les très vieilles familles de sorciers entreposent leurs trésors au dernier sous-sol, là où les chambres fortes sont les plus grandes et les mieux protégées…  
On s'enfermait pendant des heures entières dans la pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard. Lentement, les jours s'étirèrent en semaines. Il fallait résoudre une succession de problèmes dont le moindre n'était pas la diminution considérable de nos réserves de Polynectar.  
-Il n'en reste plus qu'une seule dose, dit Hermione en penchant à la lumière de la lampe le flacon qui contenait l'épaisse potion couleur de boue.  
-Ce sera suffisant, assurais-je en examinant le plan des passages souterrains les plus profonds de Gringotts que Gripsec nous avait dessiné.  
Les autres habitants de la Chaumière aux Coquillages pouvaient difficilement ignorer que quelque chose se préparait, car on n'apparaissait plus qu'aux heures des repas. Personne ne posait de questions. Plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus je me rendais compte que je n'aimais pas beaucoup le gobelin. Gripsec se montrait étonnamment sanguinaire, s'esclaffait à l'idée que des créatures de moindre importance puissent souffrir et semblait ravi lorsqu'on envisageait l'éventuelle nécessité de malmener d'autres sorciers pour accéder à la chambre forte des Lestrange.  
Puis un jour, alors que j'aidais Luna et Dean à mettre la table, Bill vint me voir pour me parler en privée  
-Ça à l'air important dis-je inquiète  
-Ça l'est en quelques sorte avoua-t-il. Écoute j'ai parlé avec tout les gens présent ici et nous pensons tous à la même chose te concernant  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Fred va mal  
-Comment ça ? Demandais-je inquiète  
-Tu le connais comme moi, Mia, il ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de toi depuis autant de temps. Alors on à pensé que tu devrais aller chez la tante Muriel avec monsieur Ollivander  
-Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne Harry dans sa mission  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, ce serait juste pour quelques jours. Ron, Hermione et lui m'ont assuré qu'ils seraient prêt pour votre mission quand tu reviendrais  
-Mais je ... pourquoi moi ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Parce que je les mettrais en danger en allant les voir dit Harry en s'approchant de nous avec Hermione et Ron. Je suis l'indésirable numéro 1  
-Et je suis ta sœur, ce qui me classe 2 éme de liste  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas première  
-Et toi Ron, c'est ta famille, c'est à toi d'aller les voir  
-Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est savoir si ils vont bien, tu peux prendre de leur nouvelle pour moi. Et puis c'est de toi que Fred à besoin pas de moi dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-Ne t'en fais pas Mia, le plan est presque prêt, va les voir quelques jours, le monde peut bien t'attendre pendant ce temps assura Hermione  
-Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? Demandais-je prise aux dépourvu  
-Vas y assura Harry  
-Merci dis-je en souriant

Après le repas, nous nous sommes donc rassemblé devant la cheminée. Bill apparut dans l'escalier, aidant Mr Ollivander à descendre les marches. Le fabricant de baguettes paraissait toujours terriblement affaibli et se cramponnait au bras de Bill qui le soutenait, une grande valise dans l'autre main.  
-Vous allez me manquer, Mr Ollivander, dit Luna en s'approchant du vieil homme.  
-Vous aussi, chère amie, vous me manquerez, répondit Ollivander. Il lui tapota l'épaule. Vous m'avez apporté un indicible réconfort dans cette horrible cave.  
-Alors, goudebaille, Mr Ollivander, dit Fleur en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Et je voulais vous demander si vous pourriez me rendre le service d'apporter un paquet à la tante Muriel ? Je ne lui ai jamais rendu sa tiare.  
-Ce sera un honneur pour moi, assura Ollivander en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre généreuse hospitalité. Fleur sortit un coffret de velours usé qu'elle ouvrit pour en montrer le contenu au fabricant de baguettes. La tiare reposait à l'intérieur, scintillante, étincelante à la lumière des deux lampes basses suspendues au plafond.  
-Pierres de lune et diamants, dit Gripsec qui était entré furtivement dans la pièce. Fabriquée par des gobelins, je pense.  
-Et payée par des sorciers, ajouta Bill d'une voix douce. Bien allons y dit-il en aidant monsieur Ollivander à entrer dans la cheminée tandis que je les suivis  
-Je reviens vite je vous le promets dis-je au trio avant de disparaître  
Arrivé dans l'autre cheminée, Bill sortit le premier avec le vieil homme tandis que je repoussai la suie sur la robe que Fleur m'avait passée avant de remettre mes cheveux en place  
-Bill mon chéri retentit la voix de Madame Weasley alors qu'elle vint le serrer contre elle  
-Salut maman  
-Oh monsieur Ollivander dit-elle alarmé venez vous asseoir dit-elle de sa voix maternelle habituel  
-C'est mieux pour lui de venir ici retentis la voix de monsieur Weasley, ta mère va s'occuper de lui ne t'en fais pas  
-Je le sais affirma Bill mais ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai amené dit-il en se poussant pour que je voie enfin l'énorme salon remplis de chevelure rousse  
-Salut dis-je avec un petit sourire gêné tandis qu'ils me fixaient tous bouche bé  
-Mia ! Retentis une voix alors que Ginny se poussa sur le côté avec un petit sourire pour laisser apparaître Fred dans mon champs de vision  
Et 2 secondes après, il accourut vers moi avant de m'embrasser avec passion  
-Freddy si tu l'étouffes après l'avoir retrouvé ça sers pas à grand chose tu sais retentis la voix moqueuse de George dans son dos  
Mais au lieux de se décoller, son baiser ne fit que s'intensifier  
-Par Merlin ... tu m'as tellement manqué dit-il entre 2 baiser  
-Toi aussi dis-je en posant mon front sur le sien afin de reprendre mon souffle  
-Bienvenue Potter dit-il avec un petit sourire  
J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être craquant quand il faisait ça  
-Merci Weasley dis-je en répondant à son sourire  
Finalement, je me suis décollé de lui pour observer les autres et se fut George le premier à me serrer contre lui

-9 mois sans nouvelles et ça se dit être une belle sœur convenable plaisanta-t-il  
-Désolé, j'ai eu quelques trucs à faire  
-Ouais comme infiltrer le ministère, attaquer Ombrage, attaquer les Malefoy et Greyback  
-Quelques trucs dans ce goût-là ouais dis-je avec un petit sourire  
-Mia me sourit Ginny en me serrant contre elle  
-Salut souris-je  
-Et les autres, est ce que...  
-Ils vont tous bien, ils sont chez Bill pour le moment. Harry n'a pas osé venir pour ne pas vous mettre plus en danger. Et Ron s'occupe de Hermione ne t'en fais pas elle va bien dis-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Luna et Dean aussi d'ailleurs  
-Vous les avez retrouvés ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Oui en même temps qu'Ollivander, ils vont bien aussi  
-Merci Merlin dit-elle soulagé  
-Mia ma chérie sourit Molly en me serrant contre elle. Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Mais tu es tellement maigre, vous vous nourrissez au moins ?  
-On essaye avouais-je mais Fleur s'est très bien occupée de nous ces derniers temps. Comment vont les autres de l'ordre ?  
-On à pas vraiment de nouvelle depuis qu'on est coincé ici m'avoua Arthur mais aux dernières nouvelles la grosses de Tonks se passais bien, sa mère et Remus ont mis la maison des Tonks sous protection également. Kinglsey se cache dans un refuge sous protection, tes parents sont toujours dans leur appartement protégé et Charlie et Lila on mit quelques sécurités autour de chez eux mais ils ont moins de chance de se faire attaquer en Roumanie  
-Tant mieux dis-je soulager  
-Allons bon, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Oh William tu es là, j'espère que tu n'a pas été suivis. Et ... c'est la jeune Potter ? J'espère qu'elle ne nous apportera pas de problème  
-Ne t'en fais pas tante Muriel, je me porte garant d'elle dit Fred en passant sa main dans la mienne en m'adressant un sourire  
-Très bien, alors au moindre problème je te mets dehors dit-elle en quittant la pièce  
-Toujours aussi agréable remarquais-je  
-Toujours dit Fred avant que nous éclations de rire

Nous avons ensuite passé la soirée à discuter avec la famille Weasley puis nous sommes montés à l'étage ou George à pris ses affaires dans la chambre afin d'aller dormir avec sa sœur pour me laisser la place prés de Fred. Ainsi, nous avons collé les 2 lits simples ensemble et nous les avons lié magiquement  
J'avais oublié cette sensation rassurante de pouvoir simplement me poser dans les bras de Fred et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous  
-Mia retentit la voix de Fred alors que j'avais tranquillement reposé ma tête sur son torse tandis qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux  
-Mmmhh ?  
-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
-Quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant d'un coup mon regard vers lui  
Il m'adressa alors un sourire en glissant sa main dans la table de nuit avant d'en sortir une petite boite. Celle-ci contenait une bague magnifique avec une pierre argentée qui devait valoir une fortune  
-Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Répéta-t-il  
-Fred... tu dis-je les yeux écarquillés. Oui bien sur quoi oui dis-je en souriant  
-Oui ?  
-Bien sur que oui rigolais-je en l'embrassant. Mais depuis quand est ce que tu a cette bague ? Demandais-je alors qu'il la passait à mon doigt  
-Depuis le mois de Novembre. Après ton départ, ton absence m'a vraiment fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Puis surtout, cet engagement, c'est pour moi une preuve de futur après cette guerre parce qu'on va la gagner et après on pourra enfin être heureux. Et puis Mia Weasley ça en jette rigola-t-il  
-Ça en jette oui souris-je en observant l'anneau à mon doigt. Je t'aime Fred dis-je en l'embrassant  
-Moi aussi dit-elle en intensifiant notre baiser qui devint bien vite torride

* * *

Le lendemain, nous avons rejoint le reste de la famille pour déjeuner  
-Dis donc Mia, t'y à pas été de main morte rigola George en observant le coup de son frère  
-La ferme crétin dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes tandis que Ginny éclatais de rire  
-Oh Mia dit Molly en posant son regard vers moi alors que je me servais du café  
-Oui ? Demandais-je en relevant le regard vers elle pour la voir observer ma main  
-Est ce que c'est ... dit-elle en observant Fred puis moi  
-Heu oui avoua Fred. Je l'ai demandé en mariage  
-Quoi ? Demanda George en se relevant d'un bond. Ça t'avais pas le droit mon vieux dit-il en frottant le crâne de son jumeau avec son poing. Tu ne m'en à même pas parlé avant  
-C'est pas avec toi que je me marie, je te signale dit-il en essayant de le repousser  
-Toi et moi on est plus que marier dit-il en adressant un sourire à son frère. Donc si Mia épouse l'un des 2, elle épouse les 2  
-Merveilleux dis-je en mordant dans mon pancakes on organise quand ce mariage à 3 alors ? Demandais-je avant de lui adresser un sourire  
-Félicitation nous dit sincèrement Arthur alors que son fils lui adressait un sourire  
-Encore un mariage soupira la tante Muriel. C'est encore un truc ou je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle tenue ça et en plus ces 2 là vont aussi nous faire des gamins beaucoup trop roux  
-Oh oui et plein, on à l'intention de dépasser le recors de Molly et Arthur dis-je en adressant un sourire à la veille dame alors que à coté de moi Fred s'étouffa avec son café me faisant éclater de rire  
Le reste de la journée, j'ai aidé les jumeaux à envoyer des colis de leurs inventions à leurs clients par chouette sans se faire prendre par la tante Muriel. Et le lendemain, j'ai dû rejoindre la chaumière aux coquillages pour continuer ma mission  
-Je suis désolé de te laisser encore dis-je en serrant Fred contre moi  
-Je sais mais c'est le problème quand on sort avec une fille qui veut sauver le monde dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Reviens-moi entière c'est tout ce que je te demande  
-Je reviens toujours tu le sais dis-je avec un petit sourire  
-Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi pour ça dit-il en m'embrassant avant que je n'ailles dire au revoir aux autres membres de la famille  
-Dit à Harry de prendre soin de lui me dit Ginny, et de ne pas jouer les héro idiotement  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour veiller sur lui  
-Et dit à Ron qu'il me manque aussi même si c'est un crétin et dit à Hermione de continuer à veiller sur lui comme elle l'à toujours fait  
-Je n'y manquerais pas dis-je avec un petit sourire en entrant dans la cheminée. On va arrêter tout ça et vous rendre votre liberté, je vous le promets dis-je en disparaissant

De retours chez Bill et Fleur. Ron, Hermione et Harry m'attendaient patiemment devant la cheminée  
-Salut souris-je  
-Alors ? Demanda directement Ron  
-Ils vont tous bien et tu leur manques. Ah et ta mère m'a donné ça pour toi dis-je en lui tendant un sachet de nourriture  
-Trop bien sourit-il  
-Tu as leur bonjour Hermione dis-je à la brune et Ginny te demande de ne pas jouer idiotement les héros Harry dis-je alors que son regard observait le plancher. Elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi  
-Mia ! S'exclama la voix aigu d'Hermione alors qu'elle montrait ma main. C'est ... c'est une bague de fiançailles ?  
-Une bague de fiançailles ? Demanda Ron  
-Et oui dis-je avec un petit sourire, il semblerait que je vais devenir ta nouvelle belle-sœur Ron. Pas trop déçu ?  
-Bah je m'adapterais dit-il avec un sourire  
-Félicitation me souris Harry au moment ou quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Fleur passa en courant devant la cuisine, l'air apeuré. Bill se posta non loin d'elle, sa baguette pointée sur la porte. Directement, nous l'avons imité  
-Qui est là ? demanda Bill.  
\- C'est moi, Remus John Lupin ! lança une voix qui dominait le hurlement du vent. Je suis un loup-garou, marié à Nymphadora Tonks, et c'est toi, le Gardien du Secret de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, qui m'as donné l'adresse en me demandant de venir en cas d'urgence !  
-Une urgence dis-je inquiète  
-Lupin, murmura Bill. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Remus trébucha sur le seuil. Enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, il avait le visage blafard. Il se redressa, regarda dans la pièce pour voir qui était là, puis s'écria :  
-C'est un garçon ! Nous l'avons appelé Ted, comme le père de Dora ! Hermione poussa un cri perçant.  
-Que… Tonks ? Tonks a eu son bébé ? Demanda Ron  
-Oui, oui, elle a eu son bébé ! hurla Remus.  
-Un garçon dis-je euphorique... c'est merveilleux Remus  
Des exclamations de joie et des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent. Hermione et Fleur lancèrent d'une petite voix aiguë : « Félicitations ! » et Ron ajouta : « Nom d'une gargouille, un bébé ! » comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille.  
-Oui… Oui… un garçon, répéta Remus qui semblait ébloui par son propre bonheur. Il contourna la table à grands pas et serra Harry dans ses bras. On aurait dit que la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le sous-sol du square Grimmaurd n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Tu veux bien être le parrain ? lui demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.  
\- M… Moi ? balbutia Harry.  
-Oui, toi, bien sûr, Dora est tout à fait d'accord, on ne peut pas trouver mieux.  
-Je… oui… ça, alors…  
-Mia dit-il en se tournant vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. Merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux  
-C'est normal Remus souris-je  
-Oh au fait, on à demandé à Lila d'être la marraine. Je suis désolé tu sais, je ...  
-C'est rien Remus souris-je. Je comprends très bien, en choisissant Lila et Harry, c'est comme si une partis de mon père et de Sirius prenaient soin de ton fils. Je comprends très bien tu sais. Puis je serrais la marraine du prochain  
-Du prochain dit-il perdu  
-Bah oui je suis sur que Ted adorerait avoir un frère ou une sœur  
-Une frère ou ... dit-il en pâlissant  
-Je rigole Remus dis-je en éclatant de rire. Tu as tout ton temps pour nous faire une ribambelle de Lupin  
Bill se hâta d'aller chercher du vin et Fleur essaya de convaincre Remus de boire un verre avec nous.  
-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que j'y retourne, répondit-il en nous adressant à tous un sourire rayonnant. Merci, merci, Bill.  
Bill eut bientôt rempli toutes les coupes et nous nous sommes levé pour porter un toast  
-À Teddy Remus Lupin, dit Remus. Un futur grand sorcier !  
-À qui ressemble-t-il ? demanda Fleur.  
-À Dora, je crois ; mais elle, elle pense plutôt qu'il me ressemble. Il n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux. Ils semblaient bruns quand il est né mais je vous jure qu'ils sont devenus roux une heure plus tard. Ils seront sans doute blonds quand je reviendrai. Andromeda dit que les cheveux de Tonks ont commencé à changer de couleur le jour même de sa naissance. Il vida sa coupe. Bon, d'accord, encore un, ajouta-t-il, radieux, tandis que Bill la remplissait à nouveau. Le vent secouait le petit cottage et le feu aux flammes bondissantes craquait dans la cheminée. Bientôt, Bill ouvrit une autre bouteille de vin. La nouvelle apportée par Remus nous avait rendus fous de joie. L'annonce d'une vie nouvelle avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Seul Gripsec paraissait indifférent à la soudaine atmosphère de fête et au bout d'un moment, il retourna furtivement dans la chambre qu'il n'était plus obligé de partager, à présent.  
-Non… Non… Cette fois, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit enfin Remus en refusant une nouvelle coupe de vin. Il se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa cape de voyage. Au revoir, au revoir, j'essaierai de vous apporter des photos dans quelques jours. Il attacha sa cape et fit ses adieux, embrassant les femmes, serrant chaleureusement la main des hommes puis, le sourire toujours aussi rayonnant, il replongea dans la nuit agitée par la tempête.


	52. Chapter 51 : Abelforth

2 jours plus tard, notre plan était prêt. Dans la plus petite des trois chambres, un long cheveu noir et épais (arraché du pull qu'Hermione avait porté au manoir des Malefoy) était enroulé dans une petite fiole de verre posée sur la cheminée.  
-Je sais que je dois utiliser sa baguette aussi mais elle me répugne dis-je en observant le bout de bois. Qui sais tout les sors horribles qu'elle à du lancer avec ça. En plus c'est celle qui à tué Sirius et torturé ma marraine et Frank sans parler de toi Hermione  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Gripsec entra.  
-Nous avons mis au point les détails de dernière minute, Gripsec dit Harry. Nous avons prévenu Bill et Fleur que nous partions demain et nous leur avons demandé de ne pas se lever pour nous dire au revoir.  
On avait été fermes sur ce point car je devais me transformer en Bellatrix avant notre départ et moins Bill et Fleur savaient ou soupçonnaient de choses sur notre projet, mieux cela valait. Ils leur avaient également précisé qu'on ne reviendrait pas. Comme on avait perdu la tente de Perkins la nuit de notre capture par les Rafleurs, Bill nous en avait prêté une autre. Elle était à présent rangée dans le sac en perles qu'Hermione avait réussi à soustraire aux Rafleurs en le cachant tout simplement dans sa chaussette  
Cette nuit là, je dormis mal. Étendu les yeux ouverts, en attendant l'aube, je repensai à la nuit qui avait précédé notre expédition au ministère de la Magie. Je ne pouvais me débarrasser de la peur que tout se passe mal. Je ne cessais de me répéter que notre plan était bon, que Gripsec savait ce qu'on devrait affronter, qu'on était bien préparés à toutes les difficultés qui nous attendaient, comme tout les plans élaboré dans mon travail de tireuse d'élite. Pourtant, je me sentais mal à l'aise. À six heures du matin, ce fut un soulagement de pouvoir me glisser hors des sacs de couchage, m'habiller dans une semi-obscurité. J'ai alors avalé la potion qui avec son goût infect me transforma douloureusement, mes cheveux son devenu plus long, bouclé et noir, J'ai sentis mes traits devenir plus fins et dur. Ma peau s'est éclaircie. A la fin du processus, je me suis tourné vers Hermione qui m'observais les sourcils froncé  
-Comment je suis ? Demandais-je tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Luna  
-Horrible et effrayante. Tient enfile ça dit-elle en me tendant une robe noir ressemblant au genre de vêtement que Bellatrix porte  
Puis nous sommes sortis silencieusement dans le jardin où Harry, Ron et Gripsec devaient nous retrouver. L'aube était fraîche mais il n'y avait plus beaucoup de vent, maintenant que le mois de mai était arrivé.  
-Alors comment c'est passé la transformation ? Demanda Harry en m'observant avec un mélange de dégoût et de curiosité  
-Elle avait un goût répugnant, pire que la Ravegourde ! Dis-je avec la voix parfaite de cette sorcière venue tout droit des enfers  
\- Ron, viens là que je m'occupe de toi dit Hermione en sortant la baguette de Narcissa de sa poche  
-D'accord, mais souviens-toi, je ne veux pas une barbe trop longue…  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel ! On ne te demande pas d'avoir l'air séduisant…  
-Ce n'est pas ça, simplement, on se prend toujours dedans ! Mais j'aimerais bien un nez un peu plus court, essaye de faire comme la dernière fois. Hermione soupira et se mit au travail, marmonnant des formules tandis qu'elle transformait divers aspects de l'apparence de Ron. Il devait prendre une identité inventée de toutes pièces et on comptait sur l'aura malfaisante de Bellatrix pour le protéger. Harry, Hermione et Gripsec, eux, se cacheraient sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
-Et voilà, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
Il était possible de deviner Ron sous son déguisement mais seulement parce qu'on le connaissait trop bien. Ses cheveux étaient à présents longs et ondulés, il avait une épaisse barbe brune assortie d'une moustache, ses taches de rousseur avaient disparu, son nez était court et large, ses sourcils broussailleux.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais ça ira, répondit Harry. Bon, on y va ?

Nous nous sommes alors dirigé vers le mur qui marquait la limite du jardin et au-delà duquel on pourrait transplaner, le sortilège de Fidelitas cessant d'être actif. Lorsque nous avons franchi le portail, Gripsec parla :  
-Je pense que je devrais monter, maintenant, Harry Potter. Harry se baissa et il grimpa sur son dos, ses mains jointes sur sa gorge. Hermione sortit la cape d'invisibilité du sac en perles et la déploya sur eux.  
-Parfait, dis-je en me penchant jusqu'au sol pour vérifier que leurs pieds ne dépassaient pas. On ne voit rien du tout. Allons-y.  
-Nous avons pivotez sur place en nous concentrant de toutes nos forces sur le Chaudron Baveur, l'auberge qui marquait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes pieds atterrirent sur un trottoir et j'ouvris les yeux sur Charing Cross Road. Des Moldus passaient d'un air affairé, avec les airs de chien battu des petits matins, sans se douter de l'existence de la minuscule auberge. Le bar du Chaudron Baveur était presque désert. Tom, le patron édenté aux épaules voûtées, essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir. Deux sorciers qui parlaient à voix basse dans le coin opposé me jetèrent un coup d'œil et reculèrent dans l'ombre.  
-Madame Lestrange, murmura Tom. A mon passage  
Je l'observai alors avec un regard dédaigneux spécifique à la sorcière que j'incarne  
Je pris ensuite la baguette de Bellatrix et tapota une brique dans le mur d'apparence banale devant lequel on s'était arrêtés. Aussitôt, les autres briques se mirent à tournoyer et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une ouverture qui s'agrandit pour former une arcade donnant sur l'étroite rue pavée qu'on appelait le Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était calme, l'heure n'était pas tout à fait venue d'ouvrir les magasins et on ne voyait guère de passants. La rue tortueuse au sol recouvert de petits pavés avait beaucoup changé. Ce n'était plus l'artère animée que j'avais connue en y habitant. De plus en plus de magasins étaient condamnés par des planches, bien que de nouveaux établissements consacrés à la magie noire aient été installés depuis ma dernière visite. Des gens en haillons étaient assis, serrés les uns contre les autres devant des portes de maison. Je les entendais demander d'un ton gémissant un peu d'or aux rares passants, insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient de véritables sorciers. Un homme portait sur l'œil un bandage ensanglanté. Lorsqu'on avançait le long de la rue, les mendiants m'aperçurent et semblèrent disparaître devant moi, tirant leur capuchon sur leur visage, fuyant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme au bandage ensanglanté vienne d'un pas chancelant me barrer le chemin.  
-Mes enfants ! mugit-il en pointant le doigt sur moi. Il y avait un accent de détresse dans sa voix éraillée, haut perchée. Où sont mes enfants ? Qu'a-t-il fait d'eux ? Vous le savez, vous le savez !  
-Je… en fait, je…, balbutiais-je incapable de rester dans mon rôle face à la détresse de ce pauvre homme  
L'homme se jeta sur moi, essayant de me prendre à la gorge. Un éclair rouge jaillit aussitôt, accompagné d'un bang !, et il fut projeté à terre, inconscient. Ron resta figé, sa baguette toujours tendue devant lui, une expression d'horreur perceptible derrière sa barbe. Des visages apparurent aux fenêtres, de chaque côté de la rue, tandis qu'un petit groupe de passants d'allure prospère resserraient les pans de leurs robes et s'éloignaient en trottinant, pressés de quitter les lieux. Notre entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse pouvait difficilement être plus voyante.  
-Tiens, madame Lestrange !  
Je fis grand sorcier mince avec une couronne de cheveux gris en broussaille et un long nez pointu s'avançait vers nous à grands pas.  
Je me redressa de toute ma hauteur puis lança, avec autant de mépris que je pouvais :  
-Et que me voulez-vous ? L'homme s'immobilisa, manifestement offensé.  
-C'est un Mangemort ! Me souffla Gripsec depuis la cape. Il s'appelle Travers  
\- Je voulais simplement vous saluer, dit froidement Travers, mais si ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue…

\- Si, si, Travers, répondis-je précipitamment. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir dehors, Bellatrix.  
-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? demandais-je  
-Eh bien, parce que… – Travers toussota – j'ai entendu dire que les résidents du manoir des Malefoy n'avaient plus le droit de sortir depuis la… heu… l'évasion.  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pardonne à ceux qui l'ont fidèlement servi dans le passé, répliquais-je dans une imitation du ton le plus hautain de Bellatrix. Vous n'avez peut-être pas auprès de lui autant de crédit que moi, Travers. Bien que le Mangemort eût l'air insulté, il sembla également moins soupçonneux. Il jeta un regard à l'homme que Ron venait de stupéfixer.  
\- Que vous avait-il fait ?  
\- Peu importe, il ne recommencera pas, assurais-je d'une voix glaciale.  
\- Certains de ces sans-baguette sont parfois très pénibles, commenta Travers. Tant qu'ils se contentent de mendier, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais figurez-vous que, la semaine dernière, il y en a une qui m'a demandé de plaider sa cause auprès du ministère. « Je suis une sorcière, je suis une sorcière, dit-il en imitant une petite voix couinante, laissez-moi une chance de vous le prouver. » Comme si j'allais lui prêter ma baguette. Mais, au fait, ajouta Travers avec curiosité, de quelle baguette vous servez-vous en ce moment, Bellatrix ? J'ai entendu raconter que la vôtre…  
\- Je l'ai toujours avec moi, coupais-je de son ton glacé en levant la baguette de Bellatrix. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces rumeurs dont vous parlez, Travers, mais vous semblez bien mal informé. Travers parut quelque peu interloqué et préféra se tourner vers Ron.  
-Qui est votre ami ? Je ne le reconnais pas.  
-Il s'appelle Dragomir Despard, dis-je. Il parle très mal l'anglais mais c'est un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est venu de Transylvanie pour voir notre nouveau régime.  
\- Vraiment ? Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Dragomir.  
\- Très enchanté, répondit Ron en tendant la main.  
Travers lui présenta deux doigts et serra négligemment la main de Ron comme s'il avait peur de se salir.  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous et votre ami… heu… sympathisant ? demanda Travers.  
\- Je dois aller chez Gringotts, répondis-je  
-Moi aussi, hélas, dit Travers. L'or, cet or exécrable ! On ne peut pas vivre sans lui, mais j'avoue que je déplore la nécessité d'avoir à fréquenter nos amis aux longs doigts. Voulez-vous que nous y allions ensemble ? proposa Travers en faisant un geste pour m'inviter à l'accompagner.

Je n'eut d'autre choix que de marcher à côté de lui, le long de la rue tortueuse et pavée, en direction de la banque Gringotts qui dressait sa façade d'une blancheur de neige au-dessus des petites boutiques alentour. Ron nous suivit d'un pas nonchalant  
Je me serais volontiers passés de la compagnie d'un Mangemort trop curieux. Mais le pire était qu'en présence de Travers – au côté de celle qu'il croyait être Bellatrix –, je ne pouvait plus communiquer avec Hermione et Harry. Un peu trop tôt à mon goût, nous sommes arrivé au pied de l'escalier en marbre qui menait au grand portail de bronze. Ainsi que Gripsec nous en avait avertis, les gobelins en livrée habituellement postés de chaque côté de l'entrée avaient été remplacés par deux sorciers qui tenaient à la main une canne d'or longue et fine.  
-Ah, les Sondes de Sincérité, soupira Travers d'un ton théâtral. Très rudimentaires… mais efficaces ! Il monta les marches, saluant d'un petit signe de tête, à gauche et à droite, les deux sorciers qui brandirent leurs cannes d'or et les lui passèrent sur le corps, de la tête aux pieds.  
Je savais que les sondes détectaient les sortilèges de Camouflage et les objets magiques dissimulés. Consciente de ne rien pouvoir faire, j'entendis la voix faible d'Harry murmurer à deux reprises :  
-Confundo. Travers, qui regardait au-delà des portes de bronze le hall de la banque, ne remarqua pas le tressaillement des deux gardes au moment où les sortilèges les frappèrent. J'en ai alors profité pour monter les marches  
-Un instant, madame, dit l'un des gardes en levant sa sonde.  
-Mais vous venez de le faire ! protestais-je du ton arrogant et impérieux, de Bellatrix. Travers se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Le garde ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il regarda la fine sonde d'or puis leva les yeux vers son collègue qui lui dit d'une voix légèrement éteinte :  
-Mais oui, tu viens de les fouiller, Marius.  
Lorsque nous avons franchit le seuil. Deux gobelins se tenaient devant les portes intérieures, en argent celles-ci, sur lesquelles était gravé le poème promettant un terrible châtiment aux éventuels secondes plus tard, on avait pénétré dans le vaste hall de marbre de la banque. Derrière le long comptoir, des gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets servaient les premiers clients de la journée. Nous nous sommes dirigé vers un vieux gobelin qui examinait une grosse pièce d'or à l'aide d'une loupe.J'ai ensuite laissé passer Travers devant en prétextant que je voulais expliquer à Ron certains détails architecturaux du grand hall. Le gobelin jeta de côté la pièce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et murmura, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier :  
-Farfadet. Puis il salua Travers qui lui donna une minuscule clé d'or. Le gobelin en vérifia l'authenticité et la lui rendit. je m'avança à mon tour.

-Madame Lestrange ! s'exclama le gobelin, visiblement surpris. Ça, alors ! Que… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Je voudrais descendre dans ma chambre forte, répondis-je. Le vieux gobelin eut comme un mouvement de recul.  
-Vous avez… un document d'identité ? demanda le gobelin.  
\- D'identité ? On… On ne m'avait encore jamais demandé de document d'identité ! répliquais-je  
-Votre baguette fera l'affaire, madame, assura le gobelin. Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante et je compris soudain avec horreur que les gobelins de Gringotts étaient au courant du vol de la baguette de Bellatrix.  
Je sentis alors la cape d'invisibilité me frôler pour se rapprocher du gobelin et je compris que les 2 autres allaient intervenir alors je tendis doucement la baguette au gobelin  
Il la prit et l'examina attentivement, puis déclara :  
-Ah, vous avez fait fabriquer une nouvelle baguette, madame Lestrange !  
-Une nouvelle baguette ? s'étonna Travers qui s'approcha à nouveau du comptoir. Tout autour, les gobelins continuaient d'observer la scène. Mais comment est-ce possible ? À quel fabricant vous êtes-vous adressée ? Ah, oui, je vois, dit alors Travers en regardant la baguette de Bellatrix le regard vide. Oui, très élégante. Et elle marche bien ? J'ai toujours pensé que les baguettes nécessitaient un certain temps de rodage, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Certainement répondis-je un peu soulagé de se retournement de situation  
Derrière le comptoir, le vieux gobelin frappa dans ses mains et un gobelin plus jeune s'approcha.  
-Je vais avoir besoin des Tintamars, dit-il au jeune gobelin. Celui-ci fila aussitôt puis revint un instant plus tard avec un sac de cuir apparemment rempli d'objets en métal – à en juger par les tintements qu'on entendait – et le donna à son supérieur. Parfait, parfait ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame Lestrange, reprit le vieux gobelin, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre forte. Il sauta du tabouret, disparut derrière le comptoir, et réapparut après en avoir fait le tour, s'avançant vers nous d'un pas joyeux, le contenu de son sac continuant de tinter. Travers, à présent, se tenait immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. Le regard perplexe que Ron posait sur lui attira l'attention sur cet étrange phénomène.  
\- Bogrod… attends ! Un autre gobelin sortit précipitamment de derrière le comptoir. Nous avons des instructions, annonça-t-il en s'inclinant devant moi. Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais nous avons reçu des ordres particuliers concernant la chambre forte des Lestrange. Il murmura quelques mots d'un ton pressant à l'oreille de Bogrod mais le gobelin, soumis à l'Imperium, l'écarta d'un geste.  
\- Je connais les instructions. Madame Lestrange veut descendre dans sa chambre forte… très vieille famille… vieux clients… par ici, s'il vous plaît…  
Accompagné du tintement de son sac, il se hâta vers l'une des portes du hall. Tandis que Ron et moi l'avons suivis imité par Travers toujours sous l'effet du sors d'Harry  
-Ça va mal, ils ont des soupçons, retentis la voix d'Harry après que la porte eut claqué derrière nous. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et Gripsec sauta de ses épaules. Ni Travers, ni Bogrod ne manifestèrent la moindre surprise en voyant brusquement apparaître Harry et Hermione devant eux.  
-Ils sont sous Imperium, ajouta Harry en réponse aux interrogations de Ron au sujet de Travers et de Bogrod qui restaient là, le visage dépourvu d'expression. Je crois que je n'y suis pas allé assez fort, je ne sais pas…  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron. On essaye de sortir maintenant, pendant qu'on peut encore ?  
\- Si on le peut vraiment, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte du hall derrière laquelle on ignorait ce qui était en train de se passer.  
-Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici, on continue, décidais-je  
-Très bien ! approuva Gripsec. Dans ce cas, nous avons besoin de Bogrod pour conduire le wagonnet. Je n'ai plus l'autorité nécessaire. Mais il n'y aura pas assez de place pour emmener le sorcier.  
Harry dirigea sa baguette sur Travers.  
\- Impero ! Le sorcier se tourna et avança d'un pas vif le long du passage.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais faire ?

-Je l'envoie se cacher, répondit Harry, sa baguette pointée à présent sur Bogrod. Celui-ci siffla pour appeler un wagonnet qui surgit de l'obscurité en roulant vers nous sur ses rails. Le wagonnet se mit en route et prit de la vitesse. Nous sommes passe en trombe devant Travers qui se tortillait pour essayer de se cacher dans une anfractuosité du mur, puis le wagonnet se mit à tourner et virer dans le labyrinthe des tunnels, entraîné par la pente des rails. Au détour d'un virage en épingle à cheveux qu'on avait pris à toute allure, nous vîmes, à quelques mètres devant nous, une chute d'eau qui s'abattait sur les rails. J'entendit Gripsec hurler : « Non ! » mais il n'y avait pas de freins et nous avons foncé à travers la cascade. Mes yeux et ma bouche se remplirent d'eau : Je ne voyait plus rien, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Puis, dans une terrible embardée, nous fûmes tous éjectés du wagonnet qui s'était renversé. Je l'entendit se fracasser contre la paroi du tunnel. Au même moment, Hermione cria quelque chose d'une voix perçante et je me sentit tomber sur le sol en vol plané, comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume, atterrissant en douceur sur le sol rocheux.  
-Sor… Sortilège de Coussinage, balbutia Hermione que Ron aidait à se relever.  
-Mia, ton apparence dit Harry en me fixant les yeux écarquillé  
-Quoi ? Demandais-je avant de voir avec horreurs mes habituel cheveux roux  
Ron lui aussi avait de nouveau des cheveux roux et sa barbe avait disparu.  
-La Cascade des Voleurs ! s'exclama Gripsec. Il se remit péniblement sur pied et jeta un coup d'œil vers le déluge qui tombait sur les rails. La cascade efface tous les enchantements, tous les camouflages magiques ! Ils savent que des imposteurs ont pénétré dans Gringotts, ils ont déclenché des défenses contre nous !  
La Cascade des Voleurs semblait avoir levé également le sortilège de l'Imperium.  
-Nous avons besoin de lui, dit Gripsec. Nous ne pouvons pénétrer dans la chambre forte sans un gobelin de Gringotts. Nous avons aussi besoin des Tintamars !  
-Impero ! répéta Harry. Sa voix résonna dans le tunnel de pierre. Cette fois encore, Bogrod se soumit à sa volonté, son expression perplexe se transformant en une indifférence polie lorsque Ron se précipita pour lui prendre le sac de cuir qui contenait les outils métalliques.  
\- Je crois que quelqu'un vient ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la cascade et s'écria :  
-Protego ! Nous avons vu le charme du Bouclier jaillir dans le tunnel et interrompre le flot de la chute d'eau ensorcelée.  
\- Bien joué, dit Harry. Montrez-nous le chemin, Gripsec !  
-Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? demanda Ron, alors qu'on se hâtait de suivre le gobelin dans le passage obscur, Bogrod haletant derrière nous comme un vieux chien.  
-On s'en inquiétera en temps utile, répliquais-je. Gripsec, c'est encore loin ?  
Pas très loin, Potter, pas très loin…

Après avoir tourné l'angle d'un mur, devant nous, un dragon gigantesque était attaché au sol, interdisant l'accès aux quatre ou cinq chambres fortes les plus profondes de la banque. Au cours de sa longue incarcération sous terre, les écailles de la bête étaient devenues pâles et friables par endroits. Ses yeux étaient d'un rose laiteux. Ses deux pattes de derrière portaient de lourds anneaux munis de chaînes qui les reliaient à d'énormes pitons profondément enfoncés dans la pierre. Ses grandes ailes hérissées de piquants, repliées contre son corps, auraient rempli toute la caverne s'il les avait déployées et lorsqu'il tourna vers nous son horrible tête, il poussa un rugissement à faire trembler la roche, ouvrit la gueule et cracha un jet de feu, nous obligeant à rebrousser chemin à toutes jambes.  
-Il est partiellement aveugle, haleta Gripsec, mais ça ne le rend que plus féroce. Nous avons cependant un moyen de le contrôler. Il sait ce qui l'attend quand résonnent les Tintamars. Donnez-les-moi. Ron tendit le sac à Gripsec et le gobelin en sortit plusieurs petits instruments de métal qui, lorsqu'il les remua, produisirent un vacarme retentissant, tels des marteaux frappant des enclumes miniatures. Gripsec en distribua un à chacun et Bogrod prit docilement le sien.  
-Vous savez quoi faire, dit Gripsec. Il s'attend à ressentir une douleur quand il entend ce bruit. Il va reculer et Bogrod devra appuyer la paume de sa main contre la porte de la chambre forte.  
-C'est de la barbarie dis-je offensé, les dragons ne sont pas si dangereux que ça quand on les dresses bien dis-je en pensant qu'après la guerre, je devrais en informer Lila et Charlie afin qu'il puisse le protéger  
Nous avons tourné à nouveau l'angle du mur en secouant les Tintamars. Le bruit résonna sur les parois rocheuses, considérablement amplifié, au point que j'eus l'impression de sentir ma tête vibrer de l'intérieur. Le dragon laissa échapper un nouveau rugissement rauque puis battit en retraite. Je le voyais trembler et lorsqu'on s'est approché, je remarquai en travers de son museau les cicatrices des coups cruels qui lui avaient été infligés.  
-Obligez-le à appuyer sa main contre la porte ! lança Gripsec à Harry d'un ton pressant. Harry tourna à nouveau sa baguette vers Bogrod. Le vieux gobelin obéit, plaquant sa paume contre le panneau de bois, et la porte de la chambre forte fondit littéralement pour révéler une sorte de grotte remplie du sol au plafond de pièces et de coupes d'or, d'armures en argent, de peaux d'étranges créatures – certaines dotées de piquants, d'autres d'ailes devenues flasques –, de potions conservées dans des flacons ouvragés et d'une tête de mort encore coiffée d'une couronne.  
\- Il faut chercher vite ! dis-je tandis qu'on se précipitais à l'intérieur  
À peine eus-je le temps de jeter un regard circulaire qu'un bruit sourd retentit derrière nous : la porte était réapparue, nous enfermant dans la chambre forte où nous avons été plongés dans une totale obscurité.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Bogrod pourra nous libérer ! assura Gripsec en entendant Ron pousser un cri de surprise. Vous pouvez allumer vos baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !  
-Lumos !

Je dirigeai ma baguette tout autour de la chambre forte : son rayon lumineux tomba sur des joyaux étincelants et je vis la fausse épée de Gryffondor posée sur une haute étagère, parmi un enchevêtrement de chaînes. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient également allumé leurs baguettes et examinaient les objets entassés autour de nous.  
-Harry, est-ce que ce ne serait pas… Aargh ! Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur et je tourna ma baguette vers elle juste à temps pour voir une petite coupe à boire ornementée lui échapper des mains. Mais lorsqu'elle tomba, elle se fendit et se transforma en une pluie d'autres coupes. Une seconde plus tard, dans un grand fracas métallique, le sol fut jonché de coupes identiques qui roulaient en tous sens, l'objet d'origine devenant impossible à reconnaître.  
\- Elle m'a brûlée ! gémit Hermione qui suçait ses doigts couverts de cloques.  
-Ils ont ajouté des maléfices de Gemino et de Flagrance ! s'exclama Gripsec. Tout ce que vous touchez va vous brûler et se multiplier, mais les copies n'ont aucune valeur, et si vous continuez à prendre ces trésors entre vos mains, vous finirez par mourir écrasés sous le poids de l'or qui n'aura cessé de se reproduire.  
\- OK. Ne touchez à rien ! lançais-je. Mais au même moment, Ron poussa involontairement du pied l'une des coupes tombées par terre et une vingtaine d'autres jaillirent aussitôt dans une explosion, Ron sautillant sur place, une partie de sa chaussure brûlée par le contact avec le métal incandescent.  
\- Tiens-toi tranquille, ne bouge pas ! dit Hermione qui lui avait saisi le bras.  
-Contentez-vous de regarder ! recommanda Harry. Souvenez-vous, c'est une petite coupe en or, avec un blaireau gravé dessus, et deux anses. Sinon, essayez de repérer quelque part le symbole de Serdaigle, un aigle…  
Nous avons pointé nos baguettes dans tous les coins et recoins, tournant sur nous-mêmes avec la plus grande prudence. Il était impossible de ne pas effleurer quelque chose et Harry fit tomber une cascade de faux Gallions qui rejoignirent les coupes. À présent, on avait à peine la place de mettre nos pieds et l'or luisant flamboyait de chaleur, transformant la chambre forte en fournaise. Ma baguette éclaira des rangées d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et sur lesquelles s'alignaient des boucliers et des casques fabriqués par des gobelins. Je leva de plus en plus haut le rayon lumineux et soudain, j'aperçus un objet.  
-Elle est là-haut, là-haut ! Harry, Ron et Hermione pointèrent à leur tour leurs baguettes et une petite coupe d'or étincela sous l'effet des trois rayons conjugués : c'était la coupe qui avait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle

\- Et comment on va s'y prendre pour monter là-haut sans toucher à rien ? Demanda Ron.  
\- Accio coupe ! s'écria Hermione, qui avait oublié, dans sa tentative désespérée, ce que Gripsec lui avait dit au cours de nos préparatifs.  
\- Inutile, inutile, gronda le gobelin.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répliqua Harry en le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Si vous voulez l'épée, Gripsec, il faudra nous aider à… Attendez ! Est-ce que je peux toucher les objets avec l'épée ? Hermione, donne-la-moi ! Hermione glissa la main dans sa robe et en sortit le sac en perles dans lequel elle fouilla quelques instants avant d'en retirer l'épée resplendissante. Harry saisit sa poignée incrustée de rubis et posa la pointe de la lame contre une aiguière d'argent qui ne se multiplia pas. Si j'arrivais à passer la lame à travers une anse… Mais comment faire pour monter là-haut ?  
L'étagère sur laquelle se trouvait la coupe était hors de notre portée, même pour Ron qui était le plus grand de tous. On entendit alors le dragon rugir devant la chambre forte et des bruits métalliques se rapprocher. On était bel et bien pris au piège. On ne pouvait s'échapper que par la porte et une horde de gobelins semblait s'avancer vers nous  
-Hermione, dit Harry, alors que les bruits métalliques devenaient de plus en plus sonores, il faut que je monte là-haut, nous devons nous en débarrasser… Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura :  
-Levicorpus. Hissé dans les airs par la cheville, Harry heurta une armure et des répliques en jaillirent aussitôt, tels des corps chauffés au rouge, remplissant la chambre forte déjà surchargée. Avec des cris de douleur, Ron, Hermione, les deux gobelins et moi avons été projetés sur d'autres objets qui se mirent à leur tour à se multiplier. À moitié ensevelis sous un flot de richesses incandescentes, On se débattait en poussant des hurlements, pendant que Harry passait l'épée à travers une anse de la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'accrochant à la lame.  
-Impervius ! Criais-je pour tenter de nous protéger du métal brûlant. Ron, Hermione et moi étions enfoncés jusqu'à la taille dans les trésors qui se multipliaient et on luttait pour essayer d'empêcher Bogrod d'être submergé par cette marée montante. Gripsec, lui, avait sombré et seul le bout de ses longs doigts fins restait encore visible. Harry saisit la main de Gripsec et le souleva. Le gobelin, la peau couverte de cloques, émergea peu à peu en hurlant.  
\- Liberacorpus ! s'écria Harry. Dans un grand vacarme, Gripsec et lui retombèrent sur la masse croissante d'objets précieux et l'épée sauta des mains de Harry. Attrapez-la ! Vociféra-t-il alors que Gripsec grimpait à nouveau sur ses épaules pour éviter l'amas grandissant des objets chauffés au rouge. Où est l'épée ? La coupe y est accrochée ! De l'autre côté de la porte, les bruits métalliques devenaient assourdissants… Il était trop tard…  
-Là ! Ce fut Gripsec qui la vit le premier et ce fut lui qui plongea aussitôt. Je compris à cet instant que le gobelin n'avait jamais eu confiance en nous. Fermement accroché d'une main à une poignée de cheveux de Harry pour ne pas tomber dans la marée d'or embrasé, Gripsec saisit l'épée et la leva le plus haut possible, en la maintenant hors de portée. La minuscule coupe d'or embrochée sur la lame par son anse fut projetée en l'air. Le gobelin toujours à califourchon sur ses épaules, Harry se précipita et l'attrapa au vol. Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit et nous avons été emporté par une avalanche d'or et d'argent enflammés qui nous emporta à l'extérieur de la chambre forte. À peine consciente de la douleur provoquée par les brûlures qui me couvraient le corps, je tendis la main pour récupérer l'épée. Mais Gripsec avait disparu. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était laissé tomber des épaules de Harry et avait couru se mettre à l'abri parmi les gobelins qui nous entouraient de toutes part. L'épée à la main, il criait :  
-Des voleurs ! Des voleurs ! À l'aide ! Des voleurs ! Il se fondit dans la foule qui avançait. Les gobelins, armés chacun d'un poignard, l'accueillirent parmi eux sans lui poser de questions.  
Glissant sur le métal toujours aussi brûlant, je me débattis pour me remettre debout et comprit que le seul moyen de s'échapper était de se ruer en avant.  
-Stupéfix ! Harry, Ron et Hermione se joignirent à moi : des jets de lumière rouges jaillirent des baguettes et plusieurs gobelins furent jetés à terre mais les autres continuèrent d'avancer et je vis des gardes sorciers surgir à l'angle du couloir en courant vers nous. Le dragon attaché poussa un rugissement et des flammes volèrent au-dessus des gobelins. Les sorciers prirent la fuite, courbés en deux, rebroussant chemin le long du couloir. Une inspiration, ou plutôt une folie, traversa alors ma tête. Ma baguette pointée sur les lourds anneaux qui enchaînaient la bête au sol, je m'écriai :  
-Lashlahask ! Les anneaux s'ouvrirent aussitôt avec des bang ! sonores.  
-Par ici ! hurlais-je. Lançant toujours des sortilèges de Stupéfixion sur les gobelins qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher, je me précipitai vers le dragon aveugle.  
\- Mia… Mia… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Dépêche-toi, montes, viens… Le dragon ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était libre. Mon pied trouva le creux de sa patte arrière et je grimpa sur son dos. Les écailles de la créature étaient dures comme de l'acier : elle ne sembla même pas sentir ma présence. Je tendis le bras : Hermione se hissa à son tour. Ron et Harry montant derrière elle et un instant plus tard, le dragon comprit enfin que ses chaînes ne le retenaient plus. Dans un nouveau rugissement, il se cabra. Je serrai les genoux, m'accrochant aussi fermement que possible à ses écailles aux bords pointus, tandis que les ailes de la créature s'écartaient, renversant comme des quilles les gobelins hurlant de terreur. Le dragon s'éleva alors dans les airs.  
-On n'arrivera jamais à sortir d'ici, il est trop grand ! hurla Hermione, mais le dragon ouvrit largement sa gueule et cracha à nouveau des flammes, calcinant le tunnel dont le sol et les parois craquèrent puis s'éboulèrent. Par sa seule force physique, la bête se fraya un chemin à coups de griffes. Soudain, j'entendis Hermione crier :  
-Defodio !  
Elle aidait le dragon à élargir le passage, découpant le plafond pendant qu'il s'efforçait de remonter vers une atmosphère moins confinée, loin des gobelins qui ne cessaient de hurler. Harry, Ron et moi l'avons imité, creusant les parois avec de nouveaux sortilèges de Terrassement. Nous sommes passé à côté du lac souterrain et l'énorme bête grondante parut sentir devant elle l'espace et la liberté. Derrière nous, la queue hérissée de la créature donnait des coups violents de tous les côtés, répandant dans son sillage de gros morceaux de roche et de gigantesques stalactites brisées. Le vacarme des gobelins semblait de plus en plus étouffé alors que, devant, le feu qui jaillissait de la gueule béante dégageait la voie… Enfin, par la force combinée de nos sortilèges et de la puissance brutale du dragon, nous avons surgi du couloir et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le hall de marbre. Gobelins et sorciers poussèrent des hurlements et coururent se mettre à l'abri. Le dragon avait à présent la place de déployer ses ailes. Sa tête cornue tournée vers l'air frais qu'il sentait au-dehors. Il sortit en vacillant sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'élança alors vers le ciel.  
Il n'existait aucun moyen de diriger le dragon. Je ne pouvais voir où il allait pourtant, alors qu'on montait de plus en plus haut, Londres s'étalant au-dessous de nous telle une carte routière gris et vert, j'éprouvais surtout un sentiment de gratitude à l'idée d'avoir réussi une évasion qui nous avait paru impossible. Derrière moi, Ron ne cessait de jurer de toute la force de ses poumons.  
Nous sommes resté comme ça un bon moment à voler et à observé le paysage sous nous  
-Est-ce mon imagination, cria Ron après une très longue plage de silence, ou est-ce qu'on perd de l'altitude ?  
Je baissai les yeux et vis des lacs et des montagnes d'un vert foncé qui prenaient une teinte cuivrée dans le soleil couchant. Le paysage semblait grandir. De plus en plus bas, le dragon descendait, dans une vaste spirale, visant apparemment l'un des plus petits lacs.

-Dès qu'on sera suffisamment près, on saute ! criais-je par-dessus son épaule. Droit dans l'eau avant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'on est là ! Les 3 autres approuvèrent. MAINTENANT ! Nous avons glissé du flanc de la créature pour se laisser tomber, les pieds en avant. La chute fut plus longue que je ne l'avais prévu et nous avons heurté l'eau violemment, plongeant comme une pierre dans un monde glacé, verdâtre et peuplé de roseaux. D'un coup de pied, je remontai vers la surface et émergeai à l'air libre, haletant. je vis alors d'énormes ondulations se propager en cercles concentriques depuis l'endroit où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient atterri. Manifestement, le dragon n'avait rien remarqué : il était déjà à une quinzaine de mètres, volant bas au-dessus du lac, et se désaltérait en trempant dans l'eau son museau balafré. Trempés, pantelants, épuisés, nous avons fini par regagner la terre ferme pour nous effondré dans l'herbe humide. Hermione, toussant et frissonnant, resta étendue par terre, à bout de forces. Je me relevai péniblement, sortis ma baguette et jetai autour de nous les habituels sortilèges de Protection. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je rejoignis les autres. Hermione qui grimaçait en s'appliquant un baume à l'odeur désagréable sur ses brûlures me le tendis pour que je fasse de même qu'eux  
-L'aspect positif, dit enfin Ron qui s'était assis par terre et regardait la peau de ses mains se reconstituer, c'est qu'on a réussi à trouver l'Horcruxe. L'aspect négatif…  
-… c'est qu'on n'a plus d'épée, acheva Harry, les dents serrées.  
-Plus d'épée, répéta Ron. Cet ignoble petit traître… Harry sortit l'Horcruxe de la poche de son blouson mouillé qu'il venait d'enlever et le posa sur l'herbe, devant nous. La coupe, étincelant au soleil, attirait nos regards  
-Au moins, on ne peut pas la porter sur nous, cette fois, on aurait l'air un peu bizarre avec ça accroché autour du cou, fit remarquer Ron  
Hermione observa la rive opposée du lac, où le dragon était toujours en train de boire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? demanda-t-elle. Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?  
-On croirait entendre Hagrid, répliqua Ron. C'est un dragon, Hermione, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour nous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle, répondit Ron, mais il se peut qu'ils aient remarqué qu'on était entrés chez Gringotts par effraction.  
Directement, nous avons éclaté de rire, un rire difficile à contrôler une fois qu'on avait commencé. Mes côtes me faisaient mal, la faim me donnait le tournis, mais je restai allongé dans l'herbe, sous le ciel rougeoyant, à rire jusqu'à en avoir la gorge irritée  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit enfin Hermione qui s'efforçait, à travers ses hoquets, de retrouver son sérieux. Il va savoir, maintenant, non ? Vous-Savez-Qui va savoir qu'on est au courant de ses Horcruxes !  
-Peut-être qu'ils auront trop peur pour le lui dire ? suggéra Ron avec espoir. Ils voudront étouffer l'affaire…  
-C'est sûr qu'un bâtiment de la taille de la banque détruit ça ne se remarque pas Ron dis-je directement en voyant à côté de moi Harry pâlir  
-Harry ça va ? Demandais-je alors qu'il s'effondra sur l'herbe  
-Harry hurlais-je en me précipitant vers lui  
Au bout d'un moment, Les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent brusquement  
-Il sait dit-il directement en fixant mon regard inquiet. Il sait et il va vérifier les cachettes des autres Horcruxes. Le dernier se trouve à Poudlard. Je le savais. Je le savais.  
\- Quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?  
-J'étais là au moment où il a appris ce qui s'est passé pour la coupe… Je… j'étais dans sa tête, il est… Il est très en colère, il a peur aussi, il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment nous avons pu découvrir l'existence des Horcruxes et maintenant, il veut être certain que les autres sont bien en sûreté. Il va commencer par la bague. Il pense que le mieux protégé est celui de Poudlard, parce que Rogue est là-bas et parce qu'il serait trop difficile d'y entrer sans être repéré. Je crois que c'est le dernier qu'il ira vérifier, mais il se peut quand même qu'il y soit dans quelques heures…  
\- As-tu vu où se trouve l'Horcruxe de Poudlard ? demanda Ron  
-Non, il songeait surtout à avertir Rogue, il ne pensait pas à la cachette…  
-Alors on à pas de temps à perdre dis-je en me relevant, on doit y aller tout de suite  
-Attendez, attendez ! s'écria Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, nous n'avons aucun plan, il faut d'abord…  
\- Nous devons partir tout de suite, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton imagines de quoi il est capable quand il s'apercevra que la bague et le médaillon ont disparu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il décide que la cachette de Poudlard n'est pas assez sûre et qu'il déplace l'Horcruxe ?  
\- Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour entrer ?  
-On s'arrêtera d'abord à Pré-au-Lard, répondis-je. Nous essayerons de trouver un moyen quand nous aurons vu le système de protection de l'école. On s cachera sous la cape ensemble

-Mais on ne tiendra pas tous les 4…  
\- La nuit sera tombée, personne ne verra nos pieds. Le battement produit par des ailes immenses résonna de l'autre côté de l'eau noire : le dragon avait bu tout son soûl et s'élevait à présent dans les airs. Hermione s'avança alors et se glissa prés de nous sous la cape. Puis, d'un même mouvement, nous avons pivoté sur place et nous nous sommes enfoncés dans l'obscurité oppressante.  
Mes pieds touchèrent le revêtement d'une route. Je vis la grand-rue de Pré-auLard, douloureusement familière : les façades sombres des magasins, le contour des montagnes au-delà du village, la courbe de la route qui menait à Poudlard, un peu plus loin devant moi, la lumière que déversaient les fenêtres des Trois Balais  
Soudain, un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère, un cri que je sentis vibrer dans chaque nerf de mon corps. Je compris aussitôt que c'était notre arrivée qui l'avait déclenché. Alors que je regardais les 3 autres sous la cape, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit violemment et une douzaine de Mangemorts encapuchonnés se précipitèrent dans la rue, leurs baguettes brandies. Un Mangemort agita sa baguette et le hurlement s'interrompit, son écho continuant de résonner dans les montagnes lointaines.  
-Accio cape ! rugit l'un des Mangemorts.  
Je serrai les pans de la cape d'invisibilité mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement : le sortilège d'Attraction n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle.  
-Tu n'es pas sous ton emballage, Potter ? s'écria le Mangemort qui avait essayé de jeter le sortilège. S'adressant à ses compagnons, il ajouta :  
-Dispersez-vous et cherchez-le, il est ici. Six Mangemorts coururent alors vers nous.  
Nous avons battu en retraite aussi vite que possible dans une petite rue adjacente et les Mangemorts nous manquèrent de quelques centimè avons attendu dans l'obscurité, écoutant les bruits de pas qui couraient en tous sens, les rayons lumineux projetés par les baguettes magiques des Mangemorts flottant le long de la grand-rue.  
-Partons ! murmura Hermione. Transplanons tout de suite !  
-Excellente idée, approuva Ron. Mais avant qu'on ait pu répondre, un Mangemort cria :  
-On sait que tu es ici, Potter, et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ! On te trouvera !  
-Ils s'étaient préparés, murmurais-je. Ils ont mis ce sortilège en place pour être prévenus de notre arrivée. J'imagine qu'ils ont également fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous empêcher de repartir, pour nous prendre au piège…

\- Et les Détraqueurs ? lança un autre Mangemort. Lâchons-les, ils le retrouveront vite !  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que Potter meure d'une autre main que la sienne…  
-Mais les Détraqueurs ne le tueront pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la vie de Potter, pas son âme. Il sera plus facile à tuer s'il a d'abord été embrassé !  
Il y eut des murmures d'approbation.  
-Il faut qu'on essaye de transplaner, Harry ! chuchota Hermione. Au même moment, je sentis un froid anormal s'insinuer dans la rue. Toutes les lumières furent aspirées, jusqu'à celles des étoiles, qui s'évanouirent. Dans une totale obscurité, je sentis Hermione me serrer le bras et nous avons tourné sur place. Mais c'était comme si l'atmosphère qu'on aurait dû traverser était devenue solide : on ne pouvait plus transplaner. Les sortilèges des Mangemorts se révélaient efficaces. Le froid glacé mordait de plus en plus ma chair. Nous avons suivi le mur à tâtons en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Soudain, au coin de la rue, les Détraqueurs apparurent, glissant en silence. Au nombre de dix, ou plus, ils restaient visibles car leurs silhouettes, avec leurs capes noires et leurs mains putréfiées couvertes de croûtes, étaient encore plus sombres que l'obscurité environnante. Percevaient-ils de la peur à proximité ? Ils semblaient avancer plus vite, j'entendais leur lente respiration sifflante, semblable à un râle, un goût de désespoir se répandait dans l'air, ils se rapprochaient…  
Harry à côté de moi leva sa baguette  
-Spero Patronum ! Le cerf argenté jailli de sa baguette. les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent et quelque part, un cri de triomphe retentit.  
-C'est eux, là-bas, là-bas, j'ai vu un patronus, c'était un cerf, celui de Potter! Les Détraqueurs avaient fui, les étoiles réapparurent et les bruits de pas des Mangemorts se firent de plus en plus proches. Mais avant que je n'aie pu décider de ce que j'allais faire, le mécanisme d'une serrure grinça, une porte s'ouvrit du côté gauche de la rue étroite et une voix rude lança :  
-Potter, vite, ici ! Nous avons obéi sans hésiter  
-Montez là-haut, gardez la cape sur vous, taisez-vous ! marmonna un homme de haute taille qui passa devant nous pour sortir dans la rue et claqua la porte derrière lui. Au début, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où on se trouvait, mais bientôt, à la lueur vacillante d'une unique chandelle, je reconnus le bar crasseux, au sol recouvert de sciure, de La Tête de Sanglier. Nous avons courus derrière le comptoir puis franchirent une autre porte qui donnait sur un escalier de bois délabré dont nous avons monté les marches aussi vite que nous avons pu. Nous sommes arrivé dans un salon au tapis usé. Au-dessus d'une petite cheminée était accrochée une grande peinture à l'huile représentant une fillette blonde qui contemplait la pièce avec une sorte de douceur absente. Des cris s'élevèrent de la rue. Toujours recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité, nous avons avancé silencieusement et nous avons regardé par la fenêtre aux vitres sales. Notre sauveur était la seule personne qui ne portait pas de capuchon.  
-Et alors ? hurlait-il au visage de l'une des silhouettes masquées. Et alors ? Si vous envoyez des Détraqueurs dans ma rue, moi, je leur envoie un Patronus ! Je ne veux pas les avoir à côté de chez-moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en veux pas !

-Ce n'était pas ton Patronus ! répliqua un Mangemort. C'était un cerf, celui de Potter !  
\- Un cerf ! rugit le barman. Il sortit une baguette magique.  
\- Un cerf ! Espèce d'idiot… Spero Patronum ! Une forme immense et cornue surgit de la baguette : tête baissée, elle chargea en direction de la grand-rue et disparut.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu…, dit le Mangemort, avec moins de certitude, cependant.  
\- Tu as entendu le bruit, le couvre-feu a été violé, intervint l'un de ses compagnons. Quelqu'un était dans la rue, contrairement au règlement…  
-Si je veux faire sortir mon chat, personne ne m'en empêchera et au diable votre couvre-feu !  
-C'est toi qui as déclenché le charme du Cridurut ?  
\- Si je réponds oui, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Vous allez m'expédier à Azkaban ? Me tuer pour avoir osé mettre le nez dehors devant ma propre porte ? Allez-y, si ça vous amuses ! Mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas appuyé sur votre petite Marque des Ténèbres pour l'amener ici. Il ne serait pas très content que vous l'appeliez simplement pour me voir moi et mon vieux chat, vous ne croyez pas ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répliqua l'un des Mangemorts, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te faire du souci pour avoir violé le couvre-feu !  
\- Et comment vous vous y prendrez, tous autant que vous êtes, pour continuer votre petit trafic de potions et de poisons quand mon pub sera fermée ? Comment vous ferez pour arrondir vos fins de mois ?  
\- Tu nous menaces ?  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais dénoncés, c'est pour ça que vous venez ici, non ?  
\- Et moi, je te dis que j'ai vu un Patronus en forme de cerf ! s'écria le premier Mangemort.  
\- Un cerf ? gronda le barman. C'est un bouc, idiot !  
-D'accord, on a fait une erreur, admit le deuxième Mangemort. Mais si tu violes à nouveau le couvre-feu, on ne sera plus aussi indulgents ! D'un pas énergique, les Mangemorts retournèrent dans la grand-rue. Hermione exprima son soulagement en poussant un petit gémissement. Elle se dégagea de la cape et s'assit sur une chaise aux pieds branlants. Harry ferma soigneusement les rideaux, puis ôta la cape d'invisibilité qui nous recouvrait encore  
On entendit le barman verrouiller à nouveau la porte du rez-de-chaussée et monter l'escalier. Le barman entra dans la pièce.

-Bande d'imbéciles, dit-il d'un ton rude en nous regardant tour à tour. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici ?  
-Merci, répondis-je. Nous ne pourrons jamais vous être assez reconnaissants. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Le barman grogna.  
Harry s'approcha de lui et le dévisagea  
-C'est votre œil qui était dans le miroir. Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Harry et le barman se regardèrent.  
-Vous nous avez envoyé Dobby. Le barman acquiesça d'un signe de tête et chercha Dobby des yeux.  
\- Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous. Où l'avez-vous laissé ?  
\- Il est mort, dit Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué.  
Le visage du barman resta impassible. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :  
-Je suis navré de l'apprendre. J'aimais bien cet elfe. Il se détourna, allumant les lampes d'un coup de baguette magique, sans regarder aucun d'entre nous.  
\- Vous êtes Abelforth, dit Harry à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Ne cherchant ni à confirmer ni à démentir, il se pencha pour allumer le feu. Comment vous êtes-vous procuré ceci ? demanda Harry. Il s'avança vers le miroir de Sirius  
\- Je l'ai acheté à Ding il y a environ un an, répondit Abelforth. Albus m'a expliqué ce que c'était. J'ai essayé de garder un œil sur vous. Ron sursauta.  
\- La biche argentée ! s'exclama-t-il, surexcité. C'était vous ?  
\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Abelforth.  
-Quelqu'un nous a envoyé un Patronus !  
-Avec un cerveau comme le tien, tu pourrais devenir Mangemort, fiston. N'ai-je pas montré il y a un instant que mon Patronus était un bouc ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai…, admit Ron. En tout cas, j'ai faim ! ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive, alors que son estomac grondait bruyamment.  
\- J'ai de quoi manger, répondit Abelforth. Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande miche de pain, du fromage et une cruche d'étain remplie d'hydromel, qu'il posa sur une petite table devant le avons mangé et bu avec avidité et pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le craquement des bûches, le tintement des coupes et les bruits de mastication.  
-Bien, alors, reprit Abelforth lorsqu'on eut fini et que Harry et Ron se furent affalés dans des fauteuils d'un air somnolent. Il faut réfléchir au meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici. On ne peut rien tenter la nuit : dès que le charme du Cridurut se sera déclenché, ils vous tomberont dessus comme des Botrucs sur des œufs de Doxy. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai une deuxième fois à faire passer un cerf pour un bouc. Attendez l'aube, quand le couvre-feu sera levé, vous pourrez alors remettre votre cape d'invisibilité et partir à pied. Sortez tout de suite de Pré-au-Lard, allez dans les montagnes et là, vous pourrez transplaner. Vous verrez peut-être Hagrid. Il se cache dans une grotte, là-haut, avec Graup, depuis qu'ils ont essayé de l'arrêter.

\- On ne s'en va pas, répliquais-je. Il faut que nous entrions à Poudlard.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide dit Abelforth.  
-Nous devons y aller, insista Harry.  
\- La seule chose que vous ayez à faire, poursuivit Abelforth en se penchant en avant, c'est partir d'ici le plus loin possible.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut absolument que nous allions au château. Dumbledore… je veux dire, votre frère… voulait que nous…  
-Mon frère Albus voulait toujours beaucoup de choses, l'interrompit Abelforth, et les gens qui l'entouraient avaient la mauvaise habitude de prendre des coups chaque fois qu'il exécutait ses plans grandioses. Ne t'approche pas de cette école, Potter, et quitte le pays si tu le peux. Oublie mon frère et ses savantes machinations. Il est parti là où tout cela ne peut plus lui faire de mal et tu ne lui dois rien.  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas, répéta Harry.  
\- Ah, vraiment ? murmura Abelforth. Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre mon propre frère ? Tu penses que tu connaissais Albus mieux que moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est… Il m'a confié un travail.  
\- Voyez-vous ça ? Un travail agréable, j'espère ? Facile ? Le genre de choses qu'un jeune sorcier non diplômé peut accomplir sans trop se casser la tête ? Ron eut un petit rire sinistre.  
\- Je… non, ce n'est pas facile du tout, dit Harry. Mais il faut que je…  
\- Il faut ? Pourquoi « Il faut » ? Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Abelforth avec brusquerie. Laisse tomber, mon garçon, sinon, tu vas bientôt le suivre ! Sauve ta propre vie !  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Je…  
-Écoutez dis-je à mon tour, on ne peux pas partir, nous sommes les Potter par Merlin qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'on peu faire d'autre que se battre ? Vous préféreriez qu'on se cache dans la forêt à tout jamais en laissant des gens mourir chaque jour ? Vous aussi, vous combattez, vous êtes membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…  
-Je l'étais, répondis Abelforth. L'Ordre du Phénix est fini. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c'est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. Vous ne serais jamais en sécurité, ici, il a trop envie de vous retrouver. Partez à l'étranger, cachez-vous, sauvez votre peau. Et emmenez ces deux-là avec vous, ça vaudra mieux. D'un geste du pouce, il montra Ron et Hermione. Ils seront en danger toute leur vie, maintenant que chacun sait qu'ils ont été à vos côtés.  
-Je ne peux pas partir, affirma Harry. J'ai un travail…  
\- Confie-le à quelqu'un d'autre !  
\- Impossible. C'est à moi de le faire. Dumbledore m'a bien expliqué…  
\- Voyez-vous ça… Et est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment tout dit, est-ce qu'il a été sincère avec toi ? Je connaissais mon frère, Potter. Il a acquis le goût du secret sur les genoux de ma mère. Le secret et le mensonge, c'est là-dedans que nous avons été élevés et Albus… était très doué pour ça. Les yeux du vieil homme se tournèrent vers le portrait de la fillette, au-dessus de la cheminée.  
\- Mr Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plutôt timide. Est-ce votre sœur ? Ariana ?  
\- Oui, répondit simplement Abelforth. On dirait que vous avez lu Rita Skeeter, ma petite demoiselle ? Même à la lueur rosâtre du feu, on voyait nettement qu'Hermione avait rougi.  
-Elphias Doge nous en a parlé, intervint Harry, essayant d'épargner Hermione.  
\- Ce vieil imbécile, marmonna Abelforth. Il but une autre gorgée d'hydromel. Il a toujours pensé que mon frère répandait le soleil par tous ses orifices, il en était convaincu. Comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs, y compris vous 4, si j'en crois les apparences.  
-Le professeur Dumbledore aimait beaucoup Harry, dit Hermione à voix basse.  
-Voyez-vous ça ? s'exclama Abelforth. Il est curieux de voir combien de gens que mon frère aimait beaucoup se sont retrouvés dans une situation bien pire que s'il les avait laissés tranquilles.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione, le souffle coupé.  
-Ne cherchez pas à savoir, répliqua Abelforth.  
\- Mais ce que vous affirmez est très grave ! insista Hermione. Vous voulez… Vous voulez parler de votre sœur ? Abelforth lui lança un regard mauvais. Ses lèvres remuèrent comme s'il mâchait les mots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Enfin, il explosa :

-Lorsque ma sœur avait six ans, elle a été attaquée, agressée, par trois Moldus. Ils l'avaient vue pratiquer la magie en l'épiant à travers la haie du jardin. C'était une enfant, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, aucun sorcier ne le peut, à cet âge. J'imagine que ce qu'ils avaient vu les avait effrayés. Ils se sont introduits dans le jardin à travers la haie et comme elle était incapable de leur montrer le « truc » qui permettait d'en faire autant, ils se sont un peu emportés en voulant empêcher le petit monstre de recommencer. À la lueur des flammes, les yeux d'Hermione paraissaient immenses. Ron semblait pris de nausée. Abelforth se leva, aussi grand qu'Albus, soudain terrible dans sa colère et l'intensité de sa douleur. Ce qu'ils lui ont infligé l'a détruite. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Alors, la magie, enfermée à l'intérieur, l'a rendue folle, elle explosait hors d'elle quand elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler, et parfois elle se montrait étrange, dangereuse même. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était douce, craintive, inoffensive. « Mon père s'en est pris aux voyous qui avaient fait cela, poursuivit Abelforth, il les a attaqués. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'a enfermé à Azkaban. Il n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, parce que si le ministère avait su ce qu'était devenue Ariana, elle aurait été bouclée pour de bon à Ste Mangouste. Ils l'auraient considérée comme une menace grave pour le Code international du secret magique, instable comme elle l'était, avec toute cette magie qui jaillissait d'elle quand elle ne pouvait plus la retenir. « Nous avons dû la garder dans le silence et l'isolement. Nous avons déménagé, nous avons prétendu qu'elle était malade et ma mère s'en est occupée, elle a essayé de la calmer, de la rendre heureuse. « J'étais son préféré, ajouta-t-il, et quand il prononça ces mots, on aurait dit qu'un petit garçon crasseux venait d'apparaître derrière les rides et la barbe en broussaille d'Abelforth. Ce n'était pas Albus qu'Ariana aimait le mieux. Lui, quand il était à la maison, il restait toujours là- haut dans sa chambre, à lire des livres et à compter ses récompenses, à entretenir sa correspondance avec « les personnalités magiques les plus remarquables de son temps ». Abelforth ricana. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'embête avec sa sœur. C'était moi qu'elle préférait. J'arrivais à la faire manger lorsqu'elle refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit avec ma mère, je parvenais à la calmer quand elle était prise d'un de ses accès de rage, et quand elle se tenait tranquille, elle m'aidait à nourrir les chèvres. « Puis, quand elle a eu quatorze ans… Je n'étais pas à la maison, vous comprenez, continua Abelforth. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu la calmer. Elle a eu une de ses crises de fureur et ma mère n'était plus si jeune, alors… il y a eu un accident. Ariana n'a pas pu se contrôler. Et ma mère a été tuée. Et donc, Albus a dû renoncer à son voyage autour du monde avec le petit Doge. Tous les deux sont venus à la maison pour assister aux funérailles de ma mère, puis Doge est parti tout seul et Albus a pris la place de chef de famille. Ha ! Ha ! Abelforth cracha dans les flammes. J'aurais été d'accord pour m'occuper d'elle, je le lui ai dit, je me fichais bien de l'école, je serais volontiers resté à la maison pour m'en charger. Mais il m'a répondu que je devais finir mes études et que ce serait lui qui remplacerait ma mère. C'était une dégringolade pour Mr Fort-en-Thème, on ne reçoit pas de prix ou de récompenses pour avoir pris soin d'une sœur à moitié folle en l'empêchant de faire sauter la maison tous les deux jours. Mais il s'en est bien sorti pendant quelques semaines… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Une expression ouvertement menaçante apparut sur le visage d'Abelforth. Grindelwald. Enfin, mon frère avait un égal à qui parler, quelqu'un d'aussi brillant, d'aussi talentueux que lui. S'occuper d'Ariana devint alors très secondaire, pendant qu'ils mijotaient leurs plans pour établir un ordre nouveau chez les sorciers, et chercher les reliques ou faire je ne sais quoi encore qui les intéressait tant. De grands projets qui devaient bénéficier à toute la communauté magique, et si on négligeait de prendre soin d'une fillette, quelle importance, puisque Albus travaillait pour le plus grand bien ? « Mais au bout de quelques semaines, j'en ai eu assez, vraiment assez. Le moment était presque venu pour moi de retourner à Poudlard, alors je leur ai dit, à tous les deux, face à face, comme je vous parle en ce moment… je lui ai dit : « Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tomber, maintenant. Je ne sais pas où tu as l'intention d'aller, mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, elle n'est pas en état, tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi pendant que tu passeras ton temps à prononcer de beaux discours en essayant de rassembler des partisans. » Ça ne lui a pas plu, poursuivit Abelforth, et ses yeux furent brièvement occultés par le reflet des flammes sur les verres de ses lunettes qui brillèrent d'un éclat blanc, aveugle. Grindelwald n'a pas du tout aimé. Il s'est mis en colère. Il m'a dit que j'étais un petit imbécile qui essayait de leur faire obstacle à lui et à mon frère si brillant… Ne comprenais-je donc pas que ma pauvre sœur n'aurait plus besoin de rester cachée lorsqu'ils auraient changé le monde, permis aux sorciers de sortir de la clandestinité et appris aux Moldus à demeurer à leur place ? « Il y a eu une dispute… J'ai sorti ma baguette, il a sorti la sienne et le sortilège Doloris m'a été jeté par le meilleur ami de mon propre frère… Albus essayait de l'arrêter et nous nous sommes affrontés tous les trois. Les éclairs de lumière, les détonations ont provoqué une crise, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter… Le visage d'Abelforth pâlissait à vue d'œil, comme s'il avait subi une blessure mortelle. Je crois qu'elle a voulu aider mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et j'ignore qui de nous trois était responsable, ce pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous… En tout cas, elle était morte. Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

A la fin de cette histoire, je pris seulement conscience des larmes qui avait coulé sur mes joues

-Je suis… Je suis navrée, murmura Hermione

\- Partie, murmura Abelforth d'une voix rauque. Partie pour toujours. Il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
-Évidemment, Grindelwald a tout de suite filé. Il avait déjà un dossier, dans son propre pays, et il ne voulait pas qu'on ajoute la mort d'Ariana à la liste de ses méfaits. Quant à Albus, n'était-il pas libre, désormais ? Libre du fardeau que représentait sa sœur, libre de devenir le plus grand sorcier de…  
-Il n'a jamais été libre, l'interrompit Harry.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Abelforth.  
-Jamais, répéta Harry. Le soir où votre frère est mort, il a bu une potion qui lui a fait perdre la tête. Il s'est mis à crier, à supplier quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. « Il ne faut pas leur faire de mal, par pitié… C'est à moi qu'il faut faire du mal. » Nous avons tout de suite regardé fixement Harry. Il n'avait jamais raconté les détails de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île, au milieu du lac : les événements qui s'étaient produits après que Dumbledore et lui furent revenus à Poudlard avaient complètement éclipsé le reste.

-Il se croyait de retour là-bas, avec vous et Grindelwald, je le sais, poursuivit Harry. Il croyait voir Grindelwald en train de vous faire du mal, à vous et à Ariana… Pour lui, c'était une torture, si vous l'aviez vu à ce moment-là, vous ne diriez pas qu'il était libre. Abelforth avait l'air perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains noueuses aux veines saillantes. Après un long silence, il répondit :  
-Comment peux-tu être sûr, Potter, que mon frère n'était pas plus intéressé par « le plus grand bien » que par toi ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu n'es pas une quantité négligeable qu'on peut laisser tuer, comme ma petite sœur ?  
-Je n'y crois pas. Dumbledore aimait Harry, assura Hermione.

-Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas conseillé de se cacher, dans ce cas ? Rétorqua Abelforth. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit : « Prends soin de toi, voici comment survivre ? »  
\- Parce que, répliqua Harry avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, parfois il faut penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre sécurité ! Parfois, il faut penser au plus grand bien ! Nous sommes en guerre !  
\- Tu as dix-sept ans, mon garçon !  
\- Je suis majeur et je vais continuer à me battre même si vous, vous avez abandonné !  
-Qui te dit que j'ai abandonné ?  
\- « L'Ordre du Phénix est fini, répéta Harry. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c'est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. »  
-Même si ça ne me plaît pas, c'est la vérité !  
\- Non, répondit Harry. Votre frère savait comment venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui et il m'a transmis ce savoir. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que je réussisse… ou que je meure. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore comment les choses pourraient finir. Je le sais depuis des années. Nous devons entrer à Poudlard, répéta Harry. Si vous ne pouvez rien pour nous, nous attendrons l'aube, nous vous laisserons tranquille et nous essayerons nous-mêmes de trouver un moyen. Mais si vous pouvez nous aider… ce serait le moment de nous le faire savoir. Abelforth resta figé dans son fauteuil, fixant Harry de ses yeux si extraordinairement semblables à ceux de son frère. Enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge, se leva, contourna la petite table et s'approcha du portrait d'Ariana.  
-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-il. Elle sourit, tourna les talons et s'en alla, non pas à la manière habituelle des portraits, en sortant du cadre, mais en suivant ce qui semblait être un long tunnel peint derrière elle. Nous avons regardé sa mince silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, engloutie par l'obscurité.  
\- Heu… Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Ron.  
-Il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen d'entrer, maintenant, l'interrompit Abelforth. Il faut que vous le sachiez : d'après mes sources, tous les passages secrets sont surveillés à chaque extrémité, des Détraqueurs sont postés tout autour des murs d'enceinte, des patrouilles font régulièrement des rondes dans le château. Jamais l'endroit n'a été aussi bien gardé. Comment espérez-vous tenter quoi que ce soit quand vous serez à l'intérieur, avec Rogue comme directeur et les Carrow comme adjoints… mais ça, c'est votre affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à mourir.  
-Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le tableau d'Ariana. Un minuscule point blanc était réapparu tout au bout du couloir peint. Ariana revenait vers nous, sa silhouette grandissant à mesure qu'elle approchait. Mais à présent, quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagnait, quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle, qui marchait en boitant, l'air surexcité. Je ne lui avais jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs. Des entailles barraient son visage et ses vêtements étaient troués, déchirés. Les deux silhouettes continuèrent de grandir jusqu'à remplir le tableau de la tête et des épaules. Puis le cadre pivota sur le mur à la manière d'une petite porte qui révéla l'entrée d'un tunnel, un vrai cette fois. Grimpant à travers l'ouverture, les cheveux trop longs, le visage tailladé, sa robe lacérée, Neville en personne poussa un rugissement de joie, sauta du manteau de la cheminée et s'écria :  
-Je savais que vous viendriez ! Je le savais !


	53. Chapter 52: la guerre à commencé

-Neville dis-je en le serrant contre moi. Qu'est-ce que… Comment… ?

Mais Neville venait d'apercevoir Ron et Hermione et avec des cris d'allégresse, il se précipita également sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Plus je le regardais, plus son état me paraissait effrayant : il avait un œil enflé, violacé, des marques profondes sur le visage et son apparence dépenaillée laissait deviner qu'il vivait à la dure. Son visage meurtri rayonnait cependant de bonheur lorsqu'il relâcha Hermione et s'exclama à nouveau :

-Je savais que vous viendriez ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter à Seamus que c'était une simple question de temps !

-Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demandais-je finalement

-Quoi ? Ah, ça ? D'un hochement de tête, il minimisa la gravité de ses blessures. Ce n'est rien. Seamus est dans un état bien pire, vous verrez. On y va ? Oh, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Abelforth, Ab, il y a peut-être deux autres personnes qui vont arriver.

-Deux autres ? répéta Abelforth d'un ton sinistre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par deux autres, Londubat ? Il y a un couvre-feu et tout le village est soumis au charme du Cridurut !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont transplaner directement dans le bar, répondit Neville. Envoyez-les simplement dans le passage dès qu'ils arriveront, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup. Neville me tendit la main et m'aida à monter sur le manteau de la cheminée pour accéder au tunnel. Il aida ensuite Hermione puis Ron et Neville nous suivirent et j'entendis Harry encore dans la pièce dire à Abelforth :

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, deux fois.

-Veille bien sur eux, lança Abelforth d'une voix bourrue. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous sauver une troisième fois. Harry grimpa à son tour sur la cheminée et nous rejoignit. De l'autre côté, des marches de pierre polie permettaient de descendre dans le passage qui semblait exister depuis des années. Des lampes de cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs et le sol de terre battue était usé, lisse. Lorsqu'on s'avança, nos ombres ondulèrent sur le mur, dans un mouvement semblable à celui d'un éventail.

-Depuis quand est-il là, ce tunnel ? demanda Ron. Il n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, hein, Harry ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que sept passages qui permettaient de sortir de l'école ou d'y entrer ?

-Ils les ont tous condamnés avant le début de l'année, dit Neville. On ne peut plus les utiliser, maintenant, avec tous les maléfices qui en protègent l'entrée et les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs qui attendent à la sortie. Il se mit à marcher à reculons devant nous, rayonnant, se délectant de nous voir. Mais peu importe… Alors, c'est vrai, vous avez réussi à cambrioler Gringotts ? Et vous vous êtes enfuis sur un dragon ? Tout le monde en parle, Terry Boot s'est fait taper dessus par Carrow pour l'avoir crié dans la Grande Salle pendant le dîner !

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Harry. Neville eut un rire ravi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du dragon ?

-On l'a relâché dans la nature, répondit Ron. Hermione avait très envie de le garder avec elle…

-N'exagère pas, Ron…

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pendant tout ce temps-là, Harry ? Les gens disent que vous étiez simplement en fuite, mais je ne le crois pas. Je me doute que vous aviez quelque chose à faire…

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais parle-nous plutôt de Poudlard, nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui s'y passe.

\- C'est devenu… En fait, ce n'est plus le Poudlard que vous avez connu, dit Neville, son sourire s'effaçant. Vous connaissez les Carrow ?

\- Les deux Mangemorts qui donnent des cours ? Demandais-je

-Ils ne se contentent pas de donner des cours. On leur a confié toute la discipline. Et crois-moi, ils aiment les punitions, les Carrow.

\- Comme Ombrage ?

-Oh non, elle paraît bien pâle à côté d'eux. Les autres profs ont pour consigne de nous envoyer chez les Carrow en cas de mauvaise conduite. Mais ils ne le font pas, s'ils peuvent l'éviter. On voit bien qu'ils les détestent autant que nous. « Amycus, le frère, nous enseigne ce qu'on appelait la défense contre les forces du Mal, sauf que maintenant, ils ont rebaptisé ça l'art de la magie noire. On est censés s'entraîner à jeter le sortilège Doloris en prenant comme cobayes les élèves qui sont en retenue…

-Quoi ? Nos voix résonnèrent à l'unisson dans tout le tunnel.

\- Oui, dit Neville. C'est ce qui m'a valu ceci – il montra une entaille particulièrement profonde sur sa joue –, j'avais refusé de le faire. Mais il y a des gens qui s'y habituent très bien. Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, aiment beaucoup ça. J'imagine que c'est la première fois qu'ils sont les meilleurs en quelque chose. « Alecto, la sœur d'Amycus, est chargée de l'étude des Moldus, une matière obligatoire pour tout le monde. On est tous obligés de l'entendre expliquer que les Moldus sont des animaux, sales et stupides, qu'ils ont forcé les sorciers à vivre dans la clandestinité en les persécutant et que l'ordre naturel est en passe d'être rétabli. J'ai eu ça – il montra une autre plaie sur son visage – pour lui avoir demandé quel pourcentage de sang moldu ils avaient dans les veines, son frère et elle.

\- Voyons, Neville, dit Ron, quand on veut faire de l'ironie, il faut choisir le bon endroit et le bon moment.

-Tu ne l'as jamais entendue. Toi non plus, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. D'ailleurs, ça aide quand des élèves leur tiennent tête, ça donne de l'espoir à tout le monde. Je l'avais déjà remarqué à l'époque où c'était toi qui le faisais, Harry.

\- On dirait que tu leur as servi à aiguiser des couteaux, remarqua Ron avec une légère grimace lorsqu'on passait sous une lampe qui mit davantage en relief les blessures de Neville. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne veulent pas trop verser de sang pur, et même s'ils nous torturent un peu quand on est insolents, ils ne nous tuent pas.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, ce que Neville racontait ou le ton de banalité sur lequel il le racontait.

-Les seules personnes en danger sont celles dont les amis ou la famille s'opposent au régime. On les prend en otage. Le vieux Xeno Lovegood a exprimé ses opinions un peu trop ouvertement dans Le Chicaneur, alors ils ont enlevé Luna dans le train quand elle a voulu rentrer chez elle pour Noël.

\- Elle va bien, Neville, on l'a vue…

-Je sais, elle s'est arrangée pour me prévenir. Il sortit de sa poche une pièce d'or et je reconnus l'un des faux Gallions que les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore utilisaient pour s'envoyer des messages.

-Ils ont été très utiles, dit Neville en adressant à Hermione un sourire radieux. Les Carrow n'ont jamais découvert comment on communiquait, ça les rendait fous. La nuit, on avait l'habitude de sortir en douce du dortoir pour aller écrire sur les murs : « Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue », ou des trucs dans ce genre-là. Rogue avait horreur de ça.

-Vous aviez l'habitude, dit Harry qui avait remarqué l'usage de l'imparfait.

-C'est devenu plus difficile avec le temps, expliqua Neville. Nous avons perdu Luna à Noël et Ginny n'est jamais revenue après Pâques. Or, nous étions un peu les leaders, tous les trois. Les Carrow semblaient savoir que j'avais une grande part de responsabilité et ils me l'ont fait payer assez durement. Puis Michael Corner a été surpris en train de libérer un élève de première année qu'ils avaient enchaîné. Ils l'ont terriblement torturé, ce qui a fait peur aux autres.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Ron.

Le tunnel commençait à remonter.

-Je ne pouvais pas demander aux gens de subir la même chose que Michael, on a donc laissé tomber ce genre d'exploits. Mais on continuait quand même de se battre, en menant des actions souterraines, jusqu'à il y a quinze jours, environ. À ce moment-là, ils ont dû estimer qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen de m'arrêter et ils s'en sont pris à ma grand-mère.

-Quoi ? Nous sommes nous exclamé d'une même voix.

-Oui, dit Neville, qui haletait un peu à cause de la pente raide que suivait le passage. On comprend leur raisonnement. Ils avaient obtenu de très bons résultats en kidnappant des élèves pour obliger leur famille à rentrer dans le rang, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils appliquent la même méthode dans l'autre sens. Seulement voilà – il se tourna pour nous faire face et je fus étonné de le voir sourire –, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'exposaient avec ma grand-mère. Une petite vieille qui vivait seule, ils ont sans doute pensé qu'il était inutile d'envoyer quelqu'un de très qualifié. Le résultat, s'esclaffa Neville, c'est que Dawlish est toujours à Ste Mangouste et que ma grand-mère est en fuite. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre– il tapota la poche de poitrine de sa robe – pour me dire qu'elle était fière de moi, que j'étais le digne fils de mes parents et que je devais continuer comme ça.

-Cool, ta grand-mère, dit Ron.

\- Oui, approuva Neville d'un air joyeux. La seule chose, c'est que quand ils se sont aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas de prise sur moi, ils ont décidé que Poudlard pouvait très bien se passer de ma présence. Je ne sais pas s'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer ou de m'envoyer à Azkaban, en tout cas, je savais qu'il était temps de disparaître.

-Mais, dit Ron, qui paraissait ne plus rien comprendre, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on n'est pas en train de retourner tout droit à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr que si, dit Neville. Tu vas voir, on arrive. Nous avons tourné un angle de mur et un peu plus loin devant nous, nous vîmes le bout du tunnel. Une autre volée de marches menait à une porte identique à celle qui était cachée derrière le portrait d'Ariana. Neville la poussa et passa par l'ouverture. Alors que nous le suivions, on entendit Neville crier à des gens qu'on ne voyait pas :

\- Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ?

Lorsqu'on pénétra dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte, il y eut des cris, des hurlements…

-HARRY !

\- C'est Potter, c'est POTTER !

-Mia !

\- Ron !

-Hermione !

Dans une vision confuse, j'aperçus des tapisseries colorées, des lampes allumées et des visages qui se pressaient en grand nombre autour de nous. Nous avons été engloutis au milieu d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui nous étreignaient de toutes parts, nous tapait dans le dos, nous ébouriffait les cheveux, nous serrait la main, comme si on venait de gagner une finale de Quidditch.

-OK, OK, du calme ! s'exclama Neville. La foule recula et je pus observer les lieux. Je ne reconnu pas du tout la pièce. Elle était immense et ressemblait un peu à l'intérieur d'une cabane dans les arbres particulièrement somptueuse ou encore à une gigantesque cabine de navire. Des hamacs multicolores étaient suspendus au plafond et à un balcon qui courait tout autour des murs aux lambris sombres, dépourvus de fenêtres et recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Je vis le lion doré de Gryffondor brodé sur un fond écarlate, le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur fond jaune et l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur du bleu. Seul le vert et argent de Serpentard était absent. Des bibliothèques débordaient de livres, quelques balais étaient appuyés contre les murs et dans un coin, il y avait une grande radio en bois.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, bien sûr ! répondit Neville. Elle s'est surpassée, tu ne trouves pas ? Les Carrow me poursuivaient et je savais que c'était ma seule chance de me cacher : j'ai réussi à franchir la porte et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! Elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça quand je suis arrivé, elle était beaucoup plus petite, il n'y avait qu'un seul hamac et uniquement la tapisserie de Gryffondor. Mais elle s'est agrandie à mesure qu'augmentaient les membres de l'A.D.

\- Et les Carrow ne peuvent pas y entrer ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers la porte.

-Non, dit Seamus, que je n'avais pas reconnu avant qu'il ne parle tant son visage était meurtri, tuméfié. C'est une très bonne cachette. Tant que l'un de nous reste à l'intérieur, ils ne peuvent nous atteindre, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Tout repose sur Neville. Il maîtrise vraiment cette salle. Quand on a besoin de quelque chose, il faut le demander très précisément – par exemple : « Je ne veux pas que des partisans des Carrow puissent pénétrer ici » – et la salle le fera pour toi ! On doit seulement être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard ! Neville est l'homme de la situation !

-En fait, c'est très simple, dit modestement Neville. J'étais là depuis un jour et demi et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim, alors, j'ai souhaité avoir quelque chose à manger et c'est à ce moment-là que le passage vers La Tête de Sanglier s'est ouvert. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai rencontré Abelforth. Il nous a donné des provisions parce que c'est la seule chose que la salle ne puisse pas fournir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- La nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, expliqua Ron, à la surprise générale.

-Nous nous sommes donc cachés ici pendant près de deux semaines, reprit Seamus, et la salle ajoute d'autres hamacs chaque fois que nous en avons besoin. Elle a même fabriqué une assez belle salle de bains quand les filles ont commencé à venir…

-… et ont pensé qu'elles aimeraient peut-être pouvoir se laver, ajouta Lavande Brown dont je n'avais pas encore remarqué la présence. Maintenant que je regardais plus attentivement, je reconnus un bon nombre de visages familiers. Les deux sœurs Patil, les jumelles, étaient là, ainsi que Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner.

-Racontez-nous un peu ce que vous avez fait, dit Ernie, il y a eu tellement de rumeurs… On a essayé d'avoir des nouvelles de vous à Potterveille – il montra le poste de radio. Vous n'avez quand même pas cambriolé Gringotts ?

\- Si, justement ! s'exclama Neville. Et l'histoire du dragon est vraie aussi ! Il y eut quelques applaudissements et des cris de joie. Ron salua.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda avidement Seamus. Avant qu'on ait pu détourner la question en en posant une autre, je vis Harry grimacer en se tournant vers Hermione, Ron et moi. Il tangua alors dangereusement et Ron le retins contre lui

-Ça va, Harry ? lui demandait Neville. Tu veux t'asseoir ? J'imagine que tu dois être fatigué…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Il nous regarda pour essayer de nous faire passer un message silencieux qui voulais sûrement dire qu'on ne devait pas perdre de temps

\- Il faut y aller, dit-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? demanda Seamus. Quel est le plan ?

-Le plan ? répéta Harry. Eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont…Mia, Ron, Hermione et moi devons nous charger et ensuite, on s'en ira d'ici. Plus personne ne riait, ni ne poussait de cris de joie. Neville paraissait déconcerté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on s'en ira d'ici » ?

-Nous ne sommes pas revenus pour rester, répondit Harry en massant sa cicatrice. Nous avons une tâche importante à accomplir…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas vous en parler. Des grommellements parcoururent la salle comme une vague. Les sourcils de Neville se froncèrent.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort, non ?

\- Eh bien… oui…

-Alors, on va vous aider. Les autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, certains avec enthousiasme, d'autres d'un air solennel. Deux d'entre eux se levèrent de leurs chaises pour manifester leur volonté de passer tout de suite à l'action.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Nous… Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. Nous devons nous en occuper… seuls.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Neville.

-Parce que… Dumbledore nous a confié un travail à tous les 4, expliqua-t-il avec précaution, et nous ne sommes pas censés révéler… Je veux dire qu'il voulait qu'on s'en charge nous-mêmes, rien que nous 4.

-Nous sommes son armée, objecta Neville. L'armée de Dumbledore. Nous l'avons formée tous ensemble, nous avons continué à la faire vivre pendant que vous étiez partis de votre côté…

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un pique-nique, vieux, répliqua Ron.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas confiance en nous. Tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle se sont battus et ont été obligés de se réfugier ici parce que les Carrow les pourchassaient. Chacun de nous a montré sa loyauté envers Dumbledore… envers toi, Harry.

-Écoute, commença Harry. Mais au même moment, la porte du tunnel venait de s'ouvrir derrière nous.

-On a eu ton message, Neville ! Salut, tous les 4, on pensait bien que vous seriez là !

C'étaient Luna et Dean. Seamus poussa un rugissement de bonheur et se précipita pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Salut, tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Luna. Ça fait du bien de revenir !

\- Luna ! s'exclama Harry, décontenancé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu…

-Je l'ai appelée, répondit Neville en montrant le faux Gallion. Je leur avais promis, à elle et à Ginny, de les avertir si tu te montrais. Nous pensions tous que si tu revenais ici, ça signifierait la révolution. La fin de Rogue et des Carrow.

\- C'est ce que ça signifie, bien sûr, dit Luna d'un ton réjoui. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Nous allons les chasser de Poudlard ?

\- Écoute, reprit Harry. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes revenus… Nous avons un travail à accomplir et ensuite…

-Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner dans cette galère ? s'indigna Michael Corner.

-Non ! répliqua Ron. Ce que nous allons faire finira par bénéficier à tout le monde, il s'agit d'essayer de nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Alors, laissez-nous vous aider ! s'exclama Neville avec colère. Nous voulons participer !

Il y eut un nouveau bruit derrière nous.

Ginny enjambait l'ouverture du mur, suivie de près par Fred, George et Lee Jordan. La seule fille de la bande adressa un sourire radieux à Harry qui semblai s'être bloqué dans son mouvement

-Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred en levant la main pour répondre aux cris qui les saluaient. Il voudrait bien dormir un peu, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer. Salut toi sourit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches pour m'embrasser. Je savais qu'on se reverrais vite

-Mais... dis-je bouche bée.

Derrière Lee, était apparue Cho Chang

-J'ai eu le message, dit-elle, en montrant à son tour son faux Gallion. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Michael Corner.

-Alors, quel est le plan, Harry ? demanda George.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit Harry, toujours désorienté

\- On va improviser au fur et à mesure ? C'est ce que je préfère, dit Fred en m'adressant un sourire .

-Il faut arrêter ça ! s'écria Harry à l'adresse de Neville. Pourquoi les as-tu rappelés ? C'est de la folie…

-On se bat, non ? lança Dean en sortant son faux Gallion. Le message disait que Harry était de retour et qu'on allait en découdre ! Mais je dois me procurer une baguette…

-Tu n'as pas de baguette… ? s'étonna Seamus.

Ron se tourna soudain vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas nous aider ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils peuvent nous être utiles. Baissant la voix de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors de nous, il ajouta :

\- Nous ne savons pas où est caché l'Horcruxe. Il faut que nous le trouvions très vite. Il n'est pas nécessaire de leur dire de quoi il s'agit. Harry regarda Ron, puis moi et enfin Hermione qui murmura :

-Je crois que Ron a raison. Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons, nous avons besoin d'eux. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout toi-même.

-D'accord, dit-il à mi-voix. OK ! s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre de toute la salle. Le silence tomba : Fred et George, qui venaient de raconter quelques bonnes blagues à ceux qui les entouraient, se turent soudain et tout le monde parut attentif, surexcité. Nous devons trouver un objet, expliqua Harry, un objet… qui nous aidera à renverser Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler ? Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose orné d'un aigle, par exemple ? Il regarda avec espoir le petit groupe des Serdaigle qui comportait Padma, Michael, Terry et Cho mais ce fut Luna qui lui répondit, assise sur le bras du fauteuil de Ginny :

-Il y a le diadème perdu. Je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens, Harry ? Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ? Papa essaye de le reproduire.

-Oui mais justement, Luna, fit observer Michael Corner en levant les yeux au ciel, le diadème perdu est perdu. C'est précisément ça, l'ennui.

-Quand a-t-il été perdu ? interrogea Harry.

-Il y a des siècles, dit-on, répondit Cho. Le professeur Flitwick a raconté que le diadème a disparu avec Serdaigle elle-même. Des gens l'ont cherché – elle regarda ses camarades de Serdaigle d'un air interrogateur – mais personne n'en a jamais retrouvé la trace, c'est bien ça ? Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Désolé, mais c'est quoi, un diadème, exactement ? demanda Ron.

\- Une sorte de couronne, répondit Terry Boot. Celui de Serdaigle était censé avoir des propriétés magiques, il rendait plus sage la personne qui le portait.

\- Oui, et les siphons à Joncheruines de papa… Mais Harry interrompit Luna :

-Personne parmi vous n'a jamais vu quelque chose qui puisse lui ressembler ? Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation

Mais avant qu'il ait pu formuler une nouvelle question, Cho reprit la parole :

-Si tu veux savoir à quoi le diadème est censé ressembler, je peux t'emmener là-haut dans notre salle commune et te le montrer. La statue de Serdaigle le représente.

-Il est en route, nous dit Harry à mi-voix en grimaçant

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, puis se tourna à nouveau vers nous .

-Écoutez, je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand chose comme piste, mais je vais quand même jeter un coup d'œil à cette statue, pour voir au moins le diadème. Attendez-moi ici et… gardez l'autre… en sécurité. Cho s'était levée, mais Ginny lança d'un air féroce :

-Non, c'est Luna qui va emmener Harry, n'est-ce pas, Luna ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'en serais ravie, répondit Luna d'une voix joyeuse. Cho se rassit, visiblement déçue.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ? demanda Harry à Neville.

-Par là. Il conduisit Harry et Luna dans un coin de la salle où un petit placard ouvrait sur un escalier raide. Il mène à un endroit différent chaque jour, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à le découvrir, dit-il. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir exactement où on va se retrouver quand on sort. Sois prudent, Harry, il y a toujours des patrouilles dans les couloirs, la nuit.

-Pas de problèmes, assura Harry. À tout de suite.

Luna et lui se dépêchèrent de monter l'escalier

-Mia on fait quoi en attendant ? Me demanda Lee

-Je ... dis-je perdu. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, que le passage s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Remus et Kingsley

-Qu'est ce que ... dis-je de plus en plus perdu

-Bill nous à prévenu dit Remus en descendant dans la salle. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

-Mais... Dean c'est vous qui lui avez dit de prévenir l'ordre ?

-Et bien oui avoua la garçon. Si on doit vraiment se battre il nous faut tout le monde

-Mais on ne doit pas se battre, au contraire. On doit rester discret

-Je crois que c'est raté pour ça fit remarquer Ron. Il est en route tu te rappelle

-Et bien oui mais ...

Au même moment, je vis Angelina, Alicia, Katie et Olivier arriver dans la salle par le passage

-On à reçu le message dit Angelina en montrant son faux gallion. Alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

En un instant, je compris ce qui allait maintenant se passer. On était plus seulement là pour trouver un Horxrucs, on venait de créer la rébellion. Voldemort était en route vers nous et le combat allait commencer. Ron avait raison, on était grillé de toute façon et on avait besoin de toute l'aide possible. Alors sans réfléchir, j'attrapai la carte des tireurs d'élite dans ma poche et en la serrant dans ma main je fit apparaître le message « La guerre va commencer, on à besoin de vous à Poudlard. Prévenez tout le monde »

-Ron, Hermione vous allez ou ? Demandais-je en relevant le regard pour les voir partir vers la sortis

-Aux toilette de Mimi geignarde

-Aux... quoi ? Demandais-je perdu avant de voir Bill, Fleur, monsieur et madame Weasley entrer à leur tour dans la salle

-Attendez moi retentis une voix dans leur dos alors qu'ils allaient refermer le passage. Désolé pour le retard mais les portauloin prenne un peu de temps à se créer sourit la personne en apparaissant à la lumière ses long cheveux noir attachés et son regard gris plus combatif que jamais. Charlie rassemble tout les hommes qu'on à pu trouver sur ces 2 ans dit-elle tandis que Bill l'aidais à descendre du tunnel. Alors c'est quoi cet état d'urgence ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi

-Et bien ... dis-je face à tous ces regards perdu mais je fut de nouveau interrompu lorsque Harry franchit la porte

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Remus en l'accueillant au pied de l'escalier.

-Voldemort est en route, on barricade l'école… Rogue a pris la fuite… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment avez-vous su ?

\- On a envoyé des messages aux autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, expliqua Fred. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas qu'ils ratent la fête, Harry. L'A.D. a prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix et ça a fini par faire boule de neige.

-Par quoi on commence, Harry ? demanda George. Quel est le programme ?

-Ils évacuent les élèves les plus jeunes et tout le monde doit se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour s'organiser, répondit Harry. On va se battre. Un rugissement sonore s'éleva de la foule et tout le monde se rua vers l'escalier. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur tandis que les autres passaient devant lui en courant, tous réunis, leurs baguettes levées, en route vers le cœur du château.

-Viens, Luna, cria Dean en arrivant à sa hauteur. Luna prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit dans l'escalier. La foule diminuait. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un petit groupe de personnes dans la Salle sur Demande. Au fond de la salle, je vis Molly se disputer avec Ginny

-Tu n'es pas majeure ! criait Mrs Weasley à sa fille. Je ne le permettrai pas ! Les garçons, oui, mais toi, tu dois rentrer à la maison !

-Certainement pas ! Ses cheveux voletant autour d'elle, Ginny arracha son bras des mains de sa mère. Je suis dans l'armée de Dumbledore…

\- Un gang d'adolescents !

-Un gang d'adolescents qui va se battre contre lui, ce que personne d'autre n'a osé faire ! répliqua Fred.

-Elle a seize ans ! hurla Mrs Weasley. Elle est trop jeune ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'emmener avec vous… ? Fred et George parurent un peu honteux.

-Maman a raison, Ginny, dit Bill avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas y aller. Tous ceux qui sont mineurs doivent partir, c'est normal.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ! s'exclama Ginny, des larmes de colère brillant dans ses yeux. Toute ma famille est ici, je ne pourrai pas supporter d'attendre là-bas seule, sans savoir, et…Elle tourna un regard suppliant vers Harry, mais il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et elle se détourna avec une expression amère.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle en contemplant l'entrée du tunnel qui menait à La Tête de Sanglier. Je vais vous dire au revoir maintenant, et… On entendit alors des bruits confus, suivis d'un coup sourd : quelqu'un avait grimpé les marches du tunnel puis avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé par terre. Le nouveau venu se releva et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Enfin, il regarda autour de lui, ses lunettes cerclées d'écaille posées de travers sur son nez, et dit :

\- J'arrive trop tard ? C'est déjà commencé ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qui se passait, et je… je… Les balbutiements de Percy s'évanouirent dans le silence. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur sa famille presque au complet. Il y eut un long moment de stupéfaction, enfin brisé par Fleur qui se tourna vers Remus. Dans une tentative cousue de fil blanc, elle s'efforça de rompre la tension en demandant :

\- Au fait… Comment va le petit Teddy ? Remus sursauta, interloqué. Le silence qui s'était établi entre les Weasley semblait se solidifier, comme de la glace.

\- Je… Oui… il va très bien ! répondit Lupin d'une voix sonore. Tonks est avec lui… chez sa mère. Percy et les autres Weasley continuaient de s'observer, pétrifiés.

\- Tenez, j'ai une photo ! s'écria Remus en sortant de son blouson un cliché qu'il nous montra à Fleur, Harry, Lila et moi.

Un bébé minuscule, avec une touffe de cheveux d'un bleu turquoise éclatant, agitait vers l'objectif ses petits poings potelés.

\- J'ai été un imbécile ! rugit Percy, d'une voix si forte que Remus faillit en lâcher la photo. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, comme une andouille prétentieuse, j'ai été un… un…

\- Un crétin adorateur de ministère, assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille, acheva Fred. Percy déglutit.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai été !

-Tu ne saurais mieux dire, répliqua Fred en tendant la main à Percy. Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes. Elle bondit en avant, repoussa Fred et serra Percy contre elle à l'en étouffer. Il lui tapota le dos, les yeux fixés sur son père.

\- Je suis désolé, papa, dit Percy. Mr Weasley battit précipitamment des paupières puis vint à son tour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu la raison, Perce ? demanda George.

-Il y a un certain temps que j'y pense, répondit-il en se tamponnant les yeux sous ses lunettes avec un coin de sa cape de voyage. Mais je devais trouver un moyen de me sortir de là et ce n'est pas facile au ministère, ils n'arrêtent pas d'emprisonner les traîtres. Finalement, j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec Abelforth et il m'a confié il y a dix minutes que Poudlard était décidé à se battre, alors me voilà.

-Il est vrai que nous comptons sur nos préfets pour assumer une fonction de commandement en des périodes telles que celle-ci, dit George dans une bonne imitation de Percy lors de ses moments les plus grandiloquents. Maintenant, montons là- haut et battons-nous, sinon tous les bons Mangemorts auront déjà été pris.

-Tu es donc ma belle-sœur, à présent, dit Percy en serrant la main de Fleur

-Et je suppose que tu connais déjà la futur madame Weasley annonça Fred fièrement en me montrant

-Mia Potter, désolé d'avoir été un imbécile avec toi aussi

-C'est rien dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pour le moment, le plus important c'est d'arrêter tout ça, les drama familiaux peuvent attendre

-C'est vrai dit-il tandis qu'il se hâtait en direction de l'escalier avec Bill, Fleur, Lila, Fred et George.

-Ginny ! aboya Mrs Weasley. Profitant de la réconciliation, Ginny avait essayé de se glisser dans l'escalier.

-Molly, j'ai une proposition, intervint Remus . Pourquoi Ginny ne resterait-elle pas ici, comme ça, elle serait sur place et saurait ce qui se passe dans le château sans être prise au milieu des combats ?

-Je…

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Mr Weasley d'un ton ferme. Ginny, tu vas rester dans cette salle, tu m'entends ? Ginny ne semblait pas très séduite par cette idée, mais devant la sévérité inhabituelle du regard de son père, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mr et Mrs Weasley, accompagnés de Remus, se dirigèrent à leur tour vers l'escalier.

-Hé attendez nous pour commencer retentis une nouvelle voix tandis que le tunnel s'ouvrit de nouveau

-Nathan souris-je en voyant le blond descendre dans la salle pour ensuite aider Ilona qui fut suivis par un brun que je reconnu comme le cousin de Nathan

-Mia Potter c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Enchanté, je suis Alexandre Winchester

-Je ... enchanté dis-je mais que faites vous là ?

-On à besoin de toute l'aide possible c'est ce que tu as dit non ? Demanda Johnny en descendant dans la pièce suivis de sa femme

-Mais et votre fille ?

-Mes parents s'en occupe répondit la femme. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester sans rien faire, je ne suis peut être pas tireuse d'élite mais je peux aider

-Tout à fait d'accord répondit Benoît le petit ami de Eric en entrant dans la pièce avec le second et Caroline

-Agent Julian ? Demandais-je en le voyant entrer à son tour suivis de l'agent Johnson et de l'agent Hylo

-Bon c'est pas le tout de ça, mais on peut t'aider comment Mia ? Demanda Corentin en entrant dans la pièce suivis de Sandy, Queen et d'un garçon aux cheveux noir dont je connais vaguement le visage

-On peut lui faire confiance m'annonça la blonde en me voyant l'observer bizarrement. Il fait partis des forces spécial. Il à été obligé de vivre caché tout comme nous ces derniers mois alors il est dans notre camp ne t'en fait pas

-Rester caché ? Demandais-je perdu

-Oui après ton infiltration au ministère, tout les regards se sont tourné vers nous. Ils se doutaient de notre implication là dedans et puis avec notre acharnement à sauver les nés moldus, ils nous ont condamné alors on à du fuir et ils ont vite découvert que c'était David qui nous avait donnés les informations pour te permettre d'entrer alors il à du fuir lui aussi

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir infligé ça à tous dis-je sincèrement. Et au fait, ou est l'agent Ladis ? Demandais-je à l'agent Hylo

-Elle ne peut pas venir... pour raison de santé dit-il simplement

-Bon retenti une nouvelle voix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous à appelé North ?

Je vis alors l'auror blonde appelé Tina entrer dans la pièce suivis du vingtaine de personnes

-Tu l'a appelé ? Demanda Queen perdu à Sandy

-On à besoin d'aide et on peut lui faire confiance répondit le garçon à la peau mâte

-Très juste répondit Tina. J'ai embarqué tout les aurors en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. En quoi on peut être utile ? Hé mais c'est Harry Potter dit-elle en l'observant derrière moi. T'avais raison North c'est vraiment important alors

-Bon alors le plan c'est que tout le monde est rassemblé dans la grande salle. On doit faire évacuer les élèves et protéger le château annonçais-je

-Entendu ont ils tous répondu en se dirigeant vers la sortie ne laissant que Harry, Ginny et moi dans la pièce

\- Où est Ron ? demanda Harry. Et Hermione ?

-Ils ont parlé de toilettes, dit Ginny, peu après ton départ.

-De toilettes ? Harry traversa la pièce vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la salle de bains de la Salle sur Demande et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Pas ces toilettes Harry dis-je directement avant de le voir de nouveau pâlir

-Il est là dit-il en nous observant. Il est devant

-Alors allons y, on à pas de temps à perdre dis-je en entraînant Harry à ma suite laissant Ginny seule dans la salle

Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle était sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. Au-dessous, les quatre longues tables des maisons de Poudlard étaient entourées d'élèves aux cheveux en bataille, certains vêtus de capes de voyage, d'autres de robes de chambre. Par endroits brillaient les silhouettes nacrées des fantômes de l'école. Tous les regards, ceux des vivants et des morts, étaient fixés sur le professeur McGonagall qui parlait sur l'estrade, à l'extrémité de la salle. Derrière elle se tenaient les enseignants qui étaient restés sur place- y compris Firenze, le centaure à la robe claire et cuivrée- les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les tireurs d'élite et les aurors, venus se battre.

-… l'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu'au point d'évacuation. De nombreux élèves paraissaient terrifiés. Mais lorsqu'on s'avança le long du mur

Ernie Macmillan se leva de la table des Poufsouffle et s'écria :

-Et si on veut participer aux combats ? Il y eut quelques applaudissements.

\- Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Et nos affaires ? lança une fille à la table des Serdaigle. Nos valises, nos hiboux ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de les prendre, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. L'important, c'est que vous sortiez d'ici en toute sécurité.

\- Où est le professeur Rogue ? cria une fille à la table des Serpentard.

-Quelqu'un parlait de valises, eh bien, lui, pour employer une expression familière, il s'est fait la malle, répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Des acclamations explosèrent aux tables des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle.

-Nous avons déjà installé des défenses autour du château, disait le professeur McGonagall, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps si nous ne les renforçons pas. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme, en obéissant à vos préfets… Mais ses derniers mots se perdirent, submergés par une autre voix très différente qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée, tranchante et on ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. Peut-être avait-elle sommeillé là pendant des siècles, tel le monstre auquel elle avait autrefois commandé.

-Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Des élèves se mirent à hurler, certains s'agrippaient les uns aux autres, jetant des regards terrifiés pour déceler l'origine de la voix. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la salle, cette sorte de silence qui pèse sur les tympans et semble trop intense pour être contenu à l'intérieur des murs. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. « Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. Le silence les avala à nouveau. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, tous les regards semblaient s'être posés sur Harry. Puis une silhouette se leva à la table des Serpentard et je reconnus Pansy Parkinson qui tendit un bras tremblant et hurla :

-Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Directement, je réagit en me postant devant lui et un mouvement collectif me suivis. Devant lui, les Gryffondor s'étaient dressés et faisaient face, non pas à Harry lui-même, mais aux Serpentard. Puis les Poufsouffle se mirent debout à leur tour et, presque au même moment, les Serdaigle les imitèrent, le dos tourné à Harry, les yeux fixés sur Pansy.

-Merci, Miss Parkinson, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

J'entendis le raclement des bancs puis les bruits de pas des Serpentard qui allaient se rassembler de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Les Serdaigle, vous les suivez ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Lentement, les quatre tables se vidèrent. Celle des Serpentard était complètement déserte, mais de nombreux Serdaigle, parmi les plus âgés, restèrent assis pendant que leurs condisciples sortaient en rangs. Un nombre plus important encore de Poufsouffle demeurèrent à leur table et la moitié des Gryffondor ne bougèrent pas de leurs bancs, obligeant le professeur McGonagall à descendre de l'estrade pour chasser de la salle les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur majorité.

-Il n'en est pas question, Crivey, filez ! Et vous aussi, Peakes !

Je suivis Harry vers les Weasley, tous assis à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Tu ne les as pas trouvés…, commença Mr Weasley, l'air inquiet. Mais il s'interrompit, car Kingsley s'avançait sur l'estrade pour s'adresser à ceux qui étaient restés :

-Nous n'avons plus qu'une demi-heure avant minuit, nous devons donc agir vite ! Les enseignants, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les tireurs d'élite et les aurors se sont mis d'accord sur un plan de bataille Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall emmèneront des groupes de combattants au sommet des trois plus hautes tours – la tour de Serdaigle, la tour d'astronomie et celle de Gryffondor. De là, ils pourront voir les environs et seront dans une excellente position pour jeter des sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, Remus – il le désigna –, Arthur – il pointa le doigt vers Mr Weasley, assis à la table des Gryffondor – et moi, nous prendrons la tête d'autres groupes dans le parc. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser la défense des entrées et des passages qui mènent à l'intérieur de l'école…

-Ça, c'est dans nos cordes, lança Fred en montrant George et lui-même. Kingsley approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien, les chefs, venez ici, nous allons répartir les troupes

-Harry, on à pas de temps à perdre, on doit trouver l'objet dis-je en e tournant vers lui

-Quoi ? Ah, oui

-Viens dis-je en l'emmenant en dehors de la salle . A ton avis ou est ce qu'on pourrais trouver cet objet ? Demandais-je en avançant dans les couloirs

-Voldemort pensait que j'allais me rendre dans la tour de Serdaigle. Me dit-il. Si Voldemort avait posté Alecto Carrow dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, c'est qu'il craignait que je sache déjà que son Horcruxe était lié à cette maison. Or le seul objet qu'on pouvait associer à Serdaigle était le diadème perdu…

-Mais la question c'est Comment l'Horcruxe aurait-il pu être ce diadème ? Comment Voldemort, le Serpentard, aurait-il trouvé un objet qui avait échappé à des générations de Serdaigle ? Qui donc lui aurait indiqué où chercher, alors que personne n'avait vu le diadème de mémoire d'homme ? Dis-je - De mémoire d'homme… répéta Harry

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Me mit la carte du maraudeur dans les mains et il rebroussa chemin à toutes jambes

-Harry attend ? Ou tu vas ?

-Parler aux fantômes. Toi cherche de ton coté et retrouve moi grâce à la carte dit-il en tournant au coin d'un couloir

-Chercher de mon coté il est drôle marmonnais-je pour moi même en continuant d'avancer vers la tour de Serdaigle. Mais au même moment, j'entendis des explosions. Les combats venaient de commencer

Très vite, les mangemorts envahirent le château. Minuit devait être dépassé et Voldemort avait perdu patiente. Enfin, j'arrivai à la tour des Serdaigle mais sans rien trouver qui pourrais nous aider, je suis redescendu. Me mêlant aux combats, j'essayais d'aider comme je pouvais en réfléchissant par rapport à l'objet de Serdaigle. En arrivant dans un énième couloir ou les combats faisait rage, je vis Sandy attaquer les mangemorts dos à dos avec Tina

-Quand tout ça sera fini, Ça te dirai un rencard avec moi ? Demanda le garçon

-Un... ok souris la blonde aux regards vers foncé en assommant un nouveau mangemort

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Queen ? Il n'y avait pas de moment plus propice pour flirter ?

-Bah ça fait un moment que ça devait arriver souris Johnny à la blonde qui soupira

-Restez concentré leur hurla l'agent Hylo en le rejoignant

Finalement, mon sang se glaça quand je le vis recevoir un sors en pleine poitrine pour tomber à la renverse dans une marre de sang

-Non, les voix de Queen, Sandy et Johnny c'étaient mêlés à la mienne

les 3 se sont directement accroupis à coté de leur agent protégé par un sors de Tina

-C'est son cœur qui est touché paniqua Queen en essayant de le soigner tandis que je les rejoint pour leur prêter main forte

-Tu peux faire quelques chose ? Demanda Johnny d'une voix tremblante

-Je ... je vais essayez dit-elle

-Non Queen retentis la voix faible de l'agent Hylo qui retenais la main qui voulait le soigner. Ça ne sers à rien, je le sens

-Non, ne dite pas ça je peux toujours... dit-elle les larmes au yeux

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Queen vraiment dit-il doucement. Écoutez moi dit-il en crachant du sang. Kate est enceinte, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu être là. Elle attend mon enfant. Veillez sur eux 2 s'il vous plaît

-Vous vous en chargerez vous même de veiller sur eux, je vais ... dit Queen tandis que ses larmes tombaient sur la poitrine de l'homme mourant

-On vous le promet retentis la voix de Sandy. Ses yeux étaient humide et son visage grave. C'était le plus réaliste d'entre nous. Le seul à pleinement prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation

-J'ai été très fier de vous formez vous savez ? Vous avez fini premier de votre promotion et vous irez loin . Alors survivez pour moi. Potter dit-il en tournant son regard vers moi. Met fin à tout ça

-Je vous le promet dis-je en essuyant mes larmes tandis que son regard s'est éteint pour toujours

-Arrête Queen dit Johnny en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est fini

-Je sais dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses sanglots

-Adieux agent Hylo. Merci pour ce que vous nous avez enseignez dit Johnny en refermant à jamais ses yeux

-Venez dit Sandy en se relevant. On en à pas fini avec ces mangemorts

-Tu as raison dit Queen en se relevant elle aussi. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mia, on compte sur toi pour tenir la promesse que tu lui à faite

-D'accord dis-je en sortant la carte du maraudeurs pour voir le prénom d'Harry être rejoint par ceux de Ron et Hermione avant de disparaître

-La salle sur demande ?

-Quoi ?

-Je dois retrouver mon frère dis-je en les laissant repartir en combat . En entrant dans la salle sur demande, j'ai trouvé le trio accompagné de Ginny, Tonks et de la grand mère de Neville

-Ah, Potter, lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant

-Tout le monde va bien ? demandèrent Ginny et Tonks d'une même voix.

-J'en sais rien avouais-je. Les combats font rage dehors

-Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage de La Tête de Sanglier ? Demanda Harry

-J'ai été la dernière à l'emprunter, déclara Mrs Londubat. J'en ai condamné l'entrée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de la laisser ouverte maintenant qu'Abelforth a quitté son pub. Avez-vous vu mon petit-fils ?

\- Il est en train de se battre, dit Harry.

\- Naturellement, répliqua fièrement la vieille dame. Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille l'aider. Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle trottina vers les marches de pierre.

-Tonks, dis-je en tournant le regard vers elle. Je croyais que tu étais chez ta mère avec Teddy ?

-Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. – Tonks paraissait angoissée –, ma mère s'occupera de lui. Tu as vu Remus ?

-Il devait sortir dans le parc à la tête d'un groupe de combattants. Sans ajouter un mot, Tonks se précipita hors de la salle.

-Ginny, dit Harry, je suis désolé mais toi aussi, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Juste un instant. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir.

Ginny parut enchantée de quitter son sanctuaire.

\- Ensuite, tu pourras revenir, répéta-t-il tandis qu'elle montait les marches en courant, derrière Tonks. Il faut que tu reviennes !

\- Attends un peu, s'exclama brusquement Ron. On a oublié quelqu'un !

\- Qui ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans les cuisines, non ?

\- Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat ? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit Ron avec gravité. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l'ordre de mourir pour nous…

Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque les crochets de Basilic tombèrent en cascade des bras d'Hermione. Se ruant sur Ron, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. À son tour, Ron lâcha les crochets et le balai qu'il tenait entre les mains et lui rendit son baiser avec tant de fougue qu'il la souleva de terre.

-C'est vraiment le moment ? interrogea Harry d'une voix timide.

Voyant que sa question n'avait d'autre effet que de resserrer l'étreinte de Ron et d'Hermione qui se balançaient sur place en s'embrassant, il tourna un regard vers moi tandis que je souriait en haussant les épaules. Alors, il haussa le ton :

-Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours ! Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre tout en restant enlacés.

\- Je sais, mon vieux, répliqua Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un Cognard sur l'occiput, mais justement : c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

\- La question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec l'Horcruxe ? s'écria Harry. Si vous pouviez vous retenir juste un peu… le temps qu'on retrouve le diadème ?

\- Oui… d'accord… désolé…, répondit Ron. Hermione et lui ramassèrent les crochets. Ils avaient tous deux le teint d'un rose soutenu.

-Et ou est la coupe ? ou étiez vous passez ?

-Détruite me sourit Ron. On à été récupérer les crochets de basilic dans la chambre des secrets

-Avec le venin du basilic on peut les détruire c'est génial souris-je au roux

-N'est ce pas dit Hermione en le fixant fièrement

Nous sommes ensuite retourné dans le couloir. Depuis la fenêtre du couloir, on pouvait voir les combats extérieur et j'aperçus également Graup le géant qui errait au-dehors, brandissant une gargouille de pierre arrachée au toit et poussant des rugissements mécontents.

-Espérons qu'il va en piétiner quelques-uns ! dit Ron, alors que d'autres cris s'élevaient à proximité.

-À condition qu'il ne piétine personne dans notre camp ! répliqua une voix.

Je me suis retourné pour voir Ginny et Tonks, leurs baguettes à la main, devant la fenêtre voisine dont plusieurs carreaux avaient été pulvérisés. Ginny lança un maléfice qui atteignit de plein fouet un groupe de combattants, au-dessous de nous.

-Bravo, fillette ! gronda une silhouette qui courait dans notre direction à travers un nuage de poussière. Je reconnus Abelforth, à la tête d'un groupe d'élèves, ses cheveux gris voletant derrière lui.

-Vous avez vu Remus ? lui cria Tonks.

\- Il se battait avec Dolohov, lui lança Abelforth. Pas revu depuis.

\- Tonks, dit Ginny. Tonks, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui… Mais Tonks s'était précipitée dans la poussière, sur les talons d'Abelforth. Ginny, impuissante, se tourna vers nous.

-Ils s'en sortiront à merveille, assura Harry. Ginny, nous allons revenir dans un petit moment, pour l'instant reste à l'écart, mets-toi à l'abri… Venez ! ajouta-t-il à notre adresse.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la salle sur demande pour se concentrer. La porte se matérialisa à son troisième passage devant le mur.

-Allez y, moi je vais essayer d'aider, je peux peut être sauver des vies qui sais. A 3 vous deviez pouvoir vous en sortir . Je vous retrouve après

-Entendu dit Harry

Je me suis alors lancé dans la mêlé de combat pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus de mangemorts possible. Mais en tournant au coin d'un couloir, je fit face à un nouveau mangemort qui au lieu de m'attaquer directement, ne bougea pas un muscle

-Justement, la personne que je voulais voir me dit une voix familière

Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, la personne retira sa capuche pour laisser retomber ses cheveux châtain sur ses épaules

-Tu m'as manqué coéquipière sourit-elle

-Je vois que tu reste toujours caché dans l'ombre. Il était temps que tu me fasse enfin face Elsa après plus d'un an de fuite

-Je ne fuyait pas sourit-elle. J'avais juste des trucs à faire pour mon maître après qu'il ai organisé mon évasion d'Azkaban et comme tu le sais j'attends toujours le moment stratégique pour frapper. Oh et il me semble t'avoir dit la dernière fois que je ne m'appelais pas Elsa mais Lorisa dit-elle en m'envoyant un sors

-Excuse moi, je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé dis-je en évitant son sors pour riposter

-Oh tu veux dire quand tu étais au sol à essayer de me supplier de te tuer

-Pourtant je suis toujours là dis-je avec un petit sourire arrogant ressemblant beaucoup à mon père. Grâce à ce que Voldemort et toi n'avez jamais compris, l'amitié

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer son nom dit-elle alors que son sors toucha le mur non loin de ma tête

-Pourquoi ? Bientôt s'en sera fini de lui dis-je confiante en lui envoyant moi aussi un sors

-Ton insolence m'a toujours exaspéré tu sais. A cause de ça, j'ai failli compromettre ma mission plusieurs fois pour te tuer directement

-Tu as quand même failli à ta mission ma chère

-S'en est trop, il est temps que je prenne ma revanche

-J'aurai pas dit mieux intervint une nouvelle voix alors que 2 personnes vinrent se poster autours de moi. L'heure de la revanche à sonné

-Agent Julian ? Nath ? Dis-je en observant les 2 garçons autours de moi

-Le retours de l'équipe 9 alors ? Me souris Nathan

-Il semblerais dis-je en tournant de nouveau la tête vers Lorisa

-Tiens donc, mes 3 anciens coéquipiers qui s'allient contre moi sourit la châtain. Très bien, vous n'êtes rien comparé à moi

Et sans un mot de plus, nous avons attaqué en même temps. Le combat fut un des plus violent auquel j'ai participé. Malgré notre supériorité numérique, Lorisa parvenait à attaquer et se défendre en même temps jusqu'à ce que l'un des sors de Nathan lui entailles l'épaule l'a faisant grimacer et profitant de cela, je lui paralysa les jambes au même moment ou l'agent Julian lui lançais un sors pour la faire tomber au sol. Le combiné de nos 2 attaques, eu pour effet de la faire percuter la fenêtre qu'elle cassa sous le choc avant de passer à travers

Directement, nous nous sommes tout les 3 précipités mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà percuté le sol 4 étages plus bas et elle baignait maintenant morte dans son propre sang.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais, je ne voulais pas la tuer, juste l'arrêter dis-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche

-Aucun de nous ne voulait ça dit Nathan en continuant d'observer son corps

-Malheureusement, ce sont les risques de notre métier dit l'agent Julian

-Pourquoi vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un avant ?

-Oui dit-il d'un ton froid. Bon venez, on aura tout le temps de nous lamenter quand cette guerre sera fini

-Vous avez raison dis-je en les suivant tout les 2 dans un autre couloir ou d'autres combats avaient lieux. Nous nous sommes alors tout les 3 mêlés aux combattants alliés et en essayant de me frayer un chemin, j'ai rejoins le couloir de la salle sur demande pour trouver 2 personnes devant le mur menant à celle-ci

-Drago s'il te plaît, pour une fois fait moi confiance

-Je dois le faire dit Malefoy en se battant du regard avec Lila

Je n'aurai à cet instant pas pu dire lequel de leur regard gris paraissait le plus électrique

-Tu ne va rien faire du tout dit Lila. Arrête avec tes mauvais choix à répétitions. Tu crois que tu n'en à pas assez fait ? Tu veux devenir aussi misérable que ton père ? Je sais que tu veux protéger tes parents continua Lila mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Ne ruine pas ta vie je t'en pris. On sais tout les 2 que tu ne pourras pas tuer Harry. Comme tu as été incapable de tuer Dumbledore

Drago semblais hésitant

-Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu finisse ainsi fini Lila et ce dernier argument paru convaincre le blond qui fixait maintenant le sol

Mais au même moment, je vis le mur derrière eux se transformer

-Bougez de là hurlais-je en les plaquant tout les 2 au sol au moment ou la porte s'ouvrir et 2 balais ont foncé sur nous pour éviter un énorme incendie.

Les balais se sont ensuite écrasés contre le mur d'en face

Goyle tomba du balai et resta étendu, face contre terre, haletant, toussant, secoué de haut-le-cœur. Harry roula sur lui-même et se redressa en position assise. La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'était effacée et Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le sol, pantelants

-Cr… Crabbe, balbutia Goyle dès qu'il put à nouveau parler. Cr… Crabbe…

\- Il est mort, répondit sèchement Ron.

Il y eut un silence. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit plus que les quintes de toux et les halètements. Puis une série de détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château et des silhouettes transparentes montées à cheval filèrent au galop, leurs têtes, qu'elles tenaient sous le bras, poussant des cris sanguinaires. Harry se releva, vacillant sur ses pieds au passage des cavaliers sans tête, et regarda de tous côtés

-Où est Ginny ? lança-t-il brusquement. Elle était ici. Elle devait revenir dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Tu crois que la salle fonctionnera encore après l'incendie ? demanda Ron. Lui aussi se remit debout. Il se massa la poitrine et regarda à droite et à gauche.

-Je l'ai perdu de vu avouais-je gêné. J'ai été déconcentré

-De toute façon Ron à raison, Ginny ne pourra plus s'y cacher annonça Hermione en fixant le mur noir

-Alors vous l'avez trouvé ? Demandais-je à Harry tandis que je vis du coin de l'œil Lila entraîner Malefoy avec elle pour porter secours ou elle pouvait

-Quoi ? Ah, oui… Il ôta le diadème de son poignet et le leva devant lui. Il était noirci de suie, mais en le regardant de près, je parvins à déchiffrer les mots minuscules qui y étaient gravés : « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. » Un liquide semblable à du sang semblait suinter du diadème. Soudain, l'objet se mit à vibrer avec violence, puis il se brisa entre les mains de Harry . Je crus alors entendre un très faible, très lointain cri de douleur provenant non pas du château mais de la chose qui venait de se disloquer sous ses doigts.

\- Ce devait être un Feudeymon ! gémit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur les morceaux du diadème.

-Pardon ?

-Le Feudeymon – le feu ensorcelé –, c'est l'une des substances qui détruisent les Horcruxes mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais osé m'en servir, c'est tellement dangereux. Comment Crabbe savait-il… ?

-Ce sont les Carrow qui ont dû lui apprendre, déclara Harry d'un air sinistre.

-Dommage qu'il ne les ait pas écoutés quand ils ont expliqué comment l'arrêter, dit Ron. Tout comme Hermione, il avait les cheveux roussis et le visage noir de suie. S'il n'avait pas essayé de nous tuer, je regretterais vraiment sa mort.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? murmura Hermione. Cela signifie que si nous parvenions à amener le serpent… Elle s'interrompit lorsque des cris, des hurlements et les bruits caractéristiques de combats singuliers emplirent soudain le couloir. Je jeta un coup d'œil et crut que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Fred et Percy venaient d'apparaître, reculant vers nous, tous deux aux prises avec des hommes masqués et encapuchonné nous sommes précipité à leur rescousse. Des jets de lumière jaillirent dans toutes les directions et l'homme qui affrontait Percy se hâta de battre en retraite. Son capuchon glissa alors de sa tête et nous avons vu un front bombé, des cheveux noirs parsemés d'argent…

-Bonjour, monsieur le ministre ! s'écria Percy. Il lança un maléfice droit sur Thicknesse qui lâcha sa baguette et crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, visiblement très mal en point. Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

-Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! s'exclama Fred tandis que le Mangemort qu'il combattait s'effondrait sous le choc de 4 sortilèges de Stupéfixion simultanés. Thicknesse était tombé par terre et de minuscules piquants jaillissaient sur toute la surface de son corps. Il semblait se transformer en une sorte d'oursin. Fred regarda Percy d'un air réjoui.

-Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. On était tous regroupés, les 2 mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Et ce fut en cet instant précis où le danger paraissait momentanément écarté que le monde éclata en morceaux. Je sentis Harry me plaquer au sol pour me protéger. J'entendis les cris, les hurlements de mes compagnons, sans le moindre espoir de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé… Autour de moi, tout n'était plus que douleur et pénombre. On était à moitié enseveli sous les décombres du couloir qui avait subi une terrible attaque : un courant d'air froid m'indiquais que le flanc du château était éventré et la sensation de tiédeur poisseuse sur ma joue signifiait que je saignais. J'entendis alors un cri déchirant qui me remua les entrailles, un cri qui exprimait une souffrance que ni le feu ni aucun maléfice ne pouvait provoquer. Harry se leva pour me laisser faire de même. Hermione se débattait parmi les gravats pour se remettre debout. Sur le sol, trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, à l'endroit où l'explosion avait défoncé le mur.

-Non… non… non ! hurla quelqu'un. Non ! Fred ! Non ! Percy secouait son frère, Ron agenouillé à côté d'eux, mais les yeux de Fred regardaient sans voir, le fantôme de son dernier rire toujours gravé sur son visage.

Directement, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher pour que je retombe lourdement dans les gravas. J'entendis au loin un cri atroce, le pire que je n'ai jamais entendu, reflétant la tristesse à l'état pur. Je pris un moment pour comprendre qu'il venait de sortir de ma gorge.

C'était la fin du monde, mon monde venait de s'écrouler devant mes yeux. Alors pourquoi la bataille n'avait-elle pas cessé, pourquoi le château n'avait-il pas sombré dans un silence horrifié, pourquoi chacun des combattants n'avait-il pas déposé les armes ? J'éclatai en pleur, prise dans une véritable crise d'hystérie alors que Harry essayait de me soutenir. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir tant ma détresse était grande. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvais pas être vrai. Mon esprit ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Fred faisait encore une de ses blagues de mauvais goût et il allait se relever dans une seconde pour que je puisse le frapper de se comporter toujours comme un idiot. Fred était l'homme de ma vie, l'homme avait qui je vais me marier. Il ne peut pas me laisser alors qu'il à déjà prévu notre mariage dans les moindres détails. Et puis sans compter les 4 enfants que nous avons prévu d'avoir. Tout cela ne pouvais se faire sans lui. Mon avenir c'est lui, sans lui il ne peut pas y en avoir. Mais il continuait à ne pas bouger, son regard perdu dans l'immensité du monde Puis, des maléfices jaillirent de l'obscurité et volèrent vers nous, frappant le mur derrière nos tête.

-Couchez-vous ! hurla Harry, alors que de nouveaux sortilèges surgissaient dans la nuit. Ron avait attrapé Hermione, l'obligeant à se coucher par terre, et Percy s'était allongé sur le corps de Fred pour le protéger d'autres mutilations.

-Mia hurla Harry en me voyant rester sur place immobile en continuant de fixer le visage paisible de Fred. Voyant un sors me toucher l'épaule en me jetant au sol sur le choc, il me tira vers lui protéger par le renfoncement du mur

-Tu es blessé dit-il tandis que j'écoutais vaguement ses paroles. Même en voyant le sang couler sur mon épaule, je ne sentais pas la douleur, une autre douleur bien plus importante me préoccupant déjà bien assez

-On doit partir d'ici dit Harry. Mia...Mia dit-il en m'attrapant le visage pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que c'est dur mais s'il te plaît il faut que tu réagisse. C'est loin d'être fini et j'ai besoin de toi avec moi

-Mais Fred dis-je entre 2 sanglots

-Je sais dit-il tristement. Mais ce n'est pas le seul qui va mourir si on ne fait rien. S'il te plaît il faut que tu réagisse

La détresse que je lu dans son regard me réveilla légèrement et je me releva avec son aide

-Viens, Percy, il faut partir d'ici ! s'écria Harry. Mais Percy refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Percy !

Ron qui avait pris son frère aîné par les épaules essayait de l'entraîner. Mais Percy ne voulait pas bouger.

-Percy, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui ! On va…

Hermione poussa un hurlement et je n'eus pas besoin de demander pourquoi. En me retournant, je vis une araignée monstrueuse, de la taille d'une petite voiture, qui essayait de passer par l'énorme trou du mur défoncé : l'un des descendants d'Aragog s'était joint au combat. Ron et Harry crièrent en même temps et leurs sortilèges se combinèrent pour frapper le monstre qui fut projeté en arrière, les pattes agitées d'horribles secousses, puis disparut dans l'obscurité.

-Il a amené des amis ! s'exclama Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture du mur éventré par les maléfices.

D'autres araignées géantes grimpaient au flanc du château, libérées de la Forêt interdite dans laquelle les Mangemorts avaient dû pénétrer. Harry lança sur elles d'autres sortilèges de Stupéfixion, précipitant le chef des monstres sur ses congénères qui roulèrent au bas de la muraille. Puis de nouveaux maléfices volèrent au-dessus de la tête de Harry

-Partons d'ici ! MAINTENANT

Les garçons on alors attrapé le corps de Fred et Hermione me poussa en avant pour me forcer à avancer . Ils ont ensuite chercher un endroit ou cacher le corps de Fred et ils se sont arrêté dans une niche, occupée d'habitude par une armure. Je ne pu supporter de regarder Fred une seconde de plus sinon je risquait de nouveau de m'écrouler. Je suivis alors les autres . Plus loin dans les couloirs, je vis une foule de gens qui couraient en tous sens, amis ou ennemis, je n'aurais su le dire. Tournant l'angle du mur, Percy poussa un mugissement de taureau :

-ROOKWOOD ! Il se précipita vers un homme de haute taille qui poursuivait deux élèves.

-Harry, Mia par ici ! s'écria Hermione.

Hermione essayait de retenir Ron, de l'empêcher de courir après Percy.

-Écoute-moi… ÉCOUTE-MOI, RON !

\- Je veux aider… Je veux tuer des Mangemorts… Les traits de son visage, sali par la fumée et la poussière, étaient déformés, et il tremblait de rage et de chagrin.

\- Ron, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! S'il te plaît… Ron… Il nous faut le serpent… nous devons tuer le serpent ! insista Hermione.

-Ron dis-je à mon tour. Je crois que je suis celle qui peut le mieux comprendre ta tristesse ici. Nous allons nous battre ! Il le faudra, pour atteindre le serpent ! Mais ne perdons pas de vue ce que nous devons faire ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! Harry dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Il faut que tu saches où se trouve Voldemort, puisque le serpent doit être avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-y, Harry regarde ce qui se passe dans sa tête !

Il ferma alors les yeux et après un moment, il les rouvris avec un haut-le-corps

-Il est dans la Cabane hurlante. Le serpent est avec lui, entouré d'une protection magique. Il vient d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy chercher Rogue.

-Voldemort est dans la Cabane hurlante ? s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Il ne… Il n'est même pas en train de se battre ?

\- Il pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Harry. Il pense que c'est moi qui vais aller vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il sait que je recherche les Horcruxes… et il ne se sépare plus de Nagini… De toute évidence, il faudra bien que je me rende auprès de lui, si je veux m'approcher de la créature…

\- Très bien, dit Ron en redressant les épaules. Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles, c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il attend. Donc, tu restes ici pour t'occuper d'Hermione et moi j'irai le chercher… Harry lui barra le chemin.

\- Vous 3, vous ne bougez pas. Je vais y aller sous la cape d'invisibilité et je reviendrai dès que je…

-Non, l'interrompit Hermione. Il serait beaucoup plus logique que je prenne la cape et…

\- N'y pense même pas, gronda Ron.

-Vous avez fini tout les 3 ? Soupirais-je. On ferra comme d'habitude. On ira ensemble

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, que la tapisserie au sommet de l'escalier sur lequel on se tenait se déchira soudain.

-POTTER ! Deux Mangemorts masqués avaient surgi devant nous, mais à peine avaient-ils fait le geste de lever leurs baguettes que je m'étais déjà écriée :

-Glisseo ! Sous nos pieds, les marches s'aplatirent aussitôt en formant un toboggan. Nous avons été précipités vers le bas de l'escalier, incapables de contrôler notre chute, glissant à une telle vitesse que les sortilèges de Stupéfixion des Mangemorts passaient loin audessus de nos tête. Nous avons traversé comme une flèche la tapisserie qui masquait le pied de l'escalier et atterrirent dans un couloir en roulant sur nous-mêmes, pour finir notre course contre le mur opposé.

-Duro ! m'exclamais-je. Deux craquements sonores, à donner la nausée, retentirent derrière la tapisserie qui s'était changée en pierre et contre laquelle nos poursuivants venaient de s'écraser.

-Écartez-vous ! hurla Ron. Nous nous sommes directement aplati dans l'embrasure d'une porte tandis qu'une horde de pupitres au galop fonçait devant nous, menée à la baguette par le professeur McGonagall qui courait à toutes jambes et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de notre présence. Ses cheveux défaits étaient tombés sur ses épaules et elle avait une entaille sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle tourna l'angle du mur, on l'entendit crier :

-CHARGEZ !

\- Harry, mets la cape, dit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

Mais il la déploya sur nous 4. Si grands que nous sommes, on se doutait qu'on puisse voir nos pieds dans la poussière qui saturait l'atmosphère, les gravats qui tombaient de toutes parts et le scintillement des sortilèges. Nous avons dévalé l'escalier voisin pour nous retrouver dans un couloir rempli de combattants. De chaque côté, les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient peuplés de personnages peints qui hurlaient des conseils et des encouragements pendant que les Mangemorts, masqués ou à visage découvert, affrontaient élèves, professeurs, auror et tireur d'élite. Dean avait réussi à s'emparer d'une baguette et se battait contre Dolohov. Parvati était aux prises avec Travers. Concentrés sur le combat, on guettait la moindre occasion d'agir, lorsque un grand « whIIIIIIIIIIII ! » retentit. Je levai les yeux et vis Peeves. Filant au-dessus de nous, il jetait des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts dont la tête fut soudain engloutie par des tentacules verdâtres qui se tortillaient comme de gros vers.

-Argh ! Une poignée de gousses était tombée sur la cape d'invisibilité, à l'endroit où Ron avait sa tête. Les racines vertes et gluantes semblèrent suspendues en l'air dans une étrange position, tandis que Ron essayait de s'en débarrasser.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'invisible, là-bas ! s'écria un Mangemort masqué, le doigt tendu. Dean profita de la distraction momentanée du Mangemort et le frappa avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Dolohov essaya de répliquer mais Parvati l'immobilisa à l'aide d'un maléfice du Saucisson.

-ALLONS-Y ! hurla Harry.

Nous nous sommes rué en avant, tête baissé, au milieu de la bataille, glissant un peu sur les flaques de jus de Snargalouf. Nous avons ainsi continué à parcourir le chateau évitant les sors et aidant quand on pouvais nos alliés. Nous avons ensuite parouru le parc en courant

-Comment on va faire pour entrer ? Demandais-je en me rapellant du souvenir de mon pére qui se servais de Peter transformé en rat pour bloquer le sol cogneur

-Wingardium Leviosa ! S'écria Hermione. La brindille décolla de terre, tournoya dans les airs comme si elle était emportée par une rafale de vent, puis fila droit vers le tronc, à travers les branches menaçantes qui s'agitaient en tous sens. Elle heurta un point précis, tout près des racines et l'arbre cessa aussitôt de se contorsionner, devenant soudain immobile.

Nous avons parcourur le long tunnel à 4 pattes

-La cape Harry ! Murmura Hermione derriére moi. Mets la cape ! Avec difficulté du à la grandeur du tunnel , il s'en enveloppa et murmura : « Nox » pour éteindre sa baguette . Des voix parvinrent soudain, en provenance de la pièce qui se trouvait devant nous, légèrement étouffées par une vieille caisse placée à l'extrémité du tunnel pour en interdire l'accès. Osant à peine respirer, nous avons rampé jusqu'à l'entrée du passage pour regarder à travers une fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur. De l'autre côté, la pièce était faiblement éclairée mais je voyais Nagini onduler et s'enrouler comme un serpent d'eau, à l'abri de sa sphère ensorcelée, parsemée d'étoiles, qui flottait en l'air sans le moindre support. j'apercevais également le bord d'une table et une main blanche aux longs doigts qui jouait avec une baguette. La voix de Rogue s'éleva alors

-… Maître, leur résistance s'effondre…

-… Et cela se produit sans ton aide, répliqua Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but… presque.

\- Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît. Rogue passa devant l'interstice, entre la caisse et le mur,

-J'ai un problème, Severus, déclara Voldemort d'une voix douce.

\- Maître ? dit Rogue. Voldemort leva la Baguette de Sureau, la tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre.

-Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ? Dans le silence qui suivit, je crus entendre le serpent siffler légèrement tandis qu'il enroulait et déroulait ses anneaux, ou peut-être était-ce le soupir chuintant de Voldemort qui se prolongeait dans l'air ?

\- M… Maître ? reprit Rogue d'une voix neutre. Je ne comprends pas. Vous… Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.

-Non, répliqua Voldemort. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est… pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années. Aucune différence, répéta Voldemort. Rogue resta silencieux. J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?

-Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter.

-On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui en sachant que c'est pour lui qu'ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter cela à tout prix. Il viendra.

\- Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

\- Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter. Tuez ses amis – tuez-en le plus possible – mais ne le tuez pas, lui. « C'est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux.

\- Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir. Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je peux…

-Je t'ai déjà dit non ! trancha Voldemort. Il se tourna à nouveau et je perçus l'éclat rouge de ses yeux. Le bruissement de sa cape évoquait le glissement d'un serpent sur le sol. Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterai enfin ce garçon !

-Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas…

-Mais si, la question se pose, Severus. Elle se pose. Voldemort s'arrêta et, à nouveau. Il glissa la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts blancs, le regard fixé sur Rogue. Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ?

\- Je… Je l'ignore, Maître.

\- Tu l'ignores ? Ma baguette en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s'est agi de tuer Harry Potter. Par deux fois, elle a raté. Sous la torture, Ollivander m'a parlé des deux cœurs jumeaux et il m'a conseillé de prendre une autre baguette. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius s'est brisée face à Potter.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas d'explication, Maître. Rogue ne regardait plus Voldemort. Ses yeux sombres fixaient toujours le serpent lové dans sa sphère protectrice.

\- J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette de la Destinée, le Bâton de la Mort. Je l'ai prise à son ancien maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Rogue s'était maintenant tourné vers Voldemort, et son visage ressemblait à un masque mortuaire. Il était blanc comme du marbre et ses traits avaient une telle immobilité que lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, ce fut comme un choc de voir que quelqu'un vivait encore derrière ces yeux vides.

\- Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon…

-Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse. Rogue resta muet. Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

\- Maître…

-La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

-Maître ! protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique.

-Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. D'un mouvement du bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Rogue qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné. Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint très vite manifeste. La cage du serpent tournoya dans les airs et avant que Rogue ait pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle lui avait entouré la tête et les épaules. Voldemort s'exprima alors en Fourchelang

Directement, je du plaquer mes mains avec force sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de pousser un nouveau cris d'horreur

Je vis mon parrain blêmir, ses yeux noirs s'écarquiller et les crochets du serpent s'enfoncer dans son cou, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se dégager de la cage ensorcelée. Bientôt, ses genoux se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol.

-Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort. Et il se détourna. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui, aucun remords.

Je sentis de nouveau mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Me demandant même comment je pouvais avoir encore de l'eau dans mon corps après tout ce que je venais de vivre

Le moment était venu de quitter la cabane. Je vis Harry pointer sa baguette vers la cage étoilée qui s'éleva et libéra le corps de Rogue Celui-ci s'affaissa sur le côté, un flot de sang se déversant des blessures de son cou.

-Harry ! murmura Hermione derrière lui. Mais il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s'écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et je ne pris pas longtemps à le suivre. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur nous. Il essaya de parler.

-Non dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa blessure pour essayer de stopper le sang. Je peux soigner ça je ... mais je vis dans le regard de mon parrain qu'il savait que c'était peine perdu. Il saisit ensuite le devant de la robe de sorcier de Harry et l'attira vers lui. Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge.

-Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les… Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait sur son visage. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée.

-Mia dit-il en m'observant. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait je ...

-Je sais dis-je en pleur. Je ne voulais pas le croire au début et puis en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris tes paroles avant le meurtre de Dumbledore et au terrier. Je sais, j'aurai du te faire confiance, je suis désolé

-Je ne pouvais rien te dire, ça t'aurai mise en danger. Je suis désolé

-C'est moi qui suis désolé de comprendre ça seulement maintenant

Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra.

-Regardez-… moi, murmura-t-il. En passant son regard de moi aux yeux verts d'Harry.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour tenir ma promesse. Alors ne rendez pas mes efforts vains

Et un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.

-Non dis-je dans un petit gémissement tout en étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir perdre autant de personnes. Comme si une journée d'enfer pareil ne pouvais pas être réel

Nous sommes resté un petit moment à coté du corps en silence avant qu'une voix froide et aiguë parle soudain

-Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. « Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. « Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. « Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. « Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.

-Ne l'écoute pas, dit Ron.

-Tout ira bien, ajouta Hermione d'un ton farouche. On va… On va revenir au château. S'il est parti dans la forêt, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un nouveau plan… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Rogue puis retourna précipitamment vers l'entrée du tunnel. Ron la suivit. Harry m'aida à m relever pour faire de même

Le château était étrangement silencieux. On ne voyait plus d'éclairs lumineux, on n'entendait plus de détonations, plus de cris. Les dalles du hall d'entrée déserté étaient tachées de sang, des émeraudes toujours répandues sur le sol, mêlées aux morceaux de marbre et aux débris de bois. Une partie de la rampe d'escalier avait été détruite.

-Où sont les autres ? murmura Hermione. Ron nous entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Les tables des maisons avaient disparu et la salle était bondée. Les survivants, debout par groupes, se tenaient par le cou. Les blessés, rassemblés sur l'estrade, étaient soignés par Madame Pomfresh, aidée d'une équipe de volontaires. Firenze comptait parmi les blessés. Le flanc ruisselant de sang, il était allongé, secoué de tremblements, incapable de se relever. Les morts étaient étendus côte à côte au milieu de la salle. Je ne voyais pas le corps de Fred, caché par sa famille qui l'entourait. George était agenouillé auprès de lui. Mrs Weasley, affalée sur la poitrine de son fils, tremblait de tout son corps. Mr Weasley lui caressait les cheveux, le visage inondé de larmes. Sans dire un mot, nous nous sommes approché. Hermione rejoint Ginny, dont le visage était tuméfié, marbré, et elle la serra contre elle. Ron rejoignit Bill, Fleur et Percy qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules. En m'apercevant le teint livide et sentant que mes jambes allait me lâcher, Lila s'approcha de moi pour me serrer contre elle. Une étreinte semblable à celle que je lui avait donné le jour de la mort de Sirius. Une étreinte qui aimerai effacer tout la peine bien que ce soit impossible. Je sentis mon épaule se mouiller tout doucement signe qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous sommes resté toutes les 2 debout en plein milieu de la salle à pleurer mais finalement, je me suis décollé lentement d'elle pour rejoindre George. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis son visage et la tristesse qu'il exprimait et j'aurai parier que mon visage devait lui aussi exprimer la même détresse. Alors, comme si on se comprenais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, nous nous sommes jeté dans les bras de l'autre pour essayer de nous réconforter mutuellement. Malheureusement, comme si cette journée n'était pas assez horrible, en me décollant de George, je failli véritablement m'évanouir en voyant les corps de Remus et Tonks, pâles, immobiles, le visage paisible, ils semblaient endormis sous le ciel nocturne du plafond ensorcelé. Reculant d'un pas chancelant, j'eus l'impression que la Grande Salle s'envolait, rapetissait, se ratatinait.

Sentant que j'allais m 'effondrer, Lila me rattrapa de justesse avant de m'aider à m'asseoir

-Tu sais dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Un jour mon père m'a confié que si il avait appris que ma mère était enceinte, il l'aurai supplier pour que Remus devienne mon parrain

-Il aurai été un parrain super dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Comme il était un père super dis-je en sentant mon cœur se déchirer pour le petit Teddy qui se retrouvait maintenant orphelin

Après un petit moment, je vis 2 personnes s'approcher de nous en fixant tristement le corps de Fred

-Mia dit Nathan en s'approchant de moi. Je suis désolé

Il lâcha alors la main d'Ilona pour venir me serrer contre lui.

-Je sais dis-je doucement. Et les autres ? Y à t'il ...

-L'agent Hylo dit Ilona ses larmes brillant sur ses joues

-Je sais dis-je tristement. J'étais là quand c'est arrivé

Au coin de la salle, je vis Lila rejoindre Malefoy qui essayait de se faire tout petit parmi les élèves qui le fixait avec rage. Beaucoup ne croyait pas à son soudain changement de camps

Après ça, j'ai voulu me relever pour trouver Harry. Je sais qu'il doit se sentir responsable de tout ce qui se passe. Je le connais trop bien pour ça. Mais en me dressant sur mes pieds, j'ai sentis ma vue se brouiller et les sons autour de moi se sont arrêté.

* * *

Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais couché au même endroit

-Elle doit être épuisé la pauvre chérie après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer dit Molly en appliquant un linge humide sur mon front

-Non je vais bien dis-je en essayant de m'asseoir. Je vous assure dis-je en voyant les regards inquiets vers moi. Ou est Harry ? Demandais-je en observant la salle. Hermione ? Dis-je en la voyant pleurer discrètement dans son coin

-Je suis désolé Mia. Mais avec les souvenirs de Rogue il à comprit ce qu'on avait toutes les 2 compris et qu'on redoutait depuis un moment. Il y est partis

-Il ... non !

En rassemblant toutes mes forces, je me suis redressé sur mes pieds . Et au moment ou j'allais courir pour essayer de le rejoindre avant qu'il n'atteigne la forêt, quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la salle hurla :

-Ils reviennent !

La panique à alors de nouveau gagné la salle et en attrapant ma baguette fermement, je me suis élancé dehors suivis de tout ceux en état . Mais en arrivant face à la horde de mangemort, je me suis figé net. Hagrid juste derrière Voldemort tenait dans ses bras un corps. Son corps

-NON !

Mon cris retentis en même temps que celui de Mc Gonagal

-Non !

-Non !

-Harry ! HARRY !

Hermione, Ron et Ginny venait d'arriver derrière moi et eux aussi se sont figé face à cette scène d'horreur

C'était fini, je n'avais plus rien. Ils avaient gagné. Ils m'avaient enlevé mes parents, mon parrain, ma marraine, mes oncles, mon fiancé et maintenant mon frère

La foule des survivants derrière moi, prit le relais, hurlant, vociférant des injures à l'adresse des Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que…

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Voldemort. Il y eut un bang ! un éclair de lumière brillante et nous avons été réduits par la force au silence. C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place ! Vous voyez ? continua Voldemort. Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

-Il vous a battu ! s'écria Ron. Le sortilège fut brisé et les défenseurs de Poudlard se remirent à hurler, à vociférer jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième bang ! plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix.

-Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement dans le parc du château, reprit Voldemort – on sentait dans sa voix qu'il se délectait de son mensonge –, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie. Mais Voldemort s'interrompit. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et un grognement de douleur. Quelqu'un avait jailli de la foule et s'était précipité sur Voldemort. Mais celui-ci l'avais vite contré. Neville s'est ensuite effondré sur le sol, désarmée. Voldemort jeta la baguette de son assaillant et éclata de rire.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable a un sifflement de serpent. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ? Bellatrix eut un rire ravi.

-C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?

-Ah, oui, je me souviens, dit Voldemort en regardant Neville. Celui-ci s'efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sans protection, dans le no man's land qui séparait les Mangemorts et les survivants de Poudlard. Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Neville d'une voix sonore.

\- Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.

\- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit Neville. L'armée de Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il. En réponse, des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule que les sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n'arrivaient pas à faire taire.

-Très bien, dit Voldemort. je sentis dans le ton velouté de sa voix un plus grand danger que dans ses plus puissants maléfices. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête, dit-il à mi-voix, que ça se passera.

Je vis Voldemort brandir sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, surgissant de l'une des fenêtres fracassées du château, quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un oiseau difforme vola dans la demiobscurité et atterrit dans la main de Voldemort. Le tenant par son extrémité pointue, il secoua l'objet moisi qui se déplia et pendit au bout de ses doigts, vide et effiloché : le Choixpeau magique.

-Il n'y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard, annonça Voldemort. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ? Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit, immobile, puis il lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête jusqu'au-dessous des yeux. Des mouvements agitèrent la foule rassemblée devant le château et, d'un même geste, les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, tenant en respect les combattants de Poudlard. Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi, dit Voldemort. Et d'un coup de baguette, il mit le feu au Choixpeau magique. Dans l'aube naissante, des hurlements déchirèrent l'atmosphère. Neville était en flammes, incapable de bouger, et je ne pu le supporter. Sans qu'un mangemort ai pu réagir, je me suis élancé sur Voldemort qui fut aussi surpris que moi lorsqu'il reçu ma gifle. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire autre chose, Bellatrix m'avais immobiliser pour m'attraper par les cheveux

-Les Potter sont donc tous stupide dit Voldemort avec rage en m'observant. Stupide gamine, tu veux aussi servir d'exemple ? Très bien

-J'ai pas peur de vous dis-je en lui crachant au visage avant de me recevoir un coup dans l'estomac par Bellatrix. Vous m'avez tout enlevé j'ai plus rien à perdre alors aller y. Tuez moi continuais-je avec rage

-Avec joie sourit-il

-Non Mia !

Dans la mêlé de cris de protestation, je reconnu vaguement les voix de mes collègues, de Lila, des Weasley, d'hermione ou des élèves de Poudlard se mélanger

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ai pu réagir, Harry avait bondi hors de bras de Hagrid en criant :

-Ne touche pas à ma sœur.

Il à alors envoyé un sors à Voldemort qui s'en protégea en me libérant ainsi de mon sortilège. Beaucoup de choses se produisirent alors en même temps. On entendit au loin un grand tumulte, en provenance du mur d'enceinte de l'école. À en juger par le bruit, des centaines de personnes escaladaient les murailles qu'on ne pouvait voir d'ici, et se précipitaient vers le château en lançant des cris de guerre. Au même moment, Graup, de sa démarche pesante, apparut au coin du château et hurla :

\- HAGGER !

Les rugissements des géants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils coururent vers Graup comme des éléphants, en faisant trembler la terre. Puis des bruits de sabots et des claquements d'arcs résonnèrent et des flèches s'abattirent soudain parmi les Mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs, poussant des cris de surprise. Harry en profita pour sortir la cape d'invisibilité de sous sa robe de sorcier, il la déploya sur lui et disparu de ma vue au moment où Neville parvenait lui aussi à bouger. D'un mouvement rapide, fluide, Neville s'était libéré du maléfice du Saucisson qui l'avait paralysé. Le Choixpeau enflammé tomba de sa tête et il tira de ses profondeurs un objet argenté, avec une poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants… La lame aux éclats d'argent fendit l'air, mais son sifflement fut inaudible dans le vacarme que produisaient les hurlements des nouveaux venus, le fracas des géants qui s'affrontaient, le martèlement de sabots des centaures, et pourtant il sembla que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. D'un coup unique, Neville trancha la tête du grand serpent. Elle tournoya haut dans les airs, luisant dans la lumière que déversait le hall d'entrée. La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit dans un cri de fureur que personne ne put entendre et le corps du serpent s'abattit lourdement à ses pieds…

Un sors de bouclier s'éleva ensuite entre Neville et Voldemort sûrement lancé par Harry

-Neville viens dis-je en évitant les sors pour le rejoindre et l'emmener à ma suite

Il régnait un chaos total. Les centaures qui chargeaient dispersaient les Mangemorts, tout le monde fuyait les pieds monstrueux des géants et les renforts venus d'on ne savait où approchaient dans un grondement d'orage. je vis des créatures ailées voler autour des têtes des géants de Voldemort, des Sombrals et Buck l'hippogriffe leur donnaient des coups de griffes dans les yeux pendant que Graup les rouait de coups.

-C'est pas trop tôt hurla Lila un peu plus loin tu t'es fait attendre

-Désolé dit Charlie en l'attrapant par la main pour la faire monter avec lui sur un hippogriffe afin de la protéger du danger qui régnait au sol. À présent, les sorciers défenseurs de Poudlard, tout comme les Mangemorts, avaient dû se replier dans le châ lançais maléfices et sortilèges à tous les Mangemorts passant à ma portée. Ils s'effondraient et leurs corps étaient piétinés par la foule qui battait en retraite. Arrivé dans le hall, je vis Voldemort jeter des sortilèges en reculant vers la Grande Salle. Il lançait ses maléfices à droite et à gauche, sans cesser de hurler des instructions à ses partisans. J'essayais alors avec Neville de protéger le plus de monde possible en envoyant des sors de bouclier. D'autres combattants, de plus en plus nombreux, montaient à l'assaut, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de pierre, à l'entrée du château, et je vis Charlie passer devant Horace Slughorn avec Lila

-C'est quoi le plan ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie en attaquant à coté de moi

-Le plan ? On tire sur tout ces salops et on les élimine

-Très bon plan admit-elle .

Bane, Ronan et Magorian, les centaures, firent irruption dans le hall dans un grand martèlement de sabots pendant que la porte des cuisines était soudain arrachée de ses gonds. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard se répandirent dans le hall d'entrée, hurlant, brandissant des couteaux à découper et des hachoirs. Kreattur, le médaillon de Regulus Black rebondissant sur sa poitrine, menait la charge, et malgré le tumulte, on entendait sa voix de crapaud :

\- Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous pour mes maîtres, les défenseurs des elfes de maison ! Battez-vous contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au nom du courageux Regulus ! Battez-vous ! Ils hachaient, tailladaient à grands coups de lame les chevilles et les tibias des Mangemorts, leurs visages minuscules animés de hargne, et partout où je regardais, les Mangemorts ployaient sous le nombre, submergés de sortilèges, arrachant des flèches enfoncées dans leur chair, les jambes poignardées par les elfes, ou essayant simplement de s'enfuir, mais engloutis par la horde des renforts. Ce n'était pas fini, cependant. Voldemort, au centre de la bataille, frappait, attaquait quiconque était à sa portée. Je vis Yaxley jeté à terre par George et Lee, je vis Dolohov tomber en poussant un cri, sous les sortilèges de Flitwick, il vit Walden Macnair, catapulté à travers la salle par Hagrid, heurter le mur opposé et s'effondrer, inconscient, sur le sol. Il vit Ron et Neville abattre Fenrir Greyback, Abelforth stupéfixer Rookwood, Arthur et Percy terrasser Thicknesse et Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy essayer de fuir, appelant leur fils à grands cris mais celui-ci refusait en essayant de protéger ceux qu'il pouvait sans pour autant attaquer

Voldemort affrontait à présent McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley en même temps. Son visage exprimait une haine glacée tandis que les trois autres zigzaguaient autour de lui en esquivant ses maléfices, sans arriver à en venir à bout… À une cinquantaine de mètres de Voldemort, Bellatrix continuait de se battre, elle aussi. Comme son maître, elle faisait face à trois adversaires à la fois : Hermione, Ginny et Luna, qui livraient un combat acharné. Mais Bellatrix les égalait en force et mon attention fut détournée par un sortilège de Mort qui passa à deux centimètres de Ginny et faillit la tuer…

-PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE ! Tout en courant, Mrs Weasley se débarrassa de sa cape pour avoir les mains plus libres. Bellatrix pivota sur ses talons et éclata d'un grand rire en voyant sa nouvelle adversaire. ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! cria Mrs Weasley aux trois filles. Dans un grand mouvement de baguette, elle engagea le combat. Je regardai avec un mélange de terreur et d'allégresse la baguette magique de Molly Weasley tournoyer, cingler, fendre l'air. Le sourire de Bellatrix Lestrange s'évanouit, se transformant en rictus. Des traits de lumière jaillissaient des deux baguettes, le sol autour des deux sorcières était brûlant, craquelé. Les deux femmes se livraient un duel à mort.

-Non ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley lorsque plusieurs élèves se ruèrent à sa rescousse. Reculez ! Reculez ! Elle est à moi !

Des centaines de personnes s'étaient alignées contre les murs, observant les deux combats, celui de Voldemort contre ses trois adversaires, celui de Bellatrix contre Molly.

-Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée ? railla Bellatrix, aussi démente que son maître, faisant des bonds pour éviter les maléfices qui dansaient autour d'elle. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

-Mia non ! Me retint Lila en me voyant bouillonner de rage. Tu ne ferai que la gêner

-Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! hurla Mrs Weasley. Bellatrix éclata de rire, du même rire exultant qu'avait eu son cousin Sirius avant de basculer en arrière à travers le voile, et soudain je sus ce qui allait se produire. Le maléfice de Molly passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrix et la frappa en pleine poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur. Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit ce qui était arrivé, avant de basculer et de s'abattre sur le sol. Des rugissements s'élevèrent de la foule et Voldemort poussa un cri. McGonagall, Kingsley et Slughorn furent projetés en arrière, le corps tordu, battant l'air de leurs bras. La fureur de Voldemort en voyant tomber son dernier et meilleur lieutenant avait explosé avec la puissance d'une bombe. Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Molly Weasley.

-Protego ! Intervint une voix invisible. Le charme du Bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle et Voldemort regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine. Au même moment, Harry enleva enfin sa cape d'invisibilité. Le cri de stupéfaction, les acclamations, les « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! » hurlés de toutes parts s'étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence total, lorsque Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre.

-Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lança Harry avec force. Dans le silence complet, sa voix résonna comme la sonnerie d'un clairon. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi. Voldemort émit un sifflement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, Potter ? Personne, répondit simplement Harry.

-Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon…

-L'un de nous ? ricana Voldemort. Tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux rouges avaient le regard fixe, on aurait dit un serpent prêt à frapper. Tu penses que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ?

\- C'était un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver ? rétorqua Harry. Tous deux continuaient de se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait toujours la même distance entre eux. Un hasard lorsque j'ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, j'ai renoncé à me défendre et que j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre ?

\- Des hasards ! s'écria Voldemort. Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et la foule qui observait la scène était comme pétrifiée. Parmi les centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle, eux seuls semblaient encore respirer. Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcières et de sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place !

\- Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, cette nuit, assura Harry. Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, les yeux verts rivés sur les yeux rouges. Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici…

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort !

\- J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n'a eu d'effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu oses…

\- Oui, j'ose, affirma Harry. Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur ? Voldemort ne répondit rien, il continua simplement de tourner en cercle.

-S'agit il d'amour, encore une fois ? demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent. La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l'amour, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l'amour ne l'a pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vieille figure de cire. L'amour, qui ne m'a pas non plus empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter… mais cette fois, personne ne semble t'aimer suffisamment pour courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place, même pas ta chère grande sœur dit-il en me jetant un regard furtif . Alors, qu'est-ce qui te protégera de la mort lorsque je frapperai ?

-Une simple chose, dit Harry. Ils tournaient toujours en cercle, absorbés l'un par l'autre.

-Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera, reprit Voldemort. Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?

-Les deux, je pense, répliqua Harry. Je vis alors passer sur le visage de serpent une expression de stupeur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Voldemort se mit à rire et son rire était plus effrayant que ses cris, un rire sans humour, un rire de fou, qui résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Toi, tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? lança-t-il. Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ?

\- Oh si, il en a rêvé, répondit Harry, mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

-Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! s'écria Voldemort. Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi !

\- Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, dit Harry, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme.

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore !

-Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous trompez, affirma Harry. Pour la première fois, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule : les centaines de personnes alignées le long des murs avaient pris en même temps une profonde inspiration.

-Dumbledore est mort ! Voldemort jeta ces mots à la tête de Harry comme s'ils avaient pu lui infliger une douleur insupportable. Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas.

-Oui, Dumbledore est mort, dit Harry d'une voix calme, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur.

-Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? interrogea Voldemort. Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et le regard de ses yeux rouges resta fixé sans vaciller sur Harry.

\- Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, reprit Harry. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n'est-ce pas, Jedusor ? Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils tournaient toujours face à face, comme deux loups prêts à s'entre-déchirer. Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, poursuivit Harry, la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir. je vis les narines de Voldemort frémir. Il vous a demandé d'épargner la vie de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il la désirait, voilà tout, lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant, mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui…

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit, répliqua Harry, mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé !

-Cela n'a aucune importance ! s'écria Voldemort d'une voix aiguë. Il avait écouté chaque mot avec une attention intense mais il laissa soudain échapper un gloussement de rire dément. Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir si Rogue était dans mon camp ou dans celui de Dumbledore, ou quels médiocres obstacles ils ont essayé de placer sur mon chemin ! Je les ai écrasés comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, le prétendu grand amour de Rogue ! Mais tout cela est très logique, Potter, et dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! « Dumbledore a essayé d'empêcher que je m'empare de la Baguette de Sureau ! Il voulait que Rogue devienne le vrai maître de la baguette ! Mais je suis arrivé avant toi, petit bonhomme… Je me suis procuré la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus. J'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrapes. J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, m'appartient véritablement, désormais ! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter !

-En effet, reconnut Harry. Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait… Réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remords, Jedusor…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? Rien dans tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n'avait causé à Voldemort un tel choc. Je vis ses pupilles se contracter jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes et la peau blanchir autour de ses yeux.

\- C'est votre unique et dernière chance, reprit Harry. C'est tout ce qui vous reste… Sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez… Soyez un homme… Essayez… Essayez d'éprouver du remords…

\- Tu oses…, répéta Voldemort.

-Oui, j'ose, répliqua Harry, parce qu'il est vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai subi les conséquences, c'est vous, Jedusor… La main de Voldemort qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau tremblait .Cette baguette continue à ne pas marcher pleinement pour vous, parce que vous n'avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Severus Rogue n'a jamais été le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore.

-Il l'a tué…

\- Vous ne m'écoutez donc pas ? Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore ! La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifiée par eux deux ! Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier vrai maître de la baguette ! Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau serait mort avec lui, car elle n'aurait jamais été conquise !

\- Dans ce cas, Potter, c'est comme si Dumbledore m'avait donné la baguette ! La voix de Voldemort frémissait d'une délectation cruelle. J'ai volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier maître ! Je l'ai prise contre la volonté de son dernier propriétaire ! Son pouvoir m'appartient !

-Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Jedusor ? Posséder la baguette ne suffit pas ! La tenir entre vos mains, vous en servir, ne vous en donne pas réellement la maîtrise. N'avez-vous pas écouté Ollivander ? C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier… Or, la Baguette de Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui… La respiration de Voldemort s'était accélérée, on voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement. Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy. Pendant un instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Voldemort mais disparut aussitôt en se tournant vers le blond concerné qui semblait le plus abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Mais avant que Voldemort n'ai pu faire quoi que ce sois, Lila c'était placé devant lui d'un geste protecteur et Voldemort contre toute attente à détourner le regard des 2 cousins

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit-il d'une voix douce. Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté… Et quand je t'aurai tué, je m'occuperai de Drago Malefoy…

-Mais il est trop tard pour vous, répliqua Harry. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette. D'un petit geste sec, Harry montra la baguette d'aubépine. Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry. La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante.

-Avada Kedavra !

\- Expelliarmus !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Je vis le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter le sors de Harry. Puis la Baguette de Sureau s'envola très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habileté infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata autour de Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur lui dans un fracas de tonnerre. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour, puis tous les Weasley et Hagrid et Kingsley et McGonagall et Flitwick et Chourave. Le soleil se leva peu à peu sur Poudlard et la Grande Salle resplendit de vie et de lumière. Quand Harry fut enfin libre, je m'approcha doucement de lui et nous nous sommes serré l'un contre l'autre en silence. Nous avions juste besoin de nous retrouver. J'avais besoin de mon petit frère plus que jamais

Au bout d'un long moment, nous nous sommes décollé et il m'adressa un faible sourire fatigué. En tournant la tête, je vis Neville s'asseoir sur un banc à coté de Luna avant de lui attraper la main et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, la blonde l'avais embrassé timidement d'un baiser chaste

-Viens, tu as besoin de repos dis-je en entraînant Harry vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Au loin, je vis Hermione et Ron nous adresser un regard avant de nous suivre. Dans le couloir, de gros morceaux de marbre avaient été arrachés de l'escalier, une partie de la rampe avait disparu et les marches qu'on montait étaient parsemées de gravats et de taches de sang. Quelque part au loin, on entendit Peeves qui filait dans les couloirs en lançant un chant victorieux de sa propre composition : On les a eus, Vaincus, battus, Le p'tit Potter est un héros, Voldy nourrit les asticots, ils ont tous été écrasés, Maintenant, on peut rigoler !

Harry nous entraîna ensuite jusqu'au bureau du directeur

-On peut monter ? Demanda Harry à la gargouille

-Allez-y, grogna la statue. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, tout autour des murs, les directeurs et les directrices de Poudlard nous applaudissait debout. Ils agitaient leurs chapeaux, parfois même leurs perruques, tendaient le bras hors de leurs cadres pour se serrer la main d'un tableau à l'autre, dansaient et sautaient sur les fauteuils dans lesquels on les avait peints. Dilys Derwent sanglotait sans retenue, Dexter Fortescue brandissait son cornet acoustique et Phineas Nigellus s'écria de sa voix aiguë et flûtée :

-Et qu'on dise bien que la maison de Serpentard a joué son rôle ! Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée !

Mais le regard d'Harry était porté sur l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et coulaient dans la longue barbe argentée. La fierté, la gratitude qui émanaient de lui étaient réconfortant . Enfin, Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, ils s'essuyèrent les yeux et attendirent avec impatience qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'adressa seulement à Dumbledore, cependant

-La chose qui était cachée dans le Vif d'or, commença-t-il, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Dans les autres tableaux, les visages parurent perplexes, intrigués. C'est une décision sage et courageuse, approuva Dumbledore, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il où elle est tombée ?

-Personne, assura Harry. Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Mia dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Avant que je n'ailles voir Voldemort, papa, maman, Sirius et Remus me sont apparu

-Que... dis-je en écarquillant les yeux

-C'était étrange, mais vu que je me dirigeait vers ma mort, ils ont tenus à m'accompagner. Mais avant ça ils m'ont parlé. Ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils sont fier de toi, de la jeune femme courageuse que tu es devenu. Tu es une grande sœur formidable et surtout, ils nous ont dit de continuer à veiller l'un sur l'autre. C'est ce qui nous rend fort

-Je sais dis-je avec un léger sourire

-Professeur dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le tableau. je garderai le cadeau d'Ignotus, poursuivit. Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux.

-Bien sûr, Harry, la cape est à toi pour toujours jusqu'à ce que tu la lègues à quelqu'un !

\- Il y a également ceci dit-il en montrant la baguette de Sureau Je n'en veux pas, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue ?

-Je sais qu'elle est puissante, reprit Harry d'un ton las. Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors… Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste reliés par un mince filament de plume de phénix. Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau et dit :

-Reparo. Sa baguette se reconstitua alors, et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent.

-Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera sa fin. Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron. Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Je crois que Harry a raison, murmura Hermione.

\- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry Et très sincèrement, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

Après ça, nous sommes tout les 4 sortis du bureau et dans le couloir, nous avons croisé Ginny qui nous attendait. Au regard insistant qu'elle lançai à Harry, je su qu'il fallait les laisser discuter tout les 2 alors j'entraînai Ron et Hermione à ma suite

* * *

Hola :) ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre . J'ai moi même pleuré en l'écrivant. Fred est l'un de mes personnages préféré mais comme je l'ai souvent dit je ne voulais pas changer l'histoire de J. K Rowling, juste y ajouter des éléments

Sinon je vous rassure ce n'est pas mon dernier chapitre, je ne peux pas abandonner Mia comme ça alors à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	54. Chapter 53: vivre sans toi

Le lendemain de la guerre, nous étions tous rassemblés pour déjeuner dans la cuisine du terrier . Mais personnes ne parlait, je pense surtout que personne n'avait rien à dire. Ou même n'avait envie de parler . Madame Weasley elle s'activait aux fourneaux pour faire plein de bons petits plats bien que personne ne semblais avoir de l'appétit . Elle avait juste besoin de s'occuper le corps et l'esprit . Vers 14h30, Arthur passa la porte d'entrée avec Bill, Charlie et Percy. Tous semblaient épuisés, ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit et la journée à faire des allers-retours entre Poudlard et le ministère pour aider là ou ils pouvaient être utiles, entre l'arrestation des mangemorts et la reconnaissance des morts. Madame Weasley leur proposa bien vite de manger quelques choses mais ils refusèrent et partirent se coucher.  
Enfin un peu plus tard, Ginny se leva et décida d'aller voir George qui n'était pas sortis de sa chambre depuis que nous sommes rentrés  
Ron et Hermione quand à eux étaient assis dans le canapé . Hermione lové dans ses bras en silence  
-Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien d'aller prendre l'air dis-je finalement à Harry et Lila qui approuvèrent sans trop de conviction  
Ainsi, une fois dehors je les attrapai tous les 2 par le bras pour transplaner et arriver devant une maison  
-On est .. dit Harry en reconnaissant l'endroit  
-Chez Andromeda oui approuvais-je. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien que vous voyez votre filleule tout les 2  
Et sans plus attendre, Lila toqua à la porte .  
Andromeda vint nous ouvrir en chemise de nuit, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en pagaille . Quand elle reconnut Lila, elle la serra contre elle et se mit à pleurer quelques larmes. La pauvre en à peine 3 ans venait de perdre son cousin, son mari, sa fille et son gendre  
-C'est gentil à vous d'être venu dit-elle finalement en se décollant de Lila  
-C'est normal souris-je alors qu'elle nous fit entrer  
Nous avons ainsi pris place dans le salon et Andromeda rejoint le berceau au coin de la pièce avant de prendre le bébé qui était dedans dans ses bras  
-Regarde Teddy dit-elle avec un léger sourire ton parrain, ta marraine et ta tante sont venu te voir . Vous voulez le prendre ?  
-Bien sûr sourit Lila alors qu'elle lui donna précautionneusement. Il à les yeux doré de Remus constata-t-elle avant de sourire en voyant ses cheveux passer de mauve à jaune pour revenir à bleu  
-Il gère encore mieux son pouvoir que Dora à son âge sourît Andromeda en prenant place à côté d'elle  
-Tu veux le prendre Harry ? Demanda Lila en relevant la tête vers lui  
-C'est à dire que ... je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avoua-t-il timidement  
-Tu verras, ça se fait tout seul lui sourit Lila en se levant pour lui placer dans les bras  
-Tient bien sa petite tête dis-je en replaçant son bras  
-J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point un bébé pouvait être petit dit-il en observant le bébé gazouiller en remuant ses mains potelées pour essayer d'attraper ses lunettes  
-Et encore, tu étais encore plus petit quand toi tu étais bébé lui souris-je  
-Je reviens dit Andromeda en se levant . Je vais préparer son biberon, c'est l'heure  
Nous laissant ainsi tout 3 avec Teddy, le silence se reforma rapidement . Mais la tristesse que je lu dans les yeux d'Harry me fit mal au cœur  
-Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry, même si Teddy est lui aussi orphelin comme nous, il ne sera jamais aussi seul que tu l'a été pendant ton enfance . Il à sa grand-mère et puis il nous à nous . On est sa famille  
-Je sais dit Harry, jamais je ne le laisserai se sentir seul comme ça, je le promet  
Cette promesse aurait peut-être pu paraître futile pour n'importe qui mais pas nous, à nous 4 nous, formons les descendants des maraudeurs et de ce fait, nous sommes liés par quelque chose que personne en dehors de nous ne pourras jamais comprendre

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut le pas lourd que nous nous sommes tous rendu à Poudlard . Dans le parc, plusieurs dizaines de cercueils étaient tous aligné les uns à côté des autres. Arrivé devant le premier, j'eus une pensée triste pour le jeune Colin Crivey, ce jeune garçon toujours joyeux et qui était entré directement dans l'armée de Dumbledore pour se battre y avait lui aussi laissé sa vie. Rapidement je remis mes condoléances à ses parents et à son frère Denis puis je continuas mon chemin devant les cercueils . A quelques mètres de là, j'ai retrouvé devant un cercueil l'agent Ladis (dont le ventre se trouvait bien arrondis), Ilona, Nathan ( qui lui tenais la main tandis qu'elle frottait d'une manière réconfortante le dos de l'agent Ladis), Corentin, Caroline, Eric, Queen ( qui pleurais dans les bras de Sandy), Johnny avec sa femme, l'agent Julian, l'agent Jonhson et Laurent assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Tous rendaient un dernier hommage à l'agent Hylo. Ensuite, à quelques cercueils de là, je défaillis légèrement en arrivant devant celui contenant le corps de mon parrain. Lila dus sentir ma détresse car elle arriva directement pour me soutenir alors que je déposai une rose sur le cercueil  
-J'honorerai ta mémoire parrain, je veillerai à ce que tout le monde sache que tu étais un héro et non un traître crois moi dis-je faiblement  
Puis toujours aidé de Lila, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et mes larmes couler sur mes joues en arrivant devant le cercueil contenant Fred.  
Un peu plus loin, Harry serrai Ginny en pleur contre lui de même que Bill et Charlie soutenaient leur mère . Sur une chaise un peu plus loin, Arthur était écroulé le regard vide et Percy assis à côté de lui fixais le cercueil les yeux rouge . Enfin Hermione avait entraîner Ron un peu plus loin pour lui permettre de pleurer loin des regards des autres mais pas de George en vue. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps prés de ce cercueil, je laissa Lila aller réconforter Charlie pour continuer à avancer parmi ce triste spectacle. Enfin, parmi les derniers cercueils, ceux de Remus et Tonks . Je posai doucement une rose sur chacun d'entre eux et je m'approcha timidement de Andromeda  
-J'ai pensé qu'emmener Teddy voir ses parents une dernière fois serait une bonne idée me dit-elle faiblement . Mais je n'en suis plus si sur à présent . Cette ambiance est trop morbide pour un bébé  
-C'est vrai approuvais-je mais j'allais justement faire un tour, si vous voulez je peux l'emmener avec moi  
-C'est gentil merci dit-elle en me posant le bébé dans les bras  
Et je m'éloignai en la laissant se recueillir sur le cercueil de sa fille. Parcourant le parc pour m'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces morts, je croisai finalement Lee revenant de prés du lac  
-Mia dit-il en s'approchant de moi . Je suis désolé. Fred, c'est affreux. On est ami depuis qu'on à 11 ans, j'arrive pas à le croire  
-Moi non plus soupirais-je  
-Je viens de voir George, il est assis au bord de l'eau et quand j'ai proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la commémoration, il ne m'as pas répondu ni à rien de ce que j'ai pu lui dire d'ailleurs  
-Je sais, George ne parle plus depuis ... enfin depuis Fred, il va lui falloir du temps  
-Je sais dit-il faiblement. Bon, je dois retourner la-bas . J'espère te revoir bientôt et dans de meilleur condition  
-Oui moi aussi lui souris-je faiblement

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, je décidai de rejoindre George assis là ou Lee l'avait dit  
-Moi non plus je n'aime pas cette ambiance morbide dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui alors qu'il ne m'adressa même pas un regard . J'aime bien cet endroit dis-je en continuant mon monologue . C'est là ou j'ai parlé à Harry pour la première fois ... Tu sais soupirais-je . Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi tout seul. Oh George dis-je en voyant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Je sais dis-je en le serrant contre moi avec le bras qui ne tenait pas Teddy. Pour moi aussi c'est atroce dis-je en pleurant à mon tour . Mais on ne peut pas se laisser aller, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu  
Nous sommes ainsi resté tout les 2 le long du lac à pleurer comprenant très bien la peine de l'autre sans même nous bouger quand les cercueils se mirent à léviter pour rejoindre le cimetière . Trop de gens auquel je tiens se trouve maintenant dans un cimetière, c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi d'y mettre les pieds

* * *

La semaine suivante, J'accompagnai Lila au ministère. Depuis 2 jours, les procès contre les mangemorts avaient commencé et aujourd'hui le procès concernait les Malefoy. Le premier à passer fut Lucius, ont lui évoqua toutes ses fautes et personnes ne vint témoigner le contraire et il fut ainsi condamné à être enfermé 15 ans à Azkaban. Ensuite Narcissa fut traîné par les détraqueurs au milieu de la salle  
-Narcissa Black-Malefoy, je lis ici que vous avez consentis avec votre mari à accueillir l'ordre du seigneur des ténèbres chez vous et que vous avez vous aussi servi sa cause  
-Objection dit Lila en se levant d'un bond  
-Excusez-moi Miss...  
-Black dit Lila en s'avançant prés de Narcissa, je tiens à préciser que cette femme n'a fait que suivre son mari par soucis de protection et c'est bien ce que la loi du mariage ordonne, la protection du conjoint n'est ce pas ?  
-Et bien oui mais...  
-De plus, Narcissa n'a jamais agi pour le seigneur des ténèbres et je peux le prouver  
Disant cela, Lila remonta la manche de Narcissa  
-Constatez par vous-même, elle ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres . C'est bien la preuve qu'elle n'as jamais été mangemort  
-Oui mais cette femme à tout de même agis avec eux pendant 3 ans  
-Non dit Harry en se levant à son tour . Comme l'as dit Lila, Madame Malefoy n'as fait que suivre son mari pour la protection de sa famille et surtout son fils . Je sais que tous les parents ici peuvent la comprendre. De plus, si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle . Quand Voldemort pensait m'avoir tué, c'est elle qui était chargée de vérifier si je l'étais bel et bien et elle lui à mentis sachant que c'était sa seule chance de se débarrasser de lui afin qu'il laisse sa famille tranquille  
-Et bien dit le juge, je crois que nous avons tous les détails, le juré va se rassembler avant de rendre son verdict  
Ainsi, les sorciers et sorcières quittèrent la pièce pendant un bonne quinzaine de minute avant de revenir  
-Nous avons donc décidé que l'accusé est ... non-coupable  
Narcissa semblai reprendre un peu de couleurs alors que les détraqueurs la lâchèrent enfin pour quitter la pièce mécontent de devoir lâcher leur proie . Puis Lila la fit s'asseoir prés de moi alors que le nouvel accusé entra plus pâle que d'habitude  
-Drago Malefoy, vous êtes accusé d'avoir agi pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres à plusieurs reprises, niez-vous ces faits ?  
-N...non dit faiblement Drago  
-Donc vous reconnaissez avoir été un mangemort  
-Et bien... oui  
-Objection votre honneur  
-Quoi encore miss Black ?  
-Je ne nie pas le fait que Drago est devenu un mangemort, c'est un fait qu'il l'est devenu, mais seulement pour protéger sa mère que Voldemort menaçais de tuer parce que son père avait échoué dans une tâche donné . Mais en quoi à-t-il agit comme tel ?  
-Et bien, il s'est battu avec eux pendant la guerre et il à essayer de faire brûler Harry Potter  
-Faux dit Lila, sa tâche était certes d'arrêter Harry mais il n'a jamais essayer de le faire brûler, ce n'était pas lui  
-Est-ce vrai monsieur Potter ?  
-Oui affirma Harry, Drago devait écouter les ordres mais au lieu de ça, il à préféré écouter Lila, c'est Vincent Crabble qui à allumer ce sortilège et qui est d'ailleurs mort lui-même dedans  
-Et concernant Dumbledore, il à tout de même essayer de le tuer à de nombreuses reprises  
-Franchement, Drago est loin d'être stupide, ces plans était toujours foireux et il le faisait exprès car il est incapable de tuer quelqu'un, la preuve est que quand il s'est retrouvé face à lui désarmer et faible, il ne l'a même pas touché . Je vous le dis, même si j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre sous ses airs hautain, Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, seulement quelqu'un qui à fait les mauvais choix  
-Très bien, nous avons tous les détails concernant son cas, le juré va à nouveau se retirer avant de rendre son verdict

Pour Drago, les discussions durèrent bien plus longtemps que pour son père et sa mère . Enfin, après 3/4 d'heure, ils réapparurent dans la pièce  
-Bien le juré à rendu son verdict, Drago Malefoy , vous êtes considéré comme coupable sous certaines restrictions. C'est pourquoi vous serrez condamner à une liberté conditionnelle sous tutelle d'une personne de confiance nommée par le ministère pendant 1 ans  
-Je me nomme pour être ce tuteur intervint Lila  
-Je vous demande pardon miss Black mais je lis ici que vous êtes de la même famille que l'accusé du coup le ministère estime que ce ne serai pas équitable  
-Oh c'est vrai que ça vous convient bien de parler d'équité en sachant que vous avez enfermé mon père innocent sans même un procès dit Lila dégageant une telle force qui oblige le respect des personnes qui l'entoure  
-De plus lu le juge pris au dépourvu, je lis que vous êtes légalement domicilié en Roumanie en cohabitation avec Charlie Weasley  
-C'est exact, mais justement, le changement d'air fera le plus grand bien à Drago et ça vous fera un mangemort en moins dans les pattes  
Les jurés commencèrent alors à chuchoter entre eux avant qu'une petite sorcière ne vienne adresser 2,3 mots au juge  
-Bien, le juré est d'accord pour vous octroyer la tutelle de monsieur Malefoy, l'audience est levé  
Directement, Narcissa se leva pour serrer son fils contre elle  
-Lila dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers elle, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tu as fait l'impossible pour nous alors qu'on ne le méritait pas  
-C'est rien sourit-elle, si il y à bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais qu'on ne peut pas s'en défaire non plus  
-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père sourit-elle . Aussi rebelle que ma sœur, je les admirais tout les 2 mais je n'ai jamais eu la même force de caractère qu'eux  
-Lila dit faiblement Drago . Merci ... pour tout  
-Ne me remercie pas, tu vas passer un an avec un Weasley qui ne va pas forcément être heureux de t'accueillir rigola-t-elle. Mais il faudra que tu nous aides, la saison des bébés va d'ailleurs bientôt arriver chez les dragons  
-Bien sur approuva-t-il . Et Potter dit-il en se tournant vers Harry merci  
-Fait les bons choix cette fois Malefoy dit-il simplement  
Finalement, nous avons tout les 5 quittés la salle d'audience avant de nous arrêter devant Andromeda qui nous sourit alors qu'elle tendit Ted à Harry  
-Andromeda dit faiblement Narcissa en la fixant abasourdis  
-Salut Cissy, j'ai appris que tu t'en étais sortis  
-Je... oui  
Et à peine 2 secondes plus tard, Andromeda serra sa petite sœur contre elle tandis que les 2 éclataient en pleur dans les bras l'une de l'autre  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Narcissa  
-Lila à raison, il ne reste plus que nous 2 et tu me manques petite sœur  
-Toi aussi sourit Narcissa en la serrant de nouveau contre elle

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je du reprendre la direction de mon travail et je me trouvai ainsi face à ma patronne dans son bureau  
-Et bien Potter, j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits pendant la guerre mais une fois de plus, vous avez désobéi aux ordres, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête et surtout vous avez disparu pendant un an… Malgré tout, sans vous on n'aurait jamais gagné cette guerre et puis vous restez un de nos meilleurs éléments et je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre  
-Je vous remercie patron  
-Également, je souhaite vous remettre mes sincères condoléances pour les proches que vous avez perdu. La guerre à toujours été la chose la plus affreuse que l'homme à créer, moi-même j'ai perdu mon mari et mon frère pendant la dernière guerre. Je sais donc ce que vous pouvez ressentir.  
Je l'observai ainsi un long moment sans savoir quoi dire avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole  
-Bien, pour recommencer votre travail actuellement, il va d'abord falloir vous remettre à niveau et étant donné votre longue absence, votre coéquipier Nathan est maintenant en duo avec un autre agent et il va falloir vous en trouver un nouveau mais pour le moment, je vais vous assimilez à l'agent Julian. Lui-même vous ayant formé me semble le plus adapté actuellement pour faire équipe avec vous . Vous pouvez dés maintenant disposer afin de le voir pour qu'il vous parle de votre nouvelle mission  
-Bien patron dis-je en sortant du bureau

* * *

Le lendemain, Neville et moi nous sommes rendus à Ste Mangouste ensemble pour aller voir ses parents  
-Salut papa, salut maman dit-il en s'asseyant entre les 2 lits tandis que je pris place debout dans son dos. Mia et moi on est venu pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La guerre est enfin finie. Harry à réussi, il à enfin battu Voldemort et la plupart des mangemorts ont été arrêté en tout cas ceux qui vous ont fait souffrir ont tous péri. Vous avez enfin été vengé. Le combat a vraiment été intense et nous avons perdu beaucoup de gens vous savez à commencer par Remus dit-il en observant la photo des adolescents que j'avais ramené 2 ans plus tôt. Il venait à peine d'avoir un fils dit-il tristement. C'est vraiment injuste et puis tant d'autres nous ont aussi été enlevés. Mais vous auriez du voir grand-mère. Elle était impressionnante au combat pour son âge dit-il avec fierté  
-Mais pas autant que votre fils dis-je en prenant la parole à mon tour. Nous n'aurions pas pu gagner la guerre sans lui  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi dit-il gêner. Je n'ai quasiment servi à rien  
-Arrête Neville, sans toi on n'aurait pas pu avoir Nagini, le dernier horcruxes et Harry n'aurai jamais pu tuer Voldemort de plus, l'épée de Gryffondor t'es apparu pour que tu t'en serve, à toi et à personne d'autre et cette épée ne viens qu'aux personnes dont le courage dépasse celui de Gryffondor lui-même  
Finissant ma phrase, je fus surprise de voir la tête des parents de Neville se tourner vers lui comme si ils avaient écouté attentivement notre conversation et soudain d'une faible voix, un mot sortis des lèvres de Alice « Fière » et au même moment, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Frank

* * *

Les 2 mois qui suivirent, je n'avais pas une minute à moi, quand j'avais du temps après mon travail, j'aidais à la reconstruction de Poudlard, j'allais également souvent à St Mangouste avec Neville voir ma marraine, je passais aussi pas mal de temps à chercher des preuves pour montrer que mon parrain était un héro et non pas un traître comme le pense tout le monde et le soir, je les passais généralement avec George. On s'asseyait juste l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire mais on se consolait mutuellement . Du moins c'est ce que je pense étant donné que George n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot . Lila elle était retournée en Roumanie avec Charlie et Drago tandis que Narcissa avait décidé d'habiter quelque temps avec sa sœur pour qu'elles se tiennent compagnie mutuellement . Harry avait commencé sa formation d'auror et bien sur c'était le plus doué de sa promotion bien que ça aide d'avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir pour la formation. Ron lui continuait de faire marcher le commerce de George ( estimant que les gens avaient besoin de rire un peu pour se remettre de leurs malheurs) celui-ci refusant de quitter sa chambre . Hermione après avoir été rechercher des parents en Australie et leur avoir redonné la mémoire, continuais de se battre pour que toutes les lois faites sur les créatures magique comme les loup-garou, les elfes, les gobelins, etc soient toutes annulé. 2 jours, plus tôt, elle nous avait annoncé qu'elle comptait repartir à Poudlard en Septembre avec Ginny afin de faire sa dernière année contrairement à Ron et Harry.

* * *

En cette nuit lourde de début août, je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit transpirante et en hurlant le prénom de Fred . Directement je voulus me lover dans ses bras pour tout oublier mais bien sûr, la place à côté de moi était vide et elle le serra pour toujours . Je pense que c'est juste à ce moment que mon déni qui espérait en moi voir revenir Fred avec le sourire aux lèvres en nous disant qu'il avait fait la plus grande blague de l'année s'évanouit . Pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, je pris alors pleinement conscience qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Alors sans réfléchir, je transplana et m'effondra en pleur sur sa tombe sur laquelle j'avais atterri .  
Je ne saurai dire combien de temps je suis resté là, 1 jour peut être même 2 . Mais la nuit venait à nouveau d'envahir le ciel tandis que l'orage éclata trempant tout sur son passage quand je sentis une présence derrière moi . Je ne réagis même pas, quand la personne s'assit à côté de moi sans rien dire . Finalement après un bon quart d'heure je me tourna vers George et plongeai dans ses bras  
-C'est horrible dis-je faiblement . Je pensais y arriver, je pensais arriver à vivre sans lui . Mais j'en suis incapable . J'essayais de me faire croire à moi-même que tout allait bien, mais rien ne va . J'aurai dû sentir le danger arriver, j'aurai du le protéger et au lieu de ça c'est mon petit frère qui dus me protéger. Je ne mérite pas d'être une tireuse d'élite. A cause de moi il est parti . Il n'avait pas le droit ... pas le droit de nous abandonner hoquetais-je alors qu'il passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux sans rien dire  
Puis quand je finis par me calmer, George se leva toujours dans le plus grand silence puis il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever avant de transplaner  
-Mia ! Hurla la voix de Molly alors qu'on atterrit dans la cuisine du terrier . Oh mon dieu ma chérie tu es trempé . Ginny va chercher une serviette et des habits sec ordonna-t-elle  
De ce que je pue apercevoir à travers les bras m'entourant de Molly, tout les habitant du terrier était resté éveillé et avait une mine fatiguée et inquiète  
-Par merlin ou t'était Mia ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de moi . On t'a cherché pendant plus de 24h . George dit-il en relevant le regard vers lui merci de l'avoir retrouvé  
Celui-ci répondit alors par un simple mouvement de tête avant de remonter dans sa chambre .

* * *

Par la suite, tout devint flou dans mon esprit . Je m'étais refermé sur moi-même dans mes idées noir et j'avais commencé moi aussi à ne plus adresser un mot à personne comprenant parfaitement George . Personne ne pouvait comprendre et puis de toute façon une douleur pareille est trop intense pour qu'on puisse l'exprimer alors à quoi bon parler ? Peu à peu, je dus dépendre de Molly qui prit soin de moi me donnant à manger, me déplaçant parfois de mon lit à une chaise posé dans le jardin afin que je prenne l'air et même me lavant . Mon état inquiétait beaucoup tout le monde . Mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais plus rien envie de faire et mon corps et mon esprit non plus . J'étais devenue une véritable loque et Lila passait très souvent me voir tout comme mes parents sans qu'il n'y ait d'amélioration. Bien entendu, ma mère avait demandé à me ramener à la maison pour prendre soin de moi mais Molly avait refuser disant qu'il fallait des gens comprenant ce que j'avais vécu lors de cette guerre pour arriver à m'en remettre. Même Neville passa quelques fois et je vis à la manière qu'il me regardait que je lui rappelais beaucoup trop ses parents dans cet état. Mais j'étais incapable de m'en tirer . Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde . Je compris quelque temps plus tard, que le mois de Septembre devait être bien entamé et tant donné que je n'avais plus vu Hermione et Ginny depuis un moment . Bien que les seules choses qu'elles fassent autour de moi, était de me regarder tristement ou de me supplier de leur répondre ou de réagir comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Harry lui passait tout les jours après son travail . Il me parlait de son travail, de ses journées, de Kingsley, le nouveau ministre espérant me faire réagir mais en vain

Enfin, vers la fin du mois, madame Weasley et Harry tout 2 assis autour de moi me regardaient inquiet  
-Elle est de plus en plus pâle la pauvre chérie, j'ai peur qu'elle ne couvre quelque chose  
-Et puis elle me semble bien plus maigre qu'avant constata Harry  
-Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ai de la fièvre. Je pense qu'il faudrait l'emmener chez un médicomage  
-J'irai demain, je vais prendre congé assura Harry  
-Est ce qu'il y à des cas de maladies grave dans votre famille ? Demanda Molly inquiète  
-Et bien mes grands-parents paternel sont morts de dragoncelle tout les 2 dit-il tristement  
-Oh non dit Molly en plaquant ces mains sur sa bouche horrifié  
-Mais ça ne peut pas être ça n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry soudain très inquiet  
-Je ne sais pas mon chérie, mais la dragoncelle se transmet génétiquement . J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas ça dit-elle faiblement

* * *

Et dés le lendemain à la première heure, Harry m'emmena à St Mangouste ou une médicomage d'une cinquantaine d'années nous reçu dans son cabinet  
-Alors je suppose que c'est pour la jeune femme dit-elle en m'observant  
-Oui dit Harry, mais elle ne vous répondra pas, elle s'est plongée dans le silence depuis 2 mois et elle dépend totalement de nous pour vivre, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus . Elle devient de plus en plus faible de jour en jour . J'ai peur que ce ne soit la dragoncelle, nos grands parents en sont morts  
-Oh dit-elle tristement, c'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écarter. Bon je vais voir dit-elle en m'aidant à me lever pour me traîner dans la pièce à coté  
Elle me fit ainsi tous les tests nécessaires. Avant de retourner prés de Harry me laissant tranquillement dans ma salle  
-Alors ? Retentis la voix nerveuse d'Harry derrière la porte entrouverte  
-Je vous rassure tout de suite ce n'est pas la dragoncelle  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?  
-Ce n'est pas une maladie grave dit-elle amusé. Votre sœur est simplement enceinte  
Directement, c'est comme si mon esprit s'éveillait enfin . Le mot tournait en boucle dans ma tête . « Enceinte »  
Puis tout aussi subitement que mon esprit c'était réveillé, mon corps se leva mécaniquement et mes jambes me conduisirent à la pièce à côté  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Harry perdu avant que son regard ne se tourne vers moi et qu'il se lève d'un bond  
-Mia, tu as bougé toute seule ? s'étonna-t-il en me rejoignant  
-Je ... j'ai entendu ce que vous venez de dire dis-je doucement en fixant la médicomage . Mais c'est impossible  
-Non mademoiselle, les tests sont formelles  
-Mais ... la dernière fois que ... qu'on l'a fait c'était i mois . Ça devrait se voir  
-Je vois dit-elle doucement asseyez-vous donc dit-elle en montrant les 2 chaises devant son bureau. Vous faites ce qu'on appelle une grossesse cachée  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu pas mal de tracas ces derniers temps n'est ce pas ? Avec votre petit ami, la guerre, votre frère ...C'est ce qui fait que votre corps et votre esprit ont nié le fœtus qui se développait en vous pour le cacher à la perfection  
-Je ... j'attends le bébé de Fred dis-je faiblement en tournant la tête vers Harry  
-J'avais cru comprendre me sourit-il gentiment  
-Mais cette histoire de grossesse cachée, ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
-Non pas si on s'en occupe dés maintenant . Je vais vous prescrire plusieurs potions qui vont vous faire reprendre du poids et permettre au bébé de grandir comme il faut  
-Merci beaucoup dis-je faiblement alors qu'Harry m'adressa un sourire radieux que je lui rendu timidement

* * *

Je suis heureux que tu sois redevenu toi dit Harry alors que nous avancions vers le terrier  
-Moi aussi approuvais-je . Tout ce temps dans mes démons, c'était horrible ... oh par merlin George  
-Quoi George ?  
-Je comprends exactement à quel point il est mal en ce moment même, je dois l'aider à s'en sortir lui aussi bien que ce ne soit que le début pour moi. Mais je dois me relever, pour mon enfant dis-je en caressant mon ventre . Notre enfant à Fred et moi  
-Alors ? Demanda Molly tandis que nous passions la porte d'entrée  
-Je dois aller voir George dis-je simplement . On en parle directement après Molly d'accord dis-je simplement en partant vers l'escalier  
-Mia, tu...tu viens de parler dit-elle perdu . Elle vient de parler dit-elle à Harry qui lui sourit grandement  
-Hey Georgie dis-je en passant la porte de sa chambre  
Celui-ci tourna alors la tête vers moi et vu son regard il fut aussi étonné que sa mère de me voir aller beaucoup mieux  
-Eh oui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui dans le lit, je vais mieux et je veux que tu ailles mieux toi aussi . Fred s'est sacrifié pour qu'on vive, pas qu'on le pleur toute notre vie. Et puis il ne nous a pas laissés seul, pas vraiment dis-je en attrapant sa main que je posai sur mon ventre alors qu'il m'interrogea du regard  
-Je suis enceinte dis-je en souriant . Enfin là ça ne se voit pas vraiment mais je fais une grossesse cachée d'après la médicomage . Et ça devrait vite se voir maintenant avec ces potions  
-Enceinte dit-il d'une voix faible et roque  
-Oui souris-je heureuse d'enfin entendre sa voix . J'attends le bébé de Fred  
Et avant que je ne dise autre chose d'autre, il me serra contre lui  
Nous sommes resté une bonne demi-heure à parler du bébé avant que je ne me décide à descendre en bas ou était maintenant entassé Arthur, Molly, Harry et Ron  
-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps en haut ? Demanda Harry  
-Je parlais avec George dis-je en lui adressant un sourire alors que Ron recracha son thé  
-Parler avec George. Toi et lui vous parliez . Mais vous ne le faites plus depuis des mois  
-Peut-être qu'il nous suffit d'un coup de pouce pour nous sortir des ténèbres dis-je simplement  
-Alors que t'a dit le médecin finalement ? Ton frère refuse de me le dire  
-Je ... je suis enceinte ... j'attends le bébé de Fred dis-je doucement  
-Tu ... dit monsieur Weasley la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'un cris perçant le coupa  
-C'est impossible dit Molly en s'approchant de moi . Tu ne peux pas, je veux dire tu es beaucoup trop maigre .  
-Ouais ça s'appelle une grossesse cachée. Le bébé à sentis ma détresse et à préféré ne pas se manifester . Mais je vais prendre du poids très vite maintenant d'après la médicomage  
-Mais c'est ... c'est ... oh par merlin dit-elle en me serrant contre elle . Je crois qu'on n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne nouvelle depuis la fin de la guerre

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent très bizarres pour moi, effectivement j'ai grossi rapidement et mon ventre s'est très vite arrondi . Enfin, en début décembre alors que je lisais un livre à côté de Molly qui tricotais un petit pull pour le bébé, une douleur horrible se fit ressentir dans mon ventre .  
-Molly dis-je en me relevant paniqué. Je … je crois que le bébé arrive  
-Quoi dit-elle en se relevant en vitesse. Il faut t'emmener à St Mangouste vient dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras pour transplaner devant l'hôpital  
Directement, je fus prise en charge par des médicomage qui m'emmenèrent dans une salle d'accouchement  
-Molly dis-je en lui attrapant la main . Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plaît. J'ai peur dis-je avant de grimacer en sentant une nouvelle contraction  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi, j'arrive j'envoie juste un message à Arthur pour le prévenir  
-Préviens… Harry et mes parents …. Aussi s'il te plaît  
-Pas de problème dit-elle en sortant sa baguette tandis que je passais la porte de la salle  
Les médicomage m'ont alors couché dans le lit. Avant de me donner une potion anti douleur  
-Il va falloir attendre un peu me dit la sage-femme, le temps que les contractions fassent leur travail. La potion devrait agir assez vite  
-Merci dis-je en soufflant tout en reposant ma tête sur les coussins  
Quelques instants plus tard, Molly entra dans la salle pour s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de mon lit  
-Voilà, tout le monde à été prévenu. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui la potion commence à faire effet  
-Tant mieux. Tu verras, l'accouchement est peut-être douloureux, mais c'est l'expérience la plus magnifique dans la vie d'une femme. Je me rappelle de chaque moment ou on m'a posé mes bébés dans les bras pour la première fois  
-Lequel à été le plus difficile ? La questionnais-je  
-Fred et George sourit-elle mélancolique. Déjà à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que les élever ne serait pas de tout repos  
-Pourtant Arthur et toi en avez fait des hommes remarquables  
-C'est vrai dit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard  
-C'est dingue dis-je en observant mon ventre. j'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir mère. Ça fait tellement peur de ce dire qu'un être humain va totalement dépendre de toi pour au moins les 20 prochaines années  
-Pour toute sa vie même me dit Molly avec un sourire doux  
-Et si j'y arrivais pas ?  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu seras une très bonne mère. J'ai le flair pour ça  
-J'espère surtout être une mère aussi parfaite que toi ou mes mères  
-Aucune mère n'est parfaite tu sais dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Nous sommes ainsi resté un petit moment à discuter avant que Lila ne passe la porte  
-Salut sourit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Je me suis dit que t'aurais besoin de soutien  
-J'aurai toujours besoin de ma meilleure amie dis-je en lui rendant son sourire  
-Et ne t'en fais pas, Harry est parti chercher tes parents par feu de cheminée pour qu'ils arrivent vite et non après des heures d'avion  
-Merci dis-je avant grimacer  
-Ça ne va pas ?  
-Non dis-je en respirant difficilement. Je crois que le bébé va arriver  
-Oh je vais chercher un médicomage dit Lila en sortant précipitamment de la pièce  
Celle-ci revint avec tout l'équipe d'accouchement 2 minutes plus tard  
-Bon, le bébé est prêt à sortir constata la sage-femme. On va pouvoir commencer  
-Je suis là retentis une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas  
-Maman dis-je en tendant la main vers elle pour qu'elle s'empresse de l'attraper.  
-Ça va aller dit-elle en embrassant le haut de mon crâne  
-Allez tu vas y arriver me souris Lila en m'attrapant l'autre main  
Et ainsi, une demi-heure de travail plus tard, un pleur retentis dans toute la pièce tandis que je laissais retomber lourdement ma tête sur les coussins  
-Tu l'as fait me sourit ma mère. Tu l'as fait, c'est fini  
-Comment … Va le bébé ? Demandais-je  
-À merveille me souris la sage-femme en s'approchant de moi avec le bébé qu'elle venait de placer dans une couverture. C'est un petit garçon  
-Un petit garçon dit ma mère émerveillée alors qu'on me le posait dans les bras  
-C'est une merveille dit Molly en éclatant en pleur. Il faut que je prévienne les autres dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte  
-Il ressemble tellement à Fred dit doucement Lila à côté de moi  
-Oui dis-je en sentant une petite larme couler sur ma joue.  
Je n'avais jamais vu pareil merveille. Il était parfais et surtout Lila avait raison. C'était comme si Fred renaissait dans ce petit être. Il avait le même visage, les même yeux chocolat malicieux et les mêmes cheveux roux ( bien qu'on ai tout les 2 les cheveux roux, les miens sont plus foncé que ceux des Weasley ).

Dans la contemplation du bambin, je ne vis pas les autres personnes entré dans la pièce. Fleur posté à cote de Bill se penchait pour mieux apercevoir le bébé, Arthur ne lâchais pas son petit-fils du regard à côté de Molly qui continuais de pleurer, mon père souriait grandement, ému, Percy conservait son air digne habituellement bien qu'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait sa joie, George posté au pied de mon lit observait le bambin la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Lui aussi devait être perturbé par la ressemblance avec son frère jumeau. Ron resté un peu en retrait prés de la porte nous observait aussi en souriant et enfin Harry posté à côté de Lila observait son neveu avec toute la complexité que son regard vert peu refléter  
-Désolé pour le retard dit Charlie en passant la porte. Je suis partie chercher Ginny à Poudlard dit-il en la montrant dans son dos  
-Hermione s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir mais la seule raison pour laquelle Mc Gonagal m'a autorisé à sortir de l'école c'est pour raison familiale donc elle n'a pas été autorisée à quitter l'école. Alors comment va mon neveu ? Demanda la rousse euphorique  
-Très bien souris-je  
-Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda finalement Harry en tournant son regard vers moi  
-Ewan, Ewan Freddy Weasley dis-je en observant mon fils  
-Ça lui va bien confirma Charlie en souriant au bébé  
-Au fait, maintenant que tout le monde est là dis-je en relevant mon regard vers mes visiteurs. George, Ginny, je sais que c'est ce que Fred aurait voulu alors vous voulez bien devenir son parrain et sa marraine ?  
-Avec joie s'emballa la cadette Weasley  
-George tu veux tenir ton filleul ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en sentant tous les regards se poser sur lui  
-Approche, lui souris-je alors qu'il obéi timidement  
Et doucement, je posai Ewan dans ses bras  
-Merci Mia dit-il les yeux humides. Merci de m'avoir donné le plus beau souvenir de mon frère  
-C'est lui qu'il faut remercier pas moi dis-je en montrant le poupon qui venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son parrain


	55. Chapter 54: réapprendre à vivre

Après la naissance d'Ewan, j'avais envie de retrouver un peu mon indépendance et de ne plus dépendre de Molly et Arthur donc je me trouva un petit appartement parfait pour nous 2 .  
2 mois après la naissance de mon fils, il me fallu bien me résoudre à reprendre le travail et en y arrivant, je me dirigea directement dans le bureau de Greg. Mon ancien professeur ne semblait pas être là mais je sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule  
-Patron dis-je étonner  
-Je savais que tu vendrais ici. Je savais aussi que c'était aujourd'hui que tu devais revenir comment te sens tu ?  
-Ça va avouais-je. Ma grosses m'a fatigué mais je me remettrais en forme rapidement  
-Bien sûr, j'ai confiance en toi pour ça  
-Alors, ou se trouve l'agent Julian ?  
-Partis en mission. De plus, il ne sera plus ton équipier désormais  
-Ah bon et qui ce sera alors ?  
-Viens suis moi dit-elle en m'entraînant dans son bureau ou se trouvais un homme qui devais avoir un ou 2 ans de plus que moi tout au plus, il était de taille moyenne, plutôt mignon avec des cheveux brun et des yeux bleu foncé  
-Mia, je te présente Robin Yuri, Robin, je te présente Euphémia Potter  
-Appelle moi Mia dis-je avec un sourire en lui serrant la main. Alors comme ça tu es mon nouvel équipier  
-Et oui, j'ai été diplôme l'année juste au-dessus de toi. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi  
-Oui je suppose que le nom Potter doit aider pour ça dis-je avec un petit sourire. Bien alors qu'elle est notre première mission ?  
-Étant donné que c'est la première fois que vous travaillez ensemble tout les 2, vous allez faire une mission plutôt simple, vous devez escorter un mangemort de Azkaban jusqu'à son procès et l'inverse pour le retour  
-Bien avons nous dit en même temps avant que je n'attrape le dossier qu'elle me tendait et nous avons quitté le bureau

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je me promenais tranquillement avec Ewan dans son landau sur le chemin de traverse quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler dans mon dos  
-Mia me sourit Angelina en arrivant à mon niveau . Oh part merlin ça fait tellement longtemps  
-Tu m'étonnes dis-je en la serrant contre moi  
-J'ai appris pour ton fils dit-elle en l'observant, il est magnifique félicitation  
-C'est gentil alors et toi comment ça va ?  
-Oh je dois arrêter le Quidditch dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Ah bon pourquoi ?  
-Blessure au genou lors d'un match  
-Oh je suis désolé, alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
-Aucune idée, chercher un autre boulot en attendant et après on verra . Oh je ne t'ai pas dit mais Lee et Katie sortent ensemble  
-Sérieusement ? Depuis quand ?  
-Un mois ou 2, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, il n'y avait qu'à voir les commentaires élogieux qu'il faisait sur elle lors des match à Poudlard. Au fait, comment va George ?  
-Pas très bien soupirais-je. Il reparle mais refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre et surtout de reprendre le magasin  
-Le pauvre soupira-t-elle  
-Mais tu pourrais passer le voir, je suis sur que ça lui ferait du bien  
-Oui pourquoi pas, j'essayerai de passer un de ces jours

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle passa un jour, puis un autre et bientôt, ça devint une routine qui semblait faire du bien à George .  
Ce jour-là, j'étais en enquête spéciale diplomatique, mais alors que j'essayais de discuter tranquillement avec l'accusé à travers la porte, celui-ci sortis de derrière la maison pour me jeter un sors que j'aurai été incapable d'éviter si un sors de protection de quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas été là  
Directement, Robin qui venait de me protéger fonça sur l'homme pour le plaquer au sol et le mettre hors d'état de nuire .  
-C'est dommage mon vieux dit-il nous on était les gentils, mais on va t'envoyer chez les aurors qui eux sont beaucoup moins gentil que nous . Mia tu sais les appeler ?  
-Bien sur approuvais-je  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs personnes apparurent devant nous  
-Merci d'avoir été aussi rapide capitaine souris-je à la seule femme du groupe  
-On fonce toujours pour la sœur de notre meilleur recru me sourit-elle en retour. Très bien agent Yuri, vous pouvez me le confier . Nous nous en occupons  
-Bon dit Robin une fois que les aurors eurent disparut . Ben on à plus qu'à rentrer faire de la paperasse  
-Super j'ai hâte dis-je sarcastique alors qu'il m'envoya un regard compatissant avant de transplaner  
Arrivé au service des tireurs d'élite, je me rendis à mon bureau avec Robin pour écrire mon rapport, quand nous avons croisé Ilona tenant un petit sac dans ses mains  
-Ilona dis-je les yeux écarquillés en la voyant d'un peu plus prés et plus particulièrement son ventre bien rebondis  
-Oh Mia sourit-elle rayonnante  
-Mais tu es... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit  
-Désolé, je l'ai appris un peu précipitamment et la patronne m'a directement obligé à prendre un congé maternité pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Mais je pensais que Nathan t'en aurait parlé  
-Non, l'idiot, tu peux être sur qu'il à oublié dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel mais qu'est ce que tu fais là du coup ?  
-Nathan à oublié son repas dit-elle avec un petit rire  
-Je te jure celui-là, un jour il perdra sa tête . Mais félicitation sinon. C'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle pour vous 2  
-Merci dit-elle en caressant maternellement son ventre. C'était pas vraiment prévu tu sais. D'ailleurs j'ai crus que Nathan allait me quitter quand il l'apprendrait mais il n'a jamais été aussi heureux dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui après tout, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de famille en dehors de son cousin. Alors du coup tu sais déjà le sexe ? Et c'est pour quand ?  
-Oui, c'est une petite fille et c'est pour juin  
-Oh c'est trop bien dis-je heureuse pour mes 2 amis

A la fin de la journée, je m'empressai de quitter le ministère afin de transplaner chez Andromeda  
-Oh bonjour Mia dit-elle avec son éternel sourire doux  
-Le petit à été sage ?  
-Oh oui, lui et Teddy deviennent inséparables, tu sais  
-Et bien, je sens que dans quelques années, on va avoir du mal avec eux plaisantais-je avant de prendre mon fils dans mes bras et de partir pour le terrier  
-Mia me sourit Molly en attrapant Ewan dans ses bras . Angelina est déjà-là . J'espère que ça va aller pour lui dit-elle inquiète  
-Ne t'en fait pas Molly, c'est pour ça qu'on sera la, pour le soutenir . Tu saura donner le biberon à Ewan ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps  
-Oui pas de problème dit-elle en souriant au bébé  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Angelina et George me rejoinrent en bas et nous avons transplaner . Arriver devant le magasin, je sentis George défaillir comme si il allait partir en courant . Alors directement Angelina lui attrapa la main de manière rassurante pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour le soutenir . De mon coté, j'ouvris la porte et lui frotta affectueusement l'épaule alors qu'il entra  
-Tout ici me rappelle Fred dit-il en fermant les yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image de son esprit  
-Je sais lui dit doucement Angelina . Mais il est temps d'y faire face, il faut aller de l'avant George ça fait presque 1 an maintenant  
-Je sais dit-il en tremblant légèrement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux  
-C'est bien lui souris Angelina . Viens avançons  
Nous avons ainsi parcouru toutes les allés avant de monter dans son appartement dans lequel il s'affala dans le canapé  
-C'est très bien George, tu as fait le plus dur . Maintenant ça va prendre du temps pour t'habituer mais tu dois reprendre les affaires avec Ron  
-Je sais dit-il doucement . Je vais le faire, c'est vous qui avez raison, il est temps

* * *

Ginny et Hermione avaient maintenant fini leurs études . Ginny venait d'être prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch des harpies et Hermione à eu un poste au ministère au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Drago avait fini son année chez Lila et il avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre pour entamer sa formation de médicomage sous les conseils de Lila.

* * *

Au mois de Décembre, toute la famille pu fêter les 1 an d'Ewan mais surtout un noël plein de surprises . Tout d'abord, comme cadeau de noël, Ron reçu une acceptation pour son inscription à la formation d'auror  
-Mais je n'ai pas fait la demande dit-il perdu  
-Je sais dit George c'est moi qui l'ai fait pour toi . Je sais que c'est ton rêve de devenir auror  
-Oui mais et toi ? Comment tu vas faire avec le magasin ?  
-Disons que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle assistante sourit George en fixant Angelina . Elle cherchait du travail ça tombe bien  
-Je ... merci lui sourit Ron avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui lui sourit tendrement avant de poser une bisou sur sa joue et de lire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir  
Enfin, quand tous les cadeaux furent distribués et que Teddy et Ewan s'étaient endormis sur les coussins non loin de nous après avoir joué comme des fous avec leurs nouveaux jouets et balai pour bambin, Bill se leva face à nous tous en déclarant qu'il avait une grande nouvelle . Puis il sourit à Fleur avant d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte . Molly emporté par la joie les serras rapidement contre elle tandis que les félicitations fusèrent de partout . Finalement, la plus grande surprise ne fut pas des moindres quand tout le monde ( et surtout Lila) écarquilla les yeux alors que Charlie venait de s'agenouiller face à elle  
-Lila commença-t-il en sortant un coffret de sa poche . Voudrais tu ...  
-Oui hurla-t-elle sous le rire de tous  
-Voudrais-tu me laisser finir ma phrase d'abord dit-il amusé . Comme tu le sais j'ai jamais vraiment été fait pour les relations avec ma passion peu commune. Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire en me rendant dingue de toi et surtout en m'acceptant et en choisissant de partager la vie que j'aime avec moi . Tu as toujours respecté mes choix et pour ça, je sais que je trouverai jamais une fille plus parfaite que toi . Alors accepterais-tu de devenir madame Lila Black-Weasley  
-Oui dit-elle pour la 2 éme fois avant qu'il ne lui passe la bague au doigt avant de se relever pour qu'elle lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser  
Ainsi, ce noël marqua une nouvelle ère pour tout le monde. L'ère du renouveau . L'ère ou la famille Weasley va s'agrandir plus que jamais . Et du coté de Neville et Luna, l'ère de la séparation. Mais une séparation en très bon terme. Ils étaient juste fait pour être amis et ont décidé de le rester . Neville à donc commencé son travail de professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et Luna est partis autours du monde à la recherche de créatures magiques inconnues . Finalement le 2 mai, 2 ans tout pile après la guerre et la Victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort, Fleur donna naissance à une petite fille toute blonde avec de grand yeux bleus et quelques tâches de rousseurs parsèment son visage prénommé Victoire en hommage à tout ceux que nous avons perdu.

* * *

3 ans plus tard, j'étais dans mon bureau quand Robin entra en m'adressant un énorme sourire  
-C'est encore une victoire, grâce à notre enquête, le ministère à pu prouver que Gauvain Detroy pratiquait bien de la magie noir . 2 de nos collègues ont été l'intercepter chez lui pour l'arrêter  
-Super collègue souris-je en tapant dans sa main . On forme une bonne équipe  
-C'est sur, attend je vais nous chercher un café pour fêter ça .  
Quelques minutes après que Robin ai quitté le bureau, Lila entra tout sourire  
-Hello ! Alors comment ça va ?  
-Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'avais envie de venir plus tôt . J'ai hâte d'être à la réunion de famille ce soir, qu'est ce que les plats de Molly me manquent bon sang . Alors, si tu prenais ton après midi pour qu'on ailles faire du shopping  
-Mais enfin Lila je ne peux pas demander à quitter mon travail comme ça à chaque fois que j'en ai envie  
-Très juste il y à que moi vu que mon mari est mon patron qui puisse faire ça sourit-elle . Bah c'est pas grave je passerai l'après midi avec Ted. Je l'ai vu en photo, c'est dingue ce qu'il à grandis  
-Et oui, il à déjà 5 ans souris-je  
-Au fait Mia retentit la voix de Robin dans le couloir, je me suis dit que pour fêter notre travail . On pourrait peut être ... enfin c'est une idée mais ... aller boire un verre ensemble dit-il avant de s'arrêter net à l'entrée du bureau  
-Salut lui sourit Lila  
-Heu bonjour  
-Oh heu Lila voici Robin mon collègue et Robin voici Lila ma meilleure amie  
-Et oh bien sur qu'elle adorerait aller boire un verre avec toi lui sourit Lila. On à qu'à dire demain soir à 19 h  
-Lila soupirais-je  
-Ouais je suis aussi son agent qui prend soin d'elle . Bon c'est pas le tout de ça mais je dois aller voir mon filleule moi . A ce soir Mia. A bientôt j'espère Robin dit-elle en quittant la pièce.  
-Elle est ... pleine de vie plaisanta Robin en me tendant mon café  
-Ouais , c'est le contact avec les dragons qui lui fait cet effet là . Je t'expliquerai un jour dis-je simplement en voyant son regard perdu  
-Et sinon, pour ce verre est ce que ...  
-Heu ... c'est d'accord souris-je timidement . On à qu'a faire comme elle à dit  
-d'accord sourit-il ça marche

* * *

Le soir, après ma journée de travail, je transplana jusqu'au terrier avant de passer la porte d'entrée pour que 3 furies,( une avec une chevelure bleu, une rousse et une blonde ) ne me saute dessus  
-Maman sourit Ewan  
-Bonjour tata dirent les 2 autres  
-Bonjour souris-je aux 3 enfants  
-Teddy, Victoire laisser Mia rentrer enfin sourit Molly en venant à ma rescousse  
-Très bien, Teddy, tu peux refaire encore l'éléphant ? Demanda Victoire  
-Bien sur sourit le petit garçon en transformant son nez en trompe sous le rire de la petite blonde alors que les 2 s'éloignaient vers le salon  
-Et il ne me reste plus que le meilleur dis-je en prenant mon fils dans les bras . Ça à été ta journée ?  
-Oui, tata Lila nous à emmener sur le chemin de traverse, on à mangé plein de bonbons et on à même été voir parrain et Angelina  
-Oulah, ça devait être une journée chargée ça souris-je  
-Tu m'étonnes ça quand on à la meilleure des tata sourit Lila en entrant dans la pièce . Alors me sourit-elle avec monsieur le collègue craquant, comment ça c'est passé ?  
-On va boire un verre ensemble demain  
-Bien c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre sourit-elle  
-Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on à échangé les rôles nous 2  
-Et c'est toi qui m'as initié, assumes sourit-elle . Oh en parlant de relation , je suis passé au manoir Malefoy tantôt et dans le parc, j'ai vu Drago embrasser une très jolie jeune femme aux long cheveux noir  
-Nan sérieux ? Souris-je  
-Oui, elle s'appelle Astoria Greengrass, une sang pur parfaite pour lui . C'est aussi une médicomage et elle est vraiment doué en plus d'être d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans pareil . Je pense que c'est vraiment le genre de fille qu'il lui faut pour oublier et réparer ses erreurs  
-Les filles, venez. On vous attend pour passer à table  
-On arrive souris-je en reposant Ewan par terre avant de passer à la salle à manger ou tout le monde était déjà installé . Même Neville était venu avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Hannah Abbot ancienne poufsoufle et membre de l'A.D  
Le repas comme chaque réunion de famille fut bruyant et très conviviale . Enfin, après le dessert tout le monde observa Harry se lever avant de s'agenouiller devant Ginny. Celle-ci plaqua directement ses mains sur sa bouche alors que Harry lui sourit en lui tendant une bague

-Ginny sourit-il . Comme tu le sais, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble et je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de passer une étape supérieur , tu veux bien devenir ma femme ?  
-Oui hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour qu'ils finissent tout 2 à terre en rigolant . Après cela, Harry se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que les frères Weasley s'adressèrent tous un regard avant de se lever en même temps et de se diriger vers Harry bien plus petit et moins costaud que les 5  
-Bill/ Charlie/ Ronald soupirèrent Fleur, Lila et Hermione à l'unisson  
-Dit moi Harry mon gars commença Charlie  
-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Continua Bill  
-Tu veux vraiment épouser notre petite sœur ? Demanda Percy  
-Bah heu oui dit Harry soudain tout petit  
-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire bande d'idiot ? Soupira Ginny  
-Nan mais on dit ça pour toi Harry continua Ron. On à toujours vécu avec cette furie. On veut juste être sur que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques  
-Oh oui souris Harry ne vous en faites pas  
-Bien alors on ne peut qu'approuver et t'avertir d'une chose . Ginny à 5 grands frères derrière elle peut importe l'age qu'elle à alors ne lui fait pas de mal, encore une fois c'est pour toi hein le prévint George  
-Ouais ouais bien sur approuva Harry  
-On sait tous que t'es un bon gars Harry t'en fait pas lui sourit Charlie en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos  
-Ginny chérie sourit Molly en la serrant contre elle avant de regarder sa bague . Oh ma chérie elle est magnifique  
Juste après, les autres filles les rejoinrent pour féliciter les futurs jeunes mariés  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Victoire en revenant du salon avec Ewan et Ted . Vous leur avez enfin dit que j'allai être grande sœur ? Demanda-t-elle à ses parents  
-Victoire s'insurgea sa mère . Non on ne l'avait pas encore fait mais tu viens de t'en charger  
-C'est trop cool hein sourit Victoire .  
-C'est vrai c'est trop cool Vicky souris-je en voyant Molly serrer Fleur contre elle

* * *

Le lendemain, je fini de me préparer et je déposa Ewan chez Harry et Ginny qui ont accepté de le garder pour la soirée puis je rejoins Robin aux 3 balais  
-Waouh, tu es magnifique dit-il alors que je m'approchais de lui  
-Tu es très beau aussi souris-je en prenant place à table . Désolé pour le retard j'ai du ... déposer mon fils chez mon frère dis-je finalement hésitante  
-Ton fils ?  
-Oui, il s'appelle Ewan, il à 4 ans presque 5 en début décembre  
-Oh je l'ignorais tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Et son père il ...  
-Il est décédé dis-je d'une voix éteinte . Pendant la guerre  
-Je suis désolé  
-Voilà, je tenais à ce que tu le sache, c'est la moindre des choses vu qu'on est collègues depuis un moment maintenant  
-Je vois, j'aurai aimé que tu me le dises avant je me sens bête maintenant de ne pas avoir proposé que tu l'emmènes avec  
-Tu accepterais qu'il vienne avec ?  
-Bien sur. C'est ton fils après tout dit-il gentiment  
-C'est gentil, tu aimerais que je te le présente une fois ?  
-Avec joie dit-il avec un sourire craquant  
Après cela, nous avons discuté de tout et de rien . Vers minuit, nous avons décidé de bouger  
-Je vais te raccompagner dit-il alors que nous sortions du pub  
-Tu es sur ? Je suis une grande fille tu sais, je sais me débrouiller toute seule dis-je amusé  
-Je sais, tu es la plus grande policière que je connaisse mais j'ai envie de passer encore un peu de temps avec toi  
-D'accord dis-je avec un petit sourire mais je dois d'abord passer chez mon frère  
-Très bien allons y dit-il en m'attrapant la main pour que nous transplanions ensuite  
-Mia, tu es déjà là me sourit Ginny en me trouvant devant la porte  
-Et oui. Oh dis-je en la voyant observer Robin. C'est Robin mon collègue et elle c'est Ginny ma belle-sœur  
-Oh c'est donc vous sourit-elle . Mais entrer je vous en pris  
-Ewan à été sage ?  
-Bien sur, il à juste fait tourner Harry en rond quand il à du prendre son bain dit-elle amusé mais en dehors de ça tout c'est bien passé  
-Je vous remercie de l'avoir gardé pour moi  
-Pas de soucis dit-elle en entrant dans le salon ou Harry et Ewan était tout 2 endormis dans l'un des canapés  
-Ils sont tombé de fatigue après avoir joué pas mal dit Ginny avec un petit rire mais je vis bien dans son regard qu'elle trouvait la scène plus qu'adorable.  
Harry mon cher petit frère, je crois que ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que ta fiancée ne commence à envisager d'avoir un enfant pensais-je amusé  
-Bon je vais le prendre et on va vous laisser souris-je à Ginny avant de prendre délicatement mon fils dans mes bras sans le réveiller  
-D'accord à bientôt alors sourit-elle en nous raccompagnant à la porte  
-Il te ressemble sourit Robin alors que nous avancions tranquillement dans la rue  
-Tu trouves ? Ça se voit que tu n'as pas connu son père, c'est son portrait craché dis-je en souriant.  
-Je ne l'ai pas connu bien sur mais je suis sur que de là ou il est, il doit être plus que fière de toi et de son fils  
-Merci dis-je avec un faible sourire alors que nous arrivions devant ma maison  
-Bon, on est chez moi alors on se voit demain au bureau  
-Bien sur dit-il avec un sourire  
-Bonne nuit Robin et merci pour tout dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de partir

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Robin et moi avons été demandés dans le bureau de la patronne  
-Vous nous avez fait demander ? Demandais-je en passant la porte avant de voir 2 autres personnes debout devant le bureau  
-Ilona... Nathan dis-je en reconnaissant mes 2 amis  
-Oh Mia sourit la jeune femme en me serrant contre elle . J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu  
-Mais oui mais en même temps, on à tellement de boulot tous de notre côté. Nathan souris-je en serrant mon ancien équipier contre moi comment vas-tu ?  
-Oh très bien sourit le blond  
-Et votre petite princesse ?  
-Oh Peige se porte à merveille sourit Ilona. C'est une vrai boule d'énergie blonde rigola-t-elle  
-Étrange dis-je en fixant Nathan avec un sourire. Et vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? De l'équipe 1 de la 2 et du reste de la 8 ?  
-Oh oui, Corentin est fiancé avec une moldu du nom de Wendy maintenant, Laurent s'adapte très bien à sa vie en fauteuil roulant, Sinon depuis le mariage de Sandy avec l'auror Tina, Queen sors enfin avec David, le membre des forces spécial super mignon. Johnny envisage d'avoir un 2 éme enfant avec sa femme et Caroline et Eric vont bien. Ah oui et l'agent Ladis et sa petite fille se portent à merveille. L'agent Hylo en serait très fier j'en suis sur.  
-Excusez-moi, je suis très heureuse de vos retrouvailles, mais vous aurez tout le temps de discuter après votre mission  
-Oh bien sur avons nous dis en nous plaçant face à notre patronne  
-Bien alors la mission consiste à escorter une personne importante, il s'agit de la famille d'un sorcier très haut placé . Ils doivent se rendre jusqu'au États-Unis mais les mage noir risque de s'en prendre à eux pour demander ensuite une rançon. Pour les emmener jusque-là, vous devrez prendre différents portoloin posté un peu partout. Les arrêts seront fréquents pour plus de sécurité. Mais restez toujours sur vos gardes. Voici le plans des portoloin et les heures auxquelles ils partiront dit-elle en nous tendant le dossier  
-Très bien, nous ferons de notre mieux dit Nathan en quittant le bureau en dernier  
-Donc dit Robin en lisant le dossier. Nous devons les conduire en Californie. Nous devons les retrouver devant le ministère dans une demi heure  
-Parfait, le temps de rassembler nos affaires et on est partis dis-je en observant ma montre  
Et ainsi, nous avons rejoint la femme et les 2 enfants de ce sorcier  
-Bonjour, nous sommes les gardes du corps chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre mari sourit gentiment Ilona  
-Oh enchanté dit la femme en nous serrant la main. Je serai beaucoup plus rassuré de vous savoir avec . Je n'ai que de faible notion de combat et se battre tout en protégeant mes enfants aurait été mission impossible  
-Je vous comprends dit Nathan. Bon dit-il en regardant le dossier. Alors notre premier portauloin part de la ruelle à coté d'ici 10 minutes pour nous amener en Virginie  
-Bien alors on ferait mieux de s'y rendre dit Robin en menant la marche  
-Maman dit la petite fille en tirant sur la robe de sa mère. La madame c'est celle qu'on voit souvent dans le journal de papa  
-Oui ma chérie, c'est Mia Potter  
-La sœur d'Harry Potter demanda le garçon d'une dizaine d'années impressionné  
-Et oui dis-je en rigolant légèrement  
-La classe, avec elle on est sur d'être protégé  
-Vous êtes tellement belle dit timidement la petite fille  
-Tu es très jolie toi aussi dis-je en lui adressant un sourire alors que nous arrivions dans la ruelle prévue  
-Bien, prenez tous cette canette, nous allons partir d'ici une minute

Quelques instants plus tard, le décor autours de nous se mit à tourner et nous nous sommes envolés  
Arrivé en Virginie, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps pour attraper notre nouveau portauloin qui nous emmena au Colorado  
Seulement, arrivé là-bas, nous nous sommes vite faits encerclé par plusieurs hommes et femmes  
-Madame dis-je en pointant ma baguette devant moi. Protéger vos enfants, on s'occupe d'eux  
Et ni une ni 2, les combats commencèrent, les sors jaillirent de partout et chacun de nous était aux bras avec au moins 4 mages noir  
-On peut dire qu'on à eu un sacré comité d'accueil dit Nathan en se battant à côté de moi  
-Comme au bon vieux temps dis-je en me baissant pour éviter un sors avant de riposter envoyant l'homme valser plus loin ce qui eu pour effet de l'assommer  
-Mia baisse toi retentis la voix de Ilona dans mon dos et directement j'obéis pour voir son sors passer au-dessus de moi et toucher l'un des sorciers en pleine poitrine  
-Toujours autant de reflex chérie sourit Nathan en assommant une femme en face de lui  
Vers la fin du combat, alors que tout commençait à se calmer, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un sors toucher Robin en pleine poitrine pour l'envoyer voler dans le mur plus loin  
-ROBIN ! mon cris retentis comme un cri de détresse dans tout le quartier tandis que Nathan s'occupa du sorcier qui avait osé lui faire ça  
De mon côté, je me mis à courir vers lui les larmes commençant déjà à couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça . Pas encore une fois, je ne le supporterai plus. Je ne veux plus que les gens autours de moi meurent  
-Il ne respire plus dis-je paniqué en touchant son cou. Non c'est pas vrai, pas lui, Robin dis-je en pleur  
-Laisse moi faire dit Ilona en s'accroupissant à côté de lui pour commencer un massage cardiaque  
-Sauve le. Je t'en pris dis-je d'une voix faible en observant impuissante la scène devant moi . Quelques secondes plus tard, je senti la main qui se voulait rassurante de Nathan se poser sur mon épaule mais rien ne m'empêchait de quitter des yeux le corps sans vie de Robin  
Soudain, alors que tout espoirs m'avait quitté, un faible souffle s'échappa des lèvres de Robin qui battit doucement des paupières  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? dit-il faiblement en m'observant. On dirait que t'as vu un mort  
-T'es qu'un idiot dis-je avec un rire nerveux en le serrant contre moi. Ne me fait plus une peur pareil espèce de crétin. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu  
-Je ne te laisserai jamais Mia dit-il avec un faible sourire en posant sa main sur ma joue et automatiquement, je posai ma main sur la sienne tandis que Ilona et Nathan s'adressaient un sourire éloquent  
-Tu crois que tu saura te relever demandais-je finalement  
-Non  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as mal ou ? Demandais-je inquiète  
-Je ne peux pas tant que je n'ai pas fait ça dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes  
-Oh je vois et maintenant tu te sens mieux ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire  
-Beaucoup mieux oui  
Je laissa alors échapper un petite rire en l'embrassant à mon tour, puis je passai son bras sur mes épaules et je le fit se redresser sur ses jambes  
-Bon j'emmène ces racailles à Azkaban dit Nathan en montrant les hommes et femmes ligoté par ses soins. Je vous retrouve là-bas, vous prenez le dernier portauloin jusqu'en Californie , il part d'ici 2 minutes  
-D'accord, madame vous allez bien ?  
-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants et moi avons été très bien protéger par vos soins  
-Tant mieux alors en route dis-je en aidant Robin à marcher  
Une fois la mission faite, Nathan nous rejoint et nous avons pris congé de la famille  
-Bon . Mia, toi emmène Robin à St Mangouste, il à besoin de soin et nous on s'occupe du rapport de la mission dit Ilona  
-Vous êtes sur ?  
-Certains vas y maintenant me pressa Nathan  
-Bien, merci dis-je en transplanant avec Robin

Une fois tous les soins administrés à Robin, une jeune médicomage s'approcha de nous  
-Bon, nous avons tous soigné, son cœur semble aller très bien mais malgré tout, il va rester faible pendant quelques jours,vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous si vous avec quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous là-bas, vous ne devez pas faire trop d'effort  
-C'est-à-dire que j'habite seul dit Robin  
-Alors vous allez devoir rester ici, je suis désolé  
-Oh très bien  
-Non, moi je vais m'occuper de lui  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui, tu vas venir chez moi quelques jours  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Bien sur  
-Bien alors vous devez signer cette décharge dit la femme en me tendant quelques feuilles  
Une fois la paperasse faite, je sortis de l'hôpital pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi  
-Bon reste là dis-je en installant Robin dans le canapé. Je vais chercher mon fils en garde chez une amie  
-Je ne bougerai pas je te le promets dit-il amusé  
Après cela, je passa quelques minutes chez Andromeda reprendre Ewan en train de jouer avec Teddy et je rentra chez moi  
-Bah dit Ewan en fixant Robin, c'est qui le monsieur dans notre canapé ?  
-Ewan, je te présente Robin c'est mon coéquipier  
-Alors t'es aussi fort que ma maman ?  
-Oh non sourit Robin, personne n'est aussi fort que ta maman, c'est la plus forte  
-C'est vrai dit fièrement Ewan en souriant et qu'est ce que tu fais chez nous ?  
-Oh et bien Robin reviens de l'hôpital et il va rester quelques jours chez nous en attendant d'être totalement guéri  
-Tu veux du lait au chaud au miel ? Ma maman m'en fait toujours quand je suis malade ça m'aide beaucoup  
-Et bien je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le même genre de maladie mais si tu veux oui sourit Robin  
-Tu vas voir, avec ça tu vas être plus fort et peut être que tu seras comme maman  
-Peut être qui sais rigola Robin alors qu'Ewan partis en courant dans la cuisine  
-Désolé dis-je amuser, il à beaucoup d'énergie à revendre  
-C'est rien, il est adorable, autant que sa mère dit Robin amusé  
-Maman dit Ewan en revenant avec un tasse remplis. Tu veux bien le chauffer ?  
-Bien sur dis-je en sortant ma baguette que je pointai sur la tasse  
Juste après, Ewan donna délicatement la tasse à Robin qui le remercia puis la cheminée s'alluma pour laisser apparaître Ginny  
-Oh pardon je dérange dit-elle en nous observant  
-Non souris-je. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
-Oh tu n'as pas oublié que tu devais venir avec Hermione et moi pour m'aider à choisir ma robe de marié ?  
-Oh ça m'était sortis de la tête dis-je gêner . Mais actuellement je dois m'occuper de Robin, il sort juste de l'hôpital  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis très bien là. Vas y je m'occuperai de ce bonhomme dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Ewan  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Bien sur, on s'occupera l'un de l'autre n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui ça va aller maman, je suis un grand maintenant  
-D'accord dis-je en leur adressant un petit sourire. Bon je te suis Ginny dis-je en attrapant mon sac au faite comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser de mon frangin ?  
-Il passe l'après midi avec Teddy dit-elle alors que nous disparition dans la cheminé pour nous rendre chez Ron et Hermione  
Je passai ainsi l'après midi dans les magasin et ne rentrai chez moi que tard dans la soirée  
-C'est moi dis-je en passant la porte d'entrée sans entendre de réponse  
-Ewan ? Robin ? Dis-je en arrivant dans le salon sans trouver personne  
Mais j'entendis alors des voix venant de la chambre de mon fils ou je me rendit discrètement. La-bas, j'aperçus Ewan fixer avec de yeux émerveillé les images que Robin faisait apparaître avec sa baguette pour illustrer l'histoire qu'il lui racontait. Attendris par cette scène, je décidai de repartir discrètement dans le salon.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin me rejoint  
-Oh tu es là, le petit vient tout juste de s'endormir  
-Oui je sais, merci de t'être occupé de lui  
-De rien, ça ne m'a pas du tout déranger. J'adore les enfants et je m'occupe souvent des 2 fils de mon frère

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, je finis d'enfiler ma robe quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur Ewan  
-Regarde maman Robin et moi on est pareil dit-il en montrant son costume  
-Je vois ça, vous être très beau tous les 2 mon chéri dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je te remercie de l'avoir préparé sinon on aurait été en retard dis-je en me tournant vers Robin  
-Oh c'est rien, on s'est bien amusé hein mon bonhomme  
-Ouais. Dit maman, c'est quand que Robin vient habiter chez nous ?  
-Je ne sais pas mon chérie on verra lui souris-je . Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller dis-je en prenant Ewan par la main pour transplaner suivis de Robin  
Arrivé au mariage, je souris en m'approchant de Luna discutant avec un homme blond qui m'est inconnu  
-Mia sourit-elle  
-Luna, ça fait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué  
-Toi aussi sourit-elle  
-Alors tes recherches ça se passe bien ?  
-Très bien, tu verrais le nombre de créatures à découvrir c'est vraiment génial sourit-elle . Bon je dois vous laisser, je dois aller rejoindre Ginny dit-elle en partant en sautillant  
-Elle est merveilleuse sourit le garçon avec qui elle était  
-C'est sur qu'elle n'est pas comme tout le monde souris-je . Heu vous êtes ?  
-Oh pardon, je suis Rolf Scamander le petit ami de Luna  
-Son ... oh. Enchanté sourit-je vous vous êtes rencontré pendant une de ces expéditions ?  
-C'est un peu ça, je suis son compagnon d'expédition  
-Oh c'est encore mieux souris-je . Et je suis Mia Potter . Si vous voulez bien m'excusez dis-je en apercevant au loin George, Charlie et Bill  
-Salut les gars Ron n'est pas avec vous ?  
-Non il est avec Harry . Il est tellement stressé qu'il est presque sur le point de vomir  
-Oh, je pense que je devrais aller le voir dis-je directement .  
-Bonjour tout le monde retentit une voix dans mon dos.  
-Salut Percy dis-je en le voyant venir vers nous à côté d'une jolie châtain aux cheveux cours  
-Dit donc Percy se moqua Charlie tu fait venir tes secrétaires jusque dans ta vie personnel maintenant ? Se moqua-t-il  
-Je vous présente Audrey ...  
-Sa petite amie dit celle-ci en regardant Charlie attendant sa réaction  
-Bah ça dit Bill en fixant George. Si je m'attendais  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, il faut bien que notre Percy grandisse un peu... Il t'as payé combien ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Audrey

-Fait pas attention à ces idiots soupirais-je . Enchanté, je m'appelle Mia  
-Ah la sœur du marier  
-C'est ça souris-je et d'ailleurs je devrais aller le voir . Ewan tu restes sagement avec Robin d'accord ?  
-T'inquiète pas maman on va rester entre mec  
-Ouais rester entre mec dis-je moqueuse en embrassant rapidement Robin avant de m'éloigner pour rejoindre Harry . Celui-ci était en train de faire les cent pas face à Ron le suivant du regard  
-Attend souris-je en m'approchant de lui pour faire sa cravate qu'il semblait avoir tant de mal à faire  
-Bon on se rejoint en bas dit Ron en quittant la pièce  
-Sois pas si nerveux . Tout va bien se passer  
-Et si elle disait non ? Ou si elle ne venait même pas ou si ...  
-Ou si t'arrêtais d'être parano dis-je moqueuse . Ginny est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle à 10 ans tu crois vraiment que c'est le jour de votre mariage que ses sentiments vont changer ?  
-Non dit-il en soupirant avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et d'observer le champs des Weasley dans lequel les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres  
-J'aimerais qu'ils soient là dit Harry d'une voix faible en observant le ciel  
-Je sais moi aussi dis-je en m'approchant de lui . Pour voir la fierté de te voir te marier dans leurs yeux . Mais il sont là quelques parts. Maman et papa sont assis sur une chaise en souriant grandement. Sirius à coté avec son air fière habituel quand il parle de toi . Remus et Tonks observent Teddy avant de suivre Ginny des yeux qui s'avance vers toi avant de devenir ta femme . Dobby avec des chaussette disant « vive le mariage de Potter » dis-je en le faisant sourire à cette image. Edwige sur son perchoir hululant joyeusement. Colin prenant mille photo Dumbledore avec ces yeux pétillant derrière ces lunettes en demi lune. Fol œil grognant pour montrer qu'il est content d'être là et ...  
-Fred conclu Harry. Jouant avec son fils en tenant la main de la femme qu'il aime  
-C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait oui dis-je doucement . Ils sont tous là quelques part avec nous . Et ils sont aussi fier que je le suis en ce moment même dis-je en le serrant contre moi . Bon je dois te laisser . Je suis demoiselle d'honneur ce qui fait que je dois aller accompagner ta superbe futur femme qui ne va pas changer d'avis . Alors va te placer prés de l'hôtel parce qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver  
-D'accord et merci Mia sourit-il en quittant la pièce alors que je rejoins Ginny, Lila, Hermione et Luna prêtes à démarrer

* * *

Après le mariage, je me promenai tranquillement dans la propriété des Weasley avant d'entendre des rires un peu plus loin . Curieuse, je m'approchai pour voir George attraper Angelina par la taille et l'embrasser  
-Et vous comptez être discret comme ça ? Demandais-je moqueuse en les faisant sursauter  
-Oh c'est toi dis Angelina rassuré . Écoute, nous 2 c'est tout récent alors on voudrai bien le garder pour nous encore un peu tu comprend ?  
-Bien sur souris-je . Oh c'est pas trop tôt dis-je finalement avec un grand sourire . Félicitation et je n'ai rien vu d'accord dis-je en m'éloignant toute souriante

* * *

1 ans plus tard, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans un mariage, celui de Hermione et Ron cette fois . Fleur avait mis au monde une autre petite fille, rousse cette fois-ci et ils l'avaient appelé Dominique. George et Angelina ont enfin annoncé leur relation à tout le monde il y à quelques semaines et Ginny est enceinte de 5 mois. Et oui, mon petit frère que je portais dans mes bras alors que ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé va bientôt à son tour avoir un bébé. C'est juste dingue . La cérémonie comme d'habitude c'était très bien passer . Je passai par hasard à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller chercher mon sac quand je vis Angelina assez pâle et appuyer contre la table de la cuisine  
-Angie dis-je doucement ça va ?  
-Oui oui ne t'en fait j'ai juste...  
Mais elle n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'elle tangua dangereusement et que je la rattrapa de justesse dans mes bras  
-Viens assied toi dis-je en lui tirant une chaise avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau . Tu veux du chocolat aussi ?  
-Oh ouais ce ne serait pas refus accepta-t-elle  
-Et bien dis-je en l'observant manger . Tu t'es bien vite remise pour quelqu'un qui se sentais pas bien il y à quelques secondes  
-Ouais mais ça va mieux et je meurs de faim me sourit-elle  
-Je vois ça . Dis moi Angie dis-je les sourcils froncés tu ne serais pas enceinte pas hasard ?  
-Comment tu le sais ? Enfin je veux dire ... oh par merlin n'en parle pas à George s'il te plaît . C'est à moi de le faire mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal et ...  
-Angie calme toi lui souris-je je ne dirais rien promis

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais tranquillement chez moi assise dans mon canapé tandis que Ewan jouait dans sa chambre et que Robin était sortis faire des courses quand la cheminée s'alluma pour laisser apparaître George  
-George ça va ? Demandais-je en voyant sa mine déconfite  
-Je ...Angie est enceinte dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé à côté de moi  
-Ah elle te l'as enfin dit  
-Tu veux dire que tu le savais ? Génial tout le monde le savait sauf moi  
-Non je l'ai juste deviné  
-Oh par Merlin qu'est ce que je vais faire . Je ne suis pas prêt pour être père dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que si George t'es génial avec tes nièces et ton filleule  
-Oui mais c'est pas pareil . Là c'est le mien  
-Le tient et celui d'Angelina je te rappelle . Tu l'aimes non ?  
-Bien sur  
-Alors qu'est ce qui t'effraye ? Vous allez être ensemble pour l'élever cet enfant et bon sang George reprendre toi . Tu crois que Fred aurait aimé te voir agir comme ça avec ta femme et ton enfant  
-Non mais ... t'as raison soupira-t-il  
-Comme toujours souris-je  
-Il faut que j'aille voir Angelina  
-Bonne idée approuvais-je alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de la cheminée . Et George  
-Oui ?  
-Ça va bien se passer .  
-Merci me dit-il avec un faible sourire avant de disparaître

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, je me retrouvai avec 2 filleules . D'abord James Sirius Potter même cheveux noir que Harry et même yeux chocolat que Ginny et puis au mois d'août, naquit Fred Weasley petit roux légèrement métissé aux yeux chocolat . Et ce qui est sur, c'est que ces 2 là nous promettes de faire un très bon duo de farceurs .

* * *

Quelques temps après, nous avons appris que Fleur était enceinte de son 3 éme enfant et Audrey de son premier. De mon côté, on venait de me confier ma première équipe d'apprenti tireur d'élite. Et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier d'à mon tour comme l'avait fait l'agent Julian avec nous former ces 3 personnes pleines d'ambition.  
Ce jour là, nous étions tranquillement chez nous avec Ewan et Robin et je préparais à manger quand j'entendis des pas dans mon dos  
-Maman  
-Oui mon chéri ?  
-J'ai un cadeau pour toi dit-il en s'approchant de moi  
-Ah bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en souriant alors qu'il me tendit une petite boite  
A peine ais-je fini de l'ouvrir que j'écarquillai les yeux  
-Mais Ewan qu'est ce que...  
-Retourne toi me dit-il simplement  
Je lui obéi donc pour me retrouver face à Robin un genou à terre me souriant  
-Mia Mc Donald-Potter accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?  
-Robin ... tu ... oui dis-je avec un petit rire bien sur que oui  
Il m'adressa alors un énorme sourire et se releva pour m'embrasser avant de passer ma bague à mon doigt  
-J'ai été bien Robin ? Demanda Ewan derrière moi  
-C'était parfait merci dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
-Super sourit-il avant de s'éclipser  
-Mia dit Robin en tournant le regard vers moi. J'aimerais te poser une autre question  
-Laquelle ?  
-J'aimerai également adopter ton fils  
-Quoi ?  
-Bien sur, je veux qu'il garde son nom. Mon but n'est en aucun cas de prendre la place de son père mais j'aime cet enfant comme le mien et j'aimerais lui montrer l'attachement que je lui porte de cette manière  
-Oui, bien sur que oui j'accepte enfin si il est d'accord lui-même  
-C'est super me sourit-il en m'embrassant

* * *

J'avançais au bras de mon père entre les rangées tout en fixant l'homme qui dans quelques instants deviendra mon mari . Il me souriait tendrement et je fini par le rejoindre devant la foule de notre famille et nos amis rassemblés  
Bien vite, le speech habituel des mariages commença . Jusqu'à enfin arrivé au moment ou Ewan arriva prêt de nous en tenant les alliances  
-Robin Xavier Yuri, voulez-vous prendre Euphémia Mc-Donald Potter ici présente comme légitime épouse ?  
-Oui je le veux  
-Et vous Euphémia Mc Donald Potter, souhaitez vous prendre Robin Xavier Yuri comme légitime époux ?  
-Je le veux dis-je en souriant alors qu'il me passa la bague au doigt  
-Alors je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
Notre baisé vu accompagné d'une acclamation qui me fit encore plus sourire  
-Mais attendez dit Robin. La cérémonie n'est pas finie. Ewan tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît  
Celui-ci un peu perdu s'exécuta et nous rejoint devant tout le monde tandis que Robin se mit à sa hauteur pour sortir des papiers de sa poche  
-Tu sais bonhomme. Aujourd'hui, je ne ne forme pas seulement une famille avec ta mère mais aussi avec toi et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais que je t'adopte ?  
-Que tu ... ça veut dire que tu deviendrais comme mon 2 éme papa ?  
-Tu peux voir ça comme ça  
-Merci sourit Ewan en lui sautant dans les bras tandis que je souris attendris de les voir tout les 2 ainsi  
-Bon alors il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire dit Robin en signant le dossier d'un coup de baguette. On ira le porter ensemble au ministère demain alors  
-Oui sourit Ewan  
-Bon et maintenant j'invite tout le monde à faire la fête déclarais-je alors que tout le monde approuva  
Nous avons d'abord mangé tous ensemble avant que la musique ne démarre . Je vis avec le sourire Robin partir avec sa mère vers la piste de danse pour la fameuse danse mère/fils et père/ fille . Directement, je tournai la tête vers mon père qui parlait avec Harry . Ce dernier se leva alors pour me tendre son bras  
-Tu veux danser ?  
-C'est pas sensé être une danse père/fille ?  
-On innove nous, on va créer la danse Frère/ sœur dit-il en me faisant éclater de rire  
-C'est mon père qui te la demandé ?  
-Oui, il pense que ce genre de danse n'est réservé qu'aux membres d'une même famille lié par le sang  
-Pourquoi pas dis-je en commençant à tourner  
-Alors dit moi ? Tu es heureuse ?

-Heureuse ? Dis-je en observant Robin danser avec sa mère à côté de ma mère faisant tourner Ewan avec elle. Oui je le suis, grâce à eux, je peux maintenant revivre pleinement  
-Après tout, quand on à tout perdu et touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter  
-J'ai pas tout perdu dis-je en l'observant dans les yeux tu étais là toi  
-On est toujours là l'un pour l'autre  
-Et on le serra toujours dis-je avec un sourire  
Continuant de danser avec Harry, j'observai les autres personnes autours de moi. Il est vrai que nous avons tous gardé des séquelles de cette guerre qui ne s'effaceront jamais vraiment. Mais chacun de nous à su continuer à avancer pensais-je en observant Angelina tourner sur elle-même avec Fred dans ses bras tandis que George non loin observait sa femme et son fils en souriant. Non loin de lui, Ginny tenait James sur ses genoux tout en caressant son ventre rond abritant un nouveau petit Potter. Bill faisait tourner ses 2 filles qui ne cessaient de rigoler tandis que Fleur berçait doucement son fils Louis dans ses bras. A coté, Percy donnait le biberon à Molly sa fille sous le regard attendris de femme tandis que Ron discutait avec Hagrid tout en caressant inconsciemment le ventre d'Hermione attendant leur premier enfant . Dans un coin de la salle, j'aperçus également mes collègues tireur d'élite ensemble avec leur conjoint et enfants  
Une fois cette danse fini, Robin vint me trouver pour lui aussi m'accorder une danse beaucoup plus romantique celle-là et beaucoup de couple tel que Lila et Charlie, Molly et Arthur ou encore Katie et Lee ( parents d'un garçon du même age que James et Fred, nommé Christopher Jordan) nous rejoinrent sur la piste  
Après la danse, je partis prendre à boire et souris en voyant Hannah Abbot ( devenu Londubat maintenant) se servir à boire avant de soupirer en posant sa main sur son ventre  
-Ça va Hannah ? Ta grosses se passe bien ?  
-Oh oui mais qui aurai pu penser qu'attendre des jumeaux était aussi épuisant  
-J'imagine déjà un c'est pas facile. On peut dire que Neville t'a gâté sur ce coup  
-Tu parles dit-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire avant que nous sursautions toutes les 2 en entendant une explosion suivis d'un feu d'artifice  
-Ewan ! Rugit la voix de Molly  
-Oui mamy ? Dit-il d'un ton innocent caché derrière Teddy et Victoire  
-Comment est ce que tu as eu ça ?  
-C'était l'idée de parrain  
-George !  
-Maman dit-il avec le même sourire innocent qu'Ewan alors que j'éclatai de rire . Il n'y à pas à dire, mon fils sera le fier héritier farceur des jumeaux

* * *

5 ans plus tard, je soupirai pour la énième fois couchée dans mon canapé  
-Je te hais dis-je en voyant Robin passer la porte  
-Moi aussi je t'aime dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur le haut du crâne. Arrête de t'agiter maintenant, les médecins t'ont déjà dit que c'était mauvais  
-Mais je déteste rester couché. Hannah avait tellement raison  
-Allez t'en fait pas, je vais le chercher et on revient vite  
-Je te hais quand même  
-Moi aussi je t'aime rigola-t-il en quittant la maison  
Environ une demi heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas et Ewan du haut de ces 12 ans entra en trombe dans le salon sa robe de poudlard au couleur de Gryffondor encore sur lui  
-Maman ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher à la gare avec Robin ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas dis-je en souriant, j'aurai beaucoup aimé mais je n'ai pas pu. Mais maintenant que tu es là, il faut que je te dise quelques chose  
-Ça à un rapport avec la surprise dont m'a parlé Robin ?  
-Oui  
-C'est mon cadeau de noël quelques jours avant ?  
-Non rigolais-je, approche s'il te plaît  
Il m'obéit alors bien vite et j'attrapai sa main pour la poser délicatement sur mon ventre caché par des couvertures  
-Oh dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Ton ventre m'a donné un coup  
-Oui souris-je  
-Alors ça veut dire que tu attends ... un bébé  
-2 enfaîtent souris-je  
-Je vais être doublement grand frère dit-il en observant Robin puis moi à tour de rôle  
-Hé oui  
-Oh c'est trop bien dit-il surexcité. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça  
-Mais bon, les bébés ne devraient pas naître avant 3,4 mois alors tu as encore du temps  
-Je serai un super grand frère vous verrez  
-Je n'en doute pas dit Robin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Allez maintenant va ranger tes affaires et te changer  
-Oh oui dit-il en observant sa robe de Poudlard avant de monter en courant dans sa chambre  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je sursautai en entendant toquer à la fenêtre  
-Je te l'amène dit Robin en ouvrant pour prendre la lettre que la chouette portait à sa patte. C'est une chouette de Poudlard constata-t-il  
-Oh C'est jamais bon signe ça dis-je en ouvrant la lettre . 30 retenus depuis le début de l'année soupirais-je . Il à encore fait fort, il à fait exploser les toilette du premier étage, à remplacer le pudding par de la crème canari de George au banquet d'Halloween... Au moins on peut lui reconnaître un truc  
-Ah bon et quoi ?  
-Il à une imagination débordante. Un vrai mélange de son père et moi dis-je amuser  
-Tu veux que je me charge de le réprimander ?  
-Non laisse moi prendre le rôle de la maman mature 2 secondes et je m'en occupe  
-Essaye de ne pas éclater de rire en même temps de le sermonner cette fois souri Robin  
-Désolé c'est plus fort que moi dis-je amuser

* * *

« 2 ans plus tard »  
Le mois de juillet venait de commencer et Robin était sorti faire des courses tandis que Ewan m'aidait à donner à manger à ses sœurs Zoé et Sophia 2 petites brunes aux yeux noisette se ressemblant comme 2 gouttes d'eau à l'exception d'un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche de Zoé comme son père  
-Et maman oncle Harry est venu au mois de mai à l'école m'expliqua Ewan en donnant une cuillère de soupe à Sophia  
-Ah oui pour quoi faire ?  
-Mc Gonagal lui à demandé de passer pour nous donner un cours en tant que sous-directeur au bureau des aurors  
-Et il vous à appris quoi ? Demandais-je intéressé  
-La patronus, il dit que c'est important de l'apprendre tôt  
-Et il à raison souris-je. Alors tu as réussi ?  
-Oui, mon patronus est un renard dit-il alors que je me coupai net dans mon geste. Et celui de Teddy est un loup. Tu l'aurai vu, il était trop classe. Maman qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ?  
-Pour rien mon chéri dis-je en essuyant rapidement la petite larme qui venait de couler sur ma joue

* * *

Hello :)  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. Waouh c'est déjà le dernier j'en reviens pas avec tout le temps que j'ai passé sur cette fiction. En tout cas j'espère vous retrouver encore nombreux pour cet ultime chapitre :)


	56. Chapter 55 :Prologue

Hola désolé de mon absence de la semaine passée, j'a eu un gros contre temps :/ . Voilà sur ce bon chapitre et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

« 3 ans plus tard »  
-Les filles calmez-vous soupirais-je mi sérieuse, mi amusé en fixant mes jumelles courir partout  
-Non Zoé, Sophia revenez ici par Merlin dit Robin en commençant à leur courir après dans la gare tandis qu'Ewan et moi nous fiction en éclatant de rire  
-C'est tes filles je suppose Potter avec une telle énergie, je ne peux pas me tromper  
-Oh ça alors agent Ladis dis-je en me retournant vers la voix.  
Celle-ci avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu mais bon sang comment elle fait pour garder une telle beauté à toute épreuve ?  
\- Et je suppose que la jeune fille qui vous accompagne doit être votre fille dis-je en l'observant  
-En effet je suis Peyton Hylo enchanté sourit la jeune Serdaigle ressemblant en tout point à son père il n'y à pas à dire pensais-je en revoyant dans mon esprit l'image de l'agent Hylo.  
-Oh et Salut Ewan dit-elle en se tournant vers mon fils  
-Salut Peyt'  
-Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà dis-je en observant les 2  
-Ouais on est de la même année en même temps dit Ewan en haussant les épaules  
-Par Merlin je te dis qu'on est largement à l'heure  
-Et moi je te dis qu'on n'est jamais trop à l'avance répondit la voix d'un homme  
-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des parents pareils ? Soupira le jeune garçon devant le couple en avançant entouré d'une fille et d'un garçon qui devait avoir son âge  
-Je t'ai entendu Samuel North dit la blonde en se tournant vers son fils  
-Et bien l'équipe 1 est toujours aussi discrète dis-je moqueuse alors que les 6 parents et les 4 enfants se tournèrent vers moi  
-Oh Mia sourit Queen en me serrant contre elle  
-Alors vous aussi vous emmenez vos enfants au poudlard express ?  
-Hé oui sourit Johnny. Je te présente Caïla ma seconde fille dit-il en montrant la fille métisse aux yeux doré et aux cheveux couleur blé, Samuel, le fils de Tina et Sandy dit-il en montrant le garçon ressemblant énormément à son père à l'exception des yeux vert foncé hérité de la caractérielle auror , Yan, le fils de Queen dit-il en montrant le garçon blond portrait craché de sa mère. Et tu te rappelles de Rosalie ? Ma première fille qui à déjà fini Poudlard depuis 2 ans dit-il en montrant l'autre jeune fille métisse. Mia est notre collègue expliqua-t-il à tous les enfants  
-Et donc vous 3 vous êtes tous à poufsoufle dans la même année si je comprend bien ? Demandais-je aux 3 plus jeunes  
-Ouais, on entre en 3 éme cette année confirma Caïla  
-Et bien, on dirait que c'est un rassemblement de tireur d'élite ici retentis une nouvelle voix dans mon dos  
-Oh Eric souris-je en le reconnaissant . Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Oh Benoît et moi on amène notre fils dit-il en montrant le garçon à côté de son petit ami  
-Votre fils ? Dis-je surprise. J'ignorai qu'il était déjà à Poudlard dis-je en voyant sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard  
-Oh si, il entre en 2 éme confirma Eric  
(Les 2 garçons après s'être paxé, ont décidé d'adopter le garçon qui avait 4 ans à l'époque et depuis ils forment une famille très heureuse)  
-Et tu as des nouvelles de Caroline ? Demanda l'agent Ladis  
-Oh oui, elle travaille toujours aussi dur. Mais bon ça se comprend quand on sait que depuis la mort de Théo, son objectif est de devenir la patronne du secteur des tireur d'élite  
-Et ben elle à encore un moment avant d'y arriver. Je ne pense pas que la patronne laissera sa place de sitôt dit Johnny  
-C'est sur, elle est increvable compléta Queen  
-Alors Mia tu sais si les autres doivent venir ? Demanda Sandy  
-Oh heu Ilona et Nathan ne doivent pas tarder je suppose, Corentin et sa femme n'ont pas eu d'enfants et Laurent reste un éternel célibataire alors on ne les verra pas ici dis-je en haussant les épaules  
-Maman on y va maintenant ? S'impatienta Zoé accroché au bras de son père  
-Oui j'arrive dis-je en rigolant. Bon on se voit tous au bureau bientôt ou quand on aura une mission commune alors  
-Ouais à bientôt dirent-ils à l'unisson

Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le passage menant à la voie 9 3/4 , que je passa avec Ewan et d'un même mouvement, nous avons tourné la tête vers la sortie du passage d'où émergèrent Robin tenant par chaque main, une de nos jumelles  
Les 2 petites brunes sautillaient joyeusement autour de leur père heureuse d'être là avant de se tourner vers moi  
-Maman dit Sophia . On peut aller à Poudlard nous aussi maintenant ?  
-Oh non rigolais-je . Il va falloir attendre encore un peu  
-Mais pourquoi Ewan il peut y aller et pas nous se plaint Zoé  
-Parce que moi j'ai presque 17 ans . Alors que vous êtes encore de toutes petites crevettes de 5 ans dit-il en souriant  
-On est pas des crevettes hurlèrent les 2 en sautant sur leur demi-frère qui les intercepta dans ses bras en rigolant  
-Ah oui vous êtes sûr ? Laissez moi voir dit-il oui des oreilles, des jambes , des bras ... alors vous devez être des petites sorcières  
-Alors on peut avoir nos propres baguettes maintenant ? Demanda Sophia malicieusement  
-Oh non dit directement Robin comme si elle n'étaient pas déjà assez dangereuse comme ça dit-il à mon oreille alors que j'éclatai de rire  
-Et on va devoir attendre encore combien de temps ? Demanda Zoé à son grand frère  
-Encore 6 ans  
-6 ans comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant une de ses mains  
-Non sourit Ewan en s'agenouillant devant elle pour attraper son autre main et tendre un de ses doigts . 6 comme ça dit-il en comptant ces doigts avec elle  
-Bien Ewan tu m'impressionnes, tu as fait des progrès en math se moqua une voix dans son dos  
-Teddy , Andromeda souris-je en voyant les 2 s'approcher de nous  
-Bonjour dit la veille dame avec un sourire tendre  
-Teddy hurlèrent les jumelles en sautant sur le Poufsoufle . Montre nous ton insigne allez s'il te plaît  
-Encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu assez cet été rigola-t-il en la décrochant de sa poitrine pour la mettre dans la main de Sophia  
-Moi aussi quand je serai grande je voudrais être préfète en chef comme toi sourit Zoé émerveillé par l'insigne  
-Et moi si tu le deviens je te déshérite se moqua Ewan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Rappelle moi pourquoi t'es resté mon meilleur ami alors ? Lui sourit Ted en raccrochant son insigne  
-Pour les privilèges, jamais tu ne punirais ton meilleur pote alors c'est tout bénef  
-Bien sur dit Teddy en changeant ses cheveux verts en bleu

-Tu peux les faire rose ? Demanda Sophia en souriant grandement  
-Oh ouais moi aussi j'adorerai voir ça sourit Ewan moqueur  
-Une autre fois lui sourit Ted alors qu'elle fit une moue déçue  
-Hé regardez c'est oncle Bill et tante Fleur là-bas dit Zoé en les montrant du doigt  
Effectivement, en tête venait d'abord Victoire, ses longs cheveux blond flottant gracieusement autour d'elle, son insigne de préfète brillait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux bleus cherchaient des gens qu'elle connaissait au milieu de la foule, dans son dos, sa petite sœur Dominique peinait à faire avancer sa lourde valise aux couleurs de Serdaigle, sa maison dont elle est si fière pour être la première Weasley à ne pas atterrir à Gryffondor . Ses cheveux roux à elle, étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval rapidement faite et au milieu de ses taches de rousseur parsemant son visage, on voyait ses yeux bleu flamboyant observer la locomotive . Enfin, louis le cadet avançait entre ses parents ses cheveux blonds bougeant au rythme de ses pas. Au contraire de ses sœurs, lui ne traînait pas de valise n'entrant à Poudlard que l'année prochaine  
-Bonjour sourit Victoire en s'approchant de nous alors que tout le monde la salua en retour . Oh salut Teddy dit-elle timidement en apercevant seulement le garçon  
-Salut répondit-il sur le même ton gêné  
-Victoire !  
Sa meilleure amie lui faisait de grands signes un peu plus loin  
-On se voit plus tard dit-elle avant d'aller la retrouver  
-Laisse moi deviner dit Ewan en se penchant à l'oreille de Ted à côté de moi . Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis que tu l'as embrassé avant de partir tout le mois d'août chez ta marraine en Roumanie  
-Heu non avoua Ted alors que ces cheveux prirent une teinte légèrement mauve  
-Vous êtes désespérant tout les 2, vous vous tournez autours depuis que vous êtes gosses  
-C'est pas aussi simple Ewan soupira Ted  
-Bien sur que si regarde, vous vous êtes bien embrassé. Je te jure que si tu ne lui parles pas après la réunion des préfets je m'en mêle  
-Tu ne ferais pas ça dit Ted horrifié  
-On parie ? Demanda Ewan avec un sourire malicieux  
-Je te hais soupira Teddy  
-Hé pas besoin de tomber amoureux de ma cousine mec je serai pas sur ton dos se moqua-t-il  
-Hey sourit Dominique en arrivant devant nous . Alors Ewan prêt à te faire battre cette année en Quidditch ? Demanda-t-elle à son cousin  
-Tu veux rire ma petite ? Demanda-t-il moqueur t'es même pas encore dans l'équipe de Serdaigle  
-Mais j'y serai ne t'en fait pas dit la 2 éme année confiante  
-Oui ben même si tu y es, ça ne change rien, je te rappelle que je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, donc vous n'avez aucune chance  
-C'est ce qu'on verra dit Dominique en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis

Quelques secondes, plus tard, 2 furies arrivèrent en courant vers nous  
-Salut tout le monde, dirent Fred et James à l'unisson  
Le premier avait le teint encore plus foncé que d'habitude pour avoir passé ses vacances en Tunisie avec ses parents et sa sœur, et ses cheveux roux ébouriffer montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer. Quand à ses yeux chocolat, ils affichaient la même malice typique de Fred et George . Du coté de James, plus il grandissait et plus il ressemblait à mon père. Ses cheveux noirs étaient, comme d'habitude, dressé derrière sa tête et impossible à coiffer et ses yeux chocolat reflétait exactement la même chose que Fred . La seule différence avec mon père si ce n'est les yeux de Ginny, c'est les taches de rousseur parsemant son visage qui lui donnait un air encore plus rebelle  
-Ah voilà les 2 garçons que je voulais voir sourit Ewan, mes 2 successeurs de blagues . Alors prêt pour votre première rentrée ?  
-Plus que prêt affirmèrent les 2 convaincus  
-Bien sur, alors ou est ce que vous comptez aller ?  
-A Gryffondor pour qui tu nous prends déclara James en me faisant sourire  
Oui, si il y à bien une chose que je suis sur, c'est que ces 2 là atterrirons bel et bien à Gryffondor comme la plupart de leur cousin et cousine, les seuls pour qui j'aurais plus d'hésitation, ce serait Molly la fille aîné de Percy qui pour moi serai plus faite pour Poufsoufle . Et même si je suis persuadé que sa sœur Lucy de 4 ans sa cadette atterrira également à Gryffondor, j'en suis moins sur pour Albus par contre qui pour moi à l'âme d'un Serpentard même si je n'ose pas trop le déclarer rapidement dans la famille, seul l'avenir nous le dira . Mais le comble pensais-je amuser, ce serait que Rose et lui devienne ami avec Scorpius le fils de Drago et encore mieux que Rose et Scorpius tombent amoureux. Alors là se serai la 3 éme guerre mondial ( mais en pensant à ça pour rigoler, je n'imaginais pas à quel point j'étais prés de la vérité tandis que ce trio improbable se formera bel et bien et que Rose et Scorpius nous formerons un Roméo et Juliette version sorcier obligeant leurs familles à se confronter encore une fois et qui sais, peut être les réconcilier)  
-Et vous êtes seuls ? Demanda Andromeda aux 2 garçons  
-Oh non dit James nos parents arrivent dit-il en pointant du doigt dans leur direction  
Au loin, venais George poussant le chariot de Fred à côté d'Angelina qui tenais la main à Roxanne . La petite fille de 8 ans devenait de plus en plus ravissante, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère d'ailleurs, sa peau était bronzé, plus que celle de son frère, ses longs cheveux noirs avec quelques reflets roux à la lumière, rebondissait dans son dos et son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur rappelant son coté Weasley . Juste à coté, Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ron en poussant le chariot de James . A leur gauche, Lily éclata de rire avec Hugo .

Vu leur ressemblance, leurs cheveux roux et le fait qu'ils aient tout les deux 7 ans, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour des faux jumeaux, la seule chose qui trahissait les 2 cousins, était leurs yeux, ceux de Lily étaient de couleur chocolat comme son frère et sa mère alors que Hugo avait hérité des yeux bruns plus foncés de Hermione . Surveillant du coin de l'œil les 2, leurs mères veillaient d'ailleurs au grain à leur gauche. Enfin, devant Rose et Albus discutais joyeusement . La jeune fille aux cheveux roux bouclé et aux yeux bleus pétillant, semblait expliquer quelques chose d'important à son cousin. Lequel, du haut de ses 9 ans était le portrait craché de son père, le seul des enfants d'Harry à avoir hérité des yeux verts de ma mère . Il affichait également les mêmes cheveux noirs et incoiffables que son père et son frère .  
-Bonjour tout le monde souris-je alors qu'ils arrivèrent à notre niveau  
-Teddy sourit Lily en sautant dans les bras de celui qu'elle considère comme un 3 éme grand frère  
-Hey Lily jolie sourit le garçon en la réceptionnant dans ses bras  
-Au faite, je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose souri Robin en montrant Fred et James  
-Perdu dit Ginny, tu rigoles ils reviennent toujours. Essaye de les faire tenir en place une seule seconde tu verras  
-Oh je comprends très bien sourit Robin en fixant nos filles qui sautillaient joyeusement autour de tout le monde  
-Ah se demander si c'est le sang Potter ou Weasley qui les rendent hyperactifs soupira Angelina  
-Sûrement les 2 avons nous dit en même temps avec George avant d'éclater de rire  
-Et ben mon pote on est sauvé avec les 2 sangs mélangés en nous dit Ewan en souriant à James  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire déclara Ginny  
-Si tu continues comme ça sœurette, tu vas finir par ressembler à maman se moqua George  
-Figue toi que je la comprends très bien . C'est épuisant un enfant comme ça alors qu'elle, elle vous à eu toi et Fred  
-Hé c'est pas si terrible dit George en souriant à son fils  
-Ouais enfaîte c'est Angie que je plains de devoir s'occuper de 3 enfants à la maison se moqua Ginny  
-Au fait Ron, Hermione qu'est ce que vous faites là, vos enfants ne sont pas encore en âge d'entrer à Poudlard constata Andromeda  
-Oh non sourit Hermione mais ils nous ont tanner pour enfin voir le Poudlard expresse, ils ne tenaient plus en place, donc on à cédé dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Ouais en même temps, tu ne les aurais pas obligé à lire l'histoire de Poudlard 5 fois aussi dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Hé maman nous à jamais obligé protestèrent Hugo et Rose à l'unisson . On adore ce livre  
-Pourquoi j'ai pas pu en avoir un des 2 qui me ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Soupira Ron  
-Si tu veux mon avis c'est mieux pour eux dit George moqueur

-Ron, Harry ? Retentis une voix dans leur dos  
-Seamus ? Dit Harry en se tournant vers son ancien voisin de dortoir avançant vers nous accompagner d'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleu  
-Alors tu emmènes ton fils lui sourit Hermione  
-Et oui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon . Je vous présente Tim , il entre en première cette année  
-Comme mon fils dit Harry, je te présente James et son cousin Fred du même age  
-Tu vois Timmy, je t'avais dit que tu ne serais pas seul souri Seamus, ça vous dérangerait qu'il reste avec vous pour le trajet les garçons ? Demanda Seamus aux 2  
-Non dit Fred en haussant les épaules . Il peut venir, il n'y à pas de soucis  
-C'est très gentil à vous les garçons dit Neville en arrivant prés de nous .  
Notre rassemblement devait en même temps se voir de loin  
-Oh salut Neville lui souris-je . Alors prêt pour la rentrée ?  
-Pas sur soupira-t-il . Bon vas y dit-il en regardant Ewan qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme blague pour le début de l'année  
-Désolé professeur, je ne révèle rien sinon il n'y à plus de surprise et vous seriez déçu  
-Pas tant que ça non dit-il en me regardant  
-Alors lui demandais-je avec un sourire comment vont Hannah et les enfants ?  
-Oh très bien merci, les jumeaux sont impatients d'entrer à Poudlard dans 2 ans . Mais je pense en même temps qu'Alice est terrifiée à l'idée d'être séparée de Frank mais sinon ça va et Harry à 6 ans maintenant  
-C'est vrai souris-je en observant mon frère toujours gêné de savoir que Neville avait appelé son fils cadet comme lui . Il n'a qu'un an de plus que mes filles après tout  
-Oui, peut être qu'ils seront amis à Poudlard qui sait  
-Il n'y à pas de raison qu'ils ne le soient pas , Harry est un petit garçon adorable . Et tu as des nouvelles de Luna ?  
-Oh oui, elle en Irlande avec Rolf et leurs jumeaux . Lysander est apparemment très intéressé par le travail de recherche sur les animaux inconnus de ses parents mais moins Lorcan  
-Bah ça arrive de ne pas avoir la passion familiale, il trouvera bien sa voie quand il entrera à Poudlard dans 4 ans je crois en même temps que Lily et Hugo et toi Seamus, tu as des nouvelles de Dean ?  
-Oui, sa fille Julia qu'il à eu avec Parvati entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tim est un peu perturbé, ces 2 là sont inséparable depuis qu'ils sont gosses  
-Ouh pardon excusé moi retentit une voix alors qu'une valise faillie écraser le pied de Ted  
-Oulah miss sourit Ewan à la jeune fille brune qui devait arriver en première vu son air perdu . Pas étonnant que t'ai des difficultés à la porter, ta valise est plus grande que toi laisses moi faire dit-il en lui jetant un sors pour la faire léviter

-Oh merci sourit-elle émerveillé. De toute évidence ça devait être une née moldue. J'essayais d'aller dans le train mais je ne m'en sortais pas très bien dit-elle en rigolant . Bon je vous laisse, je vais essayer de me trouver une place . Merci encore dit-elle en poussant sa valise volante à côté d'elle  
-Attend, la retint James . Tu es toute seule ?  
-Heu et bien oui, je viens d'arriver donc je ne connais personne  
-Nous aussi sourit Fred . Tu pourrais t'asseoir avec nous  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
-Bien sûr . Au fait je m'appelle James Potter et lui c'est mon cousin Fred Weasley  
-Enchanter sourit-elle moi c'est c'est Sun, Sun Mc Fly dit-elle en se tournant vers le fils de Seamus  
-Et moi c'est Tim Finnigan dit-il poliment  
-Enchanté lui sourit-elle  
-Bon on devrait aller se trouver un compartiment déclara finalement James . Tu crois que tu peux nous aider Neville ?  
-James, maintenant que tu es à Poudlard c'est professeur Londubat aussi  
-Ouais ouais dit-il d'un geste évasif de la main  
-Professeur ? Demanda Sun . Vous êtes professeur de quoi ?  
-De botanique. Allez suivez-moi, je dois de toute façon rejoindre le compartiment des professeurs  
Après que Ginny et Angelina ais serré leur fils contre elles et que Seamus , Harry et George leur ai adressé 2, 3 mots rassurants, il suivirent Neville  
-Dit au revoir à maman pour moi dit Tim à son père en avançant  
-Bien sur approuva Seamus .Sa mère est une moldue m'expliquât-il ensuite . Elle ne peut donc pas passer le passage  
-Ouais je connais ça souris-je avant de voir Ewan s'élancer à côté de moi  
-James attend dit-il en rejoignant son cousin . Auquel il tendit un parchemin que je reconnus comme la carte des maraudeurs, qui passe d'héritier de maraudeurs à l'autre, Ewan et Ted en ont bien profité et maintenant c'est au tour de James qui plus tard la passera à son frère, lui-même qui la passera à Lily qui la passera enfin à Zoé, Sophia et Serena la petite fille de Sirius  
En les voyant ainsi s'éloigner tout les 4 James avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte, je ne pue que sourire en les comparants malgré moi aux maraudeurs, j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une nouvelle Lily, un nouveau James, un nouveau Sirius et un nouveau Remus .  
-Je crois qu'ils nous feront honneur dans la longue quête des blagues sourit Ewan en revenant vers moi  
-Moi aussi j'en suis sur souris-je  
-Bon Ewan, on devrait y aller dit Ted . Je dois rejoindre le compartiment des préfets assez tôt  
-2 secondes, elle va arriver  
-Ewan !  
-Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais sourit-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui arrivait en courant vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

-Oh par merlin qu'est-ce que tu m'a manqué dit-elle en se décollant de lui  
-Toi aussi sourit-il en remettant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille  
-Mia me sourit ensuite Peige en me serrant contre elle  
-Alors ton voyage ? Demandais-je enthousiaste  
-Oh j'étais en Corse avec mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur et le cousin de mon père c'était très amusant et puis il à fait super beau  
-Ça se voit dis-je en voyant son bronzage tandis que ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés retombaient jusque dans le bas de son dos et que ses yeux mauve clair me fixaient avec malice  
-Et comment vont tes parents ?  
-Oh très bien, je suppose que vous vous verrez au travail très bientôt. Ils sont à l'autre bout du quai avec mon frère et ma sœur  
Effectivement, plus loin dans la foule, je reconnus mes 2 collègues accompagnés de leur fils en 2 éme à Serdaigle , il arborais les même cheveux brun foncé que sa mère et les même yeux bleu océan que son père et leur fille cadette blonde aux yeux bleu mais de caractère aussi timide que sa mère qui n'entreras à Poudlard que dans 3 ans  
-Voila sourit Ewan. On peut y aller mon vieux dit-il à Ted qui venait de saluer leur amie  
-Parfait souris le garçon aux cheveux bleu en disant au revoir à sa grand-mère  
-Bon dit Ewan en me faisant face . On se voit à noël  
-Il y à intérêt  
-Maman, tu ne vas pas encore te mettre à pleurer  
-Désoler dis-je en rigolant, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir partir  
-Mais je reviens toujours n'est-ce pas ? Alors fait moi confiance je ne t'abandonnerai pas dit-il en me serrant contre lui . Ça va aller d'accord, je vais juste à Poudlard comme tous les sorciers normaux  
-Je sais dis-je en lui caressant affectueusement la joue  
-Bon les filles dit-il en se tournant vers ses sœurs . On ne dit pas au revoir à son frère préféré  
Ils n'en fallu pas plus aux 2 pour se jeter sur lui en rigolant . Quand il réussit enfin à se dégager de leur emprise, il se tourna vers Robin  
-Prend soin de ma mère d'accord  
-Comme d'habitude assura-t-il avec un sourire en passant son bras autour de ma taille  
-Je sais dit Ewan , tu t'occupes aussi bien d'elle que l'aurait fait mon père, c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance . Bon je dois vraiment y aller dit-il en entendant le train siffler salut dit-il en déposant un rapide bisou sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner avec Peige et Teddy  
-C'est fou comme il ressemble de plus en plus à Fred  
-Je me dit la même chose chaque jour dis-je en adressant un faible sourire à George . C'est son portrait tout craché . C'est bien la preuve que dans un sens, il n'est pas vraiment partis  
-Sans doute dit faiblement George  
Et tout en observant mon fils s'éloigner dans le train, je toucha machinalement mon collier accroché à mon cou avec le tigre et la bague de fiançailles de Fred. Les 2 objets qui ne me quitteront jamais et me rappelleront toujours mon premier amour

* * *

Enfin, une fois le train partis, nous avons quitté la gare pour retourner à notre voiture  
-Maman, me demanda Zoé depuis l'arrière. Quand est-ce que Serena , marraine et oncle Charlie doivent arriver ?  
-Bientôt ma chérie, le temps de rentrer à la maison et ils ne devraient plus tarder  
-Trop bien sourit Sophia  
Enfin, quand nous sommes arrivés chez nous, les 2 foncèrent en dehors de la voiture comme des boulets de canon et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, 3 personnes apparurent dans notre jardin  
-Serena hurlèrent les jumelles en se précipitant vers la petite fille qui sourit en faisant de même vers elle  
-Par merlin je déteste les voyages en portauloin  
-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de râler Black ? Se moqua Robin  
-Black-Weasley s'il te plaît Yuri le corrigea-t-elle en souriant avant se me serrer contre elle . Alors comment c'est passé le départ pour Poudlard ? Ted avait bien tout ? Il est resté quelques jours de plus chez nous alors j'ai eu peur qu'il n'ai pas le temps de préparer toutes ses affaires  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, sa grand mère est là pour lui faire comme toujours  
-Ah, ma tante Andromeda, cette femme est un ange  
-Charlie comment vas tu ? Souris-je alors qu'il me fit la bise  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Oh moi je vais toujours bien mais entrer donc boire quelque chose  
-Bien sur, Serena tu viens ? Lui souris Lila  
Sa fille arrêta alors de jouer avec les jumelles pour la rejoindre. Ses 2 tresses de cheveux noirs claquant sur son dos à chaque pas qu'elle faisait  
-Bonjour marraine dit-elle en plongeant son regard gris dans le mien  
-Bonjour ma chérie lui souris-je en observant son visage, elle à beau avoir hérité des cheveux et des yeux des Black, sont visage lui est bien de son père  
-Alors demandais-je en entrant dans ma cuisine . On peut savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
-Oh sourit Lila . Rien n'est encore sur mais on vient voir pour un emploi ici  
-Sérieusement souris-je  
-Ouais, un élevage de dragons vient d'ouvrir en Angleterre. Ce serait bien pour la petite, surtout quand elle entrera à Poudlard  
-C'est sur que ce serait plus prés approuvais-je en observant Charlie .  
Il n'avait pas l'air forcé par cette décision, au contraire, il semblait heureux en attrapant sa fille sur ses genoux . Dire que Lila à du se battre avec lui pendant des années pour qu'il accepte enfin d'avoir un enfant . Il avait trop peur que ça lui prenne tout son temps et qu'il n'ai plus de temps pour ses dragons . Mais au lieu de ça, sa fille hérita de sa passion et il en est maintenant complètement gaga.  
En tournant une dernière fois la tête vers Lila qui souriait en observant son mari et sa fille je ne pue que constater qu'on en avait fait du chemin depuis l'époque de beauxbâtons. Un monde se dressait entre ces 2 époques. Des 2 meilleures amies et simple élèves de Beauxbâton , nous étions devenue des héroïnes de guerre, des épouses et des mères. L'histoire avait commencé par nous 2 et bien des années plus tard, nous étions toujours inséparables malgré toutes les douleurs que nous avons vécues et qui nous ont renforcés

* * *

Résumé:

Rosalie Aiki - 19 ans Serdaigle

Ted Remus Lupin- 17 ans poufsoufle

Ewan Weasley - 16 ans et demi Gryffondor

Peige Winchester - 16 ans Serpentard

Peyton Hylo- 16 ans et demi Serdaigle

Victoire Weasley - 15 ans Gryffondor

Caïla Aiki- 13 ans Poufsoufle

Samuel North - 13 ans poufsoufle

Yan Yanka- 13 ans poufsoufle

Dominique Weasley - 12 ans Serdaigle

Théo Smith - 12 ans Serpentard

Gregory Winchester - 12 ans Serdaigle

James Sirius Potter - 11 ans Gryffondor

Fred Weasley² - 11 ans Gryffondor

Sun Mc Fly- 11 ans Gryffondor

Tim Finnigan - 11 ans Gryffondor

Louis Weasley - 10 ans Gryffondor

Molly Weasley² - 10 ans Poufsoufle

Julia Thomas- 10 ans Gryffondor

Scorpius Malefoy - 9 ans Serpentard

Rose Weasley - 9 ans Gryffondor

Alice Augusta Londubat- 9 ans Gryffondor

Franck Londubat²- 9 ans Poufsoufle

Albus Severus Potter- 9 ans Serpentard

Chloé Winchester - 8 ans Poufsoufle

Roxanne Weasley - 8 ans Gryffondor

Lorcan Scamander - 7 ans Serdaigle

Lysander Scamander - 7 ans Serdaigle

Hugo Weasley - 7 ans Gryffondor

Lily Luna Potter - 7 ans Gryffondor

Harry Londubat - 6 ans Poufsoufle

Lucy Weasley - 6 ans Gryffondor

Sophia Yuri - 5 ans Gryffondor

Zoé Yuri - 5 ans Gryffondor

Serena Weasley - 5 ans Gryffondor

* * *

Et voilà, cet ultime chapitre marque officiellement la fin de ma fiction. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que tout est fini. En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivi mon histoire et de m'avoir encouragé. Encore merci pour tout en espérant que ça vous ai plus :)


	57. Bonus: L'histoire de Lila

Bonjour. Et oui petite surprise de dernière minutes. J'avais envie d'exploiter un peu la vie de Lila. Comment ses parents se sont rencontrés, comme elle à grandit, comment elle à évoluée de son coté. Et voilà sur ce petit Bonus je vous quitte officiellement pour cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fin ;)

* * *

En ce début d'année, tous les élèves avaient été rassemblés dans la grande salle par leur directeur. A la table des Gryffondor, les maraudeurs, Lily, Frank et Alice discutaient avec animation tandis que Dumbledore pris place sur l'estrade. Directement, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les regards curieux postés sur le vieil homme  
-Bonjour à tous annonça-t-il de sa voix magiquement amplifié. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande pourquoi je vous ai rassemblé ici. Et bien la réponse est très simple, cette année, Poudlard à décidé de s'inscrire dans un programme d'échange scolaire avec les écoles du monde entier. Un élève de chaque école viendra donc dans notre établissement et de votre côté, si vous en faite la demande, vous pourrez aussi avoir la chance d'être choisi pour partir dans l'une de ses écoles. C'est pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous avez 1 semaine pour inscrire votre nom et le mettre dans cette coupe dit-il en la montrant sur la table des professeurs. Ceci est une occasion unique alors n'hésitez pas  
-Un voyage d'un an pour découvrir un nouveau pays ça doit être trop bien souris Lily  
-Tu comptes t'inscrire ? Demanda James pris de cours  
-Non, bien sur que non avec la guerre qui se déroule ici. Je préfère me rendre utile mais ça aurait été merveilleux  
-Mais si tu veux après cette guerre je t'emmènerai faire le tour du monde  
-Toi et moi seuls pour faire le tour du monde, rêve Potter rigola la rousse en lui donnant un coup amical

* * *

1 mois plus tard, les 7 adolescents étaient rassemblés à la même table quand la porte s'ouvrit sur 6 élèves. Dumbledore s'empressa alors d'aller les accueillir avant de les faire se placer à coté de lui sur l'estrade  
-Bonjour à tous dit-il de sa voix magiquement amplifié. Comme vous le savez, chaque élève ici présent, vient participer à notre programme d'échange…  
-Oh non soupira Remus en voyant le regard de Sirius assis en face de lui  
-Quoi ? Lui demanda le concerné  
-Je connais ce regard Patmol. Et je n'aime pas ça  
-Tu devrais vraiment te détendre et profiter des cadeaux que la vie nous envoie Lunard comme cette sublime créature dit-il en observant l'élève la plus à droite de l'estrade  
-Si ta vision de profiter de la vie c'est de coucher avec toutes les filles que tu trouve belles alors non merci dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-...Donc sans plus attendre continua le directeur, je vous présente tout d'abord Miss Boiko Liyana nous venant tout droit de Dumstrang. Pour vous faire découvrir l'école, vous serez avec le préfet en chef de Serdaigle monsieur Patrick Dubois  
La jeune fille aux cheveux foncé et à la peau claire rejoint alors le brun qui s'était levé de la table pour venir l'accueillir  
-Ensuite poursuivis Dumbledore, nous venant tout droit du Brésil et donc élève à Castelobruxo voici monsieur Costa Aaron. Miss Clark vous vous chargerez de lui montrer l'école dit le directeur à la préfète de Poufsfoufle. Ensuite, j'aimerai vous présenter Otsuka Keitaro monsieur Otsuka nous viens tout droit du japon dans l'école de Mahoutokoro. Monsieur Bones, vous vous occuperez de lui dit-il au préfet en chef de poufsfoufle. Ensuite, voici Miss Nkomo Farah venu tout droit de l'école Uagadou en Afrique . Monsieur Black vous vous chargez d'elle dit-il en observant Regulus le préfet de Serpenatrd. Ensuite voici monsieur Moore Jacob venu d'Amérique dans l'école Iivermorny miss Allen vous vous chargerez de lui dit-il à la préfète de Serdaigle et enfin, voici miss Dupond Myranda dit-il en montrant la brune aux yeux gris. Miss Dupond nous viens de France à l'école Beauxbâtons. Miss Evan je compte sur vous pour la mettre à l'aise dit-il en s'adressant à Lily  
Lily se leva alors pour accueillir la nouvelle venue et la faire prendre place à coté d'elle  
-Alors Myranda, je te présente Alice, Frank son petit ami, Remus c'est l'autre préfet donc si tu as besoin d'aide et que je ne suis pas là, n'hésite pas  
-Ou à moi sourit Sirius. Je suis Sirius Black  
-Ah toi dit Lily en levant un sourcil septique  
-Bien sur Evan, je suis quelqu'un de très serviable  
-Et depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant éclater de rire les 2 garçons au bout de la bande. Oh dit Lily et voici Peter Pettigrew et James Potter  
-Salut sourit le brune

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Myranda sortis de la bibliothèque pour se rendre au parc de Poudlard lors qu'elle entendis une voix l'appeler au loin  
-C'est pas vrai soupira-t-elle en voyant Sirius s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?  
-Je te voyais te promener toute seule et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir que je t'accompagne  
-Non au contraire dit-elle en tournant les talons  
-Allés Myranda, je vois bien que tu es souvent seule ou avec Lily. Tu as besoin de te faire des amis. Ou même plus dit-il avec un sourire éloquent  
-Non merci, je suis très bien comme ça dit-elle en essayant à nouveau de lui tourner le dos mais à ce moment là, elle s'arrêta net en voyant au loin son amie Lily embrasser James Potter cacher derrière un arbre  
-Par Merlin dit Sirius à côté d'elle. James Potter ! j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'avoir caché ça  
-Bah tu sais Patmol dit James gêné  
-C'est moi qui ne voulait pas qu'il te le dise intervint Lily  
-Pourquoi ? Il y à des choses compromettante que je ne devrais pas savoir ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous entendu  
-Voilà c'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il te le dise soupira Lily. Pour ce genre de commentaires

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily était assise à une table de la bibliothèque avec Myranda  
-J'en reviens pas que t'ai enfin accepté de sortir avec Potter dit le brune moqueuse  
-Que veux-tu souris Lily. On s'attache à ces idiots de maraudeurs à force  
-A Remus et Peter je veux bien croire, Potter je te fais confiance mais à Black sûrement pas  
-Laisse moi deviner, il à encore essayer de te draguer. Demanda la rousse amusée  
-Oui soupira-t-elle. Quand va-t-il comprendre que ça drague à 2 gallions ne fonctionne pas sur moi  
-Bah quand il comprendra que tu as un cerveau contrairement aux potiches avec qui il couche d'habitude, je suppose qu'il te laissera tranquille  
-J'espère vraiment dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce avec son amie  
Arrivé dans le couloir, les 2 filles sont tombées nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux noir graisseux  
-Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda le garçon à Lily. Tu sors vraiment avec Potter  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Severus soupira-t-elle  
-J'osais pas croire les rumeurs bon sang Lily, comment tu peux sortir avec ce … cet idiot imbu de sa personne et arrogant  
-Il à changé dit Lily et une fois encore ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Au revoir Severus dit-elle en entraînant Myranda à sa suite  
-Heu je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète dit Myranda au bout d'un moment de silence mais qui c'était ?  
-C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin ça l'était pendant un temps avant qu'il ne décide de devenir un mangemort dit-elle le regard baissé  
-Oh je suis désolé.  
-C'est rien, il à choisi ma voie et j'ai choisi la mienne

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, Sirius vint s'étaler dans le lit de son meilleur ami  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Patmol ? Demanda James en relevant les yeux de son magasin de Quidditch  
-Cette fille va me rendre dingue soupira-t-il  
-Ce genre de fille qui repousse tes avances rendent souvent dingue lui répondit son meilleur ami moqueur  
-Je t'interdis de comparer ton cas avec Lily au mien  
-Ah oui et qu'est ce qui change ?  
-Je ne vais pas galérer pendant 6 ans et moi et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Elle me plaît juste  
-Bien sûr dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais juste au cas ou, elle te déteste aussi, elle est plus intelligente que les filles que tu as l'habitude de draguer, elle est première de classe et tu es obsédé par elle alors ou est la différence ?  
-Eh bien …  
-1 point pour James retentit une voix dans le lit d'à côté  
-Peter t'es vraiment obligé de tenir les comptes de toutes les fois ou l'un de nous à raison ? Soupira Sirius  
-C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé répondit le blond pour savoir qui de vous 2 à le plus souvent raison  
-Et on sait tous que ça va être moi souris James  
-Dans tes rêves cornedrue dit-il en lui envoyant son coussin à la figure. Alors dit moi et toi avec Evan comment ça se passe ?  
-Elle ne l'a pas encore tué étrangement répondit Remus en faisant ses devoirs couché sur son lit  
-Je te remercie Lunard répondit James  
-Quand tu veux dit-il en lui adressant un sourire  
-Bah ça va souris James. J'arrive toujours pas croire qu'elle ai enfin accepté  
-Il faut dire que t'a commencé à avoir un cerveau dit Frank couché dans son lit. Quoi dit-il en voyant les 4 regards l'observer. Les filles parlent entre elles et Alice me dit tout  
-Merci de nous afficher ta parfaite vie amoureuse Londubat et toi dit Sirius en se tournant vers son meilleur ami arrête avec ton sourire d'imbécile amoureux  
-Jaloux ? Demanda James en levant un sourcil amusé. Sirius Black qui aimerait avoir une relation durable j'aurai tout entendu  
-Ou tu vas chercher ça toi ? T'es un grand malade dit-il en se levant d'un bond du lit. Bon le repas doit être servis à cette heure ci et j'ai la dalle alors venez dit-il en quittant la chambre tandis que les 4 autres garçons s'adressaient un sourire amusé  
-Bon les gars ! Les pressa-t-il en passant sa tête à la porte  
-C'est bon on arrive dit James en reposant son magasine pour se lever

* * *

1 semaine et demi plus tard, Myranda s'acharnait en feuilletant des livres. Ses doutes étaient de plus en plus forts, étant conseillé par Lily depuis le début de l'année, elle avait donc intégré la tour des Gryffondor mais depuis elle ne cessais de voir ses choses qui confirmaient ses doutes.  
Le premier mois de son arrivée à Poudlard, alors qu'elle travaillait dans la salle commune assise au coin du feu, elle surprit James, Peter et Sirius en train de descendre les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs.  
-Peter grouille dit Sirius tout bas. Remus nous attend  
Entendant cette phrase, Myranda se cacha encore mieux derrière le canapé afin qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas  
-C'est bon j'arrive répondit le blond. Rusard n'est pas sur notre route on peut y aller dit-il en regardant un grand parchemin  
-Super allons y alors dit James en les couvrant tout les 3 d'une cape qui les fit disparaître instantanément sous les yeux écarquiller de la jeune fille  
Puis les garçons sont sortis dans le couloir pour disparaître dans la nuit. Myranda aurait adoré les suivre pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer mais elle n'était pas invisible comme eux et elle se serait fait prendre. Et puis de toute façon elle verrait sûrement le lendemain qu'elle blague idiote ils avaient encore préparé. Alors, en se retournant vers ses bouquins, elle aperçut par la fenêtre la pleine lune sans vraiment y porter attention.  
Le lendemain, elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune blague se profiler à l'horizon et encore plus en voyant que Remus n'était pas venu en cours. Quand elle avait interrogé Lily, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'il allait souvent rendre visite à sa mère malade et que c'était pour ça qu'il ratait quelques fois les cours. Alors elle ne chercha pas plus loin.  
Seulement, le mois suivant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir alors pour se changer les idées, elle se releva pour aller observer le parc dans la nuit. Mais elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'infirmière de l'école s'approcher du sol cogneur avec Remus. Elle fit alors un geste avec sa baguette et après avoir regardé autour d'eux, les 2 ont disparu dans un tunnel sous les racines avant que l'arbre ne se remette à bouger.  
Surprise, Myranda observa avec plus d'attention le parc. Et elle vit madame pomefresh ressortir du tunnel quelques minutes plus tard, seule. Puis quand la femme eu disparu, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant 3 garçons sortir de nul par. James avait encore utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis , elle sursauta en voyant Peter disparaître d'un coup, comme si il avait rapetissé. Et 2 secondes plus tard, le sol cogneur s'arrêta de nouveau de bouger et après avoir observé autour d'eux, James et Sirius ce sont à leur tour enfoncé dans le tunnel. Perplexe, Myranda continua d'observer le parc remarquant de nouveau la pleine lune briller mais au bout de 20 minutes ou rien ne bougea, elle du se résoudre à aller dormir.

Le lendemain, elle ne cessait de retourner tout ça dans sa tête. Ou menait ce tunnel ? Ou était parti Remus car de nouveau, il était absent des cours pour aller voir sa mère. Alors Myranda c'était dit que ce tunnel était peut être un moyen secret de quitter l'école et que c'est ainsi que Remus allait voir sa mère mais le fait que ses 3 meilleurs amis l'avaient suivis ne collait pas

Et puis 2, 3 jours plus tôt, alors que la pleine lune était de nouveau haut dans le ciel, Remus avait raté les cours. Mais en revenant de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Myranda fronça les sourcils en voyant les 3 autres Maraudeurs sortir de l'infirmerie. C'est pourquoi quand ils furent partis dans un autre couloir, elle en profita pour entrer à son tour dans la pièce. La-bas, c'est avec surprise, qu'elle trouva Remus couché dans un lit en train de dormir. Plein de questions se sont alors bousculées dans la tête de la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, que faisait Remus là ? Et surtout que lui était-il arrivé ? Son teint était pâle, des cernes énormes maquillaient le dessous de ses yeux et des cicatrices marquais ses bras et son visage  
Le jeune homme du sentir le regard insistant sur lui, car il ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de se relever d'un coup en position assise  
-Myranda dit-il en l'observant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question répondit la brune  
-Je n'ai pas pu aller voir ma mère, je… je suis tombé malade  
-Et tu t'es fait ça comment ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant ses cicatrices  
-Heum … je suis tombé dit-il hésitant. Dans les serres ajouta-t-il en voyant son air perplexe. Je suis tombé sur un filet du diable mais d'après madame pomefresh, ça devrais guérir d'ici 2,3 jours  
-Je vois, et bien j'espère que tu vas vite te remettre  
-Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi j'ai juste besoin de repos  
-Oh alors je vais te laisser. A bientôt dit-elle en quittant la pièce  
-Ouais salut dit-il en se recouchant sur ses coussins  
En sortant de la pièce, quelques couloirs plus loin, Myranda tomba nez à nez avec Lily qui avançait vers l'infirmerie avec un bouquet de fleurs  
-Lily ou tu vas ? L'interrogea son amie  
-Oh … je dois aller voir un ami malade répondit la rousse  
-Tu vas voir Remus ?  
-Comment tu sais qu'il est là ?  
-Je viens de le voir et toi ?  
-Je … heu James vient de me l'apprendre dit-elle mal à l'aise  
-Et tu as déjà trouvé un bouquet de fleurs alors qu'il vient de te l'apprendre ?  
-Je… non ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est pour ma mère, je dois lui envoyer c'est son anniversaire. Bon je dois te laisser dit-elle en partant précipitamment laissant la brune observer son dos les sourcils froncés  
Et c'est ainsi qu'à force de réflexion, en mettant tout ça bout à bout, elle en était venue à une seule conclusion. Mais elle ne pouvait le croire, elle devait en être sur

-Hé Myranda retentis une voix dans son dos la faisant sursauter.  
-Remus dit-elle en fermant précipitamment son livre pour le recouvrir d'autre. Qu'est-ce que … tu es déjà sortis de l'infirmerie ?  
-Oui, je vais mieux et je dois maintenant récupérer les cours et toi ? Tu travail sur quoi ?  
-Oh ... je fais simplement des devoirs  
-Je peux m'installer prés de toi ?  
-Bien sur, je dois juste aller chercher après d'autres livres pour mon devoir d'Astronomie dit-elle en se levant avec sa pile de livre avant que le dernier ne lui échappe des mains  
-Laisse je vais ramasser dit Remus en se penchant  
-Non ! Laisse je … mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà attrapé le livre et il avait observé le titre « la vie de loup-garou » avant de relever le regard vers elle les sourcils froncés  
-Pourquoi tu lisais ça ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment de silence  
-Je… j'avais des doutes dit-elle après un moment. Écoute Remus, je ne suis pas idiote dit-elle doucement.  
-Je sais dit-il en se relevant  
-Alors c'est vrai ?  
Il ne parvint pas à relever son regard, ses yeux fixé sur le sol et finalement, il hocha positivement la tête. Myranda pris une grande inspiration, se douter et savoir la vérité était 2 choses bien différentes. Être absolument sur qu'un loup-garou se tenait devant elle était bien plus perturbant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sans le vouloir, lorsqu'il releva enfin le regard vers elle, elle fit un pas en arrière  
-Tu vois dit-il le regard dur. C'est pour ça que je ne fais pas confiance aux gens  
-Quoi … non Remus c'est pas...  
Mais il avait déjà fait demi tour  
Directement, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et il lui fit face le visage peiné  
-C'est pas quoi Myranda ? De la peur ? Si, je sais reconnaître quand les gens ont peur de moi. Je ne vais pas t'infliger ma présence plus longtemps  
-J'ai été surprise articula-t-elle doucement  
-Surprise ? Tu avais deviné  
-J'étais pas certaine, l'entendre dire est différent et …  
-C'est bon dit-il en dégageant son bras pour quitter rapidement la bibliothèque

* * *

Le lendemain, Myranda se promenait dans les couloirs avec 2 nouveaux livres dans les mains quand une voix l'interpella dans son dos  
-Dupond !  
Directement, elle soupira en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius . Elle se tourna alors vers lui avant d'être surprise. Il n'affichait pas son éternel sourire de dragueur. Au lieu de ça, il fonçait vers elle avec le regard en feu. Et puis surtout, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de famille. Quelques chose clochait  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Black ?  
-On doit parler dit-il en l'attrapant avec force par le bras pour la traîner à sa suite  
-Mais lâche moi, Black tu me fais mal dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte  
-Là ça ira dit-il en la poussant dans une salle de classe pour qu'elle se retrouve plaquer contre le mur  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit-elle avant de déglutir en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançais  
-J'aurai jamais cru ça de toi. C'est dégueulasse ce que t'as fait à Remus  
-Écoute Sirius je …  
-Ne t'avise pas d'utiliser le faite de m'appeler par mon prénom pour m'amadouer la prévint-il en la montrant d'un doigt accusateur . Écoute moi dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la coincer entre le mur et son torse avant de la toiser de son regard gris meurtrier qui lui fit perdre toute confiance. Ce n'était pas le Sirius qu'elle connaissait. Celui-là était en colère, c'était le Sirius qui ressortait toujours si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à ses amis  
-T'as été trop loin Dupond. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à mes amis. Tu dis à quelqu'un ce que t'as découvert sur Remus et je te tue. Tu crois que c'est facile pour lui ? Tu crois qu'il à demandé à être transformer par un tordu alors que ce n'était qu'un gamin ?  
-Non bien sur, je …  
-Ne t'approche plus de lui. Ni aucun de mes amis ou t'aura affaire à moi. T'es prévenu dit-il en se décollant pour quitter la classe avec rage

* * *

Le lendemain, en arrivant pour déjeuner dans la grande salle, Myranda croisa les maraudeurs et Lily se rendre à la table des Gryffondor. Directement, Remus baissa le regard en partant s'asseoir avec Peter  
-Venez on y va dit Sirius d'un ton dur à Lily et James  
-D'accord dit son meilleur ami en le suivant  
-Lily je … Voulu dire la brune  
-LILY ! La coupa Sirius  
-Désoler dit la rousse en rattrapant son petit ami et Sirius  
Myranda les observa ainsi repartir à l'autre bout de la table tandis qu'elle soupira déçu en s'asseyant seule pour manger

* * *

2 semaines et demi plus tard, une sortie à pré au lard avait été programmée et Myranda se promena seule dans les boutiques quand soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans la rue et en sortant de la boutique, elle vit des gens qui courraient dans tous les sens. Curieuse, elle s'arma de sa baguette et remonta la rangée de personne dans le mauvais sens. Arrivé au bout, elle vit les élèves de 6 éme évacuer les élèves plus jeune et quelque 7 éme faire face à des personnes habillé en noir et caché par des cagoules  
-Des mangemorts dit-elle pour elle-même entre ses lèvres  
Elle savait bien sur que la guerre faisait rage en Angleterre, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu de ses propres yeux et elle devait dire que ça l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque des visage familiers parmi les élèves de 7 ème  
Elle voyait ses amies de dortoirs se battre vaillamment, James se défendre contre 3 mangemorts, Lily essayer de se frayer un chemin pour venir l'aider, Alice et Frank qui se protégeait mutuellement et Remus et Sirius en train de combattre dos à dos  
. Mais en voyant un sors voler vers Remus alors que celui-ci observait autre pars, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'elle jeta un sors de bouclier avant de se mettre entre le châtain et le mangemort  
-Personne ne s'en prend à mes amis dit-elle en envoyant le mangemort voler à plusieurs mètres  
-Myranda ? s'étonna Remus  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sirius aussi perdu que son ami  
-Je viens de le dire, je protège mes amis. J'ai été nul avec toi Remus, je suis désolé dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'ai juste été surprise je te le promets, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi et surtout, je ne révélerais jamais ce que je sais, je te le promets. Tu veux bien me pardonner  
-Étant donné que tu viens de me sauver la vie, je pense pouvoir faire un effort oui dit-il avec un petit sourire. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors des maraudeurs, de Lily, Frank et Alice  
-Alors amis ? Sourit Myranda en tendant sa main vers lui  
-Amis confirma-t-il en la serrant  
-Et Sirius dit-elle en se tournant vers l'autre garçon. Merci, grâce à tout ça j'ai pu voir que tu n'étais pas seulement un idiot dragueur, tu es avant tout un ami en or  
-Merci dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de rependre son combat avec son mangemort qui venait de se relever  
Mais au même moment, tous les élèves se sont arrêtés net dans leur geste. Une nouvelle personne venait de faire son apparition avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux rouge et son visage de Serpent. Voldemort était là devant eux et Myranda se sentis tout d'un coup plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle avait l'impression que tout leurs espoirs étaient maintenant vain, ils allaient tous mourir ici et maintenant. Mais au même instant, le cris de James retentis comme un cris de détresse

-LILY !  
Avec horreur, la brune vit son amie retomber au sol dans une mare de sang après s'être pris un sors en pleine poitrine  
Son petit ami arriva alors en courant vers elle avant que des cris ne retentissent parmi les mangemorts  
-Il est là  
-Dumbledore est arrivé  
-On doit partir  
En faisant demi tour, Myranda fut soulagé d'effectivement voir le directeur avancer entres les élèves pour ligoter les mangemorts avec une facilité déconcertante. A coté de lui, Peter avançait avec un regard effrayé. Apparemment, c'était lui qui avait été le prévenir  
-Potter emmenez Evans à l'infirmerie tout de suite ordonna Mc Gonagal en arrivant derrière le directeur accompagné des autres professeurs  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour James, il attrapa Lily dans ses bras et il courut vers le château tandis que les mangemorts restant et Voldemort transplanait pour éviter Dumbledore

* * *

Fin Décembre était vite arrivé et le château avait repris son rythme normal. Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt et entre-temps Mc Gonagal avait annoncé que l'école allait organiser un bal de noël pour montrer aux élèves étrangers comment les Anglais savait recevoir. Pour l'occasion, Myranda, Lily, Alice et quelques autres amies aux 2 Gryffondor étaient partis à la boutique de robe de pré-au-lard afin de se préparer. Lily avait déjà choisi sa robe, lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami entrer dans la boutique avec Sirius  
-Alors ? Quelle robe te rendant encore plus magnifique tu as choisi ? Demanda James en embrassant la rousse  
-Qu'est ce que vous faite là James ? Soupira-t-elle. C'est une boutique pour filles  
-C'est lui qui m'a traîné dit-il en montrant son meilleur ami. j'y suis pour rien me frappe pas  
-Je vois soupira Lily en suivant le regard de Sirius qui fixait Myranda au bout de la boutique sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec une longue robe bleu nuit magnifique  
-La vache t'es canon comme ça sourit Marlène une des amies de Lily et Alice  
-Je confirme sourit gentiment Alice. Elle est parfaite pour toi, tu devrais la prendre  
-J'aimerai bien mais je n'ai pas les moyen de me payer ça soupira-t-elle en observant le prix. C'est pas grave je mettrais une de mes veille robe. Par contre toi Alice tu devrais prendre la robe que tu portes. Frank va tomber en te voyant  
-Tu penses ? Demanda l'autre brune en rougissant  
-J'en suis sur dit la Française en retournant dans la cabine se changer  
-Bon allez maintenant dehors tout les 2 ordonna Lily en les poussant vers la porte avant de retourner prés de ses amies

* * *

Le lendemain, Myranda retourna à son dortoir pour pendre ses livres pour les cours de l'après-midi avec ses amies. Mais arrivée dans la chambre, elle vit un paquet posé sur son lit. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit avant d'écarquiller les yeux en attrapant doucement la robe bleue qu'elle avait vu la veille dans la boutique  
-Qu'est-ce que dit-elle perdu ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alice avant d'écarquiller les yeux à son tour. Mais qui te l'a offerte ? Demanda-t-elle s'approchant de Myranda  
-Aucune idée répondit la Française perdue  
-Il y à un mot avec remarqua Alice en le prenant entre ses mains. C'est juste marqué que ton admirateur espère que tu l'aimeras, mais il n'y à rien d'autre à part une trace de patte de chien  
-Quoi ? Demanda Lily en attrapant le mot. Je le savais, l'idiot  
-Tu sais quelque chose sur cet admirateur ? Demanda Myranda  
-C'est Sirius répondit la rousse c'est sa signature dit-elle en montrant la patte de chien avec un petit sourire  
-Cet idiot pesta Myranda. Si il pense pouvoir m'acheter avec une robe  
-Une magnifique robe constata Alice en la dépliant  
-Alice ce n'est pas la question soupira-t-elle. Même si elle est canon c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas de son cadeau payer par papa, maman. Il peut le garder  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il l'a acheté avec l'argent de ses parents ? Demanda Lily  
-Je t'en pris Lil's, les Black sont l'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur du monde. Même en France on connaît leur nom  
-Tu te trompes dit Lily. Sirius à été déshérité. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il vit chez James et qu'il travaille l'été pour rembourser les Potter. Donc si il t'a payé cette robe c'est avec son argent crois-moi  
-Je l'ignorais dit-elle perdu. Mais pourquoi il à fait ça ? Cette robe vaut une fortune  
-A ton avis dit Lily avec un petit sourire tandis que Myranda sentis ses joues chauffer doucement

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Myranda se promenait dans le parc avant de tomber nez à nez avec Sirius qui descendait de son balai âpres son entraînement personnel de Quidditch. Le voyant ainsi essoufflé et les cheveux trempés par la neige qui tombait abondamment depuis 2 jours, Myranda devait bien reconnaître que malgré le fait que ce soit un énorme crétin, il était canon  
-Oh salut Myranda dit-il en l'apercevant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je me promenais, j'adore la neige dit-elle en souriant tout en attrapant un flocon dans sa main  
-Ouais c'est logique que tu sois le genre de fille à aimer la neige  
-Ça veut dire quoi ce genre de fille ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil  
-Bah … laisse tomber dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de faire demi-tour. Je vais prendre ma douche . Hé dit-il en recevant une boule-de-neige à l'arrière de la tête  
-Viens me redire ça en face Black dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se tournait vers elle  
-Ah tu veux jouer à ça sourit-il en laissant tomber son balai et sa batte. Très bien dit-il en attrapant à son tour de la neige  
-Et après tu me diras qu'elle n'est pas intéressée ? Demanda James en se promenant un peu plus loin dans le parc avec Lily  
-Absolument sourit la rousse parce que ton meilleur ami est un crétin  
-Tu adores Sirius  
-Oui mais c'est un crétin que j'adore dit-elle avec un petit rire. Allez viens laissons les tranquilles dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le château  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius venait de réussir à faire tomber Myranda dans la neige  
-Ok… ok t'as gagné dit-elle en rigolant  
-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait dit-il en l'aidant à se relever  
-Au fait Sirius, je sais que c'est toi qui à envoyé la robe.  
-Lily ?  
-Oui confirma-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu as besoin de cet argent  
-Je m'en fiche de ça.  
-Non, Lily m'a expliqué ta situation  
-Pourquoi elle à fait ça soupira-t-il  
-Parce qu'elle voulait que je te comprenne. Pas que je te prenne pour un gosse de riche en refusant ton cadeau  
-Ça veut dire que tu l'acceptes ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire  
-J'ai pas dit …  
-Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

-Je … quoi ?  
-En amis. S'il te plaît  
-J'en sais rien, tu me promets de ne pas être un crétin dragueur ?  
-Promis, juste une invitation en tout bien tout honneur. Je ne veux pas être le seul Maraudeurs à ne pas avoir de cavalière  
-Ce serait dégradant pour ton image c'est sur dit-elle avec un petit rire. Au fait, avec qui y vont Remus et Peter ?  
-Remus y va avec Marlène. Il à voulu refuser quand elle lui à demandé mais James et moi ne lui avons pas laissé faire cette bêtise  
-Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Il faut qu'il arrête de ne pas avoir confiance en lui. En plus je suis sûr que Marlène craque pour lui  
-On le sait tous sauf cet idiot dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Et Peter ?  
-Oh il n'a pas le droit de venir. Mc Gonagal lui à collé des cours de rattrapage ce soir là. D'après elle si il n'a pas sa moyenne rapidement, il devra recommencer sa 7 éme l'année prochaine  
-Le pauvre. Je suis sur que je pourrais lui donner des cours, je suis une très bonne prof  
-Remus s'en occupe déjà  
-Oh très bien. Bon j'accepte d'aller au bal avec toi Black mais maintenant va te changer avant d'attraper la mort  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda-t-il moqueur  
-Non, c'est juste que tu pu et qu'une douche ne serait vraiment pas de refus  
-Tu trouves que je pue ? Moi dit-il faussement offusquer allons viens me faire un câlin  
-Ne t'approche pas de moi… Sirius non hurla-t-elle en essayant de le semer

* * *

Le 23, le soir avant le début des vacances, tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Les filles ont passé l'après-midi à se préparer et les garçons à réfléchir à quoi dire à leur partenaire pour qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Enfin, vers 20h, James, Sirius, Remus et Frank se sont rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée en bas de l'escalier pour attendre leurs cavalières. Enfin, les 4 filles apparurent tandis qu'ils relevaient le regard vers elles. Lily avait choisi une robe rouge arrivant à ses genoux très simples et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux roux en un chignon compliqué laissant retomber quelques mèches devant. Alice elle portait une robe en dentelle blanche et elle portait un serre-tête sur ses cheveux cours. Marlène portait une robe verte dos nu et elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds retomber en cascade dans son dos. Et Myranda portait sa robe bleu nuit avec ses cheveux coiffé en tresse sur le coté droit de sa tête  
-Rappelle-toi Patmoll, tu l'as invité en tout bien tout honneur alors évite de la déshabiller du regard ainsi toute la soirée se moqua James  
-La ferme cornedrue dit-il piqué à vif  
-Comme tu veux dit-il innocent. Regarde la tête de Lunard dit-il en montrant son autre meilleur ami qui n'avait pas lâché la blonde du regard  
-Et c'est à moi que tu demandes de rester correct ?  
-On parle de Lunard là. Pas du Casnova de Poudlard lui rappela James. Lily jolie tu es magnifique sourit-il à sa petite amie qui venait d'arriver face à lui  
-Arrête avec ce surnom débile James dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser d'une rapide pression sur les lèvres  
-J'ai très bien choisi cette robe souris Sirius à Myranda. Je devrais me féliciter  
-Ou la fermer je préférerais sourit la brune en s'accrochant au bras qu'il lui tendait  
Les 4 couples sont ensuite partis dans la grande salle transformée en salle de bal pour l'occasion. Ils ont d'abord pris place à une table pour le repas et quand la musique à commencé, Alice et Frank se sont levés d'un même mouvement pour se rendre sur la piste suivis de James qui invita Lily  
-Remus tu veux danser ? Demanda timidement Marlène  
-Oh … heu je ne préfère pas, je ne suis pas très bon danseur et puis...  
-Il adorait dit Sirius en le poussant avec force pour qu'il se lève de sa chaise. Remus est un danseur hors pair dit-il en souriant à son meilleur ami qui le fusillait de regard  
-Très bien soupira le châtain en entraînant la blonde sur la piste de danse  
-Il va t'adorer pour ça rigola Myranda  
-Oh il me remerciera le jour ou il aura plein de petits louveteaux  
-Sirius dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le bras tout en laissant échapper un petit rire  
-Bon tu veux danser toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il en se levant  
-Pourquoi pas sourit-elle en le suivant sur la piste  
Arrivé là-bas, Sirius déposa sa main droite sur sa hanche et attrapa la main de la jeune femme avec l'autre  
-Je dois admettre que tu danses très bien remarqua Myranda au bout d'un petit moment  
-Bah ça aide les cours pour devenir un parfait jeune homme dans une famille de sang pur  
-Oui je connais ça soupira-t-elle. Mes cours pour devenir une parfaite jeune fille m'agaçais au plus au point  
-Les joies des sang pur hein dit-il avec un faible sourire  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire dit-elle en répondant à son sourire  
Et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que Sirius répondit quasiment instantanément à son baiser  
-Ne joue pas avec moi Sirius dit-elle en se décollant de lui pour poser son front contre le sien  
-Je te le promets

* * *

Et Myranda fut convaincu de ses dires après les vacances, alors qu'il revenait de chez les Potter avec James et Lily, Sirius l'avait directement embrassé devant tout le monde se fichant du regard des autres. Il aura beau ne pas l'admettre, cette fille l'avait changé.  
Et quelques jours après la rentrée, Myranda fut étonné de voir Sirius débarquer devant elle avant de lui tendre un bouquet de Lila  
-Qu'est ce que dit-elle perdu  
-Tu veux m'accompagner à la sortie à pré au lard la semaine prochaine ?  
-Bien sur Sirius mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant  
-Oh ça c'est Lily qui m'a obligé dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et tu sais à quel point elle peut être dangereuse si on ne fait pas ce qu'elle veut  
-C'est sur rigola Myranda en attrapant le bouquet qu'il lui tendait. Merci dit-elle avec un petit sourire

* * *

Le petit couple à ainsi vécu sa vie de couple tranquillement pendant des mois. Et même si c'était la première vraie relation de Sirius, il aimait cette situation. Au milieu du mois de Mai alors que le départ pour la France se faisait de plus en plus ressentir pour Myranda, elle avait enfin décidé de passer le pas avec Sirius. Après une soirée parfaite que son petit ami lui avait organisé, elle lui avait offert sa première fois. Et ce même soir, couché dans ses bras plein de questions se bousculait en même temps dans sa tête  
-Sirius ?  
-Oui ? Demanda le garçon qui jouait avec ses cheveux  
-Je ne suis pas une parmi d'autre hein ?  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qui te prend Myranda ?  
-Je me dit juste que …  
-Maintenant qu'on l'a fait tu penses que je te voulais juste pour ça ?  
-Bah … ça m'a effleuré l'esprit  
-Ne sois pas idiote. T'es pas n'importe qui pour moi  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis amoureux de toi idiote  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire  
-Je … je voulais pas te le dire comme ça, je ...  
-Je t'aime aussi Sirius dit-elle en l'embrassant. A ton avis, qu'est ce qui va se passer quand je serais repartie en France dans quelques jours ?  
-Et bien on s'écrira, beaucoup et quand j'aurai économisé assez, je viendrais de chercher pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi  
-Tu voudrais qu'on emménage ensemble ?  
-Pas toi ?  
-Si dit-elle en souriant grandement

* * *

Mais quelques jours plus tard, Myranda avait bel et bien du rentrer dans son pays et l'avenir que les  
jeunes amoureux avaient prévu ne se passera pas du tout bien. Car en juin, Myranda rassembla tout son courage pour enfin réussir à poser son regard sur le test de grosses qu'elle avait dans les mains et c'est en tremblant qu'elle vit un plus s'afficher dessus. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas avant d'avoir fini ses examens de fin d'année

* * *

A la fin du mois, en Angleterre, Sirius s'adaptait difficilement à sa vie sans Myranda mais heureusement, il était épaulé par ses meilleurs amis. Et ce jour-là, James avait besoin de lui parler, de se confier  
-Tu vas quoi ! hurla-t-il en faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présente dans le parc vers lui  
-Je t'ai dit d'être discret tu te trouves discret là Patmoll ? Demanda James agacé  
-Mais bordel James, tu vas avoir un gosse. Un vrai gosse  
-Merci ça je l'ai compris tout seul  
-Mais comment t'as pu laisser ça arriver ?  
-Bah je vais pas t'apprendre comment on fait les bébés  
-Ça va t'as compris ce que je voulais dire, les protections ça existe cornedrue. Et pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? Tu devrais être paniqué  
-Étrangement non dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me vois bien élever un petit être avec Lily  
-Mais t'es tombé sur la tête mon vieux on à que 18 ans  
-Et alors ? De toute façon Lily est la femme de ma vie et celle avec qui je veux fonder une famille alors pourquoi attendre ?  
-Non mais c'est la peur de la guerre dehors qui vous fait perdre les pédales à vous 2 ?  
-Peut être dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire. Après tout il faut profiter de la vie avant qu'on en ai plus  
-Parle pas comme si on allait mourir jeunes. T'as pas intérêt à me laisser seul dans ce monde Potter  
-J'en ai pas l'intention Black alors laisse moi faire plein de mini Potter en paix  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux soit. Mais et pour l'ordre ? Vous vous êtes engagé auprès de Dumbledore aussi  
-Lily sert en tant que médicomage dans l'ordre. Donc elle restera à l'intérieur le temps de sa grosses et si après elle veut venir en mission avec nous alors on fera garder le bébé. Je suis sûr que Batilda adorerait et puis moi je peux très bien m'occuper de l'ordre aussi  
-Et si ils vous arrivaient quelques chose en mission ? On fait quoi nous avec le gamin que vous nous aurez pondu  
-Il ne nous arrivera rien Sirius arrête de faire dans le dramatique

* * *

Le mois suivant, Myranda était rentré chez ses parents après avoir obtenu son diplôme et ce jour là, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, elle décida de leur parler du bébé bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore osé le dire à Sirius  
-père, mère dit-elle en entrant dans le salon  
-Oui ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère plongée dans des parchemins tout comme son père  
-J'aimerais vous parler c'est important  
-Et de quoi ? Demanda son père en l'écoutant tout juste d'une oreille distraite  
-C'est un sujet un peu difficile à aborder dit-elle stressé. Mais ça concerne mon avenir  
-Ah tu as enfin décidé dans quelle spécialisation de médicomagie tu vas te diriger ? Demanda sa mère.  
-Heu non pas vraiment, même si j'aimais beaucoup travailler dans le service des morsures par être vivant. Mais à vrai dire, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ma formation. En tout cas pas tout de suite  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que si, dés Septembre tu commences  
-Non je ne pourrais pas. Parce que … parce qu'à ce moment là je serais enceinte de 5 mois déjà  
A cette phrase, ses 2 parents se sont figé plume en main avant de relever un regard interloqué vers elle  
-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda son père d'une voix dur  
-Je… je suis enceinte de presque 3 mois  
-C'est pas vrai dit sa mère choquée. Mais… comment tu as pu laisser ça arriver Myranda, tu es pourtant intelligente. Tu sais comment faire une potion de protection  
-Bien sur …. mais c'était pas vraiment prévu et c'est arrivé comme ça  
-Oh bon sang, je savais qu'on ne devait pas la laisser partir en Angleterre. Tous les jeunes, là-bas, sont beaucoup trop dévergondé. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari  
-Qui est le père ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix dur  
-Heu… il s'appelle … Sirius Black  
-Un Black soupira sa mère. Au moins c'est un sang pur  
-Encore heureux dit le père de famille . Je n'aurai pas accepté d'avoir un bâtard au sang impur en tant qu'héritier. Bon et bien je ne vois qu'une solution, on va prendre contact avec ses parents pour organiser le mariage pour le mois prochain avant que la grosses ne se voie trop  
-Enfaîte . Intervint timidement Myranda. Sirius… à été déshérité il y à plus d'un an  
-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda son père en la fusillant du regard  
-Mais il à de bonne raison. C'est lui qui est partis parce que ses parents voulaient l'obliger à rejoindre Voldemort. Le mage noir le plus horrible de son époque. Il à fait ça pour sauver des vies  
-Il est hors de question que tu épouses un sang pur déshérité. Je me fiche de savoir la raison. Tu imagines la honte sur notre famille

-Je suis désolé dit-elle timidement  
-Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution. On va t'en débarrasser  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquiller  
-Comprends-nous chérie. C'est pour toi, si tu le gardes ça va gâcher ta vie  
-Mais Sirius va m'aider je suis sur que quand il le saura il …  
-Il n'en saura rien hurla son père. Parce que tu ne vas pas le garder  
-J'ai entendu dire que les moldus savait se débarrasser d'un fœtus d'une manière très propre et sans risque  
-Maman. S'il te plaît dit Myranda d'une voix plaintive  
-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie c'est sans risque je te le promets et tu pourras reprendre ta vie normalement  
-Mais je ne veux pas, je veux le garder, c'est mon bébé et …  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision dit son père d'un ton strict  
-Bien sur que si, c'est ma vie et mon enfant et je veux le garder  
-Alors sors de chez moi. Tu n'es plus ma fille. Je me demande vraiment comment vous aller élever un enfant. Vous êtes 2 gamins déshérité et sans argent  
-Personne ne va sortir d'ici intervint une nouvelle voix. C'est ma maison et je décide que Myranda va rester  
-Mère intervint le père de Myranda. Je ne crois pas que la façon dont j'élève ma fille vous regarde  
-Comment tu l'élèves non, tu peux lui interdire de prévenir le père de cet enfant et de se marier mais tu es toujours sous mon toit tant que je serais en vie alors à moins qu tu aies envie de me tuer Myranda va rester . Viens ma chérie dit-elle en lui tendant les bras ou elle s'empressa de s'y réfugier  
-Merci grand-mère dit-elle en pleurant sur son épaule  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Viens rejoignons tes appartement dit-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite. Et Roger dit-elle en s'adressant au petit elfe de maison. Fait monter 2 thé dans la chambre de Myranda  
-Bien madame dit l'elfe en partant à la cuisine

* * *

Au mois de Janvier, Myranda mit au monde une petite fille avec une petite touffe de cheveux noir et des yeux gris  
-C'est une Black il n'y à pas de doute intervint la grand-mère de Myanda en souriant au bébé dans ses bras  
-Tu connais les Black ?  
-Oh tu sais j'ai assister à tant de réception que je ne peux plus les compter alors je connais tout le monde et elle à cette particularité dans ses traits beaucoup trop parfais hérité des Black tout comme ses cheveux noir et ses yeux gris  
-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sirius soupira Myranda. J'aimerai tellement qu'il sache  
-Je suis désolé mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire entendre raison à ton père. Pas tant qu'il continuera de contrôler ton courrier  
-Je sais, mais quand je deviendrai indépendante, je lui dirais la vérité. Peut être n'en voudra-t-il pas mais au moins il saura  
-Tu as raison, il doit savoir. En attendant, tu dois trouver un nom à cette petite  
-Lila sourit Myranda. Ça lui va à merveille

* * *

Au mois d'août, Myranda entra dans les appartements de sa grand-mère avec une petite Lila de quelques mois posé dans ses bras  
-Tu m'as fait demander ?  
-Oui intervint la vieille dame. Mais avant comment ça va ?  
-Oh elle commence à faire ses nuits donc je retrouve tout doucement un rythme de vie normal  
-Et avec tes parents ?  
-Mon père ne la regarde pas quand il est dans la même pièce qu'elle et ma mère me donnent simplement des conseils de mère  
-Ce garçon à beau être mon fils, j'ai mis au monde un idiot. Il à de la chance que son père ne soit plus de ce monde. Bon si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour ça dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Ton admission pour commencer ta formation de médicomage le mois prochain  
-Mais grand-mère je ne peux pas. Comment je vais faire avec Lila.  
-J'ai engagé une nounou pour quand tu seras en cours. Tu t'en occupera le soir  
-Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci dit-elle ému  
-Je n'allais pas te laisser passer à côté de ton rêve et puis tu auras besoin d'un travail pour l'élever cette petite quand je ne serais plus là  
-C'est vrai et dés que j'aurai un travail, je pourrais prendre mon indépendance et je te rembourserais tout ce que je te dois  
-Tu ne me dois rien sourit la vieille dame. C'est mon cadeau de naissance pour cette merveille dit-elle en montrant le bébé

* * *

2 ans plus tard, à peine sa formation terminée, Myranda avait trouvé un travail et le soir en rentrant chez elle, elle était prête à faire face à ses parents. En passant la porte du manoir Dupond, elle avait donc rejoint les appartements de sa grand-mère pour voir la petite Lila bondir sur place à coté du canapé dans laquelle la vieille dame était assise  
-Allez Nana raconte moi une autre histoire s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
-Lila, je pense que tu as assez fatigué nana pour aujourd'hui rigola Myranda en observant sa fille  
-Maman sourit-elle en sautant dans ses bras alors ? Tu as trouvé du travail ?  
\- Hé oui, je travaille maintenant à l'hôpital de Paris  
-Trop bien sourit-elle  
-Oui mais je dois aller parler avec ton grand-père et ta grand-mère. Tu n'as cas aller jour un peu dans ta chambres  
-D'accord dit-elle en obéissant  
Myranda est ensuite descendu dans la salon pour les trouver comme d'habitude plonger dans leur travail  
-Père, mère dit-elle d'une voix forte  
-Quoi ? Demanda son père sans la regarder  
-J'ai trouvé un travail aujourd'hui. Quand j'aurai économisé assez, je me trouverai un logement pour y vivre avec Lila  
-C'est hors de question  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison tant que tu ne seras pas marié. Trouve-toi un mari digne de ce nom et à ce moment-là, tu pourras avoir ta vie. Encore faudrait-il en trouver un qui accepte ta gamine. En tout cas en attendant tu restes ici  
-Mais je …  
-Il n'y à pas de discussion à avoir. Tu peux disposer dit-il en la chassant d'un signe de main  
Fulminant , Myranda fit demi tour pour rejoindre ses appartements. Ainsi donc, elle resterait toujours coincé dans les griffes de son père

* * *

1 an plus tard, le 1 Novembre. La grand-mère de Myranda entra dans sa chambre alors que celle-ci était allongé dans son lit à lire un livre  
-La petite dort ? Demanda la femme  
-Oui, elle s'est endormie rapidement aujourd'hui  
-Ça tombe bien, je dois te parler seule à seule dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa petite fille un journal en main  
-Ça à l'air grave dit Myranda les sourcils froncé  
-Ça l'est avoua la vieille dame. Ça concerne … Sirius Black  
-Quoi ? Il en parle dans le journal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en essayant de le prendre de ses mains  
-Oui avoua sa grand-mère sans lui laisser le prendre  
-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus stressé sachant très bien que Sirius comme tous ses anciens amis c'était engagé dans une rébellion contre les forces du mal tandis qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire  
-Pas vraiment à lui  
-Dis-moi la vérité . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Tu connais les Potter ?  
-Bien sûr, James était le meilleur ami de Sirius pourquoi ?  
-Sa femme, sa fille qui à le même age que Lila et lui ont été tué par celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle choqué. Et … et on dit le nom de sa femme ?  
-Oui Lily Potter  
-C'est pas vrai dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Lily à été ma première amie à Poudlard dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas tout  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire ?  
-C'est Black qui les à livrés  
-Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle malgré elle  
-Ils disent ici que les Potter étaient en danger de mort et que pour se protéger, il avait nommé Black gardien du secret. Mais celui-ci était un mangemort qui les à livrés avant d'aller tuer un autre de leurs amis et des dizaines de moldus  
-Qui était cet ami ?  
-Peter Pettigrew  
-Oh non. C'est impossible, Sirius n'aurai jamais fait ça, l'idée d'être un mangemort le répugnait plus que n'importe quoi. Et puis James était comme son frère, il l'a accueilli quand ses parents l'ont mis à la porte. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Je ne peux pas le croire  
-Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité. Ils l'ont conduit à Azkaban ce matin  
-Non, ça ne peut pas… il … dit-elle en éclatant en pleur tandis que sa grand-mère la serrait contre elle. J'aurais jamais pu imaginer  
-Personne n'aurait pu. Apparemment il à bien berné son monde si même son meilleur ami c'est laissé prendre  
-Alors Lila ne doit jamais savoir qui est son père. Personne ne doit jamais lui dire pour sa protection  
-Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion et je ne pense pas que tes parents lui diront non plus

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Myranda jouas avec Lila dans son salon à côté de sa grand-mère assise dans le canapé  
-Allez maintenant que tu as compris essaye toi-même souris Myranda en se levant pour laisser Lila finir son puzzle magique. L'intelligence de cette enfant me surprend de plus en plus sourit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de sa grand-mère  
-C'est sur qu'elle ira loin cette petite. Et toi dis moi, comment il s'appelle ?  
-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Celui pour qui tu souris béatement depuis plusieurs jours  
-Je … dit-elle en rougissement légèrement. Il s'appelle William c'est un guérisseur à l'hôpital. Il est au courant pour Lila et il s'en fiche parce que ce matin il m'a proposé un rendez-vous  
-Je vois sourit la vieille dame. Tu devrais accepter. Propose vendredi soir. Je te couvrirais  
-J'ai l'impression d'être une ado rigola la jeune femme

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Myranda avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle allait enfin prendre son indépendance en se mariant avec William un garçon issu d'une parfaite famille de sang pur et son père ne pu rien trouver pour empêcher cette union et Myranda pu enfin prendre son indépendance avec sa fille et son nouveau mari  
L'année d'après, Myranda mit au monde un petit garçon appelé Dorian. Grande fierté de ses grands-parents  
Et du haut de ses 4 ans, la petite Lila se posait beaucoup de questions. Alors un jour ou William était partis et que sa mère s'occupait d'elle et son frère, elle lui posait la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps  
-Maman ?  
-Oui ma chérie ?  
-Le papa de Dorian c'est William n'est ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr dit-elle sans comprendre ou voulais en venir sa fille  
-Alors c'est le mien ?  
A cette phrase, Myranda se figea. Elle savait bien sur qu'un jour elle lui poserait cette question mais elle ne s'y attendait pas si tôt  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu as William  
-Mais c'est pas mon papa, c'est celui de Dorian. Moi je veux le mien  
-Tu ne peux pas Lila. Ton papa n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il à fait de mauvaises chose  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Je t'en parlerais quand tu seras plus grande

* * *

5 ans plus tard, Lila soupira debout dans le salon avec sa mère, son beau-père et son frère  
-On doit vraiment y aller ?  
-Oui ma chérie ce sont tes grands-parents  
-Mais il ne m'aime pas, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment. On y va juste pour manger. Et puis il y aura Nana dit-elle en faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de sa fille. Allez vient maintenant dit-elle en l'attrapant pas la main pour la faire transplaner tandis que Will faisait pareil avec Dorian  
-Ah le voilà souri la mère de Myranda en fixant Dorian. Tu as encore grandi dit donc  
-Bonjour grand-mère dit-il avec un grand sourire  
-Ah le voilà mon petit héritier sourit son grand-père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Écoute Lila tu ne doit pas … Commença sa mère en voyant le regard déçu qu'elle envoyait à ses grands-parents qui l'ignoraient comme d'habitude  
-C'est rien dit-elle en dégageant sa main de la sienne. Je vais voir Nana dit-elle en partant vers ses appartements  
-Tu veux que je lui parle ? Demanda William en s'approchant de sa femme  
-Non. C'est que ses grands-parents lui parle qu'elle aimerait bien  
-Je suis désolé. Dorian n'aime pas cette situation non plus  
-Je sais soupira-t-elle

Pendant ce temps, Lila était entré dans le salon de son arrière-grand-mère pour lui sauter dans les bras  
-Par merlin ce que tu grandis vite sourit la vieille dame. Dans 2 ans tu entre déjà à Beauxbâtons  
-Hé oui sourit-elle j'ai trop hâte depuis que maman m'a montré plein de photo de l'école  
-C'est vrai que le château est très beau  
-Dit moi Nana dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Maman refuse toujours de m'en parler mais toi tu sais qui est mon père n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir  
-Écoute ma puce. Si ta mère refuse de t'en parler c'est qu'elle à une bonne raison. Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé  
-Lila retentit une voix à la porte  
-Entre Dorian dit-elle à son petit frère  
-Bonjour Nana sourit le petit brun en entrant dans la pièce  
-Bonjour mon grand répondit-elle  
-Tu sais Lila, je suis désolé pour grand-père et grand-mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'occupe de moi alors qu'ils ne te regardent pas  
-Ne t'en fait pas sourit Lila en l'aidant à s'asseoir à coté d'elle. C'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Tu es juste leur parfais petit fils tandis que moi je suis l'enfant que maman n'aurai jamais dû avoir  
-Ne dit pas ça intervint son arrière-grand-mère  
-Et pourtant c'est la vérité dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je suis assez grande pour le comprendre même si vous ne me trouvé pas assez grande pour me dire qui est mon père

* * *

1 an plus tard, Lila rejoint sa mère et son beau-père dans la cuisine  
-Vous voulez me parler ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à eux  
-Oui Lila intervint William. Ta mère et moi on à beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais t'adopter  
-M'adopter ?  
-Oui, tu sais je te considère comme ma propre fille et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu portes mon nom  
-C'est très gentil William. Mais je refuse. Tu es comme un 2 éme père pour moi, tu es celui qui m'élève et je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour ça mais tu n'est pas mon père et tu ne le sera jamais. Je suis désolé dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce

* * *

l'année suivante, le premier Septembre, Lila est entré dans la gare avec sa famille et sa Nana venu exprès pour l'occasion  
-Ça va bien se passer sourit sa mère en la serrant contre elle. Tu verras, tu te feras beaucoup d'amis  
-Je sais sourit-elle confiante. Vous m'écrirez hein ?  
-Tous les jours si tu veux lui sourit William  
-Bon je vais devoir y aller. Au revoir Dorian dit-elle en serrant son frère contre elle. Tu verras 4 ans ça passe vite et bientôt tu me rejoindras à beauxbâtons  
-Non c'est long soupira le jeune garçon  
-Au revoir Nana, merci d'être venu  
-Je n'aurai raté ton entré à l'école pour rien au monde souri la douce vieille dame  
Elle dit ensuite au revoir à sa mère et à son beau-père, puis elle rejoint le train dans le quel elle pris place sur un siège libre  
-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Retentis une voix alors que le train allait démarrer  
-Bien sur dit-elle à la jeune fille rousse qui devait avoir son age  
-Au fait je suis Mia Mc Donald dit-elle en prenant place à coté d'elle  
-Et moi Lila Dupond répondit-elle  
Et sans le savoir, le destin venait de réunir ses 2 jeunes filles qui pour une ignore être une Black et l'autre qui ignore être une Potter. Comme si ses 2 noms devaient être liés une fois encore pour être mieux se terminer que la première fois

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, pendant le repas, Lila sursauta en sentant Mia retenir son bras  
-Ne mange pas ça dit-elle en montrant la viande  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu vas voir sourit la rousse alors que son regard noisette brillait de malice  
Et quelques instants plus tard, Lila sursauta en voyant toutes les personnes dans la grande salle disparaître dans un nuage de fumée avant de réapparaître couvert de poils  
Sans le contrôler, Lila éclata de rire en même temps que Mia  
-Qui à fait ça hurla l'une des boules de poils qui devait être Madame Maxime  
Mia lui fit alors signe de se taire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice  
-Madame, Mc Donald et Dupond sont les seules à ne pas avoir été transformé remarqua l'un des élèves  
-Oh il est temps de filer sourit Mia en attrapant sa meilleure amie par le bras avant de se mettre à courir  
-Revenez ici tout de suite et que quelqu'un trouve une solution à tout ces poils pesta la directrice tandis que Lila éclatait de rire en s'arrêtant dans le couloir pour reprendre son souffle. Une chose est sur avec sa meilleure ami elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer

* * *

Au mois de Juillet, en entendant la sonnette, Lila descendit les escaliers en triple vitesse pour venir ouvrir la porte  
-Salut Lila sourit la rousse entre ses 2 parents  
-Bonjour monsieur et madame Mc Donald. Bonjour Mia  
-Lila on ne laisse pas les gens dehors voyons retentis la voix de sa mère en la rejoignant dans le couloir. Bonjour dit-elle en serrant la main du couple . Et tu dois être Mia dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait  
Myranda n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais en observant cette enfant, elle fut un instant perturbé en revoyant malgré elle l'image de Lily mais elle chassa bien vite se mauvais souvenir de sa tête  
-Bonjour sourit Mia avec son regard noisette pétillant lui rappelant aussi un ami de jeunesse  
-Entrez dit-elle ensuite avant de présenter son mari et son fils déjà présent dans le salon. En tout cas nous sommes heureux que vous ailliez accepté que Mia vienne passer une semaine chez nous  
-Oh c'est nous qui vous remercions. Elle à été très contente en recevant la lettre de votre fille. Nous espérons qu'elle ne vous apportera pas trop de problèmes. Mia peut être parfois disons pleine d'énergie rigola sa mère  
-Oh ne vous en faite pas sourit Myranda  
-Viens Mia dit sa meilleure amie en la prenant par le bras. Nana passe la journée chez nous et elle à accepté de nous montrer comment cuisiner plein de gâteaux

* * *

4 ans plus tard, alors que les 2 petites filles étaient devenu des ados et que Dorian était enfin entré à son tour à Beauxbâtons, Mia fut surprise de voir des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie en train de lire une lettre  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la rousse  
-Nana est malade. D'après les médecins, il ne lui reste plus longtemps  
-Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire ?  
-Apparemment non, ils disent qu'à son age ce n'est plus possible  
-Oh Lila je suis désolé dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans son lit pour la serrer contre elle

* * *

Pour soutenir sa meilleure amie, Mia à passé tout l'été chez elle afin de l'aider à s'occuper de la vieille dame mais malgré tout, madame Dupond c'est éteinte en août et Lila à du compter sur toute l'aide de sa famille et de sa meilleure amie pour se remettre de sa mort

* * *

Enfin, au mois de Septembre, les 2 filles ont rejoint Poudlard pour la coupe des 3 sorciers. Et cette année fut riche en rebondissements pour les 2 filles. Mia finit par découvrir qui elle est vraiment en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son petit frère et l'été suivant, Lila rencontra Sirius avant de découvrir que c'est son père et surtout la vérité sur la sordide histoire qui à conduit un innocent en prison. Malheureusement, père et fille n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à ce connaître, car à la fin de sa septième, Sirius est mort devant ses yeux  
Et le premier juillet en rentrant chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est serrer sa mère contre elle. Elle venait de perdre l'un de ses parents et elle voulait profiter pleinement d'elle maintenant.  
La semaine suivante, elle à été convoqué au ministère français qui lui à donner son héritage à savoir la fortune des Black, la maison au square Grimmaud qu'elle partage avec Mia et Harry et une lettre. En rentrant chez elle, elle eut besoin de s'isoler pour la lire

« Lila

Tu te demandes susurrement pourquoi je t'ai écrit une lettre que tu ne pourras recevoir qu' à ma mort ? Enfaîte, j'ai vu tellement d'amis mourir devant moi pendant cette première foutu guerre que je sais à quel point la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Mon plus grand espoir est que votre génération ne subisse pas autant de désolation que la mienne.  
Donc si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je suis bel et bien parti rejoindre James et Lily. Je suis désolé de te laisser. Je suis désolé qu'on ai pas eu plus de temps ensemble, de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir. Seulement, tu es et resteras à jamais ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ma misérable vie. Tu es une jeune femme remarquable, intelligente belle et tu as toute la vie devant toi pour accomplir de grandes choses. Surtout n'oublie jamais qui tu es et le monde ne pourra pas te résister. Et dans les coups durs ne t'éloigne jamais trop de Mia. Crois-moi, on à toujours besoin d'un(e) Potter

Je t'embrasse

Ton père qui t'aime »

* * *

A la suite de cette lettre, Lila c'était promis de défendre l'honneur de son père en révélant au monde la vérité sur son innocence. Alors elle avait recherché les preuves pendant 2 mois avant d'enfin tout dévoiler. Dans cette quête elle fut aidée par Tonks qui lui présenta sa mère Andromeda qui étant la cousine de son père était aussi celle qui l'avait connu le mieux. Mais quand son objectif fut atteint, elle s'est de nouveau plongé dans ses démons aidée par Mia et Charlie elle à heureusement réussi à s'en sortir  
Et un jour en fin août, comme d'habitude, Charlie emmena Lila se promener afin de lui changer les idées. Ce jour là il l'avait emmené dans une patinoire moldue.  
-Charlie je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée dit-elle septique en observant la glace  
-Mais si tu verras, c'est sympa, quand on était petit papa nous y avait emmené en famille c'était super fait moi confiance dit-il en montant sur la glace  
-Non mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr  
-Allez viens sourit-il en la tirant par le bras mais à peine eu-t-elle posé son pied sur la glace qu'elle glissa pour se retrouver contre son torse  
-Tu vois tu peux me faire confiance, je te rattrape souris Charlie en l'aidant à se mettre correctement sur ses pieds  
-C'est de la torture ce truc là pesta-t-elle  
-Non c'est drôle tu vas voir dit-il en l'aidant à avancer légèrement . Non tu n'iras pas t'accrocher au bord sourit-il en la tirant vers lui  
-Mais je suis sur que j'y arriverai mieux en me tenant  
-Alors tient toi mieux à moi  
-T'es un dangereux psychopathe  
-Je sais rigola-t-il  
Il l'aida ensuite pendant un bon moment à apprendre à patiner avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Directement, Lila passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux pour intensifier leur baiser  
-Désolé dit Charlie en la repoussant doucement. On n'aurait pas dû faire ça  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu mérites mieux que moi Lila  
-Je mérite mieux dit-elle avec un petit rire jaune. C'est vraiment avec cette phrase clichée que tu comptes me dire que je ne t'intéresse pas ?  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je dis seulement que…  
-Laisse tomber j'ai compris dit-elle en faisant demi-tour précipitamment pour retirer ses patins avant de transplaner au terrier

-Hey souris Mia en venant se poser à côté d'elle . Comment ça à été la journée ?  
-Je sais pas dit-elle en avançant à grand pas vers l'intérieur de la maison demande à cet idiot qui embrasse une fille avant de se dire que c'était la pire idée de sa vie  
-J'ai jamais dit que c'était la pire idée de ma vie dit Charlie en commençant à la poursuivre. Lila attend. Lila dit-il en lui attrapant le bras afin de la forcer à lui faire face  
-Quoi ?  
Mais avant que Lila ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Charlie lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement  
-J'ai jamais dit que c'était la pire idée de ma vie dit doucement Charlie en se décollant d'elle seulement ...  
il poussa un long soupire  
-...Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi Lila Black, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour m'envoûter au point que je n'arrive plus à ne plus penser à toi mais il faut que tu te rendes compte de la vie que je mène, j'ai toujours été un solitaire. Ma vie est en Roumanie avec des dragons. Tu mérites un homme qui reste à tes côtés, qui fasse tout pour toi mais d'aussi loin, je ne serai pas capable d'être cet homme  
-T'as toujours pas compris espèce d'idiot  
-Compris quoi ?  
-Je sais parfaitement la vie que tu mènes. Et j'ai envie d'en faire partie, je me suis inscrite à une formation pour devenir soigneuse de dragons  
-Mais je croyais que tu voulais devenir médicomage  
-Je le voulais pendant tout un temps, cependant depuis cette année, je me rends compte que ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne me suis pas inscrite à cette formation seulement pour toi tu sais, mais c'est ce que je veux faire, vraiment, j'en ai parlé longuement avec Mc Gonagal  
-Donc tu serais prête à me suivre dans ma vie complètement délirante ?  
-Je serais prête à te suivre n'importe où Charlie sourit Lila  
-Tu veux que je te dise Black, tu es encore plus exceptionnel que je le pensais  
-Je le sais Weasley rigola-t-elle avant de tirer sur le col de son T shirt pour qu'il se baisse et qu'elle puisse l'embrasser  
-Ah, Ron tu me dois 15 gallions déclara Ginny en souriant à son frère qui ronchonna en plongeant sa main dans sa poche tandis que Mia éclatait de rire

* * *

Après cet épisode, Lila est donc partie vivre en Roumanie avec Charlie ou elle commença sa formation pour être guérisseuse de Dragon et elle devint très amie avec son formateur Marc. Mais en même temps, elle continuait d'essayer d'aider Drago à changer de voie au contraire de ses parents et elle travaillait toujours pour l'ordre. Car quand elle avait un peu de congés, elle recrutait avec Charlie des hommes pour la guerre à venir. Et 2 ans plus tard, celle-ci démarra le 2 Mai. Ce fut un jour sombre ou ils perdirent beaucoup de gens mais malgré tout elle survécu et elle pue reprendre sa vie avec Charlie. Bien qu'avant de retourner en Roumanie, elle a réussi à plaider la cause de Drago et à devenir sa tutrice pendant son année de liberté conditionnelle. Cette année avec son cousin, lui permit de vraiment découvrir le jeune homme et de se rapprocher de lui comme de Narcissa et Andromeda, les 2 seuls membres de la famille de son père encore en vie. 1 an plus tard, Drago était retourné en Angleterre pour démarrer sous les conseils de Lila une nouvelle vie en entament une formation pour devenir médicomage  
A noël, Lila n'en cru pas ses yeux quand Charlie c'est agenouillé devant elle face à toute sa famille pour lui demander de devenir sa femme. Et finalement, un an plus tard, elle avança au bras de Will pour rejoindre Charlie devant l'hôtel . À coté d'elle Mia l'observait avec un sourire rayonnant mais Lila devint un instant coupable. Elle savait que c'était Mia qui aurai dû devenir la 2 ème femme Weasley de la famille, pas elle. Mais malheureusement, la mort lui avait enlevé son Fred.

* * *

Une fois mariée, elle avait continué sa petite vie avec Charlie avant d'un jour, après avoir été rendre visite à George pour découvrir son fils nouveau-né, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres  
-Charlie. Est-ce que tu veux des enfants  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle alors qu'il donnait le biberon à un bébé dragon  
-Oui. J'y pense de plus en plus tu sais maintenant que je vois plein de nos amis devenir parent  
-Je sais pas trop avoua le roux. Tu vois bien qu'on à déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour nous. Comment veux tu caser un enfant là dedans ? Et puis sans compter les dragons, se serais dangereux pour un enfant  
-Oui mais je me suis dit qu'avec un sors de protection et une nounou, on pourrait peut être …  
-Écoute Lila c'est pas une bonne idée  
-Je vois dit-elle déçu

* * *

Par la suite, elle avait essayé de faire revenir le sujet plusieurs fois sur le tapis mais Charlie ne semblait pas prêt de changer d'avis.  
2 ans plus tard, Lila avait été demandée au manoir Malefoy par Drago.  
-Oh Lila tu es là souris Narcissa en venant lui ouvrir. On t'attendait justement  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à de si important pour que Drago me demande de venir ?  
-Il va te l'expliquer lui-même sourit-elle en l'emmenant dans le salon ou Drago discutait avec celle qui était devenu sa femme 1 an et demi plus tôt  
-Bonjour Lila l'accueilli Astoria. Je peux te servir un thé ?  
-Bien sûr dit-elle en prenant place en face du couple. Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?  
-Et bien voilà, Astoria est enceinte avoua Drago  
-Oh mes félicitations sourit-elle grandement  
-Et on aimerait savoir si tu voulais devenir la marraine  
-Moi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Oui. Astoria aurait beaucoup aimé que ce soit sa sœur mais elle comprend à quel point c'est important pour moi que ce sois toi. C'est un peu pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire dit-elle émue.  
Bien sûr, elle était déjà marraine de Teddy, tout ça n'était pas nouveau pour elle mais le faite que Drago lui demande ça lui faisait vraiment comprendre à quel point il avait évolué depuis la guerre et elle en était très fière  
-Bien sur que j'accepte dit-elle

* * *

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle dut revenir en Angleterre pour découvrir son filleul. Un petit garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à son père et nommé Scorpius. En le prenant dans ses bras, Lila sentit malgré elle un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de tenir son propre enfant dans ses bras  
En l'observant du coin de la pièce, Charlie vit la tristesse dans le regard gris de Lila et le simple fait de voir sa femme malheureuse lui fit changer d'avis. Alors il s'approcha doucement d'elle  
-Qui sais dit-il peut être que nous aussi on pourrait en avoir un aussi beau  
-Que … dit-elle en relevant un regard perdu vers lui. Tu … tu voudrais qu'on ait un enfant ?  
-Et bien je suis un aventurier et c'est une expérience que je n'ai encore jamais tenté alors pourquoi pas  
-Merci sourit-elle grandement en l'embrassant

* * *

Le couple à donc essayé à de multiples reprises de concevoir cet enfant mais après 3 ans d'essais, Lila commença à perdre espoir. Un jour en rentrant du travail Charlie la trouva même en pleur dans le canapé  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle  
\- Et si j'y arrivais jamais, si j'étais stérile ? Je veux tellement un enfant. Je voulais donner un descendant à mon père mais j'en suis incapable et je me déteste pour ça  
-Non, je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver. On ira voir tout les médicomage de la planète si il le faut mais on aura notre enfant tu verra dit-il en la serrant contre lui

* * *

Et comme promis, Charlie et elle ont entamé tout les traitements possible et l'année suivante, c'est extrêmement stressé qu'ils attendaient les résultats d'analyse face à la médicomage  
-Je crois que ce traitement si à enfin fonctionné sourit la femme face à eux. Vous êtes enceinte félicitation  
-Enceinte ça y est dit-elle en se tournant tout sourire vers Charlie qui la serra contre lui

* * *

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle mit au monde une petite fille possédant les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs des Black avec quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemait ses joues montrant son coté Weasley. Et malgré les apriori de Charlie au début, il devint vite complètement gaga de sa petite princesse appelée Serena  
Et quelques semaines plus tard, Lila devint marraine pour la troisième fois avec l'une des jumelle de sa meilleure amie. Jumelles qui deviendront vite amies avec Serena pour une 3 ème génération Black/Potter


End file.
